Jusqu'à la mort des Etoiles
by Anga-ThE-PrInCeSsE-bLuE
Summary: Les vampires existent! Oui...mais les histoires d'amour aussi, et ce cher Alec va le découvrir...ainsi que Lullaby...une histoire avant Twilight, les amours d'un Volturi...Attention:le début est inspiré d'une fic de Betifi avec l'accord de celle-ci.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Je suis Anga, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté d'histoire sur ce merveilleux site mais me voici revenue avec une histoire parlant de Twilight….je ne suis bien sûr pas quelqu'un qui gagne de l'argent grâce à cette fiction donc tout est à Stephenie Meyer (vous savez la bienheureuse d'avoir inventé une histoire si magnifique !)

Enfin, vous allez peut être voir des idées comparables à une fiction nommée **''Tout n'est que fatalité''**, je tiens à préciser qu'il est vrai que je l'ai lu et beaucoup appréciée, c'est en partie sa ''faute'' si j'écris cette fic aujourd'hui (ce n'est pas une faute puisque j'adore ce que j'écris).

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fans de Betifi, qui n'apprécierons pas mon travail et qui ne verrons que les quelques idées que j'ai emprunté à **Betifi **et pas mes idées à moi...d'ailleurs je lui demande pardon...mais sa fic m'a donné envie d'écrire et je ne vais pas renoncer.

Je lui ai demandé son accord pour publier cette fan fiction et elle me l'a donné, à mon plus grand bonheur...je tiens à la remercié du fond du cœur parce que c'est une fiction que je souhaite avant tout faire partager.

Aussi je précise d'hors et déjà que les post ne seront pas réguliers…visiter ma page cela pourrait vous éclairez….

Genre :Romance

Rating :M (si vous n'aimez pas le citron je vous conseille de passez votre chemin)

Correctrice officielle : elo-didie alias Elodie-chérie…

Couple :Alec/OC...(je précise aussi qu'Edward n'est pas un tendre dans cette histoire si cela ne vous convenait pas passez votre chemin)

Inspiration : _Tout n'est que Fatalité _de Betifi...puisse-t-elle me pardonner d'avoir emprunté quelques unes de ces idées...mais je le reprécise **j'ai eu son accord !**

Crossover :**Bones**, **Twilight**, **Rose Red **et **Le journal d'Ellen Rimbauer**…je rajoute **La fille de l'Alchimiste** pour faire bonne mesure dans ce que je vais raconter...

Résumé :Les vampires existent ! Et les histoires d'amour aussi, il n'y a pas eut qu'Edward et Bella...à la base c'est Alec et Lullaby.

Pour finir je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Jusqu'à la Mort des Etoiles,**_

Prologue :

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber amoureux. Il adore sa sœur au point de n'avoir jamais fait rentrer de femme autre qu'elle dans sa vie en près de trois cent ans.

Elle ne croyait pas aux mythes et légendes et se croit trop intelligente et studieuse pour intéresser quelqu'un et qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il considère les humains comme de la vulgaire nourriture, irrationnelle et dégoutante.

Elle ne croyait pas aux vampires, trouve ridicule ces mythes et ne croyait qu'en la science.

Un Vampire sadique

Une Humaine scientifique

Es-ce qu'une telle histoire d'amour peut exister ?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…oui.

C'est celle qui suit …

* * *

Bien voilà, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de suivre ma fiction.

Je précise que répond aux reviews à la fin des chapitres, et que sais que je me répète mais il faut le repréciser je posterais lorsqu'une accalmie, dans le programme des médecines, arrivera (si si malgré ce qu'on pense il y en a quelques unes, rares mais présentes).

En espérant vous ''revoir'' pour le prochain chapitre.

Anga


	2. Décapitation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude j'informe que cette histoire n'est là que pour le plaisir des yeux et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec...l'univers d'où elle découle appartenant à Stephenie Meyer.

Je réitère l'information selon laquelle il existe plusieurs points communs avec une fiction de Betifi, mais elle m'a donné son accord !

Je reprécise que les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre...à propos j'ai envie de raconter ma vie (faut dire que j'ai que ça à faire !) donc je suis une fan d'Alec et je recherche toujours mes fan fiction en mettant Alec en personnage A ... donc j'ai fait ça l'autre jour et là je vois** un miracle s'opérer...il y a une nouvelle fiction ! Ouaip**...sauf que en deux secondes je m'aperçois que** c'est la mienne **et là **gros ****coup de déprime**...pitié écrivez des fics sur Alec...je suis en manque moi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Décapitation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

C'est l'été, chaleur et moiteur font partit de la vie de tout les jours en cette saison. Encore plus à Phoenix, pour autant qu'elle le sache cette ville dynamique était, en ce moment même, dans les mois les plus chauds de l'année.

En arrivant près du centre de conférence, Lulla commença par se dire que l'architecture du monument était dans un style annonciateur d'une conférence barbante sur les miracles du nouveau spectromètre de masse à visée purement anthropologique du Docteur Milandro.

Et dire, qu'elle aurait put être à des miles de là, au soleil où elle serait en train de déchiffrer quelques ossements passionnants en Andalousie.

Elle passa la porte vitrée, et reconnu que la climatisation était quelque chose d'important voir vital dans cette partie des Etats-Unis. Elle alla directement vers l'accueil, une espèce de brune était en train de lire un magazine people, son badge montrait qu'elle s'appelait Katty, Lulla l'aborda :

_- Excusez-moi... _

_- Vous-êtes dans un centre de conférence pour adultes, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une collégienne veuillez sortir je vous prie. _

_- Je viens pour la conférence du Docteur Mil..._

_- Écouter je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine..._

'' Visiblement cette conférence s'annonce mal '' se dit Lulla. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de retourner à son hôtel pour profiter de leurs cocktails et de la piscine, une voix masculine se fit entendre :

_- Docteur Richford ? _

Lulla se retourna vivement.

_- Professeur Mc Sallun, quel plaisir de vous revoir !_

_- Vous avez été invitée vous-aussi, je suppose qu'encore aujourd'hui les gens vous font des affronts_, le Professeur s'adressait à la fille de l'accueil qui depuis le début de la conversation ouvrait grand les yeux, _voyez-vous Kat...Katty, la jeune fille que voilà est certaine plus intelligente que vous, veuillez nous laisser passer._

_- Bien...bien sur, pardonnez-moi._

Laissant la standardiste sur ses questions, Lulla et le Professeur passèrent les sas de sécurités jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de conférence où ils allaient passer toute la journée à discuter du nouveau bidule du Docteur Milandro.

Les agents de sécurité du centre de conférence ultra sécurisé de Phoenix, avait remit un badge à Lulla où l'on pouvait lire ceci :

**Docteur en Anthropologie, Médecine Légale et Médecine**

**Richford Lullaby** Callissandre Isobella

Nationalité Allemande, Anglaise et Japonaise

_Venant en qualité d'_**Expert Scientifique**

_**A noter que cette Experte à 14 ans !**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première partie de la conférence venait de ce terminer, il était presque minuit dans les rues de Phoenix quand Lulla sortie du bâtiment, son hôtel était situé à quelques rues de là.

Ce n'était pas une trouillarde mais cependant traverser une petite ruelle sombre en pleine nuit pour regagner son hôtel, ça avait de quoi faire peur. Et elle aurait dut...vraiment dut...ou pas.

Lulla portait ce jour-là un ensemble tailleur-veste lavande, un châle verte pomme et un gilet noir, elle avait son sac à main habituel et une pochette contenant les divers dossiers donnée par le Docteur Milandro, à étudier à tête reposée.

La ruelle était sombre et débouchait sur une espèce de cour intérieure avant de continuer vers la grande route commerciale. Lulla avançait prudemment mais avec assez d'allure pour faire bien voir qu'elle savait où elle allait.

Ce fut un mouvement à sa droite qui la déconcentra du résumé de la conférence qu'elle faisait dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vers le mouvement, quand soudain un autre mouvement, tout près cette fois à quelques centimètres à peine de ses boucles brunes.

Elle fut prise d'un léger mouvement de panique, son pas s'accéléra, sa respiration devint heurtée, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Elle entrait dans la petite cour intérieure quand elle fut propulsée sur le côté par une force gigantesque, Lulla atterrit environ quatre mètres plus loin sur le goudron de la cour.

Elle avait lâché son sac, sa coiffure était dénoué, la pochette du Docteur Milandro avait volé et tout les dossiers s'éparpillaient sous la Lune, elle se retourna alors qu'elle était encore par terre pour essayer de voir son assaillant, et elle l'aperçu.

Au milieu des papiers sur le projet du Docteur Milandro, se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il regardait la Lune, il était très beau autant que Lulla puisse en juger, même trop beau pour un humain.

Il se retourna pour la regarder et elle vit que ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre, elle avait l'impression qu'il était affamé. Soudain une deuxième ombre approcha, une femme cette fois, rousse comme un soleil et elle aussi avait l'air affamé, elle regardait dans la direction de Lulla.

La rousse finit par s'adresser à son compagnon :

_- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me contenter que de celle-là ! _Renifla dédaigneusement la rousse en montrant Lulla de la tête.

_- Non, mais faut bien terminer par quelque chose d'appétissant..._

Lulla était terrorisée, les deux comparses commençaient à s'approcher d'elle, elle avait tout passé en revu de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, et elle avait peur. Inconsciemment elle avait commencé à ramper le plus loin possible de ses assaillants.

_- N'ai pas peur, nous allons juste te soulager un petit peu_ ! L'homme avait parlé tout en s'était rapproché vraiment très très vite de Lulla qui poussa un petit glapissement de frayeur.

Soudain il s'éloigna d'elle ainsi que la rousse, ils humaient l'air comme des chiens, et avaient l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire.

_- On dirait que les nouveau-nés s'amusent par ici !_

C'était une petite demoiselle approximativement du même âge que Lulla, encore plus belle que les deux assaillants de Lulla, qui avait parlée, elle était blonde et avaient deux grands yeux rouges qui ressortaient nettement du fait de sa peau ivoirine et pâle, ses habits rappelaient le Moyen-âge avec une longue cape noire.

Lulla aperçut un jeune homme un peu en retrait de la petite demoiselle blonde, il semblait être son jumeau bien que ses cheveux soit plus brun foncé légèrement long, il était un peu plus grand que la demoiselle blonde, les mêmes yeux rouges sang sur une peau aussi pâle. Ces lèvres étaient moins charnues que celle qui l'accompagnait. Mais elles appelaient aux baisers, c'est du moins ce que ressentit Lulla en le voyant.

Peut-être se sentit-il observé car il détourna son regard pour s'intéresser à elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle rougit et put alors presque voir l'apparition d'un micro sourire sur ces lèvres de cet ange, apparemment il avait l'habitude d'être apprécier par les femmes.

La petite demoiselle s'approcha des deux assaillants et leur parla :

_- Que venez-vous faire ici et qui êtes-vous ? _

_- On n'a pas de compte à te rendre gamine !_ Cracha la rousse.

Soudainement la rousse se retrouva par terre en train de hurler et de cracher de douleur, elle était torturée. La demoiselle blonde la regardait fixement tout en souriant sadiquement.

De suite l'homme qui avait propulsé Lulla, essaya d'aller vers sa compagne qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, mais il ne put aller bien car l'ange qui avait fait rougir Lulla venait de parcourir très rapidement les quelques mètres le séparant de l'assaillant pour le tenir par le coude et l'empêcher de se ruer sur sa compagne.

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue la torture s'arrêta pour la rousse.

_- Alors, quel est ton nom ?_ La petite demoiselle venait de parler tout en observant la rousse qui se relevait difficilement.

_- Ni...Nina. _

_- Et ton compagnon ?_ La petite demoiselle tournait autour de la rousse tout en lui parlant.

_- Christopher..._

_- Qui vous a créés ? _Cette fois c'était l'ange jumeau de la demoiselle qui avait parlé. Il tenait toujours le dit Christopher par le bras. Sa voix était magnifique, un timbre très sensuel.

Lulla ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, cela voulait dire quoi « celui qui les a créés » et puis d'où leur venait cette capacité à bouger si vite, et l'instant de torture de la rousse, tout cela n'était pas normal. Lulla avait conscience d'être tombée dans une drôle d'histoire.

_- Maria. C'est elle qui nous à transformés. _

C'était Christopher qui avait parlé.

_- Vraiment, dommage ! Vous savez, nous savons que vous vous êtes échappés du clan de Maria et que vous tuer à l'air libre sans prendre de précaution. La seule sentence est donc la mort pour avoir faillit divulguer notre secret à de nombreuses reprises. _

La petite demoiselle avait à peine finit son discours que déjà elle empoignait les cheveux de la rousse et faisait voler sa tête séparer de son corps, avec un bruit de déchirure comme si la demoiselle avait prit une plaque de tôle et la déchirais. L'ange fit de même avec la tête de Christopher, Lulla entendit le même bruit, et ensuite ils mirent les morceaux des deux ex-assaillants en tat, puis ils y mirent le feu.

Lulla essaya alors de bouger, elle avança de quelques centimètres justes assez pour prendre son sac.

La demoiselle blonde bougea alors très vite, elle se plaça à quelques centimètres de Lulla et lui parla avec une douceur que Lulla pensais fortuite.

_- Où compte donc aller Petit Chaton ? _

Elle leva sa main gauche et l'approcha de la gorge découverte de Lulla, son châle avait disparu. La demoiselle sentait le sucre doucement glacé et une légère note de miel. Alors que la demoiselle blonde se penchait sur elle, l'ange brun se manifesta :

_- Voyons, chère sœur, elle n'a rien vu de trop compromettant. Laisse-la partir. _

_- Depuis quand, tu défens la nourriture ? _

A ce moment là, Lulla prit conscience que sa vie allait lui échapper. Profitant du recul prit par la sœur de l'ange brun, après que celui-ci eut prit la parole, elle se releva et recula par prudence.

Lulla commença à partir vers la sortie de la cour, elle reculait lentement profitant d'une discussion entre les deux anges. Arrivée près de la ruelle, Lulla se mit à courir vers la rue commerçante.

Elle finit par arriver devant son hôtel.

C'est seulement là qu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne.

Lulla pouvait se dire qu'elle avait échappé, du moins pour l'instant, à ces deux personnes insolites. Elle monta se coucher, profitant du sommeil pour essayer d'oublier la vision d'une décapitation en direct.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lulla se dit que ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Elle prit une douche, s'habilla avec une jupe rouge et un chemisier blanc.

En allant vers la sortie de sa chambre d'hôtel, elle aperçut sur la table basse, bien empilé et bien rangé, son châle vert pomme, son badge et le dossier du Docteur Milandro.

Ça n'avait pas été un rêve.

Ils existaient.

Quand à savoir ce qu'ils étaient, Lulla pensa que celui ou celle qui avait prit la peine de lui remettre ses affaires pourrait peut-être l'éclaircir sur ce point.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews : (vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs)

**° Astasia :** _salut pas mal du tout le prologue g hâte de lire la suite en plus j'aime bien Alec  
a plus_

Tant mieux, moi aussi j'adore Alec...je te remercie...en plus tu es la première en quelques heures à m'avoir reviewer...merci ! En définitive je crois que tu obtiens la médaille de celle qui m'a donné la première review ! Ouah l'honneur... (Je crois que je pars légèrement en live...mais en même temps j'étais trop contente d'avoir une review !

**° Eldarien :** _déjà j'aime bien le titre que pour le moment je ne comprends pas. Et comme tu t'inspires de Betifi, dont j'ai adorée l'histoire, j'ai hâte de lire la tienne._

Pour le titre en vérité il ne deviendra compréhensible qu'au dernier chapitre...merci beaucoup...j'avais un peu peur en voyant une fan de Betifi...tout ce que j'espère c'est que je serais à la hauteur ! En tout cas merci...

**° Anais :** _Hey =)  
Pour un prologue c'est plutôt pas mal ^^_

_J'attends la suite avec impatience =)_

Thank's...ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu attends la suite...j'ai encore une raison de poster...merci de dire que mon prologue était pas mal...parce qu'à la vérité je ne pensais pas qu'il était trop top... !

**° Mrs Esmée Cullen :** _Je crois que ta fiction sera très intéressante si ton héroïne est comme Bones, ce ne sera pas triste!_

Merci...ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu penses qu'elle sera intéressante...en vérité je m'inspire de Bones...mais Lullaby n'est pas tout à fait pareil...vu que c'est encore une adolescente elle ne peut pas avoir le même caractère que notre chère Temperance (en fait pour moi dés que je vois Brennan je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Pam Asbury...dans Rose Red...je dis ça pour ceux qui ont vu le film les autres ne comprendrons pas je pense...pour faire court c'est la même actrice en blonde !)...mais néanmoins je pense que c'est le contexte Bones que j'utiliserais plus tard et surtout les petits clins d'œil...en tout cas merci

**° Fanny :** _coucou j'aime bien le début sa m'intéresse vivement la suite bon courage biz_

Merci de me soutenir et de me dire que le début t'intéresse...c'est gentil en plus ça m'encourage à poster la suite...^^ Juste une question...ton pseudo... t'es quand même pas mon amie du salami ? (je dis ça parce que mon Elodie a reçu une review d'une Fanny aussi et on se pose la même question maintenant !)

**° Noleme ****:**_ ça a l'air intéressant mais il nous faudrait la suite pour pouvoir apprécier réellement ta fic!  
J'ai eu le plaisir de lire "tout n'est que fatalité" que j'ai adoré et j'espère que ta fic me plaira tout autant.  
Bon courage pour la suite!_

Merci, je sais en effet que pour apprécier réellement il faut plus qu'un prologue, donc ne t'en fait pas...j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plu. Et je souhaite de tout cœur pouvoir écrire aussi bien que Betifi...un défit dur à relever ^^

OoOoOoO

Bon je suppose que vous avez remarquez les points communs (je me demande si je ne pourrais pas faire un jeu...genre ''retrouver les similitudes avec la fic de Betifi !'' ).

En premier, je souhaite dire, pour ma défense, que l'action se situait en été et que ce serais marrant de mettre Lulla dans la même ville que Bella...hilarité se situant dans le fait qu'il y aurait eut des vampires sanguinaires dans la même ville que la Bella gaffeuse...j'espère qu'on pige mon humour ^^.

Bien sur cette chère Jane lâche un indice sur leur vraie nature, sans pour autant reprendre mot pour mot que Betifi avait écrit.

Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre sera le même que celui-ci mais sous le point de vue d'Alec...histoire de mieux comprendre l'intrigue et le pourquoi de la fuite réussie de Lulla...je précise aussi qu'il n'y aura que quelques **POV d'Alec **trois ou quatre...mais je ne compte pas les lemons...car pour les lemons se sera **POV de Lulla & Alec**...parce que ce sont des moments à deux !

J'espère que vous appréciez de me lire... en espérant vous revoir !

Anga


	3. Décapitation Pov Alec

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude j'informe que cette histoire n'est là que pour le plaisir des yeux et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec...l'univers d'où elle découle appartenant à Stephenie Meyer.

Je réitère l'information selon laquelle il existe plusieurs points communs avec une fiction de Betifi, mais elle m'a donné son accord !

Je réexplique que les réponses aux reviews sont situées à la fin des chapitres. Je vous donne aujourd'hui, le même chapitre que le précédent mais avec le point de vue d'Alec, ça aide à comprendre comment Lulla a-t-elle échappé aux Volturi.

Vous allez vous apercevoir que ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, mais je précise que tous les autres qui suivront auront la même longueur que le précédent...en gros trois pages et demi sur Word.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 (bis) : Décapitation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Maître Aro pensait que les nouveau-nés en Arizona, allaient vite devenir un problème, même un gros problème.

Celon les dire d'un idiot, rapporté par Demetri de l'une de ses chasses aux problèmes ambulants au Brésil, une vampire nommé Maria avait créé une armée de nouveau-nés dans le sud des Etats-Unis. Mais le vrai problème restait en le fait que cette vampire ne prenait aucune précaution en chassant sa nourriture.

Et bien évidemment, il avait fallut que sa sœur et lui soient envoyés pour les zigouiller.

Autant ce genre de mission pouvait exciter Jane, car elle pourrait enfin utiliser son talent à foison, autant, lui, ça l'ennuyait profondément.

Il préférait rester au château à attendre la nouvelle fournée d'humains procurer habilement par Heidi.

Ils étaient à Phoenix, leur traque commençait par là. Celon les dires de l'idiot rapporté par Demetri, la vampire était en train de « recruter » des adolescents pour former une armée propre à prendre le contrôle du centre de l'Amérique.

C'était la nuit, Jane et lui étaient en train de passer le nord de la ville au peigne fin, dans l'espoir de retrouver une infime trace odorante de nouveau-nés pouvant les mener à leur gênante créatrice.

Jane avait prit à droite et lui à gauche, en allant vers un espèce de bâtiment en forme de champignon, Alec sentit la fragrance d'un vampire autre que Jane ou lui, c'était plutôt bon signe.

Il s'approcha et commença à distinguer, outre la nuance sucré propre à tout vampire, un mélange de deux essences distingues, une acidulé comme un citron et une autre plus douce plus cannelle.

Ainsi deux vampires chassaient ce soir-là.

Alec prit le risque de s'avancer, et une autre odeur vint rapidement compléter le tableau odorant qu'il percevait.

Du sang.

Plus précisément du sang en toute petite quantité, caractéristique d'un relief de repas de vampire.

Alec en eut le venin à la bouche, même s'il s'était nourrit quelques jours auparavant, un vampire ayant passé le stade du nouveau-né à besoin de moins de sang, il ne devrait vraiment se nourrir que dans une semaine. Le sang humain reste quelque chose qui rend avide tout vampire, même avec un contrôle et surtout si le sang est hors de l'humain.

Il s'approcha et découvrit à lueur d'un réverbère à moitié cassé un cadavre d'homme, son état indiquait que c'était un nouveau-né qui l'avait bu, car un vampire 'normal' aurait fait moins de dégâts corporels. Alec appela doucement sa sœur, qui l'entendit et le rejoignit.

_- Il est mort depuis quelques heures tout juste, les nouveau-nés ne sont pas loin !_ Annonça Jane en se penchant, avec la grâce d'une ballerine, sur le cadavre.

_- La piste se poursuit vers l'est, quand à ses nouveau-nés je pense à une femme et un homme. _

_- Je sais, et surtout ce n'est que le commencement de leur nuit de beuverie !_ Jane avait parlé d'un ton lassé, Alec compris tout de suite qu'elle voulait rentrer à Volterra.

_- Tu pourras les torturer, Maître Caius t'y as autorisé !_ Enchaina Alec en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Jane eut un regain d'énergie, ils partirent en suivant la piste de ces gamins vampiriques.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, ils trouvèrent une prostitué vidée de son sang et coupée en deux, une tête de maquereau sans le corps qui va avec et un cadavre d'ivrogne S.D.F. mais mit dans une telle position qu'on pouvait le croire endormit.

Alec et Jane commençait à en avoir assez de ce jeu de piste, alors qu'ils commençaient à se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser tomber pour ce jour là, une fragrance arriva à leurs narines.

Derrière la piste odorante qu'ils suivaient depuis une demi-heure, un élément insolite venait s'ajouter.

Un mélange fruité et floral, un des plus sublimes qu'Alec avait put rencontrer dans sa longue vie.

Pêche, Amande, Rose, une pointe de Lavande et de Glycine, enfin peut-être un peu de lait, talc et savon.

'' Vraiment appétissant '' pensa Alec.

Bien sur à ses côtés, Jane l'avait aussi sentit, mais il savait que pour elle ce parfum, qu'il trouvait délicieux, avait beaucoup moins de saveur. Car Alec avait le sentiment que ce sang était un de ceux qui font tourner la tête à quelques vampires et donne juste une impression plus neutre aux autres vampires.

Ils partirent immédiatement vers la source odorante à vitesse vampirique.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une ruelle passant par une cour intérieure, là, deux nouveau-nés étaient de s'approcher d'une jeune femme. Leur proie, à l'odeur qui paraissait si appétissante pour Alec.

Ils entendirent, avant de sauter d'un toit proche, un des vampires s'adressant à l'humaine :

_- N'ai pas peur, nous allons juste te soulager un petit peu_ !

Alors que le vampire s'approchait de l'humaine à la fragrance si délicieuse, les deux nouveau-nés perçurent, malgré leur soif évidente, la présence d'Alec et de Jane.

Jane décida à ce moment qu'il était temps pour les Volturi d'entrer en scène.

_- On dirait que les nouveau-nés s'amusent par ici !_

Jane et Alec avaient sautés pour atterrir avec grâce au milieu de la cour, là, Alec put détailler l'humaine dont le sang l'attirait.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns très longs, peut-être avec de petites nuances rousses. Ces yeux, malgré la pénombre, étaient vert, non vert émeraude, mais quelque chose se rapprochant plus du vert clair.

Elle était par terre, un des nouveau-nés l'avait probablement poussée sur le sol, typique des nouveau-nés, ils chahutent légèrement avec leur proies avant de s'abreuver goulûment sur le sol.

Une chose importante que remarqua Alec, fut son âge, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être plus âgée que lui. Ces vêtements étaient de couleur lavande, un gilet noir couvrait le tout, son sac était partie quelques mètres à côté d'elle et il semblait à Alec que le nuage de papier sous la Lune lui appartenait.

Alors qu'il détaillait cette humaine, il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi le regardait.

Il plongea avidement son regard dans le sien.

Elle rougit.

Il esquissa un sourire et détourna les yeux de cette humaine troublante.

Et la seule pensée encore cohérente dans son esprit, outre son envie de la tuer, était :

'' La Lune la rend encore plus jolie ''

Son esprit tourbillonnait, comment une simple humaine banale pouvait exercer autant d'attirance sur lui ? Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé d'autre femme que sa sœur, et encore c'était de l'amour fraternel.

Bien évidemment, c'était un vampire mâle avec des besoins, il avait donc couché avec d'autres vampires femelles mais jamais il n'avait eut de sentiments pour elles, et elles étaient prévenues.

Alec réfléchit, es-ce qu'il trouvait toujours que les humains était de la nourriture ?

La réponse était oui et non, tous les humains étaient de la nourriture sauf elle.

Alors qu'il continuait sa réflexion, sa sœur prit les devant et s'approcha des deux nouveau-nés tout en parlant :

_- Que venez-vous faire ici et qui êtes-vous ? _

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'Alec détailla les deux nouveau-nés, un homme blond passablement hargneux de ne pas avoir put manger et une rousse insolente vu comment elle répondit à Jane :

_- On n'a pas de compte à te rendre gamine !_ Alec dut se retenir de ne pas aller la frapper, on n'insulte pas sa sœur chérie.

Mais Jane avait d'autres projets, elle utilisa son don sur cette rousse débile.

C'était comme d'habitude, un corps qui se contorsionne pour essayer vainement d'échapper à la douleur et le compagnon stupide qui cherche aussitôt à aller aider la torturée.

Alec réagit vivement, il alla prendre le compagnon de la rousse par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller au secours de la torturée.

Mais tous les plaisirs ont une fin, et certains finissent plus rapidement que d'autres.

Jane arrêta de torturer l'insolente et reposa la question :

_- Alors, quel est ton nom ?_

_- Ni...Nina. _

_- Et ton compagnon ?_

_- Christopher..._

Alec trouvant que les choses trainaient trop décida d'intervenir :

_- Qui vous a créés ?_

_- Maria. C'est elle qui nous à transformés. _C'était l'idiot qui avait parlé et on aurait dit qu'il hésitait.

Jane reprit la parole, et Alec sentit qu'elle allait vouloir en finir dés que se qu'elle avait à dire serait terminer. Il se prépara donc subtilement à tuer ses deux vampires pas très intéressant.

_- Vraiment, dommage ! Vous savez, nous savons que vous vous êtes échappés du clan de Maria et que vous tuer à l'air libre sans prendre de précaution. La seule sentence est donc la mort pour avoir faillit divulguer notre secret à de nombreuses reprises. _

Au moment où la bouche de sa sœur finissait de moduler sa phrase, Alec s'empara des cheveux de l'idiot nommé Christopher et en penchant presque sensuellement sa bouche sur la gorge de sa proie, sépara sa tête de son corps avec un bruit métallique bien connu.

Jane avait fait de même avec la rousse, de concert les jumeaux diaboliques de Volterra réunirent les morceaux des deux corps privés, pour l'éternité, de souffle et y mirent le feu.

Ils n'avaient pas peur des remarques éventuelles des voisins habitants dans les immeubles alentour, car ce quartier avait l'air d'être connu pour ses disputes de gang et autres joyeusetés humaines.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à regarder le beau feu qui était leur œuvre de la journée.

Alec sentit, à l'instar de sa sœur, un déplacement de l'humaine ex-proie des deux nouveau-nés.

Sa sœur s'approcha rapidement de l'humaine et lui parla avec la voix doucereuse qu'elle emploie lorsqu'elle chasse.

_- Où compte donc aller Petit Chaton ? _

Cela ne plut pas à Alec, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. C'est alors, contre toute attente, qu'il prit la défense de l'humaine auprès de sa très sadique de sœur.

_- Voyons, chère sœur, elle n'a rien vu de trop compromettant. Laisse-la partir. _

Jane semblait choquée au plus haut point, si bien qu'elle répondit perfidement :

_- Depuis quand, tu défens la nourriture ? _

_- Je ne sais pas..._ Alec n'était plus sûr de lui et murmurait à Jane.

_- Mais tu devrais bien savoir, ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout._

Alec trouva là le moyen de s'en sortir, il avait l'intuition qu'il serait incapable de tuer cette humaine, mais le tout était de faire croire à Jane qu'il pouvait la tuer.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen pour que cette humaine reste en vie, Jane et lui sentirent des mouvements provenant de la fille.

Elle s'en allait par la ruelle, en courant.

Il tenait peut-être là le moyen de la sauver.

Jane avança légèrement, et se mit en position de chasse.

Alec lui prit doucement le bras et lui parla :

_- Tu l'as dit toi-même ce n'est qu'une simple humaine, je pourrais la retrouver facilement et la tuer moi même._

_- Mais enfin, Alec elle a vu des choses que jamais elle n'aurait dut voir. Imagine un peu qu'elle parle !_

_- Justement, je ne pense pas qu'elle parlera..._

Alec se pencha et prit un objet sur le goudron. C'était un badge qui proclamait l'identité de la fille, son âge, et sa profession, bien que ce soit bizarre qu'une fille de cet âge ait une profession pareille.

_- Regarde c'est une scientifique, et les scientifiques essayent toujours d'en savoir plus. Elle reviendra ici, par curiosité, là on verra bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne parlera pas._

_- Hum ! Je suppose que je peux te laisser faire ce que tu souhaite. Mais sache que si un incident arrive, je ne m'en porterais pas garante devant les Rois._

_- Je te remercie, ma sœur. _

Alec décida de suivre la trace de la fille, pendant que Jane repartait à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé.

Outre le badge de la fille, Alec retrouva un châle vert portant son odeur, odeur qui le mit dans tous ces états. C'était toujours le même parfum entêtant et doux, Alec se sentit capable de suivre la trace de cette humaine où qu'il le fallait, même jusqu'au bout de la terre.

Il décida de rassembler les feuillets qui trainaient un peu partout dans la cour et de les ranger.

En suivant la piste odorante laissée par la fille lors de sa course, Alec se rendit devant un hôtel de luxe. Toujours en suivant la piste, il arriva devant une fenêtre au sixième étage de l'hôtel.

La fenêtre était mal fermée, Alec entra.

La fille dormait.

C'est là, qu'il se rendit compte que son sang l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit à une torche. Elle l'attirait tellement qu'il avait envie de la tuer et de la vider, mais un autre instinct tout aussi puissant lui indiquait qu'elle lui était précieuse.

À ne rien y comprendre.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : (vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs)

**° Fanny :** _coucou je continuer à aimer vivement la suite non c net pas moi je crois qu'on et 2 fanny je pence mais di moi le pseudo de ton amie Elodie c quoi c fictions pourrais m'intéressais bon courage biz_

Merci d'aimer ma fic...ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je crois aussi que tu n'es pas vraiment la Fanny à laquelle je pensais, mais ça fait rien ne m'en veux pas d'avoir douté mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre cette histoire de prénom ^^...sinon le pseudo de ma meilleure amie c'est **elo-didie**...pour l'instant j'écris une fiction avec elle et sinon elle a fait un OS sur Jane récemment.

**° Eldarien :** _Le 2ème chapitre est bien fait. Hâte de lire la suite. Juste une question : l'héroïne a-t-elle un don?_

C'est gentil de me dire qu'il est bien fait ce chapitre...surtout quand c'est un des chapitres dont je suis la moins fière ! Mon héroïne n'a pas de don pour l'instant, elle est humaine à ce stade de l'histoire...normalement je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes questions...si tu en as encore demande-moi !

**° Astasia :** _Trop génial g hâte de lire la suite des aventures de Lulla  
a plus_

Sympa...moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite de ces aventures, ça me met de bonne humeur d'écrire cette fic...je souhaite de tout cœur que tu continues à lire les aventures de ma chère Lulla.

**° Souhad:** _Super le chapitre, la pauvre rencontre des vampires surtout Jane soit doit être traumatisant ^^  
j'adore Alec ! Hâte de lire la suite : D_

C'est vrai que Jane est traumatisante, quand elle veut ou quand elle ne veut pas d'ailleurs, mais cette rencontre un peu ''riche en expériences'' est le début de la romance entre notre cher garde et une petite humaine...en tout cas merci !

**° Mrs Esmée Cullen : **_Je suis très gênée par l'âge de ton héroïne car c'est complètement impossible même si elle est surdouée qu'à 14 ans, elle soit expert scientifique et médecin légiste, de plus tu auras du mal à lui faire avoir une histoire d'amour avec Alec! Il ne les prend quand même pas à la maternelle! Et le fait de lui attribuer 3 nationalités est aussi exagérée. Dommage, ça gâche beaucoup de choses._

Tout d'abord sache que si cette histoire te gène je ne t'oblige aucunement à la lire, libre à toi d'arrêter de venir voir cette fiction. D'ailleurs, il est important de souligner que c'est une fiction, je suis libre de faire ce qui me plait...de plus je te ferais remarquer que dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer, Alec a presque 13 ans...j'ai changé ce point en lui en donnant 15 ans...de toute façon tu ne peux pas dire qu'il les recrute à la maternelle, puisque 14 ans ce n'est pas la maternelle. Quand aux trois nationalités...comment dire c'est un point non négociable de mon histoire parce que ça aura une importance capitale. De plus, dans un de mes mangas, une des personnages avait presque six ans lorsqu'elle est sortit diplômée du MIT (le truc sur la côte Est), j'ai repris l'idée parce que je ne pouvais pas faire une héroïne niaise et trop jeune dans sa tête... le personnage de Lulla doit avoir de la profondeur et cette profondeur passe par son âge, sa profession et son histoire. Mais je te remercie grandement d'avoir été la première à m'avoir souligné ses points, car je pense que c'est important pour tout le monde que tu m'ais adressé cette review...donc merci.

OoOoOoO

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus...et que vous aurez compris pourquoi Lulla a réussit à échapper à un vampire...aussi j'espère que le point de vue d'Alec vous a semblez cohérent avec sa nature de vampire sanguinaire...je lisais **''La seconde vie de Bree Tanner'' **quand j'ai écris ce chapitre...

Bien sur cette chère Jane ne peut s'empêcher de torturer quelqu'un...^^

Ah aussi j'avais oublié d'en parler...es-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup qui au départ ce sont dit avec les nouveau-nés, qui attaquent Lulla, que c'étaient peut-être James et Victoria...j'avoue que quand je l'ai écrit je n'imaginais pas que cela pouvais porter à confusion...après j'ai trouvé que ce serais marrant de laisser comme ça !

Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue de Lulla...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu...je souhaiterais quelques reviews s'il y a des choses dont vous voudriez me parler...et me demander ! (Je précise que ça me donne toujours un plaisir immense de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris...et une review ça ne met pas si longtemps que ça à faire !)

Bye les** Twilightauphile **!

Anga


	4. Discussion Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude j'informe que cette histoire n'est là que pour le plaisir des yeux et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec...l'univers d'où elle découle appartenant à Stephenie Meyer.

Je réitère l'information selon laquelle il existe plusieurs points communs avec une fiction de Betifi, mais elle m'a donné son accord !

Je réexplique que les réponses aux reviews sont situées à la fin des chapitres.

Aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à la suite sous le Pov de Lulla, on découvre quelques petits détails sur l'histoire de Lulla, et Jane nous fait patienter « gentiment » jusqu'au prochain chapitre avec une coupure voulue et approuvée...juste pour vous faire chier en fait !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Discussion

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Malgré sa résolution de savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière dans la ruelle, Lulla était en retard pour la suite et la fin de la conférence, elle se dépêcha donc de partir vers le centre sécurisé de Phoenix.

Elle courut vers le centre, et dans un élan de courage la caractérisant tout à fait, elle décida, malgré une certaine appréhension, de prendre la ruelle de la nuit d'avant.

Son âme de scientifique venait de refaire surface, le mystère qui entourait les deux anges lui semblait assez épais pour qu'elle y risque sa vie. Rien que pour savoir.

Elle s'approcha de la ruelle, mais eut un léger ralentissement à l'idée d'y entrer.

Finalement, Lulla prit sur elle et avança pas à pas vers la cour intérieure.

Autant la nuit dernière, cette cour était lugubre et morbide, autant à la lueur du soleil du matin, elle paraissait calme et paisible.

Néanmoins le tas de cendres froides, témoignant du double meurtre, était toujours là.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des deux anges qui, certainement malgré eux, avaient aidés Lulla à ne pas finir dans l'estomac des deux ex-assaillants, c'est du moins ce qu'elle avait compris.

Lulla passa la cour, puis la ruelle et décida de laisser tomber pour le moment, elle s'appliqua de se concentrée activement sur le sujet anthropologique du jour. Mais elle décida quand même de repasser dans la ruelle après la conférence, sait-on jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La machine proposée par le Docteur Milandro avait de grandes chances d'être mise sur le marché d'ici quelques années. Ce Docteur avait crée une machine mesurant le taux d'oxygène dix-huit contenue dans un os ou une carotte de glace. C'était nécessairement intéressant pour tous les anthropologues du monde et les scientifiques en paléoclimats.

Lulla réfléchissait à la manière de demander à Camille d'en acheter un pour l'institut. Elle fit donc le chemin du centre vers la ruelle de façon quasi automatique.

Il n'était pas trop tard, au alentour de neuf heures du soir, le soleil brillait encore faiblement derrière les immeubles de Phoenix.

Elle arriva bientôt dans la ruelle.

_- Je pensais que vous auriez eut un peu plus d'instinct de survie._

Lulla regarda autour d'elle, elle reconnaissait la voix de celui qui avait parlé comme étant celle de l'ange brun.

Elle le repéra dans un coin de la cour, adossé à un mur en brique, dans l'ombre. Il était encore plus beau que la nuit dernière. Il portait un manteau noir dénoué, qui laissait apparaître une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir, autour du coup il portait un médaillon lourd en or, et qui représentait un ' V '. Elle se surprit à le détaillé encore.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Lulla rougit et baissa la tête.

Soudain il fut là, devant elle, il souriait de toutes ses dents blanches et lui parla :

_- Avez-vous l'habitude de rougir autant ? _

Pour toute réponse, Lulla se mit à rougir encore plus ce qui, apparemment, le fit rire. Son rire était clair et joyeux comme un tintement de petites clochettes. Il était assez proche pour qu'elle sente son odeur légèrement vanillé et sucré, très douce.

Lulla trouva la force de lui répondre :

_- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ce n'est pas gentil !_

_- A j'en étais sûr, vous n'êtes pas muette, d'accord je vais arrêter de me moquer de vous, mademoiselle... ? _

_- Vous le savez déjà, vous avez bien lut mon nom sur le badge que vous m'avez rendu. _

_- Que nenni ! Je préfère l'entendre de vos lèvres !_

Lulla rougie, et trouva que son langage rappelait les âges anciens, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_- Je m'appelle Lullaby Richford. _

Lulla avait tendu la main pour qu'il la serre.

Au lieu de cela, il se pencha gracieusement et exécuta un baisemain parfait. Ces lèvres avaient la froideur de la glace et étaient dures comme du marbre. Un frisson remonta dans le bras de Lulla.

Puis il se présenta :

_- Alec Volturi, pour vous servir mademoiselle Richford. _

Alec, ce nom lui allait comme un gant. Mystérieux et beau. Tout ce qu'il était.

Alors, que Lulla se sentait très troublée par la présence de cet homme, il lui posa une question :

_- D'après votre badge, vous êtes anthropologue. Es-ce vrai ? Je veux dire, par là, que ce n'est pas un métier que l'on attend trouver chez une jeune fille de votre âge. _

Lulla se sentit malheureuse, ce serait toujours pareil, les gens étaient un instant fascinés par ses capacités et la minute suivante ils commençaient à considérer Lulla comme un monstre.

Les gens rejettent tout ce qui est différents d'eux.

Lulla ne faisait pas exception.

Alec avait dut sentir son changement d'humeur, car il reprit sa main entre les siennes glacées et tira doucement pour amener Lulla à se rapprocher d'un pas, tout en parlant :

_- Je suis désolé si je vous ai froissé, mademoiselle Richford. _

_- Vous ne m'avez pas froissé, mais je sais que ça va se passer comme toujours..._ Lulla avait baissé la tête.

_- Expliquez-moi. _

_- Oui, je suis anthropologue, et oui je suis surdouée. Maintenant vous allez me détester ! _

_- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes charmante et m'avez l'air très gentille, alors pourquoi détesterais-je quelqu'un comme vous ? _

_- Vous croyez que c'est facile ! J'ai commencé la faculté à l'âge de quatre ans ! Quatre ans, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de gens qui m'on traité de monstre de par cette particularité. C'était limite si on ne me jetait pas de pierres. _

Lulla se sentait limite mise à nu par cet inconnu. Elle baissa la tête, et se reprocha mentalement d'avoir haussé le ton envers Alec.

_- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt merveilleux. Ce doit être intéressant d'être une surdouée. Relevez la tête, c'est vous la plus forte par rapport aux autres personnes. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent, en fait ils sont jaloux. Et, puis je préfère quand vous souriez !_

Pour toute réponse Lulla se contenta de lui faire un pauvre sourire, il lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus éclatant.

_- Alec à raison, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, ce sont les autres qui sont des monstres et non pas toi !_

Lulla se retourna et vit la sœur d'Alec qui approchait en marchant silencieusement. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil aux mains enlacées d'Alec et de Lulla, elle renifla dédaigneusement.

Lulla essaya de retirer sa main de celles d'Alec, mais il la tenait avec une force hors du commun, si bien que Lulla abandonna. Elle regarda Alec pour lui demander de la lâchée, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait sa sœur avec un regard de défi, et Lulla aurait juré avoir entendu un grondement lui échapper.

Une espèce de bataille mentale s'engagea entre Alec et Jane, comme pour savoir si la sœur allait empêcher le frère de tenir les mains d'une inconnue. Une espèce de tension s'installa dans la cour intérieure.

Tension qui tomba bien vite.

_- Es-ce que mon frère t'as dit ce que nous sommes ? _

Apparemment la sœur n'aimait pas se disputer avec son frère.

Lulla se dépêcha de répondre :

_- Non, mais je suppose qu'il allait le faire. _

_- Comme c'est mignon, elle te défend Alec. _

Si Lulla rougie et baissa la tête, elle entendit nettement Alec pousser un grognement de fureur adressé visiblement à sa sœur, puis il lança un avertissement :

_- Jane !_

_- Alec, je souhaite juste que ce Chaton sache quels risques il prend en restant à côté de toi. _

_- Arrête ! Je lui dirais moi-même, un peu plus tard..._

_- Ta récrée est finit Alec. J'ai appelé Maître Aro, et lui est parlée du Chaton._

_- Tu n'as pas fait ça !_

_- Si. Il veut la rencontrer. _

Alec serra les poings, il avait lâché la main de Lulla. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda tristement, elle lui rendit un regard interrogateur, il se tourna vers sa sœur :

_- Je suppose, que je suis obligé. _

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, Maître Aro à promit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien...dans un premier temps du moins._

Lulla ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle allait devoir aller avec eux pour rencontrer un certain Aro.

_- Nous allons t'expliquer en détail, mais pas ici. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes._ C'était Jane qui avait parlé à Lulla.

Alec avait l'air à la fois furieux et malheureux. Lulla se décida, elle prit sa main froide et dure dans la sienne, il lui lança un sourire torturé. Alors qu'elle allait lui parler, Jane la devança :

_- Nous allons aller à l'hôtel du Chaton, où tu lui expliqueras Alec._

Faisant fit de ce que Lulla et Alec pouvaient pensés, Jane prit la direction de l'hôtel de Lulla. Alec lui emboita le pas et Lulla fit de même.

Elle avait lâché la main d'Alec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient tout trois dans la chambre d'hôtel de Lulla. Jane était à la fenêtre regardant Phoenix et Alec sur l'un des fauteuils, près de la télévision.

Lulla était quand à elle, assise sur le lit.

Ce fut Alec qui commença à parler :

_- Bien, Lullaby. Comme tu as put certainement t'en apercevoir nous ne sommes pas identiques toi et moi..._

_- Tient, tu me tutoies maintenant ? _

_- Oui, je trouve ça plus pratique. Tu ne veux pas ? _

_- Si, bien sûr. Je..._

Soudain, Jane s'approcha de Lulla à « vitesse lumière », et elle lui dit :

_- Assez de ces enfantillages ! Alec semble incapable de te dire la vérité alors je vais le faire moi-même. Comme tu l'as remarqué nous sommes dotés d'une grande rapidité et beauté entre autres. Ce que nous sommes à un nom. _

Alec avait mit sa tête dans sa main, geste de désespoir ou bien d'exaspération ? Lulla ne put se poser très longtemps la question.

Jane prit sa respiration et adressa un sourire limite sadique à Lulla.

_- Nous sommes des vampires. _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux en même temps!

**° Astasia : **_salut g beaucoup aimer ce chapitre du point de vu d'Alec vite la suite! __A plus_

C'est gentil et surtout très gratifiant, car les points de vues vampiriques sanguinaires sont durs a réalisés, du fait de devoir se plonger dans un univers avec des perceptions totalement différentes...alors vraiment ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu le trouves réussit ! En espérant que tu aimeras la suite !

**° Fanny : **_coucou j'ai adoré comme d'hab. Et je suis presser d'avoir la suite c intéressant de voir Alec comme sa vivement la suite bon courage biz _

Merci, surtout qu'Alec est quand même un personnage difficile a cerné, en plus dans les œuvres de Stephenie Meyer on n'en parle pas tant que ça, ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles, mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur que la suite te plaise...^^

**° Souhad :** _Génial ce P.O.V Alec ^^ Hâte de lire Quel tournure sa va prendre ^^ _

Ce Pov est quand même l'un des plus dur à réaliser, j'ai du reprendre et reprendre mainte fois mon récit...même les lemons sont faciles à coté. Enfin, c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce Volturi, mystérieux et dur à comprendre...Quand à la tournure...faudra lire la suite, mais comme toujours je te remercie pour ta review!

**° Eldarien : **_Dans la saga Twilight, les humains peuvent avoir des dons avant d'être transformés, c'est le cas de Bella.  
Ton héroïne ne serait-elle pas la tua-cantante d'Alec?_

J'avais oublié parce que je ne considère pas le « don » de Bella comme un don, quand elle est humaine s'entend mais la réponse est la même Lulla n'a pas de don pour l'instant...Mais quand à savoir ce qu'elle représente pour Alec, je ne vais quand même pas te le dire !... je ne veux pas gâcher mon histoire...mais bon si tu veux vraiment une réponse je pense que le terme qu'emploiera Aro dans le chapitre 13 définie assez bien leurs liens (c'est juste histoire que tu la lises jusqu'à ce chapitre là...je sais je sais c'est pas bien), mais bon Alec n'est pas non plus _complètement_ rendu fou par le sang de Lulla ! (J'espère que cette réponse suffira)

**° Betifi : **(1) _Je ne pensais pas te trouver de suite. Mais tant mieux . Je file lire la suite. Bon courage._

(2)_ Je viens de finir le deuxième chapitre. Effectivement j'ai repéré les similitudes. _  
_Je dois dire que l'age de ton héroïne m'interpelle, j'espère que tu vas nous la laisser grandir un peu si tu comptes nous la transformer. lol._  
_Aller je vais au troisième chapitre. _  
_A tout à l'heure._

(3) _Alors je te le dis très clairement, j'aime les Pov Alec. J'espère que tu en feras régulièrement. _  
_Maintenant je reviens sur la review que je t'ai laissé sur le chapitre 2. j'ai lu ta réponse à l'une de tes revieweuse (j'ai eu un élément dont je ne disposais pas avant). Je ne pensais pas Alec si jeune, donc l'age de ton héroïne est en parfaite adéquation avec le sien. _  
_Prend du plaisir à écrire c'est vraiment ce qui est le plus important. _  
_En tout cas j'ai aimé ce dernier chapitre (mon préféré)._

C'est gentil de venir voir cette fiction, et surtout très intimidant pour moi... enfin je trouve que ça met encore un peu d'officiel à cette fic si tu viens y laisser des reviews donc je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup...sinon les similitudes sont-elles si horribles à remarquer que cela? De toute façon, maintenant que la machine est lancée je ne vais plus m'arrêter...mais bon il faut que tu saches qu'à partir du chapitre quinze il n'y aura plus aucunes similitudes...d'ici là j'espère que tu liras toujours ma fic!^^ Sinon, pour l'âge de Lulla, c'est normal elle ne risque pas de se faire transformée dans la seconde mais oui je compte quand même la faire grandir un peu...j'ai fait justement une adéquation d'âges pour qu'ils aillent ensemble (pas que je n'aime pas les couples ayant des différences d'âge, mais mon cerveau de romantique préféré les couples ayant des âges similaires). Sinon, pour les Pov Alec je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire tant que ça, mais il y en aura quand même, c'est vraiment encourageant de savoir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris...merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu en tout cas! Et surtout, c'est superbement gentil de me dire que je dois prendre plaisir à l'écriture, parce c'est ce que je fais...et je suis ravie que ce soit ton chapitre préféré!

OoOoOoO

Bien bien...je suis contente de vous faire parvenir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous fera plaisir. Sinon, j'ai une amie qui lit mes chapitres en avant première, et a elle je les lui passe par deux, mais elle me tanne de temps en temps parce que j'ai tendance à couper au _mauvais moment_...mais moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant ^^ !

Mais enfin, voyons dans ce chapitre j'espère que l'attitude de mes personnages vous a paru plutôt en accord avec leurs natures, surtout Jane en fait.

Car, comme une bonne petite fan de Volturi que je suis, je lis beaucoup d'histoires ayant un rapport avec ses **« charmants »** Italiens et je me suis rendue compte que cette chère Jane était vue comme une « méchante », par méchante je veux dire qu'elle n'accepte aucune femme auprès de son frère jumeau, c'est un point que j'aimerais discuter !

Pour moi, au bout de leur vie en commun, les jumeaux ont un lien insécable, mais pour autant je ne vois pas Jane comme une grosse jalouse du bonheur de son frère, bien sur elle ne sera pas contente mais je ne vois pas ce personnage comme tout le monde semble le voir. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi c'est comme ça, Jane **n'est pas** la méchante de mon histoire !

Sinon, j'ai remarqué à la suite de certaines reviews, que l'âge d'Alec était une question qui semblait revenir souvent dans vos esprit, donc je fais le point: **Stephenie à donner 13 ans environ aux jumeaux**, j'ai préféré changé ce point en lui en donnant** 15**... histoire que ce soit plus cohérent!

Ah ! Aussi, le prochain chapitre est un cheminement de pensées qui mènera Lulla sur la voie, mais elle croira-t-elle les dires de Jane ou pas ?

Enfin, espérons que tout cela vous éclaire un peu, et que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ (je précise que je suis fan des reviews et que je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre à chaque fois !)

Bye et à la prochaine fois !

Anga


	5. Explication Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude j'informe que cette histoire n'est là que pour le plaisir des yeux et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec...l'univers d'où elle découle appartenant à Stephenie Meyer.

Je réitère l'information selon laquelle il existe plusieurs points communs avec une fiction de Betifi, mais elle m'a donné son accord !

Je réexplique que les réponses aux reviews sont situées à la fin des chapitres.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir droit au cheminement des pensées de Lulla pour croire ou ne pas croire à l'annonciation de Jane. Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez, je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas tant que ça dans ce chapitre mais c'est un passage obligé pour la suite.

Bien sur, dans ce chapitre je me suis permis d'inclure une idée qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, je vais développer ça en fin de chapitre, après les réponses aux reviews, je vous conseille de lire d'abord le chapitre.

En espérant que vous apprécierez quand même, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Explication

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Nous sommes des vampires. _

Dés que Jane eut finit de parler, Lulla commença par se dire qu'elle était très malade dans sa tête.

Et puis, un '' et si '' fit son apparition dans son esprit.

Si les vampires existaient.

Lulla se prit la tête dans ses mains, elle réfléchissait intensément. Elle eut à peine conscience que Jane s'en allait par la fenêtre, ce qui faisait quand même bien six étages.

'' Jane a l'air sûre d'elle, c'est ça qui est bizarre, comment quelqu'un peut dire des blagues aussi grosses tout en parvenant à rester sûr de soi.

Ça ne me laisse donc que trois options :

- première, Jane est méchamment atteinte d'une maladie mentale, la privant de ces facultés de raisonnement.

- deuxième, Jane est une comédienne qui devrait se produire à Broadway.

- troisième, Jane dit la vérité.

Bon, premièrement il existe très peu de pathologies mentales n'ayant pas d'effet sur la vision et surtout l'équilibre. En effet, généralement cela passe inaperçu, mais beaucoup de malades mentaux, surtout ceux qui disent entendre des voix, ont de légère inflammations dans l'oreille interne. Au niveau, du petit organe sans lequel nous serions perdus et n'aurions plus de sensation d'être en phase d'équilibre.

Or Jane a sauté d'un toit et se comporte pas comme personne atteinte au niveau de l'équilibre à l'instar d'Alec.

Ça élimine de nombreuses maladies, restent quelques unes qui ne peuvent certainement pas correspondre au physique et à la parole de Jane.

Y a bien la Vampirise, pathologie relevant d'un humain se croyant un vampire et essayant de boire du sang. Mais ce genre de patient est quelque peu troublant, toujours à parler sans laisser au médecin le temps de s'exprimer. Hors, Jane est apparemment d'un tempérament plutôt calme, ou du moins pas du genre à s'étaler.

La première option est éliminée.

Ensuite, deuxièmement il est tout à fait probable que Jane soit une assez bonne comédienne pour raconter des choses comme ça tout en ayant un air tout à fait convaincante.

Seulement, pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de raconter des craques à une fille qu'elle ne connait que de nom ?

Ce serais absurde, à moins qu'elle cherche à me discrédité aux yeux de la communauté scientifique en me faisant croire à ses mensonges.

Ça se serait possible.

Mais et les deux personnes d'hier ?

Payer pour me faire peur et faire en sorte que j'ai une certaine confiance en mes sauveurs ?

Possible et réalisable.

Sauf que je les aient vus se faire décapiter sur place.

Imaginons qu'Alec et Jane aient été payés par un employeur qui aurait intérêts à ce que ma crédibilité scientifique soit entachée. Ils étaient au courant que j'allais à cette conférence importante, mais ne pouvais en aucun cas savoir quel chemin j'allais prendre en revenant de la première partie de la conférence.

Et surtout quel intérêt d'attendre la fin de la conférence pour qu'Alec me rencontre.

Aussi ce Maître Aro, dont Jane a parlé, je n'en connais aucun. Même en tant qu'initiales.

Hors il me semble que c'est l'employeur de Jane et d'Alec.

La seconde option est possible mais avec une explication tiré par les cheveux.

Enfin, j'en viens à la pire des solutions et la plus parfaitement impossible d'un point de vu scientifique et rationnel : les vampires existeraient-ils ?

De tout temps de nombreuse légendes se retrouvent se retrouvent, avec des points essentiels communs, partout sur le globe et ce bien avant que les moyens de communications actuels n'apparaissent.

On retrouve ainsi les dragons en Chine, Japon. Encore que là on peut croire à la fabulation d'un vieux prêtre chinois qui se serait retrouvé transporté avec les caravanes vers les rives du Japon. Ce que l'on comprend moins bien c'est que l'Europe, elle aussi ait des légendes parlant de dragon et avant même les explorateurs n'aient l'idée d'aller prendre caravanes ou caravelles pour aller à découverte des 'mondes nouveaux'.

Les Loup-garoux, Les Vampires, Les Elfes, etc...font parties de ces légendes ayant des racines un peu partout dans le monde.

On pourrait penser, à juste titre, que ces créatures de légendes ont été imaginé et raconté à partir de visions d'autres créatures, elles bien réelles.

Mais avec les technologies d'aujourd'hui, il est impossible que de pareilles choses nous aient échappé. On aurait forcément vu, s'il y avait eut, ces créatures aux multiples pouvoirs.

J'ai donc beaucoup de mal à croire Jane sur parole.

Et si...

Rhoohh ! Non, scientifiquement les Vampires n'existent pas, point barre.

Mais, la vitesse à laquelle Alec et Jane est très très élevé pour qu'un humain fasse pareil.

Le fait que je ne les ai vus que de nuit depuis la première fois que je les ai aperçus.

La force anormale du 'regretté' Christopher, lorsqu'il m'a balancé dans la cour. Et la vitesse avec laquelle Jane et Alec ont décapité ses deux personnes.

L'étrange moment de torture de la rousse où Jane la regardait sadiquement, comme si c'était elle qui était responsable de son état.

La froideur de la peau d'Alec, que l'on ne peut pas mettre sur le compte d'une douche froide, trop froid.

La dureté de la peau d'Alec, où l'on avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait être transpercé par rien de commun.

Leurs yeux rouges. Comme du sang et qui paraissent bien réel, pas comme des lentilles.

Le bruit qu'a fait la gorge des deux personnes d'hier lorsqu'Alec et Jane les ont tués, on aurait dit un bruit de carambolage. Comme si deux voitures se rentraient dedans, une déchirure de métal.

Et enfin, leur beauté froide et inhumaine.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Mais pourtant il faut se rendre à l'évidence que depuis que je suis à Phoenix j'ai vue de nombreuses choses étranges et inexplicables.

Mais je refuse de croire à l'existence des vampires sans avoir de preuves formelles, m'indiquant avec certitude que les vampires peuvent exister. ''

Pendant toute la réflexion sur ce qu'avait dit Jane, Alec était resté dans la chambre de Lulla. Il devait attendre qu'elle daigne lever les yeux.

Alors que ça réflexion se terminait par une envie de preuves, Lulla leva son regard, car elle avait passé tout le temps la tête dans les mains à réfléchir.

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Lulla déporta son regard vers le réveil matin.

5h00

Elle avait passé presque sept heures à ressasser ce que lui avait dit Jane.

Lulla sentit un regard sur elle, elle leva les yeux.

Alec la regardait, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de savoir comment elle se sentait mais son regard montrait de la tristesse et de l'impatience. Il avait enlevé son manteau noir, et l'avait posé sur un fauteuil, et il avait remonté légèrement les manches de sa chemise rouge.

Elle décida de lui parler :

_- Donne une seule bonne preuve. Alec._

Il lui lança un regard interloqué, puis se décida à parler :

_- Après tout ce que tu as vu, tu veux une preuve !_

_- Oui ! _

Alec se leva très rapidement, se plaça à quelques centimètres de Lulla, accroupit devant elle, qui était assise sur le lit. Il pencha la tête et lui dit :

_- En tant que vampire, nous avons une peau très dure et résistante à tout sauf aux dents des autres vampires. Nous sommes dotés d'une force phénoménale et d'une rapidité sans faille. Nous avons également la beauté qui agit comme un pôle d'attraction pour nos proies, certains d'entre nous ont des dons. Nous ne dormons pas et respirer ne nous est pas nécessaire. Aussi nous sommes bien évidement immortels. _

Lulla baissa la tête quelques instants, pour bien digérer le fait qu'ils ne dormaient pas ni ne respiraient par nécessité, puis elle reprit la parole :

_- Es-ce que les mythes habituels pour vous détruire s'appliquent ? _

_- Non, l'eau bénite ne nous fait rien, pareil pour les pieux, l'ail et autres. _

_- Et le soleil ? _

_- C'est justement avec ça que je compte de prouver mes dires. Le soleil produit sur notre peau des effets relativement surprenant, mais jamais il ne nous a brûler._

Durant leur conversation, le soleil s'était légèrement levé, une lueur orangée s'installait dans la chambre d'hôtel de Lulla. Alec n'était pas encore baigné par la lueur de l'astre.

Mais le soleil se lève vite, bientôt il fut bercé par la clarté de ce cher Râ.

Ce fut comme si des millions de petits diamants minuscules étaient incrustés dans la peau d'Alec, ils éclataient de mille feux.

Lulla en eut le souffle coupé, qu'il était beau dans cette tempête de paillettes oranges.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main pour la poser sur le bras d'Alec. Il était toujours aussi froid et dur.

Il était là, réel d'entre les merveilles.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

_- On va dire que je te crois maintenant. _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia **_**: **__pas mal Jane toujours aussi sadique , Alec un peu romantique et protecteur et Lullaby obliger d'aller en Italie la pauvre mais n'empêche ils sont trop mimi tout les deux_

Jane est sadique c'est vrai, mais elle ne pousse pas le vice à utiliser son pouvoir sur Lulla...mais dit moi trouve tu qu'Alec est vraiment trop protecteur avec Lulla, parce que je sais que ça ne fait pas trop Volturi sadique de s'occuper de Lulla comme il le fait...enfin je te remercie sincèrement c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des reviews encourageante...^^

**° Fanny : **_coucou j'ai adoré et c clair que sa doit être compliquer et en plus pas facile alors je te souhaite bon courage et vivement la suite je suis impatiente biz_

Je te remercie de suivre ma fiction, mais je me pose une question quand tu dis que c'est compliquer et pas facile tu parles de mon idée de reprendre un peu la fiction de Betifi ? Je pense que c'est ce que tu as voulu dire, mais je peux me tromper. De toute façon, je trouve qu'il est vrai que ma fiction s'en inspire un peu beaucoup mais il y a tellement de choses qui change qu'au final, je pense que ma fiction sera apprécier comme elle doit l'être...en tout cas merci, je me motive avec vos reviews pour la suite ^^

**° Eldarien **_**: **__Ouh là la pauvre Lulla embarquée malgré elle dans le monde des vampires. Je suppose que si Jane a parlé d'elle à Aro, c'est pour protéger Alec._

Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas trop de chance Lulla, ou alors elle en a vraiment beaucoup question de point de vue...enfin je pense que Jane essaye de protéger son frère de ses possibles futurs sentiments envers Lulla, en emmenant Lulla à Volterra. Mais je crois aussi, que la petite Volturi est intriguée par cette humaine, mais c'est surtout pour protéger le secret. Merci en tout cas, pour tes reviews c'est gentil de ta part.

**° Lilly : **_J'adore ta fic elle est trop géniale... Jane toujours aussi sadique j'adore_

C'est gentil, (rougie toute seule devant son ordi)... quand à Jane c'est vrai que je la voie pas comme **Le** personnage méchant de ma fic, mais quand même faut pas oublier le caractère de peste de celle-ci. En tout cas je suis heureuse de savoir que tu adores mon histoire, en espérant que tu continues à la lire !

OoOoOoO

Bien bien, j'ose espérer que ce chapitre n'est pas trop décevant. Enfin, je sais on ne voit pas trop les tourtereaux mais bon ce n'est pas si grave, enfin j'espère.

Ah ! La chose qui me tient à cœur, si vous avez lu ma bio sur mon profil vous savez que je fais une carrière scientifique...vous me direz que ça n'a aucun rapport mais depuis que je suis petite j'adore le fantastique et les merveilles qui en découlent.

Ça déçoit un peu mon papa parce que lui c'est un scientifique pur et dur, mais j'ai toujours trouvé intriguant le fait que des légendes se retrouvent dans des tas d'endroit différent tout en ayant un rapport étroit...voyez les vampires, des légendes sont éparpillés un peu partout (je parle avant les moyens de communication de nos jours) et comportent des éléments semblables.

Moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, enfin c'est juste mon humble avis.

De toute façon, même mon petit papa conçoit que les extraterrestres doivent exister mais qu'étant trop loin, nous ne les rencontreront jamais.

Bien, j'espère que ça vous embête pas trop de me voir discourir sur ce genre de sujet. Ah ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons des explications sur les vampires et leurs lois, ainsi que quelques petits trucs intéressants, tel que le fonctionnement du pouvoir d'Alec.

D'ailleurs à propos, je parlerais en détail de la façon dont le don d'Alec marche la prochaine fois, parce que je préfère dire les choses en détails.

Sinon, je précise que le truc de l'équilibre modifié pour les maladies mentales est une invention de ma part...je voulais quelque chose qui ne colle absolument pas avec la nature vampirique, je sais aussi que de la part d'une étudiante en médecine c'est un peu nul d'inventer une telle chose, mais j'avais besoin de cet élément. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!

Je redis que je suis une grande amie des reviews, et que je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre à chaque fois, donc n'hésitez pas ce n'est pas trop dur en plus et ça met l'auteur en grande forme pour la suite ! Ça y est je parle de moi à la troisième personne, je suis bonne à interner comme dit Elodie... quoique puisque je fais médecine j'espère finir interne...je sais c'était nul comme blague.

Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !

Anga


	6. Variation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous,

Comme d'habitude j'informe que cette histoire n'est là que pour le plaisir des yeux et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec...l'univers d'où elle découle appartenant à Stephenie Meyer.

Je réitère l'information selon laquelle il existe plusieurs points communs avec une fiction de Betifi, mais elle m'a donné son accord !

Je reprécise que les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre vous avez quelques explications, notamment une idée que j'ai piqué à Betifi : soit de faire en sorte que Lulla rencontre les Cullen, pas que se soit si important mais pour une cohérence avec la suite de mon histoire et pour rapprocher nos tourtereaux !

Je sais que ce chapitre ne bouge pas tant que cela, et je reprécise que je vais expliquer comment fonctionne le pouvoir d'Alec, selon moi, à la fin de ce chapitre.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant des reviews d'encouragements...ça fait pas de mal !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Variation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- On va dire que je te crois maintenant. _

Alec répondit à son sourire. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder droits dans les yeux.

Ce fut l'estomac de Lulla qui se rappela à elle. Alec rit.

_- Tu vas devoir manger quelque chose. _

Alors que Lulla se levait pour aller appeler le room service, Jane revint par sa fenêtre.

_- Alors, tu acceptes ? _

_- Désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps pour assimiler ce que vous m'avez dit._ Elle baissa la tête.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jane à mit cinq jours pour croire qu'elle était devenu un vampire !_

_- Ne ressasse pas ça, Alec. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. _

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de rire à la fausse bouderie de Jane et aux taquineries d'Alec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le room service avait apporté à Lulla un petit-déjeuner, délicieux d'ailleurs. Jane et Alec l'avait laissé manger tranquillement, puis la sœur d'Alec décida de prendre les devant :

_- Bien, avant tout il faut que tu saches que le monde des vampires a quelques règles importantes, que tout un chacun est tenue de respecter au minimum. Parmi ces règles il y en a une qui est primordiale. _

_- C'est la loi d'or, celle qui nous a permit de rester dans l'ombre pendant des siècles. _Continua Alec.

_- ' Le secret, que représente l'existence des vampires, ne doit être en aucun cas dévoilé à un humain. ' _Enchaina Jane.

_- ' Mais auquel cas cela arrivait, l'humain aurait le choix entre mourir ou devenir un vampire. ' _Conclut Alec.

Lulla comprenait à quel problème elle était confrontée. Devenir un vampire ou mourir. Quel choix !

Alors, que Lulla se disait qu'elle n'avait pas de chance, Jane se remit à parler :

_- Pour toi, c'est légèrement différent. _

_- En quoi, je suis humaine non ? _

_- Oui, mais Maître Aro a décidé de te faire venir à Volterra, là-bas il te rencontrera. Tu dois savoir que normalement nous aurions dut te tuer lorsque tu étais dans la ruelle hier. Mais mon frère à prit ta défense...et Maître Aro veut te rencontrer pour ça. Il veut savoir pourquoi une simple petite humaine à réussit à inspirer un sentiment de compassion à Alec, le poussant à ne pas te tuer. _

Lulla se retourna vers Alec. Elle aussi trouvait cela bizarre, un monstre ne s'éprend pas de la nourriture. Non ?

Alec gronda un avertissement à l'adresse de Jane.

_- Calme toi donc ! Bon, Petit Chaton, tu dois savoir que lorsque l'on transforme un humain en vampire, pendant la première année, celui-ci est incontrôlable et peut vite tuer sans précaution, sans respect envers la règle d'or que je t'ai dite. _

_- Donc, les deux vampires de l'autre soir..._

_- Oui, c'étaient des nouveau-nés. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup bu et était assez âgés, sinon tu aurais plus vite finit dans leur estomac. _

_- Et, vous ? Ne suis-je pas un problème en restant près de vous ? _

_- Assurément que si. Mais, nous sommes assez âgés pour ne pas te tuer et respecter les ordres de Maître Aro._ C'était Alec qui avait parlé.

_- Qui est Maître Aro ? _

_- Nous habitons à Volterra en Italie, et les Volturi forment une espèce de famille royale des vampires. Il y a trois rois, Maître Aro, Maître Caius et Maître Marcus. Alec et moi faisons parti de la garde du château, chargé de régler les problèmes que posent certains nouveau-nés et de protéger les Maîtres. _

_- Je vais devoir venir avec vous Volterra, c'est ça. _

_- Exact, mais avant ma sœur et moi allons finir notre mission. Des nouveau-nés ont été créé en masse ses derniers mois à Phoenix, notre mission est de retrouver leur créateur et de l'éliminée. _

_- Maria, si je me souviens bien c'est ce que l'autre à dit. _

_- Parfaitement ! Pendant, que tu assimilais ma révélation, j'ai bougé un peu dans Phoenix et j'ai trouvé une piste. Nous irons ce soir avec Alec. Toi, tu vas faire tes bagages maintenant puis on viendra te rechercher. _

Lulla acquiesça de la tête, car elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Mais en même elle resterait avec Alec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une douche, Lulla changea d'habits, une jupe verte et un débardeur noir, puis écrivit un mail assez obscur à Camille Saroyan expliquant qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas là pour la rentrée à l'Institut.

Lulla se mit à faire ses bagages, il en avait quelques uns, une grosse valise, un sac de sport, son ordi portable, son sac à main et un bouquin qu'elle garda à la main.

Elle se prit ainsi la matinée entière pour faire tout ces bagages, puis elle prit son livre et attendit qu'Alec ou Jane vienne lui dire de partir.

Ne voyant personne venir, elle décida de faire venir un déjeuner des cuisines de l'hôtel.

Lorsque sa salade, sa part de tarte et un verre d'eau arrivèrent, Lulla oublia pour un temps les tracas amener par les vampires.

Il est important de noter que Lulla ne croyait pas encore fermement à l'existence des vampires, elle était scientifique tout de même. Elle comptait attendre un peu avant de dire qu'elle y croyait définitivement.

Après tout, ce secret lui paraissait toujours un peu gros à avaler. Mais elle savait aussi, qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas lui faire du mal si elle ne venait pas avec eux, elle était contrainte et forcée.

En fin d'après-midi, le soleil commençant à se coucher, Alec arriva par sa fenêtre et lui annonça :

_- Ça y est ! Jane et moi avons convenus un plan d'attaque. _

Lulla eut peur, un instant, de le perdre, bizarre vu qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

_- Il ne peut rien t'arriver ? _

_- Non, mon plan est tel que personne n'aura le temps de s'en prendre à nous... ou à toi. Vois-tu certains vampires ont des dons, je te l'ai déjà dit, moi le mien consiste à faire perdre tous repères sensoriels à une personne, je suis en quel que sorte un anesthésiste. _Ria-t-il.

Lulla le regarda sceptiquement.

_- Je suis désolé de ne pas te croire, mais ça me parais un peu gros. _

_- Je peux l'essayer sur toi, si tu veux. _

_- Va-y !_

Lulla ferma les yeux, mais ne ressentit ni trouble, ni rien, elle s'apprêta à charrier Alec :

_- Ça ne marche..._

Pour répondre à Alec, Lulla avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle ne voyait rien, aucune lumière, elle était aveugle.

Soudainement le noir se flouta, désépaissie et peu à peu elle retrouva sa vue.

_- Tu crois toujours que je blague. _

_- Non, Alec. _

Lulla avait parlé d'une voix triste, Alec lui jeta un regard interrogateur et lui demanda :

_- Lullaby... _

Misère, que son prénom sonnait de façon sensuelle lorsqu'il le prononçait. Lulla baissa la tête.

_- Lullaby, explique-moi. _

_- Alec. Vois-tu je suis une scientifique. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que de tels dons existent, c'est un peu comme si tu venais de brûler une bibliothèque entière de livres qui proclamaient pour seule vérité ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dans leurs pages. Laisse-moi juste le temps...un peu de temps. _

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et prit doucement sa main, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'envole de frayeur. Sa peau glacée procura à Lulla un doux frissonnement le long de sa main.

_- Tu viendras avec nous, nous allons te laisser dans une voiture, à l'extérieur de la ville, pendant que nous irons finir notre mission. Tu resteras dans la voiture, ne pense pas à t'en échappé, maintenant que je connais ton odeur je pourrais la suivre partout ailleurs. _

Lulla compris qu'il y avait là une menace bien présente et réelle. Elle répliqua doucement :

_- Très bien Alec. Mais je croyais que nous allions en Italie ? _

_- Nous avons une autre mission Jane et moi, celle d'aller voir deux clans dans le nord des Etats-Unis. Tu nous accompagneras, bien que cela me déplaise. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de leur contrôle envers toi. Il faut que tu saches que les Volturi sont des vampires dit ' carnivores ', c'est-à-dire qu'ils boivent des humains. _

Alec avait baissé la tête, comme s'il craignait ce que Lulla allait penser de son régime alimentaire, elle lui répondit donc doucement :

_- C'est un peu logique, pour des vampires. _

_- Oui, mais quelques vampires possédant un plus de retenu ont essayé de ne manger que du sang animal. On les appelle des vampires ' végétariens '. Il est à savoir que le sang animal ne couvre pas tout l'appétit d'un vampire. _

_- Ils ont donc moins de retenu fasse au sang humain, c'est logique. Ils ont l'habitude de manger un sang qui ne suffit pas à leur besoin, et donc, sont plus facilement tenté par le sang humain. _

_- Tu comprends vraiment tout, toi. Bon j'entends Jane qui vient d'arriver devant l'hôtel avec une voiture, on la rejoint. _

Ils se levèrent, Alec prit facilement tout les bagages de Lulla, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonné, puis ils partirent vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. Là, Lulla s'apprêta à payer avec sa carte bleue, c'est alors que la jeune femme qui tenait l'accueil lui indiqua que quelqu'un avait déjà payé pour elle.

Lulla regarda Alec d'un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules, puis fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha vers Lulla, alors qu'elle remettait sa carte dans son portefeuille, et lui souffla :

_- C'est Jane..._

Bien que Lulla pense que cela partait bonne intention, Lulla se sentait un peu traitée comme une enfant.

Elle arriva vite devant une splendide Mercedes, garé devant l'hôtel. Jane était au volant, elle lui parla, comme pour répondre au froncement de sourcil de Lulla :

_- Maître Aro m'a demandé de payer pour toi, simple cadeau. _

Lulla hocha la tête, puis fit un sourire à Jane. Alec et elle montèrent dans voiture, Alec avait posé les bagages de Lulla dans le coffre de la luxueuse Mercedes.

Ils partirent vers le nord de Phoenix.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant ta fic...Alec caractère calme et posé... et quel patience qu'il a..._

Merci de l'adorer...tu es une fidèle lectrice, ça fait plaisir de se savoir appréciée...du moins pour ses fictions, Alec est quand même quelqu'un de calme par rapport à sa sœur, il lui laisse les feux de la rampe (à chaque fois que j'utilise cette expression, j'ai l'image de quelqu'un glissant sur une rampe ... et c'est flippant quand c'est Jane dit donc). Mais tu as raison, Alec a une réserve de patience que sa sœur est loin très loin de posséder ... ! Sinon, comme d'habitude ta review me fiche un bonheur immense et me remonte le moral...un grand merci, en espérant que tu vas continuer !

**° Astasia :** _Salut! Non Alec n'est pas trop protecteur je te rassure, ce chapitre? Génial comme d'habitude, Lullaby qui réfléchit pendant 7 heures au propos de Jane et qui accepte la vérité en voyant Alec au soleil pas mal du tout. _

_A plus._

C'est très gentil...la réflexion de Lulla est basée sur le fait que je trouvais bizarre que Bella ait acceptée sans broncher que les vampires existent, après tout c'est quand même très peu scientifique dans ce monde où l'on nous démontre, à grand coups de formules, que les humains sont les « maîtres du monde » ...je vous répondrais personnellement que les Pingouins seraient bien mieux que Sarko à la présidence ...mais ce n'est que mon humble avis ! Sinon, comment dire c'est un grand encouragement de ta part, et je suis très heureuse de voir à chaque fois une review de ta part...ça me motive ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ...

OoOoOoO

Hello, petits gens heureux ou pas heureux d'ailleurs qui ont eut le courage de venir en bas de cette page pour lire les petites choses que j'y mets...d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de monde qui l'a lit ?

Hum..._système endomembranaire et_... ah ! C'est vrai je vous ai dans le Visio, je passe trop de temps dans mes cours ... médecine c'est VRAIMENT dur ! Bon sinon, à part ça je suis en train de me dire que je suis peut être pas faite pour écrire sur ce site ... enfin deux reviews pour un chapitre je ne dois pas être la seule dans ce cas donc ce n'est pas trop grave, mais je compte sur vous pour celui-là !

Hum... sinon le pouvoir de notre cher Alec, Stephenie nous a dit qu'il fonctionnait comme une substance paralysante. Bien que, d'après moi, il soit possible pour le Volturi de ne supprimer qu'un seul sens s'il se concentre sur une seule personne, si c'est un groupe d'ennemi alors là le pouvoir affecte tout le groupe de la même façon...soit en les privant de tous leur sens. Mais je pense aussi que le don d'Alec doit pouvoir marcher à distance, mais en cas de concentration intense et seulement sur une seule personne.

Bien bien, vous voilà prévenu pour le don d'Alec, j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous m'enverrez des reviews pour m'encourager !

Bien à vous, en espérant revoir vos frimousses de Twilighters !

Anga

Ps : On a de la neige wooohh ! En fait ce n'est pas cool parce qu'avec ma meilleure amie on a bien faillit ne pas voir la parodie officielle de Twilight (« Mord moi sans hésitation »), ça aurait été trop nul !

Ps (bis) : D'ailleurs combien d'entre vous connaisse cette parodie et l'on vu ? (Parce que personne n'a l'air de connaitre)


	7. Sensation Pov Lulla

Hello, comment vous-allez les gens ?

Moi, bof mais enfin on va trop s'apitoyer... donc pour le petit rappel, l'histoire originel ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de la bienheureuse Stephenie Meyer. Et, je ne fais pas de profits avec cette fiction ... ou alors du profits de bonne humeur en lisant vos reviews.

Cette histoire vient d'une inspiration d'une fiction de Betifi, bien sur je lui ai demandé l'autorisation et je l'ai reçut c'est pour ça que vous pouvez lire cette fiction ici.

Je réexplique que les réponses aux reviews sont situées à la fin des chapitres.

Je vous précise aussi que je suis déprimée par l'arrivée des examens en Janvier, et surtout pas la baisse de moral de mes amis, bizarre mais je fonctionne comme ça. Mettez-moi avec des gens heureux et simplets, je serais heureuse et simplette. En fait, on va arriver à la première partie du concours, donc la pression commence à monter lentement mais surement.

Bien sur, je fais un grand merci sincère à mes revieweuses préférées ... parce qu'elles me motivent beaucoup et me permettent de poster !

Sinon, bonne lecture et que vous ayez de bonnes choses dans vos vies ...^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Sensation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Ils partirent vers le nord de Phoenix.

Jane avait une conduite pour le moins rapide, elle slalomait le long des rues, jusqu'à quitter complètement la ville.

Jane s'arrêta dans un parking assez éloigné de la quatre voies, qui allait vers le nord. Jane et Alec sortirent de la voiture. Alec se pencha sur la fenêtre ouverte de Lulla.

_- Je ne laisse pas les clefs sur le contact, Lulla. Mais toutes les portières sont ouvertes, j'ai également mit des livres dans le coffre, si tu veux. Nous serons de retour dans pas longtemps, s'il t'arrive un seul problème fait sonner le portable de Jane, une fois. _

Lulla hocha la tête à tout ce que lui dit Alec, il lui donna son portable argenté, puis se pencha sur elle.

Il posa doucement, comme s'il craignait de la blesser, sa main glacée sur la joue de Lulla. Un frisson délicat la secoua, il sourit. En retour, elle rougie, le sourire d'Alec se fit plus éclatant et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Alec et Lulla se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Jane finit par pousser un soupir très apparent, Alec grogna un avertissement.

Alec regarda une dernière fois Lulla, puis soudainement elle se retrouva seule.

Elle se sentit mal sans Alec, et avait un petit peu peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver sans lui. Elle ouvrit sa portière pour profiter de l'air frais, finalement elle alla dans le coffre pour prendre un des livres que lui avait donné Alec.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire beaucoup de pages, sa nuit blanche de réflexion de la veille l'avait sérieusement fatiguée.

Elle s'endormit sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut un léger frémissement dans ces cheveux additionné à un léger bruit qui réveilla Lulla. Suivit d'une odeur de vanille douce, qu'elle identifia comme étant celle d'Alec.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était allongée, la tête sur les genoux d'Alec. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, et il était penché de telle sorte que Lulla voyait son sourire.

_- Tiens Chaton se réveille. _

C'était évidemment Jane qui avait parlé, Alec la rappela à l'ordre.

_- Jane, qu'es ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure. _

_- Je sais, je sais... _

Alors que Jane se taisait et se concentrait sur la route à parcourir, Lulla se relevait et se frottait les yeux. Elle leva les yeux sur la radio de la Mercedes, et constata qu'il était dix heures du matin.

Alec agita un sachet en papier près d'elle, elle lui sourie et le prit, c'était deux mignonnes brioches sucrées. Ils s'étaient donc arrêté mais elle ne l'avait pas sentit.

_- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. _

_- Oui, merci Alec. _

Alors que Lulla se préparais à mordre dans les brioches, Jane eut un reniflement de dégout, Lulla décida de lui répondre :

_- Chacun ses goûts, Jane. _

A cette remarque, Alec ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Lulla aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jane dans le rétroviseur.

Le voyage se passa doucement, sans trop de heurts, Jane faisait la route à grande vitesse si bien qu'à midi, alors qu'Alec était partit chercher un déjeuner pour Lulla, elle annonça à Lulla :

_- A cette allure nous y serons demain matin de bonne heure. _

Lulla avait, depuis quelques kilomètres, sortit un carnet à dessin et était en train de dessiner Jane depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle leva la tête de son carnet pour parler à Jane.

_- Où allons-nous exactement ? _

_- On va près de Seattle, qu'es ce que tu dessines ? _

_- Toi. _

Lulla lui passa le carnet, et Jane fit un commentaire :

_- C'est bien dessiner, mais je croyais que tu étais une sorte de médecin. _

_- C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien dessiner. Bien que là ce soit plus marrant de t'avoir pour modèle, d'habitude je suis chargé de reconstruire le visage d'une personne à partir d'ossement, t'imagines ? _

_- Je vois. Hum ! Pour les personnes que nous allons rencontrer je te conseille de ne pas t'éloigner de nous, Maître Aro nous a chargé de te ramener entière et humaine. Et, je ne faillis jamais à mes obligations. _

Jane se tut, visiblement Alec revenais avec le déjeuner. En arrivant, il vit le carnet de Lulla entre les mains de sa sœur, il fronça les sourcils :

_- Jane ne t'as pas embêté ?_ Alec s'adressait à Lulla tout en montant en voiture, à côté d'elle.

_- Non. _

_- Voyons Alec, pour quelles raisons embêterais-je ton animal de compagnie ? _

_- Jane !_

Alec gronda furieusement et bien plus fort que les autres fois, une tension s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Lulla eut peur que cela dérape, Jane a beau se comporter comme une garce avec Lulla quand Alec est avec elles, elle devenait plus supportable quand Alec n'est pas là. Comme si, elle supportait Lulla mais n'appréciais pas qu'Alec soit près d'elle.

Lulla mit sa main sur le bras d'Alec.

Il la regarda un instant, puis ferma les yeux. Il dit à sa sœur :

_- Excuse-moi, Jane. Mais arrête un peu, s'il te plaît, d'embêter Lulla. _

_- Je ne l'embêtais pas, elle me faisait voir ses talents en matières artistiques. _

Alec demanda à voir le carnet de Lulla, Jane démarra, alors qu'Alec disait à Lulla qu'elle était très douée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Par la suite, Alec et Jane discutèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire en arrivant chez les vampires ' végétariens ' :

_- Maître Aro, nous a demandé de faire un bref rapport et de réitérer une proposition de recrutement à Alice et Edward. Alec, je pense que le mieux c'est de faire savoir que nous ne faisons que passer pour savoir comment est la situation autour de Seattle. _

_- C'est une bonne idée, mais il faut que nous gardions à l'esprit que Maître Aro veut ces deux Cullen. _

Là, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que ces deux vampires ont des dons, le roux, là, Edward lit dans les pensées et la petite brune, Alice, voit l'avenir. _

_- Eurkk ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lise les miennes. _

_- Il y a pire comme don, Petit Chaton. Alec t'as dit quel était le mien ? _

_- Non. _Lulla était curieuse, bien qu'elle ne croie pas vraiment à tous ces dons sans avoir de preuves tangibles.

_- Et bien, disons que je suis une personne capable de faire ressentir une grande souffrance à quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant. _

_- Alors, la rousse..._

_- Exact. C'était moi ! _

Lulla pensa que s'était un peu normal puisqu'Alec anesthésiais les gens, sa sœur jumelle devait bien les réveiller avec son pouvoir de torture.

_- J'ai une question, vous êtes vraiment vraiment immortels_ ? Lulla ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'immortalité était une chose tellement surréaliste, même si apparemment les vampires pouvaient être tués, en étant découpés puis cramés.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire, Jane répondit à Lulla :

_- Bien sûr, par exemple Alec et moi sommes nés au XVIIe siècle, en France. Mais certain vampires ont dans les mille ans, Les Rois de Volterra ont presque trois mille ans chacun. _

_- XVIIe siècle ! Mais ça vous fait quel âge ? _

_- On n'aura bientôt trois cent cinquante sept ans. Dit Alec. _

_- Mais t'es un vieillard ! _Lulla avait parlé d'une voix hautement frivole, déclenchant les rires d'Alec et de Jane.

_- Petit Chaton à raison sur ce coup là, tu es un vieillard Alec !_

_- Vous êtes méchantes. _Alec fit un instant semblant de bouder.

Puis il laissa tomber :

_- T'as le même âge que moi Jane, donc t'es une petite vieille aussi. _

Finalement ils arrêtèrent les taquineries sur leurs âges, Jane leur annonça qu'il ne leur manquait que trois états à parcourir.

Lulla dina dans la voiture, d'une nourriture apporté par Jane, sandwich jambon-œuf et part de flan.

Bientôt, Lulla se sentit fatiguée et alors qu'elle somnolait la tête sur le dossier de son siège. Alec lui prit doucement l'épaule et l'allongea comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveiller le matin même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut quelques voix autour d'elle qui la réveillère, une douce qui semblait maternelle, une autre plus grave et un carillon de rire assez doux.

Au vu de la fraicheur qu'elle sentait autour de son corps, elle en déduisit qu'un vampire la tenait, et l'odeur la plus proche qu'elle percevait étant celle d'Alec, elle en déduisit être dans les bras d'Alec.

Instinctivement elle se pelota contre lui. Elle sentit la pression, qu'Alec exerçait sur elle, augmenté. L'odeur de vanille caractérisant Alec, était plus présente que jamais.

Elle sentit qu'Alec venait de s'assoir sur un canapé, ou un fauteuil. Alec l'appela :

_- Lullaby, Lullaby... Ne te rendors pas, Lulla. _

Elle s'agita légèrement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Lilly :** _(j'imagine aussi Jane descendre la rampe qui s'enflamme à son passage xD)_

_Sinon j'adore ce chapitre. Toujours aussi génial. J'imagine Aro attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de nos trois mousquetaires. ^^_

_Continu c'est génial =)_

Mousquetaires ? Tu as des idées vraiment marrantes, tu le sais ? Je me suis marrée à les imaginer avec les moustaches et les costumes ... quand à la rampe, on a les mêmes réflexions ! Merci j'adore quand je vois tes reviews, ça me motive ... Aro impatiemment ? Mais c'est impossible ça, il est pas du tout impatiemment mais plutôt **extrêmement impatiemment** ! C'est quand même Aro dont on parle là, il doit sautiller dans la grande salle en tapant sur les nerfs de Caius et Marcus ... en espérant te revoir et que la suite te plaise !

**° Astasia : **_Salut ! Génial ! Alec qui utilise son pouvoir sur elle c'est sur ça doit être impressionnant j'ai hâte de voir la rencontre avec les clans du nord. J'ai hâte de lire les prochains chapitres, continue._

_A plus_

C'est sur que ça doit être impressionnant, on n'a du mal à avoir une idée de ce pouvoir, sinon la rencontre avec les clans du nord ça suivra un plan qui ressemblera à la fiction de Betifi. J'espère tout de même que tu apprécieras, parce que j'espère que ma fiction est appréciée pour ce qu'elle est et non dénigrée par des fans ... pas que je te considère comme ça hein ! Bien, j'espère que tu reviendras lire ma fiction et me faire des reviews motivantes.

**° Lilinne :** _J'adooooore! C'est extrêmement bien écrit! _

Tu adores ? Mais c'est vraiment gentil, surtout que ça me fait une gentille revieweuse en plus, pour cela merci Lilinne. Quand à l'écriture, disons que j'écris depuis que je suis petite et j'aime beaucoup ça ... mais je dois avouer que pendant des années j'évitais d'écrire ce que j'avais dans la tête parce que je n'avais pas le style littéraire que j'ai aujourd'hui, je trouvais ça trop gamin ou vraiment nul ! Donc, le compliment que tu me fais aujourd'hui est un beau cadeau ... thank's !

OoOoOoO

Bon bha, dans ce chapitre ça ne bouge pas tant que cela je sais et j'en suis désolée ... et on va bientôt arriver chez les Cullen.

Je tiens à préciser que j'utilise la fiction de Betifi comme base pour le début de mon histoire, et que cela se terminera vers le quinzième chapitre et après tout ce que vous lirez sortira directement de mon imagination. Je précise aussi que Lulla mettra beaucoup plus de temps à se faire transformer que Bella dans la fiction de Betifi.

J'espère que les passages que j'ai emprunté à Betifi ne rebute pas votre lecture, parce que je crois les avoir assez modifié... enfin j'espère...de toute façon n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire si quelque chose vous choque trop.

Le prochain chapitre suit une base donné par la fiction de Betifi, que j'encourage vivement à lire elle est super cette fic, donc attendez vous à des reprises.

Comme d'habitude je donne un grand merci aux reviewses et ceux qui n'en laissent pas aussi, en espérant qu'un petit merci ou un encouragement ou même encore un message de déplaisir à la lecture de ma fic.

A bientôt, les Twilighters du web.

Anga

Ps : Combien d'entre vous on le courage de lire ce que j'écris à la fin de chapitre ?

Ps (bis) : Es-ce que pour vous l'histoire que j'écris s'inspire-t-elle trop de ''_Tout n'est que Fatalité''_ ?


	8. Agitation Pov Lulla

**Attention-Attention :** « **Ecoutez ceci, et envoyez un message sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressés. »**

J'écris cette fiction avec mes petites mains, et l'aide de Google est précieuse lorsqu'on ne sait pas parler Italien ou Allemand...

Malheureusement, vous vous en doutez, _Google à beau être notre ami, il a du mal à capter les subtilités linguales...heu linguistiques _(comment ça mes blagues sont nulles !), donc je rechercherais une ou plusieurs personnes pouvant me traduire quelques menues phrases...j'ai déjà une amie qui peut m'aider en Allemand, mais elle a trop de mal avec certaines conjugaisons, et pauvre de moi j'avais choisit Espagnol en deuxième langue (de toute façon à l'époque j'étais pas censée écrire sur ce site à mes heures perdues).

Donc en résumé : Moi chercher personnes maniant avec brio l'Allemand et/ou l'Italien (comment ça je parle comme Tarzan, ...ceci dit c'est normal puisqu'il y a Jane dans ma fiction...PS : j'adore mon humour ^^)

Bien sur, la/les personne(s) qui souhaiterai(en)t m'aider pourrai(en)t-elle(s) garder le suspense pour les autres lecteurs ? C'est la discrétion que je demande aussi.

Je remercie d'avance, en espérant que je n'aurais pas à vous présenter les horribles traduction de ce cher Google...c'est dans votre intérêt (**OUI vous les lecteurs !**) que je demande cette aide.

* * *

Bon, comme vous l'avez vu plus haut, je suis à la recherche de personne(s) pouvant m'aider à fignoler les détails linguistiques de ma fiction, ma meilleure amie me dit que ce n'est pas la peine mais j'aimerais bien quand même que ce soit un minimum potable mon histoire.

Aussi, comme toujours cet univers, d'où coule cette fiction, ne m'appartient en rien, il est à l'heureuse Stephenie, et aussi à la postérité de celle-ci.

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre, et cette fiction est toujours l'inspiration de celle de Betifi, avec son accord comme d'habitude.

Ce chapitre est une grosse reprise d'un des passages de l'histoire de Betifi, je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça que je voulais l'utiliser et puis je me suis préparé, en postant ma fiction sur le net, aux réflexions qui dirait que je m'inspire trop de _Tout n'est que Fatalité_...c'est votre droit et je ne vais pas vous l'enlever.

Evidemment, je m'attend à perdre des lecteurs en faisant une telle reprise, mais que voulez vous on essaye ou on n'essaye pas.

Bonne lecture, en espérant des reviews pas trop salées...^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Agitation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Elle s'agita légèrement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

'' Il fait jour '' fut sa première pensée, de là où elle était, elle voyait Jane et plus loin une femme aux cheveux noirs d'encre.

Lulla était sur les genoux d'Alec, sa tête sur son épaule, enveloppé sans son manteau noir, d'où l'odeur de vanille persistante. Elle se frotta les yeux.

_- Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner, Lulla ? _

La voix venait d'en face, elle se tourna légèrement et aperçut six autres personnes. Celles-ci perçurent son regard et se présentèrent :

_- Je suis Esmée Cullen, et voici mon mari Carlisle. _ Une femme aux cheveux auburn limite caramel et aux yeux dorés, son mari était blond avec des yeux identiques.

C'était elle qui avait demandé à Lulla pour son premier repas de la journée.

La femme aux cheveux noirs se présenta et présenta les trois autres personnes dans la pièce :

_- Je suis Carmen Denali, voici mes sœurs Irina, Kate et Tanya, sinon il y a aussi mon compagnon Eléazar. _

Irina était brune et Tanya blonde comme les prés, Eléazar était brun et Kate était brune. Et ils avaient tous les même yeux dorés, Lulla vit là un moyen de reconnaître les vampires ' végétariens '. Evidemment ils étaient tous d'une beauté qui faisait très peu humain.

_- Il manque encore les enfants adoptifs d'Esmée et de Carlisle, ils sont partis chasser._ Eléazar venait de parler de sa voix velouté et sombre.

Esmée donna un verre de lait et quelques tartines à Lulla, qui mangea doucement pendant que Jane et Alec expliquèrent, selon leur plan, la raison de leur venu.

Lulla était toujours sur les genoux d'Alec, qui avait mit ses mains autour d'elle et qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Eléazar ne put cacher un commentaire :

_- Il est déjà bizarre de voir les jumeaux Volturi dans cette contrée, alors avec une humaine cela me parais encore plus mystérieux. Sachez mademoiselle, que mon don me permet de détecter ceux des autres et que vous en avez un, latent évidemment. _

Lulla le regarda avec de grand yeux face à ces déclarations, elle sentit Alec se tendre, Jane pousser un hoquet de joie ou de frayeur, Lulla ne le savait. Quand aux autres, ils avaient l'air de trouver cela normal.

Elle demanda alors :

_- Et quel don es-ce ? _

_- Un assez rare et prometteur, à peu près autant que l'étaient ceux des jumeaux, mais je ne puis vous dire avec exactitude ce qu'il est, toutefois cela aura rapport avec le mental. _

Lulla continua de le regarder encore un peu, elle était abasourdie, un don pour elle. Lulla éprouva alors le besoin de se coiffer un peu et de se changer, elle demanda donc à la ronde :

_- Où es-ce que je pourrais trouver une salle d'eau, s'il vous plaît ? _

Esmée se porta volontaire, Lulla apprit que c'était dans sa maison qu'elle était.

Esmée s'approcha de Lulla pour l'emmener, Alec grogna intensément et resserra sa poigne autour de Lulla.

Soudainement tout les vampires se levèrent de leur place et se crispèrent, comme attendant un éventuel signe débutant une bataille.

Ce fut contre toute attente, Jane qui suspendit et rompis le silence :

_- Vous voyez quand je dis qu'elle change complètement Alec. Dés qu'elle est là, il devient ultra protecteur et irritable._

Lulla sentit ça comme un reproche, elle leva ses yeux sur ceux, rougeoyant, d'Alec. Il intercepta son regard dans le sien, et commença à se calmer. Il s'excusa :

_- Pardonnez-moi, Esmée._

Il desserra sa prise sur Lulla et l'enjoignit d'un gracieux hochement de tête à partir avec Esmée. En passant, Jane donna un sac à Lulla, au poids Lulla devina que c'était des vêtements, elle remercia Jane d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard reconnaissant.

Esmée la mena à une salle de bain où elle la laissa se rafraîchir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla changea de fringue, Jane lui avait donné une jupe bleue et un débardeur vert, plus un petit gilet gris. Elle garda ses chaussures noires à sandales, se coiffa à l'elfique.

Ce faisant elle remonta ses longs cheveux bruns-roux en haut de son crâne, tout en laissant quelques mèches bouclées le long de sa gorge, pour faire tenir cette masse de cheveux elle utilisa tresses puis épingles. Le tout donnait l'image d'un beau fouillis avec des tresses, vraiment enchanteur.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, et commença à descendre l'escalier menant à la grande salle où était Alec. Alors qu'elle était aux dernières marches, Alec se leva et vint vivement devant elle pour lui tendre la main, galamment.

Soudainement, tout ce passa trop vite pour qu'elle soit en mesure de tout comprendre, Alec tira vivement sur sa main et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Derrière Alec, Lulla entendit plusieurs grognements, un cri :

_- Jasper, Edward non ne l'attaquez pas !_

Alec hurla le prénom de sa sœur.

Un blond, un de ceux qui avait grogné se retrouva à terre, terrassé par le pouvoir de Jane.

Un roux s'arrêta devant Alec. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme fous.

Alec mit Lulla dans son dos, et se courba en position d'attaque. Il feula.

_- Je la veux, donne la moi Alec. _

Le roux avait ainsi parlé, ou plutôt grogner. Et apparemment Alec n'avait pas l'intention de donner Lulla à ce monstre, car il recula vers le mur le plus proche avec Lulla toujours dans son dos.

Alec se déplaça, vers le roux. Ils étaient proches de se sauter dessus, puis le roux sembla se calmer, ses yeux devinrent dorés et il dit à Alec :

_- Va t'en, fait ce que tu as à faire. _

Lulla ne vit pas ce qu'Alec faisait, mais soudainement tous les vampires de la pièce se figèrent.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lulla compris que malgré ses préjugées scientifiques, il lui fallait reconnaître : Les vampires existaient.

Lulla se sentit mal, elle comprit que depuis qu'Alec l'avait mise dans son dos elle avait cessé de respirer parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle sentit ses genoux lâcher.

Heureusement, Alec était là, il l'attrapa au vol, et la prit dans ses bras.

_- Lullaby !_

Alec la secouait tout en l'appelant, c'est à ce moment qu'elle recommença à respirer.

Lulla verrouilla ses yeux dans les orbes rougeoyantes d'Alec, et se mit à pleurer hystériquement. Elle s'accrocha frénétiquement à Alec, et blottit sa tête dans sur sa poitrine dure et froide.

_- Calme toi, Lullaby j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, ils ne peuvent plus t'attaquer. _ Alec caressait ses cheveux tout en la prenant dans ces bras il commença à aller vers la sortie de la maison de la douce Esmée.

Lulla réussit à bredouiller :

_- Tu es sur ? _

_- Oui, oui, là calme toi je t'emmène ailleurs. _

Alec partit, et en un instant ils se retrouvèrent dans la Mercedes. Lulla sur le siège passager et Alec au volant. Alors qu'il démarrait quelques vampires, avec parmi eux Esmée, sortirent de la maison et avec tristesse, semble-t-il, regardèrent Alec et Lulla s'éloigner.

Ils quittèrent la ville où habitaient les Cullen, pour aller dans une petite ville du nom de Port Angeles. Alec l'emmena dans un hôtel chic. Lulla avait arrêté de pleurer, sitôt la villa disparu dans la forêt, elle se sentait rassurée.

Ils arrivèrent au comptoir de l'accueil, une blonde était en train de se curer les ongles quand ils entrèrent. Elle cessa immédiatement après avoir vu Alec, discrètement, ou du moins le crut-elle, la blonde remit sa crinière de blonde peroxydée en place. Elle s'adressa à Alec, et ignora Lulla, qui était pourtant à coté, et en plus Alec la tenait par la main :

_- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ?_ Elle parlait avec une voix bizarre, elle essayait d'être sensuelle.

_- Oui, je voudrais la suite nuptiale, si vous l'avez. _ Alec parlait avec une voix velouté, mais Lulla savait que s'était sa voix de d'habitude, elle ne dit rien. En revanche, quand elle entendit les mots ' suite nuptiale ', elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant certaines choses.

_- Bien sûr monsieur, tout de suite._ La blonde avait parlé plus froidement, elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence de Lulla. Lulla vit Alec froncer les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi.

_- Merci, madame. Ma femme et moi prenons cette chambre au nom de Volturi. _ Alec venait de roucouler, pas du tout sa voix normale, et prit Lulla par la taille. Lulla compris qu'il essayait de casser la blonde, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le standardiste prit une expression renfrognée et était apparemment très vexée.

La suite nuptiale leur fut donc attribuer, Lulla, dans l'ascenseur, pensait en rougissant à toutes les choses qu'un homme et une femme marier pourrait faire dans cette suite.

Elle entra dans le salon-antichambre, situé avant la chambre, Lulla s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle continuait de rougir en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans cette chambre.

Alec se plaça à genoux devant elle avant de lui parler :

_- Es-ce que tout va bien Lulla ? _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je...je ne sais pas. Tu dois avoir peur maintenant, non ?_ Alec hésitait et avait baissé la tête. Lulla trouva ça charmant, elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue, il leva la tête.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, doucement, et Lulla ne le sentit presque pas, Alec s'approcha d'elle.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que d'une dizaine de centimètres.

La main droite d'Alec se posa sur la gorge de Lulla, sa main gauche à elle se mit naturellement sur l'autre joue d'Alec. Alec commença à se rapprocher encore, au moyen de sa main gauche cette fois, il la mit sur le dos de Lulla et fit pression de telle sorte qu'ils se trouvaient être plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Le vert de Lulla et le rouge d'Alec.

C'est alors que lentement, Alec entreprit de combler l'espace, le séparant des lèvres de Lulla.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia :** _Salut! Ta fic toujours aussi géniale j'ai lu également" Tout n'est que fatalité" c'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblance mais ça va j'adore quand _(même ?)_. J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre. Oui je lis ce que tu marques à la fin._

_A plus_

Ton message avait peut être un mot qui à sauter...mais je l'ai compris sans problème, je suis d'ailleurs très heureuse que tu m'encourages, c'est extrêmement bien pour moi et mes idées. Merci de lire ce que je marque à la fin, c'est toujours rassurant. Je te suis reconnaissante de lire ma fiction et de poster des commentaires...j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, et que tu ne partiras pas en courant en voyant les ressemblances avec la fic de Betifi.

**° Edhelin :** _Je trouve qu'il y a trop de ressemblances entre ton histoire et celle de Betifi. Et tu dis que ça va durer jusqu'au 15ème chapitre! Je risque de me lasser avant. Désolée. _

Je me suis planté en fait ça dure jusqu'au 14ème chapitre, après ça prendra une tournure définitivement différente, j'ai encore plein d'histoires à raconter sur Lulla. Tu as le droit de trouver ma fic ressemblante à celle de Betifi, c'est ton droit le plus strict et je ne t'en blâme pas...ne la lis pas si tu ne veux pas voir les ressemblances. Ce n'est pas grave, merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire un message, c'est plus gratifiant que ceux qui n'en laisse pas...

**° Fanny :** _Coucou j'ai adoré comme d'hab. Et c'est vrai que tu écris bien vivement la suite et bon courage biz. _

J'écris bien ? Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas à faire des histoires quand j'étais petite...je n'ai pas appris à lire avec la méthode globale mais c'est ma mère qui à tout fait à l'aide du BA BA...je lui en suis très reconnaissante...j'apprécie de savoir que tu apprécies, en espérant que la suite soit à ton gout.

**° Lilly :** _Alec avec la moustache xDD_

_J'imagine bien..._

_Jane jalouse intéressant. J'adore ton chapitre. _

_Taper sur les nerfs de Caius et Marcus je l'imagine aussi jouer du Tamtam sur leurs têtes... _

_Vivement la suite =) _

Ce qui me faisait marrer c'était plus Jane avec la moustache, celle-ci est d'ailleurs jalouse mais ça me semble normal. Marcus et Caius vont finir par prendre un bateau pour l'Antarctique si ça continu, Aro est sacrément ennuyant quand il s'y met...en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos exigences...^^

**° Lilinne :** _(1) J'avoue que... moi aussi j'écris depuis plus de 5 ans... je crois que j'ai commencé vers 8/9 ans mais je me souviens pas précisément. En fait je n'ai jamais osé faire lire ce que j'écrivais et un jour mon prof de maths m'a vu écrire, parce que j'avais finis le contrôle... il a prit ma feuille et m'a dit qu'elle était très bien écrite... J'étais rouge de honte!_

_(2) J'avais oublié de dire certaines chose et de répondre a tes questions du bas... donc je corrige_

_Alors moi j'ai le courage d'écrire ce que tu mets en fin de chap. et non ce n'est pas trop inspiré de "Tout n'est que Fatalité"_

_Et mon petit mot perso: J'ADORE! _

Tu as eut une sacré expérience, mais s'était un prof sincère que tu as eut...il ne fallait pas être rouge de honte mais de plaisir...avoir son talent reconnu est la meilleure des choses qui puisse arriver. Ton petit mot perso est très encourageant, j'espère que tu me feras encore chaud au cœur avec tes reviews, elles vont finir par devenir indispensable à mon envie de poster. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus si ce n'est un grand merci à toi, tu me motives ! ^^

OoOoOoO

Bon voyons, je vous donne ce chapitre qui est une espèce de reprise, j'espère encore ne pas avoir trop perdu de lecteurs en route. Parce que j'aime mon histoire et surtout que j'espère que vous l'aimerez...^^

Je dois aussi préciser pour tout le monde, cette fiction est largement entamée sur un fichier Word de mon ordi, elle compte pour l'instant 111 pages...j'en suis à la fin du 26ème chapitre...et à ce moment ma fiction ne découle plus que de mes idées à moi. Je dis cela pour vous donnez une idée de ce que j'écris...et aussi vous dire que ça compte pas se terminer là...j'ai fait une précision et au minimum il y aura cinquante chapitres...et encore je rajoute et je rajoute au fur et à mesure.

Après cet ordre d'idée, je vous déclare que dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez la rencontre avec Alice Cullen, l'amie un peu fofolle de tout le monde.

Je précise aussi, qu'arrivant dans la dernière ligne droite de ma première partie de mon concours de médecine, je vais ralentir les publications, et aussi dire que je vais chez mes grands-parents pendant les vacances et que ma mamie est une personne n'ayant pas internet par choix...donc ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant deux ou trois semaines, peut être moins si j'ai le temps.

En espérant toujours, que les critiques ne seront pas trop salées...

Anga

Ps : **Bonne vacances à tous !** (À l'université on y est déjà...mais je le dit pour tout le monde)


	9. Appréhension Pov Lulla

**(Petite précision, ce message sera là jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé des gens gentils qui auraient quelques minutes de traduction à me consacrer…désolé de la gêne occasionnée mais c'est pour vous rappelez-vous en !)**

**Attention-Attention :** « **Ecoutez ceci, et envoyez un message sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressés. »**

J'écris cette fiction avec mes petites mains, et l'aide de Google est précieuse lorsqu'on ne sait pas parler Italien ou Allemand...

Malheureusement, vous vous en doutez, _Google à beau être notre ami, il a du mal à capter les subtilités linguales...heu linguistiques _(comment ça mes blagues sont nulles !), donc je rechercherais une ou plusieurs personnes pouvant me traduire quelques menues phrases...j'ai déjà une amie qui peut m'aider en Allemand, mais elle a trop de mal avec certaines conjugaisons, et pauvre de moi j'avais choisit Espagnol en deuxième langue (de toute façon à l'époque j'étais pas censée écrire sur ce site à mes heures perdues).

Donc en résumé : Moi chercher personnes maniant avec brio l'Allemand et/ou l'Italien (comment ça je parle comme Tarzan, ...ceci dit c'est normal puisqu'il y a Jane dans ma fiction...PS : j'adore mon humour ^^)

Bien sur, la/les personne(s) qui souhaiterai(en)t m'aider pourrai(en)t-elle(s) garder le suspense pour les autres lecteurs ? C'est la discrétion que je demande aussi.

Je remercie d'avance, en espérant que je n'aurais pas à vous présenter les horribles traduction de ce cher Google...c'est dans votre intérêt (**OUI vous les lecteurs !**) que je demande cette aide.

* * *

Par rapport à la demande de traducteur gentil, il semblerait qu'une personne dévouée ait accepté de m'aider en Allemand c'est **Lilinne**, je rends grâce à elle pour avoir accepté de m'aider dans cette langue, et je la remercie du fond du coeur...

Bon comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas une personne gagnant autre chose que des reviews charmantes avec cette fiction, car l'univers où évolue mes personnages appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Bien sur seul un petit nombre de personnages est entièrement sortit de mon esprit...

Cette fiction suit un début semblable à **Tout n'est que Fatalité**, je le répète j'ai demander une autorisation en bonne et due forme, **Betifi** étant vraiment gentille vous pouvez lire cette fiction grâce à elle, et je vous encourage à aller lire ses fictions.

Dans ce chapitre, on évolue dans la relation entre Lullaby et Alec, j'espère que cela vous plaira d'ailleurs à la fin de chapitre je compte m'expliquer à propos du terme _âme-sœur_ et comment je compte l'employer moi.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et aussi de passer de bonne fête.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Appréhension

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Alec se détacha, posa son front contre celui de Lulla qui rougissait à vu d'œil. Ses yeux habituellement rouges avait viré au noir d'encre, il lui parla :

_- Tu n'as pas peur ? _

Lulla avait le souffle coupé par ce qu'Alec venait de faire, il dut attendre un peu qu'elle reprenne ses esprits :

_- Non... _

Pour toute réplique, Alec se rapprocha de nouveau de ses lèvres et la prévint avant de la toucher :

_- Essaye de ne pas trop bouger. Je vais essayer quelque chose. _

Lulla n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Alec avait posé complètement ses douces lèvres glacés sur celle de Lulla.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fourrager dans les cheveux bruns noirs d'Alec, et de faire pression, vaine au vu de la force vampirique mais symbolique, sur son crâne pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus d'elle.

Lulla sentit chaque centimètre carré des lèvres légèrement pulpés, douces, gelés d'Alec sur les siennes. Absolument merveilleux, il bougeait doucement sur ses lèvres et se pressait dessus avec gourmandise. Ses lèvres, à l'instar de son odeur, avait goût de vanille douce et sucrée.

De sa gorge, Alec déplaça sa main dans les cheveux de Lulla, qu'il caressait doucement. Toutes les dix secondes environ Alec se reculait légèrement pour que Lulla reprenne son souffle, mais en quelques secondes elle revenait se poser sur ses lèvres.

Lulla agissait instinctivement, elle cherchait de plus en plus à rapprocher son corps de celui d'Alec. Bientôt, sa poitrine se colla contre celle d'Alec.

Ce fut là que tout dérapa.

Alec grogna contre les lèvres de Lulla, sa main qui était dans ses cheveux tira dessus pour exposer sa gorge au regard d'Alec. Les lèvres d'Alec, tels des papillons glacés, descendirent de ses lèvres à sa gorge.

Soudain, il disparut.

Lulla secoua la tête pour calmer les ardeurs qu'Alec venait de déclencher en elle, elle regarda dans la pièce, cherchant du regard Alec.

Il était à l'opposé d'elle, accroupit comme un prédateur chassant. Et il la regardait comme un humain regarderait une sublime pâtisserie.

Mais bizarrement, tout ce qu'elle réussit à éprouver c'est de la fierté, fierté de savoir qu'elle était si attirante. Lulla se leva, Alec n'avait pas l'air bien et elle s'inquiétait, elle commença par faire un pas vers lui.

Il grogna bassement, Lulla fit un deuxième pas.

Il fut soudain devant elle, il avait un air torturé, ferma les yeux et lui dit :

_- Sil te plaît ne..._

Lulla ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, elle avança encore d'un pas et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle entoura Alec avec ses bras.

Lulla resta là quelques minutes sans rien dire, elle entendait la respiration d'Alec qui reprenait, il finit par poser ses mains sur la taille de Lulla.

_- Je vais aller chasser, reste ici. J'en ai besoin. _Murmura Alec.

_- Je suis désolée... _Lulla avait chuchoté.

_- Non, ne le soit pas c'est moi le vampire qui doit prendre les bonne décisions, pas toi. Jane devrais venir, je lui ai laissé un mot, et elle n'aime pas vraiment les ' végétariens '._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec était partit depuis une demi-heure, quand Jane passa par la fenêtre de l'hôtel, c'était une manie dit donc, et se posa devant Lulla qui finissait un livre.

_- Où est Alec ? _

_- Je..._

_- Tu ? _

_- J'ai légèrement poussé à bout Alec, et il est partit chassé. _

_- Poussé à bout ? Dit plutôt que tu l'as embrassé !_ Jane avait légèrement craché sa phrase.

_- ... _Lulla était devenue toute rouge, et elle craignait ce que la sœur d'Alec pourrait lui faire puisqu'elle semblait très possessive.

_- Tu sais, mon frère jumeau est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, avant il n'était qu'a moi. Maintenant, depuis que tu es là, je le perds un peu chaque jour. C'est douloureux, mais je sais que si je te tuais, il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. _Jane s'était avancé, jusqu'à être nez à nez avec Lulla.

_- Pourquoi ? _Lulla était en même temps curieuse et effrayée par Jane.

_- Parce que vois-tu chez les vampires, on peut trouver son âme sœur, généralement c'est chez nos semblables. Mais il peut toujours y avoir des exceptions, Alec pense que tu es l'une de ces exceptions. _

_- ... _Lulla était atterrée, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pourrait être l'âme sœur de quelqu'un.

_- Moi je n'y crois pas. _

Jane arrêta de parler à Lulla et partit s'assoir sur un des fauteuils du salon-antichambre de la suite.

Les pensées de Lulla tournaient sans fin dans son esprit, elle se sentit mal. Le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains lui échappa.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle glissa du siège. Jane l'attrapa.

Noir, plus rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'' Alec, elle le voyait.

Dans une forêt.

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il faisait dans une forêt ?

Il ouvre la bouche, lui parle.

Il dit qu'il est désolé mais qu'il s'est trompé, car elle n'est pas son âme sœur.

Elle est triste, elle le supplie.

Il n'entend rien, se retourne et disparait lentement dans des profondeurs noires de la forêt.

Le roux arrive sur le coté.

Elle a peur.

Il s'approche et lui dit qu'elle va mourir.

Elle recule.

Il avance.

Il avance... ''

Lulla ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Son cauchemar lui revient en mémoire, Lulla se sentit faible, elle fit comme toute personne déboussolée.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Soudainement, Alec fut là, près d'elle la prenant dans ses bras et la câlinant doucement.

_- Chut, chut calme-toi. Calme-toi ma Lulla. _

Elle cessa de pleurer très vite, mais Alec la garda dans ses bras. Soudain une brunette arriva dans la pièce où étaient Lulla et Alec. Elle leur lança joyeusement :

_- Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis Alice Cullen. Ravie de te rencontrer Lullaby. _

La dite Alice les regarda bizarrement, Lulla compris pourquoi. Alec était collé à Lulla, elle était sous les draps d'un lit, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle se collait à la chemise noire d'Alec. Tient-il en a changé.

_- Tu as dormit jusqu'au dîner, Lullaby. Ma mère, Esmée, t'as préparé un repas en bas. Tu es dans la chambre d'Edward, mon père, Carlisle, te fais savoir qu'il est sincèrement désolé pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin. _

A la mention du nom d'Edward, Alec se tendit et Lulla eut un léger tremblement, uniquement perceptible par Alec, qui lui caressa le dos pour la détendre. Alice reprit :

_- Préfères-tu rester ici ou manger en bas ? _

Avant de répondre, Lulla regarda Alec, cherchant un signe, mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était la regarder comme si elle était une pierre précieuse dans un écrin d'ivoire.

_- Je vais manger en bas, si tu le veux bien Alice. _

La petite vampirette tapa dans ces mains joyeusement.

_- Bien, voyons Alec sort de cette chambre. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Comme s'il y avait besoin de demander, tiens-tu vraiment à voir ta Lulla en sous-vêtements._

Lulla rougit comme jamais, et Alec baissa la tête gêné. Il se pencha sur Lulla et lui dit :

_- Je te laisse avec Alice, ne crains rien. Je ne serais pas loin. _

Alec se pencha et percha un baiser glacé sur le front de Lulla. Ensuite, il la regarda, on aurais dit qu'il hésitait, puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lulla pendant quelques secondes.

Puis il disparut, à ce moment Alice empoigna Lulla et la sortit du lit.

_- Alors, jolie Lulla. Qu'es ce que je vais te mettre ? _

Alice la mit au milieu de la chambre et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Là, elle prévint Lulla :

_- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de pomponner quelqu'un, Rose me dit toujours non. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Elle dit que je n'ai pas de bon goût. _

_- ..._

_- Voyons, quelle tenue va faire craquer Alec ? _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Adeline.L : **_Bonne continuation & bonnes vacances à toi ! ;)  
J'ai adoré ton chapitre!_

Merci ^^ ...quand à la continuation, je te dis que tu contribues à cela, de même que tous les gens qui prennent un peu de temps pour écrire des reviews encourageantes à mon égard...merci d'adoré le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui là te conviendra aussi...c'est tout ce que j'espère ! Question, tu suivais ma fic depuis le début ou pas ? Simple question, je m'en pose souvent et des fois les gens se demandent pourquoi je les pose...ne le prend pas mal sil te plait !

**° Astasia :** _Salut comme d'hab. J'ADORE c vrai qu'il y a des similitudes avec "Tout n'est que fatalité" mais c toujours aussi génial. Alec et Lulla vont-ils s'embrasser là et la question? Peut -être que Jane va les surprendre mais je ne pense pas. Désoler d'avoir oublié un mot je m'en suis rendu compte après :(_

La question ? J'avoue qu'elle est passée à la trappe par la suite, parce que les actions de Lulla sont assez explicites sur le fait qu'elle n'a pas peur de notre cher Volturi. Tu as eut raison de ne pas penser que Jane irait les déranger, bien qu'elle arrive après cela dit...ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ce malheureux mot oublié...c'était juste pour la vérification...j'ai tendance à comprendre à coté de la plaque des fois. Quand aux similitudes c'est vrai, j'ai respecté le schéma de début de Betifi, je tiens à faire savoir que les dix premiers chapitres, je les ais écrit chez ma mamie, et comme il n'y avait pas internet j'ai fait d'après mes souvenirs de la fic de Betifi...j'espère que le chapitre que je viens de poster te plaira...

**° Libel Fanny : **_Coucou bon j'ai adoré et la fin le baiser mmmm lol, ne t'inquiètes pas ton histoire me plais toujours autant vivement la suite bon courage biz._

Le baiser te plait ? Je suis ravie alors, c'est l'impression a donner, merci beaucoup de me dire qu'elle te plait toujours autant...tu es la Fanny de d'habitude ou pas ? Je suppose que c'est toi mais avec le pseudo je suis rarement sure, excuse moi et ne te vexe pas. Quand à la suite j'espère qu'elle te plait, cette fic aura beaucoup de lemons donc si tu aimes cette scène tu seras servie avec la suite ma chère. Je tiens à te dire que c'est la première que je m'essaye à l'écriture d'une scène de baiser comme celle là...^^

**° Lilinne : **_(1) Je peux aider en Allemand! Lol_

_(2)__Lol j'oublie toujours u truc... J'adore!_

Bon, je t'ai dit que je te recontacterais après les vacances, c'est ce que je ferais...tu n'auras pas grand-chose à traduire bien que mon amie qui a fait Allemand dit que ma phrase est particulièrement difficile à traduire, on verra bien...tu adores ? Et bien moi je te répond que j'adore tes reviews ma chère, un plaisir à lire...quand à ton problème de ne pas savoir publier si tu veux de l'aide je suis là, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :**_Vivement la suite j'ai apprécié ta fic mais certain détails ressemble a une autre fic Alec et Bella que j'ai adoré._

C'est gentil d'apprécier ma fic, à la vérité j'ai été à la fois ravie de voir ta review et décontenancée...car la fic dont tu parles et que dont j'ai emprunté quelques idées c'est _Tout n'est que Fatalité _n'es-ce pas ? Tu as adoré cette fiction de Betifi et je te comprend, enfin sache que je t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir lut mes indications en début de chapitres...d'ailleurs ne sont-elles pas assez visibles ? Quand à la suite, espérons qu'elle te plaira !

OoOoOoO

Bien, je sais que je ne suis pas extrêmement gentille avec Edward, néanmoins c'est comme ça que je l'imaginais avant sa rencontre décisive avec Bella Swan, donc il est amère et assez peu sympathique.

Je sais aussi que le contrôle dont fait preuve Alec est désarçonnant, mais je le vois un peu comme Carlisle, aussi vieux et aussi capable de maitrise, pas tout à fait parfaite mais presque. De toute façon avec les Pov Alec vous vous apprécierez que c'est dur de résister pour Alec, et qu'il tient beaucoup grâce à l'idée que Lulla est son âme-sœur...

En parlant d'âme-sœur, je souhaitais vous en parlez parce que comme ça j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je m'exprime ainsi. Il existe différent types d'âme-sœur, trois pour être exact, un sens amour, un sens amitié et un sens ambiguïté.

Explication, dans le sens amour, j'entend par là des âmes complémentaires et faites pour finir ensemble. Ensuite dans le sens amitié, c'est le sens où les âmes sont jumelles et donc on finit par de l'amitié car à mon sens les gens trop identiques ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pour finir, je terminerais par ceci : si quelqu'un cherchait une personne possédant une âme semblable sur toute la surface de la Terre en la trouvant il s'aperçoit que l'âme trouvée est pas complètement identique à la sienne donc pas d'amour ni d'amitié dans ce cas.

J'espère que mes explications conviendront, de toute façon je suis ouverte à toute discussion.

Le prochain chapitre parle un peu des Cullen, on en apprend sur Lulla et une petite scène ambigüe que je fais durer jusqu'au chapitre 9...

En espérant recevoir des reviews motivantes comme d'habitude, et aussi avoir un traducteur en Italien...merci à vous tous Lecteurs de mon cœur ! (comment ça j'en fais trop ?)

Anga

Ps : **Bonne année, bonne santé et un très joyeux Noel à tous !**


	10. Impression Pov Lulla

Avant toutes choses, je souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé à tout ceux qui iraient sur cette page ^^

Ayant toujours pas trouver de personnes gentilles pour aider une pauvre auteure en détresse, je réitère mon message de demande d'aide linguistique: je cherche des personnes pouvant donner un coup de mains pour la traduction de quelques menues phrases en **Allemand** (j'ai trouvé c'est Lilinne!), en **Italien** (vachement important celui là) et en **Danois**...je viens de rajouter Danois, j'ai trop des idées pas simple...désolé mais je rappelle que c'est pour vous mes petits lecteurs.

**En espérant recevoir des réponses.^^**

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je viens de mettre une autre langue, oui je sais je suis folle. Mais vous aimez bien mes bêtises non ? En tout cas j'espère que mon histoire va encore plus vous plaire quand je passerais à la partie qui n'appartient qu'à moi.

Bon sinon, vous allez bien ? Moi je me dis que mon concours est passé maintenant et donc je suis plus calme, mais c'est quand même stressant un minimum. J'ai d'ailleurs envie de pousser un gros coup de gueule envers les administrateurs à la con de c'te concours, ça tient en deux mots : **organisation foireuse. **

Si vous étiez à ma place vous comprendriez, on a été à presque 1200 dans un grand hall, celui des expositions de ma ville, avec un chauffage mais c'était tellement grand que j'en devenais presque agoraphobe. Ensuite figurez-vous que l'hors de la distribution des copies on est debout à attendre que tout le monde ait la sienne, et ça fait beaucoup pour 9 épreuves et 1200 élèves, ensuite on est encore debout pour le ramassage des copies, on est sélectionnés comme des animaux et ça fait peur.

A oui tient aussi, les horaires n'ont pas du tout été respectés et le midi, on était dans un coin de la ville où le premier Ru tu le trouves à dix kilomètres, bha pas de salle pour nous c'était dehors en plein mois de Janvier, je ne suis pas contente...

Bon j'arrête de me plaindre, je vous donne ce chapitre, remarquez que Fan fiction est un peu mon havre de paix...bonne lecture à tous en espérant des reviews d'encouragements ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Impression

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Voyons, quelle tenue va faire craquer Alec ? _

Lulla se mit à rougir. Alice éclata de rire.

Pendant presque une demi-heure, Alice retourna les vêtements de Lulla venant de sa valise, qui avait été posée dans la chambre.

Finalement, Alice lui mit une robe imprimée à fleurs, avec des sandales noires et elle coiffa Lulla avec une queue de cheval.

Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'Alice déclara qu'elle était prête pour le dîner.

Alice prit la main de Lulla et l'entraina dans le couloir, puis l'escalier.

Elles arrivèrent dans le même salon qu'avant le dérapage d'Edward et du blond. Alice lâcha la main de Lulla, devant deux canapés et lui indiqua :

_- Attend un peu, ici. Je vais finir de te faire à manger. _

Sur le premier canapé, le plus à sa droite, il y avait un grand vampire brun et Carlisle. Plus loin, sur l'autre canapé, il y avait Jane et Alec.

Lulla s'avança rapidement vers les jumeaux, se plaça, non pas à côté d'Alec comme apparemment tout le monde s'y attendait mais entre les jumeaux, au plus près de Jane.

Jane qui se déplaça légèrement pour lui faire de la place, Lulla se sentait bien plus en sécurité entre les jumeaux que partout ailleurs dans la pièce.

Un grognement fit lever la tête de Lulla, le roux qui l'avait attaqué, Edward, était à l'opposé d'elle et la regardait comme un prédateur.

Lulla se recula dans le canapé, Alec mit son bras autour des épaules de Lulla et feula en direction du Cullen. Quant à Jane, elle se contenta de croiser les jambes dans la direction de Lulla et parla calmement :

_- Je ne te conseille pas de l'attaquer Edward. Bien que j'aie très envie de faire marcher mon pouvoir. _

A elle toute seule, la phrase de Jane, réussit à réduire la tension accumulée dans la grande pièce.

Esmée et Alice arrivèrent ensuite avec un plateau contenant le repas de Lulla, celle-ci resta entre Alec et Jane pour manger. Pendant qu'elle attaquait le saumon aux herbes d'Esmée, Carlisle lui parla :

_- Nous sommes tous désolé, Lulla. Edward et Jasper te ferons leur excuses, tu sembles aller mieux après ce petit coup de fatigue..._

_- Elle n'en veut pas à...J...Jane..._ Le roux, Edward venait de parler en regardant Lulla bizarrement.

D'ailleurs toute la pièce se mit à la regarder, ainsi qu'un blond, Alice et une vampire blonde qui venaient d'entrer.

Lulla prit tout son temps pour mettre un monceau de saumon sur sa fourchette, elle leva ensuite son regard sur Edward et parla :

_- Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de lire mes pensées, ou du moins efforce-toi de ne pas signaler ce que je pense à tout le monde. _

Sa voix avait été calme, posée mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus ferme par ailleurs. Tous les vampires eurent le souffle coupé, seule Alice se mit à rire détendant immédiatement l'atmosphère de la pièce.

_- Je ne t'ai pas présenté tout le monde, il reste Rosalie, Emmett et mon compagnon Jasper. _Alice venait de reprendre la parole gaiement, Rosalie était une grande blonde superbe, Emmett un vampire à la carrure impressionnante et Jasper un blond au regard torturé, Lulla devina pourquoi.

Lulla repartie à la dégustation de son diner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard curieux que lui lançait Carlisle.

_- 1901-1978 ? _Carlisle venait de s'adresser à Lulla, bien évidemment elle interpréta la question.

_- Margaret Mead, anthropologue renommée. _

_- C'est donc vrai, je n'imaginais pas la petite anthropologue allemande comme cela. _

Si Lulla se mit à rougir après la mention de son surnom, Alec et tous les autres semblèrent stupéfaits :

_- Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ? _Alec avait un air agacé, et il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Lulla.

_- Je suis Lullaby Richford, autrement dit... _Commença Lulla.

_- La plus jeune anthropologue de ce siècle, et une des plus talentueuses. Je suis ravit de rencontrer une personne possédant votre renommée, mais j'aurais bien sur préféré d'autres circonstances. _Coupa Carlisle.

Si Lulla se remit à manger tranquillement, les vampires présents dans le salon avaient l'air assommés par ses compétences, ce fut Emmett qui brisa le silence.

_- Une anthropologue ? C'est quoi au juste ? _

_- C'est une personne qui étudie le comportement humain celon tout ces aspects, anatomique, pathologique, etc... Mais ce qui n'est pas rare, c'est de trouver des anthropologues qui ont également fait des études médicales, c'est le cas de mademoiselle Richford. _

Carlisle venait de parler, Lulla compris alors :

_- Vous avez lu ma biographie ? _

_- Tout à fait, c'est donc vrai que l'on vous surnomme la petite Allemande. _

_- Une idée d'un ami. Je suis né à Heidelberg, on peut alors me surnommer la Palatine, mais il y a peu de personne le faisant. De toute façon, je n'aime pas trop. _

Lulla continua de manger, quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle eut parlé, une autre personne prit la parole :

_- Avez-vous prévenu votre famille ? Parce que je doute que les Volturi vous laissent libre de vos mouvements. _Edward venait de parler, il avait dit cela de façon quasi insolente.

Soudainement, Lulla baissa la tête, elle était très triste et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Alec le sentit et l'attira sur ses genoux, elle blottit sa tête dans le cou du vampire. De ce fait elle lui dévoila involontairement sa carotide, Alec se pencha et y mit un baiser glacé.

_- Elle est triste, ce que je n'arrive pas à déterminer c'est pourquoi. _Jasper venait de prendre la parole.

Carlisle expliqua :

_- La pouvoir de Jasper est de ressentir les sentiments, et de les influencer dans une certaine mesure, il a sentit ta tristesse. _

Lulla se serra encore plus dans les bras d'Alec, et murmura :

_- De toute façon je suis orpheline, alors. _

Elle sentit Alec la serrer, et puis soudainement elle se retrouva ailleurs.

Alec courrait, vite.

Vraiment vite.

Lulla posa ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire, elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Il arrêta de courir, Lulla était portée comme une princesse, Alec murmura doucement contre la peau du cou de Lulla, un frisson indescriptible la traversa.

_- Je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse te rendre malheureuse. Ce Cullen, n'aurait pas dut prendre la parole, je ne puis le pardonner, ma Lulla. Pas après que tu sois triste par la faute de ses mots. _

_- Alec. _

Lulla l'appela doucement, elle mit ses deux mains autour du visage idyllique d'Alec.

Elle se hissa légèrement et l'embrassa.

Il répondit à son baiser, c'était comme la caresse d'une plume. Les lèvres chaudes de Lulla contre celles, glacés et sucrés, d'Alec.

Ils se séparèrent, autant Lulla était à bout de souffle, autant Alec souriait d'un sourire ravageur et libérateur.

Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

_- Ne sois pas trop fâché. C'est un peu ma faute aussi, je suis toujours triste quand on me rappelle mes parents. _

Aussitôt, Lulla sentit qu'Alec se déplaçait.

Il posa Lulla sur un rocher, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Ils étaient en pleine forêt, à côté d'une petite rivière. La pâle lumière du crépuscule faisait miroitée la peau d'Alec, répandant une petite lueur. Aucun animaux n'étaient présent, aucun bruit habituel de forêt, comme si les animaux avaient sentit la présence vampirique.

Alec posa sa main froide sous le menton de Lulla et leva sa tête.

Il était accroupit devant elle, il penchait la tête et se mordait les lèvres comme un enfant sur le point de confier un secret. Lulla rougie et le regarda droit dans ces yeux rouges, du sang humain de ceux qu'il tuait pour sa survie, elle frissonna.

_- Tu n'as pas peur ? _

Lulla secoua la tête pour lui dire que non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

_- Il n'y a aucun témoin. Ce serait facile, si facile que tu ne peux en avoir idée. _

La respiration de Lulla se bloqua, Alec déplaça sa main. De son menton elle se déplaça à sa gorge, Alec continua de parler :

_- J'en ai envie depuis que j'ai sentit ta fragrance, dans cette ruelle sombre et tortueuse. _

Il s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

_- Tu sens extrêmement bon, un ange sentant la pêche douce et sucrée à souhait. _

Alec posa sa main sur le rocher à coté d'où elle était assise, il appuya dessus.

Un gros craquement retentit dans la forêt.

Sur le rocher, à l'endroit où Alec avait appuyé, il y avait une empreinte de main. Profondément enfoncée, Lulla sentit sa respiration et son pou devenir de plus en plus rapide.

Alec reposa la même main, que celle qui venait de faire l'empreinte, sur la joue de Lulla.

Il approcha ses lèvres de marbre près de la gorge de Lulla.

_- Ce serait si facile ! _Murmura-t-il, son souffle froid chatouillait agréablement Lulla.

Alec posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine de la gorge de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Lilly :** _J'adore ce chapitre ^^  
Alec est trop mignon =)_

C'est normal qu'Alec soit mignon, c'est le propre d'un beau vampire bien sadique d'être mignon, et puis s'il ne l'était pas il ne remplirait son contrat de travail. Comme toujours ma chère, je te remercie beaucoup de me dire que tu adores, c'est très gentil, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire...

**° Astasia :** _AAHH ce chapitre est super le baiser trop top...  
A plus pour la suite._

Ah tu aimes le baiser, moi aussi bizarre hein ? Je plaisante, c'est fait exprès pour vous accrocher, bien que ce soit vachement sensuel d'écrire ce genre de passage, je fais ça pour ça aussi. Tu as attendus la suite, la voilà, espérons qu'elle te plaise et te divertisse un peu.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen : **_Merci pour ce chapitre._

Tu me dis merci ? Pourquoi exactement ? Mes chapitres sont là pour vous, même si ton merci est gratifiant, je ne le comprends pas vraiment, il t'a plus au moins ? En tout cas c'est à toi que je dis merci.

**° Libel fanny :** _Coucou oui je suis bien cette fanny la mais comme je me suis écris sur le site j'ai du rajouter un pseudo devant houlala je vais adorer encore plus si il y a plein de lemon lol.  
Et bon ta première fois et réussi j'adore vivement la suite bon courage biz._

Libel, ça fait très libellule, je trouve ça jolie. En tout cas c'est très sympa d'avoir aimé mon chapitre, pour les lemons il faudra attendre car il faut quand même une évolution des personnages avant qu'ils ne nous fassent tourner la tête avec leurs exploits sous la couette. Et voici la suite, espérons que cela te plaira toujours...encore merci pour tes compliments.

**° Afd/Adeline.L :** _(1) C'est gentil de dire que nous contribuons au développement de ta fiction. ;) En fait, j'ai commencé à te lire quand le second chapitre a été posté. J'étais assez septique au départ et puis je me suis lancée... Et je ne regrette absolument pas, rassure toi ! Avoir enfin une fiction qui a pour thème un autre couple que celui Edward/Bella est très intéressant, presque libérateur. J'en pouvais plus des autres. :P  
Encore une fois, bonne continuation. A bientôt. :D_

_(2) __Désolée, apparemment il y a eu un problème quand j'ai tapé mon autre review sur l'identifiant. J'ai appuyé sur la touche "Entrée" au lieu d'effacer quand je le tapais. En gros, la review qui vient de " afd " ben... Elle vient de moi en fait! Désolée. ;) Bonne continuation!_

C'est normal de dire que vous contribuez grandement à la suite de cette fiction, c'est la vérité, les reviews sont là pour motiver à la suite, c'est pourquoi je vous remercie comme toujours. Tant mieux que tu ne regrettes pas, c'est plaisant de savoir que c'est une fan du couple premier de la saga qui vient me dire que ma fiction est bien, c'est vrai qu'on rencontre beaucoup de fic Bella/Edward. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en lis plus beaucoup, mais si tu veux d'autres fiction très bien...va jeter un œil à mes fictions favorites sur mon profil tu pourras en trouver des très belles...quand à ta fausse manœuvre je n'ai rien à te reprocher, ça m'arrive aussi...^^

**° Lilinne :** _Tes compliment ont tellement fait enfler ma tête que mon frère va bientôt me surnommer Montgolfière... lol.  
La couple Alec/Lulla c'est trop ... Roooooooomantiiiiiiique *yeux qui brille et bave à moitié* Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse! Non non pas d'Alec... Mais de Lulla! Enfin de son prénom mdr... Enfin en y réfléchissant bien... Aleccccccccccccccccc je t'Aime! Lol.  
Vive les Volturi que j'aime de tout mon cœur!_

Tu mérites ses compliments, donc je te les fais sincèrement. Romantique ? Tant mieux c'est le sujet principal de cette fic, être romantique...c'est vrai que le prénom de Lulla est intriguant et beau, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisis...tu as raison les Volturi sont les meilleurs...m'est d'avis que Aro serait un bon président en Italie...en tout cas la suite te plaira ? Je l'espère...

**° Edhelin :** _Je continue à lire ton histoire pour plusieurs raisons :  
- j'aime bien le titre que tu as choisi et j'aime hâte de connaître la signification bien que je m'en doute un peu.  
- tu écris de mieux en mieux. J'ai bien aimé ce nouveau chapitre malgré de fortes similitudes mais çà tu l'avais dit.  
- comme tu va changer d'orientation à l'histoire au 14ème chapitre, je m'en voudrais de passer à côté. Donc je poursuis ma lecture pour ne pas être à la traîne et ne rien comprendre._

Je te remercie d'être aussi honnête, à vrai dire c'est extrêmement adulte ta façon de réagir, beaucoup aurait put continuer à lire et ne jamais me faire savoir qu'ils continuaient de lire. Alors je donne un grand grand merci pour cette preuve de maturité...merci de dire que j'écris de mieux en mieux, j'espère que tu continueras à trouver cela bien...pour le titre si tu as une idée je te demande humblement de ne pas l'écrire en review, plutôt en message privé si tu veux savoir si ce que tu penses est vrai...comme ça je ne dévoilerais pas la fin de mon histoire. Merci !

**° Aulandra17 :** _Je viens de découvrir ta fic et je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup  
vivement la suiiiite !  
PS: joyeux noël ;-)_

Merci de me dire cela, encourageant ton message, vraiment. Heureuse que tu apprécies, j'espère que tu liras la suite. Moi aussi je te souhaite un bon noël bien que je sois en retard...^^

**° Em3y :** _J'aime! C'est exactement le genre d'histoire que je cherchais!_

Tu cherchais ? Va voir mon profil et mes histoires favorites comme ça tu auras encore plus de raison de donner des reviews aux auteurs de talents que j'ai découvert sur ce merveilleux site...aussi je te remercie du fond du cœur tu es simple avec ton j'aime, mais je pense que c'est sincère et le compliment n'en est que plus beau...

OoOoOoO

Ouah c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour un chapitre, je trouve ça vraiment motivant, bien que pour la plupart c'est en revenant de vacances que j'ai découvert ça...je vous remercie tous de vos reviews c'est un réel plaisir d'entendre dire que des gens apprécie ce que l'on met du temps à écrire...donc merci à tous.

Sinon, la suite sera pour dans une semaine environ, j'ai finis la première partie du concours donc j'ai une bonne semaine de vraies vacances, je vais en profiter...en premier par trainer une amie dans les magasins pour la relooker...parce que le look garçon n'est pas cool...

Aussi je vous informe que petit morceau par petit morceau entre mes cours, j'ai avancé mon histoire à 35 chapitres...c'était mes pauses détentes...et vu qu'il n'y a pas internet !

Le prochain chapitre est une suite attendue je pense, j'adore couper là où je suis sure de faire mourir (virtuellement bien sur ce serait nul sinon) d'impatience les gens, espérons que vous serez impatient...la suite sera la partie de shopping avec Alice.

A la prochaine,

Anga


	11. Evolution Pov Lulla

Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, Fan fiction semble avoir quelques problèmes pour intégrer mon chapitre 8...j'en suis sincèrement désolé je ne vois pas d'où provient la panne. Donc pour me faire pardonner de ce problème, je vous mets le chapitre 9 en avant première.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sinon aussi, pour les langues à utiliser sur mon histoire, ayant déjà Lilinne en **Allemand**, et Astasia qui s'est proposée en **Italien**, d'ailleurs je souhaiterais savoir si elle a un compte sur Fan fiction ou bien une adresse mail à me donner...si elle veut toujours bien m'apporter une aide précieuse en Italien. Sinon, au cas où une personne saurait parler un peu de **Danois**, elle pourra se faire connaitre grâce à mon compte fan fiction.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on approche de la fin de la partie ayant prit pour modèle le début de fiction de Betifi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Evolution

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Alec posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine de la gorge de Lulla.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, alors qu'Alec déposait des baisers sur sa gorge. Elle se laissa faire, et manqua un battement de cœur alors qu'Alec ouvrit la bouche et lécha sa gorge.

La sensation était proprement indescriptible, Lulla eut une impression de froid mordant et en même temps doux. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet et sentit Alec sourire sur sa peau.

Lulla accrocha ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec, ses mains à lui s'acharnèrent à rapprocher le corps de Lulla à lui.

Alec remonta vers son oreille en laissant une trainer de baisers, qui commencèrent tout de suite à embraser le cœur de Lulla.

Il lui murmura de sa voix douce :

_- C'est difficile mais réalisable, j'ai un certain contrôle mais pas pour tout. Je peux te tuer, là, maintenant, ce serait facile. Mon instinct vampirique m'y oblige presque, l'odeur de ton sang est aussi enivrante que de la cocaïne pour un drogué. Mais...il y a une autre partie de moi qui me supplie de ne pas te tuer, qui me dicte que tu m'es précieuse. Cette partie là, a presque toujours raison de moi. Normalement cela ne devrait pas exister, c'est pourquoi, comme te la dit ma sœur, je pense que tu es mon âme-sœur. _

Durant toute sa tirade Alec s'était déplacé devant Lulla, presque lèvres contre lèvres. Quant à elle, elle se demandait si cela était possible, mais comme les vampires existaient pourquoi pas les âme-sœurs.

_- Alec, ...je...je pense que tu peux avoir raison. Moi j'ai du mal à ne pas t'avoir près de moi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas se que je ressens exactement pour toi. _Lulla avait dit cela en fermant les yeux, elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aye.

Ce fut une impression de froid intense sur ses lèvres qui la fit ouvrir les yeux, Alec l'embrassait.

Il lui donna un baiser froid mais heureux, Lulla sentait dans ses gestes qu'il était heureux qu'elle lui ait dit avoir besoin de lui.

_- Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tu es mon âme-sœur. D'abord, parce que je n'ai jamais ressentit cela pour personne, ce serrement à la poitrine lorsque tu n'es pas là, hormis ma sœur, mais je considère cela normal. Sinon il y a aussi le fait qu'une partie de moi m'indique que tu m'es précieuse. Je peux le dire, ...je t'aime et l'attachement que j'ai pour toi est inébranlable. _

Lulla rougit tout au long du discours d'Alec. Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Alec.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Puis, Lulla frissonna.

_- Pardon, c'est vrai qu'il doit faire froid pour toi. On va rentrer chez les Cullen. _

Il reprit Lulla dans ses bras, mais il s'arrêta d'aller vers la maison des Cullen. Alec parla doucement :

_- Jane, ma sœur. _

Lulla vit la sœur d'Alec, apparaitre devant eux, elle portait dans ses bras le long manteau noir d'Alec.

_- J'ai pensé que Chaton aurait froid, alors je suis venu...et j'ai écouté. Pas depuis le début, mais j'en ai assez entendu. _

Si Lulla se mit à rougir comme pas possible, Alec se contenta de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras et de la faire descendre par terre.

Là, Jane s'approcha de Lulla à vitesse vampirique et lui mit le manteau d'Alec sur les épaules. Puis contre toute attente, Jane s'approcha encore et prit Lulla dans ses bras.

Elle s'éloigna après quelques secondes, apparemment Jane venait de lui dire pardon. Mais Lulla ignorait pourquoi, elle ne put se poser la question bien longtemps.

Alec la reprit dans ses bras et mit son manteau un peu mieux sur les épaules de Lulla. Puis les deux vampires, et leur passagère humaine, prirent à vitesse vampirique la direction de la maison des Cullen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla se sentait bien, elle était sous des couvertures chaudes.

Une légère caresse glacée sur sa joue, la réveilla doucement. Elle sourit, la caresse s'accentua et se déplaça de sa joue vers ses lèvres.

Lulla sentait l'odeur de vanille d'Alec.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était allongée sur le côté et Alec était allongé nonchalant et séducteur en face d'elle. Il continuait à passer son doigt sur les lèvres de Lulla. Terriblement sensuellement et tendrement.

Lulla allongea ses bras dans sa direction, pour signifier à Alec qu'elle voulait qu'il se rapproche encore plus d'elle. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin ravageur et tendre.

Il se rapprocha et prit Lulla dans ses bras, il remplaça aussi son doigt, qui caressait ses lèvres, par ses lèvres à lui.

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, mais pas longtemps, permettant à Lulla de respirer comme l'humaine qu'elle est.

_- Bonjour, ma Lulla. _

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras, elle murmura à son tour un bonjour.

_- Alice te fait savoir, que toi, Jane, Rosalie et elle, allez faire du shopping dés que tu auras prit ton petit-déjeuner. _

_- Tu ne viens pas ? _Murmura Lulla, la voix étouffé dans le cou d'Alec.

_- Non, désolé. Alice à dit qu'elle voulait que ce soit entre filles. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop car tu seras avec Jane. _

Lulla continua de se blottir contre Alec, elle était proche de se rendormir. C'est alors, qu'Alec lui fit remarquer :

_- Alice promet de me tuer si tu n'es pas en bas, habillé comme il faut, dans moins de trente minutes. _

En grognant légèrement, Lulla se leva et s'étira. Elle entendit Alec rire :

_- Pourquoi tu ris ? _

_- Jane à raison, en un sens. Tu ressembles à un Chat. _Alec se plaça à vitesse vampirique devant Lulla et lui mit un baiser sur le front.

Lulla alla vers la salle de bain, guidé par Alec. Elle avait pris un jean et un débardeur violet pour se changer après sa douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après s'être lavé correctement, et joué avec les innombrables gadgets de la salle de bain des Cullen, Lulla sortit un pied de la douche et chercha une serviette les yeux fermés.

Ce fut la serviette qui vint à elle, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et contempla Jane. Elle avait changé de fringues, pull vert et jean noir.

_- Alec n'a pas eut le courage de venir lui-même te donner ta serviette, me voilà donc. Dépêche toi, Alice commence à s'impatientée. _

Lulla se dépêcha de s'habillé, Jane était ressortit et attendait devant la salle de bain. Elles descendirent les escaliers vers le salon.

En arrivant, Lulla vit en tout premier lieu Alec, puis le reste de la famille Cullen. Alec se précipita à vitesse vampirique, ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Lulla, près de sa sœur et de Lulla.

Alec prit Lulla dans ses bras et lui mit un baiser, glacé mais ho combien sensuel, sur les lèvres de Lulla. Elle crut entendre un grognement provenant des Cullen, tellement rapidement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Ce fut Carlisle qui arracha Lulla de sa contemplation de la beauté d'Alec :

_- Nous souhaiterions que Lulla reçoive de la part de deux de mes fils leurs plus plates excuses, pour ce qui s'est passé hier matin. Lullaby, acceptes-tu qu'ils te fassent leurs excuses ? _

Lulla fixa son regard sur Alec, il obtempéra de la tête, puis Lulla regarda Jane qui fit de même, elle se décida donc à répondre à Carlisle :

_- Je suppose que oui. _

Ce fut d'abord le compagnon d'Alice qui s'avança de quelques pas, mais il resta tout de même à bonne distance des jumeaux et de leur protégée, il prit la parole :

_- Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que je ressens les émotions des autres, et lorsqu'elles sont très puissantes elles m'influencent. La soif qu'à ressentit Edward à multiplié la mienne, car je suis tout de même un vampire ayant, il y a peu, changé de régime alimentaire. Je t'explique cela pour que tu saches ce qui m'a prit, mais ça n'ôte en rien les remords que j'ai de t'avoir attaqué. Sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. _

Lulla le trouva sympathique, et lui pardonna facilement :

_- Je te pardonne volontiers, après tout c'est un peu ma faute si j'ai cette odeur. _Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire que Jasper lui rendit.

Lulla porta alors son regard sur Edward, qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole. Heureusement, Carlisle se chargea, en un grondement, de le pousser à faire ses excuses :

_- Edward. Tes excuses !_

Le roux se contenta de jeter un regard à son père adoptif puis déclara morose :

_- Je suis désolé, d'avoir attaqué l'animal de compagnie des Volturi. _

Aussitôt une tension meurtrière se répandit dans la grande pièce, Alec ne put s'empêcher de feuler dans sa direction. Mais le plus étrange fut la réaction de Jane.

Elle activa son pouvoir.

Sur Edward.

Alors qu'il se tortillait sur le sol, Carlisle secoua la tête, ce fut Rosalie qui demanda à Jane de bien vouloir enlever son pouvoir, ce qu'elle fit avec quelques réticences.

_- Tu devrais savoir, Edward Cullen, que tu viens d'insulter les Volturi. Je ne t'ai torturé que pour ça. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir faire tes excuses à Lullaby._

Edward jeta un regard noir à Jane, mais il se releva et se tourna ver Lulla :

_- Je m'excuse de mon comportement. _

_- J'accepte tes excuses. _Murmura Lulla.

Mais apparemment, Alec n'était pas près à lui pardonner. Car il prit Lulla dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé, Jane s'installa de l'autre côté de Lulla, Alec se fit très protecteur envers sa peut-être âme-sœur.

Esmée arriva avec le petit-déjeuner de Lulla, et pour un temps les hostilités semblèrent enterrées.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Le chap. m'a plu mais court je trouve._

Tant mieux qu'il t'a plus, c'est ce qui est important, pour ce qui est de la longueur je fais mes chapitres sur le même modèle avec juste quelques phrases en plus ou en moins à la fin. Cela doit être les réponses aux reviews qui prennent de la place, j'en ai jamais eut autant et j'étais très flattée d'en recevoir...merci pour ta review.

**° Astasia :** _Salut génial j'adore Edward toujours aussi sauvage, Lulla proche des jumeaux. Et dans la forêt trop romantique._

_A plus._

_Ps : Je comprends l'Italien._

Ma sauveuse, je vais t'appeler comme ça si tu viens à mon secours en Italien. Eddy est sauvage n'es-ce pas, je trouve que ça cadre avec l'idée de ce qu'il était avant de devenir un vampire amoureux de Bella. Tu trouves que dans la forêt c'est romantique, c'était sensé faire un peu peur...mais ce n'est pas grave...merciiii ! Tu as une adresse mail où je pourrais te contactée pour les traductions ou pas ?

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant...continue c'est vraiment génial =)_

Tu es très encourageante, merci beaucoup c'est très gentil. Je continue ne t'en fais pas...seulement j'espère que ce genre de connerie de publication ne va pas se reproduire...à la prochaine en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus.

**° Bellalice Cullen-Swan :** _J'aime ton histoire mais elle me fait penser à une autre mais je ne sais plus laquelle mais continue._

Tu dois certainement parlé de la merveilleuse fiction de Betifi, _Tout n'est que Fatalité _? Je vais peut être mettre dans le résumé que je reprends les premiers chapitres, avec l'accord de Betifi. Mais merci d'aimer la mienne, cela me fais plaisir.^^

OoOoOoO

Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai eut des problèmes de publication, ceci est donc un chapitre en bonus rapide pour vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Aussi, je voudrais poser une question à tout mes lecteurs et mes reviewers : je sais que sur ce site de Fan fiction on ne doit en principe pas répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres, je suppose que c'est la trop grande partie du chapitre précédent qui a déclencher le bug, mais je trouvais injuste de répondre aux anonymes et que tout le monde voit les réponses alors que celles de des inscrits seraient privés...la question est donc la suivante : **Voulez-vous que je fasse un changement dans les réponses aux reviews ?** Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions...

Bien, dans le chapitre suivant, nous aurons le vraie shopping avec Alice, là c'était les excuses...au chapitre précédent j'avais déjà annoncé cela mais en fait c'est un oubli de ma part...je suis trop à fond dans l'écriture du chapitre 35...^^

J'espère aussi que vous appréciez ma Jane, rassurez-vous j'ai un chapitre spécial de son Pov à elle pour vous expliquez ses réactions, et pourquoi elle est si « gentille » avec Lulla.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Au revoir, le prochain chapitre se sera vraiment vendredi prochain.

Anga.

Ps : Je m'excuse encore pour ce problème avec le chapitre précédent. Pardon...


	12. Conversation Pov Lulla

Bien le bonjour, à vous lecteurs de cette fiction.

Je précise comme toujours, que les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux qui sortent de mon esprit bizarre et torturée. Comme toujours, le départ est une reprise d'idées de la fiction de Betifi, même si on n'est plus qu'à quatre chapitres de la fin de cette reprise d'idées...j'espère que vous apprécierez mes idées aussi.

Comme à chaque fois je suis à la **recherche de quelques personnes volontaires et gentilles pour m'aider dans la traduction de quelques menues phrases en Danois**. Car j'ai trouvé mes gentilles traductrices en la personne de Lilinne (pour l'**Allemand**) et aussi d'Astasia (pour l'**Italien**).

Donc dans ce chapitre nous avançons dans l'histoire, encore heureux me direz-vous et bien je suis bien d'accord, j'ai tendance à en rajouter et en rajouter. Enfin, nous avons le droit à quelques petites courses avec Alice, et un passage avec le « gentil » Edward, je le reprécise il sera comme ça avant d'avoir trouvé sa chérie (Bella) qui le calmera un peu.

Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture, en espérant des reviews d'encouragements pour la suite. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Conversation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Esmée arriva avec le petit-déjeuner de Lulla, et pour un temps les hostilités semblèrent enterrées.

Lulla attaqua doucement l'œuf à la coque d'Esmée et les brioches aux sucres. Le tout assaisonné d'une tasse de thé à la myrtille.

Dé-li-cieux.

Vraiment, et à son grand dame, les vampires, particulièrement Alec, remarquèrent son amour pour le thé. Si Alec souria et posa ses lèvres contre la peau de bébé de Lulla, Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

_- Typique des humains, ça. Vous avez de ces goûts. _

Alice parla, avant même que Lulla ai l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche, pour répliquer à Edward :

_- Lulla fait ce qu'il lui plaît, d'ailleurs quand j'étais humaine j'adorais le thé moi aussi. _La belle brune fit un sourire encourageant à Lulla, qui y répondit avec un sourire doux.

Une conversation s'engagea entre le patriarche des Cullen et les jumeaux Volturi. Ils parlèrent de différents problèmes survenus dans le passé, et de choses et d'autres. On apprit à Lullaby que le clan Denali était rentré chez lui, soit près de Vancouver, dommage leurs membres étaient sympathique aux yeux de Lulla.

Le regard de Lulla s'attarda dans un coin de la grande pièce.

Sur une petite estrade se trouvait un piano à queue noir, un de ceux qui font rêver les pianistes du monde entier. Malheureusement pour Lulla son regard appréciateur fut intercepté par Edward.

_- C'est mon piano. Si tu es gentille je pourrais t'apprendre à en jouer._ Il marqua sa phrase d'un rictus volontairement provocateur.

Lulla trembla légèrement puis se décida à répondre à cet affront, dans le même temps les discussions dans la pièce s'étaient arrêtées et les vampires semblaient attentifs à ce que Lulla allait répondre :

_- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune leçons, mon éducation s'en ai chargé pour moi. Normalement tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu lis dans les pensées des gens. _

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce, on n'entendait plus que la respiration de Lulla.

Elle inclina la tête, puis reprit la parole :

_- Et je vais te le prouver. _

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Alec et mit pied à terre. Néanmoins, elle tendit la main à Alec pour qu'il vienne avec elle, ce qu'il comprit apparemment dans son regard.

Ils se déplacèrent, et passèrent très très près d'Edward. Lulla remarqua que celui-ci retenait sa respiration à son passage.

Lulla s'installa sur le banc, près du piano, Alec s'était placé derrière elle. Lulla ouvrit le beau piano et installa ses mains sur les touches.

Elle commença par les faire courir sur toute la surface du piano, puis elle commença par une note.

Un La.

Le reste de la mélodie revint rapidement à son esprit, et Lulla s'appliqua à retranscrire fidèlement les notes sur les touches du piano.

C'était une berceuse, la sienne. Ou du moins, celle de sa famille.

Lulla avait fermé les yeux. Et pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle joua en boucle la douce berceuse des Richford.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de jouer, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle avait lâché des larmes. Alec s'était assit, lui aussi sur le banc du piano, et lui prit les mains.

_- Merveilleux ma Lulla. De qui es-ce ? Je suis pianiste moi aussi, mais je n'ai encore jamais entendu cette mélodie. _

Elle se tourna vers lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains froides et s'appliqua à sécher les larmes de Lulla avec sa bouche. Elle lui sourit, il se pencha et mit un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui répondit :

_- Ce n'est pas de moi. On l'appelle la berceuse des Richford. Je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré, cette berceuse me rappelle mes parents. _

Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit de parler, des félicitations retentirent dans la pièce des Cullen. Esmée lui disait que c'était drôlement émouvant, Jane lui fit un micro sourire.

Alec et Lulla se levèrent du piano et repassèrent devant Edward, qui paraissait avoir avalé une mouche tellement il semblait estomaqué par les performances de Lulla.

Alice lui prit la main et déclara :

_- Nous allons y aller. Tu viens Lulla ? _

Elle se retourna vers Alec, qui lui fit un sourire en coin tendre et qui se pencha vers son visage.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient debout tout les deux, Lulla remarqua la légère différence de taille, Alec devait se pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle remarqua également que les lèvres d'Alec s'attardaient beaucoup sur les siennes.

Doucement, tendrement. Elle exultait complètement, c'était si doux.

Un raclement de gorge les fit émerger, Jane s'impatientait.

_- J'arrive Alice. _Dit Lulla en lâchant Alec, et en prenant la direction de la porte, elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main, il lui répondit avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Rosalie et Alice étaient déjà dans une Lamborghini vert bouteille. Jane et Lulla s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière.

Rosalie démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elles arrivèrent en moins d'une heure à Seattle, la conduite des vampires était apparemment la même pour tous, c'est-à-dire très rapide.

Pendant toute la durée du voyage, personne ne parla, seule Alice chantait doucement, la nouvelle chanson d'un groupe canadien.

A la grande surprise de Lulla, les vampires sortirent en plein milieu de la ville et elles entrainèrent Lulla dans une boutique de grand luxe. Elle qui pensait que les vampires ne devaient pas attirer l'attention.

_- Hum ! Jane, vous n'êtes pas sensés attirer l'attention sur vous, non ?_ Lulla avait murmuré à Jane.

_- Evidemment que non, mais il faut bien se faire plaisir et te créer une nouvelle identité, car nous irons à Volterra en avion. On doit donc faire attention aux frontières, le mieux étant de ne pas attirer l'attention en te faisant un nouveau passeport. _

Jane repéra la grimace de Lulla à l'évocation des aéroports, la Volturi inclina donc la tête pour signifier à Lulla de s'expliquer.

_- Je n'ai jamais réussit à passer...inaperçue dans les aéroports. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de fois où je me suis fait arrêter pour possession de cadavres. Apparemment, ils ont du mal à croire à mes activités, mais c'est quand même marrant de les voir hurler à la vu des ossements que je rapporte du bout du monde. C'est...distrayant !_

Sur ses mots, Jane éclata de rire ainsi que les deux Cullen. La crise de rire terminée, Alice proposa à Lulla :

_- Nous allons te choisir une nouvelle coupe, couleur de cheveux et nom-prénom. _

_- Alice, je ne veux pas changer de coupe, sil te plaît. _Murmura Lulla en la regardant avec une moue d'enfant.

Alice ria et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'elle ferait avec.

Elles se séparèrent, apparemment Alice et Jane étaient dans leur élément, elles partirent rapidement dans des directions opposés, laissant Lulla et Rosalie devant l'entrée.

_- Il t'a marqué._ Déclara la belle Rosalie.

Lulla leva les yeux vers elle, ne comprenant pas. Rosalie indiqua, alors, clairement sa pensée :

_- Ton cou. _

Lulla posa sa main dessus, exactement là où Alec l'avait léché la veille.

_- Il t'a déclaré comme étant sienne, à votre rentrée après votre promenade dans les bois, nous l'avons tous sentit sur toi. C'est sa façon de marquer son territoire. C'est comme ça, qu'un vampire déclare qu'un humain lui appartient, tu es donc sous sa protection, personne ne voudra t'attaquer de peur de déclencher le pouvoir de L'Abominable Alec et celui de sa Sadique de Sœur. _

Rosalie espérait peut-être que cela la choquerait ou lui ferait peur, mais tout ce que ressentait Lulla s'était la fierté d'être à Alec et aussi le bonheur de savoir qu'il tenait tellement à elle au point d'employer une méthode aussi retorse.

_- L'Abominable Alec ? _

_- Le surnom que la garde des Volturi lui donne, tout comme Jane, ils sont respectés mais surtout crains par tous. _

Lulla baissa la tête, elle était dans ses pensées. Quand Alice apparut au détour d'une allée de vêtements, elle portait un gros paquet de fringues dans les bras, Alice tira la main de Lulla.

_- Viens. Je vais te faire essayer quelques petits trucs. _

Sans laisser le temps à Lulla de lui répondre, Alice la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage et lui passa des vêtements.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla en était à son énième essayage de robes, jupes et autres. Quand elle tira sur un tissu jaune, qui dépassait de la montagne d'articles rapportés par Alice.

Elle tira un peu plus fort et dégagea de la pile, ce faisant elle fit tomber au moins quatre jeans par terre, et une magnifique robe jaune.

Elle décida de la passer, une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'observa dans la glace de la cabine d'essayage.

La robe était en soie jaune des Indes, douce et fluide au toucher, un large ruban noir avec des broderies noires était placé au niveau de la taille. C'était une robe bustier, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux de Lulla, la soie jaune avait par endroit des petites pivoines brodés avec du fils dorés.

Lulla la trouva sensationnelle. Intrigante et très élégante.

Sensuelle aussi. Une fente à la cuisse semblant appelé à la luxure fit rougir intensément Lulla.

Soudain Alice passa la tête dans la cabine de Lulla, elle la regarda :

_- Houa ! Alec va avoir du mal à contrôler ses pulsions s'il te voit dans cette tenue. _

Alors que Lulla rougissait comme une tomate, Alice se figea et regarda fixement la glace.

_- Alice ! Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ? _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Lilinne :** _(1) J'suis trop accro! Tu veux m'épouser?_

_Non je blague. Quoi que... lol_

_Bisous. _

_(2) Je suis toujours aussi fan... je t'aime!_

_Lol bisous _

Tu es accro ? Bha ça fait très plaisir, c'est très gentil pour ce qui est de la proposition de mariage, je me vois au regret de décliner ton offre...mon cœur appartient pour le moment à une personne dont le prénom commence pas « A » et finit par « lec »...ce n'est pas dur à trouver. Tu m'aimes, et bien moi je te dis que ce sont tes gentilles reviews que j'adore, parce que comme ça je n'en viens pas à douter de ce que j'écris, j'espère que la totalité de mon histoire te plaira. ^^

**° Hachiko :** _Je suis déjà fan c'est bon!=D_

_Je vais tout de suite lire le prochain chapitre!=) _

Une nouvelle fan ? Mais c'est génial, j'adore avoir de nouvelles personnes qui me laissent de gentils messages d'encouragement, je te souhaite que cette histoire te fasse rêver, car c'est pour ça qu'elle est née...à la prochaine, en espérant que les autres chapitres que tu as lu seront à ton gout.

**° Astasia :** _(1) Génial Alec la joue sensuel humm sa promet pour les prochains chapitre :)_

_Je n'ai pas de compte fan fiction mais j'ai une adresse mail :_

_A plus. _

_(2) Re salut_

_Apparemment mon adresse mail n'est pas passée je ne sais pas pourquoi :( ou sinon j'ai face book () _

C'est sur que ça promet, et j'espère que les actions perverses d'Alec seront appréciées. C'est très gentil de bien vouloir me donner ton adresse mail...mais comme elle ne passe pas, je peux te demander si tu as remplis le champ adresse mail lorsque tu laisses une review ? Parce que si c'est le cas je peux te répondre, en principe...moi je n'ai pas face book mais msn...de toute façon tu as encore un peu de temps avant que je fasse appel à tes services en Italien, services qui me sauvent la vie je t'en suis très reconnaissante. J'espère te revoir et que tu prennes plaisir à la lecture de ma fic, thank's.

**° Libel fanny :** _Coucou miss comment vas-tu ? J'ai adoré les deux derniers chapitres comme d'habitude quoi mais ce que a fait Alec sur la fin du 10 chapitre c'étais génial vivement la suite bon courage. Bisous _

Je vais bien, si ce n'est un nerf de mon dos qui s'est coincé, j'ai mal à la main droite maintenant mais je sais que ça fait très mamie rhumatisante de te décrire mes problèmes comme ça donc désolé. Donc voyons, je suis très heureuse de savoir que ça t'as plus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et puis je suis ravie que la façon dont je fais Alec est bien vue. Je t'attends avec impatience pour que tu me dises si tu aimes toujours autant ma fic, encore merci.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore! _

Tu es simple et sincère et pour cela j'apprécie encore plus ce petit message d'encouragement, c'était très gentil et très bienvenue. J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras la suite^^

**° Lilly :** _J'adore ce chapitre..._

_Alec timide d'apporter une serviette xD Et quel réveil très romantique *-*_

_Jane toujours bien encré dans son personnage =)_

_J'adore. _

Je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu un message pour ce chapitre, tu as toujours là comme la plupart de mes revieweuses habituelles et ça me fais très plaisir. Je voyais Alec quand même assez timide sur les bords, et j'avais aussi besoin de faire apparaitre Jane de temps à autre, celle-ci est d'ailleurs assez gentille mais c'est justement pour ça que ton compliment sur elle me touche beaucoup alors je te remercie. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant.

OoOoOoO

Bien, je suis donc en mesure de vous dire que cette histoire est loin d'être terminée et de savoir si quelqu'un à deviné ce qui arrive à Alice (en même temps ce n'est pas si dur).

Je repose encore la question selon laquelle je devrais changer les réponses aux reviews, je suis ouverte aux propositions par reviews et j'espère que je vais en avoir parce que ça m'intéresse de savoir si je dois toujours répondre à tout le monde en même temps ou si je peux répondre simplement aux anonymes...

Aussi, j'ai une annonce importante c'est que la berceuse des Richford est réelle, bien que ce n'était pas pour cette famille qu'elle ait été composée, sur mon blog vous trouverez la vidéo de yutube qui vous montrera une grande réussite en matière de composition au piano. J'espère que vous irez la voir, parce que c'est vraiment une belle musique qui se doit d'être connue.

Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant-dernier avant la fin du passage chez les Cullen, on va bientôt arriver chez les Volturi. Sinon, on aura droit dans le prochain chapitre à un moment de complicité entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés...

En espérant que vous reviendrez encore voir mes chapitres.

Anga


	13. Tentation Pov Lulla

Bien le bonjour les amis, j'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Pour le moment, je viens de recevoir mes résultats qui comme je m'y attendais ne sont pas du tout bon, je suis pas du tout bien classée, mais bon ce n'est pas bien dramatique. J'ai encore la possibilité d'augmenter mon classement au second semestre, j'espère que je vais y arriver...^^

Bon hormis ce petit interlude sur ma vie réelle, dans ce chapitre nous avons un petit moment de complicité qui est assez mignon à mon sens, et qui permet à nos protagonistes préférés de se rapprocher un peu.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez...

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Tentation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Alice ! Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ?_

Alice sembla se reprendre et secoua la tête. Elle regarda Lulla en souriant :

_- Le jour où tu voudras Alec complètement, porte cette robe. _

Avant que Lulla ait parfaitement enregistré et analysé ce qu'Alice venait de lui dire, celle-ci sortit de la cabine et repartit. Laissant Lulla à ses réflexions.

Finalement, Lulla sortit avec la robe jaune, quelques autres robes, deux jeans, trois jupes et des hauts de couleurs. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la caisse, Jane prit ses articles et déclara :

_- Mon frère a demandé à ce que qu'il paye tes achats. _

_- Mais...j'ai de l'argent moi aussi... _Bien que Lulla savait que c'était une marque d'attention, elle trouvait cela un peu indécent de se faire payer des fringues de luxes par son...petit ami de vampire.

_- Ah ! Il m'a dit aussi d'insister. _

_- Bon...je suppose que je ne peux rien dire. _Lulla lâcha l'affaire et baissa les armes.

Jane régla la note, plutôt salée, avec la carte de son frère, elle avait choisit quelques vêtements intéressants.

Elles sortirent toutes avec pas moins de d'une vingtaine de sacs, elles les posèrent dans la Lamborghini et repartirent vers un marchant de chaussures de Luxe.

Là bas, Lulla trouva une paire d'escarpins bleus, que Jane insista pour payer. Par la suite, Alice fit un tour chez un opticien pour acheter des lentilles de couleurs.

Alors qu'elles étaient enfin sur le chemin du retour, l'estomac de Lulla se manifesta. Toutes les vampires de la voiture, qui n'avaient pas manqué d'entendre les gargouillis, éclatèrent de rire.

_- Lulla, si tu as faim on peut acheter de la nourriture dans un grand magasin. _Dit Alice en couvrant les rires de Jane et Rosalie.

_- Oui, merci. Sinon pour la couleur de cheveux je te préviens que je vais le faire moi-même..._

_- Je sais, j'ai vu que tu avais prise la décision de le faire tout à l'heure. _

_- Comment ça ? _

_- C'est mon pouvoir, je vois l'avenir une fois que des changements sont décidés à être fait par quelqu'un. Donc j'ai vu que tu allais le faire. _

Alice se gara et alla dans le magasin accompagné de Lulla, elles prirent tout ce qu'il fallait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elles étaient parties vers neuf heures du matin et rentraient à trois heures de l'après-midi, les bras chargé de sacs.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, la grande maison blanche de la douce Esmée était silencieuse, elles prirent leurs sacs et entrèrent dans le grand salon des Cullen.

Il y avait toute la famille Cullen restante et Alec, qui était assit sur le canapé à droite. Lulla se dirigea directement vers lui, il lui souriait.

Lulla portait une dizaine de sacs dans les mains, Alec le remarqua vite et se leva, il prit les sacs des mains de Lulla :

_- Viens je vais te les porter jusque dans la chambre. _Lulla lui sourit et se pencha sur la pointe des pieds, ce faisant elle leva la tête et effleura les lèvres de son vampire.

Un grognement provint des autres personnes dans la pièce. Mais Alec entrainait Lulla dans l'escalier, puis la chambre qu'Esmée leur avait prêtée, elle ne sut donc pas qui avait poussé ce grognement.

Alec posa les sacs de course sur le canapé noir de la chambre, il se retourna.

Soudainement, Lulla se retrouva assise dans ses bras sur le grand lit, sans qu'elle ait le souvenir ni la sensation d'avoir été portée.

Elle poussa un petit glapissement de surprise, qui fit sourire encore plus Alec.

Alec posa une main sous le menton de Lulla et, délicatement, le souleva pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Lulla sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite que de coutume, Alec souriait.

Il l'embrassa.

Lulla se sentit très détendue, elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alec et se hissa pour que ses lèvres touchent plus celles, glacés et délicieuses, d'Alec.

Alec passa sa main sur la taille de Lulla et la rapprocha de lui, il dut sentir que Lulla n'avait plus d'air dans les poumons car il détacha ses lèvres de celle de Lulla.

Elle reprit son souffle, mais les lèvres d'Alec n'avait pas quitté sa peau, il se déplaçait sur ses joues, posant de minuscules petits baisers papillons glacés sur tout son visage. Lorsque Lulla décida qu'elle voulait les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, elle chercha ses lèvres.

Ils se ré embrassèrent.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils alternèrent baisers sur la bouche et baisers dans le cou, uniquement pour permettre à Lulla de respirer.

Puis, Alec posa son front sur le sien. Il souriait, heureux apparemment, Lulla ferma les yeux et laissa Alec décider de la suite du programme.

Alec se pencha, Lulla devina ce qu'il allait faire, il lécha son cou exactement comme hier. Et Lulla ne put s'empêcher de rougir et taire un léger gémissement dans le cou d'Alec.

Alec respira à fond dans son cou, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin. Puis il lui parla :

_- Je vais essayer quelque chose ma Lulla. Ne bouge pas. _

Elle fit un signe d'acquiescement de la tête et garda les yeux fermés, c'était tellement plus sensuel ainsi.

Elle le sentit bouger, il releva son visage et plaça ses lèvres proches de celles de Lulla. Elle entendit un bruit caractéristique d'une personne se léchant les lèvres, Lulla se sentit curieuse et pensa à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais avant d'avoir le temps de le faire, elle sentit quelque chose de froid passer sur ses lèvres.

Froid, doux et sucré.

Elle comprit que c'était la langue d'Alec qui goutait, copieusement, ses lèvres. Lulla essaya de résister à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Cependant, Alec avait déjà arrêté de goûter à ses lèvres, elle le vit donc à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la regardait avec envie, ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre et il la regardait comme un prédateur.

Lulla n'eut pas peur mais commença à bouger pour partir et le laisser calmer ses désirs vampiriques. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il la tira vers lui et resserra son étreinte pour qu'elle ne bouge pas :

_- Ça va aller. Ne bouge pas, je dois juste me concentrer. _

Lulla décida de se blottir contre Alec. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Alec reprit la parole :

_- Je suis désolé ma Lulla, cela faisait un bout de temps que je voulais le faire mais j'attendais un peu, je me suis nourris ce matin. A cette occasion, Edward Cullen m'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer que je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup..._ Alec avait baissé la tête, gêner et honteux apparemment.

_- Hum ! Je vois. On n'a qu'à se poser des questions et apprendre de chacun en répondant à tour de rôle. _

Alec lui fit un sourire éclatant et décida de prendre les devants :

_- Quels livres préfères-tu ? Moi j'aime assez 'Guerre et Paix', et les œuvres de Tolkien. _

_- Moi aussi j'aime bien Tolkien, mais mon livre préféré c'est 'Les Dames à la Licorne' de Barjavel. Ta couleur préféré Alec ? Moi c'est le bleu. _

_- Le vert, comme tes yeux. Bon ton pire défaut ? D'après Jane, je ne supporte pas qu'on me contredise. _

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, à se poser des questions sur tels ou tels sujets. Ainsi Alec apprit que les fleurs préférés de Lulla étaient les Lycoris, qu'elle aimait jouer avec les savonnettes sous la douche. Qu'elle savait jouer aux échecs et au poker, qu'elle aimait bien manger japonais et que son dessert préférée était la tarte à la citrouille. Quand à Lulla, elle apprit qu'Alec aimait bien lire, le sang humain, il avait hésité avant de lui dire d'ailleurs mais elle s'était contenter de lui rappeler que c'était un vampire, par la suite il lui avoua qu'il était mortellement jaloux de tout homme, vampire ou pas, s'approchant d'elle ou de sa sœur. Qu'il savait manipuler très facilement tout le monde, et qu'il était sadique au naturel. Elle apprit aussi son goût pour la musique et les antiquités, tandis qu'elle lui faisait partager le sien pour l'art.

En un mot, ils s'apprenaient.

Et plus ça allait, plus ils se rendaient compte de leurs points commun. Un peu rêveur, l'un comme l'autre, adorant se complaire à lire, se couper certaines fois du monde.

Ils étaient encore en train de discuter, quand l'estomac de Lulla la rappela à son bon souvenir. Alec ria et Lulla soupira :

_- Puff ! Jamais tranquille, je crois que je vais aller manger un goûter. _Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

_- En effet, Alice m'appelle depuis le salon, elle dit qu'elle voudrait que tu choisisses une couleur de lentilles. _

_- Et bien, allons y. Les Alice ne se font jamais attendre. _Déclara fortement Lulla, elle voulait être sure qu'Alice l'entendrait depuis le salon.

Alec la prit dans ses bras en riant et partit à allure humaine vers le salon des Cullen.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Emmett regardait un match de catch à la télé, Jane discutait avec Rosalie, Jasper et Edward étaient en train de faire une partie de carte, Esmée disparut dans la cuisine et Carlisle était absent ainsi qu'Alice.

Alec porta Lulla jusqu'au canapé, et l'y installa. Esmée revint alors avec une part de gâteau et un verre de lait, Lulla la remercia et commença à manger.

Lulla finit rapidement de remplir son estomac, quand tout à coup Alice fit son apparition dans la pièce :

_- Ah bon, on va pouvoir commencer à te faire un passeport. Tu dois choisir un nom de famille et un nouveau prénom pour être repéré moins facilement. _

_- Je vais prendre pour prénom Isobella et pour nom de famille celui de ma mère, Institoris. Pour les lentilles je pense que je vais essayer en bleu. _Répondit Lulla.

_- Bon choix. Je te laisse les essayer, t'en a déjà mit non ? _

_- Exact !_

Lulla prit la boite, que lui tendait Alice et pris doucement les lentilles, avant de les mettre sur ses pupilles. Elle cligna un peu des yeux, avant de demander :

_- Alors, qu'es-ce que ça donne les yeux bleu ? _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews:(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Libel fanny :** _Coucou miss je te comprends ma pauvre moi c'est pareil avec mon dos, des fois je reste coincée 2 jours alors avec des enfants imagine des mamies, quoi lol, et pour ta fic je l'adore tu as réussi à me faire aimer Alec alors c'est pour te dire... _

_Si tu as envi de discuter plus avec moi si le cœur t'en dis ben dis le moi et je te donnerais mon mail mais t'inquiètes je t'oblige en rien et encore une fois j'adore ta fic vivement la suite bon courage biz._

Je te remercie, c'est un plaisir d'avoir une revieweuse aussi gentille, c'est encourageant et moralement très enthousiasmant. C'est vrai que des enfants ça bougent beaucoup, heureusement que ce n'est pas dans mes projets avant au moins dix ans, mon dos à mal rien que d'y penser. Je serais honorée si tu me donnais ton adresse mail, c'est encore un plus quand on publie sa fiction, un bonus non négligeable, je te remercie. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer Alec, c'était le but de cette fiction, merci ^^

**° Astasia :** _Génial comme d'hab. la sortie shopping digne d'Alice, Alec la marqué il est protecteur c'est sur._

_J'espère que mon adresse mail est bien notée a coté de mon pseudonyme._

_A plus _

Ton adresse s'est en effet bien marquée, on l'a constaté toutes les deux (^^). Sinon, je suis contente que tu considères cette sortie digne d'Alice, je n'étais pas tout à fait sure de moi. Le protectionnisme d'Alec est une chose à laquelle je tenais, parce que ça me sert beaucoup pour la suite…j'espère que tu liras avec plaisir les prochains chapitres, et encore merci pour ton aide sur la traduction.

**° Lilly : **_Le coup de l'aéroport avec les ossements génial... J'imagine assez bien la scène..._

_Ton chapitre est génial comme le reste de la fic... =) _

Pour l'aéroport je ne suis pas tout à fait la créatrice de l'idée, c'est dans le premier épisode de Bones, mais j'ai adoré cette scène et la faire partager est intéressant. Tu es très gentille avec moi, mes chevilles vont enfler à ce rythme...enfin je vais garder la tête froide ça faudra mieux pour moi, j'espère que tu remettras le bout de ton nez sur les pages de cette fiction.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen:** _Vivement la suite._

Tu es gentille, j'espère que je ne te déçois pas en faisant des chapitres assez courts, en vérité après ta dernière review j'ai cherché un peu le nombre de pages que je faisait à chaque, le constat est flagrant, plus j'avance dans les chapitres plus il y aura quelques phrases en plus...j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite...

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore! ^^_

Toujours aussi sincère et marrante surtout, tu es vraiment gentille et pleine d'humour. J'apprécie le compliment, que tu fais à ma fiction, à sa juste valeur. C'est encourageant, qui sait : la prochaine fois tu écriras deux mots et non pas un seul ^^...je précise que c'est une plaisanterie !

**° Lilinne :** _J'adore! Non t'inquiètes pas lol, je suis une hétéro pure et dure lol, mais j'adore trop tes textes!_

_Et Alec je le trouve trop... craquant!_

_Ben facile lol... Alice a eu une vision... Mais de quoi? Telle est la question lol. _

_Bisous wiwi_

Wiwi ? C'est mignon, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Alec est craquant en plus d'être mordant, avec ses victimes bien sur (^^). Je suis flattée que tu apprécies à ce point ce que j'écris, sache que tu as presque vidé un carrois de flèches dans mon cœur là, je suis très touchée par ces compliments. Je prie pour que la suite soit à la hauteur du début...tu as raison pour la vision d'Alice, tu vas deviner ce que c'est maintenant comme vision ?

**° Triskelle Sparrow :** _Coucou, c'est vraiment super !_

Simple mais gentille et sincère, j'apprécie le compliment...c'est gentil de prendre quelques minutes pour écrire quelques mots à un auteur. J'apprécie et te remercie, espérons que la suite te plaira autant...

OoOoOoO

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Sinon, je vous informe que je suis passée à l'écriture du chapitre 41, c'est que j'ai réussit à avancer vite pendant les petites vacances qui nous on été accordées.

Le chapitre prochain sera sur la fin du voyage chez les Cullen, on aura un petit passage avec ce cher Edward, qui mettra son grain de sel dans l'histoire amoureuse d'Alec et Lulla. Ensuite nous entamerons le voyage vers Volterra, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sinon, je vous informe que je continuerais les réponses aux reviews comme je le fais depuis le début de cette publication, et aussi j'ose espérer que quelques uns d'entre vous sont allés voir mon blog pour écouter la merveilleuse petite berceuse des Richford.

Bye bye,

Anga


	14. Information Pov Lulla

Bien le bonjour, je tiens tous vous dire que je vous adore, mes petits lecteurs, même ceux qui me laissent pas de reviews, après tout les statistiques sont là pour me faire savoir que je ne suis pas seule dans ce monde.

Après ce chapitre nous passerons aux Volturi à Volterra, et ensuite j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire, parce que c'est tout ce que j'espère.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Information

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Alors, qu'es-ce que ça donne les yeux bleu ? _

Elle observa les réactions d'Alec, dans ses beaux yeux rouges elle vit passer de la tristesse, du remord et de la tendresse. Lulla ne comprenait pas les réactions d'Alec, alors qu'elle allait lui demander, Jane répondit de façon indirecte :

_- Tu as exactement les mêmes yeux qu'Alec et moi, lorsque nous étions humains._ Jane paraissait soufflée et un tantinet mal à l'aise.

Lulla baissa la tête, elle se sentait coupable de mettre mal à l'aise Alec et Jane. Apparemment, Alec le compris car il la prit dans ses bras, et monta vers la chambre qu'Esmée leur avait prêté.

Lulla se sentit alors assez coupable, elle profitait des Cullen et ne passait que peu de temps avec eux. Mais elle oublia bien vite car Alec la posa sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux pendant un moment.

Lulla s'allongea sur le lit et entraina Alec avec elle, elle se blottit contre son torce et s'endormit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça y était, le moment du départ avait sonné. Pendant les huit derniers jours, Alec, Jane et Lulla étaient restés avec les Cullen, alternant shopping et jeux vidéo, auxquels Lulla se révéla très douée.

Après le passage sur les lentilles bleus, Alec et Jane ne lui en avaient pas reparlé, Lulla pensait qu'ils préféraient attendre d'être plus loin des Cullen et surtout du télépathe.

Lulla avait fait elle-même sa coloration en rousse à l'aide d'henné et autres produits parfaitement naturels. Alice lui avait dit qu'elle était très réussie, ses nouveaux faux papiers étaient près, elle allait pour la durée du voyage s'appeler Isobella, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Pendant ces espèces de vacances chez les Cullen, Alec, quand il ne partait pas, et Lulla s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, ils se parlaient de presque tout et passaient un temps relativement long ensemble.

Alice et Emmett étaient devenus de vrai amis pour Lulla, l'amie survoltée et toujours en avance sur tout, et le gros nounours gentils comme tout et qui adorait défier Alec au bras de fer. Alice avait informé Lulla, de tout ce qu'elle aurait put avoir besoin de savoir sur les vampires.

Esmée et sa douceur, elle avait fait beaucoup la cuisine avec Lulla, avant que celle-ci ne décide de la faire elle-même pour déranger un peu moins. Lulla ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Carlisle, mais comme il travaillait dans un grand hôpital s'était un peu normal.

Rosalie ne l'avait pas trop approché, ainsi que Jasper mais Lulla supposait cela normal et ne disait rien à par la politesse exigé en circonstance.

Jane et Lulla ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais Jane ne faisait rien envers Lulla tout comme celle-ci, en gros on pouvait dire qu'elles se supportaient.

Le seul que Lulla ne voyait jamais était Edward, depuis son incartade avec Alec et ses excuses moroses, Lulla ne le voyait pas beaucoup ni ne l'entendait.

Le point extrêmement aléatoire restait les sentiments de Lulla pour Alec. Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse de lui, en dépit de la grande attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle appréciait tout chez lui, ne le blâmait pas pour son goût du sang humain, et aimait lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Lulla n'avait jamais aimé alors dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis moins de quinze jours lui paraissait peu réalisable, Alec comprenait et ne lui demandait jamais si elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle pensait à Alec alors qu'elle se coiffait les cheveux, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse là maintenant. Malheureusement, Alec et Jane étaient partit chassé juste avant de prendre l'avion vers l'Italie. Lulla était donc seule dans sa chambre, à finir de faire ses bagages, elle avait dut racheter une valise pour caser tout les vêtements rapportés par les parties de shopping avec Alice.

Lulla avait une jupe en jean, un tee-shirt mauve et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle en était à mettre les escarpins bleus dans sa valise quand sa porte s'ouvrit.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Edward.

Elle sentit subitement l'adrénaline envahir ses veines, elle vit nettement les yeux du Cullen passer de caramel à noir d'encre.

Elle débuta un mouvement pour partir en arrière, mais il ouvrit la bouche :

_- Alice m'a dit de te parler. _

Elle resta très surprise, et cela devais se voir.

_- Elle m'a fait remarqué que ce n'était pas ta faute si les Volturi t'avais prise pour être une des leurs. Je...j'ai réfléchie et j'en venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait que je te dise que je fais mes excuses pour t'avoir attaqué, la première fois que l'on s'est vu..._

Lulla était baba, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce Cullen faisait de vraies excuses à une pauvre petite humaine qui sent un peu trop bon.

_- Je déteste Alec, je le hais, alors le fait qu'il puisse avoir trouvé sa moitié me rend fou. Alors que moi...bref, Alice m'a dit que je devais faire quelque chose pour qu'on enterre ce qu'il s'est passé. _

On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de ne pas s'en aller, visiblement il n'était pas très heureux d'être là.

_- J'entends toute les pensées de toute la maisonnée, je sais ce qui te perturbe et comme je lis celle de Jasper aussi. Je...je sais que tu l'aimes. _

Lulla était hébétée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elle aimait Alec.

Puis, cette révélation se mit en place dans sa tête.

Maintenant elle voyait l'évidence.

Elle était a-mou-reu-se d'Alec.

Amoureuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle eut vaguement le souvenir d'Edward lui indiquant pourquoi il savait qu'elle aimait Alec, alors que même elle pataugeait un peu plus tôt dans la semoule avec ses sentiments. Il lui dit que Jasper avait vu que Lulla aimait Alec, avant même que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Puis il commença à déblatéré tout les défauts d'Alec, celon lui, il dit qu'Alec était arrogant, légèrement narcissique, sadique et tout un tas d'autres joyeusetés.

Lulla ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise brusquement.

Lulla compris immédiatement, Alec et Jane revenaient de leur partie de chasse. Il allait y avoir du grabuge dans peu de temps, Alec détestait Edward et lui avait interdit d'approcher Lulla.

Alice et Emmett débarquèrent dans la chambre de Lulla, Alice avait l'air affolée :

_-Non, non ça ne devais pas se passer comme ça !_

Avant que Lulla ait put lui demander des explications, Edward s'approcha d'elle. Cette fois ci la terreur que lui inspirait ce vampire ce fit très présente, malgré le relatif contrôle qu'elle pouvait exercer dessus. Elle poussa un petit cri et cria à Edward :

_- Sors de cette pièce !_

_- Trop tard, de toute façon mon odeur est présente ici, il sentira que je me suis approché de toi. Il sera là dans trente secondes. _

A peine le Cullen eut-il finit sa phrase que Lulla se retrouva à l'extrême opposé de lui, dans les bras d'un vampire au vu de la froideur qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait bien évidemment pas sentit le changement de place.

Elle était dans les bras de Jane, c'était surtout ça le plus bizarre.

Alec était devant elles, en position de défense.

_- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser s'approcher de Lulla ? _Alec ne parlait pas, il grondait plutôt, on aurait que ses limites étaient atteintes.

La totalité des Cullen se retrouva dans la pièce, la tension était à son comble. Lulla s'accrocha un peu plus à Jane, qui la regarda bizarrement puis la serra un peu plus.

Carlisle secoua la tête puis parla d'une voix calme et posé :

_- Je comprends ta fureur Alec, c'est totalement normal. Alice n'aurait pas dut faire cela. _

Alice se tortilla mal à l'aise apparemment, Esmée avait un air triste, Emmett semblait enchanté par la perspective d'une bataille, Jasper se tenait la tête à deux mains et Rosalie restait sans rien faire.

Puis la petite vampire aux cheveux noirs et accro du shopping s'expliqua :

_- Edward m'a bassiné ces derniers jours, il voulait s'excuser de l'autre fois, j'ai regardé le futur et j'ai vu qu'il n'allait rien lui faire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le faire venir dans cette chambre pour qu'il s'excuse. Pardonne-moi Lulla, je voulais juste aider Edward pour ce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire lui-même. _

Alec ferma les yeux, surement pour essayer de se calmer. Jane reposa Lulla, mais veilla à ce qu'elle se mette derrière elle, Jane continuait la protection rapproché. Jane prit la parole :

_- Nous avons compris, je crois, tes motivations Alice. Mais en aucun cas mettre à ce point la vie de Lulla en danger était intelligent, nous allons nous en aller maintenant, avant qu'Alec ne décide de tous vous tués. _

Jane frappa dans ces mains, tout les Cullen s'éclipsèrent à vitesse vampirique, en un instant ils furent seuls. Jane reprit la parole :

_- Bon, Lulla, tu avais finit tes bagages ou pas ? _

_- Oui. _Elle avait parlé d'une voix éteinte, Alec le sentit, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Là, elle vit que Jane et Alec avaient revêtus leur costume de garde des Volturi, Lulla se laissa aller dans l'étreinte accordé par Alec. Il lui parla d'une voix douce :

_- Tu n'as rien, ça va ? _

_- Hormis le fait que ce Cullen l'a terrifié, elle n'a rien. Viens Alec, allons nous en loin de ces végétariens. _Jane avait prit la parole avant Lulla.

Lulla se laissa aller dans les bras d'Alec, elle avait eut vraiment peur. Et puis, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait apprit à la suite de la révélation d'Edward sur ses sentiments. Elle aimait Alec, et maintenant contre lui elle le ressentait encore plus.

Lulla ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, mais Jane la prit de cour en prenant ses bagages et en ordonnant le retrait immédiat vers l'Italie.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tout les Cullen étaient là.

Lulla dit au revoir à chacun d'entre eux, même Edward. Esmée lui souhaita bonne chance, Carlisle fit de même et les enfants Cullen se contentèrent d'un signe de la main. Alice réitéra ses excuses, Jasper lui fit un sourire, Emmett lui fit un signe de victoire et Rosalie ne dit rien. Edward se contenta de lui souhaité une longue vie avec une moue inquiétante en direction d'Alec.

A vitesse vampirique, Alec porta Lulla dans la Mercedes et Jane installa ses bagages dans le coffre, celle-ci décida de conduire comme à l'aller.

Lulla prit sur elle, elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire cela devant Jane, mais ne pouvait laisser Alec sans qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se mit donc très près de lui et se pencha sur son oreille, elle choisit le moment pile où Jane démarra :

_- Je t'aime. _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews:(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore! J'adore! _

_J'apprécie beaucoup de lire ta fic _

_Sache juste que je ne suis pas très bavarde^^_

Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de me parler, je suis désolée...mais tu es très gentille et même un tout petit message fait beaucoup sur le moral d'un auteur. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic, c'est très gratifiant, j'espère que la totalité te plaira ^^ (je sais que je suis bavarde, mais on ne se refait pas!)

**° Triskelle sparrow :** _Coucou, j'aime toujours autant! Merci ! _

C'est moi qui te dis merci, parce que c'est toi ma lectrice donc c'est à toi que je dois dire un grand merci, encore plus quand tu prends la peine de me laisser une review. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la relation Lulla/Alec te plaira, malgré les périphéries que je compte inventer...

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss ben comme d'hab. __J'ai adorer et le faite qu'il goûte ces lèvres ça c'était érotique lol je suis super contente que tu veilles discuter avec moi je te donne mon mail mais bien sur tu enlèves les espaces et si possible ne la fais pas apparaitre avec le commentaire si tu peux merci d'avance (xx _ xxx xxxxxxx . xx). _

_Vivement la suite bon courage bisous. _

Je n'ai pas encore utilisé ton adresse mail, excuse moi mais j'étais un peu prise ces derniers temps, disons que je t'enverrais un message dimanche pour vérifier la validité de ton adresse (j'ai tendance à copier en faisant des bêtises^^). Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'Alec est assez pervers et sensuel dans cette fic, c'est comme ça que je le vois...j'espère que la suite sera de ton goût.

**° Lilly :** _Je surkiff Bones *-*_

_Brennan est trop génial... xD_

_Super chapitre, j'imagine ce qui ce passe dans la tête d'Alec quand il voit le nombre de sac dans les mains de Lulla... Mdr'_

_Continu j'adore =) _

Bienvenue au club de celle qui adore Brennan, même si j'ai put trop le temps de regarder la télé. Ah, aussi ce ne serait pas marrant si Lulla ne pouvait profiter du compte en banque bien remplie d'Alec, donc elle se laisse faire...et Alec s'arrache les cheveux en voyant la note, je plaisante. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais continuer, surtout avec tout mes gentils reviewers ^^

**° Astasia :** _Salut toujours aussi génial Alec et Lulla trop mimi et c'est un plaisir de t'aider pour la traduction._

C'est un plaisir d'avoir une correspondante comme toi, et garde en tête que j'aurais encore besoin de tes services pour m'aider à traduire encore. Bien. Je peux te dire aussi que j'adore qu'on me dise que j'ai réussi à faire un Alec convainquant, parce que c'est quand même mon personnage clef...je serais heureuse si la suite te plait.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Génial ce chapitre _

Comme toujours tu es là pour faire dans le minimalisme qui veut tout dire, enfin c'est plus mieux que ceux qui font trois pages pour t'expliquer quelque chose que l'on peut faire en trois mots, je souhaite que la suite plaira...(ne te vexes pas pour le mot minimaliste parce que je considère ça comme une qualité)

**° Lilinne :** _C'est bon j'ai deviné lol! Et pour Wiwi mon vrai surnom c'est Ewina mais bon... wiwi passe aussi. Ah et pour le carquois... quand j'étais petite je voulais faire du tir a l'arc mais ma mère trouvait ça trop dangereux. _

_A plus _

Ah ! Tu vois où je veux en venir avec Alice, mais comme Lulla est innocente elle va légèrement oublier ce passage avant un bon moment, l'important c'est que les lecteurs retiennent ce passage. Ton surnom est vraiment bien, tu sais ta mère a un peu raison, mon père m'a fait un arc et tirer avec ça relève de l'exploit...j'ai envoyé une flèche sur le toit de chez mes grands-parents, no comment...j'espère que la suite te plaira.

OoOoOoO

Bien j'espère que mon Edward vous plaira à toute, parce que je sais que je l'ai fait plutôt sombre mais néanmoins gentil, mais c'est comme ça que je l'apprécie...après avoir trouvé Bella il commencera à changer.

Sinon j'aurais une question pour mes lecteurs, mes lemons ne seront pas là avant un bon nombre de chapitres, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous ne préféreriez pas que je les poste en même temps...le premier s'étale sur deux chapitres (no comment j'adore écrire du citron), bref je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous le couper, mais cela dépendra de vous...répondez moi ce sera gentil.

Bref, au prochain chapitre nous verrons nos cher petits Volturi arriver, et ensuite il ne restera plus beaucoup de chapitres avant de passer vraiment à mon récit sortit directement de mon cerveau...j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire...^^

A la prochaine, en espérant que vous serez nombreux !

Anga


	15. Glaciation Pov Lulla

Bonjour, bonjour...je tiens à préciser que j'adore tout mes lecteurs, avec une petite pensée privilégiée pour mes reviewers, bah en même temps je les connais un peu mieux que les autres, mais faut pas vous vexer mes statistiques sont assez gentilles pour me dire qui est venu lire.

Bon, dans ce chapitre, je le sais parfaitement, j'ai repris quelques idées et surtout l'idée de la pêche, je suis désolée pour les puristes de Betifi mais en même temps j'ai prévenu tout le monde...enfin malgré cela j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Glaciation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

-_ Je t'aime._

Il commença par la regarder tendrement, et surtout très heureux. Puis, comme s'il avait lut quelque chose de négatif dans le regard de Lulla, Alec ferma son visage et se referma dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui demander pourquoi il la regardait ainsi, il se fit plus distant.

Elle baissa la tête et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Peut-être était-il fatigué d'attendre une réponse de sa part ? Peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus ?

Les yeux de Lulla se remplirent de larmes mais elle regarda dans le coin opposé à Alec. Elle essayait, vainement, de faire en sorte que sa tristesse ne se voit pas.

Malheureusement pour Lulla, sa tristesse se fit remarquée par les jumeaux Volturi. Jane haussa les sourcils déconsternée, et puis éclata de rire.

_- Amour. Que l'on te cache difficilement ! _Jane avait parlé d'une voix haute et claire.

Si Lulla se mit à rougir d'avoir été découverte, Alec sembla ne rien comprendre. Il le fit, d'ailleurs, remarqué à sa sœur jumelle :

_- De quoi tu parles ? _

_- Rien, cher frère. Si ce n'est qu'il faudra que je t'explique la psychologie féminine. _

Alec semblait complètement à coté de la plaque, il ne comprenait apparemment rien à ce que Jane venait de dire. Si bien que le trajet ce fit en silence, Alec réfléchissant apparemment à ce que Jane avait dit, Lulla se concentrant sur le paysage pour ne pas éclater en sanglot et Jane conduisant la voiture à une vitesse digne de Yan Solo, du zéro cinq au dessus de la vitesse lumière n'oublions pas.

Ils arrivèrent en temps record à l'aéroport, moins d'une heure, Jane avait vraiment envie de rentrer. Alec se dirigea vers l'embarquement, Jane en profita pour prendre Lulla par la manche :

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu lent à la détente. _

Lulla mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis elle se posa une question :

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, je croyais que tu me détestais ? _

_- Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'expliquerais mes raisons..._

Alec revint rapidement vers elles, coupant Jane.

_- On peut embarquer dés maintenant. Allons-y. _

Alec prit les bagages de tout le monde, il les fit enregistrer puis ils montèrent tous dans l'appareil. Personne n'ayant remarqué Lulla, une première, remarque c'était logique tout l'aéroport était occupé à reluqué les jumeaux Volturi.

Pendant les quelques heures de vols, les séparant de l'Italie, Lulla décida de dormir. Son siège se situait entre ceux des jumeaux. Alec ne lui adressa pas la parole, Lulla se retenait toujours de ne pas pleurer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil tapait fort en Toscane, Alec était partit chercher devant avec les bagages pendant que Lulla mangeait quelque chose. Jane souriait comme une bienheureuse, elle avait l'air d'être contente de rentrer chez elle.

_- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à Volterra ? _Lulla avait parlé d'une voix douce mais triste en direction de Jane.

_- Environ une demi-heure, c'est à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Florence. _

Lulla angoissait à l'idée de rencontrer les Maîtres de Volterra, en plus Alec ne lui parlait plus. Jane entraina Lulla vers une berline européenne, un style très richissime.

Alec tendit sa main vers Lulla pour qu'elle monte à l'arrière avec lui, Jane s'installa à coté du chauffeur. Le dit, chauffeur se retourna pour observer Lulla, il parla à Alec :

_- Salut, si Demetri n'est pas là c'est que les Maîtres l'on retenu. Tient tient vous avez pêché quelque chose de bon on dirait. _Le grand vampire à la carrure impressionnante regardait Lulla comme on regarderait un bout de viande, ce qu'elle était apparemment.

_- Bonjour Félix. _L'amoureux de Lulla avait parlé d'un ton sec.

_- Ça dépend pour qui que cette pêche soit bonne. _Railla Jane.

Le dit Félix regarda Jane d'une drôle de façon, puis haussa les épaules et démarra en trombe.

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence, les vampires regardaient dehors et Lulla fixait ses mains en se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance et espérait qu'Alec ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle.

Un peu plus tard, Félix gara la voiture dans un parking souterrain, tout le monde sortit et pris la direction de l'ascenseur. Lulla se mit dans le fond près d'Alec, dont les traits changeaient au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur montait, Alec devenait plus distant et plus dur à chaque seconde. Lulla compris que c'était le visage du vampire, garde des Volturi. Elle commençait à regretter un peu son voyage à Phoenix.

Finalement l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Lulla sentit le regard insistant de Félix l'inspectant de bas en haut comme si elle était une pouliche qu'il convoitait. Alec se plaça entre le regard vicieux de Félix et elle. Lulla prit cela comme une espèce de preuve qu'Alec était toujours intéressé par elle.

Lulla se retrouva donc à coté de Jane, celle-ci avait un sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir de seconde en seconde, visiblement elle adorait être rentré chez elle.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte magnifiquement marquetée et sculturée. Jane la poussa, ils entrèrent dans une pièce à coupole, parfaitement digne de la chapelle Sixtine, au fond il y avait trois trônes non occupés.

_- Jane, Alec quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous._ Dit une voix veloutée derrière le petit groupe.

Lulla se retourna pour voir apparaitre trois vampires avançant à vitesse humaine vers eux. Celui qui avait parlé était brun aux cheveux longs, un visage millénaire. Un second, blond ayant l'air de ne pas apprécier la présence de Lulla, le dernier avait franchement l'air de s'ennuyer.

Immédiatement après la prise de parole du premier, Jane et Alec étaient partis dans une révérence. Félix les imita, seul Lulla ne s'agenouilla pas devant les Maîtres des lieux.

Et visiblement cela ne leur plaisaient pas.

Jane se retourna, elle était toujours à terre, et se prépara à parler, ou disputer Lulla.

Mais le premier vampire ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_- Tient tient ! Voici donc la jeune humaine qui a réussit le pari risqué de faire tourner la tête au garde le plus sadique du château. Heureux de vous rencontrer, miss Richford. Vous permettez, je possède le don de voir votre vie entière rien qu'en touchant votre main, puis-je avoir la votre ? _

Lulla n'aimait pas ce don, elle se résolut pourtant à prendre la main tendue du vampire.

Sa main était glacés, Lulla ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par ses souvenirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Elle. A trois ans.

Du sang, de la mort. De la pluie.

Le vampire en était à ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers jours, il avait finit avec les horreurs de son enfance. Lulla se sentit soulagée. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le vieux vampire la regardait comme un homme regarderait un trophée :

_- Fascinant, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis Aro Volturi, bienvenue à Volterra. Pour ce qui est de la question qui vous tourmente, je vais faire en sorte de vous trouver une solution. Ah ! Aussi, voici mes frères, Marcus et Caius. _Marcus était celui s'ennuyait et l'autre était Caius.

Ce fut seulement là, que Lulla exécuta une révérence parfaite, aussitôt finit par Aro qui la releva. Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Si les deux frères d'Aro étaient partit s'assoir sur leur trônes, Aro lui resta dans le centre de la pièce. Il finit par lâcher la main de Lulla et partit à vitesse vampirique prendre celle de Marcus, tout le monde sembla surpris.

_- Je vois, je vois..._

Aro parlait d'une voix de quelqu'un qui viens de découvrir quelque chose d'unique et de merveilleux. Le vampire revint devant eux, il tendit sa main à Jane :

_- Jane ma chère enfant. Je suis au comble du ravissement de te revoir, tu as beaucoup manqué à ce château. A ce que j'en vois votre mission première s'est plutôt bien déroulé, la seconde un peu moins. Mais on ne peut blâmer ce Cullen d'avoir eut du mal à résisté au parfum de cette charmante demoiselle. Tu as très bien fait ce que je t'avais demandé, c'est bien._ Aro avait relevé Jane et celle-ci semblait au comble du ravissement.

_- Merci maître. C'est pour moi une joie d'être de nouveau ici, la vie en dehors de Volterra est proprement ennuyeuse. _

Aro la gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et reporta son attention sur Alec. Le maître des lieux prit la main d'Alec pour le relever et le gratifia :

_- Mon cher Alec, bien que plus discret que Jane, ta précieuse présence a manqué à l'entourage du château. Ravie de te revoir. _

_- Je suis heureux de rentrer moi aussi maître. _Alec avait dit cela d'une voix plus éteinte que celle qu'il avait utilisée tout au long de son voyage avec Lulla.

_- Hum ! Effectivement ! Mon très cher Alec, j'ai la réponse à la question qui te chagrine. A la tienne aussi, ma chère Lullaby. Je pense que vos craintes sont infondées, nous n'avions jamais vu tel phénomène, et pour que Marcus soit impressionné, Alec je te prie de croire qu'elle a été sincère avec toi. Votre attachement est réciproque et apparemment vous êtes bien des âmes-sœurs. Bien qu'un tel phénomène ne se soient pas produit depuis de nombreuses années, c'est étonnant et intéressant. _

C'était donc ça, il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il pensait qu'elle lui avait mentit, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était littéralement outrée. Et fâchée.

Lulla avait furieusement envie de lui donner une réplique cinglante. Sa fureur devait se voir car Aro éclata de rire avant de sourire et de déclarer :

_- Et bien, si l'envie vous prend de vous énervez, éviter les pommes. Je doute qu'Alec se laisserait faire. _

Lulla se mit à rougir furieusement, elle leva pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle du trône, le regard sur Alec. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir à mort, le comble quand même.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Lulla décida alors d'user du regard qui a fait que Malfoy n'à jamais essayer d'aller plus loin que la poignée de mains. Cet abruti de blond avait nommé ça le regard de la mort glaciale. Elle le fit donc, droit dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, ça demandait de la concentration.

Elle savait que ces yeux ressemblaient maintenant à de la glace, à s'y méprendre, en plus avec les lentilles bleus c'était encore plus flagrant.

Alec suspendit son geste d'aller vers elle, il avait l'air sonné. Lulla savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait, mais après tout pendant tout le voyage Forks-Volterra, il l'avait ignorée. Elle pouvait bien se permettre de le laisser mariner un peu.

Aro effleura sa main, et éclata de rire. Alec avait l'air peiné, et essayait à tout prix de croiser le regard de Lulla, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Il risquait de voir qu'elle le faisait marcher, Jane ne semblait pas accorder un centime de compassion à son frère. Au contraire, elle étouffait vainement pour ne pas rire.

_- Et si nous trouvions une occupation dans le château à cette charmante jeune fille. _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews:(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia :** _J'adore toujours autant la déclaration de Lulla à la fin de ton chapitre j'ai hâte de voir comment Alec va réagir ainsi que la réaction de Jane .J'ai également hâte de t'aider dans les prochaines traductions. _

_A plus_

J'espère qu'en lisant le chapitre que je viens de poster, cela vous plaira, mais j'ai bon espoir...pour ce qui est des réactions...pour la prochaine traduction je te demanderais ça dans quelques semaines, la prochaine phrase en Italien c'est dans le chapitre 21, on a donc un certain temps avant de commencer à s'inquiéter. Je prie pour trouver encore tes messages encourageants dans ma boîte mail...^^

**° Libel fanny :** _Coucou miss t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave je comprends j'espère que tu n'auras pas fais de bêtise en le recopiant lol, j'attends ton mail dimanche alors (mais je suis pareil mdr) es que j'ai encore besoin de dire que j'ai adoré et c'est Alec, là vraiment si ça continue je vais en tomber amoureuse lol je débloque t'inquiètes et ces derniers mots pourquoi avoir coupé là ? Ça va être long pour savoir comment il va réagir pas trop bestialement j'espère lol vivement la suite bon courage bisous. _

Nous avons constaté toute les deux que ton adresse marche, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant de discuter avec une petite jeune comme moi ? En fin je répondrais à ton message, en principe avant la fin de la semaine...j'espère que la réaction d'Alec te parait assez intéressant, il n'est pas bestial mais faut pas trop en faire non plus...c'est un personnage délicat à manipuler. Merci beaucoup pour le bon courage, je suis très contente de mettre fait une amie sur le net, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvais arriver...^^

**° Triskelle sparrow :** _Merci !_

Tu sais quoi ? Bah, tu es trop marrante...tout ce que je peux trouver à répondre c'est de te dire que j'adore que tu me dises merci, mais que je te renvois le compliment parce que je pense que c'est vraiment grâce aux reviews qu'on peut avancer, nous auteurs, donc merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

**° Adeline.L :** _Jane risque de ne peut-être pas apprécier. ;) Bonne continuation ! :D_

Peut-être que Jane va apprécier...enfin de toute façon avec le chapitre que je viens de poster, tu as une réponse claire et nette...j'espère juste qu'elle te plaira...pour la continuation je te remercie, c'est très gentil...je vais continuer à vous mettre les chapitres toutes les semaines. A la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre ait comblé tes attentes...

**° Lilly :** _Haaa J'adore *-*_

_Jane devient protectrice tien tien... Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alec je suppose... =)_

C'est super mignon de dire que tu adores, moi ma réponse c'est que c'est moi qui vous adore...Jane est protectrice mais j'espère que cela ne dérange personne...quand au bonheur d'Alec je pense que tu as raison...il doit aimer l'idée que tout le monde soit enchanté par son propre bonheur...mais qui a dit tout le monde ? Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite...

**° Roselia001 :** _J'aime beaucoup, vivement la suite. _

Tient, petite nouvelle bienvenue dans mon petit univers, c'est gentil de me dire qu'il te plait...surtout très rassurant pour moi...j'espère que la suite sera de ton gout.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Intéressant ce chapitre. _

Comme toujours je te dis d'abord merci, et je souhaite que la suite que tu vas lire sera à ton gout, en espérant que tu reviennes voir ces pages...

**° Lilinne :** _J'ai passé deux de mes épreuves de DNB blanc ce matin... ô secours! _

Au départ, je ne savais plus du tout ce que signifiait DNB, après j'ai compris ou plutôt je crois avoir compris que tu parles de ton brevet blanc...tu me diras si je me trompe. J'espère que tu y arriveras, ce serait dommage dans le cas contraire, moi j'ai eut assez bien au vrai brevet, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Sinon, j'ai envoyé un message sur ton compte fanfiction, répond moi si tu as le temps...et puis je voudrais savoir si tu as abandonné tes fictions, parce que je les adore et que je voudrais bien savoir la suite...à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bon, bah j'espère que malgré le fait qu'il y ait des ressemblances non négligeable avec la fic de Betifi, je vous rappelle que la partie inspirée d'elle est presque terminée...on arrive vers la fin...enfin j'espère que ça vous plait quand même.

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura vraiment un événement que je vais utiliser qui vient de _''Tout n'est que Fatalité''_, enfin espérons que je ne perdrais pas trop de lecteurs à cause de cela...ça m'apprendra à utiliser les idées des autres...enfin.

Bien, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours ma fiction, je vous informe que je suis passée au chapitre 47 de cette histoire, enfin...je n'ai même pas encore abordé la moitié de ce que je voulais faire...j'ose espérer que mes lecteurs me suivront jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Parce qu'elle risque d'être sacrément longue...^^

A la prochaine, en espérant ne pas perdre trop de mes lecteurs préférés.

Anga


	16. Provocation Pov Lulla

Bien le bonjour à vous, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'avais quelques petits trucs à faire en urgence. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce chapitre-ci.

Je m'étais préparée à avoir des reviews négatives au vu de l'inspiration que j'ai prise pour cette histoire, je sais que ce chapitre reprend beaucoup Betifi, j'en suis désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous vous souviendrez que c'est le dernier chapitre où je m'inspire de Betifi.

Bien à vous, et bonne et heureuse lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Provocation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Et si nous trouvions une occupation dans le château à cette charmante jeune fille._

Bien évidemment l'auteur de cette charmante demande était Aro.

_- Voyons le plus simple est de la transformer maintenant. _Dit Marcus d'une voix ensommeillée, ce qui n'est pas très logique pour un vampire.

_- Mais non voyons, c'est une jeune fille de quatorze ans, on va attendre au moins son anniversaire prochain. C'est dans quelques mois, ça lui laisse le temps de s'adapter à l'idée de devenir un vampire. En plus c'est l'âme-sœur d'un de nos gardes préférés, et pour ne rien gâcher elle va avoir un pouvoir mental une fois transformée, elle a rencontré Eléazar. _Clama Aro.

Les rois paraissaient en pleine réflexion, Aro retourna s'assoir dans son trône et laissa Caius prendre la parole :

_- Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais mon frère._

Le silence retomba dans la salle des trônes, Lulla continuait d'esquiver les regards d'Alec, Jane ne disait rien et Félix était resté dans le fond de la salle. Puis, Marcus reprit la parole :

_- Il faudra prendre des mesures pour qu'un accident n'arrive pas. Alec et Jane s'occuperont d'elle, ça devrait déjà empêcher la plupart des vampires de l'attaquer. _

_- Quelle évidence ! Nous allons la mettre dans la bibliothèque, elle s'occupera de tout, je suis sure que ça te plaira Lullaby. Voici donc la nouvelle bibliothécaire, nous avons des manuscrits qui risquent fort d'intéresser la petite anthropologue que voilà. _Conclut Aro, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lulla se sentait un peu vexée, s'occuper d'une simple bibliothèque, ça c'est un peu fort. Elle n'avait pas fait des études supérieures très difficiles pour se retrouver comme une potiche derrière un meuble.

Aro tapa dans ses mains et appela une certaine Chelsea, celle-ci arriva moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle était bien évidemment d'une beauté toute vampirique, de longs cheveux foncés et des yeux cramoisis.

_- Bien, Chelsea ma chère tu accompagneras Lullaby dans sa chambre, celle du couloir sud. Bien évidemment je ne te souhaite pas d'accidents, je ne tolèrerais aucun écart. Bien ma chère Lullaby je vous prie de suivre notre chère Chelsea. _

Lulla se sentait un peu envoyé dans le mur mais ne répliqua pas et suivit Chelsea. En passant près d'Alec, il lui effleura sa main, elle évita de le regarder.

Lulla suivit la belle brune dans les couloirs du château de Volterra, la décoration était étonnante, bien qu'ancienne et un peu passée, malgré tout cela avait son charme. Chelsea n'était apparemment pas une personne bavarde, elle ne posait aucune question ni ne se retournait pour savoir si Lulla la suivait bien.

Elles arrivèrent en peu de temps, devant une porte en bois massif. Chelsea la poussa et entra dans la chambre, ou plutôt la suite.

L'architecte était apparemment de ceux qui vomissent le Luxe, toute la pièce semblait avoir été pensée pour être une débauche de choses plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Lulla était une personne qui était née dans la haute noblesse et voir ainsi une telle débauche d'ornements aussi inutiles que luxueux, ça la rendait plutôt malade.

Il y avait un lit à baldaquin de mauvais goût, une commode sicilienne et une armoire digne d'un antiquaire, le tout jurait avec le papier peint de soie.

Lulla ne trouvait pas la porte de la salle de bain privé, après tout c'était une suite, elle le demanda à Chelsea, qui s'était assise sur un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce :

_- La salle de bain, sil te plaît ? _

Chelsea ne prit même pas la parole, elle se contenta d'indiquer à Lulla une porte dérobée dans le mur.

Lulla partit dans la salle de bain, évidemment elle était luxueuse et très grande. Une douche de quatre mètres sur cinq, Lulla décida de prendre une petite douche.

Elle commença naturellement par se déshabiller, Lulla plia ses vêtements convenablement sur le rebord du lavabo. Puis elle s'observa dans la glace. Elle enleva les lentilles bleues qu'elle avait mises pour passer inaperçue.

Lulla était assez bien proportionné pour son âge, ses seins étaient quand même assez gros pour une demoiselle de quatorze ans, des hanches pleines et douces et une chute de reins assez belle. Elle avait un tatouage sur la cuisse gauche, un enchevêtrement de roses et d'épines, avec une inscription en gaélique, ce dessin faisait le tour de sa cuisse, en hauteur.

Lulla prit la bouteille de vinaigre qu'elle avait soigneusement emmené dans son sac à main, ce sac qui l'avait suivit partout. Elle avait décidé de chasser la couleur rousse de ses cheveux, avant toutes choses.

Elle commença par faire deux champoings au vinaigre, en insistant bien sur les racines, plus un dernier pour les pointes. Ce faisant, elle n'avait plus grand-chose dans sa bouteille, elle prit ensuite un sachet d'herbes qu'elle dilua dans de l'eau et se moussa les cheveux avec.

Voilà, Lulla venait de faire totalement disparaître sa teinture, elle alla dans la douche pour profiter de l'eau chaude, elle observa un instant sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa hanche droite, puis elle haussa les épaules et continua de se laver.

Quand Lulla sortit de la douche, elle savait qu'elle y avait passé un bout de temps. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche et commença à sécher ses cheveux.

Lulla entendit soudain un bruit provenant de la chambre, ne réfléchissant pas trop elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle franchissait à peine le seuil de la salle d'eau, qu'elle s'aperçut que Chelsea n'était pas seule.

Un grand vampire blond, le visage brut et saillant, le menton limite pointu. Un visage d'homme ayant vécu des tas d'aventures et pas que des bonnes, mais d'une beauté innommable comme tout vampire.

Il me regarda un sourire appréciateur, puis regarda Chelsea.

_- C'est pour ça que tu fais du baby-sitting ? _

_- Ouais, elle n'est pas si intéressante que ça. _Cracha la vampire dédaigneusement.

_- Je veux bien te remplacer si tu veux Chelsea. _Fit le blond vampire en regardant toujours Lulla et sa serviette.

Celle-ci commençait à avoir peur, Lulla recula, malheureusement pour elle la porte de la salle de bain s'était refermée. Lulla était donc prise au piège, le vampire s'approcha et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de Lulla, sur le mur. Sa respiration s'accéléra ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Chelsea explosa de rire, et ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il plongea un regard de sang et très intéressé dans celui de Lulla après avoir balayer son corps avec une attention minutieuse, qui la révulsait.

Lulla commençait vraiment à paniquer, elle espérait vraiment qu'Alec et Jane étaient dans les parages, ce serait sa seule chance :

_- ALLEEECCCCCCC ! JAAANNNNEEEE ! _Hurla-t-elle au visage de son agresseur.

Celui-ci sembla très surprit et regarda Lulla interrogateur, tout comme Chelsea qui ne semblait plus savoir à quel saint se vouer.

Soudain la porte se fracassa en petits morceaux, Lulla devina qu'un vampire venait de la défoncée. Aussi soudainement, Lulla se retrouva dans les bras froids et glacés d'Alec, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser :

_- Ne la touche pas Demetri ! _Menaça Alec en grondant et serrant plus près de lui Lulla.

Lulla aperçut le vampire blond qui l'avait attaqué, apparemment Alec l'avait balancé dans le décor, le baldaquin gisait maintenant en deux morceaux.

_- Et pourquoi ? _Cracha Demetri, en regardant Lulla avec envie.

Alec qui observait Lulla attentivement pour voir si elle était blessée ou choquée ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

_- C'est son jouet et il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit de la toucher et de l'apprécier._

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Jane qui venait de passer la porte, celle-ci observa la scène et attrapa le regard de Lulla dans le sien, ce qu'elle vit dut la mettre de mauvaise humeur car elle fonça les sourcils :

_- Chelsea. Tu avais l'ordre de t'occuper de Lullaby, ordre que tu n'as pas respecté apparemment... _

_- Il ne l'a même pas touchée._ Vociféra Chelsea.

_- NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE !_ Cria Jane, qui en profita pour utiliser son pouvoir sur Chelsea, qui commença à pousser des cris en se tortillant sur le sol sous le regard sadique des jumeaux.

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, Chelsea regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté les ordres d'Aro. Lulla se calmait tout naturellement au contact d'Alec, qui la maintenait contre lui en caressant ses cheveux et sa taille.

_- Bien, Chelsea sort d'ici. Je ferais un rapport aux Maîtres pour leur parler de ta capacité à exécuter les missions qui te sont conférés._ Conclut Jane en arrêtant de torturer Chelsea.

_- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était chasse gardée Alec. _S'excusa Demetri en regardant Chelsea partir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, ou plutôt les jumeaux.

_- Demetri, si je te vois avoir encore une seule fois ce comportement avec ma Lullaby. Je te démembrerais moi-même._ Menaça férocement Alec.

_- Bon ça va j'ai compris. Mais faut dire que dans sa tenue tu avoueras qu'il est difficile de résister. _

Lulla se mit à rougir comme jamais, Alec sourit et prit soin de cacher le corps de Lulla aux yeux de son ami. Lulla ressentait différents sentiments à force d'être collé comme ça contre son amoureux, elle se colla encore plus contre son torce de pierre.

_- Je pense que tu devrais sortir Demetri, Heidi est revenue, va donc voir si j'y suis dans la salle des trônes. Si Aro veux savoir où nous serons, dit lui que ce sera dans ma chambre ou celle de Jane. _

Demetri sortit de la pièce, laissant Lulla aux bras d'Alec. Jane s'approcha d'eux.

Soudain, Lulla se rappela qu'elle était sensée être fâchée contre Alec, elle se détacha de lui. Jane lui passa un de ces sacs, tient elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jane l'avait avec elle :

_- Va t'habiller Lulla, nous discuterons ensuite..._ Déclara Jane en poussant Lulla dans la salle de bain.

Lulla repartit dans cette salle de bain, elle chercha parmi ses affaires des vêtements potables. Elle finit par trouver un jean noir et un chemisier orange pâle. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et fourra ses vêtements sales dans un sac en plastique qu'elle mit dans son sac.

Elle appréhenda un peu ce qui allait se passer par la suite, elle prit une grande inspiration puis poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Alec était dans un fauteuil il regardait par la fenêtre.

Lulla s'avança et s'assit sur un canapé en face de lui. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui parla :

_- Jane est partie pour préparer ta chambre. _

On aurais-dit qu'il hésitait à faire quelque chose, puis il planta fermement ses yeux rouges sangs, plus vifs que jamais, dans les orbes verts pâles de Lulla. Elle frissonna, et frémit.

Alec se leva à vitesse vampirique, et il marcha vers Lulla, en rompant pas le lien visuel, à vitesse humaine. Lulla sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son souffle se perdre à mesure que son amoureux approchait d'elle.

Il fut bientôt devant elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crut, il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa doucement sa tête sur les genoux de Lulla. Il inspira par petites bouffées son odeur, qu'elle savait très attirante pour lui, puis il lui murmura :

_- Pardon, pardon. Si tu veux encore de moi, pardonne-moi. Pardon. Lulla. Pardon. _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews:(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Ce chapitre m'a plut mais je l'ai trouvé court._

C'est gentil que ce chapitre t'ais plut, je te remercie de l'avoir lus. En vérité il n'y a qu'une ligne en moins par rapport au chapitre précédent, je considère ça comme normal et puis je sais parfaitement que mes premiers chapitres sont plus courts que les suivants. J'espère que la suite te plaira...

**° Lilly :** _J'adore trop..._

_C'est fascinant de voir à quel point Jane change de comportement et je l'imagine très bien avec son grand sourire en rentrant chez elle xDD _

Jane change de comportement, peut être que le pourquoi n'est pas clair mais sache qu'un Pov Jane est prévu dans l'histoire pour comprendre son point de vue. Et puis Jane est une amoureuse de Volterra, elle ne se sent bien que dans ce château...j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré les ressemblances.

**° Astasia :** _Salut Alec mérite des claques lui faire ça c'est horrible, Jane qui soutient Lulla. Aro fidèle a lui-même. _

_A plus_

_Ps : hâte de d'aider pour les traductions. _

Exact Alec est un peu couillon sur ce coup là, mais en même temps je ne le vois pas si parfait que cela, enfin dans le prochain chapitre on comprendra pourquoi il agit comme cela. J'espère que ma Jane te plait, mon Aro aussi d'ailleurs...à la prochaine, pour les traductions je te recontacterais dans quelques semaines...^^

**° Adeline.L :** _Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre a comblé mes attentes. J'ai adoré. Vivement la semaine prochaine ! ;)_

C'est gentil de dire qu'il a comblé tes attentes, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais...après tout c'est que les auteurs souhaitent, j'espère que tu seras aussi fidèle à cette histoire car elle va être super longue...en espérant que tu reviennes lire mes lignes.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore!_

Toujours le petit mot qui fait plaisir, je te remercie d'avoir laissé cette review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu es toujours là pour lire mon histoire.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss c'est encore moi, lol, oui je me suis bien aperçue que ça marchait, ok j'attendrais ta réponse. _

_Comme toujours j'ai adoré et la réaction d'Alec ma surprise je ne pensais pas à celle-là mais tu as raison ça lui va tout à fait. _

_Et tu vois tout arrive et je suis contente aussi de mettre trouver une amie vivement la suite bon courage bisous _

Tu as eut ma réponse, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, il faut me le dire si j'ai parlé d'une chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Bref j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir trouvé une amie...à la prochaine. ^^

**° Lilinne :** _Non j'ai rien arrêté c'est juste qu'avec mon DNB blanc je n'avais pas le temps mais je crois m'être plantée en maths..._

J'espère vraiment que tu ne t'es pas plantée en quoique ce soit, mais de toute façon c'est le blanc pas le vrai, tu peux toujours te dire que ce serait bien de réviser pour le véritable examen...de toute façon dans quelques années tu verras à quel point le bac est encore pire. J'espère lire encore tes histoires parce qu'elles sont vraiment et certaines m'intriguent vraiment.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre gout à tous, même su je sais qu'il reprend une partie de l'histoire de Betifi, quand bien même je suis heureuse s'il vous a plut, même un peu.

Le chapitre suivant sera consacré à la petite réconciliation entre Alec et Lulla, on aura un passage en Italien généreusement traduit par Astasia, je la remercie encore pour ces traductions, et je sais que je vais encore lui en demander quelques unes...

J'espère que vous suivrez cette fic jusqu'au bout...^^

A la prochaine,

Anga


	17. Fortification Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous, je vous aime beaucoup tous...même ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissé de petit mot encourageant. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la suite vous plaira beaucoup.

Bien, dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un Alec assez repentant mais je pense qu'il sait qu'il faut s'excuser, donc je le voyais comme ça, je précise aussi que les **phrases en Italien ont été traduites par la charmante et fraiche Astasia, je la remercie beaucoup**. Pour la description de la bibliothèque j'espère qu'elle vous plait et que vous arriverez à l'imaginer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Fortification

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Pardon, pardon. Si tu veux encore de moi, pardonne-moi. Pardon. Lulla. Pardon. _

Alec continuait de murmurer excuses sur excuses, le visage sur les genoux de Lulla, son souffle glacé la faisait frissonnée. Elle se décida à lui répondre :

_- Alec..._ Commença-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et la regarda, il posa néanmoins son menton sur les genoux de Lulla. Il la regardait et elle cherchait ses mots :

_- Pourquoi...es-ce que... tu m'as ignoré et que tu ne m'as pas cru lorsque je t'ai dit que...je...t'aimais ? _

Lulla baissa la tête, Alec posa sa main droite sur le menton de Lulla et la releva pour la regardée :

_- Je suis un vampire. Tout humain est à la fois attiré par moi et repoussé par les horreurs que je commets pour pourvoir à ma soif. Tu es douce, gentille et compréhensive...en un mot humaine. Je sais que je fais peur, j'y prends plaisir même, mais toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur, je sais que suis fait pour toi...mais en même temps je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas ici. Je connais la teneur des sentiments humains, vous changez si facilement de partenaire...alors que les sentiments vampiriques sont plus forts et plus éternels..._

A ces mots Lulla souriait, elle l'encourageait à parler :

_- Je t'ai cru mais en même temps pas du tout, j'avais peur que tu ne sois que temporairement attiré par moi, ça m'aurais fait souffrir...je suis si désolé. Je sais aussi que notre nature vampirique repousse les humains, nous faisons le mal, je ne croyais pas qu'une humaine puisse tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. Ce que je pensais aussi, c'était que tu pouvais vouloir profiter du fait que je t'aimais pour que tu puisses accéder à l'éternité, que je ne sois qu'un moyen. Je sais que non, et je suis si désolé. Pardonne-moi, je te ferais à partir de cet instant, une confiance des plus totales. _

Alec avait conclut sa tirade par un baiser sur les genoux de Lulla.

Lulla décida que la punition d'Alec était terminée, elle posa ses deux mains sur les cheveux bruns-noirs d'Alec et tira avec légèreté sur eux. Alec releva la tête vers elle, Lulla l'attira vers ses lèvres. Il comprit le message très vite et se releva pour embrasser Lulla. Les mains de Lulla se placèrent automatiquement dans la chevelure de son vampire et celles d'Alec sur sa nuque à elle.

Leurs lèvres se goûtèrent avec minutie, tendresse. Ça faisait quand même un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, ils en profitèrent. Alec plaqua Lulla contre le dossier du canapé et mit un genou entre les cuisses de Lulla pour s'approcher au plus près de son âme-sœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alec lâcha les lèvres de son humaine et posa son front sur le sien. Il lui demanda :

_- Dois-je en conclure que vous m'avez pardonné mademoiselle Richford ? _

Lulla respira un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux sur le visage angélique de son vampire, elle observa sa beauté et le trouva très très à son goût, elle lui répondit :

_- Tu es pardonné depuis un bon moment, je t'embêtais juste un peu... _

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que sa bouche se retrouva occupé à tout autre chose, Alec l'embrassait en passant par moment sa langue froide et dure sur les lèvres chaudes de Lulla, qui se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas faire pareil.

Au bout d'un moment il relâcha son baiser pour permettre à Lulla de respirer, il lui dit espiègle :

_- Alors on m'embête, moi l'Abominable Alec... _

Et il se mit à chatouiller la pauvre petite Lulla, qui se mit à rire et à le supplier d'arrêter de la martyrisée. Lulla glissa dans le canapé et se retrouva à plat ventre sur toute la longueur de celui-ci. Alec était à moitié allongé derrière elle, en la chatouillant sur ses cotes et ses aisselles.

C'est dans cette position peu orthodoxe que Jane les trouva.

Alec s'arrêta immédiatement de chatouiller Lulla, celle-ci émergea sa tête du canapé pour regarder Jane, qui paressait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

Lulla savait qu'elle était rouge d'avoir essayé d'échapper à un méchant vampire chatouilleur, décoiffée et les premiers boutons de sa chemises enlevés. Alec avait les cheveux en bataille et les mains sur les cotes de Lulla.

Les deux amoureux s'écrièrent en cœur :

_- Quoi ! Qu'es-ce qui y a ? _

Et Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait un rire cristallin et clair, agréable à l'oreille.

Alec souleva Lulla et l'asseyant sur ses genoux, il commença à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Lulla pour les démêlés. Elle reboutonna sagement ses boutons, et se calma un peu.

_- Maître Aro m'avait demandé de vous chercher pour présenter la bibliothèque à Lulla. Je vous ai d'abord cherché dans la chambre d'Alec puis je suis partie par ici, quand j'ai entendu un 'au secours' provenant de Lulla. Mais...franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ça._ Dit Jane en finissant sa crise de rire.

_- On y va._ S'écria Lulla.

Elle adorait les bibliothèques, malgré le fait qu'elle allait devoir faire la potiche derrière un bureau.

Alec prit le sac de Lulla pour passer le déposer dans les appartements des jumeaux, Lulla prit son sac à main et quitta sans regret la chambre avec ses goûts luxueux et pas du tout en accord avec la personnalité de Lulla.

Ils partirent dans les couloirs du château, Alec prit Lulla par taille pour avancer et Jane se mit à coté de Lulla, ainsi une petite humaine était entourée par les vampires les plus meurtriers et sadiques des Volturi, un drôle de trio.

Le chemin qu'ils prirent était un peu différent de celui que Lulla avait prit avec Chelsea. Bientôt, Alec s'arrêta devant une double porte en bois noir. Alec laissa sa sœur et son amoureuse sur le pas de la porte pour aller poser le sac de Lulla et son sac à main, puis il revint et reprit sa place dans le trio.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un bureau que Lulla n'avait pas vu la première fois, car ils étaient alors passés autre part, mais là elle découvrait un humaine qui semblait être une espèce de standardiste pour les Volturi.

L'humaine était très blonde, décolorée si on s'en tient à son accent. Elle aborda le groupe :

_- Benvenuto Jane, Alec ... la vostra missione è andata bene?__*** **_

La standardiste avait une voix criarde et dévisageait avec colère Lulla, visiblement cette idiote avait craqué pour son vampire à elle. Lulla eut envie de lui faire bouffer sa manucure de concours.

_- Ritorna alle vostre carte, Jessica._****** Répondit une voix venant de derrière le trio.

Alec se retourna entrainant Lulla avec lui, puisse qu'il lui tenait toujours la taille, Lulla découvrit Félix. Il la regardait avec un respect nouveau, puis il prit la parole :

_- Maître Aro m'a demandé d'escorter Lullaby à la bibliothèque et de vous demander ensuite de venir le rejoindre dans les Hautes. Tient tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas les yeux bleus ? _

Lulla ne compris pas ce qu'il entendait par 'les Hautes' mais apparemment Jane était ravie et Alec restait impassible. Ils commencèrent à avancer et Lulla répondit à Félix :

_- J'ai du faire un nouveau passeport, d'ailleurs à propos il va falloir que je raye mon nom de la liste des participants à l'Institut. Et aussi que j'infiltre le Pentagone, pour plomber mon dossier. _

Tout le monde s'arrêta de marcher, Lulla faillit d'ailleurs se casser la figure sur Félix. Apparemment ils avaient l'air surprit voire hypnotisé par ce qu'elle avait dit.

_- Infiltrer le Pentagone ?_ S'écria Jane, vu la tête des deux autres, ils semblaient être dans le même état d'incompréhension.

_- Nettoyage de printemps, ça ne te dit rien. J'ai eut une carte verte pendant quelques temps, mais je sais que j'ai un dossier, et si ma ''disparition'' est repérée ce serait ennuyeux. Je sais comment rentrer et effacer mon dossier, ce sera comme si Lullaby Richford n'avait jamais quitté l'Europe. Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas totalement me rayer de la carte, mes comptes, mes maisons et autres reviendraient à l'autre tache et ça je ne le veux certainement pas. _

_- Tu sais comment entrer dans le Pentagone ? _Demanda Félix, surprit.

_- Un ami m'a montré la faille du système, que bien sûr on peut exploiter. Ce n'est pas simple, ça demande au moins une heure mais on y arrive. Le tout étant de bien se démerder pour ne pas laisser de trace visible. En plus il faut au moins deux ordinateurs..._

Les vampires continuèrent à regarder Lulla comme si elle venait de leur demander de se mettre à poil et d'aller lui chercher un pingouin en Antarctique. Elle commençait à se sentir gênée, elle se blottit contre Alec et glapit :

_- Bon, si on allait à cette bibliothèque. _

Apparemment, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils mettaient Lulla mal à l'aise, le petit groupe repartit vers la dite bibliothèque.

Après un petit moment, entrecoupé d'un escalier à monter et de plusieurs tournants, le groupe arriva devant une double porte marquetée délicatement, vraiment belle. Les poignées étaient en fer forgé et représentait deux serpents.

_- Alors, Lulla, prête à entrer dans ton domaine. _Murmura, sensuellement, Alec au creux du cou de son âme-sœur.

Lulla posa ses mains sur les poignées et poussa doucement dessus, bizarrement la porte glissa facilement sur ses gongs et s'ouvrit pour montrer la splendeur de la bibliothèque des Volturi.

Une grande faisait face à Lulla, même une très grande pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de rangée de livres, il y en avait partout, de bas en haut, tient un étage. Le départ de la bibliothèque était en rectangle et se terminait en demi-cercle, avec un immense vase en porcelaine de Chine à son extrémité à l'étage. A la gauche immédiate de Lulla, se trouvait un grand bureau multifonction en merisier, apparemment la place de la bibliothécaire. A droite, quelques tables avec bancs, pour étudier plus confortablement. Et bien sûr, les innombrables rayons chargés de lourds livres de toutes époques.

Il y avait également plusieurs escaliers en fer forgé, menant à l'étage supérieur. Lulla en compta quatre, deux à chaque extrémité de la grande pièce. De là où elle était Lulla devina une grande baie vitrée dans le fond et quelques tableaux de bon goût sur les quelques parcelles de mur sans étagères. Une passerelle en fer forgé venait compléter le tableau de cette bibliothèque aux merveilles, dans un style très mélangeur des différentes époques que connue l'humanité.

Visiblement à l'image des vampires, intemporels et gracieux.

Lulla, durant sa contemplation, avait avancé de plusieurs pas dans cette immense réserve de savoir. Elle remarqua alors les mosaïques qui dessinaient des tableaux antiques sur la totalité du sol de la bibliothèque.

Dans son émerveillement, Lulla tourna sur elle-même, et rencontra les yeux d'Alec dans les siens. Elle s'y perdit, ce bel écarlate à la fois passionnant et frissonnant.

Félix s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un gros trousseau de clefs, en lui expliquant :

_- Voici la totalité des clefs de la bibliothèque, Maître Aro a dit que tu pouvais y faire ce qu'il te plaisait. Il y a aussi les clefs de la réserve, un étage plus bas, tu peux y accéder par l'escalier nord. _

Lulla était émerveillée, elle avait une énorme source de connaissances à portée de mains, cela lui faisait passé le fait qu'elle allait devoir être derrière un bureau comme la standardiste.

_- Ça te plait ?_ Demanda Alec en se glissant à vitesse vampirique pour prendre son amoureuse dans ses bras.

_- Si ça me plait ? C'est trop bien. Tous ses livres,...j'adore !_

Lulla avait parlé avec une mine tellement ravie, que les vampires éclatèrent de rire. Jane s'assit sur le bureau en merisier et dit :

_- J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas comme Jessica à force de rester ici derrière ce bureau. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, y a pas de risque. Au pire tu viendras me voir. Maintenant, il serait temps, d'aller dire un grand merci à Maître Aro._ Répliqua Lulla, Alec approuva en prenant à son tour la parole.

_- Oui, allons voir Maître Aro. _

_**

* * *

**__*****- Bienvenue Jane, Alec ... votre mission s'est bien passée?_

_******__- Retourne à tes papiers, Jessica._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Génial dommage que ça s'arrête, lol vivement la suite._

Je te trouve très gentille, je te remercie de ta review, mais je suis contente d'avoir chacune de tes reviews car elles sont très motivantes cela me fait toujours plaisir. En espérant que la suite te plaira...^^

**° Astasia :** _Salut trop trop génial, hâte de lire la suite, elle n'est pas un jeune Lulla pour avoir un tatouage? Mais bon il doit être beau._

_A plus._

Oui je sais qu'elle est un peu jeune, mais j'avais besoin de ce tatouage comme faisant partit de sa personnalité. Retient bien cet élément, je le réutiliserais par la suite...c'est vrai qu'il est beau mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de dessin assez ressemblant pour le montrer...voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu m'aideras encore en Italien, parce que tu m'es précieuse...

**° Adeline.L :** _Hâte de lire la suite. Bonne continuation ! _

Voilà la suite, je continue je continue...parce que j'adore voir les gens content de lire ce que j'écris parce que je suis heureuse de vous faire plaisir...^^...j'espère que mon Alec te plait.

**° Lilinne :** _Hi! Hi! J'ai eu 30,5 en maths et 30,25 en français ! Youpi ! _

Tu es pas mal dans ces notes, au final tout ce que je peux te souhaiter c'est de pouvoir avoir ton brevet les mains dans les poches, comme ça ce serait génial. A la prochaine, je vais avoir besoin de toi encore un peu pour l'Allemand...

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss désolée mais je t'ai répondu mais mon ordi et mon msn qui déconne et là je peux plus me connecter, sniff, je vais le jeter par la fenêtre cette ordi, mdr, non t'inquiètes pas je répondrai à tout et si je ne peux pas je te le dirais pas de souci. _

_Donc si ça te dit je te donne mon tel et envoi moi un sms (** ** ** ** **) mais ne le met pas dans le commentaire stp et après du chapitre j'ai adoré comme d'hab. et le comportement de Jane j'aime bien et le Alec à la fin juste parfait vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

_Ps : J'espère que j'aurais un sms et je suis contente que tu sois mon amie. _

Si je n'ai pas répondu par sms, c'est parce que je ne peux pas mélanger ma vie réelle et ma vie sur internet, j'espère que cela ne va pas te déranger...mais j'ai envie de devenir ton amie sans pour autant sortir et tout mettre dans ma vie réelle. J'espère vraiment que tu me comprendras, j'espère que tu trouveras une solution pour ton mail, parce que je veux bien être ton amie sur internet, mais donner mon téléphone à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas dans la réalité...ben ça me dérange beaucoup...je n'ai pas envie de perdre une amie gentille mais je suis désolée. Mais tu peux essayer de te créer une autre adresse mail...parce que je veux bien parler avec toi...j'espère que tu comprendras...et que tu apprécieras la suite, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te blesser avec mon refus.

**° Lilly :** _Haan... La fin est trop mimi..._

_J'adore c'est génial =) _

J'adore recevoir des reviews de ta part, c'est très gentil et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon, je suis contente que cela te plaise parce que je n'étais pas sure que la fin serait potable...mon Alec est quand même un peu beaucoup trop romantique. A la prochaine...^^

**° Triskelle Sparrow :** _Merci ! _

Coucou, c'est toujours gentil de passer me faire un petit coucou, j'aime beaucoup voir les gens sur ma fic, cela me rend heureuse...héhé...je prie pour que la suite te plaise.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! J'adore ! _

Aussi, toujours le même message gentil, j'adore moi aussi de te voir venir lire mon histoire, donc je te remercie comme toujours...j'espère que la suite sera à ton gout !

**° Lola by Lolitta** **:** _Salut, ça fait quelques jours que j'ai trouvé ta fic et une fois commencé je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter et j'ai continué de la dévorer jusqu'à trois heures du matin, c'est dire combien je l'ai apprécié._

_Je voulais te dire aussi que comme tu t'es inspiré de la fiction de Betifi, que j'ai déjà lu, je préfère largement la tienne car j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de créer un personnage extérieur pour ce couple. Parce que va savoir pourquoi un Alec/Bella je ne suis pas arrivé à trop accrocher même s'il y avait tous les perso. de Voltera, que pourtant j'adore._

_Donc voilà, toi tu offres un très intéressant compromis que j'adore littéralement, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais des reviews négatives parce que tu préviens bien que tu t'inspires de la fic de Betifi. Alors si y en a qui sont pas content, ben zut. Voilà. (Je sais je n'ai pas très bonne insulte)._

_Bon j'espère que tu es bien motivé pour la suite car je l'attends avec impatience._

_Bises. _

Je suis assez heureuse de voir que j'ai du succès, même auprès des anciennes de Betifi, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé sa fic même si j'avais un léger problème avec le couple Bella/Alec, car pour moi Bella appartient un peu à Edward. Mais hormis cela, j'ai trouvé que les idées de départ de Betifi étaient bien, j'ai peu honte de les avoir utilisés mais ce n'est pas grave...j'espère que ma fic en son intégrité te plaira, surtout que je suis très touchée de savoir que je t'ai captivé à ce point. Tu sais ton insulte est un insulte excellente, parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment méchante donc peu de gens seraient vraiment vexés, mais je te remercie énormément. A la prochaine, je suis très heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse, surtout une aussi gentille...merci donc. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

OoOoOoO

Bien, je suis extrêmement contente car j'ai eut beaucoup de gentilles reviews pour le chapitre précédent, j'en suis très contente car ma fic plait donc cela me rend heureuse. Je suis aussi très contente car je suis passée à l'écriture du cinquantième chapitre, j'ai l'espoir que vous continuerez à lire jusque là.

Le prochain chapitre est va parler des rois et reines de Volterra, et de quelques autres petites choses, sachez aussi que la partie où je m'inspirais de Betifi est terminée...maintenant tout vient de ma tête. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'aimer ce que j'écris.

A la prochaine mes chers petits lecteurs,

Anga

Ps: Mais qui aura la centième review ? C'est une question fondamentale que je me pose ^^


	18. Transmission Pov Lulla

Bien le bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous êtes tous en bonne santé, avec une petite pensée particulière pour **Lilinne** qui à eut un petit problème de santé, je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Aussi je tiens à féliciter **Astasia**, car elle vient de gagner le prestigieux titre de **100****ème**** review**** de ma fic**, j'espère qu'elle sera encore là pour lire la suite tout comme tout mes autres lecteurs, même ceux qui ne font que lire en silence, je les aime aussi parce qu'ils viennent prendre la peine de lire ce que j'écris.

Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre est court, excusez moi mais je me devais de couper là, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...après tout au fil des chapitres en général il y aura plus de lignes.

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant de gentilles reviews pour me motiver pour la suite...

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Transmission

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Oui, allons voir Maître Aro. _

Le petit groupe approuva les sages parole d'Alec. Ils ressortirent tous de la merveilleuse bibliothèque, maintenant à Lulla.

Félix les prévint qu'il s'en allait pour aller voir une certaine Heidi, ainsi Alec, Jane et Lulla prirent donc seuls la direction des Maîtres.

Jane prit la tête du trio et guida Lulla dans les nombreux couloirs qu'ils traversèrent, ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur. Jane se plaça dans le fond et Lulla se colla à Alec, qui appuya sur un bouton indiquant 'haut' avec une petite flèche.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans un salon, aux couleurs dominantes vertes. Il y avait là Aro, Caius et deux autres vampires que Lulla n'avait pas encore rencontré. Evidemment, ils remarquèrent tout de suite leur arrivé, Aro prit la parole, apparemment c'était son activité favorite :

_- Ah, vous voilà ! Je commençais à me dire que Félix s'était perdu. Venez vous assoir, Ah ma chère Lullaby je te présente ma femme Sulpicia et Athenodora, qui est l'épouse de Caius. Ce seront tes Maîtresses ou Dames. _

Dame Sulpicia était blonde, extraordinairement belle, elle planta ces yeux de sangs dans ceux de Lulla, la femme d'Aro la dévisageait avec curiosité. Quand à Dame Athenodora, elle était blonde, elle aussi. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à Lulla. Alec et Jane s'assirent de part et d'autre de Lulla, les Maîtres et Maîtresses de Volterra en face, sur un canapé style Louis XV.

_- J'ose espérer que la bibliothèque t'a plu._ Demanda Aro avec un empressement joyeux.

_- Oh oui ! Elle extrêmement belle et apparemment bien pourvu en livres, je vous remercie sincèrement, c'est parfait. Mais j'ai néanmoins une question..._ Dit Lulla.

_- Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise autant. Pose ta question, mon enfant. _

_- Pourquoi me faire bibliothécaire ? Je veux dire, il n'y en apparemment pas besoin... _

Aro se prit le menton, il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Puis il se décida :

_- Je t'ai lut en entier, toute ta vie a défilé devant mes yeux, il y avait beaucoup de choses...je peux le dire clairement ? _

Lulla regarda longuement Aro, puis Alec, qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur. Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait prit la décision de laisser son passé ressurgir, elle expliquerait mieux, s'il le voulait, à Alec, après tout il devrait savoir tout d'elle puisse que s'était son âme-sœur.

_- Allez-y. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient le savoir_... Ironisa-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés, elle finit par les ouvrir, mais elle baissa la tête.

_- Bien, je saisis ce qui vous perturbe ne vous en faite pas. Donc, je disais que ma petite virée dans vos souvenirs m'a montré beaucoup de...choses morbides et assez effrayantes quand on y pense. Malgré tout, vous faites un métier qui est lié à la mort...mais j'ai sentit cette fascination inexplicable pour les bibliothèques, ce sentiment que vous provoque ces espaces dédiés à la culture. Bien évidemment, il y a aussi le fait que nous avons besoin d'une bibliothécaire, malgré ce que tu penses. _Conclut Aro en souriant à Lulla, qui se disait qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas parler trop de ses...problèmes.

Le silence se fit rapidement dans le salon, seulement entrecoupée par la respiration de Lulla. Elle réfléchissait, Alec voudrait surement savoir ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance, elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à lui avouer. Mais elle gardait en tête que s'était son âme-sœur et qu'il l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le silence fut brisé par Sulpicia, elle avait une voix très douce, comme une maman type :

_- Lullaby, il est midi passé, tu dois avoir faim, non ? _

_- Euh !...un peu._ Chuchota Lulla.

Aussitôt tout le monde s'anima, Aro expliqua pourquoi il l'avait fait venir :

_- Lulla, Alec. Jane m'a raconté que l'aménagement de Lulla s'était plutôt mal passé, j'ai donc décidé de vous dire que Chelsea présenterais ses excuses à Lulla pour avoir mal fait son travail. Aussi j'aimerais savoir, puisqu'Alec a défoncé la porte, où Lulla dormira ? _

_- Avec nous. Après tout, sa protection nous a été conférer, elle sera ainsi mieux protégée Maître. Nous sommes sensés la suivre partout ?_ Dit Jane.

_- Tout à fait, il serait dramatique de perdre une telle personne, mais vous pouvez vous relayer Alec et toi._ Argua Caius en regardant pour la première fois Lulla dans les yeux.

Celle-ci se sentait concerné mais on n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de prendre son avis, elle se tut donc et se colla un peu plus à Alec et se mit à rêvasser.

_- ...Pendant les repas, laissez-la, avec Jessica. Pour sa nourriture, je suppose qu'elle sait cuisiner..._

De nouveau le silence se fit, Lulla était en train de rêver à propos d'un voyage antérieur en Italie, Alec la secoua un peu, elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard rouge de son amoureux. Il avait l'air amusé, il se pencha et lui dit :

_- Faut te réveiller, Maître Caius t'as demandé si tu savais cuisiner. _

_- Oui, oui...c'est vrai, assez bien apparemment. Pas comme certaines._ Répondit Lulla en secouant la tête pour se réveiller.

_- Et c'est qui, les 'certaines' ?_ Demanda Jane, en se tournant vers Lulla, avec un air curieux sur le visage, se qui la rendait encore plus jolie qu'au naturel.

_- Maryline ! Entre sa bouffe et un verre d'arsenic pur, on doit se demander lequel est le plus dangereux. La dernière fois, j'ai faillit mourir empoisonné avec ses ''spaghettis cabonara '', je ne suis pas prête à réitérer l'expérience culinaire. _

A la vue de son air dégouté les vampires ne purent s'empêcher de rire, Lulla rougit et baissa la tête puis, soudainement, son ventre gargouilla. Lulla devint rouge de honte, Alec lui prit la main et Aro annonça :

_- Bien, il est temps de terminer cette petite réunion improvisée, je compte sur vous mes jumeaux, pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Lullaby. _

Visiblement, Aro venait de leurs dires de se retirer, en passant Alec, Jane et Lulla se firent prendre la main par Aro, il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'altercation entre Demetri et Alec à cause de Lulla.

Alec et Jane entrainèrent Lulla dans l'ascenseur, puis dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent en peu de temps devant une porte en bois que Jane poussa sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils entrèrent dans une grande cuisine high-tech, toute en chrome gris clair, il y avait aussi une grande table en chêne au milieu de la pièce, accompagné d'une dizaine de chaises en pins apparemment.

Jan s'approcha d'une rangée de placard et commença à les ouvrir, visiblement elle ne trouvait rien puis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et continuait de regarder partout. Dans le frigo, rien non plus, comme pu le vérifier Alec, Lulla trouva un pamplemousse orphelin sur un plan de travail, et Jane dénicha un paquet de pennes oublié dans le dernier placard au fond.

_- Visiblement, Jessica ne mange que des plats surgelés, contenus dans le congélateur. Ne t'inquiète pas Lulla, tu nous fais une liste de choses à acheter et on remplira cette cuisine pour toi._ Dit Jane, en regardant Lulla, qui prenait une casserole et commençait à faire chauffer de l'eau dedans.

_- Pas grave, je vais me débrouiller pour ce midi. Je sais cuisiner convenablement, mais jamais je ne mangerais un plat surgelé, la cuisine c'est sacré. J'ai déjà fait des spaghettis à la mangue, je vais maintenant voir le pamplemousse aux pennes. _

Lulla mit les pennes à cuire convenablement dans la casserole, et prit un grand hachoir sur le plan de travail. Alec et Jane s'était assit à la table en chêne et observaient avec minutie tout les gestes de Lulla. Elle prit un plan de découpe et l'installa sur la table, puis elle posa théâtralement le pamplemousse dessus.

Elle leva le hachoir, et dramatiquement l'abattit sur sa pauvre victime de la journée : le pamplemousse. Visiblement, Jane se retenait de rire et Alec avait un air à la fois rieur mais aussi inquiet, Lulla décida de leur expliquer :

_- Je déteste les gens qui disent qu'ils veulent devenir végétariens parce qu'ils ne veulent plus tuer d'innocents petits bêtes. J'ai tendance à leur rappeler que quand on mange de la salade, on est en train de tuer la salade. Ah ! Non mais excusez-moi, mais vivre et survivre n'est basé que sur le principe de tuer pour manger. _

Aux vu des regards à la fois surprit et compréhensifs, Lulla arrêta de couper son pamplemousse en quartiers et s'écria :

_- Quoi, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Rien, si ce n'est que l'on comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as accepté si facilement le fait que nous tuons des humains pour leur sang, à toi ça te sembles normal. Ton point de vue, est assez intéressant..._ Répondit Jane.

_- Ce n'est qu'un point de vue, après tout chacun pense ce qu'il veut._ Dit Lulla, en haussant les épaules et en prenant la casserole de pâtes pour la passer dans la passoire, qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des placards.

Lulla mit ses pennes dans une assiette, elle avait prévu la quantité pour une seule personne, puis elle prit ses quartiers de pamplemousse et les mélangea avec les pennes. Pour finir, ayant prit le soin de garder tout le jus qu'elle avait fait en tranchant le pamplemousse, Lulla en fit une petite sauce qu'elle rajouta.

Le tout paraissait appétissant, Lulla allait s'assoir à coté d'Alec, lorsqu'il la tira par la main et l'assit sur ses genoux. Lulla se sentit gênée par cette proximité, elle sentait les cuisses glacés de son amoureux sur ses fesses, et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire, ce qui la fit rougir. Jane les regardaient en souriant doucement, mais aussi mélancoliquement.

Alec colla Lulla à son torse et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, Lulla commença par dire 'bon appétit' à la ronde et commença à manger. Ce n'était pas mauvais en soit, le pamplemousse se mariait assez bien avec les pennes, Lulla dégusta le tout.

Alors que Lulla en était à sa dernière bouchée, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa passer plusieurs vampires et la standardiste si peu sympathique, dans les vampires Lulla reconnu Félix, Demetri et Chelsea, plus les deux derniers qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_- Ah ! Tient, voilà le l'animal de compagnie des jumeaux Volturi._ Déclara Demetri en s'approchant des jumeaux et de Lulla, qui sentit Alec se tendre et coller Lulla à lui.

_- Elle s'appelle Lullaby, Demetri. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu es plus de respect pour elle, sinon je serais obligé de prendre sanction et tu n'aimeras pas, ça j'en suis sur._ Argua Alec, en regardant sadiquement Demetri, qui recula d'un pas.

Une créature extrêmement belle avança pour prendre place près de Jane, elle était brune et elle se pencha pour faire la bise à Jane, puis elle se tourna vers Alec et Lulla :

_- Je suis Heidi, je suis ravie de te revoir Alec et de te rencontrer Lullaby. Je te présente Afton, le compagnon de Chelsea. _

Afton était brun, avec des yeux rouges vifs qui contemplaient Lulla comme si elle allait être son quatre heures, Ale grogna dans sa direction, le compagnon de Chelsea s'écria alors :

_- Enfin Alec, je ne vais certainement pas l'attaquer, pas avec toi comme protecteur. C'est juste son odeur qui est très appétissante. Ravie de te rencontrer Lullaby. _

Chelsea s'avança alors, elle avait attendu le dernier moment, Lulla se rappela que la vampire devait lui faire des excuses. Chelsea leva la tête et croisa le regard de Lulla :

_- Je suis navrée de n'avoir pas remplit le travail confier par Maître Aro, et d'avoir ainsi salit le nom des Volturi._ Dit Chelsea d'une voix éteinte, visiblement elle se forçait à faire des excuses présentables.

Félix se tourna vers Lulla et lui demanda :

_- Acceptes-tu ses excuses, Lulla ?_

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews:(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia :** _Salut trooooooopp génial, la charmante et fraiche hein ? C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Alec est joueur, ils se sont enfin réconciliés. Lulla impressionnée par la bibliothèque. Super._

_Ps: À partir du 2 Mars je pourrais répondre à tes emails que le week-end car je n'aurai pas internet la semaine pendant 3 mois, MAIS je t'aide toujours avec les traductions en italien c'est avec plaisir. _

_A plus._

J'aime beaucoup complimenter ceux qui le mérite, donc tu es en effet fraiche et charmante, je te remercie encore de ton aide précieuse j'aurais encore besoin de tes services pour le chapitre 21, je te le ferais savoir...ce sera dur de ne pas avoir internet la semaine, je compatie ma chère. Je voyais quand même Alec comme un gros joueur, genre du chat et de la souris...j'espère que la description de la bibliothèque suffira pour que tu l'imagines bien...je me suis fait un croquis pour mieux imaginer où je plaçais mon action. A la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, je comprends t'inquiètes pas et bien sur je reste ton amie pas de souci, je cherche une solution et je te renverrais une review pour te dire quoi._

_Et pour le chapitre, ben comme d'hab. j'ai adoré et je peux comprendre la réaction d'Alec surtout en connaissant sa réputation, vivement la suite bon courage bisous. _

C'est très gentil de ne pas m'en vouloir, j'espère vraiment que tu vas réussir à trouver une solution, j'aime bien discuter avec toi...j'espère juste que mon Alec ne fait pas trop gentil...des fois j'ai l'impression de l'avoir transformé en guimauve, j'espère que tu ne penses pas ça...voilà la suite, je sais que c'est court mais ça illustre un peu ce qui va se passer ensuite.

**° Triskelle sparrow :** _Merci ! Et apparemment, j'ai raté la 100ieme review de peu._

Tu as raté la review numéro 100 de deux reviews, mais je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu sois là pour lire mon histoire et me faire partager ce que tu en penses...en tout cas ton merci me va droit au cœur. ^^

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! J'adore ! _

Comme toujours tu es là pour me rappeler ta présence, je suis heureuse que tu ais laissé une review comme d'habitude, merci d'être là à m'envoyer des reviews.

**° Lilly :** _Je surkiff *_*_

_Séance guili trop marrant... J'imagine très bien la scène xD._

_Continue c'est génial =). _

Je sais que la séance de guillis était marrante, parce que j'ai pas arrêté de rire en l'écrivant, moi aussi j'adore imaginer ce genre de scène avec les Volturi en premier plan...je continue ne t'inquiètes pas...tu vois ce chapitre est sortit sans trop d'encombres...mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira.

**° Lilinne :** _Je me dépêche de finir de traduire les phrases mais j'ai eu un accident et en cadeau un séjour à l'hôpital donc..._

_Enfin bisous et j'adore ! _

Ma pauvre, je te plains, et te soutiens parce que tu en as besoin...j'ai une pensée pour toi maintenant, j'espère que ton problème va se résoudre rapidement parce que ça ne devait pas être de la gnognotte si tu as du aller à l'hôpital, pour la traduction tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut...je préfère attendre que tu sois en meilleure forme...j'espère que tu adoreras aussi la suite.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adoré le chapitre, vivement la suite, Aro va-t-il la laisser faire pour se faufiler dans la maison blanche et récupérer ses biens, ça lui servira quand elle sera vampire pour éternité même et faire en sorte qu'elle les récupère, puis se faire passer pour disparue ou morte ?_

Je te remercie pour ta review, mais je te rappelle que Lullaby est une Allemande, dons ses biens sont en Europe...en fait elle doit infiltrer le Pentagone parce qu'elle doit s'effacer de la liste des immigrés européens, histoire de faire croire qu'elle n'a jamais été sur le territoire des USA. Mais tu as raison ça lui servira...mais je ne vais pas dévoiler des spoilers sur mon histoire donc je vais en rester là, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que ce chapitre, bien que court, te plaira.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss, GENIAL, moi j'attends la suite avec trop d'impatience._

_Je me suis prise un fou rire toute seule en essayant d'imaginer l'abominable Alec en pleine séance de chatouille avec sa chérie. Je comprends pourquoi sa sœur était morte de rire en les surprenant._

_Au fait quand tu dis que tu écris le chapitre cinquante, tu veux dire cinquante comme 50 le chiffre, pour de vrai ? (la fille qui ne passe pas du tout pour une grosse nouille, mdr) _

_Plein de gros bisous. _

Tu as tout à fait raison de rire de la situation entre Alec et Lulla, j'espère que tu as apprécié la réconciliation...quand à Jane, j'aime beaucoup quand elle sourit ou rie, elle est déjà si belle quand elle fait la tête alors avec un sourire d'ange...j'adore la représenter comme ça, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Sinon pour le chapitre cinquante, c'est tout à fait le chiffre, tu n'as à t'inquiéter, tu ne passes pas pour une nouille, tu as le droit de ne pas croire ce que je raconte...d'ailleurs je suis passé récemment au chapitre 52, donc je suis en pleine écriture...merci pour les bisous, je t'en renvois volontiers en espérant que cette suite te plaise. ^^

OoOoOoO

Bien, je sais que ce chapitre était court et qu'il n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire, mais je le considérais comme important...le prochain portera sur nos deux amoureux et leur déboire sentimentaux...aussi retenez ce qu'Aro à dit sur Lulla, ça reviendra beaucoup plus tard.

Pour l'histoire des pauvres végétaux torturés et de la cuisine, cela me tient à cœur car je pense qu'une salade à une petite vie, donc la tuer est méchant et mauvais, par là je ne veux pas dire que je critique les gens...j'espère que vous comprendrez mon point de vue.

A la prochaine, en espérant vous avoir fait rêver un peu.

Anga

Ps : J'espère aussi que les réponses aux reviews ne vous paraissent pas redondantes, si c'est le cas désolé...je n'ai beaucoup d'imagination...


	19. Perdition Pov Lulla

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis de retour avec ce chapitre 17, à propos ce chapitre clos ce que j'appellerais la première partie, il ne faudra pas vous étonnez du prochain chapitre, j'ai fait une ellipse narrative, mais vous allez comprendre la semaine prochaine. Pour information, en théorie il devrait y avoir six parties, mais avec moi rien n'est moins sur.

Enfin, dans ce chapitre on a une mini crise, rapidement géré par Alec, et enfin un des points phares de mon histoire, enfin je crois...bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous voudrez me faire partager votre avis...aussi j'espère que la chambre d'Alec vous plait.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Perdition

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Acceptes-tu ses excuses, Lulla ? _

Lulla leva son regard sur Chelsea, pendant presque une quinzaine de minutes elle la regarda. Puis, elle répondit à Félix :

_- Bien sur. _

Lulla repoussa son assiette pour signifier qu'elle avait finit de manger, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Jessica, la standardiste, était en train de manger des lasagnes, visiblement décongelées. Lulla réprima une moue de dégout, et elle sentit tous les vampires de la pièce se tendre, comme s'ils trouvaient le repas de Jessica peu ragoutant.

Alec bougea Lulla sur ses genoux pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, puis il la leva dans ses bras, et dit à la ronde :

_- Nous nous retirons._ Il assortit sa phrase d'un regard lourd de sens à Jane qui ne le suivit pas, les jumeaux savaient se parler sans passer par les mots.

Alec partit à vitesse vampirique dans les couloirs du château, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Volterra, Alec posa Lulla devant la même porte en bois noir que celle où son amoureux avait été posé ses sacs.

_- C'est nos appartements à Jane et moi. Tu y résideras le temps que tu veux, je te laisse le choix entre dormir dans ma chambre ou celle de Jane._ Murmura son amoureux au creux de son cou, Lulla avala difficilement sa salive, il sourit avec son sourire en coin si mignon.

_- Je préfèrerais dormir près de toi, donc dans ta chambre._ Répondit Lulla en rougissant, c'était les pensées peu orthodoxes qui envahissaient son esprit, Alec le comprit apparemment car il lui expliqua.

_- Ça se fait très couramment entre couples de rester ensemble, même la nuit. _

Au mot couple, Lulla ressentit comme une vague déferlante de bonheur, elle réalisa que oui elle était en couple avec un vampire qui l'aimait. Pendant ce temps, Alec poussa la double porte et avança de quelques pas, puis il se retourna et tendit la main à Lulla.

Elle regarda un instant cette belle main blanche, elle avança et la prit sans hésitation. Alec souriait, heureux d'on ne sait quel secret.

Lulla était rentrée dans un vaste salon, aux dominances modernes et jaune-orange, il y avait des canapés et une belle cheminée moyenâgeuse, apparemment le seul meuble ancien de la pièce. Au fond, il y avait deux portes peintes en beige, Alec se dirigea vers celle de gauche.

Il ouvrit la porte et entraina son âme-sœur dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Lulla était maintenant dans une pièce éclairée par une large baie vitrée au fond, il y avait un petit coin salon et un piano à queue.

Ensuite le regard de Lulla se porta sur le lit à baldaquin sculpté en bois, elle l'admira. Puis son regard se porta sur la commode où le sac à main de Lulla trônait. Lulla ne put s'empêcher de penser que toute cette pièce était à l'image d'Alec, intemporelle, le mélange de l'ancien et du nouveau, de la chaine hifi dernier modèle à la cheminée en marbre à gauche de la porte d'entrée, Lulla adorait ce style elle se sentit tout de suite chez elle dans la chambre de son amoureux.

Alec était partit s'assoir sur son lit et observait Lulla qui détaillait son lieu de vie, lorsqu'elle revint à planter ses yeux dans les siens, Lulla s'aperçut qu'il la regardait avec des yeux noirs. Elle se sentit étrangement attirée, Lulla avança pour se poser doucement sur le lit aux draps de soie.

Alec se tourna vers elle et, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser une question, se pencha sur elle, la faisant chuter sur le lit, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et entreprit de l'embrasser.

Lulla se laissa faire, puis elle apposa ses mains sur la nuque d'Alec pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus. Il obtempéra silencieusement en plaquant doucement son torse contre elle, Alec avait ses mains sur ses cheveux et les tiraient en même cadence que ses lèvres bougeaient sur les siennes.

Finalement, Lulla commença à avoir besoin d'air, Alec le sentit et lâcha ses lèvres, mais ne s'éloigna pas, il posa son front sur celui de Lulla. Elle regarda Alec avec interrogation, il lui murmura :

_- J'en avais envie. Lulla. Je peux... _

Lulla l'enjoignit à parler en lui caressant la joue. Alec lui sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis recula de quelques millimètre et posa sa question :

_- Je peux t'embrasser à la française ? _

Lulla rougit, puis avança elle-même ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec, il lui sourit et entama un baiser très...disons intéressant.

Au début, ça ressemblait parfaitement aux baisers auxquels ils avaient déjà goutés, puis Alec passa sa langue glacés sur les lèvres de Lulla. Elle le prit comme une demande, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa Alec trouver sa langue. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux, quand leurs langues se trouvèrent, la sensation était proprement indescriptible. Alec entama alors une lente dance, Lulla se laissa aller à aspirer l'arôme de vanille émanant de la bouche de son amoureux, néanmoins Alec prenait soin de ne pas faire rentrer en contact la langue de Lulla avec ses dents venimeuses.

Ce fut après, que tout manqua de déraper sec. Alec appuya un peu trop sur elle avec sa main droite sur sa taille, et Lulla commença à avoir vraiment besoin de respirer. Lulla tira fortement sur les cheveux d'Alec, ce fut là qu'il la relâcha.

Lulla respira fortement, elle roula sur le coté, elle avait mal à la taille là où il l'avait serré un peu trop. Alec n'était plus là, elle se leva du lit et ne vit personne au premier abord. Puis, elle le repéra en train de regarder par la baie vitrée, Lulla voulut aller le voir.

Elle avait à peine posé le pied sur le sol, qu'il se retourna pour la regarder.

Ses yeux étaient vraiment noir, mais Lulla n'avait pas peur, il se déplaça vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue.

_- Je suis désolé. J'ai été emporté par...mon envie, et je t'ai fait mal..._ Commença-t-il.

_- Je n'ai rien, tu n'as pas à..._ Coupa Lulla, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable.

_- NE ME MENS PAS !_ Cria-t-il, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait il lui criait dessus.

Lulla n'apprécia pas, vraiment pas. Elle se leva, et alla prendre son sac à main.

_- ...j'ai sentit une résistance et j'ai continué à t'embrasser, je... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Lulla se tourna vers lui.

_- A reconsidérer, je préfère dormir avec ta sœur. J'ose espérer qu'elle ne me criera pas dessus. _Dit elle, en partant vers la porte, Lulla espérait qu'il n'allait pas l'arrêter.

Malheureusement, Lulla oubliait un instant qu'elle était entourée par des vampires, et Alec fut devant elle bien avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte.

Il lui prit le poignet et la regarda durement :

_- Je n'aurais pas dut crier, excuse moi c'est la dernière fois. Mais je suis sensé prendre les bonnes décisions, aujourd'hui et hier je t'ai blessé parce que je suis un célibataire de trois cents et quelques années. Tu peux m'en vouloir mais je sais que je t'ai fait mal, je m'en veux car tu m'es plus précieuse que tout. C'est ma faute si tu es ici, si tu souffres à la taille, si tu... _

Lulla le coupa en posant sa main sur ses lèvres et lui parla :

_- Tu essayes de me dire pardon. Je te pardonne, ne t'en fait pas mais je suis comme ça, je n'aime pas dire que je souffre physiquement, question d'éducation. J'ai aussi du mal avec les gens trop autoritaire, refais moi encore ce coup là et je pars faire une pyjama-party avec Jane. _Conclut-elle, Lulla savait qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir longtemps à Alec, c'était comme une évidence pour son cœur.

Alec la regarda et soudainement elle se retrouva prise dans son étreinte de glace, elle se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec. Puis, Lulla retrouvant l'inspiration décida de passer à quelque chose qu'il fallait faire absolument.

_- Où as-tu mit mes bagages ?_ Demanda-t-elle, toujours blottit contre Alec.

_- Dans mon dressing, pourquoi ? _

_- Je vais faire ce que j'avais dit avant d'aller voir les Maîtres. _

_- Ah ! Le Pentagone c'est ça. _

_- Exact. _

Alec prit Lulla par la main et la guida vers une porte dérobée, qu'elle n'avait pas vue en premier lieu. Le dressing était immense, pour au moins dix personnes, les affaires d'Alec se trouvaient sur la partie gauche, et Lulla vit près de la partie droite ses affaires. Comme si, Alec avait espéré qu'elle voudrait dormir avec lui, Lulla ne put retenir un sourire et se dirigea vers ses bagages.

Elle sortit son ordinateur et partit, avec Alec sur les talons, sur le bureau de son amoureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A présent il était temps d'aller dormir, Lulla était devant la glace de la chambre d'Alec, elle avait revêtue un pyjama noir et avait légèrement peur d'aller dormir près d'Alec.

Pendant que Lulla avait pénétrée dans le Pentagone, Alec s'était contenté de la mettre sur ses genoux, ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis leur petite altercation. Visiblement il avait peur de lui faire du mal, pourtant elle n'avait qu'un tout petit bleu sur la taille.

Jane avait apporté un sandwich à Lulla pour le diner, mais elle n'était pas restée avec Lulla et Alec.

Lulla appuya son front sur la glace, respira puis partit ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la chambre, uniquement éclairée par la lampe de chevet, et s'avança vers le lit de bois.

Alec était sur celui-ci, assit à droite, il attendait Lulla.

Elle trouvait la situation incongrue, rougit puis alla s'allonger près d'Alec, qui éteignit la lumière. Lulla se glissa dans les couvertures, se tourna vers Alec qui s'avança un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il évitait de trop la serrer, Lulla fronça les sourcils puis décida que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle empoigna fermement la main d'Alec et la tira vers elle, il devait être surpris mais il n'opposa pas de résistance.

Lulla posa la main d'Alec sur sa taille, là où il y avait un petit bleu de rien du tout. Alec essaya de reculer et ne pas la toucher mais Lulla maintint sa main et lui siffla :

_- Alec ! Merde, je n'ai strictement rien. Arrête ça, ne me repousse pas sil te plait. Arrête de croire que tu ne m'apportes que des malheurs...arrête, Alec, arrête. _

Si Lulla avait commencé sa phrase en parlant durement, elle la finit en pleurant à moitié, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Alec et renifla bruyamment.

_- D'accord, ma Lulla. Pardon je suis désolé. Mais comprend moi, j'ai affreusement peur de te faire du mal, tu es si fragile, tu n'as pas idée...un papillon de cristal, je peux te briser à tout instant et ça me fait trembler...tu n'imagines pas. J'ai peur pour toi, j'en ai envie au moins autant que toi mais j'ai peur. Je ne te repousse pas, ne t'imagines pas ses choses ça me brise le cœur, je fais en sorte de te protéger...du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois moins fragile. _

Alec lui caressait les cheveux doucement, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Lulla tiqua au 'moins fragile', elle savait qu'elle serait transformée, Lulla priait pour que ce soit Alec qui se charge de cette tâche.

Alec tira le visage de Lulla vers lui, et s'appliqua à effacer les larmes s'y trouvant avec ses doigts de glace, elle frissonna. Il approcha ses lèvres gelées et l'embrassa, Lulla frémit et se laissa portée par le baiser et les mouvements de lèvres d'Alec.

Puis, il la relâcha et la cala près de lui, la couvrit bien avec la couverture, et lui caressa doucement le dos. Lulla sentit ses paupières se fermer naturellement.

Elle s'endormie.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia :** _Salut ce chapitre est génial comme d'habitude, Chelsea n'est pas enchantée de faire ses excuses. Oui tu as raison ça ne va pas être facile de ne pas avoir internet la semaine._

_A plus._

Chelsea, je la vois un peu comme un méchante de service, même si elle ne l'ai pas vraiment, mais sait-on jamais, peut être que Lullaby et elle s'entendront dans le futur, en tout cas je l'ai pas encore écrit...bref comme d'habitude c'est toujours aussi gentil de recevoir des reviews de vous, j'aime beaucoup avoir des revieweuses fidèles, j'espère que tu supporteras tes semaines en te disant que week-end arrive toujours vite...à la prochaine ^^.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore! ^^ _

Toujours là hein ! Je crois que je vais t'appeler mon Emichlo-résistante-encore-et-toujours, je sais que ce n'est pas gentil...enfin, tu sais que j'adore recevoir des reviews aussi gentilles. Merci !

**° Lilly :** _J'adore *_*_

_Je comprends ton point de vue sur les végétariens mais je le suis moi-même... Et la salade je suis un peu obligée d'en manger... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre les Volturi et leur besoin de tuer pour manger. Perso si j'étais vampire je boirais du sang humain et non animal... _

_Sinon j'adore... je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui c'est passé dans son passé à Lulla... _

_Vivement la suite =)_

Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais raciste envers les végétariens, j'ai rien contre eux, donc contre toi. Mais sinon je trouvais cela dommage dans l'œuvre de Steph. M., qu'Edward soit automatiquement végétarien, à mon avis elle a trop humanisé les vampires...mais c'est mon avis...j'espère que mes chapitres répondrons à tes questions sur Lulla, même si son passé ne sera abordé que dans longtemps...je l'ai pas encore écrit c'est te dire...j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**° Libel fanny :** _Coucou miss t'inquiètes pas de souci je vais te donner l'adresse de ma fille en attendant car moi aussi j'aime discuter avec toi alors xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx . xx (enlève les espaces bien sur et fais pas apparaitre l'adresse merci beaucoup)._

_Et pour ce qui et d'Alec non je l'aime bien comme ça car il est comme ça juste pour Lulla et sa sœur donc je l'adore alors, par contre ne te vexes pas mais où as-tu trouvé la recette parce que là, ça dois être beurk, mdr, vivement la suite bon courage bisous. _

Alors j'ai essayé mille et une façon d'envoyer des messages sur l'adresse de ta fille, mon serveur me disait que l'adresse n'existait, j'ai vérifié si ce n'était pas ce serveur justement qui avait beugué mais sur ton ancienne adresse ça marche encore, même si tu peux toujours pas les lire tes messages...bref tu peux vérifier si c'est la bonne adresse que tu m'as donné ? Je suis désolée bien évidemment, moi qui voulais que tu lises ce que je t'avais envoyé...encore désolée... pour la recette, pure invention de ma part, je l'ai jamais essayé mais les pâtes en théorie ça va avec tout, et puis j'avais besoin d'un fruit ou légume qui se conserve...j'espère que ça t'as pas trop embêté. Je prends ton bon courage à la lettre, et je te dis merci pour ton message, en espérant qu'on va bien finir par trouver une solution à propos de cette histoire de messagerie...à la prochaine.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut, _

_J'ai trop aimé ton chapitre, comme d'hab. d'ailleurs._

_Moi je trouve Demetri un poil suicidaire de continuer d'appeler Lulla l'animal de compagnie des jumeaux Volturi. Enfin, moi je dis ça pour lui hein. Après c'est lui qui voit(MDR)._

_Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé un brin bizarre dans ton chapitre c'est la super recette de Lulla de pâtes aux pamplemousses. _

_Pas sûr que si je l'essaye avec mon homme que je rencontre un franc succès. Mdr._

_Gros bisous et bon courage alors pour l'écriture de ton 52éme chapitre. _

C'est sur Demetri n'est pas si intelligent que ça dans ma fic, encore que je trouve que je suis gentille avec lui, mais ça va s'arranger, je pense que vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir reprise sur ma recette, je sais que je suis originale et là j'ai fait fort. Enfin, c'est pas si grave, je me suis dis que les pamplemousses s'étaient pas mauvais, à essayer cela dit, des fois ça semble dégeu et ça peut être bon...merci pour le bon courage du 52ème chapitre, ça m'a fait avancer encore plus vite que prévu, donc merci à toi...en priant pour que ce chapitre comble les attentes de tout le monde.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour tes réponses aux reviews et génial le chapitre._

Moi je te dis de rien pour les réponses aux reviews, je trouve qu'elles sont importantes car je sème des indices pour la suite et j'adore vous répondre à vous, mes petites lectrices, bref je te remercie beaucoup, tu es toujours là...quand au chapitre j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant.

**° Lilinne :** _Et Bam dans ma pauvre petite tête de végétarienne! Lol. _

J'espère bien que c'est Lol, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de critiquer, être végétarien c'est bien si on se cherche une bonne raison profonde de le faire...au fait ta santé vas mieux ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une de mes revieweuses préférées.

**° Triskelle Sparrow :** _Sympa, merci ! _

Coucou, j'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu as bien prit ce que j'ai dit...quand au merci, je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais se sont mes lecteurs que je remercie, donc je te renvois un merci (^^)

**° Manon :** _J'adore !_

_Vivement la suite !_

_Mais stp fais des chapitres plus longs parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de devoir attendre la suite et de voir ce qui va se passer ! Mdr._

_Voila bonne continuation et franchement tu es géniale !_

_Donc j'espère pouvoir lire la suite très vite !_

_Xoxo. _

Cool, j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse pour ma fic, je suis contente, ne t'inquiètes pas trop mes chapitres deviennent plus long par la suite, je crois que c'est au alentour du 23ème chapitre, j'espère que tu me suivras jusque là, c'est très gentil de me dire que je suis géniale, mais c'est un compliment beaucoup trop pour une simple histoire...mais un grand merci à toi. Tu es gentille, j'espère que tu reviendras me faire partager ton avis, les reviews égayent mes journées...à la prochaine en espérant que ce chapitre est à ton gout.

OoOoOoO

Je sais que vous allez me dire qu'Alec fait un peu son Edward en refusant de toucher Lulla par peur de lui faire mal, mais je tiens à ce qu'Alec tienne à Lulla plus que sa propre vie, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Alec se lâchera soyez-en certaines...mais pas avant quelques chapitres tout de même, ça se prépare ces choses-là.

Aussi, le prochain chapitre, je l'ai déjà dis, commencera par une ellipse mais je vous laisserais découvrir cela la prochaine fois. On y parlera de beaucoup de choses intéressantes, à propos je vous conseille de lire mon Ps, j'y laisse un indice important qui changera un peu la vision des choses...j'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop que je fasse ce genre de choses.

A la prochaine.

Anga

Ps : **Croyez-vous vraiment que les Volturi ne savaient pas que les hybrides existaient avant de rencontrer Renesmée, alors qu'ils ont trois mille ans de règne derrière eux ?** Je vous laisse réfléchir à cette question...surtout en se souvenant qu'ils ont mentis sur Victoria, dans l'_Appel du sang_, donc les Volturi mentent facilement.

Ps (bis) : Je suis passée à l'écriture du chapitre cinquante-quatre, je suis contente...avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à boucler l'écriture de l'histoire avant septembre...^^


	20. Mission Pov Lulla

Bonjour, je remercie ceux qui sont là pour lire ses lignes et les suivantes, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire soit appréciée. Bref, ce chapitre apprend quelques petits détails que je trouve importants, j'explique à la fin quelques petites choses.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Mission

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

A la suite de l'affectation de Lulla à la bibliothèque, une routine se mit en place pendant quelques semaines.

Alec restait la plupart du temps avec Lulla, lorsqu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, il l'aidait en classant les livres. Car Lulla avait découvert pourquoi les Volturi avaient besoin d'une bibliothécaire, les livres n'étaient pas classés donc introuvable dans l'immensité de la grande bibliothèque.

Le matin, Lulla se levait vers neuf heures, prenait un petit-déjeuner puis partait s'occuper dans la bibliothèque. A midi, elle partait manger et discuter un peu avec quelques gardes du château. Puis, elle repartait travailler à la bibliothèque, elle finissait ensuite assez tôt et partait prendre quelques loisirs.

Alec la suivait pratiquement tout le temps, la nuit il ne la quittait presque pas et lors des repas vampiriques il la laissait pour une heure près de Jessica. A ces moments-là, Lulla s'asseyait et n'adressait aucune parole à Jessica, elle se contentait de lire un livre ou de dessiner, Alec revenait le plus vite possible pour prendre Lulla et l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Jane passait de temps à autres pour discuter avec son frère et parler avec Lulla, la Volturi était sympathique avec elle.

Tous les jours, Alec s'arrangeait pour que Lulla et lui aient un moment de tendresse, généralement le soir, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et se faire des câlins. En gros une routine de couple d'adolescents s'était emparée d'Alec et de Lulla.

La standardiste avait, lors des premiers repas vampiriques, essayé de faire sortir Lulla de ses gongs mais celle-ci était assez intelligente pour savoir que crier sur cette idiote n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, aussi se contentait elle de la regarder et de se taire.

Demetri continuait ses petites piques sur la nature humaine de Lulla, avant de faire réprimander par Alec, qui le priva de sa vue pendant cinq jours. Par la suite, le vampire blond devint un peu plus supportable.

Félix et Heidi ne tardèrent pas à devenir des amis pour Lulla, Félix la respectait et se contenait de l'asticotée un peu sur ses relations avec Alec, uniquement dans le dos de celui-ci. Heidi quand à elle étant la meilleure amie de Jane, elle acceptait Lulla et parlait souvent de trucs de filles avec la petite amie humaine d'Alec.

Bien qu'Alec ait dit qu'il était d'accord pour toucher Lulla, il hésitait encore dans ses étreintes et se contentait de frôler les lèvres de Lulla, qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette mascarade. Elle voulait qu'Alec se lâche un peu, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras en la serrant fortement, qu'il lui fasse ressentir son poids quand elle dormait contre lui.

Bref, Lulla cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher physiquement d'Alec, sans pour autant risquer qu'il ne la blesse car sinon il se sentirait coupable et ça ferait mal au cœur de Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla était à l'étage de la bibliothèque, elle finissait de noter les titres des livres de la quatrième rangée, de la seconde étagère, quand une personne passa la double porte en bas. Ça s'entendait relativement bien, la porte grinçait, Alec avait laissé Lulla une minute pour aller voir Aro.

Elle espérait que ce soit Alec qui revenait, elle lança donc :

_- Je suis ici, mon Alec !_

Lulla pensait qu'Alec allait monter rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais ce ne fut pas la voix d'Alec qui lui répondit :

_- Je ne sais pas qui est Alec, mais ce n'est pas moi. _

Lulla eut un sursaut de frayeur, laissa tomber son carnet et se retourna précipitamment.

Un jeune homme l'observait, Lulla eut l'impression de revenir dans la ruelle à Phoenix quand elle était face à ce Christopher. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, roux-blond et, chose étrange, aux yeux bleus de glace. Mais étrangement tout dans sa posture et sa beauté rappelait les vampires.

Lulla recula de quelques pas, elle bredouilla :

_- Que...qui êtes-vous ? _

_- Je m'appelle Léontel du Château de la Millière._ Répondit-il en souriant largement, tellement que Lulla put reculer de frayeur en voyant ses dents blanches qui semblaient vouloir se planter dans sa gorge.

Le dénommé Léontel pencha la tête et dit avec un sourire, qui fit froid dans le dos de Lulla :

_- Vous m'avez l'air appétissante ma chère, qui êtes-vous ? _

Lulla n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle se retrouva derrière Alec qui fixait son regard sur Léontel d'un air hargneux.

_- Maître Aro vous demande, Monsieur. Si vous pouviez éviter de vous approcher de ma promise cela m'arrangerait, auquel cas je serais en mesure de vous détruire._

Alec prit Lulla par la main, celle-ci rougit au 'ma promise', ainsi Alec la considérait comme sienne. Au lieu de choquer Lulla, cette révélation ne fit qu'amplifier sa fierté d'être avec ce vampire, qu'elle considérait comme merveilleux.

_- La promise d'un vampire ! Que cela est grotesque. _Dit Léontel en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de Lulla.

Alec feula et se positionna comme pour attaquer, Lulla se retrouva dans son dos.

Léontel tiqua et apparemment compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Il pencha la tête et partit à allure humaine vers la sortie.

Alec ne le lâcha pas du regard avant qu'il n'ai passé la porte de la bibliothèque, puis son amoureux se retourna et observa Lulla pendant un long moment.

Elle se sentait plus en sécurité, elle ramassa son carnet qui était tombé sur le sol. Alec prit sa main et, si rapidement qu'elle ne vit rien, il la propulsa dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Lulla, quand à elle, elle se contenta de mettre ses mains autour du cou de son amoureux.

_- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas touché ?_ Murmura Alec, le visage dans le cou de son amoureuse.

_- ...Non. Mais qui es-ce ? _

_- Un hybride qui va aider les Maîtres à détruire un nid de vampires qui n'a pas respecté les règles. _

Lulla leva la tête surprise, Alec et elle se retrouvèrent front contre front, elle lui posa la question sur le sujet qui la chagrinait :

_- Un hybride ? _

Alec s'éloigna légèrement de Lulla, qui ne comprenait pas. Son amoureux avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui va annoncer à sa mère qu'il a fait une bêtise, Lulla pencha la tête et posa sa main sur les lèvres d'Alec qu'elle caressa.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, et appuya fermement ses lèvres sur les doigts de Lulla, elle trouva cela très sensuel et rougit comme une belle tomate. Le sourire d'Alec s'accentua, sa main droite trouva la taille de Lulla qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, Lulla perdit alors pied.

Littéralement. Heureusement Alec était là, il la rattrapa et la cala sur son torse.

Alec approcha ses lèvres de celle de son humaine, qui commençait à trouver qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud, et l'embrassa. Lulla se laissa complètement aller dans le baiser de son vampire, elle laissa Alec mener la danse de leurs lèvres.

Puis il la relâcha, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

_- Un hybride est un demi-vampire._ Lulla écarquilla les yeux, comme si Voldemort venait de rentrer dans la pièce et de danser la rumba, avec un string à fleurettes.

_- C'est possible ?_

_- Oui. Un vampire mâle couchant avec une humaine peut aboutir à la naissance d'un hybride. Mais généralement la mère ne survit pas à l'accouchement. Les hybrides peuvent avoir des pouvoirs, l'immortalité, le venin et la force. _

Lulla écarquillait toujours les yeux, n'osant pas croire à de pareilles fabulations. Alec la regarda et soudainement ria, apparemment sa mine devait être vraiment marrante à regarder.

Lulla accompagna Alec dans son rire.

Puis Alec prit un air grave, il attrapa soudainement Lulla comme une mariée et la porta, sans qu'elle eut conscience de s'être déplacée, sur le fauteuil du bureau de bibliothécaire de Lulla.

Il se mit accroupit face à elle, qui commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Alec leva la tête sur Lulla, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, elle frissonna.

_- Maître Aro m'a donné une mission. Je ne veux pas la faire, car ça va m'éloigner de toi, mais je dois le faire pour..._

Lulla était bien sûre très triste de savoir qu'elle allait devoir se passer de son Alec pendant un moment, mais elle comprenait, aussi elle mit ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Alec pour l'empêcher de continuer de s'expliquer.

_- Je comprends._ Murmura-t-elle, Alec la regarda avec un regard de reconnaissance et attira Lulla plus près de lui.

Alec posa une main sur les reins de Lulla et la tira vers lui, puis il leva la tête et embrassa son humaine, qui prenait une teinte de tomate bien mûre.

Lulla se cala contre Alec et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un long moment. Puis, Alec relâcha les lèvres de son amoureuse pour changer de position.

Mais, en bougeant, Alec fit glisser Lulla, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses de son Alec. La position la fit rougir, le sourire d'Alec s'accentua puis il la souleva et s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, ils se retrouvèrent dans une position très indécente pour de jeunes gens.

Néanmoins, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps ainsi, la pendule indiquait environ quinze heures, il était temps d'aller voir Maître Aro pour en savoir un peu plus sur la fameuse mission qu'Alec allait devoir exécuter.

Alec se leva, emportant sa compagne toujours dans ses bras, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des Trônes en un temps record. Là, Alec relâcha Lulla, qui mettant pied à terre marcha près d'Alec.

Les trois rois étaient dans leurs trônes, l'hybride qui avait essayé d'attaquer Lulla était également présent. Jane était placée près du trône de Maître Caius, Alec se posta près de sa sœur et Lulla fut mise entre les jumeaux.

_- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réunit je vais pouvoir expliquer les raisons de vos présences ici. _Clama Maître Aro en se levant et en frappant dans ses mains, ce fut à ce moment que Lulla s'aperçut que la totalité de la garde des Volturi était présente dans la salle.

_- Je vous présente à tous et à toutes, Monsieur Léontel du Château de la Millière. Il est ici, aujourd'hui car il a des choses dont il veut nous faire part, je vous en pris expliquez nous_. Finit Maître Aro.

L'hybride se redressa de toute sa taille, il commença par regarder toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Son regard s'attarda beaucoup trop sur Lulla au goût de celle-ci et d'Alec, qui grogna doucement contre cet intrus, puis Léontel prit la parole :

_- Il y environ quelques années, j'ai eut la malchance de rencontrer une vampire qui était du genre à vouloir prendre les rênes du pouvoir. A la réflexion, je n'étais pas comme elle, mais elle réussit pour un temps à me mettre des images de pouvoir et de grandeur dans l'esprit. Je devins sa marionnette, je n'étais plus moi-même. Mais, un jour j'entendis parler, par bruit de couloir, d'une chose étrange et sérieusement préoccupante. _

Léontel se tut pendant une minute puis il reprit gravement :

_- Elle faisait des expériences sur des vampires et les enfants de la Lune de façon à créer une armée. _

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia :** _Ooohhh ça commence à devenir chaud entre Alec et Lulla, la description des appartements d'Alec et Jane est super._

_A plus._

Merci d'être toujours là pour me motiver, c'est très gentil et j'apprécie beaucoup...j'ai beaucoup apprécié de créer les appartements des jumeaux, car j'aime placer mon histoire dans un cadre précis. Oui cela devient chaud, mais ça va continuer...j'espère que tout le monde est près pour les lemons, même si il faudra attendre un peu...ça se prépare ces choses-là. A la prochaine, je te demanderais certainement de m'aider pour le chapitre 21...j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**° Lilinne :** _Ouais ça va mieux mais j'ai faillit me casser le nez ! Je me suis prise une porte en métal... lol._

Ma pauvre je compatie, moi c'est un mur que je me suis pris dans la figure, pas un mur en béton non, un mur en pierres apparentes...ben ça fait bien mal. Bref, je te souhaite tout le bon rétablissement du monde, je n'ai pas envie de perdre une de mes revieweuses et lectrices fidèles...je pris pour que ce chapitre te plaise.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore !_

Comme toujours tu es là, merci de l'être, cela me fait bien plaisir...héhé, sinon j'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop éloignés du peu que l'on apprend dans les livres de S. Meyer...^^

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss décidément c'est la misère pour se contacter je vais te redonner l'adresse et si ça marche pas je m'en referais une alors, l'adresse bizarre est à ma fille mais tu laisses aucun espaces, il y ya bien crty au début donc la voila xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx . xx _

_J'ai adoré le chapitre et voir Alec comme ça c'est adorable, même en sachant qu'il peut être cruel je commence à bien l'apprécier d'ailleurs mdr, j'espère que tu vas bien. Bon courage bisous._

Donc on a constaté toutes les deux que l'adresse de ta fille marche, remercie-la pour moi, elle est gentille de te prêter ton adresse pour discuter avec moi. Alec est adorable avec sa sœur et Lulla, mais je compte montrer qu'il n'est pas vraiment gentil...je vais bien ne t'en fais pas...bizou aussi !

**° Lilly :** _T'inquiètes...je trouve aussi qu'ils sont un peu trop humanisés... surement pour ça que je préfère les Volturi. =)_

_En tout cas j'aime toujours autant ta fic et ce chapitre est génial. =) _

Les Volturi représentent un peu le vrai monde des vampires, les Cullen sont hors de cela, un peu trop humains...comme ça tu vois on est deux à préférer les Volturi. Merci de dire que tu aimes ma fic, c'est toujours aussi gentil et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira, même si j'invente beaucoup de choses.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Oui merci mais toujours pas assez long pour moi, et j'espère en savoir plus en lisant sur le pentagone etc...pour Lulla bref._

Je sais que ce n'est toujours pas assez long, mais j'avais décidé dés le départ que les chapitres seraient de trois pages + un autre morceau, mais tu verras ça va augmenter progressivement de taille. J'espère que tu suivras toujours ma fic à ce moment-là.

**° Manon :** _Hey ! C'est encore moi. ^^_

_Et bien j'ai adoré ce chapitre. J'ai bien aimé voir Lulla s'énerver et se rebeller afin de remettre gentiment Alec a sa place, car elle est peut être humaine mais elle ne se laisse pas faire ! :D_

_Sinon j'ai toujours cette impression de mourir d'impatience quand j'arrive à la fin du chapitre et que je veux connaitre la suite. ^^_

_Mais ne pourrais-tu pas mettre 2 chapitres à la fois ? _

_Car apparemment tu es à écrire le 54__ème__, et comme sa ça nous fera plus long a lire et me donnera plus de patience. XD_

_Donc voila bonne continuation, à très vite j'espère._

_Xoxo _

Lulla n'est pas passive, elle s'énerve...mais c'est comme ça que je vois son amour avec Alec, un peu piquant parfois. Tu sais l'impatience c'est bien aussi, comme ça tu peux imaginer comment se passe la suite...et puis j'ai aussi envie de poster comme je le souhaite. J'espère que tu peux comprendre...par contre, comme mon concours est en début mai, je pense que je posterais un ou deux chapitres par semaines, avec deux ou trois jours d'intervalles, mais ce sera seulement si vous êtes toutes sages comme des images. Bref, je veux bien faire ça après mon concours...là je n'ai pas trop le temps et mes chapitres sont découpés pour une bonne raison, la coupure est utile dans toute lecture. J'espère que tu prendras cette réponse d'une manière positive, en espérant que tu aimeras le chapitre que je viens de mettre.

OoOoOoO

Comme vous avez put le remarquer ce chapitre parlent des hybrides, je vais donc vous dire que dans ma fiction, les Volturi connaissent l'existence des demi-vampires, même s'ils ont tendance à ne pas trop apprécier. Je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, car les Volturi sont au pouvoir depuis un bon bout de temps donc ils ont forcément rencontrés des hybrides pendant leur long règne.

J'espère que vous comprendrez aussi le fait que les Enfants de la Lune existent encore dans le monde vampirique de ma fiction, Caius a souhaité les détruire tous mais les Volturi ont forcément laissé s'échapper quelques uns. Bref, j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que je fais et ce que je mets dans ma fiction.

Pour ce qui est de la mission d'Alec, j'espère que vous serez impatients de savoir ce qu'il va faire...héhé, voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai terminé de parler de tout ce que je voulais parler.

A une prochaine fois.

Anga


	21. Réunion Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis contente de vous retrouver tous sur cette page, en espérant que cela vous plait toujours de lire les aventures d'Alec et Lulla. J'espère vraiment, parce que cette fiction c'est un peu mon bébé, je l'adore...en même temps c'est normal de ne pas être objectif avec ce que l'on écrit.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, je le sais, j'ai utilisé une certaine vision des Volturi, ils y en auront peut-être qui n'apprécierons pas les liens et le tempérament des Volturi que j'ai utilisé. Je tiens à rappeler la condition particulière de Lulla, elle est humaine et ne voit donc pas vraiment comment les Volturi se comportent avec les autres, mais je le répète encore Lulla est particulière aux yeux des Volturi car elle est la future compagne d'Alec.

Bien, en espérant avoir été utile, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Réunion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Elle faisait des expériences sur des vampires et les enfants de la Lune de façon à créer une armée. _

La nouvelle sembla couper le souffle à la totalité des vampires de la salle, Maître Caius écarquilla les yeux et soudain prit la parole durement :

_- Comment peut-on être certain de la véracité de tes propos, De la Millière ?_

_- Suffit, mon frère. J'ai moi-même vu sa vie et les expériences auxquelles s'adonne cette...elle ne mérite pas le nom de vampire. Créer des enfants immortels et ensuite insérer leurs gènes dans des enfants de la Lune. Voilà une personne qu'il nous faut détruire._ Coupa Maître Aro.

La stupeur fut générale.

Seule Lulla ne trouvait pas ça logique, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

_- Excusez-moi, mais vous vous trompez. On ne peut pas introduire un gène comme ça, sinon il y aurait longtemps que les projets américains d'armée invincible auraient marché_. Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Tout le monde darda, pour la plupart, leurs yeux rouges sur le tout petit bout d'humaine qu'était Lulla.

_- Elle a parfaitement raison. La génétique est bien plus compliquée que cela, mais je suis sure que Lullaby a une explication bien plus plausible que l'utilisation de la génétique._ Déclara Maître Marcus, qui s'attira une bonne dose de regards surprit sur sa personne.

_- Les vampires peuvent engendrés des hybrides, pourquoi ces enfants de la Lune ne pourrait-ils pas donnés des hybrides, mi-enfant de la Lune mi-humain. Et pourquoi alors ces deux hybrides ne pourraient-ils pas engendrés des supers hybrides ?_ Répondit Lulla en s'avançant un peu.

Après cette explication, Léontel sembla un instant décontenancés puis sembla se reprendre :

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas bien compris ce qu'elle faisait. Après, tout je ne suis pas un spécialiste comme semble l'être cette humaine._ Il avait presque craché le dernier mot.

Alec se tendit et grogna jusqu'à ce qu'un rappel à l'ordre de Maître Aro le fasse se calmer :

_- Alec, je te comprends mais je ne souhaite pas en plus avoir des problèmes avec la seule personne qui puisse m'aider dans la future mission. Quand à vous, Monsieur de la Millière, si vous pouviez éviter de rabaisser Lullaby, j'en serais enchanté, c'est tout de même une demoiselle de talent, je ne souhaite également pas vous donner de punition. Bien de toutes les façons, cette vampire s'est rendue coupable de création d'enfants immortels. Nous enverrons une équipe qui vérifiera vos dires, et donner la sentence. Je demanderais aussi qu'on me rapporte les éventuels dossiers ou traces sur ces expériences. Maintenant, Monsieur de la Millière, je vous demanderais de vous retirer de façon à ce que les Volturi puissent envisager ce qui doit être fait. _

Pendant que Léontel partait à allure humaine, Maître Aro repartit s'assoir sur son trône. Les trois Rois semblaient être dans une sorte de réflexion profonde, Maître Aro avaient prit les mains de ses deux acolytes et ils semblaient être partis ailleurs.

Puis, Maître Aro se leva et fit quelques pas pour descendre de l'estrade, sur laquelle les trois trônes reposaient.

_- Nous aurons besoin de quelques personnes pour mener à bien cette mission qui me semble assez sensible. Bien j'ai déjà prévenu le meneur pour qu'il sache se préparer, vous serez cinq. J'ai décidé qu'Alec sera celui qui mènera les opérations, et je garde Jane au château. _Clama Maître Aro, près de Lulla, Jane fit la moue apparemment elle aurait voulue allez se défouler dehors, Alec ne disait rien.

_- J'ai décidé que Félix, Corin, Santiago et Chelsea accompagnerons Alec dans la présente mission. Je souhaiterais leur parler en privé,..._ Lâcha Maître Aro.

Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été appelé commencèrent à partir de la salle des trônes, Lulla faillit partir aussi, si Maître Aro n'avait ajouté :

_- Jane. Lullaby. Restez je vous pris. _

Cette phrase suffit donc à empêcher Lulla et Jane de partir. Lulla se demandait ce qu'Aro pouvais bien lui vouloir.

_- Bien. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si Lullaby pourrais analyser et comprendre les expériences de la traitresse._ Demanda Maître Aro en regardant Lulla, qui rougie de tant d'attention.

_- Je pense pouvoir...encore faut-il que je dispose d'une base de travail..._ Répondit lentement Lulla.

_- Tu en disposeras, ce sera la seconde mission de ce groupe. Alec se chargera de te rapporter le minimum pour que tu puisses travailler._ Déclara Maître Marcus, déclenchant une vague de surprise sur les visages des vampires présents, apparemment il n'était pas courant que ce roi parle en public.

_- Vous serez amené à faire un minimum confiance à ce Léontel. Je tiens à ce que la cohésion de ce groupe soit totale, vous pouvez être assuré que si ce n'est le cas, il y aura représailles. Léontel m'a montré que le nid de cette vampire ce trouvait en Roumanie, si ce n'est pas amusant cette coïncidence. Vous partirez aujourd'hui en soirée, et je pense que vous serez de nouveau parmi nous dans cinq jours. D'après ce que Léontel m'a dit, il y aura environ sept autres vampires, et presque autant d'hybrides. Si des sujets d'expériences s'échappent, ne vous en faites pas trop vous pourrez les retrouver les jours suivants. Bien, je vous souhaite un bon voyage. _

Maître Aro claqua dans ses mains, la réunion sembla close, car les vampires qui avaient été appelés partirent. Lulla s'attendait à ce qu'Alec lui prenne la main pour qu'ils aillent profiter, tout les deux, de leur soirée.

Mais cela ne se passa comme ça.

Les rois se levèrent de leurs trônes et partirent par le passage derrière ceux-ci. Alec et Jane leurs emboitèrent le pas, sans attendre d'invitation, Alec tira Lulla par la manche et l'enjoint ainsi à venir avec eux.

Après quelques minutes de marches à allure humaine, ils arrivèrent tous dans un petit salon privé, la dominance de couleur était rouge pâle. Les reines étaient déjà présentes, Dame Sulpicia salua Lulla en prenant la théière sur la table basse et en servant une tasse de thé à la seule humaine de la salle.

Les rois et les reines s'assirent sur les différents mobiliers autour de la dite table basse, les jumeaux les imitèrent et Lulla se cala près d'Alec.

_- Tu dois trouver cela surprenant, Lullaby. Mais il faut que tu saches que nous considérons, Aro et moi, les jumeaux comme étant nos enfants. Cela fait bien longtemps que le statut des jumeaux est passé de simple garde à Considérés. J'appelle ''Considérés'' ceux que nous considérons comme nos enfants même si nous ne sommes pas leurs parents. Tu comprendras alors, pourquoi nous nommons cette pièce la salle de Famille._ Déclama Dame Sulpicia en dardant son regard vermeil sur Lulla.

Lulla était vraiment surprise, elle ne pensait pas que les sombres et méchants Volturi pourraient avoir des sentiments au point de prendre pour presque enfant de simple gardes. Puis, elle percuta sur autre chose, Sulpicia avait dit qu'elle considérait la salle où ils étaient comme étant leur salle familiale, elle se sentit de trop dans la pièce et fit un mouvement pour se lever.

_- Où vas-tu ?_ Alec venait de parler, sans prendre la peine de demander une autorisation de parler à ses Maîtres.

_- Je...je ne comprends pas. Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille..._ Murmura Lulla, en fixant la main d'Alec qui retenait la sienne, elle était embarrassée.

A sa grande surprise, tous les vampires de la pièce éclatèrent de rire, Alec tira sur sa main et prit Lulla dans ses bras.

_- Mais tu fais partie de la famille ! _Dit Alec en riant, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et y respira longuement.

Les rires des vampires se calmèrent progressivement. Puis, pour la première fois depuis que Lulla la connaissait, Athenodora prit la parole :

_- A partir de l'instant où Alec a compris dans son cœur, que tu étais son âme-sœur. Tu es passé du stade de simple humaine à celui de fille de cœur d'Aro et Sulpicia. _La belle femme de Maître Caius pencha la tête sur le coté.

Lulla était complètement stupéfaite, elle ne pensait pas cela. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

_- Mais je n'ai pas mérité tant d'attention, ni cette place... _

Lulla fut coupé par les bras de Dame Sulpicia s'enroulant autour d'elle, la maîtresse des Volturi lui faisait un câlin, elle trouva cela bizarre. Mais certainement pas désagréable, Lulla avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une mère, elle qui en avait si longtemps été privée.

_- Ne pense pas cela. Tu mérites cet honneur, tu mérites la place d'âme-sœur d'Alec et celle de princesse de Volterra. Tu mérites, car ta vie n'a pas toujours été rose. Je serais très heureuse, si tu décidais de bien vouloir me prendre pour ta seconde mère, seconde car sinon ce serait trop facilement oublier celle qui t'as mise au monde._ Murmura Dame Sulpicia, de sa voix enchanteresse et douce, Lulla se laissa porter par la belle reine de Volterra.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, dans la salle de Famille. Lulla était heureuse et surprise par l'attention que les rois et reines de Volterra pouvaient porter à elle, pauvre petite humaine, meurtrie par la bêtise de son espèce.

_- Bien, après cet intermède charmant, si nous commencions par discuter de la prochaine mission des Volturi._ Annonça Maître Caius, Dame Sulpicia se sépara de Lulla et repartit s'assoir à coté de son époux, pendant ce temps Alec attira Lulla sur ses genoux.

_- Pouvons-nous être certains de la véracité des propos de cet hybride ? _Demanda Maître Marcus à la ronde. Aro lui répondit en passant sa main sur son menton.

_- Je sais ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit, je suis presque sur mais une part de doute demeure. Alec, ne prends aucun risque concernant cet hybride, tu lui évoques ton plan mais tu n'entres surtout pas dans les détails, je pense qu'ainsi tu auras moins de risque. Au cas échéant, envoi rapidement un message, nous t'apporterons de l'aide..._

Et la réunion continua pendant un sacré bout de temps, tout y passait : les détails comme les billets d'avion. Maître Aro expliquait ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de l'hybride, Maître Caius essayait de trouver les failles, Maître Marcus se contentait de quelques commentaires par-ci-par-là.

Les Reines ne parlaient pas, ou peu, et les jumeaux se contentaient de répondre aux questions. Quand à Lulla, elle sirotait son thé, collée à son amoureux. On la sollicita une fois, Alec avait besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui rapporter pour qu'elle puisse travailler sur les expériences de la traitresse. Elle répondit que tout support lui serait utile, surtout si Alec pouvait trouver un ordinateur ou des dossiers papier.

Finalement, la réunion se finit environ une heure et demie après avoir commencée, les Maîtres repartirent dans la salle des Trônes pour s'entretenir avec l'hybride, et les jumeaux suivit de Lulla prirent congé des Reines.

Alec entraina Lulla dans leur chambre, Jane partit faire un entrainement avec Félix. Lulla partie s'assoir sur le grand lit en bois, elle était triste de devoir se séparer de son amoureux, et Alec le sentit.

Il la poussa sur le lit et s'assit près d'elle, il lui prit les mains et les embrassa. Puis il attira le corps de Lulla contre le sien, elle frémit aux sensations glacées qu'offrait le torce de son amoureux.

_- Je reviendrais vite, mais pendant mon absence je souhaiterais que tu ne t'approches pas des vampires mâles du château, par mesure de sécurité. De toute façon, Jane est sensée veiller à ta sécurité, ...et puis je reviendrais vite._ Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de celle de Lulla.

Lulla pensa soudainement à quelque chose, elle releva la tête et dit :

_- Attends moi quelques secondes, je vais chercher un truc... _Alec était très surpris, cela se voyait à son visage, c'était la première fois que Lulla refusait un de ses baisers.

Lulla partie dans le dressing de son amoureux, elle fouilla quelques instants pour finir par tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait, elle revint sur le lit.

_- J'aimerais que tu le prennes avec toi. _Dit-elle avec douceur.

Et Lulla passa le châle vert pomme de leur rencontre autour du cou d'Alec.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut ! Ce chapitre est génial comme d'habitude. _

_A plus._

Merci comme toujours, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et que tu sois toujours là pour lire les aventures de Lulla, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je suis appréciée. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te semblera pas trop...irréel, je sais que ce que je fais est des fois particulier. Bref, sinon, je t'enverrais certainement un message dans pas longtemps pour que tu ais la gentillesse de me traduire une phrase en Italien...si tu es toujours d'accord ? A la prochaine...

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, oui elle est gentille, c'est normal c'est ma fille, mdr. _

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre comme toujours mais j'ai l'impression que le nouveau venu va causer des problèmes, est-ce que je me trompe ?_

_Et pour ce qui est d'Alec j'espère bien revoir son côté sombre. _

_Bon courage bisous. _

Ta fille est quand même sacrément gentille, je répondrais à ton message demain si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je suis un peu occupée sinon. Tu sais, tu peux te tromper comme tu peux avoir raison, faudra lire la suite pour se faire une idée, j'espère que tu le feras...^^. T'inquiètes le côté sombre de ce cher Alec va ressortir, dans quelques chapitres si ma mémoire est bonne...allez j'espère que ce chapitre est assez bien...

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! J'adore !_

Tient tient...te revoilà...comme toujours cela ma fait autant plaisir de savoir que tu es là, sinon à part ça tu vas bien ? Je m'informe sur la santé de mes revieweuses...c'est très important !

**° Lilly :** _C'est ce qui est bien que tu inventes, si ça ressemblait trop au livre se ne serait que du recopiage et ce ne serait vraiment pas cool... _

_Voldemort en string à fleurette qui danse la rumba... J'adore c'est une super idée xDD._

_Vivement la suite =) _

C'est gentil de me dire ça, et je trouve que tu as raison, même si pour une fanfiction, il vaut mieux rester quand même dans l'esprit de ce dont on s'inspire...sinon ça peut donner n'importe quoi...bref, ah le Voldemort en train de faire le crétin, j'ai tendance à adorer ce genre de blague, même si ma fic n'est pas vraiment sensée être hilarante...à la prochaine. ^^

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adoré Alec le protecteur et quand il dit ''sa promise''._

Moi aussi j'adore quand Alec dit ça, en même temps c'est un peu normal vu que j'écris cette fic selon ce que j'aime...enfin, c'est toujours aussi gentil d'être passée...merci de passer toujours lire ce que j'écris...donc je pris pour ce chapitre soit à la hauteur du reste de ce que j'écris.

**° Triskelle sparrow :** _Merci !_

Bah de rien. En même temps, je trouve toujours que ça devrait être à moi de vous remerciez tous de venir lire ces lignes, je ne suis qu'une modeste auteure qui espère avoir réussit quelque chose avec l'idée qu'Alec puisse trouver une âme-sœur...^^

**° Manon :**_ J'ai adoré !_

_J'aime voir Alec aussi protecteur envers Lulla, c'est trop mignon._

_Et aussi le nouveau personnage qui je pense nous réserve bien des surprises. ^^_

_Et ne t'en fais pas j'ai pris ce que tu m'as dit de manière positive et je serais sage comme une image. XD_

_Sinon bonne continuation et à très bientôt pour la suite._

_Xoxo_

C'est vrai qu'Alec est mignon dans ce rôle de protecteur, c'est bien que tu sois sage, comme ça j'aurais aucuns remords à mettre deux chapitres par semaine une fois que mon concours sera passé. Sinon, pour ce cher Léontel, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même comment évoluera ma fic...des spoilers je ne préfère pas en donner. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**° Lilinne :** _Je finis ta phrase demain ! Promis ! _

Merci, merci, merci...j'ai bien reçu le message, je n'ai juste pas eut le temps d'y répondre, je m'excuse...désolée. Je suis contente que tu l'ais finit, mais je suis encore plus contente que tu sois venue lire ce que j'écris...en même temps, avec Astasia, tu es la seule à avoir des ''spoilers'' sur les dialogues...^^

OoOoOoO

Bien, voilà si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu ce qui est en haut, donc vous comprenez à présent de quoi je parle quand je dis que pour moi les Volturi ont des liens particuliers. En effet, j'ai tendance à assimiler Alec et Jane aux enfants adoptifs d'Aro et Sulpicia, je suis désolée d'avance pour les gens que cela dérange.

Mais vous verrez dans la suite, que la plupart des Volturi auront beaux avoir l'air bien sympa avec Lulla, en réalité ils n'acceptent qu'à contrecœur l'amour d'Alec pour une humaine, mais ça Lulla ne le voit pas vu qu'elle n'est. Mais par décence envers Alec, ils se taisent. Bref, j'espère que cela n'entravera pas trop votre lecture, si c'était le cas vous m'en voyez désolée mais j'aime ma fiction comme elle est, avec ses bêtises comme avec ses points forts.

Bon, ben voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez tout de même ce que j'écris.

A la prochaine.

Anga


	22. Continuation Pov Lulla

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien...c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, au combien lent mais il le fallait, nous allons avoir le départ d'Alec et le début des pensées de Lulla, une fois qu'elle est loin de son amoureux. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, à noter que ce châle vert pomme reviendra par la suite...^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Continuation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Et Lulla passa le châle vert pomme de leur rencontre autour du cou d'Alec.

Dire que le vampire fut surprit aurait été un doux euphémisme, il regarda Lulla avec stupéfaction. Puis, semblant comprendre quelque chose, il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Alec la colla contre lui, elle put ainsi apprécier la froideur du magnifique corps de son amoureux, et il continua de bouger ses lèvres sur celles de Lulla. Les mains d'Alec trouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux de son humaine, tandis qu'elle décoiffait doucement les cheveux brun-noirs d'Alec. Celui-ci, finit par prendre la parole, tout en ne se reculant, des lèvres de Lulla, que de quelques centimètres :

_- C'est le châle que tu portais le soir de notre rencontre, dans cette ruelle._ Dit-il en caressant la joue droite de Lulla.

_- Oui, je voudrais que tu l'emmène avec toi. Je saurais, comme ça, que tu penseras à moi..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres furent soudainement occupées à autre chose, et visiblement Alec avait apprécié son petit cadeau, puisqu'il mettait beaucoup d'ardeur dans son baiser.

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour penser à toi, tu hantes littéralement mes pensées. Quand à ce présent, je l'accepte volontiers, et je vais t'avouer...lorsque j'ai ramassé ce châle sur le sol, ton odeur était si présente que je suis sur que c'est à ce moment-là, que je suis tombé encore plus en admiration devant toi et que j'ai su que ma décision de te défendre auprès de ma sœur était la meilleure que j'ai prise de toute mon éternité. _

Lulla était émue, très émue même, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec et se pencha sur ses lèvres, pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait sa déclaration. Par la suite, Alec lui donna de multiples preuves de son attachement, en l'embrassant et en la câlinant.

Les mains d'Alec étaient sur sa taille et ne la serrait pas, Lulla voyait qu'il ne se laissait pas aller, elle espéra qu'après sa mission elle pourrait l'amadouer et réussir à ce qu'il se rapproche encore plus et laisse ses principes de sécurité au placard.

Lulla sentait qu'elle allait finir par s'endormir, elle ne voulait pas qu'au réveil elle soit seule, mais Alec en décida autrement. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la serra doucement dans ses bras, il se mit à fredonner Wiegenlied pour l'endormir.

Avant de sombrer dans les méandres impénétrables du sommeil, Lulla réfléchit et lutta intensément contre le sommeil pour murmurer doucement :

_- Reviens-moi, Amour._ Alec la regarda en souriant et tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux son oreille perçue la douce voix du vampire.

_- Je serais là, mon ange. Dors, je te veille..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut la sensation du soleil sur sa peau, qui réveilla Lulla. Elle se souvint en un instant que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, son Alec serait partit dans un avion à destination de la Roumanie.

Elle savait que les cinq prochains jours seraient très durs sans Alec, heureusement qu'elle avait Jane pour discuter avec elle, les rois et reines aussi d'ailleurs. Lulla se demanda un instant si son Alec allait lui revenir entier, puis elle se souvint qu'Aro n'avait pas plus peur que cela d'envoyer son presque fils détruire un nid de vampires.

Lulla s'étira mais resta encore un peu au lit. Elle paressait joyeusement, puis elle se souvint qu'elle était sensée diriger la bibliothèque.

Elle sortit des draps et partit directement sous la douche. Elle fit exprès de prendre le shampooing d'Alec, pour pouvoir avoir son odeur sur elle, et elle s'habilla avec une robe blanche longue.

Lulla sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Jane, qui était installée avec un livre sur l'un des canapés du salon des jumeaux.

_- Ah ! Te voilà, je désespérais de te voir te lever, tu prends du temps petit chaton._ Dit Jane en regardant Lulla en souriant.

_- Bonjour Jane, je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je vais manger, tu m'accompagnes ?_ Répondit Lulla, tout en partant vers la sortie.

Lulla avait à peine mit la main sur la poignée, que déjà Jane était à coté d'elle et lui prenait le bras comme une copine le ferait, Jane reprit :

_- Comme si j'avais le choix, Alec m'a promit de grandes souffrances si jamais il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit...tu veux quoi au petit-déjeuner ? _

_- J'hésite entre des céréales ou du bacon...je sais plus ce qu'il reste en réserve._ Répondit Lulla, en fronçant les sourcils. Jane et elle continuaient de marcher vers la cuisine principale du château.

_- De toute façon il reste forcément quelque chose. Ah ! Sinon, Maître Aro m'a chargé de te dire que nous assisterons toutes les deux à une réunion dans l'après-midi. _

_- Bien. _

La discussion s'arrêta là, Jane et Lulla reprirent leur route vers la cuisine. En passant, elles croisèrent Demetri qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire, stupide soit dit en passant :

_- Alors on va manger ! Attention Jane, c'est pas elle le repas, n'oublie pas. Sinon tu vas te faire disputer par nos chers Maîtres, et tu n'apprécieras pas... _Dit Demetri, avec un ton faussement inquiet et surtout très ironique.

_- Demetri. Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais maintenant..._ Dit Lulla, rapidement car elle avait vu Jane le regarder avec un regard qui ne pouvait signifier rien de bon pour la santé de Demetri.

Demetri baissa la tête, apparemment il avait compris le danger qu'il encourait. Il partit dans la direction opposé à celle que Lulla et Jane prirent, elles avancèrent rapidement. Jane avait toujours un air maudasse collé sur son visage, il semblait à Lulla qu'elle était plus irritable, maintenant que son frère n'était plus là pour discuter avec elle.

'' C'est vrai, pff Alec n'est pas là, ce n'est pas marrant. '' Pensa Lulla, tout en continuant de suivre Jane, elle savait qu'Alec allait lui revenir, du moins elle priait dans son cœur pour cela.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent vite devant la grande cuisine, Jane entra la première et s'assit à sa place habituelle, lorsqu'elle venait accompagner Lulla. Celle-ci partit à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait bien manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

Lulla pensa d'abord à chercher dans le placard des céréales et autres sucres lents, elle trouva facilement un paquet de mueslis pas encore entamé, elle le prit. Aussi, elle rajouta un jus d'orange et un verre de lait.

Elle retourna s'assoir près de Jane, où elle prit lentement et méthodiquement son petit-déjeuner. Jane ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa lenteur humaine, pour une fois, justement elle semblait s'ennuyer et être complètement ailleurs. Lulla la fixa, Jane regardait l'évier et semblait prise dans une sorte de mélancolie bizarre, la vampire était complètement statufiée.

Mais Lulla ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle avait déjà vu Alec avoir ce genre de comportement. Son amoureux partait alors dans une réflexion profonde, et son visage n'exprimait plus rien, au départ Lulla s'était un peu inquiétée mais par la suite elle comprit que s'était presque un comportement propre aux vampires : ils ne bougeaient plus et restaient plonger dans on ne sait quelles pensées. C'était certainement un relent de l'éternité, ça les faisaient se figer et penser pendant un long moment.

Un fois que Lulla eut finit de manger, elle se pencha vers Jane et agita la main devant son visage vampiriquement parfait.

Soudainement Jane empoigna la main de Lulla.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à se regarder dans les yeux, puis au comique de la situation, elles éclatèrent de rire au même moment. C'était plutôt amusant de voir l'humaine ''réveiller'' la vampire partit dans ces pensées.

Après quelques temps, Jane finit par dire à Lulla qu'il était temps de partir pour la bibliothèque. Lulla approuva et elles repartirent pour le chemin menant à l'antre du savoir. En arrivant, Jane alla s'assoir sur un des sièges réservé aux lecteurs et prit un roman de capes et d'épées pour passer le temps.

Par contre, Lulla partit à la conquête des rayonnages de l'étage de la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas encore finit de recenser les différents ouvrages dans cette partie-là du bâtiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lulla commençait à trouver que ce cher Erasme avait produit beaucoup trop de livres. Mais elle trouvait quelques ouvrages très intéressant et prometteur, elle souligna soigneusement leurs références.

Puisque les livres n'étaient pas classés, Lulla avait décidé de faire un catalogue de tous les livres présents dans la bibliothèque et ensuite de les déplacer et les classer par référence. En premier lieu, elle n'avait commencé que le recensement des livres, et il y en avait pas mal. Cela faisait presque deux mois, qu'elle était à Volterra et elle n'avait recensée que le premier étage de la bibliothèque et quelques étagères au rez-de-chaussée.

Cela aurait été désespérant si Lulla n'avait pas trouvé des ouvrages anthropologiques de renoms et surtout très rares, elle avait ainsi pu faire quelques lectures en rapport direct avec ses compétences, et ça la mettait de bonne humeur.

De plus, le fait de se trouver pratiquement toute la journée dans des rayons avec de vieux livres, la détendait et elle se prenait au jeu de la bibliothécaire.

Le plus intéressant, restait les visites de Dame Sulpicia, qui prenait grand plaisir à discuter de tel ou telle pièce de Shakespeare, ou encore de ce cher Thomas More. La vampire s'amusait en racontant les évolutions historiques qu'elle avait pu assister dans sa longue éternité. C'était en somme une leçon d'histoire, presque donnée par les protagonistes principaux eux-mêmes.

Et, Lulla se faisait un plaisir de commencer à dresser un profil anthropologique des vampires, comme elle était presque certaine que personne n'aurait, et n'avait eut, cette idée. Dame Sulpicia approuva son projet, de même que Maître Aro, cette idée lui donnerait du travail pour les quelques années à venir, car un profil anthropologique ne se fait pas comme un profil psychologique.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait intensément à son paragraphe sur les comportements sociaux des vampires, Lulla fut déconcentrée par le bruit de la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle pensa en premier lieu à Jane qui serait sortie de la bibliothèque, puis elle se souvint qu'Alec avait fait en sorte que sa sœur ne quitte pas Lulla des yeux.

Lulla s'approcha de la rambarde du premier étage, et entendit une conversation entre Jane et le nouveau visiteur :

_- Ah ! Dame Sulpicia, je vous pensais dans la tour ? _Demanda poliment Jane, Dame Sulpicia lui répondit faisant une figure mi-figue mi-raisin, ça s'entendait au son de sa voix.

_- Ma chère fille, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de m'appeler mère ou par mon prénom ? Et, sais-tu où est Lullaby, j'aimerais lui parler un peu... _Dame Sulpicia commença à bouger.

Lulla décida de signaler sa présence, même si elle savait que Dame Sulpicia et Jane avaient une idée très précise de sa position géographique rien qu'au son de son cœur et à sa respiration.

_- Je descends Sulpicia, je suis là haut je dois juste terminer ma rangée... _Dit Lulla en se pencha quelques peu par dessus la rambarde, elle avait gagné, il y a quelques semaines, le droit d'appeler Dame Sulpicia uniquement par son prénom, et elle l'utilisait bien qu'elle trouve cela un peu osé de parler ainsi à la femme d'un de ces Maîtres.

_- Je t'attends, prend ton temps ma fille... _S'écria Dame Sulpicia, bien que Lulla sache que les rois et reines la considèrent comme faisant partit de la famille royale, elle avait bien du mal à s'habituer au titre de fille.

Lullaby commença par terminer soigneusement sa rangée de livres, elle se demandait ce pouvait bien lui vouloir Dame Sulpicia, c'était étrange d'habitude la reine de Volterra venait d'elle-même voir Lulla et discutait avec tandis que celle-ci continuait de recenser les livres.

Lulla laissa son carnet sur une des tables de l'étage et partit en direction de l'escalier sud, elle descendit doucement les marches en fer forgé. Une fois en bas, elle remarqua l'absence de Jane, seul un livre de littérature anglaise témoignait de son passage.

Dame Sulpicia était assise sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir réservé aux lecteurs fatigués, bien qu'un vampire ne le soit jamais. Lulla se demandait pourquoi elle se retrouvait soudain seule avec Dame Sulpicia, bien qu'elle se sache parfaitement en sécurité.

_- Lulla ! J'ai demandé à Jane de nous laisser discuter, elle est partit dehors faire un tour. Je dois absolument discuter de quelques petites choses maintenant que tu sais pour notre presque adoption, des jumeaux, par Aro et moi. Me permettras-tu de te les dire ?_ Dit Dame Sulpicia d'une voix d'ange, tout en sortant Lulla de ses songes.

Celle-ci réfléchie intensément, et puis elle se décida à tout apprendre :

_- Bien sur, Sulpicia allez-y parler moi sans crainte, je ne m'enfuirais pas ! _Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour, qui glissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Dame Sulpicia.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps!

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super la réunion, Jane et Alec qui sont les enfants adoptifs d'Aro et de Sulpicia trop cool._

_Toujours prête à t'aider pour la traduction en Italien._

_A plus. _

C'est vrai que le fait de voir les jumeaux comme les enfants de Sulpicia et Aro est cool, c'est ce que j'ai préféré la première fois que j'ai lu les livres. Je suis contente que d'autres personnes partagent les mêmes sentiments que moi concernant ces informations. Et, je suis aussi très contente que tu sois toujours là pour me motiver, alors merci à toi...quand à la traduction en Italien, je compte sur toi...^^

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis des reviews plus tôt mais je n'ais pas eut accès à internet durant un long moment, mais maintenant me voilà._

_J'ai trop ADORE le rapprochement physique entre Lulla et Alec, qui se fait tout en douceur mais bien présent._

_On voit que la petite Lulla commence à avoir des idées coquines, d'un autre côté tu vas me dire qu'Alec, de son côté, doit aussi avoir pas mal de tension sexuelle dirons nous._

_J'ai trop aimé la façon dont Alec a protégé sa chérie quand le vampire hybride est venu surprendre Lulla._

_Il dit qu'ils sont ridicules et lui il n'a pas vu son prénom, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr, parce que là s'il y avait une chose bien ridicule c'était bien ça. Non mais, je lui demande moi si sa grand-mère sait faire du vélo._

_J'ai aussi trop aimé la façon dont les Volturi intègrent Lulla à leurs familles, avec Sulpicia en mode maman. Génial._

_Bon je te laisse en te disant que tes chapitres étaient GENIAL, encore une fois._

_Bises._

_Ps: j'ai voulu essayé ta recette de pattes aux pamplemousses avec mon amoureux mais quand je lui ais dit ce que je voulais cuisiner il m'a regardé comme si je lui proposais du kangourou aux pruneaux. Je n'ai pas insisté (lol). _

Tu sais ce n'est pas grave de prendre un peu de temps avant de répondre, je t'en veux pas du tout, et je te remercie de m'avoir mise une review aussi gentille. C'est vrai que le rapprochement physique entre Alec et Lulla va se faire...le prénom de Léontel était une trouvaille sur le pouce, je trouvais que ça collait pas mal. Tu sais, on n'a jamais essayé le kangourou aux pruneaux, donc on ne peut pas dire que ce soit mauvais. Je suis contente que tu sois venue me dire un petit bonjour, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours...^^

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss j'ai adoré ce chapitre tu me diras rien ce n'est pas gentil lol (je te tire la langue mdr) ok pas de souci t'inquiètes pas, bon courage biz._

C'est un peu normal de ne rien dire, faut garder un peu le suspense, et puis je suis sure que tu préfères de faire des idées, et voir ensuite comment je fais ? J'espère que je ne me trompe pas, merci pour le bon courage, je le prends au mot.

**° Lilly :** _Haan... Trop mignon le châle autour du cou d'Alec..._

_Sulpicia est trop gentille avec Lullaby, c'est trop mignon *_*._

_Je m'étais toujours imaginée Alec et Jane comme les enfants "adoptifs" d'Aro Sulpicia... xD_

_J'adore ton chapitre vivement la suite =). _

J'ai tendance à mettre mes désirs bien romantique dans cette fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, bref, tu as raison c'est une fiction mignonne que j'écris. Mais, malgré le coté non réalisable, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce que vous lirez...en tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi, tu es bien gentille...et la voilà, la dite suite, en priant pour que tout le monde l'aime.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! J'adore ! J'adore ! Toujours là et ça va bien :). _

Héhé, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là...ça me fait bien plaisir te savoir que tu es toujours là pour venir me dire que tu apprécies ce que je fais. Heureuse que tu ailles bien aussi, ^^.

**° Lilinne :** _Mdr et ouais ! Lool._

Coucou, je suis contente que tu sois venue passer un petit coucou, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir et me motive pour la suite. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis contente que tu sois là, merci donc...et à la prochaine...

**° Manon :** _J'ai adoré !_

_Pendant un instant à la fin je pensais qu'elle allait utiliser cette fameuse robe jaune (qu'Alice lui avait acheté et qui ferait craquer Alec à coup sur.^^)._

_J'ai hâte de voir la suite et surtout comment va se dérouler la vie de Lulla au château sans Alec !_

_Par exemple si elle va avoir des difficultés avec certains vampires ou si plutôt cela se passe mieux (de nouveaux amis). ;D_

_Voilà comme à chaque fois je te souhaite bonne continuation et à très bientôt._

_Xoxo_

Haha, pour la robe jaune, je te dis de retenir cette idée et de la garder, moi j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez réagir en apprenant toutes les aventures de Lulla dans le château. Mais, je sais aussi que vous devez surement avoir envie de revoir Alec, il est si chouchou...je suis heureuse et contente que tu sois venue me donner ton avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. J'espère aussi que le chapitre prochain sera aussi de ton gout, et surtout que tout le monde prendra plaisir à le lire.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est content de sa lecture, et qu'on ne va pas me jeter des pierres à cause de ce que l'invente et écrit. Sinon, je préviens pour les fans des Pov Alec, que le chapitre 24 sera un Pov Alec justement, j'espère que vous serez toujours là d'ici, là.

Aussi, ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup, le prochain aussi cela dit, mais dans le suivant vous aurez droit à la version courte d'une histoire, la version courte car si je voulais écrire tout ce que je voulais...ben je ne pourrais pas le faire...mais je pense peut être posté une annexe...qui sait.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, à la prochaine.

Anga


	23. Transition Pov Lulla

A la vue des ennuis que j'ai eut pour poster le chapitre précédent, je vous fais grâce d'une semaine d'attente pour le suivant. J'espère que vous apprécierez, je précise que ce ne sera pas comme ça à chaque fois.

Bref, dans ce chapitre-ci, on a une petite histoire et également un élément dont il faudra tenir compte pour la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir posté une review sur ma propre histoire, il fallait que j'essaye de prévenir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Transition

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Bien sur, Sulpicia allez-y parler moi sans crainte, je ne m'enfuirais pas ! _Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour, qui glissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Dame Sulpicia.

Lulla se demandait pourquoi Dame Sulpicia prenait cet air si officiel et en même temps maternel, cela lui paraissait étrange bien qu'intéressant. La reine de Volterra prit la parole pour éclaircir sa presque-fille :

_- Je sais que Alice Cullen t'as apprise un certain nombre de choses sur les vampires en général et les Volturi. Je suis ici, à la demande d'Alec, pour te conter l'ensemble général des histoires de chacun d'entre nous. Bien sur, l'histoire véritable ne peut être conté que par le protagoniste principal, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu es une idée du comment en arrivé là...en premier j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que cette Cullen t'as révélé sur nous, les Volturi. _Le discours de Dame Sulpicia avait été dit d'une voix douce, et Lulla se sentit immédiatement subjuguée par la curiosité. Curiosité qu'elle avait réduit au minimum ses dernières semaines, car la foi scientifique et curieuse s'était révélée et Lulla aspirait à comprendre chaque personnage unique de ce château.

Lulla réfléchie à ce qu'Alice lui avait dit, puis elle finit de rassembler ses idées et les énonça :

_- D'abord, si je me souviens elle m'a dit que vous étiez une sorte de famille royale, que vous régissiez le monde du coté vampirique. Mais elle a aussi expliqué plusieurs choses sur les rois...Alice m'a appris ce qu'était les enfants de la Lune...j'avoue avoir été surprise, je ne pensais pas que de telles créatures existaient... _Lulla baissa la voix et la tête car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle vivait avec des créatures monstrueusement littéraires depuis presque deux mois.

Dame Sulpicia la regarda en souriant, puis la reine de Volterra se mit à conter à Lulla, des histoires d'un genre nouveau, de sa douce voix vampiriquement très harmonieuse :

_- Tu sais sans doute, que les Rois ont dans les trois mille ans, ce que tu ne connais pas bien, en revanche, c'est leurs histoires. Aro m'a dit de te conter quelques éléments, qui te donnerons une idée de comment ils en sont arrivés là. _

_Je vais commencer par mon époux, Aro est grec à la base. Il est né durant des années noires de l'histoire de la Grèce, dans le Péloponnèse. Il eut une vie relativement tranquille, une sœur et un frère, Didyme et Narmuo. Mais la guerre faisait rage et força mon époux à aller au devant des dangers et de la mort, après Aro revint et quelques mois après son retour son frère fut retrouvé mort, dans des conditions inexpliquées. La suite de l'histoire est plus longue mais sache qu'il a épousé une femme et que son mariage est resté stérile. Un soir, il sortit dans les rues de sa ville natale, et un homme le transforma en vampire. _

_Ce vampire s'appelait Métos, il était attiré par les pouvoirs vampiriques et il avait détecté chez mon aimé, un potentiel. Ce potentiel s'avéra être son pouvoir d'aujourd'hui, mais pendant les deux ans où Aro resta avec Métos, ce pouvoir ne se manifesta pas. _

_Le créateur d'Aro abandonna celui-ci devant la maison de sa sœur, et malgré tout son amour pour Didyme, mon cher époux ne put résister au parfum de son sang. Il transforma sa sœur de ce fait, et partit de la Grèce..._ Dame Sulpicia continua pendant longtemps à raconter quelle fut la vie d'Aro et sa rencontre avec Caius et Marcus. Elle expliqua à Lulla, que Caius avait été transformé par Métos mais que celui-ci n'avait pas aimé l'absence de pouvoir de Caius et avait essayé de le tuer. ..._Aro et Didyme rencontrèrent en premier Caius, dans un port de pêcheur du nord près d'Olynthe. A la suite de cette rencontre, les trois vampires nourrirent une haine féroce envers Métos. Par la suite, ils décidèrent de concert de partir vers les terres accueillantes de l'Italie. Ce fut lors de ce voyage, à Actium, qu'Aro rencontra Marcus alors que celui-ci était encore humain... _

Dame Sulpicia s'interrompit quelques secondes, pour observer le visage fasciné de Lulla, puis elle reprit sur le même ton :

_- ...Marcus était alors un homme assez âgé pour son époque, qui venait de perdre sa femme et son fils, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Aro le transforma, dans l'espoir qu'il acquière un pouvoir vampirique, ce fut le cas...le don que tu connais, soit celui de deviner les relations qui sont tissées entre les personnes...enfin ils atteignirent tous les côtes de la Sicile d'abord. Ils arrivèrent par Syracuse...ils ne ressentirent ni le besoin ni l'envie de quitter cette région...et pendant quelques siècles ce fut calme et paisible pour nos Rois. _Dame Sulpicia continua en expliquant que environ deux cent années après sa transformation, Aro re-rencontra Métos _...ce fut sans doute un choc...car mon mari ne pensa pas tout de suite à le tuer. Mais par la suite, Métos s'intéressa beaucoup à Didyme, trop même et surtout il essaya de créer un clan avec eux...bien sur Métos voulait être à la tête. Aro ne supporta pas cette proposition, et Caius non plus...à eux deux, ils convainquirent Marcus de les aider à se débarrasser de Métos. Ce fut fait facilement... _

Et Sulpicia continua à expliciter l'histoire millénaire des Rois de Volterra, Lulla apprit que pendant quelques mille ans, Aro et sa petite troupe vécurent dans un temple près d'une ferme qui devrait devenir Volterra. Ensuite, Dame Sulpicia expliqua clairement ce qu'était les enfants de la Lune, et ce qu'il avait faillit faire à Caius pour que celui-ci les détestent. Lulla apprit aussi le sort de Didyme, la défunte femme de Marcus, celle-ci avait été tué il y a quelques cent cinquante ans, et Marcus avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette tragédie.

L'heure du midi arriva très rapidement, et Dame Sulpicia arrêta là ses explications sur les vampires de Volterra :

_- ...et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit que c'était les Roumains qui avaient tués Didyme, et toute la garde du s'y mettre pour l'empêcher de partir pour tuer ses chiens qui m'ont volés ma sœur de cœur... ce fut dur mais peu à peu on peut remonter la pente..._ Dame Sulpicia s'arrêta, elle observa la pendule de la bibliothèque, et Lulla constata de même qu'il était largement midi, _...je crois que nous ferions mieux d'arrêter cette discussion ici, le repas nous est servit à une heure et je dois aller me préparer..._

_- Oui...je pense que Jane devrait revenir pour me mener vers la cuisine...je suis heureuse d'avoir écouté ces histoires, elles m'éclairent sur la nature...hum votre nature... _Déclara Lulla en regardant Dame Sulpicia droit dans les yeux, celle-ci éclata de rire.

_- Je suis d'accord...notre nature ! Bien, Jane va revenir et moi je dis à demain pour continuer ces histoires qui t'éclairent autant..._

La Reine de Volterra laissa Lulla toute seule en quelques secondes, Lulla se leva et partit rassembler ses affaires sur son bureau. Elle avait aussi remarqués au fil des semaines qu'elle regrettait un peu beaucoup ses autres affaires qu'elle avait laissés dans le manoir familial d'Heidelberg, peut-être que Aro pourrait l'aider à les reprendre parce que l'absence de certains de ces vêtements la gênait.

Lulla ne put longtemps se poser des questions, car Jane venait d'arriver dans la bibliothèque, et semblait curieuse de savoir ce que Dame Sulpicia lui avait dit pendant toute la matinée, d'ailleurs elle commença tout de suite une flopée de questions :

_- Alors, que te voulait Dame Sulpicia ? Et cela portait-il sur Alec et moi ? _Débita rapidement Jane, alors que Lulla se mit à rire et finit par lui répondre gentiment.

_- Elle m'a raconté une version simplifiée des vies des Rois, avant et après leurs transformations. Mais avant elle m'a dit, que c'était à la demande d'Alec qu'elle était là...néanmoins elle a précisé que l'histoire ne pouvait être conté que par le protagoniste principal... _Jane sembla choquée d'apprendre que c'était son frère qui avait demandé à ce que ces histoires soient racontés à son âme-sœur.

Mais la Volturi se reprit et secoua la tête tout en parlant à Lulla :

_- Je comprends un peu son point de vu, mais j'aurais apprécié qu'il m'en fasse part...mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Cela te plairait-il de savoir mon histoire à moi et Alec ? _

Lulla réfléchit quelques secondes, oui il était évident que savoir l'histoire de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'intéressait au plus haut point. Mais il était évident qu'Alec n'apprécierais pas qu'on ait raconté son histoire à Lulla avant lui, et Lulla préférait tout apprendre de sa bouche.

_- Je pense...qu'Alec préférerais me raconter lui-même...non pas que ton histoire ne m'intéresse pas Jane, loin de là, simplement je pense préférable qu'Alec m'en fasse part lui-même._ Lança-t-elle pour répondre à la vampire, celle-ci lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

_- Alec a bien de la chance d'avoir trouvé une compagne telle que toi..._ A la suite de cette phrase, Lulla rougie comme jamais et Jane éclata de rire, certainement amusée par les réactions humaines de sa protégée.

Le temps pour Lulla d'aller manger sonna, et Jane accompagna la jeune humaine vers la cuisine, là-bas Lulla prit le temps de se faire à manger soigneusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla avait prit l'habitude de passer les quelques repas vampiriques sur le banc près du bureau de Jessica.

Elle n'aimait pas la standardiste, outre son maquillage outrancier et ses cheveux décolorés, Jessica avait une façon de parler qui la mettait mal à l'aise, son anglais était exécrable par ailleurs. Lulla se demandait pourquoi les Volturi la gardaient, lorsqu'elle avait posé la question à Alec celui-ci avait répondu que c'était un personnage indispensable pour jouer la comédie face aux humains qui entraient dans le bâtiment.

Lulla en avait conclut que c'était une personne remplaçable, car Alec avait dit ''personnage'' et non ''personne'', donc Jessica pouvait très bien finir en dessert. Lulla se sentait un peu triste pour cette humaine, car bien qu'elle l'exècre, elle ne pouvait vouloir sa mort.

Comme à son habitude, Lulla s'assit donc sur le banc en fer forgé à quelques mètres à peine du bureau de Jessica, qui lui avait lancé un sourire mauvais dés son entrée dans le couloir. Jane était partie en direction de la Salle des Trônes, où les Volturi au, presque, grand complet prenaient leurs repas vampiriques.

Bien sur, quelques bruits se firent entendre à l'entrée des humains...ou plutôt de la nourriture à vampire, Lulla se sentait mal au début puis elle s'y était faite avec beaucoup de difficulté. Heureusement la plupart du temps, les humains étaient déjà passés, alors Lulla ne savaient pas qui ils étaient mais aujourd'hui elle dut regarder les regarder passer.

C'était horrible.

Savoir leurs fins, savoir qu'ils allaient mourir et que ce serait des personnes qu'elle côtoyait qui les tueraient. Elle se sentit mal, un besoin urgent de partir se fit sentir, elle voyait des jeunes pas plus âgés qu'elle et qui allaient perdre leurs vies.

Rapidement, Lulla prit le couloir de droite, sachant qu'il menait directement à des toilettes, elle s'y réfugia. Elle se blottit sur une cuvette fermée, et se dit qu'aujourd'hui elle venait de voir une des facettes les plus sanglantes des vampires carnivores.

Lulla était d'autant plus dégoutée, qu'elle savait que son Alec se nourrissait de ces humains,...son Alec...elle voulait le revoir rapidement, elle voulut malgré tout qu'il soit là dans ses bras. Car elle l'aimait, et qu'elle le voulait maintenant dans ses bras.

Mais Alec était loin d'elle, et elle dut se résoudre à sortir des toilettes pour revenir, Lulla voulait faire preuve de courage. Elle s'accrocha aux souvenirs qu'elle avait en commun avec Alec, cela l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et à revenir sur le banc.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le sourire narquois de Jessica, cela la mit de mauvaise humeur et la consterna. Puis, elle remarqua que Jessica s'était levée et s'avançait vers elle, dans un mauvais anglais elle s'adressa à Lulla :

_- Vous ne pas avoir cœur assez accroché pour vivre ici, partez ! Le cœur d'Alec à moi...vivre dans ce château trop longtemps va vous tuer...accidents arrivé vite ! _Finit-elle avec un regard carnassier sa lentille droite se faisait la mal d'ailleurs, un sourire de prédateur avec des dents jaunes pas lavées, car malgré l'accent pourave la menace était belle et bien présente.

Mais Lulla n'eut pas plus peur que ça, c'était une simple humaine et elle savait qu'Alec et Jane ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Alors elle répliqua en Allemand, pour lui faire peur et l'impressionner, surtout que Lulla pensa que Jessica ne devait pas connaitre cette langue :

_- __Vielleicht ich bin zeibrechlich...aber du kamst nich erreichen, mirch weil Alec beschützet mir...das ist du wer verliert wenn du etwas zu tun versuchen !*** **_Murmura Lulla tout en s'asseyant sur le banc et en sortant un livre de son sac, elle l'ouvrit et se concentra dessus.

Elle eut un petit coup de blues, parler Allemand la faisait se souvenir de son pays natal et de ses parents. Mais elle cacha ce fait à la standardiste en plaçant le livre juste à la hauteur de sa tête, et en se concentrant sur les premières lignes.

Le livre parlait d'une guerre entre deux peuples, l'un essayait de sauver sa reine du massacre, pendant que l'autre s'acharnait à faire revivre son roi pour attaquer le peuple voisin. Mais bientôt, la standardiste lui fit savoir qu'elle était là.

_- Queste puttane che pensano di tutti i permessi! Uccidete tutti...io più sono sempre bella di lei, Alec mi amerà...farò di tutto per !**** **_Pesta Jessica, en retournant vers son bureau, Lulla sembla détecté un semblant de menace et elle prit poliment la parole.

_- Tu disais quelque chose Jessica ? _Bien sur Lulla se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, mais elle appliquait les cours qu'on lui avait enseignés dans sa jeunesse soit, d'être hypocrite à défaut d'être sincère.

La standardiste se contenta de la fusiller du regard, mais Lulla n'y prêta pas attention. Car Jane arrivait, de la Salle des Trônes, avec des yeux plus brillants que jamais, rassasiée.

* * *

*****- _Je suis peut-être fragile...mais tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre, parce qu'Alec me protège...c'est toi qui perdras si tu essayes de faire quelque chose!_

_******- Ces putes qui se croient tout permit! Toutes les tuer...en plus je suis plus belle qu'elle, Alec va m'aimer...je vais faire tout pour!_

* * *

Donc, je poste juste ce chapitre comme bonus, de toute façon il ne fait pas tant avancer l'histoire que cela, quoique si, en y réfléchissant bien.

A noter que **les deux précieuses traductions ont été gracieusement vérifiées par Astasia et Lilinne, respectivement en Italien et Allemand**, je les remercie beaucoup de m'avoir aidé, je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Et vous souhaite à tous de bien les remerciez, Google n'est pas vraiment performant en traduction...^^

Bref, j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour lire la suite.

Anga


	24. Documentation Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien...^^

Bien, dans ce chapitre assez lent et dépourvu de tout charme, je sais de quoi je parle je l'ai quand même écrit. Bref, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais ce n'est pas grave ça fait avancer l'histoire...j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, c'est tout ce que pourquoi je pris. Car, ce cher Demetri fait une apparition remarquée, et des histoires d'horreurs en perceptive. A propos, pour ce qui est des titres d'histoires d'horreurs que je donne, je vous conseille de regarder avec Google, c'est tellement marrant à lire !

Bref, bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Documentation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La standardiste se contenta de la fusiller du regard, mais Lulla n'y prêta pas attention. Car Jane, arrivais de la Salle des Trônes, avec des yeux plus brillants que jamais, rassasiée.

Rapidement, Jane et Lulla retournèrent à la bibliothèque pour l'après-midi, et Lulla partit encore et toujours à la découverte de nouveaux livres dans les rayonnages poussiéreux de l'antique demeure des livres.

Mais un bruit vint déconcentrer Lulla, quelqu'un était en train de monter les escaliers de la bibliothèque.

Lulla releva la tête de son carnet, pour découvrir Demetri qui allait vers l'air avec un sourire de charmeur aux lèvres, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut de se demander où était Jane, car elle avait promit à Alec de la protéger.

_- Je cherche d'un livre sur Halloween. Saurais-tu m'indiquer où en trouver un ? _Annonça Demetri en s'approchant de Lulla.

_- Un livre d'Halloween...mais sur quoi exactement ? Pourquoi Jane t'a-t-elle laissé monter ? Elle n'est pourtant pas sensée laisser un quelconque vampire m'approcher pour des raisons de sécurité... _Répondit Lulla en dépassant Demetri pour descendre l'escalier et retrouver Jane, elle espérait qu'elle soit en bas.

Car bien qu'Alec ait une influence sur les potentiels agresseurs de Lulla, comme il n'était pas là elle se sentait en danger, et préférait partir vers son bureau. De plus, Demetri était le premier des Volturi à l'avoir attaquée lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait donc toujours un peu peur de lui.

Mais ce qu'elle ne pu prévoir c'est qu'il attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de le dépasser, bien sur elle répliqua :

_- Lâche moi veux-tu. Je descends pour aller voir Jane..._ Mais elle fut coupée par la voix du vampire.

_- Je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper... _Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais l'altercation fut vite finie, Jane venait de se mettre à côté et Lulla et visiblement elle avait l'air furieuse, elle posa vivement sa main sur le bras de Demetri, celui qui tenait Lulla, et déclara :

_- Lâche-la ! Tu m'avais dit que tu te contenterais de lui demander des indications sur un livre que tu souhaiterais avoir...ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je pourrais très mal le prendre. _La menace que Jane sous-entendait était tellement évidente que Demetri lâcha le bras de Lulla pour dire à Jane.

_- Alors...on fait le toutou protecteur de cette humaine, je ne savais pas que tu prenais soin de la bouffe maintenant... _Dit-il avec un soin évident pour énerver Jane et la faire sortir de ses gongs.

_- Ne me tente pas ! _Répondit Jane, à la tentative non cachée de la mettre en colère.

Lulla était au milieu de ce futur carnage, et bien qu'elle n'aime pas Demetri, elle pensait que sa façon de parler avouait une envie plus profonde qui ne devait rien à voir affaire avec l'envie de la tuer elle. Elle décida de mettre un terme à leur dispute, car elle ne voulait pas que Jane soit blessée et que Demetri le soit aussi.

_- Stop ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui à Halloween, vous vous disputerez un autre jour...je vais trouver un livre pour Demetri et Jane restera avec nous... _Cria Lulla en levant les mains, sa réaction surprit les deux vampires qui la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

Puis, comme si un accord tactique et silencieux venait d'être passé entre Jane et Demetri, celui-ci regarda Lulla et lui demanda :

_- En fait, je souhaiterais savoir la légende qui a fait qu'Halloween est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui..._

_- Je vois, je n'ai pas finit de recenser tout les ouvrages de cette bibliothèque mais je pourrais te raconter moi-même une des légendes qui est associées à Halloween, je m'en souviens assez bien...et sinon je peux toujours t'orienter vers un bouquin de ma connaissance... _Proposa Lulla, en regardant droit dans les yeux Demetri.

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir intensément à sa proposition, puis il prit la parole :

_- Je veux bien que tu me racontes ces légendes, et bien sur Jane restera avec nous pour écouter elle aussi. _Rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Jane, visiblement celle-ci ne souhaitait pas la présence de Demetri au près de Lulla.

_- D'accord, allons en bas. _Déclara Jane, en entrainant Lulla devant elle dans l'escalier en fer forgé.

En quelques minutes, ils furent tous installés dans les fauteuils de cuir du rez-de-chaussée de la bibliothèque, Lulla entre eux deux et rougissante car cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas raconté d'histoire à un public.

_- Hum...je pense que je vais commencer par vous raconter la légende la plus souvent associée à Halloween, vous connaissez Jack O's Lanterne ?_ A la vue des regards surprit que lui lancèrent Jane et Demetri, elle en déduisit que non. _...donc je vais commencer par vous raconter son histoire. A la base, c'est l'histoire d'un maréchal-ferrant irlandais, et comme tout bon irlandais de son époque il était un amateur d'alcool, surtout pour finir une dure journée de labeur. Un jour, la légende dit qu'en sortant de son pub préféré, il heurta malencontreusement le Diable. Celui-ci, comme chacun le sait, essaya de profiter de l'occasion pour récupéré une âme en plus, il n'en a jamais assez...donc pour faire simple disons que ce vieux Jack avais plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Il promit donc au Diable de le suivre, si celui-ci lui payait une dernière chopine de bière, et le Diable ne refusa pas... _

Lulla interrompit son récit quelques secondes, de façon à donner un semblant d'intrigue à cette histoire, qu'elle jugeait un peu trop simpliste pour être réelle mais elle continua de la raconter quand même, histoire de faire plaisir aux deux vampires, qui la regardait comme un enfant regarderait le père noël :

_- ...ce cher Lucifer se transforma en piécette de six penses, selon la vieille légende celtique, pour que Jack puisse régler sa future consommation. Mais celui-ci se garda bien de dépenser de suite cette pièce, il la mit dans sa bourse, et par chance celle-ci avait une fermeture en forme de croix, le Diable se retrouvait donc enfermé et ne pouvant sortir sans une aide extérieure... Jack en profita aussitôt pour passer un marché avec lui, un marché qui avantageait Jack : Lucifer promettait de ne pas réclamer l'âme de Jack avant dix ans. Le Diable, en désespoir de cause, accepta car il savait au fond de lui que les pirouettes de Jack, pour échapper à sa mort, seraient payées dans l'au-delà._ Les deux vampires avaient l'air tellement fasciné par ce qu'elle racontait, que Lulla se dit que cela leur faisait du bien de retomber dans l'enfance un peu de temps en temps, elle continua donc de plus belle. _...Mais dix ans après cette périphérie, le Diable n'oublia pas l'âme de ce cher Jack, et revins de plus belle pour la demander à son propriétaire. Mais le propriétaire, en question, n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer, de si tôt, à la vie qu'il menait, et aimait... Ils se rencontrèrent dans une pommeraie et ce cher Jack demanda au Diable une pomme avant de quitter la terre, Lucifer ne refusa pas, encore une fois, il monta dans le pommier le plus proche. En bon irlandais, Jack possédait un couteau qu'il dégaina et tailla une belle croix dans le tronc du pommier où était perché le Diable..._

Evidemment, Jane poussa un gloussement signifiant, certainement, qu'elle avait compris comment Jack avait réussit à échapper à sa mort deux fois, et Demetri marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi ce Diable était un peu idiot et naïf sur les bords, et Lulla ne put lui donner tort :

_- ...de nouveau l'éternité de Lucifer était entre les mains de Jack, et celui-ci demanda à ce que le maître des Enfers ne demande jamais son âme. En désespoir de cause, de nouveau, accepta et promit de ne plus chercher à emmener son âme dans son royaume. Tout content de sa chance, Jack rentra chez lui et vécu dans le bonheur et la joie pendant encore plusieurs années. Mais le jour de sa mort, lorsqu'il se présenta au purgatoire...les anges lui interdirent l'accès au Paradis, car il avait mené une vie d'ivrognerie...Jack essaya d'aller en Enfers mais, là-bas, le Diable lui rappela sa promesse. Jack fut condamner à errer sur les chemins, comme une âme en peine, mais pour le consoler, Lucifer lui donna une braise pour s'éclairer...Jack évida un navet pour poser la braise éternelle dedans et éclairer son chemin pour l'éternité. _

Lulla conclut son récit par ces mots et observa les réactions des deux vampires, Jane avait un petit sourire et Demetri semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

_- Moi, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Halloween ! _Dit Demetri sur un ton légèrement boudeur.

_- Mais si, enfin les Irlandais ont perdu l'habitude de creuser des navets lors de la grande famine, et en arrivant sur le continent américain, ils ont commencé à évider des citrouilles et ont ainsi importé le concept de cette fête d'aujourd'hui..._ Expliqua Lulla doucement, et plus elle expliquait plus les yeux de Demetri montraient qu'il avait compris.

Mais bien vite, le Demetri plutôt sympa, que Lulla venait de découvrir, redevins le vampire qui ne souhaitait que la manger, mais Lulla compris que lorsqu'elle serait transformée ils s'entendraient surement mieux.

En attendant, Demetri sortit de la bibliothèque visiblement content d'avoir eut une explication de la légende d'Halloween, Jane et Lulla le regardèrent partir, puis elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. La Volturi se tourna vers Lulla, et prit la parole :

_- Puisque c'est Halloween...pourquoi ne nous raconterions nous pas des histoires d'horreur en rapport avec cette fête ?_ Proposa Jane à Lulla, qui acquiesça vivement de la tête, c'était plutôt intéressant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fin de la journée d'Halloween s'était déroulée dans le calme, Jane et Lulla s'étaient racontées beaucoup d'histoires, tels que La Dame blanche, La Chose Porcine, La poupée, La Chambre quatre cent quarante quatre, L'Ondine d'Heidelberg, La Corriveau et quelques autres encore, dont des très connues. Elles s'étaient bien amusées, et tout cela leur permettait de ne pas se concentrer sur la difficile mission d'Alec.

Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq jours, que Lulla se languissait d'Alec, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il arriverait à son réveil car il lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué.

Ces derniers jours, une routine monotone s'était installée entre Lulla et Jane, celle-ci discutait souvent avec Lulla, mais n'avait pas voulu dévoilé pourquoi elle supportait aussi bien la présence de Lulla auprès d'Alec. Car Jane avait promit à Lulla de lui expliquer, seulement quand celle-ci voulut en parler, la Volturi lui indiqua qu'elle lui dévoilerait plus tard, Lulla prenait donc son mal en patience.

Lorsqu'elle partit se coucher ce jour-là, Lulla pria pour qu'Alec revienne le lendemain matin, car Maître Aro avait dit que leur mission ne devait pas durer plus de cinq jours.

Malheureusement, en se réveillant Lulla ne perçut pas la présence rassurante et familière de son amoureux de glace, elle fut très triste, et ne le cacha pas à Jane, lorsqu'elle la retrouva dans le salon des jumeaux.

En voyant sa tête, Jane essaya de la rassurée :

_- Ne t'en fait donc pas, il est simplement en retard... Je dois te prévenir aussi que je dois aller à une réunion vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Maître Aro a dit que c'était important. _Murmura Jane, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lulla et en la guidant vers la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

_- Merci Jane...je t'attendrais à la bibliothèque !_ Annonça Lulla, dans un regain d'énergie.

Elles partirent pour le premier repas de la journée de Lulla, puis elles allèrent à la bibliothèque pour que Lulla puisse avancer dans le recensement des livres. Tranquillement, Lulla passa tout la matinée, à espérer secrètement qu'Alec apparaitrais avant midi pour venir lui faire un câlin.

Mais son espérance fut vaine, Alec n'arriva pas et Jane la força à aller prendre un déjeuner.

Après, elle revint dans la bibliothèque seule, Jane étant partie à la réunion...ce n'était pas dangereux car tout les vampires devaient aller à cette réunion et que Jessica avait attrapé un rhume et restait dans son lit, certainement à maudire Lulla.

Lulla était dans la section, qui était sensée contenir tout les livres d'Art, mais en notant les références de certains livres, elle tomba sur un ouvrage sur l'Histoire de l'Angleterre moyenâgeuse, elle était malheureuse et furieuse qu'Alec ne soit pas là, aussi attrapa-t-elle le lourd livre très mal, si bien qu'il tomba sur le sol avec fracas.

Elle regarda ce livre qui venait de s'ouvrir par le milieu, et éprouva la rage de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son âme-sœur, elle se pencha brusquement et le feuilleta violement, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

C'était un lourd livre, avec des pages jaunies par le temps, et coupantes, très coupantes.

En un éclair, l'index de la main droite de Lulla se retrouva coupé en travers de la pulpe. Une légère goutte de sang perla à son doigt, avant qu'elle n'ait eut le réflexe de porter son index à sa bouche.

Mais le mal était fait, une minuscule goutte sang était tombée sur le livre d'Histoire, et avait certainement alerté tout les vampires du château de son état de faiblesse. Lulla eut soudainement très peur pour sa vie, et ce de ne pas revoir son Alec et de pouvoir passé son éternité avec.

Et Alec qui n'était pas là, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _(1) Salut,_

_Jane et Lulla s'entendent bien et Sulpicia qui l'appelle "ma fille" c'est touchant._

_(2) Me revoilà. _

_Ce chapitre génial, l'histoire des rois et l'animosité de Jessica envers Lullaby, très bien retranscrit._

_A plus. _

Je suis contente que tu sois venue me laisser un message, ça me fait chaud au cœur, alors merci beaucoup. T'entendre dire que ce que j'écris est bien me fait énormément plaisir, je suis ravie que l'histoire des rois te plaise, j'avais peur qu'on se demande se qu'elle fichait là. Mais, sinon, en effet j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'une Sulpicia toute douce et gentille, en parfaite contradiction avec la soif de pouvoir d'Aro...mais j'adore quand cette reine est douce. Encore merci, j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour la suite, je risque de t'envoyer encore des messages dans les semaines suivantes, j'espère que ça te dérange pas...encore merci.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Court mais intéressant._

Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire que c'est court alors que j'ai mit deux chapitres à la fois. Mais, sinon je te remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir dit que c'était intéressant...merci beaucoup ma chère, et à la prochaine j'espère.

**° Manon :** _J'ai été très heureuse de voir qu'il y avait 2 chapitres de posté cette semaine !_

_1__er__ point: J'ai eu peur que Sulpicia vienne parler à Lulla pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle :o. _

_Mais j'ai été soulagée et surprise qu'en fait elle vienne pour parler des origines des Volturi._

_J'ai bien aimé quand elle a raconté les origines des rois : d'Aro..._

_J'ai maintenant très envie de savoir la vie qu'avait Jane et Alec ^^._

_2__ème__ : J'ai bien aimé le petit clash entre Jessica et Lulla (va y Lulla te laisse pas faire et clou lui le bec à cette c****) xD._

_J'ai hâte de voir ce que Jessica est prête à faire pour récupérer Alec et ce que Lulla fera aussi pour le garder ^^._

_Voila comme toujours bonne continuation et à la semaine prochaine en espérant que tu nous laisseras encore 2 chapitres ;D._

_Xoxo _

Je sais que c'est gentil d'avoir mit deux chapitres, c'était fait pour ça. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'Alec et de Jane, et bien il faudra patienter beaucoup, c'est un point important qui devrait rapprocher les deux tourtereaux, mais encore faut-il que cela se passe bien. Mais bon, j'ai bon espoir, je ne compte pas séparer les deux amoureux, je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal. J'espère que la suite sera à ton gout, car il va s'en passer de ces choses, en même temps s'il ne se passait rien, j'aurais pas beaucoup d'intérêt à continuer une fic aussi longue, non ? Bref, je suis contente que tu sois passée dire bonjour...merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu reviennes encore.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss,_

_J'ai adoré les 2 chapitres, tu nous gâtes et tu peux faire ça à chaque fois, ça me dérange pas mdr. Par contre cette Jessica, elle va poser des problèmes j'en suis pratiquement sûre, lol, et tu as raison, je préfère imaginer des trucs que de savoir à l'avance, bon courage biz. _

C'est sur que ça ne va pas déranger deux chapitres, mais bon c'était exceptionnel. Enfin, je pense que tu peux comprendre que je ne veuille pas dire ce qui va se passer dans ma fic. Je tiens à mon suspense, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce dit suspense...merci d'être toujours là, à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore *_*._

_C'est génial =). _

Merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot tout gentil, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours là pour me suivre. Donc merci à toi, ça me fait chaud au cœur...j'espère que tout le reste sera aussi génial à tes yeux, j'adore mes lectrices !

**° Lilinne :** _Ça c'est sûr vu que le fragile de Google signifiait cassable... _

Google est un ami, mais pas forcément un bon ami. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à faire de drôles de traduction, en tout cas je te remercie de tout cœur d'avoir aider la pauvre-petite-auteure-en-détresse-avec-les-traductions que je suis. A la prochaine, et en effet cassable n'est pas vraiment beau, fragile c'est plus poétique ^^.

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! _

Comme toujours tu es là, ce qui me fait très plaisir, tu es gentille à être là, ça montre que tu suis ce que je raconte. Je m'inquièterais pour toi le jour où je verrais plus de messages...^^

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, malgré la place non négligeable que prend cette histoire sur l'origine d'Halloween. D'ailleurs cette histoire, je n'en connaissais que les grandes lignes, en cherchant sur internet j'ai mixé plusieurs versions pour vous pondre cette histoire. Mais, j'espère que ça plaira quand même.

Dans le chapitre prochain, nous aurons la suite de Lulla qui s'est coupée avec le bouquin, d'ailleurs cette histoire de coupure c'est crédible ? Bref, et quelques autres petites aventures...n'oubliez pas, j'ai dit que le chapitre 24 sera du point de vue de ce cher Alec, j'espère que vous serez toujours là.

A la prochaine,

Anga


	25. Vibration Pov Lulla

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs préférés, je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a des gens pour lire ce que j'écris...ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^.

Bon pour ce chapitre, j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra, parce que ce que j'utilise est peu vu du moins selon moi, j'expliquerais mes choix en fin de chapitre. Toujours est-il que je rappelle que le chapitre suivant est du point de vue d'Alec, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et que je ne perdrais pas de lecteurs.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Vibration

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Et Alec qui n'était pas là, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Son seul désir à cet instant, fut d'avoir Alec près d'elle pour qu'il la rassure et lui dise qu'il l'aimait, car elle commençait à avoir peur des conséquences de cette petite coupure. Mais Alec n'était pas près d'elle, aussi décida-t-elle d'abord de trouver un pansement potable, pour ne plus tenter l'armada de vampires sanguinaires du château.

Elle commença à partir vers son bureau, qu'elle fouilla mais il n'y avait aucun pansement à l'horizon, les tiroirs ne contenaient que des dossiers et aucunement une trousse de secours, apparemment les vampires n'avaient pas pensé qu'elle pourrait se blesser.

Ce fut alors, qu'elle pensa que Jessica était de plus longtemps qu'elle dans ce château, peut-être avait-elle une trousse de secours dans son bureau. Aller jusqu'au bureau de Jessica était dangereux, mais malheureusement il fallait qu'elle le fasse, car elle ne pouvait rester avec un doigt qui saignait.

Elle sortit prudemment de la bibliothèque, toujours avec son index dans la bouche, et se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs de l'antique demeure des Volturi. Heureusement pour elle, la réunion occupait la totalité des vampires, et ce faisant elle ne risquait pas d'en croiser un.

Une fois devant le bureau de l'italienne détestable, Lulla se mit à chercher de nouveau dans les tiroirs une trousse de secours, mais apparemment personne dans ce château n'avait l'idée que des humaines pourrait se blesser.

Son doigt saignait de plus en plus, et Lulla sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et ça en devenait désagréable.

La salle de réunion était juste à côté, et elle commençait à en avoir marre, elle pensa un instant à aller devant la porte et a demander Jane pour que celle-ci l'aide. Cela lui paraissait être une bonne idée, aussi s'avança-t-elle près de la grande porte de la Salle des Trônes.

Mais à peine, fut-elle devant la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit et découvrant Lulla aux regards des vampires.

Une bonne centaine de sang-froid la regarda, et elle se mit à rougir, c'était Jane qui venait de pousser la dite porte.

_- Et bien ma chère Lullaby, entre je te pris...nous ne t'attendrions pas, mais ce n'est pas très grave._ Annonça Maître Aro, en tendant la main pour que la jeune fille vienne prendre place près de leurs trônes.

Mais en voyant son air retissant, et surtout son doigt, qui était toujours bien caché, il fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole :

_- Qu'as-tu donc ma chère...fille ?_ Autant la question était déjà bizarre en soit, un vampire ne devrait pas à avoir à s'occuper de la santé d'une humaine, autant le qualificatif pour désigner Lulla jeta une sacrée vague de surprise sur la salle.

Lulla rougit, et pencha la tête, avant d'essayer de s'exprimer, toujours avec son index dans la bouche ce qui rendit la chose difficile :

_- ...me...'ui...ou'pé... !_ Dit-elle difficilement, si bien que la plupart des vampires se mirent à rire avant qu'Aro ne demande le silence.

_- Taisez-vous !_ En un éclair, le silence se fit et Jane prit Lulla par le bras et la mena doucement vers le centre de la pièce.

Et là, près du trône de Marcus, Alec était présent...le cœur de Lulla manqua un battement, elle était si heureuse de le voir, bien qu'il soit en retard, par rapport à l'horaire prévue.

Le dit Alec, lui jeta un regard doux, avant de reprendre précipitamment un masque d'impassibilité, mais Lulla était rassurée, son Alec était heureux de la voir. Son esprit divagua encore quelques minutes, sur son Alec, avant que Caius ne prenne la parole :

_- Dit nous ce qui t'amènes ici, tu n'es pas venue pour rien..._ Son ton était las, mais néanmoins Lulla remarqua qu'il lui parlait beaucoup plus gentiment qu'aux autres.

Lulla décida de prendre le risque, elle n'allait pas garder éternellement son doigt dans sa bouche, aussi décida-t-elle de le retirer prudemment.

Mais Maître Aro compris, apparemment qu'elle avait un léger problème, aussi il se leva, avant que Lulla ait enlevé son doigt de sa bouche, pour prendre sa main gauche. Aussitôt, Lulla sentit ses souvenirs revenir dans son esprit, et elle se revit en train de se couper la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maître Aro arrêta de lire dans l'esprit de Lulla et annonça :

_- Je préviens toutes les personnes de la pièce, vous étant nourris tous il y a peu normalement il n'y aura pas de problème majeur...néanmoins si l'un d'entre vous aurait l'idée stupide d'attaquer Lulla, nous le détruirions dans la seconde. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _La phrase du Roi envoya une vague de stupéfaction puis de compréhension, et tous les vampires hochèrent la tête à la demande de Maître Aro.

Maître Aro retira alors, avec douceur, le doigt de Lulla de sa bouche, en un instant ses yeux virèrent au noir d'encre, preuve que le sang de Lulla l'attirait. Il examina avec attention la coupure, et soupira de soulagement, Lulla en déduisit qu'il était content qu'elle ne se soit pas fait plus mal.

Soudain, en un éclair Lulla se retrouva derrière les trônes... dans les bras d'Alec, sans qu'elle ait compris un seul instant ce qui s'était passé.

D'un coup, collé contre son Alec, Lulla se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme si elle avait retrouvé un morceau d'elle-même. Alec maintenait son visage dans les cheveux de Lulla, et y respirait son odeur. Quand il s'éloigna un peu, elle pu voir ses yeux couleurs nuits, signe qu'il la désirait pour son sang, et que résister était dur.

Alec la tenait collé contre lui, d'une main, tandis que l'autre était plaqué autour du doigt de Lulla, qui n'avait pas arrêté de saigner entre temps, mais la pression de la main d'Alec suffit à stopper le saignement pendant un temps, permettant aux vampires de la salle de ne plus être trop tenté. C'est alors, que Lulla aperçut Léontel plaqué sur le sol en marbre de la salle, il avait Jane, Félix et Afton sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

_- J'avais demandé à ce que personne ne l'attaque ! Mais je vois, que mes ordres ne sont pas respectés...Jane ma chère._ Déclara Maître Aro, sans hausser une seule fois le ton.

Jane réagit à la demande de son maître, en utilisant son pouvoir sur Léontel.

Celui-ci se tordit de douleur, pendant quelques minutes, puis sur un signe de main de Maître Aro, Jane arrêta son pouvoir, et Lulla put voir Maître Aro murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'hybride.

Mais ce fut à cet instant, qu'Alec emprunta, le passage derrière les Trônes, pour se retrouver dans le salon de Famille. Il n'y avait personne, et Alec resserrant sa prise autour de Lulla, s'engagea dans un couloir attenant et ramena Lulla dans sa chambre.

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, et Lulla remarqua alors que son amoureux ne respirais plus, elle sut pourquoi et se reprocha mentalement de s'être couper. Mais ses sentiments devaient se voir sur son visage, car Alec lui releva la tête et posa entre ses mains une boîte de premier secours.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, Lulla se rassasiais du visage angélique de son amoureux, et celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils étaient dans une espèce de bulle de retrouvaille, qui les mettaient de sacrément bonne humeur.

Finalement, Lulla prit la boîte de premier secours, et chercha un pansement qu'elle trouva rapidement, à peine deux secondes qu'elle l'avait posé sur sa peau que déjà Alec la prenait dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

_- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir...désolé d'avoir été en retard mais ces Roumains ont été plus dur que prévu à être...attrapé. J'ai eut si peur, en te voyant arriver dans la salle...et ton sang, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il nous procure, tu as eu la chance d'avoir saigné juste après le repas de tout le monde...sinon...je n'ose même pas y penser. Enfin, je suis là maintenant, et je ne laisserais personne t'attaquer tant que je serais dans les parages._ Promit Alec, en serrant doucement Lulla contre son torce glacé.

_- Merci...je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu...les jours étaient long sans toi._ Murmura Lulla, en blottissant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec. Elle avait hésité à lui faire part des menaces de Jessica, mais en définitive elle ne les jugea pas assez importantes pour embêter Alec.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, mais ni lui ni elle, ne voulait rompre la magie de l'instant.

Soudain Alec releva la tête, et tendit son cou en direction de la porte de la chambre, puis il se retourna vers son humaine, et lui expliqua :

_- Maître Aro souhaite mon rapport au plus vite...souhaites-tu venir avec moi ?_ Demanda Alec, à Lulla qui était extrêmement bien contre son vampire, tellement bien qu'elle en vint à maudire les Roumains.

Lulla leva la tête, et contempla la figure douce et rassurante d'Alec, puis elle se repencha vers son cou et déclara :

_- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te laisser tout seul ? _

Alec eut un petit rire, et souleva Lulla, tout en partant à vitesse vampirique vers la salle des Trônes. Lulla était aux anges d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La réunion apporta des réponses, Lulla sut avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé à l'instar de tout les autres, car Alec raconta avec force ce qu'il avait fait lors de sa mission.

Cette mission s'était d'ailleurs bien passée au début, car le terrier des Roumains avait été facile à trouver grâce aux indications de Léontel, et par la suite les vampires, envoyés pour détruire les roumains, avaient patienté pendant quelques jours, juste le temps de savoir combien il y avait exactement de personnes présentes avant d'attaquer.

Mais Lulla sentit qu'Alec se forçait dans ses explications, bien qu'elle ne sut pas pourquoi. Après, l'incident du doigt ensanglanté de Lulla, Léontel était dans un coin de la salle, et avais un air renfermé comme s'il aurait voulu être ailleurs.

Sinon, Alec raconta l'assaut et ses conséquences, comment il avait trouvé le laboratoire de la femme vampire qui avait trahit en faisant des choses interdites.

Mais apparemment, il y avait eut des rescapés, car plusieurs vampires nouveau-nés avait réussit à s'échapper. Malheureusement pour ceux-ci, Félix et les autres se chargèrent de faire disparaitre leurs restes.

_- Mon cher Léontel, souhaiterais-tu nous faire part d'autre chose concernant cette présente affaire ?_ Demanda Maître Aro, en faisant se tourner toute la salle vers l'hybride.

Celui-ci sembla être surpris, comme s'il ne voulait pas être ici ou qu'il était ennuyé par toute la discussion, mais finalement il s'avança lentement vers Maître Aro et lui répliqua courtoisement en se mettant proche de lui :

_- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est l'attitude...foncièrement observatrice de votre garde._ Dit-il d'un ton aimable, mais tout juste. En regardant Alec, ce qui conforta Lulla dans l'idée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant cette mission.

Mais Maître Aro laissa couler la réflexion de Léontel, et après avoir prit congé de celui-ci, il se tourna vers tout les Volturi qui étaient dans la salle :

_- Bien, à ce qu'on en voit cette mission, s'est bien déroulée. Mais maintenant, que chacun sait ce qui s'est passé...nous prenons congé de vous mes amis. _Annonça le Roi de Volterra, avant de se retirer avec Alec, Maître Marcus et Maître Caius dans la salle de Famille.

Jane et Lulla ne les suivirent pas, car Jane entraina Lulla vers la cuisine, en lui glissant que Alec les rejoindraient plus tard. Après avoir prit son dîner, Lulla alla joyeusement vers la chambre d'Alec, non... leur chambre.

Alec était là, alors que Lulla partait se blottir dans ses bras glacés, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête dans l'intention de parler à Alec de son comportement avec Léontel.

Mais ce cher Alec, interpréta la demande autrement, car il posa vivement ses lèvres glaciales sur celles de Lulla, ce qui coupa tout à fait ses envies de parler. Il la déplaça dans ses bras, pour la blottir sous les couvertures, et Lulla se sentit tout à fait heureuse de se savoir si privilégiée.

Ainsi embrassée, couverte et enlacée Lulla ne pensa plus à la question qu'elle voulait poser à Alec et se laissa aller à s'endormir contre le torce froid de son amoureux, qui lui caressait lentement le dos.

Heureux de se retrouver, ils s'isolèrent pour un temps dans cette bulle d'amour et de sérénité.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Coucou, _

_Sympa le chapitre, je sens que Lulla risque d'avoir des problèmes avec son sang, en espérant qu'Alec arrive._

_J'attends tes messages avec impatience mais n'oublie pas que je ne peux te répondre que le weekend._

_A plus._

Hello, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là pour me suivre, et suivre les aventures de Lulla...j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et répondra à tes questions...en toute logique c'est le cas. Bref, je t'enverrais certainement un message la semaine prochaine...on verra en fonction de si j'ai le temps ou pas...^^...je te remercie encore pour ton soutien, et espère bien te revoir encore par ici...

**° Emichlo :** _J'adore ! ^^. _

Toujours là, tu es battante...j'espère que la réaction de tout le monde face au sang de Lulla sera à ton gout, j'ai tendance à faire des choix qui peuvent s'avérer fatals pour mes statistiques du nombre de visiteurs...enfin j'espère quand même que ça plaira.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant *_*._

_En plus j'adore les histoires d'halloween xD._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Je suis ravie que tu sois toujours là avec moi...moi aussi j'adore les histoires d'halloween, surtout quand on les raconte avant halloween...ça donne un petit coté que j'aime bien. Cela dit j'aime bien me faire peur avec des films d'horreur, en restant dans un genre assez soft tout de même...les effusions de gore et d'horreur ne sont pas pour moi...pour qui d'ailleurs ? Enfin, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise encore...je suis heureuse que tu viennes la lire...^^

**° Manon :** _J'aime, j'aime, j'aime ..._

_J'aime le petit jeu avec Demetri ^^._

_J'apprécie le fait aussi que Jane et Lulla s'entendent bien, ça change des fics ou Jane passe pour la petite peste de service ;D._

_OMG, j'espère qu'Alec va arriver pour la sauver, parce qu'en effet je ne donne pas cher de sa petite vie face à tous ces vampires « carnivores », même avec Jane pour la protéger..._

_Et moi qui espérais que tu nous aurais mis 2 chapitres...mdr._

_Mais je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir chaque vendredi soir un nouveau chapitre : c'est mon rayon de soleil après une semaine désastreuse et une annonce d'un weekend qui me met de bonne humeur et me rend heureuse ;D._

_A très bientôt, bonne continuation._

_Xoxo _

C'est gentil de dire que le fait que Jane soit une gentille ne gâche pas la fic, j'avais peur de perdre beaucoup de lecteurs à cause de ce choix. Mais, je vois la petite blonde comme ça, même si on comprendra plus tard pourquoi c'est ainsi, parce qu'il y a quelques raisons. J'espère aussi que le dénouement face à Lulla en train de saigner est potable...c'est vraiment très gentil et gratifiant que tu me dises que mes posts sont là pour te remonter le moral, j'espère alors que ce sera toujours le cas...surtout que la fic est longue donc ce sera encore plus long ^^. A la prochaine, en te remerciant pour tous ses beaux compliments...ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

OoOoOoO

Bien, n'ayant pas eut beaucoup de reviews au chapitre précédent, je peux me permettre de faire une petite série d'explications plus longue. Je ne vais pas mendier des reviews, j'espère juste que vous aimerez mon chapitre et que vous voudrez bien me le faire savoir, parce que je le répète ça me fait plaisir, toujours.

Bon, pour ce qui est du contrôle des Volturi face au sang de Lulla, je tiens à préciser pour ma défense qu'il n'y a eut que quelques microgouttes de sang. Donc il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de tentation, remarquez que les Volturi sont beaucoup moins réactifs que les Cullen dans New Moon. C'est simplement qu'ils viennent de manger, logique que ça ne les excite plus s'ils viennent de se taper trois côtelettes, deux oies sauvages et vingt-cinq petits fours, bref ils sont un peu moins tentés. Sinon, je vous ferais remarquer que les Volturi doivent avoir des entrainements pour avoir un peu de retenue envers les humains, enfin je vois cela comme ça.

Je précise que je plaisantais complètement avec les côtelettes et les petits fours, par contre les oies c'est moins sur...Heidi ramène peut être des oies blanches dans le lot de bouffe sur pattes. Je sais je dois arrêter avec mes histoires de jeu de mots, bref, j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour voir le point de vue d'Alec sur cette mission en Roumanie.

Parce que ça risque de swinguer un peu, j'espère d'ailleurs que cela ne décevra personne car les scènes de bagarre et moi, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit l'idéal. Donc j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez bien ce que je vous décevrais pas...^^.

Bye bye, je te vous attends la semaine prochaine !

Anga


	26. Déstabilisation Pov Alec

Bonjour tout le monde, comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui passent sur cette page pour lire mes lignes, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent toujours.

Ce chapitre est un chapitre du point de vue de ce cher Alec, en espérant que faire vivre un personnage qui n'est pas le mien ne vous semble pas trop horrible. J'ai tendance à préféré écrire du point de vue de mes personnages à moi, cela dit au fil des chapitres avec Alec j'ai réussit à ne plus avoir besoin de lire les livres de Stephenie Meyer pour avoir un point de vue vampirique, je parle ici donc de _La seconde vie de Bree Tanner_. C'est la source intarissable de mes Pov sur les vampires...en même temps c'est logique. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Déstabilisation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

_- Je serais là, mon ange. Dors, je te veille..._

Elle venait de s'endormir, Alec entendait sa respiration et son cœur battre de façon plus régulière, étrangement il se sentait apaisé.

Il ne connaissait Lulla que depuis quelques mois, et il lui semblait pourtant que cette présence féminine si rassurante et enivrante avait toujours fait partit de lui, mais qu'il n'aurait pu la découvrir qu'avec Lulla. Elle était réellement un morceau de lui-même, ce morceau, qui au cour de sa transformation était parti, elle avait réveillé ce que le venin avait endormi : la douceur et l'amour.

Mais bien sur cet amour et cette douceur n'étaient que pour Lulla, et sa sœur bien qu'avec celle-ci il avait toujours été plus intime qu'avec les autres, mais sa Lulla réveillait ce qu'il croyait endormit. Il ne savait comment une telle chose était possible, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il aimait Lulla.

Il aurait pu se rebeller du coup du destin, en repoussant Lulla, mais les siècles passés ont fait qu'il sait très bien que le destin supporte mal qu'on le contredise. Il suffit de regarder Maître Caius et Dame Athenodora pour s'en rendre compte, les deux personnes les moins à même de finir ensemble et qui ont quand même finit ensemble.

Alec se sentait chamboulé au fond de lui-même par l'arrivée de Lulla, d'habitude une mission d'une telle importance aurait du le rendre enthousiaste. Mais la promesse de ne pas voir son humaine, pendant cinq jours, le mettait de méchante humeur.

Et, il savait pourtant qu'un vampire de sa stature ne devrait pas être attiré par une humaine, mais son âme-sœur en était une et il n'y pouvait rien.

Soudain, Lulla bougea contre lui, et se pelota un peu plus contre le corps glacial du vampire, qui face à la brusque proximité avec son âme-sœur, fut envahit par deux sentiments contradictoires.

Bien sur, il y avait la soif, qui ne disparaissait jamais, encore moins face aux veines tentatrices de Lulla, l'odeur de son humaine avait l'étrange pouvoir de le plonger dans un état de béatitude dés qu'il la sentait, ce qui amène au second sentiment qu'il ressentait.

Alec était attiré par cette humaine, et pas seulement par son sang, car le cerveau vaste du vampire réclamait à corps et à cris, le corps et l'âme de Lullaby, car il savait déjà que son cœur lui appartenait. Mais bien sur, Alec étant un homme de la vieille école il savait se conduire en gentleman quand il le fallait, bien que la chaleur, se dégageant du corps de Lulla, ne l'aidait en rien à contrôler ses pulsions pas très catholiques.

De dépit, il se dégagea, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, de l'étreinte délicieuse.

Lulla roula dans son sommeil, et poussa un petit grognement, visiblement elle dépréciait qu'il s'en aille et cela lui fit plaisir. Il se sentait plus important, et apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non pas pour ses capacités au combat ou son pouvoir, avoir Lulla près de lui était une échappatoire.

Alec sortit de sa chambre, après avoir regardé pendant une longue minute les boucles rousses-brunes, qui faisaient un joli contraste avec la blancheur des draps, de sa douce Lulla. Il arriva dans le salon, et s'aperçut que sa sœur l'attendait, là elle prit la parole :

_- Tu vas me manquer mon frère, mais tache de ne pas rapporter trop d'ennuis dans cette mission, et surtout ne te fâche pas avec cet Hybride. _Déclara Jane, en levant son nez de son livre de littérature anglicane.

_- Et toi, tache de protéger Lullaby..._ Rétorqua-t-il, en passant vers une commode Louis XV pour prendre le sac en toile noire, contenant ses affaires de voyage.

_- Tu es ridicule avec cette humaine !_ S'écria Jane, en lançant son livre sur la table en lambris.

Alec sentit en une seconde, une rage intense parcourir ses veines, depuis bien longtemps plus irriguées par du sang mais par du venin, mais il se souvint que c'était sa sœur. Aussi, se contenta-t-il de parcourir en deux millièmes de secondes, les cinq mètres le séparant de sa jumelle :

_- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi, elle est..._ Grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne dit, en prenant le bras de sa sœur, et en soulevant celle-ci près de son visage.

_- ...ton âme-sœur. Je sais merci, c'est simplement cette idée qui me répugne, c'est une humaine Alec et un vampire n'a rien à faire avec une humaine. Maître Aro ne l'a accepté que pour te garder ici, et la garde ne la bouffe pas uniquement parce que tu la protèges...rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Encore que, les seules personnes qui l'acceptent sans une once de résignation, c'est Sulpicia et moi. Mais garde en tête, que seule sa transformation arrangera les choses._ Plaida Jane, en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de son frère.

_- Je sais que je te fais de la peine, en ayant trouvé Lulla...mais ne rejette pas la faute sur elle, parce qu'on en a déjà discuté et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Quand à sa transformation, tu as bien sur raison bien que lui faire cela me répugne mais je le ferais, pour elle et moi_ ! Argua Alec, en regardant droit dans les yeux sa sœur, qui avait si souvent accompagné ses pas depuis sa transformation.

Il se souvint avec exactitude de leurs discussions sur Lulla, après avoir prit la direction de chez les Cullen, il y a quelques mois déjà. Jane avait essayé de briser les prémisses des sentiments d'Alec à l'égard de la jeune humaine surdouée qu'ils avaient récupéré, mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Alec avait imposé Lulla à sa sœur, et celle-ci avait plié bien qu'elle ait été totalement contre.

Bizarrement Jane ne semblait pas détester Lullaby, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle soit l'amoureuse de son frère. Mais l'annonce officiel de leur état d'âme-sœurs avait facilité l'acceptation de Jane, au grand bonheur d'Alec, bien qu'il ne sache exactement comment sa sœur avait fait, et qu'il savait qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Néanmoins, malgré leur dispute apparente, les jumeaux échangèrent leurs regards, le regard d'avant les missions et qui signifiait un « reviens en vie », car en ce monde vampirique parfait les sentiments entre gardes doivent rester dans les alcôves.

Mais cette fois-ci, un autre élément s'ajouta dans leurs regards : Alec signifiait à sa sœur de prendre soin de Lullaby, elle le comprit apparemment très vite.

Et, il sortit sans un regard derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le volant, conduire la Mercedes de Santiago ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait profiter du paysage pour se plonger dans ses pensées et se concentrer un peu sur Lulla, et ce qui s'était passé depuis que cette petite humaine fragile était entrée dans sa vie d'immortel.

De plus, ils avaient décidé de prendre un vol direct et pour cela ils allaient à l'aéroport de Rome puis ils prenaient un vol pour la Roumanie. Dans la voiture de Santiago, ils étaient trois, Alec, le propriétaire de la voiture et Chelsea, ainsi que l'avait décidé Alec une autre voiture les suivait en portant Corin, Félix et l'immonde Hybride, qui avait cru bon de menacer sa Lulla.

Lulla, elle était tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus être, humaine d'abord, puis pleine d'espoir quand à sa vie future, bien qu'en rencontrant les Volturi elle ait considérablement réduit sa durée de vie humaine.

Finalement, le Cullen télépathe avait peut être raison, sa Lulla n'était peut être pas bien avec lui, peut être aurait-il du la laisser à Phoenix sans aucune explication quand à leur nature vampirique. Ainsi, elle serait peut être heureuse et loin de l'inhumanité des vampires, à cette heure.

Mais se rappeler des paroles du télépathe, le mit en colère, car il détestait Edward Cullen, et se souvenir de sa presque attaque sur Lulla le mettait en rogne. C'était certainement, à ce moment-là que ses sentiments pour Lullaby ont prit forme, il avait été horrifié par la seule idée de savoir la petite humaine morte.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire pochette de sang, du moins était car maintenant à ces yeux amoureux, Alec considérait Lulla comme un être à part entière et non pas de la nourriture. Sentir ses veines pulser contre lui, sa chaleur humaine qui réchauffait doucement sa peau d'immortel...il se sentait incapable de tuer cette humaine-là.

Plus Alec, passait de temps près d'elle, plus son cœur froid d'immortel s'ouvrait comme mue d'une force intérieure qui indiquait à Alec que Lulla était la bonne personne à qui raconter ses malheurs, celle à qui il pouvait se confier.

Bien sur, il y avait eut cette dispute au sujet des sentiments de Lulla, enfin une dispute ce mot était vite dit c'était plutôt une ignorance de la part d'Alec. Et, il l'avait payé en affrontant pour la première fois un regard de glace de la part de sa Lulla, et il espérait bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'il affrontait cela.

Par la suite, il y avait eut bien sur le fait qu'il était un peu trop attiré par le corps de Lulla, et qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Alec n'avait jamais ressentit pareille douleur au fond de son âme, que d'avoir blessé sa fragile Lulla.

Alec était plus prudent maintenant, et bien que sa Lulla en veuille toujours plus, il modérait ses ardeurs pour ne pas la blesser.

Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de la gorge Santiago, visiblement les embouteillages romains le mettait de mauvaise humeur, mais cela suffit à sortir Alec de sa réflexion sur sa Lullaby.

_- Silence Santiago, ne gâche pas ton potentiel de combattant en râlant !_ La phrase avait été dite très doucement sans une once de sadisme ou de réprimandassions, mais Santiago compris tout de suite qu'Alec ne laisserait jamais un deuxième avertissement, il se tut donc.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence, si on oublie les ribambelles de conneries que sortit Félix en regardant toutes les humaines idiotes qui mataient joyeusement les Volturi, ils prirent un avion pour la Roumanie, l'Hybride se gardait bien de prendre la parole.

Environ huit heures après leur départ, les voici aux portes d'un petit village roumain, gentiment guidé par l'Hybride. Le village enneigé où ils atterrirent s'appelait Comandău, là Léontel les avertit que le repaire des traîtres n'était plus qu'à quelques quinzaine de kilomètres au nord-est.

C'était le premier jour de leurs investigations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait presque trois jours, qu'ils se contentaient d'observer le terrain et ses nombreuses cachettes, car la montagne roumaine avait l'avantage immense d'être immense justement.

En quelques jours, ils s'étaient rapidement aperçut que les dires de Léontel étaient vrais, car ils aperçurent de nombreuses fois des Hybrides sortir du repère, ainsi qu'une odeur d'enfant de la Lune, mais bien cachée, comme si le monstre était enfermé.

Aujourd'hui, Alec et Léontel était de ceux qui partaient observer le terrain au nord, pour éviter que leurs cibles ne partent et aussi pour connaitre un minimum le terrain. Ils partirent presque de concert, Alec n'attendant pas que l'Hybride se mette en route, car ces demi-vampires ont pour avantage de courir aussi vite que les vampires.

Une clairière envahie par la neige, fut leur première halte, pour renifler vers le nid des traîtres et savoir si le vent tournait en leur défaveur.

Là, l'Hybride se cala sur un rocher, et tourna sa tête de rouquin vers Alec, et parla d'une voix tranquille et un brin arrogante :

_- Alors, content d'être là, comme ça pas de risque de la transformer et de devoir te la coltiner tout le reste de ton éternité, tu sais je comprends..._ Léontel n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva à terre dominé entièrement par le vampire, qui se retenait de ne pas le faire taire définitivement.

Alec sentait la douçâtre présence de la haine se diffuser dans ses veines, et il regrettait d'avoir besoin de l'Hybride, car son doux rêve en ce moment même était de faire un bûcher de cet insolent. Oser insulter ainsi sa Lulla était impardonnable, mais le fait de douter de ses sentiments à l'égard de son humaine, était une façon perverse de se moquer de lui, mais Alec se reprenait peu à peu en pensant à la déception de Maître Aro, s'il revenait sans l'Hybride.

Il s'était éloigné de quelques mètres, pour reprendre esprit et soudain Léontel cracha perfidement, de façon à choquer au plus profond le vampire brun :

_- ...elle est belle je comprends, mais tu sais un jour, soit elle sera tuée, soit on te l'enlèvera. _

La réaction d'Alec ne se fit pas attendre, il prit sur lui pour ne pas tuer l'Hybride mais le jeta contre un arbre et le maintint son visage au niveau du sien, avant de déclarer brutalement :

_- Tu ne la touches pas ! Ou personne ne sera en mesure de te protéger sur cette terre, et tu grilleras dans les flammes que je créerais avec amour pour immoler, ce qui sera la dernière apparence du fumier que tu es._ Gronda Alec en plongeant ses yeux de braises dans les orbes aquatiques de Léontel, Alec vit une étincelle de peur passer avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par un masque froid d'indifférence.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, Alec sachant parfaitement qu'en tant que vampire il aurait le dessus, si assaut il y avait, mais d'un coup ils tournèrent de concert la tête vers leur gauche, une odeur qui n'appartenait pas à la forêt venait d'apparaître.

Une petite fillette, jeune très jeune, mais vampire, s'il on s'en tenait à la blancheur de sa peau, mais Alec remarqua très rapidement les yeux bleus de nuit qu'elle portait, tel des bijoux majestueux d'un temps finit et révolu depuis des siècles. Le sentiment se dégageant de cette fillette pouvait se résumé en un mot, majestueuse et parfaite, s'il on exclut les haillons qu'elle portait.

Léontel et Alec eurent la même réaction, soit de prendre la fillette en chasse, car si elle les avait repéré elle allait certainement les dénoncer au reste du clan et aussitôt le plan : attaquons par surprise serait foiré.

Mais, ils eurent fait quelques centaines de mètres en courant, et ils s'aperçurent que la piste odorante finissait très rapidement, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen autre de la retrouver, puisque Demetri était au château.

Ce soir-là, Alec prit la décision d'attaquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il prit la jambe et la lança à Félix, qui se fit une joie de la jeter pompeusement dans le bûcher, Alec savait qu'un petit nombre de traîtres s'étaient échappés.

Mais, assurément ils étaient des traqueurs de talent, bon peut être pas autant que Demetri, mais néanmoins ils avaient des talents assez utiles dans une partie de chasse, surtout que les chassés étaient des nouveau-nés, et quelques hybrides.

L'attaque s'était déroulée en deux phases, une qui consistait à envoyer deux personnes en éclaireurs pour couper l'alimentation électrique de la cachette, car ainsi les Volturi n'eurent plus qu'à se faufiler dans le tas et surtout infiltrer des personnes par la ventilation. Ensuite, Léontel passa devant pour un appel à la traîtresse, dont ils apprirent le prénom soit Solenne, mais en quelques instants ils attaquèrent.

La suite fut tout à fait inintéressante, Alec supprima Solenne et quelques vampires très peu entrainés selon lui, car ils étaient à moitié affamés et qui dit vampire affamé dit vampire facile à neutraliser. Aussi, Alec passa dans le « bureau » de Solenne, et trouva un disque dur et quelques dossiers qui pourraient intéresser sa Lulla, aussi les prit-il avec lui.

Tuer des Hybrides s'avéra très facile, un peu plus facile qu'avec des vampires même, car ils suffisaient d'arracher leurs têtes de leurs épaules pour provoquer une petite flopée de sang et les tuer ainsi. Quand aux nouveau-nés, c'était le même cinéma si ce n'est qu'Alec les immobilisait avec son pouvoir et laissait Félix trancher les têtes, c'était son boulot après tout.

Par la suite, Félix trouva un enfant de la Lune dans un sous-sol éloigné de toute source de lumière, les vampires le supprimèrent en quelques minutes. Puis, Alec mit le feu à la cachette de la traîtresse, qui avait été un peu trop inventive pour sa santé, les cinq nouveau-nés qu'ils avaient tués et les six Hybrides finirent en cendre.

Quand aux deux enfants immortels et l'Hybride restants, Alec pensait d'ailleurs que c'était celle qui les avait découverts dans la clairière, se firent chasser par Félix et Alec. En peu de temps, la fin de la mission s'acheva avec une odeur prononcé et acre de vampire brûlant dans un bucher. La fillette de la clairière demeura introuvable, malgré la chasse qu'Alec souhaita poursuivre jusqu'à la frontière avec la Russie, c'était un maigre échec face à l'ampleur du résultat de ce qu'ils avaient mené.

La mission était terminée, et Alec se hâta de rentrer auprès de sa Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le voyage du retour se passa dans un calme relatif. En effet, Alec réfléchissait et s'inquiétait car la traque de la fugitive non retrouvée l'avait mit en retard par rapport à l'horaire qu'il avait donné à Lulla, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, mais secrètement il espérait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

Léontel ne prononça plus un mot après la fin de Solenne, on aurait dit un anesthésié comme si il avait perdu un morceau de lui avec le meurtre de cette femme, mais bientôt Volterra se dessina à l'horizon et l'excitation de rentrer à la maison passa dans les deux voitures. Surtout dans les veines irriguées par le venin d'Alec, il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait bientôt serrer Lullaby dans ses bras.

Content de lui, malgré la fillette non retrouvée, Alec et ses compagnons prirent l'ascenseur les menant vers la salle du Trônes avec le plaisir évident de ceux qui ont réussit leur mission. En passant, ils s'aperçurent de l'absence de Jessica, mais Alec ne s'en formalisa pas car la standardiste n'était pas l'humaine qui occupait ses pensées.

Peu de temps après avoir retrouvé sa sœur du regard et ses Maîtres, ses presque parents, un timide frappement à la porte de la salle fit tourner le regard de tout les vampires vers la dite porte, Alec, lui, sentit l'odeur du visiteur imprévu à la réunion et sourit doucement dans son esprit, il venait de La retrouver, tout allait aller mieux.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut._

_Trop trop génial !_

_Continue j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Thank's, c'est toujours aussi réconfortant de savoir que tu es là pour venir me voir, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre comblera les attentes que tu pourrais avoir. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je suis ravie de te dire que je continuerais de publier comme maintenant, sauf accident...on va espérer que cela n'arrive pas ^^. Allez, j'espère que tu auras le temps de faire la traduction des phrases que je t'ai adressé par mail...bye bye, à la prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, j'ai adoré et la relation Lulla/Jane qui s'entendent bien j'aime ça aussi on l'apprécie plus. Vivement la suite bon courage, bisous._

Coucou ma chère, j'espère tout d'abord que tu as bien reçu mon mail, parce que n'ayant pas encore eut de réponse, je commence à m'inquiéter. Bref, je suis contente que cette relation d'amitié entre Lulla et Jane soit à ton gout, Jane n'avait pas vraiment le profil de la parfaite meilleure amie, pourtant je trouve qu'elle est attachante. Je suis très heureuse que tu sois toujours avec moi pour me soutenir, tu es une amie...^^...à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _Je surkiff les films d'horreur *_*._

_Super chapitre =)._

_Chercher un pansement dans un château de vampires autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin xD._

_Alec super protecteur trop mignon =)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les films d'horreur, même si je n'aime pas trop certains types d'horreur, genre Saw...je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Disons que les histoires de fantômes bien ficelées on ma préférence, avec un peu de gore pour pimenter. Sinon je te remercie d'être toujours là, c'est vrai que les vampires ne pensent pas vraiment souvent à la nature humaine...donc pas de pansement. J'adore quand Alec est protecteur, même avec sa sœur...allez, je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise...^^.

**° Manon :** _Hey. J'adore !_

_Je suis trop heureuse qu'Alec soit de retour, il commençait vraiment à me manquer ;D._

_Sinon je suis rassurée que les Volturi n'ait pas attaqué Lulla. _

_Par contre je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas confiance en Léontel. Je le trouve trop étrange et mystérieux et je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose ou qu'il joue un double jeu ..._

_J'aime les retrouvailles d'Alec et Lulla. Je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas changé de comportement a cause de son petit incident (genre comme Edward) ;)._

_Sinon j'ai hâte de voir la suite et bien sur ces fameuses scènes de bagarre même si j'ai une petite idée entre qui ça pourrait être ^^._

_J'ai hâte aussi que leur relation évolue et que cette fameuse robe jaune fasse son apparition Xd._

_Et bien sur comme d'habitude : Bonne continuation et à très vite._

_Xoxo _

Bien, je suis contente qu'Alec commençait à manquer, fallait qu'il parte mais pas trop longtemps non plus, il rend tout tellement irrésistible par sa présence...hum...bref, je t'assure qu'Alec et Edward Cullen sont bien des personnes différentes ayant des réactions totalement différentes, ou alors c'est simplement que les raisons sont différentes, je parle là du fait qu'Alec ait peur de blesser Lulla, comme Eddy et sa potiche...désolée pour les fans, mais des fois je la supporte mal. Pour les scènes de bagarre, qui n'en sont pas vraiment, mais bon, je ne crois pas que j'ai un don pour raconter ce genre de scènes, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Pour la robe jaune, il faudra patienter un peu...allez, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus et que tu reviendras m'en donner des nouvelles...

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déplut, car comme j'ai moins de reviews ces temps-ci, je me demande si ce que j'écris vous plait ? Bref, ça m'inquiète un peu, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas...de toute façon pour toute réclamation, je suis là...^^.

Aussi, les scènes de bagarres n'en sont pas vraiment, mais j'espère que part la suite j'arriverais à vous faire un bon vrai combat terrible et cool. Enfin, je souhaiterais vous annoncer que j'ai un peu dépassé mon cota en nombres de chapitres du point de vue d'Alec. En effet, j'avais annoncé que dans toute la fic ils n'y en auraient pas plus de trois ou quatre...pardonnez-moi mais j'en ais fait beaucoup plus...désormais cela se comptera en dizaine, j'espère que cela vous plaira...

Bien, après tout ça nous passerons au chapitre suivant, du point de vue de cette chère Lulla, j'adore écrire de son point de vue à elle. Donc, dans le chapitre suivant, attendez-vous à un peu de remue-ménage...j'espère que ne n'en dévoile pas trop...

Bref, à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que les reviews suivrons ^^.

Anga


	27. Altercation Pov Lulla

Hello je suis heureuse de vous « voir », bref j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tous...il finit tellement sur le feu que je pense vous faire une fleur et vous donnez le chapitre 26 dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Mais, cela ne se fera que si j'ai quelques personnes bien intentionnées qui daignent poser un jugement écrit, quelques petites reviews quoi.

Je sais que cela est stupide de quémander des reviews, mais je trouve ça important puisque c'est la seule façon de communiquer avec vous, mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Aussi, ce chapitre est fort en émotion selon moi...^^ je vais aussi vous apprendre que le chapitre 27 sera du point de vue d'Alec, allez j'espère que ça va vous plaire...

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Altercation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Ce matin là, Lulla se réveilla très heureuse, elle était dans les bras de glace de son amoureux et sentait des caresses sur ses cheveux. Elle sentait que la relation entre elle et Alec devait bouger, car, hier encore, il avait maintenu une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps.

Elle savait que pour évoluer, leur vie de couple devait forcément en passer par des épreuves, et même si elle n'avait pas envie de les vivre, Lulla savait qu'il serait indispensable d'avoir quelques problèmes pour qu'ils deviennent encore plus proches sur le plan physique. Aussi pensa-t-elle à un plan pour se rapprocher d'Alec, et surtout faire en sorte qu'il laisse son principe de précaution derrière la porte de leur chambre.

Mais son élaboration de plan finit quand Alec commença à caresser ses lèvres plutôt que ses cheveux, il avait deviné qu'elle ne dormait plus apparemment. Aussi, sourit-elle sous les doigts de son amoureux, Lulla sentit qu'il se penchait, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Son idée était tout autre, car il se pencha sur l'oreille droite de Lulla, et murmura de sa voix douce et sensuellement attirante :

_- Se lever me parait être un bon plan, Lullaby._ Dit-il en se reculant, et Lulla mécontente ouvrit les yeux pour contempler un Alec dans toute sa splendeur.

Le soleil donnait ses rayons paresseux, à travers le voilage fin du lit à baldaquin et éclairait la peau d'Alec, ce faisant une myriade de petits rayons qui éclairait l'endroit où Lulla avait dormit : elle avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée.

Lulla s'avança vers le corps de marbre froid de son vampire, il la regardait heureux, s'il on n'en croit le sourire en coin qu'il abordait, elle le laissa prendre les commandes et l'embrassée. Puis, alors qu'il se reculait, il lui dit :

_- Je t'ai ramené des informations pour que tu recherches un peu à propos des expériences de la traîtresse. Mais tu as le temps, à propos d'hier, sache que Maître Aro a mit une trousse de premier secours dans ton bureau...et je dois aussi t'informer que ce midi sera un repas vampirique. _Lulla écouta attentivement, sans toutefois oublier de reluquer l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'était pas ce qu'elle était pour rien.

Mais, ils durent se séparer, le temps que Lulla prenne une douche, ensuite elle retrouva les bras de son vampire et ils partirent, accompagné de Jane, vers la cuisine des Volturi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla se trouvait à l'étage de la bibliothèque, près d'un vase de chine, somptueusement décoré par ailleurs, elle notait patiemment les références des ouvrages d'une rangée. A midi, Alec l'avait emmené manger, puis avait prit la direction de la salle des Trônes, laissant Lulla dans la bibliothèque.

Elle avait d'ailleurs du argumenter pendant un quart d'heure, sur le fait que dans la bibliothèque elle ne risquait rien, et que de toute façon tout les vampires étaient au repas.

Mais soudain, un bruit déconcentra Lulla dans sa notation.

Un craquement de plancher, pour être exact, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de se faire discret mais avait lamentablement échoué.

Lulla se retourna.

Là, à quelques mètres, ce tenait Jessica. Elle abordait un regard déterminé, ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés conférant un air farouche à la jeune standardiste.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce que Jessica avait l'intention de faire, car celle-ci lui parla en Italien :

_- Alec è mio, e non è una puttana in vostre genere che impedisce la mia felicità...Sono sicuro che vuole ! __*****_ Les yeux de Jessica semblaient comme figées dans le temps, et Lulla ne prit pas alors tout à fait conscience de ce que cette femme allait faire.

Ce fut alors, que la blonde poussa soudainement Lulla vers le rebord, qui délimitait l'étage de la bibliothèque.

Et Lulla, étant plutôt frêle et surtout Jessica plus âgé donc plus forte, bascula contre la rambarde et son dos heurta violemment le bois teinté. Presque aussitôt, une douleur sourde prit naissance dans les vertèbres de Lulla, et dans un éclair de lucidité elle partit faiblement vers la gauche. Lulla n'avait pas cherché à crier, la violence du coup lui ayant coupé le souffle, elle chercha simplement à se tirer des griffes manucurées de son agresseur.

Mais Jessica ne lui laissa pas une seule chance, elle repoussa Lulla, qui cette fois-ci s'écrasa dans le vase de Chine, qui était posé sur un léger avancement de la rambarde.

La douce porcelaine de Chine se brisa sous le poids de Lulla, et celle-ci alla choir au milieu des débris.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, que Lulla poussa un cri de détresse et de douleur.

Le cerveau de Lulla avait perçut sa douleur, avant même qu'elle ait eut conscience de s'être fait mal, mais force est de reconnaitre en baissant ses yeux, qu'une multitude d'éclats de porcelaine s'étaient fichés dans le bras droit de Lulla, celui-là même qu'elle avait envoyé en arrière pour amortir sa seconde chute.

Le sang se mit à couler à flots, colorant de rouge l'ancienne scène de chasse, autrefois représentée sur le vase.

Le visage de Jessica marqua comme une hésitation, puis semblant se reprendre la standardiste finit sa tache. Lulla comprit alors l'intention farouche, que cette femme avait, de vouloir la tuée.

Jessica avait bien choisit son endroit, car derrière le vase de Chine, il y avait un petit portail donnant sur le vide de la bibliothèque, en cassant le vase, Jessica espérait surement que Lulla tomberais et se brise la nuque sur les mosaïques du fond de la bibliothèque, juste à l'endroit où les étagères étaient les moins présentes. La standardiste attrapa Lulla par le col de son vêtement et la tira pour mieux la pousser vers la rambarde et le portail.

Lulla fut cette fois-ci poussée contre le petit portail, et celui-ci brisa son verrou sous le poids de Lulla, l'entrainant vers une mort pas très douce.

Le vide, les gouttelettes de sang qui s'envolèrent, et le glapissement de Lulla.

Elle eut peur, peur de ne plus jamais revoir Alec, sans avoir construit avec lui ce qu'elle voulait construire. Mais sentant sa chute inexorable, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la gravité.

Soudainement, elle sentit qu'elle percutait quelque chose de dur.

Et de froid.

Brusquement une douleur diffuse prit place dans presque tous ses membres, et elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Jane.

Celle-ci fixait haineusement une personne en hauteur, Lulla suivit son regard et tomba sur Jessica complètement affolée et plaquée contre les étagères par un Alec qui semblait avoir envie de faire un massacre.

Lulla comprit que les vampires avaient entendu son cri et que les jumeaux s'étaient précipités à sa rescousse. Puis, la douleur revint plus douloureuse à chaque secondes, de désespoir Lulla poussa un gémissement, et remuant faiblement sa main droite, elle répandit quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol.

Le reste de la scène lui parvint de manière très floue, comme si un voile avait été posé devant ses yeux. Seul restait la douleur, une aigüe dans le bras et étrangement dans sa cuisse droite aussi, mais sur le moment elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle eut seulement conscience qu'Alec la prit dans ses bras, que Sulpicia cria des ordres à quelqu'un et que les Volturi semblaient furieux. Lulla se sentit déplacée, mais elle ne prêta pas une attention attentive où Alec la menait, car la douleur diffuse faisait qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur sa chair mise à vif par la standardiste jalouse.

Bientôt, Alec la posa délicatement sur une table, Lulla reconnu celle de la cuisine et malgré la situation de douleur elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire car elle était sur la table comme un rôti sur une planche à découper, avec des vampires sanguinaires plein le château.

Mais bien vite, une sensation de picotement prit Lulla, son bras lui faisait mal, elle comprit qu'Alec était en train de déplacer doucement le tissu de son bras droit pour mettre en évidence les multiples morceaux de porcelaine enfoncé dans sa peau, ne supportant pas la vision gore, Lulla tourna la tête.

Dans le cerveau de Lulla une alarme bien normale retentit, comment Alec faisait-il pour rester près d'elle alors qu'elle saignait abondamment, elle ne tarda pas à recevoir la réponse en sentant les doigts froids d'Alec se poser sur son menton et lui soulever avec douceur le visage.

Ses yeux, autrefois rouge comme le sang, étaient noirs ébènes, et Alec abordait un rictus prouvant que la soif le dévorait.

Le second détail, que Lulla repéra, fut l'absence de respiration de la part de son Alec.

Elle ne chercha pas à reculer, bien trop souffrante pour cela, elle espéra seulement que le repas prit par Alec, quelques minutes auparavant, suffirait à ce qu'il ne l'attaque pas. Car Lulla pensait qu'il était dommage d'avoir échappé à la standardiste timbrée pour finir en boisson sous les crocs de la personne qu'elle aimait.

Alec la regardait fasciné par on ne sait quoi, et soudain, comme on brise un moment d'amour, Jane pénétra dans la cuisine, trainant une personne par le bras.

Personne, qui gesticulait beaucoup d'ailleurs, Lulla reconnu un humain et à en juger par sa blouse blanche, c'était un médecin.

Jane se figea, à peine le seuil passé. Et Lulla compris, que son sang exposé ainsi était une source de tentation immense pour la belle vampire, aussi Jane ne resta-t-elle pas longtemps, juste le temps de cracher à l'humain :

_- Che il paziente, lo trattano. Vi pagheremo poi, e fare bene il vostro lavoro.__******_ Tout cela sur un ton polaire, visiblement Jane détestait demander de l'aide à des humains, ce qui restait compréhensible vu sa nature, mais Lulla pensa à un cause plus enfouie dans la carapace de la Volturi.

Le médecin se posta près de Lulla, et tortilla ses doigts, avant de commencer à sortir tout un tas d'instruments, pas si étrangers que ça à Lulla.

Elle se pencha vers Alec, il n'avait visiblement pas envie de la laisser seule avec le médecin, aussi prit-elle la main gelée du vampire dans la sienne, la gauche évidemment, et parla avec douceur mais fermeté :

_- Ne joue pas au héro, va rejoindre ta sœur, je serais là. Tu pourras revenir après..._ Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de parler, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'Alec allait penser de son conseil et que peut être il n'aimerait pas être commandé, ce qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de faire.

Mais, soudainement Alec hocha la tête et partit hors de la cuisine, laissant Lulla entre les mains du docteur pour soigner sa blessure. La suite, fut douloureuse pour Lulla, en effet le médecin Italien commença par faire un garrot sur le bras droit de Lulla.

Ensuite, il prit une pince en fer, et sans anesthésie, commença à retirer les fragments de porcelaine les plus gros, bien sur pour Lulla s'était douloureux.

Après, un long moment de douleur, le médecin ramené par Jane, commença à sortir du fils et une aiguille.

Le passage le plus douloureux commençait.

C'était horrible pour Lulla, et elle essayait de penser à autre chose pour ne pas fondre en larmes, déjà qu'elle se sentait horriblement faible à cause de sa chute raté, voilà qu'on lui recousait le bras sans rien pour soulager un peu l'immense douleur qu'elle ressentait lorsque l'aiguille passait et repassait sous sa peau.

Dans un coin de son cerveau, Lulla se souvint qu'Alice lui avait dit que lors de la transformation en vampire, il y avait beaucoup plus de douleur que n'importe quelle torture sur cette terre. Lulla pensa que si elle avait mal maintenant, qu'es-ce que ce serait le jour où elle devrait se retrouver transformée en vampire.

Vers la fin, après avoir nettoyé soigneusement la plaie avec de l'alcool, le pauvre Italien déclara :

_- Si finito. Posso partire ?__*******_ La voix de l'homme était craintive, il craignait pour sa vie.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Alec revint, accompagné de sa sœur, Lulla avait un bandage assez conséquent au bras droit. Son amoureux prit la parole, en quelques secondes il fronça le nez et se rapprocha soudainement de Lulla :

_- Si dimentica una ferita, signore...trattarla in una sola volta. __Successivamente, saremo a vostra famiglia.__********_Le ton était froid, mais les yeux tendres étant posés sur Lulla, elle n'eut pas d'appréhension.

Alors, lentement, Lulla baissant les yeux, découvrit une large blessure sur sa cuisse droite.

* * *

_*****__- Alec est à moi, et ce n'est pas une pute dans votre genre qui empêchera mon bonheur...je suis sure qu'il veut cela !_

_******__- Voilà la patiente, soignez-la. Nous vous paierons ensuite, et faites bien votre travail._

_*******__- C'est finit. Je peux partir ?_

_********__- Vous avez oubliez une blessure, monsieur...soignez la tout de suite. Par la suite, peut être nous rendrons vous à votre famille._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Coucou !_

_J'aime beaucoup le point de vue d'Alec et serait-il possible que tu me renvoies les traductions car je n'ai rien dans ma boite mail ?_

_Ps : j'ai changé d'adresse (****************.**) _

C'est toujours autant un plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours là, merci beaucoup donc, sinon je suis contente que tu sois contente du Pov Alec. A vrai dire, c'est quand même mon personnage préféré de Twilight, j'espère que j'ai assez bien retranscrit ce personnage, vu que ce n'est pas le mien mais celui de Meyer. Enfin, comme on l'a constaté je t'ai bien envoyé le mail, d'ailleurs un grand merci pour cette aide, je t'en suis très reconnaissante...je te recontacterais plus tard...à la prochaine.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Intéressant, vivement la suite._

Merci d'être toujours là, ça me fait plaisir, la suite est là, espérons qu'elle te plaise, et que tu trouveras toujours que ce que j'écris est intéressant...bye bye, et merci encore ^^.

**° Manon :** _J'adore !_

_On sait enfin ce qui s'est passé lors de cette fameuse mission !_

_J'ai hâte de voir l'évolution de la relation entre Alec et Lulla !_

_Sinon j'ai hâte d'être au prochain chapitre et d'avoir le pov de Lulla !_

_Mais sil te plait tu peux mettre plus de chapitres ou alors des chapitres plus longs ! Parce que chaque semaine je suis super impatiente d'être le vendredi pour voir le nouveau chapitre que tu mets et je le lis en 10 min. _

_Donc après je passe 6 jours à mourir d'impatience ^^._

_Pour finir comme d'habitude : bonne continuation et à très vite._

_Ps: combien y a-t-il de chapitres en tout dans ta fic ?_

_Xoxo_

A dire vrai, les chapitres sont déjà écrits depuis un bout de temps quand je les poste, donc pas moyen de les rallonger et comme je l'ai déjà dit, les coupures sont utiles au récit. Je fais exprès de couper, bon il est vrai qu'il faudra s'attendre à une augmentation de la longueur des chapitres, je précise qu'à chaque fois pour les Pov Lulla, j'ai trois pages Word entières plus un morceau variable de la quatrième...j'estime que c'est raisonnable pour des publications. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, après mon concours je posterais certainement deux fois par semaine, à la condition que vous soyez tous gentils et qu'on me donne quelques reviews histoire de me motiver encore plus. Pour répondre à ta question, en théorie il est sensé il y avoir 108 chapitres, mais je rajoute tellement que ce sera surement au dessus...j'espère que les fics trèèèès longues ne rebutent vraiment personne...bref, j'espère que tu contiendras ton impatience encore un peu...merci beaucoup aussi.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, désolée de ne pas encore avoir répondu mais je prépare mon déménagement pour retourner dans le nord et ça me soule, je hais les cartons, mdr. Je vais de suite répondre à ton mail que j'ai bien reçu t'inquiètes. _

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre ce pauvre Alec se torture l'esprit pour rien et l'hybride va embêter son monde je le sens bien, vivement la suite bon courage biz._

_Ps : t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là, bien sûr que oui je suis une amie !_

Oh je connais les déménagements c'est compliqué, je répondrais à ton mail dimanche soir certainement, si cela ne te dérange pas. C'est vrai qu'Alec se torture un peu l'esprit pour que dalle mais en même temps, je trouve que ça lui donne un côté mignon, pas toi ? Quand à la suite de l'histoire à toi d'imaginer joyeusement...je suis sure que tu peux avoir pleins de bonnes idées ! Donc, je suis très contente que tu sois là, merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

OoOoOoO

Bien, comme vous l'avez constaté cette chère Jessica a passé à l'action, intéressant non ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ce personnage, même si c'est moi qui l'ai créé, mais elle fait avancer l'histoire donc elle est utile. La suite sera postée dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, comme je l'ai déjà proposé, c'est une idée simplement...car je vais devoir bosser durement pour mon concours.

En effet, les dates d'examen sont lors de la semaine du lundi 9 mai, donc jusque là je ne posterais pas, j'ai des révisions à faire. Donc je vous retrouverais après cette semaine, certainement aux alentours du 13-14 mai...j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Le prochain chapitre parlera de la suite, avec ce pauvre médecin, j'ai quand même honte de faire mourir de peur ce pauvre petit médecin alors que je fais des études de médecine ^^.

Bon, je répète que je suis prête à poster le prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, si j'ai quelques reviews encourageantes, comme ça je serais bien motivée, j'espère que vous serez assez gentils pour me faire cette fleur, tout comme moi je vous le rendrais en postant le chapitre prochain.

Bien à vous tous...

Anga


	28. Obstination Pov Lulla

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que tout le monde a passé un excellent week-end de pâques, en se gavant de chocolat par exemple ^^.

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'**Astasia**, je n'ai pas précisé que les **vérifications des traductions du chapitre précédent ont été faites par elle, ainsi que celles de ce chapitre-ci**. Je la remercie et m'excuse, au moment de composer le chapitre j'avais oublié de le mettre, donc je répète, merci à **Astasia**, sans elle, l'Italien et moi ça fait vraiment beaucoup...c'est grâce à elle que vous avez des phrases aussi belles.

Donc, ce chapitre-là est un bonus n'oubliez pas, je reviens avec le chapitre 27, du Pov d'Alec vers le 13/14 mai, je vous retrouverais tous d'ici là. Resta à voir si vous allez m'attendre, bien sur le 27 portera sur les évènements précédents vu par notre Alec national !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Obstination

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Alors, lentement, Lulla baissant les yeux, découvrit une large blessure sur sa cuisse droite.

Elle se souvint alors, lorsque Jessica l'avait envoyé dans le vase, elle avait envoyé son bras droit pour amortit sa chute, de ce fait elle l'avait blessé, mais ensuite elle avait sentit une douleur à la cuisse et là elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Maintenant elle voyait plusieurs petits morceaux de porcelaine.

Le médecin, reprit contenance et s'adressa à Lulla en Italien, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas la langue, Lulla comprit qu'il lui demandait quelque chose :

_- Beh, devo togliere la gonna...così posso continuare il mio consultazione...__*****_ Le ton était professionnel, aussi Lulla ne comprit-elle pas pourquoi soudainement Alec la prit dans ses bras.

Alec grogna à l'encontre du médecin, visiblement la demande de celui-ci ne le lui plaisait pas du tout, et il refusait que cet Italien s'occupe de Lulla.

Jane comprit apparemment, très vite, les motivations de son frère aussi elle répondit d'un ton plus antarctique que tropical, pendant qu'Alec entrainait Lulla et la trousse du médecin vers la sortie de la cuisine :

_- Mio fratello ha le sue ragioni, non cerca di conoscerli...il vostro lavoro è fatto!__******_ Et Lulla ne put voir le reste de la scène, déjà Alec l'entrainait sur le chemin menant aux chambres des jumeaux.

Lulle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec avait refusé de la laisser avec le médecin, mais bientôt l'arrivé dans leur chambre, où Alec la posa doucement sur le lit à baldaquins, elle espérait recevoir des réponses.

_- Je suis désolé...tu sais que je suis jaloux de nature, et ce que demandait ce médecin me parait bien trop déplacé... _Alec lui dit cela avec un regard de petit garçon qui a peur de se faire disputer, mais Lulla loin de trouver ça déplaisant, trouva que c'était mignon, bien qu'un détail la fasse frémir.

_- Tu es un vampire en manque de sang, tu ne vas pas réussir...et je ne souhaite pas que tu te sentes coupable de m'attaquer... _Lulla essaya d'être la plus douce possible, pour ne pas vexer ce vampire si cher à son cœur d'humaine.

Il parut un instant vexé, car il fronça les sourcils, puis regardant attentivement son visage, il dut s'apercevoir des motivations douces de Lulla, car il répliqua avec douceur et compréhension :

_- Je viens de boire...et tu m'es tellement précieuse qu'il y a peu de chance que je te morde...mais néanmoins je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas prudent. Mais je ne suis pas prudent, jamais je ne l'ai été, ma Lullaby...fait moi confiance. _Bien sur, Lulla lui faisait confiance, entière et totale confiance, aussi décida-t-elle de laisser sa vie entre les mains glaciales de son vampire, s'il avait à ce point confiance en lui, elle devait le croire.

Aussitôt, d'un signe de la tête, Lulla donna son aval pour une séance de médicalisation avec un vampire, bien que s'étant nourris récemment.

Alec alla chercher une serviette blanche, et l'installa sous la cuisse droite de Lulla, avant de commencer à installer un garrot assez bien serré pour éviter un flot de sang inutilement tentant. Les gestes d'Alec étaient doux, il cherchait vraiment à être le plus parfait possible, Lulla trouva ça extrêmement touchant, puis il fit en sorte de soulever délicatement la jupe de Lulla.

Bien sur, le sang de Lulla avait coagulé un minimum, collant de ce fait la jupe à sa peau, si bien qu'Alec tira doucement mais fermement dessus, mais la douleur prit encore naissance dans le cerveau de Lulla, et dans un geste incontrôlé elle agrippa les cheveux de son amoureux.

Il devait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, car il ne l'empêcha pas de lui tirer les cheveux, doucement il sortit une pince et entrepris de se pencher au dessus de la cuisse de son amour.

Sachant, qu'elle pourrait le distraire de sa tâche, Lulla retira ses mains des cheveux soyeux de son amoureux.

Alec attrapa en un éclair les deux poignets, et les replaça sur sa tête, visiblement il acceptait, et Lulla en profita pour penser qu'elle pourrait appuyer sur la tête de son amour si jamais...les choses tournaient mal.

Alors, seulement, Alec se pencha un peu plus sur la blessure de son âme-sœur, et aussi soudainement s'arrêta en plein élan, permettant à Lulla de savoir que son sang était comme un fruit du jardin d'Eden sur une coupe en cristal : aussi tentant, que la succube, l'incube aussi d'ailleurs.

Alec inspira un coup, et bloqua aussitôt sa respiration, permettant à Lulla de s'extasier sur les performances de contrôle de son amoureux.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre vola sur ses gongs, et la frimousse immortelle de Jane se fit voir, derrière elle, Lulla distingua Demetri.

_- Je viens en aide, ...Demetri surveille la porte, et veille à ce que personne ne parvienne jusqu'à nous. Alec facilite la tache de Demetri en coupant son odorat, s'il te plait !_ Jane parlait d'une voix douce mais contenue, et Alec hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Demetri ferma la porte, sembla se sentir mieux mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, laissant Lulla à ses deux soigneurs.

_- Je ne peux pas couper ses sens car auquel cas je ne saurais pas si j'ai touché une artère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...tu peux la tenir ? _Demanda Alec à Jane, et Lulla compris pourquoi son amoureux ne l'avait pas, dés le départ, endormie, il craignait des conséquences éventuelles.

Jane confirma de la tête, et se plaça sur le lit derrière Lulla, la vampire ne respirait plus, et ses mains d'immortelles virent attraper celles de Lulla, pour entourer le buste de celle-ci avec un bras de glace et tenir ses mains de l'autre.

Alec se repencha sur la jambe de Lulla.

Un premier cri de douleur s'éleva dans les appartements des jumeaux, et une fois n'est pas coutume ce cri n'avait aucun rapport avec le pouvoir de Jane, et le sadisme habituel des deux jumeaux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A cause de cette satanée Jessica, Lulla avait eut exactement vingt-trois morceaux de porcelaine dans la cuisse droite, et à chacun d'eux Alec le retirait avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, et Jane se contentait de tenir Lulla qui poussait des râles de souffrance à chaque fois.

Alors qu'Alec arrivait au dernier morceau, celui-ci était enfoncé extrêmement profond, et comme Alec dut écarter les chairs pour atteindre le bout et l'agripper avec sa pince, le cri de douleur se mua en plainte. Lulla avait mal comme si chaque nerf, de son corps, était à vif, elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir insisté pour passer le repas vampirique dans la bibliothèque.

Un flot de larmes, qu'elle avait essayé de retenir pendant un long moment, s'écoula le long du bras de Jane, celle-ci ne dit rien elle se contenta de serrer plus étroitement Lulla comme pour compatir à son malheur, de se fait elle se retrouva contre la vampire sa vision coupée.

Malheureusement, pour elle, son sang, friandise importante des vampires, était une véritable damnation pour Alec et Lulla le savait, aussi lorsqu'elle sentit Jane se crisper, elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais, ne comprenant pas, Lulla ne tourna pas le regard vers celui de son amoureux, elle sentit juste un souffle frais sur sa blessure.

Mais, Lulla ne bougea pas, espérant un miracle pour sortir Alec de son attirance pour son sang.

Elle ne sut pas qu'elle avait été le miracle, toujours est-il que Jane, parla d'une voix assez affolée, et débraillée :

_- Te rends-tu compte ? Arrête tout de suite ! _

Son injonction provoqua un grognement, que Lulla perçut malgré son visage pressé contre le tissu soyeux de la tenue de Jane, et après le grognement vint la parole rauque d'Alec :

_- Je sais, merci ! Mais je dois continuer... _Sa voix paraissait très déterminée, et Lulla sentit alors une aiguille sur la peau de sa cuisse en dessous de sa blessure, le métal froid lui arracha une exclamation, et Alec reprit la parole.

_- Je vais y aller doucement, mais je sais que c'est le plus dur...donc je peux t'endormir si tu veux ? Comme ça, tu seras bien mieux, et ce n'est plus dangereux, j'ai juste à recoudre... _La voix d'Alec était très douce, Lulla chercha à échapper à l'étreinte de Jane, qui la laissa docilement voir Alec.

Le beau visage de celui-ci était déterminé, les yeux de Lulla évitèrent de regarder sa blessure mais elle remarqua quand même les mains blanches d'Alec rouges de son sang, étrangement un sentiment bizarrement excitant lui traversa l'estomac.

Plantant son regard vert dans les yeux de rubis d'Alec, elle hocha la tête.

Aussitôt, une torpeur douce l'envahie, et lentement elle bascula en arrière. Mais elle avait cherché jusqu'au dernier moment à garder un contact visuel avec son amour de vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Noir.

Noir comme la nuit. Elle ne rêvait pas, ne pensait pas, ne bougeait pas. La sensation était étrange, elle ne dormait pas mais était dans le noir complet, ce fut à cet instant que Lulla prit la mesure du pouvoir d'Alec.

Lulla était comme déconnectée, sans pouvoir avoir d'opportunité pour rejoindre le monde des vivants, elle était comme morte.

C'est cela, morte.

En un instant hors du temps, où elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est dériver dans un monde d'obscurité, mais elle pouvait penser, son corps était paralysé mais son esprit était encore plein de sa mobilité. Lulla essaya de se concentrer, de façon à voir si elle était dans son esprit, cela marcha.

Elle se retrouva dans une prairie, elle reconnut instantanément la prairie de son oncle, au Kenya. S'avançant parmi les fleurs sauvages, Lulla pouvait presque sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle était dans un mirage créé par son esprit pour ne plus être dans le noir.

Quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures pour Lulla, la prairie commença à s'effacer doucement, menant sur le noir encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci le noir se désépaissit.

Lulla compris qu'Alec enlevait son pouvoir.

En quelques minutes, tous ses sens lui revinrent, la vue éblouissante, l'odorat un peu malmené, le toucher qui lui indiqua une douleur dans ses membres et l'ouï, qui distingua les mots murmurés par Alec, à son oreille :

_- C'est bon, c'est finit ! Je suis si désolé, mon amour, je t'avais promis une protection sans faille, hier encore, et aujourd'hui te voilà blessée...elle mérite un châtiment exemplaire. On ne touche pas ma promise sans conséquences, ..._ La douce voix grave d'Alec n'arrêtait pas avec ses remords, et ses promesses de vengeance.

Lulla trouva la force de bouger son bras gauche, et de poser ses doigts sur les douces lèvres de son vampire, elle employa sa voix, bien qu'un peu rauque, pour rassurer Alec :

_- Ne te blâmes pas, je suis coupable aussi, j'ai insisté pour rester dans la bibliothèque, et je suis vivante...je vais bien, si ce n'est quelques points de sutures. _Dit-elle en douceur, Alec réagit en caressant sa main gauche avec ses lèvres.

Après une petite séance de câlins, Alec souleva Lulla avec l'intention de la mener dans la salle des Trônes, Maître Aro en avait donné l'ordre. Lulla s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait changé ses vêtements, car elle se trouvait maintenant en pantalon en velours violet et débardeur gris perle, Alec lui indiqua que Jane s'en était chargée.

En arrivant dans la salle des Trônes, Lulla trouva sous ses yeux Jessica en train de se tortiller sous les assauts du pouvoir de Jane, d'un autre côté Maître Caius avec un pot de colle dans les mains, celui-ci regardait fixement un tas de morceaux de porcelaine, sur le moment Lulla ne comprit pas.

A peine, fut-elle entrée dans la salle, qu'une tornade s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, Lulla comprit une fois au creux des bras de la dite tornade : Dame Sulpicia.

La souveraine de Volterra prit doucement Lulla et alla la placer sur un des bancs, présent sur les cotées de la salle des Trônes. Alors, seulement, Jane fit cesser son pouvoir sur Jessica, laissant sur le sol la standardiste recroquevillée, haletante des souffrances généreusement données par Jane.

Des trois rois assit sur leurs trônes, seul Maître Aro brisa le silence apporté avec la présence de Lulla, Alec s'était placé près de son âme-sœur et regardait maintenant haineusement Jessica, Maître Aro avait un air furieux :

_- Bien, maintenant que les protagonistes de ce regrettable incident sont parmi nous...nous allons nous poser la question suivante : que faut-il faire d'elle ? _Le ''Elle'' signifiant Jessica, Jane aborda alors un sourire sadique, Alec semblait avoir envi d'un parapluie en peau humaine et Maître Caius poussa un grognement de dépit en faisant tomber son pot de colle.

Ce fut alors, que Lulla prit conscience que la standardiste allait mourir.

* * *

_*****__- Bien, je suis obligé...enlevez votre jupe pour que je puisse continuer ma consultation..._

_******__- Mon frère a ses motivations, ne cherchez pas à les connaitre...votre travail est terminé !_

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Génial et j'ai adoré._

Merci d'être toujours là, je suis contente de te voir, cela me fait aussi plaisir de voir qu'on peut apprécier ce que j'ai fait faire à Jessica. J'ai honte d'être méchante avec elle, mais elle le mérite, enfin j'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite, vu qu'elle arrive ^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, oui bien sur que ça me dérange pas tu répondes quand tu as le temps, pas de souci et oui c'est vrai il est mignon, t'inquiètes j'ai de l'imagination, lol, cette sale p**e de Jessica a fait du mal à Lulla j'espère qu'elle va souffrir (je sais je suis méchante lol)._

_Et bien sur j'ai adoré ce chapitre, bon courage biz._

Oki merci, tu es vraiment gentille je suis contente que tu sois mon amie. Heureusement que tu as de l'imagination, de toute façon il faut normalement en avoir pour venir lire des fics ici, enfin c'est mon point de vue sur la question. Quand à Jessica, je sais que c'est ennuyeux mais la suite arrivera dans quelques semaines, laisser moi le temps de passer mon concours...et je te rassure, tu n'es pas méchante, Jessica a été crée dés le départ pour faire chier le monde...elle a bien réussit non ? Bref, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, et je te dis à dans pas si longtemps que cela.

**° AnthoniaVolturi :** _J'adore ta fic' ! Vivement la semaine prochaine !_

Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle review, merci beaucoup donc. C'est rassurant et rafraichissant de savoir que l'on est apprécié pour ce que l'on écrit, donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que le dénouement avec ce pauvre médecin sera à ton gout...bye bye.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'adore, j'adore. OOhhh Jessica va morfler, hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont lui faire, j'espère qu'elle va beaucoup souffrir._

_A plus._

Je te remercie encore pour les traductions, je sais que c'est dommage mais on ne verra la suite avec Jessica qu'après mon concours, encore désolée. J'espère que tu seras toujours là, parce que j'aurais toujours besoin des services d'une gentille traductrice...bref, je suis contente que tu adores ma fic...à la prochaine...

**° Manon :** _Wahou franchement je suis scotchée je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !_

_Quelle garce cette Jessica, j'espère que les Volturi, et Alec surtout, la puniront bien !_

_Sinon j'espère que Lulla va bien et que ce pauvre médecin va s'en sortir, même si je me doute de ces chances de survie :/ ._

_Donc j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour voir ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Comme d'hab. : bonne continuation et à très vite ;D !_

_Xoxo _

J'espère que tu trouves que c'est bien que j'ai réussit à te scotcher, je me demande maintenant qu'est-ce que tu pouvais avoir imaginé ^^. Pour ce qui est de la santé de Lulla, elle va bien mais bon disons que Jessica l'a juste salement amoché, c'est quand même un personnage stupide cette Jessica. Enfin, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, pour la survie du médecin je pense que Jane a dut le menacer, pas le tuer mais le torturer psychologiquement sans son pouvoir évidemment. Donc je souhaite que tu continues d'apprécier autant cette fic...

**° Lilinne :** _J'ai honte... J'ai totalement oublié depuis que je suis avec mon nouveau copain... Mais c'est trop bien... Pauvre Lulla, Jessica est stupide._

Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tu as le droit d'abandonner pendant un moment, après tout on a toute une vie derrière l'écran d'ordi. Enfin, tant que tu reviens c'est rassurant, merci d'être là en tout cas, c'est gentil d'apprécier, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Jessica est complètement à la masse...^^.

**° Liisainlove :** _Coucou ! J'arrive à peine dans cette petite fic, après avoir fini de lire des fics avec Alec en personnage principal ! Justement celle dont tu parles " Tout n'est que fatalité ", je suis raide dingue d'Alec, mais sans aucun talent selon moi pour écrire une fic ! Et j'ai cherché effectivement et malheureusement surtout personne ne fait de fanfic sur Alec pourtant il a du potentiel ! C'est vraiment triste ! J'ai vu que ta fic a bien avancé je ne sais pas si tu l'a finis j'ai juste vu que tu en étais au chapitre 27 j'arrive à peine ici quoi =P. Je suis sure que ta fic sera géniale et si tu as d'autres projets ou que tu trouves une fanfic sur Alec parle moi en je désespère. Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie je vais passer pour une folle alors merci pour ta fic, le début fait envi ! Bisou._

C'est gentil, j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse, ça me fait plaisir, sache que non mon histoire est loin d'être terminée. Pour ce qui est des fics sur Alec, je suis d'accord avec toi, on n'en voit pas assez, c'est dommage, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je vais peut être en commencer une autre, une fois que celle-ci sera close. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec mon histoire, à une prochaine fois, en espérant que les chapitres que tu auras lut seront à ton gout.

OoOoOoO

Bon bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tous plut, il était marrant de voir combien Alec peut être jaloux de qui que ce soit, même d'un médecin. Enfin, j'aime bien quand il a ce caractère là, je le trouve plus attachant, et Lulla est relativement conciliante et surtout confiante.

Pour ce qui est de la résistance d'Alec face au sang de Lulla, je répète qu'il a été entrainé, ensuite c'est son âme-sœur et tertio vous verrez une réponse à cette question dans le chapitre du point de vue d'Alec. Sinon, je pense que j'ai assez bien retranscrit l'aspect que revêt le pouvoir d'Alec, j'aime bien ce pouvoir d'ailleurs, privé les gens de tout sauf de leur possibilité de penser.

Donc, la suite arrivera tard, mais j'y suis pas pour grand-chose, faut bien travailler un peu dans la vie, donc je serais ravie de vous retrouver plus tard. Le point de vue d'Alec apportera des réponses, aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser, enfin j'espère.

A la prochaine, même si c'est dans longtemps...

Anga


	29. Implosion Pov Alec

Coucou tout le monde, je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir, cela faisait longtemps j'en ai conscience mais j'y suis pas pour grand chose...^^.

Alors, tout d'abord excusez un certain passage de ce chapitre, pour ma défense je l'ai écris pendant que je regardais les Star-Wars, bref Alec n'est pas Anakin je répète. Aussi, la traduction de l'espagnol a été faite par moi, donc si ce n'est pas terrible excusez moi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de langue...depuis le bac quoi.

Donc ce chapitre est le point de vue d'Alec sur les évènements où Jessica a montré sa stupidité, pour ce qui est du chapitre prochain, je verrais si je peux vous le donner dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Vous avez mérité de l'avoir en avance, mais cela dépendra uniquement des traductions en Italien, j'ai besoin de toi **Astasia** pour le coup...si tu veux bien toujours...^^. Aussi **les traductions en Italien de ce chapitre-ci **ont été faites par la gentille et bienveillante **Astasia**, que j'ai beaucoup de chance de compter parmi mes revieweuses.

Allez bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Implosion

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Cela faisait quelques heures que la pâle lueur du matin avait fait son apparition, mais la nature d'immortel permettait à Alec de ne plus s'émerveiller de ces petites constatations anodines qui font l'humanité.

La respiration de sa bien-aimée était calme, Lulla en avait encore pour quelques heures de sommeil, pas que regarder son ange dormir le dérangeait, loin de là. Il préférait simplement lorsqu'elle était éveillée, elle était alors encore plus captivante, bien qu'à cet instant, sentir sur sa peau de glace, le doux son de ces veines étant parcourues par son fluide vital était une mélodie particulièrement envoutante.

Bien évidemment, le vampire avait des envies, et l'une d'elle consistait à caresser doucement les cheveux bruns-roux de son amoureuse, passant ses longs doigts glacées dans les boucles douces de ces cheveux était particulièrement érotique pour le vampire. Car bien sur, Alec était attiré par le corps de son amour, mais sa peur de lui faire du mal l'empêchait de trop se lâcher.

Et le fait d'avoir une humaine pour compagne l'énervait aussi beaucoup, car bien qu'il ne puisse jamais lui faire de mal, il la voulait en tant que vampire. Alec n'avait pas l'égoïsme du gentleman trop idiot pour ne pas transformer sa chère et tendre et ainsi la garder à jamais.

Le fait était certain, il la transformerait, pour leur amour mutuel.

Satisfait de sa réflexion intérieure, Alec s'aperçut que son ange personnel venait de commencer à sortir du sommeil, aussi ses caresses virent fondre sur les lèvres chaudes de sa Lulla.

Texture douce, souple et humainement parfaite, du moins selon Alec, qui appréciait tout particulièrement d'embrasser cette humaine. Car bien que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une immortelle et que cela l'ennuyait, Alec aimait aussi les petites choses qui font de cette humaine ce qu'elle était.

Puis sentant une réaction de la part de son amoureuse, Alec se pencha dans l'intention de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :

_- Se lever me parait être un bon plan, Lullaby. _Sa voix fit frissonner sa petite humaine, qui ouvrit les yeux.

Et, regardant avec un sourire attendrit la coiffure folle de son amour, Alec se dit que finalement même si elle était humaine, Lulla en restait délicieuse. Le seul problème était par rapport aux autres vampires, car une humaine n'était pas acceptée en tant que compagne d'un vampire, ou alors le vampire en question la transformait ou les autres vampires la tuaient.

C'est pourquoi la décision de transformation de Lulla était toute trouvée, jamais Alec ne pourrait vivre encore après la mort de son âme-sœur. A la rigueur survivre, comme Marcus et ces incessantes consolations dans le giron d'Heidi.

Fort de ses réflexions, Alec attira son humaine pour embrasser avec douceur les douces lèvres, semblant faites de soie. Puis, reculant de quelques centimètres, Alec annonça avec bonne humeur ses découvertes pendant sa mission, ainsi que le programme de la journée :

_- Je t'ai ramené des informations pour que tu recherches un peu à propos des expériences de la traîtresse. Mais tu as le temps, à propos d'hier, sache que Maître Aro a mit une trousse de premier secours dans ton bureau...et je dois aussi t'informer que ce midi sera un repas vampirique. _Alec avait fait exprès de mentionner la trousse de secours.

Par la suite, il câlina un peu sa petite douceur personnelle avant de la laisser aller prendre sa douche. La récupérant à la sortie, l'odorat du vampire fut titillé par l'odeur délicieuse de pêche émanant de la peau mouillée de Lulla, mais ce parfum-ci n'atteignait pas le centième de celui du jour d'avant où Lulla s'était coupée.

Après avoir fait manger son humaine, tout en ce demandant tout le long du repas comment les humains faisaient pour ingurgiter ces mixtures étranges, il accompagna sa compagne dans la bibliothèque.

Alec passa toute la matinée à observer sa Lulla, à se repaitre de son image de délicatesse et d'humanité émanant de ce petit bout de femme.

Midi sonna, attrapant la main de sa chère et tendre, Alec emmena Lullaby déjeuner dans la cuisine voterrienne, ensuite il voulut la déposer près du bureau de Jessica pour le repas vampirique. Mais Lulla ne voulut pas rester à cet endroit, elle souhaitait continuer son travail de classement à la bibliothèque.

Ce repas vampirique était un de ceux où tout le monde devait aller, aussi Alec plia-t-il facilement au ''caprice'' de Lulla, la menace d'un vampire belliqueux étant écartée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laissant tomber le cadavre encore chaud sur le sol, Alec pensa à la mort et aux humains, bien que ne ressentant pas le moindre remords à propos de ses repas, un pincement au cœur lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il tuait un humain, car sa Lullaby était encore humaine.

Il se sentait bien, et sachant que le repas n'était pas terminé, car Heidi en avait ramené une grosse quantité, il saliva à l'avance. A sa gauche, Demetri jouait avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, celle-ci agissait comme n'importe quel humain en pareille circonstance :

_- ¡ No me mates...ten piedad ! ¡ Ayuda, he hecho nada malo !__*****_ L'espagnole était complètement terrifiée, et le fait de voir Demetri en train de lui tourner autour comme un serpent sur sa proie n'aidait en rien.

Pourtant le comportement sadique de Demetri, n'était en rien comparable à ce que certains gardes faisaient, comme sa sœur par exemple. Celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec Maître Caius sur la nécessité de couper les doigts de l'humaine devant eux, celle-ci avait insulté Maître Caius en le traitant d'albinos enflammé, Alec n'aimerais pas être à la place de cette insolente.

Revenant à sa soif pas tout à fait éteinte, Alec s'arrangea avec Corin pour avoir un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, par avoir Alec entendait par là qu'il le mordrait très certainement dans les trente secondes suivantes.

Ce fut vite fait, le sang coula comme un doux nectar dans la gorge d'Alec, libérant un gros tas d'endorphines vers le cerveau de celui-ci, le bien-être post-meurtre bien sur. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, les effusions de sang dans la salle des Trônes au moment des repas n'avaient pas lieu, car le sang ne devait en aucun cas être gâché, foi de vampire traditionnel.

Lâchant le corps privé de vie, Alec se releva élégamment et sourit à sa sœur qui, telle une ballerine, le rejoignait en sautillant au milieu des corps exsangues.

Soudain une odeur douceâtre envahis ses narines d'immortel.

Du sang.

Et pas n'importe lequel, le même qu'hier dans cette salle : sa Lullaby.

Alec sentit l'inquiétude et le gout de son venin dans sa bouche, car l'odeur de ce sang lui apportait l'indication qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, Lulla perdait beaucoup de sang, pas comme hier. Furieux et inquiet, le vampire partit en trombe vers la bibliothèque, les portes de bois noir volèrent sur leurs charnières quand Alec s'engagea sur le chemin.

Hier, en sentant pour la première fois le sang de Lulla hors de ses veines, Alec avait été sur le point de craquer mais il lui avait suffit de fixer son regard de prédateur dans les orbes vertes de son amour pour dissiper l'envie de sa nature vampirique.

Maintenant le sang qu'il sentait était en trop grande quantité pour qu'il se retienne et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, il sentait sa sœur et une bonne partie de la garde le suivre, son pas aérien et rapide le mena à vitesse vampirique devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Soudain un cri de douleur le glaça, et son pas en fut d'autant plus accéléré.

Poussant rapidement la porte de la bibliothèque, une scène horrible s'offrit aux regards des vampires, Lulla chutait vers le sol au fond de la bibliothèque, et la regardant avec un sourire à peine voilé : Jessica.

La haine fit courir Alec encore plus vite que n'importe qui, il n'eut pas besoin de parler, juste un regard suffit à ce que sa sœur comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle rattrape Lulla. Alec alla plaquer violemment la standardiste contre une bibliothèque, il n'avait jamais haï autant une personne qu'en cet instant.

Dans un coin du cerveau d'Alec, les paroles de Jane lui parvinrent :

_- Alec ! Viens elle a besoin de toi...Lullaby a besoin que de toi, elle est blessée !_ La voix de la merveilleuse petite vampirette sadique était paniquée et affolée.

Mais la haine était toujours là.

Ne lâchant pas sa prise sur la gorge de l'immonde créature en face de lui, Alec s'apprêtait à sectionner la carotide de cette insolente petite vermine, quand une main froide mais compréhensive se posa sur son biceps et le propriétaire lui parla tranquillement :

_- Ne la tue pas maintenant, va soigner ta compagne et reviens...Jane va chercher un médecin de Volterra mais ne fait rien pour trahir notre secret...on verra ce qu'on en fera après..._ La voix douce appartenait à Dame Sulpicia, qui permit à Alec de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Soudain, la peur de perdre sa Lullaby lui fit prendre conscience que tuer Jessica maintenant, ne serait pas une bonne idée finalement, la priorité était Lulla et personne d'autre.

Descendant en sautant l'étage de la bibliothèque, Alec atterrit devant Jane et Lulla. Celle-ci avait l'air de souffrir, s'il on en croit les petits gémissements et le sang qui gouttait de son bras. Le cœur d'Alec fut très touché par la constatation des blessures de sa Lulla, en même temps que son sang l'attirait, heureusement il contint sa soif par le fait d'avoir but il y a peu.

Se souvenant de l'ordre donné par Dame Sulpicia, Alec prit Lulla dans ses bras de glace laissant Jane partir à la chasse au médecin. Lulla gémit de douleur en sentant le changement de bras, et en regardant de plus près les blessures de son amoureuse Alec fut attristé.

_- Vous allez me mettre cette humaine dans la salle des Trônes, après avoir nettoyé bien entendu, une de nos membres vient d'être blessée, cela mérite un châtiment exemplaire !_ Cria Sulpicia, visiblement furieuse contre Jessica, Alec laissa les vampires dans la bibliothèque et regagna le couloir, vers la cuisine où l'eau pourrait aider le médecin à soigner sa Lulla.

Portant le plus doucement possible son précieux chargement, Alec arriva bientôt à la cuisine, il posa alors Lulla sur la grande table, entendant un gloussement provenant de Lulla il n'y prit pas garde. Puis délicatement, il entreprit d'aller mesurer l'étendue des dégâts, aussi prit-il doucement un coin du chemisier de Lulla et le tira vers le haut.

Aussitôt une réaction de recul, presque invisible pour un humain, indiqua à Alec que sa Lulla avait un tant soit peu retrouver ses esprits. Car sa belle détourna la tête de son bras droit en charpie, Alec se positionna devant le beau visage angélique de son ange.

Prenant son menton entre ses doigts glacés, Alec plongea son regard, qu'il savait être noir de soif, dans ceux très beaux de sa Lulla, par-dessus sa douleur évidente Alec perçut plusieurs sentiments. D'abord l'amour envers lui, il n'en douta pas un seul instant, ensuite une interrogation sur sa capacité à se retenir face à son sang pensa-t-il, et enfin le soulagement.

Fasciné, Alec l'était, par la myriade de sentiments naissant dans le regard de Lulla, avant de disparaitre de ses pupilles. Celui qui avait dit que les yeux renfermaient l'âme des gens, s'était trompé, ce sont les sentiments des gens qui sont dans les yeux, et Alec voyait de l'amour.

L'odorat d'Alec se repaissait de l'odeur du sang de Lulla, et la partie la plus sanguinaire de l'esprit du vampire lui soufflait de mauvaises choses à l'oreille, car il ne faut pas croire que l'odeur du sang de Lulla n'était pas une torture pour Alec, c'était tout le contraire.

Alors qu'il commençait de plus en plus à pencher vers le côté obscur des vampires traditionnels, sa sœur arriva, Alec la sentit bien avant son arrivée triomphante avec un médecin complètement terrorisé :

_- Che il paziente, lo trattano. Vi pagheremo poi, e fare bene il vostro lavoro.__******_ Jane avait parlé de sa voix des mauvais jours, aussi Alec laissa-t-il échappé un petit sourire contrit.

Sa sœur sortit de la salle, mais Alec hésitait beaucoup à laisser son amour entre les mains de cet humain, il n'avait pas confiance, et surtout c'était sa Lullaby à lui. Celle-ci, intuitivement, comprit apparemment son dilemme intérieur, et dans sa douceur la caractérisant, elle lui parla :

_- Ne joue pas au héro, va rejoindre ta sœur, je serais là. Tu pourras revenir après..._ Sa douce voix de cristal, enfin d'après les yeux amoureux d'Alec, le contraint à prendre cette décision juste et logique.

Enfin, bien qu'il ait eut l'envie tentante d'embrasser sa Lulla, ne trouvant pas ça prudent, il se retira silencieusement de la cuisine, laissant Lulla se faire soigner.

Une fois dehors, il rejoignit sa sœur, dans le patio à quelques mètres de là, ils pouvaient entendre chaque respiration des humains présents dans la cuisine, et Alec, bien que son envie d'aller se faire des guirlandes de noël avec les intestins de Jessica fût forte, il ne bougea pas et resta à attendre. En entendant, les bruits provenant de la cuisine, il perçut sans peine les cris de douleur de Lulla, car le médecin était intelligent et préférait ne pas anesthésier pour être sur de ne pas faire plus de dégâts que de réparation.

Les cris s'étant diminués, Alec s'était levé sous le regard exaspéré de Jane, et était venu près de la porte de la cuisine, entendant le médecin dire qu'il en avait terminé lui permit d'aller retrouver son amour.

A peine eut-il franchit le seuil, que son odorat l'avertit que du sang était encore en train de couler quelque part, assez mécontent il partagea son avis avec le médecin, qui se rétracta sous le ton employé, pendant que Lulla découvrait avec de grand yeux, la blessure de sa cuisse.

La réponse de l'humain, envoya une alerte dans le cerveau du vampire, cet humain en faisait beaucoup trop, jamais au grand jamais il ne poserait ses mains sur le corps de son amour, furieux Alec grogna pour marquer sa non approbation à la demande du médecin.

Jugeant plus prudent de faire le médecin de Lulla lui-même, Alec prit son amoureuse qui n'y comprenait rien, dans ses bras et attrapa la trousse de l'humain un peu trop pervers aux yeux d'Alec.

En peu de temps, ils furent dans leur chambre, Alec posa Lulla sur le lit, et là entreprit de lui expliquer avec la douceur qu'il pouvait donner à Lulla, comment il allait résister à son sang et surtout pourquoi, pour entreprendre cette séance non dénuée de risque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Douleur.

Pas pour lui évidemment, c'était sa Lulla qui souffrait.

Mais dans un coin de son esprit, Alec pensait qu'il se mettait à souffrir en même temps que Lullaby, ces cris de souffrance ne résonnaient pas comme la mélodie habituelle. Et sa sœur avait aussi perçue le changement, car celle-ci semblait avoir eut beaucoup de compassion face à la douleur de l'âme-sœur de son frère jumeau.

Et, il avait faillit craquer.

Odeur de pêche envoutante, absolument tentatrice et parfaitement équilibrée. Cela le rongeait encore maintenant, car imaginer avoir succombé suffisait à remplir d'horreur Alec, lui qui quelques heures auparavant, tuait un homme pour son sang.

S'il n'y avait pas eut cette larme, une petite chose si douce et à la fois si amère.

Il ne l'avait pas sentit venir, il savait juste que le dernier morceau de porcelaine serait plus dur à retirer car plus volumineux. Aussi s'était-il penché pour voir au mieux comment toucher le moins possible les bords de la chair de sa chère et tendre.

Le cri glaçant de Lulla s'était alors transformé en plainte, Alec avait alors faillit lâcher sa pince pour aller consoler sa Lullaby. Mais restant malgré tout concentré sur sa tache, Alec continua, et en avançant plus sa pince, il avait fait couler un peu de sang.

La tentation fut grande, mais une larme le sauva, celle-ci glissa de l'œil vert de sa Lulla, à la peau ivoirine du bras de Jane, avant de tomber sur le front d'Alec, qui alors laissa ses préoccupations de vampire de côté pour soigner son amour.

Sauvée par une larme.

Ironique. Maintenant, ayant la chaleur de son âme-sœur entre ses bras, Alec comprenait que la tentative de meurtre de Jessica avait bien faillit réussir. Et son envie d'aller faire souffrir la standardiste se fit très forte.

Mais caressant les cheveux brun-roux de sa Lulla, Alec conclut que son obstination avait payé, il n'avait pas attaqué Lulla. Mais le risque demeurait, bien évidemment.

Doucement, Alec commença à enlever son emprise sur les sens de sa Lulla, et fut heureux de la savoir vivante et près de lui, il avait bien faillit la perdre.

* * *

_*****__- Ne me tuez pas ... ayez pitié ! Au secours, je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

_******__- Voilà la patiente, soignez-la. Nous vous paierons ensuite, et faites bien votre travail._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adoré, vivement la suite._

Merci merci d'être toujours là, c'est pour moi un réconfort, surtout de voir que tu m'as pas abandonné en cour de route. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'espère que ce sera aussi plaisant à tes yeux que les chapitres précédents...merci encore et à la prochaine

**° Astasia :** _(1) Salut !_

_Surprise c'est moi, je peux avoir internet de temps en temps la journée, j'adore ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire la suite. _

_Bonne chance pour le concours._

_A plus. _

_(2) Re_

_Je ne t'en veux pas pour avoir oublié de me citer tu es pardonnée ;). _

Je suis contente que tu ais put venir faire un tour, ça me fait plaisir, aussi pour le concours je dois dire que j'ai été largement touchée par tout les encouragements que j'ai reçu. Donc je vous en remercie humblement, pour ce qui est de te citer pour tes traductions je vais faire en sorte de ne plus oublier. Ah, aussi je vais certainement t'envoyer un mail ce week-end, parce que j'aurais besoin de tes lumières en Italien, bien sur c'est seulement si tu le veux toujours...^^.

**° Lilly :** _(1) J'adore ce chapitre ^^_

_C'est une vrai conne cette Jessica :k._

_Je kiff le médecin._

_En tout cas c'est vraiment super._

_(2) Magnifique chapitre =)._

_Alec qui joue les médecins *_* trop beau._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Merci d'être passée, tu aimes le médecin ? Aurais-tu un petit faible pour les pauvres petits garçons avec une bouille de chien malade ? Si c'est le cas, je trouve ça mignon, c'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir Alec en médecin est plutôt séduisante...héhé...bref, je suis contente que tu sois là, merci encore.

**° Liisainlove :** _J'ai vraiment adooré ce chapitre, Alec est vraiment un ange avec Lulla, quelle chance elle a. Ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble, continue comme ça, perso j'aime vraiment ta fic, =D bisou bisou xxxx. _

C'est gentil d'être toujours là, c'est vrai que j'ai préféré créer un couple mignon, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'Alec est quand même un méchant vampire. Je vais pas changer la nature intéressante de ce personnage, enfin je suis très honorée de voir que tu suis ma fic...donc merci encore...^^ .

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Recoucou miss,_

_J'adore ce chapitre, avec un Alec jaloux même si c'est un médecin qui tente de la soigner (trop mignon). Et ensuite lui qui ce transforme en docteur glamour (de la série grey's anatomy, je sais pas si tu suis, bon tu l'auras compris ce docteur de la série il est trop mignon), pour soigner sa chérie._

_Ensuite le moment troooooooooooop romantique quand il l'appelle sa promise. Ça change des gars qui disent ma meuf, lol._

_Et le moment trop tordant, c'est d'imaginer Caius en train de pleurer sur les débris de son vase en porcelaine, MDR. Et en plus, le top, avec son petit pot de colle à la main. Je me suis mise à rire toute seule devant mon ordi !_

_Bon courage pour la suite._

_Bises. Lola. _

Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es venue me mettre une review, mais sache que si j'en ai laissé une sur ta fic c'était que je l'appréciais réellement, je ne cherchais pas à ce que tu me mettes à tout prix une review, même si celle-ci a été un grand cadeau. Donc je te remercie, et t'encourages dans la suite de ta fic, aussi je connais le docteur glamour mais cette série n'est pas une de mes préférées, juste une connaissance en quelque sorte. Quand au vase en porcelaine, en vérité tu en apprendras plus dans le chapitre 28, et j'espère que cela te feras toujours autant rire, après tout ma fic n'est pas vraiment humoristique mais ce n'est pas grave...allez, je te dis à la prochaine ^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, bien sur que je suis gentille même adorable, lol, oui t'inquiètes bien sur que je te laisse passer ton concours, dit moi quoi par mail je penserais fort à toi et bon courage. Ho oui j'ai de l'imagination à revendre, lol, je le savais qu'elle était là pour faire chier, lol, ça va, ça me rassure que je ne suis pas méchante, vivement la suite, bon courage bisous. _

Merci pour cette review et également ton mail, je vais y répondre ce week-end d'ailleurs si tu le veux bien, merci de penser à moi aussi. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas méchante, de plus j'espère que tu apprécieras ce qu'il va se passer avec Jessica, car je doute qu'Alec lui pardonne ce qu'elle a tenté de faire sur Lulla, allez je te dis à la prochaine en pensant fort à toi.

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que vous êtes tous content d'avoir ce chapitre, parce que moi je suis heureuse d'en avoir finit avec ce concours à la noix et de revenir sur ce site. Enfin, j'ai un peu légèrement l'impression d'avoir été prise pour une idiote d'ailleurs, voyez-vous on demande aux étudiants de venir avec une demi-heure d'avance sur l'heure théorique de commencement de l'épreuve. Malheureusement pour nous, apparemment les examinateurs préfèrent nous faire attendre, donc la plupart du temps on attendait une heure le bon vouloir des examinateurs. Ce qui entre nous, donne largement la rage...

Enfin, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lulla, racontera la suite et vous plaira je l'espère du moins. Je le posterais certainement au cour de la semaine prochaine...aussi, dans le chapitre prochain vous reverrez Caius et son pot de colle...^^.

Allez, à la prochaine...en espérant que vous porterez tous bien d'ici là.

Anga


	30. Réparation Pov Lulla

Bonjour, j'espère que vous êtes tous contents que je sois là avec un nouveau chapitre, comme de coutume je vous remercie de tout mon cœur de venir lire mes mots.

Alors dans ce chapitre nous allons avoir surtout la punition de Jessica, j'espère que vous ne me prendrez pas trop pour une grosse sadique quand vous lirez. Enfin, nous verrons bien, aussi je remercie encore **Astasia** pour **la traduction des phrases en Italien**, dans ce chapitre c'est précieux.

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant des reviews qui me montreront que vous aurez apprécié ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Réparation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Suite à la phrase de Maître Aro, un silence religieux prit place dans la salle, Lulla exténuée commençait à trouver le temps long, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que les vampires n'attendait que les supplications de Jessica.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver d'ailleurs, Jessica étant faite comme tout humain, c'est-à-dire en ayant peur de la mort.

L'humaine se traina sur le sol, la torture de Jane s'étant arrêtée depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle retrouve sa mobilité, Jessica alla droit vers Maître Aro.

_- Non uccidermi, posso ancora essere utile...avrete ancora bisogno di un operatore dedicato...pietà non ho fatto niente drammatico...__*****_ Sa voix de blonde peroxydée était tellement suppliante que Lulla se laissa à penser qu'on pourrait la laisser en vie.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas du tout au programme, Alec grogna fortement aux dernières paroles de Jessica, et Lulla sentit que ce qu'elle avait dit était grossier ou mauvais. Maître Aro sembla réagir de même, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de vampire présent dans la salle, Jane feula et sembla prête à aller torturer une nouvelle fois Jessica.

Lulla ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite, la seule chose visible fut un geste de la main de Maître Aro, et Alec se précipita vers la standardiste toujours au sol.

Son amour se mit à tourner de façon agressive autour de Jessica, causant la peur de celle-ci qui se mit à hurler à chaque fois que le vampire passait à une trop grande proximité de sa peau humaine. Alors Alec se mit à susurrer quelques mots aux oreilles de l'agresseur de Lulla, celle-ci ne put en comprendre que la moitié :

_- Si pensa di poter...è molto meglio di te...povero Jessica, non hai nessuna possibilità...ti uccido adesso so...lei è la mia anima gemella...anche anche di passaggio non avresti qualcosa di più della morte.******_ Le ton était froid grave et merveilleux, Lulla comprenait qu'il la menaçait et lui disait comment il allait la tuer.

Etrangement un sentiment bizarre traversa Lulla, elle était partagée entre deux sentiments, l'un lui disait que ce qu'elle voyait était inhumain et que c'était dramatique d'avoir été mêlée à cela. Ce sentiment-là lui provoqua une violente nausée, elle était humaine non ? Voir mourir un autre humain n'était pas normal, bien que Jessica ait mérité un châtiment, le cœur de femme de Lulla comprenait le geste, et ne pensait pas qu'elle devait mourir pour cela.

L'autre sentiment était pire, l'exact inverse, un désir morbide de voir comment la mort prendrait Jessica se mit à enfler dans les veines de Lulla.

Curiosité morbide.

Quel humain n'avait pas ressentit cela dans sa vie, un ralentissement aux abords d'un accident de la route par exemple, joie de voir un cadavre pour la toute première fois...les humains tuent c'est ainsi et ils apprécient de voir les autres mourir, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Ainsi que Lulla le ressentait elle était partagée, mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, jour de novembre, la standardiste des Volturi allait mourir.

Soudain, Lulla fut sortie de ses pensées par une plainte de Jessica, celle-ci attrapa le bas de la tenue de Maître Aro pour le supplier apparemment d'épargner sa vie, elle avait rampé hors de la portée de l'amoureux de Lulla :

_- Una possibilità ! Una singolo possibilità...abbi pietà...__*******_ La voix était complètement paniquée, mais Alec ne laissa pas à Jessica la force de continuer, car il empoigna les cheveux bonds pour repousser la standardiste de Maître Aro.

- _I Volturi non danno una seconda possibilità...__****** **_Alec avait une voix froide et sans sentiments, mais néanmoins le vampire se tourna vers Lulla en ajoutant, _...ne regarde pas Lulla !_

Comme une obéissante petite demoiselle, Lulla ferma fortement les yeux, et elle sentit une étreinte de glace la tenir. Devinant à l'odeur que c'était Dame Sulpicia, Lulla se laissa aller à l'étreinte douce de la souveraine de Volterra.

Le seul bruit que Lulla put entendre fut un craquement sec.

Une brindille venait de se fendre, emportant la vie de Jessica.

Etrangement Lulla éprouva toujours le dégout, mais aussi l'amour envers son Alec, lui qui venait de faire justice, et en cet instant elle trouva les Volturi plus vampire que jamais. Dame Sulpicia se leva entrainant Lulla, vers la salle de Famille, si bien que le bruit de l'exécution fut en partie étouffé, mais la sensation de dégout demeurait aux oreilles de Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Tu n'avais pas à demander la présence de Lulla dans cette salle au moment de l'exécution de cette vermine... _Dame Sulpicia était furieuse et rien qu'au ton de sa voix on sentait qu'il valait mieux se taire et attendre que l'orage passe.

Lulla était pelotée au creux des bras d'Alec sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir de la salle de Famille, Maître Aro se faisait réprimander pour son manque de discernement face à la présence Lulla lors de la scène précédente.

Dame Athenodora ne disait rien et se contentait de voir si le thé était enfin infusé pour Lulla, Maître Marcus secouait la tête comprenant le point de vue de Dame Sulpicia. Car après la mort auditive de Jessica, Lulla avait eut un instant d'absence comme déconnectée et Maître Aro avait alors compris pourquoi il n'aurait pas du appeler Lulla à cette exécution.

Penchant la tête, le Maître dit à Lulla :

_- Je m'excuse pour le manquement à mon rappel de ta nature humaine, j'avais oublié à force de te côtoyer...n'en veux pas à Alec c'est mon seul souhait._ Levant les yeux, Lulla rencontra d'abord les yeux rouges d'Alec, puis ceux de Maître Aro qui semblait agacé mais un brin repentant aussi.

Si savoir la mort d'êtres humains est déjà durs, en entendre une en direct est assez impressionnant, malgré ce que venait de faire Lulla ne pouvait en vouloir vraiment à Alec. Bien que celui-ci s'était attendu à une réaction de rejet, elle s'était blottit sans un mot dans ses bras, pour oublier.

_- Je...c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas exprimer cela...j'ai pourtant eut l'habitude de voir les morts avec mon métier...mais là...ce que je sais c'est que je n'en veux pas à Alec._ Sa voix était hésitante, elle ne savait pas comment exprimer le dégout qu'elle avait ressentit en même temps que son impression de justice.

En réaction à ses hésitations, Alec porta la main droite de Lulla à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, Lulla remarqua que les respirations des vampires présent dans la pièce retrouvaient leurs souffles, elle ne sut pas pourquoi.

_- Bien, ceci étant réglé...du thé Lullaby ?_ La voix douce et cristalline de Dame Athenodora sortit tout le monde de leurs pensées.

_- Volontiers ! _

Prenant sa tasse chaude de thé anglais, Lulla se cala encore plus confortablement contre Alec et se laissa bercer par les bras musclés de son amoureux, tandis que les vampires discutaient de comment remplacer la standardiste.

Alors, que Dame Sulpicia était en train de suggérer qu'un message dans la presse serait plus efficace que n'importe quoi, un hurlement de rage retentit.

Lulla sursauta violemment renversant une goutte de thé brûlant sur la main d'Alec.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, si ce n'est qu'il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Lulla et tout les vampires eurent un petit rire en voyant la réaction de Lulla, celle-ci demanda :

_- Mais que c'est-il passé ? _Lulla parla d'une voix assez craintive, avoir été blessée une fois dans la journée lui suffisait amplement.

Alors que tous les vampires de la salle de Famille partaient vers la salle des Trônes, Alec se décida à répondre, tout en prenant la main de Lulla dans la sienne :

_- Maître Caius essaye de répondre à la demande de Dame Athenodora...le vase cassé était le sien, et la propriétaire veut absolument que son mari chéri le recolle...visiblement ce vase est un récalcitrant face à notre cher Maître du monde vampirique._ Ensuite, Alec leva sa main et lécha la goutte de thé tombée par la faute de Lulla, elle trouva cela particulièrement sensuel et rougit violement en baissant la tête.

Un rire en clochettes leur apprit que les Maîtres avaient entendu la conversation entre les deux amoureux, et Alec prit Lulla dans ses bras, d'ailleurs celle-ci réagit :

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter, je ne suis pas encore impotente._ Elle ne voulait pas vexer Alec, mais elle était encore capable de se déplacer.

A sa grande surprise le vampire éclata de rire, un rire joyeux et frais. Bizarrement Lulla le trouva plus jeune avec ce rire, lui qui d'habitude était un peu renfermé, il se lâchait complètement, Lulla trouva ça hypnotique et rougit en pensant à des choses pas très catholiques.

Le vampire, toujours en train de rire, emmena Lulla vers la sortie de la salle de Famille, sans cesser de la porter, il finit par se calmer et s'expliqua :

_- Tu n'es pas impotente du tout, je ne suggérais pas cela ma mie...c'est simplement que tu es blessée mais avant ça c'est surtout pour avoir le plaisir de te sentir contre moi...j'ai le droit ?_ Sa voix était tendre, très tendre vraiment parfaite, tellement que Lulla en rougit comme une tomate, mais finit par souffler en un murmure.

_- Tu as mon autorisation, noble chevalier !_

La phrase de Lulla jeta encore une fois une vague de rires chez Alec, et aussi chez les autres vampires, car ils avaient atteint la salle des Trônes.

Par la suite, Alec et Lulla regardèrent Maître Caius aux prises avec un pot de colle récalcitrant, Dame Athenodora se retenait de rire, mais finit par aller donner un baiser consolateur au près du Maître Caius sur le point de demander à Jane d'utiliser son pouvoir sur le pot de colle, ce qui n'aurait pas marché évidemment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait environ cinq jours que Jessica était morte, que Lulla avait mal à ses blessures, autant celle de sa cuisse guérissait assez bien, autant celle du bras la gênait affreusement pour effectuer le travail de remplacement de Jessica.

Car Lulla s'était proposée pour remplacer Jessica, ce job était assez intéressant quand on y pense, elle était ironique car en fait Lulla devait répondre aux multiples appels téléphoniques de vampires étant au bout du monde. Elle devait aussi jouer la comédie d'une standardiste lors des repas vampiriques, d'ailleurs Alec était dubitatif à l'idée de la laisser seule.

Mais Lulla avait réussit à le faire taire d'un baiser, un baiser assez chaud bouillant quand on y pense, car Alec l'avait repoussée avec douceur au bout de quelques minutes de doux traitement, elle se demandait encore pourquoi.

Sinon, Lulla passait quelques commandes, faisait des photocopies de quelques documents, discutait avec les quelques gardes qui passaient devant son bureau, et qui n'avaient pas trop peur de se faire trucider par Alec.

Lulla s'était présentée comme standardiste temporaire, car elle estimait que la perte de Jessica en tant qu'employée était un peu sa faute, et donc elle assumait ce poste en plus de celui de bibliothécaire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée de ce jeudi onze novembre, Lulla apprit que c'était l'anniversaire d'Heidi, soudainement décontenancée Lulla chercha absolument un cadeau à offrir à la belle vampire.

Il faut savoir que les anniversaires chez les Volturi c'est quelque chose de sacré, l'intéressé ne devait pas avoir trop de travail, et recevais en fonction de son rang un léger présent de la part des Maîtres. Le cadeau d'Heidi de la part des Maîtres fut exceptionnel, les vampires avaient demandé à d'autres d'aller chercher des humains et de les attacher à l'aide d'un énorme nœud rouge en cachemire.

Sur le coup Lulla ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça cruel, mais se souvenant du régime alimentaire des vampires, elle en conclut que c'était l'équivalent du gâteau à la crème.

Après avoir attendu sagement dans la bibliothèque, la fin du repas vampirique, Lulla chercha un présent à offrir à Heidi, son regard se porta sur des poèmes du XVIIe siècle, ayant entendu Demetri lui souffler cela à la pose de midi.

En prenant le livre, et en le posant sur son bureau, Lulla fit tomber une pile de papiers, ceux rapportés par Alec lors de la précédente mission en Roumanie. Se penchant pour les ramasser Lulla se trouva à en lire un extrait :

_« ...ainsi l'on peut transformer un humain en un vampire, car les principes fondamentaux sont les mêmes que la transformation des enfants de la Lune... »_

* * *

_*****__- Ne me tuez pas, je peux être encore utile...vous aurez toujours besoin d'une standardiste dévouée...pitié, je n'ai pas fait grand chose de dramatique..._

_******__-Tu te crois capable...elle est bien mieux que toi...pauvre Jessica, tu n'as pas de chance...je vais te tuer aujourd'hui...sache qu'elle est mon âme-sœur...même en réussissant tu n'aurais rien obtenue de plus que la mort._

_*******__- Une chance ! Une seule chance...ayez pitié..._

_********__- Les Volturi n'accordent pas de seconde chance..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Lilly :** _Génial c'est super d'avoir le point de vue d'Alec._

_J'espère que Jessica souffrira xD. _

_Vivement la suite =)_

Coucou, je suis contente que tu ne l'ais pas oublié, ça me fait plaisir, quand à la torture de Jessica j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, je trouve que j'ai été relativement gentille, j'aurais put faire pire. Enfin, je précise pour toutes les sadiques qui suivent ma fic que les séances de tortures, il y en aura d'autres de prévues, j'espère que vous apprécierez, après tout n'oublions pas que nous sommes chez les Volturi dans cette histoire, allez je te remercie chaleureusement à la prochaine.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Super le point de vue d'Alec, vite la suite._

_Et j'accepte toujours de t'aider pour les traductions._

_A plus. _

J'adore faire les Pov Alec quand ils peuvent apporter des précisions sur l'histoire, de toute façon ils sont là pour ça, d'ailleurs des fois je trouve que j'en ais fait trop. Aussi, je suis rassurée que tu sois toujours partante pour les traductions, même si la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin de tes précieux services devrait se trouver vers le cinquantième chapitre. Espérons que d'ici-là tu seras toujours une lectrice de mon histoire, parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup ^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss j'ai adoré, le pauvre Alec on comprend bien qu'il souffre, ho je ne m'inquiète pas pour Jessica elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait et tant mieux, non mais on s'attaque pas à Lulla, ok pour le mail, vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

C'est bien qu'Alec te renseigne sur ses sentiments envers Lulla, ainsi que ses craintes, c'est un personnage complexe tout de même cet Alec. Quand à Jessica, j'espère que ça t'auras plut, et tu as raison on ne s'attaque pas à Lulla sans en subir les conséquences, surtout de la part d'Alec, encore désolée pour le mail en retard, merci pour ta review et voyons si ce chapitre t'auras plut.

**° Lilinne :** _J'adore! Enfin heureusement que les reviews s'écrivent parce que je suis aphone... Mdr bisous! _

Ma pauvre, je connais ce problème, j'ai été aphone quelques fois, heureusement ça part, je n'imagine même pas ce que ce serait de devenir muette. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas, alors j'admire les muets qui s'en sortent, ils sont vachement courageux. Bref, je suis contente que tu sois là, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'irais mettre un cierge à l'église pour ta guérison, mais je vais simplement te dire que je pense à toi...^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :**_ Salut,_

_J'adore les POV d'Alec: ils montrent une autre facette de ton histoire. Et d'ailleurs je suis un peu déçue : je croyais qu'Alec allait voir le tatouage sur la cuisse de Lulla et bloquer dessus. Mais bon tu sais ce que tu fais. Je te fais confiance pour la suite._

_On voit dans ce chapitre qu'Alec lui aussi voudrait bien aller plus dans sa relation avec Lulla mais qu'il n'ose pas de crainte de la blesser. Et je me demandais, si Lullaby n'allait pas imposer un ultimatum à Alec, un peu comme Bella avec Edward : qu'il lui fasse l'amour avant de la transformer._

_Enfin bon, moi je dis ça je dis rien, c'est toi qui vois, c'est un peu ton histoire quand même, lol._

_Bises. Lola_

_Ps: si je te laisse une review c'est parce que j'en ai envie et pas parce que tu m'en as mis une sur ma fic. D'ailleurs merci pour tes encouragements. ^^ _

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plut, c'est important pour moi, bref pour ce qui est du tatouage je reprécise que la blessure de Lulla était sur sa cuisse droite et le tatouage sur la gauche, Alec ne l'a pas vu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va le remarquer, je suis désolée que tu ais été déçue de cela mais en même temps sur le moment ce n'était pas trop ça qu'Alec devait faire. Enfin, pour ce qui est d'un ultimatum entre Alec et Lulla au sujet de faire l'amour, je dirais simplement que je préfère te laisser lire en te précisant tout de même qu'Alec n'est pas Edward. Mais il est vrai qu'à l'instar d'Edward, Alec est protecteur avec Lulla, cela dit on peut comprendre pourquoi...c'est vrai que c'est moi qui vois, de toute façon beaucoup des chapitres sont déjà écrits...allez, je te dis à la prochaine fois en espérant que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre...^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors, dans ce chapitre j'espère que la fin de Jessica vous parait correcte, et que la réaction de Lulla est probable. En même temps, je tiens à dire que c'est horrible on en convient mais que Lulla ne peut simplement pas en vouloir à Alec, je ne le voyais pas autrement, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous tous.

Aussi, ce qui termine ce chapitre est l'une des choses intéressantes de la nature vampirique, je me suis prise d'envie de voir d'un Pov scientifique les vampires et leur physiologie. Bref, c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur et que je ne changerais pour rien au monde, vous verrez au fil des chapitres les idées que je veux faire passer. Parce que j'ai réfléchis quelque peu sur la question avec une amie, j'espère que ce que je ferais passer vous semblera intéressant et digne de lecture. Egalement cela aura un intérêt pour le déroulement de la fic bien entendu, sinon ce ne serait pas très intelligent de mettre cela dans l'histoire.

Ensuite, le prochain chapitre aura, entre ses lignes, une petite surprise pesant entre 6 et 9 kg, je n'en dis pas plus, c'est un point important mais aussi qui me tenait à cœur. Aussi, bien sur on va retrouver nos deux amoureux et toute la garde des Volturi dans de nouvelles aventures...ça fait pas mal comme bande-annonce...je crois que je devrais me mettre au septième art ! Je plaisante bien sur, je ne suis pas si folle que cela...^^.

Bon bah à vendredi soir ou samedi matin, vu que je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans ses eaux-là. Bye-bye...

Anga


	31. Stupéfaction Pov Lulla

Tout d'abord bonjour, je suis heureuse de ''revoir'' tout les gens qui suivent ma fiction, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir, ainsi que d'avoir des reviews bien sur.

Bref, ce chapitre portera donc sur la petite surprise de 6 à 9 kg, je me demande ce que vous avez put imaginer sur cette surprise. Et surtout j'espère que cela vous surprendra totalement, après tout cette idée était un peu fofolle, sinon les traductions viennent de moi et ne sont pas dur à comprendre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous le monde ^^.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Stupéfaction

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_« ...ainsi l'on peut transformer un humain en un vampire, car les principes fondamentaux sont les mêmes que la transformation des enfants de la Lune... »_

Cette partie de phrase resta dans l'esprit de Lulla, même au moment où, souriante, elle donna le livre de poésie à Heidi, qui la remercia en lui faisant la bise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Lulla ressassait sa découverte, car c'était belle et bien une découverte, elle avait en effet lut le rapport des expériences de Solenne, la vampire qui était morte tuée par les bons soins d'Alec.

Le rapport mentionnait les expériences réalisées pour en arriver aux conclusions, hasardeuses mais tellement probables, suivantes : le venin d'un vampire contient un virus, et ce virus sous une forme mutée est la base de la transformation en enfant de la Lune.

Cela ne plairait pas du tout à Maître Caius, car Lulla n'était pas là depuis longtemps mais elle savait parfaitement quelle était la bête noire de Maître Caius les enfants de la Lune. Dans le langage courant de Lulla, on appelait cela des loups-garous.

Mais les expériences relatées dans le dossier papier étaient très peu à même de conclure parfaitement, ce n'était donc que des hypothèses, Lulla pensa donc à aller demander à Maître Aro le droit de pratiquer des expériences plus scientifiques pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. La seule grande incertitude était le consentement de Maître Caius.

Lulla attendait donc un peu, elle attendait précisément que Demetri finisse de réparer le disque dur rapporté par Alec. Car ce disque dur avait souffert pendant le trajet, Félix avait fait un faux mouvement que Jane se hâta de punir un peu plus tard.

Une candidate au poste de standardiste des Volturi allait arriver sous peu, remplaçant Lulla qui trouvait le temps long, surtout quand Alec partait s'entrainer avec sa sœur.

Ce jour-là, un repas vampirique était prévu vers quatorze heures, Lulla relisait encore un passage du dossier papier, ce passage parlait d'une hypothèse concernant le venin :

_« ...Le venin, par ses capacités de régénération, pourrait avoir des protéines et des protéases à même de transformer la personne... »_

Fronçant les sourcils Lulla déduisit que la personne qui avait écrit ses lignes n'était pas un scientifique, car les expériences menées montraient que les vampires acquéraient deux chromosomes en plus, hors ce ne sont pas des protéines qui sont responsables de telles mutations.

Réfléchissant, accoudée au bureau qui fut celui de Jessica, Lulla entendit alors Heidi revenir de la chasse, celle-ci se reconnaissait à son pas ponctués des bruits caractéristiques d'une portée de hauts talons.

Heidi arriva bientôt devant le bureau provisoire de Lulla, la saluant doucement, la belle vampire continua son chemin menant à la salle des Trônes, et à la mort pour les dizaines d'humains la suivant.

Lulla baissa la tête dégoutée de participer à cette horreur, car bien qu'aimant un vampire, sa nature humaine n'en était pas réduite. Alors elle se taisait, se disant qu'après sa transformation ses réticences seraient emportées.

Dans le cortège de futurs morts, Lulla repéra quand même une femme blonde, qui s'approcha de la jeune humaine et lui demanda :

_- Puis-je poser ceci ici ? Je le reprendrais plus tard.__*****_ Sa voix était assez belle, un brin ennuyé et Lulla détailla la femme.

Blonde, pas tout à fait comme les prés mais presque, avec de grands yeux bleus immenses, à faire pâlir de jalousie l'océan. Puis, cessant de regarder cette femme, Lulla répondit à cette femme, elle pensait que cela ne ferait rien d'octroyer sa dernière volonté à cette femme :

_- Faites.__**** **_

Alors, la jeune blonde posa un imposant sac noir sur la gauche du bureau de Lulla, et s'éloigna-en suivant la fin de la file des casse-croûtes ambulants, Lulla comprit alors à cet instant que la langue de la blonde avait été du français et qu'elle lui avait répondu sans problème dans cette langue.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions que cela, elle avait eut des cours de français il y a longtemps, Lulla se remit à la lecture du dossier, isolant ses pensées du carnage, que son amour et ses Maîtres faisaient à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où elle était.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dernière page, cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Lulla était penchée sur la compréhension du dernier paragraphe, car l'auteur avait légèrement bâclée le travail d'écriture.

Soudain, un bruit.

Insolite, pour cet endroit relatif à la mort des humains, tout comme la présence de Lulla en ses murs en marbre.

Un gazouillement, et un frémissement provenant du sac noir déposé, il y a peu.

Bien, que peu froussarde Lulla trouva ce genre de chose assez flippant, aussi dut-elle prendre tout son courage pour se lever et aller devant le sac en toile noire. Le sac frémit de plus en plus, quelque chose de vivant était à l'intérieur, Lulla prit son courage et tira doucement sur la fermeture éclair, révélant à ses yeux une chose qui n'avait rien à faire entre ses murs.

Un bébé.

Innocent, et en parfaite santé. Un peu nu, bien sur, et Lulla put voir qu'elle avait affaire à une petite demoiselle. Rose, et gazouillante. Ses yeux étaient aussi beaux que ceux de la femme qui avait déposé le sac, Lulla en déduisit que c'était la mère de ce petit bout de chou.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lulla avait affaire à un bébé, aussi sut-elle parfaitement comment attraper l'enfant et le caler dans ses bras, évitant le bras droit car sa blessure était toujours là.

La petite fille se laissa faire, pas emmerdeuse et chieuse pour deux sous, absolument parfaite, Lulla sentit un drôle de sentiment lui traverser l'estomac. Même si elle était jeune et petite, Lulla avait quand même un instinct maternel et celui-ci se réveilla doucement au contact de cette petite princesse.

Examinant doucement le crâne de la petite, Lulla en déduisit d'après la soudure des os du crâne, qu'elle devait avoir entre trois et six mois. Puis, rassemblant son courage, Lulla appela doucement Alec et Jane, en leur disant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Bien sur, les deux vampires répondirent à son appel, car ils étaient de plus en plus soucieux de la sécurité de Lulla maintenant qu'elle avait été blessée par Jessica.

Arrivant très rapidement, Lulla ne sut jamais ce qu'ils avaient pensé en la voyant avec ce bébé dans les bras, ce dont elle fut certaine c'est la réplique de Jane :

_- Mais comment ? Un enfant ici, c'est impensable...je vais chercher Maître Aro ! _En peu de temps, la jeune vampire s'en retourna vers la salle des Trônes, elle avait l'air stupéfaite.

Alec s'approcha, et regarda attentivement le bébé, puis déclara :

_- Il faut savoir d'où elle vient... _Son ton était doux, et son regard s'attarda dans celui de Lulla.

_- Oui, dans le sac noir, je l'ai trouvé c'est une jeune femme qui a voulut le déposer ici avant d'aller... _Lulla baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas parler de cela.

_- Je sais. Tu sembles t'en tirer remarquablement bien avec ce bébé. _

Lulla leva les yeux, et décida de jouer sur la corde sensible du beau vampire qui la toisait avec douceur :

_- Je m'en tire bien...mais oh grand vampire tiendrais-tu cette petite merveille pendant que je lui cherche un vêtement ?_ Le ton était joueur, et Alec se mit à rire, puis il s'approcha et prit doucement la petite, étrangement Lulla n'avait eut aucun mal à laisser le vampire prendre l'enfant.

_- Alec se transforme en papa modèle !_ Se retournant, Alec et Lulla virent un sourire sur les visages des Maîtres, ainsi que des Dames qui avaient décidé de venir apparemment, c'était Jane qui avait parlé pour se payer un peu de la tête de son frère.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace, et Lulla fit exprès d'aller fouiller dans le sac noir, pour éviter qu'il lui rende le bébé, elle voulait voir comment il s'en tirerait.

Le fier Volturi, donna la petite à Jane, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre celle-ci regarda l'enfant comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu. C'était un tableau remarquable qui se dessina sous les yeux de Lulla, une ange blonde avec un délicieux bébé entre les mains.

Du moins délicieux tableau, jusqu'à ce que la petite bouge un peu trop et approche sa menotte des quenottes de la vampire, celle-ci recula par prudence, et l'enfant dévia sa main vers le chignon de Jane qu'elle ébouriffa.

Aussitôt des rires secouèrent le rang de vampires présent dans le couloir, la grande Jane décoiffée par une enfant.

La grande Jane, un peu humiliée tout de même, passa le bébé à Maître Aro, qui la prit si mal dans ses bras que Dame Sulpicia arracha l'enfant directement et la cala dans les siens. Quand à Jane, voyant qu'elle déclenchait les rires de beaucoup de monde, surtout le rire sonore de Félix.

En un instant celui-ci se retrouva à hurler sur le sol, avec Jane à coté qui lui dit perfidement :

_- C'est agréable ?_

Cela ne l'était bien évidemment pas, vu les râles poussés par le vampire massif. Lulla remarqua alors, que Jane aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe lequel des gardes mais qu'elle avait choisit Félix, Lulla se dit qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche, mais elle ne put creuser son idée car Maître Aro s'étant approché du sac noir et ayant fouillé dedans, en extirpa quelque chose, et parla :

_- Jane, mon enfant cesse de t'amuser...nous avons à faire à une petite française...s'appelant Leia, si je lis bien. Leia Martin, et elle a six mois._

Leia.

Lulla pensa que c'était le nom parfait pour une si jolie princesse, tellement parfait qu'on se demandait si les parents n'avaient pas fait exprès.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, un conseil débuta dans la salle de Famille, il y avait les jumeaux, Lulla et les Rois et Reines. Il fallait savoir comment se débrouiller avec cet enfant, car il n'était pas question de le garder trop longtemps entre les murs de la cité de Volterra, trop dangereux.

Il faut savoir que les Volturi ne sont pas si horribles que cela, car un des grands principes de Maître Aro était de ne pas tuer des enfants, et tout le monde respectait à la lettre cette règle logique et parfaitement compréhensible, Lulla avait appris cela dans la première semaine qui avait suivit son installation entre les murs anciens de la cité.

Dame Sulpicia s'était trouvé un rôle de maman parfaitement adapté, ayant trouvé rapidement des vêtements pour la petite fille, elle donnait présentement un biberon de lait à cette enfant, la souveraine de Volterra était de ceux qui voulait que la petite soit mise dans une famille au sein de Volterra.

Quand à Lulla, elle pensait qu'un orphelinat à Pise serait mieux, les dépenses de la petite seraient prise en charge par les Maîtres de Volterra, c'était la solution de Maître Marcus et celle qui serait la mieux pour cette jeune demoiselle.

La solution de Maître Marcus fut adoptée à l'unanimité, après près de deux heures de délibérations, Lulla apprit aussi que la remplaçante de la standardiste arriverait le lendemain vers quatorze heures.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lulla en se couchant se souvint de la jeune femme qui avait apporté le bébé, et en parla avec Alec. La réponse de celui-ci, la surpris énormément :

_- Je vois de quelle femme tu parles...c'est Demetri qui s'est chargé de sa fin._ Alec était mal à l'aise, Lulla le sentait dans sa voix alors elle alla embrasser doucement son vampire.

En posant son nez sur le torse glacé du vampire qu'elle aimait, Lulla se souvint alors du regard franchement repentant qu'elle avait remarqué sur le visage de Demetri, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais laissant là ses réflexions Lulla se laissa porter par le sommeil et les douces caresses d'Alec sur son dos.

* * *

***** (en français dans le texte)

**** **(en français dans le texte)

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :**_ Salut,_

_Je suis toujours là et j'adore toujours ta fic, Caius me fait bien rigoler avec son vase et son pot de colle._

_A plus._

Merci d'être encore là, surtout que je finirais par avoir besoin de toi comme d'une drogue à la fin, en tout cas ça me fait bien plaisir que tu sois là. C'est vrai que ma fic n'est pas humoristique, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de mettre des bêtises de temps à autre, comme ça je diversifie un peu, bref, je te dis à la prochaine en espérant que ce chapitre là t'auras plut.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss j'ai adoré comme d'hab., tu vas dire que je suis méchante mais je suis bien contente pour Jessica, c'est clair qu'Alec est compliqué même beaucoup mais bon on l'aime comme ça, vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

_Ps: t'inquiètes pour le mail ce n'est pas grave, au faite je viens d'y répondre._

Si tu es méchante d'être contente pour Jessica, et bien moi je ne sais pas ce que je suis vu que j'ai écrit des scènes de tortures dans cette fic. Enfin, en même temps c'est vrai qu'elle l'a cherché, dés le départ c'était prévu que je la tue, aussi tu as raison Alec est comme il est et c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore...pour le mail que je dois te renvoyer, je vais faire au plus rapide, en tentant de ne pas oublier cette fois, merci d'être aussi patiente et gentille ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adorée, vivement la suite._

Encore là, ces derniers temps je me suis demandée où tu étais passée, maintenant je suis rassurée tu es revenue et cela me fait bien plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la suite, elle arrive, et puis entre nous je trouve que je la donne beaucoup plus rapidement, vu que je suis en vacances...à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _J'aime._

_Je suis en train d'imaginer Caius et le pot de colle xD._

_J'aime les moments de tortures ^^._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Alors toi tu es excellente, adorer les moments de tortures, et bien on comprend pourquoi tu aimes les Volturi alors, enfin je suis un peu comme toi. Bref, t'inquiètes pas, il en restera encore d'autres moments de tortures, ainsi que des petites piques gentillettes, je précise qu'en théorie Caius a réussit à recoller le vase, en théorie...vu que la pratique à l'air bien difficile...bref, bye-bye et merci pour ta review, car cela me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou,_

_J'adore ce chapitre et le retour de Caius et de son petit pot de colle._

_Surtout le passage où il veut que Jane torture le pot de colle, trop excellent._

_C'est vrai que c'était un petit peu gore que Lulla voit la mort de Jessica en direct, mais après tout elle sort avec un vampire donc, elle sait à quoi s'attendre. _

_Mais tu as bien su traiter ses émotions face à ça, la peur mais en même temps la satisfaction._

_A plus pour la suite._

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'anniversaire d'Heidi ?_

_Bises. Lola._

C'est vrai que le passage où Caius demande à Jane de torturer le pot de colle, moi en l'écrivant j'ai pas put m'empêcher de ricaner comme une débile. Enfin, tu as raison c'est gore de ''voir'' la mort de Jessica pour Lulla, mais en même temps je trouvais cela mieux si elle était présente car cela permet de se mettre encore plus dans la dimension des vampires carnivores. Je précise que je préfère que les vampires bouffent des humains, pour moi c'est un peu la normalité, après reste à savoir s'ils sont capables d'avoir un minimum de respect pour ceux qu'ils tuent, mais là c'est autre chose. C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir dit que j'avais réussit à traiter les émotions de Lulla, parce qu'en même temps j'aurais beau me mettre à la place du personnage, je ne ressentirais pas vraiment des choses propres à la réalité vu que je n'ai jamais vu personne se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Le prochaine chapitre comme tu l'as constaté ne fait pas mention de l'anniversaire d'Heidi, disons qu'elle était là pour le fun, et puis que j'aime bien mettre des petites piques que moi seule peux comprendre dans mes écrits, j'espère que cela ne t'auras pas trop dérangé, au fait merci beaucoup pour cette review, et à la prochaine...^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors, j'espère que cette petite surprise n'était pas trop dure à digérer, j'ai toujours trouvé marrant l'idée qu'une humaine prévue pour le repas des vampires se ramène avec un bébé et le laisse aux Volturi. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut, de toute façon garder à l'esprit cette petite fille, elle reviendra peut-être un peu plus tard, avec des années en plus bien sur.

Le prochain chapitre sera spécial puisque je ne vais pas dire de quel Pov il sera, vous verrez en lisant, je sais qu'il est court mais je ne me voyais pas écrire trop dessus. Aussi dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura des indices disséminés sur la suite de l'histoire, notamment une grande partie qui sera placée vers la fin. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous saurez reconnaitre les petits indices, même s'ils sont plutôt suggérés.

Allez, je vous dis à mardi ou mercredi prochain...en espérant pleins de gentilles reviews comme d'habitude ^^.

Anga


	32. Malversation Pov Inconnu

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, moi c'était tranquille. Je poste ce chapitre un tout petit peu plus tôt, en espérant que **Lola by Lolitta pourra le lire avant qu'elle ne parte à l'hôpital**.

Bref, ce chapitre, comme je l'ai déjà dit n'est pas du point de vue de Lulla, je ne dirais pas de qui est le Pov, je me demande d'ailleurs si quelqu'un va deviner juste... Je précise par ailleurs que **les traductions viennent de ce cher Google**, excusez-moi des fautes s'il y en a mais je ne parle malheureusement pas **Danois**. Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est court excusez-moi de ce fait, mais je me voyais pas en écrire trop.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Malversation

_(P.O.V. Inconnu) _

Belle douce et parfaite.

Pour lui.

Elle avait tout un tas de qualités, qui faisaient qu'il était attiré, c'était indéniable. Surtout le fait d'appartenir à l'autre, car sans cela il n'aurait pas apporté le moindre regard sur sa personne.

Au départ, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile de berner les grands de son monde, il avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaires tout de même. Mais savoir que mentir était aussi facile, le mettait d'une humeur joyeuse, bien qu'avoir perdu sa compagne le rendait un peu amorphe.

Car il avait aimé, c'était dans sa nature d'aimer et malheureusement, son plan nécessitait la mort de cette femme, celle qui avait partagé son éternité pendant si longtemps.

Mais il avait trouvé une autre potentielle reine, une autre plus belle, plus inaccessible et plus parfaite à ses yeux.

Elle était belle et son plan ultime se formait dans sa tête.

Ultime car s'était, s'il s'y prenait bien, le dernier qu'il ferait avant l'éradication totale et définitive de tous les obstacles qui pourraient l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif.

Son objectif.

La fin d'une ère.

Et le début de la sienne.

Car, il était assez intelligent pour se démerder pour avoir le contrôle de son monde. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à un aspect pratique de la chose, ses alliés, eux, faisaient cela par revanche.

Le plan était bien rodée, parfaitement orchestrée jusqu'à maintenant, et pas une faille n'était apparut, seul un élément insolite changeait le plan. Cette élément était Elle, il la lui fallait parce qu'il voulait une reine et qu'elle serait parfaite en ce rôle.

Ainsi, il décida de modifier l'appât, cet appât ce serait Elle.

Il ferait en sorte que tout le monde vienne pour la sauver, et alors il la manipulerait de façon à assurer sa grandeur et la fin du gouvernement imbécile d'aujourd'hui.

C'était le seul point faible de son plan, arriverait-il à la faire se retourner contre le camp d'où elle venait ? Il espérait que oui, sinon il se contenterait de la forcer car ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser les choses se passer naturellement et surtout il la veut plus que tout.

Tout comme il veut le pouvoir.

Cette quête insensée mais tellement compréhensible.

Car le pouvoir donne la puissance et l'ascendance suffisante pour entreprendre tout les chemins du possible, et surtout dominer son monde.

Ses alliés avaient promit, de ne pas essayer de le doubler et de prendre le contrôle, car il était l'union et il resterait l'union entre les deux mondes.

Il est l'union.

C'est lui qu'on doit vénérer, car il est le fruit des deux mondes et surtout il est plus puissant que tous avec son esprit et son intelligence. Les anciens d'un monde ne doivent pas pouvoir prendre le pouvoir, c'est l'union qui doit avoir le droit de régner car c'est elle qui peut comprendre les deux mondes.

Donc avec ses fortes résolutions, il délaissa sa contemplation de l'océan et partit dans la petite bergerie abandonnée pour se protéger de l'intempérie qui menaçait. Pas que cela risque de le faire attraper froid, mais les vêtements humides l'horripilait, alors il évitait si possible.

Son plan était simple comme bonjour.

Du moins sur le plan technique c'était simple, dans la pratique cela deviendrait plus compliqué, car les seigneurs vampires d'aujourd'hui étaient bien protégés.

Mais, il avait réussit à amadouer la garde et les Rois, avec ses informations. Car il savait qu'ainsi, il avait moins de chance d'être repéré quand il passerait à l'attaque.

Son attaque serait simple, aisée et discrète.

Après viendrait le temps des confidences et de la manipulation, car il avait bon espoir de réaliser un lavage de cerveau à sa future reine pour qu'elle soit entièrement dévouée à sa cause, avant de la faire monter à son niveau. Ce serait dur, car autant qu'il en ait jugé, sa relation avec l'autre était largement entamée et réelle.

Aussi, il lui faudrait résister.

Car le sang est la pire des choses, autant que la plus douce des friandises.

Il ne fallait surtout pas dévier de sa route, ou alors sa reine ne serait plus, et alors ce serait misère d'en chercher une autre.

De toute façon, il pourrait toujours trouver autre compagnie plus tard s'il le souhaitera, il le savait une fois débarrasser des actuels dirigeants il pourra refaire le monde à son image.

Son image était celle d'une union, et d'une diplomatie d'égards à propos des autres comme lui.

Une armée de pouvoirs accompagnerait ses déplacements, et il règnera en maître sur la planète, possédant l'arme de dissuasion la plus efficace. Il en avait déjà une, mais c'était le dernier recours, et jamais il ne l'utiliserait car ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait créé.

Ses alliés ont créés une arme de dissuasion efficace, et illimité dans le temps. Cela fait des siècles, presque deux, qu'ils attendent sagement de pouvoir l'utiliser, car cette arme est chère aux yeux des actuels dirigeants.

Ce dernier recours n'était pas pour lui, car bien que mégalomane sur les bords et un peu fou, il n'en restait pas moins fier et utiliser ce que d'autres ont construit ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne idée. Il s'était donc promit avec lui-même, de ne pas utiliser cette arme.

Riant de ses plans machiavéliques il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'une autre personne dans la bergerie, ce fut alors qu'un claquement de doigts le ramena à la réalité.

Il toisa le nouveau venu, dans les un mètre quatre-vingts, avec des cheveux blonds bouclant tels des serpents. Il se leva de son siège rudimentaire en bois et déclara fortement :

_- Vous avez retrouvé cette idiote ?_ A la voix, on sentait parfaitement qu'il ne laisserait pas un échec lui échapper.

_- Maître...la piste est fraiche et..._

Il se dit alors qu'il était entouré d'incapables, il coupa brutalement d'une voix froide le vampire et lui dit en criant presque :

_- Il suffit Maxime ! Trouve-la moi, c'est la seule à savoir toute l'opération, il serait dommage de passer près de notre but..._

Le dit Maxime frémit, et sortit le laissant se morfondre en regardant la pluie par l'unique fenêtre de la bergerie.

Il resta là un nombre incalculable d'heures, puis alors que la soif douce et amère ce faisait retentir, il hurla en sa langue maternelle :

_- Bring mig en sjæl ! Océane !__*****_ La voix était froide, et il avait fait exprès de prendre la petite écervelée brunette et complètement déjantée pour pouvoir la torturer mentalement à son grés, ensuite il comptait passer un moment délicieux entre ses cuisses d'hybride.

Océane ne fut pas longue, elle ramena une des proies prisent la semaine précédente dans un village des alentours, la jeune humaine était terrorisée et hurla quand il l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'approcher de son regard.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs visiblement teints, une seule tresse javellisée montrait que la teinte normale de ses cheveux était châtain foncée, ses yeux gris le suppliaient.

Il décida de jouer un peu :

_- Ton prénom !_

L'humaine se recroquevilla sur elle-même, puis décida de répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur de mourir :

_- Carole...ayez pitié, je n'ai pas d'argent mais je peux en trouver, je suis épileptique s'il vous plait ne le faites pas de mal ! _

S'approchant de l'oreille de son futur repas, il décida de répondre d'une voix veloutée :

_- Hum ! Epileptique ? Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche Carole..._ Ne prenant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il planta férocement ses dents dans la carotide de la fille, arrachant un hurlement de douleur de la part de celle-ci.

Puis relevant la tête, et aspirant la vie de la fille, il écarta sa bouche pour planter cette fois ses dents dans le poignet droit de l'humaine, celle-ci n'était plus rattachée à la vie que par un mince fil qui se brisa lentement sous les crocs de l'hybride.

Une fois vide, il lâcha le cadavre qui alla tomber sur le sol en un bruit sourd, Océane était toujours derrière lui, alors il prit sa décision :

_- Rassemble les autres, nous partons à l'aube du jour suivant...reviens après...la verte Erin ne nous veux plus entre ses pattes ! _Le ton était froid, mais une lueur d'espoir fila entre les yeux d'Océane en entendant qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne.

La tempête arrivait.

* * *

_*****__ Apporte-moi une âme ! Océane !_

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Libel Fanny :** _(1) Coucou miss j'ai adoré..._

_(2) Coucou miss désolée pour la 1er review ça a déconné, bref j'ai adoré ce chapitre bien sur, et pour le bébé je m'y attendais pas, Alec avec un bébé j'aurais voulu voir ça, mais non mais non je ne suis pas méchante moi lol, et t'inquiètes pas j'ai de la patience à revendre avec les personnes que j'apprécie, pas de souci bon courage vivement la suite bisous. _

Pas grave, moi aussi des fois j'ai des ennuis techniques avec les reviews, bref, je te remercie d'être encore et toujours là. Aussi, le bébé c'était la petite surprise, moi aussi au départ j'étais même pas sure de vouloir le mettre dans la fic, c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a décidé. Bref, je suis contente que tu sois aussi gentille et patiente, j'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir comme amie, je te remercie encore et te souhaite d'aimer toujours autant les aventures d'Alec et Lulla.

**° Lilly :** _J'imagine trop le bébé dans les bras d'Alec, de Jane et d'Aro... Pauvre Jane elle a plus de chignon xD._

_Y aurait plus eut de bébé avec Aro xD._

_Trop mignon Sulpicia avec le bébé *_*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là j'ai été vache avec Jane, mais ce n'est pas bien grave elle a eut une petite humiliation et pas vraiment si méchante que cela. Par contre, passer le gosse à Aro n'était pas la chose à faire, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'un vampire ne sachant pas du tout s'y prendre avec les enfants, ça me fait rire...bref, voilà la suite, même si ça parle pas du bébé j'espère que ça te plaira quand bien même ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre avec le bébé, ce passage est très beau et bien détaillé._

_A plus. _

Merci, tant de louanges me vont droit au cœur, j'adore quand on me dit que j'écris assez bien, parce que je n'aime pas me priver des motivations. Donc, merci de me motiver autant et aussi merci d'apprécier ma fic, cela me fait beaucoup plaisir...à plus aussi alors !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Le chapitre m'a plut merci._

De rien, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews, même un petit mot peu donner de grandes choses...hum, ça fait un peu trop solennel non ? Bref, je suis contente et j'apprécie que ça t'ais plut, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas, même si ce chapitre est court, je le concède...ce sera le seul dans ce cas là normalement.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut,_

_Super chapitre, le plus drôle à mon avis._

_Je suis doublement heureuse de le lire aujourd'hui car je t'écris cette review en regardant un épisode de Bones ! J'adore cette série._

_Enfin bref, j'imagine trop Alec jouer au papa avec ce petit bébé et Jane qui se fait humilier._

_C'est cool j'ai vu que tu commençais un petit soupçon de rapprochement entre Jane et Félix._

_J'attends la suite avec impatience comme toujours._

_Bises. Lola._

_Ps: La prochaine fois que tu posteras je ne serai pas là car je rentre à l'hôpital le 24 et j'en sors le 27. Donc si tu ne vois pas une review pour ton prochain chapitre, saches que j'aurais quand même une petite pensée pour toi. _

J'adore aussi Bones, même si j'ai une préférence pour les premières saisons, bref je suis contente que voir Alec et Jane avec un gosse dans les bras plaise autant. Je m'attendais pas à ça, enfin c'est vrai qu'il y a un soupçon de rapprochement entre la jumelle et le géant, mais leur histoire est complexe et je ne pense pas qu'ils seront ensemble avant un bon moment. Aussi, je suis désolée d'avance pour ton séjour à l'hôpital, j'espère qu'il ne durera pas trop et que tu ressortiras en meilleure santé, j'aurais aussi une petite pensée pour toi, tu le mérites...^^.

**° Ilyana :** _*_* Waah... o_O Ça ma cloué ! __J'ai ADORÉ ! Tu publies le prochain chapitre quand ? Parce que j'ai trop trop hâte... Bonne Continuation ! :)_

Tient, une nouvelle revieweuse, cela me fait bien plaisir de voir que j'ai réussit à surprendre tout le monde, ou presque. Aussi, j'avais prévenu que le chapitre suivant serait court et ne concernerait pas forcément Lulla, bref, je suis contente de voir que mes écrits plaisent...merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant, et que tu iras encore illuminer ma journée avec une review, c'est mon salaire et aussi ma motivation ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que tout le chapitre vous aura plus, je dois avouer qu'il est court et surtout très mégalomane. J'avoue aussi qu'en écrivant je me suis prise pour le maître du monde, c'était limite si je ne ricanais pas de sadisme je crois même que je l'ai fait une ou deux fois, bref je me suis mise dans la peau de mon personnage.

Je trouvais aussi que ce chapitre était brouillon parce qu'il n'est pas très cohérent, l'inconnu se répète beaucoup, je le sais. Mais, au final je me suis dit que pour un personnage aussi mégalomane avoir un esprit complètement bizarre ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, j'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Enfin, pour ce qui est de ce personnage mystère, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'il souffre méchamment d'un complexe d'Œdipe, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous apprendre sur ce personnage qui va revenir plus tard.

Alors, le prochain chapitre reviendra du Pov de Lulla, et surtout on reverra la petite Leia, j'adore ce prénom d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir me lire encore un peu, parce que je viens d'atteindre le chapitre 86 et que je crois que je vais dépasser mon évaluation du nombres de chapitres, bref j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'écris.

Allez à la prochaine.

Anga


	33. Récréation Pov Lulla

Bien j'espère que tout le monde va bien, tout d'abord je vais remercier chaleureusement toutes mes revieweuses, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'encouragement pour le chapitre précédent, pour moi ce n'est pas mon préféré.

Sinon c'est avec une grande joie que j'annonce officiellement qu'**Ilyana** a gagné le prestigieux titre de **200ème review de ma fic**, je suis contente et j'espère qu'elle restera longtemps à lire cette longue fiction.

Bref, je sais que dans le chapitre précédent on entrevoyait la direction de la fic, mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler maintenant. Et puis pour les curieux, sachez qu'il y a encore quelques chapitres avant le déchainement houleux de la tempête prédite par notre inconnu.

Dans ce chapitre-ci on revient sur la petite Leia, et ses aventures à Volterra, je crois qu'on pourrait même en faire un film tellement on peut avoir de choses à dire. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour ceux qui savent que dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer, Corin est une fille...dans ma fic ce sera un garçon, et comme vous allez le lire, pas des plus gentleman ni discipliné.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Récréation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Se réveillant doucement dans les bras d'Alec, Lulla se souvint de la nuit et de ses rêves, elle avait rêvé de quelque chose de très personnel et qui concernait Alec et elle dans une position des plus explicites.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur que ses rêves n'avaient pas eut d'effet sur la réalité. Ses yeux verts trouvèrent ceux d'Alec, toujours aussi rouges bien qu'ils soient plutôt sombres ce matin là, elle ne sut pas pourquoi.

L'étreinte d'Alec n'était pas si intime que ça, elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, aussi repensa-t-elle à son plan pour faire tomber les réticences d'Alec. Plan simple et débile dans son cerveau, néanmoins le mettre en place nécessiterait le recours et l'aide de la jumelle du vampire qu'elle voulait rendre fou de désir : Jane.

Lulla décida de lui parler dans quelques jours, elle attendrait que Leia ne soit plus au château, et ensuite elle ferait la mise en place d'un plan qui devrait durer jusqu'à ce qu'Alec craque.

Forte de ses résolutions, Lulla bougea contre Alec en se collant à son torse, celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, au contraire il la cala encore plus étroitement contre lui.

Alors seulement, Lulla se permit d'embrasser le cou de son cher vampire glacée, il était froid et dur mais c'était remarquablement attirant pour la petite humaine qu'elle était. Alec suivit son idée au début, il se contenta de l'attirer contre ses lèvres de velours gelés et de lui donner un baiser plein de hardiesse mais aussi très chevaleresque.

Lulla, rendue presque folle par les douces lèvres de son amour, leva sa jambe droite et s'essaya à enserrer Alec contre elle. La réaction du vampire, ne se fit pas attendre, et ne fut pas surprenante.

En une seconde, Lulla se retrouva seule dans le lit, avec pour seule réconfort, sa propre chaleur d'humaine, elle qui souhaitait de toutes ses forces la froideur de son vampire.

_- Ne me pousse pas trop au bout de mes limites, s'il te plait cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour toi. Et je tiens tellement à toi..._ Alec était à quelques mètres, sur le tabouret du piano à queue, et regardait Lulla qui soupira face à ses paroles.

Lulla se sentit un peu abandonné, aussi soupira-t-elle en faisant l'étoile de mer sur le merveilleux lit de bois noir et de soie.

Aussitôt, en réponse à ses soupirs, Alec fut là. Au dessus d'elle, à la regarder, et il se pencha sur elle pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lulla, puis il s'expliqua :

_- Tu es belle ! Tu es si belle, ne crois pas que je ne te désire pas, j'ai peur de te faire du mal...tout simplement. Soit patiente, je serais ravi de faire ce que tu souhaites après ta transformation, n'en doute pas._ Lulla rougit comme une gamine à ses compliments, puis elle comprit qu'il avait vraiment peur, et cela la décida d'autant plus à mener à bien son plan.

Car ayant appris l'existence des hybrides, Lulla en avait déduit que ces personnes avaient forcément fait ce qu'elle voulait faire, et cela la convainquit de la bonne volonté de son idée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Ne la secoue pas trop ! _

L'avertissement était de mise, en effet après une matinée à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Alec et Jane, Lulla avait retrouvé la cuisine et la garde en train de s'extasier sur Leia, en présence de Dame Sulpicia.

Après, un biberon de lait chaud, la petite avait été mise pour quelques minutes dans les bras de Félix, sous les regards critiques de la plupart des femmes présentent dans la pièce, Dame Sulpicia allait finaliser l'arrivée de Leia dans un orphelinat de Pise.

Félix étant un homme assez peu informé sur les bébés et leurs mystères, il était présentement en train de faire faire l'avion à une fillette d'à peine six mois.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Leia étant une humaine normale et bien constituée, la bougeotte après le repas n'était pas la chose à faire, à moins d'aimer les masques de lait à peine digéré.

Le grand et fort Félix se retrouva avec une bonne rasade de lait pas digéré dans la figure, et dire que la réaction des autres vampires fut d'éclater de rire aurait été mentir, à la vérité tout le monde en était presque à se rouler par terre.

Car en plus d'être trempé, le vampire colossal était en train de tenir Leia à bout de bras, comme pour chasser un méchant hors de sa vue, et c'est à ce moment là que Dame Sulpicia revint de son entrevue avec Maître Aro.

Alec entraina Lulla par la manche, dans les couloirs vers la bibliothèque, ils entendaient de là où ils étaient les cris indignés de Dame Sulpicia fasse au manque de pédagogisme de Félix. Chelsea essaya bien de calmer Dame Sulpicia en arguant que les vampires de deux siècles n'ont plus les bonnes bases pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent l'attente de la réponse de l'orphelinat de Pise, un nombre incalculables de mésaventures arrivèrent aux vampires de Volterra, car la petite Leia cassait leur quotidien en faisant bêtises et choses traditionnelles, qui sont communes pour des parents mais pas pour des vampires assez vieux pour ressembler à des squelettes, s'ils avaient été humains.

A noter que la petite fut confiée quelques menus instants à Maître Aro, pour permettre à Dame Sulpicia d'aller acheter des couches.

On retrouva le maître de Volterra avec les doigts dans la bouche de Leia, elle avait trouvé un anneau de dentition parfait et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il fallut que Lulla vienne la câliner pour qu'elle daigne rendre sa mobilité au chef des Volturi, aussi Heidi dut partir en urgence pour acheter de quoi permettre à Leia de faire ses dents convenablement et pas sur un vampire.

Aussi, Demetri voulant être le plus gentil possible avec cet enfant dont il avait privé de sa mère, se retrouva à s'essayer au change de couches, parce que Dame Sulpicia et Maître Aro avaient à « faire » dans leur chambre.

Après cet épisode, quand Lulla demanda au vampire blond pourquoi il se taisait soudainement, il lui répondit qu'il était choqué à vie par cet épisode humiliant pour lui, déclenchant une avalanche de rires.

En un mot, ce fut un fiasco total, les enfants n'étaient pas fait pour vivre avec les vampires, la question restant de qui des deux étaient le plus dangereux pour l'autre ?

Alors, Dame Sulpicia et Lulla durent se séparer de Leia en la confiant à l'orphelinat de Pise, car pendant ses quatre jours passés avec ce petit bout de chou entre les mains, Lulla en était venue à considérer cette enfant comme étant un peu la sienne. Et passant de nombreux moments avec Dame Sulpicia, Lulla apprit que la plus grande souffrance de cette vampire était de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants.

Lulla comprit alors pourquoi la Reine des Volturi s'était attaché aux jumeaux, et les considérait comme ses propres enfants, et elle apprit aussi que Dame Sulpicia considérait Lulla comme la belle-fille parfaite pour Alec, ce fut ce qui la toucha le plus.

Ce fut donc un mardi que les Volturi firent pour la toute dernière fois la frimousse enfantine de Leia, mais ils ne savaient pas alors qu'elle reviendrait mettre le souk à Volterra dans quelques années. Bien sur, Lulla pleura de la disparition de cette chère petite, car elle savait que ces instants passés avec elle ne seraient que dans sa mémoire à elle et que Leia n'en garderait pas traces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après cet épisode, Lulla laissa passer un jour puis elle décida de saisir sa chance de parler en privé à Jane, dès que cette chance se présenterait.

Ce fut donc un jour de pluie, peu commun à Volterra d'après les dires de Dame Sulpicia, que Lulla eut sa chance, bien qu'au départ elle ne se présenta pas du tout comme une chance. Alec avait passé la matinée avec Lulla, la remplaçante de la standardiste étant arrivée, permit à la jeune femme de demander à Alec de lui montrer la salle d'entrainement entre les vampires du château.

Son amoureux fut remarquablement résistant au début, en effet il trouvait cela trop dangereux, mais elle le convainquit en lui faisant remarquer que personne ne l'avait encore attaqué et surtout qu'elle serait près de lui en cas de problème.

Il céda donc, et ce jour-là Lulla découvrit l'immense salle d'entrainement des Volturi, à coté d'un tas de matériel digne de la plus grande équipe de sports de combat du monde, il y avait des tatamis où la garde s'affrontait régulièrement.

Car Maître Aro tenait ses gardes en grande estime s'ils avaient un niveau en art martiaux suffisant, donc ils étaient en constante obligation de travailler leurs coups et leurs niveaux.

En entrant, Lulla ressentit l'étrange moment de flottement comme avant d'entrée sur scène pour jouer quelque chose, c'était une sensation étrange. Puis, bien que contre Alec, celui-ci était particulièrement protecteur ce jour-là, Lulla remarqua la présence de Jane sur les tatamis.

Dans un kimono vert, elle faisait quelques assouplissements, Lulla se demanda pourquoi car les vampires n'en ont pas besoin, ses cheveux habituellement en chignon étaient en queue de cheval haute. Bien sur, la beauté de la vampire était presque à pleurer, mais Lulla commençait à être habitué à ces vampires magnifiques.

Son adversaire arriva sur les tatamis en quelques foulées, Lulla reconnu Afton.

Bien qu'elle sache que Jane était parmi les meilleures de la garde, Lulla eut peur pour elle car elle appréciait cette vampire sadique et amère mais aussi douce et charmante, quand celle-ci le voulait bien évidemment.

Alec entraina Lulla pour faire le tour des tatamis, au bout elle aperçut un banc où Félix et Chelsea étaient en train d'attendre leur tour, semblait-il. En tournant autour des tatamis, Lulla vit le premier assaut, enfin voir ce n'était pas cela elle le devina car les deux vampires avaient changés de place.

Soudain, gros bruit de collision.

Lulla comprit que le combat commençait vraiment à cet instant, mais elle ne put en voir grand-chose, elle n'était pas assez vampirique pour entrevoir les mouvements, ni dire de quel art martial ils pratiquaient.

Aussi d'un coup, fut-elle très surprise de voir Jane sur Afton qui était au sol, mais qui riait visiblement il trouvait désopilant d'avoir perdu.

Le combat fut finit en peu de temps, et Lulla put dire un bonjour à la sœur de son amour. Mais alors, que Félix et Chelsea allaient sur la piste pour se casser la figure mutuellement, un drôle de vampire s'approcha du groupe.

Il était blond et avait des yeux absolument rouges de sang, il était effrayant beaucoup plus que ne l'était Jane et Alec, ce qui restait bizarre.

Alec réagit violement à l'arrivée inopinée de ce personnage, il poussa Lulla vers sa sœur, tout en gardant fermement ses mains de glace sur sa taille. Elle comprit que ce vampire était atypique, et qu'Alec avait certainement peur de sa réaction.

_- Je suis Corin ! Je reviens de la mission en Andorre, j'ai bien fait mon travail...j'espère la promotion._ Dit le vampire blond en se présentant au regard de Lulla, Alec continua de serrer sa taille.

Puis, comme si un signal avait été lancé, Alec décida de répondre à ce Corin, car les paroles de celui-ci avait fait comprendre à Lulla que c'était un personnage pour le moins vantard :

_- Je suis ravi de ton retour, crois-moi. Laisse donc la promotion où elle est, tu sauras ça en temps et en heures._ La voix de son amoureux était toujours aussi sensuelle, mais cette fois-ci elle sonnait basse et assez menaçante s'il on y réfléchit bien.

Après cet échange, Alec porta son regard sur le combat de Félix et Chelsea, du moins jusqu'à ce que Corin reparle et soit assez peu respectueux :

_- Tu n'es pas amusant Alec ! Et ta nourriture, tu te balades avec tout le temps où c'est juste parce qu'elle est jolie ? _Lulla eut juste le temps de voir parfaitement les yeux d'Alec s'assombrir brusquement.

Deux actions simultanées se produisirent sous les yeux humains de Lulla, elle ne put en voir tout les détails.

Toujours est-il qu'en un instant, Corin se retrouva à l'autre bout de la salle encastré dans le mur de droite, un mur en pierre ancienne. Il ne riait plus du tout à ce moment là, car il fut désencastré par le pouvoir de Jane, qui le fit tomber et se tortiller sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement.

Il régnait un silence de mort sur la salle.

Puis, le vampire un peu trop vantard et parlant pour sa santé, se releva et regarda haineusement Alec, Lulla comprit qu'il allait attaquer au moment où son amoureux la poussa sur le coté vers Jane.

Alors un bruit de collision retentit. Un combat commençait.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Ce chapitre est très sombre je pense qu'il s'agit d'un hybride vampire/loup garou vivement la suite._

_A plus._

Ouaip, je sais qu'il est sombre ce chapitre, parfaitement sombre, mais en même temps c'est ça qui est bien, et puis on est chez les vampires n'oublions pas. Je ne vais pas dire qui c'est, vous le découvrirez en même temps que mes personnages. En tout cas merci d'être là.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore *-*._

_Ça promet d'être très mouvementé dans les prochains chapitres xD._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Merci de dire que tu adores, ça me fait chaud au cœur, mais attends toi à avoir de l'action dans quelques temps. Après tout, le calme avant la tempête dit-on, là ça va se vérifier, merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que je ne décevrais aucun lecteur.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, j'adore ça devient de plus en plus intéressant mais je sens les ennuis arriver moi. _

_Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme amie vivement la suite, bon courage biz._

Tu as un peu raison pour les ennuis, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras. Bref, je t'ai répondu à ton mail un peu tardivement, excuse-moi encore une fois. Sinon, j'ai prit ton bon courage à la lettre et j'ai avancé à une vitesse folle ces derniers temps sur les chapitres...donc merci beaucoup ^^.

**° MarineVolturi :** _(1) Hello :D', _

_Je suis tombée sur ta fiction la semaine dernière et n'ayant pas eu le temps de la lire avant je m'y suis mise vendredi soir et je viens juste de la terminer avec le chapitre 32. Je peux dire que j'ai littéralement dévoré tes chapitres. Pour ma part au départ je pensais que le Pov du chapitre 32 était de Marcus (enfin au début xD) mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Léontel, car je ne sais pas c'est une évidence qui s'impose. J'aime ton style d'écriture. Il est plaisant lire. Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Alec (eh non je suis Team Demetri ! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet) mais je pense qu'à travers les fictions ont découvre des facettes de ce personnage un peu beaucoup ignorées (comme la plupart des personnages secondaires...). Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Pour le chapitre 31, Jane et son chignon défait j'ai adoré ! Et puis quand elle se venge sur Félix POUAH ! Rien à redire parfait (;. j'étais pliée de rire en lisant le passage de Aro avec Leia :O il est capable de gouverner un monde de vampires mais pas fichu de tenir un bébé dans les mains...les vampires de nos jours xD. Mais mon moment de loin préféré est celui d'Alec tenant l'enfant. Une scène attendrissante chez les Volturi c'est rare. Pour le mot de la fin. Chapitre parfait pour une fiction Parfaite et pas le droit de dire le contraire. _

_Amicalement Marine Volturi._

_(2) Je viens de relire la review que je t'ai laissé hier, o.O honte à moi il y a eu un bug avec les accents. Donc désolé xD. _

Hum...je suis juste extrêmement touchée par ta review, c'est tellement gentil et appréciateur pour moi, alors merci beaucoup. Aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour les accents, j'ai réussit à tout comprendre, j'avais deviné que tu n'avais pas fait exprès, bref je ne sais pas si ma fic est parfaite mais moi elle me plait, alors savoir qu'elle vous plait à vous, mes lecteurs, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Sinon, je suis contente que tu ais lu ma fiction malgré ta Team, cela dit j'aime bien Demetri aussi. En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir une nouvelle parmi mes revieweuses, ça me fait bien plaisir, aussi tu as raison, les Volturi sont rarement attendrissants, mais l'idée de Leia, j'adorais...allez à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci t'auras plut.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Avant toute chose: MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR AVANCE LA DATE DE POSTE POUR CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. Juste pour moi, que je puisse le lire avant de rentrer à l'hôpital. Merci, merci, merci milles fois. Je suis très touchée sincèrement._

_Alors maintenant, ce chapitre c'est celui du suspense: c'est bien parce que de la façon dont tu la écris cela peut déboucher sur plein de choses intéressantes._

_Pour ma part je suppose que le POV de l'inconnu c'est Léontel et que sa future reine dont il parle, je devrai plutôt dire délire, c'est Lulla._

_Si c'est le cas cela ne risque pas de plaire à Alec ça va chier des bulles, c'est moi qui vous le dis, lol._

_Voilà maintenant je veux trop savoir ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre. ^^_

_Merci encore,_

_Bises. Lola. _

Tu sais, j'y ai pensé tout le week-end et à la fin je me suis dit que c'était bien mieux que tu puisses lire le chapitre avant de passer à l'hôpital. Bref, tu as raison tout ce chapitre débouche sur la trame de ma fiction, je l'ai dit j'y ais incorporé des éléments que je n'ai même pas put encore utiliser, mais que je compte utiliser. Quand à savoir si c'est Léontel, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'avenir nous le dira, tu apprendras en même temps que mes personnages. Chier des bulles ? J'adore cette expression, je sens que je vais la ressortir...aussi merci, j'espère que tu iras mieux après ton petit séjour chez les toubibs ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _En effet il est court, mais ça fait avancer la fic ce chap. _

Ah merci d'être là, je suis contente que tu le sois, parce que j'aime bien avoir ton avis. Tu as raison, la présence du chapitre précédent est uniquement parce qu'il fait avancer les choses, et qu'il en place d'autres pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ^^.

**° Lilinne :** _Ouah... Là, j'ai rien pigé. _

Aouh ! Je sais pas si je dois me lamenter sur mon style d'écriture quand je me prends pour un mégalomane ou si je dois me dire, ouf enfin une qui ne risque pas de comprendre trop vite mes intrigues qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Mais, je pense que je vais simplement te demander de continuer à lire, hein ! Sil te plait, ne m'abandonne pas...en plus j'adore mes revieweuses préférées, ^^. Et pardon pour le fait que tu n'ais pas compris, je suis désolée...ù_ù.

**° Ilyana :** _J'adore trop l'histoire... j'y suis devenu accro ! Surtout leurs caractères ! Je la suivrais jusqu'a la fin ;). Bonne continuation =)._

Héhé, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, je suis aussi très heureuse que tu apprécies les caractères particuliers de mes personnages, après tout j'ai extrapolé un maximum par rapport aux livres. Ceci dit, je pense que j'arrive à cadrer un minimum avec les livres, enfin vous me direz ça le moment venu. En tout cas, merci d'être là...j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'auras plut.

OoOoOoO

Hum...franchement, je vais avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'engouement de votre part, mes chers lecteurs, mais maintenant je suis très contente. J'ai réussit à surprendre et j'espère que tout le monde continuera à apprécier ma fiction.

Aussi, le prochain chapitre vous allez connaitre le début du plan machiavélique de Lulla, elle n'est pas toujours gentille et douce vous savez. Bref, Alec va avoir du mal à tenir ses nerfs en place, il devrait dés maintenant utiliser son pouvoir sur lui-même, il sera tranquille comme ça. Enfin, au début il y aura bien sur un petit combat tout mignon (notez l'ironie) entre Alec et Corin. D'ailleurs, encore une fois excusez-moi de l'avoir mit en mec, mais il fallait bien un adversaire contre Alec, si possible adversaire un peu concon...enfin je fais comme je peux avec les personnages que je peux. A noter aussi que Jane fera un retour en force, ouééé...bref je vous l'ais pas dit...j'adore Jane !

Enfin, je vous dis à mardi prochain, en espérant que je n'aurais pas à avancer la publication de mon chapitre, autrement **qu'aucun(e)s de vous n'aille à l'hôpital je tiens à mes revieweuses, même beaucoup** ! (c'est une plaisanterie juste pour Lola by Lolitta ^^)

Bref, aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez mon chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : **Ayant remarqué que le nombre de réponses aux reviews est assez conséquent pour ce chapitre, et le sera peut-être pour les autres, je demande gentiment encore une fois si vous ne voudriez pas que je fasse un changement sur ma façon de faire ? C'est uniquement pour vous, je n'aime pas trop l'idée de tromper mes lecteurs en ayant un nombre anormalement élevé de mots, j'ai tendance à trouver que je triche...j'espère que cette fois, il y aura de bonnes âmes pour me répondre...**


	34. Préparation Pov Lulla

Bien le bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que vous aimerez ce chapitre...et aussi bien sur que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Donc, dans ce chapitre-ci il y a le petit combat entre Alec et Corin, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et aussi le début du plan de Lulla. J'espère que la façon de faire de notre petite Lullaby vous plaira, après tout elle ne fait pas comme Bella et c'est ça qui me plait, Alec va avoir du pain sur la planche pour tenir en la présence de Lulla pendant l'exécution de son plan.

Bref, bonne et heureuse lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Préparation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Alors un bruit de collision retentit. Un combat commençait.

Soudainement Lulla heurta Jane, elle allait avoir encore beaucoup de bleus déjà que son altercation avec Jessica avait laissé des bleus qu'Alec s'était chargé de la soigner avec de la crème, voilà qu'il serait obligé d'en passer une autre couche. Mais pour le moment ce ne fut pas la priorité de Lulla, en effet son Alec venait de s'engager dans un combat.

Si elle n'avait pu voir le combat de Jane et Afton, là le style était définitivement différent, la tactique d'Alec consistait à attendre l'attaque de son adversaire pour la retourner contre lui, si bien que celui d'en face avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui.

Demi-tour et roulade étaient les principaux coups effectués par Alec.

Art de la désinvolture, Alec était doué, il ne laissait pas ses sentiments transparaitre et attendait l'agacement de son adversaire pour attaquer fluidement et rapidement, ne laissant aucunes chances. En cet instant, Lulla comprenait sa position de leader dans la garde de Volterra, il était fort même très fort, toujours à avoir un coup d'avance sur son adversaire.

Adversaire qui semblait attendre qu'Alec utilise son pouvoir, mais Lulla avait appris de la bouche même de son amoureux, qu'il considérait qu'utiliser son pouvoir trop souvent était un manque de respect avec ses ennemis, mais qu'en cas de guerre il préférait avoir pleins d'atouts dans ses poches.

Corin commençait à être fatigué de ce petit jeu, car il finit par se placer à un bord des tatamis et il s'accroupit tel un animal, avant d'user de sa voix en essayant de déstabiliser Alec :

_- Toujours aussi lâche dans tes tactiques mon cher Alec. Tu n'as donc aucunes considérations pour un guerrier comme moi ?_ La voix était lente et basse, comme un animal selon Lulla, car Corin en commençait à avancer autour de son amour en cercles concentriques, telle une bête assoiffée de sang.

Alec suivait des yeux les mouvements de Corin, puis estimant sans doute avoir assez fait attendre sa réponse, il se lança dans un discours froid de tous sentiments, aux yeux de Lulla, son amour ne lui parut pas aussi vampirique qu'en cet instant, elle eut alors une vague idée de ce qu'était Alec avant sa rencontre avec elle :

_- Tu n'es pas un guerrier Corin, tu ne sais rien de la véritable guerre...tu es un gosse immature qui s'amuse à me provoquer pour essayer incessamment de me vaincre, en pensant que cela règlera ton problème d'autorité au sein de notre garde...mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'arriveras pas à ton but._

Le discours plongea la salle dans un silence digne d'une église de bonne facture, si Lulla se mit à trembler légèrement au ton employé par Alec, les autres vampires attendaient avec impatience la réponse de Corin.

Elle ne tarda pas.

Et ce fut violent, assez crétin et primaire aux yeux de la petite humaine qu'était Lulla, Corin poussa un hurlement de rage avant de plonger son poing dans le sol de la salle d'entrainement.

Alec poussa un soupir contrit, et allant à vitesse vampirique vers Jane et Lulla, il leur dit qu'il allait voir Maître Aro pour lui rapporter cette altercation, car le Roi de Volterra ne tolérait pas ce genre de pratique indigne dans son château, et donc Alec allait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, pour éviter une punition.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jane entraina Lulla dans les couloirs du château pour aller manger et pour surveiller que personne n'essayait encore une fois d'attaquer Lulla.

Après l'épisode de la salle d'entrainement, Lulla comprit que les premières semaines qu'elle avait passées à Volterra étaient factices, car Alec et Jane semblaient s'être donné le mot pour que Lulla en voit le moins possible de la nature des vampires. Après l'attaque de Jessica, Lulla avait été plongée dans le vrai monde des vampires, monde d'horreur et de sang continuels.

Mais bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'Alec était un monstre aux yeux des humains, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, et ça personne ne lui enlèverait. Aussi acceptait-elle toujours la mort d'humains pour la survie des vampires qu'elle appréciait.

Elle saisit sa chance d'être seule avec Jane, en effet elle eut l'intuition que cela ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt. Lulla attrapa sa chance entre son plat principal et son dessert au caramel :

_- Jane ? _

La petite vampire releva son nez d'un magazine de beauté, et regarda Lulla incitant celle-ci à s'expliquer à propos de sa question :

_- Je...en fait je voudrais bien ton aide si tu veux bien me la donner..._ Les yeux rouges, de Jane, luiraient d'une impatience que Lulla comprit parfaitement.

_- Je t'écoute..._

_- En fait j'aimerais beaucoup que notre conversation reste entre nous, et qu'Alec n'en sache rien...tu peux faire ça pour moi ?_ Lulla était limite suppliante, car elle ne savait pas du tout si Jane accepterait de l'aider.

Jane regarda fixement Lulla, droit dans ses yeux verts, puis elle décida certainement que c'était sans danger pour son frère car elle reprit la parole pour donner sa promesse :

_- Je te le promets...tant que ce n'est pas un stratagème pour t'enfuir de ce château._ Le ton était à la fois ironique et compréhensif, mais Lulla fut un peu vexée que Jane puisse croire qu'elle ne voulait pas de son frère.

_- Bien, heu...en fait je ne sais pas du tout comment demander ça...Alec est un peu distant par rapport à moi..._

_- Je ne crois pas, il passe la moitié du temps avec toi._

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment à cela que je pensais...quelque chose de plus rapproché que ça en fait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ Les joues de Lulla prirent alors une belle teinte tomate, et Jane eut l'air de comprendre enfin de quel rapprochement elle parlait.

_- Tu veux donc faire des « choses » avec mon frère. Tu as besoin de moi en quoi exactement ? Te tenir la porte et donner des bouchons d'oreilles à tout ce château ?_ Jane était affreusement ironique et marrante avec ses questions, tandis que Lulla concurrençait la plus belle robe rouge sang d'Heidi.

Lulla obtempéra de la tête face aux questions de Jane, celle-ci éclata de rire avant de reprendre leur conversation :

_- Bien, mon frère est toujours trop chevaleresque à mon gout, et à ton gout aussi apparemment...il va falloir que tu le décoinces et pour cela je vais te donner des conseils bêtes et méchants, mais qui vont faire leur preuve...prête à noter ?_

Alors que Lulla sortait un carnet en cuir noir à spirales, Jane donna tout un tas de conseils bêtes et méchants, comme elle l'avait dit, mais aussi quelque précieux petits conseils que Lulla comptait appliquer pour faire mourir de désir son sombre Volturi préféré. Bien sur, au terme mourir, Lulla se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment ça puisqu'il était déjà mort, elle ne risquait pas de le tuer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La liste de conseils de Jane était longue, et Lulla la relut avec concentration, le soir même, dans la salle de bain, seul endroit où Alec ne l'accompagnait pas pour sa protection. Elle en profita donc pour faire un récapitulatif :

_1) Aller faire du shopping avec Heidi et Jane, pour trouver des vêtements bandants (dixit les propres mots de Jane)._

_2) Ne pas oublier les sous-vêtements en dentelles affriolantes, et porte jarretelles..._

_3) S'habiller avec les vêtements en question, et faire comme d'habitude dans ses actions._

_4) Un peu plus tard, lui monter dessus à califourchon...les hommes ne résistent pas longtemps (toujours dixit Jane)._

_5) Faire la maladroite...tomber devant lui._

_6) Mieux, tomber sur lui et s'arranger pour qu'il voit un maximum de peau nue._

_7) Profiter du fait d'avoir des bleus pour demander qu'il lui passe de la crème...ce jour-là porter une culotte sexy mais pas trop non plus (faut pas le faire fuir dixit Jane)._

_8) S'arranger pour se retrouver à moitié nue devant lui, en faisant celle qui a besoin d'aide dans la salle de bain par exemple. _

_9) L'embrasser en essayant de le déshabiller, s'il dit non lui faire remarquer qu'il fait vachement chaud dans le château et que c'est pas la peine de mettre une cape..._

_10) Faire semblant de dormir et s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher préféré, de préférence avec une nuisette très sexy...et bien sur bouger un peu pour mieux le mettre dans une situation que seule une douche froide ou le passage à l'acte calmera._

_11) Dernière des dernières...chialer pour avoir le droit de enfin faire des « choses » avec lui (en dernière extrémité lui avait dit Jane, ce n'est pas très classe sinon)._

Bien sur, Lulla n'avait pas forcément l'intention de faire les onze conseils de Jane, surtout pas le dernier qu'elle trouvait franchement dégradant et stupide.

Elle décida de commencer après avoir été faire du shopping avec Jane et Heidi, à ce moment là elle aurait de quoi faire perdre l'esprit à Alec. Aussi, ce soir là mit-elle un pyjama noir pas très sexy, malgré tout elle se colla contre Alec et celui-ci loin de la repousser dans un premier temps, l'embrassa doucement, puis faisant celle qui va dériver dans son sommeil, Lulla s'accrocha au torse d'Alec, qui ne la repoussa pas.

Mais avant d'avoir put utiliser ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, soit de se tortiller un peu contre lui, elle s'endormit car fatigué de la journée qu'elle avait passé. Ce ne fut donc pas ce soir-là que Lulla et Alec firent quelque chose de pas du tout catholique, elle dormit en sentant les doigts d'Alec dans sa nuque, en plein démêlage de cheveux légèrement humides après la douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Lulla décida d'enclencher la phase une du plan Décoincer-Un-Vampire-Un-Peu-Trop-Chevaleresque, bien mieux connu sous le nom de DUVUPTC. Aussi, Lulla prévint-elle son chevalier servant que la sœur de celui-ci avait proposé une partie de shopping, et comme cela voulait dire sortir un peu du château, et bien qu'elle avait accepté.

Car, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle se trouvait en Italie, et tout ce qu'elle avait vu de Volterra c'était le paysage par les fenêtres et les jardins suspendus de la résidence des Volturi, en d'autres termes la claustrophobie menaçait Lulla.

Même si le château était assez grand pour qu'on s'y perde, il fallait penser que au bout d'un moment voir et revoir les mêmes salles devenaient vite lassant, sans autres occupations, elle ignorait comment Dame Sulpicia et Dame Athenodora faisaient. Lulla avait en effet appris, que pour la sécurité des Reines, elles ne pouvaient sortir dehors, et que cela faisait presque deux siècles que cela durait.

Alec accepta la requête de Lulla, et lui souhaita même de beaucoup s'amuser, il n'imaginait vraisemblablement pas ce qu'elle lui préparait, pour se sentir moins coupable de lui mentir sur la véritable raison de cette sortie, Lulla l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son baiser.

Par la suite, elle suivit Jane, qui avait revêtue un ensemble jean-tunique, et Heidi et ses robes de luxe. Les rues de Volterra étaient tortueuses mais très jolies, en peu de temps elles allèrent dans les magasins petits mais luxueux de la petite ville.

Au début ce fut relativement simples comme achats, elles entrèrent dans des boutiques de prêt-à-porter et choisissaient quelques vêtements propres à attirer Alec comme une guêpe à pot de confiture.

_- Non, le jaune c'est un peu trop connoté négatif...essaye de marron-noir, et cette robe parme...là il va craquer c'est pas possible autrement !_ Les commentaires affluaient autant que les habits, Jane et Heidi ne se lassaient visiblement pas de faire tourner Lulla pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures et décider ce qui serait le mieux.

C'était presque comme faire du shopping avec Alice Cullen, en plus conseillé, pas de mystères avec Heidi qui expliquait pourquoi le bleu roi à plus de chance de séduire Alec que le bleu outremer. Il ne faut pas croire que Lulla n'avait pas son mot à dire, ses gouts étaient respectés par les deux apprentis habilleuses, elle n'aimait pas le rose bonbon, Lulla n'eut pas à essayer de vêtement de cette couleur.

Après avoir dévalisé plus d'une dizaine de boutiques, avec les cartes bleus de Félix et Demetri, ils les avaient laissé à Heidi bien mal leur en avait prit.

Jane et Heidi poussèrent alors Lulla vers une devanture qu'elle lut d'un coup et rougit dans le même temps : _« Secret Magy...ensorcelez-les avec de la dentelle et des courbes ! »_

Lulla se demanda alors, si son idée était si bonne que cela finalement.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou j'ai adoré, et le passage Félix et la petite j'ai bien rigolé j'imaginais sa tête, c'est dommage qu'Alec se retienne comme ça mais en même temps je comprends ça doit être dur pour lui, mais heuuuuu pourquoi t'as coupé à la fin, je voulais la suite moi sniffff._

_C'est vrai qu'il y a plus souvent de chapitres et j'en suis très contente alors je continue bon courage plein de fois mdr, vivement la suite bisous._

_Ps: j'ai des soucis avec msn, je réponds à ton mail dés que je peux encore désolée bisous._

C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un peu fait pour rire, mais tu as raison Alec se retient de toutes se forces...^^. Mais, tu sais couper à la fin c'est normal, il faut bien vous faire patienter sadiquement non ? Sinon ce serait moins marrant, allez de toute façon je poste à peu près régulièrement. Merci pour le futur mail, prends ton temps...et merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait bien plaisir. Et bisou aussi ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _En effet il m'a plut, j'ai hâte de savoir plus sur ce que Lulla sait et va apprendre des hybrides et sa relation avec Alec._

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci apportera des réponses, même si je sais que ça réponds surtout à la fin de ta review. J'adore l'idée que Lulla essaye de faire succomber Alec par tous les moyens, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi, et merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_J'adore, j'adore, j'adore comme d'hab. j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'est le plan de Lulla et le combat d'Alec vs Corin promet d'être intéressant._

_Ps: pour ta question de la fin tu fais comme tu le sens ça ne me dérange pas perso._

_A plus._

Merci, merci d'adorer ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que le plan de Lulla te plait, parce que l'idée étant de ne pas faire comme Bella avec Edward. J'adore l'idée de foutre Alec dans une merde noire où il ne pourra s'en sortir qu'en cédant aux envies de Lulla et également aux siennes. Et aussi j'espère que le combat sera bien, merci pour ta réponse à la question de la fin ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'a répondu...^^.

**° Lilly :** _*-*_

_Mortel._

_J'ai hâte de savoir la suite du combat entre Corin et Alec xD._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Mortel ! Ça c'est du mot chez les vampires ! Enfin, j'espère que le combat t'as plut, parce que je n'étais pas sure de moi avec cette espèce de scène de combat. Mais bon, je suis très contente que tu sois toujours là pour suivre ma fiction, donc merci en espérant que tu aimeras tout ^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou,_

_Je suis de retour et si je ne pète pas trop la forme et que je suis un peu, complètement, choutée par le cocktail postopératoire qu'on me donne; je voulais quand même te faire un petit coucou._

_J'aime bien ce chapitre avec Leia (Comme la princesse dans Stars Wars ?) et surtout le moment où elle fait un masque au lait régurgité sur Félix ^^._

_Je me demande quel est le plan de Lulla pour faire succomber son amoureux: lui faire des chatouilles ? Ou lui faire un strip-tease tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, lol ?_

_Bises. Lola._

_Ps: en ce qui concerne ta réponse pour les reviews, fais comme tu le sens. Perso, moi quand je lis une fic je ne m'attarde pas sur le nombre de mots qu'elle contient, donc franchement fais de la façon la plus pratique pour toi. Et sincèrement, on en est au chapitre 33, ça ferait un peu bizarre si tout d'en coup tu changeais de manière de faire. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, c'est toi qui vois. Bises._

Oh, j'espère que tu vas aller mieux, ma pauvre, je vais avoir une petite pensée pour toi ma pauvre, je te plains. Remarque, hier je suis allée chez le dentiste, j'en ai bavé, ouinnn...bref, oui tu as raison Leia comme la Princesse dans Star Wars, j'adore ces films et j'aime bien le petit clin d'œil et puis je compte utiliser ça plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Comme tu as lut le chapitre ci-dessus, tu as vu le plan de Lulla, c'est presque le deuxième que tu proposais, remarque je doute que le premier aurait marché ^^. Je pense que tu as raison à propos des réponses aux reviews, mais je préférais avoir des avis extérieurs...donc merci beaucoup pour la réponse, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre-ci.

**° Manon :** _Hey !_

_Me revoilà !_

_Eh bien tout d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir mis de review depuis un certain temps mais c'est parce que j'ai eu de gros soucis de santé :(._

_Et que pour mes parents mon rétablissement était préférable sans mon précieux ordi :'(._

_Sinon j'adore toujours autant ta fiction ! C'est mon petit moment préféré du week-end ! ;D._

_A très bientôt !_

_Xoxo_

Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, ça me fait plaisir, et tu sais tes parents ont un peu raison mais ça dépend de ta maladie. Des fois, l'ordinateur peut aider à se remettre, enfin je le redis ça dépend de ce que tu avais, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction, j'espère que cela restera ton petit rayon de soleil...^^.

OoOoOoO

Tout d'abord j'espère que la petite Jane et sa gentillesse vous plait, j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir une Jane assez sympa pour aider la copine de son frère. Donc, comme vous le voyez, Jane et Heidi vont aider Lulla à faire tomber Alec entre ses mains, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, après tout les hommes sont les hommes : si on les aguiche, ils sont à nos pieds.

Aussi, le prochain chapitre sera sur la suite de la partie de shopping entre Lulla, Jane et Heidi, avec quelques révélations en suite. Je précise qu'il n'existe aucun magasin de lingerie à Volterra, ou alors ce n'est pas la même enseigne, donc je déconseille à tout le monde de chercher le dit magasin sur une carte. Aussi le prochain chapitre sera dur pour les nerfs du pauvre Alec, je m'en veux légèrement pour tout ce que je lui fais subir, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour lui.

Egalement, la semaine prochaine je vais en Belgique, bien que ce soit cool pour moi, cela veut dire que s'il n'y a pas de connexion internet dans l'hôtel, ben je vais ne pas pouvoir poster le mardi prochain. Par contre, comme je reviens le samedi, vous aurez certainement un post le dit samedi, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, je vais faire les boutiques en Belgique, peut-être aux Pays-Bas, et également faire un petit tour à la commission européenne, mon papa chéri y est va en tant qu'expert scientifique...^^.

Donc, à vendredi qui vient...déjà là c'est sur je posterais le prochain chapitre.

Anga


	35. Collaboration Pov Lulla

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis Mardi, moi je prépare ma valise pour la Belgique, destination exotique vous en conviendrez ?

Bref, ce chapitre-ci porte sur la suite de la partie de shopping avec Heidi et Jane, avec le retour de l'histoire du tatouage de Lulla. D'ailleurs à noter qu'Alec le verra forcément à un moment ou à un autre, vous n'aurez qu'à patienter. Sinon, Lulla va commencer sa torture mentale sur le pauvre petit et innocent Alec, je ne sais pas si innocent que cela mais on n'y peut pas grand-chose.

Enfin, bonne lecture à tous ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Collaboration

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla se demanda alors, si son idée était si bonne que cela finalement.

Mais avec les deux vampires qui la poussaient, Lulla n'eut que le temps de rougir violement, avant de pénétrer dans le royaume de la dentelle. C'était le mot, en effet les dessous tous plus sexy les uns que les autres étaient dans tout les coins de la salle, affolant pour une profane comme Lulla.

Heidi se précipita vers un ensemble en dentelle violette et le porta à Lulla, qui le tint au bout de ses doigts avant de comprendre aux paroles de la belle vampire brune :

_- Allez ! Hop, essayage...on va voir ce qui te va le mieux._ Lulla fut assez estomaquée et resta sans voix, si bien qu'Heidi put pousser la petite humaine dans la cabine d'essayage.

Elle se retrouva alors avec des tas de morceaux de dentelles entre les mains, car bien que ce soit jolis Lulla ne se résoudrait pas à enfiler ces sous-vêtements. Ce fut Jane, qui tirant soudainement le rideau de la cabine, mit à nue le fait que Lulla ne soit pas encore changée.

A la vue de ses yeux rouges qui noircirent, Lulla comprit qu'elle avait agacé profondément la sadique des Volturi, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment peur, Jane se prit l'ailette du nez entre ses magnifiques doigts immortels pour déclarer :

_- Mon dieu Lulla, tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit...c'est ton idée à la base et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu réussisses...quitte à te prêter ma chambre pour une nuit_ ! La promesse de Jane ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car Heidi passant la tête par la cabine d'à coté en rajouta une couche.

_- Oh que oui tu vas faire ce qu'elle te dit ! Je te conseille aussi de bien noter ce que Jane vient de dire, elle a une promesse à ton égard maintenant...fait nous confiance, on va te rendre sublime. Il deviendra fou s'il ne résiste pas...met cet ensemble sil te plait !_ Le petit discours d'Heidi eut raison des réticences de Lulla, aussi repartit-elle dans sa cabine.

Lulla essaya de commencer la séance de shopping sexy par un ensemble assez simple, en soie noir et quelques dentelles mais rien de bien horrible, au vu des autres ensembles. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment un ensemble aussi simple puisse arriver jusqu'à elle, alors que c'était des vampires adorant les choses affriolantes qui avaient tous choisit.

Utilisant les sous-vêtements en papier, pour l'hygiène de la boutique, Lulla se retrouva bientôt en ensemble noir, au final il ne parut pas si banal sur sa peau.

Se regardant sous toutes les coutures, Lulla ne vit qu'au dernier moment le rideau de sa cabine se soulever, révélant sa tenue aux yeux des deux vampires femelles, qui avaient été gentiment l'accompagner.

Leurs commentaires affluèrent, tels des vagues sur une grève un jour de grande tempête :

_- Mon dieu...tu n'as pas la peau aussi pâle que nous...mais il va devenir foufou en te voyant, c'est certain._ Heidi avait de grands yeux ouverts, et Lulla comprit qu'elle avait réussit à impressionner quelque peu la belle immortelle.

_- Excellent...j'avait prit le plus simple, mais je pensais que tu choisirais autre chose...en tout cas Heidi à raison le contraste avec ta peau est parfait... _

Lulla remarqua alors que le regard de Jane s'attardait un peu beaucoup sur ses jambes, elle comprit alors que la vampire venait de découvrir son petit héritage, après un accès de rébellion quand elle avait eut dans les douze ans.

_- Tu as un tatouage toi !_

Dire que la réaction était incroyable aurait été mentir, à la vérité les deux vampires restèrent un bon moment fixé sur ce petit bout de peau.

Puis, elles semblèrent reprendre conscience, et demandèrent alors en même temps :

_- C'est quoi la signification ?_ Heidi et Jane se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, entrainant de ce fait Lulla qui ne résista pas aux rires communicatifs des deux vampires.

Lulla se reprit peu à peu, et chercha à répondre à la question des deux Volturi, car ce tatouage avait une signification particulière aussi chercha-t-elle à expliquer :

_- C'est juste la devise familiale...en gaélique...tous le monde a un objet ayant cette devise. Moi, j'ai simplement décidé de me la faire tatouer...bon c'était aussi une petite crise de rébellion pour moi...j'avoue..._ Dit Lulla, en baissant la tête au souvenir de sa rébellion il y a pas si longtemps.

_- Nous avons tous quelques périodes où on fait des choses anomales, c'est normal...mais j'aurais jamais deviné que tu avais ce tatouage._ Expliqua Jane, se remettant doucement de sa crise de rire, sa voix était douce comme si elle comprenait parfaitement Lulla, celle-ci se demanda pourquoi.

Lulla alla s'en retourner dans sa cabine d'essayage sur ordre de Jane, qui avait laissé tomber les tons doux pour faire de l'autoritarisme, pour le bonheur de son frère qu'elle avait dit. Depuis le recoin où elle enfila une horreur en dentelle violette de Calais, quand soudainement une demande lui parvint :

_- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'elle est ta devise familiale ou pas ?_ D'après la voix, Lulla en déduisit que c'était Heidi qui avait parlé.

Elle se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, cette devise était familiale uniquement, mais Lulla savait que plusieurs historiens en avait entendu parler, à cause des récits sur la famille de sa mère, car la devise venait de là. Lulla décida de répondre franchement :

_- __T__á__ an sower roth nua__...cela signifie: Le semeur a une nouvelle roue._ Lulla avait murmuré doucement, en savourant les mots, susurrement doux à l'oreille, à aucun moment elle ne pensa qu'il fallait élever la voix, elle était en présence de vampires tout de même.

Un léger bruissement de l'air indiqua à Lulla que les deux vampires avaient perçut sa réponse, aussi retourna-t-elle à son habillage, cette fois-ci c'était violet et dentelle à gogo.

Bien qu'elle fût assez belle dans la glace, Lulla trouvait toujours que la tenue était tellement vulgaire qu'Alec n'apprécierais surement pas. En faisant part de cette pensée aux filles, elle eut droit à un tas de désapprobations, car selon Jane son frère était un pervers comme tout les hommes, et Heidi renchérit ensuite en disant que tous les hommes sont fait sur le même modèle, les vampires mâles n'étaient pas une exception à la règle.

La sortie se prolongea pendant encore quelques heures, le temps pour Heidi et Jane, de faire savoir à Lulla tout un tas de petits trucs pour attirer l'attention des hommes sur les femmes, en gros comment se faire désirer en dix leçons.

_- Tu peux profiter du fait d'être une femme pour renverser quelque chose, mais élégamment sil te plait, pas un plat remplis de soupe chaude sur lui par exemple. Il ne sentira rien, mais ça l'énervera..._ Commença Jane.

_- ...et tu peux en te penchant en montrer suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie d'aller voir en dessous. Surtout souviens toi que les mâles aiment à imaginer les courbes de leur dulcinée, plutôt que de les voir en vrai dans un premier temps du moins. _Finit Heidi, ce qui fit rougir Lulla car les filles étaient sur la place de Volterra et rentraient au château.

Elles avaient acheté beaucoup de choses, des vêtements pour les futures tortures mentales envers Alec, et environ une quinzaine de sous-vêtements assez sexys. Lulla avait d'ailleurs insisté pour tout payer, arguant que si Alec regardait ses relevés bancaires, il se douterait de quelque chose, Jane avait cédé face à cet argument.

_- Aussi...pense à faire changer tes pansements, ils sont encore là ne l'oublions pas_ ! Finit Jane, en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Lulla, elle comprit qu'elle devrait exploiter au maximum cet état de faiblesse pour faire des avances à Alec.

_- Qui est encore là ?_ Lança une voix que Lulla connaissait trop bien, grave un timbre sensuel, parfait équilibre de l'alto.

Heidi et Jane se retournèrent en un parfait ensemble, Lulla mit quelques secondes de plus pour voir apparaitre, tel un illusionniste, dans son champ de vision son amoureux, qui semblait curieux de saisir le pourquoi de la conversation qu'il avait capté.

Lulla espéra de tout son cœur, qu'il n'ait pas tout entendu, sinon son plan magistral serait à accrocher à une pierre et à jeter dans le fleuve.

Mais visiblement, il n'avait rien compris car n'ayant pas suivit la conversation depuis le début, car il répéta sa question :

_- Alors...répondez-moi. Qui est encore là ?_

Alors que Lulla allait répondre, elle avait même déjà ouvert à bouche à moitié quand Jane l'interrompit dans son mouvement pour donner elle-même une réponse :

_- En fait...je pensais aux blessures de Lulla, je disais qu'elles n'étaient pas encore guéries et que s'en était dommage, c'est tout. Allez va on te la rend ta Lullaby, on l'a même pas abimé ! _

Lulla se mit à rougir alors que Jane abordait un sourire en coin à ses propres paroles, et Alec leva les yeux au ciel en réponse. Puis, il attrapa la main de Lulla et les sacs qu'elle portait, il l'emmena dans les couloirs du château.

En se retournant quelque peu, elle put apercevoir Jane et Heidi lui faire un léger signe de leurs mains, elle comprit qu'elle devait commencer son attaque et son plan sur Alec dès aujourd'hui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle attendit tout de même le soir, dans la salle de bain, après avoir lavé ses nouveaux sous-vêtements, elle se penchait maintenant sur la question épineuse de la soirée, lequel allait-elle mettre ? La réponse lui vint en regardant un ensemble vert émeraude avec de la dentelle noire, Lulla trouva cela parfait pour une première approche.

Ce fut cet ensemble, qu'elle décida de mettre pour cette nuit, et pour qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Alec, elle mit sa nuisette noire qui avait une bretelle qui tombait à la fin de la nuit. Il est à noter que Lulla n'avait jamais dormit près d'Alec sans son soutien-gorge et ce même si cela la gênait, surtout depuis qu'elle était à Volterra et qu'Alec était tout le temps près d'elle la nuit.

Lulla eut un petit sourire en se regardant dans la glace, elle se trouva prête pour faire tourner la tête à Alec, en espérant qu'il serait charmé par ses efforts vestimentaires.

Revêtant un petit sourire timide, elle n'eut même pas à se forcer car elle était quand même sacrément gêné de ce qu'elle comptait faire, Lulla sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amoureux qui était plongé dans un roman hongrois.

S'arrêtant à quelques mètres du lit en bois, Lulla détailla Alec du regard.

Ses cheveux étaient en train de tomber élégamment sur son front, et ses yeux lisaient le livre, donnant un air concentré à tout le visage d'ange d'Alec. Puis les yeux de Lulla dérivèrent sur les lèvres d'Alec, sensuelles petites choses qui arrivaient à mettre Lulla dans un état sacrément délicieux.

Soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être regardé, et levant les yeux, son regard rencontra les orbes de rubis d'Alec, il y avait un air amusé dans celles-ci semblait-il.

Ouvrant ses lèvres de glaces, Alec fit raisonner sa jolie voix dans l'espace qui séparait les deux tourtereaux :

_- Tu viens ?_ Appuyant sa question, qui sonna comme une injonction, par sa main de glace soulevant la couette d'un coté du lit comme une invitation à la luxure, Lulla ne résista pas.

Elle alla se blottir dans le lit et la couette, Alec posa son livre sur la table de nuit la plus proche de lui, et vint s'accoler à elle. Il attrapa son corps à travers la couverture et les draps, pour mener Lulla contre lui, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Lulla profita de cet instant de contact, comme magique, en fermant ses yeux pour mieux déguster la sensation de froid qui enveloppait ses lèvres comme un baume de sensualité.

Se laissant porter par les mouvements doux et sensuels des lèvres de son amoureux, Lulla devint plus déterminé à avoir sa nuit avec Alec avant la fin de cette année-là. Donc, elle se rapprocha d'Alec, et se blottit contre lui encore plus que ce qui était possible.

Alec décida de continuer son baiser autrement, semblait-il, car il délaissa ses lèvres pour doucement picorer de baisers l'épiderme de Lulla, qui frissonnait à chaque pressions des lèvres gelés du vampire.

Mais bien vite, la torture douce et parfaite, prit fin, car Alec était prudent, beaucoup trop au gout de Lulla. Il se recula un peu, pour caler la tête de Lulla dans son cou et caressa ses cheveux dans l'attente de son endormissement visiblement.

Ne résistant pas bien longtemps à ces petites choses qui forment le bonheur quotidien de son humanité avec Alec, Lulla sentit ses paupières se fermer et son esprit partir dans un monde imaginaire.

Néanmoins, elle n'oublia pas ses résolutions de faire craquer Alec, car elle bougea un peu et de ce fait, elle le savait, sa bretelle droite tomba, pile la bonne.

Elle crut percevoir un changement dans la respiration d'Alec, mais elle pouvait se tromper, Lulla espéra que non.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Génial ce chapitre le combat et très bien décris, les conseils de Jane mon bien fait rire pauvre Alec, lui qui voulais résister il va avoir du mal._

_Hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Tant mieux que ce chapitre t'ai plut, merci pour les compliments sur la bagarre, parce que je crains de ne pas être assez douée pour les écrire vraiment bien. Sinon, les conseils de Jane sont uniquement là pour amuser la galerie, même si à mon avis ils doivent marcher. Je confirme, comme tu pourras le constater dans les prochains chapitres, Alec aura beaucoup de mal à résister, après tout il est plus prompt à suivre ses envies qu'à les réfréner. Allez, à la prochaine, en te disant un grand merci pour ta review, j'étais vraiment contente.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, alors la bagarre j'ai adoré mais j'aurais voulu qu'Alec lui arrache la tête, non mais lol avec tous ça si elle le fait pas succomber je ne comprends pas lol mais la 11ème quand même t'abuses mdr mdr, vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

Tu sais, si Alec avait tué Corin, je crois qu'il aurait écopé d'une punition, après tout t'imagines Aro en train de lui faire la morale comme un père à son gosse de cinq ans qui a fait une bêtise ? Je trouve ça marrant, bref sinon pour la 11ème, j'ai presque prit la façon de faire de Bella, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, cela dit je suis d'accord ce dernier conseil est abusé. A la prochaine.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Oui il m'a plut mais je le trouve pas assez long l'histoire du chap._

Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très long, excuse-moi mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, les mots me viennent et à moment donné faut bien arrêter et couper le chapitre. Cela dit, je suis très contente que tu m'ais dit que tu avais apprécié, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que ça continuera avec ce chapitre-ci, et les suivants ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Oui la scène du combat m'a plu =)._

_Pauvre Démétri et Félix y vont pus avoir de sous xD._

_Alec va se régaler les yeux xD._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Heureusement que cette scène de combat ait fait des adeptes, je savais pas si j'aurais dut mieux décrire, mais en même temps Lulla ne peut pas voir toutes les subtilités du style de combat d'Alec. Donc au final, c'est un peu flou, et tu as raison Demetri et Félix vont avoir un découvert bancaire assez monstrueux à mon avis. Il ne fallait pas confier sa carte de crédit à des forcenées du shopping, sinon forcément on a des problèmes après...tu as raison le pauvre Alec va souffrir mais aussi se régaler, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci aura été à ton gout.

**° Ilyana :** _Elle me fait délirer Jane avec ses sarcasmes. Et Lulla qui cherche a décoincé Alec: c'est MÔGNON. Oh la la trop hâte de la suite ! Amuse toi bien en Belgique =)._

Ah les sarcasmes de Jane, c'est universel, bref moi j'aime bien avoir une Jane sarcastique, ça me plait vraiment. En tout cas merci, je tacherais de bien m'amuser en Belgique, quand à la suite j'espère qu'elle t'aura plut ^^.

**° Manon :** _J'adore ! _

_J'ai hâte de voir la stratégie que Lulla va avoir pour faire craquer Alec et surtout voir comment lui va réagir...et même plutôt se retenir ! xD._

_Vivement le prochain chapitre._

_A très bientôt._

_Xoxo _

De la stratégie, quand tu dis ça on dirait qu'elle prépare une bataille plutôt qu'un plan pour se taper son petit-ami. Bref, moi j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions face au pauvre Alec se faisant torturer mentalement par Lulla, en tout cas merci pour ta review, comme d'habitude ça me touche toujours autant, donc merci beaucoup et à la prochaine.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Je suis toujours un peu à la ramasse, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de dévorer ton nouveau chapitre. Je l'adore… Il est trop top ! ! ! !_

_Je n'étais pas trop loin quand je disais que Lulla allait lui faire un strip-tease tous les jours, lol._

_J'espère aussi que Jane va suivre ses propres conseils pour tomber dans les bras de Félix et le faire succomber._

_De toute façon c'est bien connu, on arrive plus à aguicher un mec avec un beau porte-jarretelles, que plutôt un long discours sur la question du couple, mdr._

_Bises. Lola._

_PS : amuse-toi bien durant ton séjour en Belgique (un petit voyage en amoureux ?)_

Ma pauvre, toujours à la ramasse ? Tu es sous médicaments encore ? Bref, j'ai une petite pensée pour toi, en tout cas merci de toujours lire ce que je poste. Aussi, oui tu avais raison avec le strip-tease, même si je ne compte pas en écrire...surtout quand on peut imaginer que Jane rentre au mauvais moment dans la chambre...hum, bref tu as raison attirer un mec se fait avec de la lingerie pas de la philosophie. Et pour Jane et Félix, il va falloir attendre, après tout Lulla ne sait pas toute l'histoire entre eux, donc techniquement de son point de vue on ne peut pas savoir tout ^^. En tout cas merci pour ta review, et non ce n'est pas un voyage en amoureux, je pars en vacances avec mes parents, que j'adore je précise...je dois être une rare fille à dix-huit ans et à partir en vacances avec ses parents...bref, à la prochaine en espérant que tu auras apprécié encore ^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors, je le reprécise pour tout le monde, histoire que ce soit clair entre nous, le mardi prochain si je n'ai pas accès à internet de mon hôtel en Belgique, ben vous n'aurez pas le chapitre suivant. Cela dit ne désespérez pas trop, je reviens le samedi suivant, comme ça je ne laisse pas de blanc sans post trop longtemps, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Dans le chapitre suivant, torture mentale d'Alec au programme, Lulla est inventive et ne perd pas le Nord. Bref, Alec a du pain sur la planche pour la faire changer d'avis, ah aussi le début de l'anniversaire de Lulla, ben oui on y arrive enfin, en même temps moi j'ai toute la chronologie de l'histoire donc je sais exactement à quelle date nous sommes sur mon planning.

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	36. Accélération Pov Lulla

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vos pelouses respectives (si vous avez un jardin) ne sont pas trop cramées par le soleil estival.

Je suis en **Belgique** en effet, mais j'ai internet **(Halléluahhhh !)**, sauf que **(parce qu'il y a un ''sauf que'' !)**, et bien tout simplement la connexion est pourrie. Le débit frôle le zéro, résultat sur **ma boite mail je peux recevoir mais pas envoyer**, cela dit j'ai trouvé une solution de rechange. Bref, cela veut dire que vous avez votre chapitre aujourd'hui, et également qu'avec un peu de chance vous aurez le prochain vendredi ou samedi, cela dépendra du temps que l'on mettra à rentrer.

Ce chapitre porte sur le plan diabolique de Lulla, elle est donc en train de tenter de faire changer d'avis son cher et tendre vampire assoiffé de sang. Aussi, nous parlerons ici de l'anniversaire de Lulla qui arrive, je précise que le poème en bas est de moi et que de moi. D'ailleurs je détaille quelques petites choses après le chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Accélération

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Ce matin-là, Lulla se réveilla sans Alec contre elle, un moment désorientée elle se reprit doucement et regarda autour d'elle pour apercevoir son amour assis sur le banc du piano à queue, l'air concentré sur elle.

Lulla décida de lui parler, elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle attendait à la réaction d'Alec :

_- Hello. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi...dans le lit ?_ Alec eut les yeux d'un coup beaucoup plus sombres, et Lulla comprit qu'elle avait certainement réussit à le mettre dans l'embarras cette nuit.

_- Tu...tu bouges beaucoup quand tu dors mais là tu as vraiment bougé trop, je ne voulais pas risquer que tu te blesses en me fichant un coup dans ton sommeil._ La voix d'Alec était hésitante, même un chamois aveugle s'en serait rendu compte, aussi Lulla fut-elle encore plus heureuse d'avoir réussit son petit coup.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la honte et la timidité firent qu'elle se mit à rougir, et baissant la tête, elle annonça à Alec qu'elle allait prendre une douche, elle se leva et alla quand même poser un baiser sur la tempe de son amoureux. De ce fait, elle constata de près que ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais, mais elle savait qu'il avait mangé il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce n'était pas la soif mais autre chose, elle espéra alors que ce fut-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après cette première phase, Lulla laissa passer quelques jours, puis elle revint à la charge avec ses blessures à faire soigner et ses bleus.

Elle chercha à faire ça bien, en étant le moins possible soupçonnable par Alec, aussi attendit-elle un peu et puis alors qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, elle fit exprès de faire tomber le pommeau de douche sur sa blessure de sa cuisse. Car elle ne voulait pas simuler la douleur, bien mal lui en prit.

Parce que ça faisait mal, les points de sutures étaient toujours là, et elle poussa un cri assez aigue, nul doute qu'Alec l'avait entendu depuis le salon où il était avec Jane.

Alors que Lulla se retenait de ne pas hurler de douleur, en serrant ses lèvres contre ses dents, un tapement à la porte lui appris qu'Alec avait réagit à son appel, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était fait exprès bien sur.

_- Ça va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?_ La voix d'Alec sonnait inquiète, Lulla fut contente que ce ne soit pas Jane qui vienne voir ce qui se passait, elle aurait été vexée.

Eteignant l'eau de la douche, Lulla sortit de la cabine spacieuse, et chercha sa serviette pour s'enrouler dedans, elle avait fait exprès de prendre une serviette intermédiaire entre le je-cache-tout et le je-me-prend-pour-une-prostituée, elle répondit alors :

_- Je vais bien...je me suis juste fait mal à la blessure de ma cuisse, tes points de sutures me font mal ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me refaire les pansements, je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule, tu viens ? _Elle avait employé un ton craintif, et l'utilisation de la possession avec les points de sutures était là pour faire arriver Alec un peu plus vite, elle avait d'ailleurs un peu honte de le manipuler ainsi.

Avançant vers la porte, Lulla la déverrouilla sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part d'Alec, elle le trouva juste devant elle avec un bras encore levé pour frapper sur la porte, ils se dévisagèrent avec surprise, puis Lulla rougit violement.

Baissant la tête, elle ne fut plus sure de ce qu'elle voulait car cela devenait gênant, mais Alec répondit à son appel et de façon encore plus mieux que ce qu'elle imaginait.

_- Je vais te les faire tes pansements. Viens._ Utilisant sa douce voix, Alec entra dans la salle de bain, laissant à Lulla le soin de refermer la porte.

Elle hésita à se retourner, ses oreilles avaient perçut les mouvements d'Alec en train de sortir des ustensiles et autres pour refaire ses pansements. Puis, respirant un bon coup elle se retourna et décida d'user de tous ses charmes, elle le voulait.

En peu de temps, elle se retrouva en serviette de bain assise sur un des bords du lavabo, Alec l'y avait posé pour mieux faire les soins, mais dans cette position elle savait que la serviette remontait en dévoilant bien plus que ce que Lulla voulait en montrer, heureusement son tatouage était placé sur sa cuisse gauche et très haut, Alec ne risquait pas de le voir avant un bon moment.

Alec commença par son bras droit, ce fut facile, quoique Lulla remarqua une légère différence de couleurs entre les yeux d'Alec de maintenant et ceux de tout à l'heure.

Puis, la partie intéressante commença.

Les blessures de sa cuisse étaient assez haute, Alec dut donc écarter la serviette, ce faisant la respiration de Lulla s'accéléra brusquement, il releva la tête ayant perçut son changement de rythme cardiaque semblait-il.

Lulla le rassura en hochant la tête, puis Alec désinfecta les plaies et elle grimaça, la douleur était picotante et vive, elle en était presque à regretter.

Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux d'Alec exactement comme l'hors de la séance de soin après l'attaque de Jessica, et celui-ci, après avoir posé un pansement solide autour de sa cuisse, releva la tête. Alec attrapa une de ses mains, et la porta à ses lèvres.

Puis doucement, semblant céder il posa un tas de petits baisers sur le bras de Lulla, en remontant, chaque baiser engendrait un petit frémissement doux qui remontait dans les nerfs rachidiens de Lulla, provoquant une brusque montée d'endorphines, elle en était à suffoquer de plaisir.

Il remonta tant et si bien que leurs deux bouches se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres à peine, puis Lulla impatiente attira son corps vers celui, de glace, de son amoureux.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Avant même que leurs corps entrent en contact, un contact que Lulla savait délicieux.

Alec sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et il recula doucement, et en guise d'excuses il lui murmura :

_- C'est incroyable, ton odeur est littéralement envoutante, j'ai du mal à résister. _Il s'avança, Lulla espéra qu'il céderait, mais non il se contenta de lui donner un baiser avant de reculer et de déclarer précipitamment.

_- Va t'habiller. Tu vas prendre froid sinon._

Lulla baissa la tête, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir raté son affaire, mais le fait d'avoir été si près du but, car elle était sure qu'il serait allé plus loin s'il n'avait pas eut peur. Cela accentua son envie de continuer de le torturer pour qu'il cède à leurs désirs mutuels.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivirent un nombre incalculables d'essais sur Alec eurent lieu, Lulla essayait par tout les moyens de provoquer la libido de son amour et cela réussissait parfois, ils étaient proches du but, vraiment proches.

Un coup c'était Demetri qui arrêtait l'idylle et brisait les espoirs de Lulla, un autre coup la nouvelle standardiste Nathalie venait les déranger en demandant la salle des archives, etc. Lulla n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon moment pour faire craquer Alec sans personne pour les embêter.

Elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Jane, pas dans l'ordre mais en n'utilisant le dernier qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, genre si tout le reste ne marchait vraiment pas, mais à ce qu'elle avait put en juger Lulla faisait de l'effet à Alec, ou alors les lampes halogènes du château avaient une fâcheuse tendance à rendre noir ce qui était rouge, comme les yeux par exemple.

Car Lulla savait parfaitement que les yeux noirs chez un vampire signifiait des désirs intenses, tels que la soif ou le désir charnel par exemple, elle espérait lui induire le deuxième car pour le premier c'était déjà fait.

Comme par exemple la fois où elle fit exprès de tomber devant Alec, en portant ses chers sous-vêtements très indécents. Attraper des livres dans les hauts rayonnages c'est dur, aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour avoir l'air en difficultés et au moment où il vint la secourir elle tomba.

Bien sur, les réflexes vampiriques la sauvèrent très facilement, mais dans sa chute elle exposa ses jambes un court instant aux yeux d'Alec. Après ce petit incident, quand Lulla avait voulut embrasser Alec il l'avait doucement repoussé prétextant un appel de Demetri.

Assez vexée, Lulla partit voir Jane pour savoir pourquoi son frère était partit aussi précipitamment, mais celle-ci se contenta de se mettre à rire comme jamais et n'expliqua rien de plus à Lulla. Mais, au final celle-ci comprit dans quelle situation elle avait mise son beau vampire, car bien qu'en marbre dur, ce jour-là il fut plus dur par sa faute, elle s'en voulut quand même un peu.

Mais elle fut aussi bien contente d'avoir réussit son petit manège avec Alec, et elle décida de persévérer encore et encore, car elle pensait qu'il finirait bien par craquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Puis, Lulla sentit que le jour de son anniversaire arrivant, il fallait absolument qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Alec et elle, elle pensa que cela devait arriver à ce moment.

Comme Maître Aro avait lu dans l'esprit de Lulla sa date d'anniversaire, elle ne fut pas surprise en le voyant arriver, quelques jours avant le jour de sa naissance, dans la bibliothèque. Alec était avec elle, dans un autre coin de la pièce, mais il accourut en entendant du monde venir, Maître Aro prit à ce moment là la main de Lulla dans la sienne sondant son esprit.

_- Ah ! Ma chère Lullaby...je viens t'informer qu'une petite réception sera organisée entre nous pour fêter dignement ton anniversaire, et la date de ta transformation approchante._ Le ton bien que courtois, indiquait que Maître Aro voulait être plaisant et surtout rappeler pourquoi les Volturi avaient attendu cette date fatidique.

Après une courte discussion sur les méandres bibliophiles, Lulla remarqua le regard assez agacé d'Alec, la discussion se terminant et Maître Aro partant à l'accueil de quelques invités avec lesquels il fallait absolument discuter, Lulla se retourna vers Alec.

Il la regardait puis secoua la tête et posa une question :

_- Tu ne m'as pas dit pour ton anniversaire... pourquoi ?_ La question mit dans l'embarras Lulla, car elle sentait qu'en effet elle aurait du lui dire mais le fait de savoir sa transformation prochaine rendait la date de son anniversaire comme un dernier écrin d'espoir et un rempart.

Alors, baissant la tête et se retournant vers la rangée de livres sur le moyen-âge, Lulla posa doucement sa main droite sur la tranche d'un des livres, et décida de répondre lentement :

_- Parce que...parce que, je sais que je vais être plus vraiment moi-même après..._

Son ton avait du être vraiment implorant, car Alec réagit tout de suite en enveloppant Lulla dans ses bras, et écartant d'une main ses cheveux, il murmura à son oreille :

_- Mais tu m'as moi... _Bien que la voix eut été très claire et sans apparent tremblement, Lulla comprit qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, alors elle se devait de répondre, car elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser.

_- Justement...c'est la seule raison qui me fait avancer. _Se retournant tout en continuant de parler, Lulla posa ses mains contre les épaules d'Alec et se hissa pour l'embrasser, elle avait remarqué que les yeux de son amoureux étaient plus noirs et semblaient crier de bonheur.

Après un baiser des plus tendres, elle n'avait pas chercher à aller plus loin à ce moment là, puis elle se retourna de nouveau tout en conservant sa place entre les bras froids de son amoureux et induit alors un léger bercement de gauche à droite. Alec réagit en enroulant plus fermement ses bras autour de sa taille, et accompagna bien volontiers son balancement doux et chaleureux.

Puis prenant appuis sur son épaule droite, Alec murmura doucement pour ne pas rompre leur moment de douceur :

_- Et tu es née quand ? Que je sache quand il faut que je me précipite pour t'acheter un beau cadeau..._ La voix tendre d'Alec, lui sembla parfaitement en accord avec le bercement qui l'endormait à moitié, elle répondit.

_- Dans ma famille, il est d'usage de composer un poème à chaque naissance, voici le mien :_

_Viendra l'Héritière, _

_À la neige ombragée du Neckar, _

_À l'heure où le jour meurt,_

_Et les étoiles s'épanouissent..._

_...c'est mon poème, je suis née un six décembre vers six heures du soir...tu n'es pas obligé de trouver un cadeau...tu sais très bien lequel me plairait vraiment._ Finissant sa réponse par sa demande de cadeau, Lulla entendit nettement un soupir provenir de son amoureux, mais bien vite tout les deux replongèrent dans leur petite bulle de bonheur personnelle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce jour-là, elle fut réveillée par un mouvement de la part d'Alec, ce qui était rare, puis elle se rappela mentalement que c'était le jour de son anniversaire, plus exactement le matin.

Sentant sous elle, les muscles parfaits d'Alec, elle décida d'user du conseil numéro dix donné par Jane, soit de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule et de remuer un peu. Lulla se décida car aucuns mouvements de la part de son amoureux n'indiquait qu'il avait perçut son réveil.

Lentement, elle bougea la jambe droite, pour enserrer la taille musculeuse d'Alec.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Amusant ce chapitre._

Je suis contente que cela t'ais amusé, parce que vu que c'est peu humoristique ma fic, je suis heureuse qu'on apprécie mon humour. Je précise que la plupart des gens ont tendance à trouver ma façon de faire des blagues, bizarre...bref, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant, et te fera rire ou du moins sourire vu le plan de Lulla...^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_La sortie shopping est super, Jane et Heidi dont sympas, super la signification du tatouage de Lulla, je plains Alec le pauvre il va avoir du mal à résister._

_A plus._

Je suis d'accord avec toi, il aura beaucoup de mal à résister à Lulla, en plus il est amoureux et donc aura forcément tendance à vouloir faire plaisir à sa chérie. Cela dit, s'il craquait trop rapidement, ce ne serait pas excellent, faut le faire mariner...la signification du tatouage vient d'un livre que j'adore, je l'utiliserais par la suite dans l'histoire donc je vais taire le titre...même si en théorie vous le savez déjà...donc merci beaucoup, tu es toujours aussi gentille ^^, à la prochaine.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, bon que dire, j'ai adoré et le manège que va faire Lulla, ça va être amusant lol, et le coup de la bretelle, génial le pauvre il va souffrir mdr, bon courage bisous._

_J'espère que tu va bien et amuse toi bien en Belgique bisous._

Coucou aussi, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, d'ailleurs je me permets de te souligner que je n'ai pas encore reçu de mail de ta part. Cela dit tu as tout ton temps, et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier le manège de Lulla, et la détermination d'Alec, qu'on plaint vraiment. Merci, je vais tâcher de m'amuser à Bruxelles, certes faire les boutiques et les musées également, en tout cas je suis contente que tu sois toujours là ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Vite, vite la suite *-*._

_J'adore trop ^^. _

Tu es très gentille et j'adore cela, ça me va droit au cœur ce que tu me dis, j'apprécie beaucoup donc merci beaucoup. Aussi, si cela te plait tant, j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant, en prenant en compte que l'on arrive bientôt vers les premiers lemons, qui d'ailleurs je l'espère seront aux gouts de tout le monde. Alors, à la prochaine fois, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci t'auras beaucoup plus...^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut,_

_Le tombé de bretelles fait de façon innocente : ça marche toujours ! ! !_

_En tout cas Alec a eu l'air d'apprécier ^^._

_Alors il y a une histoire déjà qui date entre Félix et Jane ? Je veux tout savoir… lol._

_D'ailleurs à ce propos je me demandais si tu pensais faire un point de vue de Jane car ça serait pas mal de voir la façon dont elle ressent l'histoire d'amour entre son frère et Lulla._

_Enfin c'est ton histoire, tu fais comme tu le sens, mdr._

_Bises. Lola._

_Ps : il n'y a aucune honte à partir en vacances avec ses parents même si tu as 18 ans. C'est cool au contraire ^^. _

Certes enlever sa bretelle innocemment ça passe, mais faire un strip-tease cela devient évident que l'on ne veut pas faire que jouer à la marelle. Bref, je suis très contente de voir que tu es toujours là, quand à l'histoire entre Félix et Jane eh bien tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que l'avenir nous le dira, je vais t'avouer que je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé. Cela dit, tu fais bien de me parler du Pov de Jane, il en aura effectivement un, qui résumera tout ce que la jumelle d'Alec a bien put penser pendant l'histoire, mais je ne dirais ni où il est placé, ni ce qu'il racontera, je garde mes secrets de fabrication. Merci, tu me rassures concernant mes vacances, le fait est que j'adore mes parents ^^, bref je suis contente et j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre-ci.

OoOoOoO

Donc, j'ai acheté une robe trop choupie, un ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte tout mignon, un châle vert pomme pour jouer à être Lulla...vous n'avez rien à faire de ma liste de course à Bruxelles ? Bon d'accord passons à la suite...

Le poème de la naissance de Lulla est de moi, je précise pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas, que le Neckar est le fleuve coulant au pied d'Heidelberg, la ville où Lulla est née. D'ailleurs j'adore cette ville, le château en haut y est trop beau...hum...bref, donc j'espère que les essais de Lulla pour faire craquer Alec vous aurons plut.

Le prochain chapitre portera sur le début de l'anniversaire de Lulla, elle va avoir ses quinze ans, ce qui n'est pas rien. Bref, le prochain chapitre révèlera des surprises sur les mœurs des Volturi, dont le fait de ne pas être poli en entrant dans une pièce. Je vous apprends aussi avec joie et bonheur que j'ai dépassé les 90 chapitres écrits, je suis à l'élaboration du 91, que j'ai commencé il y a deux jours, j'espère que vous suivez les post jusque là ^^.

A la prochaine, en espérant que vous aillez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir. (Après tout je suis gentille avec vous, alors j'espère que vous le serez avec moi, rappelez-vous : La review est le seul indice fiable et doux aux yeux de l'auteur.) Cela dit, je ne me plains pas vraiment, j'ai toujours eut de gentilles reviews, donc un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Anga

Ps : **Petit message spécial pour ma meilleure amie = Coucou ma petite Elodie,** je suis bien en Belgique, je corrige nos autres histoires et je te les enverrais. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, **je peux recevoir sur Outlook mais pas envoyer** donc je bidouille sur le site de mon adresse mail pour envoyer mes messages...je serais certainement lente...mais ne m'oublie pas ^^.


	37. Célébration Pov Lulla

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien...moi ça va bien...je suis toujours en Belgique, entre les moules et frites d'ailleurs...

Bref, dans ce chapitre-ci nous voyons le début de l'anniversaire de Lulla, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Aussi, une petite apparition d'un personnage que nous n'avions pas vu depuis un moment va arriver vers la fin...j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Célébration

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lentement, elle bougea la jambe droite, pour enserrer la taille musculeuse d'Alec.

La première réaction de son amoureux fut de se reculer légèrement, alors Lulla réfléchissant comme une malade pour contrer la tentative de fuite sa proie, poussa un léger sifflement comme dans tout sommeil normal.

Alec cessa apparemment de s'enfuir, il devint immobile comme une statue, mais mon dieu quelle statue divine. Les sens de Lulla bien que réduit, suffirent à comprendre qu'il devait certainement croire qu'elle dormait encore et alors elle bougea plus.

Lulla enserra complètement la taille d'Alec, et se blottit contre lui, avant de sortir ses mains et de le serrer contre elle comme une peluche, la dite peluche essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais à chaque fois que Lulla sentait une résistance elle poussait un gémissement d'endormie profonde.

Puis lascivement, elle en vint à descendre de quelques centimètres et remonter dans le même temps contre le corps d'Alec, celui-ci devint plus rigide si c'était possible, et alors Alec réagit plutôt bien.

Il posa ses mains d'immortels contre le bassin de Lulla et commença à accompagner lui-aussi ses gigotements, avant de murmurer quelque chose dans ses cheveux qu'elle ne comprit, elle fit alors la plus grosse bourde de sa vie :

_- Tu as dit quoi ?_

Sa question résonna dans le silence de la chambre, leurs frottements mutuels s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, et à peine les mots furent-ils hors de sa bouche que Lulla sut que ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire.

Alec se décolla de Lulla, néanmoins leurs bassins restèrent collés, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, il avait à la fois un air peiné, amusé et frustré aussi, Lulla baissa la tête et regarda alors le torse de son cher aimé pour ne plus avoir aussi honte, mais ses joues rougissantes durent indiquer à Alec ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, il releva son menton avec ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement, puis il la fit basculer sur le dos et se colla à elle. Le bonheur envahit alors les veines de Lulla, elle eut presque l'impression de voler, elle allait vouloir ce qu'elle voulait avec l'homme qu'elle voulait.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors plus fort, et une des mains d'Alec, se glissa sur la cuisse droite de Lulla, tout s'arrêta alors.

_- Lulla est réveillée ?_ Jane venait de faire irruption dans leur chambre, sans frapper et à vitesse vampirique, tellement vite que Lulla en perdit la vue pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, plus rien, si ce n'est un petit glapissement venant du salon des jumeaux :

_- Désolée !_

Alec se mit à rire, avant de faire lever Lulla et celle-ci comprit que son anniversaire avait commencé, et que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'ils feraient des choses ensembles. Elle se résigna donc en allant vers le dressing de la chambre, pour choisir une robe ou quelque chose de festif, on n'a pas quinze ans tout les jours.

En entrant, elle alla directement vers les étagères qu'Alec lui avait cédé gentiment, et en promenant sa main sur les différents tissus qui composait sa garde robe, elle en vint à toucher quelque chose de très doux. Levant le cintre, Lulla se retrouva devant la robe jaune achetée avec Alice Cullen, et elle se souvint alors des étranges paroles proférées par l'extralucide.

Maintenant cela prenait tout son sens, elle décida de mettre cette robe, et alors qu'elle allait prendre une paire de sous-vêtements en coton blanc, une personne fit irruption dans le dressing.

C'était Jane, mais elle fit peur à Lulla qui fit un sacré bon, avant de se reprendre et de regarder ce que cette chère Jane avait apporté.

Un morceau de soie rouge semblait-il, puis alors que Jane la saluait et s'excusait encore une fois, elle comprit que c'était un ensemble de sous-vêtement rouge et avec beaucoup de dentelle :

_- Je suis désolée, si tu savais, je t'aide et puis je gâche tout. Mais enfin, il fallait faire ça à un autre moment...mais je te promets que je vais te rendre extrêmement belle et il en sera réduit à lécher le sol devant toi._ Le ton avait été clair, et Lulla écarquilla les yeux car elle trouva le plan de Jane audacieux mais elle se dit que si ça pouvais marcher, elle le ferait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose guimauve. Rouge sensuel. Vermillon sucré.

Les couleurs volaient littéralement autour du visage de Lulla, car Jane utilisait ses talents de maquilleuse pour rendre son visage parfaitement attirant pour Alec. Elle avait confiance en la Volturi, et celle-ci avait mit un voile noir sur le miroir du dressing et se concentrait pour faire de son mieux.

A dire vrai, Lulla n'avait absolument pas peur de ressembler à un clown en sortant, elle avait confiance, et Jane donnait des explications à chaque nouveau produit qu'elle appliquait sur la peau de Lulla.

Puis, Jane passa à ses cheveux.

Comme Lulla en avait des longs, il était possible de faire des tas de coiffures merveilleuses, alors que Jane en était à tortiller un chignon, une personne entra dans le dressing. Lulla eut très peur que ce soit Alec, car alors sa surprise ne marchera plus.

Mais, elle reconnu la voix d'Heidi :

_- Voilà ! C'est pas encore finit...tu as prit ton temps Jane, mais ce n'est pas grave...on n'a encore quelques minutes. _Rien qu'à la voix, Lulla comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Alors, que Jane en était à passer un peu de laque sur les cheveux de Lulla, elle réfléchit et en vint à la conclusion que les Volturi avaient préparé quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Elle savait déjà, par Maître Aro, qu'une réception serait organisée, mais elle ne souvenait pas que ce fût si important, ça devait être pour affirmer devant tout le château qu'elle serait transformée prochainement.

D'ailleurs sa transformation prochaine lui semblait être un hymne à l'horreur, car elle avait affreusement peur, en devenant nouveau-née elle savait que sa principale occupation serait de se nourrir. Au détriment des moments passés avec son amour, elle redoutait qu'il ne soit plus attiré par elle une fois vampire, elle n'aurait plus cette odeur, plus rien de la fragile humaine qu'il aimait.

Mais étant son âme-sœur, elle avait une chance qu'il l'aime encore, enfin elle pensait cela, Alec lui avait assuré que c'était la future image vampirique qu'il adorait chez elle, bien qu'il accepta de bonne foi les aspects humains de Lulla, il la voulait vampire et elle avait peur de le décevoir.

Alors qu'elle se penchait une fois de plus sur la question de l'amour inconditionnel d'Alec à son égard, Jane déclara que son œuvre était finie, et elle demanda :

_- Tu veux te regarder dans la glace avant d'aller rendre Alec fou ?_ La voix de la vampire résonna, et Lulla levant ses yeux sur ceux de Jane, obtempéra de la tête.

Théâtralement, Jane découvrit le miroir du dressing, et laissa Lulla contempler le maquillage et la coiffure.

Elle était belle en cet instant, ce fut son avis à elle. Ses yeux verts mis en valeur grâce à une note de couleur nacrée, et ses lèvres rosées. Lulla sourit à son reflet et espéra que cela serait parfait pour rendre Alec fou de désir, tellement qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire un geste de la main pour qu'il tombe entre les siennes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla avait un peu protesté quand Jane lui avait d'office mit l'ensemble de dentelle rouge entre les mains, mais elle finit par accepter. Ce fut donc dans une robe bustier jaune, avec les bretelles rouges de son soutien-gorge qui ressortaient nettement, que Lulla sortit du dressing.

Elle trouva dans le salon des jumeaux, Jane et Heidi habillées de robes simples mais élégantes, une noire longue pour Jane et une verte à motif rose pour Heidi. Alors que Lulla allait poser une question sur la réception qui l'attendait, Jane prit la parole :

_- Tu viens ? On a l'ordre de l'emmener dans la salle des Trônes pour onze heures, d'ailleurs nous sommes un peu en retard...Heidi dit toujours qu'une femme doit se faire désirer..._ Alors que la douce voix de velours retentissait dans le salon, Heidi prit la main de Lulla et entraina celle-ci vers la porte.

Sur le chemin, Lulla essaya de parler mais la présence de Jane dans son dos, l'incita à ne rien dire et à suivre les deux vampires, aussi sagement qu'une petite humaine peut le faire.

Puis, elles se retrouvèrent bientôt devant les portes de la salle des Trônes, après avoir dépassé le bureau de Nathalie qui les avaient regardés passer comme des rappeurs dans une maison de retraite. Jane et Heidi s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et sous leurs regards Lulla poussa les lourdes portes.

Enfin, essaya de pousser, bien vite Jane s'en rendit compte et poussa pour elle, de ce fait elles entrèrent toutes les deux en même temps.

Le spectacle fut un peu magique aux yeux de Lulla, il y avait que des gens qu'elle appréciait dans la salle et ils lui souhaitèrent tous un joyeux anniversaire retentissant et ponctué des appréciables modulations linguales vampiriques.

Elle posa d'embler ses mains sur sa bouche, elle qui s'attendait à une simple petite réception bête, se retrouvait au cœur d'une véritable fête en son honneur. Puis, se rendant compte que son geste était très cliché, elle essaya de le cacher en mettant ses mains derrière son dos, tous les vampires s'aperçurent de ce geste car ils se mirent à rire.

De ce fait Lulla rougit, et baissa la tête.

Mais une main se posa sur son menton pour le relever, elle reconnu l'odeur d'Alec et levant les yeux elle s'aperçut des yeux rouges d'Alec qui devinrent noirs tandis qu'il détaillait sa tenue du regard. En une seconde, Lulla comprit que son plan était sur le point d'aboutir, et elle se jura de demander la chambre de Jane en fin de soirée.

La suite fut fort intéressante, Alec lui prit le bras comme aux temps anciens et se promena parmi les invités avec elle. Elle put ainsi parler avec tous les vampires qu'elle trouvait intéressant, pour la plupart ils lui racontèrent leurs histoires.

Après un discours de Maître Aro, qui ne se gêna pas pour rappeler la transformation prochaine de Lulla, celle-ci finit dans la cuisine pour avoir un gâteau, un petit et tout mignon gâteau. Elle apprit que c'était Alec qui l'avait fait, elle en fut extrêmement touché déjà que c'était une forêt noire, et qu'elle était allemande.

Bien que le petit épisode du matin eut été plaisant, Lulla en avait déduit que c'était purement politique, bien que c'était aussi une fête, Maître Aro voulait en premier lieu affirmer que Lulla ferait bien partit des Volturi et que son anniversaire était une sorte de date limite. Mais le Roi des Volturi avait été gentil, et Lulla reçut un beau livre d'anthropologie qu'il n'y avait pas dans la bibliothèque, quelques autres cadeaux furent à noter.

Mais il se passa une chose incroyable à la fin de la journée, alors que Lulla était dans la bibliothèque en train de discuter avec Afton et Alec, un personnage se présenta à la porte.

Léontel.

Si Lulla retint sa respiration, car l'hybride n'avait jamais été sympa avec la jeune humaine, Alec et Afton se tendirent comme si la présence de l'hybride dégageait une odeur fétide qui leur tordait le ventre.

Le nouveau venu, fit un pas en arrière, visiblement près à partir en courant vers l'antarctique si la situation s'envenimait trop. Lulla décida de prendre les choses en mains, une fois sa surprise passée, elle se plaça entre les deux vampires et l'hybride, en prenant soin de placer sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Alec, elle demanda :

_- Que nous veux-tu ?_ Sa voix sonna claire et infaillible, bien que l'hybride lui fasse toujours peur.

Alors, Léontel bougea et fit quelques pas, avant de sortir un paquet emballé dans un papier doré, Lulla comprit que c'était pour elle au moment où il le lui dit :

_- J'ai apprit que c'était votre anniversaire, vous avez beau être la future d'un vampire...je n'aurais pas du vous attaquer l'hors de notre retour de Roumanie, pardonnez moi. En gage de mon pardon, je vous donne ce présent, puisse-t-il vous servir._ Après avoir parlé ainsi et surprit violement les personnes dans la salle, Léontel s'avança sous le regard venimeux d'Alec pour poser son paquet dans les mains de Lulla.

Puis, alors que Lulla comprenait que ce qu'elle avait prit pour du papier doré était en fait de la soie, elle fut touché et extrêmement surprise. Alors, que ses doigts crochetaient la soie pour essayer de voir ce que ce cadeau était, Lulla surprit un mouvement de tête d'Alec en direction de Léontel.

Avant que l'hybride ne sorte, Lulla intercepta son regard bleu dans ses pupilles vertes, et elle fut un instant décontenancée, comme si on venait de lui dire quelque chose d'incroyable. L'hybride sortit, Alec rapprocha le corps de Lulla du sien, elle en oublia l'étrange regard bleu.

Ses mains se mirent au devoir d'ouvrir le présent.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :**_ Enfin la suite de l'histoire et Lulla a bien joué son plan lol._

_J'espère qu'elle sera enceinte avant sa transformation._

Je suis contente que le plan de Lulla ait plut, après tout il est bizarre et j'avais peur que tout le monde prenne Lulla pour une dépravée. Après tout, elle tente bel et bien de passer du côté obscur de la perversité...hum...bref, pour ce qui est de ton espérance quand à une possible grossesse chez Lulla, ben je ne m'avancerais pas à tout dévoiler, néanmoins je dirais simplement que j'espère que mon histoire arrivera à surprendre. Bref, merci d'être là et j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'auras plut.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Lulla est pleine d'idées, hihi pauvre Alec il doit en baver je le plains, j'ai hâte de lire les chapitres qui arrivent._

_A plus._

Certes Lulla a pleins d'idées, mais comme tu as put le voir, Lulla est quand même un peu sadique à embêter Alec ainsi, mais c'est comme ça que l'histoire est plus marrante. En tout cas, moi j'ai hâte de savoir ton avis sur les chapitres qui viennent, en espérant qu'ils te plaisent...^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, j'ai adoré je suis mdr car j'imagine les scènes alors c'est pire lol, t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là et pis j'adore tes fictions alors je m'incrusterais encore longtemps lol, vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

_Oui je suis désolée pour le mail mais j'ai des soucis avec, je te l'envoi dés que je peux ne t'inquiètes pas je t'oublie pas et amuse toi bien surtout en Belgique._

Ah, j'espère que les scènes que tu t'imagines sont bel et bien marrantes, moi je ''vois'' l'histoire que j'écris, en gros ma fiction c'est avant tout un film dans ma tête. Des fois je me demande comment les autres voient ce que j'écris...bref, je suis très heureuse que tu sois toujours là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et prend ton temps en ce qui concerne le mail...merci d'être toujours là.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant *-*._

_Alala y devrait se décoincer Alec._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Héhé, je suis contente de te voir, tu me manquais je l'avoue, ainsi que toutes mes revieweuses d'ailleurs, bref je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Alec devrait se décoincer. Cela dit, je n'imaginais pas Alec et Lulla se sautant dessus comme des bêtes sauvages, je préfère l'approche de Lulla, et Alec qui tente de résister, c'est plus intéressant. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci apportera des réponses et qu'il te plaira...^^.

**° Julie :** _(1) Le début et très prometteur. _

_A la base je n'aime pas le fait que l'on prenne les idées sur les séries._

_Mais comme j'adore Bones. _

_Ça passe lol._

_Et sans compter que j'adore Alec, alors ajoutez lui une petite dose d'amour avec une pointe de fantastique et d'humour et ton histoire ne va carrément plus me lâcher lol. _

_(2) J'adore la comparaison du gâteau à la crème. _

_Franchement c'est excellent._

_J'aime l'histoire._

_Mais par moment je trouve que ça manque de...hum comment dire...de dialogue, j'aime ça._

_Mais bon j'aime quand même._

Tout d'abord merci d'avoir laissé une review au tout début, c'est sympa, j'espère que tu n'auras pas abandonné mon histoire à cause du manque de dialogue. J'ai conscience que les dialogues sont très importants à la dynamique du récit, cela dit je crains que dans les chapitres suivants, il n'y en ait pas encore beaucoup. Je préfère les descriptions, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, auquel cas je te dirais simplement que je sais que ma façon d'écrire ne plait pas à tout le monde, je ne me vexerais pas, j'avoue d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas été surprise outre mesure de voir ce commentaire, donc merci de me l'avoir dit, ça me réconforte dans ce que je pense de moi-même. Et, aussi j'espère que la petite histoire d'amour entre Alec et Lulla te donnera envie de la lire jusqu'au bout, malgré de longues descriptions ^^.

OoOoOoO

Comme vous avez lut, vous devez vous dire que Lulla fait quand même quelques bêtises, mais je trouvais ça marrant. Ainsi que Jane qui oublie de frapper avant d'entrer, elle n'est pas malpolie, elle est juste un peu envahissante, heureusement maintenant je pense qu'elle devrait avoir retenu la leçon, mais après tout Jane restera toujours Jane.

Bon, sinon je suis très contente d'avoir reçut des reviews, sauf que j'ai eut un petit problème avec l'une d'entre elles. En effet, voyez-vous la première review de Julie n'est pas apparue sur ma boîte mail...j'ai fouillé tout les recoins de celle-ci d'ailleurs. Heureusement que j'avais internet et que j'ai vu la review sur mon compteur sur Fanfiction. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'un message s'est perdu...et que la connexion internet, de l'hôtel où je me trouve, est vraiment pourrie.

Le prochain chapitre parlera de la suite de l'anniversaire de Lulla, ainsi que du cadeau de Léontel à Lulla. Je me demande si vous ne serez pas un peu beaucoup surprit ? Je devrais peut-être ouvrir un concours de celui qui trouvera juste...je plaisante. Je n'en dis pas plus sur la suite, vous pouvez presque deviner tous seuls...

A la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : (Hum je refais le même délire que l'autre fois **pour Elodie toujours**) Le gentil organisateur de l'expédition en Belgique (papa) a annoncé que nous **rentrions samedi dans la journée**...donc ma chère amie, je serais peut-être pas là samedi soir sur msn...tu verras bien... ^^.


	38. Persuation Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde, j'espère encore que vous allez bien...aussi quand je poste dans un pays étranger j'ai remarqué que le dit nom du pays vient dans la case country de mon compte, je le précise je suis Française...je ne suis pas Belge...

Dans ce chapitre-ci vous verrez Lulla qui met un point final à son plan machiavélique pour faire tomber Alec dans ses bras. Je ne dis pas qu'elle va réussir...mais en revanche que j'espère que cela vous plaira. Aussi, je dois préciser que le présent de Léontel à Lulla est en effet bizarre mais je n'y suis pour rien...je n'avais pas trop d'idées à ce moment-là.

Bref, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Persuasion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Ses mains se mirent au devoir d'ouvrir le présent.

Sous les regards d'Afton et d'Alec, Lulla déballa le cadeau, finement enroulé dans sa soie, celui-ci était de forme cylindrique et cela intrigua beaucoup Lulla. Puis, finalement après quelques décimètres de soie, elle mit à jour le singulier présent de Léontel.

_- Une brosse à dents ?_ La question d'Afton résonna dans la bibliothèque, illustrant parfaitement l'incompréhension des deux vampires et de la petite humaine.

Soigneusement, Alec porta la dite brosse à dents à ses yeux, puis il déclara doucement en regardant Lulla droit dans les yeux :

_- Il a quand même un drôle d'humour...mais il est assez sympa._ Les yeux d'Alec cherchèrent le regard vert de Lulla, et celle-ci comprit alors que cette brosse à dents lui serait complètement inutile vu qu'elle serait transformée en vampire, elle eut un petit rire intérieur.

Alors, qu'Afton décidait de les laisser, Alec prit une des mains de Lulla et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son amoureuse, qui se laissa porter par ce baiser majestueux. Lulla acquit à ce moment-là, la conviction qu'il fallait que la nuit qui arrivait devienne la leur.

La fin de l'après-midi se passa tout à fait simplement entre les baisers d'Alec et des lectures de ses nombreux livres qu'elle avait reçus en cadeaux, au diner, alors qu'Alec prévenait qu'il allait aller voir Maître Aro pour une prochaine mission au mois suivant, Lulla comprit qu'il serait aussi question de sa proche transformation.

Lulla saisit sa chance, à peine Alec eut-il passé le seuil de la cuisine, que déjà Lulla se retournait vers Jane, celle-ci dut comprendre car elle déclara :

_- Que veux-tu ? Mange tes pâtes, nous verrons ensuite..._ Lulla approuva et retourna à la mastication de ses pâtes carbonara, qui étaient d'ailleurs excellentes.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, après une pomme en dessert, Lulla se retrouva assise sur l'un des canapés du salon des jumeaux en train de fixer la pile de livres qu'elle avait reçu en ce jour, en haut trônait fièrement la brosse à dents remise par Léontel.

Jane s'assit à coté, et Lulla reprenant une inspiration pour avoir le courage de demander de telles choses à sa presque belle-sœur et surtout amie, car au fil des jours la compagnie silencieuse et parfois un poil sadique de Jane en était devenue une amie.

_- J'aurais besoin de toi ce soir. Tu peux m'aider ?_ Sa question ne surprit pas la vampire, car elle garda le même regard de glace.

Baissant sa tête sur le côté, Jane laissa à Lulla le loisir d'observer la courbe du nez de cette petite sadique, puis Jane répondit à sa question :

_- Je m'en doutais...après l'entrée dans la salle des Trônes en fait, c'était évident pour tout le monde. Je vais t'aider je te l'ai promit, que veux-tu exactement ? _

Lulla leva la tête et regarda déterminée les yeux de braises de Jane, puis elle lui demanda clairement ce qu'elle attendait d'elle et de cette nuit, qui deviendrait la sienne et celle d'Alec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'idée était simple, Jane occupait la chambre d'Alec pour permettre à Lulla d'attirer Alec dans la chambre de sa sœur, pour ne pas risquer de briser le magnifique lit en bois noir fait des mains même de l'amoureux de Lulla. Car celle-ci n'était pas complètement stupide et savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait l'intension de faire avec Alec serait dangereux, autant pour elle que pour les meubles.

Jane s'enferma donc dans la chambre de son frère, avant le retour de celui-ci. Et, Lulla resta assise dans le canapé du salon des jumeaux, attendant le début de sa manipulation d'Alec.

Ce fut rapide, en peu de temps il faut là, et elle posa ses cartes sur la table dès le départ, pas toutes ses cartes, juste la plus capitale :

_- Jane a prit ta chambre aujourd'hui...elle voulait ton lit semblerait-il, c'est déjà arrivé ? _La question pouvait sembler innocente, mais Lulla en connaissait parfaitement la réponse, car Jane avait expliqué que son frère et elle étaient très proches et le lit en bois d'Alec avait été construit pendant que les jumeaux étaient humains, de ce fait Jane aimait bien aller se reposer sur le lit de ses souvenirs.

Bien que Lulla trouva cette attitude bizarre, elle comprenait l'intimité des deux jumeaux, et le lit en bois noir représentait un peu leurs parents disparus, aussi elle trouva ça mimi mais en même temps très salutaire pour son plan à elle.

Alec réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils puis expliqua ce que Lulla savait déjà :

_- Mon lit est en fait un souvenir de mes années humaines, Jane aime à aller « dormir » dessus parfois...mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire quand même._ Il paraissait ennuyé par ce que sa sœur avait demandé, Lulla le rassura d'une manière mystérieuse.

_- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé..._ Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, Lulla s'était levée et avait caché ses mains dans son dos, elle comptait bien attirer Alec dans la chambre de Jane en restant volontairement mystérieuse sur ses motivations.

_- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas..._ Alec ouvrait de grands yeux, il avait dut certainement penser à ce que Lulla avait en tête mais ne semblait pas y prêter crédit, Lulla ne répondit pas se contentant de le regarder et de partir vers la porte de la chambre de Jane.

Trop surprit, le vampire de son cœur ne réagit pas à ses mouvements, se contentant de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle allait dans la chambre de Jane, mais elle le sentit la suivre. Lulla découvrit l'antre de Jane, dans un style moderne laissant peu de place à la beauté ancienne, elle vit un lit très moderne, Lulla sourit en pensant que Jane lui avait donné l'autorisation de briser ce lit.

Dans ses pensées, elle s'aperçut de la présence d'Alec que quand celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille de Lulla pour la retourner contre lui. Ainsi, Lulla se retrouva à contempler les beaux yeux noircissant d'Alec, il répéta de sa voix douce et sensuelle :

_- Alors ? Pourquoi, as-tu demandé cette chambre-ci ? _Comme toute bonne humaine hypnotisée par la beauté de son amour, Lulla se tendit comme pour recueillir sur sa langue la délicieuse odeur de vanille qui émanait d'Alec, elle ferma les yeux.

Bizarrement, Lulla se sentait brutalement attiré par Alec, et en rouvrant les yeux elle sombra dans une mer des plus noires. Alec s'avança alors et combla d'une merveilleuse façon l'espace qui les séparaient, la langue froide d'Alec vint à la demande des lèvres chaudes de Lulla.

Elle savait que cette différence de température était une des choses les plus sexys, qui pouvait faire craquer Alec en un rien de temps, elle ouvrit alors sa bouche se délectant d'avance du pouvoir enivrant de la vanille.

Alec réagit bien, il se colla encore plus à Lulla et alors qu'il touchait sa langue de la sienne, cette caresse fit s'émouvoir au possible Lulla, qui sentit nettement ses jambes lâcher sous son poids. Mais, le merveilleux Alec était là, et en une seconde elle se retrouva contre lui, la tête blottit contre le cou froid du vampire. Ses mains d'humaines fragiles s'agrippèrent au manteau noir d'Alec et Lulla sentit nettement son cœur battre une cadence infernale contre le torse de pierre de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle choisit ce moment pour répondre :

_- Tu sais ce que je veux ! _Sa réponse était claire et nette, elle sonna comme un glas dans la chambre, avant qu'Alec ne réagisse.

Bien qu'au départ, il ne la lâcha pas, Lulla sentit nettement sa réticence à son projet pour la nuit, elle se décolla doucement du torse d'Alec. Puis, levant la tête elle tomba sur un regard où l'envie se mêlait à la douleur. Détaillant pendant encore quelques secondes le regard d'Alec, Lulla attendait une réponse, et quand celle-ci vint elle n'en fut pas satisfaite :

_- On ne peut pas...croit moi...sil te plait. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est impossible pour moi je ne m'en sens pas capable..._ Dit-il d'un ton assez suppliant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de le faire souffrir mais elle continua quand même.

Plissant ses yeux verts, Lulla se détacha d'Alec et recula pour se poster à quelques pas, avant d'expliciter sa demande :

_- Enfin ! C'est possible, je le sais j'ai rencontré Léontel, s'il est ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que le sexe entre humains et vampires est possible...ne me dit pas le contraire. _Lulla était dans ses limites, elle avait assez entendu et ses désirs étaient trop importants pour que sa demande ne soit pas satisfaite aussi elle explicita de façon assez cru ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec Alec.

Celui-ci fut soudainement comme frappé de stupeur, et ses narines se retroussèrent, car il sembla à Lulla qu'Alec venait de comprendre quelque chose :

_- C'était donc ça, tu le faisais exprès...tu as cherché à me provoquer !_ Ses yeux semblaient furieux, et Lulla se retrouva à défendre sa position.

_- Mais enfin, bien sur...j'ai envie de toi tu le sais bien. C'est évident non ? _

_- Ah oui, évident...tu n'es qu'une gamine qui ne comprend rien...je ne veux pas coucher avec toi parce que tu es fragile et parce que je te trouve trop jeune !_

Lulla fut outrée, il pensait cela d'elle, elle se sentit attaquée et très déçue de voir Alec la traiter ainsi, elle se retourna brusquement et partit en direction de la salle de bain de Jane. Il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, puis elle se retourna sur le seuil de la porte pour répondre à ses provocations :

_- Tu me trouves jeune...et bien moi je te trouve sénile et beaucoup trop chevaleresque. Tu dis que tu veux me protéger, je veux bien le croire mais ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux... _Ce fut à cet instant, que le regard sûr d'Alec changea brusquement, passant d'un air outré à un air peiné.

Bien que voir la personne qu'elle aimait dans cet état de faiblesse, Lulla ne voulut pas aller le consoler, elle venait d'être blessée par les paroles d'Alec. Elle était affreusement blessée, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'en fait elle ne connaissait pas si bien que cela Alec, cela lui fit peur.

Il implora de sa douce voix, Lulla faillit craquer d'ailleurs :

_- Lullaby...je ne voulais pas dire ça..._

_- Mais tu l'as dit._ Le coupa-t-elle en reculant dans la salle de bain aux murs de carrelage bleu, elle rajouta, _Laisse moi seule un moment sil te plait._

Alec acquiesça, son air était évidemment peiné, mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir et rentra précipitamment dans la salle d'eau avant de s'isoler en la fermant à clef.

Une fois fermée, elle recula encore de quelques pas pensant qu'elle avait bien fait, même si toute sa combine était partie en fumée, elle sentit alors des larmes dévalées ses joues. Prêtant une main sur sa joue droite, elle comprit qu'elle était très malheureuse d'avoir entendu Alec lui dire ces choses, elle qui était si en avance sur les autres, se retrouvait mise à nue par la seule personne qu'elle voulait impressionner.

Elle s'affaissa lentement sur le sol de la salle de bain, et se recroquevilla contre le meuble du lavabo, elle sut qu'elle sanglotait quand Alec lui parla à travers la porte :

_- Non, je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça...je sais que tu veux plus me voir après ce que je viens de dire mais écoute au moins ma voix. Je t'aime et je suis un vieux vampire, je n'ai pas une confiance totale en mes capacités de contrôle c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas dire oui à ta demande...mais ce n'est pas le plus important en cet instant...je t'aime et je n'aurais pas du dire cela. Tu es jeune, mais tu as le droit de savoir ce que tu veux, tu me veux et je refuse mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'envoyer ces méchancetés à la figure...ouvre moi...je ne veux pas que tu pleures...encore moins à cause de moi. Sil te plait..._ Pendant tout le monologue d'Alec, Lulla se sentit comprise et même si elle était toujours blessée, elle décida que le ton d'Alec était assez blessé pour qu'elle rampe en direction de la porte et qu'elle tourne le verrou.

Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, et sentit dans le même temps Alec s'accroupir et tendre les mains vers elle, il releva son visage et contempla les larmes qu'il avait fait coulé, d'ailleurs il n'en semblait pas fier du tout. Passant ses mains sur les joues de sa Lulla, il enleva doucement les quelques gouttes qui continuaient de tomber, et murmura doucement :

_- Pardon, je n'aurais vraiment pas dut dire ça...c'était faux et déplacé_. Lulla sentit qu'il s'en voulait vraiment, et qu'il avait certainement parlé sous le coup de la colère d'apprendre qu'elle l'avait torturé sciemment, elle lui pardonna donc même si elle était encore blessée dans son cœur.

Alec dut lire ce qu'elle pensait car il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, avant de coller son corps contre le sien, il n'y avait rien de pervers là dedans, rien que du réconfort et du remord de la part d'Alec. Son beau vampire se mit à induire un bercement à leurs deux corps, avant de murmurer doucement quelques mots à l'oreille de Lulla, qui fut touché par ces paroles :

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre...mais j'ai peur de céder et de te faire du mal_. Ses paroles douces et repentantes résolurent Lulla à répondre en demandant toujours la même chose.

_- Tu ne me perdras pas...mais tu sais qu'on couchera ensemble un jour ou un autre...je veux que ce soit aujourd'hui, alors cède je t'en pris._ Lulla avait prévu que ce serait sa dernière demande, et en réfléchissant un peu elle en vint à se souvenir qu'elle venait d'utiliser le dernier conseil de Jane, à son grand regret.

Lentement, elle retint sa respiration alors qu'Alec se préparait à répondre à sa demande.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Super le chapitre, Alec commence à céder humm, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'a offert Léontel à Lulla en espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas massacrer par Alec si c'est un cadeau personnel._

_A plus._

Coucou, moi je suis très contente de te voir, tu m'avais manqué, comme la France d'ailleurs, la Belgique c'est bien mais faut pas y rester trop longtemps. Enfin, je suis contente et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, Alec va céder, le pauvre petit en même temps Lulla l'a bien asticoté...quand au cadeau c'est cadeau personnel en effet mais con en même temps ^^. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plut, et que les autres aussi te plairont.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, j'ai adoré, la pauvre Lulla qui demande ce qu'il a dit, mdr (ce genre de chose m'arrive parfois lol alors je la comprends la pauvre) t'inquiètes je rigole bien en imaginant vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

_Ps: amuse toi bien et profite._

_Ps (bis): tu ne vas pas me ramener des moules et des frites stppppppppp, mdr._

Ah bon ça t'arrives de demander ce que Lulla a demandé ? Je me demande comment cela s'est passé, héhé je suis curieuse je sais...j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien à imaginer la suite. Après tout je trouve que c'est une des choses les mieux quand on lit une fiction en cour, pas toi ? Bref, j'ai bien profité et maintenant que je suis rentrée je suis plus tranquille...à la prochaine. (Je n'ai pas ramené de moules ni de frites si c'est ça qui t'angoisses, je n'aime pas trop ça.)

**° Lilly :**_ Je les imaginais pas non plus se sauter dessus._

_Vite, vite je veux savoir ce qu'il lui a offert *-*._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Heureusement que tu ne les imaginais pas comme des bêtes assoiffées de sexe, parce que ce n'est pas le cas...du moins peut-être pas. Enfin, j'espère que la nature du cadeau offert par Léontel ne t'as pas trop déplut, je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'avais trop d'idées sur le coup. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu lises toujours mon histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre ^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut miss,_

_Désolé si je ne t'ais pas mis une review au dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon compte FF._

_En tout cas, ce chapitre j'adore : Jane qui arrive au mauvais moment, ça a dut faire retomber direct les ardeurs d'Alec ! ! !_

_Lulla fait bien de demander à Jane la chambre pour la nuit, comme ça pas d'interruption intempestive, lol._

_Maintenant j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite ! ! Je veux trop savoir ce qui va se passer MAINTENANT^^._

_Je te laisse, et j'espère que ton petit voyage avec tes parents s'est bien passé._

_Bises. Lola._

Pas grave, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là pour me lire, donc ce n'est pas grave, et tu as raison le pauvre Alec n'a pas de chance, et Jane devrait apprendre à taper au portes avant d'entrer. Quand à l'histoire de la chambre j'espère que les explications données dans ce chapitre, suffiront. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite t'auras plut, après tout on n'a pas encore le grand moment entre Alec et Lulla, bref...j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^, en tout cas merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

OoOoOoO

Bon je sais que vous vous dites qu'Alec n'a pas été très gentil à ce moment-là mais en même temps il fallait bien qu'il fasse une gaffe de temps à autre. Cela dit, je trouve qu'il s'est bien rattrapé, j'espère que le passage vous aura semblé cohérent. Et également, Lulla qui pleure en utilisant ainsi le dernier conseil de Jane, c'était prévu depuis le début.

Alors, maintenant croyez-vous qu'Alec puisse craquer ? Moi, je sais la suite, pas vous, je sais c'est nul d'être comme ça mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler quand même ^^. Aussi, vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira beaucoup...quelque soit la décision d'Alec. Ceci dit, je peux simplement donner l'indice ci-après qu'Alec n'est pas Edward et que donc il ne fera pas comme lui...ce qui est plus plaisant parce qu'Eddy abuse un peu beaucoup des fois.

Aussi, je suis contente d'être rentrée en France, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Merci d'avoir lut et à la prochaine.

Anga


	39. Hésitation Pov Alec & Lulla

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous très beaucoup bien (L'expression est pas terrible hein ?), et que vous avez beaucoup de vitamine D (= Du soleil les amis !).

Bon tout d'abord, je tiens à **présenter mes plus nobles excuses** envers **Vampire girls 211**, hum...en vérité au précédent chapitre je n'ai pas vérifié avant de poster si je n'avais pas de nouvelles reviews. Donc sa première review est passée en réponse dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voudra...ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder ma boîte mail ^^.

Ce chapitre-ci est tout particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que votre lecture sera aisée, je dis ça parce que c'est un double Pov. **Et dans mon langage personnel, double Pov signifie Lemon !** Voilà, la première partie du premier lemon de mon histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira...lisez les informations après les réponses aux reviews pour plus de détails.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde,

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Hésitation (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Lentement, elle retint sa respiration alors qu'Alec se préparait à répondre à sa demande.

Il le sentit nettement, le petit corps de Lulla venait de s'arrêter de respirer, il prit alors conscience que l'acte qu'elle voulait accomplir lui importait beaucoup, aussi il était vraiment partagé entre la protection de cette petite humaine et l'envie qui commençait à enfler dans son cœur.

Alec se dit qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas été à la hauteur que Lulla devait attendre de lui, il avait peur mais elle avait raison, il fallait que cela se fasse et maintenant semblait être un bon moment encore plus que cela rachèterais un peu sa conduite inexcusable de tout à l'heure. Inspirant un coup, bien qu'il n'en ait nul besoin, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

_- Très bien, je vais céder._

La petite phrase résonna aux oreilles de Lulla, qui comprenant qu'elle avait atteint son but se colla encore plus contre le corps d'Alec. Mettant de ce fait, le pauvre Alec dans une drôle de situation, mais Lulla était si heureuse que rien au monde ne pouvait la distraire.

Mais, son étreinte se relâcha un peu, et Lulla fut prise par les épaules, et Alec la tira légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui, il avait l'intention de lui préciser quelque chose et de ce fait, elle se tendit impatiente de savoir quelles seraient les conditions de cette nuit si particulière, finalement il prit la parole :

_- Je vais quand même poser deux ou trois conditions...pour ta sécurité, on va y aller doucement par étapes et tu devras me dire d'arrêter si tu as mal...promet le moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre..._ Les paroles d'Alec étaient sorties sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, car bien qu'elle ne soit pas vampire cette femme était la seule qui saurait mettre de la couleur à son éternité.

Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir fasse à ses demandes, mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle serait conciliante. Alors qu'il se posait ces questions, il regarda encore un peu son ange personnel, celle-ci fronçait les sourcils réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, alors d'un coup elle leva la tête et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Lulla réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à la proposition d'Alec, puis levant la tête elle décida d'accepter car il voulait enfin bien qu'ils fassent des choses. Elle releva la tête et se jeta alors sur les lèvres de marbre d'Alec, celui-ci ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas, mais au contraire il approfondit le baiser d'une telle façon qu'il se retrouva allongé entre la chambre et la salle de bain, avec Lulla sur lui en train de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle se plaça d'une telle façon qu'elle n'était pas encore à califourchon sur lui, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait un peu pour se positionner mieux, Alec attrapa violement son bassin pour la coller au sien, Lulla entendit à cet instant un ronronnement s'échapper des lèvres de son amoureux.

Leurs yeux se regardèrent et soudainement, Alec glissa une main dans le dos de Lulla, et les yeux fixé sur les pupilles vertes de Lulla, il trouva à tâtons à fermeture éclair de la robe bustier de Lulla. Alors, sensuellement il la fit descendre, et ponctuant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lulla à chaque centimètre de fermeture éclair qu'il descendait.

Bientôt, il eut finit défeuiller sa chère petite humaine, mais comme leurs corps étaient collés, il ne put voir la poitrine de sa douce, mais celle-ci apparemment ne supportait pas qu'il ait commencé à la déshabiller alors que lui portait toujours un manteau, car les mains chaudes de Lulla s'acharnèrent à enlever les boutons du lourd manteau du Volturi, qui ne demandait que cela.

Lulla se sentait remarquablement bien, et alors qu'Alec commençait à la déshabiller elle décida de faire de même pour que justice soit faite, et qu'ils soient à égalité. Aussi elle lança ses mains à l'assaut des boutons du manteau d'Alec, qui se laissa faire en poussant quelques ronronnements de contentement, elle le remarqua et trouva cela assez érotique.

Car le premier ronronnement avait semblé tellement adapté à leur situation qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'il ronronnait vraiment, mais elle décida de souligner sa découverte, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec :

_- Tu ronronnes ?_ Les yeux d'Alec se noircirent encore plus si c'était possible, et Lulla vit distinctement Alec acquiescer à sa question, mais il garda une moue d'enfant comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle en penserait, elle rajouta, _...je trouve ça très sexy Alec._

Oh qu'il l'aimait, en cet instant il l'adorait littéralement, ce petit bout de femme serait sa damnation, elle était si gentille et sincère. Car il avait eut peur de sa réaction face aux siennes qui ne faisaient pas du tout humain, mais elle l'avait calmé en peu de temps.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, Alec glissa une main sur la cuisse de Lulla, s'aidant d'une fente dans la magnifique robe de sa chérie. Celle-ci se tendit d'un coup, puis elle se laissa aller dans le baiser et ferma ses beaux yeux, et Alec s'enhardit à caresser doucement la cuisse de sa belle, et soudainement une révélation s'abattit sur lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ici, pas sur le sol, ce n'était pas une bonne façon de construire encore plus durablement leur couple. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, car elle commença à bouger contre lui et Alec sentit que cela allait le faire céder, mais il ne voulait pas pour le bonheur de son amoureuse, il décida donc de l'arrêter :

_- Lullaby ! Lullaby, sil te plait regarde moi..._ Son injonction sonna durement mais aussi tendrement, Lulla ouvrit ses beaux yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'Alec.

Elle ne comprenait pas, et eut soudain très peur qu'il lui dise que cela allait trop loin pour qu'il puisse se contrôler, elle recula du corps d'Alec mettant une distance entre leurs bouches. Bien que ces actions lui donnent envie de pleurer, elle recula et attendit le verdict.

Soudainement, comme s'il avait compris sa détresse, Alec poussa sur ses coudes pour que leur position change, elle se retrouva comme lui assise par terre, elle prit alors conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et Alec prit ses mains et lui expliqua d'une voix calme et douce pourquoi il l'avait arrêté :

_- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour qu'on y fasse l'amour...tu mérites mieux..._ Il le regarda avec des yeux comme des puits sans fond, et elle fut rassurée instantanément, il n'avait pas l'intention de tout arrêter c'est juste qu'il voulait encore pour elle le meilleur, Lulla lui en fut reconnaissante.

Il la regarda, et alors qu'elle jetait un œil vers le lit derrière eux, Alec fut prit d'une vague de désir brut, il grogna et de ce fait attira l'attention de Lulla sur lui. Mais loin de trouver cela déplaisant, sa petite humaine lui sourit et alors qu'il répondait, il décida de mener son trésor entre les draps du lit moderne de sa sœur, il remercia d'ailleurs celle-ci dans sa tête.

Alec prit les mains de Lulla et les accrocha autour de son propre cou, avant de glisser selon le même principe les jambes de Lulla autour de sa taille. Ainsi portée, il avertit du regard son ange avant de se lever et d'aller vers le lit à vitesse vampirique.

Doucement, Lulla fut déposée sur les draps frais, et Alec se recula quelque peu, d'un coup Lulla ressentit un manque car il n'était plus contre elle. Elle lança ses mains en avant, et agrippa la chemise d'Alec, puis en gardant son regard dans celui d'Alec, elle enleva lentement les boutons.

Ce fut très intéressant et incroyable à faire, défaisant chaque bouton et dévoilant à ses yeux d'humaine la beauté brute de son amour, Lulla en était presque à défaillir face au torse magnifique d'Alec. Celui-ci c'était rendu compte qu'elle était en admiration totale face à sa beauté, il afficha alors un regard en coin comme pour signifier : « J'ai l'air de te plaire c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? ». Lulla ne résista pas, elle leva les bras et comprenant sa demande Alec vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

D'instinct, Lulla enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, déclenchant un doux ronronnement dans la gorge d'Alec, lui qui attira le corps de sa belle avant de ramper pour aller allonger doucement sa poupée de porcelaine sur les coussins doux. Alors qu'elle se calait sur les oreillers, Alec attrapa la robe bustier ouverte dans le dos pour la tirer vers lui et de ce fait montrer à ses yeux immortels la poitrine de sa douce.

Si ses seins étaient beaux, sous la dentelle rouge ils l'étaient encore plus, une fois de plus Alec remercia le ciel d'avoir une sœur aussi prévenante, et une amoureuse aussi gentille. Mais, tirant sur la robe bustier et regardant intensément les yeux de sa Lulla, il finit par faire passer la robe par les jambes de Lulla, avant de revenir contre elle et l'embrasser.

Froid mais doux, c'était les sensations apportées par le torse d'Alec contre sa peau, elle s'était sentit un peu gênée de se retrouver presque nue devant lui, mais à en voir ses yeux noirs qui pétillait dans la pénombre de la chambre, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait, aussi Lulla ne chercha-t-elle pas à en savoir plus, elle se contenta de savourer sa petite victoire.

Elle se reprit après quelques minutes de doux traitements, et se souvint qu'Alec n'était pas encore en sous-vêtements, mais alors qu'elle avança une main jusqu'à la ceinture d'Alec, celui-ci intercepta doucement celle-ci et l'attira contre ses lèvres de marbre, avant de pousser cette main au dessus de la tête de Lulla, elle entendit alors la belle voix grave de son amour :

_- On prend notre temps, tu te souviens ?_ Lulla ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer doucement, et de mettre ses mains au dessus de sa tête, Alec reprit, _...bien, ne bouge plus._

Bien qu'il se sente incroyablement détendu, Alec n'avait pas une totale confiance en sa nature vampirique, et voir la femme de ses fantasmes et de ses désirs à moitié nue devant lui n'aidait pas à son contrôle, il avait si peur de la blesser, aussi décida-t-il de commencer par explorer le corps de sa chère et tendre. Bien sur, cette exploration était la plus belle et la plus douce qu'il eut à faire de toute son existence de vampire.

Doucement, il commença par parsemer de baisers le visage de Lulla, il sentait très bien le cœur de celle-ci qui s'emballait à chaque baiser, et Alec adorait cela. Avidement, il en vient à descendre le promontoire du menton de sa douce, pour lécher sa gorge et son cou, Lulla eut alors un léger gémissement qu'elle ne chercha pas à cacher et qui fit merveille dans le cœur mort d'Alec.

Vint le moment où il enleva le soutien-gorge de Lulla, s'y prenant avec toute la douceur dut à un ange tel que Lulla, il se retrouva à errer sur ses seins d'une douceur inégalable. A cet instant, Lulla bougea et, alors qu'il apportait une attention flatteuse à ses mamelons, elle posa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alec pour les ébouriffer.

Elle se sentait complètement ensevelie sous la masse de plaisir qu'Alec lui faisait ressentir, et des sons sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Il était doux et parfait dans ses gestes, pas de brutalité et Lulla eut parfaitement conscience qu'une première fois avec un vampire était bien plus satisfaisante qu'avec un humain.

Puis, Alec délaissa ses seins, au regret de Lulla, pour glisser avec douceur le long de son estomac, puis il descendit encore. Lulla se sentit très gênée, et alors qu'Alec posait ses lèvres à la lisière de sa culotte en dentelle rouge, il remarqua quelque chose car il parla :

_- Hum, joli...tu permettrais que je fasse... ?_ Lulla comprit ce qu'il voulait lui offrir, et elle comprit aussi qu'il avait remarqué aussi son tatouage, car il passa lentement sa langue de glace dessus.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé..._ La caresse qu'Alec semblait vouloir lui donner était parfaite, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il délaisse son contrôle ou que ce soit trop dur pour lui.

Il releva la tête, et doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la dentelle. Alec sentit parfaitement la respiration de Lulla devenir erratique, mais au-delà de ça il ne vit que de l'amour, et il décida de mener à bien son idée d'exploration, car il voulait aussi donner du plaisir à cette petite princesse qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

_- Je veux le faire, pour toi. Accepte ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. _Lulla acquiesça et retourna aux sensations provoquées par Alec.

Elle sentit nettement les mains d'Alec se poser sur ses cuisses de chaque coté, et il agrippa alors les bords en dentelle de sa culotte, avant de faire descendre celle-ci en douceur, révélant aux yeux d'Alec ce que personne n'avait encore vu. Lulla devint toute rouge, même si elle l'était déjà tout à l'heure à cause des baisers d'Alec.

Il enleva sa culotte pour tomber sur ce qui serait certainement sa damnation, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait cette femme que voir enfin un de ses fantasmes s'accomplir était comme un rêve. Il surveilla quelques minutes sa soif, sachant que les yeux verts de Lulla étaient fixés sur lui, puis Alec décida que ses instinct de vampire étaient calmés, alors il avança ses doigts.

Avant de la toucher complètement, il enroula sa main gauche autour du bassin de Lulla pour la soulever légèrement, et posa sa tête contre le ventre de sa dulcinée avant d'enfin poser ses doigts sur le sexe de son amoureuse.

Celle-ci se tendit dans l'attente de la caresse, qui ne manquerais pas de la satisfaire elle en était sure. Lulla sentit tout d'abord une froideur très érotique, suivit d'une douce pression contre son sexe, Alec y allait vraiment doucement mais, alors que Lulla se reprenait de ses sensations, il décida de pousser plus loin et se permit d'explorer toute l'anatomie de cet endroit si privé.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à ces mouvements concentriques, Alec souffla un baiser contre le ventre de Lulla, la détendant totalement, et à cet instant il utilisa un de ses doigts d'immortel pour aller la toucher au plus profond de son âme, elle ne se cacha pas pour gémir doucement.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de chaleur, c'est presque comme s'il touchait un brasier doux comme de la soie, c'était aussi humide mais ça lui plaisait et cela l'excitait remarquablement. Alec continua doucement d'induire un vas et vient doux, pour l'instant il se contrôlait parfaitement, même si l'odeur de Lulla était plus forte que jamais.

Alec sentait parfaitement le cœur de son amoureuse commencer à avoir un rythme plutôt soutenu, faisant appel à sa concentration il suivit doucement ce rythme et fut largement récompensé par une douce mélodie s'échappant des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Il se demandait s'il aurait le courage de descendre directement avec sa bouche pour faire monter son ange au-delà des étoiles, il testa sa soif un instant, puis se décida.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _(1) Salut,_

_Je viens de découvrir ta fiction et j'adore. _

_Je viens de lire les 37 chapitres sans m'arrêter. _

_Je suis impatiente de savoir quelle est le cadeau de Léontel._

_Et de voir Lulla en vampire !_

_(2) J'espère bien qu'il va craquer depuis le temps =D !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre vivement le prochain._

_Je suis impatiente ;D !_

Tout d'abord comme tu l'as vu je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vérifié mes messages avant de poster mon chapitre précédent, ceci étant je suis particulièrement heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice aussi gentille. Aussi, maintenant j'espère que la façon dont Alec craque vous parait plausible, après tout n'oublions pas que nous avons affaire à un vampire sanguinaire fier. En tout cas, je te remercie humblement pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir...donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Une brosse à dents ? Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas du tout j'ai bien rigolé._

_Alec va-t-il_ (?)_, je ne pense pas vu comment il traite les hybrides. _

_A plus pour la suite. _

Coucou à toi, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, je sais que je me répète mais ce n'est pas bien grave, faut répéter longtemps ça rentre mieux ^^. La brosse à dents était en effet là pour faire rire, si tu l'a fait alors je suis très heureuse...par contre dans ton message il y a un truc que je n'ai pas bien saisi...tu posais une question sur Alec ? Il doit manquer un mot, ce n'est pas grave...mais c'est bête parce que je ne peux pas répondre...enfin je suis très contente que tu sois là donc merci.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour ce chapitre, j'ai adoré l'histoire avance mais déçue par les dires d'Alec._

De rien pour le chapitre, moi je suis contente que tu sois là donc c'est à moi de te dire merci pour cela. L'histoire avance en effet, c'est le but en même temps. Bref, pour ce qui est des dires d'Alec, il est vrai que cela est décevant, mais je jugeais utile de montrer qu'il fait parfois des erreurs et des bêtises...enfin j'espère que cela ne t'as pas trop dérangé, à la prochaine en tout cas.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, j'ai adoré mais le méchant l'a fait pleurer ce n'est pas gentil lol, vivement la suite j'espère qu'il va dire oui :), bon courage bisous._

_Ps: Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé et ce n'était pas beau à voir mdr, mais c'était pour moi les moules et frites lol, je suis désolée de ne pas encore avoir répondu a ton mail, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me connecter je pence que je ne vais pas tarder à jeter l'ordi par la fenêtre lol, j'espère que tu vas bien._

Je sais que c'est un méchant, ne t'en fais pas je lui ais donné une fessée (^^), bref pour la suite comme tu l'as lut, ben Alec a cédé. En même temps, je ne le voyais pas refuser encore une fois...pour ce qui est de ton problème d'ordi, tu peux toujours me donner une autre adresse, parce que je dois avouer que cela me manque de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec toi ^^.

**° Lilly :** _(1) *-*_

_J'espère qu'il va céder ^^._

_Vivement la suite =)._

_(2) La brosse à dents j'adore xD._

_C'est trop marrant._

Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, moi aussi j'étais contente quand Alec a cédé, même si c'est moi qui ait choisit qu'il le fasse. Enfin, pour la brosse à dents, je le répète que c'était uniquement pour le fun...cela dit je confirme que Léontel a de drôles d'idées...enfin j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut ^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut miss,_

_Une brosse à dents ! Il était complètement shooté ou bourré Léontel quand il a eu l'idée de ce cadeau où quoi, mdr._

_Bon, c'est vrai que là c'était totalement inattendu est totalement... Comment dire...bizarre ^^ !_

_Enfin, à part ça j'envie de dire mais quelle nouille cet Alec alors. On ne peut pas dire qu'il sache parler aux femmes celui-là, lol._

_Mais bon, Lulla a eut l'air de lui pardonner donc ça va._

_Alors autant je voulais trop savoir la suite la dernière fois, mais maintenant je veux trop la savoir tout de suite là maintenant tout de suite, tout de suite ce qui va se passer, lol._

_Bon je te laisse en te faisant une énorme bise. Lola._

Salut à toi aussi, je confirme Léontel devait être bourré quand il a choisit d'offrir une brosse à dents, ou alors il a simplement vu un truc simple et pas cher à acheter. Enfin, au final c'est stupide mais pas grave bien sur, aussi je suis d'accord avec toi, Alec est une nouille. Cela dit, c'est une nouille repentante, donc il va être gentil...donc il va céder et lui et Lulla font faire des choses que la morale réprouve...cool non ? Bon, sinon, je dis rapidement que j'attends avec impatience ton prochain chapitre, et j'espère que le prochain de mon histoire te plaira beaucoup.

OoOoOoO

Alors j'espère tout d'abord que vous avez apprécié cette première partie, et surtout que vous ne voulez pas me jeter de pierres dessus...parce que dans ma gentillesse habituelle, je vous fais la fleur de vous poster la suite du premier lemon juste après. Donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop, juste à cliquer sur chapitre suivant ^^, pas trop compliqué hein ?

Donc je vais préciser d'autres choses dans le chapitre suivant, vu que j'ai de la place autant en profiter un maximum. J'espère par contre que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plut et que vous serez assez gentils pour me faire profiter de vos avis.

Allez, rendez-vous juste au chapitre suivant.

Anga


	40. Unification Pov Alec & Lulla

Voici donc la seconde partie du premier lemon de mon histoire, espérons que cela vous plaira ^^.

Alors, pas trop frustré les amis ? Un peu, bon je vais vous laisser lire et apprécier, du moins si vous appréciez un tant soit peu ce que j'écris. Aussi, j'espère que la façon dont est écrit mon lemon vous plait, je préfère faire les deux Pov l'un après l'autre, après tout ce qu'Alec et Lulla sont en train de nous faire est privé et surtout bel et bien seulement à eux deux.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Unification (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Elle avait une main en train de tirer et de malmener les cheveux d'Alec, tandis que son autre main se tortillait contre l'oreiller derrière elle, c'était incroyable. Lulla sentait qu'elle réchauffait les doigts d'Alec, mais cela ne le dérangeait visiblement pas, elle ne se retenait pas, et pensait juste qu'il était indéniablement très doué.

Alors, que son bassin décidait de lui même de suivre les mouvements d'Alec, Lulla sentit nettement les lèvres froides de son amoureux descendre, elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement comprenant à quelle douce caresse elle aurait droit.

Mais Lulla n'était pas folle elle savait que c'était un vampire, aussi brusquement elle lança ses deux mains sur les cheveux d'Alec comme pour lui demander si c'était bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il comprit apparemment ce qu'elle lui demandait car il cessa d'induire des mouvements trop rapides mais les réduit un peu, avant qu'elle ait pu parler il attrapa sa main entre ses lèvres.

Alec en était presque à toucher le paradis du bout des lèvres, et l'odeur qu'il percevait l'incitait à aller au plus vite nicher sa langue là où Lulla crierait de plaisir, quand il sentit une pression sur son crâne. Il releva la tête et tomba dans le regard assez interrogateur de sa Lulla, il comprit qu'elle se demandait si c'était possible pour lui de mener à bien cette caresse là.

Il attrapa sa main et leva son autre main, attrapa la cuisse gauche de Lulla pour la placer sur son épaule, dans le même temps il lécha lascivement la main de Lulla qui se mit à trembler, mais il n'eut pas peur de l'avoir effrayé car il croisa le regard fiévreux de sa belle, alors il se remit à la tache.

Elle décida de lui donner une confiance totale, et elle se laissa doucement retomber sur les oreillers savourant presque à l'avance sa future félicitée. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les gestes d'Alec, qui reprit avec de l'entrain son vas et vient avec ses doigts, elle gémit.

Les lèvres d'Alec se posèrent sur sa cuisse et remontèrent vers son sexe, déchainant un océan de sensations merveilleuses pour Lulla. Il remonta doucement, puis se penchant alors sur son sexe, elle sentit nettement son souffle frais et doux contre ses lèvres intimes, alors Alec posa un doux baiser contre le clitoris de la jeune femme, induisant un bruit à la limite du miaulement qui sortit de la gorge de Lulla.

Alec sentait chaque veine de Lulla commencer à battre un rythme parfait, il lécha la cuisse de Lulla suivant scrupuleusement le trajet de l'artère fémorale, dans le sens inverse. Il arriva bientôt près du palais de ses futurs délices, et le fait de se savoir le premier à avoir le droit de poser sa marque dessus, le contraint presque à déclarer que Lulla était sienne, presque comme un animal.

Il posa ses lèvres contre le clitoris de sa future compagne vampirique, il savait que lorsqu'elle serait vampire ce serait du sexe plus sauvage alors, Alec aima d'autant plus donner le maximum de douceur à son amoureuse.

Le petit miaulement qu'il perçut, engagea Alec sur la voix du léchouillage, et ce fut limite s'il ne lapait pas sa chère et tendre comme le lui dictait la bête vampirique dans son âme. Mais laissant celle-ci de coté, il en vint à explorer encore et encore le sexe de sa belle.

Elle sentait ses limites presque atteinte, cela faisait presque dix bonnes minutes qu'Alec s'acharnait à lui faire monter sa pression, et il y réussissait très bien. Il était doux dans ses mouvements de langue, en totale contradiction avec ses doigts qui faisaient un généreux vas et vient dans le vagin de Lulla, qui commençait à avoir des contractions dans son ventre.

Lulla était scientifique et avait parfaitement étudié les rapports sexuels en général, il fallait avouer que l'expérience ne la tentait pas trop, du moins avant d'avoir rencontré son amoureux. Elle savait parfaitement comment elle voulait être comblée, et bizarrement Alec s'y prenait très bien, tout en douceur avec sa langue mais rapide de ses doigts. Soudain, elle sentit plus nettement une ondulation de ses muscles vaginaux, elle poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, et Alec dut comprendre qu'elle allait bientôt venir, car il augmenta sa cadence.

Sentant les ondulations se suivre, Lulla cria pour évacuer, alors, doucement, elle retomba de son premier orgasme. Elle savait qu'elle était en sueur et qu'elle devait être toute rouge, elle ne regretta absolument pas d'avoir poussé Alec pour qu'ils fassent des choses ensembles, elle essaya de se relever pour voir le visage de son amour, mais elle ne put pas, trop épuisée.

Il avait épuisé tout son art pour elle, essayant toute sorte de choses en gardant à l'esprit que cela devait être doux, alors sentir ces petits muscles enserrer ses doigts fut sa plus belle récompense, il avait réussit à lui donner son premier orgasme, il fut fier de ce titre.

Alec releva la tête légèrement, il avait encore ses lèvres contre le clitoris de Lulla, et il entendait la respiration de celle-ci qui commençait à se calmer, il la sentit bouger, c'est ce qui le poussa à se bouger pour retrouver sa place contre Lulla. Il alla contre les seins de Lulla, et contempla la figure rougissante et les yeux pétillants de Lulla, cela lui fit très plaisir.

Elle déplace ses bras autour de sa tête d'immortel, et elle murmura rapidement entre ses inspirations :

_- Tu es...merveilleux, je t'aime._ Sa voix était plus rauque que la normale, pour seule réponse Alec se souleva pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Epuisée par ce petit moment de complicité, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger juste à s'embrasser doucement, dans une petite bulle de confiance et d'amour. Lulla surprit le regard d'Alec, et comprit quelque chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, et demander quelque chose :

_- Tu espères que je vais m'endormir..._ À voir le regard que lui lança Alec, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

_- Je préférerais oui. Mais je t'ai promis et je ne trahis pas mes promesses, encore moins quand c'est à toi que je les fais...même si j'ai peur de te faire du mal... _Alec lui avait répondu rapidement, sans mentir et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ponctuer sa réponse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, déduisant quelque chose de plus profond et demanda :

_- Pourtant tu ne m'as pas fait mal là. _

_- Ce n'est pas pareil, je contrôlais la situation parce que je n'étais pas impliqué dans le processus, je sais pas du tout comment je vais me contrôler lorsque je vais te faire l'amour._ Sa voix était douce, mais aussi assez inquiète, Lulla glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, et elle se contenta d'embrasser ses paupières de marbre froid.

Il lui avait exposé ses craintes, et pourquoi il avait put se concentrer lors de sa caresse précédente, et alors qu'elle embrassait ses paupières, il comprit qu'elle lui donnait sa confiance. Alec en fut heureux, elle venait de lui dire implicitement qu'elle l'aimait assez pour risquer tout pour lui, il se colla à elle et la câlina un peu, il attendait quelques minutes qu'elle soit en meilleure forme.

Cela mit peu de temps, Lulla eut bientôt retrouvée un rythme cardiaque tout à fait satisfaisant, et elle le fit savoir à Alec en enserrant sa taille de ses cuisses. Il resta quelques secondes interloqué, il jeta un œil aux dites cuisses et contempla la peau humaine contre sa peau inhumaine, il ne fut pas dégouté, au contraire il trouva que cela définissait bien leurs liens et une de ses mains glissa contre la fesse de sa chère et tendre pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à reprendre ses investigations.

Elle se calmait progressivement, et quand elle fut plus calme, elle trouva encore la force de croiser ses pieds derrière la taille d'Alec, collant son sexe contre son pantalon qu'elle n'avait pas encore enlevé. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela n'était pas très juste avec elle qui était nue, elle sentit une main froide prendre sa fesse droite en coupe, Alec était près pour un petit tour de manège et un sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'anthropologue.

Ils se regardèrent, et Alec prit l'avance de l'embrasser, puis il glissa encore et encore une main froide contre la fesse de Lulla, celle-ci comprit un autre message, elle avança ses mains pour les mettre sur la ceinture d'Alec. Il fut surprit mais ne chercha pas à enlever les mains de Lulla pour cette fois, elle tapota du doigt les cotes d'Alec, il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il se lève quelque peu pour permettre à Lulla de le déshabiller.

A son grand regret, il s'éloigna faisant reposer son poids sur ses avant-bras pour permettre aux petites mains chaudes de Lulla d'accéder à sa boucle de ceinture, une fois que son ange eut enlevée la ceinture, il enleva rapidement son pantalon pour reprendre sa place entre les cuisses chaudes de sa Lulla.

Lulla enleva la boucle de la ceinture, et ensuite Alec fit lui-même le travail, il devait être gêné, elle le laissa l'être ils pourraient toujours corriger ce défaut un peu plus tard. Puis il revint à sa place, maintenant en boxer noir, Lulla comprit qu'il était remarquablement tendu dedans, elle se dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'on décrivait dans les livres sur l'anthropologie humaine.

Elle savait que leur ultime moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver, aussi elle posa une main sur la joue droite d'Alec, et le regardant au plus profond de ses yeux de vampires, elle murmura :

_- Vient. _Ce seul mot à lui tout seul, déclencha une avalanche de réactions, Alec l'embrassa doucement, puis tout aussi doucement se retira un moment de son étreinte pour enlever d'un geste la dernière barrière entre eux deux, puis il reprit sa place dans leur étreinte.

Ce fut froid, et dur. Lulla savait qu'ils y étaient presque, il ne restait plus qu'une petite chose à faire, mais cette petite chose à elle toute seule pouvait tout faire basculer, elle était encore vierge de tout rapport. Et aujourd'hui c'est à un vampire qu'elle offrait ce qu'elle considérait comme une part d'elle-même, elle savait aussi que ce serait dangereux, aussi elle laissa Alec mener la dance.

Il venait de se coller contre elle, nu, sa bête vampirique en était presque à le rendre fou et lui disait de prendre sa douce d'une façon qu'il ne sied pas à un gentleman. Alec regarda Lulla dans les yeux, il y trouva de la douceur et aussi de l'amour, cela le calma.

Il s'appuya sur sa main gauche, puis il prit doucement son propre sexe dans sa main droite et doucement délimita un petit cercle sur le clitoris de Lulla, instantanément elle réagit en rejetant en arrière sa tête et en plantant ses ongles dans son bras gauche, il n'en éprouva aucune douleur. Puis, il continua pendant quelques secondes, délaissant le clitoris de sa tendre princesse, il en vint à son entrée et bien que sachant qu'il était froid, il se contenta d'en faire le tour sans y entrer, Alec était prévenant et savait préparer avant l'acte.

Mais sa Lulla n'était pas patiente visiblement, elle attira le visage d'Alec dans son cou et trouva l'oreille d'Alec, lui murmura quelques mots qui décidèrent le vampire à intervenir :

_- Alec...vas-tu venir en moi ?_ La question trouva un réceptacle parfait en la personne d'Alec, qui doucement et précieusement entama sa descente droit dans une douceur vivante.

Vivante. Elle était vivante autour de lui, chaude et c'était comme si le cœur de Lulla s'était mit à battre pour eux deux. Il sentit alors la respiration de Lulla devenir erratique, et elle gémit dans son oreille, mais il comprit alors que ce n'était pas de plaisir mais bel et bien de douleur. Alec allait reculer, elle dut sentir le mouvement, car elle se resserra autour de lui, et de ce fait le rendit extatique, il comprit alors pourquoi.

Alec était son premier homme, il fut alors très touché même s'il s'en était douté, mais bientôt une terreur sourde s'empara de lui, dans quelques secondes il sentirait l'odeur de son sang. Et dans cette position, il serait dur de résister déjà qu'il devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas la prendre de manière trop brutale.

Lulla avait attendu, la sensation du début fut impensable et incroyable, mais Alec la faisait languir alors elle intervint, et elle fit bien. Ce ne fut pas douloureux dans un premier temps, mais alors qu'Alec poussait pour entrer, elle sentit nettement quelque chose lâcher, une légère douleur se répandit alors dans le bassin de Lulla.

Ça n'aurait pas été douloureux si ça avait été ailleurs, et surtout pas avec le sexe d'Alec qui poussa et de ce fait fit que les tissus se distendirent, un léger gémissement lui échappa et elle dut réagir en serrant de toutes ses forces pour qu'Alec ne s'en aille pas, car il avait compris. Puis, la peur de savoir son sang à proximité des narines d'Alec lui fit relever la tête.

Elle tomba sur le visage d'un prédateur, mais elle n'eut pas peur, elle embrassa doucement les paupières d'Alec et en peu de temps il se laissa aller dans ses bras. Lulla attendit encore un peu, puis elle commença à bouger son bassin doucement, comme une respiration.

Son odeur fut un vrai délice à ses narines, il était proche de la mordre pour assouvir sa passion pour son sang, mais une petite voix hurlait dans sa tête et il rencontra les yeux verts de sa Lulla, alors il put résister, et se laissa câliner par sa douce.

Alec sentit les mouvements de bassin de Lulla et décida d'y répondre, même de commencer à mener la dance lui-même, à partir de cet instant là, Lulla lâcha Alec et se laissa aller contre le matelas, lui il décida de reculer leurs bustes, de façon à être assez loin pour ne pas tenter ses pulsions vampiriques.

Ses mains se mouvaient d'elles mêmes, approchant leurs deux corps tandis que Lulla gémissait au possible. Le matelas en grinça, et ils continuèrent sans se préoccuper de rien, si ce n'est de leur plaisir.

Elle se sentait partie près d'une multitude d'étoiles, elle sentait une vague de chaleur la traverser, elle comprit que cela faisait sans doute plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient en train de s'appliquer. Lulla se sentait pleine, et chaque poussée la faisait monter plus haut, elle se sentait proche de son extase, et le signifia par un petit miaulement qu'Alec du percevoir car il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Embrassant son amour, Alec perçut une espèce d'onde de chaleur qui partait de leur deux corps reliés pour s'étendre à l'ensemble de son corps mort, il ne comprit pas. Mais il continua sur sa lancée, et prenant appui sur les oreillers, continua d'embrasser Lulla avec douceur.

Puis, ce fut là.

Lulla contracta ses muscles vaginaux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la seule différence est qu'Alec eut son orgasme en même temps qu'elle. Mais en ayant cet orgasme qui fut le meilleur de toute son éternité, Alec perdu soudainement son contrôle sur sa bête vampirique, ce faisant il attrapa les premières choses qui virent à ses doigts et les lança à travers la chambre, mais il savait qu'il avait évité Lulla car celle-ci continuait de l'embrasser inconsciente de sa pulsion.

Il se calma peu à peu tandis que Lulla commençait à sentir le sommeil la gagner. Dans son esprit Alec, continuait de penser qu'ils avaient réussit, au prix de quelques oreillers, et de quelques vases s'il avait bien entendu.

Mais, alors que la nuit suivait son cours, de un le lit lâcha et ils faillirent finir par terre, mais Alec avait mené rapidement Lulla sur le canapé, en second lieu Alec constata que faire l'amour avec Lulla avait quand même laissé quelques traces, et ça le mit en rogne.

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre-ci bien sur ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Chouette si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez lut ce qu'il y a au dessus, du moins j'espère...enfin je me demande si cela vous aura plut ?

Bref, on va parler maintenant du prochain chapitre, et de mes vacances, et oui malheureusement pour vous je vais prendre d'autres vacances. J'en suis désolée, mais je n'y suis pour rien, et encore malheureusement je n'aurais pas du tout internet...mes grands-parents exècrent internet donc il n'y a pas moyen de l'avoir.

Cela dit, je vais bosser sur mon histoire, et quand je rentrerais je vous donnerais deux chapitres pour compenser légèrement le manque. J'espère que comme cela vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, parce que j'y suis vraiment pour rien. Aussi, les dites vacances c'est au minimum deux semaines, je sais c'est long, cela dit vu que je ne suis pas prévenue sur grand-chose, il y a peut-être une mince chance que je poste le prochain chapitre mardi qui vient. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire que je suis chez mes grands-parents dans le Sud de la France pendant deux semaines ^^.

Donc, le prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira, portera sur les conséquences de la nuit entre Alec et Lulla. Après reste à savoir si les suppositions que vous ferez dans vos têtes seront exactes ou pas...tout ce que j'ai à dire sur la question est que nos amoureux de cette fiction ne sont pas Bella et Edward...attendez-vous à des réactions toutes autres ^^. (Je dis ça parce que je ne doute pas de vos capacités à deviner quelque peu ce qu'il va se passer... !)

Bref, à la prochaine fois mardi prochain ou dans deux semaines alors ^^. Et je vous remercie d'avance si vous avez la patience d'attendre avant de lire ma fic.

Anga

Ps : Pour la postérité je dis un grand Merde à tout mes lecteurs qui passent des examens en ce moment, ou qui les ont déjà passé cela dit ^^.


	41. Consternation Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le remarquer je poste un plus tôt, parce que comme le départ est demain, ben je vous fais la fleur de vous poster ça plus tôt que prévu.

En revanche, quand vous allez lire ce chapitre j'espère que vous ne voudrez pas trop m'arracher la tête, de toute façon si vous le faites vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^. Bref, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir quelques petits désagréments, suite aux conséquences de la nuit magique entre Alec et Lulla. Après tout, on ne peut pas coucher avec un vampire sans avoir quelques séquelles au passage, cela dit pour beaucoup d'entre nous, ben on s'en foutrait totalement (moi y comprise).

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Consternation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Apaisée serait le mot décrivant la façon dont elle se sentait, en effet Lulla était encore à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil mais son corps lui disait qu'elle était bien, hormis une légère douleur post-amour entre les cuisses, mais elle savait que cela était normal.

Se réveillant tout à fait, elle étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, et de ce fait toucha le torse d'Alec, elle en était certaine car une odeur de vanille flottait autour d'elle, puis elle bougea un peu et faillit tomber dans le vide, elle ouvrit les yeux affolée.

Heureusement, Alec avait eut le réflexe de la rattraper et de la caler assise dans ses bras, elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis reposa son regard sur l'endroit où elle était il n'y avait pas cinq secondes.

Un canapé ? Elle ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec prenne son menton entre ses doigts de glace et ne pousse sa tête vers le lit où ils avaient fait l'amour hier soir, et ouvrit alors de grands yeux effarés.

Le lit moderne de Jane n'était plus, à la place il y avait deux morceaux qui gisaient au sol, apparemment quelque chose avait cassé les lattes, en sautant dessus par exemple, Lulla se mit à rougir, et Alec le percevant éclata d'un rire sans joie.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui, et détailla les yeux redevenus rouges d'Alec. Elle voyait de l'amour, mais aussi des sentiments négatifs, elle ne comprit pas. Son interrogation dut alerter Alec, car il prit la parole :

_- Tu n'as pas mal ?_ La question laissa Lulla pantoise, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, si bien qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Alec, il répéta alors, _...dit moi la vérité, as-tu mal quelque part ?_

_- Non, nulle part... _Répondit-elle cette fois, car elle venait de se réveiller un peu mieux et bien qu'elle n'y comprenne rien, elle répondit.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, et son regard se fit plus dur, Alec la dévisagea pendant de longues minutes, elle ne comprenait pas. Soudainement, une peur commença à se répandre dans ses veines, elle attrapa le visage d'Alec entre ses mains, et souffla :

_- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas, dit moi sil te plait, tu me fais peur_... Son angoisse pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, Alec attrapa ses mains tendrement et lui expliqua.

_- Je suis monstrueux d'avoir cédé à nos envies, ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. C'est mon imprudence que je ne cautionne pas._ En parlant, Alec plaça ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Lulla comme pour apaiser une souffrance qu'elle n'avait pas, il rajouta doucement, _...je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas. Ne me quitte pas, je t'aime trop._

Le cerveau de Lulla fonctionnait à plein régime, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, bien qu'elle ait une idée, il s'en voulait d'avoir l'amour avec elle. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi, car elle ne sentait qu'une douleur au niveau de ses cuisses, mais elle savait que c'était normal. Lulla se résolut à demander le fin mot de l'histoire à Alec :

_- Te quitter ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais...je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, je n'ai rien... _Alec eut un sourire au début de sa phrase, puis se statufia à la fin avant de pousser un grognement sourd, qui coupa net Lulla dans sa lancée, avant une explosion de la part du vampire de son cœur.

_- RIEN ? Tu te fiches de moi, et ça c'est rien peut être !_ Alec cria, et ponctua sa phrase en attrapant le bras gauche de Lulla pour le mettre devant les yeux de celle-ci, c'est alors qu'elle vit.

Une marque. Non, un bleu plutôt, comme si elle s'était prit un coin de table dans le bras, une contusion en somme. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas contente de s'être fait crier dessus par Alec, Lulla passa un doigt sur le bleu qu'elle voyait.

Assez peu étendu, bon signe d'ailleurs, cela lui fit une sensation de picotement lorsqu'elle appuya son doigt dessus, finalement elle haussa les épaules et lança :

_- Ben ce n'est pas si grave, j'étais consciente des risques._ Sa phrase déclencha un autre grondement provenant du torse d'Alec, celui-ci lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se lever et de laisser Lulla sur le canapé, où elle s'enroula dans un drap qu'Alec avait dut enlever du lit dans la nuit pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Il commença à faire les cent pas sous les yeux surpris de Lulla, car elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction, elle avait été consciente des risques du début jusqu'à la fin. Aussi la réaction d'Alec lui parut disproportionnée, elle fut d'autant plus furieuse qu'il lui avait crié dessus, elle le fit savoir :

_- Tu n'avais pas à me crier dessus !_ Lulla ne cria pas, elle se contenta de le regarder, et alors qu'il glissait son regard dans le sien, il revint vers elle.

_- Enfin, la question n'est pas là. Et puis tu m'avais promis de me dire stop si je te faisais mal, tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse..._ Le ton était à la fois doux et un poil accusateur, Lulla lui répondit doucement.

_- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, et puis c'est juste quelques contusions. On peut faire mieux une prochaine fois..._

_- JAMAIS !_ La coupa-t-il en criant, Lulla n'apprécia pas du tout.

Elle comprenait et acceptait qu'il soit en colère, mais elle n'avait pas mal et ne comprenait pas la position d'Alec, Lulla se leva en serrant violement le drap autour de son corps nu, et cria elle aussi :

_- SORT D'ICI, JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR SI TU CONTINUES DE ME HURLER DESSUS ! _

Essoufflée par son cri, elle respira plus rapidement, et Lulla dévisagea Alec qui la regardait avec de grands yeux effarés. Puis, le regard de celui qu'elle aimait se recomposa en rage, elle comprit qu'ils étaient officiellement en pleine dispute.

Alec la regarda et secoua la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce à vitesse vampirique, il avait prit tout ses vêtements au passage. Lulla fit un pas en avant, elle était pleine de remords d'avoir crier, puis elle se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de commencer à pleurer.

La seule chose qu'elle espéra était que cette dispute se résolve rapidement, car elle sentait au plus profond de sa chair la distance qui la séparait de son amour. S'accroupissant dans le drap autour d'elle, qui fit comme une corolle, elle laissa libre cour à la sensation de désespoir qui s'infiltrait dans son cœur, pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle savait que la réponse était qu'elle avait trop insisté, elle regretta amèrement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après ce passage, Lulla était partit prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de Jane, elle avait alors vu qu'elle n'avait pas qu'un bleu mais plusieurs. En fait c'était localisé sur ses hanches, et appuyer dessus lui fit un peu mal, elle remarqua aussi que les bleus étaient en forme de mains sur ses hanches, mais hormis cela elle avait peu de bleus.

Puis, sortant nue de la douche, Lulla se regarda dans la glace, voir son reflet triste faillit la faire repleurer, mais elle ravala ses larmes. Lulla prit une brosse à cheveux et se démêla doucement ses boucles brunes-rousses, elle pensa à ce qui c'était passé avec Alec.

En concluant, qu'il avait eut tord de lui crier dessus, elle se sentit mieux et décida de continuer à lui faire la tête, elle pouvait toujours demander à Jane de l'accompagner partout pour sa protection. Elle pensa aussi qu'elle pourrait raconter comment le frère jumeau avait gâché la fin d'un moment inoubliable, son chagrin s'atténua mais restait quand même là.

Lulla s'enroula dans une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle découvrit alors Jane, penché sur son lit, essayant certainement de comprendre comment son frère l'avait cassé. La jolie vampire se retourna, et dévisagea Lulla, puis elle prit la parole :

_- Il était furieux tout à l'heure, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas envoyé bouler quand je lui dis bonjour...tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ?_ Le fait de savoir qu'il avait été si inconvenant avec sa sœur épargna à Lulla les remords de tout raconter à celle-ci.

_- Nous avons fait ce pourquoi nous étions dans ta chambre, d'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à satisfaire mes envies. Ensuite, nous nous sommes disputés à propos des conséquences de cette nuit..._ Lulla baissa la tête, elle avait quand même un peu honte de raconter la vie sexuelle d'Alec à la sœur de celui-ci.

En relevant la tête, Lulla capta le regard rouge de Jane qui avait dut remarquer son bleu au bras gauche, elle ne chercha pas à la cacher. Jane la regarda, puis elle lui dit doucement :

_- Je vois, il a eut très peur et cette peur s'est manifestée sous forme de colère qui allait à ton encontre, tu n'as pas apprécié...tu as bien fait, il ne faut pas que tu lui pardonnes tout ce qu'il fait, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Et puis vous finirez bien par vous réconcilier._ Le petit discours de Jane, mit un sourire sur le visage de Lulla, qui se décida malgré le fait que cela la faisait souffrir, de continuer un blocus contre l'attitude d'Alec.

Finalement Jane proposa d'être celle qui protègerait Lulla dans le château pour ses jours suivants, car une petite humaine au milieu de vampire ne faisait pas long feu, même Lulla. Elles partirent donc pour la bibliothèque, après un rapide détour par la cuisine pour restaurer Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla était en train de se gaver de travail pour ne plus suivre l'instinct qui lui hurlait d'aller trouver Alec pour se réconcilier dans la douceur avec lui. Elle resta dans la bibliothèque, Jane avait bien tenté de faire la conversation autour de l'anthropologie en début d'après-midi, mais la vampire avait abandonné et laissé Lulla partir dans la réserve sous la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle venait de découvrir un rayon composé de manuscrits, ce qu'elle considéra comme son rayon de soleil de la journée, Lulla était une personne estimant beaucoup les livres pour leur coté pratique et la connaissance qu'ils apportaient, aussi elle était très contente de voir autant d'ouvrages anciens aussi bien conservés. La réserve de la bibliothèque était de la même superficie que l'étage au dessus, mais il y avait beaucoup plus de rangées, et au fond, ce trouvait des tables en chêne datant certainement d'il y a deux siècles.

Une personne vint la déranger dans sa contemplation d'un manuscrit racontant Tristan et Yseult dont l'auteur était Chrétien de Troyes, car cette version du roman était sensée avoir disparue, la personne s'annonça et Lulla se retourna découvrant Maître Aro, il lui demanda alors:

_- Tu aimes cette partie de la bibliothèque ?_

_- C'est une vraie malle aux trésors, je viens de trouver un manuscrit qui est normalement perdu. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut trouver comme merveille..._ Lança doucement Lulla, en refermant religieusement l'ouvrage.

_- Tant mieux, tant mieux c'est bien que tu te sentes à l'aise dans ce château. Tu te souviens, avant ton anniversaire j'ai sondé ton esprit, ce que j'y ai découvert m'a laissé pantois..._ Lulla regarda les yeux ouvragés par le temps de Maître Aro, elle comprit qu'il avait dut voir ses conclusions et sa future demande à propos de la dernière mission en Roumanie, il rajouta, _...j'ai attendu un peu avant d'en discuté avec mes frères...sache que Caius t'ai reconnaissant de ta sollicitude ma fille, quand à ses problèmes fasse aux enfants de la Lune. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu as carte blanche pour faire toutes les expériences de ton choix, nous sommes convaincus que tu trouveras quelque chose de très intéressant..._

Lulla ouvrit ses yeux autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle qui croyait qu'elle serait obligée d'argumenter un maximum pour avoir le droit de mener des expériences si controversées. Elle avança de quelques pas et dit tout d'un coup :

_- Merci, merci...je pense qu'installer un labo me prendra quelques mois...mais ensuite la science pourra nous amener certainement à des réponses. _Elle en était presque à sautiller, ce qui amena un rire dans la voix de Maître Aro quand il reprit la parole.

_- Certainement, je t'en pris appelle moi Aro...ce sera plus simple. Tu pourras demander tout le matériel qu'il te faudra auprès de Nathalie. Je vais te laisser, mais je dois aussi te donner le disque dur que Demetri a réparé. Aussi, j'ai vu ton désir de reprendre certaines de tes affaires dans ta maison, je pense qu'après ta transformation serait le meilleur moment, on en reparlera certainement..._ Maître Aro remit le disque dur entre les doigts fébriles d'impatience de Lulla, puis il rajouta en s'éloignant et en touchant la tranche d'un livre précis, _...tu sais, cette dispute se finira en peu de temps, mais prend garde à pardonner surtout pas à garder de la rancœur._

Sur ses sages paroles, Maître Aro repartit en sens inverse, laissant Lulla en proie à deux sentiments de grandes ampleurs mais radicalement différents. D'un coté, elle bouillait littéralement d'impatience de mener enfin ses propres recherches, mais de l'autre elle comprenait et synthétisait sa dispute avec Alec, comme indiqué dans les conseils de Maître Aro, elle chercha à ne pas avoir de rancœur contre son amour.

Lulla décida de faire un dernier geste de bonne volonté envers ce vieux vampire, si compréhensif envers ses protégés, elle murmura doucement :

_- Merci...Aro._

Elle sut dans son cœur, que le Roi de Volterra l'avait entendu. Passant le reste de la soirée dans la bibliothèque, elle repartit pour manger avec une Jane enthousiaste.

Puis, passant par le salon des jumeaux, Lulla se retrouva à choisir entre la chambre de Jane, mais le lit était défoncée et on n'avait pas fait le ménage, et la chambre d'Alec, où elle ne souhaitait pas entrer pour marquer leur dispute. Regardant l'une et l'autre porte, elle ne se décidait pas. Jane proposa son canapé en désespoir de cause, mais Lulla déclina poliment au même moment où Alec rentrait dans le salon des jumeaux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Lulla détourna volontairement la tête, et s'allongea sur l'un des canapés du salon, bien décidée à dormir dedans. Lulla s'installa un petit coin dodo, et elle s'endormit tard dans la nuit, ses pensées restants fixées sur la dispute de ce matin. Elle acquit la conviction qu'il fallait qu'elle ne lâche pas prise, ce serait à Alec de s'excuser.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Trooop génial, le lemon est très bien écrit._

_Hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Hello, je suis contente que ça t'ais plut et que tu ais eut la gentillesse de venir me le dire, j'apprécie beaucoup parce que ça me motive encore plus. Cela dit, peut-être que tu n'auras plus envie de savoir la suite de ce chapitre, vu comment je le finis...bref, j'espère quand même que tu attendras que je sois revenue ^^. Aussi, merci c'était le premier lemon que j'écrivais, du moins quand je l'ai écris, je suis contente que cela plaise, à la prochaine.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, j'ai adoré les 2 chapitres c'est trop trop mimi, j'espère qu'Alec ne va pas faire sa morale, lol, parce qu'elle a des bleus car je suppose que c'est ça enfin je verrais bien. _

_Je t'ai envoyé un mail, j'ai réussit youpi et à moi aussi ça me manque de parler avec toi, vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi, donc comme tu as put le lire précédemment en effet Lulla a récupéré des bleus, et Alec n'est pas content. Une petite dispute, qui je trouve, manquait entre Edward et Bella lors de leur lune de miel, enfin je préfère écrire avec Lulla et Alec en personnages principaux. Donc merci d'être toujours là, ça me fait réellement plaisir...aussi pour le mail je sais pas si tu l'auras avant ou après mes vacances dans le Sud, mais tu l'auras forcément ^^, enfin j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire mon histoire.

**° Lilly :** _*-*,_

_Je surkiff les deux chapitres._

_Jane a surement dut les entendre xD._

_Génial le lemon._

_Vivement la suite =)._

En tout cas, moi ce que je surkiff c'est toi, parce que franchement tu es vachement gentille, et merci de dire que ce lemon est bien. Cela me rassure sur la suite, parce qu'il y en aura encore quelques uns, sinon pour savoir si Jane les a entendu, en vérité sur le moment je n'avais absolument pas pensé à ça...mais un peu plus tard, j'ai mit que les chambres des gardes sont insonorisées. Bien que cela cache un peu les bruits, je pense en effet que les Volturi ont dut entendre quelques petits bruits, mais Jane a bien sur mit des boules quiès et un casque avec du hard rock passant en boucle...ça me fait marrer de l'imaginer avec tout cet attirail...bref, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, malgré la dispute entre les deux tourtereaux ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211: **_Youpi ! __Hipipipe hourra !_

_Enfin ! MDR._

_J'ADORE vraiment trop bien super y a pas d'autres mots._

_Je suis tous simplement fan =D._

_Vivement la suite et bonnes vacances !_

Je suis contente que tu sois là, après tout ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles qui lisent ma fiction, donc merci. Ensuite, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de laisser Alec et Lulla sans sexe pendant encore un peu de temps...je plaisante, mais je trouve qu'en effet tu as raison, il était temps que les deux amoureux fassent enfin des ''choses'' ! Bref, sinon je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que cela continuera d'être le cas ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas parut trop méchant pour la relation entre Alec et Lulla...de toute façon pour qu'un couple fonctionne faut se disputer un peu. Donc, j'espère que le petit coup d'éclat de Lulla vous sera parut cohérent et aussi que la réaction d'Alec, après tout Stephenie Meyer ne nous livre pas beaucoup d'informations.

Donc le prochain chapitre continuera dans la même veine, après tout on ne peut résoudre un problème en trente secondes. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçut de ne pas voir Alec sauter sur Lulla pour lui arracher ses vêtements en guise de réconciliation, ce n'est pas leurs genres à tout les deux j'espère que vous aurez comprit.

J'espère aussi que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir, parce que ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir apprécié par ses lecteurs ^^.

À la prochaine fois, c'est-à-dire après mes vacances, certainement la semaine du 4 juillet je pense.

Anga


	42. Capitulation Pov Lulla

Je suis revenue ! Enfin, Alléluia...bref, sinon bonjour à tous. Comme vous pouvez le constatez je suis revenue un peu plus tôt, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ^^.

Dans ce chapitre, que j'espère vous attendiez, la suite de la dispute entre nos deux tourtereaux, vous n'avez pas oubliez ? Bref, vous verrez comme réagissent les deux petits, Lulla qui ne souhaite pas céder et Alec qui ne dit rien...avec en toile de fond Jane qui sert de garde du corps à Lulla, vu qu'Alec est fâché sa sœur est assez gentille pour prendre la relève. Dans ce chapitre, Dame Sulpicia a un rôle important, ainsi que Marcus...Marcucusss ^^. Bref, pour le savoir la chose évidente à faire étant de lire...aussi un petit personnage refait son apparition ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Capitulation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Ce fut une sensation d'espace qui réveilla Lulla, elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec Alec depuis ces derniers mois et se retrouver sans lui près d'elle, devait certainement dérégler son horloge interne. Elle se réveilla donc, et fut surprise par un de ses mouvements habituels, Lulla avait l'habitude de s'étirer les bras avant d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil.

Aussi, le fait de pouvoir le faire sans tomber du canapé où elle s'était endormie la veille, la laissa pour ainsi dire sur le cul. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur le haut du lit à baldaquins de la chambre d'Alec, qui hier encore pouvait être considéré comme sa chambre.

Lulla eut alors un doute, ça ne pouvait pas être Jane qui l'avait déplacé ici, elle comprit alors que malgré la dispute, Alec la veillait toujours, Lulla regretta encore plus leur incompréhension l'un de l'autre. Et même si savoir qu'Alec était toujours à la protéger même en étant en froid avec elle, cela la rendait heureuse, mais elle ne comptait pas céder, c'était à lui de venir lui donner ses excuses.

Elle serra doucement les draps de soie entre ses doigts, pensant à Alec et à leurs petits moments de complicités qu'ils avaient eut. Lulla voulut alors plus que jamais, se réconcilier avec lui, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait le faire que s'il lui demandait pardon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée se passa simplement, Lulla et Jane restèrent dans la bibliothèque, pour une fois Lulla parla de pleins de choses. Jane aborda doucement le sujet Alec à un moment, et la vampire se révéla satisfaite de savoir que son frère aurait besoin de se faire pardonner en faisant des excuses.

Finalement, Lulla délaissa la bibliothèque pour aller voir la réserve, et essayer de faire une liste de matériel à acheter, en passant dans un rayon pour aller voir le fond de la réserve, Lulla tomba sur la tranche du livre que Maître Aro avait presque caressé amoureusement hier, Lulla prit le livre entre ses mains, et en lisant le titre, se mit à rire :

_- « Les Algues, forme de vie primitive »...Maître Aro a de drôles de gouts._ Laissant sa propre voix résonner dans la réserve, Lulla replaça le livre sur l'étagère, en se demandant si c'était le sujet que Maître Aro aimait ou bien le livre en lui-même.

Au final, Lulla passa la journée un peu morose et surtout toujours triste d'être loin d'Alec, elle ne pleura pas mais sa tristesse devait se voir car Jane était assez gentille et prévenante. Par la suite, Lulla eut le besoin d'aller dormir et elle hésitait encore sur la marche à faire.

Ce fut Alec qui lui donna implicitement, alors que Lulla se préparait pour une nuit dans le canapé du salon des jumeaux, le Volturi rentra d'un entrainement semblait-il, il regarda Lulla dans les yeux et celle-ci dut faire nombres d'efforts pour ne pas aller lui faire un câlin. Elle détourna donc les yeux, mais elle sentit qu'Alec passait près d'elle, sa gorge se serra à l'idée que tout aurait put être comme avant s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés.

Le fier Volturi entra dans sa chambre, et Lulla levant la tête comprit qu'elle devait le suivre en voyant sa tête, et un geste du bras de son amoureux la convainquit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle entre. Pendant un instant elle pensa que ça aurait put être pour qu'ils se réconcilient, mais elle comprit vite qu'en fait il souhaitait simplement qu'elle dorme ailleurs que sur le canapé.

Lulla ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle était un peu vexée qu'Alec n'ait pas saisit sa chance pour des réconciliations. Mais elle était aussi extrêmement contente, qu'il continue de penser pour elle, elle rougit doucement en s'installant dans le lit en bois.

Alors que sentir si près d'elle, la présence d'Alec, la faisait se sentir mal, elle fut d'autant plus triste qu'Alec ne s'installa pas dans le lit mais sur de canapé de sa chambre. Une boule de tristesse à la gorge, Lulla s'endormit, espérant trouver dans ses rêves assez de réconfort pour affronter le lendemain sans aller se jeter dans les bras d'Alec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla était en train de donner une liste de choses à acheter en priorité pour équiper le futur laboratoire, qui trouverait sa place entre les rayonnages de la réserve. Alors qu'elle annonçait qu'un microscope électronique à balayage serait une bonne idée, elle vit Alec et Demetri arriver près du bureau de Nathalie, qui notait consciencieusement les indications donnés par Lulla.

Elle se tendit, et tournant la tête vers Jane, qui attendait près d'une colonne ouvragée, la sœur de l'amoureux de Lulla avança vers son frère pour discuter, mais avant elle lança un regard à Lulla, qui devait certainement signifier « je vais discuter je reviens ».

Assez isolée, Lulla retourna à l'énonciation du microscope à balayage, elle qui était sensée être forte, se sentait plus seule que jamais. Lulla eut envie de partir assez vite de Volterra, pour avoir un peu de considération, elle pensa à ses solutions de rechange. Bien sur, il était évident que les vampires du château la retrouveraient, mais elle voulut faire une petite crise parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle en avait bien besoin.

Un autre détail faisait pencher la balance, c'était son réveil de ce matin. Lulla s'était réveillée seule, mais elle sentit nettement sur sa chemise de nuit une fragrance de vanille extrêmement reconnaissable, elle se souvint avoir fait un cauchemar et Alec était venu la consoler. Mais se réveiller seule après cet épisode, fit encore plus crier la solitude qu'elle ressentait.

Alors qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête, Lulla arriva au bout de sa liste de matériel et, en se détournant de Nathalie, elle lança à Jane sur un ton mesuré mais juste :

_- Jane, je vais dans la bibliothèque..._ Alec leva les yeux de la conversation avec sa sœur pour regarder Lulla, elle le regarda de même avant de se retourner et de prendre lentement le chemin dans le labyrinthe du château de Volterra.

Lulla sentait presque son propre cœur en train de sortir de sa poitrine, tellement il cognait, pourtant elle ne courait pas ni ne faisait de sport, c'était simplement à l'idée de pouvoir enfin partir du château pour respirer un peu.

Alors qu'elle en était à penser que sauter avec une corde par une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, Lulla regarda par la dite fenêtre et voyant le dénivelé, elle frémit et décida que s'écraser sur le gravier n'était certes pas une bonne idée. Lulla réfléchit à un plan lui permettant de passer par les entrées et sorties du château, elle dut reconnaitre que la sécurité du bâtiment était parfaite, il y avait trop de gardes.

Elle allait désespérer quand elle sentit une main froide et glaciale se poser sur son épaule, poussant un cri de frayeur Lulla sursauta et en se retournant tomba sur une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans la bibliothèque, Maître Marcus.

Celui-ci, lui expliqua :

_- Excuse-moi. Je suis venu, parce que j'ai appris qu'un différent t'opposais à Alec. Je ne viens pas faire de morale, mais je me suis dit que te faire profiter d'un peu de mon expérience serait profitable..._ Apprenant ce que le Roi voulait lui dire, Lulla hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il devait certainement penser à sa défunte femme.

_- Bien, d'abord sache que tu as bien fait de t'opposer à Alec, il n'a pas besoin d'une cruche qui s'écrase à ses moindres paroles...même si tu avais eut tord, montrer ta désapprobation est excellent, je te félicite de cela. Mais je dois aussi te parler des particularités des âme-sœurs, tu es rattachée à Alec quoi qu'il advienne, plus il sera loin de toi plus tu te sentiras mal. Et aussi, il est bon de se disputer mais il faut aussi se pardonner, j'espère que tu le feras..._ Lors du discours de Maître Marcus, Lulla comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se réconcilie avec Alec, ce jour serait le mieux, mais elle avait quand même envie de s'échapper pour un après-midi seulement.

Elle réfléchissait intensément, puis elle intercepta le regard compréhensif de Maître Marcus. Il la regarda puis comprit manifestement quelque chose, car il reprit la parole doucement :

_- Tu as envie de prendre l'air quelques heures c'est ça ?_ Lulla secoua la tête dans un premier temps, puis voyant qu'il la regardait dubitativement, elle hocha lentement son crâne, il rajouta en souriant faiblement, _...je serais muet comme une tombe, mais je te conseillerais d'aller voir Sulpicia, elle saura aider une de ses presque filles._

En peu de temps, Lulla se retrouva dans un ascenseur avec Maître Marcus qui la menait vers l'appartement de Dame Sulpicia, elle trouva que le vieux Roi abimé par la vie était extrêmement gentil et intuitif car il avait comprit en peu de temps ce qui la tourmentait.

Laissant Lulla devant une porte ouvragées en bois vert, Maître Marcus adressa un dernier signe d'encouragement envers la jeune femme, alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait lentement. Elle hésita quelques instants devant la porte avant de frapper doucement, en quelques secondes, on vint lui ouvrir.

Ce fut Dame Sulpicia qui ouvrit la porte, Lulla trouva qu'elle avait de la chance, avant même d'avoir put dire une seule parole d'explication, elle se retrouva attrapée par le bras et installée devant une tasse de thé oolong entre les mains.

_- Je suis si contente que tu sois venue me voir, je n'ai que rarement l'occasion de parler avec des personnes cultivés et j'aime discuter avec toi. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu viennes plus tôt me parler de ta dispute avec Alec..._ Alors que Dame Sulpicia babillait de sa voix angélique, elle perçut certainement le renfermement de Lulla à l'évocation de son différent avec Alec, la douce Reine de Volterra rajouta, _...tu as besoin d'un peu d'espace, non ?_

Lulla se demanda si ses sentiments étaient si visibles que ça sur son visage, elle, qui avait reçut l'entrainement des hautes familles pour ne pas laisser quoique ce soit transparaitre, se retrouvait souvent prise au dépourvut par les capacités de compréhensions, du genre humain, des vampires. Elle soupira et répondit le plus sincèrement possible à Sulpicia :

_- Je n'ai pas compris la cause précise de la colère d'Alec, mais je sais qu'en ce moment je ne souhaite qu'un peu de liberté. Je voudrais prendre un peu d'espace pour réfléchir à cette dispute...vous pourrez m'aider ?_ Demanda Lulla en adressant un regard plein d'impatience à Dame Sulpicia, qui finit par lui répondre.

_- Tu as raison de vouloir un peu d'espace, je ne chercherais pas à en savoir d'avantage, je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas..._ Lulla lança alors un regard plein de reconnaissance envers la belle vampire, celle-ci se leva doucement et partit par une porte avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

La souveraine de Volterra revint avec une grande cape noire, et un porte-monnaie qui semblait plutôt rebondit, la vampire déclara :

_- Tu vas prendre mon odeur grâce à ce vêtement, et tu pourras aller où tu souhaiteras ensuite, je ne préviendrais de ta disparition que dans deux heures, tu ne dois pas quitter le pays...et je te demanderais aussi de pardonner à Alec, vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble._ Sur ces mots doux, Lulla revêtit la robe en velours noir d'encre, et se laissa guider par Dame Sulpicia vers la sortie du château.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au départ, elle s'était débarrassée de la cape près de la porte même du château, ensuite elle avait prit soigneusement l'argent donné par Dame Sulpicia et sortit assez rapidement de la cité médiévale pour trouver un taxi. Là, Lulla avait été obligée de donner une destination au conducteur du taxi, qui semblait trouver bizarre de transporter une aussi jeune fille, elle chercha pendant quelques minutes une destination probable. Inconsciemment, elle murmura :

_- Pise..._ Cela la surprit, puis elle se souvint avec beaucoup de détails un de ses voyages pour l'anthropologie, une étude sur les momies des saints précisément. Lulla espéra qu'elle aurait le temps de voir un minimum la ville, puis elle se souvint de quelque chose de précis.

La petite Leia avait été confiée à un orphelinat de Pise, Lulla se demanda si on la laisserait voir ce petit bout de chou, même si elle savait parfaitement que les visites n'étaient certainement pas acceptées dans ce genre d'établissement.

Lulla se souvint avec quelle expression angélique la petite l'avait regardé, elle se dit que le seul petit morceau de cette terre qu'elle avait envie de voir en cet instant, était la bouille enfantine de cette petite princesse. Laissant tomber la tour majestueuse de cette ville, elle s'arrêta sur une place et paya le taxi avant de demander le chemin pour l'orphelinat, il n'y en avait qu'un à Pise ce qui lui rendait la tache nettement plus facile.

Arrivant par des rues peu fréquentées et assez cossues, Lulla arriva devant la porte d'un établissement de bonne facture, elle sonna et demanda à voir Leia Martin, heureusement l'intendante avait des rudiments de français et Lulla put en peu de temps avoir la petite dans les bras à son plus grand bonheur.

Leia était en forme, un peu plus grande et plus potelée que jamais. L'enfant respirait la santé, et Lulla prit de bon cœur cette petite, elle passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à la câliner, sous les regards des bonnes sœurs qui dirigeaient l'établissement. Auprès de ce petit morceau de paradis vivant, Lulla réfléchissait doucement à sa dispute, laissant ses idées de coté pour se concentrer sur le point de vue d'Alec, elle y réussit.

Elle comprit Alec, mais ne pardonna pas pour autant ses cris envers elle, elle n'appréciait pas et refusait d'être la compagne de quelqu'un qui ne la traitait pas comme elle le voulait. Lulla décida cependant d'aller voir Alec dès ce soir pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait compris, mais qu'elle attendait de lui un peu plus, elle souhaitait aussi retrouver leur complicité, cette dispute avait trop duré.

Avisant un banc dans la rue, en fasse de la cour de récré, qui était visible depuis le dit banc, Lulla attendit qu'on vienne la chercher, elle ne doutait pas de la rapidité vampirique pour cela. Elle avait laissé Leia une demi-heure plus tôt, et présentement elle observait une petite fille blonde avec des nattes en train de jouer à la corde à sauter.

Soudain, elle sentit nettement une chute de la température ambiante, on était en décembre quand même elle se serra dans son manteau, quand elle sentit une main froide se poser sur son épaule.

Elle ne cria pas, ne se retourna pas, elle huma simplement l'air, comprenant qu'Alec était là pour elle, il se pencha et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Lulla, puis il déclara :

_- Je suis désolé...mais tu dois bien le savoir, on rentre ?_ La phrase résonna dans le froid de Pise, Lulla se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur la main droite d'Alec, qui comprenant le message la souleva et la ramena vers la cité des vampires.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adoré ce chapitre et ravie de la discussion Aro/Lulla et que Lulla ne se laisse pas faire envers Alec, elle a raison._

Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, et aussi très heureuse de voir que la réaction de Lulla est appréciée. Après tout, on ne peut pas toujours avoir des héroïnes conciliantes avec leurs chéris, du moins pas tout le temps, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'auras plut et que tu continueras de venir lire ma fic...^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, mais dans quelle langue je vais devoir te dire que je serais toujours là pour lire tes histoires lol, j'ai adoré ce chapitre mais Alec, je ne le comprends pas, mais il mérite des claques c'est pas possible ça !_

_Et oui, c'est vrai ça manquait de disputes avec Bella alors bonnes vacances, j'espère que tu auras du soleil, amuse toi, bien pas de souci j'attendrais ton mail, bisous._

Tu devrais peut-être essayer en Chinois, cela dit je ne comprends pas grand-chose sur cette langue, enfin je suis très touchée que tu sois aussi convaincue et gentille avec moi. Bref, je suis d'accord avec toi, Alec mérite des claques, cela dit si Lulla lui en donnait je doute fortement de la durée de survie de ses articulations phalangiennes...les vampires c'est connu sont très durs ! Aussi, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances toi aussi, et oui j'ai eut du soleil même beaucoup...enfin, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Encore super, même si j'ai légèrement envie de frapper Alec ! MDR._

_Impatiente de savoir comment ils vont se réconcilier !_

_Peut-être un autre lemon ! J'espère ;D._

_Bon courage pour la suite et bonnes vacances =D._

_(Pendant que d'autres bossent !) =(._

Je te conseille juste de mettre des gants bien solides avant de taper Alec, cela dit moi aussi je n'étais pas fière de lui quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Bref, on verra pour l'autre lemon, qui vivra verra comme à dit l'autre là. En tout cas je suis contente que tu suives ma fic, ça me fait bien plaisir, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**° Astasia **_**:**__ Salut,_

_Génial le chapitre ça chauffe entre Lulla et Alec._

_Bonnes vacances._

_A plus. _

Oui ça chauffe, et pour une fois ce n'est pas dans un sens pervers, mais après tout si les couples se disputent, ben la logique veut qu'ils se réconcilient...et les réconciliations peuvent être très intéressantes certaines fois ^^. Donc, je suis contente que tu suives toujours ce que j'écris et j'espère que ça continuera d'être le cas, donc à la prochaine.

**° Lilly : **_J'adore *-*._

_OUaii j'imagine trop bien Jane avec le casque et le Hard Rock xD._

_Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'Alec a crié parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il était en colère contre lui._

_Bref, vivement la suite =)._

Tu peux voir Alec comme ça, cela dit tu verras dans ce chapitre-ci et dans le prochain des explications sur la réaction d'Alec. Après tout, ce cher petit vampire est compliqué, comme tout un chacun je suppose...bref, moi aussi j'imagine bien Jane en train de faire celle qui n'entend rien, cela dit Alec aurait put priver tout les habitants du château de sensations...enfin supposons qu'il n'est pas assez puissant...bref, j'espère que la suite te plairas !

**° Ilyana :** _J'ai aimé comme d'hab. J'ai lu la fiction de Betifi et franchement je trouve la tienne meilleure. Voilà mais tes chapitres sont trop courts et y'a trop de suspens._

C'est un grand compliment que d'être comparée à la fic de Betifi, je suis très heureuse et flattée que tu me dises cela, ben oui faut bien l'avouer. Enfin, j'aimais beaucoup l'histoire de Betifi, mais je n'ai pas apprécié certaines réactions ou certains passages, en écrivant cette fic j'arrive à faire ce que je voulais comme destin pour ma Lulla. Je sais que mes chapitres sont trop courts, cela dit je n'aime pas écrire des chapitres trop longs, je cherche trop et après je mets plus de choses que je ne voulais au départ, mais ne t'en fais pas...les chapitres se rallongent avec le temps...donc je suis contente que tu m'ais fait ces compliments, merci à toi ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon, je vais vous avouer quelque chose, je suis revenue de chez mes grands-parents dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Certes j'aurais put me dépêcher pour vous poster le chapitre, mais passer une nuit blanche dans une voiture n'aide pas à la concentration...donc pardonnez-moi une première fois. Ensuite, j'aurais normalement dut poster le chapitre hier, mais honte à moi, j'ai voulu d'abord finir le livre bien passionnant que je lisais (Brisingr de _Christopher Paolini_, vous connaissez certainement, et je précise que c'était la première fois que je le lisais...j'ai mit du temps à trouver le temps et l'énergie de le commencer mais je le regrette pas ^^.) donc j'ai dut le poster aujourd'hui...pardon une seconde fois, puissiez-vous me pardonner...

Bon, la dernière fois j'avais dit que le post après mes vacances devrait être composé de deux chapitres, après mûre réflexion, je vais changer cela. Tout simplement, parce que je vais vous faire une belle petite surprise pour le post de mardi prochain (pas le 5 juillet mais le 12 juillet). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous resterez quand même lire. (Pour les curieux si j'ai changé mon ordre de post c'est uniquement à cause du dernier chapitre posté qui aurait dut l'être après mes vacances...enfin j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.)

Le prochain chapitre est consacré à l'explication qui doit avoir lieu entre Alec et Lulla, vu que dans Breaking Dawn moi j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait une phase explicative entre Belly et Eddyy. Enfin, j'espère que vous espérez ardemment de savoir comment nos deux tourtereaux se réconcilieront, héhé...bref, je suis impatiente de savoir vos réactions.

Merci à tous d'être là, et à mardi qui vient (le 5 juillet donc). J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Hum...pour les curieux de mes vacances, je dois avouer que je suis restée coller sur mon lit parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud. Aussi, les champignons chez mes grands-parents c'était la fête, tient si y a des gens que ça intéressent, j'ai faillit ramasser de belles amanites...si vous avez envie de tuer quelques personnes, je vous conseille de faire de la chasse aux champignons dans les Pyrénées...^^.


	43. Réconciliation Pov Lulla

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien...moi ça va j'ai retrouvé tout mon petit monde après mes vacances dans le sud.

Bref, ce chapitre porte sur la belle petite réconciliation entre nos deux tourtereaux, j'espère que vous aimerez. En tout cas, comme prévu ils se réconcilient, je n'aime pas rester sur des disputes...donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Sinon, après petit moment câlin entre Alec et Lulla, mais pas encore de lemon...^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Réconciliation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Elle se souvint s'être endormie dans la voiture, au retour, elle savait que maintenant la discussion de conclusion aurait lieu ce matin-là, Lulla se contenta de faire comme tout les matins, elle s'étira et en conclut qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre de Volterra, car elle sentait la présence de draps doux sous son corps.

N'ouvrant pas encore les yeux, Lulla se laissa à paresser un peu, elle savait parfaitement qu'une fois réveillée, elle devrait s'expliquer avec Alec à propos de leur dispute. Elle redoutait ce moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais elle finit par entrouvrir un œil.

Aussitôt, elle le referma, la lumière était trop présente pour qu'elle se risque à ouvrir encore les yeux, ce fut une caresse sur ses cheveux qui la convainquit de la bonne idée d'entrouvrir ses yeux. En quelques secondes, elle comprit d'où provenait la clarté, c'était la peau d'Alec qui brillait de mille feux, elle plissa les yeux, Alec lui murmura :

_- Nous devons nous expliquer, réveille toi, ma Lullaby..._ Le ton était doux, mais elle percevait une légère amertume qu'elle pensa contre elle.

Lulla se redressa et s'adossant aux oreillers du lit à baldaquins, elle contempla le beau visage angélique du vampire de ses pensées, celui-ci était assit près d'elle, et la contempla un moment. Elle rougit et baissa la tête sur ses doigts qui jouèrent nerveusement avec la couverture qui recouvrait encore Lulla.

Soudain, une autre main vint se mêler au siennes.

Lulla sursauta légèrement, mais bientôt elle entremêla les doigts d'Alec aux siens, et alors qu'elle regardait cet entremêlage avec douceur, Alec se mit à s'expliquer :

_- Bien...je suis peut être extrêmement vieux, mais j'ai les mêmes désirs que toi, tu l'as remarqué mais sache que je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi. Car je t'aime, et j'ai cédé pour toi comme pour moi, mais je n'aurais pas dut..._ Lulla essaya alors de parler, mais Alec la devança en mettant son autre main sur les lèvres de Lulla pour étouffer dans l'œuf son idée de parler, elle se tut, laissant Alec ajouter, _...je n'aurais pas dut, c'était dangereux pour toi et je souffre à la simple idée que toi, tu souffres. Comprends-tu cela ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, et lors de notre soirée, j'ai dérobé à cette règle car tu m'as demandé...je suis désolé de ces bleus._

Lulla comprenait le point de vue d'Alec, même si elle ne l'approuvait pas du tout, alors elle attira les mains d'Alec vers son cœur et murmura :

_- Tu sais ce que je pense de ta dangerosité, mais je te fais confiance et de ce fait je considère que je dois partager les tords dont tu t'accables. Car j'ai délibérément pris des risques, comme tu dis, je l'ai fait tout en sachant ce que je risquais...mais je trouve que je n'ai pas eut grand-chose..._

Lulla fut brutalement coupée par un grondement, elle releva la tête vers Alec qui avait un air furieux, elle demanda alors :

_- Explique-moi ?_ Alec la regarda plus attentivement, et il s'appliqua à attirer le bras gauche de Lulla entre ses mains, et il mit à nu le bleu, qui devenait plus jaunâtre que bleuâtre.

Il plongea sur le bleu, et approcha ses lèvres glacées de la peau de Lulla, qui frémissait doucement, il dit alors :

_- Tu as eut des bleus. Et, que tu crois que ce n'est rien, mais pour moi cela veut dire que je t'ai serré trop fort, que je n'ai pas sut prendre soin de toi. Mais le pire réside en le fait que je t'ai cru blessé mortellement, tu ne bougeais plus...j'ai eut si peur, mais tu respirais enfin...je...je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi. Mais garde en mémoire que je ne ferais plus l'amour avec toi avant ta transformation en vampire, c'est bien trop dangereux, cette fois les bleus et la prochaine fois ce sera les os...je ne le supporterais pas._

Le discours d'Alec mit les larmes aux yeux de Lulla, elle attira Alec vers elle pour le caler contre elle, Lulla comprenait qu'il ait eut peur. Et en cet instant, l'expression d'Alec était telle qu'elle voulait absolument le consoler. Il avait l'air si abattu, qu'elle cala le nez d'Alec entre ses seins, ce n'était à ce moment là pas sensuel ni même érotique, simplement doux et réconfortant.

Caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns-noirs, Lulla enveloppa le vampire dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Puis, Lulla fit monter le visage d'Alec pour l'embrasser, avant de murmurer :

_- Tu ne me perdras pas...je te le promets._ Alec ferma les yeux, comme pour savourer les mots de Lulla, celle-ci ajouta espièglement, _...et à mon avis, tu ne survivras pas bien longtemps sans faire l'amour avec moi, je suis presque sure d'arriver à te convaincre..._

Il ouvrit les yeux, et lança un regard outré en direction de Lulla, qui se retenait vainement de rire, elle comprenait mais elle avait quand même l'intention de faire un essai pour voir si les résolutions d'Alec étaient si fortes que cela.

Celui-ci, fronçant les sourcils, il devait se souvenir de quelque chose, alors il prit la parole et reprit leur discussion :

_- Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir utilisé un volume sonore peu approprié, je n'aurais pas dut. _Il se tut, attendant certainement que Lulla prenne la parole pour expliquer son point de vue, elle le fit.

_- Tu m'as profondément blessé, car je ne considère pas ça normal...mais au-delà de ça, j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'as fait, je te pardonne donc. Et puis, je te donne dès à présent le droit de me hurler dessus si le cœur t'en dis, à la condition que tu arrives à hurler l'explication de ce pourquoi tu hurles..._ Elle avait crains qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux, ou bien qu'il la trouve trop passive, mais au contraire il étouffa un rire en se penchant pour embrasser Lulla, elle s'éloigna quelques minutes plus tard pour rajouter, _...je te ferais remarquer que j'ai crié aussi contre toi._

_- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu avais le droit. D'ailleurs, je te donne le même droit de me crier dessus, aux mêmes conditions que toi. Tu sais que tu es vraiment merveilleuse ?_

Lulla se contenta de rougir brusquement, soulagée d'être comprise et qu'ils soient enfin réconciliés. Alec décida de glisser son nez dans le cou de Lulla, elle se mit à pousser un soupir assez apparent quand Alec laissa sa langue s'égarer contre ses carotides.

Puis, il descendit quelque peu, délaissant le cou il lécha avidement ses clavicules, déclenchant moult frissons chez Lulla, Alec descendit encore un peu et posa sa tête contre le cœur de Lulla. Celle-ci sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Alec agissait ainsi, mais il prit la parole, s'expliquant :

_- Je ne pourrais pas supporter si la mélodie de ton cœur n'était plus, et que tu ne sois pas vampire à mes cotés. Alors je te demanderais de ne plus jamais t'échapper pour prendre l'air, j'ai bien trop peur de te perdre... _Bien que l'attitude d'Alec soit un peu trop protectrice, Lulla ne lui en voulut pas, il avait bien trop l'air content d'être contre son cœur, elle répondit.

_- Je ne me suis échappée, pendant peu de temps d'ailleurs, que parce que notre dispute me pesait, je pensais d'ailleurs que dès que je serais rentrée je viendrais te voir pour que l'on s'explique. La situation était trop insupportable à mon sens..._

Alec ne répondit rien, se contentant de glisser ses mains autour de la taille de Lulla pour t'étreindre passionnément. Puis, il murmura doucement et tendrement, déclenchant un manquement dans la respiration de Lulla :

-_ Je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais jamais. Mais je sais aussi que promettre qu'on ne se disputera plus serait une erreur, à la place je te dis que je veillerais sur toi, quand bien même tu m'aurais brisé le cœur de quelque manière que ce soit... _Alors que Lulla allait dire quelque chose, Alec la coupa en ajoutant, _...tu es bien trop parfaite pour me faire quoique ce soit, je veux juste que tu saches que les sentiments, que j'éprouve pour toi, sont bien trop puissants pour que quoique ce soit ne les brisent._

Lulla ne chercha pas à répondre à cette déclaration enflammée, elle laissa ses mains s'égarer dans les cheveux du vampire de son cœur, se bornant à articuler lentement, les quelques mots millénaires, qui ont crées tant de bien comme tant de mal :

_- Je t'aime._

Alec répondit en ronronnant contre elle, et Lulla se laissa aller dans cette douce bulle de bonheur qui les enveloppait. C'était si bon de s'être enfin expliqué, et retrouvé, elle embrassa le haut du crâne d'Alec, en pensant que son voyage à Phoenix avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le début de matinée se passa bien, Lulla et Alec étant rabibochés, ils purent recommencer à passer leurs journées ensemble. Jane eut un moment de conversation envers Lulla, où la vampire s'excusa de ne pas avoir vu sa détresse, mais Lulla n'en tint pas rigueur à la Volturi, au contraire elle lui fit remarquer que c'était sa faute à elle seule si une dispute avec Alec avait eut lieu.

De contentement, Jane partit faire de l'échauffement avec quelques autres gardes, Lulla demanda à Alec si il ne voulait pas y aller, il lui répondit timidement que les trois derniers jours avaient vu sa colère, de s'être disputé avec Lulla, se manifester. Lulla se mit à rire quand Alec annonça qu'une bonne dizaine de sac de sable n'avaient pas survécus, elle trouva encore plus hilarant de savoir que Félix avait joyeusement embrassé un mur.

En allant vers la bibliothèque, Lulla aperçut un regard à peine voilé de Nathalie, envers son amoureux. La rage, que Lulla ressentit, lui fit ouvertement embrasser Alec avec toute la sensualité qu'elle pouvait, il se laissa faire et murmura une fois sous le couvert de la réserve de la bibliothèque :

_- J'adore te savoir jalouse..._ Lulla lui lança un regard assez outré, déclenchant les rires du vampire, Lulla lui répondit en boudant quelque peu.

_- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, mais ne cherche pas à trop souvent me rendre jalouse. Je pourrais devenir méchante...et puis pourquoi c'est toujours les standardistes qui sont les perverses dans l'histoire..._ Alec éclata de rire, en se laissant entrainer par Lulla vers les tables en chêne du fond de la réserve.

_- Les standardistes n'ont aucunes chance...tu sais que ton avertissement est à peine comparable à celui d'un petit chaton..._ Lulla protesta outrée, mais Alec la fit taire par un baiser doux, avant de rajouter, _...mais je suis certain qu'une fois vampire tu te défendras comme une vraie tigresse, aucun doute là-dessus !_

La discussion se termina là, du moins c'est ce que pensait Lulla, car elle avança vers les tables et les désigna de la main à son vampire, elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et elle se plut à s'imaginer en vampire.

Puis, elle lança une explication sur un sujet qu'elle avait un peu caché à Alec :

_- Ce sera ici, qu'un laboratoire en recherche sera installé. En fait cela fait quelques semaines que je médite sur les conclusions venant des supports papiers que tu m'as rapporté de ta dernière mission...j'ai découvert des petites choses qui vont dans un sens intéressant. Maître Aro m'a donné l'autorisation de monter ce laboratoire, ça me permettra de continuer mon projet d'étude anthropologique des vampires..._ Si Alec fut abasourdit, il n'en montra rien, en effet il contempla Lulla avant de tirer les hanches de Lulla vers les siennes, il se pencha et murmura contre sa bouche.

_- Tu as trouvé quoi au juste ?_ La question résonna contre les lèvres de Lulla, qui frissonnait en sentant le souffle glacée d'Alec contre elle, elle sentit le désir s'insinuer dans ses veines.

_- Une théorie._ Alec la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avant de se pencher encore un peu comme pour lui demander de lui en dire plus, elle reprit, _...j'ai une idée pour la composition de votre venin, mais j'aurais besoin de quelques autorisations de Maître Aro, tu m'y conduirais ?_

_- Je vais t'y conduire maintenant, cet après-midi il y a une réunion avec les gardes...on y va donc de suite ?_ Lulla ne répondit pas, elle hocha simplement la tête, et Alec profita de quelques secondes pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la petite humaine qu'elle était.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser, Lulla était en train de flamber sur place, le désir qu'elle ressentait pour Alec en cet instant était mille fois plus fort que la première fois qu'elle l'avait voulu. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle pourrait continuer à rester près d'Alec sans essayer au moins une fois d'assouvir ses penchants. Et surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après ses paroles, Alec continuait de l'attiser ainsi.

Alec posa bientôt ses lèvres sur le font de Lulla, qui fermant les yeux savourait la délicieuse sensation de chaud et de froid qui restait encore sur ses lèvres, il se décida alors et glissa doucement une main au creux de ses reins avant de poser l'autre main de façon à supporter ses genoux. Portant Lulla comme une princesse, ils regagnèrent la surface de la bibliothèque, elle avait un petit sourire qui persistait sur ses lèvres.

Lulla avait renoncé à dire à Alec que ce n'était pas la peine de la porter, elle laissait le vampire faire comme bon lui semblait, elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour imposer certaines choses à son amoureux.

Ils furent bientôt devant l'ascenseur qui menait aux nombreux étages du beau château, Alec laissa retomber Lulla sur ses pieds, mais garda quand même une main sur ses hanches, de façon à être complètement protecteur. Elle sourit, et arrivant devant une porte en acajou, quelques minutes plus tard, Lulla se prépara mentalement à la demande qu'elle devait faire à Maître Aro.

Alec frappa, puis sans doute avec une permission orale, mais inaudible pour Lulla, Alec poussa la porte révélant aux yeux assez effarés de la petite humaine, une scène bien étrange.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Pas mal ce chapitre, ils sont tous sympas avec Lulla, et Jane qui veut arranger les choses, j'aime bien._

_A plus._

Je suis contente, tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Alléluia, enfin bref...je sais qu'ils sont tous plus ou moins gentils mais en même temps ils savent parfaitement que Lulla est toujours extrêmement importante pour Alec, même s'ils se disputent. Enfin, j'espère que la scène de la réconciliation t'auras plut, héhé... à la prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou miss, ça fait plaisir de te revoir avec un chapitre, ça m'avais manqué, j'ai adoré le chapitre comme d'hab. mais je suis triste pour Lulla._

_Je vais devoir apprendre le chinois, alors au moins une phrase mdr._

_Mais bien sur que je suis gentille lol._

_Je déménage le 6 juillet donc je n'aurais plus internet pendant un moment alors t'inquiètes je t'oublie pas et dés que je peux je te renvois un mail, bon courage bisous._

Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, je suis bien contente que tu sois là, et pour ton déménagement et bien j'attendrais avec impatience que tu récupères une connexion internet. Aussi, soit pas triste pour Lulla, elle vient de retrouver son chéri d'amour, et tout ira bien maintenant...n'apprend pas le chinois, ça sert pas à grand-chose. En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras aimé le chapitre et sache que je suis très contente de t'avoir pour amie ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Bravo encore une fois, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais ça me plait quand même !_

_Vivement la suite toujours aussi inattendue que surprenante !_

_;D. _

Je me demande à quoi tu t'attendais...c'est ça qui est marrant avec les fics, comme avec les livres d'ailleurs, c'est d'imaginer la suite et de voir à quel point ce qu'on a imaginé est faux ou pas. En tout cas, je suis contente de ne pas te déplaire par mes choix dans mon histoire. J'espère que tu auras apprécié le chapitre ci-dessus...^^.

**° Lilly :** _Ouiii la suite m'a plut :)._

_A mon avis comme il n'est plus humain depuis longtemps, il n'a pas du comprendre pourquoi Lulla s'est énervée après sa crise, ce qui l'a mis encore plus en colère..._

_Mais je suis contente qu'ils se réconcilient :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Ravie que ça t'ai plut, certes Alec n'est plus humain depuis longtemps...en même temps c'est vrai il fait un peu momie au niveau sentimental. Mais je trouve qu'il se rattrape pas mal auprès de Lulla, enfin j'espère que c'est le cas...évidemment qu'ils allaient se réconcilier, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire trainer les explications...trait de caractère que j'ai fait en sorte de partager avec mon idée d'Alec...je pense qu'il est comme ça...bref à la prochaine ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Vivement la suite, j'ai apprécié vivement la suite pour lire leur discussion._

Héhé, heureuse de te revoir ma chère, en tout cas je suis contente que tu ais apprécié. Quand à la suite, et bien tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu auras aimé...en tout cas merci d'être là et de me soutenir avec tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que ma façon d'écrire vous aura plut, c'est tout ce que j'espère. Enfin, je pense que j'arriverais peut-être à ne pas vous décevoir, après tout quand on écrit une histoire on peut ne pas contenter tout le monde. Mais j'espère que je ne mécontenterais pas trop de monde au fur et à mesure que je vous dévoilerais mes chapitres.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez une petite discussion avec Aro, et également un passage qui devrait vous laissez sur votre faim jusqu'au cadeau que je vous ferais le 12 juillet, mardi prochain quoi. Donc, Alec et Lulla reviennent dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous serez toujours là et surtout que vous aimerez beaucoup ce que je vous ferais lire. En tout cas, les chapitres prochains devraient vous plaire, du moins je l'espère...^^. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je suis au chapitre 99, héhé...le pire c'est que n'ai pas encore finit mon histoire, elle va encore durer un moment, alors j'espère que vous me suivrez encore un bon moment.

Donc, à la prochaine, soit vendredi prochain et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous me le ferez savoir...^^ !

Anga


	44. Excitation Pov Lulla

Oups...j'avais prévu de poster plus tôt dans la journée mais à vrai dire on a eut une panne de voiture inopinée...la galère...bref, salut à tout le monde.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir donc la scène étrange, qui ne vaux pas grand-chose selon moi, et ensuite un petit moment bien mignon. Je peux que vous conseillez de lire en prenant votre temps et surtout de bien imaginer la scène...vous allez vous faire plaisir je pense...et enfin à la fin n'oubliez pas que mardi prochain, prochain post donc, vous aurez un cadeau...je suis sure que vous pouvez en deviner la teneur ^^.

Et n'oubliez pas profiter bien de ce que vous lisez, après tout vous êtes là pour vous faire plaisir non ? Bref...bonne lecture ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Excitation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Alec frappa, puis sans doute avec une permission orale, mais inaudible pour Lulla, Alec poussa la porte révélant aux yeux assez effarés de la petite humaine, une scène bien étrange.

La scène était assez bizarre, c'était la première fois que Lulla pénétrait dans le bureau de Maître Aro, en plus d'être une pièce ronde, Lulla avait sous les yeux des centaines de livres sur les oiseaux, ainsi que plusieurs volatiles bien vivants en train de tourner paresseusement en hauteur du très haut plafond.

Ce n'était pas une volière à proprement parler, puisque la lumière entrait par de larges baies vitrées installées en face de la porte, Alec avait l'air amusé par le regard effaré que lui lança Lulla, il ne put s'expliquer car Maître Aro arriva.

_- Bien le bonjour mes enfants, puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue ?_ Bien que le ton soit courtois, Lulla compris rapidement que le vampire était à la fois curieux mais aussi impatient de savoir la raison de leur présence.

Ce fut Alec qui répondit, alors que Lulla laissait son regard dériver sur l'étrange bureau, elle remarqua un immense aquarium dans un coin de la pièce, entièrement remplis d'algues de toutes les couleurs :

_- Lulla m'a dit qu'un laboratoire serait bientôt installé, elle a précisé aussi qu'elle avait une théorie intéressante et aussi qu'elle souhaitait quelques autorisations de votre part, Maître. _Lulla attendit patiemment qu'Alec ait finit de parler, avant qu'elle ne prenne à son tour la parole pour expliciter sa demande.

_- En vérité, j'ai une théorie sur la composition du venin...et cette théorie ne peut être confirmée que si quelques vampires me donnaient leur venin. _La problématique ainsi posée, sembla surprendre un peu Maître Aro et Alec, mais ils se reprirent.

_- C'est une question délicate, mais je t'ai dis que tu avais droit à tout ce que tu voulais, donc je t'autorise à demander du venin à tout les vampires du château...et, ma fille, la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre de demande, tu as le droit de te passer de mon autorisation._ Alors que Maître Aro expliquait son point de vue à Lulla, un oiseau blanc duveteux se posa sur l'épaule de Maître Aro déclenchant un petit cri de surprise pour Lulla, Maître Aro la rassura, _...ce n'est rien, c'est juste Chadna, il vient m'avertir de l'arrivée imminente de ma chère Reine._

Lulla devait le regarder avec de grands yeux effarés pour qu'Alec et le Roi se mettent à rire, se reprenant le Roi de Volterra lui expliqua :

_- La nature vampirique a une tendance à faire fuir la vie, mais si on est patient, on peut arriver à dompter la nature et les bêtes. Ce n'est pas un don, juste un travail de longue haleine, les oiseaux sont les plus sensibles...j'ai toujours adoré l'ornithologie de mon vivant, alors pouvoir assouvir mes anciens plaisirs pendant mon éternité, rend la malédiction vampirique plus facile._ Pendant que le Roi expliquait son point de vue, Chadna quitta l'épaule de son maître pour reprendre une ronde dans le ciel, alors Dame Sulpicia apparut dans le champ de vision de Lulla.

Après quelques menues paroles de contentement mutuel, Alec entraina Lulla vers la sortie du bureau si particulier de Maître Aro. Lulla était stupéfaite, qui penserait qu'un vampire sanguinaire et sadique à souhait, aimait les oiseaux comme ses propres enfants, ainsi que les algues. Car le Roi de Volterra lui avait dit que tous les oiseaux de sa volière avaient appris à se comporter normalement avec des vampires.

Néanmoins, au-delà de ces révélations sur Maître Aro, Lulla comprit que chaque vampire devait chercher un art ou un loisir pour éclairer son immortalité, elle demanda timidement à Alec quelle était le sien :

_- Et toi ? N'as-tu pas de loisir égayant ton éternité ?_ Elle s'était rapprochée d'Alec, profitant de l'étroitesse de l'ascenseur.

_- Toi._ Si la réponse franche d'Alec la fit rougir et se sentir très heureuse, elle fronça les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise au-delà de ça, il rajouta en attrapant le menton de Lulla entre ses doigts de glace, _...mais hormis ce détail non négligeable, j'ai la musique et la littérature pour me distraire..._

Lulla sourit doucement, avant de se hisser au niveau de la bouche d'Alec et de déposer quelques baisers, et on ne put pas dire qu'il était contre car il la serra dans ses bras de façon relativement forte, et ses bras musclés enserrèrent la taille de Lulla.

Ainsi collée contre Alec, la petite humaine dévorée par ses désirs qu'elle était se retrouva suspendue entre essayer de faire craquer Alec et se comporter en jeune fille sage. Sur le moment, elle resta sage, mais alors qu'elle se trouvait entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque et qu'elle repensait à leur étreinte dans l'ascenseur, elle désirait de plus en plus son vampire à elle.

Car les désirs, que ressentait Lulla, étaient mille fois plus forts qu'avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble, elle savait maintenant que la façon de les résoudre était bien agréable. Tout le corps de Lulla n'aspirait à retrouver le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit avec Alec, elle en était presque à ce demander si Alec ne lui avait pas jeté un sort de luxure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour suivant, Lulla apprit de la bouche de son amoureux, que sa transformation était programmée environ trois jours plus tard. Car il fallait un peu de préparation, et Lulla sut aussi que ce ne serait pas son amoureux qui la transformerait, elle en fut triste mais dut se résigner.

Cette journée se passa relativement bien, malgré la mauvaise nouvelle apportée par Alec, Lulla essaya de profiter un peu de sa nature humaine en se gavant de toutes sortes de plats, dont elle savait que les saveurs ne seraient pas du tout les mêmes une fois en vampire. Ce fut pendant cette journée, que Lulla se retrouva encore plus attiré par Alec, elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir pour amoureux ce vampire si merveilleux.

Alec lui confia qu'il attendait sa transformation et une partie de sa vie de nouveau-né, pour enfin lui raconter son histoire, Lulla comptait faire de même. Si en lui disant cela Alec c'était rapproché ostensiblement mais en même temps assez innocemment, Lulla sentit parfaitement la vague de désir la submerger, presque à la noyer.

Lulla passa la nuit suivante dans un état d'énervement avancé, elle ne savait pas si Alec faisait exprès de la provoquer, mais elle le ressentait ainsi. Sa volonté de demander à Alec pourquoi il agissait ainsi, lui traversa l'esprit, sur le moment elle n'y prêta pas très attention, mais ce fut plus tard dans la journée qu'elle y repensa.

Elle avait dut insister un peu pour qu'Alec veuille bien lui jouer un air de piano, mais ce jour-là après le diner, il s'installa sur le petit tabouret et se lança dans une interprétation d'une musique universelle, Lulla était en nuisette vert émeraude pour l'occasion.

Lulla trouva une place sur un bout du tabouret du piano et regarda attentivement le mouvement des belles mains d'Alec, elle se mit à rougir énormément, car elle repensait à Leur nuit. Sa détermination d'essayer de le faire craquer s'accrue, Lulla posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec et reporta son attention sur le visage concentré de son vampire.

Les cheveux passablement dans les yeux, le vampire avait fermé ceux-ci pour mieux apprécier la musique, Lulla ne voyait donc pas ses magnifiques prunelles écarlates. Elle apprécia la courbe du nez d'Alec, aquilin et parfaitement parfait, en gros comme chez tout vampire, Alec respirait la beauté à l'état brut. Ce qui le différenciait des autres, c'était ses manières et ses expressions, et surtout le fait que Lulla soit amoureuse de lui et non pas des autres.

Alors que le vampire entamait la seconde gamme, Lulla tendit l'index de sa main gauche et le posa sur la joue dure du vampire. Celui-ci ne rata rien de ses notes, mais il sembla apprécier à la sonorité du ronronnement que Lulla perçut, elle appuya doucement sa main et apprécia la texture de la joue d'Alec.

Ronronnant comme un chaton, Alec se laissa aller dans la paume de main de Lulla, elle eut une idée, se levant elle prit place derrière Alec. Et ses mains s'activèrent contre le visage d'Alec, partant des pommettes pour arriver aux sourcils en faisant un détour par le nez, Lulla se retrouva à massouiller une statue dure qui suivait ses mouvements avec la dextérité d'un chef d'orchestre.

Lulla remonta légèrement ses ''manches'', et s'adonna à l'idée qu'elle formait un pain de campagne avec la tête d'Alec, comme ça elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait et non pas ce qu'elle pensait. Car l'esprit sage de Lulla avait bizarrement quitté la place pour laisser une petite place à l'esprit grivois du petit démon qui en avait assez de poireauter dans la tête de Lulla.

Laissant le petit démon de coté, d'ailleurs il hurlait des mots en allemand clamant la liberté de la presse, Lulla se concentra sur les massages qu'elle procurait à Alec. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que son cher vampire soit sensible à ses petites attentions, elle qui savait parfaitement qu'un vampire n'attrape pas de courbatures.

Ce fut un petit bruit qui déconcentra totalement Lulla, laissant le petit démon aux commandes.

Alec venait d'arrêter de jouer, et surtout après avoir loupé une note, laissant un Si résonner au lieu d'un La. Lulla continua le même mouvement qu'elle faisait il y a cinq secondes, soit de passer doucement ses doigts sur l'attache de la colonne vertébrale, tout près du trou occipital.

Ronronnant toujours, Alec sembla se mettre totalement en confiance, car il fit reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Lulla, elle sourit et petit démon sembla trouver cela assez stimulant pour se permettre déboutonner l'air de rien les cinq premiers boutons de la chemise noire d'Alec.

Il ne sembla pas réagir au début, certainement trop prit par ses sensations, mais en quelques secondes avant même que Lulla ait pu faire quelques petits cercles contre la peau ivoirine du vampire, elle sentit des doigts froids s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

_- Tu...que comptes-tu faire exactement ?_ Il prononça sa question d'une voix tellement divine, que Lulla sentit son ventre se faire tout chaud d'un coup.

Délaissant le massage qu'elle avait, au début, l'intention de continuer, elle agrippa doucement les épaules assez larges d'Alec, avant de souffler, en essayant d'être sensuelle :

_- Je suis sure que tu as une petite idée..._ Il ne fallut au vampire que trente centièmes de secondes, pour quitter ses bras et s'éloigner quelque peu, il la regarda d'un air torturé, et Lulla put sans peine afficher un regard affligé.

Alec secoua la tête vivement, ne supportant pas quelque chose, Lulla pensa bien évidemment que ce serait difficile, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de renoncer. Mais avoir vu Alec s'éloigner d'elle, lui fit empoigner le velours cramoisis du tabouret tandis qu'elle s'y asseyait. Alec choisit ce moment pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses actions :

_- On ne peut pas...je ne veux pas te faire de mal...comprends moi, je t'en pris Lulla._ Si la voix d'Alec n'avait pas été si suppliante elle n'aurait pas céder, elle décida de renoncer, du moins elle renonça intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur Alec.

Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais, le désir enflamma les veines de Lulla, qui dut se retenir aux touches du piano pour ne pas tomber. Il était tellement beau en cet instant, qu'elle pensa un instant qu'elle avait à faire à un dieu de l'antiquité, tout droit sortit de la splendeur du passé. Lulla ne put alors n'avoir qu'en tête d'assouvir ses désirs, qu'importe le prix.

Le petit démon avait totalement le contrôle de Lulla, et c'est presque avec la démarche d'une panthère à l'affut de sa proie, qu'elle s'approcha d'Alec. Elle lui murmura doucement, presque félinement, un petit discours qu'elle espérait convainquant :

_- Tu ne peux pas, parce que tu as peur de me faire du mal, on est d'accord sur ce point... ? _Lulla posa sa question et attendit la réponse d'Alec qui se formula d'un hochement de tête, elle rajouta en se hissant grâce aux épaules d'Alec, _...bien. Si je te dis que je suis prête à prendre le risque, j'ai besoin de toi...maintenant._

Lulla vit parfaitement la pomme d'Adam, de son vampire, remonter lentement et les yeux noirs d'Alec paraitre encore plus noirs, elle fut alors extrêmement surprise par la réaction d'Alec. D'abord, regardant attentivement les yeux de celui-ci, elle vit passer de la colère, du désir, de l'amour et enfin de la compréhension.

Il chercha ses mots, puis il la prit dans ses bras, et murmura pour elle seule :

_- Tu peux vouloir prendre ce risque, je le comprends je l'accepte et te dis aussi que j'ai les mêmes désirs en moi. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que je puisse encore marquer ta peau par ma faute. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je ne me sens pas capable d'être égoïste à ce point...je suis désolé._ Dire que Lulla était furieuse serait mentir, en réalité elle fut décontenancée et triste, elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds et finit par murmurer quelque mots.

_- Pourtant...tu m'as sacrément torturée ces derniers jours...pourquoi tu faisais ça si c'est pour me repousser ainsi ?_ A voir l'air choqué d'Alec, il n'avait manifestement pas pensé à cela.

Alec resta un moment sans réaction, comme sonné et Lulla comprit qu'en fait il n'avait pas remarqué que ses actions avaient provoqué Lulla, finalement il lui expliqua :

_- Je...je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais ça...je suis désolé. Mais il n'empêche que je ne peux pas céder...je ne veux plus te voir avec des bleus par ma faute..._ Lulla ne le laissa pas continuer, elle l'embrassa, étonnamment le vampire aurait put la repousser facilement mais il la laissa agir comme bon lui semblait.

_- Je prends les risques, tu m'as provoqué sans le savoir, mais maintenant il va falloir que tu assumes...je t'en pris...c'est toi qui m'a ouverte aux plaisirs et si avant je pouvais encore me contenir plus ou moins, après notre nuit je ne peux plus résister, c'est intenable..._ Lulla savait que sa voix était extrêmement suppliante, même si elle savait qu'Alec agissait comme ça pour elle, quelques larmes ne purent s'empêcher de tomber.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, juste deux petites gouttes d'eau salées, mais Alec eut l'air touché au plus haut, car il agrippa doucement la taille de Lulla et alla s'assoir avec Lulla sur le lit en bois noir.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, attendant le verdict.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen : **_J'ai aimé la discussion mais je l'ai trouvé trop rapide et le pardon de Lulla envers Alec, elle aurait du expliquer son point de vue et essayer de retenter leur chance et d'avoir un bébé pourquoi pas. Lol._

Je suis désolée que tu ais trouvé ça trop rapide, mais je pense que Lulla pardonne à Alec parce qu'elle n'en peut plus de se disputer. Et, aussi il faut avouer qu'elle pardonne à Alec parce qu'il lui a expliqué ses motivations...enfin moi je vois ça comme ça...après chacun pense différemment c'est normal. Sinon, tu tiens au bébé hein ? Ben, je ne dirais pas de spoilers sur la suite, mais je pense que tu auras de l'attente...même beaucoup...j'ai déjà toute l'histoire dans la tête, même si je n'ai pas finit de l'écrire. Aussi, donc je te remercie de ta review, elle m'a faite plaisir autant qu'elle m'a fait réfléchir...^^...à la prochaine donc, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci tu apprécieras encore...

**° Astasia : **_Salut,_

_Trop génial la réconciliation, hâteeee de lire la suite a plus. _

Merci de me dire que la réconciliation te plait, ça me fait plaisir, je suis contente maintenant...j'aimais pas les savoir en guerre froide à cause de leur dispute de toute façon...les disputes ce n'est pas fait pour durer. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et que donc tu apprécieras ce que tu liras...^^.

**° Lilly : **_Haan j'adore ce chapitre *0*._

_Je veux vite voir la scène étrange **._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Ah...je sens que tu vas être déçue par la scène étrange...j'avoue que je l'ai mise là par dépit...je n'avais pas vraiment prévue de la mettre entre deux chapitres...j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. Enfin, merci d'adorer mon histoire ça me fait plaisir...j'espère que je mérite cette engouement et que tu continueras à me le donner...parce qu'il faut bien avouer que ça fait énormément plaisir ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Ah la réconciliation super. _

_J'adore le moment de tendresse !_

_Mais là c'est horrible je suis en plein suspens !_

_Que voit-elle ?_

_Je veux savoir c'est horrible ! MDR !_

_Sinon comme d'habitude génial._

La tendresse est aussi une de mes adorations, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout les moments de ce genre...j'aime bien les écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce que vois Lulla ne t'auras pas trop déçue, après tout ce n'est pas bien miraculeux. Juste Aro et quelques unes de ses lubies selon moi...en tout cas merci d'être là, c'est vrai ça me donne l'envie d'avancer dans ce que j'écris en ce moment, donc merci beaucoup...à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Après ce chapitre j'espère que vous n'essayerez pas de me tuer afin d'avoir la suite...vous en faites pas vous n'aurez pas si longtemps à attendre. Et surtout le prochain post sera spécial, je vous l'ai promis, et j'espère que vous serez content de ce que vous lirez.

Donc dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez la réaction d'Alec fasse à la demande de Lulla, je me demande ce que vous pourrez imaginer en attendant...^^. C'est toujours intéressant pour moi d'avoir votre avis, comme ça je me dis que j'arrive à vous surprendre un peu plus à chaque chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'adore poster mes chapitres et avoir des nouvelles de mes revieweurs, cela dit je le répète encore et toujours, je ne me plains pas...vous êtes géniaux...même si vous ne lisez que tout bêtement ça me fait plaisir ^^.

Prochain chapitre, la réaction d'Alec, je pense que ça fera bien plaisir à certaines d'entre vous...à moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire. Ensuite, vous aurez le cadeau...je le répète, je suis sure que ça va vous plaire.

Donc à mardi prochain, je viendrais donc avec un cadeau...^^.

Anga

Ps : Pour les curieux, je passe mon code en ce moment, donc j'étais tranquillement allée faire ce dit code...en sortant ma maman m'attendait dans la voiture. Sauf que la voiture en question était tombée en panne...heureusement on a put revenir à la maison...après avoir fait déplacé un type de son garage...connerie de batterie de voiture moi je dis ^^. Avec toute cette histoire, ma pauvre maman n'a pas put aller à son rendez-vous chez le cardiologue...elle l'avait de prévu depuis au moins six mois...pas de chance...je pris pour qu'elle en ait un autre ^^.


	45. Différenciation Pov Alec & Lulla

Hello, j'espère que tout le monde a passé un bon week-end...^^.

Donc **voilà** **LA surprise**, vous avez déjà dut le remarquer que j'ai posté **trois chapitres en même temps**...je vous conseille de les lire tranquillement et surtout avec personne à côté de vous. Ils sont **doubles Pov** et je le répète, cela veut dire que **ce sont des lemons**...d'où l'intérêt de virer ceux qui risquent de vous gêner dans votre lecture...enfin je dis ça...mais si ça se trouve il y a pas de problème quand vous le lirez.

Bref, dans quelques minutes vous saurez si Alec craque ou ne craque pas ! Telle est la question...je suis sûre que tout le monde a envie qu'il craque, après tout un homme ne résiste pas à sa petite femme...surtout quand celle-ci est toute gentille...bref...je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire...lisez mes chers amis...lisez...^^.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Différenciation (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Il n'avait pas prévu de la voir si fragile par rapport à lui, elle était là et elle pleurait contre lui. Même pendant qu'il avait joué le morceau de piano il n'avait pas pensé en arriver là, bien sur qu'il la désirait, même trop. Mais il ne pouvait céder ce n'était pas raisonnable, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le dire à sa tendre et chère, il vit alors le regard de celle-ci.

Elle le regardait avec un tel espoir, mais ses yeux de vampire durent indiquer ce qu'il pensait car sa Lulla se mit à pleurer, et Alec ne sut plus quoi faire. Il l'aimait tellement que voir sa douce en train de pleurer le faisait souffrir, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de lui faire encore du mal.

Ses larmes d'humaines appelaient les siennes, qui ne pourraient jamais plus tomber. Il détestait être la cause de son chagrin. Car c'était sa Lulla à lui et même s'il était assez égoïste pour la garder avec lui, lui faire encore du mal n'était pas envisageable à ses yeux, il se mit alors à bercer doucement le petit corps si fragile de sa douce humaine.

Lulla en levant la tête vers lui compris alors qu'Alec allait encore refuser de se laisser aller. La douleur fut tel qu'elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ne cherchait même pas à le faire céder en cet instant, c'était simplement le libre court à son chagrin, il réagit en la câlinant.

Elle l'embrassa alors de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme de petite humaine fragile, emprisonnant ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir de lui avant qu'il ne la repousse. Goûtant les lèvres de marbre du vampire qu'elle aimait, elle sentit avec force ses larmes salées se mêler au goût de vanille d'Alec, il ne fit rien à par resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle.

Il ne put la repousser, pas qu'il n'en avait pas la force ni le pouvoir, simplement il ne pouvait refuser ce baiser, qui semblait si cher au cœur de sa Lullaby. Alec se laissa peu à peu aller dans le baiser, laissant sa Lulla mener une dance millénaire, et elle réussissait très bien, mais pour autant l'instinct de protection d'Alec ne se fit pas plus mince.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression assez forte sur ses épaules, Alec compris qu'elle voulait qu'il tombe sur le matelas, il lui sembla que c'était une requête qui prenait un tour dangereux, car après lui demander cela que demanderait-elle ? Quelque chose d'affreusement dangereux, il tenait trop à elle, mais Lulla décida autrement.

Lulla sentit qu'il commençait un peu à oublier, car il s'impliquait véritablement dans leur baiser, alors elle décida de mener à bien ce qu'elle pensait être la clef qui permettrait à Alec et elle de pouvoir vraiment former un couple unis, Lulla ne voulait pas attendre sa transformation.

Alors elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur les épaules d'Alec, attirant l'attention de celui-ci sur ses actions, il la regarda les lèvres encore posés sur les siennes, Lulla comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser avoir, elle ne voulait pas et les larmes qui avaient commencé à disparaitre réapparurent plus nombreuses. Lulla murmura alors mettant tout son amour dans ses mots :

_- Je t'en pris, ...laisse moi faire ce que je souhaite..._ Dire que sa voix était suppliante aurait été mentir, car Alec ressentait la voix de Lulla comme un poison pour son cœur, lui qui n'était pas capable de lui offrir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Alec eut une petite voix douce dans sa tête qui lui intimait de laisser Lulla faire ce qu'elle voulait, il se sentit si faible, lui, Alec Volturi était faible devant sa belle humaine. Il se laissa alors aller en arrière contre le matelas et les draps de soie. Lulla l'embrassa, consciente certainement qu'il avait cédé en voyant ses larmes, elle reprit encore un peu de contrôle sur lui.

Elle embrassa d'abord ses joues, puis tout son visage, brûlant de sa peau humaine les derniers restes d'inconstance du vampire, il ne pensa alors plus à se relever, juste à savourer. Pendant leur première nuit, il n'avait pas laissé Lulla le toucher, maintenant elle était en train de le découvrir entièrement, et bien qu'il adore ça, il sentait le danger qui menaçait Lulla, se faire plus proche.

Tout le cerveau d'Alec était occupé par une unique pensée, savourer mais aussi se contrôler, car il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il tiendrait avant de bouger pour accélérer les choses. Elle ne l'avait pas convaincu du bien fondé de ses actions, par contre elle l'avait complètement ensorcelé.

Lulla se mit à califourchon sur lui, et commença à faire un petit travail de baisers, elle cherchait à savoir si Alec était aussi parfait que dans son souvenir de la dernière fois, alors elle enleva sa chemise tout en embrassant doucement la carotide glacée de son vampire.

Elle continua, et elle eut alors le réflexe de bouger ses hanches contre celles d'Alec, Lulla comprit que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, car elle vit déjà les coudes d'Alec prendre appui contre le matelas. De désespoir, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle trouvait le plus osé, elle baissa sa main à une vitesse qui la surprit elle-même et, passant sous le pantalon d'Alec, agrippa le sexe tendu et glacé du vampire, Lulla se mit alors à rougir comme jamais.

C'était devenu pratiquement invivable, le comble pour un non-vivant, mais Alec sentait ses barrières céder, elle l'embrassait tellement bien, avec tant de douceur que le vampire était submergé par la masse de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ce fut alors que Lulla roula des hanches contre les siennes, déclenchant une vague de désir assez intense pour faire plonger l'Atlantide.

Il eut alors très peur de ne pas se contrôler, il essaya de s'extirper de ce guet-apens, mais Lulla en décida tout autrement. Alec mit un moment à réaliser que sa compagne venait d'attraper son intimité pour l'empêcher de bouger, il en fut bien évidemment incapable. Il ne se priva pas pour grogner, et cela encouragea Lulla, qui décida de passer à une vitesse supérieure.

Elle le laissa se tortiller de plaisir sur le matelas, tout en le préparant, Alec n'avait même plus la force de dire non, alors elle se prépara elle-même. Même si Alec avait peur, son désir était là, et sentir sa chère et tendre se préparer sans lui, était difficile voire impossible. Il sentait son odeur, et son cerveau de vampire ne fut plus qu'emplit par le désir de se contrôler.

Lulla était véritablement une magicienne, mais aussi une magicienne démoniaque, car Alec était torturé entre arrêter tout maintenant pour la sécurité de son ange ou la laisser faire, en priant pour qu'il ne lui casse pas un os cette fois-ci, Lulla fit alors l'action décidant de tout.

Elle le chevaucha, et il sentit ses petits doigts frêles et chauds entourer son sexe de pierre. L'instant d'après, il était en elle. Sa chaleur autour de lui. Douloureusement, il parvint à retenir un gémissement de plaisir, et son esprit se concentra de tout son possible pour ne pas craquer.

Lulla ne bougea plus. Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à se préparer elle-même, mais guidé par son instinct, elle avait rapidement trouvé comment faire pour les emmener. Car comme Alec ne voulait pas, elle se sentait en devoir de lui montrer que c'était possible.

_- S'il te plaît. _Sa voix résonna doucement dans le cœur froid d'Alec, et levant les yeux il dévisagea le beau visage humain de Lulla, elle était toute rouge, certainement d'avoir dut le mener de force jusque là.

Alec comprenait qu'elle lui demandait de lui faire l'amour, mais dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était, Alec avait bien trop peur de ne plus se contrôler. Il chercha alors, à dire à Lullaby ses craintes :

_- J'ai tellement peur que tu sois morte dans mes bras avant la fin de la nuit, Lullaby... _Parvint-il à articuler, Lulla comprit qu'il devait certainement se retenir, elle réfléchit alors à une solution enviable, elle la lui soumetta quelques secondes plus tard, ne cachant pas le sanglot dans sa voix, elle avait tellement peur de le perdre.

_- Tu...tu peux me laisser faire, et me prévenir quand tu perds pied...laisse moi te faire l'amour je t'en pris...on en a autant besoin l'un que l'autre...et tu le sais._

Il acquiesça de la tête, il comprenait, et il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Même s'il trouvait que la méthode de Lulla était peu élégante et peu digne d'une jeune femme telle que sa Lulla, mais il ne lui en voulait pas...au contraire il admirait la force avec laquelle elle voulait lui faire l'amour, elle en était arrivé là, il devait la laisser continuer.

Alors Lulla entama doucement un mouvement millénaire, Alec sentait parfaitement qu'elle avait un peu de mal, mais il ne pouvait l'aider dans sa tache, car son esprit était occupé. Ainsi Lulla s'appuya sur le torse d'Alec et ainsi trouva un rythme parfait.

L'esprit d'Alec appréciait le moment, mais la peur était toujours là, Lulla dut s'en apercevoir, il ne sut comment, mais elle prit la parole pour le rassurer :

_- Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes, et tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que je sais que tu ne me feras rien..._ Doucement elle se pencha, n'interrompant en rien son mouvement de vas et vient, pour embrasser les paupières d'Alec, qui ronronna, Lulla rajouta alors, _...nous sommes âme-sœurs. En théorie cela veut dire que nous nous complétons parfaitement, même si à mon sens nous avons beaucoup de point communs. Il faut que tu vois le fait de me faire l'amour en tant qu'humaine est une perfection...tu ne dois pas être influencé par ce que tu crois être le mieux, surtout quand je te dis que j'ai confiance en toi...je mesure parfaitement la chance d'être ton âme-sœur, tellement d'autres mériteraient ma place..._

Il la coupa d'un baiser, plus le temps passait et plus il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse se croire moins méritante que les autres :

_- Personne. Tu m'entends personne...je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi. Tu es la plus merveilleuse...mais je sais que tu me comprends quand je te dis que j'ai peur..._ Lulla entendit parfaitement l'amour présent dans la voix d'Alec, elle en rougit carrément comme une tomate.

Lulla ne pleurait plus depuis un moment, elle se concentrait sur la façon de faire comprendre à Alec, qu'il fallait qu'il se laisse enfin aller. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, et appuyait un bon coup sur le torse d'Alec histoire d'essayer d'accélérer le rythme, Lulla sentit des mains froides prendre sa taille.

Il ne l'aida pas dans sa tache, mais sentir ses mains froides contre elle, lui assurait qu'il avait plus ou moins accepté ce qu'elle avait fait. Aussi Lulla se pencha-t-elle pour embrasser Alec, le remercier, ils continuèrent leur dance doucement, Lulla souriait enfin.

Alec n'avait pas été content qu'elle se croie si peu méritante, alors il le lui dit et ensuite il décida d'assurer à Lulla sa collaboration en mettant ses mains de pierres sur les hanches douces de son ange personnel.

C'est alors qu'il vit de là où il était, les marques de leur nuit dernière, et cela le conforta dans une idée qu'ils n'auraient pas dut laisser Lulla lui faire l'amour ainsi. C'était bien trop dangereux, lui qui ne voulait plus jamais avoir sous ses yeux rouges la preuve de son inhumanité, il n'était même pas capable de lui faire l'amour sans risquer sa vie.

Lulla dut comprendre quelque chose, car alors qu'il prenait la décision de reculer ses mains des hanches de Lulla, celle-ci prit ses mains de pierres dans les siennes. Doucement, le regardant et continuant de faire un vas et vient plus lent, Lulla monta les mains d'Alec juste contre son cœur, et murmura :

_- Ne te blâmes pas...j'ai accepté risques et souffrances. Je m'apprête à devenir un vampire dans moins de trois jours, fait moi l'honneur de me combler en tant qu'humaine...tu ne me feras rien...je t'aime..._ Si les murmures de Lulla étaient si faibles c'était pour qu'Alec tende l'oreille et ce concentre pour l'entendre, aux derniers mots il reprit à son tour la parole.

_- J'ai affreusement mal rien qu'à l'idée de te savoir morte par ma faute, ou morte tout court aussi. Mais je sais ce que tu veux dire, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre...je...j'ai cru que je t'avais brisé l'autre nuit..._ Alec attira alors Lulla dans une étreinte faite de douceur, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser, et leurs mouvements s'arrêtèrent presque complètement laissant place à une espèce de respiration douce et calme, ils en étaient à se câliner, Alec reprit alors, _...ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est comment j'ai put mériter l'amour d'une merveilleuse femme comme toi, je me sens si chanceux, que je me demande si ce n'est pas un rêve parfois. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, si ce n'est un corps froid, et un cœur mort..._

Elle l'embrassa alors pour couper court à ses fabulations selon Lulla, il la laissa faire impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire semblait-il, et elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns noirs :

_- Tu sais ce que je crois ? _Elle arrêta de l'embrasser, et glissa un doigt sur le nez aquilin d'Alec, il la regardait tendrement avant de parler à son tour.

_- Si je pouvais lire tes pensées, je saurais répondre à ta question... Dis-moi. _Il se sentait tellement bien, mais il attendit avec beaucoup d'impatience ce que sa Lullaby allait dire.

_- Je crois que ton cœur était fait pour rencontrer le mien, tu dis que tu n'as rien à m'offrir, je n'en pense pas un mot. Tu m'offres chaque jour le bonheur de t'avoir à mes cotés, de me protéger et de m'aimer. Peut-être que l'organe froid dans ta poitrine ne bat plus mais je n'en suis pas moins sûre qu'il est à moi et cela pour toujours. Par pitié, arrête de nous faire du mal en refusant de me faire tienne encore une fois...sinon je vais avoir envie d'appeler Jane pour te botter le train, après tout c'est elle qui m'a pousser à faire sorte que tu me désires si...ardemment ! _

Alec ria un grand coup, déclenchant des fourmillements dans leurs deux corps, puis il l'embrassa tendrement, se souvenant parfaitement de la journée d'anniversaire où la belle robe jaune de Lulla avait faillit lui faire perdre la tête.

_- Ardemment ! C'est le mot, tu m'as rendu fou de désir...j'ai bien crut que j'allais te prendre directement dans la salle des Trônes !_

_- Convaincu, au moins ? _Le sourire et le bonheur qu'elle lut sur le visage vampirique de son amour furent la meilleure réponse. Il l'embrassa. Elle souriait par-dessus le baiser, heureuse que ses efforts vestimentaires penchent en sa faveur.

_- Tu veux bien me faire l'amour, maintenant, Alec ?_ Suggéra-t-elle, douce mais impatiente.

Alec la regarda gravement, attrapant les bras de Lulla pour la caler contre lui. Elle craignit alors pendant quelques secondes de devoir tout reprendre à zéro.

Mais finalement, Alec reprit la parole doucement très sérieusement, et Lulla écouta attentivement la belle voix claire du vampire qu'elle désirait :

_- D'accord. Mais avant je me dois de te demander une chose, Lulla._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Bellalice Cullen-Swan :** _Je te suis toujours et je suis pressée de lire la suite avec impatience._

Je suis véritablement honorée que tu me suives toujours, ça me fait très plaisir, comme ça j'ai l'impression que je suis bien entourée. Et également bien soutenue, alors je te suis très reconnaissante de me dire ça, merci, en tout cas j'espère que ce cadeau t'auras plut à la lecture...c'est tout ce que j'espère, à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _Je ne suis pas déçue, j'adore les oiseaux :)._

_Et le piano aussi **._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Tient, moi aussi j'adore les oiseaux...sauf quand ils s'encastrent dans ma fenêtre...là ils ont plutôt tendance à me désespérer plutôt qu'autre chose. Bref, la petite scène au piano te plait ? Tant mieux, elle était faite pour ça...j'adore le piano, même si j'en joue pas...bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste...^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Aro aime les oiseaux c'est touchant et j'ai adoré la scène avec le piano c'est trop chouuu !_

_A plus. _

Touchant ? J'aurais dit bizarre, après tout Aro est sensé être un grand méchant...alors aimer les mésanges et les colombes ne lui va au teint. Mais ce ne serait pas Aro sinon...bref merci d'être toujours là, ça me fait très plaisir...^^...bref, la scène au piano, je suis contente qu'elle est plut...sinon je pris pour que la suite te plaise également...

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _C'est trop mignon ;D._

_Oulala j'imagine bien le cadeau !_

_J'adore les cadeaux :D !_

_Vivement mardi ! _

Tu imagines le cadeau ? J'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu imaginais...je me demande... Bref, je suis contente que tu ais posté une review, ça fait plaisir...donc merci beaucoup...aussi moi aussi j'adore les cadeaux...rien que en avoir un me fait déjà plaisir. Quelque soit la nature du dit cadeau, bien sur faut pas non plus que ce soit trop horrible...bref...j'espère que tu aimeras.

**° Ilyana :** _Oh, c'est trop mignon ! C'était trop beau, trop bien écrit. Mais leur réconciliation je n'ai pas trop aimé =/. Parce que j'ai trouvé que ça faisait trop de discours ! Mais bon, j'ai trop aimé ce chapitre (Je l'ai relu deux fois.). Bonne Continuation =D._

Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, héhé...ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la réconciliation, je ne peux que dire que les discours sont des fois plus constructifs que les scènes d'amour...cela dit les deux sont importants. J'espère juste que tu apprécies quand même l'effort d'Alec d'avoir tenu à s'expliquer avec sa belle...après tout moi je trouvais que ça collait. De toute façon, moi ça me plaisait de l'écrire comme ça...après je suis désolée si ça ne t'as pas trop plut, mais on ne peut pas écrire des histoires qui plaisent entièrement et à tout le monde ^^. Aussi, je suis très contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent autant, ça me motive beaucoup...donc merci à toi...et à la prochaine...en espérant que tu aimeras le cadeau...^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour ta réponse, j'ai adoré ton chapitre plus court j'ai l'impression que les autres enfin j'ai hâte de lire la suite._

De rien pour la réponse, il vaut mieux expliquer...c'est important...et merci à toi pour cette review, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais adoré, comme ça j'ai moins de scrupules à vous donner mon cadeau de ce jour...sinon pour la longueur du chapitre précédent, d'habitude je te donne raison, mais là je suis fière de te dire qu'il est même plus long que le chapitre 41...^^...je sais c'est nulle d'être fière d'un truc pareil, te fâche pas hein...^^. En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là...je t'apprécie beaucoup...à la prochaine fois.

**° Lola by Lolitta :**_ Coucou ma belle, _

_Désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé de review avant mais entre mon compte FF qui débloquait à plein tube et les révisions de mes exams. Et oui comme j'avais mon opération, j'ai eu une dérogation et je le passe en septembre avec ceux qui le rattrape, alors je te raconte pas mon été est gâchée :(._

_Bon laissons ça de coté, on est là pour parler de toi ^^ !_

_J'ai adoré le lemon entre Alec et Lulla et je dirai qu'une chose : ENFIN, lol !_

_Cela aurait été un moment parfait si Alec n'avait pas agit encore comme une nouille, il a tout gâché. A la place de sa sœur je l'aurais secoué et je lui aurai dit qu'une fille ne perd sa virginité qu'une fois !_

_Alors déjà que ce n'est pas un moment super agréable à passer mais si en plus après tu te fais hurler dessus, je pense que ça ne le fait pas trop..._

_Mais bon à la limite je comprends le point de vue d'Alec aussi : il ne voulait pas blesser sa chérie, mais bon ils ont fini par se réconcilier, alors tout est bien qui fini bien ^^ !_

_En plus d'après ton dernier chapitre Lulla essaye de remettre le couvert !_

_Espérons juste qu'Alec se montrera cette fois plus diplomate ^^._

_Au fait bonne chance pour ton code, j'espère que tout se passe bien et que tu l'auras ;)._

_Allez, je te fais de gros, gros bisous et cette fois promis je ne te laisserais pas si longtemps sans review._

_Big bisous. Lola._

Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, même si en effet je pense aussi que ton été est entachée par cette nouvelle de passer ton examen à la rentrée. Enfin, tu peux déjà le passer sans refaire une année, ce qui est pas mal, enfin je pense...j'espère que tu vas bien sinon. Aussi, je sais que tu as raison, Alec est une nouille...mais je le répète c'est une nouille repentante. Enfin, je pense qu'il a eut des raisons de faire ça mais en même temps c'est nul de sa part...mais je crois que ce n'est pas trop grave...il va câliner sa Lulla...en tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce lemon. Espérons que le second lemon te plaira d'autant...et aussi que tu n'en voudras pas trop d'avoir fait un Alec qui gueule un peu. Enfin, merci d'être aussi gentille avec moi, je te souhaite d'avoir ton examen et également gros bisous, en espérant que tu aimeras ces trois chapitres que je viens de poster...merci encore ^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors, je sais ce que vous vous dites à présent que vous avez lut le premier lemon, elle est folle, elle a fait trois chapitres uniquement lemons à la suite... Je ne peux pas vous contredire, je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est exceptionnel et que c'était prévu ainsi depuis le début.

D'ailleurs, à propos le lemon que vous allez lire est le lemon qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire, j'avais lut un lemon une fois. J'ai oublié où et qui, honte à moi...bref, je l'ai lut et aimé...après j'ai lut la fic de Betifi, et mon histoire a prit forme sous un lemon, celui que vous lisez...j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Donc, ce lemon est une inspiration d'un autre, que j'ai lut il y a très longtemps...je ne sais même pas si il y aura quelqu'un qui pourra déterminer d'où il vient. Je précise bien sur que j'ai reprit ce lemon entièrement, je ne fais pas de plagia... De toute façon, je ferais remarquer gentiment à tout le monde, que l'on s'inspire forcément de tous ce que l'on lit ou voit...donc forcément certains sujets reviennent...ça n'excuse pas le plagia...ça explique qu'on puisse s'inspirer. Après, je ne cautionne absolument pas les gens qui volent des écrits littéralement et illégalement... Donc, je précise simplement que ce lemon est le lemon à l'origine de la fiction...^^.

Donc, je vous donne rendez-vous à la page suivante...facile...suffit de cliquer...^^.

Anga


	46. Révélation Pov Alec & Lulla

Coucou...j'espère que vous apprécierez ce lemon-ci, voici donc la seconde partie du second lemon de mon histoire.

Bref, Alec a presque craqué...chouette, en même temps je ne le voyais pas repousser encore Lulla, après tout il a cœur ce cher petit Volturi. Donc, maintenant il va parler à sa chère et tendre...d'ailleurs est-ce que ça dérange qu'ils parlent pendant qu'ils font des choses ? Je me suis pas vraiment posée la question quand je l'ai écrit...je l'ai simplement fait, désolée si c'est le cas...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 44: Révélation (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

_- D'accord. Mais avant je me dois de te demander une chose, Lulla._

La question résonna dans la tête de Lulla, déclenchant de la curiosité, car en bonne scientifique elle était assez curieuse de tout. Elle demanda alors, craignant quelque condition bizarre de la part de son cher Alec :

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Apprends-moi à te faire l'amour sans te blesser. _Une vague d'amour fit basculer le cœur de Lulla vers la foi en cet homme, il était si prévenant et si parfait qu'elle en fut toute retournée, il dut le sentir car un sourire de vainqueur s'installa sur son visage, elle l'embrassa.

_- Ferme tes yeux_. Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle reprenait de la distance entre leurs deux corps.

Il fut assez malheureux de ne plus avoir le corps de Lulla contre le sien, mais en même temps il obéit à la demande de son âme-sœur. Bien qu'il trouva que se priver de la vue salvatrice, n'était pas une bonne idée, il changea d'avis quand Lulla lui montra alors comme prendre conscience de ce qui se passait :

_- Bien, dit moi tout ce que tu ressens, pas uniquement ton odorat...utilise tout tes sens..._

_- Tu es vivante, chaude...ta peau est douce, souple et parfaite. Je...je sens chacun de tes cheveux sur mon torse, c'est agréable...comme des caresses de plumes...je sens ton poids, léger par rapport au mien...tes mains sont contre mon estomac, tu t'en sers pour te pousser mais tu n'as idée du plaisir que de te sentir contre moi me procure...ah, et ton odeur est tellement enivrante que je baigne complètement dans la pêche...l'amande aussi, et bien sur la rose..._

Lulla sentit que plus il lui parlait plus il se sentait libéré, il commença alors à donner quelques coups de reins lents, elle fut alors comblée car il l'accompagnait enfin. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était impliqué dans le processus, Lulla avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, déjà que c'était limite tout à l'heure.

Pour essayer de continuer à garder le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'Alec le prenne enfin, elle posa une question qu'elle trouvait assez osée, mais également extrêmement importante :

_- ...moi...comment est-ce en moi ? _

Alec perçut sa question mais faillit la rater, tellement il s'était concentré sur ses sensations à lui, il trouva cela bizarre, il décida de faire confiance à sa Lullaby. Il reprit la parole, et ajouta doucement d'une voix inaudible pour quiconque serait loin d'eux, mais assez fort pour être perçut par les oreilles délicates de son humaine :

_- Vivant...vivant c'est le mot, c'est comme si ton cœur battait pour nous deux...c'est incroyablement chaud, j'ai l'impression également de reposer dans un écrin de soie...très agréable. Je me sens vraiment à ma place..._

_- Bienvenue chez toi, alors._ Répondit Lulla en attrapant les mains d'Alec et en les mettant sur ses hanches, elle était heureuse qu'il ait répondu à sa question.

Elle le laissa prendre le contrôle des choses, car il commençait vraiment à l'accompagner dans sa dance, malheureusement pour Lulla cela signifia la fin de son contrôle de la situation. Elle avait tellement donné pour ce moment précis, qu'elle fut extrêmement heureuse de passer la main à Alec.

Alors, un coup de rein d'Alec, plus puissant que les autres, poussa Lulla à la fin complète de sa résistance, elle laissa un soupir entrecoupé d'un presque miaulement sortir de sa bouche.

Il se laissait aller, prenant enfin conscience qu'il pouvait le faire, parce qu'elle le lui avait dit. Alors il commença à onduler avec son corps d'humaine, bien vite il perçut un presque gémissement sortir de la bouche de sa chère et tendre, il ne résista plus et ouvrit les yeux.

Alec tomba sur la plus belle image de son éternité, Lulla était cambrée complètement, abandonnée totalement à lui, vampire sadique. Elle semblait aussi avoir du mal à rester sur lui sans reposer sur son torse, ses cheveux presque roux tombaient en une cascade miraculeuse, il trouva que c'était une déesse, et c'était la sienne.

Contemplant cette belle humaine, qui était la sienne, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé sa nuisette, elle l'avait juste retroussé pour permettre leur union. Il trouva ça encore plus sexy que si elle avait été nue. Mais en cet instant, il remonta sous la nuisette de façon à trouver un des seins de Lulla, elle porta alors son regard sur lui.

Ses yeux vert prairie allèrent à la rencontre des orbes rouge sangs d'Alec, même si en cet instant ceux-ci étaient plus noirs qu'autre chose. Lulla se pencha alors avide des lèvres d'Alec, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, mêlant leur haleines et leurs langues, profitant parfaitement l'un de l'autre.

Alec prit alors vraiment les commandes, glissant une main sur le dos de Lulla, il l'attira contre son torse, avant de basculer sur le coté, mais doucement, ne déclenchant chez Lulla que du plaisir. Alors sur le coté, Lulla serra encore plus ses jambes autour d'Alec, et celui-ci la réembrassa avant de les faire encore tourner de manière à être sur elle.

Il l'embrassa un long moment, faisant parfaitement attention à son poids contre elle, puis il décida de lui poser la question en retour, car lui aussi cela l'intriguait :

_- Tu peux me rendre la pareille ? J'aimerais comprendre ton point de vue...c'est important... _Alec trouva cela bizarre d'ailleurs, car il avait été avec des tas de femmes mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par leur plaisir à elles, juste le sien. Heureusement Lulla lui répondit, ayant compris la demande d'Alec, qui câlina ses seins pendant qu'elle parla.

_- Je te sens avec exactitude, je ne vais pas mentir au début c'est plutôt une sensation assez désagréable d'écartement, mais par la suite j'arrive à sentir parfaitement le plaisir...chaque fois que tu bouges je sens mes muscles qui se contractent pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas...et chaque fois que tu viens je sens une onde de plaisir se propager en moi...je...j'adore ça. _Elle ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra les siens. Il lui sourit, heureux qu'elle lui ait fait partager ce qu'elle ressentait, il était parfaitement heureux en cet instant, et il eut alors la confiance nécessaire pour mener à bien leur dance.

Il délaissa ses seins pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Lulla, accélérant le rythme, son amoureuse lâcha son cou et reposa ses mains sur le matelas, avant de prendre sa main droite dans sa main gauche à elle. Poussant un peu plus, et déclenchant un gémissement chez Lulla, Alec enlaça leurs mains, et se prépara mentalement.

Lulla était pleinement heureuse, il lui faisait enfin l'amour, elle parvint à enlacer ses doigts avec les siens avant de partir complètement dans son plaisir. Se concentrant elle en vint à fermer les yeux, Lulla sentit alors les lèvres d'Alec sur son front avant de perdre totalement le contact avec la réalité.

Alec était partagé entre le désir de la voir et celui de la blottir contre lui, il avait peur de lui casser une cote s'il se tenait trop contre elle, aussi il décida de reculer. Après un baiser sur le front de Lulla, il recula et contempla le corps de son âme-sœur en train de se tortiller de plaisir sur les draps, il en revint à regarder la nuisette émeraude.

Il la trouva de trop, car voulait voir entièrement son amour. Alors d'un coup, il agrippa de sa main libre le tissu fluide et le déchira entièrement, laissant à ses yeux amoureux la poitrine de Lulla. Il entendait le cœur de celle-ci battre à une allure folle, ce fut alors qu'il sentit une onde le parcourir.

Se préparant mentalement, il desserra sa main de celle de Lulla, tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau de pierre. Alec s'appuya de plus en plus contre le matelas, préparant l'orgasme et se demandant ce qu'il allait casser cette fois-là.

Puis, la première onde les frappa tout les deux, Lulla se resserra contre lui en criant, il se demanda si c'était de douleur, mais elle gémit alors le prénom d'Alec comme une litanie alors que d'autres vagues les frappaient.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Alec sentit que c'était son tour, il se prépara.

Ce fut là en quelques secondes, il lâcha la main de Lulla, et agrippa les oreillers devant lui, évitant Lulla, tout en déversant sa semence vampirique entre les cuisses de son humaine.

Alec rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour se concentrer, et tomba sur Lulla, se rattrapant au dernier moment pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il détailla alors le corps de Lulla, il ne put voir aucunes marques nouvelles, et espéra qu'elle n'aurait aucunes séquelles cette fois.

Il la regarda, se noyant dans ses joues rouges de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, son pouls était erratique, mais il lut sur son visage le bonheur qu'il lui avait donné, il ne regretta alors pas le moins du monde cette soirée.

Cette fois, ils avaient réussi. Ensemble.

Il se retira d'elle doucement, et alors qu'il entendait le souffle de Lulla se calmer il comprit qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Alec prit alors conscience que sa bête vampirique avait capitulé, agitant le drapeau blanc, il sut que désormais il ne lui pourrait lui faire l'amour sans craintes. Il n'avait plus soif du tout, apaisé ses pensées dérivèrent sur le petit bout de femme entre ses bras.

Lullaby Richford, bientôt Volturi, son âme-sœur... À lui, Alec Volturi, un monstre sadique qui aime mordre les humains mais qui est fou d'une petite humaine fragile et merveilleuse et qui ne serait jamais plus tenté par le sang de cette personne si chère à son cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla se sentait bien, comme apaisée, elle sentait la fraicheur du torse de son amoureux contre ses seins nus. Brutalement, son comportement de la veille lui revint en mémoire, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait un jour se comporter ainsi...elle avait littéralement obligé Alec à coucher avec elle.

Elle se sentait sale, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa instantanément la tête, elle sentait qu'il la regardait de ses yeux de braises et elle ne voulait pas voir...ce qu'elle risquait d'y voir.

Alec la sentit se réveiller et émerger des brumes grises du sommeil, elle bougea légèrement contre lui, et la douceur des seins de son âme-sœur contre lui faillit lui faire perdre l'esprit, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à cette sensation, dont il savait qu'elle resterait identique par delà les siècles. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux mais baissa la tête, privant ainsi le Volturi de la vision enchanteresse de ses pupilles vertes.

Lulla se leva et se sépara à regret des bras froids mais confortables de son amoureux, elle murmura :

_- Je vais prendre une douche. _Sa voix était éteinte, Alec le sentit facilement mais ne la retint pas, trop surprit de ne pas la voir l'embrasser.

Lulla se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude, espérant parvenir à oublier la honte et le malaise d'avoir obligé Alec. Pendant quelques instants, elle oublia...mais un bruit la déconcentra.

Elle se retourna surprise et regarda avec de grands yeux effarées, Alec venait de tirer sur la glissière de la porte de la douche et la contemplait dans sa nudité.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à rougir intensément, et essaya de cacher au mieux son corps.

_- Tu n'as rien besoin de me cacher, j'ai déjà tout vu...et touché. _Dit Alec en poussant légèrement Lulla pour prendre place dans la cabine de douche lui-aussi, heureusement cette dernière était spacieuse.

_- Je...qu'es-ce que tu fais ?_ Murmura Lulla, en essayant de ne pas penser au corps nu qui était si proche d'elle.

_- Je prends une douche, avec la femme de ma vie. _

Lulla baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, les bras glacés d'Alec s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et son amoureux la colla contre lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait si coupable :

_- Je suis désolée. _Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Alec était surprit de la voir si...repentante, il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts de glace et plongea son regard dans celui de Lulla. Instinctivement, il posa son autre main sur sa joue et la fixa.

_- De quoi t'excuses-tu, mon Amour ? _Lâcha-t-il, aussitôt les yeux de sa Lulla se firent plus fuyants.

_- Je...je t'ai...obligé hier soir. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute..._ Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle lisait sur son visage ce qu'elle redoutait. Il s'était crispé, ses traits étaient crispés et Lulla baissa la tête et laissa tomber quelques larmes, elle savait qu'il n'allait plus vouloir d'elle maintenant.

Alec comprenait maintenant, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir forcé sa résistance et de l'avoir obligé à lui faire l'amour, il se sentait plus détendu maintenant lui qui avait craint le pire.

_- Lullaby...ma Lullaby. Je ne peux t'en vouloir. Comment t'expliquer clairement...c'était comme si j'avais une soupape de sécurité, faite pour te protéger et c'est cette soupape que tu as fait s'envoler. J'en avais envie autant que toi, ne te sens pas coupable. Tu as simplement détruit la partie qui voulait, à corps défendant, te protéger. Maintenant, nous avons réussi, tu es vivante et en excellente santé, tu as réussit à faire en sorte que je n'ai plus peur de coucher avec toi. Tu as réussit._ Murmura-t-il en essuyant patiemment les larmes de Lulla qui se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche.

Lulla comprenait, maintenant elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était peut-être pas élégant mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour les libérer tout les deux et leur permettre de faire l'amour sans problème désormais, néanmoins elle n'était pas d'accord sur un point :

_- J'ai compris. Mais tu as tord...Nous avons réussit. Ensemble. _

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre-ci bien sur ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

En tout cas, si vous êtes là c'est que vous aimez le lemon, du moins j'espère pour vous, parce que ce n'est pas encore finit. En effet, il manque la dernière partie...qui je l'espère sera à votre gout, même si les actes sexuelles entre ses deux amoureux peuvent agacer...j'en suis désolée d'avance si c'est le cas...

Donc, je précise que je suis partisane des couples qui font des choses sous la douche, du moins dans les lemons. Parce que dans la réalité faut avoir une grande douche...je dis ça pour le côté pratique de la chose...je crois que je vais en terminer avec cette page glamour.

J'espère que ce cher Alec et cette chère Lulla vous aurons plut, après tout ils parlent beaucoup, cela dit vers la fin ils se sont tut. Bref, je vous conseille de lire le dernier chapitre que je viens de poster, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

A dans un clic sur la page suivante ^^.

Anga


	47. Ascension Pov Alec & Lulla

Me revoilà, c'est la dernière partie du second lemon de ma chère fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Donc, voilà nos deux tourtereaux sous la pluie fine d'une douche bienfaitrice...bref, ils sont sous l'eau quoi. Enfin, Alec et Lulla vont encore faire des choses...je ne préciserais qu'une chose, je ne suis pas une partisane de la soumission de la femme, les actes sexuelles présentées dans ce chapitre ne sont en aucun cas des déclarations d'un avis particulier de ma part.

Bonne lecture en tout cas,

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Ascension (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec et Lulla) _

_- J'ai compris. Mais tu as tord...Nous avons réussit. Ensemble. _

Lulla rabaissa sa tête, laissant Alec plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. L'eau chaude les isolait dans une bulle de tranquillité, et d'amour, la peau de glace d'Alec se réchauffait un petit peu au contact avec l'eau de la douche, c'était très agréable. Elle apprécia les caresses d'Alec sur sa taille, et soudain elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait nue contre Alec, qui était nu lui aussi, une vague de désir l'enflamma. Elle posa ses lèvres contre le torse glacé de son amoureux.

Alec était le plus heureux du monde, son âme-sœur était là contre lui, et surtout il n'avait plus peur de lui faire l'amour, rien ne pourrait être plus merveilleux. Il profita de la douce odeur de pêche, qui était amplifiée par la vapeur de la douche, pour lui cela restait le plus doux des supplices. Même si maintenant, il savait que ses instincts vampiriques envers Lulla étaient morts et enterrés. C'est alors, que son âme-sœur l'embrassa de ses lèvres chaudes et douces, à l'endroit même où son cœur avait battu autrefois. Il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner...

Lulla se mit à sourire sur la peau d'Alec, elle appréciait le ronronnement de son vampire, cela la rendit plus audacieuse. Elle passa une main sur les fins abdos fermes d'Alec, il frémit, et elle expérimenta plus loin en dessinant de petites lignes imaginaires. Ses mains, qu'elle savait chaudes, passèrent alors lentement sur le dos de glace de son amoureux. Puis, elle entama encore plus lentement une petite descente vers ses fesses.

Alec appréciait le traitement opéré par Lulla, il se retenait de ne pas la prendre là maintenant sur le mur en carrelage de la douche. Ses doigts fins, chauds...cette femme serait vraiment sa damnation, il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner encore.

Quand soudain, les mains de Lulla descendirent vers ses fesses, il se tendit en l'attente de cette caresse. Mais, à peine eut-elle posé ses douces petites mains, qu'il se retrouvait submergé par l'envie de l'embrasser sauvagement. Evidemment, pour des raisons de sécurité son envie fut réduite à une pression supportable pour une humaine, néanmoins il la plaqua assez brutalement sur son torse de pierre, et ses lèvres de glace partirent à la rencontre du palais des délices : les lèvres de sa Lulla.

Lulla eut à peine le temps de faire un dessin imaginaire sur les fesses de son vampire, que celui-ci la plaquait violemment contre lui et se mettait à chercher ardemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle sourit intérieurement, et son sourire s'accentua alors qu'elle sentait avec exactitude l'enthousiasme d'Alec contre son bas-ventre.

Une idée folle se mit à germer dans son esprit, elle ne savait néanmoins pas comment Alec allait réagir, lui qui était de la vieille école. Mais comme il l'avait déjà fait pour elle, elle avait pour souhait de lui retourner ce bonheur. Elle décida de tenter sa chance, après tout cela lui plairait surement et puis elle voulait lui faire ce plaisir.

Le baiser d'Alec s'accentua, il touchait la langue de Lulla du bout de la sienne, c'était jouissif sentir sa fragrance de pêche et son goût si sublime. Il se perdait littéralement dans ce baiser, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de sentir comme une espèce d'absence de la part de sa partenaire. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit la main de Lulla, là en bas. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rompre le baiser et ronronner de plaisir dans le cou de Lulla.

Il sentait avec exactitude la main de Lulla sur son sexe, ses petites mains chaudes lui procuraient un vrai supplice, elle le touchait avec plus de maladresse qu'hier mais s'en était que plus touchant. Quand elle commença à bouger sa main de bas en haut, le cerveau d'Alec enregistra avec exactitude ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, mais il ne pouvait la laisser faire. Il avait été élevé avec un minimum de respect pour les femmes, et surtout il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un tel ange comme Lulla puisse faire cela, il ne devait pas céder pour son propre plaisir égoïste.

Alec attrapa la main de Lulla, aussi elle cessa de bouger et attendit. Alec avait la tête dans le cou de Lulla, il respira la fragrance de son âme-sœur, et releva la tête.

Et alors, qu'il allait parler, la main de Lulla se resserra sur son sexe.

Il crut mourir, combustion spontanée et instantanée, il partit la tête en arrière dans un gémissement, qu'il ne parvint même pas à réfréner. Lulla resserra encore un peu sa main, et elle sentit distinctement la main d'Alec, qui était toujours autour de son poignet tremblée.

Soudainement, elle se retrouva contre le mur opposé, ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec et ses seins collés au torse de son amoureux. Alec l'embrassa en mettant tout le désir qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser, elle répondit favorablement à ses coups de langues, et elle enroula une main sur la nuque d'Alec.

Finalement, il relâcha ses lèvres, et se recula de quelques petits centimètres :

_- Lullaby... _Sa voix de velours sonnait comme un glas, qui incita Lulla à poursuivre son idée première. Elle bougea doucement la main qui était sur le membre glacé de son âme-sœur.

Aussitôt son cher Alec se tendit, et son visage angélique se plongea dans le cou de Lulla pour gémir son prénom, elle sourit puis lui expliqua :

_- Tu l'as fait pour moi. Je veux te rendre la pareille !_ Son ton était ferme, mais en même cajoleur comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas de cette proposition, qu'il trouvait très...difficile à refuser.

Mais, c'était son devoir de refuser, il ne voulait en aucun cas la forcer à lui donner un plaisir si égoïste. Aussi, il releva la tête et prit le menton de son âme-sœur dans une de ses mains :

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela. Ton plaisir est bien plus important que tout, je passe après..._

Lulla le coupa instantanément en attrapant le visage de son vampire dans ses mains, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés par l'eau chaude de la douche. Alec plongea ses yeux rouges dans les douces prunelles vertes de sa Lulla, il essaya de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle finit par l'éclairer :

_- Nous sommes un couple...et normalement pour que tout fonctionne il faut que nous soyons au même niveau. Je t'aime Alec, je veux faire ça pour toi. Tu dois me mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que toi, c'est le seul moyen pour que le couple, que nous formons, marche. Sil te plaît, je ne te demande pas la lune, simplement de pouvoir te donner du plaisir... _Murmura sa douce, tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux, et de se coller contre lui.

Alec avait du mal à lui résister, il avait beau se dire que laisser sa Lulla faire une telle chose, serait très dangereux, au final il ne pouvait que se rappeler de ce qu'il avait pensé après avoir fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois avec Lulla. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal, le monstre sanguinaire, qui menaçait sa Lulla avec ses instincts vampiriques, était mort.

Il savait donc, qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de refuser. Il baissa la tête, puis soudainement la releva et regarda Lulla droit dans ses orbes prairies et s'essaya à faire passer un message lisible dans ses yeux.

Lulla appréhendait beaucoup la réaction d'Alec, son beau visage d'ange était partit dans une réflexion dont lui seul détenait les clefs. Elle continua cependant d'espérer, elle avait réellement envie de faire ça pour lui, c'était une façon de dire à la fois merci et de se mettre...en quelque sorte sous sa coupe. Une autre façon de lui appartenir.

Soudain son ange aux yeux rouges releva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux.

Elle y lut, ce qu'elle voulait y voir. Son accord, mais en même temps elle perçut ses réticences, elle lui sauta au cou.

_- Si tu le veux vraiment. Mais...promet moi une chose, si je te dis que c'est trop pour moi, et mes...instincts, arrête sil te plaît je ne veux pas te perdre... _Murmura Alec en prenant le visage de sa précieuse Lulla entre ses mains.

Lulla était contente, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui donner, ce qu'elle considérait comme, une belle preuve d'amour. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle avait décidé de le mener aux portes de la jouissance quoi qu'il dise.

Mais, pour le rassurer, elle hocha la tête à ces injonctions. Alec la lâcha, et ferma les yeux, ses mains de glaces partirent sur le mur de la douche de par et d'autre de la tête de Lulla.

Elle décida de prendre son temps, d'abord elle embrassa les paupières de son amour, puis ses mains commencèrent à descendre. Ses pectoraux, ses abdos, ses fesses puis ses cuisses...si au départ seul quelques petits gémissements plaintifs sortirent de la bouche d'Alec, ce fut bientôt des ronronnements excessifs qui couronnèrent les caresses de Lulla. Bien sur, la peau de son vampire était froide, mais ce n'en était que plus agréable pour Lulla, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre la tête avec les ronronnements d'Alec dans les oreilles.

Elle fit en sorte de trouver le sexe d'Alec, d'une façon douce et gentille, elle commençait doucement. Les ronronnements d'Alec se firent plus présents que jamais, et soudain elle décida de descendre vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il sentit d'abord ses lèvres sur ses paupières, puis son amour commença à aller beaucoup plus loin. Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses gémissements, puis il la sentit descendre. Mon dieu, qu'elle allait loin, ça lui faisait peur mais en même temps il était remarquablement excité. Les douces lèvres de Lulla parcoururent son torse, ses tétons, et plus elle descendait plus son sexe se tendait en l'attente de la caresse qu'il allait avoir.

Lulla lui trouva un goût étonnant, vanille, sucre et une pointe d'acidité. C'était très satisfaisant de voir Alec ronronner sous ses caresses, elle savait qu'en ce moment c'était elle qui menait la dance et elle la menait bien apparemment.

Elle finit par arriver en bas, elle commença par poser des baisers sur ses hanches, puis elle poussa le vice jusqu'à passer un coup de langue doux sur l'objet de toute son attention : le sexe fièrement érigé d'Alec et qui semblait attendre une douce caresse, que Lulla allait se charger de lui donner. Pour commencer elle utilisa ses doigts, en n'oubliant pas les bourses à son passage, le tout de façon très douce et lente, Lulla voulait le torturer un peu.

Alec sentait le plaisir monter par vague, ses mains de glace se crispèrent sur le carrelage du mur de la douche, mais Lulla n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Un bruit de déchirure lui fit ouvrir les yeux, ses mains avaient faits des empreintes dans le mur, et quelques morceaux de carrelage jonchèrent le sol de la douche. Mais par miracle sa douce Lulla n'avait pas été touchée, il la regarda à ce moment et ce fut celui qu'elle choisit pour le prendre doucement dans sa bouche chaude.

Lulla était absorbée, elle commença à induire un rythme doux, puis légèrement rapide. Bien que novice, évidemment c'était sa première fellation, mais on va dire que depuis son éveil de la première nuit avec Alec, elle était devenue plus extravertie en matière de sexe. Le sexe d'Alec était froid, c'était indéniable mais elle le sentait palpiter comme si Alec avait encore un cœur pour faire pulser ses veines, la sensation restait jouissive car c'était elle qui lui donnait ce plaisir.

Elle commença à aller plus vite, et Alec sentait que ses barrières allaient vite sauter, déjà les ondes familières, désormais, arrivaient de son bas-ventre vers tout son corps. Il se sentait proche, et Lulla devait l'avoir aussi sentit car elle commença à ralentir un peu. Alec en profita pour se rappeler que le venin ne faisait pas bon ménage avec les humains, il essaya donc difficilement de prévenir son ange :

_- Lulla...arrête. Je ne sais pas ce que cela pourrait faire si tu a...avalais... _Mais ce qu'Alec n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se mit à aller encore plus vite à ce moment là.

Et Alec murmura des Seigneurs et autres petites injonctions pas très polies, Lulla sentit qu'il venait. Alec se tendit et enfonça profondément ses mains dans le mur de la douche, puis il grogna le nom de son âme-sœur tout en se déversant dans la bouche de Lulla.

Elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir totalement voulut, mais elle se retrouva à avaler un liquide à moitié pâteux qui avait un goût à la fois acide et sucrée. Et elle fut sûre que si Alec n'était pas un vampire, elle aurait moins apprécié l'expérience. Tout en finissant d'avaler la semence qu'elle avait durement gagné, après tout elle avait dut faire des efforts pour en arriver à cela. Lulla ouvrit les yeux, et son regard tomba sur des morceaux de carrelage qui gisait sur le sol de la douche, près d'elle qui était assise avec de l'eau plein la figure.

Alec retrouva la vue après cet orgasme fulgurant, et pensa immédiatement à la santé de sa Lulla, mais il pensa aussi que sa douce était très douée, c'était tout de même un comble pour une inexpérimentée comme elle. Mais les quelques gestes maladroits qu'il avait sentit ne la rendait que plus belle à ses yeux. Il se baissa pour la voir.

Elle releva la tête et vit Alec s'accroupir à son niveau, elle constata en regardant derrière elle, qu'il ya avait de gros trous dans le mur. Elle rougit en baissant la tête, et apparemment Alec trouva ça drôle puisqu'il ria :

_- Excuse-moi. Je trouve ça juste marrant, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal au moins. Ca va tu n'as pas mal à la gorge, j'aurais du t'arrêter... _Lulla le coupa en allant l'embrasser, elle se détacha un peu pour lui répondre.

_- Je n'ai rien, tu vois bien ! _Lulla ponctua son exclamation en relevant ses cheveux pour exposer son corps au regard de son amoureux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'est qu'il réagisse à la vue de ses seins.

Les yeux d'Alec accrochèrent ceux de Lulla, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés et Alec se releva en entrainant Lulla, qui s'était accrochée à sa taille. Celle-ci se retrouva collée entre le mur de la douche et Alec.

En peu de temps, Alec la souleva et la regarda, cherchant un accord au fond de ses yeux, puis lentement entreprit de la pénétrer doucement et tendrement. Ils gémirent tout les deux, puis entamèrent une dance sensuelle et rapide, Lulla avaient entreprit de tordre les cheveux d'Alec, et lui, il souleva la jambe droite de sa Lulla pour approfondir la chose.

Si bien, qu'en quelques minutes, ils atteignirent tout deux, en même temps, la jouissance. Alec se sentait plus homme que jamais et Lulla se sentait à sa place, une place qu'elle seule pourrait occuper.

Le souffle court, le corps dégoulinant de l'eau de la douche, les jambes tenues par Alec, car elle menaçait de s'écrouler, le visage contre le cou de son vampire : Elle sut qu'Alec Volturi serait son unique amour et sa seule raison valable de rester en vie.

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre-ci bien sur ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Bon, voilà la fin de mon cadeau...j'espère qu'il vous aura plut...c'est tout ce que j'espère, après tout les lemons à n'en plus finir, moi aussi ça m'énerve. Donc, j'espère que ces trois chapitres lemons ne vous auront pas trop embêtés, et ne vous en faites pas au prochain chapitre, on repart dans du Pov normal...même s'il y aura encore des lemons dans la fic.

Donc je le reprécise, si je parle de fellation dans ce chapitre, je considère juste ça comme un jeu sexuel... Ce n'est pas une déclaration comme quoi les femmes doivent être en dessous des hommes, cela dit j'ai toujours eut mon petit côté sadomaso...comme tout un chacun je pense.

Ensuite, j'ai honte d'avouer que je suis vierge...totalement...les jeux sexuels relèvent donc du fantasme...j'espère juste que je colle assez bien avec la réalité. Après tout, ma fic est sensée être légèrement collée à la réalité...sans le côté vampirique évidemment. J'espère que le fait que je sois une jeune fille sans expérience aucune ne choque personne...et ne me jugez pas trop vite, vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment...ça vous pouvez en être certain ^^.

En tout cas, j'adore écrire des lemons, j'aime beaucoup ça, même si je n'y connais strictement rien en pratique. Bref, le chapitre prochain commencera sur nos deux amoureux encore sous le jet d'eau de la douche...j'espère que vous serez tous là ^^. Au programme nous aurons une discussion avec un nouveau personnage qui pourrait se révéler néfaste pour Lulla...et enfin une partie d'échecs dont je vais vous laisser deviner les deux joueurs...^^.

A vendredi prochain, et si vous avez apprécié mon cadeau, je vous serais gréer de me le faire savoir...même si je suis déjà bien contente de ce que j'ai ^^.

Anga


	48. Tranquillisation Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés depuis votre cadeau de mardi dernier...beau cadeau n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, ce chapitre-ci commence directement après la petite scène mignonette sous la douche, alors les amoureux vont avoir de la visite. Un nouveau personnage va faire pour la première fois son apparition en live...bref, nouveau personnage qui peut se révéler néfaste pour Lulla. Aussi, la petite partie d'échecs de la fin...j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Tranquillisation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Ils ne restèrent pas si longtemps que cela dans la douche, une fois leur union terminée, Alec attira Lulla sous le jet et entreprit, sous les rires de celle-ci, de lui laver les cheveux. Car le vampire avait un peu de mal avec les longs cheveux de Lulla, elle ne disait rien et savourait les mains froides d'Alec sur son crâne.

Encore plus quand son amoureux décida de la laver lui-même, elle ne put dire non, et ne fit que savourer le moment présent. Alec était si doux avec elle, patient et extrêmement gentil, elle savait depuis leur rencontre qu'elle avait bien plus souvent les restes d'humanités d'Alec en face d'elle et non le vampire. Même si elle avait souvent sentit qu'il se libérait facilement avec elle.

Après ce petit moment d'intimité et d'idylle entre eux, Lulla sortit de la douche, cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils se câlinaient. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette, et sentit alors une main agripper son bras, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps d'Alec justement mouillé, elle se mit à rougir.

_- Ne soit pas si timide ma Lullaby...je peux me blottir dans ta serviette_ ? Demanda Alec tout en s'approchant de Lulla, qui commençait à ressembler à une tomate vraiment mûre.

Elle hocha la tête, et écarta les bras pour laisser une place à Alec, il lui lança un regard sincèrement heureux et se blottit contre elle. Lulla sentit parfaitement le désir reprendre une place assez conséquente dans son corps, mais leur petite bulle de bonheur vola en éclat.

Une personne entra dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, Lulla se retrouva prise eu centre d'une série d'évènement dont elle ne pouvait saisir toute la teneur, elle eut conscience qu'Alec se mit à grogner extrêmement fort et qu'il tourna le dos à l'intrus, mettant de ce fait Lulla à l'abri des regards.

_- Oups...je suis désolé Alec, ne te mets pas en colère. C'est Jane qui m'a dit de te trouver, pas moi...désolé... _L'intrus avait une voix familière pour Lulla, mais Alec avait l'air vraiment en colère car il poussa un grognement plus fort que les autres, Lulla eut peur qu'il n'attaque.

Elle fit alors un geste pour le calmer, Lulla entoura la taille d'Alec avec ses mains, et murmura doucement :

_- Ne t'énerves pas...calme toi. Et puis si tu l'attaques, je vais me retrouver sans serviette_... Lulla avait dit cela en plaisantant, mais sentant le regard de son vampire elle comprit qu'il n'était pas enchanté par cette réalité.

_- Sort de cette pièce Félix, avant que je ne cède à l'envie, oh combien pressante, de t'arracher la tête...suis-je assez clair ?_ Menaça Alec, en grondant contre l'autre vampire, qui dut s'enfuir sans demander son reste, car Alec relâcha la pression qu'il avait maintenu autour de la taille de Lulla.

Lulla eut alors une intuition lui indiquant que Jane avait fait exprès d'envoyer Félix pour rechercher Alec, peut être pour ennuyer celui-ci, mais elle n'en fut pas du tout sure, aussi pensa-t-elle plutôt que Jane souhaitait embêter Félix. Cela avait réussit car Alec agrippa la taille de Lulla et attira celle-ci vers la sortie de la salle de bain, direction le dressing histoire de se trouver de quoi couvrir leur nudités respective.

Elle se retrouva à choisir un ensemble pour la journée, et soupira un bon coup en voyant les vêtements qu'elle avait, Alec glissa un bras sur sa taille, et lui demanda :

_- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrines, mon ange ?_ La question ainsi posée, fit rougir Lulla, car elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements et elle sentait les muscles du torse d'Alec contre son dos, elle tourna la tête et observa Alec.

Il était plus beau que jamais, un regard pétillant et un sourire malicieux à ses douces lèvres de marbre, en bonne humaine qu'elle était, Lulla se retrouva à mourir pratiquement de désir envers ce vampire.

Mais Alec était intuitif, il comprit son besoin, et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres, caressant doucement ses lèvres à elle, demandant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Il était évident, qu'elle la lui donne, ainsi ce jour-là, Lulla passa un long quart d'heure à découvrir les talents d'Alec en matière de baisers.

Puis, alors que le cerveau de Lulla commençait à demander plus, il s'éloigna doucement, et reprit en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Lulla :

_- On va finir par vraiment attirer l'attention sur nos activités si on traine trop...mais je souhaiterais d'abord savoir ce qui t'as fait pousser un soupir ?_ Laissant la douce voix grave bercer sa cochlée, elle finit néanmoins par répondre.

_- En fait, je me lamentais sur la non présence de mes affaires...j'ai demandé à Maître Aro, si après ma transformation je pourrais aller chercher les quelques cartons qui s'entassent dans l'entrée de la maison familiale..._ Son explication déclencha chez Alec un grand sourire, puis il lança.

_- Tu aimes ton petit confort..._ Avant qu'elle ait put protester, il l'embrassa pendant un assez long moment, puis il rajouta_, ...je vais faire en sorte que tu ais tout ce que tu veux alors._

Heureuse d'avoir un compagnon si parfait, elle choisit une robe bleue, la passa et rejoignit Alec pour qu'il l'emmène manger un petit déjeuner, peut être un des derniers de sa vie. Elle n'en fut pas malheureuse, juste un peu inquiète à l'idée de cette transformation, elle qui avait déjà du mal à supporter la douleur d'une seule coupure sur la cuisse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La douche ne fut pas réparée sur le champ, les dégâts provoqués par leur union avaient été pris en charge mais seraient réparés dans quelques jours, quand à Lulla, elle regrettait un peu d'avoir bousillé une nuisette si belle. Elle en parla à Jane, qui lui promis d'en retrouver une autre aussi belle.

Ce jour-là elle utilisa au mieux le disque-dur provenant de la dernière mission d'Alec, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs tenu à rester avec elle toute la journée. Il était derrière elle tout le temps, pendant qu'elle trouvait enfin quelques dossiers intéressants, Lulla tomba alors sur un dossier sécurisé.

Restant un instant devant l'écran, Lulla et Alec étaient en train de se demander comment pirater le truc, ce fut Alec qui lança la discussion :

_- Bien...tu es excellente ma chérie. Mais le crétin à qui ce disque-dur appartenait est assez intelligent pour penser à un mot de passe...on fait quoi ? _Lança la voix sensuelle d'Alec, Lulla se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- J'installe un soft de décryptage, et...ensuite, on attend..._ Ponctuant sa réponse d'une mise en route d'un soft à partir d'une disquette, qu'elle gardait dans son sac, Lulla était fébrile car Alec avait profité de ses mouvements pour glisser ses mains autour de son corps.

_- Bien. J'ai une bonne idée, de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour attendre...pas toi ?_ Demanda coquinement le vampire en posant ses lèvres glaciales sur la nuque de Lulla.

Elle ne résista pas, après tout comment pouvait-elle résister, c'était tout bonnement impossible, Lulla se laissa donc faire. Alec utilisa la fonction pivotante du fauteuil, où était Lulla, pour la retourner et se retrouver face à elle.

Alors qu'il se penchait doucement pour embrasser ses lèvres, Lulla entendit un bruit parasite, signe qu'elle allait certainement devoir lâcher son vampire dans peu de temps. Elle en fut malheureuse, et dans un élan de bonne volonté, crocheta le cou d'Alec pour l'embrasser dans de meilleures conditions. Il se laissa faire, signe qu'il avait certainement entendu le même bruit qu'elle, même si Lulla savait parfaitement qu'il devait savoir, lui, qui était l'intrus.

En peu de temps, ils se séparèrent donc, mais Alec leva Lulla de sa place, pour apparemment la mener à la cuisine, pour déjeuner, l'intrus se présenta alors.

C'était une femme, de petite taille, avec de longs cheveux noirs, elle lança un drôle de regard à Alec, avant de prendre la parole :

_- Je suis venue voir, si ce qu'Agathe disait était vrai...tu tombes bas dans mon estime Alec. Mais ça ne fait rien, ça n'enlève rien à ta beauté... _Lulla comprit tout de suite que cette femme parlait d'elle, et fut furieuse d'avoir une telle garce en face d'elle, Alec n'apprécia visiblement pas les mots de cette brunette, vu la façon dont il la rembarra.

_- Renata, si tu ne tais pas dans la seconde...je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher la langue...que me veux-tu ? Toi, qui n'es pas sortie de la tour depuis trois mois..._ Demanda Alec, en accentuant sur la menace à l'encontre de la dite Renata, Lulla se souvint en avoir entendu parler surtout de son pouvoir en fait.

_- Je suis venue voir et constater..._ Sa phrase ne fut jamais finie.

Car Alec n'avait visiblement plus de patience, il appliqua donc son pouvoir sur Renata, Lulla ne fut pas vraiment surprise avec Félix ce matin, Alec avait déjà usé de sa réserve de patience de la semaine. Elle fut quand même assez étonnée, car Alec lui demanda de partir à la cuisine seule, il la rejoindrait en peu de temps avait-il dit.

Elle devina sans peine qu'il avait mit sa menace à exécution, car environ dix minutes après sa sortie de la bibliothèque, Lulla perçut un grognement de rage, et de douleur également. Elle fut à la fois dégoutée par l'action d'Alec, mais aussi contente qu'il se charge de laver l'honneur de Lulla, elle fut quand même déçue de ne pas avoir put arracher les yeux de la brunette elle-même.

S'arrêtant d'un coup dans le couloir Lulla comprit en son cœur qu'elle était véritablement prête à tuer, de torturer même, pour garder Alec près d'elle, cela lui fit très peur, elle ne se sentait pas dans l'âme d'une tueuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme l'envie de tuer Nathalie, qui lui avait fait envie la dernière fois, non là le besoin était viscéral, elle mourait d'envie de se retourner pour aller enfoncer ses doigts dans les orbites de cette Renata.

Car elle voulait protéger son Alec, qu'à cet instant là, n'était plus qu'un territoire à protéger, elle eut l'impression qu'en vivant avec des vampires prompts à suivre leurs instincts, elle voulait en faire de même. Un sentiment de panique intérieure l'étreint, ce fut une main douce qui se glissait dans la sienne qui la fit sursauter, elle leva la tête.

C'était Alec, bien évidemment, il dut comprendre ce qui passait dans sa tête, car il lui murmura :

_- Je n'ai fait que défendre l'honneur de mon âme-sœur, mais...tu as dut vouloir le faire toi-même...j'ai raison ?_ Il n'attendit pas qu'elle hoche la tête, il l'embrassa et puis murmura, _C'est normal de vouloir cela, tu n'as pas à avoir peur...je t'aimerais toujours..._

Lulla bénit le talent qu'Alec avait de pouvoir la comprendre en quelques secondes, elle fut heureuse et se dit que son sentiment était normal, même si pour une humaine c'était un peu morbide. Affichant un sourire, elle alla manger son déjeuner, en se disant que vouloir tuer pour avoir son amour auprès d'elle était une réaction normale. En son cœur, elle se dit qu'elle était véritablement prête à devenir un vampire, dans ses conditions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avançant le fou de trois cases vers la droite, Lulla se permit de sourire justement. Devant elle, Demetri commençait à regretter de s'être lancé dans ce jeu, enfin c'est ce qui sembla à Lulla, de même que tout les autres vampires de la pièce, car ils regardaient, goguenards, le vampire en train de se faire laminer aux échecs.

Surtout qu'en plus c'était lui qui était venu voir Lulla, en lui disant qu'il voulait jouer avec elle, Alec lui avait glissé qu'il était nul et qu'il espérait au moins battre une humaine, mais visiblement il avait eut tord. Lulla n'était pas spécialement douée aux échecs, c'était juste qu'elle savait faire quelques coups, mais surtout que son adversaire était pas très doué.

La soirée qu'ils passaient, était dans le salon des jumeaux, Lulla y appris que de temps à autre, rarement, les gardes se réunissaient dans le salon et passaient une soirée jeux de société. D'après ce que Jane lui avait dit, la dernière réunion de ce genre datait d'il y a quarante ans.

Lulla était sur un des canapés, à coté d'Alec, en face d'elle, Demetri s'arrachait ses cheveux, en maudissant sa naissance. Pas loin, Heidi et Afton collaient des photos dans un carnet noir, Lulla comprit dans quelques exclamations qu'elle perçut, que c'était un cadeau pour Chelsea. Celle-ci n'était pas là, étant de garde aujourd'hui, Lulla en fut satisfaite, la vampire lui était antipathique.

En somme toute, la soirée était tranquille et douce, on échangeait des idées et les jeux bon enfant faisaient rage, Lulla avait été à la fois émerveillée et étonnée de voir cet attroupement. Les vampires qui composaient la garde, n'avaient pas du tout l'air de ce genre de personnage.

Pourtant ils s'entendaient assez bien, du moins ceux de la garde régulière, pour les autres sinon il pouvait y avoir des tensions. Lulla posa sa reine quelques cases plus loin, et déclara, satisfaite :

_- Echec et mat !_ Tous les vampires de la pièce jetèrent un œil critique au plateau de jeu, et quelques secondes plus tard une lamentation retentit.

_- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible..._ Demetri se prit la tête dans les mains, et commença à se lamenter en argumentant tout un tas de choses, _...je ne peux pas perdre contre une humaine...trop naze...je vais jamais pouvoir me regarder dans une glace maintenant..._

Lulla détourna les yeux du spectacle, et intercepta le regard d'Alec. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés dans les siens, il lui offrit un sourire large et respirant le bonheur, puis doucement il embrassa ses lèvres, sous les yeux attentifs de toute l'assemblée sauf Demetri qui se lamentait toujours, cela fit rosir Lulla.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire voir par les autres, mais elle apprécia le baiser car elle avait le sentiment qu'ainsi Alec la montrait encore plus comme sa compagne à lui. Lulla posa ses mains humaines sur les douces joues froides de son amoureux.

_- Prenez-vous une chambre d'hôtel, enfin !_ La remarque joyeuse venait d'être lancée par Heidi, ainsi Lulla rougit comme une tomate en se détachant d'Alec, et celui-ci poussa un grognement réprobateur à l'adresse de la rabatteuse officielle des Volturi.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule remarque, à laquelle eurent droit les deux amoureux, Jane lança de sa voix cristalline, surement pour adoucir encore l'ambiance :

_- Faudra aussi prévoir une bonne insonorisation pour ta chambre mon cher Alec. _

Si Alec bougonna pour la forme, les autres se mirent à rire comme des baleines, même Demetri cette fois-là, et Lulla en voyant le visage d'Alec ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son rire aux autres. Finalement tout le monde ria pendant un petit moment, avant de se calmer, bien sur Lulla était toute rouge d'avoir autant rit, mais les vampires n'avaient pas un cheveu de travers.

Tout le monde se calmant, Lulla remarqua que Demetri avait replacé les pièces, du jeu d'échecs, comme avant une partie, il poussa un petit pion, et lança à Lulla :

_- On recommence ?_

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :**_ Salut,_

_J'ai adoré ces trois chapitres, c'était chaud, chaud, chaud !_

_Hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Bien je suis contente que ça t'ais plut, après tout je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant que cela le chaud, chaud, chaud. Dis tu as mit trois chaud en l'honneur des trois chapitres ? Je plaisante, j'ai trouvé ça marrant et très flatteur pour moi, après tout ces chapitres étaient là pour vous transporter et vous faire plaisir, donc j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à la lire la suite de l'histoire, à la prochaine, et merci beaucoup ma chère ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _(1) Moi aussi, je t'apprécie et tu prends le temps de répondre aux reviews naturellement si je puis dire, car certains ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon intéressant ce chapitre._

_(2) Excellent, j'espère que ce que je t'avais écrit précédemment pour le bébé s'approche et que le processus est enclenché, lol. _

_(3) Génial ce chapitre, et ça collait très bien avec la réalité, t'inquiètes pas. _

Oh tu m'as gâté comme une petite folle avec tes trois reviews, je t'en remercie beaucoup, je m'y attendais pas du tout. Je trouve que ta remarque sur ma façon de répondre aux reviews est extrêmement gentille, j'ai pourtant souvent l'impression de toujours dire plus ou moins la même chose, mais j'adore le faire...et puis c'est vrai des fois j'ai tendance à me lâcher totalement, en espérant que ça n'ennuie pas trop les gens. Donc, je te remercie avec effusion, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et je suis sincère en disant cela. Bref, sinon, pour ce qui est du bébé je te dis simplement que ce n'est pas tout à fait dans le programme, va falloir attendre...beaucoup...^^. Sinon, je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'aient parut à la hauteur de la réalité, à vrai dire on imagine mais on ne sait pas forcément comme se passent réellement les choses, ou du moins dans mon cas...donc en somme je suis très heureuse de tes reviews et je te remercie encore, à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _*0* !_

_Waouhhh j'adore tes trois chapitres, ils sont géniaux._

_En tout cas tu as très bien décris tout ça...continue comme ça._

_Vivement la suite =. _

C'est très gentil et flatteur de ta part, à vrai dire je suis très contente que ces trois chapitres aient touché autant de gens. Aussi, merci de me dire que je décris bien, ça m'encourage dans l'écriture du lemon que je suis en train de faire...bref, j'espère que ce chapitre saura également remporter ton appréciation positive...j'espère que tu seras là au prochain.

**° Bellalice Cullen-Swan :**_ J'ai adoré, tu nous as gâté avec ses trois chapitres, hâte de lire la suite. _

Je vous avais promis un cadeau, je vous l'ai fait, et honnêtement je pensais dés le départ à poster les trois chapitres lemons ensemble. Vu que je déteste m'arrêter en pleine lecture d'un lemon, je n'allais pas vous faire éprouver ça, j'adore mes lecteurs tout de même. Aussi, j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui saura te faire aimer la suite de mon histoire ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _(1) J'adore ;D !_

_C'est qu'elle se dévergonde Lulla dit donc !_

_Je fonce voir la suite._

_(2) J'ai adoré ton cadeau !_

_Bravo félicitations !_

_C'est qu'ils vont devenir accro ces deux là ;D._

_MDR !_

_Bonne continuation et merci pour ces chapitres. _

Héhé, merci de me gâter avec tes deux reviews, elles m'ont faites vraiment très plaisir, alors je te remercie chaleureusement pour ce moment de bonheur à les lire. Ensuite, je dois dire que voir Lulla comme une femme qui souhaite avoir du plaisir ne me déplait pas tant que cela, cela dit ce n'est pas une chaudasse, elle ne va pas se jeter tout le temps sur Alec tout de même ^^. Bref, je suis heureuse que mon cadeau t'ait plut en tout cas, c'est sur que tu as raison, ils vont devenir accro...mais en même temps ils sont mignons...bref à une prochaine fois et merci encore.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut,_

_Super chapitres: c'est vraiment super cool que tu en ais mis trois en même temps :) !_

_Finalement Alec s'est laissé aller, tant mieux ! Encore un coup comme ça et il aurait été plus tendu qu'un string, lol !_

_La discussion qu'ils ont entre eux durant leur partie de jambes en l'air ne m'a pas du tout gêné, car à la limite s'ils n'ont pas cette conversation, ils l'auront quand ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se mettaient à parler de physique nucléaire, là oui cela aurait été peut-être un peu bizarre, mdr ! _

_Donc pour tout dire je trouve que ton lemon est trés bien écrit, enfin perso c'est mon avis._

_Mais tu sais il n'y a aucune honte à être vierge à 18 ans, au contraire il ne faudrait pas que tu sautes sur le premier venu pour faire comme tout le monde, attends de trouver la personne qui te conviens tout simplement._

_Et pour ce qui est de la fellation ce n'est pas du tout avilissant pour les femmes, enfin perso c'est mon avis après chacun son truc. Comme disait Samantha dans Sex & the City: "C'est peut-être toi qui est à genoux, mais c'est quand même toi qui lui tient les couilles !" _

_Donc voilà, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit chacun son truc. Les gouts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas ^^._

_Allez, je te laisse en te faisant d'énormes bisouuuuuuuuuus. Lola._

_Ps: j'aimerais bien penser que les deux joueurs d'échecs soient Jane et Alec pour qu'ils aient une petite discussion sur l'avenir de Lulla parmi eux._

Je suis contente de ta review, longue et instructive en même temps que rigolote. Enfin, je suis très heureuse que tu ais bien apprécié la discussion pendant l'amour des deux tourtereaux, mais tu as raison parler de cela n'était pas si bizarre...le pire aurait été de philosopher sur la vie et l'amour... Je déteste les gens qui croient que l'amour est quelque chose de chimique, ils n'ont aucune poésie moi je dis ! En tout cas, merci de me rassurer en même temps que de me donner des conseils que j'applique déjà avec une grande application...je ne recherche pas l'amour, je sais qu'un jour j'aurais certainement la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera...^^. C'est vrai que Samantha a raison, je ne regarde pas beaucoup Sex & the City, mais je connais quand même...donc tu as raison toi aussi...les hommes sont faibles face aux charmes des femmes. Et c'est certain que les gouts et les couleurs sont des choses bien personnelles à chacun...pour ce qui est de sa suggestion, je dois dire qu'elle était astucieuse et intelligente, je n'y avais pas pensé...j'avais une autre façon de présenter les choses...mais je pense que ça aurait put marcher ^^. En tout cas, tu l'as vu, ce ne sont pas Jane et Alec, je ne vois pas Jane jouer aux échecs, pour moi ce n'est pas possible...enfin, encore merci et à la prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre gout à tous, après tout comme je le dis souvent, il est dur de plaire à tout le monde. Bref, je ne sais pas si la présence peu rassurante de Renata sera appréciée...mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me sera utile par la suite.

Donc, j'espère vraiment que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, aussi aujourd'hui j'aurais dut poster plus en avance mais j'ai eut un contretemps. Le contretemps en question étant mon inscription à la fac...ce qui s'est d'ailleurs déroulé comme ça aurait dut...avec ses inconvénients et ses avantages. Cela dit, pour les pauvres personnes étant comme moi en train de se réinscrire à la fac, je leur souhaite bonne chance avec les services administratifs...j'ai trois lettres à envoyer rien que pour finaliser mon inscription...heurk...vive la fac !

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre vous allez retrouver les aventures de Demetri face à Lulla la joueuse d'échecs impitoyable. Aussi, on verra un petit moment intéressant pour la suite avec Alec et Lulla, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.

Donc à la semaine prochaine, mardi, en espérant que vous me ferez savoir que vous avez aimé ce chapitre-ci.

Anga


	49. Propagation Pov Lulla

Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre bien sur...^^...j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous saurez comprendre le pourquoi de la fin...

Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous aurez un aperçu de la nature fondamentalement vampirique d'Alec, en gros la part de lui qui n'est gouvernée que par ses instincts de tueur. Heureusement, il est pas bien méchant avec sa chérie, tout au plus un peu plus collant que d'habitude...aussi vous allez voir dans les prochains posts des révélations intéressantes...sur ce je vous laisse lire en espérant qu'il n'y en aura pas trop qui essayeront de me saigner à blanc...^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 47 : Propagation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- On recommence ? _

Lulla trouva que Demetri était quand même assez têtu sur les bords, mais avec sagesse elle en conclut que la femme qui aurait la chance d'avoir cet homme là aurait beaucoup de chance, car il serait certainement près à tout pour elle.

Elle décida de faire un grand sourire carnassier à Demetri, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'elle était prête pour ce deuxième round. Les autres s'étaient remit à rire, à peine les paroles de Demetri hors de sa bouche.

Poussant un pion elle aussi, Lulla déclara :

_-Second round...je déclare la séance commencée !_ Sa phrase eut le mérite de faire taire les rieurs, et de concentrer tout le groupe de vampire sur la partie qui allait se jouer.

Alec glissa son bras autour des épaules de Lulla, tendit que celle-ci répondait au coup de Demetri par une sortie de son fou. Il devait certainement montrer ainsi qu'elle lui appartenait, cela lui fit monter des papillons dans son ventre, elle rougit certainement mais espéra que cela pourrait passer pour de la concentration.

En cet instant, elle cherchait juste à battre le vampire blond en face d'elle, parce qu'il avait dit que c'était plus facile de battre une humaine qu'un vampire, elle souhaitait montrer qu'en terme de jeux de sociétés les humains valaient les vampires.

Car elle pensait que le seul avantage que pouvait avoir Demetri, face à elle, c'était sa vitesse aussi bien mentale que physique. Lulla avait bien sur remarqué les soupirs de dépit, que le vampire poussait quand elle mettait trop de temps à choisir comment bouger ses pièces, mais en bon gentleman, Demetri ne disait rien pour la presser.

Bien que Lulla trouve étrange le comportement du vampire avec elle, elle l'appréciait, des fois elle avait l'impression qu'il se fustigeait intérieurement pour l'avoir attaqué lors de leur première rencontre. Mais d'autre fois, plus nombreuses, Lulla pressentait qu'il était hautain et distant, elle supposa qu'Alec avait dut le sermonner, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était une tentation pour tous ces vampires.

Poussant un cavalier, Lulla en vint à penser qu'elle serait certainement bien heureuse au sein de cette petite communauté vampirique, même si cette communauté était la plus horrible, elle était protégée par son statut d'amoureuse d'Alec, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Levant un regard satisfait du plateau, Lulla observa tout le groupe de vampire, et se dit en son fort intérieur que sa vie ne tenait qu'à l'amour d'Alec, elle eut plus que jamais l'impression d'être à lui. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle savait juste qu'être l'âme-sœur d'un vampire lui avait sauvé la vie, elle se retourna légèrement pour embrasser les lèvres d'Alec, tandis que Demetri reculait, contraint, une de ses pièces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se pelotant encore un peu plus contre le torse d'Alec, Lulla se souvint avec exactitude de la fin de soirée d'hier, elle avait gagné la partie sous les encouragements et l'air dépité de Demetri, puis elle était allée se coucher avec Alec. Mais bien qu'il lui ait dit qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui faire l'amour, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'il avait juste eut le temps de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans ses rêves.

Elle sentait sous ses doigts, le diaphragme d'Alec qui bougeait en écho à sa propre respiration à elle, Lulla en sourit et n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux, dessina de petits cercles sur le torse d'Alec. Bien sur, il sentit qu'elle était bien réveillée, car il agrippa ses doigts dans les siens, et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre main.

Lulla décida d'ouvrir ses yeux, pour contempler le beau visage du vampire de ses rêves, elle tomba directement sur leurs mains enlacées. Souriante, elle resserra sa main, et Alec réagit en serrant à son tour.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la luminosité ambiante, pour qu'elle puisse lever la tête et tomber sur le visage divin d'Alec, celui-ci la regardait tendrement mais au fond de ses yeux, Lulla décela du désir, mais également un autre sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et, s'aidant de sa main libre, alla embrasser les lèvres d'Alec.

Manifestement heureux, il lui retourna son baiser de la façon la plus tendre possible, puis elle posa sa main sur les sourcils d'Alec, et murmura :

_- Bonjour...à quoi penses-tu ?_ La question sembla surprendre Alec, car il ouvrit grand ses yeux magnifiques, il décida de lui répondre à sa manière.

Attirant tout le corps de Lulla sur le sien, il l'embrassa alors de la plus douce des façons, Lulla comprit qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais elle souhaitait quand même une réponse. Alors elle attendit patiemment, tout en appréciant bien sur, la fin de leur baiser. Puis elle lança un regard à Alec, en refaisant le dessin des sourcils de celui-ci avec les doigts.

Il la comprit instantanément, car il poussa un petit soupir avant de se décider à prendre la parole, elle l'écouta attentivement, et avidement :

_- Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour. En vérité je réfléchissais à ta transformation proche, je m'inquiète de plusieurs choses...je t'aime de tout mon cœur, alors savoir que tu vas souffrir le martyr pendant trois jours, me rend nerveux. Ensuite, j'ai peur...affreusement peur qu'à ton réveil, tu ne m'ais oublié..._ A cet instant Lulla voulut le couper, car ce qu'elle entendait était si irréel qu'elle ne pouvait se croire capable de cela, il la coupa en posant une main sur ses lèvres et il rajouta, _...je ne crois pas que ce serait de ta faute, mais il arrive qu'une transformation fasse perdre tout souvenir au transformé...donc j'ai peur...et ensuite...j'ai la trouille que tu ne m'aimes plus à ton réveil._

Lulla fut estomaquée, elle ne pensait pas son Alec capable d'avoir peur de ce genre de chose, elle baissa la tête sur le coté, elle comprenait les sentiments d'Alec, il ne disait pas cela pour la faire douter ou la repousser, non, il voulait lui apprendre ce qu'il pensait. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir un compagnon aussi sincère, car elle connaissait suffisamment son Alec pour savoir que parler de ses peurs à lui, lui demandait tout son courage. Après tout c'était un Volturi qui n'est pas censé avoir peur de quoique ce soit.

Finalement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec, appuyant doucement, puis reculant elle essaya de faire de son mieux pour calmer les craintes de son âme-sœur :

_- Je comprends tes peurs mon amour, mais je dois te faire comprendre que jamais je ne te laisserais partir loin de moi, je t'aimerais toujours...toujours...pour ce qui est de la transformation, je pense que tu pourras activer ton pouvoir sur moi...ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, et puis de toute façon je veux te rejoindre dans l'immortalité. Quand à l'amnésie possible...je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, même amnésique tu devrais pouvoir me séduire et de ce fait je retomberais amoureuse de toi...mais jamais au grand jamais je ne te laisserais...je suis ton âme-sœur, et celle de personne d'autre...juste la tienne._ Murmurant la fin de sa phrase, Lulla put mesurer l'impact de ses mots dans les pupilles d'Alec, elles s'étaient complètement dilatées, Alec agrippa fortement la nuque de Lulla.

Lulla se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon, et Alec tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, l'incitant à lever la tête, exposant sa gorge à son vampire. Il passa alors sa langue sur la carotide de Lulla, déclenchant une vague de désir entre les cuisses de la petite humaine.

Alternant baisers et coups de langue sur son cou, Lulla en était à frémir de plaisir, puis Alec délaissa sa gorge pour remonter d'un coup de langue jusqu'à son oreille gauche, il agrippa entre ses incisives le lobe d'oreille de Lulla, puis le suçota un court instant. Cette fois-là, Lulla ne cacha pas le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge, Alec délaissa alors le lobe de l'oreille pour murmurer au plus près de son tympan, déjà saturé par le bruit de son propre cœur d'humaine :

_- Mienne. _

Ce petit mot fit que Lulla comprit qu'elle avait réussit à faire sortir la bête vampirique d'Alec, elle avait calmé son amour, laissant la place à l'entité qui était la plus possessive qu'elle eut jamais rencontrée.

Etrangement, le fait d'être considérée comme une propriété par Alec, ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela, elle trouvait cela parfaitement excitant et légitime. Ainsi, ce fut une autre partie d'Alec qu'elle découvrit ce jour-là, la partie monstrueuse qui était la plus horrible, et qui en cet instant était en train de se repaitre du gout de sa peau.

Elle n'eut pas peur, Alec lui avait dit que ce morceau de lui, ne lui voulait plus de mal après leur dernière nuit, au contraire maintenant cette partie d'Alec, la protégeait de toutes ses forces. En son fort intérieur, Lulla comprit que ce morceau était aussi celui qui l'avait reconnu comme la compagne légitime d'Alec, elle câlina alors les joues d'Alec du bout de ses doigts.

La partie monstrueuse d'Alec, continuait de chantonner qu'elle était sienne, mais peu à peu au fil des dessins que Lulla faisait contre les joues d'Alec, la litanie s'arrêta laissant place à un silence inquiétant, elle attira alors son visage vers celui d'Alec.

Son regard rouge était gêné, elle le força à la regarder, et elle s'aperçut alors qu'il devait avoir peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit en ayant vu son amour se comporter de cette façon, elle l'embrassa pour l'apaiser. Il la laissa faire, puis il prit la parole :

_- Je...je suis désolé...je devrais mieux me contrôler...mais je n'ai pas put, je suis désolé..._ Lulla le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui dit alors ce qu'elle pensait.

_- Enfin, tu ne me feras jamais de mal, tu l'as dit toi-même. A dire vrai, tu étais extrêmement sexy dans cet état là...tu sais, j'aime tout de toi. Même les pires parts, je les chérirais, pour la simple raison qu'elles font parties de toi._ Le regard qu'Alec lui lança en cet instant, fut si doux, qu'elle en fut toute bouleversée, Alec murmura alors.

_- Mienne, à jamais..._ Posant ses lèvres glaciales sur les siennes, Alec fit rater un battement au cœur de Lulla, qui s'accrochait à l'idée parfaite que son amour et elle vivraient éternellement.

Elle sentit un bonheur parfait s'insinuer dans ses veines, caressant chacun de ses organes, Lulla eut parfaitement conscience qu'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur était le plus grand bonheur qu'elle pourrait avoir de la vie. Remerciant Dame Nature pour ses bienfaits, Lulla se laissa tendrement câliner par son vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien sur ils avaient dut se séparer, le temps de se préparer pour la journée qui allait se passer. Lulla était vraiment contente, car elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir découvert toutes les facettes de son Alec, celui-ci passa son temps à sourire presque niaisement déclenchant des remarques de la part de Félix et Demetri.

Alec réagit à cet affront du petit-déjeuner, en les entrainant dans la salle d'entrainement histoire de régler cela une bonne fois pour toute, Lulla ne les accompagna pas, elle resta avec Jane pester contre la gaminerie des hommes. La sœur d'Alec remercia vivement Lulla, d'avoir battu Demetri aux échecs car celui-ci avait du mal à comprendre que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui parce qu'il perdait en quelques secondes, c'était que le vampire blond était buté comme pas deux.

Jane laissa Lulla devant la bibliothèque, lui disant qu'Alec serait là dans quelques secondes, puis la vampire partie faire un tour emmerder certainement le premier qui croiserais son chemin. Lulla n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre, en effet à peine eut-elle posé ses fesses sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, que déjà son magnifique vampire passait la porte et venait la rejoindre avec un sourire satisfait.

Lulla n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander quelle était la chose qui le mettait de si bonne humeur, il prit la parole lui-même, soufflant quelques mots au creux de la nuque de Lulla :

_- Alors...ton programme de piratage à marché ? Je suis content parce que Félix et Demetri ont mordus la poussière dès le matin, ça me met d'une étrange bonne humeur, déjà qu'avec tout à l'heure j'étais aux anges..._ Lulla se mit à rougir à l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là, puis elle répondit à la question d'Alec.

_- Non, le mot de passe, à trouver, a une palette très large, ça mettra du temps...peut être demain. Je suis contente de ce matin... _Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Alec la coupa d'une manière délicieuse.

Laissant son amoureux l'embrasser d'une manière qu'il ne sied pas du tout à un gentleman de le faire, Lulla oublia tout à fait cette histoire de mot de passe, la seule chose qu'elle retint fut la douceur des lèvres de marbre posé sur les siennes.

Pensant à sa transformation, qui aurait lieu dans pas longtemps, elle se laissa porter par l'envie de devenir la compagne éternelle d'un vampire. Après tout, elle avait eut tellement de chance d'aller à cette conférence à Phoenix, qu'elle en remercia mentalement son patron de l'avoir viré pour une durée indéterminée.

Plus tard, après une journée où Alec aida son amoureuse à classer tout les livres de la réserve, Lulla se retrouva dans le salon des jumeaux accompagné par Alec et Jane. Si Jane était en train de dire qu'elle voudrait bien aller voir Heidi, ce qu'elle fit, Alec quand à lui se souvint d'une chose à demander à Maître Aro, une chose importante, car elle concernait la transformation de Lulla.

Délaissant celle-ci d'un baiser, il prit la direction du bureau du Roi de Volterra, Alec n'avait pas eut peur de laisser Lulla seule, estimant qu'étant dans ses appartements à lui, elle ne risquerait rien. Lulla n'eut pas peur, allant vers la salle de bain de son cher et tendre, elle posa son regard sur la brosse à dent offerte par Léontel, il y a déjà une bonne semaine.

Attrapant la brosse à dent entre ses doigts, elle vit une marque dessus et reconnu un pentacle, Lulla ne comprit pas la signification, ce qu'elle comprit en revanche c'est qu'un bruit inconnu parvenait à ses oreilles.

Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête de quelques degrés pour apercevoir un vampire inconnu blond qui lui assena un coup dans le diaphragme, empêchant de ce fait tous bruits de sa part. Une douleur d'étouffement lui prit, ce vampire n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Lulla se plia en deux sous le coup, et vit avec distinction une main abattre en plat sur sa nuque, puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié ce chapitre._

Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, et évidemment que tu ais aimé ce chapitre...après tout, il ne bougeait pas tant que cela. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera à la hauteur des précédents et surtout qu'il sera bien accepté par tout le monde, en tout cas merci beaucoup d'être là, ça me réchauffe le cœur...et à la prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _(1) J'adore celui-ci aussi..._

_Moi qui aime bien Renata, elle n'a pas l'air très commode ici._

_Pauvre Démétri, être aussi nul aux échecs ^^ _

_Vivement la suite =)._

_(2) Insonorisation mon cher Alec xD. _

Renata n'est pas commode en effet, elle fait plus armoire...je sais c'est vraiment très nul comme blague, mais que veux-tu je suis douée pour ça. Sinon, en ce qui concerne Renata, il me fallait bien certains gardes méchants et qui n'acceptent pas trop Lulla, donc Renata s'est vue élire ce rôle pas très plaisant...bref, sinon pauvre Demetri, je suis d'accord il est nul aux échecs. Mais il persévère, ce qui est bien à mon avis, enfin l'insonorisation de la chambre d'Alec est tout à fait satisfaisante, Jane avait juste l'intension de faire chier le monde. Remarque, elle a raison...bref, merci pour ces reviews, elles m'ont fait grand plaisir, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Très touchant le moment d'intimité entre Lulla et Alec, dommage que Félix soit venu tout casser et j'ai adoré la partie d'échecs._

_A plus. _

Ah, j'adore les moments d'intimité et de tendresse entre les deux tourtereaux, donc si vous aimez vous en aurez beaucoup... Félix est arrivé au mauvais moment, mais en même temps on parle de Félix là, pas d'un gentil nounours qui sait toujours tout sur tout, il est un peu stupide. Sinon, c'est gentil de me dire que la partie d'échecs était bien, je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de la caser à cet endroit là, et surtout dans cette fic-là. Bref, merci d'être là et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Tout simplement génial ! ;D !_

_J'ai adoré la fin ! _

Tu es super gentille comme fille, donc je te remercie, je suis touchée de savoir que tu trouves ça génial...moi je n'ai pas d'avis objectif sur ma propre histoire. C'est pour ça que j'adore vos reviews, elles me sont vraiment chères...^^...sinon pour la fin, je voyais bien Demetri ne pas se laisser abattre et tenter encore une fois de laminer Lulla aux échecs...malheureusement pour lui...héhé...en tout cas j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'auras plut.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Ce chapitre je l'ai trouvé vraiment trop tordant !_

_Entre un Félix qui surprend nos amoureux et Demetri qui se fait rétamer aux échecs : vraiment trop hilarant ^^._

_Mais bon, sinon ce chapitre était vraiment super !_

_Alors sinon, c'est quand qu'on en sait en peu plus sur le couple Jane et Félix ?_

_Parce que pour l'instant Jane a l'air de passer son temps à chercher un moyen de l'embêter ^^._

_Sinon, j'aurais bien voulu savoir l'âge de Demetri parce qu'il a l'air quand même d'avoir une attitude plus moderne que les autres, je trouve._

_Snif, le pauvre petit Demetri qui s'est fait battre par une humaine, lol._

_Voila je te fais de gros bisous. Lola. _

C'est gentil de dire que ce chapitre est tordant, et surtout assez flatteur bien sur...bref, c'est normal, j'avais besoin d'un chapitre qui fasse l'entre-deux des évènements...autant faire dans l'humour à ce moment-là. Bref, pour ce qui est du couple Félix/Jane, je précise que ce couple est composé de deux têtes de mules, à mon avis ils vont mettre encore un bon moment à se mettre ensemble...mais c'est vrai que Jane le cherche, et lui aussi la cherche. En gros, ils en sont encore à se tourner autour comme des paons...j'adore mes comparaisons ! Bref, rien que d'imaginer Félix en train de faire la roue...^^...aussi, pour ce qui est de l'âge de Demetri, je l'ai estimé toute seule comme une grande, il est né selon moi neuf ans après la révolution française...tous à vos calculs mentaux ! Voyons...1798 bien sur...bref au final il a dans les 212 ans, pas jeune mais pas si vieux que ça non plus...époque semi-moderne quoi. En tout cas, désolée d'avoir fait un pauvre Demetri qui se fait laminer par une humaine...mais j'avais besoin d'un perdant, et c'était celui qui avait la meilleure tête je trouve...bref, moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que tout le monde est en train de relativiser : ''Je ne vais pas tuer l'auteur, si elle n'est pas là je n'aurais pas la suite vendredi prochain...''. Bref, je compte sur vous pour vous maitriser, vous allez voir la suite ça va swinguer fortement.

Donc, au prochain chapitre, je passerais au pov d'Alec, juste pour le fun et aussi pour montrer combien il adore sa Lulla. Parfait, qui croyait que Lulla allait sagement finir en vampire et vivre toute son éternité tranquillement avec Alec ? Hum...je dois dire que j'adore la fin de ce chapitre...mouaaahahhahahha...koffkoff...je m'étrangle en riant de mes propres stupidités...j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner.

Bon, ben je vous dis que je vous revois au prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-là vous aura plut et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : **J'AI VU LE DERNIER HARRY POTTER ! **Nananère...deux fois même...d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pour ceux qui l'on vu mais je trouve que la scène où on voit Dumbledore...ben je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais Dumby ressemblait trop à Dieu... Surtout avec sa robe blanche, le décor blanc et sa barbe blanche...Elodie a dit à ce moment-là qu'Harry c'était en fait Jésus...je ne peux que lui donner raison. Sinon, aussi pour le fun je vous le dis à vous...**La baguette de sureau...ben je vous conseille de bien la regarder...et de penser ''objet sexuel mystère''**...j'en dis pas plus...moi ça m'a fait bien rire à la première scène de la seconde partie...^^. _(C'était la minute Harry Potter et les conneries de l'auteur, elle est profondément atteinte...n'y prenez pas garde...)_


	50. Volatilisation Pov Alec

Hello à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que le temps un peu gris ne vous fais pas trop mal au cœur...enfin moi je dis ça mais j'ai du ciel bleu par ma fenêtre...^^.

Bref, nous en étions à Lulla qui se fait kidnapper par un méchant type en blond, nous allons à présent passer au Pov d'Alec pour voir comment ça va se passer. Je vous préviens, il va y avoir plusieurs chapitres du Pov d'Alec pendant quelques temps, histoire de voir comment ça se passe de son point de vue...j'espère que ça vous plaira. Donc au programme, des recherches pour trouver Lulla, un peu de destruction du côté de la chambre d'Alec et également une illumination en fin de chapitre pour ce pauvre Alec...j'ai presque honte de le torturer mentalement ù_ù.

Aussi, je vous rappelle que les Pov d'Alec sont fait de quatre pages et demie sur Word, donc plus longs d'une page que ceux du Pov de Lulla. J'espère que cette longueur vous plaira, même si elle n'est que temporaire...Alec méritait bien plus de pages par chapitres vu que ces Pov n'apparaissent pas tout le temps...^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 48 : Volatilisation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Oh comme il l'aimait, sa douce Lulla était la perfection qu'il avait eut le bonheur de trouver, elle acceptait tout de lui. Alec en restait baba, il avait vraiment trouvé une âme-sœur parfaite, lui qui savait que certaines fois les âme-sœurs pouvaient être tellement différentes qu'elles s'en prenaient l'une à l'autre. Mais entre Lulla et lui, tout allait pour le mieux, il n'avait pas sentit sa peur tandis qu'il faisait ressortir sa pire part de lui.

Celle-là même qui avait voulut, il y a quelques temps, boire à foison le sang de sa Lullaby, maintenant cette part voulait à tout prit protéger le trésor que son immortalité lui avait confié. Alors Alec repensa aux Cullen, surtout à Edward, lui qui croyait être damné, et bien le jour où il trouverait sa moitié il saurait que l'immortalité maudite des vampires était considérablement adoucie par la présence d'une âme-sœur qui vous aime.

Il avait trouvé que l'idée de Lulla, pour sa transformation, était tout à fait parfaite, Alec avait hâte de la soumettre à son père de substitution, c'est dans une grande hâte qu'il quitta à regret son ange personnel. Il avait bon espoir de la retrouver dans son lit, alors il pourrait profiter à fond de cette nuit-là.

Alec était dans le couloir menant au bureau si particulier de Maître Aro, quand il eut soudainement un pressentiment de danger, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Se souvenant de sa conversation avec Maître Marcus, qui disait que les âme-sœurs avaient la propriété de savoir si l'autre était en train d'avoir des ennuis ou pas, Alec comprit soudainement que c'était Lulla qui avait un problème.

Il courut alors comme il n'avait jamais courut auparavant, arriva devant la porte des ses appartements, et alors il sut que sa Lulla n'était pas dedans, il ne percevait pas les battements de son cœur.

La panique qui l'étreignit à ce moment-là était telle, qu'il défonça sa porte plus qu'il ne la poussa, entrant dedans il vit alors la large fenêtre ouverte aux quatre vents, l'odeur de son amour était en train de disparaitre de ses narines d'immortels.

Le désespoir et la crainte étreignirent son cœur, avec la force d'un tsunami.

Elle n'était pas là.

Tout portait à croire qu'elle était passée par la fenêtre. Jamais de toute son éternité, une minute ne parut aussi longue, le temps pour le cerveau d'Alec, d'analyser ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il pensait.

Il pensa bien sur, un instant, à l'idée que Lulla ait put l'abandonner, mais aussitôt il reprit confiance en son amour et eut la conviction qu'elle n'était pas partie de son plein gré. Ils avaient eut un moment tellement fort ce matin-là, que jamais Alec ne put penser plus d'une seconde que sa Lulla ait put le quitter.

Ensuite, il repensa à une aide extérieure qui aurait put l'aider à partir du château, comme la dernière fois. Puis Alec se souvint, que sa Lulla et lui étaient fâchés et surtout qu'elle avait reçu de l'aide de Dame Sulpicia. Il repensa un instant à la peur qu'il avait ressentit ce jour-là, il n'avait pas du tout la même sensation en cet instant.

Il ressentait du désespoir et de la crainte, de la peur aussi, mais la dernière fois, Alec avait eut la sensation que sa Lulla était presque en sécurité, là c'était tout le contraire. Alec sentait un mauvais pressentiment étreindre son cœur avec la douceur d'un poison mortel.

Alec hurla le prénom de sa sœur, et prit alors conscience qu'il était à genoux au milieu de sa chambre, à fixer la fenêtre.

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, peut être Demetri pourrait-il retrouver la trace de la douce odeur de Lulla, imperceptiblement le regard d'Alec changea. Il devint alors plus dur et déterminé, l'Abominable Alec refaisait surface, bien déterminé à ramener sa Lullaby entre ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes avant qu'un conseil exceptionnel ne se réunisse dans la chambre même d'Alec, celui-ci faisait les cent pas, ayant reçu l'interdiction de sortir par Maître Marcus, sa sœur Jane était en train de soutenir Dame Sulpicia qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Bien sur, les Rois étaient tous présent, chacun des vampires réfléchissaient grandement sur la situation, au milieu de l'odeur de sa Lulla, qui disparaissait peu à peu de l'air ambiant.

Ils attendaient tous le retour d'un petit groupe qu'ils avaient envoyés : Demetri, Félix, Heidi et Agathe.

Maître Marcus avait refusé la participation d'Alec dans ce groupe de recherche, arguant avec sagesse, que se lancer à la recherche de sa compagne sans avoir de plan préétablit était une folie pure, un coup à perdre sa compagne.

Alec comprenait que le vieux Roi essaye de le protéger, mais il mourait d'envie de partir sans délais pour rechercher lui-même la douce odeur de sa princesse. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à transgresser les ordres des Rois, aussi resta-t-il dans la chambre, attendant et se rongeant les sangs, même s'il n'en avait plus depuis longtemps.

Si Maître Aro avait une expression assez ennuyée sur le visage, Alec n'en sut pas la cause, il ignorait si c'était la disparition de Lulla qui le mettait dans cet état ou bien le fait d'avoir une Renata muette et furieuse à coté de lui. En effet, Alec laissa échapper un rire sans joie en voyant la tête de la garde, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa langue et lançait des regards assassins en direction d'Alec, qui se marrait intérieurement tout en frémissant de peur pour sa Lulla.

Dans sa tête, Alec énumérait le nombre de possibilité qui pourrait avoir conduit Lulla à se faire kidnapper. Mais le clan des Volturi ayant énormément d'ennemis, cela ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, il passa pour la cent-vingt-cinquième fois devant le lit où Jane était assise, cela sembla l'énerver au plus haut point :

_- Cesse immédiatement, tu sais qu'on la retrouvera..._ Alec regarda sa sœur avec un regard qui faisait passer son angoisse, sa sœur sut alors le rassurer_, ...calme toi, on la retrouvera. Demetri est le meilleur traqueur au monde...et tu peux compter sur la participation de tout le château._

Jane ponctua sa phrase d'un regard en direction de Maître Aro, Alec comprit alors que sa sœur cherchait l'approbation du Roi de Volterra. Bien que les paroles de sa sœur jumelle, aient été bienvenue et surtout l'avait un peu calmé, l'envie pressante de retrouver Lulla se fit plus forte que jamais.

Maître Aro prit la parole, commençant le conseil exceptionnel des Volturi, en cette nuit de presque funeste présage :

_- Ta sœur à raison, Alec. Ton âme-sœur est cette enfant, jamais personne ne t'abandonneras dans sa recherche, surtout pas après sa presque incorporation dans la grande famille de vampire que nous formons. Le tout est de, maintenant, trouver une explication plausible à la disparition de Lullaby._ Alec se calma encore plus aux paroles de son père de substitution, il arbora alors un dur regard de soldat près à toutes les folies pour sa compagne.

_- L'idée qu'elle ait put partir de son plein gré est à exclure. _L'affirmation venait de Dame Athenodora, cela surpris un peu Alec mais il allait totalement en son sens, tout les vampires de la pièce se retournèrent vers la belle vampire qui essayait de consoler Dame Sulpicia de la disparition de sa presque fille.

Maître Aro lança un regard équivoque à Alec, il comprit que son maître attendait une réponse infirmant ou affirmant la thèse de Dame Athenodora, Alec prit alors la parole :

_- Exact, il est impossible qu'elle m'ait quitté de son plein gré, pas que je sois si confiant en ses sentiments, bien que ce soit le cas, c'est simplement que nous avons partagé un moment...fort limite intime ce matin. Je ne crois pas que ma Lullaby soit capable d'être partie de son plein gré, il est également exclut qu'elle puisse avoir reçut l'aide de Dame Sulpicia..._ Tous les vampires se retournèrent alors vers la magnifique épouse blonde de Maître Aro.

Dame Sulpicia leva alors les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux d'Alec, il lut alors un écho de sa propre douleur, il comprit que la Reine de Volterra était vraiment affligée de la disparition de Lulla. Il sut alors que cette douce épouse de Maître Aro était vraiment devenue proche de Lulla, car elle avait dès le départ aimé la petite humaine comme sa fille, parce que c'était son âme-sœur.

La belle femme baissa la tête et leur dit à tous de sa voix douce de soprano :

_- J'avais aidé Lullaby, parce qu'elle avait besoin de prendre de la distance la dernière fois...cette fois-ci cela n'a rien à voir. Je suis triste car cette petite humaine sincère est devenue un peu ma propre fille...j'avoue avoir vraiment peur pour elle..._ Si Alec trouva cela très mignon, ainsi que la plupart des vampires présents qui comprenaient parfaitement ce que Dame Sulpicia voulait dire, la réaction de Renata n'échappa à personne.

Sous les yeux haineux d'Alec, cette sale gamine trop prétentieuse se permit d'émettre un feulement, tel un lion à l'affut de sa proie, Alec lui décocha un regard remplis de toute la haine qu'il pouvait y mettre. Il était véritablement furieux, elle se permettait de faire cela alors que tous angoissaient pour la vie d'une personne qui valait cent fois mieux que cette poupée trop hautaine.

Cela ne plut pas non plus à Maître Aro, car il siffla assez vite, tout en allant poser un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de sa femme, pour la rassurer :

_- Renata ! Il suffit, ton rôle se borne à être le bouclier de cette famille..._ Aussitôt la brunette se figea telle une statue de marbre ancien, Alec en éclata de rire intérieurement car il était parfaitement au courant de la relation bizarre entre Renata et Maître Aro, il trouvait ça risible malgré son angoisse, le Roi de Volterra rajouta, _...maintenant la question est de comprendre la raison de l'enlèvement de Lullaby. Nous partirons de ce principe-là._

Alec y avait déjà réfléchit, même énormément réfléchit, mais ce fut Jane qui prit la parole :

_- Je pense que la question est de savoir si elle a été enlevée parce qu'elle va faire partie des Volturi ? Ou parce qu'elle peut servir d'appât ?_ Aussitôt Alec réagit, coupant la parole de sa sœur en quelques microsecondes.

_- Appât ? En quoi elle serait un appât ? Lulla n'a pas de pouvoir...pas encore du moins, si on en croit Eléazar... _

_- Elle est tienne Alec...quoi de plus simple pour attirer le meilleur garde des Volturi dans un piège, que d'utiliser son âme-sœur comme appât... Tu le vois bien toi-même, tu es quasiment en train de penser à te faire la malle pour aller chercher Lulla... _Coupa Jane, Alec considéra les arguments de sa sœur, et d'un hochement de tête les reconnu, elle avait raison c'était une explication plausible.

Pendant encore quelques heures, ils débattirent et mirent en commun toutes les idées qu'ils pouvaient avoir, attendant tous avec plus ou moins d'impatience le retour du groupe de Demetri. Plus les secondes avançaient et plus Alec était nerveux, il aimait tellement cette humaine, il en était près à mourir pour elle. Il était anxieux, mais son expression était celle d'un guerrier assoiffé de sang, le sang de ceux qui s'étaient crut capable de le priver de la douceur de sa Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux jours étaient passés, soit quarante-huit heures sans nouvelles de son ange, même plus puisque le troisième allait bientôt se terminer. Alec enrageait réellement, il était si inquiet qu'au moindre bruit il se mettait à grogner comme une âme en peine, les informations rapportées par le petit détachement, avec Demetri à sa tête, n'avait pas vraiment aidé à calmer Alec.

Car l'infortuné Demetri avait utilisé son pouvoir de traqueur pour chercher la trace de Lulla et celle du vampire qui l'avait kidnappé, il avait suivit cette piste jusqu'à la frontière de l'Italie avec la Suisse, passer cette frontière Demetri se retrouva incapable de trouver la trace, que se soit par l'odorat ou par son pouvoir. Ainsi le détachement des Volturi rentra pour une rare fois sans l'exécution de la mission, bien qu'Alec n'en veuille pas trop à Demetri il n'avait put s'empêcher de dire à Maître Aro qu'il aurait bien mieux réussit la mission, lui.

La conclusion du rapport de Demetri, consista à dire qu'un autre pouvoir de vampire l'avait entravé dans sa route, mais il était certain que Lulla avait traversé la frontière en vie. Cela était bien maigre comme consolation pour Alec, lui qui se rongeait presque les doigts du remord d'avoir laissé sa Lulla sans protection.

Pendant ce temps-là, Maître Aro et les autres Rois se réunirent dans un conseil privé, et en présence des Reines, débattirent de la situation. Proposant plusieurs scénarios, Alec fut informé de l'un d'eux, mais il n'y prêta pas garde, étant profondément meurtri pas la disparition de Lulla. Maître Marcus avait dit qu'aller à la recherche de Lulla sans indice était de la folie, et Alec ne pouvait qu'approuver, il fut donc consigné à Volterra pour le temps de trouver une piste, il enrageait mais ne dit rien, conscient de sa position.

D'autres conseils se tinrent, tandis qu'Agathe et Félix étaient envoyés en reconnaissance dans les montagnes de Suisse. Alec participa aux conseils, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, sauf quand Renata se permit de siffler une nouvelle fois, désapprouvant certainement tout ce cirque pour une seule humaine, à cet instant Alec devint comme fou et alla arracher le bras de la garce sous les regards exténués des Rois.

Il ne fut pas punit, mais il dut rendre la langue de Renata pour faire bonne mesure, il le fit de mauvaise grâce. Alec passa alors de plus en plus de temps à sa place habituelle près des Rois à regarder le sol, presque en train de devenir fou tellement la présence de Lulla devait pour lui une nécessité absolue.

Amputé.

Ce simple mot décrivait l'état du cœur d'Alec sans sa Lulla, elle était indispensable pour son bon équilibre psychique, la première à s'en rendre compte fut Jane. Celle-ci était aussi assez ébranlée par la disparition de sa douce, même si elle ne le montra qu'à la fin du premier jour en posant sa main délicate de vampire sur l'épaule de son frère en un signe universel de compassion et d'accompagnement, Alec apprécia le geste.

Il était dévasté par la non présence de sa belle humaine, Alec ne but plus, ce fut à la fin de ce troisième jour qu'il décréta cela devant sa sœur avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Alec n'avait plus beaucoup de notion de temps, c'est comme s'il avait perdu le nord magnétique de son cœur, il devint, au demeurant, un vrai zombie. Ce soir-là il s'assit sur son tabouret de piano, et réfléchissant quelques instants, recomposa la musique de la famille de Lulla.

Douce et gentille.

Il se dit alors que sa Lulla faisait vraiment partie de lui, Alec ne pouvait être heureux sans elle. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve quitte à partir des Volturi et à devenir végétarien, seul la présence de Lulla près de lui importait.

Cela le rendit encore plus mélancolique que prévu, il aurait put pleurer, s'il pouvait pleurer, mais au lieu de cela une rage intense parcouru ses veines. Levant son corps du tabouret du piano, Alec empoigna celui-ci et manqua de l'envoyer voler dans la baie vitrée.

Mais il se souvint alors d'une chose importante, Lulla aimait beaucoup ce piano, cela suffit aux instincts d'Alec de reposer le piano sur le sol. Il se laissa retomber sur le tabouret, et s'appuya sur les touches, il était en rogne de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cela faisait déjà presque trois jours qu'il retenait à grand peine sa bête vampirique, pour qu'elle n'aille pas au devant du danger pour chercher Lullaby. Alec avait conscience d'avoir besoin d'alliés pour l'aider et retrouver Lulla entière, mais il en avait assez d'attendre, cela le décida à faire une bonne crise de rage histoire de montrer aux Rois l'aspect critique de la situation.

Il obéissait trop aux Rois, cela le décida encore plus, il se leva et laissant ses instincts le dominer il attrapa le tabouret entre ses mains de marbre, il le brisa comme on brise une baguette de pain chaud.

Cela fait, Alec observa ses mains de marbre recouvertes de copeaux de bois, il en vint à se souvenir de la nuit si magique avec Lulla, de ses mains à lui sur sa peau à elle. Cette action suffit alors à déclencher la rage meurtrière d'Alec, surtout pour les meubles en fait.

Poussant un cri de rage, qui n'avait rien d'humain, il se déchaina contre les objets de sa chambre, espérant évacuer sa propre rage pour se concentrer plus facilement sur la disparition inexpliquée de Lulla.

Le canapé y passa, quelques étagères, deux ou trois bibelots, et deux douzaines de livres qu'il se hâta de réduire en fine poudre.

Puis, il se tourna vers le lit en bois noir, celui-là même qui appelait ses souvenirs salaces du corps de Lulla et du sien enlacé sur ce même lit, il ne contint alors plus sa rage et se jeta dessus. Cela le faisait trop souffrir, lui qui n'avait pas le droit d'aller à la recherche de son amour.

Un bruit de collision retentit alors, Alec mit au moins trois bonnes secondes à s'apercevoir que les bras de Jane étaient autour de sa taille, empêchant sa mobilité. Il essaya de sortir de cette étreinte, mais Jane sera plus fort, et cria alors :

_- Ne casse plus rien ! Si je le voulais, j'utiliserais mon pouvoir mais arrête...reprend toi non de dieu ! On dirait un fou, calme ta rage...on va la retrouver...ne casse pas ce lit...ne casse pas vos souvenirs et les nôtres, cela te fera plus de mal que de bien. Calme toi...on va aller la retrouver...même au bout du monde..._ Jane murmurait plus la fin qu'elle ne criait, Alec comprit alors ce qu'il avait faillit faire, il en fut horrifié mais en même temps il eut honte.

Telle une litanie, sa sœur jumelle murmura cela pendant toute la nuit, le calant dans ses bras tel un enfant contre le sein de sa mère. Il sanglota doucement, ne contenant plus la peur de ne pas revoir sa douce vivante près de lui.

Ils se consolèrent mutuellement, et Jane promit à Alec que le jour qui se levait verrait Lulla près de lui, il la crut. Car il voulait la croire, bougeant de leur place, qu'ils avaient gardé toute la nuit, Alec aperçut alors un objet qui n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre.

Sous une commode, près de la porte de la salle de bain, une brosse à dent avait roulée.

Si Alec ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il rampa pour aller la prendre et la tenir entre ses mains, il reconnu alors cette brosse à dent. Elle avait été offerte à Lulla lors de son anniversaire par Léontel, butant dans son esprit sur ce prénom, Alec en déduisit alors une conclusion folle.

Cette brosse à dent portait encore l'odeur presque perdue de Lulla, pour Alec s'était le dernier objet qui avait vu les mains de Lulla à sa connaissance. Levant les yeux sur sa sœur, Alec se prépara à énoncer une théorie de son cru.

Celle-ci le regardait l'air captivée, mais elle hocha la tête montrant qu'elle écouterait ce qu'Alec avait à lui dire :

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut, _

_Super le chapitre, humm le coté sombre d'Alec et qui c'est ce vampire blond ? Alec va être furax !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi aussi, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu sois passée voir mon chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu l'ais apprécié. Quand au côté sombre d'Alec, je trouvais ça logique qu'il ait quand même un air de méchant, après tout c'est un Volturi quand même. Aussi, pour le vampire blond, je ne peux pas dévoiler toute l'histoire, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est qu'Alec va enquêter un peu...et oui, comme tu l'as vu il n'est pas vraiment ravi de la situation. Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à ton gout et que tu aimeras la suite...^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut miss,_

_Waouh, c'est le chapitre genre X files aux frontières du réel (L'aventure continue ? Bah oui, j'espère, lol.) ^^._

_Le pentacle qui est sur la petite brosse à dents et qui doit faire apparaitre un couloir sub-spatial-temporel... (Oui je sais là je parle dans des séries style Stargate & compagnie) ^^. _

_Mais bon avant de repartir dans mes délires de couloirs du temps et de trou noir, je dois te dire chapeau : tu nous as tous bien eut avec "l'innocent" cadeau que Léontel à offert à Lulla :)._

_En fait c'était un piège, ah, ah ! (Rire de méchant diabolique.) ^^._

_Mais sinon le passage où Alec dit que Lulla est sienne, je l'ai trouvé pas mal ; à la limite je trouve ça normal qu'il la "marque" comme étant sienne avec tous ces vampires qui furètent partout dans le château :)._

_Alec qui botte le train à Demetri et à Félix en même temps ? Chapeau vraiment. Alec s'est transformé en super vampire avec une jolie cape et de ravissants collants bleus, lol !_

_Sinon j'ai bien aimé la vie de Demetri comment tu l'as inventé ^^._

_Snif, sauf que le petit Demetri s'est fait rebattre encore une fois aux échecs !_

_En parlant de lui tu comptes le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un ? Heidi ? Si je te dis plutôt Heidi qu'une autre, c'est que j'ai le souvenir que dans les anciens chapitre lors de son anniversaire, Demetri lui offre un recueil de poèmes. Donc voilà c'était juste pour savoir..._

_Je te fais un big bisouuuuuuuuuuus._

_Ps: j'ai essayé d'imaginer Félix en train de faire la roue et je me suis bien marrée ! _

Quand j'ai lut ta review je me suis dite que tu avais dut te prendre un coup sur la tête, ça m'a bien fait rire aussi...rien que d'imaginer le coup de la brosse à dent qui est en fait limite un port-au-loin... Et, pis qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ça a un rapport avec Léontel, ce vampire kidnappeur ? Je ne vais pas dévoiler l'intrigue, c'est à Alec de chercher...pour une fois qu'il a le Pov sur plusieurs chapitres... Donc, Alec qui ''marque'' Lulla, te plait, ben tant mieux...j'ai adoré écrire ce passage je dois dire...bref sinon je crois que si Alec lisait ta review il serait outré d'être comparé à un super-héro aux collants bleus... Je précise que j'ai toujours trouvé le costume minable...mais c'est mon avis, hein ! Bref, sinon Demetri aura une chérie, pour le moment il se contente d'être un mâle en chaleur, et pis si je dévoile tout il n'y aura plus d'histoire ni de suite à cette fiction...j'en ai déjà trop dit je crois... Enfin, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là, donc merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait bien plaisir de voir ta review, à la prochaine ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Hohoho j'adore ^^._

_Alec est trop chou *-*._

_C'est qui se Schtroumf qui attaque Lulla :O ?_

_Vivement la suite =)._

_Harry Potter 7 *-*._

_Ron & Hermione._

_McGonagall quand elle fait apparaitre les soldats *-* trop kiff._

La première fois que j'ai regardé la seconde partie d'Harry Potter 7, au moment où Ron fait un bisou à Hermione...ben je l'ai raté parce que je regardais l'eau qui coulait dans la chambre...après la seconde fois j'ai mieux apprécié. Je suis contente que tu l'ais vu, ^^, bref...sinon pour ce qui est du Schtroumf, je ne peux pas dire qui c'est...toujours est-il qu'en effet c'est un gros con. Je le redis aussi, la baguette de sureau est un objet sexuel, si, si, je vous assure...^^. Bref, merci d'être là, j'en suis très heureuse en espérant que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Génial la fic avance, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite, je ne désespère pas pour le bébé de Lulla et Alec, je le mets dans un coin de ma tête mdr._

En effet, elle avance, on aborde le moment que j'avais prévu depuis le départ, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé ça c'est certain. J'espère que la suite t'auras plut, donc le Pov Alec et sa réaction à la disparition de sa Lullaby. Aussi, garde en effet le bébé dans un coin de ta tête, il se pourrait qu'il ressorte un jour ou l'autre...mais cela se passera dans un bon moment, je préfère laisser mes personnages murir un peu, surtout Lulla en fait, après tout faut avoir une certaine mentalité pour avoir un enfant...bref, merci d'être venue me lire, espérons que le Pov d'Alec t'auras plut.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, me revoilà, j'espère que tu vas bien, moi ça va mais le déménagement m'a soulé lol, j'ai adoré les chapitres, je les ai dévoré mdr, pauvre Lulla, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas kidnappée et qu'Alec va arriver à temps, je réponds à ton dernier mail dés que je peux, vivement la suite, bon courage et gros bisous. _

_Ps: Nos conversations et toi m'ont manqué, et moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir comme amie._

Ouaiiiiis ! Tu es revenue, ça me fait énormément plaisir, tu m'avais beaucoup manqué, j'attends ton mail avec impatience pour savoir comme tu vas et comme est ta nouvelle maison ^^. Bref, pour ce qui est de Lulla, tu as bien vu Alec ne l'a pas sauvé à temps, mais ça pourrait venir...laissons Alec dans ses cherches...je suis sûre qu'il aura de bonnes idées...^^. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, si j'ose ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Oulàlà que de suspense !_

_D'un côté, je me demande ce qui va se passer. _

_J'ai limite peur pour Lulla._

_Et d'un autre, je suis heureuse de voir de l'action._

_Je suis folle c'est officiel._

_Les fictions me rendent barge ! MDR !_

_Sinon bonne continuation et pitié que la suite arrive vite !_

Ouais, y a du suspense hein ! Mais en même temps, fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment donné, on ne pouvait pas les laisser vivre leur amour sans un peu de piment, non ? Bref, sinon je te le dis si les fictions rendent folles, alors je suis la plus folle d'entre toutes...^^. Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, pour moi tu es simplement normale...même si à mes yeux la normalité n'est pas importante et n'existe pas vraiment. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre du Pov d'Alec t'aura plut et que cette histoire continuera à te plaire.

OoOoOoO

Vous connaissez_ Inception_ ? Si c'est le cas, ben imaginez-moi en train de rédiger toutes les réponses aux reviews avec la musique du film dans les oreilles. J'ai trouvé le Cd à la médiathèque de la bibliothèque de ma ville, depuis je n'arrête pas de les écouter, j'adore cette musique...^^.

Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses...j'adore Alec, j'ai de moins en moins de mal à me mettre dans sa peau... Donc, j'espère que vous devinerez quelle est l'illumination fulgurante d'Alec en cette fin de chapitre et donc de quelle sera à peu près la suite. Mais je vous le dis de suite, il va se passer pas mal de choses...dont des étonnantes et des surprenantes...^^.

Prochain chapitre, on verra l'illumination d'Alec et la suite des recherches, en espérant qu'il trouve Lulla bien évidemment. Enfin, vous verrez bien en le lisant, après tout, je le posterais Mardi certainement...donc aussi on verra combien les Volturi peuvent être solidaire de leurs membres et des tragédies qui les touchent...

Donc à la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	51. Autodétermination Pov Alec

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien...et que vous êtes impatients de savoir la suite de mon histoire...^^.

Mais avant tout, je me permets de faire **Une Petite Page De Pub :** En effet, **ma meilleure amie et moi-même, avons malheureusement remarquées que notre fic commune était un peu délaissée en matière de reviews. **Même si nous** remercions humblement et chaleureusement Lilly** qui nous suit avec gentillesse et bienveillance. Ce petit message étant donc déjà montrer que oui, je peux écrire des fics débiles...et aussi que nous espérons que vous nous ferez savoir que vous aimerez...donc **je vous encourage tous à lire** _**''**__** Les Volturi en première année de médecine **__**''**_. _(En espérant que ce message ne vous aura pas trop ennuyés, ni parut vraiment stupide de ma part...je me devais de le faire, alors excusez-moi si cela vous a dérangé... ^^.)_

Bon...après mon petit message de pub, qui je l'espère ne vous aura pas trop emmerdé, voyons maintenant ce chapitre. Donc, toujours du Pov d'Alec et surtout montrant les investigations de celui-ci...Alec va ruminer puis trouver une solution...qui je l'espère ne vous paraitra pas trop chiante à lire...les intrigues et moi j'ai l'impression que ça fait deux...

Bref, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 49 : Autodétermination

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Celle-ci le regardait l'air captivée, mais elle hocha la tête montrant qu'elle écouterait ce qu'Alec avait à lui dire :

_- Je...en fait je peux me tromper Jane, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cet objet va nous relier à Lullaby...c'est instinctif. C'est Léontel qui lui a offert ceci, lors de son anniversaire, j'ai trouvé cela grotesque mais maintenant une phrase me revient en mémoire. C'était Léontel qui l'avait dite, pendant la mission en Roumanie : '' ...soit elle sera tuée, soit on te l'enlèvera... ''. J'ai bien peur d'avoir la conviction que c'est lui qui l'a enlevée._ Si Jane avait écouté attentivement son frère, elle ne put en revanche cacher sa réaction de stupeur.

Sa sœur était presque réduite au silence par l'afflux de ses propres pensées à elle, Alec le voyait sur son visage, aussi attendit-il patiemment que Jane se reprenne pour avoir ce qu'elle penserait de sa thèse. Finalement, elle chercha de l'air à l'aide d'une inspiration bien marquée et se lança alors dans un discours :

_- Maître Aro a vérifié les pensées de Léontel, il y a quelques semaines, il nous l'aurait dit si cet hybride avait eut ce genre de pensées malsaines...Mais ta théorie mérite une vérification allons demander à Maître Aro..._ Jane posa sa main sur le bras de son frère, et entraina celui-ci qui ne chercha pas à s'extraire de sa poigne, trop content d'avoir peut être retrouvé la trace de sa belle.

Ils volèrent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent dans les couloirs du château, dans le cœur mort d'Alec, une lueur d'espoir incroyable fit grogner sa bête intérieure, celle-ci était certaine de son instinct et se faisait une joie à l'avance d'aller arracher la tête de l'hybride, si celui-ci avait sa précieuse Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec était en rage, mais il comprenait, mais il était quand même en rage, car les Rois n'avaient pas pris sa théorie sous son bon angle. En effet, seul Maître Marcus avait daigné prendre un intérêt à l'idée d'Alec, mais les autres Rois pensaient que les pouvoirs de Maître Aro avaient été suffisants pour ne pas pouvoir douter de l'hybride.

Il comprenait que les Rois trouvent cela bizarre et presque impossible, mais bientôt personne à part sa sœur jumelle et le vieux Roi ne crurent en sa position. Pourtant il était sûr de lui, et jamais il n'avait fait rater ses missions en utilisant ses instincts, visiblement les Volturi croyaient que, sa compagne perdue, le rendait presque fou et incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, il prit cela assez mal.

Alec partit s'isoler un peu dans la bibliothèque, pour retrouver les rayonnages de livres qui avaient vu sa belle Lullaby entre leurs rangées de bois. Il erra un moment, sentant au plus profond de lui l'absence que sa compagne lui provoquait, il espérait la retrouver vivante.

Car sa plus grande peur était d'avoir affaire à un monstre qui voulait tuer Lulla pour qu'elle ne soit plus à lui seul, il s'avança tel un pauvre ère et s'assit machinalement sur le fauteuil de cuir noir de Lulla, machinalement aussi, il fit bouger la souris de l'ordinateur.

Cela fit apparaitre l'écran d'ordinateur, et dans un coin de son esprit torturé, Alec se souvint du logiciel de décryptage que Lulla avait mit dans le disque dur, il y avait déjà presque une semaine. Bien que cela le découragea il tapa le mot de passe de Lulla dans la case faite pour et appuya sur entrée.

Lulla lui avait appris son mot de passe, il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par son choix, mais il l'avait trouvé mignonne avec ce mot de passe si ressemblant à eux deux : _pêche-vanille_. Il avait été touché par ce choix, mais Alec en avait été plus touché parce qu'elle avait avoué que cela était une chose qu'elle adorait, elle parlait de la vanille.

Penser à sa belle, lui fit mal, il ferma les yeux asseyant de se représenter le visage idyllique de Lullaby. Cela se fit très facilement, même trop facilement, il fut assez malheureux, mais un petit bip lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui se dressait une fenêtre où un message qui stipulait que les dossiers secrets du disque dur étaient accessibles. Alec hésita un moment, puis se lançant il cliqua sur le message et se retrouva dans une fenêtre de fichier, devant lui s'étalait plusieurs dossiers avec des noms plus ou moins bizarres.

Répondant à son instinct, Alec cliqua sur celui intitulé : _Comptes bancaires & Mots de passes_.

En quelques clics suivants, Alec s'aperçut de plusieurs choses capitales et importantes, cela le convainquit de la véracité de sa théorie. Il lut en un temps record tout les dossiers cachés présents dans le disque dur, puis appela sa sœur pour qu'elle confirme sa découverte, et qu'ils aillent ensemble demander immédiatement un détachement spécial pour aller chercher Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec n'avait pas trouvé une preuve formelle que c'était Léontel qui avait sa Lulla, en revanche les dossiers secrets avaient révélés que la mère de l'hybride était celle qui avait été tuée par Alec lors de la récente mission en Roumanie. Cela permit à Alec de mieux comprendre la réaction de Léontel face au bucher de sa propre mère, celle-ci avait été transformée par le père de Léontel juste après la naissance de l'hybride.

Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire était que Solenne, la mère de Léontel, avait tué son époux, à peine quelques semaines après la naissance de Léontel. Le père de Léontel s'appelait Ambroise Marchand et était parfaitement connu des Volturi pour avoir tenté de prendre le contrôle du monde vampirique, il y a déjà quelques siècles.

Maître Aro n'avait pas voulu le tuer, mais c'est l'humaine qu'Ambroise avait choisit, pour lui donner un fils, qui l'avait tué. Ainsi, Solenne avait essayé à son tour de prendre le pouvoir, mais son fils, respectueux envers la mémoire de son père, avait dut déjouer ses plans pour mettre les siens en tête de ligne.

Selon Alec, Léontel était persuadé de faire ce qui était juste, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux envers les Volturi. Après avoir montré ses découvertes surprenantes aux Rois, ceux-ci réfléchirent un instant et convinrent que ces derniers siècles les Volturi avaient légèrement ramollis leurs règles et leurs punitions, rendant certains avides de pouvoir. Surtout ils se rendirent compte que les souvenirs de Léontel ne parlaient pas de sa mère, cela ébranla Maître Aro mais il convint qu'un autre vampire pourrait avoir le pouvoir de contrer le sien.

L'idée d'Alec était d'aller voir si Léontel était dans la maison dont il avait donné l'adresse aux Volturi. Les Rois convinrent de cela, et un petit détachement se mit en marche, vers une villa de Venise, en quelques heures tous comprirent que personne ne vivait dans cette villa, depuis au moins dix ans. La théorie proposée par Alec, prenait tout son sens, et ce ne fut qu'une modeste contribution d'Agathe qui permit de retrouver la trace de Lulla.

Agathe, ainsi que plusieurs autres gardes, avaient pris la route des montagnes de Suisse, et en s'approchant de la frontière avec l'Autriche, la belle blonde se rendit compte que l'odeur de Lulla flottait paresseusement dans l'air, elle avait levé les yeux et avait vu un châle accroché en haut d'un arbre. C'était ainsi, qu'Agathe avait raconté sa découverte à Alec, au téléphone.

Les Volturi comprirent tout de suite que c'était un piège, car ce n'était certainement pas Lulla qui aurait put accrocher ce châle, mais Alec supplia Maître Aro de le laisser aller vérifier en Autriche si sa Lulla ne s'y trouvait pas. Les Rois se laissèrent fléchir, mais décidèrent d'un plan bête qui ne permettrait pas à Léontel et ses partisans de prendre le contrôle de Volterra.

Ce fut simple, on décida que tous les Volturi devraient se déplacer vers l'Autriche, comme cela pas de division au sein de la grande famille et aucun risque de se faire prendre Volterra, car même si c'était le cas, en revenant ils reprendraient la ville bien plus facilement que s'ils avaient laissé un petit groupe de vampires garder la ville.

En contrepartie, les Volturi laissèrent une garde à Volterra, avec Nathalie la standardiste, où plutôt à Florence, comme cela on saurait tout de suite si Volterra était attaquée. Ensuite tous prirent la direction de l'Autriche, Alec prit sa voiture et se mit à conduire tel un chariot des enfers, sa sœur était heureuse de pouvoir avoir enfin un peu d'action car elle souriait.

La piste odorante, les mena à Vienne, ils n'allèrent pas dans la ville, ils prirent le temps d'établir une stratégie. En prenant à eux tout seuls un hôtel entier où ils se firent passer pour un groupe de touristes, Alec reçut l'ordre de préparer un plan de combat, il compta le nombre de garde, ils étaient une bonne trentaine, en excluant les Rois et leurs gardes personnels. Même les Reines étaient là, elles aussi avec leurs gardes, Dame Sulpicia ne voulait pas abandonner Lullaby et sous les supplications de Maître Aro elle déclara qu'elle était tout à fait apte à la guerre.

Les Volturi comptaient sur le fait d'avoir comprit le plan de Léontel pour les prendre en tenaille, et de ce fait les arrêter car ils penseraient surement avoir affaire à un petit détachement et non pas à toute la garde des Volturi. Ils allaient les écraser.

Alec était certain de lui, la rébellion menée par Léontel avait pour appât, Lulla. Il fut encore plus rageur quand il pensa que c'était Léontel qui avait eut Lulla avec lui pendant tout ce temps, il espéra de toute son âme que Lulla n'avait pas eut trop de problèmes.

Le plan fut simple, Alec et un gros détachement se chargeraient de trouver la cachette de Léontel et de ses partisans puis un autre détachement plus petit, composé des Rois et de leurs gardes, se chargerait de mettre les survivants hors d'état de nuire. Alec prévint qu'il n'y aurait pas que des vampires, il pouvait aussi y avoir des hybrides et des enfants de la lune.

Ils attendirent le soir, puis à la faveur du crépuscule, le groupe d'Alec se faufila dans les rues sombres de Vienne, faisant fuir les quelques passants isolés qu'ils croisèrent. Le groupe d'Alec était composé de lui-même, d'Agathe, de Demetri, Félix, Jane, Corin et d'une vingtaine de gardes surentrainés.

Une trace odorante leur permit de se faire une idée de la position de Léontel, Alec connaissait son odeur à présent et Demetri n'avait aucun mal à retrouver l'usage de son don. Ils arrivèrent devant une place près du palais de la Hofburg. Demetri s'arrêta et se pencha sur une bouche d'égout, il finit par se tourner vers Alec, enveloppé dans un large manteau noir, et lui murmurer :

_- La piste mène ici, j'ai beau avoir eut du mal à retrouver mon pouvoir...ce dont je suis sûr c'est que c'est en dessous de cette place..._ Alec écouta attentivement et ne remit pas en cause les compétences de Demetri, car bien qu'il ait eut beaucoup de mal avec son pouvoir ses derniers temps, aujourd'hui il était sûr de lui.

_- Nous allons y aller...je préviens Maître Aro que la bataille se déroulera sous terre...dans les catacombes de Vienne._ Lança Jane, elle prit un téléphone sous les regards du petit groupe et prévint Maître Aro, en Italien, de leur prochaine destination.

Les catacombes étaient glauques à mort, mais rien de tout cela ne provoqua de la peur du groupe de vampires, en ce monde c'étaient eux la plus grande menace. Le don de Demetri se révéla très utile, car dans ses égouts mal odorants, le nez fin des vampires était sacrément malmené. Seul Demetri put respirer sans trop de problème et trouver la trace de Léontel.

Ils se faufilèrent rapidement dans le dédale de pierres, quelques minutes après leur entrée dans le monde sous-terrain, ils entendirent des voix affolés, les sourires sadiques se dessinaient déjà sur les lèvres des Volturi, mais ils comprirent aussi qu'ils avaient été repérés par les sbires de Léontel, ils accélèrent le pas.

À aucun moment ils n'avaient cherché à cacher leur présence, car le plan des Volturi comptait sur le fait que les troupes de Léontel se concentre sur le groupe d'Alec, pendant ce temps les troupes des Rois et Reines se chargeraient de faire le massacre par un autre coté. La force frappe utilisée par les Volturi était la plus forte de leur garde, aussi Alec fit un signe de la main annonçant le début des hostilités.

Et pour être hostiles, elles le furent sacrément.

Léontel n'était pas aussi idiot, qu'Alec l'avait crut, car il lança dans les souterrains un vampire complètement taré, celui-ci attaqua de plein fouet Jane, qui était devant.

Mais Alec n'eut peur à aucun moment, sa sœur était particulièrement résistante, et après l'invasion de deux ou trois vampires tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres, Jane se releva et hocha la tête en direction d'Alec, il comprit qu'il devait avancer sans se retourner, pour trouver Lulla.

Alec enchaina les pirouettes et les roulades dans les souterrains malodorants, il cherchait surtout à éviter un affrontement inutile, préférant laisser les sbires de Léontel aux mains puissantes des gardes du château.

Pourtant, il fut bientôt obligé de se mouiller les pattes, car les assaillants furent bientôt assez nombreux, environ un pour chacun des Volturi. Cela ne leur laissait plus beaucoup de temps avant de se faire submerger, Alec se demanda combien Léontel avait-il transformé de jeunes, sans en avoir le droit.

Mais sa sœur jumelle, activa ses pouvoirs de façon à en tuer des tas, pour pallier le nombre grandissant de jeunes crétins qui leur tombaient dessus, ou plutôt qui couraient dans leur direction. Alec repoussa pour la quatrième fois un jeune à cheveux verts et piercings moches, avant de lui crocheter la nuque et de la briser, n'utilisant que sa force brute et ses compétences de guerrier.

Il régla son compte à une environ cinq vampires très cons, car ils ne cherchaient pas à se défendre trop occupé à essayer d'utiliser une attaque de front bien conne et très repérable. Dans un coin de l'esprit d'Alec, ses pensées tourbillonnaient à l'idée d'être proche de Lulla, il ne pouvait cependant pas repérer l'odeur de sa belle, dans le carnage autour de lui.

Alec compta environ une bonne vingtaine de jeunes vampires, qui venaient de leur tomber dessus, ils les avaient tous réduit en poussière, plus ou moins. Dans cet endroit, faire un feu se révélerait problématique, aussi Alec ordonna-t-il de lancer les restes de chacun à des endroits différents des souterrains pour ne pas qu'ils se reconstruisent.

Selon Alec, les jeunes nouveau-nés qui venait de les attaquer n'étaient pas entrainés, tout juste bon à servir de chair à canon, Alec comprit que les vingt minutes passées à se débarrasser de ses crétins avaient servis à Léontel pour que celui-ci s'échappe.

Hurlant un ordre en Italien, langue utilisée pour cette mission car Léontel avait peu de compréhension de celle-ci, Alec partit en avant, éperonné par Félix et un garde au large front qui avait déjà zigouillé une bonne partie des nouveau-nés.

Après ce passage bruyant et malodorant, le groupe, car ils furent bien vite rejoint pas le reste de la troupe, arriva dans une salle ronde qui paraissait désaffectée. Ce fut une corde pendante au plafond, qui alerta les Volturi sur la façon de se rendre dans la cachette de Léontel.

Les sens de Demetri apprirent à Alec, par une parole en Italien, que Lullaby était quelque part en haut, mais que le garde blond ne savait pas encore exactement où. Le pauvre cœur d'Alec, malmené ces derniers temps, fut très heureux de savoir que ses instincts ne l'avaient pas trompé, il se tourna triomphant vers Jane, qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant, ses mèches de cheveux blonds hors de son chignon habituel.

Alec attrapa la corde dans ses doigts, et un rapide examen de celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle était bien trop pourrie par les champignons et l'humidité pour tenir le poids d'un vampire, Alec recula et se concentra avant de s'accroupir un peu, il prit son élan et sauta.

Ce n'était pas simple à faire, il fallait donner assez de force pour arriver juste au niveau de la sortie, sinon il risquait de défoncer le plafond et ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Heureusement, le niveau de gymnastique d'Alec, lui permit de se retrouver juste au bon niveau, il n'eut qu'à tendre les doigts un cour instant.

Ce fut à l'instant où ses doigts de vampire commençaient à le hisser vers le haut, qu'une odeur délicieuse vint chatouiller les narines du vampire en pleine mission.

C'était absolument miraculeux.

Depuis le début de la mission, Alec avait presque relégué au placard ses émotions de presque adolescent amoureux, pour sortir un peu son monstre vampirique des grands moments. Ce ne fut donc que la part monstrueuse de l'être d'Alec, qui sentit le doux parfum entêtant de sa pêche adorée.

Une douce fragrance volait doucement vers lui, il inspira doucement tout en continuant de se hisser en haut de la nouvelle pièce du repère de Léontel, Alec se laissa guider instantanément par l'odeur si douce, qui signifiait la terre promise d'Alec. Il attendit néanmoins quelques secondes la suite de la troupe derrière lui.

Ce fut sa sœur qui monta en première, puis Demetri, Félix, quelques gardes, et enfin Corin.

Celui-ci fit alors la bêtise de prendre un grand élan, et vu sa jeunesse vampirique, il ne visa pas au bon endroit et encore moins avec la force suffisante pour lui permettre d'attraper la sortie. Il finit donc sa course dans le plafond, faisant dangereusement bouger le plancher sur lequel Alec et les autres étaient, Alec se demanda si ce vampire n'avait pas été transformé par erreur.

Mais les sens surdéveloppés d'Alec, lui indiquèrent alors une odeur qu'il ne voulait pas sentir en cet instant, le sang de son ange était en train de parvenir à ses narines.

Faisant fit de toute précaution, Alec sortit en trombe de la pièce où ils étaient arrivés, pour se précipiter en se fiant à son instinct dans le dédale de pièces et de caves où ses ennemis se cachaient certainement. Il eut vaguement conscience d'un cri effrayé de sa sœur à son encontre, mais n'y prêta pas attention, il était obnubilé par l'odeur qui parvenait à ses narines.

Etonnamment, il comprit que soit le sang venait d'être versé, soit il était assez ancien pour que l'odeur ne transparaisse pas tout de suite dans la fragrance de sa propriétaire. Alec se précipitait à une vitesse folle, en espérant de tout son cœur que c'était la seconde solution qui était à utiliser.

Il finit par arriver devant une porte en fer, associée à quelques marches creusées à même la pierre, il sut que la source de l'odeur était là.

Arrachant la porte plus qu'il ne la poussa, ses sens furent complètement démoralisées avant même d'apercevoir la totalité de la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, Alec en était certain sa Lullaby n'était pas dans cette pièce en cet instant, mais son odeur était quand même là, il en conclut que c'était l'endroit où Léontel l'avait retenu.

Il ne se laissa pas abattre, se concentra sur l'odeur de Lulla et essaya d'occulter de son esprit la trace odorante bien marquée, qui était présente dans la pièce, ce fut alors qu'il re-sentit nettement du sang.

Laissant son nez voir à la place de ses yeux, Alec gagna un endroit éloigné de la porte, et s'accroupit sur le sol, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une petite marque de sang, faite par la main de Lulla car elle représentait un cœur suivit d'une flèche.

Alec réussit à déterminer, au nez, que Lulla avait fait cette marque il y avait à peu près une heure, il estima que la chasse aux traîtres pouvait commencer maintenant.

Il posa ses doigts de marbre sur la trace ensanglantée, le sang de son amour d'éternité.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut,_

_Toujours là et j'adore toujours autant. Je te préviens également que je ne serais pas là du 1 au 8 aout donc je ne pourrais pas lire ta super fic. Dis-moi, également si tu veux que je te traduise encore des phrases ce sera avec plaisir._

_A plus._

Donc tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme je te l'ai dit elle m'a servit de pense-bête, heureusement que tu étais là. Bref, sinon je n'aurais pas besoin de tes merveilleux services de traduction avant le chapitre 65...donc un moment encore. Sinon, je suis vraiment flattée que tu me parles de ''ma superbe fic'', ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'ai sut toucher un public, ça fait toujours plaisir. Donc merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci saura également te plaire...et merci pour la traduction des phrases aussi...^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen : **_Génial j'ai apprécié ce Pov et merci pour ta réponse a ma review._

Je suis contente que le Pov d'Alec te plaise, après tout c'est un personnage dur à cerner et aussi ses sentiments sont assez durs à retranscrire. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait dans le cliché, enfin de toute façon...Alec est amoureux donc le cliché de l'amoureuse perdue semblait logique. Sinon, je te remercie de ta review, en espérant que les investigations d'Alec dans ce chapitre te plairont.

**° Vampire girls 211 :**_Trop émouvant._

_J'ai presque pleuré._

_Vivement mardi. _

Oh, mais faut pas pleurer ma chère...cela dit bizarrement je trouve ça gentil envers Alec, comme ça tu compatis avec lui. Mais bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de faire pleurer ses lecteurs...tant que ce n'est pas de dépit cela dit... Bref, je te remercie d'avoir aimé ce chapitre au point de comprendre la douleur de ce cher Alec...en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre qui suit te plaira autant...et que tu ne pleureras pas...^^.

**° Libel Fanny : **_Coucou ma chérie, me revoilà, bien sûr que tu peux oser, je serais toujours là je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai adoré ce chapitre mais mon pauvre Alec, j'ai de la peine pour lui, j'espère qu'il va vite la retrouver, par contre pour la fin t'es méchante mdr, vivement la suite bon courage bisous. _

_Ps : Je vais écrire de ce pas, le mail._

Je suis super heureuse de savoir que tu es de nouveau là prête à lire mes chapitres, et j'adore que tu les lises et que tu me dises ce que tu en as pensé ^^. Bref, sinon, heureusement que tu as de la peine pour ce pauvre Alec, en même temps il a vraiment le droit d'être triste. Aussi, pour la fin, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre-ci...bon il la retrouve pas encore...je sais. Aussi, merci pour le mail, j'y réponds dés que j'ai le temps, et aussi j'ose encore...j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre-ci, ainsi que de ''l'énigme'' concernant le kidnappeur de Lulla qui était en fait Léontel...j'espère que ce n'était pas trop prévisible...^^. Bref à la prochaine...

**° Lilly :** _Zen Alec Zen..._

_Pu...naise la durite qu'il a pété :O._

_I'm choqued !_

_Le pauvre, j'ai trop mal pour lui mais j'suis trop contente que Jane l'ai consolé, c'était mignon et elle est arrivée juste à temps en plus *-*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est certain qu'Alec a très légèrement pété une petite durite, en même temps il a le droit de fondre les plombs...sa chérie a disparut quand même. J'espère que quand même cela t'auras semblé assez logique et pas de trop dans l'histoire...en tout cas tu as raison, il fallait mieux que Jane arrive pour sauver le lit ^^ ! Donc, je te remercie pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir...je suis contente d'avoir sut te toucher avec Alec...à une prochaine fois...

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut miss,_

_Pauvre petit Alec qui est si désemparé devant le kidnapping de sa chérie. _

_Non, mais sans plonger dans une tragédie grecque, tu as vraiment bien réussit à retransmettre les sentiments d'Alec fasse à la disparition de Lulla._

_C'était un chapitre un petit triste, je dois dire. Mais bon nécessaire je dois dire (Oui à la limite si Alec se mettait à chanter "Tout va bien, je vais bien !" c'est sûr que l'on se serait posés des questions sur sa santé mentale.) ^^._

_Bon sinon j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite._

_Gros bisous. Lola._

Je n'aime pas la tragédie grecque ! Après avoir été obligée de lire Phèdre, je n'aime plus trop ça...cela dit des fois c'est pas mal. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça...donc, oui Alec est quand même bien désemparé par la disparition de sa chère Lullaby...je trouvais ça marrant...enfin pas pour lui. Donc, en effet chapitre triste, mais il le fallait...après tout la vie n'est pas rose tout les jours...enfin j'ai remarqué ça. Te pose pas de questions sur la santé mentale d'Alec, pour le moment il va aussi bien qu'un pauvre hère pourrait aller après avoir perdu de vue son âme-sœur...mal quoi...^^. Donc, sinon merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir...et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre riche en investigations sera à votre goût à tous...après tout je trouve que mon intrigue concernant l'identité du kidnappeur de Lulla bien mince. Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié ce chapitre, ainsi que le fait que ce soit bel et bien Léontel qui soit le méchant...malgré le peu de suspense que je donne...en tout cas c'est mon impression.

Aussi, au prochain chapitre, nous verrons enfin comment les Volturi ont réussit à atteindre Léontel...et ce qui en découlera. Egalement, j'espère que le fait que les Volturi se soient déplacés en masse ne vous déplaise pas trop...je trouvais que ça collait bien avec la façon d'agir des Volturi fasse à la menace de Léontel et ses sbires.

Donc, prochain chapitre, toujours du Pov d'Alec, vous verrez comment ce cher petit va tout faire pour retrouver sa chérie. En suivant la piste odorante laissée par Lulla, Alec va-t-il la retrouver ? J'espère que vous vous posez la question...d'ailleurs je risque fort de vous surprendre avec le chapitre prochain...va falloir vous accrocher à vos sièges...mes idées sont parfois tellement bizarres...j'attendrais de savoir ce que vous allez en penser.

Donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci déclenchera chez vous une envie de me faire partager vos avis...quels qu'ils soient bien évidemment ^^.

Anga

Ps : Excusez-moi vraiment pour la petite page de pub en début de chapitre, si elle vous aura déplut d'une quelconque façon...ou bien que vous trouvez que j'en fais un peu trop... Après tout, chacun à le droit de réclamer quelques encouragements, même si notre histoire, à Elodie et moi, est un peu fofolle sur les bords...^^.


	52. Bifurcation Pov Alec

Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes prêt et bien accrochés...ce chapitre va vous étonner surtout sur la fin...j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Tout d'abord, je demanderais à tout le monde de faire **une ovation spéciale à cette chère Astasia**...qui je le rappelle est la gentille fille qui **m'aide à vérifier les traductions d'Italien**. Donc, grâce à elle, vous avez des phrases potables en cette belle langue qu'est l'Italien. En ce qui concerne la seconde langue, présente dans une phrase de ce chapitre, et bien comme personne ne sait traduire le Danois, j'ai dut improviser...si un danois passe par ici...qu'il me pardonne pour les fautes qu'il doit y avoir...

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez la suite des aventures d'Alec dans Vienne, avec bien sûr, derrière lui tous les Volturi. Donc, au programme, second petit tour dans les égouts, malheureusement pour certaines (^^), et ensuite petite attaque surprise. A la fin de ce chapitre, vous risquez d'être surpris, je vous préviens dés lors...

Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 50 : Bifurcation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Il posa ses doigts de marbre sur la trace ensanglantée, le sang de son amour d'éternité.

Ce fut le bruit provoqué par l'arrivée de ses compagnons de route, qui dérangea Alec de sa méditation quelque peu mentale, il attendait l'arrivée de Demetri, car il espérait que celui-ci arrive à tous les conduire à Léontel et Lulla.

_- Alec ! Tu n'aurais pas dut partir ainsi...oh c'est donc bien ici que Lulla a été retenue..._ Ce fut la voix de sa sœur jumelle, qui poussa Alec à se retourner pour montrer sa découverte aux Volturi, sa sœur avait compris à l'odeur que cette pièce avait la geôle de sa chère et tendre, il ne répondit pas en Italien, car comme sa sœur l'avait sentit il n'y avait personne à part eux dans cette cache.

_- Oui, j'ai juste sentit que je devais venir ici...elle m'a laissé un message..._ Alec se décala de quelques pas pour montrer sa découverte, Jane se pencha et renifla doucement le sang de sa belle.

Si les autres Volturi regardèrent avec intérêt la marque de sang, Corin haussa les épaules et lança dédaigneusement :

_- Ben voyons...cette petite humaine est tellement intelligente qu'elle a utilisé son sang pour se faire retrouver plus facilement ? Moi je n'y crois pas...c'est du bidon cette his..._ Corin ne finit jamais sa phrase, car le pouvoir foudroyant de Jane l'atteint en trente centièmes de secondes.

Laissant le crétin se faire torturer par Jane, un petit conseil se fit dans la geôle, ils avaient cassés la tête d'une bonne vingtaine de jeunes crétins, mais l'investigateur du complot et sa prisonnière étaient introuvables, ils décidèrent de demander à Demetri de les rechercher.

_- Je veux bien chercher..._ Alec observa Demetri en train de se concentrer sur son pouvoir en fermant les yeux, le vampire blond ferma les yeux, puis rajouta, _...je sens la trace de Lullaby, elle mène dehors...après je n'en sais pas plus. Si ! Lulla était avec une autre personne dans cette pièce, mais on ne le sens pas...peut être un effet du sang sur le mur..._

Les indications de Demetri mirent du baume au cœur d'Alec, il décida d'une marche à suivre, tout en indiquant à Jane d'appeler les Rois pour leur indiquer où ils allaient :

_- Nous allons suivre cette piste, il faut prévenir les Rois et Reines que nous avons des nouveau-nés démembrés dans les souterrains de la ville...ensuite nous nous chargerons de retrouver ce Léontel et de lui faire passer l'envie d'avoir attaqué les Volturi._ Le groupe approuva de la tête, et Jane relâcha son pouvoir de Corin, celui-ci pinça ses lèvres mais ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.

Une fois la décision prise, tout se passa rapidement, Jane appela et tous reprirent la direction de la salle par laquelle ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment. Ils avaient comprit qu'ils étaient sous le palais de la Hofburg, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé dans la direction qu'ils avaient pris.

Les Rois et Reines de Volterra prirent la décision de rejoindre le groupe d'Alec, une fois que ceux-ci seraient sortit de sous terre. Alec était de plus en plus fébrile à l'idée de ses retrouvailles avec Lulla, la trace de sang lui avait indiqué comme un beau panneau clignotant, que Lulla devait certainement avoir attendu sa venu, à lui Volturi, comme un prince charmant qui sauverait sa princesse.

Demetri prit le devant de la troupe, Corin fut chargé de l'arrière avec Jane pour le surveiller, Alec se plaça juste derrière Demetri. Ils avancèrent ainsi dans l'antre de Léontel, ils passèrent dans plusieurs pièces avec des ordis, dans un recoin ils croisèrent même un rat de la taille d'un grille pain.

Finalement, Demetri les mena vers un couloir où des toiles étaient accrochées aux murs, d'un coté elles étaient normales et connues, de l'autre elles étaient la vision de dos des autres toiles, cela sembla vraiment bizarre aux Volturi.

Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention, car tous voyait, de leurs yeux supersoniques, que le couloir ne débouchait nulle part, ils se demandaient donc pourquoi Demetri les y menait. Ce fut alors que celui-ci, s'arrêta devant le mur du fond, et renifla doucement les pierres et le bois, il murmura alors :

_- Je suis sûr que cela mène quelque part...ce n'est pas possible autrement..._ Alec le crut sur parole, alors il poussa légèrement Demetri, et entreprit de voir si le panneau de bois ne pouvait pas pivoter.

Alec appuya sur une bonne partie du mur, avant d'abandonner, mais ce fut Demetri qui posa sa main sur le panneau de bois et qui tenta de le faire glisser. Alec le laissa faire, tout en le regardant attentivement, et se concentrant sur l'odeur miraculeuse qu'il sentait d'ici, sa Lulla était passée par ici.

Finalement, ce fut un mouvement poussant et descendant qui décala de quelques centimètres le panneau.

Alec et Demetri se regardèrent, puis ils décidèrent de faire le mouvement de concert, cela ne rata pas du tout. Le panneau de bois, glissa sur une charnière bien rouillée, car un grincement intenable retentit dans le couloir aux tableaux.

Mais cela se finit en peu de temps, la glissière était tellement rouillée qu'on ne pouvait mettre à nu, que le quart du passage secret. De concert tout les Volturi se regardèrent, puis mirent leurs regards sur le minuscule passage, à peine la largeur pour faire passer une unité centrale d'ordinateur.

Alec perdit alors complètement patience, déjà que cette journée était trop longue à ses yeux, il posa ses mains sur le panneau de bois et tira un coup sec, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de préserver la porte.

Jane lança un regard compréhensif envers Alec, mais Félix ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement, Alec ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il ne devait certainement pas avoir l'air malin avec une porte entre les mains. Finalement ils purent tous s'introduire dans le dit passage, et repérèrent la trace odorante de Léontel, le message était clair, il était passé il y a peu de temps.

Pendant que le petit groupe se mettait à courir silencieusement sur les dalles de pierres, Alec pensa à ses retrouvailles et à la mort prochaine de Léontel. Il se demanda aussi comment l'hybride avait-il réussit à fermer le passage secret rouillé, alors qu'ils tournaient à droite dans une intersection, Demetri les guidant sans problème, ils perçurent avec plus de précision le parfum volatil de Lulla.

Alec accéléra imperceptiblement, la pêche qui l'appelait se faisait de plus en plus forte à chaque instant, il en était presque fou. Ce fut alors qu'au fond de son cœur, il s'aperçut que la sensation de manque, dut à la disparition de Lullaby, s'atténuait. Il comprit qu'il se rapprochait, et bien qu'amoureux fou, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre la prochaine bataille.

Ce fut donc sagement qu'il poussa une phrase claire en Italien :

_- Non abbiamo andare davanti senza il resto della guardia...fermiamo ci adesso e diamo la nostra posizione per i re e regine. __*****_ En quelques secondes, ils furent tous arrêtés, à une intersection, Alec regarda Demetri, celui-ci comprit tout de suite et chercha la trace de ses maitres.

Jane appela les maîtres et leur indiqua la direction approximative de l'emplacement où Léontel serait. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient hors des catacombes, mais plutôt dans les égouts, Alec signifia le retour à la surface pour rejoindre le groupe des Rois et Reines.

La première bouche d'égout qu'ils trouvèrent servit en ce sens, entre temps Demetri avait indiqué la position de Maitre Aro par rapport à eux, Jane put donc sans dommage donner les indications permettant aux Rois et Reines de les retrouver.

Alec avança quelque peu, une fois à l'air libre de la nuit, et en sentant la fraicheur de la nuit naissante sur son visage un sourire de prédateur s'y dessina, il avait hâte se sentir les courbes de sa Lullaby contre les siennes, hâte aussi d'arracher tendrement les membres virulents de l'immonde hybride qui avait crut intelligent de lui prendre sa Lulla.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, deux ou trois d'après Alec mais celui-ci avait des problèmes de perceptions du temps donc il ne pouvait se prononcer. La seule chose dont il était certain c'était qu'il était heureux et qu'il savait être proche de Lulla, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Alors qu'Alec regardait avec un air de martyr, proche de sa rédemption, la direction approximative de Lulla et aussi de Léontel, les Rois et Reines apparurent à l'intersection à l'opposé.

Avec tout ce monde, les Volturi étaient presque à leur grand complet soit à peu près entre soixante et soixante-dix membres, et selon eux cela serait amplement suffisant pour battre Léontel et ses plans faciles à briser.

Maître Aro demanda la main d'Alec, puis quelques secondes après son inspection de ses souvenirs, il déclara clairement en Italien :

_- Sono d'accordo con te... Lulla non è stupida, lei deve sapere che noi la cerchiamo. Andiamo, è giunto il momento per i Volturi a riprendere la posizione e il rispetto che è dovuto. __******_ Un doux sourire sadique s'afficha doucement sur les visages angéliques des vampires sadiques.

Dans la tête d'Alec, une petite bataille faisait rage, lui qui mourrait d'envie d'aller serrer sa belle dans ses bras et aussi l'envie de tuer Léontel, il hésitait sur la manière de procéder. Car il ne savait pas encore si Lulla était en danger réel, ou si Léontel lui avait fait du mal, si c'était le cas il déchainerait sa haine sur cet hybride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A peine Maître Aro choisit son moment pour signaler le début de l'assaut, que déjà Alec se lançait dans l'entrepôt, avec une unique envie de revoir le visage de son amoureuse.

Malheureusement, il se heurta à une petite armée de combattants, un peu mieux entrainés que la chair à canon des catacombes. Alec dut jouer ses talents pour gagner des centimètres de terrain vers l'entrepôt.

Accompagné par tous les autres, du moins toute la garde avant et non celle de l'arrière, il se mit à faire un carnage parmi les assaillants. Alec savait qu'ils avaient été repérés depuis un moment, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait poussé Léontel à faire front aux Volturi et à chercher bataille, d'après le garde amoureux, c'était stupide.

En effet, il fut plutôt facile de réagir aux attaques des sous-fifres de Léontel, car bien que plus entrainé que les autres, ils n'en étaient pas moins prompts à suivre leurs instincts et donc de se faire avoir plus facilement.

Alors qu'Alec exécutait un magnifique soleil avec ses mains, coupant de justesse la carotide d'un brun, enfin il arracha la dite carotide plus qu'il ne la coupa. Mais le résultat fut le même, soit l'arrêt brusque du vampire nouveau-né dans sa course.

Dans la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui, Alec repéra alors une personne qui semblait rester en arrière et qui ne voulait vraisemblablement pas participer aux combats, de suite Alec eut envie de savoir si c'était un chef de cette bataille.

Lançant un regard lourd de pensées à sa sœur, Alec délaissa son combattant et partit voir le blond avec ses cheveux en style caniche, qui ne voulait pas se mouiller les mains. En quelques secondes, Alec fut près de lui, il examina sa proie lentement, puis tout aussi lentement, Alec murmura :

_- Où est-elle ? _

La question résonna, tel un mantra, mais le blond ne répondit pas du tout, pour toute réponse, Alec eut droit à un regard sadique, cela l'énerva au possible.

Avançant vers ce crétin blond, Alec entendit avec force sa sœur qui lui hurlait en Italien qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de vampires à même de les empêcher d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, Alec sourit alors de son sourire de prédateur et entama une dance, à issue macabre, avec le blond.

Le premier coup que le sous-fifre lui porta n'était du tout ingénieux, trop prévisible et pas assez puissant, mais Alec se garda bien de riposter avec toute sa force à lui. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'envie ni le pouvoir, simplement que sa politique était d'attendre de voir les attaques de l'adversaire avant de lancer les siennes.

Cela ne rata pas, ce vampire n'était pas un nouveau-né mais un vampire ayant de l'expérience, il ne fallait pas se planter, aussi Alec le laissa-t-il s'échauffer et s'échauder sur lui, sans pour autant manifester de l'impatience et surtout en maintenant une garde parfaitement protégée.

Derrière lui, il entendait sa sœur qui venait d'arracher la tête de son ex-assaillant à lui, quand soudain Alec en eut marre parce qu'il cherchait à revoir son amoureuse, il attaqua d'une façon extrêmement brève.

Un simple coup à la base de la cuisse, au début le vampire blond se contenta de reculer, avant d'éclater de rire, certainement en croyant qu'Alec avait raté son coup. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, lors de sa seconde attaque, le sous-fifre comprit le danger que représentait Alec.

Car la seconde attaque d'Alec, consista à faire croire qu'il allait frapper au même endroit que la première avant de dévier et d'arracher trois côtes en un seul mouvement. Le vampire blond poussa un hurlement et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Alec se releva avec un sourire, et s'avança vers le vampire blond pour le décapiter, alors qu'il allait porter le coup de grâce, une petite silhouette volante vint percuter sa main, empêchant toute décapitation précoce. Alec ne fut pas du tout content, il poussa un grognement très reconnaissable pour sa haine mise dedans.

Alors qu'il grognait, il détailla la personne qui venait de le percuter, il se retrouva face à une brunette aux yeux verts, Alec reconnut une hybride. Encore plus fâché de s'être fait arrêter par une simple hybride, Alec avança d'un coup et prenant de cour la brunette il décapita férocement le blondinet chiant.

Une expression d'horreur absolue passa sur le visage de l'hybride, avant qu'elle ne soit attrapée par Jane, qui la bloqua à genoux sur le bitume humide de Vienne, l'hybride leva la tête et hurla alors :

_- Skibsføreren ! De kommer til at dræbe Maxime...Jeg ønsker ikke dø, de lovede... __*******_ Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, elle tourna méthodiquement le cou de cette idiote, sectionnant ses cervicales d'un seul tenant. Alec avait comprit que le maître en question était Léontel, et que le blondinet qu'il avait tué s'appelait Maxime, il n'en changea pas d'idée, c'était un idiot.

Par contre, à cet instant Alec fut prit par l'odeur délicieuse qui s'étala jusqu'à ses narines, tout les vampires présents la sentir de même, et le goût du venin vint titiller la langue d'Alec, il allait tuer l'hybride qui avait osé poser ses dents sur sa belle Lulla.

De suite, Maître Aro réorganisa l'assaut de t'entrepôt, craignant certainement une autre attaque massive de nouveau-nés. Mais Alec, pour la première fois de son éternité, cassa les ordres de ses maîtres, pour aller au devant de Lulla, personne ne chercha à le rattraper, en revanche Maître Marcus envoya une bonne partie de la garde avec lui, de préférence tout les vampires ayant déjà sentit le sang de Lulla.

Alec fracassa une des portes en fer de l'entrepôt et chercha du regard les cheveux presque roux de sa douce, derrière lui on s'occupait déjà des deux gardes à moitié rendu fou par l'odeur du sang de Lulla, ces sous-fifres furent extrêmement facilement tués.

Ce fut alors, que dans un coin gauche de l'entrepôt vide, Alec reconnu sans peine le corps de sa Lulla en train de se débattre de plus en plus faiblement sur le sol.

La rage lui donna ailes et force.

Il alla percuter avec une rapidité foudroyante le corps de Léontel, éjectant celui-ci loin de sa Lulla, bien décidé à en finir vivement, Alec se précipita vers l'hybride et le remit aux mains expertes de la garde des Rois, car ceux-ci arrivaient.

Alec se retourna alors, et contempla le corps de Lulla, celle-ci avait finit dans les bras de Maître Marcus, tandis que les Reines se retenaient visiblement de ne pas la tuer, ce fut alors que Maître Marcus releva la tête, et lui apprit :

_- Elle respire faiblement, mais elle est en vie...en revanche..._ Alec vit alors avec netteté le poignet droit de sa Lulla ouvert, avec la marque des dents de Léontel, cela le rendit fou, tandis que Maître Marcus reprenait, _...ce que je en comprends pas...c'est qu'elle se meure..._

A peine Maître Marcus finit-il sa phrase que déjà Alec était en train de s'agenouiller sur le sol froid et de prendre le corps de sa belle, elle lui avait tellement manqué et maintenant elle était en train de mourir, Alec enroula ses mains autour du corps de Lulla, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre, non, c'était impossible, il fallait qu'il la garde avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans sa moitié, et Maître Marcus en était visiblement convaincu, car il aida Alec à enlever les cheveux poisseux de sang de Lulla se son visage, pour que le vampire amoureux puisse se concentrer sur sa belle qui se mourait. Le doux sang de Lulla s'échappait encore de sa blessure, Alec essaya de le comprimer avec un morceau de son propre manteau.

Derrière lui, Alec entendit Maître Aro dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce fut alors que Félix et Agathe apparurent dans l'entrepôt trainant une petite silhouette derrière eux, Alec ne leva pas les yeux, mais il fut obligé de les relever aux paroles pour le moins surprenantes qu'elle prononça :

_- Mordez-la ! Mordez-la, ou vous la perdrez...c'est le seul pouvoir de Léontel, celui d'avoir un venin qui tue les humains...si tu ne la mords pas elle va mourir, et si tu la mords elle sera une demi-vampire...mais c'est sa seule chance._ Tout le monde regarda la petite puce d'à peine douze ans, c'était la demi-vampire qu'il avait vu en Roumanie, celle aux yeux morceaux de nuit, étrangement Alec n'eut pas de doute sur ce qu'elle disait, par contre ce ne fut pas le cas de Maître Aro.

_- Donne-moi ta main fillette..._ Le vieux Roi prit la main de la jeune enfant, et la tint doucement comme un doux trésor, sous les yeux révulsés de Renata, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas la proximité de la jeune hybride et de son maître.

Une bonne dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Maître Aro ne lâche la main de la jeune fillette, puis il prononça les mots qui sauveraient ou tueraient Lulla :

_- Je viens d'apprendre nombres de choses surprenantes, mais je te crois jeune enfant...Alec, tu dois choisir entre regarder ta compagne mourir ou la transformer en hybride...à toi de choisir, tu es mon presque fils...quoi que tu choisisses je te suivrais._ Alec fut largement touché par les paroles salvatrices de son...son père, il ne pouvait vivre sans sa belle et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus, il baissa la tête hésitant, ce fut les paroles de Maître Marcus qui le poussèrent à agir.

_- Tu ne dois pas rester sans ta compagne...mord-la._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Alec retroussa les cheveux de Lulla, et dans un silence religieux, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lulla, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne cèderait pas au sang de Lulla, il embrassa donc sa douce de toute son âme vampirique, puis il descendit doucement sur le coté gauche du cou de Lulla, il murmura :

_- Pardonne-moi, si tu le peux encore..._ Ses lèvres de marbres se retroussèrent, et il enfonça alors ses dents dans la peau douce de sa belle.

* * *

*** **_- Nous ne devons pas aller devant sans le reste de la garde...arrêtons nous maintenant et donnons notre position aux Rois et Reines._

**** **_- Je suis d'accord avec toi...Lulla n'est pas idiote, elle doit savoir que nous la chercherons. Allons-y, le moment est venu pour les Volturi de reprendre la place et le respect qui leur est dut._

_***** **__- MAÎTRE ! Ils viennent de tuer Maxime...je ne veux pas mourir, vous aviez promis..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Super le chapitre, Lulla a laissé un petit message trop touchant et inquiétant vu que c'est en sang._

_A plus._

Je suis bien contente que tu sois là de nouveau, sinon aussi je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plut...aussi tu as un peu raison, le sang de Lulla sur le mur est un peu inquiétant. Enfin, comme toujours vous aurez une explication logique à cela, mais un peu plus tard cependant, donc je disais que j'étais flattée et contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait. J'espère que le choix que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre, choix déterminant, te plaira aussi...

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie tu vas bien ? J'attends avec impatience ta réponse pour le mail lol. _

_Pour le chapitre j'ai adoré, bon moi je n'ai pas capté de suite, j'ai vu ça que lorsque Alec l'a dit mais moi je l'ai cru de suite le pauvre chéri. Méchant Roi, mdr et le cœur et la flèche avec le sang trop mignon, j'ai adoré c'était trop mignon oui, il l'a pas encore récupéré t'abuses là, zut alors lol, je plaisante c'est bien le suspense, vivement la suite, bon courage gros bisous. _

Je m'occupe de ce mail dés que je peux, aussi je vais parfaitement bien...en tout cas, je suis contente que pour toi le suspense ait marché. En vérité, quand on est du côté de l'auteur, il est assez dur de savoir si sa propre intrigue tient à route...donc merci de me rassurer. C'est vrai que les Rois sont un peu vaches sur ce coup-là, mais en même temps ils avaient toutes les raisons de ne pas croire aussitôt Alec... Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu continueras à me lire, car je ne sais pas si le choix que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre te plaira...^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review très réconfortante.

**° Fallonne54 :** _Bravo pour cette belle fic, je viens de lire les 51 chapitres d'un coup ! Ouf !_

_Mon Volturi préféré est Démétri mais tu as réussi à me faire adorer Alec aussi. _

Cool, je te remercie de venir enrichir mon histoire avec ta review, ça me réellement plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse. Enfin, tu as quand même dut passer un bon moment à lire la fic en son entièreté...je suis contente que tu l'ais fait. Aussi, je suis heureuse de savoir que je t'ai fait aimer Alec, après tout cette fic est là aussi pour que vous appréciez un personnage qui vous n'auriez pas forcément aimé sinon...en tout cas merci beaucoup et à une prochaine fois.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Je n'ai pas pleuré mais je suis impatiente de savoir la suite !_

_Vivement vendredi. _

Héhé, déjà je suis contente que tu n'ais pas pleuré, mon but n'est pas de vous faire chialer...et merci pour ta review d'ailleurs. Aussi, j'espère que cette suite, avec surtout la fin, te donnera des idées et surtout ne te décevras pas...parce que je me demande vraiment comme vous, mes chers lecteurs, vous allez prendre mon revirement à propos de cette histoire.

**° Lilly :** _Il est déjà plus zen, à part à la fin..._

_J'imagine trop bien Jane avec son chignon à moitié défait, ses cheveux un peu en désordre ^^. _

_Léontel :O ! Sale traitre de mes deux..._

_Trop mignon le pitit cœur *0*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est sur qu'il est plus zen, de toute façon...maintenant ça va aller mieux...en théorie...mais il a quand même retrouvé sa Lullaby. Enfin, moi j'imaginais sans peine cette chère Jane avec les cheveux défaits, ça me plaisait bien...^^. Bref, Léontel est un traitre...en effet, de toute façon les explications viendront...et puis de toute façon fallait bien un méchant. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, à une prochaine fois...^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Quand j'ai fini de lire ton chapitre je me suis dit qu'une chose : OH MY GOD !_

_Une bataille dans les égouts ! Beuuuuuuuuuurk ! Moi, tu ne m'y aurais jamais fait entrer !_

_Et au fur à mesure de ma lecture, je me suis dit : y en a au moins un qui va proposer à Jane de la porter...du genre Félix :)._

_Parce que là, ils marchent avec les rats. DES RATS ! Des rats qui flottent dans les eaux nauséabondes ! Re-beurk !_

_Oui tu l'auras compris je n'aime pas trop les égouts ^^ !_

_Mais sinon à par ça, ton chapitre, il était trop trop trop bien :)_

_Lulla qui laisse une trace ensanglanté ce n'est pas bête. Mais cela dit un poil risqué lorsque tu es enlevée par des vampires, lol._

_Enfin sinon, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir la suite et voir si Alec va récupérer sa chérie saine et sauve ! (Vaudrait mieux, sinon je pense qu'il finira par péter un câble ^^.)_

_Voilà gros gros bisous et ne fait pas attention à mon pétage de plomb sur les égouts ^^. _

_Et ton chapitre n'étant pas du tout chiant à lire :)._

_Bises. Lola._

_Ps : J'ignorais que tu avais écrit une autre fic ? (A la limite je dis ça, alors que je viens juste de me rendre compte que sous ton pseudo, y a écrit: Author of 4 Stories. Et là tu te dis: mais quelle quiche cette fille, mdr ^^.)_

_Donc pour résumer, je vais aller voir d'un peu plus prés cette fic ^^. _

_Cela dit, qu'est-ce que tu entends par débile ? Humoristique ? Parodie ? Parce que moi j'adore les fics humoristiques ! _

_Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter et je vais voir par moi-même. Bisous._

Certes, certes...les égouts ce n'est pas un endroit très...heu...ragoûtant...mais en même temps ça donne un petit clash d'authenticité et surtout de dramatique. Enfin ça doit être moi qui vois ça comme ça, bref de toute façon je suis contente que tu ais aimé quand même. On comprendra plus tard le pourquoi de cette tâche ensanglantée, elle a une explication...cela dit tu as raison...pas top avec tout ces vampires assoiffés dans le coin. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plait et te donnera envie d'avancer dans la lecture de ma fic... J'écris plusieurs fics, surtout des humoristiques, celle avec ma meilleure amie est postée directement sur le compte de celle-ci, suffit de regarder sur mon profil j'y ai mit tout les liens. Aussi, j'espère que si tu la lis, ben...elle te plaira...donc merci pour cette longue review qui m'a beaucoup plut et fait plaisir !

OoOoOoO

Bon...j'espère que je n'ai pas surpris et horrifié trop de monde sur ce coup-là...enfin vous verrez bien la suite de l'histoire. Si vous êtes assez gentils avec moi pour la lire...je l'espère de tout cœur, car après tout mon choix est étrange et je le sais...mais je l'assume pleinement, c'était mon idée depuis le départ...je l'ai juste cachée pendant un temps...

Sachez aussi que des explications précises seront données au cours du prochain chapitre...j'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu de lecteurs en cours de route...mais déjà, **merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici...et qui je l'espère me suivront encore un peu...^^.**

Donc, le prochain chapitre sera encore du Pov d'Alec, pour voir bien évidemment comme il va bien pouvoir s'en sortir face au sang de Lulla. Ce qui promet d'être dur...enfin je dis ça...faites comme si je n'avais rien dit...j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Donc à mardi prochain.

Anga

Ps : Je me demande qui va bien pouvoir remporter la 300ème review de cette fic...^^.


	53. Transformation Pov Alec

Bonjour à tous...j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous êtes tous prêts à suivre ce chapitre...et surtout que le précédent chapitre ne vous aura pas semblé de trop. Aussi, je poste plus tôt aujourd'hui...parce que je pars pour de petites vacances demain...

Sinon, pour la postérité, je tiens à remercier toutes mes revieweuses, ainsi qu'annoncer que **Fallonne54 **a gagné le prestigieux titre de **300ème review de ma fic**. J'espère ne pas me tromper dans le comptage...si c'est le cas...on fera deux titres et puis c'est tout ^^.

Donc, dans ce chapitre, consacré à un genre d'interlude, avec les sentiments d'Alec, sa façon de résister au sang de Lulla... Bref, chapitre encore du Pov Alec pour lui laisser le temps de digérer les informations concernant sa belle, petite surprise à la fin qui va vous faire haïr encore plus Léontel. J'expliquerais d'ailleurs certaines petites choses en fin de chapitre...

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Transformation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

_- Pardonne-moi, si tu le peux encore..._ Ses lèvres de marbres se retroussèrent, et il enfonça alors ses dents dans la peau douce de sa belle.

Alec avait fait exprès de bien viser la carotide commune gauche, car il voulait faire le moins possible de mal à sa belle Lulla, bien sûr ce ne fut pas aussi facile qu'il se l'était imaginé, car le sang qui coula alors dans sa gorge sembla mieux le désaltérer que tout autre sang de tout autre humain.

Le goût était sublimissime, à se damner, si l'odeur de Lulla avait été sublime, le goût que son sang avait était immensément supérieur. Alec avait l'impression de toucher de la langue une pêche mûre à souhait, ses mains se refermèrent possessivement autour du corps de Lulla. Il perçut alors un gémissement de douleur provenant d'elle, sa compagne, cela suffit à calmer ses ardeurs, Alec se hâta alors de se contenter de lécher avidement la plaie, espérant mettre le plus de venin possible dedans.

Sa main gauche agrippa les cheveux de Lulla et sa nuque, il la releva comme une poupée de chiffon et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire. Tandis que sa main droite, se crispait sur les cotes gauches de sa Lullaby, le goût de pêche se fit de plus en plus tentateur.

Alec essayait de résister de toutes ses forces, mais il sentait que sa bête vampirique menaçait de tuer Lulla, pourtant c'était cette même bête qui tentait de résister également, la lutte était acharnée et Alec ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait.

La voix de sa sœur jumelle lui parvient alors :

_- Tu ne dois pas la boire entièrement, résiste à son sang mon frère...elle en vaut bien la peine... _

Cela suffit à rendre Alec complètement tranquille sur ce qu'il avait à faire, il essaya de faire passer le plus de venin dans les veines de Lulla, celle-ci avait l'air complètement abandonné, certainement de sa lutte acharnée pour avoir essayé d'échapper à Léontel, cela le rendit furieux et donna la force nécessaire à Alec pour que sa bête vampirique capitule et laisse ce sang tranquille.

Néanmoins, il continua de passer son venin, puis il perçut alors les paroles de ceux qui l'entourait, apparemment les vampires étaient un peu furieux de voir l'un des leurs boire tandis qu'ils avaient soif, ce fut alors qu'Alec perçut autre chose.

La main gauche de Lulla avait bougé faiblement pour se poser sur les cheveux fins d'Alec.

Cette petite main douce suffit à le sortir de la catatonie, que le goût du sang de Lulla avait provoqué, Lulla bougea sa main doucement comme pour approuver Alec dans son choix de l'avoir mordue, elle ne savait certainement pas qu'elle deviendrait une hybride. Alec ne regretta alors pas sa décision.

Il en resta baba, Lulla avait l'air de reprendre des forces, Alec, de bonheur, lâcha le cou de sa belle et releva la tête tombant sur les yeux mi-clos de Lullaby. Il contempla les beaux yeux verts clairs de son amoureuse, et une vague d'amour et de désir le submergea. Il attrapa le poignet gauche de Lulla et l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'il ne se serait jamais crut capable.

Leurs yeux se regardaient, Lulla semblait visiblement très heureuse de l'avoir à ses cotés, car elle respirait le bonheur, en revanche, Alec se sentait coupable de l'avoir mordue. Il lécha avidement le poignet de sa belle, cherchant à lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait toujours et à jamais.

Soudain, Lulla poussa un hurlement retentissant, tout en partant en arrière, limite en convulsant, Alec en fut horrifié.

La main gauche de Lulla s'agrippa à celle d'Alec, et les ongles de l'humaine en pleine transformation s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau de marbre. Alec ne sentit rien, mais il était presque tétanisé d'horreur, surtout de savoir que c'était lui qui lui provoquait cette douleur.

_- Utilise ton pouvoir Alec, maintenant !_ L'ordre venait de Maître Marcus, Alec leva les yeux sur lui et comprit que c'était la seule chose à faire en espérant que cela marche.

Alec fixa alors Lulla, et alors que celle-ci poussait un second hurlement déchirant de ce fait le cœur d'Alec, il activa son pouvoir.

La main gauche de Lulla desserra ses doigts, et Alec se retrouva avec son poignet fin qui pendait entre ses doigts d'immortel.

Le doux corps de son amour retomba sans vie dans ses bras, il fut heureux d'avoir réussit à ce qu'elle n'ait plus mal, maintenant il faudrait qu'il tienne jusqu'à son réveil. Alec sentit que l'utilisation massive de son pouvoir ne serait pas une mince affaire à tenir pendant trois jours, ou du moins il pensait que c'était trois jours.

Alec cala sa douce dans ses bras, Maître Marcus lui tendit sa cape noire pour recouvrir le corps endormis de Lulla, Alec fut surprit mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'enrouler doucement les courbes de la femme qu'il aimait. Il espéra de tout son cœur que sa Lulla ne le détesterait pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils rentrèrent la nuit même à Volterra, Lulla fut mise dans la voiture d'Alec, avec Jane, étonnamment celle-ci était plutôt heureuse de retrouver Lullaby, Alec n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi, à présent la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de maintenir son pouvoir sur Lulla.

Car, il savait parfaitement que s'il relâchait une seule petite seconde son attention, sa belle perdrait son bouclier et sentirait la douleur jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Alec était heureux d'avoir Lulla sans ses bras, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à la transformer dans ses conditions, il repensa à la morsure de Léontel.

Après le début de transformation de Lullaby, Alec avait fait un pansement pour les deux blessures de son ange, il avait la haine car en nettoyant patiemment la trace de morsure de Léontel. Car ce salop, n'avait pas mordu une fois, non, il avait recommencé pendant un bon moment, ce qui rendait Alec fou de rage à l'idée des souffrances que sa Lulla avait ressentit.

Léontel avait été placé entre les mains d'un commando chargé de le surveiller, et si besoin est de le torturer abondamment, Jane avait regretté de ne pas avoir été chargée de cette mission. Donc tout le monde rentra, plus ou moins vite, selon l'impatience des occupants des voitures et camions.

Durant l'assaut sur l'entrepôt occupé par Léontel, les Volturi avaient épargnés quelques vampires et hybrides, cela ne leur ressemblaient pas mais ils souhaitaient d'abord entendre leur version avant de comparer avec ce que dirait Léontel, surtout que Maître Caius s'était bizarrement attaché à l'hybride qui avait conseillé à Alec de mordre Lulla.

En effet, cela étant ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant selon les dires de Jane, elle qui connaissait bien Maître Caius avait confié à son frère, sur le trajet du retour, que le vieux Roi avait eut une sœur qui ressemblait étrangement à l'hybride, avec cela la petite hybride avait peu de chance de finir en sauce tartare.

Aussi, deux autres furent sauvés, un hybride et un vampire, des combats, parce qu'ils avaient refusé de se battre, et que Maître Aro avait vu leurs pensées et les avait déclaré dans leur camp, ou plutôt qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut l'intention de se battre contre eux, et qu'ils considéraient Léontel comme un gourou d'un nouveau genre de secte vampirique, c'était Orlando et Henri si Alec se souvenait bien.

Mais tandis que les Volturi apprenaient l'existence d'une vampire femelle capable de contrer le noble pouvoir de Maître Aro, Alec n'était obnubilé que par le fait d'avoir retrouvé son âme-sœur. Il consacra alors tout le trajet du retour à peigner les cheveux roux de Lulla, sous les regards amusés de sa sœur jumelle.

Bientôt, alors que le soleil illuminait de ses rayons enchanteurs la Toscane, les Volturi arrivèrent enfin dans leur demeure officielle. Les Rois et Reines avaient reçu un appel provenant de la vampire qu'ils avaient laissé à Volterra pour voir si la situation évoluerait, et elle avait évolué, un groupe de vampires avait cru intelligent de se croire capable de prendre Volterra.

Mais les combattants volterriens n'avaient pas finit de se lâcher, car l'assaut de l'entrepôt dans la nuit n'avait consisté qu'un petit échauffement, Jane partit au devant, joyeuse et fraîche à l'idée de faire de la pâtée de vampire. Bien sûr Alec resta avec les Rois et Reines, ainsi que Lulla, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule, pas que son pouvoir sur Lulla ne pouvait tenir à distance, juste qu'il profitait de la présence rassurante de son âme-sœur.

Alors que l'horloge de Volterra approchait de midi, les Volturi purent enfin reprendre le contrôle et les trônes du monde vampirique, après la tentative de coup d'état de Léontel. La bataille, qui n'en était pas une, se passa à une vitesse folle, réduisant en quelques minutes les crétins de sbires de Léontel en morceaux, les Volturi furent heureux de retrouver leur château si cher à leurs cœurs morts.

Alec alla directement à sa chambre, où il déposa religieusement Lullaby sur les oreillers de son lit en bois, il fut plus heureux que jamais de ne pas avoir bousillé son lit. Tout en la posant, il s'aperçut bien évidemment qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il analysa parfaitement ce qu'avait dit la petite hybride, Alec eut alors un brusque mouvement de recul, lui qui détestait les hybrides, se retrouvait en train d'assister à la transformation de sa belle en hybride.

Alec réfléchit un long moment, et se dit qu'il avait beau détester les humains, en rencontrant Lulla il en était arrivé à penser que certains humains, triés sur le volet, pouvaient être séduisants et parfaits. Pourtant son cœur s'était habitué à l'idée que Lullaby serait une vampire magnifique, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec une transformation en demi-vampire.

Mais, Alec resta sûr de lui, il aimait Lullaby Richford, et qu'elle soit une demi-vampire ne changerait rien à ses sentiments, et aussi il avait hâte de voir comment elle serait transformée. D'ailleurs, cela lui fit penser qu'il pourrait aller demander à la petite hybride comment se passerait la suite de sa transformation, il avait pleins de questions.

Tout tournait dans sa tête, à mille à l'heure, mais il resta stoïque, et finit par faire un pas en avant pour aller poser un baiser sur les cheveux de Lulla, doucement, puis il murmura, à la fois pour lui-même et pour son ange :

_- Je t'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu deviennes à la fin de cette transformation...mais attend un peu de temps, car il est dur pour un puriste de remettre ses convictions en jeu...sache que je le fais uniquement pour toi...pour toi, parce que tu es mon âme-sœur._ Alec embrassa plus fortement le crâne de sa douce, et essaya, de ses mains froides, d'enlever les traces de sang qui persistaient sur la peau douce et souple de Lulla.

_- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, mon frère, va donc chercher des réponses utiles auprès de l'hybride dans la salle des Trônes..._ Alec se retourna vivement, reconnaissant sa sœur à l'oreille, il la contempla et vit derrière elle, Dame Sulpicia.

Alec comprit que les deux femmes allaient se débrouiller pour laver Lulla et la revêtir de nouveaux vêtements plus confortables. Il se contenta d'un sourire envers sa sœur, puis il laissa Lulla entre les mains expertes des femmes de Volterra, en passant il vit Dame Athenodora et comprit que les Reines voulaient s'occuper au mieux de sa belle petite âme-sœur.

Vérifiant sagement la teneur de son pouvoir sur Lulla, Alec s'engagea sur le chemin de la salle des Trônes, rassuré car son pouvoir sur Lulla semblait extrêmement bien tenir, il se douta que c'était parce qu'elle était son âme-sœur. Alec se retrouva devant le bureau de Nathalie, celle-ci lui lança un sourire qu'elle devait espérer sexy, mais qui ne fit pas réagir du tout Alec, trop prit par la belle Lulla qui était en train de se faire ''pomponner'' par les Reines.

Donc, Alec poussa les portes de la salle des Trônes et pénétra dans l'antre des Rois de Volterra, ceux-ci étaient sur leurs trônes, certainement en train de converser à voix basse, en face d'eux Léontel, Orlando et Henri à genoux, le premier devant complètement immobilisé par Félix et Demetri.

_- Alec, mon cher fils, je suis heureux que tu ais réussit à te défaire temporairement de ta Lullaby...nous allons bien sûr garder cette jeune personne avec nous n'en doute pas...je ne vais pas priver mon fils unique de son âme-sœur juste pour céder à un vieil adage, qui dit que seul des vampires sont autorisés à être considéré comme supérieurs..._ Dit Maître Aro, comprenant ainsi une bonne partie des craintes d'Alec, il fut heureux car il ne voulait pas être séparé de Lulla, il serait près à tout contre cela, Maître Aro rajouta, _...en revanche, ce cher Léontel ne sera plus des nôtres d'ici quelques temps, j'en suis désolé...mais attaquer une future Volturi et nous forcer à la transformer en hybride, Léontel payera pour cela._

Alec vit alors Maître Aro s'approcher insidieusement de Léontel, certainement pour lui faire peur car l'hybride se mit à trembler, certainement d'avoir perdu et aussi de bientôt mourir. Mais quelque chose chagrinait Alec, alors pour la première fois dans son éternité, il demanda :

_- Maître Aro...père, puis-je faire un requête ?_ Tout le monde regarda bizarrement Alec, mais celui-ci attendit le mouvement joyeux de Maître Ar...d'Aro pour continuer, _...je pense que se serait à Lullaby d'arracher la tête de cet hybride...si elle le pourra après sa transformation bien sûr._

Aro acquiesça à la demande d'Alec, il devait certainement comprendre. La dernière phrase d'Alec s'adressait à la petite hybride, Alec l'avait repéré au fond de la salle, elle dut comprendre qu'il lui parlait car elle prit la parole pour expliquer certaines choses :

_- Elle sera en forme, mais elle aura soif une fois réveillée..._ La petite hybride se retourna vers Alec et lui expliqua doucement, _...je m'appelle Meredith, et j'ai été transformée par cette homme, ce faisant la transformation est bizarre car les effets sont incroyables...ton âme-sœur sera tiède et non pas froide, son cœur battra doucement, elle pourra rougir encore un peu, elle sera bloquée dans son âge actuel, son régime alimentaire sera du sang et peut-être un peu de légumes, sinon sa transformation durera qu'une journée et demie...aussi elle sera immortelle...voilà ce que le venin de cet homme et celui d'un vampire donne. Je n'ai pas choisit ce que je suis, ni Henri, ni Orlando...Léontel du Château de la Millière nous a tous transformé contre notre gré, pour ensuite nous faire croire que nous serions libres si l'on faisait ce qu'il disait...je demande la justice des Volturi !_

La plaidoirie de cette Meredith émut pratiquement toute la salle, surtout Maître Caius semblait-il, Léontel essaya de parler mais Demetri lui enfonça le visage dans le sol, avec un sourire pour Meredith, Alec eut confiance en cette petite fille. Et il ne fut pas le seul.

_- Je crois tout ce que tu as dit, petite Meredith. De ce fait, je te propose toi, et tes deux amis de rejoindre les Volturi en tant que garde...acceptez-vous ?_ Demanda Aro aux trois immortels devant lui, Alec comme toute la salle fut assez surpris, mais il comprit, en revanche il entendit que Jane l'appelait.

_- Maîtres, Aro. Ma sœur m'appelle, puis-je me retirer ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement aux Rois, ceux-ci le regardèrent puis acquiescèrent, ainsi Alec se retira sans savoir encore si les trois presque enfants seraient dans le grand clan des Volturi ou pas.

Alec se précipita presque dans les couloirs du château, il était presque à courir en volant tellement il avait hâte de savoir comment se passait la transformation de Lulla. Maintenant il savait que la transformation se terminerait le lendemain à midi, aussi il voulait passer les dernières heures avec Lulla, il avait tellement hâte de tenir les mains de Lulla dans les siennes tandis qu'elle serait en train de lui sourire, cela le poussa à courir vers ses appartements.

Mais, alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon de sa sœur et lui, Alec vit tout de suite la mine grave sur les visages de Jane et de Dame Athenodora. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passait, il devina parfaitement que cela devait concerner sa Lulla, car sinon elles n'auraient pas de mine aussi triste et grave, un poil sadique pour Jane, ce fut la femme de Maître Caius qui parla en premier :

_- Il va te falloir beaucoup de maitrise pour entendre ce que nous allons te dire...même nous, nous avons été profondément écœurées et choquées. Sache en premier que ta compagne ne t'a, en aucunes façons, trahit...mais en second lieu sache que Léontel a fait plus que la mordre comme un sagouin...il a fait plus que cela, Alec._ Les mots de Dame Athenodora glissaient hors de sa bouche pour brûler de leurs informations horribles, le cœur malheureux d'Alec, il ne voulut pas comprendre ce que la vampire en face de lui, lui disait. C'était bien trop dur pour lui, alors il cligna des yeux comme un ahuri, Jane s'en aperçut et décida d'intervenir.

_- Elle n'a rien de grave...les seules cicatrices de son enlèvement seront mentales, elle est toujours ta compagne dans tout les sens du terme...il a essayé de la forcer mais elle a résisté...ses blessures viennent de là...mais Lulla va bien Alec..._ Si la dernière parole prononcée par sa sœur était là pour le calmer, Alec ne le fut pas pour autant, il réagit très mal en apprenant cette sombre nouvelle.

Cet Hybride avait osé poser ses mains immondes sur la peau délicate d'une humaine, qui plus est la sienne, sa compagne, son âme-sœur, la seule à même de le comprendre entièrement...sa rage le consuma presque sur place.

Léontel avait touché ce qu'il lui appartenait de droit, à lui Volturi.

Alec enfonça ses doigts dans un des canapés du salon, et le soulevant comme un fétu de paille, alla le balancer vers une des fenêtres, Dame Athenodora et Jane reculèrent, Alec fut heureux qu'elles ne cherchent pas à l'arrêter. Car en cet instant, il luttait de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas aller lui-même arracher la tête de cet hybride.

Il avait en tête, un millier de tortures, mais en son cœur il se souvint parfaitement qu'une thérapie de choc pour remettre Lulla d'aplomb mentalement serait profitable, Alec pensa alors à offrir le coup fatal, qui anéantirait Léontel, à sa Lullaby. Une façon de lui permettre d'exorciser ses démons et de parvenir à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, ce fut donc dans la seule pensée de Lulla qu'Alec se calma peu à peu.

Alec alla directement dans sa chambre, il avait réussit à se calmer. En passant, il sentit la petite main douce de Dema Sulpicia se poser sur son épaule, comme une ode au calme et à la sérénité retrouvée, Alec comprit qu'il avait dut faire peur de par sa réaction de destruction, s'il avait bien vu, tout le salon, de sa sœur et lui, serait à refaire.

Il entra et s'arrêta un instant, soufflé par le calme émanant de Lulla, celle-ci était endormie, toujours sous l'influence du pouvoir d'Alec, qui avait bien crut avoir relâché sa concentration tandis qu'il s'énervait. Alec s'approcha, et observa attentivement ce qu'il voyait de Lulla.

Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur souplesse et leur beauté, sa peau presque ivoirine était à tomber, Alec resta assez subjugué par la douceur émanant du petit corps de Lulla, sauf qu'elle avait un pansement autour du cou et un autre autour de la main droite, cela lui fit automatiquement penser aux révélations de sa sœur et des Reines.

Alec s'approcha et souleva la couette recouvrant le corps de Lulla, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

On aurait cru que cela pouvait être du à une mauvaise chute, si seulement on ne voyait pas la marque des doigts de l'hybride, Alec fut horrifié et malheureux pour sa Lulla. Où était-il au moment où sa compagne avait besoin de lui, il se sentit coupable mais en même temps il savait que sa vengeance sur Léontel serait terrible. Quelques bleus, plus marqués que ceux de leur première nuit, mais ces bleus étaient sur les cuisses de Lulla, Alec fut horrifié mais ne recula pas, au contraire il prit le parti de s'avancer et de monter sur Lulla pour embrasser ses cuisses, et ainsi prouver à son cœur mort qu'il pouvait s'occuper bien d'elle.

Il souleva attentivement la nuisette noire recouvrant le corps de Lulla pour entrevoir quelques autres contusions, Alec les embrassa aussi, de ses lèvres froides, pour se donner du courage. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, et la haine faisait son chemin dans ses veines, tel un poison fulgurant.

Alec serra dans ses bras Lullaby, pendant des heures, ne faisant que ruminer sa haine de Léontel. Le Volturi n'était pas repoussé par Lulla, non, il voulait la câliner pour tout lui faire oublier, même si elle n'était pas réveillée, il se flagellait mentalement de ne pas l'avoir protégée.

Alors qu'il entamait une douce idée de vengeance commune avec sa belle, il sentit que son pouvoir n'était plus utile, car en regardant son réveil il s'aperçut de l'heure. Alec venait de passer presque une journée à entourer, de ses bras, le corps anesthésié de Lulla, il retira son pouvoir et attendit impatiemment le réveil de Lulla, il comptait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Ses beaux yeux roulèrent sous les paupières un instant, avant d'entamer une renaissance visuelle, Lulla était revenue à l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut quitter : les bras immortels d'Alec.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_J'adore comme d'habitude, elle va devenir une demi-vampire, intéressant j'espère qu'elle aura l'immortalité._

_A plus._

_Ps: Dans la première phrase tu as oublié "regine"._

Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, après tout moi je trouvais que mon idée était peut-être dure à avaler pour les puristes de l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Enfin, tu l'as lut dans ce chapitre, en effet, Lulla va devenir immortelle, sinon se ne serait pas marrant...bref je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre. Sinon, merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais oublié une partie dans la traduction...en vérité j'ai vérifié, au départ ça y était bien mais avec un module collé avec...avec le passage sur Fanfiction, ça avait disparut...ça m'apprendra à ne pas vérifier. En tout cas, merci d'être là pour lire ce que j'écris, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plut.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :**_ Très intéressant vivement la suite._

Oh, je suis contente de te voir, et aussi que tu trouves ça intéressant et pas stupide d'avoir fait une Lulla demi-vampire. Je n'étais pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là...en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et te donnera envie de continuer à aimer mon histoire.

**° Lucie :** _Je viens juste de lire ta fic et elle est géniale, j'ai dit à mes sœurs de lire ta fic._

Héhé, je suis flattée de voir que j'ai une nouvelle fan de cette histoire, enfin j'espère que tu es un peu fan quand même. Bref, merci d'avoir fait un petit coucou, à vrai dire ça m'encourage beaucoup...donc j'espère juste que tes sœurs apprécieront la lecture de mon histoire, et que tu apprécieras pour ta part la suite...^^.

**° Lilly :** _:O !_ _C'est tout mignon la fin **._

_Ils vivront à deux pour l'éternité *-*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est mignon ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je doute que se prendre des dents dans le cou est mignon pour la personne qui se fait mordre. Enfin, tu me diras, ça dépend des circonstances, cela dit en effet l'idée que Lulla soit avec Alec pour l'éternité est réjouissante...et puis sa nature nouvelle de demi-vampire joue un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire. Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé tes attentes...^^.

**° Fallonne54 :** _Super chapitre !_

_Plus qu'à espérer qu'Alec se maitrise ... _

C'est vrai, le point important étant qu'Alec arrive à se maîtriser, ce qui n'est pas gagné puisque le sang de Lulla fait un drôle d'effet à Alec. Je rappelle que ce n'est pas sa tua cantante, mais pas loin...bref, comme tu as put le lire, ce cher Alec s'est maîtrisé, d'ailleurs j'espère que cette scène avec le goût du sang et tout était réussit ou du moins pas trop mal. Bref à une prochaine fois, et merci beaucoup pour ta review...

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Oulàlà tu m'as fais peur au début quand t'as mis qu'on allait être surpris. _

_Je m'attendais à une catastrophe j'ai trop eut peur. ;D. _

_Sinon génial comme d'hab. bonne continuation :D._

Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur...ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, je voulais juste prévenir que ce ne serait pas forcément ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. Enfin, pas de catastrophe pour le moment...heureusement que ça t'as plut, j'en suis contente, et merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'avais pas du tout pensé qu'on pourrait penser qu'il y aurait une catastrophe en fin de chapitre... Bref, merci d'être là, ça me réconforte et m'encourage...à la prochaine.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, je suis contente que tu ailles bien, j'ai adoré le chapitre et le suspense jusqu'au bout, trop forte, mais alors la fin sur le demi-vampire je m'y attendais pas, alors là pour une surprise s'en est une, mais j'adore, vivement la suite, bon courage, gros bisous._

Je suis contente que le suspense t'ai plut et surtout qu'il ait marché...à vrai dire quand on est du côté de l'auteur c'est dur à savoir. Bref, j'espère que la suite concernant la transformation en demi-vampire de Lulla te plaira... En tout cas, normalement tu auras reçu mon mail...en théorie, j'ai remarqué que j'avais certain problèmes avec ma boîte mail ces temps-ci. Bref, en tout cas, merci d'être là, tu es vraiment gentille et j'espère avoir une prochaine review qui me dise ce que tu as aimé...sur ce chapitre bien sûr. (Tu as vu, j'ose te demander une review pour le prochain chapitre, j'en ai presque honte ! ^^ !)

**° Lilinne :** (1) _Trop mignon... Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu ta fic..._

_(2) Trop cool, j'adore._

Je suis super heureuse de te revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es de retour. Bref, pas grave d'avoir prit tant de temps à revenir me faire un petit coucou, l'important c'est que tu l'ais fait...et merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon histoire. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu es là...^^. Et aussi, merci d'avoir apprécié le dernier chapitre avec sa surprise au bout...

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Dans ce chapitre, je décompresse un peu et cela va mieux vu qu'ils ne se passent que la moitié du chapitre dans les égouts, lol._

_Brrr ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser... ^^._

_Bon sinon je me demande une chose : une humaine qui se fait mordre par un vampire hybride, qui ensuite se fait remordre par un vampire dit "normal", cela donne quoi ? Et surtout on se dit que cette pauvre fille n'a pas trop de pot ^^._

_Quoi dire d'autre, à part que j'ai très hâte de découvrir la suite :)_

_Ah, oui et aussi que je voudrais bien vite voir un rapprochement entre Jane et Félix, parce que ce n'est pas trop pour dire mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils rament pas mal ces deux là ^^ !_

_Ils devraient demander des conseils à Lulla et Alec, mdr._

_Bon, je te fais de gros, gros, gros bisous !_

_Ps : je n'ai pas eu encore le temps d'aller lire ton autre fic, mais promis j'irai très vite ;)._

Bon, déjà je suis très contente que je donne de l'engouement et surtout que tu as plus apprécié le chapitre précédent. Franchement je ne pensais pas que les égouts allaient paraitre aussi dégoûtant que ça...et pis les rats c'est mignons...je plaisante. Bref, pour ce qui est de ta question, ben je vais en poser une : tu parles de quel genre d'hybride mordant l'humaine (Pas chanceuse pour deux sous, je confirme ^^.) ? Parce que sinon ça peut changer la réponse à la question...tu me diras et sinon je t'expliquerais dans le prochain chapitre...sinon pour Félix et Jane, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus...ce ne sont pas des lumières ! En tout cas, merci d'être là et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera à ton goût.

OoOoOoO

Donc voilà, voilà...j'espère que la méchante surprise qu'à découvert Alec en fin de chapitre ne vous aura pas trop refroidit. A vrai dire, il faut avouer que c'est une idée assez horrible mais je l'ai utilisé par envie...pas que ce genre de ''problème'' me concerne de près...donc je m'excuse d'avance si je genre de ''problème'' concerne un de mes lecteurs. Mon intention n'est pas de choquer, mais de donner plus de difficulté à avancer dans la relation entre Alec et Lulla, tout n'est jamais rose dans la vie après tout.

Je suppose qu'à présent vous attendez tous le réveil de Lulla pour savoir comment elle va réagir avec Alec. Ben...je suis au regret de vous dire que tout d'abord, il y aura plusieurs chapitres du point de vue de Lulla, visant à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa détention. Et, évidemment, il ne va pas que s'y passer des bonnes choses...j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Donc rendez-vous au prochain post, en théorie vendredi prochain...mais ça pourrait aussi bien être samedi...je vous explique plus bas...

Anga

Ps : Je pars pour des vacances de trois jours environ...demain jusqu'à jeudi soir...en théorie. Je vais faire un petit tour dans la région de la Loire. Bref, à mouuuaa les châteaux et autres belles choses laissées par la royauté...^^. En théorie j'aurais internet, si le réseau de l'hôtel veut bien marcher...^^.


	54. Détention Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis mardi...pour ma part j'ai fait de belles découvertes et maintenant que je suis rentrée j'ai une crise d'allergie...ouinn...

Je précise que **la phrase en langue étrangère dans ce chapitre, est en Danois**, et comme personne ne semble parler cette langue...j'improvise avec **Google**. Je le précise pour la postérité, et aussi pour ne surprendre personne.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir une première partie de la détention de Lulla, ainsi que l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Même si ce nouveau personnage n'est pas si nouveau que cela...enfin vous verrez bien... Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde déteste bien Léontel, comme ça j'aurais moins de scrupules à le torturer dans quelques chapitres ^^.

Donc, bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Détention

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Elle était en train de rêver doucement à des chèvres et à une petite cabane dans la forêt quand un frémissement, de la surface où elle dormait, finit par éclater, comme une bulle de savon, son rêve. Lulla se retrouva en état de semi-réveil, elle ne sut pas où elle était, puis ses derniers souvenirs remontèrent.

Lulla se souvint de la matinée riche en douces révélations avec Alec, puis la journée tranquille et paisible qu'elle se souvenait avoir passé, mais par la suite son dernier souvenir lui revint. Et elle se força à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni avec qui.

Ce fut un mouvement brusque, qui sortit complètement Lulla de son état de semi-endormissement qui provenait du vampire blond de son dernier souvenir connu. Lulla ne reconnut pas l'odeur qui l'entourait, elle était âcre comme de la fumée de cigarette, avec un peu d'eau de Cologne pour parfaire le cliché, elle essaya de rouler sur le côté, ayant peur de ce qu'elle verrait une fois les yeux ouverts.

Car elle n'était pas idiote, les chaos de la route qu'elle sentait sous son corps, étaient certainement ceux d'une voiture tout terrain sur un chemin particulièrement mauvais, et ce ne serait pas Alec qui l'aurait emmené comme ça, penser ainsi à son amoureux lui fit mal au cœur comme s'il était loin d'elle, Lulla se demanda si c'était une caractéristique des âme-sœurs.

Lulla finit par se dire que si ses ravisseurs avaient voulut la tuer, ils l'auraient fait depuis un moment déjà, cela l'amena à se demander ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire d'elle, elle supposa qu'elle était sensée leur permettre d'obtenir quelque chose.

Finalement, elle décida d'ouvrir ses paupières doucement, la première image qui parvint à son cerveau fut celle de l'arrière d'une jeep. Lulla comprit qu'elle était tournée vers l'arrière, par une petite lucarne, elle vit une route poussiéreuse qui s'éloignait à mesure que la voiture avançait.

Soudain, Lulla perçut les bruits d'une conversation se passant sur la banquette derrière elle, elle avait déduit être dans le coffre, mais sous son corps reposait une couverture en mohair, elle se demanda qui l'avait mise là.

_- ...arriver...bientôt...Maître...content..._ C'était le peu de ce que Lulla pouvait percevoir et comprendre, elle comprit que le Maître en question devait être celui qui l'avait enlevé, elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être.

Lulla avait un instinct de survie tout de même, aussi elle essaya de se redresser, quand elle s'aperçut d'un enroulement de fils autour de ses chevilles, cela lui fit mal. De désespoir elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur la couverture et se recroquevilla, prête à aller dans ses rêves pour échapper à ses ravisseurs.

Elle pensa à Alec, elle ne doutait pas qu'il mette tout en œuvre pour la retrouver, mais elle avait aussi peur que s'il venait la délivrer, Alec ne soit prit à son tour dans la toile du commanditaire de son enlèvement.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait perçut les voix il y a peu, Lulla sentit que la voiture ralentissait, cela puis permit de comprendre plus intelligiblement le langage des personnes dans le monstre de fer, elle écouta :

_- ...ne comprends pas, c'est qu'une humaine, le Maître pourrait en avoir des milliers..._ Alors que Lulla se glaçait sur place comprenant qu'il était question d'elle, une seconde voix, plus grave, vint interrompre la première avec irritabilité.

_- Son avantage est d'être la compagne d'un des plus puissants des Volturi, on a besoin d'un appât, si on veut arriver à nos fins..._ La seconde voix se tue, emportant les derniers espoirs de Lulla, car elle ne voulait pas qu'Alec se jette dans la gueule du loup, elle sentait que ce serait la fin de tout, mais la seconde voix reprit doucement et perfidement, _...mais nous allons laisser cela de côté, notre petite souris vient de se réveiller...il ne faudrait pas l'effrayer._

Lulla comprit instantanément que son cœur avait du accélérer le rythme juste au mauvais moment, permettant à son ravisseur de se rendre compte qu'elle ne dormait plus. Elle ne fit rien, se contentant de respirer un peu plus fort, et de fermer les yeux brusquement ne voulant pas croire à l'enfer dans lequel elle venait d'atterrir.

Elle se souvint qu'Alec lui avait dit que les Volturi avaient beaucoup d'ennemis, mais jamais Lulla aurait put croire qu'elle se retrouverait au cœur du conflit, même si l'idée de leur Maître était judicieuse. Car Lulla était certaine qu'Alec la chercherait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle en souffrirait trop, aussi elle se demanda comment tout cela allait finir.

Reposant sa tête sur la paroi de la voiture, Lulla se dit qu'attendre patiemment leur arrivé pour aller voir le chef et essayer de négocier un accord, histoire qu'elle ne perde pas son amour. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers la souffrance qu'elle ressentait face à cette situation, elle avait peur, affreusement peur de ce qui allait arriver, serrant les dents contre ses lèvres, Lulla se garda bien de pleurer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle sut que la fatigue et la peur l'avait presque anesthésiée car elle commença à se réveiller quelques temps plus tard, et elle perçut que quelque chose la portait. Lulla n'avait aucune idée que qui il pourrait s'agir, toujours est-il que la prise de cet inconnu sur elle, la dérangeait beaucoup car elle n'aimait que les étreintes d'Alec.

Penser à lui, lui fit mal au cœur, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, en ce moment elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne chercherait pas à la chercher car elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans cet homme, qui lui avait fait découvrir un pan insoupçonné de cette planète. Et elle l'aimait tellement, qu'elle se sacrifierait volontiers pour lui.

Revenant à ses sensations présentent, Lulla comprit que ce n'était pas un vampire qui la portait, car elle ne ressentait pas de froid excessif, par contre ce n'était pas un humain, car elle le saurait sinon. Lulla en vint à la conclusion logique que c'était un hybride qui la portait vers on ne savait où.

Elle eut peur, vraiment peur, mais elle mit toute son âme à cacher ce fait à son porteur, ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les yeux pour l'instant, Lulla en revint à se demander vers qui l'hybride pouvait la porter...elle n'était pas idiote mais l'évidence s'imposa à elle : d'autres hybrides.

Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul hybride. Léontel.

Lulla en fut certaine, elle ne douta pas un seul instant. Malheureusement son esprit logique vint lui indiquer que cet hybride-ci, avait été lut par le pouvoir de Maître Aro, et elle ne doutait pas des capacités de celui-ci. Alors son esprit commença à être sacrément et momentanément saturé, elle avait mal au cœur d'être loin d'Alec, elle s'inquiétait pour celui-ci et elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Soudain, le porteur sembla monter quelques marches, puis arriver devant une porte, il demanda à un des gardes, qui devaient être devant, de lui laisser le passage pour aller certainement voir le Maître des lieux, Lulla supposa que ce serait Léontel avec qui elle aurait à parler.

La personne qui portait Lulla, réagit à un ordre prononcé en une langue que Lulla ne reconnu pas, toujours est-il que le résultat fut qu'elle se retrouva presque jetée sur le sol, enroulée dans la couverture en mohair :

_- Sæt det ... vi vil diskutere det og mig. __*****_ Le choc entre le sol et Lulla fut assez violent, elle fut certaine qu'elle garderait des marques, la personne qui avait ordonné sa chute repris la parole, en bon anglais cette fois, _...bien, petite souris, je sais que tu es réveillée...alors ouvre les yeux sur mon monde._

Lulla ne chercha pas à contrer l'ordre, elle ne comptait pas faire dans le téméraire, elle tenait trop à sa vie pour cela, et surtout elle espérait encore revoir Alec. Aussi, Lulla ouvrit-elle les yeux sur une scène assez étrange.

Elle vit en premier lieu, les yeux bleus effrayants de Léontel, elle ne s'était pas trompée dans sa devinette sur le commanditaire de son enlèvement. Lulla détourna le regard, car les yeux de glaces de cet hybride la mettait mal à l'aise, étrange s'il l'on considère qu'elle aime un vampire aux yeux rouges sang. Bref, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur les proportions de la pièce où elle était, c'était comme une salle du trône, avec des tentures aux murs, elle devina qu'ils étaient sous terre.

Soudain, Léontel arracha Lulla de sa contemplation de l'espace autour d'elle, il attrapa violement son menton.

Lulla retint difficilement le sifflement de rage et de douleur qui commençait à poindre dans sa gorge, elle retint sa haine de cet hybride, tandis qu'il se mit à lui parler d'une voix volontairement séductrice :

_- Alors, petite souris chérie...on est loin de Volterra maintenant, ton promis est loin, il n'a même pas put te protéger, quel idiot. Tu sais, je serais bien mieux que lui...tu auras ce que tu voudras...tout, à la seule condition de devenir ma reine._ Lulla fut estomaquée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pourrait intéresser cet hybride, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait attirer était Alec et parce que c'était son âme-sœur, mais Lulla fut aussi en colère, Léontel reprit, _...sinon, je peux te promettre des tonnes de souffrances si tu refuses...tu seras à moi de toute façon._

L'immonde demi-vampire approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et Lulla trouva la force nécessaire pour tourner les siennes, ainsi l'hybride se contenta-t-il de lécher sa joue. Le dégoût s'insinua dans les veines de Lulla, elle détesta tout de suite ce personnage, et jura sur son cœur et son amour pour Alec, qu'elle ne cèderait jamais face à ce monstre.

Elle prit la parole, crachant des mots à la tête de cette horreur, voulant à tout prix ne pas céder face à ses menaces, elle avait été élevée dans le respect d'elle-même, elle ne céderait pas :

_- Jamais ! Retient ce mot, hybride. Il t'est adressé, tu ne seras jamais celui qui me possèdera...car ce ne sera qu'Alec Volturi qui aura le droit de toucher mon corps en le déclarant sien._

A peine les mots de Lulla, eurent-ils passés ses lèvres, que Léontel empoignait ses cheveux avant d'hurler cinq mots, pour ensuite repousser violement le corps de Lulla sur le sol, elle aurait encore des contusions dans quelques jours :

_- Maintenant tu es à moi._

Restant sur le sol, faiblissant face à la force du coup de cet hybride, Lulla perçut à peine qu'il donnait l'ordre qu'elle soit enfermée dans un endroit. Lulla n'écouta pas la suite, se refermant dans un mutisme contraint, pensant à son amoureux qui n'était malheureusement pas là.

Pour la seconde fois, on lui donna un gros coup dans la nuque, et elle repartit au pays merveilleux des rêves, où Léontel n'était pas et où Alec embrassait divinement bien. Lulla se permit de pleurer son désespoir dans sa tête, presque certaine qu'elle était en grand danger de mort pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Léontel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle se souvint de son anniversaire et de sa première fois merveilleuse, mais surtout la façon dont Léontel avait berné les Volturi en se faisant passer pour un gentil en offrant un cadeau à la petite humaine qu'elle est. Lulla se demanda si Alec allait découvrir l'identité de celui qui l'avait enlevé, elle espéra que oui tout en se disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure en tentant de la sauver, elle.

Bref Lulla était un peu perdue, mais elle savait qu'elle venait de commencer à se réveiller, aussi essaya-t-elle de comprendre où elle était, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. La dureté sous son corps lui apprit qu'elle n'était certainement pas sur un lit, mais elle sentait que la couverture en mohair était toujours autour d'elle.

Lulla ouvrit les yeux, et tomba automatiquement sur un plafond en clef de voute, elle trouva cela étrangement, puis elle se rappela que la salle de Léontel était sous terre, il paraissait alors logique que sa cellule le soit aussi.

Elle entendit alors un froissement de tissu à sa droite, Lulla allait se lever pour interpeller la personne, qu'elle pensait être à sa droite :

_- Qui e..._ A peine le premier mot, eut-il dépassé ses lèvres, qu'elle sentit une petite main tiède se poser sur sa bouche, empêchant toutes paroles.

Se levant quelques peu, Lulla tourna doucement la tête et tomba sur une petite fille, qui continuait de maintenir sa main contre sa bouche. En la dévisageant, Lulla s'aperçut qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années, par contre la blancheur de sa peau et ses yeux brillants lui apprirent qu'elle avait affaire à une créature extraordinaire.

L'endroit, où elles étaient, était éclairé par une simple ampoule placée à la vas-vite au niveau de la porte fermant leur cachot. Lulla détailla plus subtilement la personne lui faisant face, ses yeux étaient comme le fond de l'océan, aussi bleu foncés et beaux. Lulla comprit qu'elle avait affaire à une hybride, et n'ayant pas de bon contact avec eux, après Léontel, elle fronça les sourcils.

L'hybride leva la tête, et regarda la porte qui les séparait du monde extérieur, puis elle sembla tendre d'oreille, et finit par parler :

_- Je suis désolée de t'avoir empêché de parler, mais Léontel attendait patiemment de voir si tu sois réveillée pour pouvoir essayer de te convaincre de le suivre dans ses folies. Je m'appelle Meredith Anôll, et toi ?_ Demanda la dite Meredith, Lulla ne sut pas trop ce qu'il lui passa par la tête mais elle eut confiance en cette petite fille, elle se fit un plaisir de répondre.

_- Je m'appelle Lullaby Richford, j'ai été enlevée par Léontel...et j'aimerais savoir s'il n'y a pas un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin...je..._ Lulla eut à peine dit son prénom, que la peur et la souffrance prirent trop de place en son cœur, elle se sentit mal, et fit comme toute personne dans ce genre de situation, elle laissa quelques larmes lui échapper.

La petite Meredith réagit alors instinctivement, car elle attira Lulla dans ses bras tièdes, et entreprit pendant quelques minutes de calmer les pleurs incessants de Lulla, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle était légèrement rendue malade par tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis hier.

Finalement, elle se calma, Meredith attrapa quelque chose dans un coin à sa droite, et présenta un pain de campagne à Lulla. Celle-ci ne résista pas, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures, aussi mordit-elle vivement dans le pain, tandis que Meredith lui expliquait :

_- Je sais qui tu es, Léontel raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu es sa nouvelle reine, mais tu m'as l'air bien trop gentille pour rester avec un monstre pareil...cet hybride s'est mit en tête de renverser les Volturi et de prendre le contrôle du monde vampirique...sous prétexte qu'il est une union des deux races. Risible n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je suis une de ses créations...je suis enfermée ici pour l'avoir défié et faillit m'enfuir, cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas eut de compagnie..._ Alors que Lulla était assez choquée par toutes ses révélations, Meredith lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et Lulla se dit que dans son malheur elle aurait au moins une amie.

* * *

_*** **__- Pose-la...nous allons discuter elle et moi._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica cullen Massen :** _Non au contraire je trouve bien que Lulla soit demi-vampire, elle pourra avoir des enfants avec Alec. J'ai toujours cette idée en tête, lol._

Héhé, dans ce cas je suis extrêmement contente que tu trouves bien que Lulla devine une hybride, c'était le but après tout. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, quand à ton idée je te dis de la garder, il va se passer plein de choses intéressantes entre-temps...bref à la prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _Dans ta pomme Léontel xD._

_Chapitre génial... _

_Il est trop mignon Alec comme d'habitude. _

_Vivement la suite =)._

Léontel s'est prend certes plein la gueule, mais je te rassure, sa torture n'est pas terminée, mais alors pas du tout. Après tout, je trouve qu'il méritait bien d'avoir un peu beaucoup mal, après toutes les horreurs qu'il a commit. Sinon, Alec mignon ? Je suis d'accord, pis de toute façon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime le cher petit, quand il est mignon...bon un peu aussi pour son côté Bad-boy...enfin c'est mon cas ^^. Sinon, merci pour cette gentille review, elle m'a faite vraiment plaisir, et espérons que ce chapitre du Pov de Lulla te plaira.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Super comme d'hab._

_Je suis impatiente de voir le Pov de Lulla._

_Bonnes vacances !_

_Tu ne vas pas loin de chez moi (Loir-et-Cher)._

_Les châteaux sont supers :: ;D. _

C'est gentil de me dire que c'est super, comme ça j'ai moins de scrupules à vous montrer mes idées parfois déjantées, du moins de mon Pov. J'espère que le Pov de Lulla t'auras plut, je dois avouer que quand je l'ai écrit j'étais bien contente de retrouver la façon de voir de Lulla. Parce qu'Alec est bien gentil mais il est plus compliqué à utiliser comme personnage. Sinon, merci pour le ''bonnes vacances'', elles étaient très bien...un peu chargées pour trois jours. Mais j'ai vu pas mal de merveilles, donc je suis contente, et tu as parfaitement raison, les châteaux sont superbes. Dont celui de Langeais, je ne sais pas si tu connais...en tout cas j'ai adoré, mais je suis contente de rentrer aussi ^^...encore merci pour ta review, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Fallonne54 :**_ Encore un très bon chapitre !_

_J'aime beaucoup le passage de la morsure, particulièrement réussit, je trouve._

_J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner, une hybride à Volterra !_

_Pour le titre, wouha ! J'aurais voulu le faire, je n'aurais pas réussis... Merci ^^. _

Très bon chapitre ? Je dois avouer que tu me flattes beaucoup, mais comme ça me plait également beaucoup je ne dis rien (De toute façon qui se plaindrait ?). Bref, le passage sur la morsure je dois dire que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi, j'ai jamais mordu personne, et je suis pas un vampire...logique, non ? Donc, merci beaucoup, en tout cas, j'espère que la petite hybride à Volterra te plaira... Aussi, pour le titre, voyons je fais ça pour le fun, mais tu as raison, si tu essayais de le viser tu n'aurais pas forcément réussit, en tout cas je suis contente que tu ais été heureuse, donc je te dis de rien et également j'espère que le chapitre-ci-dessus te plaira.

**° Lilinne :** _Trop beau et trop triste !_

C'est vrai que c'est triste ma chère, mais ça ajoute une raison de plus de haïr Léontel et également une petite difficulté de plus pour Alec et Lulla. Mais, je trouvais que ça pouvais passer, enfin tu me diras ce que tu en penses en lisant le Pov de Lulla sur ce passage si horrible. Quand à dire que c'est beau, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

OoOoOoO

Donc, j'espère tout d'abord que ce chapitre vous aura plut, il n'est pas très tendre avec Lulla, vu comme Léontel la traite. Enfin, la vraie méchante scène sera pour le chapitre prochain, ainsi que des révélations sur Meredith et également sur les demi-vampires.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc consacré à la suite de la détention de Lulla, pas terrible d'ailleurs vu la pièce où elle est. Je précise quand même que Lulla est dans les caves de la Hofburg, pas tout à fait au niveau des égouts mais presque...je dis ça pour ma chère Lola by Lolitta, elle qui n'aime pas les égouts et on la comprend ^^.

Bien, le prochain chapitre sera posté mardi prochain, en espérant que tout le monde aimera le Pov de Lulla et également me le fera savoir.

Anga

Ps : Mes petites vacances étaient excellentes, bien qu'un peu courtes et surtout chargées, j'ai adoré me promener dans les rues d'Angers. Qui est d'ailleurs une excellente ville...je conseille à tout le monde d'aller faire un tour dans le château de cette ville, il y a une belle tapisserie qui date du XIV/XVème siècle, ça s'appelle **L'Apocalypse** selon Saint Jean...hormis la dimension relativement catholique on peut vraiment se dire que l'auteur a pompé allègrement sur les mythes grecques... **Non mais, le diable est représenté par un dragon à sept têtes, ça rappelle pas une certaine Hydre de Lerne ? **Bref, _c'était la minute info moyenâgeuse...^^._ (Sinon pour la postérité, j'ai commencé et entamé le chapitre 109 de mon histoire, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là.)


	55. Répulsion Pov Lulla

Youyou ? Vous allez bien tout le monde ? Moi ça va...hormis les exercices de maths que mon père me donne à faire...j'en salive d'avance (D'horreur bien sûr !).

Bref, tout d'abord, dans ce chapitre-ci **les quelques phrases sont traduites par Google en Danois**, donc je n'ai malheureusement pas eut d'aide d'une âme charitable sur ce coup-là. De toute façon c'est ma faute, je n'ai qu'à ne pas vouloir absolument mettre les phrases en langue étrangère...

Sinon, ce chapitre est consacrée à la suite de la détention de Lulla, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, à la fin du chapitre on comprend que les Volturi vont débarquer. Bref, donc petite parlotte entre Lulla et Meredith, qui est un personnage qui me tient à cœur, et explication relative sur les demi-vampires transformés...sinon, j'expose quelques petites choses à la fin du chapitre...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 53 : Répulsion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla était dans un des coins de la cellule, elle avait peut être un peu confiance en cette Meredith mais elle n'oubliait pas que les vampires et les hybrides étaient doués pour manipuler les gens, aussi elle réfléchit pendant un long moment aux informations apportées par la petite hybride.

Ainsi elle passa la nuit à penser à ce qu'avait dit Meredith, en cherchant des arguments contraires, la petite hybride la laissa faire, elle se contenta de se recroqueviller dans un coin opposé et de regarder Lulla en train de débattre intérieurement. Lulla n'avait d'ailleurs aucun mal à penser dans sa tête en ayant quelqu'un qui la regardait. Au contraire, cela l'aidait à faire le vide et à penser logiquement et non en prenant compte ses sentiments.

Car Lulla avait affreusement peur, elle était humaine et savait que cela était normal, mais elle était littéralement terrifié par Léontel, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intension de lui faire. Son esprit critique lui disait que cela aurait avoir avec le fait que cet hybride avait l'air de vouloir la posséder comme on possède un beau bijou.

Elle détestait ça, elle n'avait pas élevé ainsi, et être traité en objet par quelqu'un qui pouvait la tuer ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Aussi elle avait peur de ne pas revoir Alec, et de même, son cœur avait l'impression de saigner sans son vampire d'amour.

Finalement l'aube arriva vite et avec, les questions de Lulla :

_- Dit-moi. Comment Léontel, a-t-il fait pour berner Maître Aro ? Lui, qui est censé voir toutes les pensées d'une simple poignée de main._ Sa question résonna sous les voûtes de leurs prisons à toutes les deux, Meredith leva la tête sur Lulla avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres.

_- Dalya._

Lulla regarda bizarrement Meredith, elle se demandait si celle-ci se fichait d'elle ou pas. Car se contenter de répondre ainsi n'était pas vraiment polie. Mais la petite semi-immortelle comprit que Lulla n'était pas convaincue par cette démonstration sans arguments, elle reprit :

_- En fait, Léontel a réussit à faire en sorte que Dalya ait une dette envers lui, Dalya est une vampire des plus simples, elle n'aime pas qu'on la remarque mais elle a cédé envers Léontel, surtout qu'il la menaçait. Le pouvoir de Dalya est de manipuler l'esprit des gens, en enlevant certains souvenirs par exemple._ Expliqua Meredith, en choisissant sagement les mots qu'elle employait, Lulla pour sa part était complètement stupéfaite.

Léontel était malin, il avait réussit à mettre en œuvre un plan audacieux, en trouvant cette Dalya, Lulla eut d'autant plus peur pour le régime des Volturi. Car les leçons prodiguées, par Dame Sulpicia, avaient été instructives sur le pourquoi de la souveraineté des Volturi sur les autres vampires.

En effet, Lulla avait appris que les Volturi maintenaient un équilibre par la terreur, en faisant en sorte de ranger tout le monde derrière une ligne de souffrances promises au franchissement de la dite ligne, les Volturi contrôlaient et permettaient aux vampires et aux humains de cohabiter sans heurs. Si les Volturi étaient renversés, qui garantiraient les réserves de nourriture, et qui pourrait permettre un équilibre ? Ainsi formulé, la présence des Volturi étaient indispensable.

Lulla comprit que l'idéalisme de Léontel ne serait pas basé sur le principe de '_' Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés. ''_, le monde des humains ne serait alors plus dans l'obscurité des vampires, qui eux, sortiront de l'ombre pour prendre le contrôle. Lulla pouvait parfaitement imaginer les conséquences de tout cela.

Elle leva donc la tête sur le beau visage angélique de Meredith, qui dut comprendre tout de suite qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement dans sa tête :

_- Je vois que tu as compris ce que veux Léontel, il se croit tellement supérieur à tout les autres. Remarque, il a réussit à faire en sorte que des vampires lui obéissent, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, au demeurant il veut que tu sois reine...mais le veux-tu ?_ Demanda la petite hybride, sitôt ses paroles hors de sa bouche, Lulla répondit en criant presque.

_- NON !_ Aussitôt, elle fut réduite au silence par une pression des mains de Meredith sur sa bouche, la petite lui souffla alors rapidement.

_- J'avais deviné, ne t'en fais pas...mais il faut être discrète, ne refait pas cela s'il-te-plaît. Les gardes de Léontel repéreraient que je te parle..._ A peine les paroles de Meredith furent-elles murmurées, que les deux filles entendirent distinctement quelqu'un arriver devant la porte de leur cellule.

_- Tavshed! Meredith, er, at mennesket er vågen? __*****_ Lança l'homme, selon la tonalité que percevait Lulla, elle ne comprenait pas la langue, mais pressentit que c'était une langue nordique à cause des accents.

Meredith n'hésita apparemment pas, car elle ne lâcha pas ses mains de la bouche de Lulla, en revanche elle répondit avec assurance à celui qui était derrière la porte :

_- Hun er ikke vågen...Maxime ramt for hårdt ... __******_ Meredith se tut brusquement, et écouta de concert avec Lulla, les pas du garde qui s'éloignait dans l'antre de Léontel.

Lulla comprit qu'elle avait eut chaud, car elle ne doutait pas que Léontel souhaiterait la voir une fois réveillé, même si cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle l'était. Elle fut reconnaissante envers Meredith, car elle venait de lui sauver un peu la vie.

L'hybride lui lâcha la bouche, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Lulla savait qu'il ne fallait pas hurler, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais Lulla était curieuse de quelque chose, aussi elle prit la main droite de Meredith, empêchant celle-ci de repartir à sa place de l'autre bout de la cellule, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Lulla demanda :

_- Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?_ La question sembla surprendre Meredith, car elle prit un temps pour se reculer de Lulla et finit par s'assoir en tailleur devant celle-ci.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment...tout ce que je sais c'est que tu fais partit des Volturi..._ Lulla voulut la couper pour lui expliquer que non, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car la petite fille aux yeux bleus continua_,_ _...je suis certaine que ceux-ci ne laisseront pas un de leur membre dans la panade. J'ai donc l'espoir qu'ils viennent te sauver et par la même occasion me sauver moi._

Lulla regarda attentivement la petite en face d'elle, elle sentit parfaitement la douleur de celle-ci, et devina que la vie parmi les ''amis'' de Léontel n'avait pas dut être facile. Elle-même comprenait car elle était une surdouée, et ce n'était pas facile à assumer dans ce monde où l'âge possède une place non négligeable.

Ainsi, alors que Meredith se repliait sur elle-même après sa petite intervention pleine de sincérité, Lulla avança de quelques pas et décida que même si cette enfant était une demi-vampire, elle avait besoin de réconfort et Lulla pouvait lui en apporter.

Aussi, Lulla prit la petite dans ses bras et la câlina, ne tiquant même pas face à la tiédeur de la peau de Meredith, en somme Lulla fit comme cette dernière avec elle-même lors de leur rencontre dans cette cellule immonde. L'hybride sembla décontenancée mais accepta d'être câlinée par une presque inconnue, puis elle sembla reprendre courage car la petite voix cristalline de la demi-vampire retentit, étouffée, dans les bras de Lulla :

_- Je risque de te mordre dans cette position...hormis notre différence d'espèce, nous ne sommes pas si différentes toi et moi...même si toi, tu viens juste d'arriver dans l'enfer de Léontel. Je n'ai pas voulu être une hybride, j'ai été choisit par Léontel car j'avais le talent de voler sur la glace étant humaine...j'étais presque patineuse étoile..._ Lulla ouvrit de grands yeux face à la révélation de Meredith, Alec avait dit à Lulla que les hybrides étaient des êtres venant de l'union d'un vampire et d'une humaine, pas d'une transformation, mais déjà Meredith continuait, _...je me suis faite transformée et en me réveillant, Léontel m'a dit que je serais sa nouvelle arme...mon pouvoir est de léviter, intéressant contraste en voyant que je volais au dessus de la glace. Je veux que ce monstre arrête de créer son armée débile, alors qu'il t'ait enlevé me parait être sa pire erreur et la meilleure aubaine de toute mon éternité._

Elle se tut, Lulla avait écouté attentivement et comprenait cette demi-vampire, elle profita de sa chaleur. Mais bien vite, même en tenant cette petite boule de tiédeur, Lulla pensa inévitablement à la fraicheur perdue de son amour : Alec. Elle était comme perdue sans lui, elle décida tout de même de se ressaisir et poser quelques questions à Meredith :

_- Tu as parlé de transformation ? Je ne comprends pas...Alec m'avait dis que les demi-vampires naissaient d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire..._ Demanda Lulla, elle eut un gros pincement de cœur en pensant à son cher Alec, elle qui était si loin de lui, elle retint ses larmes alors que Meredith répondait à sa question.

_- Et bien, en vérité c'est le pouvoir de Léontel..._ En voyant l'air stupéfait de Lulla, elle dut comprendre qu'elle ne lui expliquerait pas ainsi, donc Meredith rajouta_,_ _...en fait Léontel n'a pas le même venin que les vampires, car ce venin seul tue les humains...mais avec le venin des vampires on peut créer un demi-vampire. A dire vrai, je n'ai jamais réfléchit au fonctionnement profond je sais juste ce que je viens de te dire..._

Lulla était surprise, mais elle se demanda si cela était possible, avant de se dire que Meredith n'aurait aucunes raisons de lui mentir, aussi la crut-elle. Mais dans son fort intérieur de scientifique, Lulla réfléchit aux possibilités qui pourraient expliquer une telle transformation.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait se prononcer maintenant car elle n'avait pas encore fait les expériences qu'elle voulait avec le laboratoire qui serait installé dans la bibliothèque. Penser à cela, l'amena évidemment à songer à Alec, elle baissa la tête, repartant dans ses pensées.

Ce jour-là et le suivant furent calmes, entre les discussions avec Meredith, les semi instants de sommeil contre le mur de pierres apparentes, et les éclats de voix furieuses qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Lulla fut tranquille, ou relativement, mais la seule nourriture qu'elle avait droit était quelques pains de campagne, ce qui en soit ne suffisait pas à la nourrir convenablement.

Mais Lulla avait conscience que sa détention ne serait pas finit, elle avait la nette impression que Léontel attendait qu'elle craque et qu'elle le rejoigne de son plein gré, ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais bien sûr. Elle aimait bien trop la morale volterrienne et Alec surtout.

D'ailleurs, elle avait compté, cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'elle avait été enlevée, Lulla était presque désespéré de ne pas avoir été récupérée par Alec. Cela la laissa tristounette, même très triste car elle était malheureuse et elle serra ses mains autour de ses jambes. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était séparée d'Alec.

Alec. Tout lui manquait, absolument tout, même ses disputes à propos de leur sexualité, Lulla voulait revenir à Volterra, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait rêvé d'Alec la nuit d'avant, ou plutôt pendant ses petites siestes, car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir même en ayant Meredith près d'elle.

D'ailleurs, après leur petite discussion, Meredith s'était repliée dans un coin de la cellule, expliquant doucement à Lulla qu'elle devait se retenir de ne pas aller la tuer. Lulla fut encore plus refroidit par cela, car elle venait de perdre son meilleur atout pour passer le temps.

Mais vers la fin de ce vendredi après-midi, alors que Lulla était en train de commencer à s'endormir, n'ayant que cela à faire, une personne approcha de la porte de leur cellule. Lulla sentit immédiatement la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines, elle savait maintenant, avant même que la personne n'entre, qu'une confrontation allait démarrer.

_- Meredith...sort et va te nourrir._ Lulla reconnu la voix, c'était celle de Léontel, elle sut alors qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec ce monstre, elle eut très peur et lança un regard emplis de détresse à Meredith qui avait commencé à se lever de son coin.

Celle-ci adressa un regard emplis d'horreur à Lulla, qui comprit que l'hybride avait peur pour elle, alors de sa complaisance habituelle, Lulla ravala sa terreur et lança un regard rassurant à Meredith, ou du moins elle espérait qu'il était rassurant. Après tout elle était la plus âgée, donc elle pensait qu'ainsi elle ne devait pas laisser ses faiblesses transparaitre, surtout que Meredith avait énormément besoin de se nourrir.

Ainsi Lulla leva attentivement la tête, tandis que Meredith passait la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir, révélant une luminosité assez conséquente, venant du couloir bien éclairé avec des ampoules. Alors, Lulla vit Léontel apparaitre dans l'encadrement, il la regarda et un sourire sardonique se plaça sur ses lèvres d'hybride :

_- Voilà donc ma petite future reine...tu es décidée à rejoindre mon camp ?_ Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, déclenchant un recul évident de Lulla, qui n'était pas téméraire du tout en cet instant, elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa terreur, comme Alec le lui aurait certainement conseillé.

_- Je ne suis pas ta reine...si je dois être à un être, je suis à Alec Volturi alors !_ A peine eut-elle finit de parler que déjà, Léontel grognait violement contre elle ou l'idée qu'elle puisse être à un autre, Lulla ne savait pas.

Lulla s'était levée pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, quand soudainement Léontel empoigna son bras droit, il essaya alors de la tirer vers lui. Lulla essaya bien sûr de reculer rapidement, mais il la tira trop fort, bref elle se retrouva contre lui. Et, sentir le souffle de ce monstre contre elle, lui souleva le cœur, Lulla mit toute sa force pour repousser Léontel, et y parvint.

Elle recula rapidement vers le mur le plus proche, mais fit alors la pire erreur de sa vie, montrer son dos à son agresseur. Celui-ci s'était baissé à genoux et attrapa vivement la cheville droite de Lulla, celle-ci chuta lourdement sur le sol et poussa brusquement un cri de douleur.

Léontel ne fut pas du tout émut par sa douleur, car il tira le corps de Lulla vers le sien, elle essaya bien évidemment de se rebeller en enfonçant ses doigts dans les dalles, la douleur se fit encore plus forte. L'hybride fit alors quelque chose d'horrible et de monstrueux.

Il la toucha et, alors qu'elle hurla pour s'échapper, mais il réagit en lui donnant un coup dans les cotes, Lulla ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait obtenir d'elle en la prenant de force. Alors qu'il posait ses mains de monstre sur ses cuisses, elle essaya de s'enfuir encore avant d'entendre un bruit.

Il venait de baisser sa braguette.

Aussitôt, l'horreur et la peur se répandit dans les veines de Lulla, elle avait plus que jamais la haine et l'envie d'avoir Alec près d'elle pour la protéger. Ce que Léontel avait l'intention de faire avec elle, lui donna envie de vomir de toutes ses forces, quand soudainement, une voix retentit :

_- Maître ! Ils arrivent...que fait-on ?_ La voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Meredith, empêcha certainement Léontel de faire ce qu'il avait l'intension de faire avec Lulla, elle resta terrifiée sur le sol, tandis que l'hybride se relevait et remontait inélégamment sa braguette.

Elle venait d'être sauvée, elle ne douta pas que c'était les Volturi qui arrivaient.

* * *

_*** **__- Silence ! Meredith, est-ce que l'humaine est réveillée ?_

_**** **__- Elle n'est pas réveillée...Maxime l'a frappé bien trop fort..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Lilly :** _J'adore ton chapitre._

_Je m'étais demandée si on allait voir ce qui été arrivé à Lulla pendant sa captivité. _

_Vivement la suite =)._

Héhé, comme toujours je suis à la fois flattée que tu suives toujours mon histoire avec zèle et également par ton appréciation positive, je te remercie. Tu es très gentille, donc comme tu vas le lire on apprend ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la captivité de Lulla, j'espère que cela te plaira. Aussi, je ne voyais pas qu'il puisse en être autrement, j'aime bien avoir les deux facettes, un Pov de Lulla et l'autre d'Alec...j'espère que ça plait aussi, bref à une prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré ces 2 chapitres, par contre la réaction d'Alec m'a fait un peu peur c'est dur pour lui de l'accepter mais je pense qu'il va y arriver et pour Lulla j'espère que ce salaud (Désolée pour le gros mot.) n'a pas violé Lulla rassure moi, mais bon j'ai un doute, je verrais bien, vivement la suite, bon courage bisous._

_Je réponds au mail dés que possible. _

Je suis extrêmement contente de te voir, et également que mes deux chapitres précédents t'aient plut. Même la réaction d'Alec, en même temps il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ce qu'il se passait, il n'est pas ce genre-là, du moins selon moi. Aussi, comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre-ci, Léontel n'a pas eut le temps de violer Lulla...néanmoins l'agresser comme il l'a fait, laissera des marques...mais Alec se chargera de les atténuer...ça tu peux en être certaine. Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, malgré son aspect critique sur la fin, à une prochaine fois. (J'attends ton mail avec impatience ^^.)

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Intéressant, vivement la suite._

C'est toujours aussi réconfortant d'avoir ton avis, si je l'ai pas à un chapitre je commence à m'inquiéter de ce que tu penses ^^. Bref, je suis contente que ça te semble intéressant, espérons que la suite soit de la même teneur...vu qu'Alec va bientôt arriver au secours de sa chère et tendre. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Mandy :**_ Coucou miss, _

_Je t'écris, mais je ne sais pas si tu verras mon message. J'ai adoré ta fiction, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te donner des reviews à TOUS tes chapitres, donc voila, comme j'ai lu avant-hier le chapitre 54, je me suis dit que quand même, tu méritais bien une review :)._

_Ta fiction est magnifique ! On y retrouve bien les sentiments de tes personnages, franchement, le début, la fille scientifique qui ne croyait pas aux légendes et Alec (Dont je suis fan.) qui prenait la totalité des humains pour de la chair à pâtée, quand ils tombent amoureux et tout sans s'en rendre compte, car Alec met ça sur le compte du sang de Lulla, j'ai kiffé ! Comment que Jane a été étonnée ! Son frère chéri, son jumeau, l'Abominable Alec défendait une humaine ! C'était magnifique ! _

_Moi j'ai accroché, alors c'est une amie qui m'a passé ton lien, je ne sais pas si tu la connais, mais il me semble que oui, elle s'appelle Maurine, franchement un grand merci à vous deux, elle car elle m'a donné ce lien, et toi car tu écris vraiment trop bien, et c'était fascinant comment tu fondais le Pov Lulla et le Pov Alec ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! Et ça m'a encore plus accroché ! Mais dis-moi, vas-tu faire un nouveau chapitre ? _

_Bon bah... Ah non, je n'ai pas tout dit ^^. J'ai admiré la façon dont tu faisais pour allonger une cinquantaine de chapitres JUSTE sur l'histoire de Lulla et Alec, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais franchement, je t'admire ! Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un capable d'étendre une journée sur deux ou trois chapitres ! J'ai adoré ! _

_Bref, tu dois bien te rendre compte que si je continuais, tu allais en avoir la tête qui tourne, je ne suis pas d'habitude bavarde, mais apparemment tu peux comprendre que j'ai vraiment accroché ! Bref, si tu as du new ou quoi, je te laisserais un autre commentaire, peut-être pas dans le chapitre suivant, car là j'ai eut un moment libre et j'ai sauté sur ta fiction pour te laisser mon avis. Bref, donc si tu continues ta fic, je te suivrais jusqu'a la fin :). Bisous la miss et j'espère à bientôt !_

_Ps : Dis-moi, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, car je pense publier sur ce site, sur le thème des Volturi, avec bien évidemment, une histoire tournant autour d'une Dalayna et d'un Alec, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu penses que je devrais d'abord bien avancer dans ma fic ou si j'ai déjà le chapitre 1 et 2 ainsi que le prologue je peux publier directement ?_

_Ps (bis) : Bisous, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se parler._

_MANDY _

Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir prit la liberté d'aérer ta review pour qu'elle passe mieux. Ensuite, sache que je suis immensément flattée, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux en lisant ta touchante review, donc merci ^^. C'est gentil de dire que ma fiction est magnifique, en tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que le concept de cette fic t'ai attiré et t'ai accroché ou ferrer comme un poisson dans une rivière (Pardonne la comparaison.). Bref, je ne connais pas de Maurine, en revanche je connais une Marine, qui m'a déjà laissé des reviews, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante... Pour moi, avoir les deux Pov est une chose indéniablement intéressante, comme cela on sait de suite certaines choses, alors que si on n'a qu'un seul Pov le protagoniste de ce Pov-ci ne sait pas forcément tout d'un coup. En gros, c'est un choix pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Ah...pour ce qui est de l'allongement visible des chapitres, je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment voulu...en vérité j'écris à partir de quelques idées conductrices pour un chapitre, seulement je ne prévois pas certaines scènes qui s'entrecâlent...donc ça devient long. Mais, j'aime bien cette façon de faire...en tout cas si tu aimes les trucs longs à mort, ma prochaine fic sera dans ce registre-là. Aussi, je te remercie énormément pour ta review si gentille et motivante, j'étais vraiment contente. Donc à une prochaine fois, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci te plaira. (Ps : Je t'enverrais un message comportant mes impressions sur ta fic...dans quelques jours...mais promis je le ferais.)

OoOoOoO

Gloups... C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais assez dégoûtée par mes propres mots sur la fin. Cela dit, la fin que je réserve à Léontel a suffit à me remonter le moral...je vous laisse donc imaginer toutes les tortures possibles pour ce salopiau. (Oui, moi aussi je fais dans les gros mots...^^.)

Bref...heu...concernant les demi-vampires transformés, vous aurez toutes les informations nécessaires dans les chapitres prochains. Ceci dit, je pense poster un beau bonus uniquement constitué d'explications ''pseudos''-scientifiques concernant le venin vampirique, celui des enfants de la lune et également les demi-vampires. Je précise que j'appelle demi-vampires transformés, ceux qui ont eut la malchance d'avoir été et mordu par Léontel et par un vampire. Bref, je voulais vous demandez votre avis. Histoire de savoir si vous voudriez que je fasse ça pour vous...aussi je précise que j'ai réfléchit à tout cela avant de commencer ma fic...tout est marqué noir sur blanc à carreaux sur mon petit carnet vert... (Elodie va voir où je veux en venir...^^.)

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la suite de l'histoire (Non sans blague !), bref Lulla a été sauvée par l'arrivée inopinée des Volturi. Elle a eut chaud, même très chaud, à présent suite de l'histoire et également arrivée du noble chevalier en armure blanche et cheval blanc (Alec bien sûr !) ...si vous avez remarqué je fais dans l'humour aujourd'hui...

Bref, à la prochaine, soit vendredi qui vient. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir... (Allez, soyez gentils ^^ !) ...je plaisante, vous l'êtes tous déjà.

Anga

Ps : Bien, j'aurais à présent deux petites questions pour ceux qui ont le courage de venir jusqu'à ces lignes... **Tout d'abord, celle concernant un petit traité ''pseudo''-scientifique concernant les vampires : Donc, êtes vous pour ou contre ?** Et ensuite, je voudrais si **ça gêne beaucoup de gens de voir leurs reviews modifiés par moi avant d'être mises sur les posts des chapitres ?** En tout cas, moi je me demande si je n'en fais pas un peu trop...bref, **répondez-moi, s'iou-plaît.**


	56. Affliction Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts à suivre la suite des aventures de Lulla durant son kidnapping.

Tout d'abord, **la phrase en Danois a été traduite à l'aide de Google**, donc comme d'habitude le niveau n'est pas forcément subtil. Elle a d'ailleurs été déjà utilisée dans un chapitre précédent du Pov d'Alec...^^.

Donc dans ce chapitre, vous aurez la fin du kidnapping de Lulla, l'arrivée d'Alec-le-prince-charmant, et également la douleur de la transformation de Lulla. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce passage est assez crédible...bref, une bonne dose de remords et de doutes de la part de Lulla, un petit clin d'œil à la suite de l'histoire et le pourquoi de la marque ensanglantée qu'Alec trouve dans un des chapitres précédents...j'espère que cela ne paraitra pas trop culcul...^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 54 : Affliction

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Elle venait d'être sauvée, elle ne douta pas que c'était les Volturi qui arrivaient.

Lulla attendit d'être sûre que Léontel serait loin, pour se recroqueviller contre le mur en face d'elle. Elle serra ses vêtements contre elle, elle était en robe et elle sentit parfaitement que les actions repoussantes de Léontel laisseraient des marques sur sa peau. Aussitôt, elle sentit la honte de s'être presque fait violée envahir ses veines, elle détestait ça mais elle savait que ce genre de sentiment était normal.

Mais elle sentait parfaitement que se présenter à son âme-sœur dans cet état n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait affreusement peur qu'Alec la déteste parce qu'elle ne s'était pas assez débattue pour s'échapper. Lulla retint brusquement ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, mais elle ne put pas les garder plus longtemps en elle.

Lulla se mit donc à pleurer doucement, en sanglotant faiblement, elle ne voulait pas qu'Alec la haïsse, mais ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui, surtout pas ce vampire si cher à son cœur. Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, même si elle savait que c'était surtout elle qui s'en voudrait de ne pas s'être assez débattue.

Les larmes coulaient de ses joues vers les dalles froides de la cellule, Lulla prit alors conscience de la douleur dans ses mains, surtout ses doigts. Elle regarda en leva ses mains dans la lumière faiblarde de la seule ampoule de la salle, bien évidemment sous ses larmes l'image était floue.

Lulla sentit alors que ses mains étaient imbibées de liquide, elle essaya vainement de ne plus pleurer, et n'y parvins qu'au bout d'un certain temps, néanmoins Lulla finit par retrouver sa vision et se retrouva à détailler ses doigts rongés de douleur.

Du sang.

En quantité peu importante, mais assez pour couvrir ses mains entièrement, Lulla ramena ses doigts contre sa robe et se remit à pleurer à l'idée de perdre Alec, avoir les doigts en sang n'était pas sa priorité la plus importante en cet instant.

Alec, elle voulait qu'il soit là et en même temps elle avait tellement honte qu'elle souhaitait s'enterrer vivante, heureusement que Léontel n'était pas parvenu à ses fins, Lulla n'osa pas imaginer dans quel état elle aurait été. Alors, Lulla repensa à ses jours de détention et surtout au pincement de cœur, quasi constant depuis sa séparation forcée avec Alec, elle reconnut là le pouvoir des âme-sœurs, même si elle ne comprenait pas trop à quoi cela pouvait servir.

Lullaby murmura alors doucement le prénom de son amoureux, tout en se remettant à pleurer et en posant ses mains sur le mur de pierres. Elle était presque désespérée, d'instinct ses doigts tracèrent un cœur sur une des pierres du bas, s'appliquant avec l'index, Lulla s'aperçut que son sang avait formé exactement le même cœur, logique.

Toujours en pleurant, elle traça la flèche qui passa dans le cœur, et en son fort intérieur se promis de ne pas céder à Léontel, même s'il la violait, elle ne se laisserait pas envahir par le besoin de céder et de devenir sa reine. Car même si elle le devenait, Lulla chercherait à se suicider, elle fut contente de sa décision, ce qui atténua un peu ses pleurs.

Elle était sûre d'elle, et cela fit qu'elle se contenta de prier silencieusement pour qu'Alec la retrouve et la prenne dans ses bras de glace, sa présence rassurante lui manquait tellement.

Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Lulla pria pour que ce ne soit pas Léontel, mais un courant d'air près d'elle lui apprit qu'un vampire ou un hybride venait de se mettre à coté d'elle, alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir qui était là, des mains s'emparaient des siennes, et une voix fusa :

_- Mon dieu. Je n'aurais jamais du sortir..._ C'était Meredith, elle avait les doigts meurtris de Lulla entre ses doigts, et les bougeait pour s'assurer certainement de leur mobilité.

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute..._ Lulla murmura doucement, au milieu de ses quelques larmes encore présentent sur ses joues, Meredith dut comprendre quelque chose d'autre car elle ouvra des grands yeux horrifiés, elle déblatéra rapidement.

_- Il a...je...je suis désolée Lulla..._ Apparemment la petite hybride avait comprit quelles genres d'intention avait Léontel en venant dans la cellule de Lulla, elle continua avant que celle-ci ait le temps de lui parler, _...je t'ai entendu hurler...j'ai cherché à tout prix un moyen de te sortir de là. J'ai eut la chance de sentir l'arrivée imminente du clan Volturi...je suis si désolée Lulla, je voulais sortir de mon enfer et non pas t'y faire venir aussi..._

La petite Meredith était choquée, mais Lulla serra doucement ses doigts meurtris et ceux, tièdes, de l'hybride, celle-ci agrippa un morceau de sa jupe et s'en servis pour faire un bandage de fortune autour de la pulpe des doigts de la main gauche de Lulla. Elle fit de même avec la main droite, puis elle reprit la parole :

_- J'ai créé une piste pour tromper les Volturi, sur ordre de Léontel, cette piste en prenant un de tes foulards...un vert pomme, mais apparemment les Volturi sont bien plus malins que Léontel ne l'avait escompté, car ils se sont déplacés en masse...tous. Pour toi._

Les informations portées par Lulla mirent du temps à parvenir au cerveau de celle-ci, elle reconnut le châle de sa rencontre avec Alec, et eut un petit sourire faible à ce souvenir car Alec lui avait rendu le châle après sa mission en Roumanie, avant d'enregistrer que tout les Volturi venaient. Meredith avait raison, cela était pour elle, en une seconde elle fut plus heureuse...mais ça ne dura pas, car elle n'osait pas imaginer leurs regards quand ils sauraient qu'elle avait faillit céder à Léontel, peu importait le moyen employé de sa part, elle avait honte.

Lulla rebaissa la tête, encore malheureuse, mais elle ne put s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort, car Meredith leva la tête, et murmura à toute vitesse :

_- On va sortir de la cachette...essaye de t'enfuir dès que Léontel sera prit par sa bataille à la con...les Volturi te retrouverons aussitôt et tu seras en sécurité..._ Lulla ne comprit pas pourquoi Meredith agissait ainsi, avant de comprendre car la petite hybride la força à se lever, et Lulla perçut des pas qui commençaient à arriver vers leur cellule.

_- On bouge, tu emmènes l'humaine à Léontel, Meredith._ La voix était froide et métallique, c'est du moins ce que ressentit Lulla, elle sentit soudainement la prise de Meredith se faire plus forte, Lulla comprit immédiatement qu'elle adoptait une réaction en conséquence.

Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Meredith, Lulla finit par y parvenir et découvrit un sentiment implorait son pardon, elle acquiesça de la tête, et prit une expression presque forcée, elle n'eut pas à faire du théâtre, son agression dernière était encore fraiche dans sa tête. Mais en sortant de la pièce où elle avait passé presque tout son temps depuis quatre jours, elle fut terrifiée par la vue d'une personne particulière.

Le vampire qui l'avait enlevé la regardait d'un air sadique.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de s'effacer sur un coté du couloir pour laisser passer les deux filles, Lulla entendit distinctement Meredith le prévenir de ne pas s'en prendre à Lulla, elle apprécia mais espéra que le vampire blond ne comprendrait pas que Meredith était bienveillante avec Lulla.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui, simplement Lulla était inquiète de ce personnage, elle savait qu'il était pour sa mort, et qu'il ne comprenait pas Léontel et son vœux de garder Lulla. Bref, aussi Lulla savait que sa prochaine rencontre avec Léontel serait difficile, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce qu'il avait faillit lui faire.

Meredith guida Lulla dans les multiples couloirs souterrains, ce fut alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qui sembla familier à Lulla, en deux secondes elle sut où elle était : Vienne, la Hofburg.

Cela faisait partit des histoires familiales, surtout celle de Lysander, son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Lulla eut un petit sourire en passant entre les tableaux, elle baissa les yeux sur _''L'île des morts''_ de Böcklin. Savoir où elle était, lui permit de reprendre confiance en elle et d'afficher un regard impassible en découvrant Léontel au bout du couloir aux peintures.

_- Bougez-vous, on part maintenant...un détachement s'occupera de les faire patienter._ Lança Léontel au garde blond derrière Lulla, celui-là même qu'elle détestait.

Léontel ne posa pas ses yeux sur Lulla, ou alors elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, toujours est-il que l'hybride prit la manche de Lulla, arracha celle-ci à Meredith, elle comprit que Léontel n'avait pas renoncé au fait de la vouloir pour reine.

Le vampire blond que Lulla détestait passa devant le troupeau d'hybrides et de vampires autour de Léontel, il posa ses mains sur le mur fermant le couloir des peintures et appuya fortement dessus, Lulla entendit nettement un craquement. Et, un passage fit son apparition, l'ouverture était petite, néanmoins Léontel s'y faufila en emmenant Lulla avec lui, les vampires et les hybrides complices de Léontel ne bronchèrent pas au passage de Lulla, elle comprit que Léontel avait dut leur faire la morale, ou alors ils ne respiraient simplement pas.

Toujours est-il que Lulla était assez terrifiée par les actions de Léontel, d'après sa dernière phrase celui-ci avait prévu un comité d'accueil assez peu sympathique, Lulla eut peur de perdre Alec. Puis elle se rappela distinctement les capacités de guerre de celui-ci, aussi fut-elle un peu rassurée, elle repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit Meredith : elle devrait profiter de la cohue générale pour filer.

Mais en cet instant, tout ce qu'elle pensait c'était de ne pas regarder dans les yeux Léontel, elle avait bien trop peur. Alors à la place, elle détailla le passage secret, selon les indications de son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, il ramenait dans les égouts de Vienne, puis à la surface, Lulla devina que le combat final aurait lieu dehors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla pleurait doucement, encore, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une éponge qui se vide lentement de son liquide. En effet, ils étaient bien ressortit à la surface, Lulla avait alors tenté un coup de maitre, en essayant de s'échapper. Elle avait profité d'un moment où tout le monde avait regardé, angoissé visiblement, la bouche d'égout par laquelle ils étaient sortis.

Mais elle n'était pas allée bien loin, Léontel et une hybride brune l'avaient rattrapé en quelques secondes, juste le temps pour qu'elle ait put faire quelques pas vers la sortie de la place où ils étaient arrivés. Léontel avait tordu son poignet droit, provoquant une douleur assez monstrueuse chez elle, elle avait cédé car de toute façon ça aurait été pire si elle s'était débattue encore un peu.

Ils avaient continué frénétiquement à courir pour se cacher en bordure de Vienne, espérant certainement avoir un avantage dans la bataille qu'ils seraient obligés de livrer. Ils avaient trouvé un entrepôt où ils s'installèrent, les gardes dehors et Léontel et Lulla dedans.

A peine celle-ci fut-elle lâchée par Léontel, qu'elle se réfugiait dans un coin, préférant éviter tout contact avec ce monstre, c'était là qu'elle pleura. Enfin ce fut là, que ses larmes tombèrent sur le sol, car elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un seul sanglot lui échapper, elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Léontel.

Lulla sentait que la bataille finale était presque là, aussi se recroquevilla-t-elle dans son coin, évitant à tout prix de se faire repérer par Léontel, elle savait qu'il aurait l'idée de l'utiliser comme otage, elle eut raison.

Ses oreilles, bien qu'humaines perçurent sans mal les bruits du dehors, bruits provoqués par une rencontre brutale entre les Volturi et les sbires de Léontel. Cela avait l'air particulièrement sauvage et brutal, Lulla frémit, malheureusement pour elle ce frémissement attira l'attention de Léontel sur elle, il attrapa son bras brusquement, à vitesse quasi vampirique.

Lulla étouffa un sanglot, tandis que la poigne de l'hybride l'obligeait à se lever et à se poster près de lui au milieu de l'entrepôt, Lulla eut peur, tandis que Léontel avait resserré sa force sur Lulla, elle se retint encore de pleurer, et pour faire bonne mesure, leva la tête sur l'hybride. Elle tomba sur le regard froid et méchant du prédateur de tout à l'heure, la seule différence résidait en le fait qu'une parcelle de peur se voyait dans le fond de ses iris.

Malheureusement Lulla n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, Léontel tourna la tête vers elle et lui donna un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Elle essaya de reculer mais n'y parvenant pas, elle se dit que les Volturi n'étaient pas loin, elle était presque en sécurité.

_- Skibsføreren ! De kommer til at dræbe Maxime...jeg ønsker ikke dø, de lovede... __*****_ Le cri résonna longuement dans l'entrepôt, étant quelque peu amplifié par le plafond en tôle, Lulla sursauta brusquement à l'écoute de ce cri.

Léontel fut ébranlé, car il lâcha Lulla un instant, elle en profita aussitôt pour essayer de s'enfuir brusquement vers la gauche, ce faisant elle courut de toutes ses forces. Mais cela ne suffit pas, car l'hybride la rattrapa rapidement et la jetant à terre, il murmura conte son oreille :

_- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir à moi seul...tu ne seras à personne d'autre..._ Aussitôt que ces mots furent hors de la bouche de ce monstre, Lulla perçut qu'il prenait violement son poignet droit, la seconde d'après elle gelait.

La première sensation, qu'elle eut, fut une brûlure dure et aiguë, plusieurs brûlures d'ailleurs, Lulla comprit que Léontel l'avait mordu au poignet. Mais la seconde sensation fut bien plus horrible et monstrueuse, le froid l'envahissait en la glaçant et la brûlant au passage.

Elle eut conscience de se débattre, puis de laisser tomber et de se concentrer sur sa douleur, c'était trop horrible et Lulla ne trouva même pas la force d'hurler pour évacuer. Le froid était infernal, il partait de son poignet pour trouver un passage vicieux dans ses veines et atteindre le cœur, elle gigota en le sentant toucher sa moelle épinière, c'était monstrueux car cela la paralysa presque entièrement, mais le peu de conscience qui lui restait, lui hurlait qu'elle était en train de mourir.

Puis, Lulla perdit presque toute notion de ce qui se passait, elle était dans un univers de froid mordant et monstrueux, elle maudit Léontel de lui avoir fait cela. Car elle avait parfaitement compris que le venin de Léontel agissait par le froid paralysant sa victime, elle sut qu'elle allait mourir, sa dernière pensée fut un prénom :

Alec.

Ce fut alors que la sensation paralysante commença à disparaitre, remplacée par un répit, elle ne comprit pas du tout, avant de sentir une brûlure au niveau de son cou, cette brûlure était plus douce car plus loin des nerfs de son corps, mais elle la sentit passer. Lulla eut alors vaguement conscience qu'un vampire la mordait, elle se demanda qui cela pouvait être, elle eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard :

_- Tu ne dois pas la boire entièrement, résiste à son sang mon frère...elle en vaut bien la peine..._ Lulla comprit que c'était la voix de Jane qui lui parvenait, alors elle sut que celui qui la mordait était Alec.

Bien que la situation ne soit pas simple pour lui, il la mordait, dans sa douleur, Lulla se mit à sourire faiblement.

* * *

_*** **__- MAÎTRE ! Ils viennent de tuer Maxime...je ne veux pas mourir, vous aviez promis..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy :** _Coucou miss, ce chapitre était RETENTISSANT ! J'ai adoré ! Heureusement Léontel a été arrêté pile à temps ! Ta fiction est vraiment magnifique, et si je te le dis, c'est que je le pense, par contre excuse-moi de ne pas te faire un message trop long, je dois faire une réécriture et je n'ai pas trop de temps ^^. Bref, j'ai adoré ton chapitre, on y ressent bien les sentiments des personnages, et ça m'accroche toujours autant ! Bisous miss !_

_Ps : la fille qui m'a fait découvrir ta fiction, je me suis trompée car elle s'appelle Ewina ! Bisous __._

Je suis contente et que tu sois toujours, et également que tu aimes mon chapitre précédent, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir. Bref, c'est très gentil, quand je lis tes reviews, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être extrêmement flattée donc merci à toi. Pas grave de ne pas faire de long message, un simple petit ''coucou'' me fait déjà bien plaisir. Ensuite, je me demande quel genre de réécriture tu fais...^^...bref, je tenais à ce que les sentiments de mes personnages soient palpables, c'est l'essence d'une histoire selon moi, donc passage obligé. Donc, j'espère que tu accrocheras également à ce chapitre-ci, merci encore.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Voilà, je suis de retour et je viens de lire tes trois chapitres que tu as mis et je me suis régalée, Léontel va prendre la raclée du siècle héhé, je la plains la pauvre, et j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu as décris les demi-vampires._

_A plus._

Ah, que je suis contente de revoir, ma chère, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, donc je suis très contente ^^. Bref, tu as raison, Léontel ne va pas s'en sortir avec une simple tape sur les doigts, nous parlons des Volturi quand même ! Pour ce qui est des demi-vampires, j'avoue que cette idée peut paraitre osée, mais je préférais faire ainsi, j'ai plus de possibilités quand à la suite de l'histoire...bref, à une prochaine fois et je rajoute encore que je suis contente de te revoir.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen : **_C'est bien d'avoir le Pov des deux et l'histoire des deux côtés, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite._

Héhé, contente de revoir ta frimousse, enfin façon de parler. C'est sûr qu'avoir les deux côtés permet de mieux comprendre les sentiments respectifs des personnages. En plus, c'est un grand changement qui s'annonce, la transformation de Lulla, il fallait voir les deux façons différentes d'appréhender la chose...bref à une prochaine fois...en espérant que la transformation du Pov de Lulla soit crédible...^^.

**° Libel Fanny : **_Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré et je dis un grand ''ouf'' pour Lulla et cette pauvre petite si je me souviens bien c'est celle-là que Maître Marcus garde dans un des chapitres précédents (T'as vu j'ai dis Maître mdr.) t'inquiètes j'écris le mail dés que je peux, j'ai encore des soucis avec ma boîte, ça me soule ça aussi, sinon bon courage, vivement la suite et gros bisous. _

_Ps : J'espère que tu vas bien ma puce._

Tu as raison de dire ''ouf'', Lulla a eut énormément de chance, mais en même temps c'est un peu fait exprès de ma part. En effet, Meredith est la petite hybride qui rappelle à Caius une de ses défuntes sœurs, Meredith aura de l'importance par la suite. D'ailleurs, ce personnage est un de mes préférés, bref, prends ton temps pour le mail, j'attendrais patiemment. J'ai hâte de lire ton mail et également tes réactions face à ce chapitre. (Et, je vais très bien, ma chère, j'espère que c'est le cas pour toi aussi.) Encore merci pour cette review, et à la prochaine ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Super chapitre ^^._

_Elle va retrouver Alec **._

_C'est un gros porc ce Léontel o.O._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Excellent, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre, après tout, franchement c'est un des plus noirs et sombres de cette fic. Mais, cela me paraissait être une épreuve pouvant se révéler intéressante par la suite, une bonne péripétie en somme. Oui, ne t'en fais pas, elle va retrouver Alec, mais avant elle va souffrir le martyr...d'ailleurs je me demande si ce que j'ai écrit est assez cohérent, puisque je ne sais pas vraiment comment on ressent cette transformation (Nan...logique ! Je ne vais pas me péter un bras pour voir...) ...j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis de review à tes derniers chapitres, mais j'ai eut pas mal de boulot et tout et tout. Mais bon d'un autre côté quand je me suis revenue : pouf, j'avais deux chapitres d'un coup !_

_Bon voilà, sinon que te dire à part que tes chapitres sont vraiment géniaux !_

_Pour moi, se sont les chapitres les plus sombres de la fic jusqu'à présent. Mais comme toujours je les trouve très bien écrits et je dois dire que c'était pas mal d'avoir le Pov de Lulla sur son kidnapping. Je trouve que la scène, où Léontel va abuser de la pauvre Lulla, est assez sombre c'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté il y a Alec qui arrive pour la sauver ! (Je t'avais dis que c'était un super héros, mais bon sans collant t'as raison ça ne lui irait pas, lol ;).)_

_Sinon moi je ne me suis jamais attachée à Léontel donc tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux dans les prochains chapitres, je m'en moque complètement ^^._

_Bref sinon, j'ai commencé un peu à lire ton autre fiction sur les Volturi à la fac : elle m'a fait bien rire dit donc :). Mais je prévois de te laisser une petite review à chaque chapitre pour te dire ce que j'en pense, parce que moi je ne pensais pas que cette fic était aussi avancée ! Mais bon cela fera plus à lire ;)._

_Puisqu'on est dans le registre des autres fictions, je t'annonce que j'ai écrit un petit one-shot sur le couple Jane/Félix (Je te le dis vu que tu as l'air d'avoir comme moi un petit coup de cœur pour ce couple ^^.)._

_J'ai commencé aussi une mini-fic sur eux, donc si tu veux aller voir, ton avis et le bienvenue ma chère ;). (Lien sur mon profil.)_

_Bon on arrête de parler de moi, on est là pour toi :)._

_Perso un petit chapitre scientifique concernant les vampires je ne serais pas contre au contraire. Car je dois t'avouer qu'il y a deux ou trois petits trucs qui m'ont échappés._

_Et pour ce qui est du fait de corriger nos reviews, et bien vas-y comme ça on ne verra pas à quel point je suis nulle en orthographe ( Houuuuuu honte à moi, lol !). Mais à la limite c'est surtout pour toi, que cela ne te donne pas de travail supplémentaire ^^._

_Bon je te laisse en te faisant de big bisous. Lola._

_Ps : Je n'ai pas laissé tombé ma première fic c'est juste que j'ai les idées et les trames des chapitres et tout et tout. Mais va savoir pourquoi au moment d'écrire rien, nada, néant. Est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivée ?_

Tu sais, je suis déjà extrêmement contente que tu sois là, alors ne t'en fais pas...et puis comme ça tu as eut beaucoup de lecture. Merci beaucoup d'apprécier cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et tu as parfaitement raison, ce sont les chapitres les plus sombres. Mais, en même temps je ne voyais pas la renaissance de Lulla en demi-vampire sans un peu de ténèbres avant, même si après elle deviendra une prédatrice ^^, ou semi-prédatrice c'est selon. Ok, je vais faire ce que je veux de Léontel...il va morfler...sinon, concernant l'autre fiction, elle n'est pas que de moi je le rappelle, je l'écris avec ma meilleure amie. D'ailleurs les pages sur papier étaient de deux couleurs différentes, une pour Elo et une pour moi...un beau mélimélo. Concernant tes autres fictions que tu as posté, il faut que je le fasse, et je vais le faire, je vais te mettre en review ce que j'en pense...quand j'ai vu ta review j'ai fait un tour, je dois dire que j'étais à la fois surprise et contente ^^. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes deux questions du chapitre précédent, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir ^^. Bref, concernant le petit chapitre scientifique, je pense que je vais d'abord devoir le taper (Ben ouais.) et ensuite je crois que je vais le poster sur mon blog. (Sur mon profil il y a les liens.) Sinon, concernant ton Ps, je dois dire que ça m'est déjà arrivé...mais souvent c'est l'inverse, j'ai trop d'idées et je ne sais pas quoi en faire...enfin pas grave, je fais avec...donc merci beaucoup pour ta review, et gros bisous ma chère.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Désolée pour le retard ! ;D je suis impatiente de savoir le suite._

_Et j'espère que Léontel va souffrir ! MDR !_

A vrai dire, j'ai faillit ne pas voir ta review...heureusement que j'ai été inspirée et que j'ai regardé dans ma boîte mail. Bref, je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours là, ça me fait très plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir...et pis ce n'est pas bien grave d'être en retard. Donc, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et que, un peu plus tard, ce qui va arriver à Léontel te plaira. A la prochaine, et merci ^^.

OoOoOoO

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite, surtout concernant ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lulla durant sa transformation. Car, cette chère petite ne va pas qu'attendre sagement sa transformation dans le noir de la nuit virtuelle crée par Alec pour la protéger de la douleur.

Bref, je dois prévenir, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la suite de la transformation de Lulla, avec une petite scène touchante. Puis, Lulla sera plongée dans une immobilisation virtuelle, et aura alors suite de scènes dont je ne vais pas dire la nature. Je vous laisserais découvrir cette primeur mardi prochain, en espérant que vous aimerez.

Donc à mardi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Anga

Ps : Concernant une publication d'un Essai concernant le génome et la façon dont le venin vampirique marche, je vous préviens que cet essai sera tapé puis posté sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est disponible sur mon profil, en espérant que vous irez y faire un tour. Sinon, je dois prévenir également que je suis au chapitre 112...puissiez-vous me suivre jusque-là.


	57. Transmutation Pov Lulla

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous profitez du beau soleil (Si vous l'avez.) et de votre jardin (Si vous en avez un...).

Bref, dans ce chapitre-ci nous allons être dans la tête de Lulla pendant qu'elle est en train de se transformer. Bien entendu, en tout premier lieu, il y aura la fin de sa transformation, et ensuite Lulla ne sent plus rien, vu qu'elle est sous le pouvoir d'Alec-chéri. Bref, par la suite, vous aurez un pitit clin d'œil à ce qu'il se passera dans quelques chapitres...quand elle a lu ce chapitre, ma meilleure amie avait dit que c'était sanglant...moi j'avais prit ça comme un compliment ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Transmutation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Bien que la situation ne soit pas simple pour lui, il la mordait, dans sa douleur, Lulla se mit à sourire faiblement.

La douleur était maintenant uniquement du fait de ses morsures au poignet et celle de son cou, mais le venin de Léontel avait capitulé, Lulla eut conscience que celui d'Alec n'allait pas tarder à faire effet, elle n'avait que quelques secondes de flottement entre les deux venins pour faire un geste à Alec.

Prenant tout son courage et toute sa force disponible, Lulla utilisa ses nerfs moteurs de son bras pour obliger tout son membre supérieur gauche à bouger, elle réussit faiblement d'abord. Puis, ayant affreusement peur de sombrer dans la douleur horrible des deux venins avant d'avoir put faire un petit signe, Lulla réussit à bander ses muscles assez fort pour positionner sa main gauche sur la tête d'Alec.

Elle bougea alors faiblement ses doigts dans les doux cheveux d'Alec, elle qui aimait leur texture douce et soyeuse, elle fut servit. Alec s'aperçut qu'elle avait bougé car il cessa de la boire pour retirer ses dents de son cou et la regarder.

Lulla mit encore toute sa force pour lever ses paupières et jeter un regard à Alec, elle tomba alors sur une scène sanglante mais excitante.

Alec avait son poignet dans ses mains, et son sang sur lui. Cela dégoulinant totalement sur son poignet, Alec n'eut pas l'air d'en prendre conscience, car il la regarda heureux et elle lui rendit son regard, heureuse d'être de nouveau près de lui. Alors elle vit les dents d'Alec rougies par son propre sang, un sentiment bizarre lui traversa l'estomac, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer.

Son amour venait de lécher possessivement son poignet, par ce signe Lulla prit conscience que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle serait avec Alec à son réveil. Lulla sourit dans sa tête, bien trop paralysé par les venins pour pouvoir bouger ses zygomatiques.

Soudain, elle sentit l'œuvre du venin d'Alec se faire.

Jusque là, il s'était tenu tranquille, se contentant de repousser la glace du venin de Léontel, mais maintenant il se réveillait et en une seule petite seconde Lulla sentit la douleur surpasser tout ce qu'elle avait put imaginer.

Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait était pire ou mieux qu'une transformation en vampire, toujours est-il que le mélange des deux venins lui fit atrocement mal. Bien plus mal que ce que les mots puissent décrire, Lulla laissa un hurlement lui échapper.

Cela ne la calma pas du tout, au contraire, c'était pire de hurler, Lulla sentit la morsure la brûler, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, le venin de Léontel reprit certainement le dessus car il la paralysa de nouveau presque entièrement. Lulla était entre les flammes d'Alec et le froid de Léontel, honnêtement, elle n'apprécia ni l'un ni l'autre mais préféra les flammes pour la bonne raison que c'était ce qui lui venait d'Alec.

Pourtant, tout son cerveau n'avait plus en tête que l'envie de mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir, elle le voulut de toute ses forces et alors qu'elle hurlait une deuxième fois de toutes ses forces, Lulla sentit avec exactitude que cela ne la soulageait toujours pas, elle voulait en finir avec cette torture.

Puis tout fut finit.

Eteint.

Néant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla était dans un univers noir, elle se reposait presque anesthésiée entièrement, mais son esprit tournait toujours à toute vitesse. Elle se demanda un bon moment si elle était morte, puis elle se souvint que le pouvoir d'Alec agissait ainsi, elle décida de vérifier.

Elle ne pensa pas à la prairie de son oncle au Kenya cette fois, non, elle pensa à elle et à sa maison familiale. Aussitôt, comme répondant à une commande, elle se retrouva dans un grand hall, avec les tableaux aux murs et les odeurs habituelles du manoir officiel des Richford.

Un frémissement souleva Lulla, et elle s'aperçut de la présence d'une personne dans le grand hall, entre les deux escaliers d'honneurs. De dos, une femme, grande, avec des cheveux bruns assez longs, Lulla sut que c'était son inconscient qui créait cette illusion, quand soudain la dite illusion se retourna et détailla Lulla, avant de prendre la parole :

_- Tu es là._ Lulla reconnu la personne en face d'elle, Tempérance Brennan, autrement dit une de ses collègues, la question principale résidait en le fait de savoir ce qu'elle fichait là, l'illusion rajouta doucement en avant de quelques pas, _...tu as changé, moi aussi...nous sommes chez toi, ici._

_- Mais...Tempérance..._ L'illusion en face d'elle, changea de position visiblement pas contente qu'elle l'appelle par ce prénom, Lulla ne comprenait pas et le fit savoir, _...je comprends rien, je suis en train de me transformer en hybride...pas de résoudre un crime._

_- Tu es en train de te transformer...mais ton subconscient ne le comprend pas...alors tu dois survivre aux épreuves que tu t'imposeras toi-même...des rêves et des cauchemars en quelque sorte. Prends ça comme une épreuve...Lullaby._

Le dernier mot dit, l'illusion agita sa main et Lulla sentit avec exactitude son corps partir en arrière, comme aspiré par un vortex monstrueux, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. La seule chose de sur, c'était qu'elle se transformait et que tout ce qui passerait devant ses yeux ne serait le fruit que de son cerveau.

Dans sa praticité habituelle, Lulla formula une hypothèse, l'horreur que lui avait fait ressentir Léontel et sa tentative de viol à son égard, ainsi que la douleur de sa transformation venait de propulser Lulla dans le labyrinthe de son propre esprit. En gros, ici c'était son inconscient qui primait et qui décidait, celui-ci avait décidé de s'imposer une épreuve avant de revenir à la vie sous une autre forme.

Alors que le vortex l'entrainait, Lulla eut la sensation d'atterrir dans un lac, étrange, elle savait que tout venait de son esprit mais les sensations, qu'elle ressentait, la surprenaient. Puis, elle se dit que cela devait venir de sa mémoire, mémoire qui avait trouvé un refuge dans son inconscient.

Lulla chercha aussitôt à remonter à la surface du plan d'eau, mais elle sut que les mouvements qu'elle faisait, elle les avait déjà fait. Autrement dit, elle était dans un souvenir, cela mit quelques minutes à remonter à sa mémoire.

Après ses trois ans, on l'avait emmené vivre chez son oncle au Kenya, tous pensaient que ce serait la meilleure façon de s'occuper d'elle, son oncle, qui était en fait son grand-oncle, l'avait tout de suite assez bien accepté. Mais, pendant six mois, Lullaby n'avait pas décroché une parole avant que son oncle, Armoran, en ayant eut brusquement marre de son silence et ne la jette dans le lac attenant à la propriété.

Dans ce souvenir, elle avait donc presque quatre ans, Lulla sentit qu'en effet elle avait autour d'elle les sensations d'une enfant. Armoran n'avait pas voulut lui faire de mal, simplement il souhaitait un traitement de choc, et cela marcha.

Elle se souvint de l'eau qui l'avait entouré de toutes parts, elle cherchait à nager pour échapper à ce linceul promesse d'une mort étouffante et peu douce. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois, ni n'avait fait de gestes au monde extérieur, son oncle en avait eut marre, Lulla le comprit parfaitement.

Alors que la petite fille menaçait de se noyer entièrement, un corps plus massif fit son apparition dans l'eau, et Lulla se souvint avec exactitude le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en sachant que son oncle l'avait récupéré.

La petite fille creva la surface et chercha de toutes ses forces de l'air pour faire fonctionner ses bronches, Lulla se souvint alors de la brulure dans ses poumons. Le petit bout de chou de quatre ans leva la tête sur son oncle et la nuit prit le pas sur la clarté.

Ce fut ce que Lulla ressentit avec netteté tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée-là, elle se souvint ne pas avoir voulut manger et qu'Armoran avait été furieux. Lulla ferma les yeux, et remit dans sa tête la bienveillance de son oncle, en même temps que sa folie, elle savait que cette action avait sauvé sa vie.

Lulla avait retint ses larmes en se souvenant de ce souvenir-là, elle se demanda ce que ce serait une fois passé son pire souvenir, puis elle sentit que le vortex l'enveloppait à nouveau, elle se demanda qu'elle serait la prochaine destination. Lulla leva les yeux et goûta au nouveau souvenir qui se créait sous ses yeux.

Cela s'était passé pendant un bal, Malfoy avait réussit à l'inviter sur la piste, en échange d'une promesse pour qu'il ne l'embête plus. Lulla avait cédé, même si sa seule envie à cet instant-là avait été de partir en courant pour pleurer dans les jardins.

Elle avait tenu sa place, Lulla se remit avec perceptibilité la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour-là, elle avait à peine douze ans, Malfoy la faisait danser et hier encore elle enterrait son oncle. Mais Lulla avait été élevée pour garder sa place, aussi resta-t-elle droite et fit-elle de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraitre son malaise.

Le cotillon finit, la vraie Lulla se mit à pleurer, et le souvenir à esquisser une révérence avant de quitter la salle, espérant pleurer dans son lit. La vraie Lulla, de quinze ans, pensa avec résolution que le tatouage qui avait fleurit sur sa cuisse avant ce souvenir, avait contribué à la rendre forte.

Lulla n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir, ni de pleurer sur la mort de cet être cher, déjà elle partait pour un nouveau souvenir. Cette fois-là aussi ce fut bref, mais intense.

Un bruit, voilà en quoi consistait ce souvenir-ci, Lulla ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. Elle sut alors que ce souvenir ne datait pas d'il y a longtemps, c'était la mort de Jessica. Son souvenir lui remémora tout ce qu'elle avait pensé alors que cette standardiste finissait ses jours entre les mains d'Alec.

Lulla se sentit mal, elle essaya de se replier sur elle-même, ce souvenir bien que récent n'en était pas moins vivant dans sa mémoire. Car bien qu'elle n'en veuille pas du tout à Alec, sa nature humaine se rebellait contre ce meurtre de sang-froid sous ses yeux. Elle avait été profondément choquée et avait mit quelques temps avant de redevenir comme avant.

Le souvenir suivant, elle le pressentit, allait être le pire de tous, Lulla essaya vainement de se préparer mentalement, car elle savait que les trois autres souvenirs étaient parmi les plus durs de sa vie, elle se préparait à voir le pire d'entre eux.

Cette fois-ci, le vortex l'amena sous la forme d'une espèce de fantôme qui observait son propre corps d'enfant dans ce souvenir si horrible. La vraie Lulla retint sa respiration tandis que le vortex l'amenait progressivement dans le décor du grenier du manoir familial.

Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, normal elle était dans ses souvenirs, bref les moutons de poussières étaient pareils et même la luminosité était la même que ce jour-là. Lulla retint sa respiration en contemplant son double, plus petit, qui couinait un mot inlassablement :

_- Maman ! Maman !_ C'était un cauchemar pour Lulla, elle savait avec certitude ce qui allait se passer sous les yeux de cette petite fille qu'elle avait été, elle avait à peine trois ans.

Lulla réagit à son instinct et essaya de prendre le corps de la toute petite fille, mais elle n'était qu'un souvenir aussi Lulla passa à travers, ce fut à cet instant qu'un cri retenti. Un cri féminin, la petite fille cessa de pleurer, et recula de plusieurs pas, certainement morte de trouille. Lulla ferma les yeux et prit sur elle, le cauchemar allait continuer et déjà elle revoyait ce qu'elle allait voir.

La petite fille avec sa petite robe verte, répondit au cri en essayant de le retracer, elle courut de toute ses forces en lança toujours cet inlassable '' _Maman ! _'', Lulla la suivit, plus pour essayer vainement de protéger son double que pour réussir l'épreuve proposée par son cerveau.

La petite Lulla de trois ans, arriva dans un couloir à la voûte bizarre mais belle, courant plus vite, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une double porte au bout. Celle-ci était ouverte, Lulla haletait de sa course imaginaire et leva une main pour empêcher vainement son petit double de voir d'intérieur de la salle.

Mais le souvenir poursuivit son cour et la mini Lulla poussa la porte, dans un premier temps elle ne vit rien, puis elle avança et trébucha. Ce fut alors que la robe verte de Lulla revêtit une couleur rouge extrêmement reconnaissable. Du sang. Partout. La bibliothèque miroir en était remplie, presque sur tout le sol, mais ce souvenir n'était pas finit.

La petite fille ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle comprit juste que c'était mauvais et elle hurla en levant ses mains rouges sang devant ses yeux verts clairs. La vraie Lulla, derrière, ne put s'empêcher de hurler de concert à l'horreur qu'elle ressentait.

La suite de ce souvenir lui vint sous forme de flash, un où elle courait dans toute la maison essayant d'échapper vainement au fantôme du sang de la bibliothèque, un second dans le parc entourant la maison où l'on retrouva l'enfant ayant encore le sang chaud sur sa robe et un dernier où une Lullaby de trois ans entrevit le corps de son père pendu dans le grand hall des Richford.

Si la vraie Lulla avait put vomir elle l'aurait fait, mais elle chercha de toutes ses forces à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle y réussit quelque peu en se disant que ça s'était déjà passé et que rien ne pourrait changer. Elle se recroquevilla dans son propre esprit, ne pouvant bouger une phalange de peur de repartir dans ses cauchemars.

_- Maintenant...va. Ton éternité t'attend._ Sans ouvrir un œil, Lulla comprit que c'était Brennan, ou plutôt son illusion, qui venait de lui dire que sa transformation était finit et qu'il faillait ouvrir les yeux sur un monde nouveau.

Pendant un long instant, Lulla pensa à ne plus ouvrir les yeux et à mourir, puis elle comprit que cette épreuve de son cerveau était là pour lui faire comprendre ses limites et lui montrer la réalité de son immortalité. Lulla pensa à Alec, son Alec, son âme-sœur qui devait mourir de peur à son réveil tardif, elle voulut le revoir.

Puisant dans la force de son amour pour Alec, Lulla essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et de cesser de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient son passé et Alec son avenir. C'était certainement cela que son inconscient voulait lui faire comprendre, Lulla ouvrit alors les yeux sur son éternité.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai hâte de lire un chapitre qui explique la suite de la fic maintenant j'ai hâte._

Je suis tout d'abord très contente de te revoir, ça me fait plaisir, donc merci pour cette review, encourageante. Bref, dans ce chapitre-ci, il y a un petit clin d'œil à ce qui se passera dans quelques chapitres, en vérité ce n'est pas encore le grand moment où tout est expliqué...mais bon, j'espère que cela te plaira quand même...^^... une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_J'ai adoré Meredith qui essaie de l'aider et la transformation bien écrite._

_A plus et merci._

Tant mieux que tu aimes Meredith, parce qu'elle va revenir assez souvent dans l'histoire, c'est un de mes personnages préférés, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit. Merci de me rassurer quand à la transformation de Lulla, en même temps, dans ce chapitre présent tu as la suite, j'espère que ce sera toujours aussi bien...ainsi que la petite virée dans les souvenirs de Lulla. Bref, à plus aussi, et merci également, tu es une lectrice précieuse.

**° Lilly :** _Super chapitre **._

_Enfin réunis des deux points de vue *-*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est vrai que c'est enfin le moment où ils sont réunis, j'espère donc que cette histoire d'enlèvement à marquer le récit et accéléré l'histoire. Espérons que la suite te plaira tout autant, surtout les souvenirs pas si jolis que cela de cette chère Lulla...bien je te dis à une prochaine fois, en espérant que ce chapitre présent sera bien entendu à ton goût.

**° Libel Fanny :** _(1) Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré bien sûr et c'est génial d'avoir le chapitre par Lulla... _

_(2) Coucou ma chérie, désolée ça déconne, donc je disais j'ai adoré bien sûr et c'est génial d'avoir le chapitre par rapport à Lulla, la pauvre chérie heureusement que tu es gentille lol. Cette petite fille je la trouve sympa, ah ok elle va être importante je suis pressée d'y être, vivement la suite bon courage bisous. _

_Ps : Tant mieux si tu vas bien moi ça va aussi merci d'être aussi patiente._

Pas grave pour le bug de review, en tout cas je suis très contente de savoir que tu vas bien, et j'attends avec impatience mais aussi patience ton prochain mail. C'est vrai que Lulla n'a pas eut beaucoup de chance avec le chapitre précédent et tout ce qui concerne son kidnapping, mais c'était pour rythmer un peu le récit. Donc, je suis contente que tu aimes Meredith, parce qu'en même temps, elle va être souvent là...j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira.

**° Renesmee-Volturi :** _J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre =)._

_Avoir le point de vue de Lulla nous fait comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe._

_Lulla a un petit côté rebelle, elle ne se laisse pas faire ^^._

_Bref j'adore __._

_Elodie._

Héhé, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement fière de voir la review d'une auteure que j'aime beaucoup...donc merci à toi. Bref, contente que mon histoire te plaise, et heureuse de savoir que tu as vu le petit côté rebelle et insoumise de Lulla. En même temps, je la voyais pas s'écraser face à l'adversité, ce n'est pas son genre, donc tant mieux si tu aimes. Encore que, la seule personne devant qui Lulla pourrait s'écraser et se taire serait Alec, et encore...je ne suis même pas sûre. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, et merci également d'avoir accepté d'être mon amie sur Skyrock, c'était très gentil de ta part ^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Alors on fait grand hipipipe hourra pour les Volturi, qui sont arrivé pil poil pour sauver Lulla ^^ !_

_Et je viens de trouver un nouveau surnom pour Alec ! On pourrait l'appeler "L'homme qui tombe à pic" ;) (Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est une vieille série des années 80.)._

_Bref sinon, tu as bien sut décrire les sentiments de Lulla face à sa tentative de viol. J'ai trouvé ça très juste. Maintenant j'ai hâte de savoir la suite et de savoir ce qui va se passer durant sa transformation..._

_Aller je te laisse et je te fais d'énormes bisous et ne t'en fais pas, moi je serai toujours là pour ton chapitre 112. Je serais même là pour ton millième chapitre. Bon j'exagère un peu mais tu as compris le truc quoi ;) (A la limite si t'arrives au chapitre mille, tu tiendras peut-être le record de la plus longue fic :).)._

_Bisous, bisous. Lola. _

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Alec est arrivé pil poil, une seconde de plus ou de trop et sa chérie était vraiment pas en bonne posture... Enfin, en même temps c'était prévu, je n'allais pas laisser mon héroïne avoir trop d'ennuis tout de même. Bref, j'étais presque morte de rire en lisant ta review, et tu sais, j'aime bien imaginer Alec en collant bleus ciel...surtout si ça lui va pas. Aussi, je te remercie d'avoir apprécié la retranscription des sentiments de Lulla, ce n'était pas vraiment un passage bien facile à écrire...et j'espère que les souvenirs de Lulla te plairont, même s'ils sont sanglants en fait... Donc, aussi je te remercie de promettre d'être là pout tout mes chapitres, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir ^^. Bref, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais jusqu'au chapitre 1000...ça fait un peu beaucoup...en revanche 180 me parait être une bonne moyenne. Mais, en vérité, je sais pas du tout, j'écris tout ce que je voulais écrire, après advienne que pourra concernant la longueur...donc merci beaucoup, je te fais aussi d'énormes bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut...

**° Fallonne54 :** _Hello,_

_Me voilà de retour et je viens de lire les 3 POV de Lulla d'un coup. Elle a morflé elle aussi :(._

_Je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était "trop cucul", ça s'intègre parfaitement dans le style de l'histoire et ta façon d'écrire._

_Je suis impatiente maintenant de retrouver notre cher Alec. Les POV de Lulla sont bien écrits, mais j'ai un gros faible pour ceux d'Alec. Le personnage te donne plus de mal et cela se sent, dans le bon sens du terme. Ses POV sont plus travaillés, je trouve (Même si ceux de Lulla sont déjà très bons.). Et comme ils sont moins nombreux que ceux de Lulla, on les savoure !_

_Chapitre suivant, M'dame !_

Heureuse de te revoir ma chère, je suis contente d'avoir ton avis sur ces trois derniers chapitres, c'est très encourageant, donc merci. C'est gentil de préciser que tu ne trouves pas ça trop cucul, j'ai bien apprécié ce compliment que je prends à sa juste valeur, donc un gros merci à toi. En vérité, au bout d'un moment à force d'écrire mes chapitres, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans le cucul, j'espère que ce ne sera le cas... En tout cas, je suis un peu d'accord avec toi, les Pov Alec sont plus travaillés, ils restent les plus durs à faire, mais j'aime ceux écrire ceux de Lulla, pour la bonne raison que les mots me viennent avec facilité et que je ne retouche pas grand-chose, cela dit, c'est gentil de dire que tu aimes ^^. Sinon, voilà donc le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et ne m'appelle pas M'dame...c'est Mademoiselle...^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors, tout d'abord j'espère que vous serez curieux de savoir quelle est exactement le passé de cette chère Lulla. Aussi, petite apparition d'une amie de Lulla, enfin collègue, que je suppose vous aurez tous reconnu, je voulais la mettre en scène une fois, ben voilà, c'est fait.

Donc, je disais, ce chapitre était assez sanglant et plutôt triste, mais je voulais une transition entre la phase humaine de Lulla et sa renaissance en tant que demi-vampire. J'espère que vous aurez aimé, je tiens à préciser que le passé pas reluisant de Lulla était prévu dés de début, et que, si je me souviens bien, Aro avait dit quelques petites choses dessus...la première fois qu'il a prit la main de Lulla...

Le prochain chapitre sera du Pov de Lulla et décrira ce qu'il se passera une fois qu'elle est réveillée, en somme ses premiers instants de demi-vampire. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et souvenez-vous qu'Alec est prêt d'elle...la scène du prochain chapitre ayant été trouvée quand je regardais un film d'horreur...et j'en regarde beaucoup en plus...

Donc, à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous me ferez savoir vos avis.

Anga


	58. Résurrection Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde, tout d'abord je suis désolée de faire des chapitres qui paraissent si longs mais qui en fait ne le sont pas tant que cela.

En revanche, je remercie chaleureusement mes revieweuses, ce sont elles qui augmentent la longueur apparente des chapitres et je les adore ^^. Elles sont tellement gentilles que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre sur énormément de place, que personne ne m'en veuille, je suis comme cela.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, nous allons découvrir la renaissance de Lulla, d'où le titre, bref, je m'inspirais de ce que j'avais lut dans Breaking Dawn pour faire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour celles qui voudraient avec impatience la mort de Léontel, ou du moins sa torture, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Résurrection

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La première chose qu'elle perçut de différent, fut l'odeur d'Alec, car elle sut de suite qu'il était là, son parfum de vanille était aussi là, mais elle ne le percevait pas de la même manière. En effet, si humaine elle pouvait distinguer si c'était Alec ou pas qui était près d'elle, maintenant elle ne percevait plus une odeur mais plusieurs, une gamme en quelque sorte.

D'abord la vanille reconnaissable, puis des notes sucrés et d'autres plus musquées comme s'il était en forêt, cela rendit Lulla toute chose, car elle savait que les odeurs étaient un facteur important pour la séduction. Ainsi, les odeurs que percevait son nez lui apportèrent de précieuses informations, quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur son nouveau monde et sa nouvelle renaissance.

Là aussi ce ne fut pas pareil que quand elle était humaine, en effet Lulla perçut sur sa rétine tout un tas d'informations qui lui donnèrent une image bien plus précise que quand elle était humaine, elle distinguait chaque particule de poussière qui virevoltaient dans l'air ambiant. Sa vision périphérique était également très développée car elle distingua le bras d'Alec sur sa taille et les cheveux de celui-ci, bien qu'il soit presque dans son angle mort.

Sa vision était plus belle, aussi quand elle tourna la tête d'instinct vers Alec, fut-elle surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Il était beau, bien plus beau que dans ses souvenirs d'humaines, elle ne voyait alors pas les détails, là elle apprécia pleinement. Lullaby eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle voyait, un ange aux cheveux bruns-noirs et aux lèvres pleines tentatrices, puis elle vit ses yeux et se plongea dans le regard sombre et voluptueux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Rouge mais beau, avec de petits détails qui laissèrent à penser qu'Alec avait soif, puis Lulla se concentra sur autre chose que la beauté esthétique : les sentiments d'Alec transparaissaient dans ses merveilleux yeux.

Il l'aimait, cela se voyait comme une tache noire sur une nappe en soie blanche, Lulla sourit inconsciemment, heureuse de le retrouver près d'elle. Puis elle distingua autre chose derrière ce sentiment positif, elle vit la haine, elle sut aussitôt qu'Alec avait du découvrir ce que Léontel avait faillit lui faire, elle essaya alors de bouger pour échapper à la déception qui ne manquerait pas de naitre sur le visage d'Alec, elle n'avait pas été assez forte.

_- Lullaby ?_ Le mot sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Lulla, elle reconnut le timbre d'Alec, mais elle le percevait sur une gamme encore plus élargie que quand elle était humaine, ce qui faisait que la voix d'Alec était beaucoup plus sensuelle et douce.

Mais ce premier mot sonna comme un goût de paradis, Lulla le savoura sur sa langue pour en apprécier la saveur, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les bras d'Alec s'étaient refermés telle une cage protectrice. Lulla ne chercha pas à s'en aller, elle laissa Alec prendre les devants, cette fois-ci, il prit son menton avec sa main libre et reprit :

_- Lullaby ?_ Il répéta son prénom en la tournant pour la regarder, elle lui jeta un œil et essaya encore de s'enfuir pour aller se peloter dans un coin de la pièce, il rajouta, _...Amour, ne fuit pas...pas moi. Tu m'es revenue, je ne peux plus te lâcher à présent._

Lulla eut soudainement honte, elle avait honte de ce que Léontel avait faillit lui faire, honte à tel point qu'elle poussa de toutes ses forces Alec. Il la lâcha, surpris, et tomba au pied du lit, Lulla se redressa et fut horrifié par sa force, elle essaya de partir, et manqua de tuer une table en passant à une vitesse qui ne lui était pas commune.

Lulla sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux, et comprit qu'elle était bel et bien devenue dangereuse, elle avait repoussé Alec, elle se laissa tomber à genoux prostrée dans son incrédulité. Alec poussa alors un cri, cela la fit ramper en deux dixièmes de secondes à l'autre bout de leur chambre, près de la porte :

_- Lulla !_ Alec avait l'air tellement désespéré, elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi, mais elle souffrait tellement déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour les apaiser tout les deux.

Elle avait déjà tellement de mal à ne pas sangloter à cause de ses souvenirs de tout à l'heure, voilà qu'elle faisait du mal au cœur d'Alec. Lulla posa vivement ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de ne plus penser et de ne plus souffrir.

Lulla sentit alors, telle une caresse de plume, un plaid se poser sur ses épaules, avant de sentir Alec s'installer derrière elle, de manière à refermer son corps autour du sien. Elle se demanda pourquoi il faisait cela alors qu'elle le faisait souffrir, il l'éclaira en posant ses mains sur les siennes et en les dégageant doucement de ses oreilles, il parla alors avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses mots, Lulla en était sûre :

_- Ne te ferme pas...pas à moi. Je t'en pris, je viens de te sauver des griffes de ce monstrueux personnage, je viens de remettre en cause tout ce que je sais sur les hybrides pour toi. Et surtout je viens de patienter trop longtemps avant de pouvoir me complaire dans tes yeux, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir à toi..._ Lulla sentit alors des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle sentait le souffle d'Alec contre elle.

Il dut la sentir pleurer mais ne rajouta rien, se contenta de la bercer longtemps, elle n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passait, mais elle savait juste que c'était long. Alec glissa progressivement ses mains autour de sa taille, et Lulla perçut que quelqu'un lui avait mit une nuisette en soie noire, elle se braqua encore plus, Alec y remédia :

_- Ne te crispe pas, c'est Jane et les Reines qui se sont occupées de toi. Sache qu'elles sont choquées par ce que ce monstre t'a fait subir...ce sont-elles qui m'ont dit...calme toi..._ Tel un explorateur avec un petit animal craintif, Alec posa ses mains sur Lulla et la détendit progressivement, vraiment progressivement, il parla longtemps, _...ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu es merveilleuse, tu auras beau dire le contraire, tu n'es pas sale ni souillée, tu n'es pas brisée non plus...il te suffit de lever les yeux et de rester forte. Je t'aimerais toujours, je te l'avais déjà dit...mais même s'il était allé au bout de son idée je t'aurais récupéré et je me serais occupé de toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses aller le tuer seule. C'est important ce que je te dis, je te promets que tu porteras le dernier coup qui décidera de sa fin de vie de monstre...tu comptes plus que tout à mes yeux...calme toi, là...je suis là pour toi..._

Et les douceurs continuaient, tandis que Lulla laissait des larmes lui échapper, elle essayait vainement de faire ce qu'Alec lui disait, soit de rester forte. Elle baissa la tête sur ses genoux, honteuse qu'Alec soit obligé de la ramasser à la petite cuillère, elle frissonna en imaginant ce que ça aurait été si Léontel avait réussit.

Lulla commença à reprendre confiance en elle, son souvenir récent lui martelait encore le cœur, d'ailleurs elle l'entendait bien, il battait lentement. Lulla se calma, et prit plusieurs respirations profondes, avant de murmurer :

_- Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?_ Sa question était comme celle d'une enfant, mais ce qui surprit le plus Lulla, fut sa voix, elle était claire et douce un timbre de clochette, elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder plus dessus, Alec retournait son corps pour la regarder.

Il la regarda, heureux mais aussi assez surprit, elle se demanda pourquoi. Alec prit son temps en passant doucement ses mains sur les joues de Lulla, pour essuyer toutes les traces de larmes qu'il trouvait. Ensuite, il rapprocha leurs deux corps de façon à ce que Lulla se retrouve à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, il répondit alors :

_- Je t'aime...toujours, n'en doute pas. Je devrais être triste que tu me crois capable de ne plus t'aimer, mais je comprends que ce soit la faute de ce monstre...ma belle Lulla, tu es devenue si belle en quelques heures. Humaine, tu représentais déjà ma perfection, maintenant tu es devenue si jolie que je vais devoir te garder dans mes bras toute l'éternité pour éviter que l'on ne te vole à moi encore une fois._ N'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé qu'Alec était ennuyeux à parler ainsi, pas Lulla, elle le trouva sensible et flatteur, elle décida de reposer une question qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

_- Même en tant qu'hybride ?_ Lulla baissa la tête, ayant déjà peur de la réponse.

Celle-ci vint rapidement et surprit Lulla au plus haut point, Alec l'embrassa tout simplement. Il mit toute sa force et la renversa sur le sol de leur chambre, puis il insinua sa langue dans la bouche de Lulla. Celle-ci s'étouffait sous la masse d'informations que son cerveau recevait, elle ressentait avec fermeté la plaisir que les lèvres d'Alec lui procurait, ce baiser fut le plus sulfureux qu'ils avaient jamais eut ensemble, Alec attira la langue de Lulla contre ses canines, autrefois dangereuses et mortelles, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement.

Il la lâcha doucement, et ne s'éloignant que de quelques millimètres, il lui répondit :

_- Je vis un rêve avec mon âme-sœur, je serais bien sot si je la repoussais pour une histoire de ce type, je t'aime même si tu es une hybride. Pour la bonne raison que tu es mon hybride à moi..._

La suite fut simple et douce, les lèvres d'Alec et celles de Lulla se rencontrèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, elle se laissa faire et Alec reprit sa place légitime entre ses cuisses, sans pour autant qu'ils fassent l'amour. Elle se sentit heureuse et profita pleinement de ce petit moment en tant qu'hybride. Alec ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire il était là pour elle et acceptait ce qu'elle était devenue à cause de Léontel. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla savait qu'elle avait certainement passé un très long moment contre Alec, celui-ci avait finit par la prendre dans ses bras comme un bébé, sur le sol. Puis il avait continué à l'embrasser tendrement, doucement en lui faisant goûter à sa nouvelle vie de la plus douce des façons.

Elle remercia le ciel qu'il soit là, puis doucement, elle se remit progressivement de ce que Léontel avait faillit faire. Alors qu'Alec commençait à lui caresser avidement les hanches, une personne pénétra dans la pièce. Lulla n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que c'était Jane, Lulla avait reconnu son odeur, Alec et Lulla la dévisagèrent, elle parla :

_- Lulla. Tu es revenue parmi nous...bien._ Le ton était courtois mais Lulla perçut une retenue, elle ne sut pas ce que c'était, Alec se leva emportant Lulla avec lui.

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver en quelques centièmes de secondes debout, elle chancela et Alec la rattrapa doucement, il avait l'air inquiet, Jane éclata de rire doucement et murmura :

_- Tu auras beau avoir la vitesse d'un vampire, tu n'en resteras pas moins un peu plus fragile...je suis ravie que tu sois de retour, tu m'as manqué et mon frère à frôler la syncope pendant ton absence. Tu vas pouvoir le calmer maintenant._ Dit-elle avec gentillesse, avant de prendre les mains de Lulla dans les siennes, celle-ci fut agréablement surprise de la trouver presque tiède, Jane perçut sa surprise et ajouta, _...c'est toi qui est tiède. Tu vas bien ?_

La question était posée innocemment, mais Lulla n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre que la petite blonde avait été touchée par ce que Léontel avait fait, aussi Lullaby répondit-elle en attirant Jane dans une petite étreinte simple mais sincère :

_- Je vais mieux, grâce à ton frère. Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être revenue parmi vous._ Jane eut du mal à lui retourner son étreinte sous les yeux contents d'Alec, mais Lulla ne lui en voulut pas, Jane avait beaucoup de mal avec les contacts physiques avec les autres que son frère.

Puis, Alec décida que c'était terminé, car il parla fortement :

_- Il faut que nous allions dans la salle des Trônes...en finir avec cette histoire._ Lulla n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir elle comprit qu'Alec voulait aller tuer Léontel, elle se souvint alors qu'il lui avait promit qu'elle serait celle qui porterait le dernier coup, pour se libérer.

_- Non ! D'abord je l'emmène se regarder dans la glace un instant et après elle s'habille et on ira enfin faire un peu de torture de ce monstre._ Lança Jane en entrainant Lullaby par la main pour aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain de la chambre, un fois devant le seuil de la porte, Lulla eut une petite hésitation, c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Alec le sentit, car derrière elle, il posa doucement sa main froide, elle le percevait maintenant, sur ses reins, elle frémit. Lulla comprit que si elle n'avait pas perçut la différence de température entre Alec et elle c'était simplement parce qu'il avait prit un peu de sa chaleur avant. Lulla entra donc et resta une longue seconde à se contempler dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Elle avait changé, peu, mais elle avait quand même changé. Ses yeux étaient plus verts clairs que jamais, même si elle perçut en eux une brûlure de soif faible mais présente. Puis, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long et plus roux aussi, sa peau était devenue plus blanche que jamais et ses lèvres plus roses qu'un camélia. Elle se trouva belle, pas belle comme une vampire, belle comme une fleur fragile à protéger, Alec le sentit et souffla contre sa nuque :

_- Je te l'avais dit...tu es superbe, je vais devoir te garder dans mes bras pour empêcher les autres de t'approcher. Tu es une belle et délicate fleur...un Lycoris, ta fleur préférée est parfaite pour toi._

Lulla fut touchée par ses mots, ils étaient sincères et doux, elle sourit et son double dans la glace sourit de même, Lulla détailla le couple qu'elle formait avec Alec dans la glace. Elle trouva qu'enfin elle tenait la distance avec lui, Jane parut heureuse de la savoir heureuse.

Par la suite, Jane essaya de mettre Alec hors de leur dressing, mais Lulla faillit avoir une crise de panique dès que son amour fut trop loin de ses yeux. Jane l'avait regardé bizarrement mais avait juste dit à Alec de se retourner lorsque Lulla changerait de vêtements.

Elle avait passé un ensemble noir, beau et sexy, Alec ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire, il avait fait une tête inquiétante en voyant que Lulla avait besoin désespérément de lui près d'elle, mais il s'était contenté d'embrasser son front. Maintenant, ils étaient devant la porte de la salle des Trônes, Lulla avait put constater que la vitesse des vampires était très pratique, et elle fut contente que sa nouvelle nature de demi-vampire lui permette de l'utiliser.

Jane passa devant et poussa la porte, dans le même temps Alec attrapa violement et rapidement la taille de Lulla pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle fut surprise mais en profita. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils entrèrent et se placèrent dans un coin de la salle, Maître Aro prit la parole :

_- Bien. Tous les protagonistes principaux de cette sombre affaire sont rassemblés ici, je suis déçu de voir que certains se croient assez intelligent pour fomenter des plans contre notre clan. Je réponds maintenant à une demande émanant de mon fils adoptif, Alec, Léontel doit mourir, mais le dernier geste décidant de sa fin viendra de la belle hybride que vous découvrez au cotés d'Alec et Jane._ Maître Aro avait parlé simplement, sans hausser la voix, Lulla prit conscience du cadeau libérateur qu'Alec lui proposait, elle sourit en pensant qu'elle serait enfin libérée, le Roi de Volterra rajouta alors sadiquement, _...bien, Lullaby ? Alec ? Jane ? Je vous laisse vous occupez de la fin de cet hybride...qu'il souffre._

Ce fut à cet instant que Lulla aperçut son ex tortionnaire sur le sol, maintenu par Demetri et Félix, tout le château observa sa réaction. Elle se sentit brusquement libérée, car l'homme sur le sol n'était qu'à quelques minutes de sa mort, elle allait se venger. Lulla sentit que ses yeux exprimaient ce que sa bouche ne parvenait pas à dire, '' Comment un tel homme pourrait me briser alors que c'est moi qui vais le briser ? '', la réponse était que Lulla allait se battre pour ne pas se briser, elle était forte, elle avait Alec pour amour et Jane pour soutient d'amitié.

Jane et Alec prirent les devants de l'exécution.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré, les souvenirs supers bien écrits et retransmis, j'ai de lire le prochain chapitre et de voir ce que Lulla va faire à Léontel._

_A plus._

Je suis contente de voir que tu es là et que tu vas bien, également que tu ais bien aimé mon chapitre précédent, malgré les souvenirs pas franchement gais de Lulla. Bref, le passage douloureux pour Léontel sera dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plut...avec un Alec compréhensif et gentil ^^, à une prochaine fois...

**° Mandy Volturi : **_(1) Miss ! Franchement, ce chapitre : 20/20 ! Rien à redire ! J'ai pas trouvé de fautes, je n'ai pas vu d'erreurs, d'oublis n'y rien ! Tu as trop géré ! J'ai adoré le passage ou Alec la mordait, c'était trop choux-mignon ^^ XD._

_Vraiment, j'ai adoré et il me tarde de lire la suite. Désolée pour la longueur de mon message, j'ai honte de te laisser un commentaire si court. Mais vois-tu, je ne trouve rien à redire, c'est tellement parfait que je n'ai rien à ajouter !_

_Bisous et bonne chance pour ta suite ^^ __._

_Mandy ^^._

_(2) Désolée de faire deux commentaires, mais je n'avais pas lu ta réponse à ma review donc maintenant que j'ai revérifié et que j'ai lu ta réponse, voila ^^. Donc la réécriture que j'écris est une fiction Twilight (Bien évidemment sur les Volturi...mais malheureusement pas principalement d'Alec ^^.). C'est l'histoire d'une de mes amies, elle est sur Skyrock sous le pseudo de : Sang-pur07 et de Cullen-Volturi (La dernière est celle que je corrige.) donc voila, j'espère avoir répondu à ta demande ^^. Bisous et il me tarde de lire ta suite ^^. _

Je suis très contente d'apprendre que tu trouves mon chapitre aussi bien, je suis flattée même extrêmement flattée, tu ne peux pas savoir. Sinon ne t'en fais pas, ce qui compte ce n'est pas la longueur des reviews, c'est le fait de simplement en mettre une qui me plait. Donc merci beaucoup ma chère, je ne qualifierais pas ma fic de parfaite, moi je l'aime juste comme elle est...mais cela dit c'est un grand honneur de savoir qu'elle te plait autant. Pas grave pour les deux commentaires, je regarderais cette réécriture, du moment que c'est sur les Volturi j'essaye de lire ^^. Donc, j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût et ne te décevra pas...

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré mais la pauvre Lulla n'a pas eut la vie facile mais bon ça va s'arranger, enfin j'espère et que Alec aura sut accepter le fait qu'elle soit une hybride, je suis pressée de savoir._

_Vivement la suite, bon courage bisous. _

_Ps : Je fais de mon mieux pour le mail, mais je t'assure ça me soule, ça déconne toujours c'est pas juste, lol._

Hello à toi aussi, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là, ça me fait bien plaisir, pas grave pour le mail, j'ai tout mon temps ^^. Bref, si tu as lut le chapitre ci-dessus, tu as vu qu'Alec a accepté la nature d'hybride de Lulla, en même temps je le voyais pas trop la repousser, mais ce n'est que mon avis sur la question. Donc, merci beaucoup d'être là et à la prochaine...

**° Lilly :** _:O, ils sont trashs ses souvenirs =S._

_Allez vite leurs retrouvailles._

_Vive la suite =)._

C'est vrai que c'est trash, mais en même temps je n'imaginais pas Lulla avoir une enfance si heureuse que ça. Et pis, c'était prévu depuis le début cette histoire de parents morts dans des circonstances bizarres...d'ailleurs cela fera l'objet de plusieurs réponses dans des chapitres éloignés...en tout cas merci pour ta review et espérons que ce chapitre suivant sera assez bien.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adoré, enfin ça avance mais un petit bonus pour expliquer la mort bizarre des parents de Lulla._

Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Sinon, concernant la mort des parents de Lulla, il y aura des explications, mais beaucoup plus tard, puisque cela a un rapport plus ou moins étroit avec mon histoire...en tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira...

**° Renesmee-Volturi :** _Tempérance Brennan ? xD ! Hier soir il y avait justement les premiers épisodes de la saison 3 sur M6 ! T'as choisit ton jour ^^ !_

_Bon assez rigolé, j'ai aimé ce chapitre. L'écriture était parfaite, quant à l'idée que Lulla revive son passé avant d'avancer dans l'éternité est magistral =) !_

_Merci de ta réponse à mon (ma ?) review précédent(e ?) =D._

_Elodie, qui adore toujours autant __._

Ah, je sais je m'en suis aperçue en regardant sur M6 le soir même. Bref, en tout cas, merci d'aimer mon histoire, c'est extrêmement flatteur de la part d'une auteure telle que toi. Enfin, merci de bien accepter l'idée que Lulla revive son passé avant d'avancer dans son éternité. En vérité, j'ai trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée pour faire une rupture et montrer ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle, en tout cas merci pour ta review, et merci d'adorer tu me motives ^^. J'espère que ton déménagement se passera bien, et que tu reviendras vite.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut miss,_

_Bon alors aujourd'hui j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire (Ne T'en fais pas rien de grave :).). Tout d'abord chapitre génial (Comme d'habitude ;).). C'est le chapitre le plus particulier jusqu'à présent je dirai, car il m'a à la fois fait rire et pleurer. Je m'explique._

_Tout d'abord les passages où l'on voit Lulla étant enfant sont loin d'être plaisants (Sérieux, son oncle qui la balance dans un lac pour la faire réagir ! A la limite tu me diras ce n'est pas mieux, mon père lui m'a balancé en pleine mer méditerranée pour que j'apprenne à nager correctement. Effet radical ^^.)._

_Je dirais même plus, elle à loin d'avoir eu du pot cette pauvre Lullaby ! Parce que sérieusement dis-moi les chances, si on peut appeler ça de la chance, qu'une personne assiste au meurtre de sa mère par son père (D'après ce que j'ai compris.) et qu'ensuite découvrir que celui-ci s'est pendu. Pour après aller chez un oncle sympa, mais quand même un peu chtarbé et ensuite comprendre qu'on est surdoué (Jusqu'ici c'est la seule chose positive qui lui arrive.) mais qui ce retourne contre vous lorsque vous vous faites traiter de monstre. Et pour couronner le tout, tomber sur un vampire dont elle tombe amoureuse, jusque là ça va, pour se faire enlever par la suite par un espèce de fou furieux qui est un demi-vampire et qui veut contrôler le monde (Tu remarqueras que tous les méchants veulent toujours contrôler le monde, lol.). Et toujours dans la même lignée, se faire mordre par ce demi-vampire, qui a tenté de la violer je précise, et ensuite se faire remordre par son chéri et ça va donner...on n'est pas trop sûr en fait ^^ (Prend tout ça au second degré, ce que tu écris est super je te l'ai dit;).)._

_Bon sinon, pour les parties que j'ai trouvé amusantes, c'est lorsqu'on voit débarquer Bones et Malfoy. Là ça m'a bien fait rire la référence à ces personnages. Je me suis dit, en plein milieu de ma lecture, si ça se trouve il y a les 4 Fantastiques et les Xmen qui vont débarquer. Et pourquoi pas la choral de Glee, pendant qu'on y est ^^ (Prend tout ça aussi au second degré hein ! Qu'on ne se fâche pas, lol.). _

_Bon, ce que je voulais te dire aussi, c'est que j'ai voulu, pour me changer les idées en peine période de révisions, relire quelques fics que j'avais déjà lu et c'est comme ça que je suis retombée sur la fic de Betifi (Pardon si j'ai écorché le nom.). Et franchement, moi qui croyais au début que c'était le couple Belle/Alec qui me dérangeait (Bon d'accord j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, mais après tout comme je dis toujours, tous les gouts sont dans la nature. Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer. Moi j'aime bien le couple Jane/Félix, alors que d'autres me l'on dit, qu'ils avaient du mal avec ce couple étrange.) en fait c'est plus sa façon d'écrire qui me déplait._

_Car je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais elle a écrit une nouvelle fic sur le couple Bella/Demetri (Et là je peux dire que c'est un couple qui ne me dérange pas, car j'ai lu déjà un one-shot sur eux et je l'ai trouvé vraiment pas mal.). Enfin bref, j'ai lu deux ou trois chapitres avant de laisser tomber car elle a comment dire...une façon d'écrire qui rend ses fics mélancolique et tristounette je trouve. Pas sombres, ni noirs, car j'aime bien les fics comme ça, mais je trouve en plus que cela s'étale en longueur...je ne sais vraiment pas comment décrire ce sentiment, mais...je n'arrive pas à accrocher avec ses histoires tout simplement._

_Alors tout autre chose qui te concerne, j'ai relu aussi la tienne complètement et en fait j'ai tilté sur un minuscule détail. Bon tu me diras c'est rien mais je voulais te dire ce que je pensais (Après t'en fais ce que tu veux, hein. Tu peux très bien me dire holàlà, qu'est qu'elle vient m'embêter celle-là. ^^). Juste le chapitre où Lulla fait une petite gâterie à Alec, tu dis que quand elle avale, elle aime bien le goût. Alors ça doit être un truc spécifique aux vampires car, en réalité quand tu fais ça à un mec tu t'empresses d'avaler. Je ne veux choquer personne, mais moi personnellement c'est ce que je fais ^^._

_Je me souviens bien que tu as dit que tu étais vierge, alors un petit conseil : si un jour tu fais ça à un mec, empresses-toi d'avaler et petite technique prend un bonbon style de rien ;). Bon j'arrête avec mes détails graveleux sinon je fais finir par choquer tout le monde ;)._

_Bon je te laisse en te faisant d'enooooooooooooormes bisous. Lola. _

En premier lieu, excuse-moi d'avoir bidouillé ta review, mais en vérité quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois, je me suis demandée comment tu avais réussit à me pondre un pavé pareil, pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Je me suis juste demandée pendant un moment si je ne devrais pas le raccourcir en le mettant dans le post d'aujourd'hui, et puis je me suis dit que c'était pas grave, en tout cas merci beaucoup j'étais très touchée. En tout premier lieu, je dois te dire que tu te trompes sur plusieurs choses, ce n'est pas le père de Lulla qui a tué la mère de celle-ci, il y a une autre explication, tu la liras plus tard si tu continues à me lire ^^. Ensuite, je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi tu pensais que l'oncle de Lulla, Armoran, s'était mit à la rejeter une fois qu'il eut comprit qu'elle était une surdouée, parce qu'il ne me semble pas avoir écrit quelque chose comme cela. Aussi, j'étais contente de voir à quel point mes petits délires avec Brennan et Malfoy t'avaient fait rire, moi j'aime bien ce genre de petits clins d'œil. Concernant la petite gâterie donnée par Lulla à Alec, j'avais précisé que Lulla se doutait que l'expérience n'aurait pas été franchement plaisante si elle avait été avec un humain...moi je ne suis pas douée dans ce genre de détails, puisque que je ne suis pas une spécialiste... Mais, je crois qu'en effet, si Alec avait été humain, elle n'aurait pas forcément mieux accepté l'expérience. En tout cas, je te remercie de tes conseils, j'avoue qu'en lisant ça je m'étouffais de rire sur mon ordi, en te remerciant de me faire rire autant, donc merci beaucoup. Aussi, concernant la fic de Betifi (Tu n'as pas fait de fautes ^^.), je suis un peu d'accord avec toi, son style est personnel et ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. C'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à reprendre Tout n'est que Fatalité pour reprendre les idées que je trouvais géniales ^^. En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette longue review extrêmement gentille, d'ailleurs si tu le veux bien, je pourrais te proposer de communiquer par mails avec moi comme je le fais déjà avec une autre de mes lectrices ^^...comme ça je serais libre de composer des réponses ultra longues...mais ce n'est qu'une proposition, en tout cas, gros bisous à toi ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bien, je sais que ce chapitre a une apparence de chapitre extrêmement long, je m'en excuse encore, mais je ne me voyais pas écrire juste un merci. J'aime développer, et je suppose que ça se sens...surtout quand on sait que ma fic devait faire au maximum 20 chapitres...ù_ù.

Donc, pardonnez-moi pour cette longueur, sinon le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la torture de Léontel, d'après ma meilleure amie et lectrice officielle, c'était gore. En même temps, je ne voyais pas Jane prendre une chèvre pour que celle-ci lèche les pieds du prisonnier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...ça serait plus bizarre que gore. Bref, j'espère que vous serez tous là pour la suite de cette histoire, je suis arrivée à la fin du chapitre 114...que je dis que je rallonge...

Bon à mardi prochain, en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^...de toute façon des petits mots aussi gentils que les vôtres, font toujours merveilles auprès des auteurs !

Anga

Ps : Personnellement **le titre de ce chapitre me fait penser à un film de la saga Alien**...je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas...en tout cas j'adore Alien (Voyez cela comme une façon de vous prévenir à propos du gore dans le chapitre suivant ^^, j'adore les films d'horreur.).


	59. Evaporation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profiter de la ''canicule'' ! (Entre parenthèses parce que comme j'habite en Normandie...ben ce n'est pas la chaleur.)

Bref, dans ce chapitre-ci, une grosse partie de celui-ci est consacré uniquement à la torture de Léontel, il va souffrir. Ça c'est sûr, les jumeaux vont s'en charger avec une grande joie, je vous laisserais donc lire...et surtout **NE REPRODUISEZ PAS CE GENRE DE TORTURE CHEZ VOUS !** (C'est juste un message de prévention, il y a tellement de malades en ce monde ^^. Même si je doute que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous le fasse...mieux vaux prévenir que guérir...)

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Evaporation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Jane et Alec prirent les devants de l'exécution.

Si Lullaby savait que les jumeaux agissaient comme des presque humains avec elle, ce jour-là elle eut une petite idée de leur sadisme à toutes épreuves et de l'horreur qu'ils donnaient aux autres. Jane n'utilisa pas son pouvoir, elle se contenta de sautiller jusque devant Léontel avant de demander doucement à Demetri et Félix de lâcher le prisonnier.

Ils le firent, d'ailleurs une partie du cerveau de Lulla vit que Félix agissait avec plus de zèle que Demetri, elle se demanda pourquoi mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps. En effet, Alec venait de rejoindre sa sœur, un sourire de sadique finit sur ses lèvres si parfaite, Lulla revit alors la bête vampirique qui l'avait déclaré sienne avant son enlèvement. Elle frémit doucement, mais ne quitta pas des yeux ce qui se passait.

Alec et Jane se regardèrent pendant une longue seconde, ensuite, Jane appliqua son pouvoir sur Léontel, le laissant se trainer au sol. Alec s'accroupit devant l'hybride et lui tira les cheveux, pleinement conscient de sa position de dominant.

Puis, Alec avança tel un cobra en attaque, et arracha violemment une oreille.

L'hybride hurla encore plus si c'était possible, visiblement le pouvoir de Jane combiné au sadisme d'Alec ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la santé des immortels. Lulla ne cilla même pas extérieurement, mais intérieurement elle était dégoûtée, elle ne le fit pas savoir, elle savait parfaitement que le comportement des jumeaux était purement et simplement leur nature profonde.

Du sang avait jaillit de la blessure de Léontel, c'était un hybride et donc il avait du sang dans les veines. Lulla sentit que son odorat percevait ce sang et le trouvait à la fois attirant et répugnant. Attirant parce qu'elle sentait une brûlure qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant la soif, par contre elle ne se résoudrait pas à boire le sang d'un monstre, cela suffit à la tenir tranquille.

Alec continuait d'arracher de ci de là des morceaux de l'hybride, sous les yeux satisfaits de Jane, elle augmenta certainement son pouvoir car Léontel se mit à crier encore plus fort. Depuis le début de sa torture, Léontel n'avait pas put dire un mot, il n'en eut pas le temps.

L'amour de Lulla, qui en cet instant avait un air sauvage et démoniaque sur le visage, activa son sombre pouvoir sur l'hybride. Instantanément il ne cria plus, Alec et Jane se tournèrent vers les Rois, et de concert ils demandèrent :

_- Avons-nous tous les droits ?_ Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois que les jumeaux parlaient de concert, mais cela surprit Lulla, elle regarda dans la direction des trônes pour voir les réactions des maîtres de Volterra face à la torture de Léontel.

Elle repéra sur leurs visages des sourires sadiques, derrière les trônes de leurs maris, les Reines étaient présentes, elles aussi avaient l'air particulièrement contentes de ce qu'elles voyaient. Lulla comprit que sa mésaventure avec Léontel avait touché les maîtres de Volterra, elle leur fut reconnaissante, car elle les aimait beaucoup tous.

_- Pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas tous les droits ? Faites comme il vous plaira mes enfants..._ Lança Maître Caius, à la plus grande surprise de Lulla, elle aurait pensé que ça aurait été Maître Aro qui aurait dit cela, mais apparemment Maître Caius était avide de tortures.

Alec et Jane retournèrent à leur affaire si sanglante, tout les vampires de la salle retenaient certainement leurs instincts face au sang qui s'échappait des blessures causées par Alec. Alors que son amour se retournait, Lulla capta son regard rouge, même si à ce moment il était noir.

Lulla avait eut l'habitude d'avoir pour amoureux quelqu'un de câlin, un peu prompt à suivre ses instincts mais toujours avec une certaine retenue. Alors en cette seconde où elle croisa le regard de celui qu'elle aimait, Lulla vit sans peine que son amoureux tendre était enfouit sous l'horreur d'un monstre, d'un vampire tueur.

Elle n'eut pas peur, pas vraiment du moins, voir ce visage aimant transformé par la haine en un visage de démon sensuel, rendit Lulla toute chose. Ce fut presque à cet instant qu'elle eut une douce chaleur qui prenait forme dans ses attributs féminins pour se propager à tout son corps, elle retrouvait la bête vampirique qu'elle avait entraperçut avant son enlèvement. Alec fit alors une chose qui faillit faire s'évanouir Lulla.

Il avait comprit ce qu'elle ressentait, car il passa sa langue rose sur ses lèvres, un appel aux baisers. Lulla eut l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

Lulla se contenta d'arrêter de respirer pendant un ou deux battements de cœur, mais le sourire qui orna le visage d'Alec, suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait perçut ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Lulla fut heureuse, même si elle assistait à la mise à mort de quelqu'un.

Car elle savait parfaitement en son cœur que ce quelqu'un était un être qui méritait sa mort, il avait répandu du malheur sur cette terre, avec Meredith, avec elle...et elle était certaine qu'il y en avait beaucoup à rajouter dans la liste. Lulla orna son visage d'un air sadique, tandis qu'Alec arrachait une phalange de la main droite de Léontel.

Bien sûr Léontel ne broncha pas, toujours prit dans le pouvoir d'Alec, par contre Alec ne s'arrêta pas là. Il arracha une rotule à l'hybride, puis décida certainement qu'il fallait voir en direct la douleur de son prisonnier, car il relâcha son don.

Evidemment, l'hybride hurla à peine détaché du pouvoir d'Alec, celui-ci se pencha sur le monstre et demanda doucement, presque tendrement :

_- J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait...tu souffres ? Sache que tu souffriras encore plus d'ici quelques secondes...ma sœur est douée pour la torture et tu as fait souffrir mon ange, alors tu mérites ce qui t'arrives._ Le ton était chaleureux, Lulla sentit sans peine l'horreur passer dans le regard de Léontel, Jane s'avança vers le supplicié.

Cette fois-ci elle n'utilisa pas son pouvoir, préférant les travaux manuels, soit d'arracher méthodiquement et très lentement la seconde patella, provoquant un hurlement de sa victime. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, car elle arracha brusquement un œil.

Lulla fut assez dégoûtée cette fois-là, pas qu'elle n'approuve pas cette torture, simplement que c'était un peu trop gore pour elle. En effet, même en détournant de quelques degrés sa vision, elle vit tout de même Jane tirer fortement sur le nerf optique. Cela donna une idée à Lulla, mais elle se demandait comment la mettre en pratique, donc elle la garda pour elle et se contenta de rejeter un œil à ce qu'il se passait au milieu de la salle.

_- Pitié ! Je ne voulais pas...elle était consentante...je..._ Apparemment Léontel avait profité d'un relâche des jumeaux pour exprimer son point de vue, Lulla comprit sans peine qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle fut horrifié de savoir qu'il disait cela, elle trembla alors, elle sut que les vampires de la salle l'avaient perçut, et elle fut en colère après Léontel.

Mais Alec fit plus fort, il coupa Léontel en l'envoyant valser contre un des piliers, l'hybride s'y écrasa.

L'amoureux de Lulla n'avait plus rien d'un homme aimant en cet instant, car il grogna telle une bête enragée et prit son élan avant de sauter sur Léontel. Jane avait reculé près de Lulla, et pour la première fois, celle-ci vit avec distinction les mouvements à vitesse vampirique, Alec était sur le point d'exploser.

_- Consentante ? Ne plaisante pas avec moi, Hybride, elle est mienne et tu as essayé de me voler ce qui m'appartient...tu mourras._ Alec eut à peine grogné ses mots, qu'il récupérait le corps meurtris de Léontel pour le jeter au pied de l'estrade et des Rois, son amour rajouta, _...Maîtres, c'est le moment. Puis-je ?_

Lulla regarda les trois Rois, ils avaient un air sadique mais aussi résignés, puis Maître Aro fit un léger signe de la main, Alec interpréta cela comme l'approbation, son amour, ou plutôt la bête vampirique de son amour la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis dit :

_- Viens ici._ C'était à la fois un ordre formel et une demande, Lulla comprit que sa thérapie de remise en forme allait bientôt arrivée à son terme. La nouvelle petite hybride n'eut pas le cœur de dire non, elle savait qu'elle était à lui et qu'elle devait lui obéir en cela.

Lulla fit donc trois pas en avant, Alec réceptionna sa main droite dans la sienne, il enlaça leur doigts, elle regarda Léontel. Elle regarda celui qui l'avait fait souffrir et elle fut furieuse, elle devait faire ressentir sa haine, car Alec mena leurs mains enlacées sur la nuque offerte de Léontel ce faisant ils s'accroupirent tout deux, Léontel ne disait rien, bien trop mal en point.

Les doigts de Lulla touchèrent la peau de Léontel, et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas partir en courant. Alec ne lâcha pas ses doigts, mais recula légèrement pour laisser le champ libre à Lulla, elle sut qu'elle devait appuyer fortement, de façon à le tuer.

Elle était dégoûtée d'avance de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais sa fureur et sa haine la poussèrent, alors doucement presque tendrement, Lulla prononça quelques paroles :

_- Tu as choisit une voie qui a conduit bien trop de monde à souffrir, il semble juste qu'on veuille ta mort...je vais le faire...pour libérer tout ceux que tu auras torturé..._ Les mots avaient coulés hors de sa bouche normalement, elle n'avait pas eut à les chercher.

Alors, elle appuya fortement.

Sa force de nouvelle-née combinée à sa haine de ce personnage suffit à faire craquer la nuque de ce monstre en une seconde. Elle venait de tuer, de tuer un être presque humain. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se détester, Lulla était sûre d'elle, cet homme méritait sa mort.

Alec sentait certainement que tuer pour la première fois était dur, car il tira la main qui avait tué Léontel contre ses lèvres, et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, il attira Lulla contre lui et se relevant en l'entrainant, il l'embrassa avec délice. Lulla parvint à sentir tout cela, elle se sentit un peu plus légère que lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans cette salle, Alec murmura :

_- C'est finit._ Le timbre d'Alec indiqua à Lulla qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle essaya de le rassurer en l'embrassant brusquement et passionnellement.

Son Alec avait raison, c'était finit à présent, elle avait tué son agresseur et se sentait plus légère, même si elle n'était pas vraiment fière du moyen pour le faire, Lulla ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Elle se colla à Alec, tandis qu'il la calait dans ses bras, avant de la porter comme une princesse, Lulla eut vaguement conscience que les Volturi avaient tous un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux dont ne sait quoi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla resta un petit moment dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci l'avait mené sur un banc dans un des patio du château, il ne chercha pas à lui demander pourquoi elle était si choquée. Finalement, Lulla prit le parti de demander à Alec une petite chose :

_- Ça fera toujours aussi bizarre de prendre une vie ? Ou cela ne concerne que la première ?_ La question dut surprendre Alec, car il attira Lulla à califourchon sur lui, elle se sentit rougir et maudit pour la première fois sa nature de demi-vampire, Alec saurait quand elle serait gênée.

_- La première fois est la plus dure...tu t'en es bien sortie, nombre de gens se serait écroulés après avoir fait ce que tu viens de faire. Mais tu restes toi, avec une pointe de remord si je ne me trompe pas..._ Répondit Alec, en finissant sa phrase en tenant le menton de Lulla entre ses doigts froids, histoire de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_- Ce n'est pas du remord...simplement que je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là...mais tu as raison, c'est terminé, je ne dois pas renier ce que je suis..._ Lança Lulla, Alec lui offrit un regard pétillant, avant d'attirer brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, Alec avait relégué sa bête vampirique au placard, et Lulla laissait tomber, elle qui avait tant œuvré pour chercher des criminels et les mettre en prison. Néanmoins, il était vrai qu'elle avait aussi mené nombre de ces assassins à la chaise électrique, elle en vint à conclure que n'étant plus humaine, elle ne devrait pas s'en faire, les vampires tuent et les demi-vampires font de même, c'est leur nature.

Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait fait, et ce qu'elle ferait pour sa survie, était mal, elle en conclut que non, car elle devait survivre ainsi. Dans son cœur, Lulla savait parfaitement que même si elle n'avait pas tué Léontel, les Volturi l'auraient fait.

Repenser à Léontel, lui fit penser au sang qui avait giclé sur le sol de la salle des Trônes, tandis qu'Alec se chargeait de punir Léontel. Depuis son réveil, Lulla avait eut bien des choses à penser, mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps de se demander quand elle aurait soif.

Alec lui avait décrit cela comme un besoin irascible et impétueux, mais elle ressentait ce qui lui brûlait la gorge comme un besoin simple, elle se demanda si c'était dut au fait qu'elle ne soit que demi-vampire. Bref, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, une petite douleur avait élut domicile au niveau de ses cordes vocales, mais cette douleur appelait doucement le sang, pas primitivement, simplement presque tendrement mais en même temps elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose car le besoin avait augmenté à partir du moment où elle avait vu le sang de Léontel.

Lulla mit sa main sur sa gorge, et Alec perçut immédiatement son besoin, car il prit sa main et embrassa sa gorge avant de déclarer doucement :

_- Tu as soif mon amour, nous allons trouver de quoi te sustenter..._ La douce voix d'Alec fit miracle dans ses oreilles de demi-vampire, elle appréciait bien plus la mélodie s'échappant de la gorge de celui qu'elle aimait.

Alec se leva et reposa Lulla à terre, brusquement, elle poussa un grondement, mécontente de devoir se séparer d'Alec, elle se figea brusquement. C'était elle qui avait grogné et non pas Alec, il perçut ce qui la dérangeait car il prit violemment sa taille et la colla contre lui avant de déclarer :

_- Tient, c'est normal maintenant...viens...nous allons aller dans le garde-manger du château. Nous ne pouvons, certaines fois, avoir de la...nourriture avant quelques temps, il faut bien prévoir des réserves..._ Lulla perçut bien évidemment qu'Alec avait hésité à parler de nourriture, elle lui en fut reconnaissante, pour se faire elle l'attira dans un doux baiser avant de se reculer, car elle commençait à avoir vraiment soif.

Prenant la main de Lulla dans la sienne, le vampire partit dans une course à vitesse vampirique, Lulla n'eut aucun mal à le suivre. Mais elle dut faire attention à la manière dont elle courait, car elle fut vite enivrée par la vitesse, heureusement Alec la mena rapidement à un autre bout du château devant une porte, ils en avaient passé plusieurs autres avant ainsi que quelques couloirs.

Alec se tourna vers elle, et tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il déclara doucement :

_- A toi de jouer maintenant...guide-toi de tes instincts. Ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte est pour toi._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Génial, elle s'est enfin réveillée un peu sonnée lol, vivement la suite._

Je suis véritablement contente de te voir, et tu as raison, Lulla était quelque peu dans les nuages et pas encore véritablement dans sa nouvelle nature. Mais, cela ne saurait tarder, j'espère en tout cas que le fait que ce soit Lulla qui trucide Léontel soit une bonne chose...en tout cas, merci pour ta review, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Ce chapitre est trooooppp touchant, Alec est si gentil avec elle. J'ai hâte de lire la torture de Léontel._

_A plus._

C'est vrai que j'ai fait un Alec câlin là, mais en même temps, il a faillit perdre sa compagne, il est donc plus que possessif à son encontre. Et, puis de toute façon, Alec a bien accepté la nature humaine de sa compagne, pourquoi rejetterait-il Lulla a présent ? Enfin, moi je ne voyais pas Alec faire cela...donc au final il garde sa compagne et tout est bien qui finit bien...non je plaisante, il y aura encore pleins d'aventures...j'espère que la torture de Léontel t'aura plut.

**° Ilyana :** _Désolée ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de review je n'ai plus internet._

Pas grave de ne pas poster de review, je comprends parfaitement, moi aussi je mets pas mal de temps avant d'en poster de nouvelles sur des histoires que j'aime lire. Tout ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est que tu te souviennes de moi, donc merci beaucoup, j'espère tu apprécies toujours mon histoire ^^.

**° Lilly :** _C'est beau tout ça *0*,_

_Et Boum, bientôt plus de Léontel x)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Oui c'est beau, je suis bien d'accord, Alec est un ange, et Jane est pas mal dans son rôle. Pis, t'inquiètes pas, Léontel va souffrir et donc mourir au final...les jumeaux se sont déchainés, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop gore d'ailleurs. Bref, je suis vachement heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours mon histoire, j'espère que tu continueras à la lire pendant encore longtemps.

**° ( ? ) :** _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Alec et Lulla sont trop choupinoux ^^ XD. _

_Jane s'est enfin libérée face à Lulla. J'adore toujours autant ta fic ! Pour ce chapitre-ci je n'ai pas vraiment de passages préférés, j'ai dévoré ton chapitre comme je mange mon Nutella ^^ XD, -alors t'imagines le champ de bataille - ^^, franchement rien à redire, l'écriture est très époustouflante, envoûtante. J'ai adoré ! De plus Lulla a une personnalité très spéciale et, malgré ses moments de sadisme, elle a l'air très sympa et c'est un plaisir de lire cette fiction._

_Bisous miss et bonne chance pour la suite ^^._

Hello, je suppose que tu es une de mes revieweuses habituelles et gentilles, mais je crois que tu as oublié de mettre ton identifiant...et comme je ne veux pas faire de spéculations (Surtout avec la crise actuelle ^^.) je dis simplement merci beaucoup à toi, même si je ne sais pas exactement qui tu es, j'ai quand même une petite idée ^^. Bref, j'adore le Nutella moi aussi...donc j'imagine facilement le champ de bataille en effet... Merci beaucoup de me faire tant de compliment sur mon écriture, c'est très gentil de ta part, quand à Lulla, elle a une personnalité comme tout un chacun, très complexe et imprévisible...du moins c'est mon avis. Aussi, à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut,_

_Enfin le chapitre où Lullaby devient immortelle ! Trop cool ! Vraiment._

_J'ai bien aimé aussi la façon dont tu l'as fait réagir à cause de l'agression de Léontel (Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais lorsqu'on l'a quitté, cela semblait un chouïa mal parti pour lui ^^.)._

_Le fait qu'elle se sente honteuse face à Alec, de penser qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle après. Et surtout le fait qu'elle se sente aussi sale et mal dans son corps._

_Le seul truc que je me demande c'est si elle va poursuivre dans son mal-être durant longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il ressortira lorsqu'elle voudra coucher avec Alec ? Suspense..._

_Bon sinon comme d'habitude j'ai hâte de savoir la suite !_

_Surtout que tu as parlé d'Alien (Perso les films d'horreur ce n'est pas trop mon truc, bah oui justement parce que ça fait peur ^^.). Sinon, je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux va couper la tête de Léontel, un Alien en sortira ? :) (Beurk.)._

_Allez, je te laisse en te disant que oui je veux bien discuter avec toi par mail, cela me ferait même très, très plaisir :)._

_Big bisous. Lola._

_Ps : je viens juste de me demander un petit truc: est-ce qu'Alec s'est rendu compte du jeu de "séduction" (Si on peut appeler cela séduire, enfin bref.) si donc, il s'était rendu compte du petit jeu entre sa sœur et Félix ? _

Oui en effet, le chapitre où Lulla devient insensible à la maladie et autres choses pas très réjouissantes. Bref, je suis contente de te voir, et donc merci pour ta review tout d'abord, je les adore toujours autant les tiennes ^^. C'est certain que pour Léontel c'est mal partit, même très mal partit...il ne va pas y survivre...comme tu as dut le lire dans le chapitre ci-dessus. Quand au sentiment de malaise de Lulla, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose...je préfère te laisser découvrir. Quand je parlais d'Alien, je ne parlais pas du petit Alien qui sort du ventre de Léontel, ça c'est franchement gore à voir sur la télé...surtout en grand-écran...et à la maison, on A un grand écran... Je te rassure, Alec ne s'est pas rendu compte du ''jeu de séduction'' entre sa chère sœur et Félix...Alec est bien trop occupé à regarder Lulla ^^. Mais ça va venir ne t'en fais pas, pour ce qui est de discuter par mail...on fait comment ? Je te donne le mien ou tu me donnes le mien... ? En tout cas merci pour cette gentille review, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Fallonne54 :**_ Hello !_

_Pfiou ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme ! J'aime bien prendre mon temps pour reviewer moi ! Du coup tu as updaté le chapitre suivant avant que je le fasse (J'aime bien lire les chapitres 2 fois, une première à la publication et la seconde un peu plus tard avec le chapitre précédent.)._

_Bon sinon comme d'hab., les 2 chapitres sont un régal !_

_La pauvre Lulla n'a pas eu de chance avec ses parents...un passage qui dénotait avec le reste de la fic, avec une atmosphère lourde..._

_Et la transformation de Lulla... Elle a honte, mais heureusement, son vampire est toujours aussi gentil ! Elle en a de la chance quand même ! Je veux le même !_

_Ah ! Et que Léontel souffre ! Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça ! J'en connais qui vont y veiller tout particulièrement !_

_A bientôt ! _

Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, cela dit je comprends parfaitement ton problème, moi je mets des jours à pondre des reviews aux fics que je suis. Bref, je suis désolée, mais bon dis-toi qu'avec la rentrée, les publications passeront à un chapitre par semaine, tu auras un peu plus de temps. Tu veux un Alec en poupée gonflable ? On devrait faire une pétition pour demander ce genre de produit à proposer dans les supermarchés...et évidemment on n'échappera pas aux poupées gonflables Jacob ou Edward...^^. C'est vrai que le chapitre sur le passé de Lulla était relativement sombre, mais c'était voulu...fallait bien qu'elle ait une petite épreuve avant de devenir une demi-vampire, en tout cas, t'inquiètes Léontel a souffert le martyr... Donc à bientôt aussi, et merci pour ta gentille review, tes avis sont toujours précieux.

**° Vampire girls 211 :**_ J'ai adoré le réveil de Lulla et je suis impatiente de savoir ce que va subir Léontel !_

_Bonne continuation._

_Ps: du gore en torture ça me va ;D._

Héhé, je suis contente de voir que la petite scène du réveil de Lulla soit appréciée, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Même si, bien évidemment je trouvais ça triste...à chaque fois que je relis ce passage j'ai les larmes aux yeux...bref, ne t'inquiètes pas, Léontel va avoir beaucoup de souffrance d'un coup. Et, je suis contente d'entendre que tu aimes bien le gore, du moins pour ce personnage honnis...merci à toi pour ta review et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bien, je crois que quand j'en ai eut finit avec ce chapitre, j'étais bien contente d'avoir tué Léontel, il méritait tellement de mourir celui-là. Bref, donc Lulla s'est débarrassée de son kidnappeur, j'espère d'ailleurs que le fait que ce soit qui l'ai tué ne soit pas de trop à vos yeux...c'était une action de façon à illustrer qu'elle n'est plus totalement humaine...

Aussi, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la première chasse de Lulla, même si elle ne chasse pas vraiment. Comme vous le savez précédemment, je parle des premiers chapitres, Lulla ne considère pas que devenir ''végétarienne'' soit une bonne chose, elle aime Bambi et ses amis, elle. Cela dit, c'est mon point de vue sur la question...je crois que dans toutes les fics où j'imagine de nouveaux personnages principaux, ils ne sont jamais ''végétariens''...

Donc, prochain chapitre, la chasse, je me suis inspirée à la fois de la première chasse de Bella, mais aussi des chasses de Bree. Même si bien évidemment, ce ne sera pas tout à fait pareil, Lulla étant une demi-vampire...j'espère que vous apprécierez.

A vendredi qui vient donc, en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Hier après-midi, dans la salle d'attente de mon allergologue...**j'ai rencontré le Roi des con**... Imaginez un type qui arrive en imper dans la salle, dehors il fait gris et il pleut, mais le mec me sort avec un air sûr de lui : **'' Ah, oui, mais voyez-vous jeune fille c'est la canicule. ''** (A prononcer **''canicoule''** pour plus de fun.). J'ai été franchement morte de rire, en plus il était certain de ce qu'il racontait le crétin...après il m'a dit que j'étais petite...je ne suis PAS petite, et Na ^^ !


	60. Sustentation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous les amis, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous préparez vos sacs pour la rentrée ^^. Dans mon cas c'est le lundi 5 septembre...je ne sais pas encore trop comment je vais faire avec les posts...je vous préviendrais en temps et en heure ^^.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez la ''chasse'' de Lulla, sa première rencontre avec le sang humain, ce n'est pas vraiment une chasse puisque les Volturi font venir la bouffe à eux. Bref, après ce passage un petit peu délicat, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira ^^, nous allons aborder les caractéristiques des demi-vampires transformés. Enfin, vous saurez quelques petites choses sur le déroulement de la suite, enfin vous verrez bien si vous lisez.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 58 : Sustentation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- A toi de jouer maintenant...guide-toi de tes instincts. Ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte est pour toi._

Lulla analysa pendant quelques secondes ce qu'Alec venait de lui dire, elle était stressée à l'idée de devoir ôter la vie à des gens, mais elle savait qu'une fois dans le bain elle ne serait plus aussi indécise.

Alors, pour se rassurer, elle détailla pendant trente dixième de secondes la porte en face d'elle, de bonne facture, avec quelques décors sculptés dans le bois, Lulla en vint à voir la poignée. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de respirer profondément, s'imprégnant comme une éponge de sa soif de sang humain. Ses nouveaux sens perçurent sans peine les odeurs humaines qui s'échappaient de derrière la porte, cela la rendit instinctivement folle.

Car, ces saveurs qui commençaient à couler par son nez jusqu'à ses nerfs olfactifs, chatouillèrent agréablement sa gorge, elle poussa un léger gémissement de futur contentement. Tel un chaton qui sait que le canari près de lui sera son dîner dans une seconde, Lulla ne put attendre, ses mains se placèrent automatiquement sur la poignée et la tournèrent.

Ses nouveaux yeux, bien plus performants, détaillaient avec une précision encore nouvelle pour Lulla. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce avec plusieurs canapés à disposition de deux humains, ceux-ci ne bronchèrent pas à l'arrivée de Lulla, celle-ci eut vaguement conscience que ça devait être les Volturi qui avaient mit ces humains pour elle dans cette pièce précise.

Elle vit qu'il y avait un homme et une femme, malheureusement pour celle-ci, elle était la plus proche de la porte et Lulla perçut brusquement son parfum brut de plein fouet. Un mélange de plusieurs épices, dont la cannelle et l'origan, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela attirant.

Mais ce qui déclencha l'attaque de Lulla envers cette femme, fut le bruit que faisait le cœur de celle-ci, en effet Lulla se retrouva devant un humain depuis la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle entendait le cœur de la femme se gonfler brusquement de sang et le rejeter aussi brusquement, Lulla sentit sa soif se faire plus présente.

La seconde suivante, elle était sur la femme, la tenant par la gorge et les cheveux, écartant tout obstacle entre ses dents, armes mortelles, et la carotide de l'humaine, promesse de beaucoup de félicité et de sang chaud.

Une partie de Lulla fut surprise et horrifié, mais la seconde partie, bien plus avide, était au contrôle du corps de Lulla, et finalement les dents de la nouvelle petite hybride et la peau fragile de sa proie entrèrent en contact.

C'était presque comme si elle avait prit un morceau de papier et qu'elle l'aurait déchiré avec les dents, ce fut d'une simplicité affolante. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, en effet, à enfoncer ses dents dans la peau de l'humaine, le sang commençait à couler, et l'instinct de Lulla la força à le laper rapidement.

Lorsque sa bouche trouva pour la première fois le goût du sang, Lulla fut hypnotisée par cette douceur sous sa langue, elle fut extatique en moins d'une seconde. C'était le met le plus délicieux que l'on pouvait imaginer, rafraîchissant et doux comme un nectar des dieux.

L'humaine avait hurlé quand Lulla lui avait sauté dessus, mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention, trop obnubilée par la douce chanson du cœur de sa proie. A présent, les dents dans le cou de la femme, Lulla sentait que la vie de celle-ci allait bientôt n'être qu'un souvenir, elle fut un peu ébranlée mais pour autant elle continua car le goût du sang était délicieusement bon.

Lulla sentit que sa proie était morte, quand le sang se tarit, mais elle eut conscience que cela faisait un moment que l'humaine avait rendu l'âme entre ses mains. Un instant elle fut horrifiée puis elle se souvint que son nouveau régime alimentaire n'était pas bien différent de l'humain qui mange une huitre vivante, bien que l'huitre ne hurle pas cela dit.

Mais, à peine eut-elle reposée doucement le corps de celle qu'elle venait de tuer, se nourrir sur les humains était peut être une nécessité mais encore fallait-il avoir un peu de respect pour ceux qui étaient mort pour sa survie, bref, elle sentit que sa soif n'était pas assez apaisée pour la laisser tranquille.

D'instinct Lulla chercha la seconde proie qui était certainement morte de peur dans un coin de la salle, elle leva la tête. Alec était entré pendant qu'elle se nourrissait car elle le vit assit sur un des canapés, avec à ses pieds le corps de l'humain, chainon manquant pour combler la soif de la nouvelle hybride.

Soudainement, une partie d'elle voulut feuler en direction d'Alec, pour signifier que la proie était à elle, mais heureusement elle se rattrapa, elle aimait Alec et celui-ci avait plutôt l'air d'avoir empêché le futur repas de Lulla de se faire la malle. Donc, Lulla fit un sourire à Alec, celui-ci avait un drôle de regard, et Lulla plongea dans ses yeux, ils étaient noirs.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'Alec avait dut être excité par la ''chasse'' de Lulla, elle fut flattée de recevoir autant d'attention. Alors, elle bougea, et alla poser sagement ses genoux sur le sol, aux pieds d'Alec, à trois centimètres à peine de son futur repas, qui l'attirait tant.

Lulla ne savait d'où elle tirait cette concentration, toujours est-il qu'elle parvint à contenir ses instincts en voyant que l'humain près d'elle était encore vivant et que son sang l'appelait. Alec eut un air satisfait, et prit tendrement la main de Lulla dans la sienne, il ne parla pas, mais son regard signifia un ''continue je t'en pris, ne t'en fais pas pour moi'', Lulla le comprit bien.

Alors, elle prit doucement le corps de l'humain, et reniflant doucement la carotide de celui-ci, Lulla perçut un mélange de guimauve et d'anis, elle fut subjuguée par ce mélange et attaqua. Comme la première fois, elle perça la peau de l'humain et but un long moment, se délectant du nectar qui coulait dans sa bouche.

C'était si doux, et en même temps si peu consistant, elle avait l'impression de boire à la paille un cocktail, puis elle trouva que boire à même la personne était quelque chose d'assez peu classe, mais elle se contenta de faire ainsi. L'humain mourut vite, car Lulla finit frénétiquement sa boisson, puis elle reposa aussi doucement que la première fois, le corps de celui qui avait prolongé sa vie avec tout son sang.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminée, Alec attrapa la main de Lulla et la leva, l'entrainant avec lui, puis il la guida vers la sortie, elle sut que son premier repas en tant que vampire avait été salissant. Mais sur le moment tout ce qu'elle pensa, fut que les humains étaient des petites choses si fragiles et si tristes, elle eut du respect pour ceux qu'elle venait de tuer. Lulla sut que les tuer ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre, car devenir un monstre c'est avoir un état d'esprit qui va avec. Elle avait tué par nécessité, et si elle continuait à le faire ainsi, elle pourrait rester comme elle avait été, humaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Humaine, savoir que des humains mouraient sous les dents des vampires qu'elle côtoyait, la rendait malade. Maintenant, elle comprenait que la soif était un besoin qu'il fallait à tout prix remplir, bref elle comprenait que tuer était une nécessité. Bien qu'elle ait été comme tout être humain, soit en ayant du mal avec la mort de ses semblables, Lulla ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer des animaux, elle préférait les humains et ne souhaitait pas devenir comme les Cullen.

Car un animal ne diffère pas tant que l'humain que cela, c'est simplement une petite vie, et selon Lulla cette petite vie était bien plus gentille et plus douce que celle des humains. Alors, elle acquit la certitude que les humains seraient son régime alimentaire pour les siècles à venir.

Après son repas, Alec avait mené Lulla dans leurs appartements, où elle avait prit une douche à vitesse rapide, en ayant du mal quand Alec la laissa seule. Mais elle réussit à surmonter sa peur, et se contenta de remarquer que la douche avait été réparée, et que la brosse à dent offerte par Léontel avait disparue, cela la détendit.

Une fois sortie de la douche, elle avait retrouvé son amour sur un des fauteuils de la chambre, il lui avait alors apprit quelque chose :

_- Tu te souviens de Meredith ?_ Lulla acquiesça, et prit place sur les genoux d'Alec, celui-ci reprit doucement pour ses seules oreilles d'hybride, _...Maître Aro lui a proposé, avec deux de ses compatriotes, de devenir des Volturi, elle a accepté. Elle souhaiterait te voir...mais se ne sera fait que si tu le souhaites._

Lulla pencha la tête et réfléchit un instant, puis elle en vint à la conclusion que ce serait certainement instructif sur sa nature de demi-vampire transformée. Donc elle hocha la tête, et Alec la prit dans ses bras, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire aux attentions d'Alec, il la mena dans le salon des jumeaux, où Lulla nota que les canapés avaient été changés, elle n'en sut pas plus.

Alec s'installa sur un des canapés, et Lulla vit en face d'eux, trois personnes, Meredith et deux autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses nouveaux sens lui indiquèrent que celui de droite était comme elle, tandis que l'autre était un vampire. Lulla les détailla et prit la parole dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle :

_- Euh...vous m'en voulez d'avoir tué Léontel ? Vous n'auriez pas préféré le faire de vos propres mains ?_ Demanda-t-elle, elle baissa la tête sur ses mains qu'elle entortilla avec celles d'Alec.

_- Je suis Henri Kaamelott, pas de commentaires sur mon nom de famille, bref...nous avons bien évidemment souhaité le tuer nous même...mais tu l'as fait et cela suffit à nous apaiser, ne t'en veux pas petite hybride...tu as bien fait._ Le petit discours venait du vampire en face de Lulla, elle leva la tête et contempla sa figure rassurante et surtout la mèche verte qui dépassait de sa coiffure de presque punk, ce vampire était visiblement atypique.

Par la suite, les quatre personnages discutèrent pendant un long moment, au moins le temps qu'il fallut au soleil pour se coucher puis revenir les narguer avec ses rayons doux un peu plus tard. Ils avaient passé toute une nuit à discuter, Lulla était un peu malheureuse car elle aurait bien voulut passer sa première nuit d'hybride avec Alec, à faire des ''choses'' par exemple.

Au lieu de cela, elle apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les pouvoirs et les caractéristiques des demi-vampires transformés. En effet, elle pourrait dormir, deux-trois heures pas plus, manger de la nourriture humaine, même si ce ne serait peu ragoûtant la plupart du temps. Aussi, Lulla ne brillerait pas au soleil comme les vampires, elle serait plus fragile que ceux-ci, mais pourrait se débrouiller un peu dans un combat contre un vampire.

Le second hybride qui accompagnait Meredith, s'appelait Orlando Ismène, Lulla trouva que son prénom était véritablement bizarre, mais se garda bien de le commenter. Cet Orlando lui apprit que la soif serait plus faible chez elle, mais que le sang d'animaux serait dangereux sur le long terme, car cela l'affaiblirait plus que nécessaire. Par la suite, Jane arriva et la conversation dériva sur la vampire qui avait le pouvoir de contrer celui de Maître Aro Dalya.

D'après les anciens prisonniers de Léontel, elle n'était pas méchante, et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de les sauver. Maître Aro avait mit un mandat d'arrêt contre elle, avec des ordres clairs qui proclamaient que la jeune femme devait être ramenée en bonne santé et de son plein gré.

Finalement, les nouveaux des Volturi partirent au petit matin, laissant les jumeaux et Lulla dans la pièce, aussitôt, celle-ci se tourna vers Alec, et demanda doucement :

_- Pourquoi les canapés sont-ils changés ?_ La question fit détourner la tête d'Alec, et Jane se mit à rire comme une petite folle, finalement ce fut elle qui répondit.

_- Alec avait pété les plombs pendant ta transformation...d'ailleurs, pendant ton enlèvement, il a aussi cassé un tabouret de piano, une table, des livres, quelques étagères..._ Alec grogna à chaque chose rajouté par sa sœur sur la liste de ses œuvres, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant cela.

Alec le prit mal, ou bien Lulla ne savait pas, toujours est-il qu'elle le sentit parfaitement empoigner sa taille et la mener à vitesse vampirique vers leur chambre, laissant une Jane souriante avec un livre à la main.

Il fut doux en la posant sur les draps du lit, mais son visage montrait qu'il avait très envie de jouer, comme un chaton un peu joueur. Lulla lui fit un sourire éclatant, puis elle attira les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas goûté.

Bref, il la laissa faire, mais bientôt il se recula, puis très joueur il lui fila un coup sur l'épaule, Lulla ne l'évita pas et se retrouva sur le dos, sur le matelas, elle sourit. Mais en ce moment même, elle sentait du désir qui émanait d'elle, et cela la rendit bizarre, elle repensa à la dernière vision qu'elle avait eut d'Alec avait qu'il n'utilise son pouvoir sur elle pour l'endormir. Les mains du vampire pleines de son sang, ses douces canines souillées par son sang d'humaine, elle gémit tandis que le vrai Alec, dans la pièce avec elle, venait de lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Lulla sentit que sa résistance était venue à sa fin, alors elle lança à pleine vitesse vampirique sa main vers la chemise noire d'Alec, avec l'intension évidente de la lui arracher, pour mettre à nu sa peau miroitante sous la lumière du matin.

Cela ne se fit jamais, car la main droite d'Alec vint cueillir la sienne au vol, et Alec se recula, il était à califourchon sur elle. Lulla ouvrit les yeux perplexe, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Alec, celui-ci prit sa main entre les siennes et la caressa un instant, avant de murmurer :

_- Tu es peut être très attirante et magnifique...il n'en reste pas moins que tu as vécu une expérience que je qualifierais de traumatisante, laisse toi un peu de temps. Pour cela, je te propose que nous y allions par étapes...le sexe entre vampires, ou entre vampire et demi-vampire d'ailleurs, sera un peu différent de ce que nous avons déjà fait l'expérience..._ Lulla fut stupéfaite, mais sut que son compagnon avait toutes sortes de bonnes raisons pour être aussi patient et aussi doux, elle demanda alors doucement, en sentant parfaitement contre elle, le désir qu'elle provoquait au vampire au dessus d'elle.

_- Comment ça différent ? Je ne comprends pas..._ Alec explosa de rire face à sa tête, et se colla à elle, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, puis il les fit rouler pour qu'ils soient enfin l'un contre l'autre au milieu du lit, alors seulement Alec répondit à la question de Lulla.

_- Quand tu étais humaine, j'ai put de faire l'amour de la plus douce des façons, ce ne sera pas pareil à présent...maintenant toi comme moi, réagirions à l'instinct. Cela veut dire que se sera bien plus sauvage et violent qu'avant ta transformation, tu comprendras que je préfère attendre que tu te sois bien remise de ce qui c'est passé avec Léontel...j'ai trop peur de te faire du mal...ma belle Lullaby à moi._ La douce voix d'Alec, calma les ardeurs de Lulla, elle fut heureuse que son compagnon soit aussi patient et aussi prévenant.

Elle offrit un regard de contentement à Alec, tandis qu'il la calait contre lui, et qu'il chantait une petite mélodie douce. Lulla se sentit bien, son âme-sœur était la meilleure chose qui ait put lui arriver. Lulla ferma les yeux et laissa les lèvres d'Alec bercer son cœur, qui battait un rythme faiblard mais doux, elle avait trouvé son morceau de paradis, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy Volturi :** _(1) Salut miss ^^, _

_Bon, faut dire que j'ai pris soin de mettre mon identifiant ^^ XD. J'ai également adoré ce chapitre ^^, MIAMMMMM Léontel mort !_

_Jane-la-sadique & Alec-l'effroyable de retour temporairement ! Ils ont repris les valises de la guerre pour ensuite retourner sur une île à Bora-Bora... Muahahaha ^^. J'..._

_Ce n'était pas trop tôt pour la fin de celui-là ^^. J'ai adoré, c'était superbe._

_Bisous miss et bonne chance pour ta suite ^^._

_(2) Ah oui, et quand j'ai mis un J'... avec rien après, je voulais dire : j'adore comme toujours c'est aussi spectaculaire que le reste de ta fic, qui en passant, accroche de plus en plus. _

_Voila ^^._

Hello, d'après ce que tu me dis j'en conclus que c'était toi qui avait posté le massage anonyme du chapitre précédent, j'avais presque deviné juste ^^. Bref, je te remercie d'être toujours là pour lire mon histoire, c'est réconfortant, et flatteur, c'est sûr que savoir Léontel mort à de quoi réjouir. En tout cas, je te remercie d'accrocher à ma fic, j'espère que tu continueras longtemps à t'agripper à elle, parce que tes reviews sont motivantes, même énormément, donc à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Houa, la torture est trèèès gore, très bien décrite. _

_A plus._

Hum, heureusement que j'avais plus ou moins prévenu que la torture était gore, j'espère que c'est pas ce message qui t'a fait la trouver plus gore que prévu. Bref, je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire et que tu continues à la suivre, tu es quand même une de mes revieweuses préférées, car véritablement gentille, donc je te remercie beaucoup ^^...espérons que ce chapitre-ci te plaira.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, me revoilà, j'ai adoré les chapitres. Alors pour Alec s'était super autant dans le chapitre 56, il est tendre avec Lulla autant dans ce chapitre il est waouh cruel et encore le mot est faible je trouve, mais j'ai adoré lol, vivement la suite, bon courage gros bisous._

Oué, je suis contente de te voir, tu me manques, sinon pour le mail tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? Je commence à être impatiente ^^, mais bon, je sais attendre aussi. Bref, tu as raison, la personnalité d'Alec est quand même bien bipolaire entre ces deux chapitres, mais en même temps j'aime bien l'idée du personnage ayant des comportements bien différents de temps à autre. Ça met du piment à l'histoire, en tout cas merci pour ta présence rassurante sur mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plut.

**° Lilly :** _Torture très intéressante :). J'adore x)._

_Les jumeaux diaboliques =D._

_Super ton chapitre comme toujours x)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Tu trouves la torture intéressante ? Bienvenue au club, en même temps Léontel l'avait bien mérité, les jumeaux se sont enfin dévoilés dans toute leur horreur sous les yeux de Lulla. Mais, j'aime bien garder le sadisme des jumeaux moi, sans cela ils me semblent bien fades sur les bords. Enfin, je suis vraiment contente que tu me lises toujours, j'espère que la ''chasse'' de Lulla te plaira.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Vivement la suite j'ai apprécié j'ai hâte. _

Gentil petit message de ta part comme toujours, je suis toujours aussi contente de le recevoir d'ailleurs. Bref, la suite devrait te plaire, si tu aimes l'idée que Lulla ne soit pas une ''végétarienne'', en tout cas, moi je n'aimais pas cette idée. Bref, un grand merci à toi, et j'espère vraiment que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera à ton goût.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut, salut,_

_Bon avant toute chose, ça va le chapitre n'était pas trop gore, je ne suis pas allée vomir mon déjeuner, tout va bien, lol ^^. Mais bon, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que je l'avais, LU et non VU à la télé... Là par contre, je ne peux rien certifier par rapport au contenu de mon estomac, si tout voudra bien rester ou au contraire tout rendre :0._

_Bref chapitre génial qui marque bien la transition de Lulla en hybride. Petit moment favoris : lorsque les jumeaux parlent en même temps j'ai trouvé ça trop choupinou ^^ ! Et THE passage où Alec allume Lulla lorsque celui-ci torture Léontel ;). On peut dire que lui il choisit bien ses moments, mdr !_

_Bon sinon, comme d'hab. j'ai hâte de savoir la suite des aventures de Lulla et d'Alec et de tous leurs amis ^^. Alors comme ça Alec ne s'est pas rendu compte du petit jeu entre sa sœur et Félix, mmmmmmmh... Je me demande ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte : sera-t-il du genre ravit pour elle ou va-t-il plutôt la jouer genre frère super méga protecteur en faisant à Félix " Non mais oh là ! Qu'est que tu touches à ma sœur ?" lol._

_Aller je te fis de méga poutout. Lola._

_Ps : tu peux me passer ton adresse mail si tu veux ; car je viens de me rendre j'ai en affreux doute sur la mienne ^^. Je sais plus l'intitulé ! _

Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, et tu as raison, voir la torture concernant Léontel est largement plus gore que simplement la raconter. Pour ma part, mes chapitres fonctionnent comme des petits films qui se jouent dans ma tête, tu imagines donc que dans mon cas, je trouve que ce que j'ai écrit est quand même assez gore. En tout cas, le petit passage où Alec, trouve le moyen d'allumer Lulla, ne devrait pas exister, je l'ai rajouté pour faire joli, même si je trouve qu'il s'insère plutôt bien. Et, je suis d'accord avec toi, Alec a l'art de choisir ses moments, pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Alec face à la future relation entre sa sœur et Félix. Je ne sais pas tout à fait comment il va réagir...mais à mon avis il sera plus sur le cul qu'autre chose... Concernant notre correspondance par mails, tu veux que je t'en envois un, ou bien tu fais le premier pas ? Donc, je te remercie de l'attention portée à mon histoire, et gros bisous à toi aussi ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _J'ai adoré et je suis contente que Léontel soit mort. Je suis partisane du groupe laisser Bambi et Pan-pan en vie MDR. Et, je suis impatiente de voir la chasse._

Moi aussi j'étais franchement aux anges quand j'ai tué Léontel, j'étais contente d'en avoir finit avec ce personnage, parce que franchement je l'aimais pas tellement. Bref, heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à défendre les petites boules de poils innocentes tuées avec sadisme par les méchants Cullen...^^. Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment une chasse tu sais, plus la première rencontre entre Lulla et le sang humain...donc ça va saigner ^^. Merci à toi pour cette review et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Hum...je suis bien contente d'en avoir terminé avec le problème Léontel, même s'il a laissé des séquelles à Lulla. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je ne suis pas si méchante avec mes personnages, sauf ceux qui sont destinés à mourir dés le début (Genre Léontel ^^.).

Le prochain chapitre parlera d'une petite chose pouvant se passer entre nos deux tourtereaux, j'espère que cette annonce vous plaira. Aussi, une petite réunion dans la salle de Famille au programme, et en tout dernier une petite surprise qui, je l'espère, vous surprendra. Cette surprise devrait d'ailleurs déboucher sur une autre surprise qui ravira certainement certains de mes lecteurs, du moins je le suppose.

A une prochaine fois, soit mardi qui vient...en espérant que vous aurez aimé.

Anga


	61. Dégustation Pov Lulla

Hello à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^. Concernant les posts de la semaine prochaine, vu que je rentre à la fac...je ne sais toujours pas bien comment ça va se passer, donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop si je ne poste pas à temps ^^.

Donc, dans ce chapitre-ci nous allons avoir une petite discussion entre Alec et Lulla, un petit moment de tendresse en vérité. Je dois avouer que j'adore les écrire, bref il y aura également une discussion avec les Rois et Reines, explications en perceptive. Puis, bien évidemment, la petite surprise que je vous avais promit vendredi dernier...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 59 : Dégustation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Le câlin entre Alec et Lulla se prolongea un bon bout de la matinée, peut être même une partie de l'après-midi, mais personne ne vint les déranger. Lulla était tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement autre chose, quand à Alec, il lui parlait de tout et de rien.

Alec avait un air de petit garçon content, Lulla le trouva éclatant de beauté, elle se terrait dans ses bras comme une petite fille. Elle était heureuse, même sa gorge qui commençait à la brûler doucement ne parvint pas à lui gâcher son plaisir. Car elle sentait que la soif revenait, doucement, mais elle revenait, Alec lui avait maintes fois expliqué que les vampires nouveau-nés avaient besoin de beaucoup plus de sang que les autres. Lulla supposa qu'il en serait de même avec les demi-vampires.

Soudain, Alec lui parla d'eux deux, elle releva la tête et contempla les beaux yeux rouges de son amour, il la regardait avec tendresse. Et il lui expliquait quelque chose d'important, car il caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts gelés :

_- ...j'aime ta peau de maintenant, à la fois tiède et douce. Avant, tu étais aussi bouillante que si tu aurais été envahie par la fièvre, j'ai tendance à adorer ce que tu es devenue...ma belle princesse aux beaux yeux verts._ Lulla rougit violemment, et partit cacher ses joues dans le cou d'Alec, bien sûr il avait parfaitement comprit qu'elle était gênée par tant de compliments, aussi il rajouta presque sournoisement, _...je suis content que tu sois devenue demi-vampire, ainsi j'ai tout loisir de pouvoir voir tes joues se colorer et tes yeux rester aussi beaux que quand tu étais mon humaine...ah ! Aussi, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose...Lulla ?_

La question était formulée d'une façon tellement douce que Lulla n'eut pas peur de ce qu'Alec allait demander, elle releva la tête et tomba sur le visage d'Alec. Elle le trouva aussi beau que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans la ruelle sombre de Phoenix. Mais maintenant, elle cernait les détails innombrables qui façonnaient un visage unique et parfait, mais elle eut l'impression que ce visage n'avait pas sourit souvent, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir lui en donner l'occasion. Prenant la main droite d'Alec entre ses doigts, elle murmura :

_- Tu sais, moi aussi, humaine, je ne voyais pas la perfection que j'ai sous les yeux à présent...je suis contente de te plaire en demi-vampire...j'ai gardé un peu de ce que j'étais en humaine, et ça me plait. Tu sais, toi aussi tu es beau, aussi beau qu'un petit soleil qui brillerait de toutes ses forces...je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours...de quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ?_ Lança Lulla d'une voix qu'elle espéra assez complaisante, pour elle cet homme serait ce petit soleil brillant, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait commencé à briller de toute son âme que depuis sa rencontre avec elle. Maître Marcus avait dit cela une fois, soit que les âme-sœurs ne commencent à être complètement eux-mêmes qu'une fois qu'ils ont rencontré leur moitié manquante.

_- Tu es si gentille avec moi, merci mon ange. Ce dont je dois te parler c'est de nous deux, en vérité, c'est Maître Marcus qui m'a apprit qu'il fallait que les âme-sœurs fassent quelque chose pour qu'elles soient définitivement liées._ Lulla écoutait attentivement et patiemment, elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait être, Alec rajouta, _...il a appelé cela un accouplement, visiblement c'est une histoire de double morsure, et je pense que tu peux deviner facilement dans quel genre de situation..._

D'un coup, Lulla se mit à rougir violemment, comme une tomate, elle sentit sa température corporelle augmenter en même temps que son rythme cardiaque. Alec lui offrit un sourire avant de continuer, tandis que des images passaient dans la tête de Lulla, des images pas du tout orthodoxes, bref il continua :

_- Mais, je compte attendre un peu avant de faire cet accouplement...pas que je risque de ne pas être toujours d'accord pour le faire, simplement que je souhaite te donner le temps d'y réfléchir patiemment. La demande doit émaner de toi comme de moi, je suis sûr qu'on finira par le faire de toute façon..._ Lulla comprenait parfaitement les motivations d'Alec, même si pour elle il était évident qu'elle dirait oui tout de suite, elle comprenait aussi qu'il veuille qu'elle soit bien certaine, elle l'aimait tellement, Alec rajouta d'un air presque gêné_,_ _...tu dois savoir que j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce type de lien entre vampires, mais nous serons les premiers à le faire en tant que demi-vampire et vampire. Comme ça nous sommes un peu uniques, je suis si heureux de t'avoir trouvé..._

Lulla l'embrassa alors, passant par les actes plus que par les mots, montrant à son amour combien elle l'aimait. Il lui répondit violemment, et en même temps avec une douceur complètement renversante, mais tout en retenue aussi. Visiblement son ange voulait à tout prix attendre un peu avant leur future union. Accouplement, Lulla trouva ce mot intéressant, car elle serait à ce moment-là presque la femme d'Alec, elle soupira de bonheur tandis qu'Alec mordillait ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après ce moment d'intimité, Alec fit lever Lulla, en lui indiquant que ce serait pas mal s'ils allaient tout les deux voir les Rois et Reines, histoire de discuter quelque peu. En se levant, Lulla passa par le dressing, pour mettre une robe blanche immaculée, Alec ne put s'empêcher de faire encore un commentaire flatteur, ce qui la fit rougir.

Mais, ils partirent presque aussitôt vers la salle de Famille, Lulla eut une petite montée d'adrénaline, elle avait encore du mal avec le regard des autres, elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable d'avoir faillit céder à Léontel. Même si Alec lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était responsable de rien, Lulla marcha avec lui vers la salle, leurs pas tapant une espèce de mélodie sur les dalles des couloirs.

Lulla était encore un peu déboussolée par ses nouveaux sens, elle avait du mal à se faire à sa vision super détaillante, ou encore l'ouïe bien plus performante qu'avant. Car la petite hybride perçut ce début d'après-midi-là, un bruit de froissement de tissu suivit d'une espèce de plainte, le tout venait du bureau de Nathalie, qui était quand même assez éloigné il faut le dire.

Alec avait fait exprès, depuis son réveil, que Lulla ne passe pas une seule seconde près d'humains qu'elle ne pourrait pas goûter, donc elle n'avait pas revu Nathalie depuis son enlèvement, et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Car imaginer cette humaine, lui rappelait ses actions franchement provocatrices qu'elle avait eut avec son Alec, en un mot Lulla était jalouse.

Bref, en entendant ces bruits bizarres, Lulla leva un drôle de regard vers Alec, celui-ci eut un petit sourire, avant de coller sa bouche contre l'oreille droite de Lulla, et de chuchoter vraiment doucement :

_- C'est simplement les désagréments de l'ouïe vampirique...Nathalie et Demetri...il aime bien ''s'amuser'' avec les standardistes._ La réponse à sa question muette, laissa Lulla pantoise et complètement rouge de honte, elle se demanda si tout le château avait profité de sa première fois avec Alec, celui-ci s'empressa de la rassurer ayant visiblement perçut son malaise, _...ne t'en fais pas, notre chambre est largement insonorisée, ils avaient tous comprit le lendemain à cause de leur odorat, mais personne n'a entendu en direct._

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de souffler un soupir de reconnaissance, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle fabriquait avec Alec. Celui-ci eut un petit rire en voyant sa réaction, mais il enjoint Lulla à presser le pas en lui posant une main froide sur sa hanche, en effet, Alec avait décidé que Lulla irait le plus souvent possible à vitesse humaine, histoire d'acquérir un peu de contrôle dès le départ. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais avait suivit les conseils de son amoureux, en prenant garde à ne pas se laisser enivrer par la vitesse vampirique si étonnante.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte nord, c'est-à-dire la porte non officielle, de la salle de Famille, Alec laissa Lulla passer devant. En entrant, celle-ci reconnu le décor rouge pâle, et distingua parfaitement les visages des Rois et Reines, qui attendaient sagement leur arrivée, Lulla remarqua la présence de Jane, celle-ci lui sourit en la voyant entrer.

Sitôt entré, Alec mena Lulla vers le premier canapé qu'il vit, s'asseyant avec elle, Maître Aro prit la parole :

_- Bien, nous avons presque terminé cette histoire avec Léontel, car bien que mort nous avons besoin d'informations...pourrais-tu nous raconter tout ce qui t'es arrivée ?_ Lulla frémit un instant, sans se cacher, puis elle serra ses mains, elle avait encore un peu honte. Puis, son esprit se souvint du craquement qui avait retentit lorsqu'elle avait tué, il ne pouvait plus rien contre elle, elle avait donc tout loisir de raconter, ses interlocuteurs ne la jugeraient pas, Lulle en était certaine.

Alors, doucement, Lulla conta tout ce dont elle se souvenait, partant maintes fois dans ses souvenirs, seule la main d'Alec autour de sa taille la faisait rester à Volterra. Elle ne regarda pas les réactions des Volturi présents, elle sut simplement qu'Alec avait dut mal avec ce que Léontel lui avait fait, car il resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Puis, elle passa à sa transformation, et expliqua calmement que son esprit avait créé une espèce d'épreuve, elle ne voulut pas en dire plus et termina sur ses mots :

_- ...je me suis retrouvée sous l'influence du pouvoir d'Alec, dans mon propre esprit. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs décidé de m'imposer une épreuve...mais je souhaiterais garder la suite pour moi, ou pour Alec..._ Doucement, Lulla remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et leva la tête sur les mines des Volturi en face d'elle.

Alec caressa sa taille de sa main autour d'elle, Jane la regardait avec compréhension et acceptation, tandis qu'un panel de réactions fleurissait sur les visages des souverains de Volterra. Lulla vit Dame Sulpicia avec un regard brillant, Dame Athenodora soulagée d'on ne sait quoi, Maître Marcus avec un air malheureux ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude, Maître Caius avec une mine interrogative, et Maître Aro hocha la tête, puis parla :

_- Tu as le droit de garder certaines choses personnelles, mais je finirais par les savoir, mais je crois que je devine quel genre d'épreuves ton esprit t'a affuté. Bref, je suis heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous, ma fille, bien qu'hybride tu garderas ton rang. D'ailleurs je serais content si tu faisais des expériences pour déterminer exactement la nature des demi-vampires transformés, Meredith, Orlando et toi vous êtes les seuls à être ce que vous êtes...bien, merci d'avoir raconté tout cela...je tiens à ce que Lullaby continue d'être la bibliothécaire officielle de ce château...en plus d'être une scientifique à notre cause._ Le discours de Maître Aro, mit le baume au cœur de Lulla, elle était reconnue et pourrait continuer ce qu'elle faisait comme elle le voulait, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Soudain, Alec se décala, Lulla manqua de grogner face à ce détachement, qu'elle ne voulait pas pour le moins du monde. Quand elle s'aperçut que Dame Sulpicia se trouvait devant elle, la belle femme, prit Lulla dans ses bras. Et celle-ci comprit qu'Alec s'était reculé pour permettre à Dame Sulpicia de lui faire un câlin.

_- Tu ne dois te sentir coupable de rien...tu étais un peu la fleur fragile des Volturi, à présent la fleur fragile est devenue plus résistante. Puise dans ce qui t'es arrivée pour te forger une carapace envers les autres...c'est que je te souhaite ma fille._ Les dires de Dame Sulpicia mirent les larmes aux yeux de Lulla, elle fut reconnaissante envers la douce femme de Maître Aro.

Lulla murmura un merci, la mère de substitution d'Alec retourna s'assoir près de son mari, et la conversation dériva sur les possibilités de rapatriement de Dalya. Car les Volturi étaient tous intrigués par le pouvoir de cette femme, Alec reprit sa place contre Lulla, sitôt que Dame Sulpicia l'eut lâchée. Ils discutèrent doucement, Jane et Maître Caius étaient pour le pas de quartier, tandis que les autres avaient une préférence pour la diplomatie. L'après-midi se passa relativement bien, et le soir arriva très rapidement, Lulla prit conscience de combien le temps était court quand on était immortel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux jours suivants, Lulla apprit à se faire à ses nouveaux sens, en la compagnie de Jane et surtout d'Alec, celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à se séparer d'elle pour quoique ce soit. Lulla était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit, après tout ils avaient bien faillit ne plus se revoir.

Lulla puisa dans ses forces pour devenir un peu moins charmante et gentille d'extérieur, elle essayait de mettre en œuvre les conseils de Dame Sulpicia, Alec l'y aida. Car Lulla lui dit que bien qu'elle sache que ce ne soit pas sa faute, elle sentait qu'elle avait radicalement changé, mais pas avec Alec bien sûr.

Durant ses deux jours, Lulla eut de nouveau un repas, où elle prit goût à ce qu'Alec la voit manger, car il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, ayant peur dont ne sait quoi. Bien sûr, tuer la rendait peu fière, mais elle savait bien que c'était pour sa seule survie, elle l'avait dit à Alec, après son second repas, il lui avait répliqué qu'elle était une demi-vampire et que c'était ainsi. Mais Alec ne s'était pas emporté, il avait prit Lulla sur ses genoux et lui avait longtemps décrit comment il avait trouvé la force de tuer les humains en les haïssant. Lulla ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi, elle, il le l'avait pas haï quand elle était humaine, Alec répondit doucement que : _'' Mon instinct ne voulait pas que tu meures, j'ai comprit bien après que tu étais bien trop précieuse et innocente à mes yeux, pour que je puisse vouloir te tuer. ''_, Lulla s'était mise à rougir et Alec l'avait embrassé fougueusement.

D'ailleurs, Lulla eut quelques problèmes quand elle passait du temps avec Alec, car elle sentait son désir revenir, et c'était plus fort que quand elle était humaine. Cela la perturbait beaucoup, car elle avait peur et en même temps elle mourait d'envie qu'Alec la prenne tout simplement.

Ce jour-là, le cinquième depuis qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, Lulla avait eut l'autorisation d'aller à la bibliothèque, elle avait envie de bouger un peu, Jane partit de son côté pour aller voir on ne sait quoi, tandis qu'Alec l'accompagna. Après un délicieux moment dans la réserve, puis un peu de classement dans la bibliothèque proprement dite, Lulla et Alec décidèrent d'aller voir Jane à la salle d'entrainement.

Pour la première fois, pressés, ils passèrent devant le bureau de Nathalie, d'instinct Lulla retint sa respiration, Alec posa sa main sur sa taille, décidé à ce qu'elle n'attaque pas la standardiste. Mais, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, en effet, Nathalie était en train d'agrafer des feuilles entre elles, elle fit alors la plus stupide erreur de sa courte vie d'humaine.

Nathalie occupée ne les avait pas entendu arriver, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de remettre sa tache à plus tard, et continua tant et si bien qu'elle se perça le doigt avec son agrafeuse.

Aussitôt que Lulla vit le sang, instinctivement elle respira, et fut automatiquement attirée par les trois gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de la blessure de la standardiste. Alec n'avait pas eut le temps de l'empêcher de respirer, et Lulla se précipita en avant.

Pour la première fois elle attaquait une proie, presque une chasse, Lulla sentit que son cerveau se délectait de la mine de terreur qui commençait à fleurir sur le visage de Nathalie. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de hurler, elle se retrouva à terre, les dents de Lulla dans le cou, aspirant fortement sa vie. Lulla ne pensa plus à rien pendant un long moment, celui-ci dura jusqu'à ce que le corps, de celle qu'elle tenait, soit froid.

Lulla se sentit brusquement furieuse contre elle-même et déçue, assez choquée aussi, elle recula et tourna la tête vers l'emplacement où elle avait laissé Alec. Lulla manqua de hurler de peur en ne le voyant pas, mais bientôt une douce pression à sa joue gauche, l'amena à penser qu'Alec était simplement partit près d'elle. Il la regarda d'un drôle de regard, puis Lulla comprit qu'elle avait dut certainement l'envoyer dans le mur tandis qu'elle attaquait Nathalie.

La honte prit le dessus, la peur aussi. Lulla prit carrément ses jambes à son cou, elle lâcha le corps qu'elle venait de boire et se précipita vers sa chambre, à Alec et elle, pour prendre une douche et essayer d'effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'adore toujours, Kaamelott? Lol j'ai rigolé en lisant ça et Alec joueur trop mimi._

_A plus._

Hello à toi aussi, j'espère que tu vas bien et en tout cas merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire, comme toujours. Bref, concernant le nom de famille d'Henri, je dois avouer que ce jour-là je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées alors j'ai juste prit ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais, moi j'aime bien ce nom de famille, il est sympa...bref, je suis aussi d'accord avec toi, Alec devait être mignon dans son rôle...c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime en même temps. Bon à une prochaine fois, et encore merci.

**° Lilly :** _C'est Orlando ou Ismène qu'elle trouve bizarre ?_

_Sinon j'adore ton chapitre et oui j'ai adoré la partie de chasse *0*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Héhé, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes mon chapitre, la partie de chasse a été vachement intéressante à écrire. Parce que franchement se mettre dans la peau d'un tueur qui suce le sang, ce n'est pas jojo...mais marrant par contre. Aussi, concernant ta question...elle les trouve tout les deux bizarres, ce qui est normal vu leurs noms de famille et leurs têtes. Donc, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...dont la surprise à la fin.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Le chapitre m'a plut, mais Lulla doit dire à Alec que Léontel a essayé de la violer mais que ca ne s'est pas fait, car j'ai l'impression qu'Alec croit qu'elle a été violée, bref une mise au point serait bien._

Je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir ton avis ma chère, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir... Donc concernant une phase d'explication, c'est dans ce chapitre-ci et également dans la surprise qui sera postée vendredi prochain. Je suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs je suis contente que tu ais plus ou moins deviné la suite...pour moi, ces explications étaient intégrantes avec la suite. Donc, j'espère que cette petite mise au point de plaira...ainsi que la suite.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré, c'est clair moi aussi j'aime bien que ça change et Alec est trop mignon lol, vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

Je suis toute contente de te voir, concernant ma réponse à ton mail, je vais faire cela le plus vite possible, je suis lente je le sais ^^. Bref, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Alec est tout mignon...même si son côté sadique est véritablement attirant également... Donc j'espère que tu aimeras le post d'aujourd'hui et que la surprise du post prochain te plaira ^^.

**° Vampire girls 211 :** _Petit moment de tendresse trop mignon. _

_Olàlà deux surprises, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! ;D !_

_Bonne continuation ! _

Héhé, je suis d'accord avec toi, si les deux tourtereaux n'ont pas un peu de tendresse de temps à autre, ce n'est pas franchement marrant. Quand aux deux surprises, j'espère vraiment qu'elles te plairont, à commencer par celle d'aujourd'hui. Et, je te remercie chaleureusement pour cette review, je les reçois avec toujours autant de plaisir ^^.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss, _

_Super chapitre. Tout en finesse sur le fait que Lulla tue ses deux premières proies humaines._

_Tu as bien sut décrire les raisons et les sentiments de Lulla à ce sujet. En fait là, elle est juste un peu horrifiée lorsqu'elle tue les deux humains, parce qu'il y a encore quelques heures elle était encore humaine._

_Et puis j'ai bien aimé la façon dont tu as décris le choix de certains vampires à adopter un régime végétarien et les autres qui se nourrissent normalement. Par contre j'ai bien aimé le "protégeons Bambi des méchant Cullen". C'est vrai, pauvre Bambi... ^^._

_Bon, sinon moi je me suis dit c'est comme les humains : il y en a qui vont manger des carottes jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et les autres qui vont se régaler avec un steak tartare :) ! Donc franchement chacun son truc !_

_Sinon, Lulla ne semble pas trop traumatisée, cela à même l'air d'être tout le contraire. ;). Heureusement qu'Alec le Sage (Nouveau surnom, comment tu le trouves ? ^^.) veille au grain..._

_Enfin, sinon c'est quoi la surprise : est-ce que les Cullen vont débarquer comme dans la fic de Betifi ?_

_Aller je te laisse en te faisant de big bisous !_

_Ps : je t'ai déjà envoyé un mail tu l'as reçu ou pas ?_

Coucou à toi aussi, je suis véritablement heureuse d'avoir ton avis, je me suis dit ''enfin ^^.'' quand j'ai reçu la review. Sinon, concernant le mail je t'ai renvoyé une réponse, tu l'as eut ou pas ? Bref, sinon je suis contente de voir que la dualité se passant dans le cerveau de Lulla soit appréciée, je me demandais si ça allait passer. Je suis nettement une personne pour le régime normal chez les vampires, comme chez les humains d'ailleurs. La chaine alimentaire existe c'est tout, la remettre en cause c'est remettre en cause la vie elle-même...et elle a beau être chiante, elle est vachement utile ^^. Donc tu as raison de toute façon, chacun son truc...de toute façon j'aime la salade autant que les lardons...et je ne force personne à faire pareil que moi. Concernant le traumatisme de Lulla, t'en fais pas, tu devrais le voir plus ou moins, mais je la voyais pas se recroqueviller tout le temps dans un coin...elle est forte ma Lulla ^^. J'adore le nouveau surnom sinon, quand à la surprise si tu l'as lu, ce ne sont pas les Cullen... Mais t'en fais pas, ils reviendront, mais dans un bon moment...je n'aime pas trop les manier en vérité...trop dur à cause des personnalités données par Stephenie Meyer...mais c'est mon avis. Avec les Volturi je suis plus libre de créer...donc sinon moi aussi je te fais un big bisou en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre-ci.

**° Fallonne54 :** _Hello miss,_

_L'exécution de Léontel était...disons...à la hauteur de mes espérances ! Le premier repas de Lulla s'est bien passé. Il va falloir qu'elle chasse toute seule maintenant, je me demande comment ça va se passer... _

_Côté écriture, je suis un peu mitigée sur ce dernier chapitre... J'ai été gênée par des tournures de phrase et une ponctuation qui m'a paru un peu aléatoire. Ton style d'écriture est particulier, avec des phrases très longues, très travaillées. On aime ou pas, moi j'aime bien. Mais sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai un peu eu une impression de "trop". Du coup, à quelques reprises, il a fallut, une fois la phrase terminée, que je la reprenne du début, pour bien la comprendre..._

_Voilà, j'ai hésité à en parler et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé en le faisant..._

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ^^._

Ah ! Tant mieux que tu ais aimé l'exécution sadique et mortelle (C'est le cas de le dire.) de Léontel, moi en tout cas c'est un de mes passages préférés. Concernant la chasse de Lulla, tu verras...Alec ne la laissera jamais chasser seule, il a bien trop peur qu'elle se fasse mal (Du genre se prendre un réverbère en courant après une proie ^^.). Donc, sinon je suis légèrement d'accord avec toi, de temps à autre j'ai tendance à faire des phrases trop longues et comme je ne veux pas les couper mes lecteurs se relisent de temps à autres. Mais bon, moi j'essaye de ne pas trop changer ma façon d'écrire...même si je sais qu'elle change. Et, je vais t'avouer, j'étais franchement vexée de ta réflexion...la prochaine fois fait la moi un bout de temps avant le prochain post, comme ça je ruminerais moins... Cependant, je t'en veux pas trop, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques...même si je ne suis pas contente de les recevoir ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu oseras encore me faire des remarques...à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bien, je me demande si vous allez deviner la teneur de la surprise du post prochain...en même temps ce n'est pas si dur... J'ai tendance à croire que tout ce que j'écris est transparent et que tout le monde peut comprendre l'intrigue...mais j'espère me tromper...^^.

Donc le prochain post sera une surprise, prenez-le comme un cadeau de rentrée...d'ailleurs pour ma part, j'ai à la fois hâte et pas hâte du tout de rentrer à la fac. C'est vrai quoi...je vais connaitre personne cette année...bref, laissons de côté mes états d'âme pour parler du prochain post. Il y aura des explications très précises sur ce que Léontel a fait subir à la pauvre petite Lulla, et un Alec qui sera câlin comme pas possible...j'espère que vous aimerez ^^.

A vendredi prochain donc, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire la surprise et à l'apprécier.

Anga


	62. Damnation Pov Alec & Lulla

Hello...je sais que je poste assez tard, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot ses temps-ci...ça concerne la suite de cette histoire...j'ai un big problème que je suis en court de résolution ^^.

Donc, la surprise de la rentrée pourra choquer certain, car **c'est un lemon donc double Pov**, comme d'habitude. En vérité, c'est même **la première partie du troisième lemon de mon histoire**, j'espère que vous aimez cela...il y a une longue série derrière ^^.

Concernant ce choix, alors qu'Alec avait dit il y a pas si longtemps préférer attendre, et bien en vérité je pense que le petit Alec a trop envie de la petite Lulla. Bon, aussi il doit certainement trouver qu'il faut débloquer la situation...c'est tout à son honneur et de plus Lulla va apprécier...mais vous aller voir ^^.

En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Damnation (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Il n'avait pas sentit sa soif, il sut donc que c'était de sa faute, lui aussi avait vu les gouttes de sang, mais sa longue expérience lui permit de résister. Il aurait dut savoir d'instinct que Lulla n'allait pas résister, mais quelle idée stupide de passer par ce bureau.

Bien sûr, Alec n'était pas fâché contre Lulla, mais contre lui-même, il s'en fichait comme de ses chaussettes que Nathalie soit morte, elle lui avait jamais plut. Mais c'était les sentiments complexes de sa Lullaby qu'il fallait qu'il protège, elle était fragile et il était certain qu'elle serait furieuse contre elle-même, pire elle pourrait se dire qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'elle meure plutôt qu'elle devienne demi-vampire.

Ce genre de pensées, Alec voulait à tout prix qu'elle ne les ait pas, il sut ce qu'il devait faire, car voilà plus de quatre jours que sa douce était réveillée, son désir pour elle était plus fort à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute, dans cette optique, Alec leva la tête sur les vampires de la garde qui avaient dut sentir l'odeur du sang de Nathalie mélangé à la douce fragrance florale de Lullaby.

De son côté, Lulla appliquait doucement un shampooing sur ses cheveux, elle se retenait de pleurer, c'était honteux d'avoir envoyé son amour dans un mur, honteux d'avoir tué cette idiote de cette façon, honteux de se comporter comme d'habitude alors que Léontel avait fallait lui faire tant de mal. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, un morceau d'elle-même se disait que ça n'avait aucune importance mais elle sentait tout de même qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de sa honte en deux temps trois mouvements.

De rage contre elle-même, Lulla jeta la bouteille de shampooing sur le sol et l'observa tandis qu'elle rebondissait, elle sut qu'elle avait tout simplement du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition de demi-vampire, aussitôt elle pensa à Alec. Qu'allait-il dire ? Elle savait déjà qu'il prendrait la faute sur lui, mais elle ignorait comment cela se passerait, Lulla sortit de la cabine de douche.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et remarqua à cet instant la présence d'une autre personne qu'elle dans la salle de bain Alec. Il la regardait d'un air appréciateur, elle voulut fuir de peur mais il agit à vitesse vampirique sans rien contrôler de sa force, il la plaqua sur un des miroirs.

Il entendit que sa sœur, ainsi que quelques autres arrivaient, bien sûr Félix ne put empêcher quelques mots débiles de sortir de sa bouche de grand géant crétin :

_- Ouah ! Elle a du punch la petite hybride...maintenant va falloir trouver une autre standardiste...ça va encore faire chier ces histoires d'annonces..._ Alec n'écouta même pas la suite, ne pouvant comprendre ce genre de comportement puéril. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'aller trouver Lulla pour la forcer à l'écouter.

_- Va la trouver._ C'était sa sœur qui avait parlé, Alec la remercia d'un regard avant de détaler à la vitesse d'un vampire en manque de sang, même si pour sa part c'était plutôt un manque de sa Lulla.

Il partit donc, en suivant scrupuleusement le trajet donné par l'odeur de sa belle, arrivant rapidement dans leur chambre, il entendit l'eau couler et comprit qu'elle prenait sa douche. Alec se souvenait parfaitement avoir dit à Lulla qu'il fallait qu'ils prennent leur temps avant de refaire l'amour, mais Alec avait bien assez attendu et surtout il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à sa compagne que ce n'était point sa faute. Alors il s'approcha de la salle de bain, et perçut sans peine le bruit de la bouteille de shampooing que Lulla avait dut lancer sur le sol, il fut encore plus résolut.

Entrant sans problèmes dans la salle de bain non fermée, il s'installa dans l'encadrement de la porte, après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte à clef, et attendit que sa douce sorte, ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après. Il attendit simplement qu'elle le repère, mais il ne se lassa pas de regarder le corps presque nu de sa belle compagne.

Alec fut aussitôt envahit par le désir, une légère chaleur prit place dans ses reins, et d'instinct il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repère avant de lui sauter dessus, il la plaqua sur les miroirs à vitesse vampirique. Mais, Alec fit attention à Lullaby, car il ne cassa pas les miroirs, il l'embrassa aussitôt après l'avoir contre lui.

Lullaby ne put même pas se débattre, elle se laissa faire, donc Alec en profita pour l'embrasser elle manqua carrément de tomber sur le sol tellement Alec l'embrassait fougueusement. Ainsi collée entre un miroir froid et le corps d'Alec, elle crut mourir de désir, tellement elle avait envie de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait dit qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps mais elle savait pour sa part qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils se retrouvent.

_- Je sais que je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que l'on prenne notre temps, mais là je crois que tu as besoin d'une leçon petit à petit pour te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas te sentir coupable. Donc, je me dois de te faire comprendre que tu n'as rien à craindre de tes instincts et de ce qui t'es arrivée...laisse toi faire..._ Lulla sentit aussitôt qu'Alec voulait qu'elle se laisse faire pour qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était non coupable, alors elle leva les yeux sur ceux d'Alec, ils étaient noirs et complètement dilatés, elle hocha la tête. Alec lui lança un sourire, avant de prendre une mine sérieuse, et il murmura, _...on va commencer simplement, laisse moi faire, concentre toi sur moi. Que moi._

Lulla fit exactement ce qu'il lui disait, et elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'odeur d'Alec, elle ne devait pas avoir peur c'était son amour, celui qu'elle désirait de toute son âme. Alors, elle sentit les mains d'Alec contre sa taille, il la tourna doucement face contre le miroir, mais la recula aussi de quelques pas. Puis, il lui parla, en passant sa main autour de sa taille, et elle manqua un battement en sentant sa main si proche de ses seins, encore enroulés dans une fine serviette :

_- Tu vas ouvrir les yeux et regarder ce que je te fais...je veux que tu me fasses confiance, comme je t'ai fait confiance lors de notre deuxième nuit...ma Lullaby..._ Alec sentait la respiration de Lulla se moduler en fonction de ce qu'il lui disait, il voulait vraiment qu'elle le laisse mener la dance, il voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle était pour lui. Il avait conscience qu'il lui donnait des ordres mais en tant que compagne elle devait un minimum avoir confiance en lui.

Il était derrière elle, la tête sur son épaule, donc il vit parfaitement sa réaction tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Aussitôt, Lulla se mit à rougir, cela excita encore plus Alec, il savait que son excitation sexuelle devait se sentir contre Lulla, mais il ne comptait pas lui cacher, il la voulait et son odorat de vampire lui apprenait qu'elle le désirait. Doucement, il commença par embrasser le cou de sa délicieuse Lulla, elle poussa un gémissement, tandis que les yeux d'Alec ne quittaient pas ceux de Lulla, par miroir interposé.

Ils étaient connectés, c'était ainsi que Lulla ressentait ce qu'Alec lui faisait, ses mots restèrent gravés dans son cœur, Alec voulait la ''soigner'' en utilisant sa douceur, ses mots et ses gestes. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas pleurer, elle l'aimait tellement en cet instant, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

La scène était sensuelle, même extrêmement sensuelle, elle était contre lui, presque nue, alors qu'il était habillé. Il la tenait par la taille, et quand il embrassa son cou en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper, elle se sentait comme une petite proie innocente entre les mains d'un vilain démon. Mais elle ne ressentit aucunes peurs, car tout les gestes d'Alec étaient emprunts de douceur, il commença à la caresser à travers sa serviette, elle commença à gémir accompagnant ses mains d'immortel.

Elle sentait son désir d'homme contre elle, elle sentait aussi qu'elle n'était plus du tout une humaine fragile, car la force avec laquelle Alec empoigna son sein gauche aurait dut la briser si elle l'avait toujours été. Ses sensations de demi-vampire décuplaient les douces caresses d'Alec, elle ne regretta pas un seul instant d'avoir été transformée. Puis, Alec murmura avec douceur, en touchant très lentement son sein sous la serviette, Lulla manqua de tomber sur le sol et de se liquéfier, mais Alec l'en empêcha avec son bras autour d'elle :

_- Tu sais que je trouve ça amusant...ton sein est complètement adapté à la taille de ma main..._ Il était assez perturbé par cela, Alec l'avait remarqué il y a longtemps, mais maintenant il souhaitait qu'elle le sache, et elle réagit plutôt bien à son aveu un peu pervers.

_- Je pense que ce sont tes mains qui sont adaptées à mes seins..._ Lulla tourna la tête légèrement, et Alec prit le parti de l'embrasser, elle gémit dans le baiser tandis que, lui, trouvait amusant de glisser sa main vers les cuisses de Lulla.

Lulla commençait à prendre confiance en elle, alors elle répliqua à Alec, puis elle voulut ses lèvres, ce qu'elle eut en plus d'une caresse sublimissime sur ses cuisses, cela la mettait complètement dans un drôle d'état. Alec glissa carrément sa main droite sur sa cuisse gauche, tandis que sa main gauche retenait toujours le corps de Lulla. Elle vit dans la glace la main d'Alec, elle était hypnotisée, surtout quand la dite main se posa sur son tatouage. Alec en fit tout le tour, les arabesques et la devise familiale, puis il demanda :

_- Elle signifie quoi exactement cette phrase ?_ Demanda-t-il en passant doucement ses doigts de glace sur la cuisse de Lulla, Alec voulait qu'elle lui parle, avant de lui demander d'autre chose. Lulla gémit pendant quelques secondes au toucher d'Alec, avant de répondre à sa demande.

_- C'est la devise de ma famille...comment tu sais que c'est une phrase...tu ne peux pas la voir d'ici..._ Alec lança un regard salace à Lulla par le biais du miroir, qui rougit en comprenait qu'il faisait allusion au jour où il avait été la caresser jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa féminité, il se souvenait de la douceur de cet endroit. Alec observa Lulla pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle continua, ..._je vois, tu es vraiment pervers mon amour. Enfin, cette devise est :_ _T__á__ an sower roth nua__...cela veut dire : Le semeur a une nouvelle roue. Mes ancêtres étaient des amoureux de l'éternité, mais au final je crois que c'est leur descendante qui l'a trouvé..._

Alec eut un sourire dans les yeux et sur ses lèvres, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, pour ponctuer la réponse de Lulla, il l'embrassa avec une extrême douceur. Lulla se laissa faire, et Alec envisagea un instant d'enlever la serviette de Lulla et de la prendre ici même. Mais, il se retint avec l'idée que sa douce avait besoin de toute la douceur du monde pour les préliminaires, car Alec savait parfaitement que faire l'amour avec Lulla serait bien différent à présent, plus sauvage.

Les doigts d'Alec voyageaient tendrement contre sa peau, Lulla ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait prévenu que faire l'amour avec Alec serait plus différent que quand elle était humaine. Car pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle ressentait était de la douceur, elle supposa qu'Alec se retenait, comme elle se retenait de ne pas mourir de plaisir sur le champ.

Alec posa alors doucement et fébrilement sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Lulla, elle frémissait doucement et pensa à son propre corps et aux sensations qu'elle sentait décuplées. Bref, elle était en train de mouiller complètement, si elle avait eut une culotte, celle-ci aurait été ruinée, Lulla se souvint de sa première douche après sa transformation. En effet, elle avait remarqué que sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa hanche avait disparu, Lulla ne l'avait pas regretté car elle lui rappelait le souvenir associé, soit de sa chute de cheval alors qu'elle avait sept ans. Aussi, Lulla avait remarqué que les bleus causés par Léontel avaient disparu, bien que la marque psychologique demeure. Egalement, la morsure de l'hybride était devenue une fine série de lignes sur son poignet droit, de même, la marque d'Alec, avant entrainée une cicatrice sur son cou, mais Lulla était fière de cette dernière, car elle représentait son lien avec son amour.

Elle gémissait tellement délicieusement contre lui, qu'il crut devenir fou, tout ses instincts lui criaient de la prendre, la renverser sur le mur et se fondre délicieusement dans sa compagne. Mais Alec savait que tout devait être doux, avant de laisser sa bête intérieure se déchainer, alors, il décida de poser une question dure mais nécessaire, cela occuperait son esprit :

_- Lulla. Peux-tu me dire exactement où Il a osé poser ses mains ?_ Sa question était horrible, il le savait, mais il devait la poser, Lulla se tendit brusquement contre lui, Alec craignit d'avoir fait une erreur, alors il donna une douce caresse apaisante sur la cuisse de Lulla en ajoutant, _...ce n'est pas pour te blâmer, ni pour te rendre mal à l'aise...je souhaite simplement aller effacer de mes lèvres, de mes mains, ce que cette chose a osé te faire._

Lulla reprit sa respiration, Alec se détendit quelque peu, et laissa le temps qu'il fallait à sa compagne pour qu'elle lui réponde. Il savait que ce serait dur, mais il savait aussi qu'en agissant ainsi il avait plus de chances d'effacer ce que Léontel avait fait.

La question la rendit triste et amère, elle se dit qu'Alec était finalement dégoûté par elle, puis elle entendit son explication, aussitôt des larmes virent à ses yeux. Lulla respira un grand coup, et regarda Alec droit dans les yeux, par miroir interposé, elle raconta lors, en bien plus détaillé qu'avec les Rois et Reines :

_- Il m'a jeté au sol...je...j'ai essayé de fuir, je n'étais pas assez forte...je me sens si dégoûtée Alec...puis il m'a tiré de force devant lui, il n'a pas eut le temps de faire grand-chose. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce qu'il a fait...mes cuisses, un peu certainement mes fesses...mais pas plus...je suis si désolée Alec..._ Durant toute sa tirade pleine de souffrance contenue, Lulla avait pleuré, et finalement Alec l'avait retourné contre lui. Il enroula doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, face à la douceur dont il faisait preuve, Lulla sentit son cœur battre un rythme plus soutenu.

Puis, elle sentit nettement le corps d'Alec se mettre à genoux, aussitôt Lulla ressentit le manque dut à la non présence de son amour, mais Alec la força et bientôt il fut à genoux devant elle. Lulla ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, elle tenait sa serviette pour ne pas la perdre, ses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, puis Alec parla doucement :

_- Ne soit pas désolée...rien n'est ta faute. Uniquement la sienne et la mienne, j'aurais dut être là pour te protéger de mon corps...pardonne moi, et donne moi la chance de me racheter auprès de toi._ Comme elle l'avait craint, Alec prenait tout sur lui, mais elle comprit qu'il essayait tout simplement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sienne et que donc c'était à lui d'assurer sa protection, elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alec.

Alec avait sentit le mal avec lequel, elle avait à parler, mais il ne supporta pas le fait qu'elle se blâme, alors il chercha à lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de demander pardon. Il se mit à genoux, enserrant les jambes de Lulla, il lui expliqua. Elle devait avoir comprit le but de la manœuvre, car elle lui caressa agréablement les cheveux, tandis qu'il se retenait de ne pas embrasser ce qu'il avait sous le nez, Lulla prit alors la parole :

_- Je te pardonne...je suis à toi, tu as raison sur ce point..._ La voix de sa douce était encore un peu prise par les larmes, alors Alec décida de lever la tête et d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux de Lulla.

Ce faisant, il remonta ses mains, et les posa sur les cuisses nues de Lulla, doucement il les caressa longuement, Lulla gémit entre ses doigts, et il sentit ses jambes trembler. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, il prit sur lui et balada ses doigts de glace sur tout l'arrière du corps de Lulla, celle-ci était presque en train d'avoir un orgasme sur place, il sentait ses mains fines sur ses épaules, elle gémissait tellement, que l'envie de poser ses mains sur son sexe de femme pour l'emmener dans les étoiles traversa l'esprit d'Alec, mais il résista et se contenta de caresser la peau nue et mouillée de sa belle compagne.

Mais, Lulla décida autrement de ce qui serait la suite de leur programme, car elle baissa la tête, et enroula ses doigts sur la nuque d'Alec, avant de gémir littéralement :

_- Alec...mon Alec..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _! Commençons du début : Trop choupinou la détente entre Lulla et Alec. _

_Jane et Caius : les non-pacifistes XD._

_Alec, Marcus, Aro et Lulla : Les pacifiques._

_J'ai adoré la petite réunion de "famille", franchement, tu accroches toujours autant ! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour le chapitre précédent, mais je ne pense pas avoir laissé de review...donc j'espère que tu me pardonneras vraiment je suis impardonnable miss... _

_Ensuite, la petite scène où Lullaby attaquait Nathalie, c'est vrai qu'elle a fait une erreur, mais ça arrive à tout le monde, et puis, elle l'avait cherché aussi, la Natata ^^ XDDD._

_J'ai adoré ! Voila j'espère que nous aurons bientôt une suite ^^. Bisous miss et bonne chance pour la suite ^^._

_MANDY - VOLTURI (:3)._

Je suis véritablement heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là et que ma fiction te plait toujours autant, tu es toujours aussi rafraîchissante que d'habitude. Bref, tu sais ce n'est pas grave de ne pas faire de review à chaque chapitre, moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, tu en mets quand tu en as envie c'est ça qui compte ^^. Donc, contente de savoir que mon histoire t'accroche autant, c'est réconfortant, sinon j'ai bien aimé la séparation entre les pacifistes et les non-pacifistes...en même temps c'est la diversité des avis qui rend les décisions plus murit. Au final, je te remercie humblement de suivre mon histoire, tu es une gentille lectrice donc merci à toi...j'espère que ce lemon te plaira.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, Lulla qui apprend à redevenir forte, et la standardiste pas de bol._

_A plus. _

Merci de m'écrire un petit mot, c'est gentil de ta part, sinon tu as raison Lulla reprend confiance en elle. Même si le meurtre de Nathalie lui a quand même fichu un coup au moral...elle a Alec pour lui remonter son assurance dans ce lemon...j'aimais bien l'idée qu'Alec l'aide de cette manière. Sinon, tu as parfaitement raison, pas de bol pour Nathalie, encore un personnage que j'aurais créé uniquement pour le faire mourir...mais bon, pas grave...à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Super chapitre **._

_Démétri et son "amusement" avec les standardistes xD._

_Je suis en train d'imaginer Alec dans le mur x). Pauvre de lui J'aime bien imaginer aussi Lulla attaquant Nathalie._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Contente que ce chapitre soit à ton goût, c'est important et l'avis de mes revieweuses compte beaucoup dans mon moral ^^. Donc, moi j'adore l'idée d'un Demetri qui se tape les secrétaires...en même temps, comment pourraient-elles lui résister ^^ ? C'est sûr qu'Alec a eut quand même un peu mal dans ce chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire...et puis, la mort de Nathalie va débloquer la situation d'ordre sexuelle entre Alec et Lulla...du moins je vois ça comme ça...merci à toi pour cette gentille review et j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou j'ai adoré et la fin pauvre standardiste lol, je suis pressée d'avoir la suite quand tu me dis des choses pareilles. T'inquiètes pas pour le mail t'as le temps, quand tu vois le temps que j'ai mis à te répondre lol, j'espère que tu vas bien, bon courage bisous._

Franchement, je suis heureuse de te voir, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce chapitre, dont la mort de Nathalie, je doute que beaucoup de monde l'ai aimé. Donc, j'espère que ce lemon faisant la suite te plaira, et que tu prendras plaisir à le lire surtout. Sinon, pour le mail, je le ferais dés que j'ai un moment, j'espère ce week-end si je peux, on verra...mais tu sais je suis assez lente pour poster les mails...^^. En tout cas, j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont...et j'espère avoir ton avis, tu vois j'ose demander ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour ta réponse et ravie de ce chapitre, ça avance lol, vivement la suite._

De rien pour la réponse, c'est normal en même temps, où serait l'intérêt des réponses aux reviews si elles n'éclaircissent pas un minimum le lecteur. Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plut, j'espère vraiment qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci...et en effet ça avance, même si à l'écriture j'ai quelques petits problèmes à l'endroit où j'en suis ^^. Bref à une prochaine fois, en espérant que le lemon que je viens de poster te plaira.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut,_

_J'ai trouvé ce chapitre assez mignon je dois dire... Surtout quand Alec raconte à Lulla que Marcus lui a apprit quelque chose sur les âmes-sœurs. Ça m'a trop fait penser à la scène, genre : Marcus qui vient voir Alec et qui lui dit "Tu es grand maintenant, je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme" lol :). Ou comment expliquer au petit Alec (Nouveau surnom ^^.) comment on fait les bébés ;) ! Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais bon quand j'ai lu ses lignes je me suis mise direct à imaginer ça ^^._

_Alors comme ça notre petit Demetri s'amuse avec les standardistes, intéressant... Maintenant je sais que je pourrais toujours proposer ma candidature, bon tu risques de te faire bouffer à tout moment, mais si Demetri vient me divertir dis-moi où il faut signer, je rappliquerai de suite ;) !_

_A la fin je comprends que Lulla ait un peu honte. Les autres humains qu'elle avait tués étaient des inconnus pour elle. Alors que là, Nathalie, elle la connaissait, bon même si c'était loin d'être sa meilleur amie... Et puis surtout elle a envoyé valdinguer son homme contre un mur, c'est sûr que ça pas dut l'aider à se sentir mieux, lol._

_Aller, je te fais plein de poutous. __Lola. _

Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes quand c'est mignon, moi j'adore imaginer des petites scènes toutes mignonnes, je m'en lasse jamais à vrai dire. J'adore ton idée, genre Marcus en prof...tient ça fait un petit peu partit d'un détail dans la suite...mais se sera pour plus tard ^^. Bref, Marcus en prof d'éducation sexuelle...j'imagine bien Jane lever la main pour demander un truc du genre : ''Et vous, Maître Marcus, c'est quoi votre position préférée ?''. Le tout sur un ton niaiseux et surtout avec un sourire d'ange...Marcus n'est pas du genre à lui reprocher quoique ce soit...pour moi c'est un gros loukoum sur pattes ! J'adore le nouveau surnom...à force on va tenir une liste ^^, sinon tu sais les standardistes avec lesquelles Demetri s'amuse, je trouve que c'est bien mignon...mais c'est un peu sadique aussi... Enfin, si tel est ton désir...faudrait faire un O.S. sur une nouvelle standardiste qui remplace Gianna par exemple... Quand à Lulla, en effet elle a honte de s'être emporté, mais surtout d'avoir envoyé Alec dans le mur...ça l'a touché. Enfin, si tu as lu le lemon, Alec a une idée derrière la tête pour lui faire passer son malaise ^^. Donc, moi aussi je te fais pleins de bisous et à une prochaine fois. (Je réponds à ton mail dés que je peux ma chère ^^.)

OoOoOoO

Donc, Alec a craqué et a décidé de ne pas respecter tout à fait ce qu'il disait il y a quelques chapitres. Même si au niveau du nombre de lignes c'est assez court, en terme de chronologie il y a quand même quelques jours qui se sont passés. Je ne vais pas expliciter mon choix plus longtemps, j'espère juste qu'il vous aura plut...moi en tout cas j'ai aimé écrire ce lemon ^^.

La suite de ce lemon est donc sur la page suivante, j'espère que tout ce qu'Alec fait pour mettre à l'aise Lulla vous aura plut. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée qu'ils mettent les choses au point, Lulla n'est pas tout à fait si traumatisée que cela...mais en même temps Alec s'y prend bien...

Bref, rendez-vous à la page suivante...faut cliquer hein ! (^^)

Anga


	63. Harmonisation Pov Alec & Lulla

Bienvenue sur la seconde partie du troisième lemon de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...en tout cas dans mon cas les écrire c'est très facile.

Si vous avez des remarques, quelles qu'elles soient, n'hésitez pas, ma porte (Les reviews ou les P.M.) est grande ouverte...je ne mords pas. En fait, je dis ceci à la suite d'une remarque pertinente et gentille de ma chère Lola by Lolita, elle a osé, je vous encourage à suivre son exemple ^^.

Bref, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 61 : Harmonisation (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

_- Alec...mon Alec..._

Ses mots étaient sortit tout seuls, elle n'avait pas cherché à attendrir Alec, elle voulait juste manifester à son amour qu'elle était proche de devenir folle. Car les actions d'Alec valaient mille mots, il ne lui en voulait pas, sa façon de la toucher, de la déclarer sienne de ses mains de vampire. Lulla en était toute chose, elle étouffait, les sensations étaient trop puissantes, trop agréables, elle voulait Alec, maintenant.

De son côté, Alec avait été complètement troublé par la supplique de Lulla, car il le ressentait comme une supplique, sa bête vampirique chuchota à son oreille d'aller se repaître du corps merveilleux de sa douce. Il essaya de résister, mais les instincts furent plus forts que tout, surtout maintenant qu'Alec savait qu'il risquait de ne plus faire de mal à Lulla.

Alors, il sut que ses yeux étaient noirs et affamés, il sut aussi qu'il devait immédiatement prendre cette femme qui était dans ses bras, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent de quelques millimètres dans la chair des cuisses de Lulla, il voulait la posséder, maintenant. Elle regarda Alec, et il sentit qu'elle était en plein combat intérieur pour savoir ou non s'il fallait laisser à ses instincts le droit de parler.

Finalement, Alec ne fut plus patient du tout, il grogna plus qu'il ne parla, ce n'était même plus lui en cet instant, juste une bête qui voulait joindre sa compagne à lui :

_- Je te veux. Maintenant._ Ces mots firent basculer le cerveau de Lulla, comme si celui-ci avait soudainement trouvé l'idée particulièrement drôle de donner les pleins pouvoirs de son corps à ses instincts de nouvelle-née. Une révolution avait lieu dans les hémisphères du cerveau de Lulla.

Elle releva la tête et fut certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, Lulla eut un sourire, tandis qu'Alec se relevait à vitesse vampirique pour aller la porter à côté du lavabo. Alors, elle sentit le désir inonder son sexe, elle était complètement excitée par Alec. Lulla attrapa la chemise de son vampire, et la déchira brusquement, arrachant un sourire à celui-ci.

Lulla le voulait maintenant. Alec posa ses mains froides sur sa peau qui chauffait doucement, il prit soudainement un de ses chevilles la porta à ses lèvres. Doucement mais vite, il embrassa sa cheville droite, et enfin il remonta avec ses mains, caressant encore plus fort qu'avant. Elle sentit qu'il se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais Lulla avait bien trop besoin de la peau d'Alec contre la sienne pour se satisfaire de ses caresses qui l'électrisaient et l'attisaient plus qu'elles ne la calmaient. Alors, elle agrippa une pleine poignée de cheveux d'Alec, elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire mal, simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne violente.

Seulement, Lulla n'avait pas prévu la réaction d'Alec face à son geste, il poussa un grondement sourd, qui excita encore plus la pauvre petite hybride, elle décida de laisser ses instincts la guider. Ainsi, elle poussa un léger grognement elle aussi, Alec leva alors les yeux et brusquement accéléra les choses en agrippant sa serviette et en l'enlevant du corps de Lulla.

Ancrant ses yeux de nuit dans les siens, si beaux et si sombres en cet instant, Alec souleva vivement sa belle et alla l'installer confortablement sur le meuble du lavabo. Il resta un instant figé devant la beauté brute et animale qui se dégageait de sa compagne en cet instant, Alec sentit l'excitation de Lullaby parvenir à ses narines. Il crut mourir sur place, cette femme serait Sa damnation à lui.

Lulla le surprit une fois de plus en arrachant sa chemise pour mettre à nu son corps devant le sien, il prit une de ses chevilles et laissa son cœur décider de comment attiser Lulla. Cela réussit parfaitement, car elle lui tira les cheveux, pour la première fois il sentait sa force presque comparable à la sienne, il en fut heureux. Mais sa bête vampirique était aux commandes, alors il grogna face au geste de Lulla, son cœur mort faillit battre une nouvelle fois quand il entendit qu'elle lui répondait pareil, Alec se demanda si elle savait ce que ce grognement voulait dire.

Car, c'était une espèce de parade d'amour chez les vampires, un signe avant coureur qui demandait la permission à la dame si le mâle pouvait la prendre, Lulla avait répondu sans hésiter, Alec fut heureux et de ce fait arracha brutalement la serviette du corps de Lulla.

Une seconde, il resta éblouit par ce qu'il voyait, car il appréciait vraiment beaucoup ce qu'il regardait, Lullaby était tellement belle, il la voyait pour la première fois dans son ensemble après sa transformation. Lulla le regarda un instant comme pour lui demander pourquoi il attendait. Aussitôt, Alec chercha à la rassurer, et tout ce qu'il trouva fut de se coller à elle de toutes ses forces avant d'embrasser sa bouche à en perdre son âme.

Elle se demanda pourquoi il hésitait si longtemps, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quand Alec lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Lulla se laissa faire volontiers, et enlaça de ses cuisses la taille d'Alec, de ce fait elle sut que son amoureux était près pour elle. Puis, il relâcha son baiser de quelques centimètres, et murmura pour elle seule :

_- Tu es si belle, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois à moi..._ Tous les instincts de Lulla lui disaient d'accélérer le mouvement pour qu'enfin ils partent ensemble dans les étoiles, mais Lulla fut quand même énormément touchée par les paroles d'Alec. Elle avait la sensation qu'il essayait de lui dire ceci avant que sa bête vampirique ne prenne le contrôle.

Alors, elle lui répondit en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, avant d'agripper la ceinture du pantalon noir d'Alec, doucement, en regardant droit dans les yeux d'Alec, elle l'enleva. Il la regardait avec un tel regard qu'elle accéléra le rythme pour bientôt sentir dans sa main le désir qu'Alec avait pour elle, Lulla eut un sourire intérieur, elle avait vraiment retrouvé son amoureux.

Alec la laissa faire, il aimait quand elle prenait ce genre d'initiative, car il en était heureux. Bref, il laissa sa douce le déshabiller, ils étaient comme accrochés au regard de l'autre, Alec sentit alors les petites mains tièdes de sa douce, prendre son sexe, il crut mourir sur place. Il avait oublié combien il était bon d'être touché par une femme, cette femme, il grogna et pour toutes représailles, introduisit brusquement mais tendrement ses doigts dans le sexe de Lulla.

Aussitôt, sa douce eut un gémissement, et ses cuisses tièdes tentèrent de se refermer sur les doigts d'Alec, comme pour les empêcher de s'échapper. Il eut un grand sourire, tandis qu'il commençait à la triturer de plus en plus vite, elle gémissait agréablement et sa main sur le sexe d'Alec tremblait. Il gémit à son tour à la sensation, puis il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts, prenant garde à ce que Lulla se mette à crier de plaisir.

Mais, alors qu'il faisait cette activité si intéressante, il la sentit partir complètement en arrière, sauf que derrière Lulla, il y avait le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Alec eut peur, et eut juste le temps de plonger sa main, qui n'était pas occupée, derrière la tête de Lulla, pour la cueillir et l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Ses doigts de glace ralentir doucement la cadence, Lulla desserra sa prise sur le sexe d'Alec, avant de poser ses main sur les épaules d'Alec, et d'écarter les cuisses. Il fut prit de l'envie pressante de la prendre maintenant, même si il aurait voulut d'abord lui donner un orgasme avec ses doigts.

Il la touchait tellement bien, avec talent et sauvagerie. Lulla sentait qu'elle commençait à partir complètement, mais elle se força à caresser du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sexe de son Alec. Seulement, il en décida autrement en la stimulant bien plus fort. Elle sentit qu'elle partait en arrière, heureusement Alec eut le réflexe de la retenir, puis il ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts. Lulla comprit qu'il avait envie de la prendre, et en ayant très envie aussi, elle agrippa ses épaules et écarta ses cuisses.

Instantanément, Alec crispa sa main dans ses cheveux, et avança son sexe contre celui de Lulla, elle gémit encore un peu, et décida de prendre les devants en s'avançant elle aussi.

Retirant sa main de son sexe de femme, il mit à profit cette main libre pour soulever sa hanche droite et s'enfoncer en elle. Aussitôt, la sensation la fit gémir, et Alec entama quelques coups de reins qui n'eurent rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait eut droit quand elle était humaine. C'était beaucoup plus sauvage, et fixant les yeux d'Alec, elle comprit que son tendre amoureux était enfouit sous les traits du vampire sanguinaire qui lui faisait l'amour.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et il perdit complètement son contrôle, tout son être n'aspira plus qu'à se fondre dans le plaisir. Alec prit la hanche droite de Lulla dans sa main libre et s'en servit pour pénétrer au cœur de son ange personnel.

Il eut la sensation d'avoir oublié combien cela le rendait extatique de se retrouver dans la chaleur de cette femme, elle était faite pour lui. Son sexe de mâle en chaleur retrouva la place qui lui avait tant manqué, et s'y lova avec extase. Alec était pleinement heureux en cet instant, cela suffit pour que ses bas instincts prennent le dessus et le forcent à donner des coups de reins qui étaient bien plus furieux et sauvages que quand sa douce était humaine. Dans un coin du cerveau d'Alec, sa bête vampirique se réjouissait que sa belle fût une demi-vampire, car ainsi il profitait d'une chaleur que son cœur mort n'avait plus depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Alec enroula son bras droit autour du corps de Lulla, de façon à la coller à lui, tandis que sa main gauche enroulait furieusement les longs cheveux mouillés de Lulla. Il savait qu'en cet instant, il n'avait plus rien d'humain, alors en échangeant un regard avec Lulla, il eut peur qu'elle le repousse, lui et sa nature presque animale. Mais, il se trompait lourdement, car Lullaby poussa un sifflement rauque, en allant mêler sa salive délicieuse de demi-vampire avec la sienne. Alec sourit, et accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, tandis que de sa langue il entamait une autre dance, qu'il voulut bien plus lente, avec la langue de Lulla.

Elle était dans les étoiles, tout les gestes d'Alec l'électrisaient au possible, elle avait la sensation d'être une boule de feu qui allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Encore plus en ayant un regard ténébreux du vampire qui lui faisait l'amour en cet instant, elle siffla instinctivement pour l'apaiser et l'encourager dans ses coups de reins. Elle sentit Alec la serrer contre lui, et il l'embrassa de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Lulla était pleinement heureuse en cet instant, même si elle souhaitait qu'Alec la mène vers son orgasme, qu'elle sentait proche.

Finalement, le vampire prit totalement le contrôle de la situation, car Alec fit glisser les fesses de Lulla de quelques centimètres vers le rebord de meuble, au plus près du vide. Aussitôt, au coup de rein suivant, tout deux convinrent que la position leur permettait d'aller encore plus loin, Alec devenait plus fougueux dans ce qu'il faisait, et avait la sensation que Lulla adorait ça. Car sa douce était présentement en train de crier carrément le prénom d'Alec.

Cela électrisa la sauvagerie d'Alec, qui agrippa la nuque de Lulla, tandis qu'en quelques autres coups de reins il menait Lulla vers son orgasme. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles vaginaux de Lulla se refermer contre lui, Alec fut heureux et se prépara mentalement aux vagues de son propre orgasme. Lulla hurla férocement son prénom, tandis que lui-même, découvrait les différences entre coucher avec une humaine et avec une demi-vampire.

En effet, il sentit une brûlure au niveau de son épaule gauche, mais n'y prêta pas garde sur le moment, tout ce qu'il ressentit fut le bonheur de pouvoir se laisser aller à serrer fortement le corps de sa compagne contre le sien, tandis que les vagues les frappaient tout les deux. Il finit par déverser sa semence entre les cuisses de la femme qu'il adulait.

Cela ressemblait à ce qu'ils faisaient quand Lulla était humaine, à ceci près qu'il y avait légèrement moins de chaleur dégagée par Lulla, mais Alec n'en s'en plaint pas. Aussi, il était plus facile pour Alec de contrôler ses gestes, car il avait juste à ne pas trop appuyer contre son amoureuse, tandis qu'avant il tenait un fragile papillon de cristal. Pas un seul instant, il ne regretta que sa douce soit devenue une demi-vampire, cela lui allait comme un gant. Respirant l'odeur douce de sa belle, Alec se laissa aller à ronronner dans ses bras, caressant la peau nue qu'il avait à portée de mains. Elle le laissa faire, car Lulla ne dit rien, mais elle resserra ses cuisses autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle respirait fortement dans son cou.

Elle l'aimait tellement, il l'avait envoyé directement vers une multitude d'étoiles, Lulla eut vaguement conscience de hurler le prénom de son amour. Puis, après un instant de pur bonheur, Lulla retomba lentement de son orgasme, elle eut la sensation qu'Alec était venu avec elle car elle sentait dans les profondeurs de son corps, la froideur caractéristique du sperme de son cher et tendre. Lulla fut contente, et ferma les yeux tout en reprenant son souffle, le corps collé contre Alec, elle sut que cette fois-là était la plus intense qu'elle ait jamais eut.

Puis, relevant les yeux, Lulla s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les bras d'Alec, dans le creux de son cou de vampire, puis elle se souvint de quelque chose : dans le feu de l'action elle avait griffé Alec. Aussitôt, elle bougea vivement, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise, mais elle sut instantanément que les quatre marques sur l'épaule d'Alec venaient d'elle, elle poussa un petit cri, avant de s'écrier :

_- Pardon Alec ! Pardon !_ Les suppliques de Lulla rendirent Alec presque furieux, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, il recula de Lulla, les désunissant, à son plus grand malheur, et il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

_- Lulla ! Lulla, que ce passe-t-il ? Dit moi ? Tu m'inquiètes mon ange..._ Lulla le regarda intensément avec presque les larmes aux yeux, Alec teinta ses questions d'un baiser, et essuya ensuite les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler hors des yeux de Lulla.

_- Je...je t'ai blessé...je suis si désolée...excuse-moi..._ Alec comprit que Lulla parlait du moment intense où elle avait planté ses ongles dans son épaule, il éclata alors soudainement de rire, avant de prendre le menton de Lulla et de lui murmurer quelques mots.

_- Ne t'excuses pas...je n'ai presque pas mal, c'est une micro blessure face à ce que l'on m'a fait par le passé. Et puis, ainsi, tu sais ce que je ressentais quand je t'ai blessé lors de notre première nuit ensemble, ne soit pas désolée mon ange..._ Alec essayait à tout prix de rassurer Lulla, et cela marcha quelque peu car Lulla hocha la tête, Alec l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes puis se décida à rajouter quelque chose, _...et puis, tu peux me soigner si tu veux encore te faire pardonner. Mais souvient toi, les vampires ne peuvent guérir qu'avec leur venin._

Lulla était malheureuse d'avoir encore fait une bêtise avec sa force de nouvelle-née qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé, mais Alec sut la rassurer, elle eut un faible sourire dans sa tête tandis qu'Alec l'embrassait doucement. Elle l'aimait tellement et ne supportait pas de lui faire du mal, aussi la proposition de soin d'Alec tombait à pic, bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'idées sur comment faire. Puis, elle remarqua qu'Alec la regardait en se léchant les lèvres, elle fixa les lèvres de son amour et comprit comment elle devait procéder.

Doucement, elle se hissa contre lui, puis elle passa tendrement sa langue sur les dents venimeuses de son ange, depuis qu'elle était demi-vampire, elle pouvait avaler le venin sans problèmes. Aussi, Lulla récupéra-t-elle une grande quantité de venin sur sa langue et dans sa bouche. Ensuite, sous le regard fiévreux d'Alec, elle alla lécher doucement les griffures de l'épaule qu'elle avait faite il y a pas vingt minutes.

Elle sentit qu'Alec se crispait, mais il lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'elle continue de lui administrer le traitement à base de venin. Ensuite, elle se recula de quelques centimètres, juste pour voir les griffures disparaitre. Alec agrippa les hanches de Lulla à ce moment-là, elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour d'Alec, et comprit que son amour avait été excité par ce qu'elle avait fait, elle sourit doucement tandis qu'Alec les menait vers la chambre et le lit.

Alec avait été complètement fasciné par ce que Lulla lui faisait, même si cela lui fit mal, il était content que sa douce fasse cela pour lui et surtout de la façon dont elle fit ses soins. Alors, il prit Lulla contre lui, et alla en direction de leur chambre, déverrouillant la porte de la salle de bain d'une main, Alec avait l'intension de finir la journée d'une agréable façon autant pour Lulla que pour lui. Ce fut ce qu'ils firent, heureux l'un comme l'autre.

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour celui-là, héhé ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Bien, bien, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et que vous apprécierez la suite, si vous la lisez bien sûr, c'est ce que j'espère de votre part à tous. Bon, sinon, concernant la salle de bain...je suis désolée j'ai franchement l'impression d'utiliser un peu beaucoup ce terme...je suis peut-être une fanatique...^^.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez une révélation surprenante, mais quand je dis surprenante, c'est vraiment du surprenant ^^. Lulla et Alec bien évidemment seront de la partie, ainsi que Jane cette fois-ci...j'espère que vous me lirez avec plaisir.

A mardi prochain en théorie...si je ne poste pas c'est que le prochain post sera le vendredi...(Honnêtement, je pense que ce sera mardi...mais je n'ai pas les horaires avec la fac...donc je suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance...ne soyez en aucun cas déçu. Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, elle me plait trop pour faire ça ^^ !)

Donc rendez-vous au prochain post.

Anga

Ps : Pour ceux qui se posent des questions concernant l'avancée des chapitres, il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas mit les infos sur mon blog...la raison étant que j'ai un big problème à résoudre. En vrai, je suis arrivée à un moment donné de la fic...soit j'entrecroise les Pov d'Alec et Lulla soit je les sépare en deux groupes...j'ai expérimenté d'abord la première solution mais c'est trop compliqué donc je suis revenue à la seconde. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 117, en sachant que les chapitres 118 et 119 sont déjà écrits... Quand je dis gros bordel, je ne plaisante pas du tout !


	64. Obtention Pov Lulla

Hello à tout le monde, désolée pour le retard, mais vraiment c'était un parcours du combattant cette semaine, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^.

Tout d'abord, je dis à déclarer que l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les quelques clins d'œil présent au fur et à mesure de la lecture. J'ai déjà déclaré plus ou moins ceci au début de la publication, je tenais juste à repréciser...je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire, juste de gentilles reviews qui me font énormément plaisir.

Sinon, dans ce chapitre vous aurez la révélation surprenante, pour ceux qui voudraient avoir un indice, je vous donne celui-ci : Eléazar avait annoncé quelque chose au début de cette histoire. Bref, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez ce qu'il se passera et également l'usage que j'ai fait de Jane.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 62 : Obtention

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Ils finirent sur le lit, enlacés, nus, mais heureux d'être ensemble. Ils avaient encore fait l'amour pendant quelques heures, presque trois d'ailleurs. Lulla était pleinement heureuse, son amour avait réussit à faire partir le fantôme de Léontel, mais elle sut que cela ne serait ainsi qu'avec Alec, et non avec les autres.

_**°° Alec. °°**_

Ses pensées tournaient autour de cet unique nom, quand tout d'un coup Alec se releva en la tenant dans ses bras. Il lui jeta un regard interloqué, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait, quand il lui demanda soudainement :

_- Recommence. Recommence ce que tu viens de faire._ Lulla ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, elle le demanda, affolée, car le ton d'Alec était particulièrement intéressé mais aussi impatient, avec peut être aussi un poil de suspicion.

_- Alec ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis...explique-moi...s'il-te-plaît._ Elle sut que sa voix était particulièrement effrayée, elle le sentait elle-même, Alec la rassura doucement en la calant dans ses bras, et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Apparemment Alec avait comprit qu'il l'avait affolé, car durant les quelques minutes suivantes, Alec attira le corps de Lulla contre le sien et serra les draps du lit contre elle. Puis, il reprit la parole en douceur et expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer :

_- Tu n'as pas parlé...mais je t'ai entendu clairement dans ma tête..._ Lulla le regarda avec les yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas, Alec dut saisir qu'elle était complètement larguée, car il rajouta en lui démêlant doucement les cheveux, _...tu te souviens de ce que Eléazar avait dit, tu as un pouvoir qui devait apparaitre à ta transformation en vampire...mais visiblement tu es une demi-vampire avec un pouvoir._

Lulla était atterrée, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment son pouvoir apparaitrait maintenant, puis elle se souvint qu'en ce jour d'aujourd'hui elle s'était sentit tellement proche d'Alec. Elle baissa la tête, surprise de pouvoir faire cela, elle ne croyait pas pouvoir faire cela. Alors, elle releva la tête et lança un regard à Alec, il dut comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, car il lui demanda :

_- Alors. Peux-tu essayer de recommencer ? Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, ton pouvoir ne semble pas vraiment offensif..._ Demanda son amour, sa voix rassurante suffit à faire hocher la tête de Lulla et elle était heureuse que son amour ait tout de suite comprit ce qui la tracassait, elle allait essayer, même si elle n'avait aucunes idées de comment faire, Alec l'aida encore en rajoutant, _...pense à ce que tu pensais avant que j'entende ta voix...tu as juste appelé mon prénom et je l'ai entendu...essaye, s'il-te-plaît mon ange._

Lulla ferma les yeux et posa son front sur l'épaule d'Alec, celle-là même qu'elle avait soigné tout à l'heure, puis elle essaya de se mettre en condition. Au départ, elle essaya instinctivement de faire le vide dans son esprit, puis voyant son incapacité à le faire elle se concentra sur quelque chose de précis.

Elle pensa d'abord à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Alec, elle essaya de faire passer le message, car elle sentait qu'Alec avait juste perçut son amour pour lui par l'intermédiaire de son prénom. Car Lulla croyait bien évidemment Alec, s'il disait qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était qu'il l'avait entendu. Lulla, en fermant toujours les yeux, s'assit au milieu de lit, elle sentait le souffle d'Alec contre sa nuque.

Mais, elle eut beau essayer, rien n'y faisait, alors elle rouvrit les yeux sur Alec, qui la regardait concentré, en attente certainement. Lulla ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas y arriver :

_- Je...Alec, je n'y arrive pas..._ Elle ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car Alec fronça les sourcils et prit les devants en faisant quelque chose dont elle ne l'aurait pas crut capable en cet instant.

Il la renversa totalement sur le lit, et l'embrassa férocement, Lulla se tendit face à la vague d'amour qui émanait du regard rouge de son amour. Mon, dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer en cet instant. Il était si doux avec elle, c'était un ange tombé de son paradis pour elle, et Lulla était tellement heureuse de l'avoir trouvé.

_**°° Alec, je t'aime. °°**_

Alec rompit le baiser qu'il partageait depuis quelques minutes avec Lulla, il releva la tête de quelques centimètres et murmura :

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Lullaby._ Dire que Lulla était surprise serait un euphémisme, car à dire vrai elle était soufflée, il l'avait réellement entendu. Car le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager, ne laissait certainement pas la place à Lulla pour qu'elle ait put dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait.

_- Tu m'as entendu ? Je ne comprends pas..._ Murmura Lulla, tandis qu'Alec agrippait ses cuisses pour les caresser, il lui envoya un sourire niai, avant de replonger sur sa bouche.

Lulla essaya de refaire ce qu'elle faisait il y a deux minutes, elle essaya de penser à une phrase quelconque, en espérant qu'Alec la percevrait. Mais visiblement, elle n'y arriva pas, aussi Lulla décida de penser à une image éloquente, une image qui reliait Alec et elle. Elle pensa à son châle vert pomme, première prémisse de ce qui donna leur amour mutuel, elle essaya d'accompagner son image avec une question.

_**°° Alec, tu te souviens ? °°**_

Alec recula et entraina Lulla pour qu'ils s'asseyent au milieu du lit défait par leurs ébats d'un peu plus tôt, il enroula une mèche de ses cheveux et attira le corps de Lulla contre le sien. Elle se retint de ne pas sauter sur son amour pour le supplier de lui faire l'amour.

_- Je m'en souviens, à chaque fois que je pense à toi et à notre rencontre c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit...tu es vraiment merveilleuse. Mais, je crois que ton pouvoir n'en est qu'à ses prémisses._ Lança Alec, tout en caressant doucement la joue de Lulla, elle fut contente que son pouvoir lui permette d'envoyer également des images en plus des mots, puis son amoureux rajouta, _...je pense que l'on devrait aller tester ton pouvoir, ou du moins prévenir Maître Aro de l'apparition de ce pouvoir._

Lulla hocha la tête, d'accord avec son Alec, même si elle pensait que ce don n'était pas vraiment important. Toujours est-il, qu'Alec prit Lulla dans ses bras et l'entraina dans le dressing, pour qu'ils choisissent des vêtements pour la journée. Alec lui demanda s'il pouvait choisir sa tenue, elle donna son accord et se retrouva avec une jupe violette et un haut blanc, elle était contente qu'il ait autant de goût parce qu'elle aimait ces couleurs. Ils sortirent tout les deux en cette fin de journée pour aller voir les Rois et les Reines, Lulla était assez fière d'avoir un pouvoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, Alec et Lulla se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entrainement, Maître Aro, qui insistait toujours pour qu'on l'appelle Aro, avait ordonné que Lulla ait un entrainement pour essayer de voir comment marchait son pouvoir. Les Rois et les Reines avaient été surpris par l'annonce faite d'Alec, car il n'avait pas prit de gant et était rentré dans la salle de Famille en annonçant sa découverte du pouvoir de Lulla.

Celle-ci n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rougir, quand on leur demanda dans quelle circonstance ils avaient découvert ce pouvoir. Mais, Alec avait prit les devants, et avait sagement tendu sa main droite à son père adoptif, aussitôt Lulla avait rougit comme une tomate, elle savait que Maître Aro allait voir toutes leurs activités. Mais, le vieux Roi de Volterra sut la rassurer, en disant qu'il essayait au maximum de ne pas retenir de souvenirs de ce genre de situation.

Après avoir trouvé Jane dans un des couloirs, Lulla reconnut ce dit couloir comme étant celui des gardes réguliers, la petite hybride se demanda qui elle était allée voir. Jane n'avait pas semblé vraiment surprise par l'annonce du pouvoir de Lulla. La sœur jumelle d'Alec accompagna volontiers son frère et sa compagne vers la salle d'entrainement.

Une fois arrivée sur place, Lulla fut mise au milieu des tatamis, au départ Jane se proposa pour tester et demander à Lulla d'essayer son pouvoir sur la petite blonde :

_- Alors, tu réfléchis intensément à ce que tu veux que j'entende, c'est juste un essai, Lulla._ Lança Jane, Lulla hocha la tête en observant Alec s'installer sur un des bancs proche des tatamis. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle d'entrainement.

Lulla se concentra sur Jane, elle essaya de remplacer toutes les pensées qui étaient dans sa tête, par l'image de Jane, puis elle tenta de faire parvenir une phrase à la Volturi. Mettant ses mains sur ses tempes, tandis qu'elle sentait que sa concentration la fatiguait, elle entendit Alec demander :

_- Ne lui en demande pas trop, ma sœur. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit trop fatiguée..._ Dit-Alec, avec douceur mais aussi fermeté, Lulla comprit qu'il avait peur pour elle, aussitôt sa concentration fut mise à sac.

Car, elle devait faire un effort pour penser à Jane, et Alec venait de lui donner envie de le rassurer lui, toutes ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner autour de son amoureux, délaissant sa cible initiale, Jane. Elle sentait que son devoir était de rassurer Alec, cela devint sa seule priorité à cet instant, et elle eut vaguement conscience que son pouvoir envoyait encore quelque chose à Alec.

_**°° Je vais bien, mon amour. Ne t'en fais pas. °°**_

_- C'est à moi que tu viens de parler...tout va bien, ma Lulla ?_ Demanda Alec, Lulla ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience qu'elle était tombée à genoux sur les tatamis, Alec à coté d'elle en train de lui caresser les cheveux, il s'inquiétait, elle se laissa câliner par Alec, elle le rassura d'un regard.

_- C'est étrange. On dirait qu'elle n'arrive qu'à parler à toi...à moins que tu n'ais brisé sa concentration...tu peux essayer de recommencer Lulla ? Avec moi en cible..._ Alec poussa un grondement envers sa sœur qui venait de parler, mais Lulla le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main, elle hocha la tête pour Jane et réessaya.

Lulla referma les yeux sous le regard conjoint des jumeaux, Alec avait un air plus inquiet que sa sœur, mais Lulla essaya du mieux possible de penser à Jane et non pas à Alec. Pour ce faire, elle dévia ses pensées sur la première fois qu'elle avait vu Jane.

_**°° Jane. °°**_

Intensément, elle réfléchit comme une folle, elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces, un mal de crâne fit son apparition, et sa gorge la brûla de la brûlure commune de la soif. Lulla émit un gémissement de douleur, et s'accrocha à Alec, mais elle sut qu'elle avait réussit.

_- Calme-toi. On arrête pour aujourd'hui...je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état._ Les murmures provenaient d'Alec, qui avait refermé ses bras en cage protectrice autour du corps de Lulla, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarda Jane.

Celle-ci avait les yeux ronds, exorbités, mais Lulla sut que c'était l'image qu'elle lui avait envoyé, car Lulla avait essayé d'envoyer un souvenir en entier, elle avait apparemment réussit. Puis, la Volturi prit la parole :

_- Ton don est étrangement intéressant et fascinant. J'ai vécu ton souvenir comme si j'étais dans ta tête et j'ai entendu que tu m'appelais dans ma tête, mais nous allons en effet arrêter là, cela m'a l'air bien trop fatiguant pour toi._ Alec enroula ses bras autour de Lulla, et la souleva, Jane rajouta, _...ton don devrait prendre plus d'ampleur au fil du temps. Mais, nous ferons cela plus tard, un entrainement chaque jour devrait suffire, en attendant nous allons te trouver à manger._

Jane mena Alec et Lulla vers le garde-manger des Volturi, en marchant, ils discutèrent des possibilités du pouvoir de Lulla. Enfin, ce fut plutôt Alec et sa sœur qui parlèrent, car Lulla était trop épuisée pour parler, elle se contenta donc d'écouter en s'agrippant doucement au manteau d'Alec, qui glissa sa main droite autour de sa taille.

Finalement, les jumeaux conclurent que le pouvoir de Lulla n'en était qu'à ses prémisses, et que donc, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait ''parler'' qu'avec l'esprit des gens pour qui elle ressentait de fort sentiment. Alec était son compagnon d'éternité donc elle pouvait normalement utiliser son pouvoir avec lui, Jane était un peu devenue une sœur de cœur, compréhensive mais aussi bien caractérielle, ce qui en faisait un personne avec qui elle pouvait communiquer par le biais de son don. Puis, les jumeaux convinrent que le pouvoir de Lulla, s'il était renforcé par le temps ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire, pourrait être extrêmement intéressant, restait à savoir si elle pourrait intercepter des messages provenant des esprits auxquels Lulla ''parlerait''.

Bref, cette histoire de pouvoir était bien compliquée, mais les jumeaux rassurèrent tout de suite Lulla en lui apprenant qu'eux-mêmes avaient dut attendre deux ans avant d'avoir la totalité de leurs pouvoirs. Lulla se consola en ce disant que ce pouvoir lui permettrait au moins de discuter avec Alec dès qu'elle le voudrait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Lulla était blottie contre Alec dans le salon des jumeaux, ils parlaient doucement. Lulla avait dit à Alec que lors de sa transformation en demi-vampire, son cerveau avait créé une épreuve, elle voulait attendre un peu avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu, car cela touchait également son passé.

Alec avait simplement hoché la tête doucement, il comprenait parfaitement ce que Lulla ressentait, elle le savait. D'ailleurs il lui confia que lui aussi voulait attendre un peu avant de lui raconter sa propre histoire, Lulla était contente qu'ils se comprennent.

A peine la journée suivante fut-elle entamée, qu'une personne entra dans les appartements des jumeaux et de Lulla. Le couple de vampire et demi-vampire releva la tête et contempla la personne qui venait d'entrer, celle-ci s'expliqua :

_- Hello, j'espère que je ne dérange pas trop...je suis Agathe..._ Lança doucement une petite blonde qui parut tout de suite sympathique à Lulla, elle se souvint alors qu'Agathe avait été celle qui avait trouvé sa trace lors de son enlèvement, Agathe rajouta_,_ _...je suis venue vous rapporter ça. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir donné avant..._

Lulla eut un sifflement de joie avant de partir à vitesse vampirique devant Agathe, qui souriait face à tant d'enthousiasme, car la vampire venait de lui rendre son châle vert pomme. Celui-ci-là même qui avait été la première prémisse de son amour pour Alec, elle remercia avec joie Agathe, qui partit après un sourire pour Lulla. Celle-ci sut qu'elle aurait peut être une amie, Lulla se retourna et ne vit plus Alec sur le canapé où elle l'avait laissé, elle fut inquiète en un instant :

_- Alec !_ Mais, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car en quelques microsecondes, Alec fut à ses cotés et lui présenta un sachet en velours noir, avant de déclarer doucement.

_- Joyeux Noël, ma belle princesse..._ Lulla était carrément surprise, on était en pleine nuit, puis elle regarda la pendule dans le coin gauche et vit qu'il était minuit passé, donc qu'en effet on était le matin de noël, tôt mais bon ce n'était pas trop grave.

Sous les regards attentifs d'Alec, elle déballa le cadeau de son Alec chéri, et en quelques secondes elle mit à nu un pendentif et sa chaine associée. Lulla eut un frémissement de bonheur, elle regarda attentivement le cœur en argent, il était beau avec un A et un L enlacés au milieu du cœur, elle eut un grand sourire en même temps qu'une vague d'amour envers son Alec.

Puis, elle eut un léger doute, et demanda :

_- Merci mon amour, mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi..._ Alec la fit taire d'un baiser, avant de lui jeter un regard lubrique, Lulla rougit et comprit par quoi elle pourrait remplacer son cadeau. Son amoureux l'attrapa par les hanches, et ils partirent à vitesse vampirique pour leur chambre.

* * *

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _(1) Coucou miss, je dois bien avouer que je suis assez honteuse d'avoir raté ton chapitre 60 dès sa sortie ! Mais l'important est que j'ai adoré ^^, Alec se retient et fait preuve de tant de douceur que je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Lulla ira beaucoup mieux après ^^, j'ai adoré miss et bonne chance pour la suite ! Chaque chapitre que tu publies, j'ai l'impression de découvrir à nouveau un nouveau talent de ton écriture, c'est très varié et intéressant, en gros : c'est parfait._

_Et merci, je suis très touchée par le compliment que tu m'as fait, et je dois dire que je te retourne le compliment, je te trouve aussi très agréable à lire et une personne agréable à qui parler. Bisous miss Mandy __._

_(2) Coucou miss ^^, C'étais vraiment trop mignon, Lullaby qui reprends confiance en Alec, et puis tu es très douée en lemon (Je te rassure, je ne te prends pas pour une obsédée, et je ne me prends pas pour cela non plus.) seulement, tu vois, à ce qu'on m'a dit, dans les films ou il y a des lemon...c'est simplement des images...pas de sentiments ni rien. Alors que sur écrit, ce n'est pas simplement du sexe, c'est de la passion, de l'amour, de la confiance aussi. Voilà, et moi je trouve que tu as parfaitement bien décrit ces sentiments ! J'ai vraiment adoré et franchement, continue sur ce chemin ! Tu m'accroches toujours autant (Si bien que je n'arrive pas à arrêter la longueur de mes reviews XD.), sinon j'aurais une question : je peux remarquer que tes chapitres sont longs, si je peux me permettre, sais-tu combien de temps tu mets à écrire un chapitre ? Et comment fais-tu pour détailler autant jusqu'en faire un chapitre si long ?_

_Excuse-moi, j'ai bien conscience que ce sont tes secrets d'écrivaine, mais je suis tellement admiratrice envers toi et tes écrits que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tenter de faire quelque chose d'aussi émotionnel que toi (Ce que je n'arrive pas à faire.) ; je te souhaite une bonne chance pour la suite. Mandy. _

Hello à toi, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu vas bien et que tu suis toujours mon histoire avec assiduité. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne mets pas de review tout le temps, je les adore mais je peux m'en passer. Quand à Lulla, je dirais qu'en effet Alec est bien dans son rôle de gentil vampire avec elle, il la calme d'une façon qu'on voudrait toutes expérimenter avec lui ^^. Je ne dirais pas que mon écriture est parfaite pour ma part, en revanche, je suis très flattée de voir ce compliment, donc merci à toi. C'est gentil de me considérer comme une personne agréable avec qui parler, je ne sais pas si je suis comme cela dans la réalité...mais en tout cas je suis flattée, même beaucoup...tu vas me faire attraper la grosse tête, mais merci ^^. Bref, je suis très touchée par cette seconde review toute gentille et beaucoup trop flatteuse pour moi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Merci de me dire que je suis douée en lemon, ça va m'encourager à en écrire d'autres ^^, sinon tu as raison dans un sens, par écrit on peut mieux faire passer des sentiments et beaucoup d'autres choses. Dans les films on a simplement des images, donc plus du porno qu'autre chose, cependant des fois ça peut être intéressant dans la manière d'être filmé...tout dépend du metteur en scène en fait. Pas grave si tu fais de longues reviews, moi je t'en voudrais pas ^^, mes chapitres ne sont pas si longs que ça pour certaines de mes lectrices. Je suis donc heureuse que tu les considères ainsi...concernant ma capacité à décrire sur des pages et des pages, je dirais que c'est mon don d'en faire trois tonnes...au départ ma fic devait faire vingt chapitres maximum ^^. Bref, sinon en général j'écris pendant une demi-heure/une heure tout les jours, et je mets en gros trois/quatre jours à finir un chapitre...c'est plus longs pour les Pov Alec ou quand j'ai le syndrome de la page-pas-blanche (Vu que j'ai toujours au moins un mot d'écrit sur chaque page que je commence...ma meilleure amie va voir la référence ^^.). Donc sinon, tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment des secrets d'écrivaine...moi d'ailleurs je préférerais taper à la machine à écrire plutôt que sur l'ordi...ça a un petit côté sympathique ^^. Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton style toute seule. Par exemple, mélange les genres, prend deux fictions que tu aimes et regarde bien la façon d'écrire, ensuite prend quelques paragraphes et essaye de les refaire à ta sauce... Je ne sais pas ce que mon conseil vaut... (J'ai fait une trop longue réponse ou pas ?). Bref, à la prochaine, en espérant que tu auras aimé ce chapitre et la révélation surprenante qu'il y a également, à plus.

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Ces deux chapitres sont chauds et Alec est si touchant et patient avec Lulla. _

_A plus et bonne rentrée._

Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le troisième lemon, et que c'était chaud...en même temps c'était un beau beaucoup le but ^^. Bref, sinon, tu as tout à fait compris qu'Alec était un gros loukoum avec sa chérie, elle en avait bien besoin selon moi. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton ''bonne rentrée'', ça m'a fait plaisir...j'espère que la tienne s'est bien déroulée également, et que tu aimeras le post d'aujourd'hui.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou, j'ai ADORE, c'était trop bon lol, et en plus tu m'as demandé mon avis alors là je suis aux anges lol, bon un Alec comme ça on en voudrait dans son lit mdr. Bref pour dire un Alec sauvage ça donne envie, mdr, j'espère que tu vas bien t'inquiètes j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour le mail bon courage et vivement la suite bisous._

Coucou aussi, je suis contente que tu ais adoré, tu es vraiment motivante comme fille...tes reviews me donnent toujours envie de continuer. J'imagine que tu penses à Alec dans ton lit avant de dormir...en tout cas, si c'est le cas, sache que tu n'es pas la seule ^^. Concernant le mail, je vais faire au mieux, mais la rentrée et les cours ça donne peu de place à faire tout ce que je veux...donc bisous à toi, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _C'est bizarre comme ça les Pov je trouve, sinon j'ai adoré les chapitres mais il est court le sujet du chap. je trouve._

Moi j'aime bien les Pov doubles, après chacun son avis, je tenais juste à le dire. Pis, de toute façon, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer...je ne t'en voudrais pas ^^. En tout cas, heureuse de savoir que tu as quand même adoré, c'est gentil de ta part...en revanche, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles avec la sujet du chap. court ? Tu pourrais m'éclairer, je n'ai vraiment pas compris...de toute façon il parait que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge alors...^^. Bref, merci à toi pour cette review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore tes chapitres *0*._

_C'est trop mignon comment Alec est avec Lulla **._

_J'ai adoré le lemon x)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Je suis contente que tu aimes mes chapitres...ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des compliments, donc merci à toi. En tout cas, je suis contente que l'attitude gentille et compréhensive d'Alec à l'égard de Lulla soit bien prise, j'avais peur qu'on pense qu'il ne faisait pas assez Volturi à ce moment-là. Cela dit c'est assez vrai...mais bon Alec est ainsi qu'avec Lulla, le sadisme viendra plus tard dans cette histoire...même si c'est avant tout une histoire d'amour ^^. Donc merci pour ta review et également d'aimer le lemon, j'espère que le pouvoir de Lulla t'aura plut, à une prochaine fois.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _Salut la miss,_

_Quand j'ai commencé à lire ce chapitre, je me suis dis : ça y est enfin, ils vont faire crac-crac comme des castors ^^ ! Enfin bref sans rire j'adore trop : ils sont si mignon tout les deux !_

_Et Lulla semble avoir dépassé un peu ses appréhensions, grâce à Alec et sa technique disons...euh, spéciale ;). En tout cas on peut dire que Lulla en ce moment elle est loin d'être la douceur incarnée avec son chéri : parce que entre l'envoyer valdinguer contre un mur et le griffer pendant leurs câlins coquins dans la salle de bain. Heureusement que le pauvre Alec est résistant, lol !_

_Mais d'un autre côté, il a semblé bien aimé la façon dont Lulla l'a soigné et donc voici le nouveau surnom d'Alec pour ce chapitre : Alec le pervers ^^._

_Bon sinon, j'ai vu que tu as mis au début de ton chapitre que tu disais que j'avais mis une remarque pertinente et gentille. Cela dis je ne me souviens pas laquelle ? Pourrais-tu m'éclairer à se sujet ? (Et là tu dis mais quelle nouille cette fille, elle n'ait même pas capable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle écrit, lol.)._

_Sinon, chapitre génial et en plus deux d'un coup ^^ le top !_

_Je me demande qu'est-ce que sera cette révélation surprenante ! Ça sera du genre les Feux de l'amour (Ton père n'est pas ton père et il est partit avec la sœur de ton cousin qui lui a tué ta sœur mais qui en fait n'est pas ta sœur... en général c'est vraiment ce qu'il se passe ^^.)._

_Ou alors plus crédible, et peut-être que je m'avance un peu, Lulla va avoir un bébé ! En fait je ne me souviens plus si dans son état de demi-vampire, elle peut avoir des enfants ou pas. Mais ça serai cool ! Une mini Lulla ou un mini Alec ! Ou les deux ! Jane en tata gâteau (Un chouïa moins crédible là par contre, lol.) ^^._

_Allez pleins de big bisous et ne stresse pas pour ta rentrée, tu verras la fac c'est bien plus cool que le lycée :)._

_Lola à la fanatique de la salle de bains ;). _

Coucou à toi Lola ^^, je suis contente que mon lemon t'ait plut, tu sais, en même temps je ne voyais pas Alec et Lulla se retenir encore longtemps. Faut aussi avouer qu'ils sont un peu beaucoup pervers tout les deux, bref Alec l'a calmé c'est tout ce qui importe, et tu as raison c'était plutôt spécial de sa part... Avec le nouveau surnom d'Alec tu rejoins les idées de ma meilleure amie, elle a appelle Alec le Pervers...ou Aleccounet...dramatique pour lui mais on s'en fiche ^^. Tu te souviens plus de ce que tu m'écris ? Aurais-tu heilzeimer ? Bref, je t'en veux pas...moi aussi j'oublie des trucs de temps à autres...bref, te souviens-tu de ta remarque sur la petite gâterie de Lulla pour ce cher Alec ? Je considère cela comme une remarque gentille et pertinente, mais bon en même temps faut aussi avouer que c'est bien pervers... Concernant la révélation surprenante, si tu as lut le chapitre avant tu as vu que ce n'était pas les feux de l'amour... Tu regardes cette horreur toi ? Moi en tout cas, je n'aime pas ça...ni Plus belle la vie d'ailleurs. Enfin, Lulla n'aura pas de bébé...tu as vu Alec ? Il n'est pas encore prêt à devenir père à son âge...faut qu'il mûrisse un peu encore...et Lulla est trop jeune selon moi... Bref, le bébé ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...et tu as raison, Jane en tata ce n'est pas crédible une seconde...quoique ^^. Pleins de bisous à toi aussi, tu sais c'est ma deuxième année de fac...je n'ai juste pas de connaissances cette année... Bref, à une prochaine fois...je sais je suis vraiment une fanatique des salles de bain ^^.

**° Fallonne54 :** _Hello,_

_Désolée de t'avoir vexée avec ma dernière review..._

_Ces deux derniers chapitres étaient supers, bien citronnés juste comme il faut ! _

Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'en fais pas...rare sont ceux qui te diront qu'ils aiment véritablement être critiqués. Moi, je prends simplement les choses, je suis vexée c'est dans mon caractère...mais ne t'en fais vraiment pas...j'attendais ta prochaine review avec angoisse en me demandant si je t'avais pas fait fuir ou si je t'avais vexé ^^. Bref, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le lemon...quand tu dis ''bien citronnés comme il faut''...j'ai l'impression que tu me parles de salade ^^. Donc, je le dis et le répète, je t'en pris ne t'en va pas, ce n'est pas grave...je prends tout au premier degré en général...bref, bisous à toi en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, surtout le don de Lulla, d'ailleurs celui-ci se développera par la suite. En effet, je ne vois pas les dons vampiriques comme innés, ils viennent au fur et à mesure, en fonction de ce qu'il se passe.

Voilà donc une Lulla ayant un don intéressant, je précise que l'idée de ce don m'est venue toute seule...même si au départ c'était une version un peu plus étalée. J'ai dut réduire le champ d'action du don, pour garder une cohérence avec le récit, donc j'ai abandonné mon idée initiale. D'ailleurs, un de ces jours, vers la fin de la publication je vous parlerais des idées initiales que j'avais eut pour ma fic et que j'ai abandonné pour de bonnes raisons.

Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de transition, je m'en excuse d'avance, je sais que lire des accélérations dans le temps n'est pas toujours top. Mais bon ce n'est pas bien grave, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce que vous lirez.

Concernant le prochain post, se sera certainement samedi prochain, la raison étant toute simple, mon cours de Géologie se passe de 16h à 19h...ça va être chaud...et pas que parce que ça parle de magma ^^.

Donc à présent je posterais le vendredi soir ou le samedi...mon emploi du temps n'est pas jojo...bref, j'espère que vous me suivrez quand même et que vous me direz si vous aimez.

Anga

Ps : Pour la petite histoire, je suis très contente de moi, je me suis fait une amie, gentille et tout et tout...pour le fun, je vous donne un indice : Elle possède une caractéristique commune avec Lullaby. Sinon, pour la petite info...je trouve que le rythme de la Biologie c'est pépère à côté des Médecines...sauf au niveau des emplois du temps malheureusement... Non mais attendez, 8h à 18h45 ? On travaille quand là ? ... Bref, vous l'aurez compris je n'ai pas un temps énorme...j'écris au ralentit...enfin, on verra pour la suite...je n'abandonne pas. Aussi, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir fait un post si long...alors que le chapitre était pas long, excusez-moi ^^.


	65. Fluctuation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à vous, je sais que vous attendiez peut-être ce chapitre depuis un moment, du moins j'espère...^^, en tout cas le voilà.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez une transition, je l'avais déjà dit mais je le redis, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre. Ce sera le suivant qui apportera de nouvelles informations et de nouvelles aventures...j'espère que vous aimerez quand même la tendresse se dégageant un peu dans celui-là...en tout cas moi je le trouvais tendre...

Bonne lecture à tous donc,

* * *

Chapitre 63 : Fluctuation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Les premiers mois de Lulla, en tant que demi-vampire, furent intéressants, c'était exactement cela intéressant sur bien des points. Alec était avec elle la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs leurs activités étaient, pour la plupart, communes.

Lulla s'était faite au régime alimentaire avec des humains, même si se mettre à genoux pour boire directement dans la carotide des gens la gênait un peu. Mais elle faisait avec, les Volturi ne lui en avait pas beaucoup voulut d'avoir but Nathalie, Maître Caius ne put pas s'empêcher de dire que trouver une autre standardiste serait chiant, alors il insista pour que Lulla remplaça celle qu'elle avait tué. Ce qu'elle fit avec peu de cœur à l'ouvrage, heureusement pour elle, une remplaçante arriva au bout de trois semaines, déjà bien assez longues, son prénom était Carrie.

Alec et elle s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, ils faisaient l'amour régulièrement maintenant, avec toujours autant de plaisir et d'amour partagés. Lulla était heureuse d'être devenue une demi-vampire, car Alec appréciait particulièrement le fait qu'elle sente comme avant, en moins puissant certes mais quand même, elle avait la même odeur que quand elle était humaine. Les autres vampires du château avaient d'ailleurs tentés une fois de vouloir la tuer, mais elle avait sut se défendre en hurlant et Alec avait débarqué en quelques secondes, réduisant à néant ses presque assaillants, et marquant ainsi son territoire.

Car même si elle était désignée comme étant la compagne d'Alec, ils n'avaient pas encore procédé à l'accouplement et donc tant que cela ne sera pas fait elle serait juste considérée comme la petite amie d'Alec. Mais, Alec la défendait tellement depuis quelques temps, que Lulla ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle était bien plus tentante en humaine. Enfin, un jour elle demanda directement à Alec, qui glapit une excuse bidon avant de partir pour la salle des Trônes.

Lulla n'avait pas abandonné et finalement, après un bon après-midi, où Lulla le ''mit'' en condition, elle eut droit à une explication. Selon Alec, une fois devenue demi-vampire elle devenait accessible pour les mâles du château, et donc Alec devrait sans cesse marquer son territoire avant qu'ils ne passent à un accouplement qui les libérerait tout les deux de l'oppression des autres.

Elle ne put pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué certains regards appuyés que lui lançait la garde, mais Lulla ne pensait pas à cela. Alec lui expliqua qu'elle représentait un défit, car quiconque pourrait la prendre à Alec, ridiculiserait celui-ci. Bien évidemment, Lulla fut outrée, et son attitude changea du tout au tout, elle passa de relativement agréable à froide comme Jane.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci se fit un plaisir de donner quelques cours de maintien et de distinction propre aux vampires à Lulla, celle-ci écouta la jumelle d'Alec avec plaisir. Il était rare de voir la Volturi prendre autant de temps et de contentement à l'apprentissage de Lulla.

Mais, celle-ci avait changée, elle le sentait en elle-même, et Alec ne manqua pas de le lui dire, l'épisode avec Léontel avait laissé une marque indélébile. Marque, qui se révélait être une façade froide et distante envers les autres, tout en sachant qu'Alec, sa sœur et les souverains de Volterra en était exclut. Lulla était devenue une presque vampire par un autre procédé que la douleur de la transformation, Alec la lui aillant épargné, elle était une demi-vampire gagnée par une froideur apparente, Alec soupira en remarquant cela mais savoir que Lulla redevenait celle qu'il connaissait en son unique présence le forçait à ne rien dire.

Bref, tout cela poussa Lulla à être la plus douce et gentille possible avec Alec dès qu'il n'y avait plus un chat près d'eux, et simplement comme ça ils étaient heureux. Car, Alec comprenait ses actions, et donc il changea légèrement d'attitude, de ce fait en dehors de leurs appartements ils limitèrent les contacts amoureux à leur strict minimum. Soit, juste des œillades tendres, et quelques frôlements amoureux, les Rois et Reines approuvèrent ce choix, tandis que Jane secoua la tête devant tant de mièvrerie, même si la dite mièvrerie n'avait lieu que quand les autres vampires n'étaient pas dans la pièce.

Le pouvoir de Lulla s'était renforcé au fil des semaines, si bien que maintenant elle pouvait à loisir envoyer des messages mentaux à Alec, où que soit la position géographique de celui-ci. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait faire cela, pour les autres elle devait regarder la personne et penser à la phrase qu'elle voulait envoyer.

Maître Marcus avait émit l'hypothèse comme quoi, Lulla créait des espèces de lignes ''téléphoniques'' entre les esprits des gens, mais que son pouvoir était gouverné par ses sentiments. Car sinon, elle pourrait aisément faire des lignes entre les autres personnes, à dire vrai ce talent intéressait beaucoup les Rois. Même si pour le moment, ce talent restait relatif, car ne s'appliquant pleinement qu'avec Alec. Une autre hypothèse suggérait que ce pouvoir permettrait à Lulla, de recevoir les réponses de ses interlocuteurs, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment.

Si les rapports avec les autres avaient changé, Lulla avait rapidement observé l'implantation de Meredith et des deux autres survivants de la campagne contre Léontel. Car, les deux hybrides du groupe eurent du mal à se faire intégrer au reste de la garde, il fallut une intervention de Maître Aro pour que la situation se débloque. Lulla était restée en contact avec Meredith, même si celle-ci avait beaucoup à faire en tant que nouvelle dans la garde, c'est d'ailleurs sous les yeux attentifs de Lulla, que Meredith apprenait des techniques de combats.

Lulla ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas droit au même entrainement, mais elle sut en regardant dans la direction d'Alec, que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger, même le danger fictif d'un entrainement. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car le peu de temps où Lulla allait dans la salle d'entrainement c'était simplement pour voir Alec se défendre contre les autres vampires, et elle avait peur pour lui, même si elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Après que Carrie ait reprit le travail de standardiste, Lulla se retrouva à gérer l'arrivée d'un nombre incalculable de machines toutes plus innovantes les unes que les autres. Pendant trois jours, elle ne fit rien d'autre que d'installer son futur labo dans les réserves de la bibliothèque. Alec ne lui en voulut pas, mais les deux jours suivants cette installation il la coinça dans la chambre pour des activités interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans, hilarant compte tenu du fait que l'un comme l'autre n'en paraissait même pas dix-sept.

Mais, suite au début des analyses de Lulla, une espèce d'effervescence s'empara du château, et les vampires vinrent pulluler dans la bibliothèque. A vrai dire, Lulla supportait bien la présence de certains, mais avoir une tripoté de vampires près d'elle, en train de regarder chacun de ses gestes la rendit nerveuse, elle alla se plaindre au père adoptif de son amoureux.

Les mesures de Maître Aro furent simples, les gens devaient obéir aux moindres demandes de Lulla au sein de la bibliothèque. En gros, Lulla était devenue la reine de la bibliothèque de Volterra, elle apprécia grandement, surtout quand Alec vint la voir et qu'elle et lui mirent à profit son nouveau pouvoir sur une des tables de la réserve. Lulla n'avait pas honte de ce comportement, car il restait intime et privé, personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alec et elle ressortent à la surface du monde, les odeurs en disent assez long.

Lulla avait demandé cela, car elle avait remarqué que les odeurs des Rois et Reines étaient mélangées, respectivement pour chaque couple et sauf Maître Marcus. Alec avait ouvert de grands yeux quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, puis il lui avait expliqué en ayant le plus de tact possible, mais lorsqu'elle comprit dans quelle circonstance des vampires, ou demi-vampires, échangent une partie de leurs odeurs, elle devint rouge comme une tomate. Alec lui avait alors glissé qu'elle était trop mignonne, et que oui, même quand elle était humaine, tout le château avait la possibilité de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit, un des désavantage à être un vampire.

Sinon, les recherches de Lulla avancèrent, et elle détermina une chose inouïe, elle n'en était pas revenue en la découvrant, mais elle avait dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Le venin des vampires était constitué, entre autre, d'un rétrovirus.

C'était la conclusion logique qu'elle avait faite, à l'aide de quelques dossiers et d'analyse, mais Lulla était presque certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Sauf que si elle prouvait cette constitution du venin était ainsi, et bien les vampires pourraient alors imaginer que leur origine vient d'une maladie.

Et cela, Lulla ne le voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas que les vampires s'imaginent être une maladie, car la conception de l'immortalité ne pouvait être une maladie. Elle ne concevait pas cela ainsi, alors elle décida d'attendre avant de donner ses hypothèses, seul Maître Aro était au courant. Il garda le secret, car Lulla savait que si Alec apprenait cela il serait encore plus triste d'être devenu un vampire, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Tandis que le temps passait, les fêtes de fin d'année étaient passées, avec un feu d'artifice qu'Alec montra à Lulla, en l'emmenant juste en haut de la plus haute tour du château. En l'emmenant là-haut, Alec pensait certainement redescendre en peu de temps. Mais, Lulla arriva à le convaincre de rester jusqu'au petit matin, où ils admirèrent l'aube de la nouvelle année, Lulla était pleinement heureuse en cette nuit-là, qui resta dans son esprit comme une nuit magique. Et, avec Alec à ses côtés, elle était sûre d'en avoir encore beaucoup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Tu viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer._ Les paroles d'Alec laissèrent Lulla perplexe, mais elle ne demanda pas, ayant comprit qu'apparemment c'était une surprise.

Alors, elle suivit son amoureux dans le dressing, délaissant le lit qui avait accueillit leurs ébats de la nuit passée, en passant Lulla vit la date sur le calendrier sur le mur. C'était le jour du printemps, le jour où la terre renait enfin après le long froid hivernal. Elle se demanda ce qu'Alec pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer, mais elle le suivit et s'habilla sous les regards goguenards de son amoureux.

Il la regardait en la désirant, elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais aussi il semblait déterminé à montrer ce qu'il avait à montrer. Aussi, Alec ne la distrait que d'un baiser, avant de lui tendre un manteau noir, elle haussa les sourcils avant de décider de lui faire confiance.

Puis, Alec prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de partir doucement dans les longs couloirs du château, elle se demandait pourquoi il était si secret, mais il lui donna la réponse implicitement. Car, Alec avait bien sûr remarqué son interrogation, il lui demanda :

_- Tu veux savoir où on va ?_ La douce voix grave et douce de son amour retentit dans le couloir menant à la sortie de Volterra, Alec ouvrit une porte, et rajouta, _...tu n'es pas beaucoup sortie de la ville, je t'emmène faire un petit tour dans un coin qui me tient à cœur._

Lulla eut un doux sourire, brave Alec, si prévenant, il avait remarqué qu'elle était un peu à l'étroit malgré la taille du château. Il était si gentil, et elle savait qu'en effet elle n'était pas assez sortie dans la ville et ses alentours, sa dernière balade en date remontait à son enlèvement par Léontel. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais la curiosité la pressant, elle se hâta de demander par le biais merveilleux de son don.

_**°° Et, il est où ce coin en question ? °°**_

_- Pas très loin, mon amour. Juste quelques kilomètres, on va les faire d'abord en marchant, puis en courant..._ Répondit Alec, avec toujours le même sourire en coin dès qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir sur lui, il lui avait un jour confié que ce pouvoir lui semblait être encore plus significatif car il ne marchait pleinement qu'avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle parlait par le biais de son pouvoir, c'était sa voix qui résonnait dans la tête des gens, avec exactement les mêmes intonations que dans la réalité. Alec adorait cela, Lulla arrêta un moment de respirer car les humains de Volterra pouvaient la tenter, Alec entraina Lulla dans les rues pavées de la vieille ville.

On était le matin, tôt, enfin pas pour les vampires apparemment, Alec attira plus intimement Lulla dans ses bras, ils préféraient faire ainsi seulement quand personne n'était là. Lulla avait considérablement accrut sa résistance au sang humain, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus, aussi respirait-elle le moins possible.

Le chemin à pied fut vite expédié, car le pas d'Alec et de Lulla était bon, enfin ils furent assez loin au goût d'Alec, et ils prirent une vitesse vampirique. Même si Lulla allait plus lentement qu'Alec, il courut à son niveau, en guidant sa course, bientôt ils arrivèrent en plein milieu d'une forêt.

Alec enjoint Lulla à marcher plus à droite, et leur course les mena dans le cœur profond de la dite forêt, Lulla observait de tous côtés, et humait les parfums subtils d'arbres et d'animaux qui s'échappaient des sous-bois. Puis Alec ralentit complètement, et les mena devant un arbre, un arbre noueux, au milieu d'un sous-bois, même si le grand arbre était comme au centre d'une clairière de fougères qui ne voyait pas le jour. Les branches laissaient filtrer une aube rose et orange, rendant la forêt magique, le terrain était légèrement penché vers l'Est.

Lulla resta un moment à contempler cet arbre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'Alec avait lâché sa main pour aller s'assoir, tout sourire, sur une des racines de l'arbre. Elle le regarda, tandis que des taches de lumières commençaient à tomber sur sa peau de marbre, rendant à la clairière de fougères un charme fou.

Elle alla marcher doucement jusqu'aux pieds d'Alec, et elle demanda de sa vraie voix :

_- C'est beau, Alec. Autant ton petit coin, que toi dedans..._ Lulla observa le sourire d'Alec se dessiner, il attrapa sa taille de ses mains, et colla sa tête contre son ventre, puis il lui expliqua.

_- C'est au pied de cet arbre que j'ai réalisé que j'étais réellement un vampire, j'aime cet arbre car il représente un peu l'éternité. Je m'étais enfuis du château peu après ma transformation, rien n'atténuait ce que je ressentais alors, Jane m'a trouvé au pied de cet arbre...je voulais t'y emmener plus tôt, mais il faisait bien trop froid pour une humaine, et puis ensuite j'ai préféré attendre que le printemps montre son nez..._ Comme pour illustrer ses dires, Lulla remarqua les petites violettes sauvages qui poussaient au pied de l'arbre. Elle était heureuse qu'Alec lui ait raconté cela, car ça signifiait qu'il se confiait à elle.

Lulla regarda l'arbre, et en déduisit de ses connaissances qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un spécimen ancien de chêne pédonculé. L'arbre avait en effet bien la tête d'un chêne tricentenaire, et avait certainement encore de beaux jours devant lui, Lulla se pencha vers Alec, et s'installant sur ses genoux elle murmura tout simplement :

_-Merci, mon amour. Merci de me confier ce que tu es..._ Ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser sous cet arbre qui devint un symbole d'amour et d'éternité pour les deux amoureux.

Ils passèrent un moment sous les branches paresseuses de ce bel arbre, avant qu'une pluie fine ne vienne les déranger dans leurs baisers et leurs chuchotis d'amour. Lulla éclata de rire tandis que les gouttes parsemaient ses cheveux et sa peau, elle aimait cette sensation de fraîcheur, Alec les leva tout les deux de la racine et prenant place dans la clairière, il invita Lulla dans une dance de quelques minutes.

Avant d'être complètement trempés et de devoir rentrés au château, Alec prit Lulla dans ses bras pour le retour, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse tomber malade, alors il la porta. Le printemps venait de faire sa timide apparition, prenant possession des champs et des fleurs, la terre se réveillait de l'hiver, Alec et Lulla se découvraient encore plus l'un l'autre.

* * *

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Ce chapitre est génial, le pouvoir de Lulla est intéressant, j'attends la suite patiemment. Pour ce qui est de ma rentrée, merci mais je n'en ai pas eut, j'ai arrêté les cours._

_A plus._

Hello à toi aussi, je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu aimes le chapitre précédent et que tu me suis toujours ^^. Merci de trouver le pouvoir de Lulla, sympa, c'était dur de trouver un pouvoir qu'on ne connaisse pas déjà...enfin celui de Lulla, je l'ai peaufiné. Tu as arrêté les cours ? J'espère que ce n'est pas impoli de demander pourquoi ? Enfin, moi j'aime bien aller en cours...même si franchement des fois j'ai envie de trucider mes ''camarades''. J'espère que ce chapitre de transition t'aura plut, à une prochaine fois donc.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai trouvé le chapitre intéressant, vivement la suite._

Merci d'être toujours là et de me faire un petit coucou à chaque chapitre, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir. Donc, merci de me dire que c'était intéressant, c'est rassurant et rafraîchissement, donc à une prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _(1) Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré comme d'hab. Lulla a un pouvoir, tient donc je me demande ce que ça va donner pour plus tard._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et je me doute qu'avec la rentrée ce n'est pas facile, t'inquiètes pas je suis patiente, tant mieux si je te motive c'est le but et en plus c'est mérité tout ce que je dis, bon courage et vivement la suite bisous._

_(2) Désolée j'avais oublié de te dire, c'est vrai que je pence à un Alec comme ça quand je vais au lit, mais je pense plus souvent à Jasper, j'ai vu des photos de lui dernièrement et il est sublime, donc voila j'espère que je t'ai pas embêté avec ça lol, bisous. _

Coucou à toi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, ça me fait plaisir, oui Lulla a un pouvoir, c'était prévu depuis le départ. Même si, je l'ai dit, au départ ce n'était pas ce pouvoir là, c'était une variante un peu plus étalé...la rentrée c'est surtout pas facile parce que je connaissais personne en fait. Et, merci beaucoup d'être aussi patiente ma chère, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je ne sais pas si c'est mérité, mais si tu le dis, je te crois volontiers...vu que ça me flatte ^^. Oh, la petite coquine qui pense au mignon Jazz avant d'aller faire ''zzz'', je sais c'est minable...bref, tant mieux pour toi, chacun fantasme sur ce qu'il veut ^^. Donc merci de ta patience, et rendez-vous prochain chapitre, j'ose demander ton avis ma chère.

**° Lilly :** _Génial le don de Lulla **._

_J'imagine assez bien la tête d'Alec quand il entend la première fois Lulla ou Aro se repassant les pensées de ses gardes quand il s'embête xD._

_Mignon tout plein le cadeau d'Alec *0*._

_Bref super chapitre comme toujours :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Tant mieux si le don de Lulla te plait, ça me fait plaisir, j'avais peur qu'on ne l'aime pas...de toute façon même si les avis de ma meilleure amie sont toujours positifs et gentils, ma peur ne me lâche pas. Je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde, tu peux imaginer la tête d'Alec...il devait être surprit et content je pense... Quand à Aro, faut l'avouer, il se repasse toutes les plus belles gamelles de ses gardes dans sa tête...ou alors il mate ses propres souvenirs de sa femme. Puisque vu qu'il la connait depuis au moins mille ans...il a des tas de souvenirs...j'imagine bien la scène d'un Aro bavant d'amour assit en contemplation intense sur son trône...hilarant ^^. Donc, merci d'aimer le cadeau, moi j'aimais bien l'idée que Lulla ait un collier avec un joli cœur en argent, c'est cucul mais c'est mignon...donc à une prochaine fois, et merci pour cette gentille review.

**Lola by Lolitta :** _Coucou miss,_

_Alors avant toute chose, voilà en avant première le nouveau surnom d'Alec pour ce chapitre : Alec le protecteur ! Mais un petit peu pervers vers la fin quand Lulla lui demande ce qu'il veut comme cadeau ! Oui, moi je le trouve trop mignon en train de protéger sa chérie ^^. Mais sinon, le pouvoir de Lulla, il a l'air pas mal. Enfin même si elle en est à ses débuts, ça à l'air cool !_

_En tout cas j'ai adoré ce que tu as fait de Jane ! Alors comme ça on trouve mademoiselle dans un couloir qui mène chez les gardes, hein ! Ne viendrait-elle pas de la chambre d'un certain Félix par hasard notre jeune demoiselle ? ;) !_

_Mais sinon je voulais savoir un truc : dans ta fic Félix et Demetri ne font pas partis de la garde royale ? Ce sont juste des gardes "simples" ?_

_Bon voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ^^._

_Aller gros, gros poutout ! _

_Lola._

_Ps: Désolée de t'avoir rajeunie d'une année, lol. Je pensais que tu sortais du lycée ;) sorry !_

Hello à toi ma chère, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là et aussi que tu trouves toujours le moyen de mettre des surnoms marrants à Alec. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec toi, Alec est un peu pervers sur les bords...en même temps tout les hommes le sont plus ou moins à mon humble avis sur la question. Merci d'aimer le pouvoir de Lulla, j'espère que par la suite son évolution te plaira...quand à savoir d'où venait cette chère Jane, je pense que tu peux deviner. De toute façon pour le moment, ni Lulla, ni Alec ne voit ce qu'il se passe entre Jane et Félix... J'ai réfléchit à ta question, je pense qu'en effet Félix est un garde simple, avec Demetri légèrement au-dessus de lui, en vérité, il n'y a que les jumeaux qui aient un place conséquente dans la garde, les autres se hiérarchisent en fonction de leurs pouvoirs... Pas grave de me rajeunir, tu ne l'as fait que d'une année, des fois on me demande si j'entre en seconde...ouinnn... Enfin bon, je suis contente que tu m'ais fait un petit coucou, donc à la prochaine en espérant que tu aimeras.

OoOoOoO

Bien...j'espère que vous avez aimé un peu cette petite accélération du temps, j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire. Et puis, je pars du principe qu'il ne peut pas se passer pleins d'aventures toutes plus intéressantes que les autres dans un temps très réduit, voilà la raison qui m'a poussé à étaler mon histoire, pour que ce soit plus cohérent.

Sinon, le prochain, je l'ai précisé tout à l'heure, montrera les prémisses de ce qui sera une orientation pour quelques uns des chapitres suivants. Egalement au programme, un Alec protecteur et toujours aussi câlin, bien qu'un poil anxieux, vous venez pourquoi. J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours d'ici là, je tiens beaucoup à mes lecteurs...comme à mon histoire d'ailleurs, donc je vous remercie de me suivre...^^.

Donc rendez-vous au prochain post, samedi prochain donc...^^.

Anga


	66. Députation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine...en tout cas, moi de mon côté c'était chargé...

Bref, passons sur ma petite vie ^^, ce chapitre est consacrée à la présentation et l'insertion d'un sujet qui fera l'objet de plusieurs chapitres. L'histoire va donc bouger légèrement...d'ailleurs à ce propos...**je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de mes chères traductrices**...**Astasia et Lilinne**, qui, je l'espère, continuent de lire et d'apprécier ma fiction. Donc voilà, va falloir que je leur prépare des mails...je vais les faire travailler un peu ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 64 : Députation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Après une bonne douche, Lulla trouva avec délice une robe blanche, le temps s'y prêtait et il faisait assez chaud dans les couloirs pour ne pas risquer d'attraper la crève. Alec était partit à un entrainement avec Jane, laissant à Lulla la responsabilité d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait toujours appeler Alec avec son don si jamais il y avait une attaque, bien qu'elle n'ait absolument pas envie qu'il y en ait une.

Bref, elle partit dans la bibliothèque, agitant vaguement une main pour Carrie, Lulla ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais entretenir des rapports vaguement amicaux lui parait logique. Donc, bientôt, Lulla se retrouva dans la bibliothèque avec une idée en tête, voir si les archives ont retenu son nom de famille, car Lulla avait remarqué que certaines familles anciennes et nobles avaient un registre dans la bibliothèque des Volturi.

Donc, elle partit dans un des rayonnages de l'étage, là, elle trouva rapidement le livre qu'elle cherchait, Lulla avait presque terminé de ranger la bibliothèque. Alec l'avait beaucoup aidé d'ailleurs, Lulla eut un sourire tout en ouvrant doucement un lourd livre manuscrit.

Doucement, elle en ouvrit les pages sur un des supports fait pour, les feuilles étaient largement épaisses et couvertes d'annotation en Italien. Cela désespéra un peu Lulla, car bien que parlant quelques dizaines de langues, l'Italien manquait à cette liste, elle le regretta en ce jour. Puis, un plan se forma dans sa tête, elle pourrait toujours demander à Dame Sulpicia si elle pouvait prendre des cours d'Italien, en supplément Lulla pourrait alors répondre dans cette langue latine à son amoureux, elle savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette langue, ainsi elle se plongerait un peu plus dans son univers.

Mais, bien que ne pouvant lire les annotations, Lulla en connaissait assez sur le latin pour décrypter un minimum le texte initial du livre. Elle trouva rapidement les pages parlant de la famille de sa mère, et poussant ses recherches un peu plus loin, elle lut le nom d'un de ses ancêtres.

Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, mais dans le même temps une froide torpeur s'empara d'elle, Lulla sut que la mélancolie des grands espaces de la propriété des Richford venait de s'emparer d'elle. Alors, elle voulut revoir ses paysages qui lui avaient manqué, elle aimait sa famille et aimait la richesse de savoir que l'historique familial lui avait léguée.

Le nom des Richford est connu des historiens, car cette famille fut l'une des plus influentes de la noblesse et l'aristocratie Allemande du XVI et XVIIème siècles. Lulla descendait de la branche directe, avec tout de même une légère déviation au moment de la seconde guerre mondiale, toujours est-il que si Lulla était une sorcière, il paraitrait évident de parler d'elle comme une sang-pure. A dire vrai, elle s'en fichait un peu, mais ayant été élevée comme une noble, elle avait ça dans le sang et renier pour un peu ce qu'elle était, n'était point envisageable.

Mais, Lulla était ce qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas renier son monde, alors elle acceptait périodiquement des bals de la noblesse Allemande, même si maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'y irait plus jamais. Elle en était heureuse, car se retrouver sur une scène à danser pendant des heures au milieu d'une bande d'empotés et d'incultes, la mettait dans une rage folle.

Alors, elle avait refusé les trois-quarts des invitations, car selon les dires de Malfoy à son sujet, elle était considérée comme La fille à marier. Même, si la fille en question ne serait jamais le prototype de celle qui reste au foyer, Lulla aimait l'action et la science.

Penser à tout ça, l'amena plus profondément dans sa mélancolie, elle fut prise de l'envie d'aller chercher ses affaires personnelles chez elle. De retrouver un peu une partie d'elle-même, car ce voyage à Phoenix, bien que merveilleux car ayant changé sa vie, n'avait été là que sur un coup de tête. Lulla n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait renvoyer de l'Institut, encore moins par ce professeur qui se croyait supérieur à elle parce qu'elle est encore une enfant.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir sautée dans le premier avion pour la première conférence qui requérait ses services, elle n'avait pas voulut rester à errer dans les longs couloirs de la demeure de sa grand-mère.

Maintenant, Lulla sentait le besoin d'aller chercher certaines de ses affaires, tous ses souvenirs étaient entassés dans des cartons à peine déballés. Elle sut qu'elle devait aller faire part de son sentiment à Maître Aro, peut être l'autoriserait-il à ce qu'elle aille se chercher ses affaires.

Méthodiquement, Lulla reprit sa lecture du passage sur sa famille, en riant ou grimaçant selon les informations, mais son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Car, Lulla comptait attendre le retour d'Alec, pour d'abord demander à lui, s'il accepterait de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qui avait été sa demeure. Lulla espérait ainsi qu'il ne prendrait pas sa demande comme une fuite, mais comme une demande véritable de soutien et de confiance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec arriva en peu de temps, elle l'attendait, impatiente sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, croisant les jambes, elle attendait l'arrivé imminente de son cher et tendre. Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir passer, l'instant d'après elle avait ses lèvres contre les celles d'Alec, il prit un long moment pour eux. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux brillants de Lulla, et lui demanda :

_- Puis-je savoir ce qui te met dans cet état, mon ange ?_ La douce voix grave d'Alec permit à Lulla de retrouver ses facultés mentales après le baiser fougueux auquel elle avait eut droit.

_- Je viens de me rendre compte, que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller demander à Maître Aro, l'autorisation d'aller dans mon ancienne maison. Pour récupérer mes affaires, mais je souhaitais d'abord te demander ton avis à toi._ Alec posa une main sur les siennes, et répliqua alors.

_- Je te suis reconnaissant de me tenir au courant de tout ce que tu fais, ou veux...nous allons aller demander cette requête ensemble._ Lulla fut alors très heureuse, et pour prouver cela, elle attrapa doucement la nuque d'Alec, et attira ses lèvres froides de vampires contre les siennes, qu'elle savait tièdes et douces.

Lulla lui fit parvenir un petit message par le biais de son esprit, tandis qu'Alec approfondissait le baiser, pour le rendre plus sensuel. Il avait certainement perçut ce qu'elle avait dit, Lulla sourit alors dans sa tête, elle aimait cet homme.

_**°° Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Mon Alec. °°**_

Alec attira carrément le corps de Lulla sur le sien, et partit à vitesse vampirique contre le mur, elle se laissa porter complètement sous le charme magique d'Alec. Puis, il retroussa sa robe, en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses, quand tout d'un coup :

_- Oh, mais quel beau couple de tourtereaux que nous avons là !_ Lança une voix, Lulla reconnut immédiatement la voix douce et ironique de la sœur jumelle d'Alec, Alec ne lâcha pas Lulla qui essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Alec, mais il décida de terminer son baiser, avant de se retourner vers sa sœur, qui rajouta, _...vous n'étiez pas censés faire preuve de discrétion ?_

Alec relâcha Lulla, qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle était gênée, par contre son amoureux n'avait pas l'air plus complexé que cela, il répliqua à sa sœur :

_- Je te ferais remarquer, chère sœur, que j'ai sentit ton odeur arrivant dans cette pièce...et si je me suis pas arrêté c'est simplement que je ne pouvais pas._ Lulla afficha alors une mine de tomate rougissante, elle était franchement gênée, elle ne voulait pas créer de discorde dans la relation entre Alec et sa sœur.

Mais, Jane prit ça avec un sourire, même si il était franchement ironique le sourire :

_- Dit plutôt que tu ne voulais pas...bon le pervers et sa copine, vous avez le devoir de vous rendre dans la salle des Trônes, apparemment une mission va être annoncée._ Déclara Jane, si au départ Alec souriait, il ne put qu'afficher une grimace en se faisant traiter de pervers, Lulla qui observait les mimiques de son amoureux, laissa un rire lui échapper.

Alec eut un sourire en l'entendant rire, puis il décida de lui faire payer en allant lui chatouiller doucement la nuque avec ses lèvres de marbre. Lulla eut un frémissement doux, mais déjà Alec la regardait goguenard, signe qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de finir ce qu'il venait de commencer, finalement ils quittèrent la bibliothèque au profit de la salle des Trônes.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, à peine une dizaine de personnes, Lulla remarqua la présence de Demetri, d'Heidi et de Félix. Maître Aro prit la parole, sitôt les jumeaux et Lulla dans la salle :

_- Bien, je dois préparer une mission, pour dans quelques jours. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a des volontaires, en sachant que je compte certainement envoyer les jumeaux en tant que représentants des Volturi._ Lança Maître Aro d'une voix calme, Lulla eut une grimace à la perspective de devoir se séparer d'Alec, alors elle avança d'un pas vers les trônes et tendit tout simplement la main au maître de Volterra.

Maître Aro eut un sourire, avant de se lever de son trône pour attraper la main de Lulla dans la sienne, il avait l'air franchement content de pouvoir voir ses souvenirs. Puis, après un moment, il la lâcha doucement, Lulla remarqua qu'Alec avait une mine agacée sur le visage, elle se demanda pourquoi, mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, Maître Aro reprenait la parole :

_- Je veux bien accéder à ta requête, elle me semble abordable. Donc, tu iras avec les jumeaux lors de cette mission à Zurich. Bien, d'autres volontaires ? Retenez que je vais choisir si personne d'autre ne se présente..._ Dit-il d'une voix presque menaçante, Lulla alla reprendre sa place entre les jumeaux et un peu en recul, Alec effleura sa main droite en un petit signe d'amour.

Comme visiblement personne d'autre ne se proposait, Maître Aro soupira avant de déclarer que Félix et Heidi les accompagneraient. Lulla fut contente car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de voyager avec des gardes qu'elle n'aimait pas. Maître Aro, expliqua alors en détail la future mission, le Roi de Volterra prit soin de renvoyer tout les gardes qui ne participeraient pas à la mission, mieux valait être compartimenté et prudent :

_- Bien, maintenant que cette mission commence à se définir vraiment, je vais pouvoir vous parler de nos motivations quand à celle-ci. Nous avons remarqué que des humains disparaissaient dans les montagnes suisses, aux alentours de Zurich, vous allez vérifier que ce n'est pas un vampire...même si je penche complètement pour cette option. Essayer de me trouver des preuves concrètes, et si vampire il y a, et bien, éliminez-le, montrant ainsi aux vampires de cette région la surpuissance des Volturi._ Expliqua Maître Aro, avec un sourire de sadique, Lulla savait qu'elle venait de retrouver la part sombre des Volturi, mais déjà le vieux Roi reprenait, _...aussi, après ce passage peu ragoûtant, vous avez l'ordre et le devoir de remonter jusqu'à Heidelberg, pour aller chercher les affaires de Lullaby, ici présente. Elle a déposé ses bagages dans le hall de sa maison familiale, maison qui est assez isolée des autres...cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes._

L'annonce ne laissa personne indifférent, car les gardes, excepté les jumeaux, eurent certainement l'impression que Lulla était choyée comme une gamine, tandis que Maître Caius devait certainement la trouver insolente. Mais Lulla était heureuse, car elle allait enfin retrouver sa maison tant adorée, elle se tourna de quelques degrés vers Alec et lui sourit, il lui répondit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla se demanda comment préparer le voyage, en effet, le départ avait été annoncée pour six heures du matin le lendemain, cela lui donnait amplement le temps de préparer ses affaires. Pour plus de commodité, elle traina Alec dans le dressing et décida que leur bagage serait commun, il ne dit rien face à sa demande, mais elle croisa ses yeux rieurs un brin inquiet aussi, elle s'exclama :

_- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_ Demanda-t-elle, aussitôt Alec se mit à sourire amplement, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle partit chercher ses affaires en boudant légèrement, Alec décida surement, à ce moment-là, de la rassurer à sa manière.

_- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est simplement que je viens de me rendre compte que tu étais comme toutes les femmes...coquette et possessive. C'est loin de me déplaire..._ Expliqua-t-il en passant ses mains autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle cherchait à choisir une robe à emmener.

Lulla se contenta de faire la moue, Alec la retourna et l'embrassa, après ce petit passage, Lulla arrêta quelque peu de faire la tête et se concentra sur les bagages. Jane avait prévenu qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre une immense voiture, donc les bagages seraient réduits au strict minimum pour une semaine de voyage, enfin plus mission que voyage.

La soirée commença bien, Alec attira Lulla dans le salon des jumeaux pour discuter de la future mission à Zurich, ce qui devait arriver arriva :

_- Lulla, il faut que tu comprennes que tu vas devoir rester à l'écart lors du passage à Zurich, je trouve ça bien trop dangereux..._ Alec essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait peur, mais Lulla voulait être près de lui, ça ne servait à rien de rester sans rien faire alors qu'Alec serait peut être en danger, elle s'exprima.

_- Mais, je veux être près de toi. Ça ne sert à rien que je sois éloignée...avec toi et Jane près de moi, je pense que je risque rien..._ Alec fronça les sourcils et poussa un grognement bas, Lulla comprit tout de suite qu'il dépréciait complètement qu'elle soit exposée.

Mais Lulla n'en démordrait pas, déjà qu'avec tout à l'heure elle boudait un peu, là elle se renfrogna dans un coin, et Alec de son côté décida de faire de même. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'envoyer leurs arguments à la figure, tout en restant dans le ton courtois, Lulla détestait se disputer avec Alec, même si en cet instant ils se contentaient de se fusiller du regard.

Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Jane, qui se contentait de secouer la tête devant ces deux têtus, autant l'un que l'autre, d'ailleurs Lulla comprit que son attitude et celle d'Alec étaient particulièrement stupides, quand Jane poussa un soupir apparent. De dépit la petite hybride alla s'assoir sur les genoux d'Alec, mais prévint avant toute chose :

_- Je n'aime pas qu'on se fasse la tête, pour autant je ne change pas d'avis._ Le rictus diabolique et malheureux d'Alec confirma que lui aussi n'en démordrait pas, mais pour le moment ils décidèrent d'arrêter de parler de ce sujet, sachant que c'était devenu un sujet extrêmement miné.

Jane était presque morte de rire en voyant la façon dont Lulla avait réussit à entériner le sujet, mais Lulla ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec Alec. Alors, elle ravala quelque peu sa fierté et se contraint à ne pas revendiquer ce qu'elle voulait, Alec fit de même et, à six heures, alors que la mission commençait, il la cala dans ses bras alors que Félix démarrait la voiture dans le garage des Volturi, Jane était sur la banquette arrière avec eux, et Heidi devant à côté de Félix.

Lulla ne s'endormit pas, elle savait que les demi-vampires avaient besoin de quelques heures de sommeil, mais ce jour-là elle préféra attendre d'être complètement fatiguée pour dormir contre son Alec. Pour passer le temps, elle s'amusa à dessiner des phrases aléatoires sur le bras de marbre d'Alec, il essayait de deviner et de faire une phrase qui serait une rime de celle de Lulla.

Finalement, bien aidé par le fait que l'immortalité accélère virtuellement le temps, environ six heures passèrent, et ils arrivèrent en vue de Zurich. Lulla sentit parfaitement qu'Alec se tendait contre elle, au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres les rapprochaient de la ville suisse.

* * *

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Cool le chapitre j'ai bien aimé. Pour ce qui est de ta question, je n'étais pas très forte en cours et je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec mes "camarades" alors à la place j'ai fait des formations._

_Voila._

_A plus._

Contente de voir que tu as apprécié mon chapitre, c'est très réconfortant pour moi, donc merci à toi pour ta review. Sinon, je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas s'entendre avec les ''camarades'', moi par exemple, j'ai toujours eut du mal à m'intégrer avec les autres... Bref, pas très forte en cours ? J'espère que tout ira bien quand même pour toi...donc à une prochaine fois en espérant que mon chapitre t'aura plut.

**° Lilly :** _J'imagine bien aussi Aro baver ou avoir un fou-rire en se repassant un souvenir d'un garde ^^. Sinon chapitre génial comme toujours:). _

_Jane qui enseigne à Lulla xD._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Hello à toi ma chère, heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent bien qu'un peu lent t'a plut, sinon je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^. Aro doit s'ennuyer de temps à autre, donc il a forcément le temps de décrypter tout les souvenirs de ses gardes...je l'imagine bien avec un livre freudien en train de méditer sur les derniers souvenirs de ses gardes...quelque chose du genre. Bon, sinon moi j'aime bien l'idée d'une Jane en maîtresse d'école...ses pauvres petits élèves l'appelleraient affectueusement ''Le Dragon''...^^. Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, et merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré, c'étais un chapitre tout mignon lol._

_Bien sûr que tu dois croire ce que j'ai dit et je t'assure c'est la pure vérité, bon courage à toi car je pense que t'en as besoin et vivement la suite lol, bisous. _

Hello à toi aussi ma chérie, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent était un peu guimauve...des fois j'ai l'impression de n'écrire que cela. Mais, j'ose espérer que tout le monde aime la guimauve dans le panel des mes lecteurs, toi comprise...tu as reçu mon mail sinon ? Aussi, je crois ce que tu dis, tu ne m'as pas habitué à des mensonges, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te croire...donc merci pour le bon courage j'en avais besoin. A une prochaine fois ma chère ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _C'est quand que Lulla révèle à Alec sur Léontel ce qui c'est passé et c'est quand qu'ils se mordent en s'accouplant, se serait mieux et j'ai toujours pas oublié mon idée sur Lulla enceinte. _

Heu...pour ce qui est des explications de Lulla à Alec pour le sujet délicat de Léontel, il me semble que dans le lemon trois il y avait ces dites explications. Enfin, pour moi, normalement elles sont déjà passées...Alec et Lulla vont mieux depuis ce moment-là. Pour l'accouplement, va falloir un petit peu de patience...ils ne sont pas du genre à se sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages. Quand à ton idée de Lulla enceinte, je te répète de garder ton idée dans un coin de ta tête...bref, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, à la prochaine.

**° Bellalice Cullen-Swan :** _C'est pour quand l'accouplement, j'ai hâte qu'il se passe pour qu'ils soient enfin tranquilles._

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut de tes nouvelles, je te remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir adressé cette review. Sinon, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, l'accouplement est prévu et déjà écrit depuis un bout de temps...suffit juste d'être un peu patient, il va se passer quelques petites choses avant de procéder à ce grand moment ^^. En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire mon histoire, à la prochaine fois.

**° Mandy Volturi :** _Heloooowwwww Miss ^^. Alors j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Troppp chouxxx ! Me tarde la suite, je suis désolée de ne pas t'écrire une longue review comme tu le mérites mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma mamie et je n'ai pas tellement le temps, donc je te fais un message rapide pour te dire que j'ai adoré et continue comme ca ! C'est superbe ! _

Hello à toi aussi, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes encore mon histoire et que tu viens la lire, ça me rassure ^^. Bref, comme je te l'ai déjà dit ma chère, tu n'es pas obligée de me faire de longues reviews, j'apprécie simplement d'en recevoir une, courte ou longue moi c'est le geste que je remercie humblement. Donc bon anniversaire en retard à ta grand-mère, et merci à toi d'avoir tant apprécié mon chapitre précédent.

OoOoOoO

Bien voilà, j'en ai terminé avec ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous aura plut tout de même et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. J'espère également que je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de lecteurs avec la longueur de mon histoire, je dois dire que moi-même je commence à la trouver vachement longue...cependant, comme je l'adore je ne suis pas prête à l'abandonner ^^.

Donc le prochain chapitre nous aborderons donc ce qui va se passer à Zurich, qui est d'ailleurs une assez belle ville, avec un musée extrêmement intéressant. Ensuite, vous aurez l'arrivée des Volturi devant la maison de Lulla, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Le prochain post sera vendredi soir en théorie, je dis en théorie parce que j'ai un contrôle continu de Physique ce même vendredi...je ne dois pas me rater ^^. Je suis quand même à la fac...je dois bosser même si notre emploi du temps est chargé.

Bon à la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous voudrez bien me faire partager votre avis.

Anga


	67. Apparition Pov Lulla

Hello à tout le monde, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais hier soir, cependant j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour des raisons que j'évoquerais plus bas...en tout cas j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Dans ce chapitre il s'en passe des choses, tout d'abord je tiens à **remercier chaleureusement Astasia pour sa vérification du modeste mot en Italien**, elle est vraiment précieuse en tant que collaboratrice linguistique ^^. Sinon, **les phrases en Allemand n'ont pas été vérifiées**, je m'en excuse et je verrais si je peux le faire dans les jours prochains, tout ça pour vous faire remarquez qu'il peut exister des fautes dans les phrases en Allemand, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je verrais un peu plus tard. La raison du retard de publication étant mon attente des dites vérifications, et j'attends toujours...cependant c'est un peu ma faute aussi je m'y suis prise avec seulement une semaine d'avance...

Donc, je disais qu'il allait y avoir du mouvement dans ce chapitre, et en effet il y en a, j'espère que vous allez aimez ce passage à Zurich. Rappelons-le, Alec est un vampire particulièrement prévenant et surtout à moitié parano quand il s'agit de la sécurité de sa compagne, logique.

Bref, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 65 : Apparition

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La voiture avança dans la ville, sur les ponts et entre les humains qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, une des fenêtres de la voiture était ouverte, Lulla respirait le moins possible dans l'écrin des bras d'Alec. Elle avait un certain contrôle sur sa soif étant une demi-vampire, mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser Lulla dans ses limites. Si la fenêtre était ouverte c'était que les Volturi tentaient de repérer une odeur d'un autre vampire, un début de piste en quelque sorte.

Maître Aro leur avait dit qu'en vérité c'était les médias humains qui avaient remarqué que de trop nombreuses personnes disparaissaient, ou que des cadavres apparaissaient en trop grand nombre. Carrie avait vu cela dans la pile de journaux que les Volturi se faisaient livrer, elle avait été alertée par cette ville suisse et les Volturi avaient préféré vérifier d'eux-mêmes.

Lulla regarda par une des vitres de la voiture des Volturi, pour s'apercevoir que les quelques vieux qui trainaient sur les trottoirs les regardaient soupçonneux, visiblement la paranoïa avait prit cette belle ville suisse. Elle commença par haïr le vampire qui submergeait cette peur panique, puis elle se souvint qu'elle était elle aussi une meurtrière, alors elle tut sa haine.

Alec était toujours convaincu que Lulla ne devrait pas être mise en danger en allant avec eux pour l'exécution de la mission. Bien que comprenant, Lulla voulait être avec lui, les Volturi décidèrent d'attendre la nuit, pour se faire Lulla décida qu'un peu de visite culturelle ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Alors, sous les regards goguenards des autres, elle entraina Alec et Jane vers un musée d'art et d'histoire suisse, mais finalement Lulla se retourna et entraina également Félix et Heidi. Ils soupirèrent tous, mais suivirent religieusement la petite hybride, ils s'étaient garés en plein centre, en créneau sur une place de parking, Lulla avait d'ailleurs frôlé la crise cardiaque en voyant la manière dont Félix s'était garé, le grand vampire était un malade de la route, un grand malade.

Le musée était très grand, et Lulla fut contente de savoir qu'il y avait tout un parcours pour les enfants, car elle décida de mener ses vampires préférés voir toutes les collections. Achetant les billets d'entrées, ils restèrent en groupe pour visiter le dit musée, qui était très grand.

Après la visite, le soir était venu et colorait la ville de ses rayons oranges et roses, Lulla entraina les vampires vers le parc à côté du musée pour profiter de la vue. Les Volturi ne pouvaient pas dire que la visite n'avait pas été instructive, car entre la tour des armes et les sculptures moyenâgeuses, ils avaient eut leur compte de culture. Lulla était heureuse d'avoir fait un peu de tourisme, ils restèrent un petit moment dans le parc à écouter les derniers oiseaux en train de chanter, quand tout d'un coup l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout.

L'air devint glacial, les Volturi se levèrent du banc où ils avaient prit place, instinctivement Lulla fut mise au milieu des quatre vampires.

Elle n'eut pas peur, simplement elle était interloquée, si vampire suisse il y avait, normalement il n'aurait pas dut se trouver dans la ville. A la vue de la mine furieuse d'Alec, elle sut qu'il était en rage, car Lulla ne devait pas être là, tout ce qu'elle espéra c'est qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul vampire et non pas plusieurs, elle avait peur pour Alec et Jane.

Alec siffla quelque chose en Italien à Heidi, Lulla n'eut pas le loisir de saisir la phrase, mais elle la comprit quand Heidi glissa son bras de marbre sous celui de Lulla. Alec devait certainement avoir demandé à la Volturi d'assurer sa protection, Lulla aurait préféré être sous la garde de Jane ou de son amoureux, mais néanmoins elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Heidi.

Soudain, une silhouette de dessina au fond du parc, dans un cirée bleu foncé, cela donna la chair de poule à Lulla. Les Volturi changèrent tout d'un coup la formation, ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres, tout en maintenant Lulla et Heidi derrière eux.

_- Das ist mein Gebiet, Vampire. Sie haben nichts zu tun...zu verlassen. __*****_ Lulla comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait sa langue à elle, elle eut peur tout d'un coup, car le vampire n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils étaient des Volturi.

Ceci dit, ils avaient enlevé leurs capes pour passer plus inaperçus sous le ciel gris de Zurich, mais le vampire, qu'ils avaient en face des yeux, n'avait pas l'air franchement commode. Lulla savait qu'Alec et Jane ne parlaient pas allemand, mais elle ignorait si c'était le cas de Félix et Heidi, elle utilisa alors son pouvoir sur Alec pour le prévenir :

_**°° Alec, il ne sait pas que nous sommes des Volturi, et il me semble qu'il va essayer d'attaquer. Il dit qu'il est sur son territoire, faites attention. °°**_

Imperceptiblement, Lulla vit la main droite d'Alec s'agiter doucement derrière lui, d'abord en signe de remerciement pour elle, elle en était certaine, puis en une espèce de compteur à cinq coups. Alec en abaissa un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, son manège n'était visible que de Lulla, Félix, Heidi et Jane, qui devait utiliser sa vision périphérique, étant presque à la hauteur de son jumeau.

Lorsque qu'Alec abaissa son quatrième doigt, le vampire en face d'eux, était en position d'attaque, alors qu'il prenait son élan pour sauter sur eux, Alec abaissa son pouce.

Une seconde, le vampire se fit attraper la cheville droite par Alec, qui l'envoya dans un arbre.

Un centième plus tard, Félix se jetait sur lui et le traina jusque devant Jane.

Deux minutes plus tard, après une bonne séance de torture made in Jane, le vampire au ciré bleu commençait à crier certaines choses, à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais, malheureusement pour les Volturi, il parlait en Allemand, visiblement la seule langue qu'il maitrisait, Lulla fut désignée par Alec pour rapporter ce qu'il avouait.

- _Ich weiß nichts...ich habe nichts getan...anschlag...schade...ich weiß nichts... _****** Lulla comprenait la moitié de ce qu'il articulait, il avait vraiment l'air mal en point après la torture de Jane, néanmoins Lulla expliqua ce qu'il racontait.

_- Il dit qu'il ne sait rien...mais je peux lui poser directement la question en Allemand, je le fais ou pas ?_ Demanda Lulla, Alec hocha la tête, et Lulla se retourna vers le prisonnier des bras de marbre de Félix, elle rajouta, ..._Es gab Morde in diesen Tagen in Zürich, kennen Sie etwas ? Sie sind zuständig ? __*******_

Ses questions restèrent un instant en suspend dans l'air ambiant, avant que le vampire en face d'elle ne la remarque enfin et ne dise ce qu'il savait :

- _Was ist der Mensch wohl wissen, diese Dinge ? Das gemeinsame Essen...ich wäre in der Lage, saugen Sie Blut kleine Schlampe Vampir ! Oh ja, ich bin der Sache zuständig Mädchen ! Willst du wissen, wenn ich sie auf den Menschen töten zu lieben ? __Oh ja, das ist mein einziges Vergnügen... __********_ Plus les mots sortaient de la bouche de ce vampire malsain, plus Lulla était horrifiée et effrayée, Alec dut le remarquer car il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda du regard si c'était bien lui qu'ils recherchaient.

Trop choquée pour parler, Lulla se contenta de regarder Alec droit dans les yeux, il dut comprendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre, mais Lulla lui confirma. Elle devait confirmer, alors elle envoya directement ce que le vampire venait de lui dire:

_**°° Je...il dit que c'est bien lui, mais en même temps il se permet de me dire combien il aime tuer pour le plaisir...il est malsain. °°**_

Alec eut alors un sourire de sadique sur les lèvres, et susurra un mot en Italien aux autres, qui comme des pantins joyeux exécutèrent l'ordre d'Alec:

- _Smembrare. __*********_ Jane empoigna la tête, Félix se chargea des jambes, Heidi des bras, et Alec de couper la parole du vampire au ciré. Lulla refoula ce qui voulait sortir de son estomac, à la place, elle regarda attentivement autour d'eux, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de passants.

La nuit était totalement tombée entre temps, si bien que le parc n'était plus qu'éclairé que par deux ou trois lampadaires à lumière jaune, Lulla fut rassurée ses sens de demi-vampire ne lui indiquaient aucune présence humaine à proximité. Elle souffla rapidement, et se laissa mener par Alec, vers la voiture, les autres portaient les restes du vampire. Lulla comprit que les Volturi allaient le tuer un peu plus loin, certainement pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Les vampires et la demi-vampire quittèrent le parc précipitamment, après que Félix ait déraciné l'arbre où le vampire suisse avait laissé une marque trop reconnaissable.

Les Volturi sortirent de Zurich, après avoir enfermé les morceaux du vampire démembré, en prenant soin de lui d'utiliser le pouvoir d'Alec pour éviter une fuite. Assise dans la voiture, en sachant qu'un presque cadavre était derrière elle, elle était un peu anxieuse et Alec la câlinait pour la rassurer, mais Zurich lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla regardait émerveillée, le paysage changer avec le soleil levant. Elle était proche de sa maison, de son enfance, elle regardait par la vitre comme une enfant regarderait le ciel de nuit en l'attente du père noël, elle était contente. Alec le sentait certainement, car derrière elle, il tenait sa taille contre lui, ne voulant pas qu'ils se séparent, même de quelques centimètres, Lulla ressentait la même sensation.

Ils étaient à l'approche de Heidelberg, la ville de Lulla, elle était née dans cette ville, un lien profond unissait donc son cœur à ces pierres et à cette architecture. Lulla laissa ses yeux s'égarer vers le château de cette ville allemande. Son cœur battit plus vite à mesure que les légers coups de volants de Félix les amenaient à bon port, celui-ci demanda d'ailleurs :

_- Où faut-il que j'aille pour ta maison, Lullaby ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement, néanmoins Lulla sursauta perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais, la nouvelle hybride prit les commandes de la troupe volterrienne.

_- Il faut prendre le pont Théodore-Heuss, sinon tu ne pourras pas passer de l'autre côté de la rive...ensuite, il faut monter le plus possible. Je vais t'indiquer les croisements...la maison familiale est en haut de la colline, en face du château d'Heidelberg...et de la seconde maison..._ Sur ses paroles mystérieuses, qui durent intriguer plus d'un, Lulla commença à donner des indications précises à Félix, qui suivit religieusement ce qu'elle disait.

Lulla avait beau avoir beaucoup de contentement à l'idée de se retrouver bientôt dans sa maison, elle avait quand même un petit frémissement de peur à l'idée de se savoir près de la seconde maison. Mais, elle se tut, comme elle s'était tut lorsque les Volturi avaient arrêté la voiture quelques kilomètres après Zurich, pour brûler tranquillement le vampire au ciré bleu, Alec avait insisté pour qu'elle reste dans la voiture, elle lui en avait été reconnaissante.

Alors, que Félix était sur une petite route en lacet, Lulla admira la vue du fleuve Neckar et la ville de Heidelberg. C'était aussi beau que quand elle l'avait laissé, elle eut un sourire, Alec agrippa plus fort sa taille, et la caressa, elle étouffa une envie de lui faire un gros câlin pas du tout catholique.

_- Là, Félix, il faut que tu prennes cette allée-ci..._ Expliqua Lulla, en parlant d'une petite allée qui dépassait au bord de la route, les autres la regardèrent bizarrement tandis que la voiture cahotait sur le chemin, elle rajouta, _...en vérité, la route s'améliore dans quelques mètres, c'était une ruse de ma grand-mère pour ne pas être dérangée, elle avait raison. Même le plus vieux habitant de Heidelberg ne sait pas où se trouve la maison de ma grand-mère...elle a fait exprès...je vous expliquerais plus tard...voilà le portail, qui va l'ouvrir ?_

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la route montant en lacet serré et laissa bientôt place à une allée en gravillons blancs, Heidi se proposa pour sortir, disant qu'elle serait très rapide. Elle sortit donc, agrémentée avec les clefs que Lulla lui prêta, devant le grand portail, les autres devait surement avoir beaucoup de questions Lulla le devinait. Mais elle préféra attendre d'être dans sa maison, avant de raconter un pan de sa vie.

Heidi fut de retour en quelques secondes, la voiture s'avança dans la propriété des Richford, Lulla sentit que son cœur battait à un rythme plus frénétique. Mais, elle se contint en reconnaissant le terrain et le jardin, Alec enlaça leurs doigts, elle sut qu'il percevait certainement son impatience.

L'allée de gravillons menait à une espèce de terrasse en pelouse aménagée sur la colline, au léger tournant suivant, les Volturi eurent devant les yeux le résultat de vingt années de travaux. Le manoir Richford, du moins la villa d'Anita Richford, son arrière-grand-mère. Lulla considérait qu'Anita était sa grand-mère, mais cela, les Volturi n'avaient pas à le savoir, sauf peut être Alec et Jane, elle le leur dirait certainement.

Le manoir était en pierre grises, avec un toit en ardoise, donnant un charme ancien à l'ensemble de ce qu'il y avait sous leurs yeux. Les quelques rayons de soleil, qui passaient par delà les nuages, amenèrent une douce lumière sur les volets verts pommes de la maison, charmant vraiment, de là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient pas encore la superficie magnifique de cette demeure.

Félix arrêta la voiture, et tous descendirent sur les gravillons, Lulla en regardant ses pieds s'aperçut que des petites herbes avaient poussé, cela la fit sourire. Alec garda sa main dans la sienne, les Volturi se retrouvèrent tous sous la pergola, Lulla posa ses mains sur la poignée et incérant la clef, elle ouvrit la porte de cette maison qui était maintenant la sienne.

A peine la porte ouverte, que les souvenirs affluaient dans l'esprit de Lulla, elle ne retourna à la réalité que quand elle sentit une main sur ses reins. Aussitôt, elle comprit que c'était Alec, alors elle prit sur elle et avança de quelques pas dans l'entrée pittoresque.

Mais, elle ne put pas faire tant de pas que cela, car elle tomba tout de suite sur ses cartons, ceux-là même qu'elle avait posés avant de partir à Phoenix. Lulla avait oublié qu'elle les avait posés si près, elle laissa une exclamation lui échapper :

_- Oh, j'avais oublié ces cartons...j'ai voulut tout de suite partir à Phoenix._ Expliqua-t-elle, mais elle entendit les rires des autres, mais perçut surtout celui d'Alec, elle fut heureuse à cet instant.

Par la suite, ils décidèrent de trier les cartons en se demandant pourquoi Lulla en avait autant, mais elle avait répondu en riant qu'elle avait toute sa vie dans ses dits cartons. Pratiquement toute la journée y passa, car elle ne voulait rien savoir, Lulla voulait ses livres. Finalement, Alec calma le jeu entre Félix et elle, en disant qu'ils pourraient toujours revenir dans quelques années, Lulla avait un peu boudée mais avait comprit.

Par la suite, Heidi et Félix apprirent aux autres qu'ils avaient faim, Lulla eut bien du mal à leur dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas les sustenter avec le contenu du frigo. Surtout qu'elle l'avait vidé avant de partir à Phoenix, bref, Lulla se retrouva seule pour la soirée avec les jumeaux. Lulla vit un signe du destin par ce geste, alors elle invita les deux vampires dans le salon d'hiver de la maison.

Alec s'occupa d'allumer les bougies dans le salon, Jane s'installa dans le canapé en rotin, enlevant sa cape de Volturi et montrant ainsi qu'elle écouterait en tant que sœur d'Alec. Celui-ci alla s'assoir près de Lulla, qui s'était assise à côté de Jane, la petite hybride prit la parole :

_- Je pense que nous retrouver tout les trois, me donne envie de vous raconter l'histoire de ma famille et par la même occasion...la mienne._

* * *

_*** **__- C'est mon territoire, vampires. Vous n'avez rien à y faire...partez._

_**** **__- Je ne sais rien...j'ai rien fait...arrêter...pitié...je ne sais rien..._

_***** **__- Il y a eut des meurtres ces temps-ci à Zurich, est-tu au courant de quelque chose ? Est-ce toi le responsable ?_

_****** **__- Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine peut bien savoir de ces choses là ? De la vulgaire nourriture...je serais à même de te sucer le sang petite pute à vampire ! Oh que oui, c'est moi le responsable, gamine ! Tu veux savoir si j'adore tuer ses humains ? Oh que oui, c'est mon seul plaisir..._

_******* **__- Démembrer._

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié même si le chapitre est plus court._

Je suis contente de voir que tu as apprécié, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, j'attendais ton approbation pour me faire une idée. Bref, concernant la longueur de ce chapitre, il est en effet légèrement moins long en terme de nombres de lignes...mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est devenu plus long qu'au début de la publication.

**° Astasia :**_ Salut,_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, Alec n'est pas très content qu'elle vienne avec eux en mission. Et le passage à la bibliothèque mhhh !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, je suis contente de te voir, ça me fait plaisir. Tu as raison, même tout à fait, Alec ne souhaite pas vraiment que sa compagne soit en danger, ce qu'on comprend aisément...quand au passage dans la bibliothèque...je suis d'accord avec toi, mhhh ^^. Bref, heureuse voir que tu aimes toujours...à une prochaine fois en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plut.

**° Lilly :** _Jane le dragon é.è._

_Oui, oui j'adore ce chapitre...^^._

_Alec est un pervers x). Y sont trop mignons de leur façon de vouloir garder l'autre en sécurité **._

_Je vois bien Jane attendre qu'ils aient fini de se bouder._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Contente de savoir que mes blagues pourries sur Jane te plaisent, et également extrêmement heureuse de savoir que tu adores, je suis flattée ^^. Tu as raison, Alec est un pervers, mais on l'adore...donc on lui pardonne. Moi je fais dans le classique, ils n'aiment ni l'un ni l'autre laisser tomber la corde...ils finissent par plus ou moins capituler, j'aime bien qu'ils se disputent un peu...ça leur réussit bien. Bref, espérons que la suite te plaira, dont l'arrivée à Zurich et les aventures que cela entrainera.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :**_ I love it =D._

_J'ai hâte de voir comment se passera la mission._

Ah, je suis honorée de voir que tu viens lire mon histoire, tout comme je lis la tienne, merci beaucoup donc. J'espère que la mission te plaira, et que tu me pardonneras de mettre un temps fou à venir lire le morceau de ton nouveau chapitre...je vais essayer de faire cela ce week-end...allez, je te dis à une prochaine fois en même temps qu'un immense merci !

**° Bellalice Cullen-Swan :** _J'attends la suite avec impatience, t'inquiètes je te suis depuis le début de ton histoire et je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant car j'ai accroché et j'accroche toujours autant._

Je dois avouer que je suis très flattée de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire depuis ce bout de temps, j'espère que tu accrocheras toujours autant. C'était très gentil de ta part de me dire cela, car cela motive encore plus ^^, donc à une prochaine fois, en espérant que tu apprécieras ce post.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré j'aime bien quand ils ont de petites disputes, ça me fais rire elle a du caractère notre Lulla, c'est bien il en faut lol. Oui, j'ai eut ton mail, j'y réponds dés que je peux, j'espère que tu vas bien et que les cours sont pas trop durs, bon courage bisous._

Héhé, je suis heureuse de savoir que toi aussi tu aimes bien que les petites disputes fassent partit du quotidien. D'ailleurs à ce propos, si je ne le précise pas tout le temps, il va de soit qu'Alec et Lulla peuvent se disputer de temps à autre pour pas grand-chose...genre Alec qui laisse trainer ses fringues un peu partout...j'imagine bien la scène se passer sous le regard mort de rire de Jane ^^. Bref, je suis rassurée de savoir que mon mail est arrivé à destination, donc sinon je vais bien...à par un maudit moustique qui m'a lâchement sucé le sang à la cheville...un vampire mouais, un moustique NON ! Ensuite, les cours ne sont pas si durs que ça...ils disent des trucs marrants mes profs...sur celui de Physique, du genre il nous apprend à tirer des craies dans les corbeilles o_O ! Donc je te dis à une prochaine fois, en te demandant bien évidemment comment tu te portes, et ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-ci ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bien, bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura plut à beaucoup de monde, surtout ne vous en faites pas trop je voulais juste un vampire crétin pour faire un peu de mouvement à l'histoire. Quand à la non capacité de celui-ci à savoir que Lulla est une demi-vampire, je dois dire que je pars du principe qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, et qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, il a juste vu une jeune fille à l'air plus humaine au milieu de vampires, il s'est pas posé de questions.

Sinon, je veux bien avouer qu'il n'était pas franchement polit, mais bon en même temps j'aimais bien l'idée que Lulla soit choquée ^^. Bref, dans le prochain chapitre vous l'aurez comprit, il sera questions du passé de Lulla, ou du moins de sa famille...pour ceux qui auraient les dents qui grincent en voyant que Lulla possède pas mal de richesses... Pour ma défense, je suis dans une fiction je fais ce qu'il me plait...mais, en vérité elle tient juste quelques maisons poussiéreuses et à moitié démolies, les héritages arrivent et de nombreuses fois on n'est pas forcément content de les avoir entre les pattes.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et que vous serez là pour **la suite**, qui sortira **vendredi prochain et ça c'est une promesse ^^**. J'espère aussi que si vous avez aimez vous me le ferez savoir.

Bye donc.

Anga


	68. Confession Pov Lulla

Hello à tout le monde...comme vous le remarquez j'ai respecté ma promesse. Bon d'accord tard dans la journée mais on est bien vendredi, non ?

Bref, ce chapitre est un peu condensé à mon humble avis, je parle des gros paragraphes, désolée d'avance si la lecture n'en est pas facilitée. Donc, tout ce chapitre est consacré à l'histoire de la famille Richford...ceux qui ont vu **Rose Red** et le **Journal d'Ellen Rimbauer** vont avoir de grosses ressemblances, normal je m'en suis inspirée ^^. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous saurez lire entre les lignes...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 66 : Confession

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Je pense que nous retrouver tout les trois, me donne envie de vous raconter l'histoire de ma famille et par la même occasion...la mienne._

Son annonce déclencha une avalanche de réactions, Alec ouvrit les yeux comme un fou, Jane sembla avoir perdue sa voix, mais elle se reprit bien plus vite que son frère, car elle prit la parole presque en suppliant :

_- Tu n'es pas obligée...je ne devrais pas être là..._ Commença-t-elle, mais Lulla fronça les sourcils et s'écria alors en coupant la Volturi.

_- Tu es la sœur jumelle de mon compagnon, il serait injuste et stupide de refuser de te confier mon passé. En plus, j'estime avoir le droit et le pouvoir de choisir à qui je veux me confier...crois-moi tu es bien à ta place..._ Lulla posa sa main sur celles de Jane, la petite blonde lui envoya un sourire angélique sur fond d'yeux sanguinolents, puis Lulla tourna sa tête vers son Alec, qui lui renvoya un sourire encourageant avant de se pencher du fauteuil en rotin pour poser ses lèvres de marbre sur les siennes, Lulla attendit un peu avant de reprendre_,_ _...bien, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la famille Richford, celle de la famille de ma mère attendra un peu...je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, je tire tout ce que je sais, du journal intime de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Bien, je vais commencer..._

Lulla enserra à droite la main d'Alec, et à gauche celle de Jane. Elle était prête, elle avait presque toujours sut qu'elle devrait leur raconter, et ce jour semblait être là pour ça. Alors, elle rassembla ses souvenirs et se décida à parler doucement de ce qui donna sa famille :

_- Bon, je vais commencer par le mariage de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, elle s'appelait Ellen Gilchrist. C'était la fille d'un lord de Heidelberg, elle avait attiré sur elle le regard de John Richford...ils se marièrent un jour de novembre 1907. Il avait quarante ans, elle en avait vingt. Cet homme était un fils de lord qui avait largement prospéré en vendant du pétrole et en magouillant un maximum, c'était aussi un homme à femmes, Ellen en serait désespérée. Le cadeau de mariage de John à son épouse fut une maison..._ Expliqua doucement Lulla, en guettant les réactions de ses interlocuteurs, avant d'être complètement happée par ses propos, elle continua sur le même ton, _...cette maison a été construite au dessus du château de Heidelberg, un palace, que les gens de la ville nommait l'Extravagance. Mais, lors du mariage les travaux étaient loin d'être achevés, et ne le seraient jamais mais personne ne le savait encore. Ainsi, Ellen et John partirent en une lune de miel interminable, le tour du monde en un an...ce voyage ne resta pas sans danger, et en Afrique, Ellen faillit mourir. Une maladie honteuse, a-t-elle écrit sur son journal, je n'ai pas encore réussit à savoir si c'était la malaria ou la syphilis..._

Les mots de Lulla roulaient dans sa gorge, elle contait ce qu'on lui avait appris lors qu'elle était enfant. Car ses histoires familiales sont étranges et sombres, elle continua tout de même en s'adressant doucement aux jumeaux :

_- ...mais, Ellen profita des soins d'une servante noire, Sukeena, ce qui la sauva. Ramener Sukeena avec elle, fut l'une des premières batailles qu'Ellen dut mener contre son mari, elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Après cette lune de miel interminable, ils rentrèrent en Allemagne, et là, Ellen et John donnèrent la plus grande des réceptions de Heidelberg, et de l'Allemagne de ses années-là...la date resta mythique car par la suite une fête serait donnée chaque année à cette date : la fête du quinze janvier._ Apprit Lulla aux jumeaux, Alec l'observait en penchant légèrement son corps vers elle, Jane quand à elle était subjuguée par ce qu'elle disait, Lulla rajouta, _...Ellen tomba enceinte à cette date, et à peine neuf mois plus tard elle mettait au monde l'héritier des Richford, Adam. Elle l'avait nommé ainsi, car comme elle l'écrivit : '' Je l'ai appelé Adam, car c'était le premier. ''. Puis, deux ans plus tard, elle donna naissance à des jumelles : Anita et April._

Lulla observa le souffle qui manqua aux jumeaux, quand ils apprirent l'existence de jumelles, Lulla avait sut dès le départ que cela les toucherait, elle expliqua plus clairement, sachant d'avance que ce qu'elle dirait pourra leur faire mal au cœur, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils en avaient un, certes gelé par les siècles, mais tout de même bien là :

_- Je suis la descendante d'Anita, mais il faut savoir une chose sur April, elle avait le bras gauche atrophié, Ellen accusa la maladie de son mari et garda une rancœur au fond de ses entrailles. Mais, déjà la vie continuait, les trois enfants furent élevés en tant que triplés, jamais séparés. De même, il faut que je vous apprenne quelque chose d'horrifiant sur cette histoire. La maison que John avait élevé pour sa femme, et bien, dans cette maison, les femmes avaient tendance à se volatiliser et les hommes à connaitre des fins violentes..._ Cette fois-ci ce fut carrément une exclamation qui s'échappa de la bouche de ses interlocuteurs, ils ne devaient pas vraiment croire ce qu'elle racontait, pourtant elle sentait qu'en tant que vampire, ils devraient pouvoir faire preuve d'ouverture au monde qui les entoure.

Malgré qu'elle ait demandé qu'on ne la coupe pas dans son récit, Lulla laissa la voix de Jane, se superposer sitôt après la sienne. Elle trouvait normal que cette soirée soit un échange, alors elle écouta ce que Jane avait à dire :

_- Disparaitre ? Est-ce possible ?_ Demanda la vampire blonde, avec un plissement de ses traits relatant sa concentration intense sur la question, Lulla répondit bien évidemment.

_- Nous vivons dans un monde où les vampires et les loups-garous existent...pourquoi pas les spectres hantant des maisons ? Bref, bien qu'avant cette histoire me semblait impossible et irréelle, en tant que Richford je savais qu'elle était simplement là. Ce doit être pour cela que j'ai si facilement accepté votre nature à vous, vampires. Même si longtemps, j'ai cherché à trouver une explication logique aux disparitions qui ont eut lieu dans la demeure familiale...la piste d'un tueur en série n'était pas à négliger...mais rien ne prouvait cela, j'ai renoncé à comprendre depuis. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'en effet bon nombre de personnes ont disparu dans cette maison, ou sont morts._ Lulla ponctua son discours d'un haussement d'épaules, espérant montrer par là que ce qu'elle racontait n'avait que peu de considération scientifique pour elle. Alec le comprit rapidement, car il enlaça plus fermement leurs doigts, tandis que la poigne douce de Jane se resserrait également, Lulla sut qu'ils voulaient la suite de l'histoire, elle continua donc, _...mais bien avant qu'il y ait une maison, le lopin de terre rendait déjà les hommes fous. Le maître de chantier s'est fait tirer dessus par le déchargeur de pierres...celui-ci assura qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait de toute la journée, il finira par s'énucléer en prison, seul dans sa cellule. Par la suite, un homme est mort tombé d'un échafaudage, un autre décapité par la chute d'une plaque de verre, et enfin, le dernier s'est étouffé avec un morceau de pomme. Mais, si cela ne suffisait pas, les femmes ont commencé à disparaitre dans la maison, d'abord une ennemie d'Ellen, dans le petit salon, puis des femmes de chambre. Ellen rapportera que chacune de ces femmes étaient soupçonnées par la maitresse de maison d'avoir eut des relations sexuelles avec John._

Plus elle racontait, plus Lulla sentait que sa voix rendait une vérité à cette histoire, elle continua donc, en faisant fit de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle :

_- Car, Ellen avait écrit dans son journal : '' Maudite soit la femme qui prend mon mari pour le sien. ''. Cela résume assez bien la situation, mais la suite devient étonnante, je ne vais pas donner tous les détails, simplement extrapoler un peu. Alors que les jumelles étaient âgées de six ans, April disparut à son tour dans la demeure. Cette fois-là, Ellen ne le supporta pas, et ses convictions comme quoi la maison pourrait lui vouloir du bien s'en retrouvent faussées, elle devint de plus en plus folle. Au terme d'une déchéance que je ne me permettrais pas de retranscrire ici, Ellen et Sukeena acquirent la conviction que le nœud du problème vient de John Richford lui-même. Un vaste complot se met en place en plusieurs années, et une nuit d'été, les deux jeunes femmes attirent le maître de maison à la plus haute tour, et l'y font chuter sur la terrasse, colorant de rouge les dalles. Ellen déclara dans son journal qu'elle avait toujours détesté cette terrasse mais qu'elle la préférait maintenant qu'elle avait cette couleur tirant sur le rose._ Lulla interrompit son récit quelques instants, elle reprit son souffle, et baissa la tête quelque peu en continuant, _...et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Anita et Adam en vie. Anita tomba enceinte, personne ne sait le nom du père de l'enfant, on ne peut que supposer. Mais, elle réussit à obtenir le démarrage de la construction de cette maison où nous sommes. Anita l'a voulut volontairement à l'opposé du manoir des Richford, car ce manoir-là est bien plus bas et plus sombre aussi...je n'y suis jamais retournée depuis que j'ai trois ans._

Lulla s'arrêta quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et cela laissa le temps aux deux vampires près d'elle de digérer ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Elle avait bien sûr conscience que c'était dur à croire, mais elle espérait qu'ils la croiraient quand même, Alec fut celui qui prit la parole doucement, tout en flattant la main de Lulla d'une caresse :

_- J'apprécie que tu nous racontes cette histoire...mais vient en aux faits qui se ramènent à toi, je sens que ce que tu vas nous dire à un rapport avec ce que tu nous as appris._ Dit-il d'un ton doux, Alec sentait certainement que ce qu'elle aurait à dire serait difficile, elle l'aima encore plus.

Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dit que de toute façon il fallait qu'elle confie ses souvenirs à quelqu'un. Ce serait la première fois, aussi elle commença timidement et extrêmement doucement :

_- Je suis née dans cette maison-ci, ma mère avait refusé d'aller dans un hôpital. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs bien évidemment, en vérité mon premier souvenir remonte à mes trois ans, enfin j'avais presque trois et demi...ma mère avait dut décider d'aller dans la maison familiale, celle d'Ellen, elle m'avait emmené._ Lança Lulla, elle prit son courage et reprit, _...je me souviens m'être perdue dans les étages, je me souviens aussi que je n'ai réalisé m'être perdue qu'au moment où je suis arrivée dans le grenier. Ce jour-là j'avais une robe verte, une mignonne robe verte...elle ne l'est pas restée longtemps._

Lulla ferma les yeux, aucun des deux vampires ne fit un mouvement, ils attendaient ce qu'elle allait murmurer, et Lulla inspira fortement. L'air entrant dans ses poumons lui fit un bien fou, tout en attisant sa luxure envers Alec, elle sentait son odeur de vanille pénétrante, elle voulut s'y lover. Puis, elle sentit celle de Jane, presque inexistante dans sa tête, mais douce et rassurante quand même. Alors Lulla souffla du bout des lèvres :

_- Un hurlement a alors retentit, je l'entends encore maintenant. J'ai fait comme toute personne normale, je suis allée à la rencontre de celui qui avait crié. J'ai...heu...j'ai avancé dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas moi-même encore comment j'ai put me retrouver exactement devant la porte de la bibliothèque miroir...j'ai ouvert la porte._ Lulla sentait que ses forces étaient presque épuisées, mais elle continua tout de même, _...j'ai avancé, je ne savais vraiment pas sur quoi j'allais tomber. Mais, j'étais maladroite étant petite, je suis tombée à terre...je...suppose que j'ai fermé les yeux en tombant, mais en me relevant...mon dieu...il y avait tout ce sang...rouge écarlate...j'ai hurlé...je n'ai pas vraiment tout comprit...tout ce sang..._

Soudain, Lulla comprit qu'elle avait radicalement changé de position durant sa confidence aux jumeaux, car elle se trouvait maintenant écrasée contre le torse d'Alec. Il avait enfouie sa tête contre ses abdominaux, et caressait ses cheveux doucement. Lulla eut conscience de pleurer, car elle sentait le sel de ses larmes sur ses joues, Alec murmura alors :

_- Prend plus confiance en toi, tu peux le faire...tu es forte...tu es ma Lullaby..._ Ces mots furent libérateurs pour la petite hybride, car elle accordait une confiance absolue à son amoureux.

Lulla était à présent complètement sur Alec, apparemment celui-ci avait prit place sur la canapé en ta tirant sur lui. Il continua un long moment à la câliner, Lulla tourna légèrement la tête, entre ses larmes elle vit que la nuit était largement entamée, Jane se manifesta en posant une main sur son épaule, et en accompagnant de quelques mots son geste :

_- Tu veux continuer vraiment continuer à nous apprendre ton passé...on peut attendre que tu sois mieux..._ La voix de Jane était vraiment douce, compatissante au possible, elle comprenait mais Lulla ne voulait pas arrêter de parler, car il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre ce qu'elle disait si elle faisait une pause.

Alors, elle reprit la parole, en sanglotant mais elle la reprit tout de même :

_- Je vais finir...il faut que je le fasse. Bon, j'étais petite, j'ai évidemment éprouvé du dégoût en sentant du sang partout sur moi...même maintenant j'ai du mal à en boire en tant que demi-vampire. Il parait qu'on m'a retrouvé dans le parc entourant la maison, dans la nuit et le froid. La police m'a récupéré, mais en passant devant la maison, ils sont passés devant le corps de mon père qui se balançait au bout d'une corde...il voulait rejoindre ma mère...pour ce qui est d'elle, elle...enfin, tout son sang a été répandu dans la bibliothèque miroir...mais personne n'aurait sut dire où était le corps..._ La voix de Lulla s'éteignit quelques instants, Alec montait son visage vers le sien et la regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant à la rassurer du regard, elle apprécia et se détendit un peu, elle continua, _...j'ai été placée chez mon grand-oncle, au Kenya. C'est lui qui s'est aperçut du fait que j'étais surdouée...il m'a envoyé à l'université, mais m'en a retiré aussitôt, pour me placer avec des professeurs particuliers. Je vous l'ai déjà dit lors de notre rencontre, les autres étudiants n'étaient pas ravis de devoir travailler à côté d'une personne beaucoup plus jeune qui les atteignait en qualités cognitives. Mais, j'ai appris à rester froide à ce genre de comportements, même si ça me touche plus que ce que je peux avouer...j'ai pratiquement fait toutes mes études grâce à mon oncle, il est mort quand j'avais douze ans, et j'ai dut aller le porter en terre moi-même...c'était le seul qui m'avait sortit de ma catatonie provoqué par la mort de mes parents. Il m'a jeté dans le lac attenant à sa propriété, parce que je refusais de parler depuis six mois...après j'ai considérablement grandit...et j'ai profité d'une expérience dans l'Institut de Washington. Mais, j'ai été renvoyée...j'étais furieuse alors j'ai tout déménagé ici, avant de prendre le premier avion pour Phoenix, j'ai regretté à peine sortie de l'avion. Ensuite, j'ai voulut être en Andalousie, c'était la seconde proposition que j'avais eut à peine sortie de l'institut...je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisit Phoenix à présent..._

Alec l'embrassa avec douceur, puis desserra doucement son étreinte. Lulla se retrouva coincée sur le canapé en rotin, entre Alec et Jane. Mais, elle ne trouva pas cette situation inconfortable, au contraire, elle aimait bien être entre les jumeaux. Même si elle avait seulement de forts sentiments amoureux pour l'un, son Alec chéri.

_- Pourquoi ils t'ont renvoyé dans cet institut ? Pas que je m'en plaigne...vu que c'est un peu grâce à ça que je t'ai rencontré..._ Demanda Alec, doucement, avec respect, il devait avoir comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus parler de ce qu'elle avait raconté sur ses parents.

_- En vérité le directeur de l'institut me prenait de haut et m'a licencié...je lui ai fichu les jetons...et je suis partie._ Expliqua Lulla avec douceur, mais aussi amèrement, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré son renvoi. Mais, en levant les yeux elle sut qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus, alors elle décida de rajouter en grimaçant, _...en fait, il me l'a annoncé juste devant mon bureau...je l'ai mal prit, et en voulant ouvrir ma porte je me suis coupée avec ma clef. Après je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je me suis retournée et j'ai commencé à lui expliquer qu'il y avait deux mondes, un qui était l'expérience de nos cinq sens et un autre, chaud au lieu d'être tiède et que c'était le sang. Après j'ai un peu pété les plombs...heu...je lui ai étalé mon sang sur les joues en lui disant qu'il avait peur de moi, de mes compétences et de ce qui était caché à ses yeux._

Lulla avait rebaissé la tête, assez gênée par le flash-back qui venait de se faire sous ses yeux. Soudain, ses oreilles d'hybride perçurent des rires étouffés, elle leva la tête et contempla Alec et Jane en train de tenter de ne pas rire. Visiblement sa petite histoire avec son ex-directeur était marrante. Lulla ne fut pas vexée par leurs rires, elle savait que, ce qu'elle avait raconté, était marrant. Et rire, après avoir raconté les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, l'aidait à se détendre et se remettre.

Finalement, ils arrêtèrent de rire, et Jane tenta de s'excuser :

_- Pardon...mais ça fait du bien de rire...je trouvais ça bien marrant. Car vu que tu es devenue une demi-vampire, tu bois du sang...ce directeur était bien idiot. Mais s'il ne t'avait pas renvoyé, on ne t'aurait pas connu..._ Dit-elle dans un sourire, puis elle prit un air sérieux, et rajouta, _...nous allons maintenant, nous aussi te raconter notre histoire._

Lulla eut alors un air sérieux sur le visage, elle regarda Jane attentivement, attendant qu'elle commence. A côté d'elle, elle sentit Alec se tendre, pour détendre son amoureux elle agrippa une de ses mains froides et la cala dans les siennes, elle fit de même avec une de celle de Jane. Ainsi, elle les enjoignait à raconter leur histoire, tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec elle. Elle allait écouter attentivement ce qu'ils avaient à dire, cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Toujours là comme tu peux le lire, et j'adore toujours autant._

_Ce chapitre est très bien décrit, et j'ai adorée la description de la maison de Lulla._

_A plus_

Salut à toi également, comme toujours je ne peux m'empêcher de te souligner que je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu suis mon histoire. Bref, je suis sincèrement touchée par tout ces compliments, j'espère que la description de la maison de Lulla est assez facile à se représenter dans l'espace, j'essaye d'être visuelle dans mes descriptions, j'espère que j'y réussis ^^. Donc, j'espère également que tu aimeras le récit de Lulla, bien qu'il soit long, allez à la prochaine.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci et très intéressant ce chap., j'ai hâte d'avoir l'explication qu'elle va leur donner et si elle va raconter la mort de ses parents quand elle était petite._

Bonjour à toi, ou plutôt bonsoir, ravie que le chapitre t'ait plut, comme toujours c'est rassurant pour moi et flatteur il faut l'avouer. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Lulla, j'espère vraiment que ce qu'elle va raconter te plaira...ainsi que sa façon de le faire, en tout cas merci de me suivre.

**° Mandy Volturi :** _Hihihihihi, j'ai adoré ! C'est une étape très importante, je pense, pour ton histoire de commencer à présenter l'habitat de Lulla et tout et tout ! J'ai adoré, bonne chance pour la suite ^^._

Je me demande pourquoi tu ris ? Mais, c'est déjà rafraîchissant que j'arrive à te faire rire, donc merci à toi pour cette review. Aussi, tu as raison c'est une étape assez importante pour mon histoire, il faudra peut-être un peu d'adresse pour lire entre les lignes mais une ligne conductrice de mon histoire se retrouve dans ce chapitre. En vérité, il faut l'avouer je l'ai écrit sans prendre en compte la ligne directrice c'est qu'après que j'ai trouvé celle-ci et que je me suis félicitée moi-même...je sais je m'autocongratule assez souvent ^^. En tout cas merci pour ton bonne chance, c'était très gentil de ta part, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut.

**° Fallonne54 :** _Hello,_

_Super chapitre !_

_La description de la maison est superbe ! Et je suis impatience de lire le récit qu'elle va faire aux jumeaux !_

_A bientôt !_

Hello aussi ma chère, je suis véritablement ravie que tu sois toujours là pour me suivre et me faire part de tes impressions. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies la maison de Lulla...quand au récit pour les jumeaux, il occupe tout le chapitre présent...à toi de le lire, j'espère que tu me diras ton avis, il compte beaucoup...à une prochaine fois.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _Coucou =),_

_J'adore ! C'est super mignon de voir Lulla revenir chez elle... Et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va confier à Alec et Jane ! Je croyais que dans les rêves qu'elle a eut pendant sa "transformation", on avait déjà vu à peu près tout, mais apparemment il y a plus =D. Donc hâte de voir la suite !_

_Elodie _

Coucou aussi, et désolée de ne pas avoir put passer sur ton blog...c'était un peu la calamité de lire en ce moment...et ça va pas s'arranger...j'ai des contrôles la semaine prochaine. Bref, arrêtons de parler de ma vie...je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies l'enthousiasme de Lulla et que tu veuilles savoir ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir conter aux jumeaux...d'ailleurs, à mon sens je dois dire que les rêves, que fait Lulla pendant sa demi-transformation, ne sont pas vraiment assez explicatifs. Donc ce chapitre était prévu depuis le départ, histoire de répondre à quelques interrogations ou encore de clarifier certains points...j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu me pardonneras de ne pas être très présente sur ton blog ces temps-ci...bisous à toi et merci pour la review.

OoOoOoO

Bien, bien...j'espère que malgré ce chapitre condensé et riche en informations, il vous aura quand même plut. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si j'aurais préféré faire durer un peu le récit, malheureusement faut savoir condenser dans la vie...comme le dit si bien mon prof de Techniques d'Expressions...ouais en Biologie on a ça...

Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est facile à deviner ce sera un Pov Alec, d'abord une petite partie parlant des réactions d'Alec face au récit de sa douce Lulla. Ensuite, vous aurez droit à ma propre version de l'histoire des jumeaux...je sais que cela ne suit pas du tout les informations données par Stephenie Meyer, dans son guide officiel en fait... Mais, je me suis lancée dans cette version parce qu'elle me séduisait...vous allez le voir et vous le savez certainement déjà, les jumeaux n'ont pas eut une vie tendre...et ils ne le sont pas non plus...

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours me lire, car j'annonce avec enthousiasme que je suis presque à la fin du chapitre 125. D'ailleurs une scène non prévue s'est intercalée entre temps...j'ai trouvé une belle petite idée et je suis en train de l'exploiter...

Le **prochain post sera samedi prochain** je pense...vu que j'ai deux contrôles le vendredi qui vient...il convint de réviser ^^.

A la prochaine fois donc...j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	69. Déclaration Pov Alec

Hello...j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous me pardonnerez de poster en fin de journée, mais bon on est samedi...j'ai respecté ce que j'avais annoncé.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter Lilly, qui gagne le titre très prestigieux de **la 400ème review de mon histoire**. A cette occasion, je tiens à couvrir de baisers tous les gens qui m'ont aidé à composer cette histoire, et évidemment toutes mes revieweuses...je suis très contente que vous aimiez mon récit ^^.

En somme, ce chapitre est sur l'histoire des jumeaux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous, pour ma part je l'aime bien. Donc, cela portera d'abord sur un léger retour en arrière pour avoir droit à la réaction d'Alec face au récit de Lulla, puis Jane et lui raconteront leur histoire, ce qui déclenchera une réaction assez intéressante de Lulla...mais je vais vous laissez découvrir cela.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 67 : Déclaration

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Passer ces derniers mois avec une demi-vampire à ses côtés, avait été particulièrement intéressant, plus les mois passaient, plus Alec en apprenait sur Lulla. Et, il adorait cela, sa douce avait tellement changée en quelques mois, tout en restant la même, il n'arrivait pas s'expliquer cela, mais il acceptait volontiers la présence de Lulla et ses changements.

Elle avait des réactions différentes, mais elle restait si fidèle à elle-même que s'en était touchant, il l'aimait de plus en plus. De sa peau douce plus blanche que jamais, de son apparence physique devenue divine, de sa voix d'hirondelle chantante, de sa nature de demi-vampire tout simplement.

Avant, tout était compliqué pour Alec, il devait faire attention à tout ses gestes, de peur de briser l'humaine dans ses bras. Maintenant, elle était moins cassable, seuls les gestes violents étaient à éviter, et il était certain qu'Alec n'en userait jamais avec sa douce. Ce qu'Alec préférait par dessus tout, était de voir sa belle en train de se nourrir. Lors de sa première chasse, ses yeux de vampire avaient été hypnotisés par les mouvements gracieux de sa douce en train de boire. Il l'aimait et la trouvait terriblement sexy dans ce genre de scènes.

Alec était heureux, et rayonnait littéralement grâce à la présence de Lulla, même le plus petit papillon de Volterra aurait put s'en rendre compte. Au début, il n'avait pas comprit la volonté de Lulla de ne plus trop afficher leur couple, mais elle lui avait expliqué et il avait comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer, alors il se contentait de pouvoir tenir de corps de sa douce demi-vampire dans les alcôves. Car en plus elle avait raison, rester discret sur leur couple permettait de meilleures décisions stratégiques, et éloignait les opportuns qui voulaient défier Alec en s'attaquant à sa Lulla.

Mais les odeurs parlaient d'elles-mêmes, et tout le monde savait qu'Alec et Lulla formaient un couple uni, Jane en était sarcastique par moment mais elle se tenait. Alec avait dut discuter avec sa sœur encore une fois, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec Lulla mais que sa sœur jumelle c'était toujours elle.

Finalement, le voyage en Allemagne, pour récupérer les affaires de Lulla, tomba plutôt bien, Alec était heureux de pouvoir rendre service à sa douce. Mais, la mission à Zurich lui avait laissé un goût âcre dans la bouche, il n'avait pas supporté ce qui c'était passé si proche de sa Lulla. Elle avait été en danger, il continuait de penser qu'elle devrait être en sécurité loin des carnages, mais sa Lulla ne voulait rien savoir. Bien qu'il comprenne et apprécie qu'elle veuille rester près de lui quoi qu'il advienne, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir loin des batailles, en sécurité.

Heureusement, le vampire de Zurich avait été rapidement arrêté, mais Alec ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir mit Lulla en danger. Bien, qu'il sache qu'elle avait été contente d'avoir été près de lui, mais il n'avait pas relancé la polémique et c'était contenté d'exécuter les ordres de Maître Aro, son père, tout en gardant à l'esprit ce que Lulla lui avait dit, c'était un vampire qui méritait la mort.

Il trouvait que le pouvoir de sa belle était magnifique, et Alec était fier d'être le seul avec qui elle pouvait utiliser son pouvoir pleinement. À Zurich, elle n'avait pas eut l'air dans son assiette lorsqu'elle avait dit ce que le vampire suisse lui avait révéler. Alec avait alors comprit que cette vermine l'avait choqué et insulté, pas besoin d'être un devin. Ainsi, il avait proposé à Lulla de l'attendre dans la voiture tandis qu'il allait régler son compte à la vermine.

Alec avait alors laissé libre court à son imagination, en torturant le vampire au ciré bleu, sous les regards amusés de sa sœur, et ceux blasés d'Heidi et Félix. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, Alec avait capté un regard de sa sœur sur le vampire brun, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser ce genre de question, sa sœur était assez grande.

En vérité, après avoir tué le vampire de Zurich, Alec avait été enchanté de partir loin de la Suisse, car il connaissait l'existence de vampires dans le quartier. Lulla était avec eux, ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver face à une armée de vampire, de plus la force de sa belle avait diminué. Cela avait été découvert par Lulla, en vérité un demi-vampire transformé acquiert au cours de ses deux premiers mois, une force semblable à celle des vampires âgés. En gros, dans ces deux premiers mois, Lulla avait le pouvoir de griffer Alec, mais ensuite la force décroit pour atteindre celle du demi-vampire né, Lulla ne pouvait donc plus griffer Alec, il regrettait car il appréciait l'idée qu'elle le marque. En revanche, elle pouvait le mordre, ses dents de demi-vampire étaient assez solides pour passer la peau des vampires, Alec avait été rassuré par cela, cela voulait dire qu'ils pourraient avoir un accouplement plutôt normal. Ils avaient découvert cela le jour où Lulla avait laissé ses dents s'égarer sur la peau d'Alec, il avait récolté un mince trait, Lulla s'en était voulut mais il avait sut la rassurer.

Alec avait toujours trouvé étrange, sa capacité à savoir si sa compagne allait bien ou pas, mais il acceptait de savoir déchiffrer mieux que personne les expressions de Lulla. Il adorait la regarder, une fois, il avait passé des heures assis dans la bibliothèque à regarder Lulla en train de ranger des livres, elle le laissait faire, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il aimait sa petite demi-vampire, il avait appris à accepter sans remords cette nature proche de la sienne, Lulla était sa compagne et elle était immortelle. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas supporté sa mort, non, il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, c'était ses pensées au moment où Félix engagea la voiture dans l'allée de la maison de Lulla Alec aimait Lulla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre le mettait en rogne, non pas envers sa douce, qui était présentement entre ses bras, mais envers la nature horrible de cette histoire. Le passé de Lulla était bien peu joyeux, du moins il ne démarrait vraiment pas convenablement, mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cette femme pour qu'elle emmène son enfant de trois ans dans une maison pareille. Alec était en rage contre la mère de Lulla, il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, même si comprenait la douleur de Lulla, perdre ses parents est horrible, mais les perdre de cette façon l'était encore plus.

Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à consoler Lulla, étant lui-même envahie par la tristesse, il souffrait en même temps que sa Lulla c'était ainsi. Même Jane avait un air peiné sur le visage, car elle savait comme lui qu'ils s'étaient imaginés une enfance bien plus heureuse pour Lulla, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Alec resserra sa prise sur le corps tiède et doux de sa compagne, il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir triste, il tenta par tout les moyens d'apaiser ses pleurs.

L'histoire de cette maison soit disant hantée était fortement intéressante, et Alec ne remettant pas en cause ce que sa compagne lui révélait, en vint à conclure que se serait intéressant de s'y rendre et de vérifier si présence psychique il y avait. Mais, Alec savait en lui-même que Lulla ne pourrait pas les accompagner, elle était trop fragile, et il ne voulait pas l'exposer.

Alors que Lulla leur racontait comment elle avait finit à Phoenix ce soir-là, Alec se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait renvoyé. Il demanda à sa douce tout en modulant sa voix de façon à faire comprendre à Lulla qu'il ne reparlerait pas de ce qu'elle leur avait raconté avant.

Alec ne s'était pas attendu à cela, il trouva la scène rapportée par Lulla, hilarante. Si bien qu'il se mit à pouffer comme une collégienne, tout en n'ayant absolument pas honte de son comportement, surtout quand il sentit que sa sœur était elle-aussi dans le même état d'esprit. Heureusement, Lulla les accompagna dans leurs rires, cette histoire était vraiment risible, surtout imaginer une petite puce comme Lulla en train de repeindre les joues de son supérieur avec son propre sang pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a peur de rien. En effet, Alec ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de sa belle compagne, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre, et il adorait cela.

Puis, Jane tenta de s'excuser de ses rires, Alec l'approuva :

_- Pardon...mais ça fait du bien de rire...je trouvais ça bien marrant. Car vu que tu es devenue une demi-vampire, tu bois du sang...ce directeur était bien idiot. Mais s'il ne t'avait pas renvoyé, on ne t'aurait pas connu..._ Dit sa sœur jumelle, Alec était d'ailleurs entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'elle racontait à Lulla, Jane rajouta, _...nous allons maintenant, nous aussi te raconter notre histoire._

Aussitôt, Lulla recula légèrement dans le canapé en rotin, laissant un Alec se tendre, il avait peur de sa réaction face à son passé. Mais, comme toujours, sa douce demi-vampire sut le rassurer, elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et fit de même avec Jane. Lulla était prête à les écouter raconter leur histoire, Alec jeta un œil à Jane, pour savoir qui commencerait.

Tout deux savaient que ce qu'ils allaient aborder serait dur à entendre pour une personne normale, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Alec avait attendu avant de raconter cela à Lulla. Humaine, il ne voulait pas la choquer plus que nécessaire, sa compagne était fragile et raconter des horreurs ne pouvait que lui être nuisible. Maintenant, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle pouvait entendre sans défaillir, Alec et Jane se jaugèrent du regard.

Heureusement, Lulla était quelqu'un de patient, surtout avec les gens qu'elle aimait, Alec le savait, mais il ne souhaita pas pousser sa douce plus loin dans son attente. Alors, il décida d'un mouvement de tête, de laisser la main à sa sœur jumelle.

Jane le remercia du regard, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et Alec se retrouva à contempler sa douce sœur, qui n'était plus qu'enfouie sous la vampire sadique. Alec savait parfaitement que sa nature profonde ne pourrait ressortir qu'en présence de certaines personnes, et pour une raison obscure à Alec, Lulla faisait partit des gens auquel Jane acceptait de se confier. Sa chère sœur releva la tête et se lança alors dans le récit de leur passé commun :

_- Nous sommes Anglais, nés dans un coin perdu de la Cornouaille...Alec était l'ainé de deux minutes, mais n'a jamais revendiqué le droit d'ainesse, il disait qu'en tant que jumeaux, l'ainesse importait peu. Mais, Alec voulait tout faire pour me protéger, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Bref, la vie était dure en ce XVIIème siècle, nos parents se sont battus pendant des années pour nous élever moi et mon frère, on était seulement deux...puis, notre mère tomba enceinte et mourut en donnant le jour à une petite fille. Mon père me la confia, j'avais sept ans..._ Alec décida d'enchainer, et comme dans une musique bien réglée, la parole passa à lui.

_- ...c'est là que les ennuis ont commencés. En vérité on faisait peur aux autres depuis le début de notre vie, on était jumeaux et cela suffisait à ce que les gens nous rejettent. Ils avaient superbement peur de Jane, bien qu'à ce moment-là, elle ressemblait plus à une petite brebis égarée, qu'au monstre vampirique d'aujourd'hui...tu as raison ma Lulla, les autres sont mauvais envers ce qui est différent d'eux..._ S'appliqua à dire Alec, il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles échangées avec Lulla lors de sa première conversation avec, elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait été persécutée par les autres car elle était surdouée. Alec sentait que Jane leur laissait un instant de regards échangés, elle y participa puis Alec continua son histoire, _...notre petite sœur ne devrais survivre que trois jours. Jane s'en occupa comme elle pouvait, mais elle n'y arriva pas, normal elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais, je savais...je savais que Jane souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait le paraitre de la mort de notre sœur...mais le pire arriva par la suite..._

Plus Alec murmurait plus il sentait la tension émaner de sa sœur, Lulla devait le sentir mieux que personne car elle tira sur la main de Jane pour lui donner une étreinte plus serré. Lulla baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses genoux, où ses mains, celles d'Alec et celles de Jane, reposaient. Alec réussit à intercepter le regard de Jane par-dessus la tête de Lulla qui resserra sa prise sur leurs mains, Jane avait un air à la fois blessé et heureux. Elle avait l'air heureuse car Lulla la rassurait, Alec envoya un sourire à sa sœur pour la rassurer lui aussi et la convaincre que tout ce qu'il racontait était déjà passé, il continua :

_- Notre sœur mourut, non pas des soins donnés par Jane, bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord, mais tout simplement que notre sœur ne pouvait vivre dans ce monde sans une mère protectrice. Mais, par la suite notre père devint plus fou que jamais, il se mourait lentement, car il aimait notre mère, ainsi, on ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il se tua en tombant dans un ravin vers nos dix ans. Déjà à cette époque, les villageois nous prenaient pour des monstres, alors qu'on n'avait rien fait pour cela...si ce n'est vivre. Car notre mère n'était pas connue que pour ses compétences de couturière...non...elle était nommée la sorcière par tout le village..._

Alec se fit couper la parole par sa sœur, mais se contenta de lui passer la main, il savait qu'elle raconterait se passage mieux que lui :

_- Ce qu'Alec veut dire c'est que notre mère était la guérisseuse attitrée du village, sa seule faute fut d'être capable de soigner par les plantes. Malheureusement pour Alec et moi, tout le monde restait persuadé que nous avions les mêmes connaissances qu'elle. Surtout moi, étant une fille...Alec et moi nous nous sommes demandés pendant des années pourquoi notre père avait épousé notre mère, mais il apparut simplement qu'il l'avait aimé pour sa beauté, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle tomberait si vite enceinte de nous. Le village entier croyait que notre mère avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour épouser notre père...ainsi dès qu'il fut mort et enterré dans le cimetière du village, une clameur s'éleva contre nous._ Murmurait Jane, elle continua pendant quelques instants à raconter comment leur cinq années de durs labeurs pour essayer de vivre dans la communauté s'avérèrent inutiles et trop horribles, et qui surtout menèrent au bûcher de leur fin de vie. Aussitôt, Alec sentit sur sa main, qui était dans l'écrin de celles de Lulla, une goutte d'eau tomber. La sensation était étrange, mais il savait que c'était simplement Lulla qui réagissait à leur histoire, il fut à la fois furieux de la savoir pleurer, mais en même temps il savait que c'était un moyen pour elle de les consoler en pleurant pour eux. Par contre la réaction de Jane, le prit au dépourvut, car elle tenta de retirer sa main de celles de Lulla, mais celle-ci en décida autrement.

Lulla venait d'apprendre comment Maître Aro les avait sauvés du feu, du feu créé par les monstres humains de ce village. Alec, ni même Jane, ne s'attendait à sa réaction, d'ailleurs le vampire amoureux redoutait la réaction de sa douce, mais il observa ce qu'il se passait.

Car Lulla attira Alec et Jane dans un câlin collectif, elle fit cela tellement gentiment et doucement, que ni l'un ni l'autre des jumeaux, ne vit cela comme un contact intime. C'était simplement du réconfort, Alec se blottit contre le petit corps tiède de sa douce, en attirant sa sœur dans l'étreinte collective et gentillette, Jane ne résista même pas, se contenant de fermer les yeux. Alec aussi, sans aucuns problèmes, puis il tendit l'oreille et sous les tamtams réguliers et doux du cœur de Lulla, il perçut des murmures provenant de la bouche de sa Lulla :

_- Vous ne pouvez pas pleurer car vous êtes des vampires...alors donnez moi la permission de pleurer pour vous..._ Lança-t-elle doucement, Alec sentit l'amour glisser en lui, il savait que sa décision de croire en ses instincts était la meilleure de toute son éternité. Il avait eut raison de croire en le fait que Lulla était son âme-sœur, car elle était faite pour lui, mais elle avait aussi une affinité d'amitié avec Jane.

Doucement, Alec décida de reprendre le récit où sa sœur l'avait laissé, alors il reprit la parole, tout en sachant parfaitement que sa sœur et son âme-sœur l'entendait malgré le fait qu'il soit tout contre Lulla, il aimait être ainsi :

_- Tu as notre autorisation, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir que tu pleures...bref, revenons où nous en étions. Maître Aro nous a transformé en vampire, il ne voulait pas le faire alors que nous étions si jeunes, mais il savait aussi que nos blessures dues au bucher ne seraient pas soignables. Alors, c'est ainsi que nous devenus des vampires, mais beaucoup d'autres nous trouvent trop jeunes...tu te souviens de ce que tu sais sur les enfants immortels ?_ Demanda Alec, Lulla hocha la tête, il sentit simplement la secousse contre lui, il regarda Jane qui le contemplait avec un sourire circonscrit, Alec décida de faire l'impasse et continua_,_ _...donc, en se réveillant, moi d'abord d'ailleurs. J'ai assez mal prit les explications sur notre nouvelle nature, j'ai d'abord tenté de m'enfuir pour ensuite renoncer car les Rois avaient prévu notre force de nouveau-né. A peine deux heures après mon réveil, Jane s'est à son tour réveillée, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pété un plomb...je n'ai pas supporté de savoir que ma sœur était devenue un monstre..._

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure presque inaudible, Alec avait bien du mal à avouer sa faiblesse, car oui il avait faiblit dans ses premières heures en tant que nouveau-né. Il avait tant perdu l'esprit qu'il ne se souvenait précisément pas d'une bonne semaine. Par la suite, ses souvenirs lui avaient été rendus, et il avait alors comprit que c'était sa bête vampirique qui avait prit le pas sur son âme, cela pouvait arriver. Heureusement, il avait reprit conscience après la première utilisation que Jane avait fait de son pouvoir. D'ailleurs celle-ci décida de prendre la parole après lui, Alec savait qu'elle se sentait encore coupable :

_- Ce que veux dire mon frère, est que son vampire intérieur à prit le contrôle de son corps, je me souviens pour ma part avoir juste vu mon frère se mettre en colère dès que je fus dans son champ de vision. J'ai bien essayé de le calmer mais dans cet état cela ne servait à rien, tout ce que j'ai réussit à obtenir c'est la promesse de la part de Maître Aro qu'il ne tuerait pas mon frère. Mais, finalement, ils l'ont mit dans la même pièce que moi, et je me suis énervée brusquement contre lui, projetant mon pouvoir pour la première fois. Aussitôt, il a semblé reprendre ses esprits à peine quelques secondes après ma démonstration, et m'a lancé à la figure son pouvoir. Je dois avouer que je hais le pouvoir de mon frère, il me fait peur...alors Alec essaye de ne jamais l'utiliser contre moi. Après cet épisode, Alec s'est échappé pendant trois heures, j'ai également erré pendant trois heures avant de le trouver et de le ramener au château avant qu'il ne soit puni..._ Murmurait Jane, Alec décida de finir l'histoire, sachant qu'il fallait apporter un ou deux détails à sa Lullaby.

_- A dire vrai, par la suite, on s'est peu à peu englués dans l'horreur et le dégoût que provoque le vampirisme. Il ne faut pas se leurrer ma Lulla, Jane et moi, sommes des monstres...nous le savons, nous en jouons parfois. Jane est devenue ultra sadique pour se venger intérieurement de sa haine envers les humains qui nous ont brulés. Moi, j'ai essayé de m'anesthésier avec mon propre pouvoir...en plus dans les premiers temps, se voir avec Jane, était horrible car cela nous rappelait ce que nous avions perdu et laissé derrière nous. Mais peu à peu, on est arrivé à se rapprocher, même plus fortement qu'avant...tu dois savoir que c'était Éléazar qui avait indiqué à Maître Aro que nous aurions des pouvoirs. Pendant un temps on l'a détesté, et on a aimé se donner une image de jumeaux maudits et sadiques comme la mort._ Raconta Alec, puis doucement il ralentit le débit de son histoire, et profitant d'un relâchement de Lulla, il sortit de son étreinte ainsi que Jane, par contre il prit les mains de Lulla dans les siennes avant de continuer_,_ _...mais...mais on t'a rencontré, même si tu ne me crois pas...tu as réveillé ce que le venin avait endormi : une partie de notre humanité perdue. Bien sûr, ces restes d'humanité ne se matérialise qu'avec toi...tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais tu es merveilleuse pour ça. La seule humaine capable de rendre un reste d'humanité à des vampires, les jumeaux en sorcellerie même...un surnom donné par Éléazar...même si je n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi cette histoire atteint Jane..._

Alec était curieux de savoir pourquoi sa sœur était presque humaine en présence de Lulla, car pour lui cela s'expliquait par le fait que c'était son âme-sœur. Mais, pour sa sœur cela restait un mystère pour lui, Jane parut trouver la réponse, et elle déclara alors en se levant du canapé en rotin :

_- J'avoue que je me suis aussi posée la question mon frère. Mais j'ai trouvé la réponse seule, déjà Lulla me rappelle moi-même quand j'étais humaine...mais la réponse fondamentale à cette question est que je suis ta jumelle. Tu n'as pas oublié ? Tout ce qui te touche toi, me touche moi aussi en moindre mesure certes, et inversement...bien, je vais vous laisser seuls. Vous avez encore peut être des choses à dire, mais elles ne me regardent pas...à tout à l'heure, je vais faire un petit tour en bas, essayer d'empêcher Félix et Heidi de faire des bêtises par exemple._ A peine la voix de sa sœur finit de sortir de sa bouche, que déjà elle était loin, Alec comprit tout de suite qu'elle était émue par ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés, Alec sut aussi que Jane voulait rejoindre les deux autres vampires pour une raison précise, même si il ne savait pas laquelle.

Puis, Alec oublia totalement sa sœur pendant un moment, préférant se concentrer sur sa Lullaby, car elle avait un air assez interrogateur. Alors, Alec l'embrassa, se délectant de ses lèvres douces et souples, avant de décider à essayer de répondre à toutes ses questions :

_- Elle est émue._ Cela devait suffire apparemment, car Lulla lui envoya un sourire éclatant, alors Alec sentit encore le désir faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ses veines gelées, et gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Lulla, il murmura, _...alors, ma chérie...nous sommes-nous tout dit ?_

Dans les yeux de sa belle compagne, il vit l'étincelle d'un désir sensible au sien, alors il décida de les rapprocher, par le biais de ses bras. Puis, Alec l'assit doucement contre lui, et l'embrassa encore et encore, sans jamais regretter qu'elle ait besoin d'air de temps à autre, il trouvait cela plus jouissif.

Puis, il sentit que cette histoire allait finir dans un autre type de situation, alors il cessa son baiser et plongea ses yeux qu'il savait noirs, dans ceux de Lulla, puis il demanda avec un petit sourire :

_- Il y a-t-il un lit dans cette maison ?_ La question sembla ravir sa douce, car elle lui retourna un sourire coquin, avant d'enserrer ses bras autour du cou d'Alec, qui attendit tout de même sa réponse. Elle ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, alors il tendit l'oreille et écouta.

_- Chambre au premier, celle à la porte bleue._ Marmonna-t-elle vite avant de sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser, d'instinct Alec mit agrippa les jambes de Lulla autour de sa taille, il la souleva et partit directement vers les escaliers, alors Lulla profita d'une pause respiration pour rajouter, _...on parlera après, mon Alec...accélère, s'il-te-plaît !_

Il ne se fit pas plus prier, Alec était bien content que sa douce soit dans la même optique que lui, il la mena directement sur la lit de la chambre indiquée avec sa vitesse vampirique, ils avaient hâte.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_L'histoire de Lulla est à la fois flippante et intrigante, et le passage avec le directeur m'a fait rigoler, elle en a dans le crâne Lulla._

_A plus._

Merci à toi pour cette gentille review, comme toujours je suis ravie d'avoir de tels messages sur ma boîte mail. Bref, quand à l'histoire de Lulla, il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt sombre et assez gore par moment, mais c'est comme ça que je voyais Lulla, un côté très sincère et gentil, mais en même temps la facette sombre de son histoire apporte un peu plus de profondeur à son personnage. Si le passage avec le directeur t'a fait, rire t'en mieux, j'ai reprit cette scène d'après une autre vue dans le film ''Rose Red'', dont je me suis largement inspirée pour créer l'histoire familiale de Lulla. Cependant si tu aimes ces histoires de famille, sache qu'il reste encore l'histoire de la famille de la mère de Lulla...j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre sur la vie des jumeaux, en tout cas grand merci à toi pour cette review.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Vivement la suite pour savoir leur histoire, mais c'est bizarre les morts de certains de la famille de Lulla, se serait bien d'en savoir plus, sinon le chapitre m'a plut. _

Ravie de savoir que ce chapitre a été à ton goût, comme de coutume avoir ton avis me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage dans la voie de l'écriture. Aussi, concernant les mystères dans la maison familiale des Richford, pour le moment ce ne sera pas à l'ordre du jour, mais ces mystères ressortiront, car comme je crois l'avoir dit, c'est une part importante de mon histoire... En tout cas, j'espère tu prendras toujours plaisir à me lire.

**° Lilly :** _Chapitre génial... _

_J'aime bien l'histoire de Lulla, même si elle est un peu sombre, mais bon c'est ce qui lui donne son charme. _

_Oui, oui l'histoire d'Alec et Jane **._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Je suis véritablement aux anges de voir que tu as parfaitement compris que l'histoire de Lulla lui donne un charme certain. C'était très flatteur de ta part de dire que c'était un chapitre génial, à vrai dire je l'espère vraiment, vu que je ne suis pas vraiment bien placée pour savoir ou non si mes textes sont véritablement biens, d'où l'intérêt de se reposer sur ses lecteurs ^^. Bref, concernant l'histoire des jumeaux, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, il ne faut pas s'attendre à de la douceur...les jumeaux ont vraiment vécus une histoire qui aurait tué bien d'entre nous. Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, autant pas sa longueur que par son contenu.

**° Renesmee-Volturi :** _Coucou =D._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon blog, je comprends qu'on puisse être vraiment occupé quelques fois._

_Alors pour ce chapitre : j'ai été vraiment scotchée par tes qualités d'auteur. Réussir à trouver toute cette histoire complexe, ces petites "anecdotes", c'est vraiment du travail de pro ^^ ! Bravo !_

_Ah, je sens que je vais encore plus aimer l'histoire des jumeaux... Poste vite la suite xD !_

_Elo _

Hello à toi, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu me suis toujours ^^, et merci d'être aussi compréhensive concernant ton blog. Je suis bien occupée ces derniers temps, dés que j'aurais un peu de temps je passerais faire un tour sur ton blog pour te donner mon avis. Bref, je crois que je suis toute rouge face à tes compliments et j'espère les mériter, après tout je n'ai fait que reprendre les histoires de deux films en les mélangeant à ma sauce... En tout cas, je te remercie pour tous ces beaux compliments...tu auras réussie à me faire rougir comme pas possible. J'espère vraiment que l'histoire des jumeaux te touchera, en tout cas, un très grand merci à toi, et à une prochaine fois j'espère.

OoOoOoO

Bon, j'espère que ce texte aura été à votre goût et que vous me le ferez savoir, après tout comme tout bon auteur, je suis avide de reviews. Surtout quand elles sont aussi gentilles que celles que je reçois avec plaisir à chaque chapitre ^^.

Mais, hormis cela, je préviens que le prochain chapitre sera une petite mise aux points entre Alec et Lulla, comme vous l'avez vu, ils vont se faire plaisir. En d'autres termes, je vais vous montrer ce qu'ils se diront sous la couette, après avoir fait des choses que la morale réprouve ^^. Ensuite, le retour à Volterra et ce qu'il impliquera...ainsi qu'un personnage qui refait une apparition remarquée et qui aura de l'importance pour la suite...je n'en dis pas plus.

Concernant le prochain post, ce sera samedi prochain, ayant trois devoirs pour la semaine suivante, je vous poste déjà ce chapitre entre l'équation de Schrödinger et le vocabulaire en anglais sur les tremblements de terre... Bref, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre.

Bye à tous, et merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire ^^.

Anga


	70. Acceptation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre, et également que vous allez tous bien, bien entendu...

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura une petite discussion entre Alec et Lulla, un peu plus d'explications en somme, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Puis, par la suite, une petite accélération du temps jusqu'au retour à Volterra, avec bien entendu, comme je l'avais dit, un personnage qui refait son apparition et qui pourrait bien poser quelques problèmes dans les quelques chapitres suivants, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 68 : Acceptation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Une histoire est une histoire, elle peut se reproduire s'il on néglige d'en tirer les leçons, mais il est dur de faire le point sur ce qui nous a blessés. Le passé est le passé, on ne peut revenir dessus, à moins de posséder un pouvoir merveilleux, ce qui n'existe pas, même chez les vampires.

Pourtant, Lulla ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que l'histoire des jumeaux étaient horribles, combien de fois avait-elle pensé qu'elle aurait voulut être là-bas pour empêcher ses villageois de faire autant de mal à ceux qu'elle aime. Mais, le passé ne peut être changé, malheureusement.

Alors, elle avait fait abstraction de ce qu'elle avait entendu, pendant un moment du moins, un moment agréable, qu'elle avait passé avec Alec. C'était un moment de douceur retrouvée, Alec était doux, et avait fait en sorte que le moment qu'ils passèrent soit extrêmement tendre. Lulla sentait qu'Alec voulait qu'elle oublie ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout comme ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle fit ainsi, en gardant à l'esprit qu'ils discuteraient après.

Finalement, leurs histoires avaient duré assez longtemps, car le jour était largement entamé quand ils avaient commencé leurs activités nécessitants de la tendresse et un lit. Mais, après ce long moment entre les draps de soies, Lulla sentit que le jour était presque à la fin de sa course, elle décida de commencer sa discussion avec Alec.

Doucement, elle étira ses jambes, tout en collant plus fortement sa joue contre le torse réchauffé d'Alec, celui-ci la laissa faire. Il se contentait de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Lulla décida de parler, elle prit appui sur son menton contre le torse de ce cher Alec :

_- On devait parler, non ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, le regard d'Alec, qui jusque là avait été en observation de la pièce, se tourna vers elle et analysa son regard et sa question, un sourire insolent fleurit sur la bouche de son amant, elle ne comprit pas vraiment.

Puis, le dit amoureux sous elle l'attrapa par la taille et la plaça à califourchon sur lui, aussitôt en bonne petite fille elle rougit. Mais Alec ne lui laissa pas le temps de rougir trop longtemps toute seule, car il l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de relâcher ses lèvres pour lancer d'un air coquin :

_- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir trop envie de parler tout à l'heure...n'est-ce pas ?_ Lulla ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à tant de gaminerie, puis elle redescendit ses yeux sur ceux d'Alec, et attendit qu'il rajoute, _...de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute mon ange ?_

Lulla savait précisément ce qu'elle voulait dire à Alec, et aussi ce qu'elle voulait demander, car bien que le récit, qu'elle avait fait hier, soit long, elle avait omis certains passages, les réservant à Alec. Donc, elle décida de dire cela, de demander aussi à Alec son point de vue sur certains passages de sa vie à lui, elle demanda :

_- Le passé est loin derrière...mais je souhaiterais te parler de certaines choses...je peux ?_ Elle utilisa sa voix la plus douce qu'elle avait en stock, mais elle craignit face au changement d'humeur faciale d'Alec qu'il ne veuille pas.

Car, il était passé de son regard pétillant et surtout à moitié pervers à un regard plus sombre, alors Lulla se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Elle eut peur, donc elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Alec, avant de souffler précipitamment :

_- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...excuse moi..._ Mais à peine eut-elle commencée de parler, qu'Alec la coupait déjà rapidement et fortement.

_- Non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout...Lulla ne t'en veux pas mon cœur. Laisse-moi m'expliquer..._ Dit Alec avec force, Lulla arrêta de s'en faire, et se contenta d'hocher la tête face à ce que disait son amoureux, il rajouta donc, _...en vérité, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste...tu comprends, ton bonheur est la seule chose qui m'importe et ce n'est pas cela quand je vois tes larmes sur tes joues quand on parle chacun de notre passé..._

Lulla ouvrit de grands yeux, mais comprit ce que voulait dire son Alec, elle se demanda comment le rassurer. Elle reposa sa joue droite sur le torse glacé de son vampire, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui fournir comme arguments, une fois que ce fut fait, elle prit la parole :

_- Il faut que l'on parle, tout simplement pour qu'on sache tout de l'autre...c'est important Alec. Et, puis, je vais essayer de retenir mes larmes si ça te dérange trop...sache que je n'aime pas non plus pleurer...tu verras parler ensemble ne pourra qu'être bénéfique..._ Murmura-t-elle en rampant quelque peu sur le torse d'Alec pour aller poser ses lèvres sur le front de son doux vampire.

Lulla recula de quelques centimètres et tomba dans les yeux rougeâtres et mystérieux de son amoureux, il avait un air tendre sur le visage. Elle comprit que sa petite tirade avait eut de l'effet, alors Lulla garda sa position et commença à raconter avec détails ce qu'elle avait un peu passé sous silence la première fois.

Les mots coulaient dans sa bouche comme une source intarissable, elle racontait ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque son oncle était mort, quand ses parents l'avaient quitté, bref, elle lui racontait sa vie. Alec n'était pas en reste, car bien qu'écoutant, il se permettait de la couper pour ajouter ses propres paroles généralement en écho aux siennes, chacun parlait de ce qu'il avait ressentit à un moment précis, et l'autre renchérissait en expliquant un autre passage de sa propre vie.

Lulla apprit aussi la complexité des liens unissant Jane à son frère, car il ne fallait pas croire que cela se limitait à dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. C'était bien plus, en vérité Alec avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter que sa sœur qu'il avait connu humain n'était plus, elle avait disparu pour laisser la place à la Jane d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'une minuscule facette demeure, Lulla comprenait et assimilait ce que son Alec lui confiait, c'était important pour elle comme pour lui.

Aussi, ils discutèrent chacun de leur façon de voir leur condition, Lulla eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait : Alec avait du mal à accepter le fait d'être vampire mais c'était résigné en suivant une ligne de conduite vengeresse envers les humains. Néanmoins, il confia à Lulla que cette ligne de conduite avait fait un bond prodigieux lors de leur rencontre. Et son amoureux lui confia sans craintes, ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été celle qu'elle était pour lui :

_- ...j'aurais tué la personne qui aurait vu une telle scène, je n'en aurais éprouvé aucun remords. Et certainement, j'aurais autorisé Jane à utiliser son pouvoir pour se distraire...mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui...c'était mon âme-sœur...toi. N'importe qui d'autre serait mort, et je ne peux pas en éprouver de remords._ Expliqua Alec, Lulla savait déjà qu'elle n'était vivante que parce qu'elle était l'âme-sœur d'un vampire, se le voir confirmer la rendit toute chose, elle savait qu'elle aborda alors un air hagard mais expliqua à Alec ce qu'elle pensait.

_- Je ne peux pas dire que cela me plaise de savoir ça...en revanche je sais que je peux comprendre. Alec, je suis encore un peu humaine, je ne suis pas si inhumaine avec les autres humains...je serais jamais comme toi...mais je comprends pourquoi tu es ainsi._ Murmura-t-elle, même si sa voix était hésitante, Lulla avait un peu d'appréhension face à la future réaction d'Alec.

Elle savait qu'en tant que demi-vampire, elle était un peu entre les deux mondes, et surtout Lulla ne serait jamais aussi sadique qu'Alec et sa sœur. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle devait être transformée, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait rectifier le tir plus tard. Maintenant, elle le disait haut et fort, elle tuerait peut-être des humains mais elle ne pourrait pas les torturer, Lulla n'était pas comme ça.

Soudain, ses réflexions furent mises à sac par une sensation froide et dure.

Alec venait d'inverser leurs positions respectives et d'embrasser langoureusement Lulla, elle se laissa faire tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait valoir une telle fougue. Mais, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, Lulla avait le caractère qui lui permettait de profiter de l'instant sans penser au pourquoi de l'instant en question.

La petite hybride sentit une chaleur douce prendre place dans ses reins, mais à présent cette chaleur avait une familiarité qui plaisait à Lulla. Alors, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, et fit comprendre son ardeur à Alec par un astucieux mouvement de jambes, il réagit bien volontiers, et Lulla fut heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait encore droit à un tour de manège.

Avant de sombrer dans une délicate situation pour le pauvre lit, qui n'aimait pas tellement les déhanchements des deux amants, Lulla entendit distinctement les lèvres d'Alec en train de former un petit discours visant à expliquer sa fougue de l'instant présent :

_- Je ne te demande pas de devenir comme moi...et je suis heureux que tu comprennes que je suis ainsi et que je ne puisse pas changer. Aussi je ne peux pas dire que je veux te voir comme moi...je te l'ai déjà dit...je suis un monstre et je l'assume...mais, toi...tu es mon innocente, mon ange, je préfère telle que tu es...et nous sommes comme nous sommes...je t'aime..._ Lulla fut extrêmement touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Alec expliquait ce qu'il pensait, et elle savait que c'était ainsi seulement avec elle, alors elle sourit et accepta son baiser.

Puis, ils retournèrent à leurs activités pour le moins douces et tendres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le voyage du retour avait été rapide, bien plus que l'aller, peut être simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eut à passer par la Suisse. Toujours est-il que la voiture était remplie à ras bord par tout ce que Lulla avait put prendre, Félix avait râlé mais Jane l'avait sagement menacé.

Ils n'étaient finalement pas restés longtemps en Allemagne, juste quelques trois jours, surtout que Lulla ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de sa maison. Alec avait comprit qu'elle ne veuille pas se balader, en revanche il avait mendié auprès d'elle la clef de la maison maudite des Richford. Lulla avait hésité un long moment, elle savait que c'était de la curiosité malsaine selon elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alec, alors elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui donnerait cette clef une autre fois, elle avait bien sûr peur que les murs veuillent se délecter d'âmes vampiriques après avoir semé la terreur parmi les âmes humaines de la région.

Mais, Lulla était contente dans l'ensemble ce voyage était plutôt révélateur de beaucoup de choses, et cela lui semblait essentiel. Elle savait que récupérer ses affaires avait également été intéressant car cela avait permit à Alec et elle de se connaitre encore plus. Leurs histoires étaient dures et nécessitaient bien la préparation et le temps de les connaitre, même si Lulla n'avait pas vraiment parlé de la famille de sa mère, elle pensait le faire plus tard.

Finalement, Jane avait retrouvé Félix et Heidi en sortant après la discussion intense sur les histoires personnelles, apparemment les trois vampires s'étaient bien amusés selon leurs dires. Lulla commença d'ailleurs par avoir soif, elle savait aussi que cette sensation était légèrement moindre que celle de vampires, mais elle demanda à Alec de chasser, avant de faire le voyage.

Cela lui avait fait bien bizarre de se promener dans les rues d'Heidelberg avec son amoureux, dans l'intention de boire un humain. Elle se trouvait dans un coin qu'elle connaissait, heureusement en tant que demi-vampire elle avait tellement changé qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Néanmoins, Alec avait prit cela au sérieux et Lulla avait dut aborder une belle cape noire et rester un maximum dans l'ombre des rues.

Lulla avait été bien contente qu'Alec trouve un repas qu'elle ne connaissait pas de vue, elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir boire sa voisine par exemple. Alors elle fut contente, Alec l'avait remarqué et l'emmena faire un tour dans le château d'Heidelberg, où elle put admirer la ville, de nuit.

C'était vraiment beau, tout étincellerait et Lulla garda cette image dans sa tête, comme un souvenir de là d'où elle venait. Car bien sûr, il fallut rentrer, même si Lulla avait du mal à se séparer de cet endroit, mais Alec était sa seule motivation pour aller à Volterra. Lulla passa un long moment à regarder par la fenêtre juste avant le départ, Alec la laissa faire.

Une fois rentré, Alec entraina tout le monde vers la salle des Trônes pour aller voir les maîtres et leur indiquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la mission. Lulla pensait à comment installer ses affaires dans la chambre d'Alec, elle fit aussi en sorte que son expression faciale devienne plus froide et distante, mesure de sécurité et surtout de façon à imiter les jumeaux.

Car ceux-ci avaient le visage beaucoup plus dur en cet instant, les jumeaux faisaient en sorte de paraitre aussi Volturi que possible. Lulla savait cela parfaitement, néanmoins elle nota qu'Alec tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, d'habitude il l'aurait lâché, alors elle serra légèrement les doigts froids d'Alec pour lui rappeler sa présence, tandis que l'ascenseur signifiait d'un petit bip qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Mais Alec se lâcha pas sa main, même il resserra sa prise en entrainant Lulla vers la salle des Trônes, après un salut froid pour Carrie, qui s'étouffa en les voyant passer devant son bureau.

Puis, ils furent devant Maître Aro et ses frères, après une série de révérences en direction des Rois, Alec plaça Lulla entre sa sœur et lui, elle savait que c'était ainsi qu'elle était la plus protégée. Puis, Maître Aro prit la parole pour demander le compte rendu de cette mission :

_- Bien, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes revenu sains et saufs, mes enfants...bref, alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. Que c'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-il avec impatience, en effet la seule chose qu'il savait c'était le fait qu'ils étaient bien allés en Allemagne grâce à un sms de Jane.

Alec s'avança, et fit d'abord profiter de sa mémoire par le biais de Maître Aro, puis il parla pour les autres Rois, Lulla fut attentive à cette version :

_- Il y avait en effet un vampire à Zurich, nous étions au cœur même de la ville quand il a souhaité nous attaquer, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et que le parc était désert. Néanmoins, il n'a pas semblé reconnaitre les Volturi, autre point il ne parlait qu'Allemand et Lulla a put nous aider à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Visiblement, il aimait tuer les humains et ne s'est pas gêné pour le dire...associé à cela une attaque à notre encontre. Nous avons fait ce qui nous avait été demandé, soit de le tuer...en prenant soin de le faire une fois loin de la ville._ Expliqua calmement Alec, de sa voix douce mais forte, Lulla savait qu'il était devenu le guerrier et avait laissé l'amoureux transi au placard, elle ne dit rien et écouta les réactions de leurs maîtres.

Après une rapide discussion sur les vampires de Suisse, où Lulla apprit qu'il y avait en effet une famille de vampire suisse vivant à Berne, les Rois les invitèrent à prendre congé. Une nouvelle mission était annoncée et ne les concernait pas, alors ils sortirent. Après quelques mots où Maître Aro rappela à Félix ses horaires, visiblement le grand vampire avait l'habitude d'arriver en retard à ses rondes.

En sortant de la salle, Lulla entraperçut Renata et Agathe qui entraient par une autre porte, aussitôt la petite hybride ne manqua pas de voir le regard appréciateur de Renata sur Alec. Cela la rendit plutôt folle furieuse, elle n'aimait vraiment pas le bouclier vivant de Maître Aro.

Mais, déjà, Alec l'entrainait dans les couloirs, n'ayant visiblement pas vu le regard de la chienne en chaleur qu'était Renata aux yeux de Lulla. Mais, plus tard, alors que Lulla déballait ses affaires dans le dressing commun avec son amoureux, il vint la voir et la prenant dans ses bras de glace, il murmura pour elle seule :

_- Ne laisse pas Renata t'atteindre, elle est stupide et médisante...il faut simplement la laisser faire, elle est bien trop lâche pour tenter autre chose._ Lulla eut un recul par rapport à ce qu'il disait et devina qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de mauvaises relations avec la garde personnelle de Maître Aro, alors elle acquiesça mais entraina Alec vers leur lit pour une petite fin de soirée réjouissante, il ne disait pas non.

Seulement, Lulla n'était pas stupide, si Alec ne voulait pas risquer des punitions ou de se faire mal voir par les Rois. Elle aurait moins de scrupules, il n'était pas question qu'une petite garde trop stupide prenne son Alec à elle, Lulla était déterminée à défendre son Alec.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai adoré, magnifique chapitre, vivement la suite._

Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement flattée par ta review si gentille, je m'estime très chanceuse de t'avoir pour lectrice, et je te dis un grand merci à toi. J'espère vraiment que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant, et que tu continueras à la lire avec autant de gentillesse, encore merci à toi, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, la façon dont tu as décris l'histoire d'Alec et Jane, c'était très bien._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis rassurée par ta review, comme ça j'ai moins de scrupules à avoir fait la vie d'Alec et Jane ainsi. A vrai dire, je savais que ce passage n'était pas du tout pareil que dans les informations données par Stephenie Meyer dans son guide officiel, mais j'avais envie de voir leur histoire ainsi...je préférais. Bref, j'espère que le chapitre posté aujourd'hui te plaira, et que tu continueras à venir me lire.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, désolée ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai des soucis en ce moment, je t'expliquerais dans le mail que je t'enverrais dés que possible._

_A propos des chapitre, j'ai adoré et Lulla avec son histoire assez flippante et dure mais c'est bien trouvé lol, et pour les jumeaux, les pauvres, ils en ont chiés aussi._

_J'espère que toi tu vas bien et que les cours ne sont pas trop chiants, mdr, bon courage et vivement la suite, bisous._

Je comprends parfaitement qu'on puisse être occupé, à vrai dire je lui un peu beaucoup ces derniers temps. Oh, j'espère que tes problèmes ne sont pas si graves que cela...et j'attends ton mail avec impatience. Alors, je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé les chapitres que tu as lut, je sais que leurs histoires à tout les trois ne sont pas vraiment très colorées, mais en même temps, ça leurs donne un peu de profondeur. Donc, mes cours sont assez intéressants, seulement cette année on est en petits groupes...et ils y en a dans mon groupe qui n'ont pas encore dépassé l'âge mental de deux ans...de vrais gosses insupportables. Bref, sinon je suis assez contente de moi et de mes notes, merci pour le bon courage, je te le retourne et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci.

**° Lilly :** _*0* _

_Même si l'histoire d'Alec et Jane était vraiment dure j'adore... C'est assez émouvant de voir Jane et Alec aussi humains :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est vrai que l'histoire des jumeaux est plutôt hard, mais en même temps ce sont des vampires et je n'imaginais pas leur vie toute rose. Quand à dire qu'Alec et Jane sont assez humains, je dirais qu'ils ont simplement des sentiments, ils sont juste pas habitués à les faire ressortir, et Lulla m'a l'air particulièrement fière d'être la seule à le faire. Ce qui est normal après tout...bref, j'espère que ce post te plaira ma chère ^^.

**° Yuna Casull :** _Salut ! _

_69 chapitres que je viens de dévorer via mon portable pendant toute une journée de cours ! (Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas inscrit mon pseudo en étant loggé...BREF !)_

_J'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper !_

_Donc tu te doutes que si j'ai lu tous ces chapitres et si je poste une review, c'est que ton histoire me plait !_

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié la rencontre d'Alec et Lulla._

_Maintenant, ils sont très amoureux et des fois cela m'agaçait un peu tant de guimauve. Mais tu as bien su faire la part entre Alec ''Volturi'' et le Alec ''gaga''. Je trouve cependant que tu as su encore mieux gérer ces deux aspects avec le personnage de Jane._

_Autre chose, dès le départ, tu as rendu Démétri intéressant, je trouve dommage que tu ne l'ais pas beaucoup exploité, en plus maintenant que Lulla est transformée, je serais curieuse de voir ce qu'il en est !_

_Jane et Félix, aurons-nous la chance d'en avoir plus ? Ce serait un couple très intéressant dans le contexte de ton histoire je trouve !_

_Qu'est-ce que l'histoire de Lullaby est sombre ! Je n'en attendais pas moins, tu nous avais bien préparés à la chose :) Et qu'est-ce que je l'attendais ! J'étais impatiente de voir de quoi il s'agissait._

_Voilà, voilà, un petit commentaire pour te remercier d'écrire cette superbe histoire et bon courage pour la suite !_

_Yuna Casull _

Ouaah...je suis carrément en train de rougir toute seule en voyant tous ces compliments, merci beaucoup à toi. C'est vrai que tu as un peu raison, au bout d'un moment la guimauve est un peu trop présente, mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose, je suis une grande romantique...et je crains que cela ne s'arrange pas vraiment dans les prochains chapitres. Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la lecture de mon histoire, je suis ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice à présent ^^. C'est vrai que le personnage de Demetri n'est pas très souvent utilisé, il va d'ailleurs revenir dans quelques temps... Mais, en même temps, Demetri est en théorie le prochain héro de la suite de cette histoire, je préfère avoir un peu plus de mystère sur lui, déjà que j'ai du mal à me mettre dans la peau de ce cher Alec...celle de Demetri n'en parlons pas ^^. Je plaisante, je pense que j'y arriverais...mais ce sera dans un bon moment... Sinon, le joli petit couple entre Jane et Félix est également un point mystérieux de mon histoire, je les laisse ramer dans l'ombre, parce que j'aime bien l'idée d'un Alec trop amoureux pour voir l'amour de sa sœur envers Félix...mais ça viendra en temps et en heure...ça fera rire beaucoup de monde je pense. En tout cas, heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé l'histoire de Lulla...et moi, je te remercie de mettre une review à cette modeste histoire, savoir qu'elle donne un peu de plaisir au gens qui la lisent est un de mes plus grands bonheurs ^^. A la prochaine fois, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _Coucou =)_

_A cause de bugs et de panne de courant, je n'ai pu voir ça qu'aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai adoré !_

_L'histoire est à peu près la même que celle que donne SM, mais elle est plus émouvante... Elle nous fait comprendre un peu de leurs caractères respectifs =D._

_Continue comme ça !_

_Elo _

Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu es là, que tu n'as pas oublié de venir me lire...d'ailleurs à propos j'ai lut ton chapitre suivant, je l'ai aimé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de commenter pour le moment, je ferais ça plus tard, si tu veux bien. Merci de dire que c'était émouvant, c'est tout ce que je souhaite faire partager avec mes lecteurs...et aussi bravo à toi de comprendre les jumeaux, ils sont pourtant durs parfois... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là, et merci beaucoup pour cette review, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous aurez envie de connaitre le suite, notamment avec cette chère Renata. D'ailleurs à propos d'elle, je la voyais bien en tant que prétendante à Alec...mais que celui-ci n'en ait pas grand-chose à foutre...enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira. Après tout, pour le moment, Lulla n'a pas eut de grande complication avec Alec, mais maintenant ça va un peu changer...même si Alec n'en a rien à faire de la garde personnelle d'Aro.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à une avancée dans le temps, également à pas mal de punch entre Lulla et Renata. Je vous avais promis pas mal de nouvelles aventures, en voici en voilà...j'espère que vous apprécierez de voir Lulla face à Renata. Mais comment la première va-t-elle réagir à l'attaque frontale de l'autre ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre, également Alec fera quelques révélations quand à ses ''fréquentations'' avant de rencontrer Lulla...

Le prochain post se fera samedi prochain, j'ai encore deux contrôles vendredi qui vient...donc comment d'habitude je me retrouve à réviser comme une folle toute la semaine.

Allez, à la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez appréciez, et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Si vous avez remarqué les dates, cette fiction aura un an dans deux jours...donc je dis dés maintenant **un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lut un bout de cette fic, qui ont posté des reviews, qui l'ont mise en favoris ou en alerte, en somme merci à vous d'avoir contribués à faire avancer cette histoire. Un grand merci à vous tous...^^.**


	71. Incitation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, comme vous le remarquez surement je poste très tôt aujourd'hui, la réponse est simple...je pars en week-end à Paris dans quelques minutes ^^.

Bref, dans ce chapitre il va s'en passer des choses, vous allez voir une évolution entre Renata et Lulla, pour ce qui est de l'avancement temporel, je précise que c'était pour laisser un peu de temps à Lulla de digérer le regard peu approprié de Renata à l'égard d'Alec, dans le précédent chapitre. Sauf que maintenant, Lulla a décidé de réagir à une autre attaque...j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre...moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 69 : Incitation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla observait le ciel, en regardant attentivement le vol des quelques oiseaux courageux par cette chaleur d'été. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de travailler à ses recherches dans la chaleur étouffante de la réserve, n'étant pas connectée au reste de la climatisation du bâtiment. Lulla en était à regretter le ventilateur que Dame Sulpicia avait voulu lui donner tout à l'heure.

Présentement, Lulla profitait de la chaleur de l'été, en étant perchée sur une des murailles de Volterra, elle avait de la chance de ne pas briller au soleil en tant que demi-vampire. Et aussi de ne pas bronzer ni rougir comme une tomate bien mure, elle étendit ses bras comme un chat en manque de vitamine D et aussi d'Alec.

Car son amoureux était présentement quelque part en Australie pour aller voir un groupe de vampires soupçonnés d'avoir créé un bébé vampire. Ce qui était en soit un crime extrêmement grave, heureusement ces vampires n'étaient pas nombreux, en vérité c'était un couple, ainsi les Rois avaient envoyés une dizaine de leurs gardes pour aller vérifier et tuer si nécessaire. Alec avait refusé la participation de Lulla, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre mais pas cautionner.

En effet, les mois avaient beau avoir passés, Alec restait sûr de lui dans l'idée que Lulla ne devrait jamais avoir à se battre. Mais, elle n'en était pas si sure, elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un monde de vampires et d'horreur, ne pas savoir se défendre était handicapant, mais ça Alec ne pouvait le concevoir. Selon lui, il pourrait toujours la protéger, mais elle savait que c'était un peu suffisant de sa part, et ne comprenait pas qu'après toute leur histoire commune il croit encore qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir se protéger.

Mais, elle respectait la décision d'Alec, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, pour l'instant personne ne l'avait menacé, mais si tel avait été le cas, Lulla n'aurait plus le choix. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne par elle-même comment se défendre un minimum, qu'importe la réaction d'Alec, Lulla était même certaine qu'avec un temps d'adaptation il accepterait de bon cœur.

Le tout restait d'attendre patiemment qu'une personne stupide vienne la défier en l'absence de son amoureux, alors elle chercherait sa solution. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Lulla avait passé les derniers mois, profitant des beaux jours pour se promener souvent hors de Volterra, accompagnée bien sûr par Alec.

Néanmoins, Lulla avait hâte qu'Alec rentre d'Australie, quand bien même son plan n'aurait pas le temps de se réaliser, alors elle s'étira encore sous le soleil de Volterra. C'était un endroit agréable pour se reposer, après une bonne matinée étouffante dans son laboratoire. Car Lulla travaillait toujours sur le venin vampirique, avait d'ailleurs démontré sa théorie sur le rétrovirus, et travaillait maintenant à essayer d'en comprendre le mécanisme profond qui avait mené à l'évolution d'un rétrovirus simple en celui du venin des vampires.

Elle était heureuse de chercher, c'était quand même un peu sa passion, de même son profil anthropologique des vampires avançait à grands pas. Lulla aurait certainement un bon livre de deux cent pages avant la fin de l'année, restait à savoir quoi en faire après. Dame Sulpicia avait d'ailleurs donné son accord pour que ce futur ouvrage soit imprimé et orne les étagères de la bibliothèque des Volturi, Lulla en avait été baba.

Lulla se souvenait de son histoire qu'elle avait raconté à Alec, elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle avait parlé avec sa bouche et non pas en utilisant son pouvoir. Déjà parce que Jane était là et que Lulla préférait parler parce que les mots prennent vie dans la bouche des gens, c'était plus convivial de les dire. Alors elle avait parlé, elle préférait ainsi, même si son pouvoir avait tout de même une sacrée utilité.

Aussi, les relations de Lulla et Meredith étaient devenues tout à fait amicales, les deux hybrides étaient devenues de grandes amies. Même si les deux autres survivants de la folie de Léontel n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, juste des connaissances, Lulla les appréciait quand même.

En revanche Jane était devenue encore plus proche de Lulla qu'auparavant, celle-ci ne pouvait expliquer cela que par le fait qu'elles connaissaient toute l'histoire de l'autre. Donc, Lulla n'était pas surprise de voir Jane dans son champ de vision, ça faisait partit de la vie à Volterra. D'ailleurs, jusque là Lulla n'ennuyait un peu sans Alec, elle avait hâte qu'il rentre de sa mission.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce jour-là, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Lulla arriva devant son bureau de bibliothécaire où elle chercha quelques instants un papier qu'elle avait posé le midi même dessus. Le précieux document trouvé, elle perçut un pas assez loin d'elle mais en progression dans sa direction. Il serait stupide de dire que Lulla n'avait pas eut de mal à s'adapter à ses nouveaux sens très sensibles, elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à passer outre ce qu'elle entendait à deux cent mètres de là. Alors, pour elle, imaginer les sens d'un vampire qui entendrait encore plus loin était insupportable, Lulla se demandait aussi comment son amoureux avait put rester près d'elle alors que son cœur battait comme un tambour infatigable lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Lulla savait déjà que la personne était de sexe féminin, car le pas laissait supposer un sautillement propre aux femmes. Alors, elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant une femme entrer, en revanche l'identité de cette personne la laissa pantoise :

Renata.

Celle-là même qui regardait avec un peu trop d'empressement son Alec, aussitôt Lulla adopta une stratégie visant à avoir un air pincé tout en restant digne. Une brise souffla un instant, rappelant à Lulla que la fenêtre au fond de la bibliothèque était ouverte, mais cette brise attira l'attention de la garde personnelle de Maître Aro.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, aussitôt une bataille mentale s'engagea entre le rouge des yeux de Renate et le vert de ceux de Lulla. Celle-ci ne comptait pas céder, et respirant un grand coup elle en vint à inspirer l'odeur suave et pénétrante des fleurs sauvages d'Italie, cela suffit pour qu'elle garde un air plus que digne.

Renata sembla un instant stupéfaite par sa maitrise, peut être avait-elle crut qu'il suffirait de se montrer pour lui faire peur. Mais, Lulla n'était pas une lâche, elle ne céderait aucun monceaux de terrain, se serait à la garde de reculer.

Le chèvrefeuille qui courait en bas de la bibliothèque donnait une odeur douce, Lulla se concentra sur elle, avant de plonger un regard froid dans celui de Renata, et de demander :

_- Que voulez-vous ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous aidez, s'il s'agit de trouver un livre particulier...il suffira de demander._ Enonça-t-elle de toute ses forces, tout en faisant en sorte de paraitre bien distante, Renata eut un air choqué pendant une microseconde avant de reprendre un visage froid et de répondre.

_- Je ne veux pas de vos lectures...elles sont si insipides..._ Lulla tiqua, elle était choquée par cet emploi de mots, la lecture est vaste, la réduire est stupide, mais Lulla n'eut que le temps de se préparer mentalement à l'attaque vocale suivante de Renata, _...insipides, dans votre genre en somme. Il est rare d'avoir pour seule lecture un seul livre, surtout quand le livre devient connu, donc commun...tout lecteur va chercher un autre livre à butiner, comme toute bonne abeille qui change de fleurs à chaque saison...n'est-ce pas ?_

L'attaque était claire, pas besoin d'être horticulteur ou libraire pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de livres ni de fleurs dont elle parlait. Cette garce venait de suggérer qu'Alec devrait carrément aller voir ailleurs, Lulla aurait put être profondément choquée et surtout douteuse envers son amant, mais elle savait que cette attaque était infondée.

Car, Alec était à elle, cela elle le savait parfaitement, âme-sœur signifie qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser, elle le savait dans le plus profond d'elle-même. Même si elle connaissait le secret de couloirs de Maître Aro, celui-ci bien qu'ayant une âme-sœur, Dame Sulpicia, avait également une maîtresse occasionnelle, soit Renata. Mais, Lulla faisait confiance à Alec, il savait qu'elle l'aimait et elle ne concevait pas qu'il puisse la tromper, non sans être choquée par cette idée.

Par contre, Lulla n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'Alec n'avait pas eut de conquêtes au fur et à mesure que son immortalité se déroulait sous ses pas avant sa rencontre avec elle. Il aurait été stupide de croire qu'un homme normalement formé n'aurait pas eut de relations sexuelles avant sa rencontre avec son âme-sœur. Lulla n'eut pas besoin de deviner que Renata avait dut déjà coucher avec Alec, elle se promit de demander en quelles circonstances cela avait eut lieu.

En revanche, elle sut en elle-même qu'Alec était avec elle désormais, il ne la trahirait pas, alors elle releva la tête sur Renata et répliqua :

_- A condition que la fleur ou le livre dont vous parlez ne soit pas inoubliable...si tel est le cas, quel intérêt aurait le lecteur ou l'abeille d'aller voir une autre fleur ou un autre livre dont il connait déjà l'histoire...et si les recueils de cet endroit vous laisse de marbre, veuillez en quitter l'enceinte._ Dit Lulla de sa voix la plus mortellement froide.

L'effrontée vampire resta un instant sans voix, avant d'avancer brusquement vers Lulla d'un air plus que menaçant. Lulla manqua de paniquer sérieusement, avant de se souvenir qui elle était et qui elle avait derrière elle pour la protéger.

L'arôme de l'haleine de Renata effleura ses nerfs olfactifs, tellement doucereux que c'en était écœurant, Lulla décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Alors, elle regarda froidement Renata tout en envoyant un message mental à Jane :

_**°° Jane. Renata me semble un peu survoltée...pourrais-tu venir calmer le jeu ? °°**_

Ce simple message était évocateur, et Lulla sentit que Jane avait parfaitement perçut sa demande, tout comme les oreilles de la petite hybride percevait les pas rapides et précieux de Jane. Lulla se permit de sourire justement à Renata, qui siffla en reculant brusquement.

Au moment où Jane pénétrait dans la bibliothèque, Renata prenait la direction de la sortie, Jane se contenta d'un regard mauvais et atteignit l'endroit où Lulla se remettait de la confrontation. Elle était contente que la vipère soit partie, vraiment Lulla était furieuse, on n'avait pas idée de débarquer comme ça pour cracher un venin mal odorant à la figure des gens.

_- Elle n'est pas vraiment dangereuse...juste complètement crétine...croit-elle vraiment pouvoir séparer mon frère de toi ?_ Demanda Jane, sortant Lulla de ses pensées, elle hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que Renata voulait Alec, alors Jane rajouta, _...elle est stupide. Mon frère a attendu des siècles avant d'avoir trouvé une moitié qui arrive à le comprendre parfaitement et qui soit adaptée à lui. Il ne gâchera jamais cette relation au profit de cette chienne...qui d'ailleurs a bien trop de pouvoir pour une simple garde, et qui de plus ne sait pas se servir de sa force..._

Lulla fut heureuse que Jane la rassure, et la crut bien évidemment, son esprit nota en son sein que Jane avait précisé que Renata n'était pas une guerrière. Lulla aurait put se taire, mais elle avait maintenant envie de savoir, comme une soif intense, elle demanda doucement :

_- Merci Jane. Sinon, loin de moi l'idée de ne pas faire confiance à Alec...mais, saurais-tu quelque chose sur la relation qu'Alec et Renata ont entretenu ?_ Elle savait que sa demande pouvait être mal interprétée, heureusement Jane se contenta de secouer la tête, et de répondre.

_- Si ce n'était pas toi qui demandais cela je ne dirais rien...mais...tu demanderas les détails à mon frère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'environ un an après notre arrivé à Volterra, Alec et Renata ont en effet entretenu une relation, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas duré plus d'une nuit...depuis, Renata ne cesse de courir après mon jumeau..._ Lulla était presque rassurée, elle ne le serait totalement qu'après la réponse d'Alec à la même question, Jane sembla ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir donner plus de détails, Lulla s'empressa de la remercier.

Finalement, elles sortirent de la bibliothèque, tandis que le ciel montrait les premiers signes de la nuit naissante, Lulla était assez satisfaite de sa journée. Certes, elle avait dut se confronter à Renata, mais cela lui avait permit d'apprendre qu'elle avait une ennemie et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant elle. C'était également la leçon que Lulla avait retenu de ce qu'il c'était passé avec Jessica, même si à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas fait justice elle-même. Maintenant, en tant que demi-vampire, Lulla voulait que ce soit elle qui règle le problème avant même qu'il apparaisse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments, le premier et le plus fort, celui d'avoir retrouvé son amoureux, et de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Alec était rentré dans la soirée, après une longue réunion dans la salle des Trônes, son doux vampire était venu la voir pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lulla en était sincèrement heureuse, et exultait complètement, il était si gentil, car en bon petit-ami, Alec avait prit soin de ramener un joli souvenir d'Australie pour Lulla.

Etant donné qu'il était allé à Sydney, il avait trouvé marrant d'entamer une collection commune de boules de neiges souvenirs. Loin de trouver ça passionnant, Alec avait dit à Lulla que l'aspect ridicule de la chose l'avait fait marrer tout seul, alors il avait eut envie de partager sa joie avec elle. Et, Lulla ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce présent, même si ça lui semblait plus être un présent d'un septuagénaire à sa vieille épouse acariâtre, cela la fit aussi rire.

Mais, par la suite, un second sentiment s'empara de Lulla, car elle n'avait pas manqué le cinéma de Renata au retour d'Alec. Cette garce avait salement enroulé ses mains autour du cou d'Alec, avant que celui-ci ne la déloge avec un regard emplit de froideur. Mais, Lulla était furieuse tout de même, car elle prenait cela comme une attaque directe envers elle.

Alors, la petite hybride décida de mener à bien son idée de départ, soit de faire en sorte de trouver quelqu'un pour lui apprendre l'art du combat. Elle pensa en premier lieu à Jane, mais conclut que ce n'était pas forcément la bonne personne, Lulla avait exclut dès le départ Alec. Car son amoureux ne voudrait certainement pas qu'elle fasse ce genre de folie, alors elle pensa à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais, Lulla décida aussi d'attendre quelque peu avant de passer à l'action. Sur le moment, tout ce qu'elle pensa fut le bonheur de retrouver Alec, et elle s'appliqua toute la nuit à lui montrer comme il lui avait manqué. De son coté, son vampire n'était visiblement pas contre du tout, à la vue de son regard félin et appréciateur, Lulla était fière d'elle quand il la regardait ainsi.

Un peu plus tard donc, Lulla profita d'un entrainement obligatoire d'Alec, pour chercher la personne qui serait à même de l'aider dans son plan pour évincer Renata. Cela ne fut pas aisé, car il fallait à tout prix que le secret ne soit pas éventré, néanmoins, Lulla n'était pas stupide, il fallait que tout son plan soit connu d'une personne de confiance. Alors, elle alla voir Maître Aro, qui bien que surprit par sa démarche, fut enchanté par ses arguments convainquant, il avait suffit à Lulla de faire remarquer qu'une fois formée à l'art du combat, Lulla serait encore plus utile dans la garde.

Donc, le grand Roi de Volterra convia Lulla dans sa bibliothèque, en lui disant qu'il lui enverrait dès que possible la personne qu'elle cherchait. Lulla se retrouva donc à attendre patiemment, tout en s'inquiétant de savoir si Alec allait venir plus tôt. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et bientôt la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit révélant la présence du garde qu'elle avait choisit :

_- Bienvenue...tu es là sur ordres de Maître Aro...néanmoins j'ai négocié avec lui que ce que je proposerais aujourd'hui sera possible sur ton seul choix...veux-tu bien m'écouter ?_ Demanda poliment Lulla en désignant un fauteuil pour son invité.

Le dit invité sembla désarçonné, Lulla le contempla.

* * *

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Le passage dans le lit est trop mignon, Lulla qui fait en sorte d'avoir le visage froid c'est bien, je trouve. Renata a intérêt de bien se tenir, Lullaby est très jalouse !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis très contente d'avoir une review de ta part, je te remercie c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Je suis ravie que le passage dans le lit t'ait plut, après tout moi j'adore écrire ces petits passages tendres...je crois que je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois ceci. Bref, tu as raison, Lulla fait bien de ne pas s'énerver...mais ça va changer. Quand à Renata, tu l'auras vu, elle n'a pas abandonné...mais Lulla va faire quelque chose ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et encore merci pour ta review.

**° Lilly :** _Super Chapitre :),_

_Ça me fait bizarre de voir Renata comme ça :/. Mais faut faire comme Alec dit, l'ignorer. _

_C'est trop mignon les attention qu'Alec a envers Lulla **._

_J'adore l'idée de faire intervenir Félix pour ses rondes xD._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Coucou ma chère, je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent, même si Renata n'est pas telle que tu le pensais. J'avais besoin d'un personnage qui aime moins Lulla, je l'avoue, j'ai prit la facilité en faisant de Renata la méchante dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de faire intervenir Félix, je doute que ce soit une si bonne idée...mais je vous laisse amplement deviner pourquoi il arrive en retard à ses rondes ^^. Quand aux attentions d'Alec pour Lulla, disons que c'est simplement normal selon moi, ils sont amoureux, ils se câlinent donc... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, malgré Renata qui n'y est pas franchement gentille.

**° ? (Je suppose peut-être avec raison que c'est ma gentille amie Libel Fanny ?) :** _Coucou ma chérie, bon comme d'hab. j'ai adoré je suis pressée de lire le chapitre avec la maison hantée bien sûr s'il en a un, lol, et je sens que cette Renata va faire chier le monde lol. _

_Bon courage et vivement la suite._

_Pour ce qui est du reste, bon c'est un peu grave mais je t'expliquerais dés que je peux t'inquiètes, je sais que tu comprends qu'on puisse être occupé. Bon tant mieux si tout se passe bien pour les cours, ouais c'est clair y'en a qui évoluent pas en âge mental, que veux-tu c'est déprimant, moi de mon côté j'en ai aussi et ça me soule mais bon c'est la vie, je te fais de gros bisous. _

Je suppose, comme marqué plus haut, que tu es Libel Fanny, que d'ailleurs je suis très heureuse de compter parmi et mes lectrices, et mes amies. Bref, tu as un peu raison Renata va effectivement faire chier le monde, comme tu peux le lire. Aussi, le chapitre sur la maison hantée prendra racine dans très longtemps, je l'ai même pas écrit, c'est dire... Bon, sinon c'est moi qui te souhaite un énorme bon courage, tu en as besoin apparemment, j'espère que ce n'est pas si grave que cela et que tu pourras bientôt me faire part de tes soucis pour t'en décharger un petit peu. Aussi, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, y en a qui n'ont pas beaucoup de mentalité, j'en ai eut la preuve vivante aujourd'hui...en tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _Salut =),_

_J'aime toujours, c'est parfait ! C'est mignon de voir Lulla et Alec parler de leurs vies... Que devient Jane :D ?_

_Elo _

Hello à toi, je suis satisfaite de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic, c'est vraiment rassurant vu que tu es quand même toi-même une excellente auteure. Bref, je suis désolée de ne pas être encore passée sur ta fic, je pense que je vais essayer après mon petit week-end à Paris car le niveau devient moins lourd au niveau des cours dans les semaines qui viennent. Sinon, pour Jane, je te laisse imaginer où elle est allée, pour ma part, je pensais simplement qu'elle était sortie pour retrouver les autres et peut-être autre chose ^^. Allez, à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, ainsi que le caractère bien trempé de Lulla.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Vivement samedi prochain, alors sinon j'ai apprécié ce chapitre, sauf Renata._

Heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies le chapitre précédent, c'est toujours aussi réconfortant de voir que tu es là pour me lire ^^. Sinon, concernant Renata, certes tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer...en même temps c'est normal vu ce qu'elle fait. Mais, je trouvais qu'il fallait un peu de piment dans l'histoire de Lulla et d'Alec, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé...à une prochaine fois.

**° LilouRathbone :** _Whoua, je n'ai jamais vu Alec et Jane aussi humains, mais je trouve ça bien ! Ça prouve qu'ils ne sont pas totalement des monstres !_

Hello, bienvenue à toi sur ma modeste fic, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice enfin je crois bien que tu es nouvelle non ? En tout cas c'est un bien doux salaire que cette review ^^. Bref, je ne sais pas si les jumeaux font si humains, après tout j'ai tenté de garder un peu de leur humanité mais également de leur vampirisme, si tu regardes bien, les jumeaux ne sont gentils qu'avec Lulla. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lola by Lolitta :** _(1) Salut la miss,_

_Désolée, désolée de ce retard pour ta sublime fic (Que j'adore toujours d'ailleurs !), mais j'essaye de rattraper mon retard à cause de mon bug..._

_Sinon, chapitres géniaux comme d'hab ;)._

_Et puis j'ai trouvé plein de petits surnoms géniaux pour Alec, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider lequel choisir... Alors on dira juste qu'Alec et le plus beau et le plus fort, lol !_

_Big bisous. _

_Lola._

_(2) Au fait JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE pour ta fic ! :) !_

_Un an déjà !_

_Mais ne t'en fais pas c'est un beau bébé, lol ;)._

_Enorme bisous. Lola. _

Coucou ma Lola, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois passée voir mon histoire et me poster cette review, et pas seulement parce que c'est très gentil de ta part. En fait, j'ai vu que tu avais eut de gros ennuis d'ordinateur, malheureusement j'ai été pas mal prise ses dernières semaines, c'était le rush, bref je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir communiqué tout mon soutien. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir, ma hantise étant de perdre les fichiers sur mon ordi (D'où l'intérêt d'acheter un disque dur...ce que j'ai fait.). Donc je te pardonne tout à fait ton retard, à vrai dire il n'était même pas à pardonner ^^. Sinon, pour ce qui est des surnoms d'Alec, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à me pondre un surnom trop marrant et en même temps élégant...et court aussi ^^. Pour ce qui est de l'anniversaire de ma fic, je suis très fière d'avoir mené ce projet en œuvre, et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, tout comme j'espère que mes autres lecteurs le feront... En tout cas, je te fais pleins de bisous pleins de courage pour te communiquer du courage après avoir perdu tout ces fichiers qui devaient être chers à ton cœur...en tout cas merci pour cette review et à la prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, il est assez intéressant à mes yeux...surtout le passage avec Renata. J'avoue que quand j'ai décidé de l'écrire je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se taper sous mes doigts...c'est venu tout seul, les comparaisons et tout, j'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plut.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez d'identité du mystérieux vampire que Lulla a choisit pour devenir son instructeur. J'espère d'ailleurs que le fait que Lulla décide de passer outre les demandes d'Alec ne vous aura pas trop choqué...j'aimais bien l'idée qu'elle ne se laisse pas tout le temps faire et qu'elle revendique quelques parcelles de terrain de temps à autre. Enfin, j'espère aussi que le fait que Renata soit vue comme une méchante ne vous interpelle pas trop...j'avais vraiment besoin d'une méchante dans l'histoire.

Pour la petite histoire, la première page du prochain chapitre a été lue par ma maman, elle a trouvé ça très bien. Même si en même temps, toutes les mères du monde diront à leur enfant que ce qu'il fait est beau et bien...c'est le seul passage pas trop choquant...je compte le faire lire à ma grand-mère...elle me harcèle pour lire mon histoire. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas de son âge...bizarrement ça a fait rire tout le monde ^^.

Aussi, le prochain post sera vendredi prochain, car le Dieu des études dans son infinie miséricorde...a accordé un peu de temps libre au L1 Bio de Caen... Donc je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A vendredi prochain donc, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié que vous m'accorderez le plaisir de me le faire savoir.

Anga


	72. Formation Pov Lulla

Bon...tout le monde va dire que je suis méchante de ne pas avoir posté un peu plus tôt dans la journée...mais je faisais quelque chose de trop, trop bien ^^...voir après le chapitre.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir l'identité du garde choisit par Lulla, et également voir celle-ci abattre ses cartes pour convaincre le garde à l'identité mystère. D'ailleurs quelques unes d'entre vous avaient déjà compris et me l'avaient fait savoir...j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Aussi, dans ce chapitre vous aurez quelques explications quand à la relation que Renata et Alec ont entretenus pendant quelques temps, il y a longtemps... Et en final, bien évidemment, vous aurez une séance d'entrainement avec notre garde à l'identité mystère ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 70 : Formation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Le dit invité sembla désarçonné, Lulla le contempla.

Devant ses yeux de demi-vampire, Demetri la regardait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, Lulla décida de rassurer le vampire par un mouvement de la main. Même si elle savait que c'était plus une indication qu'une manifestation de sa part pour le rassurer, le vampire blond s'assit sagement dans le fauteuil et expliqua à Lulla, l'air perdu manifestement :

_- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce pourquoi je suis là. Néanmoins, Maître Aro m'ayant donné l'ordre de venir te voir, je ne puis qu'attendre tes explications..._ Dit-il, Lulla ravala sa salive et son honneur ainsi que sa fierté pour expliquer son problème au vampire en face de ses yeux.

_- Pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, j'ai besoin de savoir me battre...non pas que je veuille me fâcher avec Alec, mais sa protection à mon égard concernant ma capacité à pouvoir me défendre me semble trop...juste trop. Donc, je souhaiterais que tu m'aides...si tu le veux bien...j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir un minimum me défendre...ou attaquer..._ Exposa Lulla, avec la désagréable impression que le regard de Demetri était en train de la jauger et de se foutre légèrement d'elle, il répliqua.

_- Mouais. Je peux comprendre..._ La voix de Demetri, força Lulla à le regarder droit dans les yeux, il avait un air septique, il rajouta pernicieusement, _...et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

Lulla avait anticipé cette question, et avait donc tout un tas d'arguments pour convaincre le vampire en face d'elle de l'aider. Maître Aro, ayant vu son plan, avait dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à exposer ce qu'elle pensait, c'est ce qu'elle fit :

_- D'abord tu pourras ainsi participer à la sécurité du château, ensuite tu peux ainsi prendre une revanche sur les parties d'échecs, en m'aidant dans un domaine où je ne sais rien...enfin, mon dernier argument serait que je fais tout cela dans le dos d'Alec..._ Murmura-t-elle en espérant que ses arguments arriveraient à le convaincre, car elle ne savait pas si ce serait suffisant.

Néanmoins, Lulla avait remarqué l'éveil d'une petite flamme dans les yeux de Demetri, visiblement tromper Alec lui semblait être un bon divertissement. Tandis que Lulla se sentait coupable d'avance d'avoir fait cela, car elle savait que son amoureux ne manquerait pas de se disputer avec elle, mais elle savait qu'elle finirait par trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec.

_- J'accepte...faire quelque chose dans le dos d'Alec...c'est trop tentant ! Mais, pour ces séances de travail, il nous faudra trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards...et il faudra aussi que tu ais l'obligeance de m'écouter et de faire ce que je dirais...oki doki ?_ Lança-t-il en se frottant les mains, mais Lulla, outre sa surprise d'avoir réussit à le convaincre si rapidement, se demanda si l'argument de prendre sa revanche sur les échecs n'avait pas fait mouche.

Par la suite, elle s'empressa de dire qu'elle était ok avec son plan, et ils discutèrent de l'endroit où ils pourraient bien avoir des leçons. Maître Aro avait spécifié à Lulla qu'il pourrait leur prêter une salle personnelle, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Lulla se demanda comment ses leçons se passeraient, après avoir réglé tout les détails, Demetri partit en n'oubliant pas de donner rendez-vous à Lulla pour dans deux jours dans cette même bibliothèque à la même heure matinale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**°° J'aurais une question...pourras-tu me faire l'honneur d'y répondre ? °°**_

La demande eut un impact direct sur les prunelles délicieuses d'Alec, Lulla était contre lui, dans leur lit, presque nue. Alec la regarda avec attention et minutie, il devait certainement s'interroger sur ce qu'elle allait demander, Lulla espéra que cela ne le renfrognerait pas trop.

Alec hocha la tête, Lulla prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa doucement les lèvres douces de son amant avant de demander simplement :

_- En vérité, je ne suis pas fière de ce que je vais te demander...sache que je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour à mon égard, ni de ta fidélité...c'est simplement que je veux savoir..._ Commença-t-elle, Alec devait avoir l'air vraiment surprit et inquiet, mais Lulla rajouta rapidement, _...Renata est venue dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour, elle est venue et a sous-entendu des choses. Bien que je sache qu'il ne faut pas donner du crédit à ce qu'elle dit...je n'ai put m'empêcher de vouloir la vérité. Renata a sous-entendu qu'elle et toi aviez partagé une couche...j'ai demandé à ta sœur la confirmation, l'ayant eut, je voudrais que ta bouche me rassure et me dise tout ce que tu peux me dire là-dessus, le feras-tu ?_

Lulla avait attendu une seconde phase de retrouvaille avant d'aborder cette demande, elle observa le visage d'Alec, qu'elle avait placé entre ses deux mains. Les yeux de celui-ci passèrent par tout un panel de sentiments, le plus dominant était la haine, la colère, ensuite l'amour et la douceur ainsi qu'une pointe de reconnaissance. Lulla attendit, tendue, la réponse de son amoureux à sa demande, elle espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop braqué :

_- Je la hais...je ne t'en veux pas...il faut apprendre à vivre avec son passé, alors oui je peux affirmer que j'ai passé une nuit avec Renata. Je peux aussi t'affirmer que cette nuit à été la seule...d'ailleurs, après je n'ai plus voulu la revoir de cette façon. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont elle a prit notre relation..._ Expliqua calmement Alec, tout en appréciant les caresses que Lulla s'acharnait à lui donner en toutouillant ses joues du bout des doigts, il reprit, _...tu dois savoir que je n'ai aucunement cherché de compagne pendant toute mon éternité avant ma rencontre avec mon âme-sœur. D'un coté parce que je voulais garder ma relation privilégiée avec ma sœur, et d'un autre coté parce que Maître Marcus m'avait dès le début de ma vie de vampire, dit que je ne pourrais être pleinement heureux avec une compagne que si celle-ci serait celle de mon éternité...j'ai donc décidé de ne pas prêter attention aux sentiments quand je cherchais à satisfaire mes plaisirs avec des femmes...tu as été la première pour qui je me souciais de son plaisir, ton plaisir._

Entendre cela directement de la bouche de son amour la rendit complètement gaga, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver sa conduite. Même si savoir que son amour avait couché avec d'autres, ne la rendait pas du tout extatique, loin de là, mais elle écouta attentivement ce que son vampire avait à lui dire, Lulla continua de lui masser les joues, en dérivant progressivement vers ses cheveux doux :

_- ...bref, tu es ma seule importance maintenant. La seule femme pour qui je suis fait. Mais pour autant, il est vrai que j'aurais peut être préféré que tu sois ma première femme...mais en tant qu'homme je n'aurais pas survécu à presque trois siècles d'abstinence...donc je suppose que je peux que m'excuser de ce comportement...tout en te disant que tu resteras la seule, maintenant que tu est là..._ Compléta-t-il, Lulla hocha la tête vivement, elle savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, néanmoins elle dépréciait de savoir qu'il avait été avec d'autres femmes, mais elle comprenait, et approuvait, après tout récupérer un homme ayant eut une abstinence de plus de deux siècles, ça doit être éprouvant de devoir le combler sexuellement, bref Alec continua, _...donc je disais que je ne me voyait pas avoir des sentiments pour aucunes femmes qui aient partagé ma couche, avant toi. Renata le savait, je lui avais dit que je savais que je ne la verrais jamais comme une compagne potentielle...elle l'a mal prit. Même très mal prit, depuis, elle n'a eut de cesse que de chasser toutes les femmes qui ont une fois ou deux partagé mon lit. Cela dit, ça ne me dérangeait pas, puisque je devais juste l'envoyer balader tout les deux ou trois ans...mais maintenant que tu es là, elle a comprit que jamais ta place ne pourrait être la sienne...elle te prend pour une arriviste...alors que tu es juste venue prendre la place qui t'avais toujours été réservée._

Apprendre tout cela, laissa Lulla assez contente et en même temps peinée pour Renata, cette femme aimait un homme qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Et, Lulla était assez heureuse d'apprendre qu'Alec avait préféré attendre de voir s'il trouvait une âme-sœur, plutôt que de s'engager avec une personne, en risquant de briser son cœur. Même si Lulla avait comprit que ce n'était pas la principale motivation, car elle devina que Jane ne devait pas beaucoup avoir envie de perdre une place privilégiée avec son frère. Elle fut d'autant plus heureuse, que Jane semblait accepter qu'elle soit avec Alec.

Après cette confession, Alec attira les lèvres de Lulla contre les siennes, elle répondit à son baiser de la façon la plus favorable possible. Soit en mettant joyeusement sa langue à contribution, les deux amoureux repartirent presque aussitôt dans leur bulle, jusqu'à ce que Lulla décide de demander encore un détail :

_- Aussi tu ne céderas pas pour ce qui est que j'apprenne à me battre, n'est-ce pas ?_ Alec la regarda cette fois avec un air surprit au plus haut point, Lulla rougit devant tant d'attention, mais siffla légèrement en voyant Alec qui hochait la tête, alors elle rajouta, _...d'accord, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir cela...sinon, je te remercie du fond du cœur, merci de me confier tout..._

Pour enterrer la chose, Lulla embrassa furieusement Alec, mettant amour et sensibilité dans son baiser. Elle avait souhaité savoir une dernière fois si Alec ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle devienne une guerrière potentielle, maintenant rassurée, elle sut que sa décision de se faire apprendre l'art du combat par Demetri serait à faire dans l'ombre. Du moins, dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette Alec devant le fait accomplit, elle redouta ce moment-là. Mais, Lulla n'en oublia pas où elle était, et décida de profiter simplement des bras amoureux qui enveloppaient son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Plus souple le dos...tu ne dois pas être raide..._ L'indication résonna dans la large pièce, et Lulla se força à bander ses muscles pour essayer de ne plus être raide dans ses mouvements, intraitable, Demetri continua, _...n'importe quel adversaire doit pouvoir te faire face, tu dois être souple...autant pour fuir les coups que pour en donner..._

Lulla sentait ses muscles commencer à crier à l'injustice, mais elle continua de virevolter de plus en plus vite sur les tatamis de la pièce. Maître Aro avait choisit une salle dégagée et surtout privé, située dans les appartements des Rois, Lulla avait peu de chance de croiser malencontreusement Alec, elle craignait sa réaction quand il apprendrait ce qu'elle avait choisit de faire.

C'était la première leçon de Lulla, apprendre à parer les coups sans se faire mal, première leçon de base avait dit Demetri. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé dans la bibliothèque, le vampire s'était encore une fois assuré qu'elle était certaine de son choix, et l'étant, ils étaient partit dans une salle réservée par Maître Aro pour apprendre. Lulla avait mal au cœur rien que de penser à Alec, mais Demetri avait sut dès le départ la mettre en condition en expliquant ceci : _'' Tu es sous ma responsabilité, entrée dans cette pièce, tu es l'élève, je suis le maître...laisse tout ce que tu es au dehors de cette salle. ''_ Lulla avait saisit cette phrase comme étant une leçon en soit, alors elle se forçait à rester concentrée et à avancer dans l'enseignement.

Demetri était exigent, sans prétention aucune sur ce qu'il disait, mais particulièrement exigent sur la forme physique de sa nouvelle élève. Nouvelle élève qui tentait de ne pas trop haïr le bourreau que Demetri était devenu dans sa tête, pour elle faire une centaine de pompes en début d'entrainement n'avait rien de réjouissant.

_- Appliquer un enseignement doit être faire avec rigueur...maintenant, on va passer à plus dur...beaucoup plus dur..._ Commença le vampire en face d'elle, tandis que Lulla s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol, Demetri reprit, _...tu avanceras si tu n'hésites pas...vient ici, tu vas tenter de te défendre face à moi..._

Lulla le regarda l'air dubitative, elle ne pensait pas qu'en une heure d'entrainement purement physique, elle ait la force de se défendre face à Demetri. Mais, elle ne rechigna pas, se levant elle se plaça face à son maître d'art martiaux, et se tendit en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle allait certainement finir dans le décor, Lulla n'était pas stupide, elle avait affaire à un vampire, un vampire maître des arts martiaux. Bref, Lulla se prépara simplement à se faire battre, elle espéra simplement que Demetri serait sympa avec elle. Mais, elle savait aussi qu'il trouverait cela assez intéressant pour que les parties d'échecs, qu'elle avait gagné, passent mieux.

Les mouvements tellement irréels ne lui laissèrent que le temps de voir l'attaque.

Il avait simplement avancé vers elle de toute sa vitesse, tout en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, mais Lulla sut que ce coup était largement atténué. Elle sut que Demetri n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, en revanche, il voulait qu'elle voit parfaitement l'attaque, Lulla s'envola vers le sol tout en réfléchissant sur la manière de contrer ce genre d'attaque.

Sa chute fut brève, seulement un mètre par terre mais Lulla eut quand même une douleur brève dut à cette échec autant que sa fierté entamée. Mais, aussitôt par terre, Demetri se plaça juste devant elle, avant de lui tendre la main et de déclarer :

_- C'est une attaque simple...typique des nouveau-nés. On va réessayer, et tu vas essayer de tout faire pour l'éviter...go ?_ Demanda le vampire en face de ses yeux, Lulla s'aida de la main de Demetri pour remonter, et s'essaya à tout prix de penser à une stratégie, elle hocha la tête.

De nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Lulla pensa à partir directement sur la gauche, pour tenter de simplement fuir l'attaque. Elle attendit quelques secondes l'attaque de Demetri, mais il attendit lui aussi un long moment, qu'il passa à la regarder.

Puis, il refit exactement le même mouvement, elle essaya à tout prix de lancer ses pieds sur la gauche, et en quelque sorte de tourner sur elle-même. La vitesse était brutale, son mouvement initial se retrouva à être extrêmement transfiguré, elle partit trop à gauche.

Elle s'emballa complètement dans son mouvement, et s'emmêla les pieds pour tomber lourdement sur le tapis.

Demetri ne se moqua pas d'elle, à la place il s'assit à coté d'elle, tandis qu'elle se frappait la tête sur le sol, elle se trouvait vraiment nulle sur le coup. Mais, le vampire à coté d'elle tapota le tapis, elle s'assit comprenant qu'il allait lui parler :

_- J'ai accepté de t'aider...j'accepte...mais pour avancer il faut absolument que tu te concentres totalement. Pense à ce pourquoi tu es là, et ne pense pas du tout à Alec...tu entres dans cette salle, et tu dois oublier ce que tu es. Puis, pense juste à canaliser ta force, je sais que c'est dur, mais essaye, je te pris. Donc, je te le redemande...on recommence ?_ Dit-il, Lulla eut un petit sourire et comprit la leçon de Demetri, il venait simplement de lui donner encore des conseils précieux, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement bloquée.

Lulla hocha la tête, et se leva, Demetri fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent encore l'un en face de l'autre, et elle se concentra. Sa force de demi-vampire devait être contrôlée, alors elle pensa simplement à du vide, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement Demetri, elle attendait qu'il l'attaque, pensant répliquer ou au moins éviter l'attaque.

Cette fois-ci, le mouvement était toujours aussi rapide. Lulla refit son mouvement initial en cabrant légèrement son corps en arrière, de manière à épouser le passage du corps de Demetri, qui la frôla, tandis qu'elle se trouvait presque à sa place initiale mais dans l'autre sens.

_- Bien. Je préfère que tu apprennes tout au feeling, parce qu'ainsi les mouvements seront intacts et viendrons entièrement de toi...c'est comme cela que nous allons procéder. Tu devras tout inventer toi-même, de ce fait ton style de combat sera tien..._ Expliqua calmement Demetri, Lulla sut aussitôt que sa méthode d'enseignement était sûre et surtout qu'il s'adaptait pour elle, en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle était une demi-vampire par exemple.

Puis, alors que Lulla avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres dut à sa petite victoire personnelle sur sa propre force, Demetri reprit l'entrainement. En peu de temps, les attaques et les essais de défense de la part de Lulla remplirent la salle d'entrainement, elle était contente de son choix.

* * *

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Renata commence à sérieusement énerver Lulla, je trouve que c'est super que Lulla apprenne à se battre._

_A plus._

Hello ma chère, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là, merci donc pour cette review tout d'abord. Ensuite, bien évidemment que Renata commence à énerver le monde, et pas que Lulla, je suis moi aussi sensible aux méchancetés de mes propres personnages ^^. Merci d'aimer le fait que Lulla décide d'apprendre à se battre, à vrai dire je ne savais pas trop si mon choix plairait à tout le monde, je suis donc ravie...à une prochaine fois, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

**° Lilly :** _Super chapitre pour ne pas changer :)._

_Alec en papa poule avec Lulla xP._

_Alala Renata, ma pauvre Renata, faut lui trouver un mec. J'me suis bien amusée à imaginer la relation qu'Alec et Renata avaient pu avoir x). _

_Jane à la rescousse ;P._

_Alec et Lulla toujours aussi mignon ^^._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Ah, je suis superbement heureuse de voir que tu trouves mes chapitres bons, c'est très gratifiant de ta part, donc merci beaucoup. Quand à Alec, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu trop papa poule, mais en même temps il a un peu raison sur les bords, et puis il est mignon comme ça ^^. La relation entre Renata et Alec est un des points abordés dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela ressemblera un peu à ce que tu avais imaginé. Et, aussi pour information, c'est pas demain la veille que Renata se trouvera un mec...Aro veille sur sa maîtresse, au grand dam de beaucoup de monde. Ravie que le couple d'amoureux te plaise toujours autant, et merci encore pour cette review...à la prochaine.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, oui c'était bien moi comment m'as-tu reconnue mdr. Le chapitre j'ai adoré, Lulla a raison elle doit savoir se battre, par contre la fin c'est abusé, on ne sait pas c'est qui, je pencherais pour Demetri, mais bon avec toi on peut s'attendre à tout, lol._

_Merci pour tes encouragements et t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, je suis désolée de ne pas encore avoir écrit le mail, je vais essayer de faire ça aujourd'hui. _

_Et toi, j'espère que tu vas bien, bon courage vivement la suite, gros bisous. _

Hello, je t'ai reconnu parce que je commence à bien te connaître tout de même, et j'étais presque sûre de moi, sinon j'aurais répondu un peu moins personnellement. Je suis très contente de savoir que tu as adoré, merci beaucoup...quand à la fin, faut bien finir un peu sadiquement de temps à autre, non ? Bref, de toute façon tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas...j'avais choisit Demetri parce que je ne voyais pas vraiment Félix faire office d'instructeur ^^. Je continue de t'encourager, et j'espère que tu vas mieux, moi en tout cas ça va plutôt bien, les fêtes approchent avec les examens...mais ceux-ci sont avant les premiers, donc je suis satisfaite de mon sort ^^. Allez, j'espère que tu m'enverras ce mail, même si tu dois prendre ton temps je ne vais pas te maudire pour ton retard...j'espère que tu me feras part de tes impressions sur ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai aimé ce chapitre sauf Renata qui cherche sa merde heureusement Jane est là, j'espère juste qu'Alec ne trahit pas Lulla, elle ne mérite pas ça et cela casserait leur couple. Pourquoi Alec ne la fracasse pas Renata ou la menace ? _

Coucou à toi, ravie de voir que tu vas bien et que tu es toujours là, ainsi que pour cette longue review ^^. Tu as bien sûr raison, Renata cherche la merde et va la trouver si cela peut te rassurer...quand à tes inquiétudes concernant la relation qu'aurait put avoir Alec et Renata, je pense que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te rassurera. Il faut bien évidemment savoir qu'Alec n'a pas été un saint durant sa vie avant Lulla...cependant, jamais je ne ferais d'Alec trompant Lulla...autant parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas que parce qu'Alec ne le ferait pas...je le vois pas agir ainsi à l'égard de son âme-sœur. Concernant le manque de réaction d'Alec face à Renata, il faut se souvenir que celle-ci est la maîtresse attitrée d'Aro et également un élément important de la garde rapproché de celui-ci...Alec pourrait le faire, mais s'exposerait à des sanctions...du moins c'est ainsi que je vois la chose ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à une prochaine fois.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _Kikou ^^ !_

_Lulla et son caractère... On commence à vraiment bien la connaître =)._

_J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite !_

_Fais comme tu veux, en tout cas j'ai déjà posté le chapitre 13... Donc ça te ferra de la lecture xD !_

_Contente que tes devoirs s'allègent._

_Et merci pour le "excellente auteure", ça fait toujours plaisir :D._

_Elo._

Coucou, je suis ravie que tu sois là et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de ne pas vraiment pouvoir te laisser mes impressions sur tes chapitres. Je le fais dés que j'ai un peu de temps, promis...bref, je suis contente que tu commences à connaître Lulla, même si cela te permettra peut-être de deviner la suite de l'histoire. Quand à ''l'excellente auteure'' je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, il faut bien dire ce que l'on pense...et puis les meilleurs auteurs sont ceux qui nous donnent des idées et qui font réfléchir...du moins c'est mon avis ^^. Allez, à une prochaine fois...dés que je peux je te fais par de mes impressions sur tes chapitres ^^.

**° Fallonne54 :** _Hello,_

_Houla, Renata v__a regretter son geste ! _

_Qui est le garde choisi, je me le demande bien...Félix ? Démétri ? _

_C'est malin, en lisant ton commentaire à la fin du chapitre, j'ai imaginé ma grand-mère en train de lire ta fic. Mon mari qui passait par là a dû me prendre pour une folle à me voir me marrer comme une baleine toute seule devant mon ordi..._

_A bientôt !_

Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là pour me suivre, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir une review de ta part ma chère. Tu as fondamentalement raison, Renata va regretter, Lulla n'est pas du genre à laisser passer tout cela, je ne vois pas son caractère comme ça en tout cas... Quand au garde choisit, j'espère que le choix de Demetri t'aura plut, j'aimais bien l'idée que ce soit lui, parce que Lulla ne le connais pas bien, mais toutefois assez pour savoir qu'il ne dira pas non à sa demande. Et, aussi concernant ton commentaire sur ta grand-mère...je suis heureuse d'avoir put te faire rire, mes remarques placées à la fin sont faites un peu pour ça...et ton mari, tu aurais dut lui expliquer, je suis sûre qu'il aurait rit aussi. Bref, à une prochaine fois, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plut.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût à tous, après tout c'est un peu le but d'une histoire. Même si, encore une fois, je le dis une histoire ne plait pas à tout le monde et je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai des gens sincères qui la lisent chaque semaine ^^.

Donc concernant le prochain chapitre, il y aura un petit avancement dans le temps, mais un élément imprévu va enrayer quelque peu le plan de Lulla. Renata a du souci à se faire, mais Lulla également...j'espère que cela vous plaira. En tout cas, je n'en dis pas plus, mais vous aller voir combien Renata a du souci à se faire...elle va s'en mordre les doigts.

Bref, le prochain post sera vendredi prochain puisque c'est férié et aussi parce que c'est un jour génial pour moi ^^. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Donc la raison de mon retard de post, enfin retard...j'ai juste posté un peu tard dans la journée. Bref, c'est parce que j'ai fait des courses dans ma ville voisine pour acheter mes derniers cadeaux d'anniversaire...et ouaip** le 11 novembre prochain j'ai 19 ans**...que c'est vieux ^^.


	73. Composition Pov Lulla

Hello, hello tout le monde...je suis de bonne humeur, entre la coupe de champagne qui trône encore à moitié pleine sur ma table de nuit et mes cadeaux...je dois dire que je suis très heureuse ^^. (Je précise que la coupe de champagne en question date de ce midi...j'ai une affreuse tendance à siroter le champagne pendant l'après-midi entier !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...avec tout d'abord un petit chamboulement dans le plan de Lulla, plan contre Renata je le rappelle. Le dit bouleversement porte bien son nom car il va tout changer dans la stratégie de Lulla...j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ensuite, ce chapitre se clôt assez sadiquement je dois avouer...mais il fallait bien le faire, sinon je partais pour au moins deux pages de plus...j'aime bien respecter mes trois pages et demi par chapitre ^^.

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 71 : Composition

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla était assez fatiguée ces temps-ci, elle avait à faire avec les entrainements de Demetri, les douceurs d'Alec la nuit, les attaques stupides de Renata et l'envie d'aller énucléer la même Renata. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Demetri était le maître de combat personnel de Lulla, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, c'était le meilleur, après Alec bien sûr.

En dehors de cela, Lulla avait appris comment mentir sans mentir réellement, en effet elle devait s'éclipser de la bibliothèque et y réapparaitre sans inquiéter Alec. Mais, celui-ci avait dut comprendre que Lulla lui en parlerait à un autre moment car il n'aborda pas ses absences et Lulla apprit par hasard que Maître Aro avait interdit à Alec de lui poser des questions. Lulla trouva cela osé, mais elle ne le dit pas non, car cela l'arrangeait tout de même.

En revanche, pour se faire pardonner, Lulla le fit sous la forme d'une tendresse excessive envers Alec, il la remercia et lui retournait sa tendresse. Elle était contente, et pour autant insista pour parler avec Alec, celui-ci accepta et ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Leur vie commune était comme avant, même si Lulla et Alec faisaient en sorte de passer sous silence le fait que Lulla passait un après-midi tout les deux jours dans une salle à travailler avec Demetri.

Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir une certaine technique, elle arrivait à peu près bien à éviter toutes les attaques de Demetri. En revanche pour ses attaques à elle, elle avait plus de mal, car elle devait vraiment apprendre des bottes, et elle n'était que demi-vampire.

Enfin, elle trouvait la situation assez dure car ne pas parler à Alec, et surtout aller s'effondrer près de lui après chaque entrainement la rendait furieuse. Car Lulla aimait Alec, elle voulait lui dire, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, l'un dans l'autre elle trouvait la situation assez peu confortable. Surtout qu'elle pensait que bientôt Demetri ne pourrait plus rien pour elle, alors elle pourrait mener à bien son plan et aller évincer Renata avant qu'elle tente de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses pensées furent alors totalement chamboulées par le mécanisme de défense de Demetri, pour la quinzième fois de la journée, elle se retrouva sur le sol.

Elle se releva furieuse et fusilla du regard Demetri, il soupira brusquement, et déclara :

_- On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui...on se revoit dans deux jours..._ Lança-t-il, avant de sortir rapidement leur salle d'entrainement.

Lulla resta au sol, elle avait besoin de se calmer avant d'aller voir Alec, cela la rendait furieuse de ne pas réussir à apprendre des attaques et de ne pas les réussir surtout. Après quelques dizaines de minutes à ruminer sa colère contre elle-même et Renata, Lulla releva ses fesses et appliqua quelques étirements, histoire d'avoir moins de crampes de lendemain.

Son nez perçut soudainement une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire là, le pire résidant dans le fait que la personne avait l'air d'être là depuis un long moment.

Elle se retourna lentement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en détaillant la personne qui le regardait avec un regard emplis de sentiments contenus : Alec.

Lulla eut alors extrêmement peur de sa réaction, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit une guerrière et avait délibérément mentit pour en devenir une. Elle avait mentit à Alec, son âme-sœur, le sentiment qui la rendait malade depuis des semaines revint avec une force accrue.

Elle recula d'une bonne dizaine de pas, persuadée qu'il allait lui en vouloir à mort, et surtout elle ne voulait pas croiser un regard plein de mépris ou encore de déception. Sa tête de baissa et elle entendit les pas d'Alec venir vers elle, lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, il cria :

_- J'AVAIS DIT NON...alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me mens pour ça ?_ Lulla sentait qu'il essayait de canaliser sa colère, le comble étant que c'était elle seule qui pouvait le calmer.

Malgré le fait qu'il lui crie dessus, elle ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir, elle avait salement cherché cet incident. Lulla leva la tête sur Alec et croisa son regard furieux, s'en fut trop, elle voulait à la fois fuir et à la fois essayer de s'expliquer :

_- Je...laisse moi au moins m'expliquer...je t'en pris..._ Tenta Lulla, avant de reculer d'un pas brusquement en voyant Alec qui faisait un geste d'impatience et de mépris, elle ne put le supporter longtemps, ses yeux se baissèrent encore automatiquement sur le sol, elle avait honte et peur.

Soudain, elle se retrouva au cœur d'une étreinte dure et froide, exigeante et presque douloureuse.

Alec avait enroulé vivement ses bras autour d'elle, il ne la consolait pas, l'étreinte n'avait rien de gentil ou d'agréable. Alec l'avait simplement attrapé dans ses bras et respirant profondément dans les cheveux de Lulla, il gémit :

_- Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que je veux que tu gardes cette innocence en toi...pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que je ne veux pas que tu entres dans la dance macabre des gardes de ce château... pourquoi, mon ange ?_ Les questions étaient purement rhétoriques, il n'attendait pas de réponses, pourtant Lulla ne put s'empêcher de lui expliquer.

_- Je...je dois savoir un minimum me battre, ne serais-ce que parce que je suis une hybride...ne m'en veux pas...je ne voulais pas mentir. Mais, je savais que tu serais contre et je voulais te mettre sur le fait accompli, même si cela me faisait mal... En vérité c'est Renata qui a déclenché tout ça, il faut que puisse me défendre, et te défendre, toi._ Murmura Lulla, peu à peu, l'étreinte des bras d'Alec diminuait d'intensité pour devenir plus douce, plus confortable, il se relaxait à ce qu'elle disait, vers la fin de sa tirade, il plaça leurs yeux en face les uns des autres.

_- Me défendre ?_ Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, mais Lulla voyait aussi que sa fureur n'était pas encore totalement diminuée, elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya d'expliquer.

_- Tu pourras me défendre comme un lion ou comme un étalon protégeant sa dame...en revanche pour certains dangers tu ne pourras rien de concret, il est de mon devoir d'avoir assez de pouvoir pour évincer celles qui tenteraient de t'approcher...ne m'en veux pas. S'il-te-plaît, j'ai déjà passé des semaines éprouvantes, à essayer de ne pas craquer et t'avouer tout...à dire vrai, j'étais proche d'aller te confier ce que j'avais fait..._ Chuchota-t-elle, tout doucement, espérant que la flamme de colère dans les yeux d'Alec s'éteigne.

Progressivement, elle vit qu'Alec se calmait, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrir violemment, elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait encore. Son amoureux attrapa alors soudainement sa taille avec ses mains froides de vampire et entreprit une série de mouvements.

Le premier mouvement fut de la porter par la taille, le second d'aller à vitesse vampirique contre un mur de salle d'entrainement, et le troisième de l'embrasser sauvagement. Lulla sut qu'en tant que compagne, elle avait mal agit, mais que son compagnon était un vrai ange, car il consentait tout de même à l'embrasser. Elle lui avait pourtant mentit, maintenant elle se trouvait collée comme une mouche sur une vitre en été, Alec avait laissé sa bête vampirique ressortir. Elle sentait ainsi contre lui, son désir masculin, néanmoins elle savait en elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait consentir à le laisser lui faire l'amour sans s'expliquer avec lui avant :

_- Je suis à toi...cette situation me rendait malade, mais je devais mener à bien ce que j'avais commencé...c'est le seul moyen pour envoyer Renata sur le tapis._ Murmura-t-elle en profitant d'une pause entre deux baisers particulièrement passionnés.

_- C'était donc cela...bien...tu as l'autorisation de continuer ces entrainements...à la condition express que j'y sois le maître. Je n'autoriserais pas plus longtemps ma compagne à passer du temps avec un autre que moi...est-ce clair ?_ Clama Alec avant de reprendre durement les lèvres de Lulla, il acceptait qu'elle mette son plan à bout, sans l'approuver mais en la laissant faire. A vrai dire, la condition d'Alec étonna légèrement Lulla, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si jaloux.

Mais, elle ne chercha pas à le dissuader d'être aussi jaloux, à dire vrai Lulla trouvait ça mignon au lieu d'être étouffant. Alors, elle chuchota un '' _Oui._ '' presque inaudible entre deux baisers, le sourire d'Alec lui répondit et la pièce ne fut plus qu'emplie par les gémissements de plaisirs des deux amants. Ils venaient de se retrouver vraiment, sans mensonge la vie est plus dure à accepter mais plus facile à vivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec avait prit le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt, constater ce qu'elle faisait pendant ses absences. D'abord Maître Aro lui avait interdit, et il était difficile pour Alec d'aller à l'encontre d'un ordre direct, ensuite il n'avait pas voulu savoir, se doutant certainement du choix de Lulla. Mais, fort heureusement, Alec lui avait pardonné, bien qu'étant toujours furieux, mais sa fureur se reportait à présent sur son Roi, car celui-ci savait parfaitement qu'Alec refusait que Lulla devienne une combattante.

Par la suite, Alec arracha à Lulla une promesse, elle le laissa faire, se sentant encore trop coupable pour lui imposer des limites. Ainsi, cette promesse résidant en le fait que Lulla devrait toujours communiquer ses pensées à Alec, tout en ayant un retour direct de sa part. Elle accepta, se sentant toujours obligée par sa trahison de ses dernières semaines.

Il l'avait alors entrainé dans leur chambre, puis le lendemain matin, il l'avait quitté quelques minutes, alors que Lulla allait vers la bibliothèque. Elle sut que c'était parce qu'il était allé avertir Demetri, que son entrainement se passerait désormais avec Alec. Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'ils se dirent, toujours est-il que lorsqu'Alec revint, il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et vint tout de suite près de Lulla pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Puis, il l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait trainé dans la salle d'entrainement, visiblement Demetri avait dut lui dire quelque chose qui l'avait convaincu de poursuivre un entrainement accru. Lulla ne chercha pas à savoir, elle savoura juste le pardon qu'Alec avait été assez gentil pour lui donner.

Pourtant, même si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mentit, elle ne regrettait pas fondamentalement son geste, car elle sentait en elle que c'était important d'apprendre à se battre. Elle l'avait dit à Alec, par le biais de son pouvoir, il avait eut un regard peiné et furieux, mais il avait hoché la tête et avait continué de la conduire dans la salle d'entrainement.

_- Tu voulais apprendre à te battre...je n'ai pas voulu. Alors tu as été jusqu'à le faire en cachette, ce qui prouve que cette situation est de ma faute, mais aussi de ton fait. Je pourrais encore refuser, mais ce serait idiot, à la place je vais t'apprendre..._ Commença Alec, en se plaçant face à Lulla au milieu de la salle, elle eut peur de ce qu'il allait demander car Lulla pouvait presque deviner la suite du programme, _...hier je t'ai observé pendant ton entrainement. J'ai été impressionné par tes capacités de défense, en revanche pour ce qui est de tes attaques...je crains que tu ne sois pas encore au point. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous allons travailler cela...tu vas essayer de m'attaquer...je te montrerais ce qui va pas..._

Lulla avait espéré qu'il ne demanderait pas cela, car elle ne sentait pas la force morale et l'envie d'attaquer son amour. Elle poussa un sifflement réprobateur, Alec la dévisagea, il dut comprendre ce qui la chiffonnait car il reprit la parole en allant poser doucement une main sur sa joue droite :

_- Ne crains pas de m'attaquer...je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur, oublie que c'est moi ton adversaire, tout comme moi je m'efforcerais d'oublier que c'est toi que j'ai sous les yeux._ Lulla hocha la tête face aux paroles douces de son nouvel entraineur, et se concentra pour essayer d'imaginer tout sauf Alec en face d'elle. Elle sut que cela serait compliqué, pourtant Alec avait l'air déterminé à faire d'elle une combattante digne de ce nom, Lulla comprit que cela devait être un truc de mec de ne pas vouloir abandonner au milieu et de mener à la perfection un projet.

Elle recula à une distance de quelques mètres, et se lança alors dans une attaque, en priant pour ne pas faire de mal à son amoureux.

Lulla avait tenté de faire un saut en avant suivit d'une espèce de prise sur le bras droit d'Alec, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait affaire à un vampire extrêmement doué. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment été idiote de croire qu'elle pourrait lui faire mal.

Car, elle sentit que son attaque était déviée, doucement certes mais le fait qu'elle ait raté la mit un peu en rogne, elle composa un second mouvement pour essayer de toucher un tant soit peu Alec. Mais, il était bien trop fort, elle ne heurta que le vide, il était passé en quelques millièmes de secondes derrière elle. Paniquant intérieurement et instinctivement, elle se baissa et effectua une roulade qui détacha leur combat, car elle se retrouva à la limite de la zone de combat.

Sachant qu'un véritable adversaire ne la laisserait certainement pas souffler, elle se releva le plus vite possible et reprit une position de combat normale. Quand tout d'un coup ses yeux enregistrèrent le fait qu'Alec n'était plus sous ses yeux, elle sentit qu'à présent il avait encore glissé dans son dos. Elle tenta une seconde fois la roulade, en espérant le distraire suffisamment en partant dans une autre direction.

Elle s'était trompée lourdement, car Alec attrapa sa cheville et tirant dessus la fit chuter sur le dos sur le sol, elle n'eut que le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Néanmoins, elle ne sentit pas le choc sur sa tête, et enregistra qu'Alec s'était baissé dans le même temps que l'attaque et avait formé un coussin pour sa boîte crânienne au moyen de ses deux mains de vampire. Lulla lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle avait ainsi évité une bonne minute d'étourdissement, elle fut consciente que bien qu'ayant accepté son entrainement, Alec n'en était pas moins convaincu du bien fondé de son refus. Alors qu'elle se remettait progressivement de sa chute, Lulla sentit les lèvres d'Alec se poser sur son front, il expliqua ensuite :

_- Tu es assez douée...peut être pas parfaitement au point mais tu as réussit à détourner mon attention pendant un bon moment. Peu de vampires résistent aussi longtemps que toi face à moi, Demetri n'a pas dut se rendre compte que tu progressais à grande vitesse...il n'a pas réalisé que si tu n'es pas capable de le battre lui...en combat contre un autre, tu t'en sortirais probablement en assez bon état. Sauf que nous sommes des vampires, tu n'as donc que la possibilité d'éviter, mais pas vraiment de pouvoir riposter...nous allons continuer..._ Expliqua Alec, entre temps, Lulla s'était assise en tailleur sur le sol, face à Alec qui remettait de temps à autre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle en rougissait, appréciant d'être traitée avec autant d'amour, puis son amoureux rajouta, _...mais il faut que tu retiennes que chaque attaque que tu fais peut être enregistré par ton adversaire. C'est pourquoi il est impératif que tu composes des attaques les plus variées possible...se limiter à une seule attaque est bon pour les crétins et les suicidaires..._

Finissant sa phrase sur ses bonnes paroles qui déclenchèrent un rire chez Lulla, Alec l'aida à se remettre debout, un nouveau combat s'engageait. Lulla avait beau être une hybride, se défendre en fuyant le mieux possible et en ayant quelques ripostes restait l'idéal. L'entrainement se continua dans la même veine, Lulla essayait le plus possible de toucher Alec, sans y arriver une seule fois pendant les deux heures où ils travaillèrent.

Puis, Alec arrêta l'entrainement, devant estimer que Lulla en avait assez fait, d'ailleurs Lulla sentait qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas trop forcer avec elle pour ne pas trop la fatiguer. Car Lulla avait remarqué cela, quand elle s'épuisait trop, il fallait tout de suite qu'elle dorme une nuit de demi-vampire, sinon elle était épuisée.

Alors, qu'ils sortaient de la salle d'entrainement gentiment prêtée par Maître Aro, Lulla et Alec croisèrent Renata, qui semblait attendre Son Alec. Lulla sentit la rage parcourir ses veines, Alec dut sentir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette, car il posa doucement sa main sur la taille de Lulla, la rapprochant de lui, elle en fut heureuse.

_- Tient...mais que vois-t-on ? Des stupides créatures...une hybride, elle n'est pas vraiment à ta hauteur Alec, le sais-tu ?_ Renata venait de parler de sa voix niaise, Lulla eut la haine en un instant, elle voulut alors appliquer ce que son entrainement lui avait appris, Alec fut plus rapide.

_- Ta parole a autant de poids qu..._ Lulla venait de couper Alec, elle en avait marre de cette idiote de Renata, alors elle décida de répliquer, peu importe le prix, de toute façon elle avait son âme-sœur derrière qui ne manquerait pas de l'aider si elle était dans de trop grosses difficultés.

_**°° Laisse-moi faire. Je sais que cela ne te plait pas...mais laisse-la moi. °°**_

* * *

_**°° blabla °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Demetri en prof de combat, alors je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire, sinon pour ce qui est du choix de Demetri, ben en fait je ne voyais pas trop les autres gardes dans ce rôle de formateur... En tout cas, je suis contente que ça ait été une surprise pour toi, et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira, en somme que le chapitre présent soit à ton goût, à la prochaine.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _De un, oui ce chapitre a répondu à la plupart de mes questions et de deux, Renata devrait pas être si protégée que ça juste parce que c'est la maitresse d'Aro, et sa femme le prend comment ? _

_De trois, joyeux anniversaire à l'avance. _

Je suis heureuse que tu me souhaites un joyeux anniversaire...bon je sais répondre en premier à la dernière chose que tu as dite n'est pas très poli...mais bon j'étais très contente alors ^^. Enfin, je suis satisfaite de savoir que tes questions ont trouvé des réponses, au moins pour la plupart, au pire tu peux me les poser, je te dirais si tu auras la réponse plus tard ou pas...des fois j'oublie de préciser certaines choses ^^. Quand à Renata, je dirais qu'elle est protégée en tant que garde précieuse, car elle est quand même la seule à avoir un bouclier physique...quand à Sulpicia...je dirais qu'elle n'est pas spécialement heureuse... Logique en même temps, mais bon elle aime son mari, et celui-ci a des écarts avec la garde, mais je crois que c'est plus parce que de temps à autre il s'énerve envers sa femme et qu'il a besoin d'aller voir ailleurs pour se calmer les nerfs...un truc du genre... Je crois que je ne suis pas très logique, bref désolée...bon bah à la prochaine fois en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plut.

**° Lilly :** _(1) Super chapitre :),_

_Punaise, j'ai eut un gros fou rire. Quand c'est passé de ''enveloppaient son corps'' à ''Plus souple le dos''... j'ai cru qu'Alec lui donnait des conseils pour faire l'amour xP._

_Dur, dur le Démétri, mais je veux bien qu'il m'apprenne =P._

_Il est toujours aussi mignon Alec **._

_Vivement la suite =)._

_(2) Par rapport à la réponse de ma review pour le chapitre 69, oui j'aime bien l'histoire de Renata et Alec._

_J'imagine bien Aro fusiller tous les mecs qui tournent autour de Renata xP._

Je dois dire que lire ta première review m'a fait rire aussi...je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on pouvait le prendre comme ça. Enfin, l'intérêt dans l'histoire c'est que ça t'a fait rire...c'est pas mal déjà ^^, enfin bref, tu as tout à fait raison, Demetri est un maître plutôt sadique...mais si tu as lut ce chapitre tu t'apercevras que ce n'est pas le seul... Tu as raison, Alec est mignon, n'est-ce pas la son charme ? Moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée d'Aro fusillant tous les hommes trop proches de Renata, ou de Sulpicia d'ailleurs...en tout cas, merci pour ces deux reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...à une prochaine fois.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _(1)_ _Coucou =),_

_Je suis heureuse de voir ce nouveau chapitre ! Il est, comme d'habitude, bien écrit et bien construit... J'espère cependant que bientôt viendra un grand rebondissement qui mettra du piment à tout cela =D._

_Elodie _

_(2) Zoyeux zanniversaire, zoyeux zanniversaire, zoyeux zanniversereuh, zoyeux zanniversaire !_

_En ce 11ème jour du 11ème mois de la 11ème année du deuxième millénaire, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire pour tes 19 ans ! :D !_

_Qu'est-ce que t'es vieille xD ! Nan je déconne ! Profite bien de ce long week-end ;-) !_

Hello, pour ma part je dois dire que je suis très heureuse de voir que tu viens faire un tour sur mon histoire et également que tu continues à l'apprécier. C'est très rassurant pour moi...d'ailleurs tu as bien deviné, il va en effet se passer un grand rebondissement d'ici quelques chapitres, j'espère que tu apprécieras... Quand à ta seconde review, je suis extrêmement flattée de l'avoir reçu, je vais t'avouer que je suis même allée vérifier à quelle l'heure tu me l'avais envoyé pour vérifier si ce n'était pas à 11h11 et 11 secondes ^^. Bref, je te remercie beaucoup, c'était très gentil de ta part...en tout cas de mon côté je me sens un peu vieille mais pas trop ^^...je vais en effet profiter de ce week-end, je te le souhaite également de ton côté...encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bon...j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plut, moi j'avoue avoir eut pas mal de mal à imaginer la réaction d'Alec. J'espère que celui-ci ne vous aura pas parut trop brutal dans sa façon d'agir, en gros j'espère vraiment qu'Alec et Lulla vous aurons plut...

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura bien sûr la suite avec Renata et ce que Lulla compte faire. A ce propos, je tiens à dire quelques mots sur le fait que Lulla soit une hybride et puisse se battre, je pense que je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois au niveau des chapitres, mais faut bien préciser un petit peu plus. Lulla est fragile, il faut le reconnaître, en revanche, elle peut sautiller suffisamment longtemps devant un vampire pour empêcher celui-ci de la toucher...j'ai jamais dit que Lulla deviendrait une pro de l'art de la guerre...

Je ne souhaite pas ça pour elle, après tout, je préfère qu'Alec soit là pour voler à son secours...bien plus romantique, en revanche il faut avouer que mes prochaines héroïnes ne seront pas toutes des oies blanches... Cependant Lulla n'est pas si oie blanche que cela, elle a son petit caractère, d'où le fait d'aller au devant de Renata, alors que cela ne plait pas du tout à Alec...

Donc, je disais le prochain chapitre portera donc sur Lulla qui se battra contre Renata, cela me paraissait logique que ça arrive. J'espère que ça vous plaira, de plus dans quelques chapitres vous aurez amplement de quoi faire des bonds en l'air...de plaisir je l'espère ^^.

Allez, à la prochaine fois, le prochain post sera samedi prochain en raison de deux contrôles vendredi...j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Pour les curieux(ses), j'ai enfin mes dix-neuf ans...à vrai dire j'ai franchement l'impression d'avoir vieillit tout d'un coup c'est dingue ! Enfin, c'est comme ça...**moi je prends une année chaque année...je ne suis pas un vampire !** Et pis, l'avantage des anniversaires c'est les cadeaux, entre les livres, la théière et le parfum...je me sens gâtée cette année ^^.


	74. Rétorsion Pov Lulla

Bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien que vous êtes contents de pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre...

Alors, dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir deux choses très importantes, d'abord le combat entre Lulla et Renata, celui qui étant tant attendu. Bien évidemment, je tiens à préciser que Lulla est toujours une demi-vampire mais qu'elle peut avoir suffisamment de compétences en combat pour échapper à un vampire et à retourner contre celui-ci ses propres atouts... Sinon, seconde chose importance, que j'avais oublié de préciser dans les notes à la fin du chapitre précédent...ce chapitre est celui où le pouvoir de Lulla va poursuivre son évolution...je vous laisse découvrir cela ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture à vous, mes chers petits lecteurs,

* * *

Chapitre 72 : Rétorsion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_**°° Laisse-moi faire. Je sais que cela ne te plait pas...mais laisse-la moi. °°**_

Elle avait fait exprès que sa voix sonne comme un susurrement dans la tête d'Alec, Lulla espéra qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse essayer de s'en sortir seule. Apparemment, Alec comprit dans la seconde, car il recula d'un pas, tout en lui adressant un regard, que Lulla se fit une joie d'intercepter, histoire de voir ce que son vampire pensait.

Dans les deux yeux rouges, presque noir, elle décela de l'inquiétude ainsi que de l'acceptation, elle en fut heureuse, cela voulait dire que ses actes étaient glorifiés. Alors Lulla mit en place la stratégie qui lui occupait le cerveau depuis deux semaines. Car certes Renata avait plus de chance de sortir vivante d'un combat contre elle car elle était vampire, mais Lulla savait par Dame Sulpicia et Jane que la garde était uniquement là pour son pouvoir.

Pour le bon plaisir de Maître Aro également, mais c'était un secret de polichinelle, donc son cher maître l'avait dispensé de séances de travail pour être une guerrière. Cette garde n'était qu'un pion, un pion ayant un pouvoir assez dévastateur et potentiellement dangereux, mais Lulla avait une parade parfaite pour énerver la vampire et l'obliger à l'attaquer avec ses instincts.

Car les instincts sont les plus à même de faire perdre un combat, comme de le gagner cela dit, mais Lulla ne comptait pas se laisser toucher. Elle allait simplement énerver la vampire, tout simplement la pousser à bout, tout comme cette cruche l'avait fait avec elle en tournant autour de son Alec, Lulla parla donc :

_- Tu es légèrement sénile, ma chère Renata...comme tu peux le constater, Alec a un livre de bonne facture, qu'il ne lâchera pas. Maintenant explique-moi ce que tu es venue chercher ?_ Demanda Lulla, en constatant le regard surpris d'Alec sur elle, mais sur le moment elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur ce que Renata allait répliquer.

_- ..._ Comme elle l'espérait, Renata était soufflée par les paroles accusatrices et non dénuées de menaces de Lulla, néanmoins la garde retrouva son souffle et répliqua, _...je...je suis venue ouvrir les yeux d'Alec, tu ne le mérites pas..._

Lulla était outrée, furieuse, et elle sentait qu'Alec était dans le même état, elle décida de calmer le jeu, elle recula de quelques centimètres. Son dos entra en contact avec le torse d'Alec, elle sentit ses abdos contractés à mort, il était furieux, elle tenta de le calmer à l'aide de ses mots :

_**°° Ne t'énerves pas trop, il faut que ce soit elle qui s'énerve...je sais que je n'ai pas forcément le niveau pour la battre. Néanmoins, j'estime que je peux la mettre en déroute un moment, si elle n'utilise pas son pouvoir. Laisse-moi essayer, de toute façon tu es juste à côté... °°**_

A peine cette phrase envoyée dans l'esprit d'Alec, que Lulla avançait d'une dizaine de pas en direction de Renata. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le petit sourire condescendant de la garde se figea, elle avait dut comprendre que tout cela ne réglerait pas par les mots, Lulla confirma :

_- Si je ne mérite pas Alec...je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu le mériterais. Je te propose de régler cela par un assaut...à toi de voir ma chère...si tu es trop lâche ou bien trop peureuse..._ Dit Lulla de sa voix la plus provocatrice possible, tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle observa les réactions de Renata, elle semblait hésiter, puis comme la garde sembla être d'accord avec la demande de Lulla, celle-ci rajouta perfidement, _...bien sûr...pas de pouvoirs. De la droiture avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

La question ne reçut jamais de réponse, Lulla avait pressentit que Renata accepterait par pur esprit de contradiction et également parce qu'elle tenait à sa ''dignité'' cette garce. Alors, Lulla effectua un mouvement vers la gauche du couloir avant même d'attendre une réponse, elle ne comptait pas perdre ce combat-là, de toute façon Alec serait là si elle se retrouvait en danger de mort.

Lulla avait parfaitement sut comment amener Renata à accepter cet assaut, elle avait fait une bonne référence aux mœurs adorées de Maître Aro avec ''la droiture avant tout''. Lulla sautilla encore quelques pas, et garda son regard sur Renata, elle attendait son attaque.

Les mouvements furent vifs, mais Lulla eut l'impression de les voir au ralentit, cela la déconcentra et fit froncer ses sourcils. Mais elle réagit bien, même plutôt bien.

Lulla arriva à éviter tout à fait l'attaque frontale de Renata, elle sut que la vampire était vraiment énervée, car elle réattaqua à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Quand à Lulla, elle se contenta d'éviter une nouvelle fois, en tournant sur elle-même cette fois-là. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un combat, car Lulla se contenta de jouer à l'anguille et d'éviter toutes les attaques.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'à un moment donné, il lui faudrait attaquer, le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si une quelconque attaque aurait un effet sur la vampire. Car après tout, elle n'était qu'une demi-vampire, et surtout sa force brute de nouvelle-née s'était envolée il y a bien des semaines, elle se contenta donc de virevolter en évitant toutes les attaques de Renata.

D'ailleurs la garde personnelle de Maître Aro commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, et se permit de le faire savoir :

_- ...hurmff...tout ça pour ça...incapable, on ne se dresse pas devant les gens...idiote..._ Fut ce que Lulla perçut en passant vers la gauche à vitesse vampirique sur la droite, mais l'hybride comprit que le petit jeu devait cesser.

Déjà qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'être en face d'une vampire nulle en combat, alors elle pensa à utiliser la force que possédait Renata mais qu'elle ne possédait pas. Pour cela, un plan se forma dans sa tête, son corps de demi-vampire devrait survivre en faisant un cloche-pied à la garde. Mais, elle préféra demander à Alec avant, pour être sûre et ne pas prendre de risque, Alec ne lui pardonnerait pas :

_**°° Alec ! Si je lui fais un cloche-pied pour la déséquilibrer et la faire tomber, en remportant ainsi le combat...est-ce dangereux pour moi ? °°**_

La question dut arriver à bon port elle le sentit, Lulla recula progressivement face à Renata, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Alec. Ses yeux accrochèrent un instant ceux d'Alec, il avait l'air peu content mais il hocha la tête, Lulla décida de mener à bien son plan.

Elle profita d'un mouvement vraiment hargneux de Renata, l'attaque était agressive et brute, Lulla se laissa approcher et soudainement se retourna en prenant soin de garder un de ses pieds sur le sol, au même endroit.

Lulla s'était fichue complètement sur le côté, donc elle ne fut pas touchée par l'attaque, en revanche Renata avait trébuché sur elle. Cela n'aurait pas été dangereux ni rien si Renata n'avait pas mit toute sa force dans son attaque. Elle partit complètement en avant et heurta le mur en face, aucunes possibilités de l'éviter puisque Lulla avait choisit au mieux sa place pour effectuer ce pseudo-plan.

Renata heurta donc violemment le mur, Lulla n'avait pas attendu le bruit de la chute pour partir brutalement vers Alec, le tout à une vitesse moins rapide qu'une vitesse vampirique.

Quand soudainement, alors qu'elle regardait Alec avec un petit air fier, elle entendit distinctement une voix dans sa tête, une voix plutôt angoissée :

_**¤¤ LULLABY ! ¤¤**_

Aussitôt une série de choses se passèrent sans qu'elle ait conscience de contrôler quoique ce soit, elle tenta juste de comprendre.

La première chose fut son amoureux qui hurla son prénom, elle reconnut instantanément la voix qui vrillait dans son crâne. La seconde chose fut le corps d'Alec heurtant le sien et un bruit qui indiqua à Lulla que Renata venait d'entrer en collision avec le poing de son amour. Elle comprit que la garce avait voulut l'attaquer dans le dos, et qu'Alec en était furieux. La troisième chose fut l'assourdissant bruit que produit la collision de Renata avec le mur du fond. Lulla avait mal à la tête, elle comprit juste que son pouvoir lui avait permit d'entendre les pensées d'Alec, une pensée pour être exacte, elle avait encore une sensation d'angoisse, celle qu'Alec lui avait envoyé.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci l'attrapa et la cala dans ses bras, puis il cracha haineusement vers Renata qui gisait au milieu des débris :

_- Tu es une chienne...retente encore une seule fois de t'attaquer à ma compagne et je me ferais un grand plaisir de te démembrer...et pour information, jamais je ne t'aimerais ! C'est elle ma douce compagne...la seule pour moi !_ A peine ce petit discours improvisé, Alec courut directement en direction de leur chambre, en chemin Lulla vit que beaucoup de gardes avaient rappliqués, certainement attirés par le bruit comme des mouches sur du miel.

Lulla sentait que la douleur était finie, elle attendit sagement qu'Alec la pose sur les draps de leur lit pour le regarder et le rassurer. Elle ne parla pas, mais posa ses mains autour des joues d'Alec, il avait besoin d'être calmé, elle devait le calmer car il risquerait une punition s'il attaquait trop Renata. Alors elle le câlina doucement, il monta sur elle, et le vampire se pelota contre elle, comme un enfant contre sa mère, puis il parla :

_- Je suis à la fois fier de toi et horrifié par l'idée qu'elle ait put te blesser, rien que d'y penser cela me rend malade...maintenant, il va falloir que je fasse de toi une guerrière suffisamment forte pour que personne ne puisse te toucher. Je serais bien moins anxieux si tu savais te défendre aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui fasse à Demetri, je serais rassuré... Je la hais, la maudis, elle a tenté de te toucher, toi, mon ange personnel, alors que tu venais de la battre. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eut mal, j'ai agit avant qu'elle ne te touche..._ Murmura Alec, Lulla fut contente que son amoureux accepte qu'elle doive se défendre, elle en était contente car cela signifiait un grand pas en avant avec Alec, puis elle réfléchit à la question sous-entendue par Alec, elle lui répondit.

_- Je...je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça...ta voix...elle a retentit extrêmement bruyamment, c'est cela qui m'a fait mal. Je crois que j'ai perçut ta pensée, mais aussi le sentiment qui allait avec...je crois que j'étais assez paralysée...heu..._ Dit-elle en hésitant, quand elle remarqua le regard doux et compréhensif d'Alec, il avait aussi une mine émerveillée.

_- La seconde partie de ton pouvoir !_ Murmura-t-il avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, elle accepta volontiers l'étreinte douce de son âme-sœur, doucement il força le barrage de ses lèvres et Lulla se laissa aller contre la douceur des oreillers, elle se concentra totalement sur Alec.

_**°° Alec, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir pardonné mon mensonge par omission, merci...je t'aime tellement...toi qui es toujours là pour me protéger... °°**_

Elle sentit allègrement que son don avait gentiment envoyé sa pensée dans l'esprit d'Alec, celui-ci rompit leur baiser. Avant de poser son front sur le sien, il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer, Lulla comprit, et fit de même, en pensant uniquement à lui, elle perçut alors faiblement :

_**¤¤ Te protéger me semble être une évidence, ma Lulla. ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Elle eut un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle communiquait avec Alec, son esprit et le sien étaient dorénavant en connexion. Lulla agrippa les cheveux d'Alec et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du vampire, liant leurs bouches et leurs corps dans une étreinte pour le moins sensuelle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la suite de l'altercation entre Lulla et Renata, Alec entraina officiellement Lulla et Renata reçut un ordre limitant ses déplacements dans le château. Maître Aro avait peu apprécié le fait que son ''jouet'' ait des sentiments forts pour son presque fils, celui-ci avait évité une punition de peu, mais Lulla en eut une.

Car bien que son combat contre la garde ait été fait dans les règles, il n'empêchait qu'elle avait brisé l'une des plus fondamentales dans la vie du château. Soit l'interdiction de se battre hors des salles d'entrainements, néanmoins les Rois furent relativement doux avec la punition, car elle eut simplement droit à un entrainement de fer. Lulla soupçonnait son amoureux d'avoir supplié les maîtres pour alléger sa peine en un simple entrainement dur mais nécessaire.

Car Alec était intransigeant, même plus que Demetri, car son amoureux avait une haute conception de l'art du combat, alors Lulla dut apprendre. Il est à noter que ce cher Alec était peut être dur pendant ses entrainements, mais à peine l'horaire dépassée, il venait vers elle avec l'intention évidente de faire passer ses douleurs musculaires par des activités peu catholiques.

La salle d'entrainement était donc devenue pour Lulla un lieu à la fois de souffrance physique et de plaisir, cela la rendait assez rouge à la sortie des entrainements. Alec était encore plus câlin avec elle, il lui apprit à mettre en œuvre sa nature de demi-vampire pour étonner l'adversaire, le surprendre et aussi gagner assez de temps. Car il ne fallait pas croire que ces entrainements faisaient de Lulla une combattante hybride au niveau d'un vampire, elle était fragile mais sa constitution pouvait lui permettre de se défendre un tant soit peu.

Dans les personnes surprises par la démarche de Lulla pour devenir une combattante, figurait Jane, celle-ci avait avoué à Lulla qu'elle aurait préféré être celle qui l'entrainerait. Lulla lui confia qu'en effet, elle avait envisagé que ce soit la sœur de son amoureux qui l'initie, mais elle s'était souvenue qu'il fallait mieux être prudent. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jane fit la tête à Lulla pendant quelques mois, puis la Volturi vint la voir un matin et elles ressortirent de la bibliothèque, aussi bonnes amies qu'avant. Lulla avait d'ailleurs réussit à faire accepter Meredith dans le groupe de shopping qu'elle formait déjà avec Jane et Heidi.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les entrainements de Lulla se poursuivaient, elle apprenait relativement vite et bien. Alec lui avait dit qu'elle serait à même de retarder suffisamment un vampire ayant une force dans la moyenne, elle en était contente. La moiteur de l'été avait fait face à une fraîcheur toute automnale, et même à un soupçon de froid d'hiver, les mois passaient, la vie continuait, et les vampires, comme les hybrides, avançaient dans leur éternité.

D'ailleurs le jour d'après l'assaut entre Lulla et la garde amoureuse de son amoureux, Lulla et Alec fêtèrent leur rencontre. Car en effet, ils s'étaient rendus compte que cela fait un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Alec insista pour emmener Lulla à Florence de façon à visiter quelques musées. Elle apprécia beaucoup cette sortie, d'autant que Jane tint à venir aussi, et la garde entraina également Félix, ils passèrent tous une bonne journée.

Puis, un jour de fin novembre, Lulla entendit distinctement une voix douce presque tendre dans sa tête, elle qui était collée contre le torse froid d'Alec. Celui-ci adorait passer du temps à fermer les yeux et à caresser les cheveux de son amoureuse, Lulla écouta la voix :

_**¤¤ Lulla, pourriez-vous venir, toi et Alec, dans la salle des Trônes, maintenant ? C'est pour une mission… ¤¤**_ _(Jane)_

Le pouvoir de Lulla s'était renforcé au fils des mois, car elle pouvait maintenant percevoir les pensées de quelques autres personnes loin d'elle. Précisément, celles d'Alec et Jane, mais Lulla savait que ses liens avec les jumeaux étaient extrêmement forts. Lulla ouvrit les yeux et alla sur les lèvres d'Alec pour lui murmurer qu'il fallait qu'ils se bougent légèrement :

_- Alec. Jane m'appelle, il faut aller faire un tour dans la salle des Trônes..._ Seul un grognement lui répondit, elle sentit les bras d'Alec se refermer autour d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger, elle manqua de rire, on aurait dit un petit garçon qu'on venait de réveiller avec un seau d'eau, finalement elle rajouta, _...il s'agit d'une mission mon cher. Allez, debout !_

Le vampire daigna la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir convenablement, non sans étouffer maints grognements à la fois virils et bestiaux.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, Alec a découvert ce que Lulla lui cachait, il a eut raison de s'énerver un peu ! Hâte, hâte de lire le combat entre Lulla et Renata !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu sois toujours là pour me lire...en vérité, j'adore le fait de savoir qu'on adore mon histoire...en même temps c'est un peu normal. Bref, tu as raison, Alec s'est mit en colère mais il avait le droit, cependant Lulla avait également raison de vouloir apprendre à se battre...enfin c'est mon avis sur la question. Elle ne pouvait pas rester pour toujours dépendante des muscles de son Alec, même si elle restera quand même un peu toujours derrière lui...je voulais donner à Lulla un peu d'indépendance. En tout cas, tout ce que j'espère c'est que le combat avec Renata te plaira, donc que ce chapitre soit à ton goût, à la prochaine ^^.

**Lilly :** _(1) "Demetri était le maître de combat personnel de Lulla, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, c'était le meilleur, après Alec bien sûr." Mdr._

_"...elle pourrait mener à bien son plan et aller évincer Renata avant qu'elle tente de faire quoi que ce soit." Fait gaffe à tes fesses Renata ^^._

_J'imagine Alec débarquer chez Démétri : "Bon mon vieux t'as été gentil, mais maintenant je me charge d'entrainer ma belle." xD._

_Hohohohoho, elle va se battre avec Renata **._

_En tout cas super chapitre comme d'hab. :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

_(2) :O Honte à moi j'ai faillit oublier. _

_Joyeux anniversaire :)._

_Avec 48 minutes de retard (a). =)._

Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre...et tu as tout à fait raison, Renata doit faire bien gaffe à ses fesses... En tout cas, j'espère que le passage où Lulla se ''battra'' avec Renata te plaira...en même temps je ne voyais pas Lulla gagner en cassant la tête de Renata sur le sol, même si cette dernière là mérité à mon avis. Bref, en vérité j'ai imaginé la scène où Alec va voir Demetri, même si je ne l'ai pas écrite, tu as un peu raison...le petit Alec a fait étalage de sa virilité auprès de Demetri pour reprendre en mains l'entrainement de sa chérie...ça fait très macho et en même c'est très mignon ^^. Pas grave pour le retard, quarante-huit minutes c'est pas la mort...c'est déjà bien gentil de me le souhaiter, merci beaucoup ma chère, ça m'a fait très plaisir...allez, au plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux d'aussi gentilles reviews ^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHERIE !_

_Coucou ma chérie c'est moi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué sur l'autre chapitre lol. Je suis ravie d'avoir eut raison pour Demetri, lol, t'as raison pour Félix ^^, juste pas possible. _

_Alors, bien sûr j'ai adoré les chapitres et le fait qu'Alec s'occupe maintenant de Lulla ben c'est génial, je préfère ça. Ha non t'as encore coupé au mauvais endroit, t'abuses là mdr._

_T'inquiètes je sais le suspense c'est génial, mais bon pas trop souvent mdr._

_Oui, je sais mon humeur est pourrie lol._

_Bon courage, vivement la suite gros bisous._

_Je suis contente que tu ailles bien et je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens. _

J'ai envie de sautiller pour te remercier, même si tu ne peux pas me voir ^^, sache en tout cas que je te remercie énormément ça me fait plaisir que tu penses à moi. Faudra que tu me confies ta date d'anniversaire, que je sache quand te le souhaiter... Sinon, je suis contente que tu penses la même chose que moi sur mon choix d'entraineur de Lulla, même si Alec est bien évidemment le préféré d'entre mes préférés... Je sais que j'ai tendance à couper aux mauvais moments, mais c'est pas vraiment voulu de temps à autre...c'est juste que j'écris un peu trop longuement et donc je suis obligée de reporter certains choses au chapitre suivant, et ainsi de suite... J'espère que tu iras mieux, et j'ai enlevé le Ps, suite à ta demande, je te donne tout mon courage pour surmonter ce que tu vis en ce moment...et j'espère que tu m'enverras rapidement un mail, comme ça je pourrais te consoler, je l'espère ^^. Allez, je vais bien bosser pour mes examens, et toi tu vas tacher de te sentir mieux...bientôt c'est Noël, rien de tel pour remonter le moral...le mien en tout cas ^^. Je te souhaite bonne chance et je te remercie encore pour ta très gentille review, bisous à toi. (Et oui, ton avis m'avait quand même manqué sur le chapitre précédent ^^.)

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _(1) J'aurai bien aimé te l'envoyer à 11H11, mais internet beuguait xD. C'est dingue cette suite de 1 n'empêche... Ça va te porter bonheur =). Et tout cas je te le souhaite !_

_Tu connais déjà mon avis ^^. J'aime, mais j'ai hâte surtout de voir la suite ! Et ce rebondissement... =D._

_Tu en es où dans l'écriture des chapitres ?_

_Elo _

_(2) Ps : Tu as eu quoi comme cadeaux, ^^ ? _

Coucou, heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours mon histoire et que tu me le fais savoir... Sinon, j'ai aussi des problèmes avec Internet, même si cela arrive relativement rarement...de toute façon, c'est normal... Merci d'être aussi gentille, je te souhaite également beaucoup de bonheur, et je te confie, de ce que j'ai put en lire de tes derniers chapitres, j'ai été charmée et en même temps malheureuse pour ton héroïne... J'espère que j'aurais un peu de temps pour te laisser de longs commentaires reprenant en détails tes chapitres... Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et que ce grand rebondissement arrivera à point nommé...les aventures de Lulla et d'Alec sont loin d'être finies... Quant à mes cadeaux, j'ai eut des livres de toutes sortes, des mangas, deux BD, une théière et du parfum...j'étais gâtée cette année ^^. Bref, j'espère que tu me liras encore longtemps et que tu aimeras le chapitre que je viens de poster...à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Bon bah voilà, le combat entre Renata et Lulla a eut lieu...j'espère qu'il vous aura plut malgré le fait de voir une demi-vampire se battre... En effet, j'ai remarqué dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer, que les hybrides n'étaient pas tellement forts et ne semblaient pas pouvoir battre les vampires... Je suis pas tout à fait d'accord, je pense que même s'ils ne sont pas aussi forts que les vampires, un demi-vampire doit être largement capable de prendre l'avantage sur un vampire...pas en le contrant, mais en faisant comme Lulla, en le déconcentrant.

Le prochain chapitre portera sur la nouvelle mission, une nouvelle activité de Lulla et enfin une dernière petite chose qui pourrait bien changer les relations entre Alec et Lulla. Aussi, j'espère que la nouvelle facette du pouvoir de Lulla vous aura plut...son pouvoir est à présent pratiquement à la totalité de ses capacités... En tout cas, le grand rebondissement que vous attendez sera bien là dans quelques chapitres...

J'espère que vous me suivrez jusque là...à la prochaine fois, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Le prochain post sera samedi, puisque le vendredi j'ai trois contrôles en une seule après-midi...ça va bosser un peu trop dur...^^.

Anga


	75. Question Pov Lulla

Bon je sais que je poste tard dans la journée...la raison étant simple, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, dont changer le beau pansement qui orne ma main gauche, j'expliquerais plus bas...

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez un petit moment destiné à vous montrer que bien qu'étant dans une histoire romantique, les Volturi ne sont pas des bisounours. Egalement, que Lulla va aller prendre des cours de quelques choses. Et enfin, que conformément à ce que le titre laisse présager, il va y avoir une question...j'espère d'ailleurs que cela ne vous semblera pas trop tôt, et également que vous aviez déjà pensé...je m'expliquerais plus bas.

En tout cas bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 73 : Question

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Le vampire daigna la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir convenablement, non sans étouffer maints grognements à la fois virils et bestiaux.

Elle alla enfiler rapidement un ensemble noir, près du corps, le tout accompagné d'une cape pour le moins douce en velours. Alec la suivit et se vêtit à son tour, optant pour un ensemble bien Volturi soit l'uniforme des gardes, Lulla n'y avait pas droit puisqu'elle n'était pas à proprement parler une garde du château, mais la compagne d'un des gardes.

Lulla se laissa entrainer dans les couloirs par Alec, il était aussi prévenant que d'habitude, même si sa poigne sur sa main était quelque peu lâche. Elle pensa alors à ce que cette main lui faisait la nuit, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour quelques heures de sommeil de demi-vampire, elle en rougit énormément avant qu'Alec ne pousse la porte de la salle des Trônes et n'entre dedans coupant court à ses pensées pour le moins perverses.

_- Ah ! Mes deux enfants manquants, je vous attendais...un vrai miracle le don de Lulla, plus besoin de téléphoner..._ Commença par dire Maître Aro, tandis qu'il quittait son trône et s'avançait vers le milieu de la salle, pendant ce temps Alec et Lulla s'étaient placés sur le côté, près de Jane, le Roi de Volterra pencha la tête vers le sol et sembla réfléchir avant de rajouter, _...j'aurais quelques petites choses à vous confier mes enfants. Faites-les entrer, je vous pris !_

Alec et Lulla étaient entrés par une des entrées sur le côté, donc ils ne furent pas surpris en voyant les portes principales s'ouvrir devant deux personnes. Lulla les détailla et tomba sur la vision de deux humains, un homme et une femme, visiblement ils paraissaient terrorisés, elle cessa de respirer aussitôt, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle se demanda pourquoi ses deux humains étaient là, ce n'était pas l'heure de manger, et les Volturi ne s'amusent pas avec la nourriture en dehors des repas, elle supposa donc qu'ils avaient des informations. Lulla remarqua aussi qu'ils y avaient peu de gardes dans la salle, elle aperçut juste Meredith dans un coin accompagnée de Félix et Chelsea, Lulla ne retint même pas un pincement de lèvres à la vue de la vampire envers qui elle était toujours aussi antipathique.

_- Bien, nous avons ici deux personnes qui auraient des informations pour le moins surprenantes...il semblerait que certains enfants de la lune aient survécus à l'extinction que nous avions ordonnés il y a quelques siècles...voici deux humains qui ont été repérés par un de nos alliés comme connaissant l'existence de ces sales loups...que devons-nous faire je me le demande._ Lança Maître Aro, Lulla remarqua que Maître Caius semblait plutôt agité sur son trône, lui qui détestait les enfants de la lune, avait là une opportunité pour tenter de tous les éradiquer, mais déjà le grand Roi de Volterra enchainait, _...il serait logique de créer une cellule de crise à même de gérer la situation...et vu que ces deux humains sont là, ils pourront servir de guide à une mission... Maintenant, dites moi, chers humains que pouvez-vous nous apprendre ?_

Visiblement les deux pauvres humains savaient que leurs jours étaient comptés, restait en effet à savoir, s'ils recelaient des informations précieuses. L'homme s'approcha de Maître Aro, ses deux frères furent légèrement plus agités, à l'instar d'Alec et Jane, dont Lulla percevait la tension. Puis l'humain décida de parler, il semblait à la fois terrorisé et fasciné :

_- Nous ne sommes pas ici d'un plein gré évident...les loups-garous de notre connaissance sont des tueurs, et nous avons une raison vengeresse d'être ici. Nous pouvons vous mener dans leur nid, mais nous voulons une garantie pour notre vie...c'est non négociable !_ Lulla sut aussitôt que bien mal lui en avait prit à cet humain, les Volturi ne marchandaient qu'avec des gens ayant un potentiel et des atouts, hors cette homme n'en avait pas vraiment, elle ne fut donc pas surprise en voyant la réaction du clan...de son clan.

L'humain avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et abordait un rictus qui montrait qu'il faisait style de ne pas avoir peur. Maître Aro éclata carrément de rire comme un enfant joyeux, Marcus étouffa un sifflement réprobateur et Maître Caius grogna, certainement mécontent de voir autant de suffisance, puis il donna un ordre clair et précis :

_- Jane...chère enfant, veux-tu... ?_ La voix était désinvolte mais également sadique, et l'humain fut un instant déstabilisé, mais il se reprit, sauf que Jane avait tourné sa tête vers les deux humains au milieu de la salle et elle leur adressa un sourire narquois.

Puis un hurlement déchirant résonna dans l'espace lugubre de la salle des Trônes, Jane avait dut remarquer que quelque chose liait l'homme et la femme. Car c'est cette dernière qui heurta le sol en hurlant de toutes ses pauvres forces.

_- Un Volturi ne marchande pas avec un individu qui n'a que peu d'atouts dans sa manche...maintenant, monsieur veuillez vous expliquer comment vous avez sut l'existence des vampires... ?_ Résonna Maître Aro en s'approchant l'air de rien de l'humain, celui-ci avait un air coupable et semblait déchiré entre l'option d'aller aider la femme ou bien de la laisser se faire torturer. Contre toute attente, il défia Maître Aro en se taisant, celui-ci prit la main de l'humain et voyant certainement quelques petites choses intéressantes, il rajouta, _...donc ça ne te fait rien que je la tue, Gregory ? Serais-tu assez monstrueux pour nous laisser aller jusque là ?_

L'humain semblait vraiment vouloir être ailleurs, mais Maître Aro fit un geste de la main, et Jane alla tourner brusquement les cervicales de la jeune femme qu'elle avait torturé. L'expression sur le visage de l'humain fut de la fureur, il avait l'air de détester les vampires en cet instant, le Roi de Volterra explosa de rire en clamant :

_- À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas humains...maintenant que je sais tout ce que tu sais, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Il était vain de croire que tu pouvais faire partit des vampires, tu es bien trop humain pour cela...adieu._ A peine ces mots eurent-ils dépassés les lèvres du Maître de Volterra, que déjà Jane se chargeait d'éliminer proprement l'humain. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le souvenir de cette visite à Volterra, l'odeur du sang embaumait encore la pièce, quand Alec entraina Lulla vers leur chambre, avec un détour dans le garde-manger, Lulla était encore une nouvelle-née.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une mission avait donc été annoncée, et malheureusement Alec devait y participer, il avait donc dut partir. Cela ne plut pas à Lulla, mais elle n'avait pas de poids dans la décision, elle se borna donc à épauler du mieux possible son cher amoureux avant son départ. Et encore pire pour la petite hybride, Maître Aro avait tenu à ce que Jane aille avec son frère en Russie, là où se trouvait le pseudo nid des enfants de la lune.

Lulla s'était donc retrouvée toute seule, pas désemparée mais seule, elle n'aimait pas cela, et Alec non plus, mais celui-ci préférait la voir à Volterra qu'en Russie avec lui. Elle l'avait bien comprit, cette mission était dangereuse, les humains qui étaient venus jusqu'en Italie n'étaient pas là par hasard, c'était des évadés du garde-manger des loups-garous, malheureusement pour eux, l'asile à Volterra ne leur avait pas été accordé. Donc, Lulla s'était retrouvée à attendre le retour des jumeaux, mais elle eut des visites de Meredith car celle-ci n'était pas partit trop dangereux comme mission pour une hybride, heureusement, comme cela Lulla se distrayait.

Alec lui avait dit au revoir d'une façon douce, en l'embrassant et en lui promettant de revenir vite, et surtout en bonne santé. Lulla pour sa part décida de tester si son pouvoir pouvait envoyer des messages télépathiques longue distance, elle espérait y arriver, même si elle ne pourrait peut être pas recevoir la réponse, elle savait quand une personne recevait ses messages. Comme ça elle serait rassurée, surtout que le nid des loups-garous était situé dans une zone non couverte par les satellites et les antennes téléphoniques.

Malgré tout Lulla décida de profiter de l'absence des jumeaux, pour réaliser quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qui devait rester secret. En effet, depuis son incorporation officielle chez les Volturi, elle ne savait toujours pas un mot d'Italien, hors cette langue était presque celle d'Alec, Lulla décida donc de faire en sorte d'apprendre un peu d'Italien.

Pour cela, à peine une journée après le départ de son amoureux, elle alla directement dans les appartements de Dame Sulpicia. Lulla savait que si elle expliquait concrètement ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait, alors elle se retrouva un après-midi dans un salon raffiné avec la Reine, elle finit par se lancer dans son explication :

_- Je suis assez malheureuse d'avoir dut laisser Alec et Jane partir pour cette mission, en revanche leur non présence va me permettre de vous présenter une requête..._ La Reine de Volterra observa un long moment Lulla, celle-ci craignit un instant que sa requête ne soit pas acceptée, mais elle se lança et rajouta nerveusement, _...à vrai dire depuis que je suis ici, je ne connais toujours pas un mot d'Italien. Vous pourriez m'apprendre ?_

Lulla mesura l'impact de ses mots dans les prunelles douces de Dame Sulpicia, celle-ci murmura alors, presque pour elle-même que pour Lulla :

_- Identique...oui je veux bien accéder à cette requête, à l'unique condition que tu m'appelles Sulpicia ou mère, et que tu convainques Alec et Jane de faire de même avec mon mari et moi-même..._ Lulla fronça les sourcils, cela lui semblait quand même beaucoup, elle qui avait tant l'habitude de voir les Rois et les Reines comme au dessus, mais elle voulait vraiment des cours d'Italien, et elle finit donc par céder elle aussi.

_- Je veux bien...mais je ne serais pas responsable si Jane et Alec refusent..._ Répondit Lulla, avant d'orner un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle rajouta plus doucement, _...merci...Sulpicia._

_- A la bonne heure ! Je suis heureuse, pour une fois que l'on prend ce genre de considération avec moi...c'est donc moi qui te remercie. Nous allons donc faire en sorte de t'apprendre les bases de l'Italien, je suis ravie de ta décision ma chère...commençons._ La Reine de Volterra avait l'air parfaitement ravie, et Lulla fut heureuse d'avoir put la rendre heureuse, c'était important, car après un an passé près de ces vampires, Lulla en était à les considérer comme une famille.

Une leçon commença donc, avec plus ou moins de succès du côté de Lulla, elle n'était pas forcément douée avec les langues. Heureusement, Dame Sulpicia...Sulpicia avait la fibre pédagogique, ce qui rendit la première leçon de ce jour-là très agréable. C'était simple et musical comme langue, l'Italien était vraiment la langue des amoureux et des artistes, Lulla adora apprendre quelques menus phrases de tout les jours.

Sa diction se retrouvait renforcée, et elle appliquait avec minutie les conseils précieux de Sulpicia, elle sut que sa décision était la bonne. Les jours suivants passèrent de la même manière, si ce n'est les cours de plus en plus complexes mais aussi intéressants, mais Lulla se languissait.

Car bien qu'elle veuille volontiers être seule certaines fois, histoire d'apprendre un peu et de faire une surprise aux jumeaux. Lulla se sentait vraiment seule, même si Alec n'étant pas là les autres gardes du château avait un peu moins peur de l'approcher et d'engager des conversations distrayantes. Alec lui manquait, plus les jours passaient et plus Lulla priait pour le revoir bientôt. Car elle savait la date prévue du retour de son amour, et avant de se coucher pour une courte nuit d'hybride, elle envoyait par le biais de son pouvoir un doux appel à Alec, en sentant à chaque fois qu'il recevait bien le message.

L'annonce de la mission avait eut lieu un lundi, Alec et Jane étaient partis le jour même, ils étaient censés revenir le dimanche. Ce jour-là donc, Lulla s'était réveillée dans un état d'énervement pas possible, elle en avait franchement marre et désirait plus que tout retourner dans les bras froids de son Alec. Pourtant, lorsque midi sonna, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir, elle eut extrêmement peur, elle alla voir Sulpicia, celle-ci tenta de la rassurer :

_- Ce n'est pas courant, certes...mais il arrive qu'une mission mette plus de temps. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant, ils vont revenir, patiente juste encore un peu..._ La voix berçante de Sulpicia permit à Lulla de penser à autre chose toute la fin de journée, ce jour-là donc, la leçon d'Italien se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit.

Mais le jour suivant, Lulla était de plus en plus anxieuse, alors elle céda à son envie et tenta de contacter l'esprit l'Alec par le biais de son pouvoir. Elle tentait de ne pas céder à la panique, mais elle avait peur, et la peur est dure à contrôler, elle utilisa donc son pouvoir :

_**°° Alec ! Où es-tu ? Je m'inquiète, j'ai si peur que cette mission ne soit de trop, la Russie c'est bien trop loin...reviens-moi. °°**_

Elle espéra que cela ferait bouger Alec, dans sa tête Lulla savait déjà que l'esprit d'Alec avait reçut son message, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Car si elle pouvait contacter l'esprit d'Alec, cela voulait dire qu'il allait bien, cela la rassura au moins sur l'état physique de son amoureux. Lulla passa juste la matinée à tourner et retourner ses souvenirs avec Alec, elle avait la sensation qu'on l'avait privé d'une part d'elle-même, elle en était presque malade.

Ce fut vers une heure de l'après-midi qu'une personne entra dans son laboratoire, un garde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une lettre sur un plateau, c'était bref et concis, Sulpicia demandait juste à Lulla d'aller dans les jardins privés pour la leçon d'Italien. D'ailleurs le mot était rédigé en Italien, Lulla n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, même si la perspective de voir les fleurs qui poussaient sous la verrière était enivrante.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Lulla tourna et retourna le petit bout de papier entre ses doigts, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Alec. Puis, elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable de ne pas aller avec Sulpicia, alors elle prit la direction des jardins privés des Rois et Reines. La première fois qu'elle y était allée, Alec l'avait mené et lui avait fait découvrir une belle verrière où des plantes tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique y poussaient.

Cette fois-ci, la visite de Lulla dans cet antre floral était un peu entachée par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait à tout prix voir son amoureux. Finalement, Lulla avança parmi la première section, composée de roses et se rendit vers la baie d'où on voyait la ville et la campagne grise pour le moment, vu la saison. Elle attendait que Sulpicia la rejoigne, tout à son honneur, pendant presque dix minutes, elle se remémora le cours d'Italien d'hier.

Quand soudainement, sous parfum des fleurs environnantes, elle perçut la douce fragrance qu'elle voulait percevoir depuis le début de la semaine : Alec. Son Alec.

Aussitôt après son analyse de la situation, elle tenta de se retourner, mais elle fut prise au piège dans une douce étreinte de glace. Une étreinte qu'elle avait tant attendu, au dessus d'eux les larges fleurs d'un magnolia embaumait la serre, Lulla ronronna carrément de plaisir, elle venait de retrouver sa place. Alec resserra ses bras autour d'elle, mais écartant une main il vint enlever les cheveux de Lulla du coté gauche de sa nuque pour donner un accès à sa bouche.

Alors que les lèvres fraîches d'Alec effleuraient son épiderme, elle tenta de se retourner pour parler à Alec, lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, combien elle l'aimait. Mais il ne lui en laissa ni le temps ni l'envie, car caressant doucement de sa main contre son ventre, il murmura :

_- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu d'être là, contre toi...cela fait trop longtemps, les missions sont invivables sans toi. Et tes appels, je n'aime pas du tout de laisser te mourir d'angoisse à mon égard, tu m'as manqué ma Lullaby..._ Les mots d'Alec coulaient comme une source intarissable, pendant presque dix minutes il ne cessa de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, elle répondait combien sa présence était vitale pour elle, puis la retournant il colla leurs deux visages dans un baiser de réconfort et d'amour, avant de se décoller doucement de l'étreinte de leurs lèvres pour murmurer sensuellement, _...j'ai eut du temps dans ces landes froides et perdues de Russie, assez de temps pour finir un poème pour toi...il t'est dédié personnellement : _

_**L**__a douce demoiselle, _

_**U**__nique et divine, _

_**L**__ycoris au creux des seins, _

_**L**__e vampire amoureux, _

_**A**__uprès de son cœur, _

_**B**__elle chanceuse, _

_**Y**__sopet pour elle..._

Le poème resta un long instant dans la tête de Lulla, puis elle comprit que ce magnifique cadeau venait avec autre chose. Elle se tendit impatiente de savoir la suite, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec et guetta la suite, ce poème tellement beau lui restait encore sur la langue comme un monceau de paradis, puis Alec ouvrit la bouche pour souffler tel un ange :

_- Un jour, quand tu le voudras bien. Epouse-moi._

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Le combat Renata/Lullaby était super. Renata n'est pas très loyale, mais heureusement Alec était là. Le pouvoir de Lulla est à double sens ? Pas mal._

_A plus._

Hello, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois toujours là pour me faire un petit signe d'encouragement ^^. En tout cas, heureuse de savoir que le combat était à ton goût, et sinon tu as totalement raison Renata n'est pas loyale. En même temps, ce n'était pas drôle si elle l'était, et puis elle était poussée par la rage...pour un peu on la plaindrait presque. Aussi, je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies le double sens du pouvoir de Lulla, j'aime ce pouvoir, il me permet de faire plus de choses...enfin bref, merci pour ta gentille review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore, j'adore, j'adore *0*._

_Battue la Renata =P._

_J'me suis imaginée Lulla en tenu de combat ou en kimono pour combattre ^^._

_Toujours aussi mignon et protecteur Alec :)._

_J'vois bien Alec à genoux devant Aro à le supplier de pas trop punir sa belle... xP._

_Jane est impossible, ce n'est pas une fille pour rien, toujours à bouder x)._

_Groupe de shopping xD._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Coucou, contente de te ''voir'', ça me fait plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir...après tout, c'est réconfortant de savoir que les lecteurs aiment lire mes mots. Bref, Renata s'est bien cassée les dents en essayant de s'en prendre à Lulla...tant mieux si tu as imaginé Lulla avec toute la grâce dut à une combattante ^^. Moi aussi j'imaginais bien la scène où Alec supplierait les Rois de ne pas punir Lulla...même que Caius aurait fait la tronche. Enfin bref, je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plut, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre...à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon bah, voilà, voilà...Alec a fait sa demande à Lulla...reste à savoir ce qu'elle va pouvoir répondre, mais vous le saurez plus tard. Je tiens à faire savoir que le poème est de moi, et que par conséquent j'estime qu'il est à moi ^^.

Aussi, j'espère que vous ne penserez pas qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'Alec demande Lulla en mariage...de toute façon vous verrez ce qui se passera plus loin. Je tiens à dire que pour moi c'était une évidence qu'ils allaient en arriver à ce point là dans leur relation, même si pour Lulla c'est un peu tôt en effet... Vous verrez ce qu'elle lui répondra, et j'espère que sa réponse vous satisfera...et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'être un peu trop romantique avec les deux tourtereaux.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera spécial, d'ailleurs il apportera avec lui un cadeau de noël avec un peu d'avance. J'espère que vous apprécierez de vouloir connaître la réponse que pourra donner Lulla à son Alec adoré...^^.

Le prochain post sera vendredi prochain, j'ai un contrôle mais comme c'est le matin, je vais faire un effort juste pour vous ^^.

A la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir...je précise avec gentillesse que j'adore mes petits lecteurs, sans vous cette histoire n'aurait pas forcément continué de la même manière...

Anga

Ps : Vu que j'ai de la place, je vais pouvoir me lamenter pendant quelques lignes sur la mésaventure d'hier midi. Voyez-vous, si vous mangez des châtaignes, je vous conseille de demander à un mâle viril à côté de vous de les éplucher... Vu que dans mon cas, je l'ai fait moi-même, vous devinerez aisément ce qu'il m'est arrivé : le couteau a dérapé et m'a largement entaillé la pulpe d'un des doigts de la main gauche. Je peux vous dire que ça fait mal...une belle entaille, de plus j'avais contrôles l'après-midi...tout l'après-midi... Ce qui fait que je me dis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma Bioch. et ma Chimie... En plus cet après-midi j'ai passé dix minutes avec le doigt dans un verre d'eau pour décoller lentement le pansement qui avait eut la malheureuse idée de se coller à la plaie...**quel est le crétin qui fait des compresses stériles qui collent !** Bref, j'ai un doigt bien entaillé...ça avait bien pissé le sang d'ailleurs, une vraie fontaine... Bref, c'était **la minute d'auto-apitoiement**, désolée si cela vous a plus ennuyé qu'autre-chose...moi en tout cas **J'AI MAL !** (Désolée, cri du cœur, c'est sortit tout seul.)


	76. Adoration Pov Alec & Lulla

Ouaip, je suis vivante...**la raison de mon absence de post de vendredi dernier tient simplement au fait que je n'avais plus internet**. En fait, c'est une sombre histoire dont je parlerais plus bas...sinon je m'excuse bien bas, et j'espère que les post d'aujourd'hui sauront vous satisfaire.

D'abord, je tiens à faire savoir que ce chapitre est **le premier** des deux chapitres qui seront consacrés au **quatrième lemon de cette histoire**. Ce qui induit un double Pov, je m'excuse d'avance si cette façon de faire dérange...j'aime à avoir les Pov de chacun des personnages à quelques paragraphes d'intervalles. Bref, vous allez avoir la réponse de Lulla à la demande en mariage de son cher Alec, ensuite vous aurez un lemon sera extrêmement spécial, et qui était attendu il me semble.

Je tiens également à faire savoir qu'il faut remercier **Astasia** pour **la vérification de traduction en Italien**...la vérification en Allemand n'étant pas encore été faite, je m'excuse d'avance si vous voyez des fautes...mais en revanche n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, que je corrige un peu, les reviews et les MP sont faits pour ça.

Bonne lecture à tous, avec une fois encore mes sincères excuses pour l'absence de post de vendredi dernier,

* * *

Chapitre 74 : Adoration (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

_- Un jour, quand tu le voudras bien. Epouse-moi._

Il avait attendu patiemment, avait mesuré doucement ses chances de voir Lulla dire oui, maintenant il s'était lancé. Alec savait que cette demande était un peu désaxée par rapport au siècle de naissance de Lulla, il ne savait pas si elle dirait oui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis un an.

Mais Alec l'aimait, elle l'aimait, pourquoi se priver du plaisir d'avoir pour femme son âme-sœur, surtout qu'ainsi il aurait sa belle en fiancée. Aussi, il ne souhaitait pas se marier avec elle tout de suite, simplement le titre de fiancé lui plaisait à l'oreille, il se concentra sur Lulla.

Cette demande n'était pas si insolite que cela venant d'Alec, mais Lulla pensait vraiment qu'il attendrait encore un peu avant de ce lancer. Mais, en même temps que les mots, l'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Lulla, elle voulait bien d'Alec comme époux, mais pas tout de suite.

Pourtant, son corps ne put s'empêcher de réagir violemment à cette annonce, elle écarquilla les yeux, et sentit les jambes se faire toutes molles. Heureusement qu'Alec était là, elle finit donc en un coup de vent, assise sur les genoux d'Alec, sur un banc et sous les fleurs d'un églantier cette fois, celui-ci la regardant attentivement.

_- Je n'aurais pas dut..._ Il se sentit coupable en un instant, il n'aurait pas dut la brusquer, ce n'était pas la demande à faire, et il ne voulait en aucun cas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais Lulla réagit à ses paroles en le coupant brutalement.

_- NON !_ Etonné de ce cri, Alec regarda attentivement Lulla il eut peur une longue seconde avant qu'elle ne lui explique alors en rougissant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, _...je veux dire...je veux bien t'épouser un jour...pas maintenant, je...heu...je ne me sens pas tout à fait prête à m'engager de cette façon. Il n'empêche que tu as bien fait, ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis si prompte à suivre mes sentiments. Alec...je t'aime, je veux être ta femme, mais dans l'avenir, pas aujourd'hui...mon Alec._

Elle avait prit son visage entre ses mains et caressait les lèvres froides et dures du vampire, celui-ci était aux anges. Elle acceptait d'être sa femme, fougueusement, Alec décida d'embrasser de toutes ses forces la petite hybride qui reposait entre ses bras.

_- Merci._ Dit-il quelques baisers plus tard, elle pensait à ce simple mot, pourtant il mettait Lulla dans une béatitude presque incroyable, il la voulait en tant que femme, elle en était de plus en plus heureuse.

Surtout qu'il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de temps, il était prévenant, et Lulla sut en elle-même qu'en effet, elle serait fière d'être l'épouse de ce vampire. Puis, elle se rappela quelque chose, elle le fit savoir, en agitant légèrement une des ses mains qui était prise dans les cheveux d'Alec :

_- Donc je serais ta fiancée...ne faut-il pas une bague ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, aussitôt elle vit la mine d'Alec passer de réjouie, à l'idée qu'elle soit sa fiancée, à gênée par l'histoire de la bague, Lulla se demanda s'il y avait seulement pensé avant de faire sa demande, mais elle trouva cela assez mignon.

Alec était gêné, mais en même temps très heureux. Il avait pensé en effet à la bague, se tortillant légèrement il en vint à sortir un écrin fermé recouvert de velours bleu nuit. Il regarda un instant l'écrin puis les yeux interrogatifs de sa belle, en ne manquant pas les rougeurs de sa Lulla. Puis, il prit le parti de poser délicatement cet écrin sur les cuisses de sa belle, celle-ci était fixée sur le velours, comme si ses yeux verts pouvaient voir à travers et contempler la bague.

Il avait hésité longtemps sur quelle bague choisir, au final il en restait trois en lice, puis ne se décidant pas il avait demandé l'avis de Jane. Elle en avait éliminé une, et le choix final avait été fait par Alec. Il retint donc son souffle alors que les mains tièdes de son ange personnel étaient en train d'ouvrir l'écrin et de dévoiler le bijou.

Elle était intriguée mais en même temps contente qu'il ne lui ait pas fait une demande trop conventionnelle, elle observa les gestes d'Alec. Il posa doucement le petit écrin sur ses cuisses, le regardant reposer sur elle, Lulla fut sûre qu'il était gêné, mais elle passa outre et décida d'assouvir sa curiosité, un bijou est toujours un présent merveilleux, mais encore plus venant d'Alec.

Après avoir ouvert le petit coffret bleu nuit, Lulla détailla de ses yeux verts prairies une bague reposant doucement sur un lit de velours. Un tour doré, un petit diamant au milieu, entouré de six petits rubis violet, et quelques diamants complétant légèrement sur les cotés. En somme, cela ressemblait presque à une fleur, le cœur en diamant, les pétales en rubis violet et les feuilles en diamant. Elle la trouva à la fois raffinée et délicate, décemment somptueuse, Lulla fut contente qu'Alec ait choisit cette bague, elle la trouvait vraiment belle.

Un point intéressant sur cette bague, qui la rendit unique aux yeux de Lulla, s'était qu'elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux bagues habituelles de fiançailles. Elle trouva que ce fait rendait leur future union bien plus originale et spéciale.

Alec décida de faire ensuite preuve de romantisme, il avait remarqué le regard vraiment appréciateur de Lulla, ainsi que son geste inconscient de caresser doucement le bijou. Il était heureux que cela lui plaise, il prit le parti de sortir la bague de sa boîte de velours :

_- Ich verspreche, dich zu heiraten, wenn Sie sich entscheiden, sind Sie bereit...ich will dich zur Frau. __*****_ Dit-il de sa voix la plus solennelle et douce et surtout dans la langue natale de sa douce, tout en passant la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Lulla. Pour se faire, sa douce s'était levée et observait sa main d'un air de petite fille émerveillée, il trouva ce tableau le plus touchant du monde, et sut qu'il avait bien fait d'apprendre un minimum d'Allemand, car sa Lulla le regardait avec une mine attendrie.

_- Sì, lo voglio...prometto di sposarti anche, Alec...il mio Alec. __******_ Lulla murmura cela avec tant de conviction qu'Alec en fut tout retourné et également par l'utilisation de l'Italien, il ne douta pas que sa chère et tendre l'avait appris pour lui, il aimait tellement cette femme, sa douce porta sa main près de ses yeux, jouant un instant avec la bague, puis elle remit son regard vert dans le sien, et elle attrapa ses deux mains avant de déclarer_,_ _...je serais ta femme. Maintenant, que cette promesse est faite, permet moi de te demander quelque chose... Tu m'as dit il y a assez longtemps qu'à un moment donné nous devrons procéder à un accouplement...laisse-moi te dire que c'est le moment idéal...j'en ai envie tout de suite, Alec._

Elle aimait vraiment cette bague, et avait prit conscience de son engagement quand le métal froid avait glissé sur sa peau, grâce aux mains d'Alec, qui mettaient la bague à sa place finale. Elle avait aussi eut beaucoup de surprise et de tendresse mêlées, en entendant Alec parler en Allemand, elle avait sut qu'il fallait lui répondre en Italien. Ainsi, tout d'eux avait appris la langue de l'autre, encore autre chose les rapprochant. Puis, les pensées de Lulla s'étaient penchées sur le désir qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Alec, elle finit par le lui dire, ne désirant rien lui cacher.

Les yeux d'Alec prirent une teinte noir ébène, elle fut heureuse de le faire réagir ainsi, de toute façon Lulla était prête, elle venait de lui promettre le mariage, pourquoi ne pas les lier encore plus en procédant enfin à leur accouplement ? En clair, elle voulait Alec, et ce moment était surement le meilleur pour y procéder.

Instantanément, Alec se leva à une vitesse stupéfiante, qui dut surprendre sa demi-vampire à lui, puis il souleva Lulla dans ses bras comme un fétus de paille. La vitesse d'Alec redoubla tandis qu'ils approchaient rapidement de leur chambre, aucuns d'eux ne regarda ce qu'ils pouvaient croiser, ils étaient partis dans leur bulle.

Doucement, il la posa sur le lit de bois de leur chambre, elle voulait bien cet accouplement, et bien il se ferait une joie de lui en faire un digne d'elle. A peine, l'eut-il reposé sur les oreillers, que déjà il s'attaquait aux boutons de chemise de Lulla, Alec ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils y en avaient beaucoup trop. Il sentit les mains de Lulla qui s'attaquaient à sa chemise à lui.

Arrivant à la fin de la chemise violette de Lulla, Alec mit à nu la fine dentelle qui empêchait ses yeux de vampire de voir les seins de sa douce. De son côté, Lulla en avait finit avec sa chemise, révélant son torse parfait, que longtemps il avait méprisé pour cela. Car à quoi bon avoir un corps parfait si personne ne l'aime vraiment, mais cela avait radicalement changé, Lulla était là.

Tout de suite après leur entrée dans leur chambre, Alec commença à la déshabiller, visiblement, il en avait autant envie qu'elle. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge en quelques secondes, une seconde plus tard et elle sentait distinctement les mains d'Alec en train de flatter sa poitrine.

Lulla comprit un peu tard, que son Alec tendre était relégué au placard, elle avait juste le vampire en face d'elle. Vampire qui ne se préoccupa pas de la lingerie de sa fiancée, puisqu'il arracha le carcan de soie blanche pour mettre à nu ses deux seins. Entre le plaisir des caresses d'Alec, Lulla crut percevoir qu'il murmurait des '' _Mienne._ ''. Visiblement, il voulait la marquer, la posséder comme étant sa propriété, elle ne fut pas si choquée que cela, elle lui appartenait après tout.

Sa Lullaby, son âme-sœur, bientôt sa compagne officielle puis sa femme, tout cela tournait dans la tête du vampire. Il céda aux exigences de sa part vampirique, ceci étant, il arracha la soie qui recouvrait les deux tendres boules de chair qu'Alec voulait entre ses mains. Il y arriva mieux que personne, et bientôt put se perdre dans la douceur des seins de Lulla.

Doux et surtout maniables, étant humaine Lulla avait des seins chauds, maintenant Alec se complaisait dans une tiédeur divine. Ses mains apprirent encore et toujours les douces courbes qui formaient l'être qu'il chérissait, Alec entendait parfaitement les soupirs de plaisir de sa compagne. Sa part vampirique souhaita alors y aller plus sauvagement, il céda.

D'un ensemble de mouvements, il retourna le corps de Lulla sur le ventre, et plaça automatiquement ses lèvres de glace contre la nuque de sa douce. Elle le laissait faire tout ce dont il avait envie, cela lui plaisait, alors de ses mains il évacua rapidement la jupe noire de Lulla.

Sa bouche émettait des sons sans qu'elle cherche à réfléchir, elle était complètement sous la coupe des caresses de son amant. Puis, il la retourna et la mettant à plat ventre sur les draps, Alec dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque, pour y poser ses lèvres gelés.

Aussitôt, son esprit ne put s'empêcher un instant de penser à ce que Léontel lui avait fait, car la position était presque similaire. Mais, la douceur des mains d'Alec enlevant sa jupe, convainquit Lulla qu'elle était belle et bien sur le point de s'accoupler vampiriquement avec son amour. Alec contraint le corps de Lulla à arquer le dos, ce faisant leurs deux bassins entrèrent en contact, promesse d'une longue nuit.

Elle sentit ensuite qu'Alec la tirait pour l'assoir, elle se retrouva donc le dos serré contre le torse d'Alec, ses reins sentant parfaitement le désir d'Alec. Il tourna légèrement sa tête, de façon à l'embrasser timidement, elle haussa un sourcil à cette constatation.

_- Heu...pardon de t'avoir mit ainsi, mais ma bête vamp...non je te voulais comme cela. Mais on peut changer si tu préfères..._ Il avait murmuré cela, car il s'était parfaitement rendu compte de la tension régnant dans le corps de sa douce lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sous lui, mais visiblement il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Car, Lulla attrapa une de ses mains de glace, et l'approcha de ses lèvres roses, avant de sortir sa langue sensuelle et de l'enrouler autour de son majeur. Combustion spontanée, Alec sentit carrément sa douceur et sa prévenance à l'égard de sa douce en train de tomber dans l'oubli. Mais, Lulla ignorant cela, continua à attirer lascivement les doigts d'Alec dans sa bouche, puis ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Alec.

Il perdit complètement le contrôle, renversant encore une fois Lulla sur le ventre, Alec mit sa main autour du bassin de Lulla, de façon à coller leurs deux sexes. Même si il existait encore plusieurs barrières les séparant de leur union future, dont la dernière pièce de lingerie de Lulla. Alec, toujours dominé par son désir et ses instincts, s'allongea carrément sur Lulla, la maintenant sur le matelas, et une de ses mains partit à la conquête d'une chaude et douce caverne pour l'abriter.

Elle le trouva à la fois délicat et trop prévenant, alors Lulla décida de faire en sorte de le laisser se dépatouiller avec ses instincts. Pour cela, elle utilisa sa langue et la moiteur de sa bouche, elle y réussit largement, car en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lulla se retrouvait à plat ventre sur le matelas, avec le corps d'Alec au dessus d'elle. Comble du comble, leurs bassins étaient liés par son bras glacial, et l'autre main était partit farfouiller dans sa culotte.

Etonnamment, la conduite bestiale de son amoureux, maintenant fiancé, lui apparaissait comme normale et juste. Elle prit juste tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour gémir face aux agréables caresses virtuoses de son Alec, il était vraiment doué. Elle finit par se tortiller entre le matelas et lui, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'il fallait qu'il lui laisse un peu d'espace pour gémir convenablement.

Apparemment il comprit en deux temps trois mouvements ce qu'elle voulait, Alec enleva son poids de son dos et s'agenouilla en seiza sur le matelas. Il attira le bassin de Lulla et le colla au sien, tandis qu'elle-même se redressait légèrement sur ses coudes, elle se tendit.

Sentir sa compagne se tortiller sous lui le rendait presque fou, il adorait la mettre dans un tel état, Lulla en était encore plus désirable. Puis, alors qu'il aperçut l'éclat de la bague qui luisait contre la peau blanche et tiède de sa fiancée, Alec prit alors vraiment conscience qu'il fallait qu'ils aient leur accouplement.

Pour cela, il se redressa, préférant observer le corps nu de sa compagne, ils finirent dans une drôle de position, mais tellement excitante. Elle, sur le ventre, cabrant son dos pour faire entrer en contact leurs bassins, et lui à l'autre bout, agenouillé et près à entamer la suite des réjouissances.

D'un mouvement, la culotte de Lullaby n'exista plus, puis il se déshabilla en deux millièmes de secondes, pressé de se fondre dans la douceur de son hybride. Une fois nu tout les deux, il aperçut que Lulla avait légèrement tourné sa tête pour le regarder, tout en ayant les bras croisés sur les draps de soie, elle semblait interrogative.

_- Où veux-tu ma morsure, mon amour ?_ Demanda la voix chaude et grave de son vampire, elle se mit à mouiller toute seule de plaisir, déjà qu'après le passage des doigts d'Alec elle était toute émoustillée, là elle était carrément en train de perdre la tête, mais elle trouva la force de répondre.

_- Où bon te semble...c'est toi qui décide..._ Lulla tenta de faire passer tout le désir qu'elle ressentait par cette simple phrase, elle sembla y réussir car Alec empoigna doucement ses hanches, fit cabrer son dos un peu plus, et Lulla sentit parfaitement que le sexe d'Alec était à l'orée de son entrée, mais Alec semblait attendre un peu.

_- Où bon te semble également mon amour, choisit toi-même l'endroit où tu veux que j'aborde les marques qui feront de toi ma compagne, mon unique compagne d'éternité..._ Il avait été touché par la réponse de Lulla, elle lui faisait le cadeau de l'endroit où il apposerait ses dents, Alec trouva juste qu'elle ait le même droit, puis il pencha son corps sur elle.

Alec se retrouva à planer au dessus d'elle, elle avait retourné sa tête dans les draps et semblait toute attentive sur la suite des évènements. Alors, seulement, il daigna la pénétrer avec toute la passion de son amour pour Lullaby.

* * *

_*****__ - Je promets de t'épouser quand tu décideras que tu seras prête...je te veux pour femme._

_**** **__- Oui je le veux...je promets de t'épouser également, Alec...mon Alec._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _(1) Salut !_

_Lulla apprend l'Italien avec Sulpicia, je trouve ça bien, et le poème est trop mignon !_

_Hâte, hâte, hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

_(2) Resalut !_

_J'ai oublié de te dire j'ai beaucoup aimé la demande en mariage._

Heureuse de savoir que tu es toujours là pour me lire, malgré mon retard pas évident à comprendre... Bref, je suis ravie de savoir que le fait que Lulla prenne des leçons soit aussi bien prit, pour le poème, je me suis efforcée de faire quelque chose de choupinou, qui pourrait coller à la personnalité d'Alec et de Lulla aussi. J'espère, même si la suite a tardé à venir, qu'elle te plaira et que tu aimeras la réponse de Lulla à cette demande en mariage...à la prochaine.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, alors je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré tes deux chapitres et alors la fin de celui la j'ai carrément craqué, lol._

_Vivement la suite, bon courage bisous._

_Ps : Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait plaisir que je te souhaite ton anniversaire et je t'assure je t'ai vu sautiller, mdr. Bon moi c'est toujours bof, mais bon j'essaye de tenir le coup, je suis désolée de pas t'envoyer de mail. Mais mon msn déconne, enfin en ce moment j'ai la poisse, la misère quoi et toi tes cours et quoi de neuf depuis ? Gros bisous et fais attention à toi. _

Je suis véritablement contente de savoir que tu es toujours là et que tu vas bien, même si ton moral est bof, il est quand même là et c'est déjà ça ^^. Heureuse de savoir que les deux précédents chapitres ont été à ton goût, cela me plait beaucoup et me rassure quand à la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que le lemon sera à ton goût, ainsi que le chapitre suivant... Pas grave pour le mail, prend ton temps et j'attendrais ^^. Moi ça va mieux depuis que j'ai retrouvé internet, j'ai enfin accès à ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir avant...on a beau dire, internet c'est vachement utile. Bref, gros bisous à toi et toi aussi fais attention...à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _(1) Hoo ouii ouii._

_Même que Sulpicia elle aurait fait ses yeux de chien...oups de vampirette battue à son mari pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop puni =D._

_Super chapitre comme d'hab._

_Il était super téméraire l'humain même un peu trop, mais Jane a dû être contente de pouvoir faire joujou xD._

_Courage Lulla, courage, avec l'absence tu l'aimes encore plus ton Alec *0*. Moi aussi je veux apprendre l'Italien avec Sulpicia :O. En plus c'est vrai, c'est une trop belle langue *-*._

_Magnifique poème **._

_Oui, oui, oui Lulla, Epouse-le. Si elle refuse je l'épouserais à ta place *0*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

_(2) C'est ''à sa place'' que je voulais mettre :K._

Je n'imagine pas vraiment Aro pouvoir punir Sulpicia, elle doit être trop mignonne en essayant d'imiter le chat potté... Donc en définitive, je suis certaine qu'Aro n'est qu'un faible face à son épouse...et je le préfère comme ça. Heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre précédent, tu as raison, Jane s'est amusée comme une folle...de toute façon participer ou pas la torture de quelqu'un lui fait plaisir, du moment qu'on torture et pas qu'on propose une tasse de thé. Quand à la demande en mariage et la petite faute de frappe, je dois avouer que j'étais morte de rire, tu as égayé une de mes journées et je t'en remercie. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que j'aurais encore le plaisir de rire à tes fautes de frappe ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen** **:** _J'ai adoré ce chapitre, et non la demande ne m'étonne pas et je ne trouve pas que c'est tôt, c'est le bon moment, vivement la suite._

Hello, je suis absolument ravie de savoir que la demande en mariage ne t'ait pas étonné, même si pour ma part je le suis un peu...suis-je si transparente ? En tout cas, je pensais aussi que c'était le bon moment, de toute façon, tu l'auras remarqué, les deux tourtereaux ne comptent pas se marier tout de suite...je préfère avancer dans l'histoire avant de les placer dans cette cérémonie. Sinon, je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu me suis, merci pour cette review et à la prochaine.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _(1) Coucou =),_

_Désolée du retard !_

_Méchant Alec xPP ! T'amènes ta chérie voir les musées avec ta sœur pour votre anniversaire de rencontre ? T'aurais fait ça avec moi je t'aurai quitté, petit ^^ !_

_Je reviens lire la suite demain :D. _

_(2) Coucou ;D !_

_Ma paaaauvre ! C'est sûr que ça fait mal... Ssss..._

_Bon on va plutôt parler de ton chapitre, hein :) ?_

_Lulla a eu une bonne idée =) ! Ce serait mignon si elle écrivait quelques jolies lignes à Alec en italien __._

_Et la demande en mariage ! WAOUH ! Au milieu des fleurs... Sublime ! Vraiment c'est un grand moment de leur histoire :D. Et j'ai très, très, très, TRES hâte de voir le mariage ^^ ! Enfin si Lulla accepte ;D ! Parce qu'elle a quel âge de physique pour l'instant ?_

_Avec admiration._

_Elo ;D !_

Ah, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, j'ai tendance à avoir peur de ton avis à toi. Bref, d'abord tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'un potentiel retard, vu comment je suis en retard sur mes publications de mon côté. Donc, j'espère que tu riais en disant qu'Alec n'aurait pas dut emmener Lulla dans les musées pour leur anniversaire de rencontre... Parce que de mon côté, je trouve que c'est plutôt romantique...et puis avouons-le, les musées ont pas mal de recoins sombres si on cherche bien ^^. Merci de compatir au malheur de mon petit doigt...à par ça, je suis aux anges de voir que tu as tant apprécié la demande en mariage, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la réponse. Pour ce qui est de l'âge physique de Lulla, elle est sur ses quinze ans, je rappelle que la transformation en hybride la condamnée à rester dans cet âge là. Mais, t'en fais pas, je compte leur laisser du temps avant qu'ils ne se marient...c'est tellement de préparation un mariage ^^. Allez, à une prochaine fois, avec mes meilleurs compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire...et merci pour ces deux merveilleuses reviews.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà, je ne vais épiloguer longtemps sur ce chapitre-ci, vu que j'ai de la place pour étaler ce que je pense. En revanche, je veux bien donner quelques explications à mon absence inopinée de la semaine dernière en matière de post.

En fait, dans la nuit du trente novembre, un employé de mon fournisseur d'accès à internet a bidouillé le signal. Sauf que ma boîte étant tellement vieille, elle a quand même six ans, que le signal n'était plus reconnu et que je n'avais donc plus internet. Après, il a fallut attendre qu'on nous envoi une seconde boîte, que j'ai dut faire marcher toute seule, vu que mon père est partit au Japon cette semaine...que du bonheur en somme.

Bon, voilà, j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra trop pour ce que je n'ai pas put poster la semaine dernière, je ne pouvais simplement pas.

Cliquez sur la pitite flèche pour avoir la suite du lemon, je vous retrouve là-bas.

Anga


	77. Passion Pov Alec & Lulla

Bref, voici **la seconde partie du quatrième lemon de cette histoire**, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et donc que cet accouplement sera à votre goût. J'espère que je ne parais pas trop perverse avec mes histoires de lemon tous les vingt chapitres ? En tout cas, moi j'aime les écrire, alors si vous aimez les lire, je peux facilement dire que tout le monde est content et tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 75 : Passion (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Les mots d'Alec l'avaient touché, elle était complètement sur un nuage de bonheur, quand elle ressentit nettement la poussée de son ange. Elle ne s'empêcha pas de gémir, au fil du temps elle appréciait de mieux en mieux l'arrivé du sexe d'Alec dans le sien.

Car elle ne mentait pas en disant que bien que naturel et plaisant au bout d'un moment, les premiers vas-et-viens étaient toujours un peu dérangeant. Lulla gardait la sensation de devoir mettre un peu de temps avant d'accepter pleinement son partenaire, Alec le savait fort bien et s'occupait extrêmement bien de ses sensations. Car cette fois-là fut presque sans sentiment dérangeant, elle était juste extatique de sentir qu'ils étaient enfin reliés.

Alec sentit juste l'étroitesse habituelle de sa partenaire, et pour une fois il ne voyait pas les yeux de son ange, cela le dérangea quelque peu. Il se promit donc de les mettre face à un miroir la prochaine fois, il préférait voir les sensations qu'il apportait à Lulla dans les yeux de celle-ci.

Car, le vampire adorait les yeux verts de sa belle, tantôt clairs et vifs, tantôt sombres et envoûtants, un vrai puits de mystère. Puis, il commença à entamer une danse lente mais profonde et surtout enivrante. Sous lui, Lulla était en train de gémir à qui mieux mieux, et cela le réjouit, une de ses mains était occupée à rapprocher les deux bassins en se posant sur le ventre doux de sa compagne, mais l'autre était en train de dégager la nuque de Lulla.

Le vampire avait décidé il y avait longtemps de l'endroit où il planterait fermement ses crocs dans la chair douce de son âme-sœur. Cet endroit était l'épaule gauche de Lulla, un endroit assez visible, mais en même temps facile à dissimuler. Alec déposa de multiples baisers à l'endroit où la marquerait, il savait que cela lui ferait mal, mais il savait s'y résoudre, de toute façon lui aussi aurait largement de quoi gémir de douleur lorsque Lulla le mordrait.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Lulla perçut des douces caresses froides sur son épaule gauche, elle comprit que ce devait certainement être l'endroit de sa marque. Automatiquement son cerveau essaya lui-aussi de trouver un endroit d'Alec où apposer sa marque, mais faire l'amour en même temps l'empêchait légèrement de réfléchir.

Puis elle eut l'idée du siècle, en sentant la main d'Alec qui se posa sur le matelas à coté de la sienne, Alec maintenait son poids ainsi. Lulla décida que ce serait sur l'avant-bras de cette main qu'elle poserait ses dents, bien que d'idée de faire souffrir Alec lui fasse un peu mal au cœur. Les mouvements d'Alec étaient en train de s'accélérer, elle le sentait parfaitement, et fit savoir sa découverte par des cris et des gémissements de plaisir. La position était non conventionnelle mais avait le mérite de donner du plaisir, Alec ralentit le rythme de ses poussées.

Aussitôt, elle siffla un avertissement, et il le comprit visiblement car il accéléra d'autant plus fort et plus vite, il n'y avait plus rien de doux. Car Alec utilisa sa main qui était sur le ventre de Lulla, pour aller titiller le clitoris de celle-ci, Lulla ne put empêcher un soupir de plaisir de lui échapper.

Il adorait littéralement cette position, et à l'entente des gémissements de Lulla, Alec déduisit que sa douce hybride aussi y était sensible. A vrai dire, depuis que leur vie sexuelle avait commencé, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup varié les positions, préférant rester dans le conventionnel qui les satisfaisait tout les deux. Mais là, c'était carrément le pied, surtout pour Alec, car être au dessus et dominant sur sa femelle, avait l'art de le rendre presque fou. Son cerveau hurlait d'aller encore plus vite et plus fort, en bon amant il tenta de résister.

Ses mouvements de bassins se ralentirent légèrement, mais Lulla siffla carrément en s'apercevant de ce fait, extatique le vampire reprit de la vitesse. Dans un coin de l'esprit d'Alec, il se dit que tout le château était en train de profiter des hurlements de plaisirs que Lulla et lui ne manquaient pas de pousser.

Puis, il sut que la fin de leur accouplement était proche, car Alec commença à ressentir les ondes de chaleurs le parcourir. En bon amant, il tint à faire venir sa Lullaby avec lui, alors il partit à la rencontre du clitoris de sa future femme, elle en soupira tout en crispant ses phalanges sur les draps de soies, il accéléra.

Elle se mourait littéralement de plaisir, Lulla était en train d'attendre avec toute l'impatience du monde son orgasme proche. Et les doigts de son Alec qui l'émoustillaient étaient en train de lui faire perdre l'esprit, avec délice elle attendit son orgasme tout en gardant en tête le fait de devoir mordre Alec.

Un claquement de rein plus tard, et Alec se tendant derrière elle, lui fit savoir qu'il était en train d'avoir son orgasme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que cela, trois évènements marquants se passèrent dans la même seconde, inondant son esprit de leurs sensations.

La première chose fut son propre orgasme, où elle resserra à tout prix son vagin autour du sexe de son si doué amant. Elle sentit qu'elle explosait littéralement, ce fut l'un de ses orgasmes les plus délicieux qu'elle avait eut la chance de goûter avec Alec. La seconde chose et la troisième chose se mélangèrent dans sa tête, ses dents et sa main gauche agrippèrent l'avant-bras gauche de son amoureux tandis qu'une douleur sourde prenait naissance dans l'omoplate gauche de Lulla.

Ce fut d'abord lui qui partit vers les étoiles, il releva la tête et eut son meilleur orgasme de sa non-vie, puis retombant il prit conscience que sa compagne l'avait rejointe. En effet, alors que lui avait encore quelques spasmes de plaisir, sa Lullaby venait à son tour d'avoir son orgasme, prolongeant par la contraction de ses muscles vaginaux celui d'Alec.

Puis, Alec avait suivit son instinct et ses dents avait percé la peau douce et tiède de son amour, imprégnant une profonde marque dans sa chair. Dans le même temps, il sentit une douleur au niveau de son bras gauche, il sut que sa marque serait là-bas.

En même temps, ils s'étaient mordus à une telle synchronisation qu'ils pouvaient croire que la douleur, qu'ils ressentaient de la morsure de l'autre, venait de leurs propres dents plantées dans la chair de leur partenaire. Ils étaient à présent liés vampiriquement et ce à jamais.

Lulla sentit sous ses dents un liquide irritant et peu doux lui emplir la gorge, elle savait que le venin de vampire était ainsi. Alors, elle lâcha l'avant-bras d'Alec, sentant que la marque, de presque toutes ses dents, était à présent dans la chair ivoirine de son vampire.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son épaule gauche n'était pas partie, elle entendait également l'aspiration qu'Alec faisait de son sang. Mais, loin d'avoir peur, elle se laissa reposer sur le ventre par les mains d'Alec, il avait en effet récupéré son bras gauche, ce même bras alla se glisser entre le matelas et elle, sur ses seins, Alec lâcha doucement son épaule, en suçotant l'endroit où il l'avait mordu violemment pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour :

_- Pardon...pardon pour la douleur...mon amour._ Lulla ne répondit rien, acceptant les excuses d'Alec, celui-ci sépara leurs deux sexes, causant une sensation de manque à Lulla. Mais, déjà il s'allongeait sur elle, et posait des baisers sur toute la surface de son épaule, car Lulla sentait maintenant le venin d'Alec, lui brûler la peau, ce n'était pas très agréable.

Alec avait conscience que son orgasme fulgurant et violent était finit depuis un moment quand les dents de Lulla se retirèrent de son membre supérieur gauche. Pourtant, il continua de sucer le sang délicieux de Lulla, ce mélange était presque le même que celui qu'il avait tant aimé lorsqu'il avait transformé Lulla. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de se battre contre sa bête vampirique, celle-ci cessa d'elle-même de boire le fluide de sa Lulla, et lui remit les rênes. Se détachant il demanda pardon à sa belle, car il savait que le venin allait la brûler pendant quelques minutes.

Lulla enfonça sa tête dans le matelas, Alec sut tout de suite qu'elle avait mal, alors il embrassa l'épaule gauche de sa belle. Il s'en voulut assez, mais de son côté, il avait également mal à la morsure de son bras, quand tout d'un coup il enveloppa le corps de Lulla dans ses bras, et la retourna. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de sa compagne, il vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, alors il l'embrassa déliant ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait, il le fit lui-même.

Son doux amoureux la retourna doucement, puis il l'embrassa, malheureusement pour les nerfs de Lulla, Alec mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Cela la rendit folle de désir, en même temps que son épaule lui causait de la douleur, étonnamment ce mélange l'excita. Elle se dit finalement qu'elle devait être bien maso pour aimer cela, puis elle eut un autre désir, un bien plus inavouable.

Elle voulait la marque des dents d'Alec à un endroit précis, car elle souffrait de la première morsure, pourquoi ne pas en rajouter une autre histoire de moins souffrir ? Lulla voulait donc qu'Alec lui fasse quelque chose, elle mit fin aux baisers d'Alec, et murmura :

_- Je vais te demander quelque chose...c'est un peu inavouable. Je peux te demander une autre morsure à un endroit précis... ?_ Demanda sa compagne, il écarquilla les yeux, elle voulait encore une morsure, il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, mais Alec hocha la tête vivement, il voulait bien lui donner cela, Lulla finit par rajouter, _...je sais que ça parait bizarre, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une marque de toi à un endroit de mon corps. Maintenant que j'en ai une qui proclame que je suis ta compagne, j'en souhaiterais une qui proclame notre amour..._

Alec eut un grand sourire, elle était tellement merveilleuse qu'il se demandait souvent comment un ange pareil pouvait lui être destiné. De son côté, la bête vampirique était en train de ronronner de plaisir, apparemment il était partant pour cette histoire de morsure en plus.

Elle était heureuse qu'il accepte si facilement, Lulla était contente car elle avait vraiment envie de cette marque là, une marque d'amour et qui proclamerait à tous qu'elle lui appartenait. Car, depuis longtemps, Lulla avait accepté le fait d'être à Alec, tout comme il était à elle. Alors doucement et tendrement, elle prit la main d'Alec, et guida celle-ci vers un endroit précis de son anatomie, sa cuisse droite, à l'intérieur.

L'expression qui passa sur le visage d'Alec, fut de l'excitation pure ainsi que de l'amour, pour Lulla sa cuisse droite avait une signification particulière car c'était celle qu'Alec avait soigné. Il avait soigné ce morceau d'elle alors qu'elle était humaine, il avait repoussé le prédateur en lui pour elle, elle lui donnait ce morceau d'elle-même pour apposer une marque semblable à celle qu'elle aborderait fièrement à l'épaule. Puis, elle sentit nettement Alec qui descendait vers ses cuisses, en donnant des baisers à profusion sur sa peau, elle gémit.

Alec descendit le corps de Lulla, ce corps qu'il aimait de toute son âme, il l'embrassa, le baisa doucement, déclenchant des gémissements de la part de son ange. Bientôt il arriva à l'endroit désigné par Lulla, il y posa ses lèvres, y lova sa langue, déterminé à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Alec tenait tant à elle, d'une main douce et experte, il souleva la cuisse droite de Lulla sur son épaule, et entreprit de poser ses dents sur la peau de sa fiancée.

Elle loupa un battement de cœur, et l'enjoint à la mordre en susurrant son prénom telle une litanie incessante, Alec ne résista pas. Ses dents s'égarèrent un long instant, puis alors qu'il passait la barrière de sa peau, sa main droite partit à la conquête du sexe de Lulla.

Ce fut un long cri qui accompagna ses actions, un cri où la douleur et le plaisir se mêlait, ses dents s'enfoncèrent plus profondément. Car le sang de Lulla le rendit un peu frénétique, sa main droite de son côté en était à battre un rythme soutenu. Le corps de Lulla s'arqua, comme si elle cherchait à choisir entre plaisir et douleur, puis Alec desserra ses dents de sa cuisse.

Il avait dut décider de lui donner du plaisir, car elle partit bientôt dans les étoiles, tout en ayant bien sûr la sensation de douleur qui ne partait pas. Heureusement, Alec lâcha rapidement sa cuisse, et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer ses lèvres doucement. Tout l'opposé des mouvements de ses doigts dans son sexe, le désir revenait en Lulla, elle le fit savoir :

_- Je...t'en...pris...Alec. Viens...j'ai besoin de toi..._ Sa parole saccadée par ses soupirs de plaisir arriva à faire sorte qu'Alec lui saute dessus, il lui donna un baiser urgent, et ses doigts dans son sexe de femme s'éloignèrent, elle poussa un sifflement, mais déjà Alec agrippait sa hanche pour les unir une seconde fois, elle tomba la tête en arrière sur les oreillers, elle adorait ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la douleur avait quitté les membres de Lulla, à présent elle reposait endormie entre les bras d'Alec. Du moins, presque endormie, car après une courte nuit d'hybride, elle avait entrouvert les yeux sur un sourire éclatant de son amoureux.

Lentement, émergeant des brumes de son sommeil, elle tenta de demander quelque chose, heureusement pour elle, Alec étant vampire, il l'avait entendu :

_- Je n'ai pas eut encore l'occasion de te le dire, mais merci de me vouloir pour femme. Merci d'être simplement là, et également merci pour le merveilleux poème dont tu m'as fait cadeau._ Les mots étaient murmurés, Alec faillit les louper mais il était tellement concentré sur Lulla qu'il ne craignait pas d'en avoir oublié. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à se repasser l'acceptation de Lulla de sa demande en mariage, il était véritablement heureux.

Alec décida de mettre certaines autres choses à plat, expliquer est important, encore plus quand il s'agit de sujets importants, il prit doucement la parole. Tout en faisant exprès de chuchoter à l'oreille de Lulla, déclenchant chez elle un retrait contre son torse, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre :

_- Ce poème, tu t'en souviens ? Bien, si c'est le cas, prend chaque première lettre de chaque mot, tu verras pourquoi il t'était destiné..._ Sous les yeux amoureux d'Alec, Lulla tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il disait, elle en vint à trouver la solution elle-même.

_**°° La ?**__**Unique ?**__**Lycoris ?**__**Le ?**__**Auprès ? **__**Belle ?**__**Ysopet ? Heu...L-U-L-L-A-B-Y...Lullaby ? **__**Tu as fait en sorte de prendre mon prénom...merci, ça me fait plaisir...je t'adore ! °°**_

Lulla sut que son pouvoir avait dut retranscrire sa surprise et sa tendresse mêlées, elle ne pensait pas Alec si romantique au point de lui écrire un poème ainsi. Puis, elle en fut largement heureuse, son ange l'aimait de son cœur au point de composer une telle poésie. Lulla remarqua le regard pétillant que lui adressa Alec, elle se concentra légèrement et perçut :

_**¤¤ C'est normal de vouloir te plaire à tout prix, ma Lullaby, mon Amour. Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'avoue que le dernier vers m'a donné du mal...mais j'ai finit par trouver... ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Au vu du regard fier d'Alec, Lulla ne douta pas de sa bonne volonté, puis elle perçut plus doucement et plus tendrement un autre message télépathique :

_**¤¤ ...tu sais, notre mariage je ne l'envisage que dans quelques années, seulement quand tu me le demanderas. Et puis, maintenant, tu es devenue ma compagne officielle et légitime, pourrais-je l'annoncer moi-même aux autres ? ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Son message était presque enfantin, il en avait conscience, mais il voulait que tout soit clair, Alec voulait être celui qui annoncerait leurs fiançailles. De toute façon, les Rois et Reines n'avaient pas leur place dans cette décision, il s'agissait seulement de lui et de sa douce âme-sœur.

_- Bien sûr que je te laisserais faire, c'est toi qui décide mon Alec._ Répondit Lulla, avec sa vraie voix, un instant Alec pensa à lui ressauter dessus et l'empêcher à tout jamais de quitter cette chambre, mais il fut raisonnable et se contenta de lui donner un baiser sulfureux.

Avant de tendre la main à Lulla, pour qu'ils allaient s'habiller puis contenter la curiosité des Volturi, Alec regrettait un peu, lui qui voulait profiter un maximum de sa chère et tendre. De son côté, Lulla mit pudiquement la chemise d'Alec, et le suivit alors qu'il prenait la direction du dressing, elle était heureuse d'avoir à présent des projets aussi romantiques et concrets.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre-ci ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Alors j'espère que cet accouplement vous aura semblé opportun et assez bien fichu, moi je l'aime bien, et j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous aurez noté le paragraphe écrit sous les deux Pov en même temps, c'est un peu la clef de leur accouplement.

Pour ce qui est du poème et des initiales, si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, suffit d'aller jeter un œil au poème sur le chapitre correspondant, c'est le soixante-treize. Ce poème est une petite merveille que je me suis faite un plaisir de composé, d'ailleurs il était déjà écrit bien avant l'écriture de ce lemon, et à ce moment-là, l'accouplement n'était pas envisagée.

Aussi, pour la bague de fiançailles de Lulla, je pense que je posterais une belle série d'image de la bague que j'ai choisit. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand, puisque je suis en révision pour mes examens, et que ceux-ci sont la semaine prochaine et surtout que ma meilleure amie m'a donné beaucoup de boulot à faire en terme de correction et autre, mais je lui en veux pas du tout, elle me donne du boulot, comme moi je lui en donne...et puis, j'adore la lire ^^.

J'espère que j'ai abordé tous les thèmes possibles et imaginables sur ces notes d'auteurs en bas de pages. A propos, j'espère qu'il y a quand même quelques personnes qui les lisent, sinon cela ne sert pas à grand-chose...mais on n'y peut rien ^^.

Cliquez encore sur la flèche, vous aurez le chapitre suivant, celui que j'étais sensée poster seul aujourd'hui, le lemon étant en fait le post de la semaine précédente. Voyez comme je suis gentille, je vous offre trois chapitres d'un coup, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence. J'espère que vous apprécierez le cadeau et que vous aurez aimé le lemon.

Rendez-vous au chapitre prochain.

Anga


	78. Elévation Pov Lulla

Voilà le dernier chapitre dont je vous fais don aujourd'hui...c'est simplement la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Dans ce chapitre, Alec et Lulla iront au devant des Volturi, annoncer leur mariage et éventuellement endiguer les réactions excessives. Aussi, j'aborderais la question de l'anniversaire d'Alec, date choisit presque au hasard sur le calendrier...que Stephenie Meyer me pardonne ^^. Egalement, j'ai choisit d'aborder le problème des loups-garous, vous verrez en lisant, je donnerais plus de précision à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde,

* * *

Chapitre 76 : Élévation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Elle enleva boutons par boutons la chemise d'Alec, celle-là même qu'elle lui avait arraché hier soir avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Lulla était heureuse, car elle était enfin la compagne officielle d'Alec, ses doigts rencontrant quelques reliefs sur son épaule gauche pouvaient en témoigner. Heureusement pour elle, sa nature de demi-vampire, lui permettait de guérir plus vite de ses blessures, aussi elle avait à présent deux marques fines des dents d'Alec.

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de prendre une robe grise, qui exhibait légèrement ses épaules, histoire de montrer un peu qui elle était à présent. Alec la regardait d'un air amusé tandis qu'elle peinait à boutonner sa robe dans le dos, elle lui lança un regard outré, il éclata de rire mais vint à son aide :

_- Tu sais, j'ai oublié quelque chose..._ Dit-il l'air un tantinet désolé, tout en attachant rapidement les boutons jusqu'au dernier, puis Alec retourna Lulla, interrogative et rajouta, _...bah oui, en mauvais fiancé que je suis...j'ai oublié de te souhaiter bon anniversaire mon ange !_

Elle qui avait crut à une catastrophe allait éclater de rire, mais Alec ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts de glace, il déposa un baiser papillon dessus, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment, il en profita pour déposer de multiples baisers doux sur ses paupières, pour finir par fondre sur sa bouche.

Lentement, Alec approfondit le baiser, de doux il passa à enflammé, puis fulgurant, d'une main sur sa taille Alec cabra son dos et sa nuque. Lulla, pour sa part, avait enroulé ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alec, elle se laissa porter par la langue d'Alec cajolant la sienne.

Puis, ils se détachèrent, Lulla en était à bout de souffle, et Alec coiffa délicatement les multiples mèches de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle fut sensible à cela, et sourit allègrement, avant de penser à quelque chose d'important :

_- Merci. Mais Alec...toi, ton anniversaire tu ne m'as jamais dit à quelle date il était !_ Elle était choquée de s'en apercevoir maintenant, quelle mauvaise fiancée elle faisait, elle ne savait pas sa date de naissance, un peu attristée par cela, elle baissa sa tête.

_- Je...à vrai dire, cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a souhaité bon anniversaire, même pas Jane. Car, elle a souhaité dès le début de notre vie vampirique que l'on oublie cette date... J'ai respecté sa volonté, certes maintenant je peux considérer que j'ai commencé à vivre quand je t'ai rencontré...enfin, tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_ Demanda Alec, il avait tout le long de ses explications, prit Lulla dans ses bras, faisant en sorte que leur lèvres soient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle hocha la tête face à la question, bien sûr qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était important, alors elle écouta attentivement la réponse d'Alec, _...je suis né un douze mai en mille six-cent cinquante quatre, mais je serais bien incapable de te donner l'heure. En revanche, je peux te dire sans peine, que ma transformation ainsi que celle de Jane a eut lieu vers la fin de l'été...je m'en souviens parce que les fleurs venaient tout juste de finir de fleurir et étaient en train de dépérir...tout comme Jane et moi sur ce satané bucher..._

Lulla sauta sur Alec, liant leurs lèvres, elle ne voulait plus qu'il se fasse du mal en repensant à cela, car maintenant Lulla savait tout des sentiments d'Alec à l'égard de son passé. Elle attira donc son fiancé dans un baiser protecteur, elle s'en voulut un peu de lui avoir fait dire cela, mais elle ne regretta pas. Car maintenant elle connaissait la date pour laquelle il fallait qu'elle lui fasse un cadeau, quel qu'il soit.

Apparemment il comprit qu'elle s'en voulait quelque peu, car quand Alec stoppa leur baiser pour que Lulla puisse respirer, il lui caressa la joue. Elle se blottit contre Alec, pendant un petit moment avant de déclarer vivement :

_- Allez ! Il va falloir survivre aux regards des autres...et puis, le douze mai prochain je t'offrirais deux cadeaux, pour rattraper cette année. Et je compte bien continuer pendant longtemps...merci mon Alec, tu me donnes là un excellent moyen de faire du shopping !_ Lança-t-elle en y mettant toute sa joie, il fallait passer à autre chose. Alec éclata de rire, comme elle l'avait espéré, et l'entraina vers la sortie, il était temps de dire aux Volturi qu'ils s'étaient fiancés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois dans les couloirs, Lulla eut de l'appréhension à l'idée d'aller conter aux Volturi qu'ils venaient de se lier entièrement et pour l'éternité. Alec, pour sa part, semblait assez agité mais aussi impatient, elle se demanda de quoi. Puis, les mains froides de son vampire poussèrent la porte de service de la salle de Famille, découvrant à leurs yeux, un léger attroupement de vampires, parmi eux les Rois, les Reines et Jane.

_- A mes enfants, je n'ai pas eut la chance d'avoir la version de ton récit de ta mission Alec, veux-tu bien me le conter maintenant ?_ Demanda Maître Aro, Alec eut un hochement de tête, et avança sa main vers celle de son père adoptif, avant de brutalement la reculer et de prendre la parole, tout en attirant Lulla contre lui.

_- Désolé, je souhaiterais d'abord vous faire tous part de quelques nouvelles importantes. Elles doivent être dites maintenant, sans passer par vous, ...père._ Commença Alec, en passant sa main autour de la taille de Lulla, celle-ci en rougit légèrement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'Alec allait leur annoncer, elle regarda les vampires, qui semblaient stupéfaits mais aussi compréhensifs.

_- Il y a quelque chose de nouveau entre Lullaby et toi, mon cher Alec. Je l'ai sentit à peine votre arrivée dans cette salle...maintenant, ne craint rien et conte nous ce que tu as à nous dire._ Dit Maître Marcus de sa voix grave et lente, Lulla échangea alors un regard avec Alec, le vieux Roi avait dut sentir qu'ils avaient procédé à leur accouplement.

Lulla leva sa main gauche, coupant court aux réflexions de tout le monde, elle sentit distinctement tout les regards sur la bague. Ce petit anneau fin d'or, de diamants et de rubis déclencha moult réactions de stupeur, Alec prit sa main dans la sienne avant de déclarer :

_- Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai décidé de demander la main de Lullaby. Elle a accepté de devenir ma femme...c'était pour cela que j'avais demandé les jardins de Dame Sulpicia. Que d'ailleurs je remercie, je ne doute pas que les fleurs mirobolantes de douceur ont dut avoir un poids dans la réponse de Lulla..._ Tout cela dit d'une voix douce, tout en maintenant une certaine fermeté dans ce qu'il annonçait, Lulla eut sa réponse à une de ses questions, c'était bien la belle et douce Reine de Volterra qui avait aidé Alec, celui-ci reprit, _...mais nous n'avons pas fait que nous promettre le mariage. Comme Maître Marcus l'a constaté, nous avons procédé à notre accouplement, à présent nous sommes vraiment des compagnons d'éternité..._

Alec acheva sa phrase dans un silence le plus complet, excepté la respiration de Lulla qui était toujours là, puis les vampires en face d'eux explosèrent.

Jane eut applaudit largement avec un grand sourire, Lulla devina qu'elle devait déjà savoir qu'Alec l'avait demandé en mariage, après tout c'était la sœur jumelle d'Alec. Maître Aro accompagna sa presque fille, Sulpicia poussa un bref cri de joie, Dame Athenodora eut pour sa part une exclamation de stupeur. De leur côté, Maître Marcus eut simplement un fin sourire sur le visage, et Maître Caius se contenta de faire une grimace, mais c'était habituel.

_- Superbe ! Nous devons commencer les préparatifs tout de suite...un mariage c'est une sacrée dose de préparation..._ Lança Sulpicia en se levant de son fauteuil et en sautillant quelque peu, Lulla avait craint ce genre de réactions, aussi prit-elle tout de suite la parole pour démentir.

_- Sulpicia !_ S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire, la Reine cessa de sautiller pour se retourner vers elle, les autres vampires étaient choqués par l'utilisation du prénom de la Reine, excepté Maître Aro, mais en même temps cela paraissait logique, Lulla reprit, _...Sulpicia, ni Alec, ni moi n'avons l'intention de faire le mariage maintenant...c'est simplement dans quelques années...on a bien le temps de toute façon..._

Visiblement, les vampires reprirent contenance, Sulpicia eut un hochement de tête, comprenant certainement les motivations d'Alec et elle. Puis, les félicitations se mirent à abonder, en quelques minutes ils furent submergés, jusqu'à ce que Maître Caius fasse remarquer :

_- N'attendez tout de même pas mille ans..._ Dit-il avec un minuscule sourire, tellement petit qu'on aurait plus l'impression qu'il avait plus crispé certains de ses muscles qu'il ne les avait contracté, Lulla eut un sourire pour une fois que ce Roi-là était un tant soit peu gentil avec elle.

Néanmoins cette remarque déclencha des rires de la part des occupants de la salle de Famille, puis une fois calmé, ce ne furent plus les félicitations qui abondèrent. A l'inverse, des '' _Bon anniversaire ! _'' retentirent dans le petit espace salon, Sulpicia donna même un paquet à déballer pour Lulla, elle la remercia chaleureusement car touchée.

Ce qu'elle fit, une fois sur les genoux d'Alec, dans un des canapés, à côté de Jane, le présent était petit et emballé avec soin. Avec une vitesse toute relative, Lulla mit vite fait à nu une clef ancienne, ou du moins qui avait l'air ancienne, ouvragée en argent avec quelques volutes. Sulpicia prit alors la parole, expliquant le présent :

_- A vrai dire j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de te choisir un présent. Puis, j'ai pensé à ton amour des fleurs et des arbres, je n'ai pas de cadeaux plus simple que celui-là...c'est la clef qui permet d'aller aux jardins privés, nos jardins privés...comme ça tu pourras y aller indépendamment et seule, si le cœur t'en dis..._ Expliqua Sulpicia, Lulla était touchée, c'était un présent magnifique de simplicité et de gentillesse, elle eut un grand sourire et se levant elle alla donner un léger câlin à la Reine de Volterra, qui avait ouvert les bras pour recevoir Lulla.

_- Maintenant, cher fils, m'accorderais-tu le droit de regarder tes souvenirs ?_ Demanda Maître Aro, alors que Lulla allait reprendre sa place dans le canapé, son amoureux tendit volontiers sa main à son maître, celui-ci parut assez intéressé par ce qu'il voyait, car il rajouta, _...ainsi les enfants de la lune ont proliféré...pas beaucoup cependant. Il va nous falloir réfléchir à comment régler la question, il est impensable de les laisser dans la nature comme cela, c'est une trop grande menace..._

Par la suite, une réunion s'instaura rapidement, et Lulla fut mise au cœur du débat sur les vampires et les enfants de la lune. Bien qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup, se bornant à rester sagement à écouter entre les jumeaux, elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Alec expliqua, agrémenté des rajouts de sa sœur, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur voyage en Russie.

Ils étaient allés loin dans la toundra pour trouver le nid des loups-garous, Alec avait attendu d'en savoir plus et avait finalement tenté de parlementer avec l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, c'était plus une cour de récré pour Jane, qui déclara avoir beaucoup apprécié, mais le spécimen à qui ils avaient parlé, leur avait révélé beaucoup de choses. Apparemment, un vampire avait sauvé un loup-garou de la grande extermination que les Volturi avaient mené il y a déjà quelques siècles. Ce vampire avait trahit, à la seule condition que les loups-garous survivants soient à son service, Maître Caius avait alors marmonné deux prénoms : Stefan et Vladimir.

Lulla les reconnu, car Sulpicia lui en avait parlé lors de leurs nombreuses discussions, elle se souvint qu'il fut un temps où s'étaient les maîtres du royaume vampirique. Du moins, avant que les Volturi ne viennent les supplanter, apparemment ces deux roumains avaient souvent souhaité la mort du clan Volturi, sans pour autant y arriver. Lulla eut un frisson, surtout quand Jane expliqua que selon elle, les roumains avaient fait cela pour emmerder les Volturi, ni plus ni moins.

La discussion s'arrêta là, car Maître Caius déclara que de toute façon peut importe ce qu'ils pensaient, les Volturi n'avaient pas de preuves formelles. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'était qu'un certain Stefan avait sauvé un loup-garou, en échange de sa protection. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait désigner formellement les deux roumains.

Puis, Alec déclara qu'ils n'auraient pas put tenter de ramener le loup-garou avec eux, trop dangereux, donc les Volturi sur place l'avaient tué. Avant d'aller exterminer méthodiquement les autres loups-garous, en prenant soin de le faire à la faveur du soleil pâle de la toundra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard dans la journée de son anniversaire, Maître Aro lui donna officiellement la cape et l'uniforme des Volturi. Car, Lulla n'était que la compagne d'Alec jusqu'à maintenant, mais le Roi de Volterra avait décidé qu'elle était à présent à même de porter la cape des Volturi. En même temps, il lui confia un léger collier, au bout duquel pendant un pendentif représentant le blason des Volturi, ce présent la toucha beaucoup, elle le mit religieusement, à côté du cœur en argent qu'Alec lui avait offert le noël dernier.

Puis, les jumeaux entrainèrent Lulla dans leur salon privé, où une réunion se déroulait, une réunion qui était plus un moment de détente entre gardes. Alec lui avait expliqué l'année dernière que ce genre de réunion ne pouvait se passer que présidée par les jumeaux, étant considérés comme les enfants de Maître Aro et Sulpicia, ils avaient ce droit.

Donc, Lulla se retrouva en quelques minutes entre Jane et Heidi, qui s'extasiaient sur la finesse de sa bague de fiançailles. Meredith était également là, et ne perdit pas cette occasion pour glisser qu'elle aimerait bien elle aussi rencontrer son âme-sœur. Jane lui répondit gentiment que c'était probable, mais que c'était aussi probable qu'elle ne rencontre jamais personne, surtout si son cœur était prit par quelqu'un, à ces mots Meredith passa par tout un tas de nuances de roses.

_- ...hum...F4 !_ Lança Santiago, il jouait à la bataille navale avec Demetri, et celui-ci semblait bien partit pour gagner. Quand tout d'un coup, Lulla remarqua parfaitement le regard envieux que Meredith lança au Volturi qui venait de parler quand Jane mentionna qu'avoir une âme-sœur c'est bien, mais des fois, il faut aussi savoir composer sans.

La nouvelle fiancée d'Alec trouva cela très intéressant, elle eut un sourire, et détachant son regard des deux vampires en pleine bataille navale, elle tomba sur Alec. Toujours aussi beau, il était assit à l'opposé d'elle, sur un autre canapé, et il avait dut remarquer le regard fiévreux de Meredith sur Santiago, cela paraissait tellement évident. Elle lança doucement un petit message à son amoureux, tout en douceur :

_**°° Tu as vu comment Meredith regarde Santiago ? C'est mignon, non ? °°**_

Son message mental fit apparaitre un sourire arrogant et moqueur sur le visage d'Alec, ainsi que de la reconnaissance, elle ne sut pas pourquoi. Mais Alec vint à vitesse vampirique devant sa sœur et Lulla, il emporta la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne et tira celle-ci avant de prendre sa place sur le canapé, et il la refit tomber sur ses genoux, son amoureux afficha un sourire fier quand elle se retourna légèrement pour le regarder.

_- Beau caillou hein ?_ S'écria Jane à l'encontre de Félix et Chelsea qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, la jumelle d'Alec venait de prendre la main de Lulla et de l'exposer aux regards de tous les autres, Alec étouffa un rire dans le cou de Lulla, elle en frémit de plaisir.

Si Félix eut une mine surprise au possible, Chelsea ne cacha pas son soupir d'énervement, il n'échappa pas aux jumeaux. Lulla sentit le corps d'Alec se tendre sous le sien, il lui sembla évident que cela ne plaisait pas aux jumeaux cette réaction.

Alors que Félix allait s'assoir à la place abandonné par Alec, Chelsea marcha rapidement jusque sur les genoux d'Afton, où elle s'assit à califourchon. C'était de la provocation pure et dure, et cela ne plaisait pas à Jane, ni à Alec, la petite blonde ne haussa pas le ton, ni ne se leva, en revanche elle parla d'une voix mortellement froide :

_- Chelsea, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi tu es si...excitée ce soir ?_

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

_(Toujours pas de réponses aux reviews pour celui-ci ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Donc voilà pour ce post-ci, j'espère que les trois chapitres vous aurons plut, même si cela fait beaucoup à digérer trois chapitres. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il me manque plus qu'un post et je pourrais faire la coupure pour les vacances de noël là où je le désirais...

Pour ce qui est des loups-garous, gardez les en tête et surtout ce qui est en train de se passer dans ce chapitre. Cela pourrait être très utile dans le futur de cette fic, c'est un élément principal de mon histoire. Aussi, je vois ces êtres comme des humains en dehors de la pleine lune, d'où l'intérêt de pouvoir les approcher en dehors des trois jours de pleine lune.

Le prochain post sera vendredi prochain, en théorie, ça veut dire si je n'ai pas de coupure d'électricité d'ici là ^^. J'ai une semaine de contrôles terminaux, ce qui signifie bosser, bosser et bosser dur...souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

A la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	79. Instruction Pov Lulla

Hello tout le monde...ne m'assassinez pas, ne me tuez pas à coup de pelle...j'avais promis le prochain chapitre pour vendredi...nous sommes vendredi...tous à vos montres ^^.

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous allez entrevoir un aperçu de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres, même si cela ne se trouve qu'à la fin. Donc au programme, un poil de grabuge dans le salon des jumeaux, puis un petit passage avec une question et enfin une accélération dans le temps pour finir sur une fin sadique ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 77 : Instruction

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Chelsea, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi tu es si...excitée ce soir ?_

La question jeta un froid sur le salon, tout le monde se concentra sur l'attitude de Chelsea, celle-ci avait vraiment dut faire quelque chose de négatif. Lulla se souvint alors que la vampire était partie avec Alec et Jane lors de la mission en Russie, il lui sembla évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans les plaines glacées de la toundra.

Mais, Chelsea aggrava son cas en ne tenant pas compte de la question froide de Jane, car elle se pencha et embrassa un Afton surprit. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire, heureusement pour lui, car c'est Chelsea qui s'écroula par terre en hurlant et non lui.

Le silence fut religieux, Alec ne se leva pas, sa sœur en revanche le fit et s'approcha de sa victime qui se tortillait aux pieds d'Afton. Celui-ci semblait passablement agacé, mais ne disait rien, sachant que cela ne ferait que durer la torture de sa femme. Alec l'avait appris à Lulla, Afton et Chelsea étaient mariés depuis plus de cent ans, ils n'étaient pas âme-sœurs et avaient des mœurs plus que libertines dans leur couple.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. La torture de Chelsea et la colère fugace de Jane.

Lulla tourna la tête de tous côtés, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait justement rien à comprendre, Jane venait juste de se calmer. La petite Volturi pinça l'arête de son nez, et déclara brutalement et méchamment :

_- Sort ! Dehors, Chelsea ! Réunion finie, point._ Une fois ses mots hors de sa bouche, la petite blonde adressa un sourire triste à Lulla et son frère, avant de partir rapidement vers sa chambre.

En quelques secondes, la pièce fut vide de ses occupants, il ne resta qu'Alec et Lulla, celle-ci n'y comprenait plus rien. Cela devait se voir, car Alec attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et la regarda droit dans les yeux, il finit par tenter de lui expliquer :

_- Jane n'a jamais aimé Chelsea...surtout que le couple que celle-ci forme avec Afton, est un couple plus que libertin...ma sœur n'aime pas cela. Enfin, il ne faut pas s'en faire, d'ici demain, Jane redeviendra comme avant, ce genre de coup d'éclat est rare mais il en arrive tout de même quelques un par siècles..._ Dit Alec, en fixant Lulla, celle-ci sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, car à l'instar des autres vampires de la pièce, elle avait sentit parfaitement l'odeur de Chelsea et celle de Félix mélangées, Alec rajouta, _...mais ma sœur fait ce qu'il lui plait. Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions seule. Quand à nous...allons te coucher, tu m'as l'air quelque peu fatigué, mon amour._

Lulla se laissa porter par les bras d'Alec, néanmoins elle réfléchissait à propos de cette histoire d'odeurs, il était bizarre pour Jane de réagir ainsi. Soit le fait que ce soit Félix qui ait couché avec Chelsea qui la gêne, soit c'était le fait que ce soit Chelsea qui ait couché avec Félix. De toute façon le résultat était le même, Jane était en colère, une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Lulla. Se pourrait-il que Jane ait plus que des rapports professionnels avec Félix ? La chose lui sembla tellement stupide qu'elle se flagella mentalement et oublia totalement cette idée.

Une fois sur le lit de la chambre, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son amoureux, maintenant fiancé, il était tellement doué. Cependant, Lulla s'aperçut de la non présence des cadeaux qu'elle avait reçut aujourd'hui pour son anniversaire, en effet la réunion entre gardes avait également pour but de donner quelques présents à Lulla.

Elle avait accepté de bon cœur, même si cela lui semblait assez bizarre vu qu'elle était à présent immortelle et que jamais elle ne dépasserait ses quinze ans. Pourtant, les gardes qu'elle aimait bien, avaient tenu à lui offrir quelques livres et quelques babioles. Elle avait accepté de bonne grâce, surtout quand elle découvrit un livre qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, elle avait dit un grand merci à Jane.

Pourtant, Alec avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement de cette histoire de cadeaux, car il l'empêcha de se relever du lit où il l'avait clouée, et même quand elle lui expliqua il demeura inflexible. Alors, elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de glace de son amant, Lulla en profita pleinement.

Après tout, elle était à présent sa fiancée, elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué tous les regards bizarres que les gardes lui adressaient. Puis, elle s'était souvenue que sa robe grise avait pour fonction périphérique de montrer abondamment ses épaules, c'était cela que les vampires regardaient.

Ils fixaient tous la morsure d'Alec, et l'odeur de celui-ci sur elle empêchait maintenant tous les vampires ou demi-vampires de l'attaquer. Elle appartenait vraiment à Alec, tout comme celui-ci lui appartenait, car Lulla n'avait pas manqué le regard peiné de Renata quand celle-ci avait sentit l'odeur de leur activité de la nuit dernière, mais Lulla n'avait pas paradé dans son bonheur cela n'aurait pas été correct.

Lulla était heureuse de pouvoir profiter ainsi de son amoureux, elle savait mesurer comme toujours la chance qui avait fait qu'elle était devenue la compagne de ce vampire. Même si Alec disait qu'il aurait finit par la trouver, si jamais elle n'avait pas été à Phoenix. Lulla s'endormie un peu plus tard, rassurée par la présence douce et confortable de son fiancé de vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Heu...je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_ Lança Lulla, en entortillant ses doigts les uns entre les autres, elle était présentement en train de regarder Alec et Jane.

Ceux-ci étaient sur les fauteuils en cuir de la bibliothèque, et regardaient attentivement la petite hybride qui se maudissait d'avoir eut l'idée de passer ce marché avec Sulpicia. Mais, en vérité, elle craignait juste la réaction des jumeaux, car elle les savait très respectueux des Rois et des Reines, ça n'allait pas être facile.

_- Tu nous demandes déjà quelque chose là, Lulla !_ S'écria Jane, déclenchant ses rires et ceux de son frère, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, face à tant de gaminerie, mais finalement Jane se calma et rajouta, _...demande, tant que ce n'est pas trop grave..._

Lulla baissa les yeux, elle appréhendait cette discussion depuis qu'elle avait fait le choix d'apprendre de l'Italien. Alec dut sentir son malaise, car il attrapa sa manche de pull et la tira vers lui, puis il lui releva la tête, et l'interrogeant du regard, elle se décida à répondre aux questions dans les yeux de son amoureux :

_- J'ai prit des cours d'Italien...pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, c'était pour vous faire une surprise, malheureusement la personne qui m'a donné ces cours a exigé quelque chose de ma part. J'ai accepté, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver..._ Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, elle sentit que les vampires en face d'elle était en train de certainement se méprendre sur les intentions de son professeur d'Italien, alors elle rajouta vivement, _...à vrai dire ce n'est pas une demande bien grave, c'est juste que cela vous concerne... En vérité c'est Sulpicia qui est mon professeur d'Italien...et ce qu'elle m'a demandé...c'est que vous l'appeliez à présent Sulpicia et également que Maître Aro soit appelé par vous, Aro._

Lulla n'avait pas manqué le soupir de soulagement qui émana d'Alec, quand elle avait dit que son professeur d'Italien était la Reine de Volterra. En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction des jumeaux face à sa demande, ceux-ci eurent un petit rire froid. Lulla craignit un instant de devoir dire à Sulpicia qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à convaincre les jumeaux.

_- A dire vrai, on pourrait croire que ce sujet est sans importance, pourtant il en a...beaucoup même. Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que Dame Sulpicia ait agit ainsi, elle doit savoir qu'Alec et moi avons du mal à te dire non. Néanmoins, je suis tentée de dire non à cette requête..._ Expliqua Jane, calmement, Lulla la regarda avec des yeux vraiment interrogatifs, alors la petite vampirette blonde rajouta sous la mine d'Alec qui semblait complètement d'accord avec sa sœur, _...c'est une question d'honneur, nous sommes là pour servir ceux qui nous ont sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas les remercier que les traiter avec respect ? Je sais que c'est stupide d'agir ainsi, mais c'est instinctif..._

_- Tu pourrais juste faire l'effort de comprendre que même s'ils t'ont sauvé, les appeler par leurs prénoms ne leur fait que du bénéfice. Je suis sûre que tu sais combien Sulpicia vous aime en tant que ses enfants de cœur, vous pouvez bien faire ça juste pour elle...à mon avis, elle en sera très heureuse..._ Tenta Lulla, elle avait dit à Sulpicia qu'elle essaierait mais que si jamais les jumeaux se montraient inflexibles, Lulla ne chercherait pas à aller plus loin.

Sa petite tirade dut avoir de l'effet, car les deux jumeaux eurent l'air de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis, doucement, Alec, cette fois, prit la parole et exposa :

_- Nous pouvons essayer, mais nous ne promettons rien...après tout nous sommes leur débiteurs, car sans les Volturi nous ne serions pas là._ Lulla n'eut pas envie d'en entendre d'avantage, déjà qu'imaginer simplement le monde sans Alec lui semblait beaucoup trop horrible, elle s'avança et se posa sur les genoux de son amoureux, avant de répliquer.

_- Je vous aiderais...après tout, moi aussi je suis votre débitrice..._ Murmura la petite hybride, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle avait faillir mourir lorsqu'elle avait été à Phoenix, les jumeaux l'approuvèrent, et Alec resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps est une invention pour parfaire le cadrage du monde selon les humains, les vampires n'y sont pas soumis. Car, en tant qu'immortels, ils ont l'avantage ou le désavantage de ne pas être ébranlé par le temps qui passe, qui file une course infatigable.

Lulla ne comprit cela que trop tôt dans sa vie d'immortelle, en vérité, elle le comprit que quelques jours après la demande en mariage d'Alec. L'année écoulée lui apparaissait trop rapide, trop vive, mais en même temps, la petite hybride sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas regretter. En effet, bien que le temps semble rapide, elle avait la possibilité de se souvenir parfaitement de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en tant que demi-vampire.

Parmi les souvenirs anodins et simples, se trouvaient les souvenirs forts et doux, formant l'être que Lulla était en train de devenir. Elle devenait une Volturi, non dans l'âme, mais dans les actions, elle devenait la future femme d'Alec. Tout simplement, sa rencontre avec les vampires l'avait transformé pour donner ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Après la demande en mariage d'Alec, Lulla eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer de celui-ci, elle était aimantée par son âme-sœur. Maître Marcus leur expliqua que c'était un des reliefs de leur accouplement, ils étaient dans la mesure du possible, obligés de demeurer l'un près de l'autre. Heureusement, cela ne les dérangeait pas, Maître Aro avait un peu râlé en voyant cet état de fait, mais avait relativement accepté d'envoyer Lulla et Alec en mission. Bien que le deuxième ait beaucoup de mal avec l'idée de la savoir près du danger, elle savait qu'elle finirait bien par le convaincre, elle y croyait.

Les fêtes de fin d'années se passèrent calmement, sous une allégresse toute relative de la part des gardes du château, après tout les vampires sont sensés être stoïques. Malgré cette convention, les fêtes durent festives, et l'ambiance amena Lulla à confier à Alec qu'elle n'aimait pas boire le sang humain directement dans la carotide de celui-ci. Heureusement, Alec prit la chose au sérieux, et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle ne savait pas, mais son âme-sœur trouva la solution lui-même.

Il fit en sorte de lui amener des proies et lui acheta, moyennant finances, une cargaison de verres Murano, aux reflets bleutées et verdâtres. Alec lui offrit cela pour le jour de l'an, vu que Lulla lui avait fait part de son aversion pour la carotide des gens le jour de noël. Elle ignorait tout à fait comment le vampire avait put avoir une aussi belle cargaison de verres en cette période critique de l'année. Mais, elle fut surprise par ce cadeau, encore plus quand Alec l'amena à boire le sang des humains dans ces mêmes verres. Au-delà de cela, elle apprécia et Lulla décida de boire ainsi, elle trouvait ça carrément plus classe que de s'agenouiller pour triturer une carotide avec les dents.

Son mouvement attira sur elle les projecteurs de la garde, tout le monde haussa les sourcils, mais finalement Lulla s'accrocha à sa conviction. Alec la soutenant, et Jane décidant qu'en effet, il est plus classe d'aller se servir un verre de sang, que de tenter une autopsie in vivo.

Puis, les beaux jours revinrent rapidement, illuminant les journées de Lulla, ainsi que celles d'Alec, car celui-ci prit le parti d'emmener souvent sa douce en balade. Ils avaient les autorisations des Rois, ils en profitèrent pour aller battre la campagne toscane, tout en restant dans la vigilance, personne ne devait découvrir la présence de vampires. Alec emmena Lulla plusieurs fois voir l'arbre, le chêne tricentenaire, celui-là même qu'Alec adorait, et que Lulla adorait également.

Ensuite, il y eut l'anniversaire tant attendu d'Alec et Jane, du moins Lulla l'attendait avec impatience. Elle eut le bonheur de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son amant, quand elle lui donna doucement ces deux présents. Alec lui avait alors dit être comblé, puis il l'avait embrassé, mais Lulla n'avait pas sut par quoi il était comblé.

Lulla n'avait pas osé donner de présent à Jane, sachant que le jour était vu comme un jour maudit par la petite vampire. A la place, Lulla alla la voir et lui fit un gros câlin, et quand Jane demanda le pourquoi de la chose, la petite hybride répondit simplement qu'elle avait eut envie.

L'automne puis l'hiver avait rapidement remplacé le doux tapis odorant de l'été, au plus grand désespoir de Lulla. Heureusement, elle pouvait encore profiter de la douceur des fleurs dans les serres du château, elle aima y emmener les jumeaux pour quelques promenades.

Une autre année finie, Lulla eut vraiment l'impression que l'éternité n'était rien, alors elle alla dans sa chambre, attendre Alec pour parfaire leur apprentissage l'un de l'autre. Après tout, l'éternité est là pour être croquée à pleines dents, surtout quand c'est par des vampires aux dents acérés.

Les mois suivants furent assez ternes et mornes, autant au niveau du temps toscan, qu'au niveau des missions, car il arrivait que les Volturi aient une diète de plusieurs années. Alec le lui avait expliqué, quoique depuis les deux dernières décennies avait-il dit, le mythe vampirique devait être protégé plus que jamais.

Il est à noter qu'aux fils des mois, Lulla avait réussit à faire en sorte que Jane et Alec acceptent d'appeler Maître Aro et Dame Sulpicia, par leurs simples prénoms. Lulla avait sut que sa patience était une bonne chose, quand Alec appela Sulpicia par son prénom, car celle-ci eut un regard si brillant qu'elle faillit en éclipser le soleil. Maintenant, en public ce serait Aro et Sulpicia, heureusement pour eux et tout le monde, Maîtres Caius et Marcus avaient décidé de faire pareil.

Ce jour-là, Lulla se trouvait à la bibliothèque, sa bibliothèque où elle reposait un livre qui venait de lui être porté depuis Venise. C'était un livre rare, mais Lulla en avait eut besoin pour parfaire et peaufiner son profil anthropologique des vampires, cela lui avait réussit. Heureusement que le budget de la bibliothèque, attribué par Maître Aro, était suffisant pour ce genre de folie.

Lulla sentit une présence entrant dans la bibliothèque, son nez l'avertit également en un temps record que la personne en bas montait et que c'était Alec. Mais, aussi elle entendit qu'il montait rapidement, trop rapidement et trop violemment pour que ce soit simplement pour la retrouver.

Il était en colère. Même sacrément.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, le corps froid et dur de son amoureux la percuta à pleine vitesse, elle entraperçut les yeux noirs de fureur d'Alec. Puis, elle sentit brutalement les lèvres d'Alec qui tentaient de prendre possession des siennes, elle se laissa entièrement faire, comprenant que la colère d'Alec n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

Lulla eut à peine le temps de s'habituer au baiser, que son pouvoir prenait de plein fouet une attaque, du moins une pensée dévastatrice d'Alec, composée d'un seul mot et d'une haine à l'état pur, elle en frémit alors :

_**¤¤ Cullen ! ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Hors pour Lulla, le seul Cullen qui puisse mettre Alec dans un tel état de rage contenue et effrayante, avait pour prénom : Edward.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Les scènes intimes sont toujours aussi bien décrites, la description de la bague est superbe. Les réactions des Volturi concernant les fiançailles m'ont faite sourire._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis complètement heureuse d'avoir lu ta review, elle m'a faite reprendre du poil de la bête comme pas possible. Bref, je suis très contente d'avoir tous ces compliments, j'espère les mériter, en tout cas je te dis un grand merci pour me les avoir octroyé. Je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir que les réactions Volturiennes t'ont faite sourire, c'est fait pour ça...en tout cas, encore un très grand merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _*0*_

_C'est tout mignon... _

_Lulla a eut la bonne idée pour annoncer la nouvelle. L'image parle mieux qu'une annonce verbale._

_Démétri va encore se faire battre ? Il n'en a pas marre de perdre aux jeux lui ? x)._

_Santiago et Meredith *0*. _

_Vivement la suite =)._

Héhé, je suis ravie que tu dises que c'est mignon, c'est parfaitement l'idée principale que je veux retranscrire. C'est vrai que l'image parle mieux, même si dans une fic c'est un peu plus dur de s'imaginer la scène...j'espère que tout le monde y est arrivé. Quand à Demetri, il ne faut pas trop s'en faire pour lui, il perd aux jeux depuis des siècles, et apparemment ce n'est pas prêt de changer...j'ai bien ce côté perdant à son personnage... Pour ce qui est de Meredith et de Santiago, c'est tout mignon, mais cela va se faire très timidement, ce n'est pas deux personnages que je vois en train de soudainement se sauter dessus...quoique... Bref, je suis ravie d'avoir reçu ta review, donc un grand merci à toi ma chère, et à une prochaine fois...^^.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré, c'est vrai il était temps pour cette accouplement, lol. Et c'était trop bien et la fin du dernier laisse apercevoir un peu d'animation et une bagarre, lol, enfin je crois._

_Je suis contente que tu ais récupéré internet, je me suis inquiétée, maintenant je suis rassurée. Mon moral n'est pas mieux, mais bon je fais aller quand même, merci de ta patience pour le mail et toi pourrais-tu m'en écrire un pour me dire comment ça se passe pour toi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, gros bisous (Ça me manque de discuter avec toi.). _

Ah...je suis contente de te voir, tu me manques aussi tu sais ? Bref, je comprends parfaitement que tu n'ais pas le temps de préparer un mail, pour ma part, je pense que je vais y penser pendant les vacances, à supposer que j'ai le temps...je compte profiter un peu de mon temps libre. Sinon, tu as parfaitement raison, l'accouplement devait arriver à ce moment-là, je ne l'imaginais pas plus tard. Quand à un peu d'animation et de bagarre dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que tu n'ais pas trop déçue par ce qu'il s'est passé...pas vraiment de bagarre, pas encore le moment. Désolée que tu te sois inquiétée...je n'avais pas vraiment de moyen d'y remédier, mais bon je suis là maintenant, ça ira mieux, je me suis occupée seule de mettre la nouvelle boîte internet ^^. Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut, et que tu me donneras ton avis...à bientôt j'espère ^^.

OoOoOoO

Mouahahahahah...je pourrais continuer longtemps sur ce rire sadique, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va me détester. Bref, sachez que cette coupure était voulue, vous allez encore plus m'en vouloir quand vous saurez que vous n'aurez pas la suite avant un moment... J'espère que le fait que Lulla insiste auprès des jumeaux par rapport à la demande de Sulpicia ne vous a pas parut trop hors du cadre...moi en tout cas j'aimais bien...

Bref, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Alec, donc un assez long chapitre, qui devrait vous rassasier, du moins je l'espère. Nous apprendrons donc pourquoi Alec est en colère contre Edward Cullen, et surtout qu'est-ce qu'un végétarien fout à Volterra... De cela, vous pouvez bien évidemment deviner assez facilement la réponse, j'ai tendance à être assez claire dans mon histoire, d'ailleurs il me semble avoir bien précisé en gros que cette histoire commençait avant ce qu'il s'est passé à Forks et tout le tralala.

Le prochain post sera fait à mon retour de mes vacances chez mes grands-parents, en sachant que je pars le vingt et que je dois être revenue pour le trente et un. J'espère que vous saurez attendre et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...pour cette coupure sadique ^^.

Allez, à la prochaine, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez gentiment savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Si vous voulez avoir une petite nouvelle bien intéressante, j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas poster. Pourquoi ? Très simplement parce qu'un des auteurs de livres dont je m'inspire ne souhaite pas de fanfictions...dommage pour lui, j'aime trop écrire. Donc, je pense quand même l'écrire et la garder pour moi...après tout, je fais de mal à personne en l'écrivant, non ?


	80. Insinuation Pov Alec

Hello...je sais que j'aurais dut poster plus tôt...je suis revenue de chez mes grands-parents le vendredi matin vers six heure et demi. Mais tout s'est enchainé et je n'ai pas eut le temps...donc désolée de ce retard...j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ^^.

Dans ce chapitre nous comprendrons un peu mieux la raison de la présence d'Edward Cullen à Volterra...le dernier chapitre s'était terminé là-dessus. Bref, d'abord vous aurez droit à la version d'Alec sur les nombreux jours écoulés pendant le saut dans le temps présent dans le chapitre précédent. Je préviens qu'Edward n'est certainement pas comme vous pouvez vous attendre à ce qu'il soit...mais je l'imagine ainsi...

Allez bonne lecture à tous, et également une bonne année à vous,

* * *

Chapitre 78 : Insinuation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Etonnante, Délicieuse et Parfaite.

Voilà les trois mots qui désignent parfaitement sa Lulla, sa fiancée, son ange, son âme-sœur, celle qu'il attendait patiemment. En ce jour de son anniversaire, voilà ce que pensait Alec, car sa douce âme-sœur avait fait quelque chose de merveilleux pour lui.

Elle avait en effet pensé à son anniversaire, lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle lui avait dit à peine le jour d'après leur accouplement. Mais, non Lulla n'avait pas du tout oublié, absolument pas, elle lui avait fait bien les deux cadeaux qu'elle lui avait promit. Aussi, Lulla avait en effet, bel et bien fait en sorte de lui faire extrêmement plaisir, il était heureux.

Car les deux présents étaient à la fois simples et parfaits selon lui, d'un côté, elle lui avait fait un petit mouchoir et de l'autre un simple briquet. Lulla avait eut une bonne idée, car elle avait coupé son châle vert pomme en deux moitiés, avant de broder quelques ornements sur les deux morceaux, elle en avait offert un à lui et l'autre à elle-même.

Il en avait été largement touché, car c'était une façon de les relier encore et encore, Alec avait donc adoré ce cadeau, et à présent le mouchoir vert pomme ne le quittait plus. Du moins, il ne quittait plus sa poche, Alec avait remercié chaleureusement sa fiancée pour ce présent.

De l'autre côté, elle avait eut la bonne idée de lui offrir un briquet en ayant pris soin d'en choisir un ayant la fonctionnalité de garder la flamme sans appuyer avec les doigts. Apparemment Lulla avait sut qu'il avait perdu malencontreusement son briquet personnel lors d'une mission, cela l'avait embêté mais maintenant il se retrouvait avec un autre briquet, tout aussi beau. Sa douce avait également prit la peine de graver quelques symboles sur les côtés d'argent du briquet, d'un sens le blason des Volturi, et de l'autre leurs deux prénoms en japonais. Selon sa douce, cela portait chance, à dire vrai il s'en fichait quelque peu, tout ce qui l'importait était la gentillesse du présent.

Ainsi, Alec eut pour la première fois depuis des siècles, quelques cadeaux d'anniversaire, il avait eut chaud à son cœur mort quand elle était arrivée comme une fleur, tout en portant ses paquets pour lui, il était vraiment content de l'avoir trouvé.

Puis, les semaines avaient passé, Alec se rendait compte que Lulla avait une drôle de place parmi la garde. Car, si beaucoup la respectaient par résignation, beaucoup également l'estimaient pour ses capacités, en effet à présent elle était un membre des Volturi à part entière.

Alec n'en était pas content, mais il s'était résigné depuis longtemps, le jeune Volturi ne pouvait aller clairement contre les volontés de ses maîtres. Bien qu'il les estime, Alec avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler le fait que Lulla doive devenir comme lui, elle lui semblait tellement plus innocente. C'était sa fleur, une fleur qu'il se devait de protéger, alors doucement et discrètement il s'arrangea avec son Roi pour que sa douce ait le moins possible de missions dangereuses.

Car Maître Aro savait qu'Alec n'approuvait pas l'incorporation de Lulla dans la garde, pourtant il avait ordonné quand même cette incorporation. Mais, Alec essaya de s'y faire de son mieux, il y réussit car sa douce lui disait toujours quand quelque chose la dérangeait.

Au fil des mois, d'ailleurs, le pouvoir de Lulla prit un tour inattendu, elle put à présent discuter mentalement parfaitement avec tout les Volturi, cela dérangea Alec pendant un moment. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant que sa douce vienne lui demander ce qu'il avait, il y répondit le plus sincèrement possible. Il se souvint encore de la douceur avec laquelle Lullaby l'avait entrainé vers leur chambre, là elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas que son pouvoir qui liait leur couple, il avait alors comprit la leçon.

Maintenant, le vampire avait trouvé une façon de faire cohabiter sa peur de perdre Lulla pendant une mission, et sa fierté de savoir qu'elle était à même de se défendre. Alec avait trouvé un équilibre, Lulla aussi, et le vampire amoureux était heureux de leur complicité, il lui semblait que cela accélérait leur futur mariage.

Car le vampire était un gentleman du siècle dernier, il aurait bien aimé faire bien les choses, soit dans le bon ordre. C'est-à-dire qu'il aurait d'abord voulut épouser sa Lullaby avant de lui faire connaitre les délices des plaisirs insoupçonnés de la chair et de l'amour à l'état pur.

Il le lui avait dit un jour de novembre, elle lui avait dit alors que c'était ainsi, leur histoire était ce qu'elle était, et qu'on ne pouvait la changer. Pourtant, elle le comprit et lui promit que leur mariage serait l'apogée de leur amour, de toute façon ils avaient déjà tout fait sinon. Elle et lui étaient accouplés, donc officiellement compagnons d'éternité chez les vampires, il avait goûté plus que son sang, et leurs histoires personnelles étaient connues l'un de l'autre.

Le mariage était la dernière chose qu'il manquait au tableau, mais Alec n'était pas fou, il avait une adolescente dans les bras, encore un peu enfantine. Donc, il attendait patiemment que la maturité de son amoureuse soit assez grande pour qu'elle l'épouse, et si elle voulait attendre un siècle, il attendrait, car il savait qu'elle ne manquerait pas à sa promesse.

Alec a confiance en Lullaby, assez pour lui confier tout et n'importe quoi, même sa vie, quoiqu'il ne veuille pas qu'ils soient dans un danger pareil. Et mieux encore, sa belle lui retournait la même confiance, selon les dires de Maître Marcus, c'était une chose propre aux âmes-sœurs.

Il avait apprécié le fait que Lulla veuille les pousser sa sœur et lui à appeler les maîtres par leur prénom, du moins en public. Marcus, puisque maintenant c'était ainsi qu'il devait l'appeler même dans ses pensées, avait interdit formellement à Aro d'appeler Jane, Lulla et lui par autre chose que leurs prénoms. Selon le vieux Roi, un peu d'ambigüité ne fait pas de mal, ça permet de surprendre l'adversaire et de pouvoir créer des plans en toute tranquillité.

Donc maintenant les Volturi s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, judicieux comme approche, car cela permettrait de jouer une carte sur les liens entre les gardes. Alec était donc le plus haut gradé avec sa sœur, mais maintenant rien ne le distinguait des autres, il était devenu insoupçonnable aux yeux des autres, et cela lui plaisait.

Il aurait voulut que Lulla soit protégée tout le temps, malheureusement même en limitant ses contacts avec elle une fois hors de leurs appartements. La petite hybride attirait les regards, et pas que des regards de gentillesse malheureusement, elle l'ignorait mais Alec avait dut maintes et maintes fois épingler des gardes aux murs pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui.

Même en étant sa compagne officielle d'accouplement, il y en avait encore quelques téméraires qui tentaient d'attirer l'attention de sa belle. Il n'avait pas peur de la fidélité de sa douce, il avait surtout peur des intensions des prétendants, car ils étaient pour la plupart des monstres sans foi ni loi, heureusement qu'Alec les dépassait largement dans ce domaine.

Les vampires sont des monstres, certes mais certains le sont plus que d'autres, comme les Cullen sont les lions végétariens du groupe, les Volturi sont les chasseurs de chair fraîche. Parfois Alec se rendait brusquement compte que Lulla savait tout cela mais ne l'avait jamais constaté pleinement, pourtant le jour où il en parla elle lui donna une réponse claire et inattendue :

_- Tu m'as déjà dit être un monstre, je sais ce que tu es, je l'ai constaté lors de l'exécution de Léontel. Je sais ce que tu es...j'accepte et je comprends pourquoi...même si je ne serais jamais pareille. Tu es mon âme-sœur, la seule personne qui puisse être à moi, alors monstre ou pas monstre, que je le vois ou pas, je m'en fiche tant que tu es avec moi._

La nuit suivant cette réponse, Alec avait fait l'amour à sa tendre princesse d'une façon bien plus douce et taquine que jamais. Il était heureux que sa monstruosité ne repousse pas la douce petite hybride, elle était la sienne.

Elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle était avec lui, Alec lui avait répondu la même chose, car pour lui maintenant il importait que Lulla soit près de lui. Tout comme sa sœur avait été près de lui toutes ses années, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs peu de mal à accepter les balades que Lulla lui proposait.

Il avait discuté avec sa sœur, Jane avait dit que tant qu'il était lui-même heureux, elle serait également heureuse. Alec avait alors donné pour la première fois depuis leur transformation, un gros câlin à sa sœur jumelle, celle qui comprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lulla les avait trouvés sur ces entrefaites, loin de hurler au scandale de celle qui ne veut pas que son homme prenne sa sœur jumelle dans ses bras. Elle leur avait sauté dessus en s'écriant qu'un câlin collectif était carrément mieux, Jane et lui n'avaient put s'empêcher de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec n'était pas vraiment content cet après-midi-là, ayant un tour de garde obligatoire, il avait dut quitter la bibliothèque et son amoureuse. Cela l'irritait quelque peu, mais il savait obéir aux ordres, alors il était présentement à son poste sur un des toits de Volterra.

Cette obligation de surveillance venait d'une demande de Marcus, celui-ci voulait à tout prix que la ville des vampires soit surveillée en permanence. Ne serait-ce que pour récupérer les vampires venant dire un bonjour aux Volturi, après tout c'était un peu beaucoup leur ville. Mais, en cet instant, Alec maudissait doucement les Rois et leur paranoïa, il préférait largement aller se terrer dans les bras tièdes et aimants de sa fiancée.

Heureusement la journée était presque finie, le vampire pouvait distinguer quelques étoiles, et cela lui donnait une occupation, de même qu'il surveillait attentivement les odeurs de la ville. En tant que vampire, il savait qu'il repérerait un autre vampire, ne faisant pas partit des Volturi, à quelques kilomètres avant l'entrée de la ville.

Tout à l'heure, Demetri était venu lui annoncer qu'il allait patrouiller du côté de Pise, Alec avait froncé les sourcils car la ville à la tour était largement éloignée du périmètre de sécurité qui leur était alloué. Pourtant, le vampire ne dit rien et laissa Demetri partir vers Pise, sur le coup Alec n'y repensa plus et oublia cette information dans un coin de son cerveau.

Comme il fallait être discret dans les patrouilles, les Volturi avaient tout un tas de systèmes pour déjouer la vue des humains de Volterra. Le premier consistant à se frayer un chemin dans les murailles interdites aux visiteurs, et un autre à faire croire que les Volturi était une mafia aux mœurs plus que douteuses.

Cela réussissait bien, car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses à rajouter, les humains avaient peur d'eux naturellement, c'était bien assez pour empêcher la plupart des questions dérangeantes. Alec était donc présentement dans une niche sur un des toits de la vieille ville, il contemplait la campagne se réveillant après un long hiver.

Le mois d'Avril était largement entamé, la vie reprenait un cours plus chaud, et quelques fleurs poussaient. Cela rappela à Alec combien sa compagne aimait les fleurs, en parlant de sa compagne, de là où il était, il percevait la douce odeur de pêche de sa douce.

Ce n'était pas un exploit, plutôt une normalité, il était assez éloigné mais continuait de percevoir où était sa fiancée, cela lui plaisait. Respirant une large bouffée d'air, son nez fut saturé par tout un tas d'odeur, cela allait de la tarte aux pommes qu'une humaine faisait cuire à quelques rues de là, à la suave odeur de pins méditerranéens provenant de la forêt au dessus de la ville.

Mais, sous ce tapis odorant de tout les jours, le bon chasseur vampirique qu'était Alec, remarqua une note différente et nouvelle. Alec ferma les yeux et tenta à tout prix d'isoler cette piste nouvelle, essayant par tout les moyens d'ignorer l'envoutante douceur du faible parfum du sang de Lullaby, Alec comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui arrivait vers Volterra.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus la note prenait différents reliefs et plus Alec se crispait, une fois qu'il fut sûr de lui, il sut : un vampire approchait par l'Est de la ville.

Heureusement que ce jour-là, le vent venait d'orient, sinon Alec n'aurait pas put savoir son arrivée aussi rapidement. Il se leva, et à vitesse vampirique parcouru les quelques centaines de mètres le séparant de l'extrémité Est de la ville.

Arrivé là-bas, il se pencha légèrement et huma l'air tel un animal en quête de chair fraîche, sous l'odeur habituelle des vampires, il distingua autre chose de plus significatif. Car les vampires ont une odeur ayant une base, de même que les demi-vampires, c'était un mélange de sucré glacé, Alec savait que le vampire qui approchait était seul.

Puis, un grondement de haine sortit de la gorge d'Alec, quand il comprit l'identité du vampire qui avançait à vitesse vampirique vers lui : Edward Cullen.

Ce vampire qui ne souhaitait pas manger selon son régime, autant Alec respectait Carlisle, autant il haïssait Edward. Pas seulement parce que ce crétin de vampire avait attaqué Lullaby il y a longtemps, mais bien parce qu'il avait une haine profonde contre ce personnage.

Aussitôt qu'Alec sut cela, il recula d'un pas, et prit son élan pour aller au devant du vampire, car n'étant pas annoncé, Alec préférait directement aller voir de lui-même ce que voulait le Cullen. Donc, Alec sortit à vitesse éclair de la ville, Cullen devait l'avoir repéré maintenant, il se mit quelques kilomètres à l'Est de Volterra, et d'un clic sur son portable, envoya un sms à sa sœur. Il préférait être prudent, personne ne savait ce que voulait ce vampire.

Rapidement, Alec put distinguer de ses yeux de vampires, la silhouette grandissante d'Edward Cullen, il approchait vite, et bientôt Alec put détailler le personnage. Toujours aussi roux qu'avant, mais Alec ne manqua pas l'air attristé et souffreteux du vampire, le Volturi prit la parole :

_- Edward Cullen. Cette visite me surprend, que veux-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il poliment, après tout le vampire en face de lui n'avait encore rien tenté, et la politesse était de mise chez les Volturi.

_- Emmène-moi voir tes maîtres. J'ai à leur parler._ La voix était limite polie, on aurait dit que si Alec disait quoi que ce soit contre lui, il se retrouverait alors à combattre le Cullen. Alec fronça également les sourcils, Edward n'avait rien dévoilé de plus, cela ennuyait quelque peu Alec, il ne se voyait pas aller déranger ses maîtres comme cela, comme de coutume, le vampire bouffeur d'animaux lut dans ses pensées et rajouta, _...il n'y a pas de piège, Alec. Je veux simplement poser une requête auprès de tes maîtres..._

Cette fois-ci, Alec ne put rien ajouter de plus, il se pencha quelques secondes sur son téléphone portable et prévint Jane qu'il fallait qu'elle annonce aux maîtres l'arrivée d'un invité. Puis, Alec désigna volontairement le chemin à Cullen, il n'était pas question pour le Volturi de se retrouver devant une personne dont il ne connaissait pas les intentions.

Edward étouffa un léger ricanement presque maladif mais passa devant, Alec lui lança un drôle de regard, le Volturi ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en plus de deux ans. Mais tout ce qu'il percevait était que quoi qu'il se fût passé, cela avait grandement affecté la santé du vampire, il semblait désespéré.

Etrangement, Alec sentit aussi que cela le réjouissait, après tout le Cullen avait largement mérité de souffrir un peu, après avoir faillit faire du tartare avec son âme-sœur à lui. Alec guida rapidement le vampire ''végétarien'' vers une porte dans une des murailles de la ville, ils avaient été jusque là à vitesse vampirique, histoire d'attirer au minimum l'attention.

Après un rapide chemin menant vers la salle des Trônes, Alec reprit le devant des opérations et ouvrit la porte lui-même. Aussitôt, les Rois eurent un léger tressaillement de surprise en apercevant l'identité de la personne que leur amenait Alec, Aro prit dès le départ la parole :

_- Oh ! Edward, que me vaux l'honneur de ta présence parmi les murs de notre ville ?_ Demanda le presque père d'Alec, celui-ci se tendit impatient également de savoir ce que pouvait vouloir Edward Cullen, celui-ci avança sa main vers Aro, qui se leva pour la prendre, le ''végétarien'' rajouta avant toutes choses une petite phrase surprenante.

_- Je souhaiterais votre aide pour mourir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer pour Cullen, en effet maintenant Alec savait la raison qui avait mené Edward au sein des Volturi. Il était amoureux fou d'une humaine, et apparemment la dite humaine était morte, en bon amoureux Edward souhaitait la suivre dans la tombe. Hors tuer un vampire n'était pas une mince affaire, s'il on n'a pas de muscles et pas de feu à proximité.

Les Rois avaient prit la demande d'Edward en compte, et maintenant débattaient dans la salle des Trônes, Aro avait confié la garde d'Edward à Alec. Donc, les deux vampires se retrouvaient dans la cour intérieure du château, Alec au soleil, ne craignant aucun regard, et Edward assis sur un muret, en train de morfondre sa sale tronche sur la mort de l'humaine qu'il ''aimait''. En effet, après les explications d'Aro, Alec doutait que l'attirance qu'Edward Cullen ressentait pour cette Bella Swan soit de l'amour, du désir certainement, mais pas forcément de l'amour.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant tout ce qu'Alec pouvait faire était de se demander comment le vampire qui le méprisait lui parce qu'il avait trouvé une moitié humaine, avait put tomber en amour avec une autre humaine. Cela restait impensable pour le Volturi, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement, maintenant le Cullen ne pouvait plus l'emmerder à cause du fait que son âme-sœur à lui soit une humaine, même si Lulla ne l'était plus... En bref, cela faisait beaucoup rire intérieurement Alec, de savoir qu'Edward était amoureux, et était près à se tuer pour sa ''jolie humaine'', maintenant morte. Il se demanda quelle tête elle avait eut, connaissant les goûts douteux du vampire, Alec pouvait pratiquement tout imaginer... :

_- NE DIT PAS ÇA...BELLA EST MIEUX QUE TA LULLABY !_ Hurla Edward, visiblement les pensées personnelles d'Alec ne lui avaient pas plut, mais après tout il n'avait qu'à pas écouter, Alec fut néanmoins furieux Lulla valait certainement mieux qu'une humaine morte dans une tombe, Edward rugit encore un peu en rajoutant perfidement, _...d'ailleurs, ton humaine chérie, elle est où ? Oh ! Je vois, tu n'as pas résisté et elle a lamentablement finit dans ton estomac...quelle idiote. Elle était vraiment inconsciente de se laisser faire comme ça, une idiote finie...surtout finie depuis que tu dois avoir but tout son sang..._

Cette fois-ci Alec grogna bassement, il était furieux, comment un simple ''végétarien'' pouvait-il oser le défier en parlant ainsi de Sa Lulla. Il manqua de se jeter sur le Cullen, avant de reprendre brusquement ses esprits, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il règlerait la chose, il ferait mieux de s'éloigner.

_- Oh, oui ! Eloigne-toi, tu es un monstre et en plus tu ne veux pas l'admettre...tu as bouffé une pauvre humaine un peu trop conne et tu..._ La rage lui donna le vide spirituel nécessaire pour sauter les cinq mètres le séparant d'Edward sans qu'il s'en doute, celui-ci eut la tête coincée dans le dallage du sol, Alec reprit son souffle, et cracha au Cullen qui se tortillait sous ses mains.

_- Elle est vivante pauvre idiot. Car je ne pourrais jamais tuer mon âme-sœur, elle est mienne et cent ou mille fois plus parfaite que ta pathétique humaine, maintenant décédée. _Assena Alec, puis se relevant il lança, _...maintenant, je pense que la réunion de mes maîtres est terminée, je te laisse aller seul, tu es bien assez grand._

Alors qu'Alec partait vite fait bien fait vers la bibliothèque, il entendit quand même distinctement de la bouche du ''végétarien'' qui marmonnait :

_- Vivante...mon œil. Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'Alice ne voit plus Lulla dans ses visions, il a dut la tuer et faire passer ça pour un incident. Je vous hais, vous, ces monstres de Volturi !_ Il fallut à Alec toute sa concentration de son esprit, pour qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou, avant d'essayer d'arracher la tête du Cullen. Il n'avait pas de doute sur l'issue d'un éventuel combat contre Edward, un Volturi est largement plus entrainé et surtout Alec était un des meilleurs.

Maintenant il aspirait simplement à aller se coller contre la tiédeur douce de sa Lulla, celle qu'il aimait et surtout son âme-sœur qui saurait le calmer. Alors, sa vitesse vampirique le mena directement à la bibliothèque, les marches de l'escalier ne furent qu'une formalité, puis il se retrouva devant une Lulla étonnée. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une seule question, liant leurs lèvres, il tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire toutes les insanités que le Cullen avait prononcées.

Alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser d'une façon beaucoup moins conventionnelle, Alec perçut une tension de sa partenaire, il comprit instantanément. Elle avait perçut sa pensée de rage envers le Cullen, et comme ce personnage lui faisait toujours un peu peur, elle trembla légèrement.

Aussitôt, un lourd instinct de protection poussa Alec à prendre le corps de sa fiancée dans ses bras, avant de sauter directement par la fenêtre ouverte de la bibliothèque. La part sombre d'Alec voulait à tout prix éloigner sa douce hybride d'Edward Cullen, qui n'était plus vu que comme une menace. De son côté, Lulla se laissait faire, et accrocha ses mains dans le cou d'Alec, aussitôt un ronronnement de contentement échappa à Alec.

En quelques secondes de courses à pleine vitesse, ils disparurent de l'horizon de Volterra, Alec essayant de trouver une cohérence dans son esprit pour emmener, un temps, sa Lulla à l'abri.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Cindynou :** _(1) Je trouve ton prologue intéressant, en tout cas ça me donne envie de continuer à lire =)._

_(2) J'avoue que ça m'intéresse. J'ai bien aimé. _

_(3) J'adore c'était vraiment bien ! _

Hello, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire fait de nouveaux adeptes, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire un petit peu. Le prologue est un peu court à mon goût, mais s'il t'a donné envie de lire la suite c'est qu'il a remplit son office à merveille. En tout cas, je te remercie humblement de m'avoir écrit ces reviews, c'était très gentil de ta part, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Ce chapitre est très intéressant, j'ai bien aimé. J'ai souri en imaginant la tête de Jane quand Lulla lui a fait un câlin._

_A plus._

_Et passe un bon Noël._

Heureuse de te ''voir'', je suis satisfaite de savoir que tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent intéressant, malgré le fait de faire un saut dans le temps. A vrai dire, il est exact que Jane est un peu bizarre quand on vient lui faire des câlins, en même temps c'est un peu normal, je la voix comme une petite fille qui se défend de ce qu'on lui a fait étant petite en étant monstrueuse avec les autres. Heureusement que Lulla voit au-delà de cela...merci pour le bon noël, j'espère que de ton côté cela c'est bien passé également, à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _Quand ce n'est pas Renata, c'est Chelsea qui en prend pour son grade x)._

_Les jumeaux vaincus par la petite Lulla ^^. Après des siècles ils vont enfin se résoudre à les appeler Aro et Sulpicia =P._

_Le temps passe toujours plus vite quand on est avec des gens qu'on aime :)._

_Hein :O. Les Cullen vont quand même pas venir mettre du doute dans la tête de Lulla et mettre le bordel ? =O. _

_Rien à redire, super chapitre comme d'habitude :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Héhé, tu as tout à fait raison à propos de Renata et Chelsea, mais en même temps il me fallait quelques têtes de turcs. Lulla n'a pas vaincu les jumeaux à proprement parler, elle les a juste fait fléchir avec sa bouille de gentille petite demoiselle...je n'imagine pas Alec résister à sa Lulla, et Jane suit son frère où qu'il aille. Tu as raison à propos du temps...ça passe étrangement rapidement une fois que tu es avec les gens que tu adores... Tu verras ce qu'il se passera avec les Cullen, le bordel je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire cela... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à me suivre aussi gentiment ^^.

**° Constance/Sadicwoman : **(Remaniage des vingt-sept reviews.)_Bon, alors, je n'ai même pas commencé à lire, et je t'aime déjà. J'ai lu une fois une fic sur Alec et depuis je ne veux que ça :D ! Fac à quatre ans ? Tu abuses peut-être un tout petit peu, non ? Tant mieux, un peu de différence, ça ne fait pas de mal ;P ! Je viens de découvrir une autre fan des Volturi, I'm so happy ! C'est bien que Jane ne soit pas la méchante de l'histoire, je l'adore ! Pour ''Tout n'est que fatalité'', je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas lu, mais je la lirais peut-être, grâce à toi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'Edward et Jasper avaient faim qu'ils se sont jeté sur elle ou alors parce qu'elle sentait bon... Je voulais dire aussi que j'adore ton style, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on n'est pas dans la peau du personnage donc on sait les choses en même temps que les autres :) ! J'ai également adoré ce chapitre, tu as vraiment un grand talent, j'espère que tu étais bonne en français ;P. Quel con cet Alec ! Non, mais franchement, ne pas la croire c'est abuser, quand même ! D'une, il croit que c'est une menteuse, de deux, il n'a pas confiance, et en plus, il ne lui en a même pas parlé ! Heureusement qu'il s'excuse sinon ça aurait chauffé !__Je trouve que aucun de tes chapitres n'apportent rien à l'histoire, j'aime bien lire les faits et gestes de Lulla, c'est bien écrit, on apprend des choses sur elle, et puis il y a souvent une petite pointe d'humour :D ! Bon courage, et continue, j'adore ! (Au moment où j'écris, je sais que tu en es au chapitre cent trente trois, espèce de grosse timbrée, comment tu fais ? Oublie pas tes études surtout.) J'espère qu'il y aura des moments de pur sadisme ! :). J'ai adoré ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas qui sont les enfants de la lune, malheureusement... Il ne faut pas que tu sois désolée de ce que tu écris, c'est pas nous qui écrivons l'histoire, c'est toi donc on n'a pas à te dire ce que tu dois écrire, si on veut pas que tel ou tel personnage soit comme ça, c'est toi qui décide, tu es maître de la destinée de ta fiction, c'est mieux comme ça :D ! Je n'ai pas trop confiance en Sulpicia depuis que tu as dis que les Volturi faisaient semblant d'apprécier Lulla... Mais on les reconnaît dans leur comportement, cela aurait été un peu prématuré de l'accepter vraiment comme une fille. Continue, j'adore :) !_

Tout d'abord, je te demande pardon d'avoir remanié tes nombreuses reviews pour pouvoir préparer une réponse courte. Si tu ne souhaites, je pourrais répondre personnellement et individuellement à chacune de tes reviews dans un mail. Aussi, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice aussi gentille que toi, tu m'as laissé de nombreux avis qui m'ont éclairé sur la façon dont les gens perçoivent mon histoire. C'est vrai que le fait que Lulla ait fait la fac à quatre ans est irréalisable, mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle ait été obligée de mûrir dans sa tête... Egalement, j'espère que si tu liras ''Tout n'est que fatalité'' tu aimeras mon histoire et que tu ne me dénigreras pas à cause du fait que j'ai reprit le début de cette histoire. Sinon je suis flattée de savoir que mon style te plait, et je t'avoue que je n'étais pas si douée que cela en français, j'ai pas eut la moyenne au bac en épreuve écrite...en oral c'était autre chose cependant. C'est vrai qu'Alec n'a pas réagit très bien quand lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais je suppose qu'on peut lui donner des circonstances atténuantes... Je suis contente d'apprendre que je suis à la fin de la rédaction du cent quarante deuxième chapitres, et que j'adore toujours autant écrire mon histoire. Pour les enfants de la lune, ce sont les vrais loups-garous vus par Stephenie Meyer, ceux qui ont des poils qu'à la pleine lune et qui bouffent les humains. C'est vrai que c'est mon histoire, je te remercie de penser cela...d'ailleurs je te conseille de faire un peu plus confiance à Sulpicia, elle ne fait fondamentalement pas partie des vampires qui acceptent Lulla par dépit...allez, je t'adore également et j'ai été franchement flattée en lisant toutes tes reviews, donc un grand merci à toi.

**° Lilinne :** _Mon dieu ! Je suis absolument désolée, mais je t'ai totalement oubliée. J'ai eus certains problèmes de santé qui m'ont conduite aux urgences et tu m'es passée par dessus la tête..._

_Désolée ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper._

_Lilinne._

Il ne faut pas t'excuser pour si peu, ce n'est pas grave, tu as une vie derrière l'écran et parfaitement le droit d'oublier qu'internet existe. A vrai dire, moi des fois je trouve que les vacances chez mes grands-parents sans internet sont reposantes ^^. Désolée pour tes problèmes de santé, j'espère que tu vas mieux, et je te souhaite une bonne santé...et rappelles-toi, ne sois pas désolée ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plut, malgré le fait qu'Edward soit un poil lourd et méprisant envers Lulla. J'imagine très souvent que l'amour que ce Cullen porte à Bella est un parfait exemple de l'adage : ''L'amour rend aveugle''.

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Alec et Lulla, surtout la façon dont la seconde va calmer le premier, je vous laisse imaginer à votre convenance ce qu'elle va faire. Sur la fin on y apprendra quelques petites choses que l'amour reliant Bella à Edward...et bien sûr les chapitres suivants s'enchaineront au cœur de ce qu'il se passera concernant la visite des Cullen à Volterra, comme dans New Moon... J'attends d'ailleurs avec impatience vos avis concernant ma façon de remanier le roman de Stephenie Meyer, mais vous verrez cela en temps et en chapitres.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, je suis gentille j'ai posté aujourd'hui pour faire plaisir à tout le monde...et mon nouvel emploi du temps est pas mal du tout ^^.

Allez, à vendredi donc, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : J'espère bien entendu que tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes, en fait je fais un Ps pour parler un tout petit peu de **mon avis sur Breaking Down** qui est sortit il y a quelques semaines. J'avais totalement oublié de faire savoir à tout le monde que cette partie m'avait plut...même si parfois c'est assez cucul... Aussi, j'espère que vous avez tous eut de beaux cadeaux de noël, pour ma part je suis satisfaite, même si maintenant j'ai deux ordis et que je dois jongler avec...je me plains pas hein...je fais juste une constatation ^^.


	81. Fascination Pov Alec & Lulla

Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, que la reprise s'est bien passée et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ^^.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez me prendre pour une grosse obsédée...ce que je n'espère pas mais je soupçonne fortement. Car **il s'agit bien évidemment d'un lemon**, vous allez voir comment Lulla s'y prend pour calmer son Alec...elle sait bien y faire ^^. Aussi, quelques informations intéressantes sont placées à la fin, en rapport direct avec le chapitre qui suivra...

Allez bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ce petit lemon ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 79 : Fascination (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Lulla se bénit rapidement d'avoir ouvert une fenêtre ce matin-là, en effet elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'Alec aurait bien put faire pour les mener à l'extérieur. Elle était aussi reconnaissante envers son vampire, il avait sentit sa peur d'Edward Cullen, elle sut que ce qu'Alec faisait était instinctif.

Mais cela lui plaisait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait put se passer pour mettre Alec dans un tel état de rage, elle ne pouvait que supposer. Mais, Lulla savait qu'Alec finirait par lui expliquer, pas maintenant, car en cet instant, Lulla sentait qu'Alec devait se calmer, elle se douta que c'était pour cela qu'il était allé la voir, elle.

Aussitôt, un sentiment de félicité lui traversa l'estomac, elle se sentait importante, puis elle prit davantage garde à l'endroit où ils allaient. Elle reconnut la forêt où se situait le chêne important au cœur d'Alec, elle sut que ce serait leur destination.

Alec était en rage, il cherchait dans sa tête une idée, un endroit où il pourrait mener Lulla pour qu'elle ne soit plus en danger. Finalement, l'idée lui vint, il pouvait aller faire un tour dans sa clairière, celle-là même qu'il avait montré à Lulla quelques mois après sa transformation en hybride. Il accéléra d'autant plus, prenant la direction de la dite clairière, il avait hâte d'arriver, et surtout de pouvoir rassurer sa Lulla.

Il avait beau agir sur la commande de ses instincts, Alec avait quand même mesuré ses chances d'aller jusqu'à son arbre sans attirer l'attention des humains. Puis, il s'était dit que de toute façon, il irait à vitesse vampirique, et que donc, les témoins étaient exclus, sa prise se renforça sur les reins de Lulla, celle-ci pelota sa tête contre son cou.

Bientôt, les sens de Lulla distinguèrent leur arrivée dans la clairière d'Alec, mais celui-ci ne la posa pas avant d'être tout contre le chêne. Puis, il la déposa, prenant soin de la coller contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre, elle leva la tête sur les yeux d'Alec, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Elle tomba sur des yeux noirs d'encre, et Lulla sut qu'il était complètement furieux et que ses instincts dominaient sur sa personne. Lulla se demanda encore pourquoi, mais ne put se le demander bien longtemps, en effet, à peine ses pieds rencontrèrent-ils le sol que déjà les lèvres d'Alec cherchaient les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, de toute façon elle commençait à en avoir envie aussi, alors elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux, et laissa celui-ci prendre ses cuisses pour qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que lui, elle gémit.

Arrivé dans la clairière, Alec observa l'espace et en conclut qu'il n'y avait personne qu'eux, alors ses yeux vinrent sur le chêne. Il eut alors l'envie furieuse et dévastatrice de plaquer sa douce fiancée contre l'écorce sous ses yeux, ce qu'il fit. Bien sûr, en ayant prit soin d'être doux dans ses mouvements, il ne fallait pas qu'il blesse son ange.

Le désir l'envahit à une vitesse effarante, il se laissa guider par ses instincts, et embrassa les douces et tièdes lèvres de sa Lullaby. Celle-ci semblait à l'écoute de ses besoins, car elle ne tenta pas de reculer à un seul moment, Alec en profita pour enrouler les cuisses de sa fiancée autour de sa taille, aussitôt il sentit que son désir était évident pour Lulla. Alec, plaqua plus profondément Lulla contre l'arbre en entendant celle-ci gémir, il délaissa les lèvres tièdes, pour descendre vers la gorge tiède et offerte de sa douce.

Alec avait prit soin de mettre une de ses mains de glace, entre les hanches de sa belle et l'écorce rugueuse du chêne. Puis, il suçota doucement la gorge douce de sa future femme, dans le même temps, il perçut dans sa tête une douce voix, ne pouvant qu'appartenir à sa fiancée :

_**°° Alec ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si...entreprenant. Mais en cet instant, je n'en ais strictement rien à faire...j'ai besoin de toi, viens. De toute façon on pourra parler plus tard, mon Alec... Viens... °°**_

Elle n'avait voulut formuler cela comme une supplique, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait apparemment fait, de toute façon elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait besoin. Après tout, Alec venait de l'inonder de désir, rien qu'en allant titiller l'épiderme de son cou. Puis, elle fit attention à la réponse qu'Alec allait pouvoir formuler, il l'embrassa et elle se concentra sur les pensées qu'il pourrait lui envoyer :

_**¤¤ Ma douce Lulla...je t'expliquerais après. Tout ce que tu dois savoir est qu'à présent tu es en sécurité, j'ai également besoin de toi...mon ange... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla sourit alors dans sa tête, il en avait autant envie qu'elle, heureusement, car elle se voyait mal tenter de calmer ses désirs d'un coup de baguette. Alec bougea contre elle, juste après lui avoir dit qu'il avait également besoin d'elle, elle commença à en gémir abondamment.

Après ces quelques phrases d'explication, Alec entama joyeusement les réjouissances, car il était heureux que sa douce soit si compréhensive et douce. Alors, ses mains vampiriques commencèrent à délasser le haut de la robe de Lulla, car en bon amant il allait bien sûr la titiller un maximum avant de lui faire vraiment l'amour.

Il ne tentait pas de lui enlever totalement ses vêtements, simplement de mettre à nu les quelques carrés de peau qui appelaient sa bouche. Donc, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les lèvres d'Alec effleurèrent les doux seins de sa Lulla, celle-ci prononça son prénom avec volupté, avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

Alec releva le bas de la robe de Lulla, il arriva avec ses doigts froids jusqu'à ses hanches, là il entreprit de baisser la culotte de sa douce. Car c'était le seul rempart entre ses doigts et le sexe de sa belle fiancée, il sentit les mains de celle-ci qui étaient en train de descendre vers sa ceinture.

Elle se laissa aller à reposer sa tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre, puis levant la tête vers le ciel, elle contempla les branches au dessus d'eux. Puis, aussi foudroyant qu'un cyclone, Lulla sentit qu'Alec enlevait patiemment sa culotte avant qu'il ne la mettre précipitamment dans une de ses poches elle trouva cela sexy, aussitôt son esprit ne fut plus qu'envahit par l'envie de faire pareil avec les vêtements gênants d'Alec.

Lulla lança ses deux mains à l'assaut de la boucle de ceinture d'Alec, celui-ci la laissa faire, comprenant qu'apparemment elle voulait faire cela seule. En quelques mouvements, ses doigts rencontrèrent le sexe, fièrement érigé vers elle, de son amant.

Alec agrippa alors ses hanches, et relevant les quelques froufrous de sa robe, il s'approcha au plus près d'elle, Lulla se laissa aller à simplement tenir la nuque d'Alec entre ses mains. Son amoureux plaça leurs deux sexes l'un proche de l'autre, tout en prenant soin de bien tenir ses hanches, tout en la plaquant contre l'arbre. Il embrassa ses lèvres un instant, elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, n'aspirant qu'à s'unir à son amant. Alec le comprit, car se reculant de quelque millimètres de sa bouche, il garda ses yeux dans les siens tandis que son sexe froid et dur entrait dans le sien, Lulla poussa alors un soupir de contentement et d'acceptation.

Il l'avait laissé caresser son sexe, mais il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il fallait qu'Alec lui fasse l'amour, c'était urgent. Alors il rapprocha leurs deux corps, et il fut un instant content des froufrous de tissus de la robe de Lulla car ceux-ci empêchaient d'abord sa douce d'avoir froid, mais également leurs offraient une parfaite cachette pour qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Alec lia ses lèvres à celles de Lulla, puis alors que les muscles des hanches de sa fiancée lui indiquaient ce qu'il voulait savoir, il avança. Gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Lulla, Alec entreprit de les unir contre ce chêne tricentenaire, c'était presque magique comme instant. Il vit les sentiments sur le visage de sa douce, elle avait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à accueillir son sexe dans le sien. Il en fut heureux, car il reconnaissait qu'il fallait un temps d'adaptation à la femme pour que son sexe puisse recueillir parfaitement celui de son partenaire. Et pour Lulla, il voulait le meilleur, alors il fut heureux et extatique.

Il était littéralement fasciné par les beaux yeux de sa Lullaby, alors seulement il commença à bouger, entrainant dans sa danse des gémissements. Ceux-ci provenaient autant de sa bouche, que de celle de Lulla, il s'approcha encore et embrassa de toutes ses forces sa fiancée.

Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était décuplé par le fait qu'Alec la cloue contre cet arbre, elle en était toute émoustillée, et maintenant qu'elle était liée à Alec, elle exultait. Chaque poussée d'Alec amenait ses fesses contre l'écorce de l'arbre, loin de lui faire mal car une des mains d'Alec se chargeait de la protéger au niveau de ses hanches, cela la rendait complètement folle.

La danse de l'amour qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ne faisait pas trembler l'arbre, bien qu'Alec n'y aille pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Lulla entendait parfaitement que chaque poussée d'Alec en elle, laissait une marque sonore, le tout résonnant comme un doux tamtam, se répétant à l'infini. Les sens de Lulla étaient complètement saturés par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, et Alec commença doucement à y aller en crescendo dans ses mouvements, elle perdit complètement la tête, et gémit à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, Alec était doué.

Les halètements et les gémissements de sa partenaire, le poussaient à accélérer, car rien au monde ne pouvait mieux contenter Alec que le contentement de Lulla. Alors, doucement il commença à accélérer, son propre plaisir lui en fut reconnaissant, et ses oreilles s'aperçurent que les gémissements de Lulla étaient plus aigus. Apparemment sa douce était complètement partie dans le plaisir, et cela encouragea Alec.

Tandis qu'ils s'affairaient depuis un bon moment, Alec sentit avec une précision exemplaire, les muscles de sa compagne se resserrer contre son sexe. Lulla poussa un miaulement aigu, tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête contre l'arbre, qui accueillait depuis tout à l'heure leurs ébats.

A peine, eut-il sentit que Lulla avait son orgasme, que le sien débutait avec une violence inouïe, son corps se tendit et malgré lui, il plaqua fortement le corps de sa compagne sur l'arbre. Pourtant, alors qu'ils retombaient de leurs orgasmes respectifs, Lulla ne tenta pas de pousser Alec pour qu'il cesse de l'écraser, au contraire, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et blottit sa tête dans son cou.

Lulla était heureuse car elle venait de vivre un pur moment de délice, Alec lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau en l'emmenant ici. Elle ne dit rien face à la violence avec laquelle Alec la plaqua contre l'arbre, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, tel un oiseau qui tenterait de s'envoler.

Elle se blottit férocement contre lui, ne voulant à aucun prix, quitter les bras de son vampire aimant, celui-ci la laissa faire et renforça sa prise sur sa taille. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore déliés, et Lulla sentait au fond d'elle-même, une froideur qu'elle connaissait à présent très bien. Car, c'était ce qui lui restait après ses ébats avec Alec, ce qui contribuait à la marquer comme étant la compagne de son vampire préféré. Lulla resserra encore un peu ses cuisses, ne voulant pas encore qu'ils se délient, Alec dut le comprendre car il accepta de la garder un peu dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla renouait patiemment son corsage, celui qu'Alec avait avidement délacé tout à l'heure, elle était pour l'heure, assise sur une des grosses racines du chêne. Alec était à quelques mètres d'elle, lui était resté adossé à l'arbre qui avait accueillit leurs ébats passés. Ils étaient restés un long moment collés l'un à l'autre, puis doucement ils s'étaient déliés, et Lulla était partie dans un arrangement de sa tenue, car elle était quand même légèrement débraillée.

Elle fixait les yeux d'Alec, celui-ci les avaient fermé, et semblait réfléchir à la suite de ce qui allait se passer, elle était curieuse. Pourtant, Lulla ne dit rien pour l'encourager à parler, il devait le faire de lui-même, une fois que sa tenue fut assez potable, elle se releva de sa racine, qui avait fait office de chaise. Et, elle avança vers Alec, à quelques mètres, elle se contenta de chasser une poussière imaginaire sur les froufrous de sa robe, Alec parla alors :

_- Tu as dut entendre, par le biais de ton pouvoir, le nom de celui qui est venu aujourd'hui à Volterra. Au-delà de la dimension bizarre que sa présence apporte, c'est le pourquoi qui m'a laissé pantois et à amener Cullen à m'insulter...mais encore au-delà de cela, il t'a insulté toi._ Alec tentait d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'était passé, car bien que faire l'amour avec son ange ait aidé à le rendre de meilleure humeur, il était toujours furieux. De haine, Alec ferma plus fort ses yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, il détestait véritablement Edward Cullen.

Soudain, sa peau enregistra une caresse sur sa joue, il comprit à la tiédeur qui était proche de lui, que sa Lulla était venue près de lui. Elle ne le força pas à ouvrir les yeux, elle le prit simplement dans ses bras, et Alec s'y laissa emporter, il aimait tellement cette femme.

_- Il m'a insulté cela t'as rendu fou...je peux comprendre. En revanche, je ne comprends pas que tu ais put amener Cullen à t'insulter, ce n'est pas ton genre, mon Alec._ Lança-t-elle doucement, car pour elle, il était évident qu'il y avait autre chose, car Alec était prudent et respectait les règles, si Edward les avait dépassé c'est qu'il y avait une raison, Alec prit une inspiration et répondit.

_- Certes, tu as raison...mais ce Cullen est télépathe, ainsi il a perçut mes pensées personnelles et s'est permit de se mettre en colère contre elles. Car après tout, mes pensées m'appartiennent, et ne font de mal à personne, tant qu'elles restent dans ma tête...bref, il s'est énervé, et je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il puisse dire du mal de toi..._ Lulla comprenait mieux maintenant, Edward était vraiment un idiot, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, se mettre en colère pour ça. Enfin, Lulla glissa ses petites mains tièdes contre les joues d'Alec, celui-ci releva des yeux tristes sur elle. Puis, il dut y voir quelque chose, car il passa rapidement ses mains sur sa taille, la souleva et alla s'assoir sur une des racines de l'arbre, là, il rajouta, _...le pourquoi de sa venue est simple : il aime une humaine, qui est morte, alors il veut la rejoindre._

Alec mesura l'impact de ses mots dans les douces prunelles de sa chère et tendre fiancée, celle-ci était pour ainsi dire, interloquée. Il était heureux d'avoir une douce qui soit capable de le câliner et de le calmer, alors il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Lulla et respecta le silence choquée de celle-ci, elle était véritablement heurtée par ses paroles précédentes.

_- Je...je ne comprends pas...c'est son âme-sœur ?_ Demanda sa douce, en penchant légèrement la tête, elle essayait visiblement de comprendre. Alors, Alec tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait, tout en caressant la joue de sa fiancée.

_- Visiblement, non. En revanche, il dit qu'il l'aime...mais il semblerait que l'esprit de cette humaine lui ait été impénétrable...et également, qu'elle ait été sa tua cantante... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, mais les tua cantante sont des humains ayant pour particularité d'avoir un arôme sanguin qui attire irrésistiblement un vampire particulier. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été ma tua cantante, ton sang m'attirait complètement, mais pas à ce degré là, sinon je n'aurais pas forcément été capable de te mordre sans te tuer...mais je pense qu'une humaine qui serait également la tua cantante de son âme-sœur vampire, cela serait impossible. Le vampire ne pourrait pas survivre, déchiré entre les deux sentiments contraires, mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien...il faudra que je demande..._ Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, car Alec n'avait jamais vraiment crut que son âme-sœur était sa tua cantante, mais il pouvait se tromper, car il reconnaissait que le sentiment de rattachement des âme-sœurs pouvait avoir masqué le fait que le sang de Lulla chantait pour lui, il se posait encore la question maintenant. Enfin, embrassant les douces lèvres d'une Lulla émerveillée, il rajouta, _...de toute façon, ce Cullen n'a pas trouvé en cette Bella Swan son âme-sœur, sinon il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais put s'éloigner d'elle...ce qu'il a fait. Enfin, on peut même se demander s'il ressent véritablement de l'amour pour cette petite humaine, qui est morte maintenant..._

Lulla était stupéfaite par les révélations d'Alec, il lui avouait que peut être elle avait eut son sang qui chantait pour lui. A vrai dire, elle préférerait que non, car cela avait plus l'air d'être un moyen pour les vampires d'avoir un dessert exquis, être seulement l'âme-sœur d'Alec, lui plaisait mieux.

Puis, elle réfléchit à ce qu'Alec lui avait dit, elle ressassa pendant quelques minutes le problème, en effet elle ne pensait pas que Cullen ne soit pas amoureux de l'humaine. Alors, elle releva ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec, heureusement que sa vision nocturne était assez bonne, car la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la forêt, elle contredit alors Alec :

_- Moi, je pense que c'est possible qu'il puisse aimer une humaine..._

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré et ça devient vraiment intéressant avec Edward qui arrive, lol, je croyais vraiment qu'il allait lui arracher la tête, lol, bon courage et vivement la suite. Désolée de ne pas encore envoyer de mail mais mes problèmes s'arrangent pas mais bon. Mais je pense à toi, t'inquiètes nos discussions me manquent. _

_Je te souhaite un joyeux noël en retard, désolée et une bonne année bonne et bonne santé et que tu sois heureuse, j'espère que pour toi tout va bien et que tu as été gâtée par le père noël, gros bisous._

Hello ma chère, je suis heureuse de voir que tu me suis toujours, c'est toujours aussi plaisant et réconfortant de savoir que tu es là. Tu sais, prend ton temps, moi j'ai le mien...je te souhaite une bonne année et un bon noël en retard aussi...ainsi que beaucoup de bonheur et beaucoup de chance. Et oui j'ai été gâtée par le père noël, je suis très contente de mes cadeaux... Mais, je me dois te dire merci pour ta très gentille review, donc un grand merci à toi. C'est sûr que tu as raison, Edward se charge de mettre un peu d'ambiance...quand à arracher la tête...je ne sais pas...^^. Sinon, je te souhaite d'avoir moins de problèmes...et j'espère que tu reviendras lire mon histoire et ainsi prendre un peu de plaisir dans ce que tu lis...à la prochaine.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Un point de vue d'Alec très intéressant, Edward cherche toujours la bagarre..._

_A plus._

Coucou, je suis contente de voir que tu es là, au rendez-vous et toujours aussi gentille, également je suis satisfaite de voir que le Pov d'Alec t'a plut. Après tout, je sais que ce cher Edward est un peu bagarreur que ce que Stephenie Meyer avait fait de lui. Cependant, je l'imaginais bien ainsi, même si la présence de Bella a contribué à le rendre plus sympathique...merci et à la prochaine fois ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Que c'est mignon les cadeaux pour Alec *-*._

_Toujours aussi protecteur on dirait x)._

_Il va faire quoi Démétri à Pise ? _

_Je vais te réemballer Edward à Forks avec un bon coup de pied au cul._

_Sinon bah j'aime ton chapitre pour pas changer *0* =D._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Je te remercie tout d'abord pour cette gentille review, je suis très contente de l'avoir reçue, elle m'a fait bien plaisir. Tu sais je voulais des cadeaux assez mignons pour Alec, mais pas encore trop cucul...enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand à ce qui concerne Pise et Demetri, je dirais simplement que c'est une longue histoire et que la résolution de ce mystère aura lieu dans très, très longtemps...c'est en rapport avec la seconde histoire qui arrivera après Jusqu'à la mort des Etoiles. Oh...j'adore l'idée du coup de pied dans le cul pour Edward, il le mérite un peu...mais espérons pour lui qu'il prendra sa chérie dans ses bras avant de partir ^^. Merci d'aimer mon chapitre, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà...Alec voulait fuir pour cacher sa compagne aux yeux ''vicieux'' d'Edward, il a finit par lui faire l'amour contre un arbre. A savoir que cette petite scène était dans ma tête de puis longtemps, ça fait très fantasme assouvit...je le concède.

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à ce qu'il se passera à Volterra, Alec et Lulla y retourneront, après leurs douces activités. Nous allons voir ce qu'il va se passer avec Edward et sa raison macabre d'être présent, bien évidemment vous le savez déjà, les Volturi n'accepteront pas de le tuer dans un premier temps...il faudra l'arrivée de la brunette sensée être morte pour changer la donne...le tout à ma sauce ^^.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi prochain, car comme la vie est bien faite je n'ai pas cours ce jour-là...s'ils n'ont pas d'idée stupide comme mettre un cours de rattrapage...

Donc, à vendredi prochain, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut et j'espère que mon mélange à la sauce des aventures de Bella Swan à Volterra vous plaira...mais ça se sera pour un peu plus tard.

Bye-bye donc ^^.

Anga

Ps : J'aime bien la rentrée...sauf quand on s'aperçoit que les personnes avec qui ont ne voulait pas être sont dans notre groupe de CM. Enfin, vu qu'à présent les dites personnes me font la tête, je m'en fiche un peu...ceux de mon groupe de TD/TP sont un peu plus potables qu'au premier semestre...**je survivrais de toute façon, et cette fiction y contribuera grandement**.


	82. Perturbation Pov Lulla

Alors, alors...je sais que je poste tard...mais que voulez-vous, je faisais les soldes ^^. J'ai trouvé quelques petits vêtements mignons...je suis contente de ma journée en somme.

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez d'abord la réaction d'Alec face aux mots de Lulla du précédent chapitre, attendez-vous à une réaction intéressante. Sinon, ensuite il y aura le début de ce qu'il se passe dans New Moon, mais attention seulement le tout début...l'arrivée remarquée de Bella sur la place de Volterra en fait...

Bonne lecture à tous, en m'excusant de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste,

* * *

Chapitre 80 : Perturbation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Moi, je pense que c'est possible qu'il puisse aimer une humaine..._

Alec la regarda, certainement surpris qu'elle le contredise, elle baissa la tête un instant, ayant quelque peu peur que son Alec croie qu'elle disait cela uniquement pour le contredire. Mais, bien vite elle sentit les doigts glacés de son amoureux se poser sur son menton et le relever, mettant leurs yeux au même niveau. Lulla resta un instant à regarder son bel Alec, puis elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle développe son point de vue, ce qu'elle tenta de faire :

_- Bien, en vérité je suis un peu d'accord avec toi. Il a été attiré par l'humaine, d'abord parce qu'elle avait un esprit impénétrable, pour un télépathe ça doit être plutôt intéressant. Ensuite, il y a eut certainement son sang qui a dut attirer irrésistiblement Cullen, mais je suis sûre que ce sale vampire a dut trouver des combines pour ne pas en être incommodé. A mon avis au départ c'était de la curiosité, ensuite cela peut s'être transformé en amour...certes ce n'est pas son âme-sœur, mais elle doit avoir une quelconque importance dans son cœur pour qu'il veuille se tuer, après avoir eut l'information qu'elle s'est tuée...tu ne crois pas ?_ Dit-elle, tout en observant la façon dont les sourcils d'Alec se plissaient, il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui parlait, et sembla conclure qu'elle pouvait avoir raison, car il hocha la tête, en ne manquant pas de poser un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, elle décida de rajouter, _...donc, maintenant nous allons rentrer, tu vas aller voir les maîtres et leur expliquer pourquoi tu es partit avec moi. Ensuite, la prochaine fois que tu verras ce Cullen, tu auras l'obligation de t'excuser mentalement...non pas en lui donnant directement tes excuses, mais simplement en pensant à ce que je t'ai dit. Comme cela, ce crétin sera content que tu ais comprit que tu pouvais croire qu'il aime son humaine morte, et il devra s'excuser...comme ça tout le monde sera content. En dernier lieu, tu pourras me rendre ma culotte, s'il-te-plaît ?_

En effet, la petite hybride en avait marre de ne pas avoir de sous-vêtement, car son amoureux ne lui avait toujours pas rendu depuis tout à l'heure. Elle constata qu'Alec était à moitié mort de rire par sa dernière phrase, car il se pencha légèrement et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, Lulla en fut heureuse, il avait l'air plus joyeux que tout à l'heure, son amoureux lui souffla :

_- Je ne sais pas si je vais te la rendre, j'ai la tentation de la garder un moment avec moi..._ Lulla ne put s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux à son amoureux, car il était vraiment trop taquin en cet instant, mais il rajouta, _...mais tu as raison, il faut que nous rentrions. Sauf qu'il va falloir que tu me promettes de rester loin de Cullen le plus possible. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce ''végétarien'' s'approche de toi...tu veux bien ?_

Aussitôt, elle hocha la tête, comprenant que l'instinct de protection d'Alec soit en alerte maximum, même si elle pensait ne pas risquer grand-chose. Doucement, Lulla attira les lèvres d'Alec contre les siennes, et approfondit leur baiser, tout en enroulant patiemment ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé. Avant, de lentement, tenter d'atteindre la poche où Alec avait fourré sa culotte, elle ne comptait pas retourner à Volterra en n'ayant rien sous sa robe.

Malheureusement pour elle, Alec intercepta sa main ce faisant elle soupira de dépit, et lui lançant un sourire coquin, il la porta comme une princesse. Avant de quitter totalement la clairière, il lui glissa à l'oreille:

_- Je trouve sexy que tu n'ais pas ta culotte, évite juste d'y penser si Cullen est à proximité, sait-on jamais... Enfin, je compte sur toi, ma princesse...je pense que je vais aller de ce pas parler avec Aro, il faut que Cullen soit le plus loin de toi, j'y tiens._ Ses paroles étaient sincères, mais Lulla sentait qu'il parlait avec ses instincts, une partie de lui refusait qu'elle soit si proche d'Edward ce qu'elle acceptait parfaitement, puisqu'elle haïssait ce dernier, après ce qu'il avait faillit lui faire. Elle le détestait, pourtant elle était intriguée par cette histoire comme quoi il serait tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

Alec repartit vers Volterra à vive allure, même si Lulla sentait parfaitement dans les membres d'Alec une tension qui n'était pas prête de s'en aller. Elle pensa à une façon de faire disparaitre cette tension, bien sûr sa première idée n'étant pas catholique et peu facile à appliquer, elle repartit sur de nouvelles pensées. Finalement une idée lui vint, une idée qu'ils mettaient déjà plus ou moins en pratique, elle la lui fit savoir :

_**°° Je peux te proposer de me parler par le biais de mon pouvoir, je resterais attentive à tout ce que tu pourras m'envoyer, je pense que si nous procédons ainsi tu seras plus facilement calmé. Non pas que je doute de tes capacités de contrôle, mon amour, mais comme ça je serais reliée à toi, qu'en penses-tu ? °°**_

Lulla savait que c'était une proposition risquée, car Alec pouvait refuser, pourtant elle voulait essayer, elle voulait aider Alec. Son pouvoir lui permettait de recevoir des informations venant des autres, mais seulement s'ils le voulaient et les lui envoyaient. Alec devrait se concentrer sur elle, et lui dire ce qu'il se passait, elle pourrait alors le rassurer.

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient déjà, dans une certaine mesure puisque Lulla lui envoyait toujours ses pensées lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Tout comme Alec se hâtait de la rassurer si elle voulait savoir où il était, d'ailleurs son amoureux lui avait souvent dit que son pouvoir était une façon bien intéressante d'être relier, surtout qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer leurs sensations. Des fois cela pouvait même se révéler extrêmement agréable. Puis, se concentrant, elle parvint facilement à intercepter la pensée qu'Alec lui envoyait, elle sentit également le sentiment de douceur qu'il envoya avec :

_**¤¤ Ma douce...tu es d'un tel réconfort avec moi que je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu as peut être raison, mais je t'interdis d'utiliser ton pouvoir trop longtemps, c'est trop fatiguant pour toi. Au-delà de cela, j'aime assez l'idée que tu sois totalement à mon écoute, en revanche, tu auras l'obligation de ne montrer ta présence que par des sentiments...je n'ai pas envie que le Cullen repère ta présence spirituelle. Merci de bien vouloir faire cela pour moi, mon ange. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla fut heureuse qu'Alec soit d'accord pour qu'elle l'assiste, elle allait l'aider du mieux possible, et Alec avait raison, Cullen ne devait pas la repérer. Non pas qu'elle ait encore peur de lui, mais simplement elle aurait une longueur d'avance sur le télépathe, Lulla détestait véritablement ce genre de pouvoir, même si le sien était presque pareil.

Elle se pelota un peu plus contre le corps d'Alec, et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, tandis qu'il accélérait légèrement. Devant eux, la cité de Volterra de dessinait de plus en plus rapidement, ils allaient bientôt être revenu chez eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et elle vit qu'Alec lui répondait, Lulla caressa la nuque de son vampire tandis qu'ils entraient dans la cité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla était présentement assise confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir noir de la bibliothèque, elle avait fait exprès de se placer au premier étage. Devant ses yeux, elle avait placé un livre ouvert, une histoire d'ordinaire passionnante, mais pas pour le moment.

En effet tout son être n'était plus dans la bibliothèque, car elle se concentrait uniquement sur les pensées d'Alec, uniquement lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient été directement voir les maîtres, ceux-ci n'en avaient pas beaucoup voulu à Alec pour sa petite prise de bec avec Edward, ni par leur absence sitôt après. En revanche, Aro confia à ses deux presque enfants qu'il ne croyait pas que le Cullen allait abandonner son idée de mourir.

Aro avait même ajouté dramatiquement que c'était pour ainsi dire du gâchis de tuer une personne possédant un tel talent. Ni Alec, ni Lulla ne trouvait que c'était une raison suffisante pour le garder, le Roi ne leur avait pas vraiment voulu, et donc Alec avait été réquisitionné pour inspecter, avec les autres gardes, la ville de façon à intervenir si le Cullen se manifestait.

Car selon les Rois, le vampire ne tarderait pas à se manifester, donc Lulla avait été contrainte par Alec à rejoindre la bibliothèque. Comme de coutume, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit trop près du Cullen, Lulla avait beau détester être prise pour une petite chose fragile, elle comprenait les raisons d'Alec et en conséquence acceptait de mauvais gré les demandes de celui-ci.

Alec avait quitté Volterra en emportant Lulla, en début de soirée, après avoir passé une nuit à se calmer en sa compagnie, ils étaient revenus. Cela faisait presque trois heures que la garde était sur le pied de guerre, à guetter les mouvements suspects d'Edward. Selon les informations qu'Alec lui donnait, Lulla savait que le Cullen n'avait encore rien fait de répréhensible, pourtant tout le monde attendait patiemment, se doutant que l'attente paierait :

_**¤¤ ...hum, visiblement Cullen attendait midi... Jane vient de dire qu'il y avait du mouvement au niveau de la place de Volterra, apparemment il compte profiter de l'affluence des touristes pour la Saint Marcus de façon à avoir un public pour ses frasques...nous allons certainement être obligé de le tuer, non pas que cela m'attriste, bien au contraire... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Pour une fois, Alec semblait vraiment très content que des lois existent, car si Edward tentait de montrer sa non-humanité aux touristes. Alors les Volturi seraient obligés de le tuer, Alec était content de cela, Lulla pouvait le comprendre.

Elle se souvint qu'en effet, ce jour-là était le quinze avril, soit la saint Marcus, le vieux Roi avait en effet une fête juste pour lui, même si ce que commémorait les humains était bien différent de ce que Marcus appelait sa fête. C'était une fête sensée commémorer la disparition des vampires de la ville par un certain Marcus justement, chacun pouvait voir l'hilarité de cette coutume.

Mais pour le moment cela ne faisait pas rire Lulla, en effet elle était totalement concentrée sur Alec, qui lui distillait les informations. Elle sentit un autre message lui parvenir, elle s'en saisit avec une facilité déconcertante, surement parce qu'elle était suffisamment concentrée :

_**¤¤ ...ohhh, hé bien on peut me traiter de pervers, mais vu ce que Cullen est en train de faire, je crois que suis loin derrière. Visiblement, la méthode pour attirer les regards est simple, il va simplement se mettre en plein soleil, à moitié nu...on va vraiment être obligé de le tuer...et pour attentat à la pudeur en plus ! ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla ne put retenir un petit rire, elle imaginait en effet le rouquin en train d'offrir un spectacle de choix à la gente féminine de Volterra. Car bien sûr chaque vampire est spectaculairement beau, Lulla savait que si Alec tentait de faire un jour un strip-tease à toute la ville, elle lui sauterait certainement dessus pour empêcher toutes les folles de contempler son Alec.

Sinon, elle sentait le contentement d'Alec à l'idée de tuer Cullen, elle fut légèrement soupirante, elle connaissait la nature d'Alec et la comprenait donc elle ne disait rien. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que même si Cullen voulait mourir, quel besoin avait-il de vouloir que ce soit les Volturi qui le fasse, après tout il pouvait mettre lui-même le feu à ses fringues. Peut-être n'avait-il pas la force nécessaire pour rester dans un brasier, ou sauter dedans, si c'était le cas, il était bien lâche de venir à Volterra juste pour que le macabre travail soit fait par un autre.

Se concentrant encore un peu, elle perçut alors la surprise d'Alec, ainsi que du mécontentement, elle tenta à tout prix de comprendre :

_**¤¤ ...Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, il avait dit qu'elle était morte... Pourtant la petite silhouette qui vient de lui sauter dessus était bel et bien une humaine, pas des plus fraîche...mais une humaine...finalement il n'a plus de raison de se tuer maintenant. On rentre, voir Aro, lui seul décidera s'il faut que Cullen parte tout de suite, ou qu'il nous présente son humaine...connaissant Aro c'est ce qu'il décidera certainement, allez, mon amour je vais voir notre maître... ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Alec coupa la communication entre eux deux, mais tint à maintenir les sentiments qu'ils s'échangeaient, ainsi Lulla sut quand Aro prit la main de son amoureux. Soit presque cinq minutes plus tard, car elle ressentit nettement un sentiment de gêne de la part d'Alec, il lui avait dit que le pouvoir d'Aro avait l'étrange propriété de le mettre mal à l'aise. Visiblement la réponse du Roi dut lui plaire, car elle perçut également l'excitation provenant d'Alec, juste avant que celui-ci ne lui envois des mots, aussi doux et foudroyants qu'une tornade :

_**¤¤ Je viens de voir Aro, il m'a dit que Jane, Félix et Demetri se chargeaient de ramener Cullen dans la salle des Trônes, apparemment Aro voudrait savoir ce qui c'est passé et surtout découvrir si Bella Swan est insensible à tout nos pouvoirs. C'est ce qui l'intéresse en priorité, après il veut que la situation soit réglée du mieux possible...je ne suis pas trop pour, mais il a également un message pour toi, tu seras peut-être appelée dans la salle des Trônes...mais je te prierais de te mettre de suite à côté de moi...ne tentons pas le diable, Cullen est bien trop instable pour cela...tu veux bien, mon amour ? ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

La demande était juste et claire, Lulla comprenait comme toujours pourquoi Alec agissait ainsi, elle lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Alors elle répondit doucement, en mettant autant de douceur et d'amour avec son message, elle aimait tellement ce vampire :

_**°° Bien sûr, mon Alec. Tu penses que c'est pour que j'essaye mon pouvoir sur l'humaine d'Edward Cullen ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois que cela comme possibilité... °°**_

Elle avait en effet réfléchit aux possibilités qui pourraient amener Aro à l'appeler elle, alors qu'Alec avait certainement dut déjà lui dire qu'il préférait qu'elle reste à l'écart. Lulla sauta à bas de son fauteuil, et commença à descendre l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle atteignait son bureau, où elle posa sagement son livre qu'elle feuilletait pour se donner une contenance tout à l'heure, elle sentit un vague lui arriver dessus. C'était un raz-de-marée, un tsunami même, car Alec venait de lui envoyer une pleine vague d'amour, cela faisait des mois que Lulla utilisait cette fonction de son pouvoir. Cette fonction étant de pouvoir envoyer ses émotions par l'intermédiaire de son don, et de recevoir les émotions provenant d'autres personnes, visiblement, Alec lui envoyait ses sentiments, il compléta :

_**¤¤ Désolé pour l'affluence de mes sentiments d'amour...j'avoue que j'ai peur que quand tu verras Cullen tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir peur, alors je me contente de te dire que je t'aime...et aussi que je pense que tu as raison, ton pouvoir doit être intéressant à tester sur la petite humaine...ah, j'entends Jane qui vient de préciser que Gianna pouvait finir en dessert. Visiblement la petite humaine se demandait pourquoi il y avait une standardiste humaine...ils seront bientôt là...Lulla ? Je t'aime. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla se demandait s'il était possible de mourir d'amour, car pour le moment accrochée contre son bureau, Lulla luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller rejoindre Alec. Elle en mourait d'envie, il n'avait pas idée de lui envoyer une pleine vague d'amour, juste avant de devoir faire bonne figure devant Cullen et sa copine.

Alors, elle contempla un long instant sa robe bleue en coton, cela faisait très peu vampirique, encore moins Volturi. Elle décida donc de partir à vitesse vampirique vers sa chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec son amoureux, pour changer tout cela et paraitre un peu plus ce qu'elle était sensée représenter. Lulla savait qu'il fallait faire vite, alors elle y alla de sa course la plus rapide, dans les couloirs déserts elle se souvint que ce jour était un jour de repas, elle aurait le sien aussi.

Lulla enfilait une robe noire, avec une bordure écarlate quand son pouvoir lui fit parvenir un message, comme de coutume il provenait d'Alec. Aro préférait faire ainsi, il disait que demander à haute voix à Alec d'aller appeler Lulla avait quelque chose d'effrayant pour les gens en face. Lulla se concentra sur le message, en finissant de s'habiller :

_**¤¤ Dès que tu peux, viens de suite dans la salle des Trônes, mon amour. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

C'était trop simple et concis pour que Lulla ne détecte pas qu'Edward Cullen devait avoir l'esprit d'Alec à l'œil, dieu qu'elle détestait ce pouvoir de télépathe. Passant simplement une cape presque noire tant elle était sombre, elle prit la direction de la salle des Trônes.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Aahh un chapitre plein de douceur pour nos deux tourtereaux. Hâte de lire la suite et de voir comment Alec va réagir à la phrase de Lulla._

_A vendredi prochain._

Hello, je suis très contente de voir que tu as apprécié le chapitre lemon, j'aimais beaucoup d'idée que les deux amoureux le fassent dans cette situation... Après tout, avoir un Alec colérique mais exceptionnellement séduisant dans son lit est quelque chose de très agréable...enfin c'est surtout ce que j'imagine pour Lulla... Elle a de la chance ^^. Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Alec face aux paroles de Lulla, j'espère que tu auras apprécié, tout comme ce chapitre-ci, merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _Mais non t'es pas une obsédée ^^._

_Faire l'amour est une façon tout à fait acceptable pour oublier sa colère sans toute fois la passer sur son aimée. Et Alec a très bien sut gérer les choses :)._

_Une passion tout à fait dévorante pour un couple exceptionnel._

_Alec est un vieux vampire, il a du mal à imaginer certaines choses. Ce n'est qu'en voyant un couple plus ou moins pareil au sien, mais extérieur, qu'il pourra réfléchir à certaines choses. _

_Mais il est vrai qu'Edward s'emballe un peu, et un peu trop vite._

_Super chapitre:)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Je suis ravie que tu sois du même avis que moi pour ce qui est de la bonne façon d'oublier sa colère. En vérité, je ne me considère pas vraiment comme une obsédée, mais j'essaye de me mettre à la place de certaines personnes qui pourraient le trouver...donc je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas ton cas. La prévenance est la mère de la sécurité et la politesse ^^. Aussi, je suis contente de savoir que tu considères Alec et Lulla comme un couple exceptionnel, je le suis parce que c'est moi qui les ai un peu créé, donc je prends ta remarque comme un beau compliment et te remercie humblement. C'est vrai qu'Alec a dut mal à imaginer certains choses, mais Lulla sait le faire revenir sur ses préjugées, elle l'a fait dés leur rencontre d'ailleurs... Quand à Edward, moi de mon côté je le comprends parfaitement, il vient de ''perdre'' sa chérie à cause de lui, et n'est pas dans son état normal...donc logique qu'il soit sur les nerfs... Allez, à une prochaine fois, en espérant que le chapitre posté aujourd'hui te plaira.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou, j'ai adoré et j'ai bien aimé comment tu as fait calmer la rage d'Alec, j'aime bien cette méthode aussi, mdr._

_Merci d'être aussi compréhensive avec moi, j'en ai besoin, mais bon ça va bien finir par s'arranger et t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là pour te lire, grâce à toi je me détends un peu quand même et ça fait du bien j'te jure. _

_Bon tant mieux si t'as été gâtée, alors t'as eut quoi, dis-moi ? Désolée si je suis trop curieuse, lol. _

_Bon courage, vivement la suite._

_Gros bisous._

Je suis toujours très contente d'avoir tes reviews, tu apportes toujours de la gentillesse et de l'amitié avec toi, donc je te dis tout d'abord merci. Ensuite, je te fais savoir que moi aussi j'adore la méthode qu'Alec et Lulla mettent en place pour calmer le premier ^^. Quand à ma compréhension, saches que c'est tout à fait normal, et que je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger...et je suis très fière de contribuer à ce que tu te sentes mieux... J'espère que tu aimeras lire ce chapitre-ci et qu'il te donnera un moment de détente, après tout les fictions sont là pour ça. Pour mon noël, c'est vrai que j'ai été gâtée, j'espère que toi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai eut un nouvel ordi et un beau sac en cuir où je mets mes cours quand je vais à la fac, aussi c'est bien d'être curieuse ^^...bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu reviendras me donner ton avis, à la prochaine fois ^^.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _WAHOU ! Désolée, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté de reviews sur tes précédents chapitres, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je lis toujours bien évidemment ta fiction et qu'elle m'accroche toujours autant ^^. Tous les jours je vérifie ma boite mail pour ta fiction et celle que tu écris avec ton amie ^^, "Les Volturi en première année de médecine."... Franchement, toi et ton amie écrivez aussi bien l'une que l'autre, mais revenons en à ton chapitre ! Cela m'a époustouflée comment Edward-la-salade pouvait critiquer Lulla ET Alec ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui, ce qui était arrivé à Lulla ? Moi, à la place d'Alec, je l'aurais décapité avant de dire au végétarien : ''C'est ma fiancée, tu t'en doutais pas hein ? MOUAHAHAHAHAAHHA'', ^^. Enfin bref, sinon c'était superbement émouvant ! Je n'ai pas du tout regretté de l'avoir lu ! Pas du tout du tout ! J'ai même adoré ! Et heureusement que Lulla a un esprit très clair, Alec s'est laisser allé à sa colère, mais on peut tout à fait le comprendre !_

_De plus, je pense que la suite sera en rapport avec New Moon modifié avec une petite apparition de Lulla, non ?_

_Sinon je me posais depuis longtemps quelques questions, si tu veux bien y répondre bien sûr ^^. Alors les voici :_

_- Combien as-tu de chapitres au total ?_

_- Tu as mis longtemps à tous les écrire avant de les poster ?_

_- Tu écris toujours la suite maintenant ou tu l'as terminée ?_

_Bref, à part cela, je n'arrive pas à finir ma review ! J'ai tellement apprécié tes chapitres que je crois que je te laisse l'équivalent de trois de mes reviews habituelles !_

_Je vais me répéter sans doute, enfin je pense, mais ton chapitre m'a agréablement surprise._

_A présent, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser, bonne chance pour la suite, il me tarde avec une trèèès grande impatience ta suite ! _

_Mandy. _

Tu sais, moi aussi je pourrais dire : WAHOU ! Héhé, je suis vraiment contente que tu viennes me faire un petit coucou, c'est pas grave si tu ne le fais pas tout le temps, mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable d'en avoir un de temps à autre, donc merci beaucoup. Ravie de savoir que tu suis mon histoire et celle que j'écris avec Elodie, je peux t'assurer que je suis flattée et qu'Elo doit l'être aussi. Sinon, tu sais Edward est un peu sur les nerfs, et puis il fallait qu'Alec se mette en colère...je tenais à la petite scène d'amour contre l'arbre ^^. Edward-la-salade ? Mais, si Edward avait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'un Cullen, je suis sûre qu'Alec aurait fait exactement ce que tu as suggéré, Aro n'aimerait pas se mettre à dos Carlisle. Pour la suite, tu as raison, New Moon dans ma version, j'espère qu'elle te plaira... Pour tes questions, je vais y répondre du mieux que je peux, en commençant par la dernière : J'écris toujours la suite car je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire, cependant je suis arrivée au point stratégique de la fic...je suis vers la fin mais pas encore. En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres au total, cela devrait avoisiner les deux cent, sachant que je suis en train de commencer le cent quarante-cinq. J'ai commencé à poster mon histoire environ deux mois après l'avoir commencé, si ce n'est trois mois...ou quatre...je sais plus, bref j'étais arrivée environ au chapitre vingt ou trente... J'ai préféré prendre de l'avance avant de poster, histoire d'avoir des chapitres de rechange derrière si jamais je n'avais plus d'inspiration, ce qui n'est pas arrivé...j'écris un peu tout les jours, au alentour d'une page word. J'espère que mes réponses t'auront un peu éclairés, à une prochaine fois, en te remerciant pour cette longue review et également en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon bah voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, malgré le fait que la confrontation des Cullen avec les Volturi soit dans le prochain épisode. Sinon, je n'imaginais pas Aro ne pas demander à ce que les gardes vérifient les activités d'Edward dans la vieille ville après son refus de l'exécuter...

Aussi, je tiens à expliquer pourquoi Alec a dit qu'Edward jouait à l'exhibitionniste...je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué dans le film, mais au final ce cher petit Cullen finit presque à poil. Je me souviens avoir fait une drôle de gueule en le voyant torse nu avec un pantalon qui menaçait de se faire la malle... J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop déranger, moi ça me fait rire...surtout d'imaginer le tournage en fait ^^.

Dans le prochain chapitre nous entrerons vraiment dans ce qu'il va se passer entre les Cullen, Bella et les Volturi dans la salle des Trônes. Attendez-vous à un mélange étroit entre le film et le livre, j'ai prit les deux pour écrire la scène...donc tous à vos films et à vos livres ^^. Egalement, prenez en compte que la partie où Jane va chercher Edward pour l'amener, lui ainsi que sa chérie et Alice, aux Rois est identique au film...puisque celui-ci suit à peu de choses près le livre...de toute façon vous verrez bien en lisant.

Le prochain post sera vendredi de la semaine prochaine...assez tard encore une fois, je pense. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir...à la semaine prochaine, et bon week-end ^^.

Anga


	83. Expérimentation Pov Lulla

Pardon, pardon, pardon...vous avez le droit de vouloir me lyncher, de me jeter des pavés ou bien de me pendre...mais ces derniers jours des tas de trucs me sont tombés dessus, des bien comme des pas bien, et hier j'étais trop fatiguée et pas assez motivée pour poster...j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez.

Alors, dans ce chapitre vous aurez le début de la confrontation entre les Cullen et les Volturi, rappelons que Bella est prise entre les deux fronts. Pauvre petite humaine...bref, Lulla va donc aller dans la salle des Trônes...et ça va pas changer tant de choses que ça à l'histoire... J'espère que vous aimerez ce passage et que vous me pardonnerez le fait de ne pas avoir posté hier...j'avais vraiment trop d'autres choses à penser, j'en parlerais plus bas.

Bon bah, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez le fait de poster aujourd'hui.

* * *

Chapitre 81 : Expérimentation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla passa devant le bureau de Gianna, cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune standardiste avait débarqué. Car Félix avait un jour été en présence de Carrie, l'ancienne standardiste, alors que celle-ci avait des désirs pour lui, en bon mâle, cela avait tellement flatté son égo qu'il avait alors entrainé la jeune femme dans un placard. Là, il l'avait tué, simplement parce que la petite humaine avait négligé de dire au vampire qu'elle était vierge, et surtout que Félix n'était pas connu pour son contrôle ni le fait qu'il pouvait passer une semaine sans boire.

Félix n'avait reçut aucune punition après avoir mangé Carrie, tout au plus s'était-il vu octroyé la mission de trouver une remplaçante : Gianna. Personne ne savait où il l'avait dégotté, mais personne n'avait à se plaindre de la brunette, discrète et polie, elle faisait partit du décor.

Donc Carrie avait été remplacée par Gianna, celle-ci était d'une telle politesse exquise avec tout le monde, que Lulla se demanda un moment si c'était à cause du fait qu'elle soit entourée de vampires. En vérité, d'après Jane, il s'agirait en fait d'une forme de cas rare de personne qui savent parfaitement comment cirer les pompes des vampires.

Néanmoins, Lulla la saluait toujours dès qu'elle la voyait, Gianna lui rendait la pareille en demandant de ses nouvelles à Alec quand il passait près d'elle. Lulla avait la chance, pour une fois, que la standardiste ne soit pas attirée par son Alec, Gianna respectait les couples déjà formés, mais ne se gênait pas pour faire de l'œil à Félix, celui-ci n'ayant personne.

Etrangement le comportement de flirt entre Félix et Gianna, énervait Jane et Heidi, la seconde pour une raison d'amitié. Vu que Félix était le meilleur ami d'Heidi, elle trouvait déroutant de voir son ami en train de draguer la standardiste. Quand à la première, la raison était obscure, totalement obscure, personne ne savait vraiment ce que Jane trouvait de dérangeant dans la situation.

Lulla laissa tomber ses réflexions intérieures pour poser prudemment ses mains sur la porte de la salle des Trônes, après avoir salué bien sûr Gianna. Alors qu'elle poussait, elle entendit distinctement Aro parler, après tout elle était demi-vampire, et ses sens étaient accrus, alors elle entendit un : _'' Je me demande si... ''_. Aussitôt Lulla comprit qu'il devait parler de l'humaine, poussant les portes, elle tomba presque sur les deux gardes, qui d'ordinaire se calaient dans les deux petites alcôves du mur, devant elle se dressait une étrange scène.

D'abord il y avait Demetri se tenait près de la porte, à quelques centimètres devant lui se trouvait Alice Cullen, autant Lulla avait été prévenue par l'arrivé de Cullen mâle, autant la présence d'Alice la surprenait. Puis, il y avait Edward Cullen, avec à sa droite une petite humaine, plus âgée que ne l'était Lulla, et possédant un parfum de fleurs dont le freesia en faisait partit, Lulla trouva ce parfum trop décalé par rapport à l'apparence de l'humaine. Puis, au fond, il y avait bien sûr les rois, avec Aro qui était plus près de Cullen et de sa copine, Lulla distinguait la présence des jumeaux vers sa droite.

Tous avaient leurs regards fixés sur elle.

Cela la gêna beaucoup, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être le centre de l'attention, et apparemment son apparition avait déclenché de vives réactions. Edward eut un hoquet surprit en la dévisageant plus que l'exigence de la politesse requise, Alice ouvrit grand les yeux et murmura un : _'' ...elle est vivante finalement... ''_. Visiblement, Lulla avait fait le même effet sur ces vampires, qu'un fantôme apparaissant une nuit et faisant trembler ses chaînes.

Au final, ce fut Caius qui sortit tout le monde de sa contemplation de Lulla, celle-ci en profita bien évidemment pour respecter le vœu d'Alec. Soit d'aller se placer à sa place habituelle, derrière les jumeaux, bien à l'abri de toutes menaces :

_- Cessez de regarder ainsi notre petite Lullaby. Aro, je pense que tu peux continuer ta petite discussion avec Cullen et l'humaine..._ Le ton était polaire, Lulla profita de son passage entre les jumeaux pour témoigner de son amour envers Alec, en effleurant les doigts de celui-ci.

Visiblement, Cullen et l'humaine venaient tout juste d'arriver, Aro avait dut à peine commencer à évoquer avec eux l'étrange capacité d'opacité aux dons de l'humaine. Car, il reprit sagement sa discussion avec Cullen qui semblait toujours choqué par la présence de Lulla. Mais, fort heureusement pour Lulla qui commençait à être gênée, il se calma et regarda Aro tandis que celui-ci lui expliquait d'un ton doucereux :

_- Bien, maintenant que j'ai fait appeler Lulla, retournons à la délicieuse Isabella, voyons tous si elle est immunisée contre nos pouvoirs..._ Lulla comprit au ton qu'Aro allait demander à l'un de ses gardes de faire un essai, en effet le Roi se tourna vers la jumelle de l'amoureux de Lulla, et lui demanda d'un simple et concis, _...je t'en pris Jane !_

Alors, la petite sadique se tourna vers Edward et son humaine, visiblement Jane attendait ce moment depuis un certain temps, elle avait envie de se défouler. En vérité, Alec, Jane et Lulla tournèrent lentement leurs regards vers le couple hétéroclite, tout cela dans le but de faire flipper à mort ceux d'en face. Mais, malheureusement pour le plaisir de la petite jumelle d'Alec, un évènement imprévu se passa :

_- NON !_ Le cri provenait de la gorge d'Edward Cullen, juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur les dalles de la salle des Trônes, terrassé par le pouvoir maléfique de Jane.

La scène s'était passée sous la vitesse vampirique, heureusement Lulla put voir distinctement les choses, Cullen avait tenté de protéger sa jolie humaine. Mais, au final c'était lui qui avait prit la souffrance envoyé par Jane, il resta à se tortiller sur le sol, mais ne lâchant aucun cri, cela devait vraiment énerver Jane, car elle crispa son visage de concentration tout en se délectant des masques muets de souffrance du roux.

Alice Cullen se précipita au chevet de son frère adoptif, alors qu'il remuait toujours sur le sol, l'humaine amoureuse du rouquin hurla alors :

_- NON !_ Parfait écho du non du roux précédemment, la brunette humaine tenta alors de faire un pas vers son rouquin qui gisait toujours sur le sol, ce fut alors qu'Alec intervint, pour la plus grande fureur de Lulla, il attrapa de sa main droite le bras nu de l'humaine et la maintint en position, tout en regardant dans la direction de sa sœur et de Lulla, l'humaine hurlait toujours en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne d'Alec, _...JE VOUS EN PRIS... ! RHAAA... ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE... !_ Puis elle rajouta en regardant Aro, elle était relativement futée et avait comprit que ce ne serait pas de son plein gré que Jane arrêterait la torture, elle s'adressait donc au maître de la petite blonde, _ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ DE LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR !_

Pourtant, Lulla resta insensible aux suppliques de l'humaine, tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête était qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de son Alec. Que cette humaine soit loin d'Alec, Lulla était furieuse, complètement furieuse, elle ne voulait pas que cette minable soit autorisée à avoir sa peau humaine en contact avec celle de son fiancé. Lulla fit alors une amorce de pas en avant, seulement à ce moment-là, Aro prit la parole, apparemment stupéfait par l'audace de l'humaine à demander l'arrêt de la torture, il s'adressa à la petite sadique :

_- Jane._ Une fois que Jane eut cessé de regarder Edward, celui-ci sortit de sa souffrance et s'affaissa sur le sol, Jane regarda son maître et fit savoir sa loyauté par un : _'' Maître ? ''_, celui-ci rajouta lentement et sadiquement, _...continue ma chère._

La dite chère se tourna lentement vers l'humaine, qui osait être aussi proche d'Alec, Lulla ne comprenait pas vraiment son comportement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'Alec ne devait pas être aussi proche de la gamine, puis elle comprit l'utilité de tenir l'humaine. Jane allait lancer son pouvoir, valait mieux avoir Alec pour tenir la proie, pourtant cela ne plaisait pas à Lulla, et elle était quand même furieuse.

_- Ce sera un peu douloureux._ Prévint Jane à l'humaine, tout en sadisme bien sûr, il ne fallait pas croire que Jane faisait cela par compassion, c'était véritablement parce qu'elle la détestait.

Puis les yeux rougeoyants de Jane se fixèrent doucement sur la petite humaine, qui tenta légèrement de se soustraire à la poigne d'Alec. Puis, Jane se concentra sur la petite gamine, Lulla était toujours furieuse contre l'humaine, néanmoins celle-ci abordait un air qui semblait tellement dégoûté par Alec que Lulla ne pensa pas que l'humaine soit attiré par son vampire, cela la rassura légèrement. Même si elle aurait préféré qu'Alec n'aille pas empêcher l'humaine de bouger, car mieux valait être prudente, elle préférait donc qu'Alec soit éloigné des Cullen et de l'humaine.

Jane regardait toujours l'humaine, qui tournait ses yeux de tout côtés cherchant à prévoir la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus. Elle devait avoir peur c'était certain, Alec la tenait toujours, tout en maintenant une distance entre eux, comme s'il savait sa fureur d'hybride.

Mais, contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait, il ne se passa rien. Nada. Nothing.

La capacité de la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen était proprement déconcertante, tout bonnement et Lulla connaissant Jane, sut que celle-ci était au-delà de ses limites. Cela voulait dire que la petite blonde allait forcément tenter de bouffer la gamine, d'ailleurs la sœur jumelle d'Alec et amie de Lulla fit un pas en avant, jusqu'à qu'Aro décide que cela était terminé :

_- HAhahhaa..._ Le rire résonna comme une digue qui viendrait d'être ouverte et cela emplit la salle d'un son de clochettes macabre résonnant dans la gorge d'Aro, puis il frappa dans ses mains empêchant en cela que Jane aille tuer l'humaine, la blondinette adressa un regard effaré à son maître mais cessa d'avancer et resta où elle était, puis Aro rajouta, _...Remarquable... ! Elle nous prend tous au dépourvu... Bien, puisque le pouvoir de Jane a été mit en échec, il serait judicieux d'essayer celui de Lullaby...ma chère, peux-tu ?_

Lulla adressa un regard contrit à Aro, et hocha la tête avant d'avancer légèrement et de tourner son regard vers l'humaine. Celle-ci se crispa sous la poigne d'Alec, visiblement elle avait peur que le pouvoir de Lulla soit encore plus offensif que celui de Jane, et elle ne fut pas la seule :

_- Non ! Cette gamine n'approchera pas Bella...c'est trop dangereux !_ Beugla Edward en se remettant debout d'un mouvement sur ses pieds, apparemment cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, même s'il ne savait pas du tout quel était le pouvoir de Lulla, ce fut Aro qui régla le conflit, car Cullen s'était approché de sa Bella et tenta de soustraire sa petite-amie à la poigne d'Alec.

_- Silence. Tu es venu réclamer qu'on te tue, nous ne l'avons pas fait...tu as eut l'audace de tenter de te montrer aux humains, et par la suite tu refuserais qu'on exécute notre pouvoir de famille royale ? Laisse moi te dire que tu abuses franchement de l'hospitalité de cette ville...laisse faire Lullaby. Alec laisse Bella, je te pris, je doute qu'elle tente de faire quoique ce soit..._ Aro avait ainsi parlé, en quelques secondes Edward baissa la tête de honte ou de rage Lulla ne le savait, toujours est-il qu'il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'Alec lâcha le bras droit de l'humaine, pour aller se placer derrière Lulla, après avoir prit soin de glisser une main autour de sa taille.

Sur le moment, Lulla ne comprit pas pourquoi Alec la gardait ainsi près de lui, mais elle passa outre et se plongea dans les yeux de l'humaine. Un mélange de noir et de chocolat, avec quelques reflets verts comme la forêt la mieux hydratée du pays, Lulla trouva cela assez accrocheur. Pourtant, elle continuait de plus ou moins détester la jeune femme en face de ses yeux.

Lulla fit affluer une pensée simple et la projeta vers l'humaine, espérant passer outre l'étrange bouclier qui semblait la protéger.

Pourtant, Lulla n'eut pas la sensation d'avoir atteint sa cible, cela la fit froncer les sourcils, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son pouvoir lui fasse défaut. Alors elle tenta une autre fois, elle eut alors peur pour son pouvoir, et envoya une pensée vers Alec, pour vérifier la stabilité de son pouvoir, elle n'avait pas envie que le bouclier de l'humaine lui fasse perdre son don :

_**°° Alec ? Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre...une dirait une princesse dans sa tour, elle fait des signes et je lui envois les miens mais elle ne les comprend pas...ah...je vais réessayer quelque chose d'autre...°°**_

Derrière elle, Lulla sentit qu'Alec se contentait de lui presser doucement sa taille, devant elle, ayant son humaine dans les bras, Edward ouvrait ses yeux comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle sut que son pouvoir était découvert, il devait trouver tout cela étrange et tenta de le confirmer :

_- Comment cela est-il possible que..._ Il en finit jamais sa phrase, car Lulla avait décidé d'envoyer quelque chose sur le bouclier de Bella Swan, un flot de pensées qui ne passeraient peut-être pas, mais feraient certainement un gros dégât sur le bouclier de l'humaine.

Lulla avait décidé d'en finir avec les pensées polies, en effet elle venait d'envoyer une vague de souvenirs et de sentiments de souffrance contenus. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, elle pourrait passer la barrière de l'humaine, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Soudainement, ce qui avait coupé Edward dans sa confirmation était le cri étouffé de son humaine, celle-ci plia les genoux quelques secondes, juste assez pour que Cullen la rattrape.

Lulla n'osait pas en croire ses yeux, elle avait réussit à passer la barrière mentale de l'humaine, et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à être stupéfaite par ce constat. Car, alors qu'Edward Cullen adressait un grondement dans sa direction, Alec répliquant automatiquement ainsi que Jane, le Cullen prit la parole, visiblement au bout de ses limites, tant est qu'il en ait :

_- Assez ! Vous avez ce que vous voulez...laissez nous partir, je n'ai enfreint aucunes lois..._ Lança Edward avec une grimace contrite en direction des Rois, ceux-ci semblaient soufflés par le résultat de Lulla, alors que Jane avait échoué avec son pouvoir, pourtant l'intervention d'Edward provoqua la colère contenue de Caius qui répliqua.

_- Bien sûr que si, tu as enfreint la plus importante des lois. Tu as dévoilé nos secrets._ Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'humaine reposant au sein des bras de Cullen, le tout avec une mine accusatrice.

_- J'ai repéré quelques humains dans votre mascarade._ Lança Edward tout à tract, il avait visiblement envisagé toutes les possibilités de la situation, malgré tout Caius ne put s'empêcher de sourire justement et de répliquer simplement.

_- En effet, la différence c'est qu'une fois qu'ils ne nous sont plus utiles, ils nous servent de repas. Ce qui n'est pas le sort que tu réserves à celle-ci. Si elle nous trahissait, serais-tu près à la détruire ? Je ne pense pas..._ Expliqua le Roi, sous l'air mauvais et colérique d'Edward, car en effet il n'avait visiblement pas envie de bouffer la petite humaine, du moins c'était ce qu'en tirait Lulla, Bella Swan tenta d'intervenir en essayant certainement de dire qu'elle ne trahirait jamais le secret des vampires, mais Caius la fit taire d'un regard et enchaina, _...de même tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire une des nôtres, il me semble. Elle représente donc un point faible. Pour cela, seule sa vie mérite d'être sacrifiée. Rien que la sienne. Toi, tu peux partir si tu le veux._ Continua Caius, apparemment certain de la réaction d'Edward, qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs d'être excessive, car il gronda en montrant les dents, Lulla trouva cela très primaire comme réaction, mais déjà Caius rajoutait avec grand plaisir apparemment, _...c'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre..._

Aussitôt, Lulla ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir des réactions attentives et avides de la garde, en effet, Demetri ne cacha pas un petit sourire, de même que Félix délia ses mains, Jane fit fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres et Alec modifia sa position. Lulla se retrouva une fois de plus derrière les jumeaux, elle attendait elle aussi ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que les Cullen et l'humaine échangeaient des regards presque apeurés, Aro prit la parole pour essayer de dissiper le climat de sentiments contenus qui envahissait la salle :

_- Certes tout cela est ennuyeux, vraiment ennuyeux...j'estime particulièrement ton père adoptif, Edward. Les convictions de Carlisle sont toujours intéressantes à observer...malheureusement dans cette affaire, tu y as mêlé cette humaine...Bella, je me demande ce que nous allons faire de toi..._

Toute la salle ne fut plus qu'hypnotisée par l'apeurement visible sur le visage de l'humaine, Lulla n'y fut pas sensible, elle était juste interrogative. La petite hybride fit un pas en avant et restant suspendu aux lèvres des Rois, elle intercepta un pan de l'uniforme des Volturi d'Alec, celui-ci la laissa faire, elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Puis, lentement Marcus prit la parole, apparemment agacé par tout le bruit alentour, il était vrai que le vieux Roi n'aimait pas les trop longues confrontations :

_- Tu sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Aro ?_

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou, j'ai adoré, et le coup de la petite culotte, trop bien, mdr. Et sache qu'à chaque fois que je te lis, je me sens mieux et me détends, c'est vrai heureusement que j'ai des fictions et surtout la tienne pour me divertir et me détendre, parce qu'en ce moment c'est la misère. Bon moi j'ai rien eut pour noël, sniffff, problème d'argent donc j'ai pensé aux enfants avant, mais bon pas grave, les voir heureux ça me suffit. Hé, dit donc t'a été gâtée, lol, tant mieux, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi, vivement la suite, bon courage, gros bisous._

Hello, je suis extrêmement heureuse de savoir que tu es toujours là pour me lire, tu es devenue une amie, précieuse même ^^. Sache que je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le coup de la petite culotte dans le chapitre précédent...et heureuse de savoir que ma fiction contribue à te faire sentir en meilleure forme. Je te souhaite d'avoir plus de chance dans les prochains mois, rien n'est impossible après tout...dommage pour toi que tu n'ais rien eut pour noël, j'en suis sincèrement navrée, les cadeaux de noël c'est un peu de réconfort pour chacun d'entre nous. J'espère que tes bouts de chou ont apprécié leurs cadeaux, rien que des sourires et des rires d'enfants et tout va mieux...je me sens vieille de dire ça ^^. Bon, alors à la prochaine...et sache que oui tout va plutôt bien pour moi...même si cette semaine a été éprouvante...j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour ce chapitre, vivement la suite._

Coucou à toi, je suis ravie que tu me lises toujours et que tu ais la gentillesse de venir me faire un petit bonjour avec cette review. Donc tout d'abord merci à toi, et ensuite je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent te plaisait...j'espère bien évidemment qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci, à une prochaine fois donc ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Ce chapitre est intéressant, le passage où Alec communique avec Lulla par le biais de son pouvoir est super._

_A plus._

Salut à toi aussi, merci tout d'abord de prendre toujours quelques minutes de ton temps pour venir me faire un petit coucou par le biais des reviews. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est appréciable...autant que de regarder ses statistiques et de baver dessus... En tout cas je suis vraiment ravie que tu apprécies les passages où Lulla utilise son pouvoir, j'espère que celui plait à tout le monde d'ailleurs... Allez, à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Waouh super chapitre._

_Alec est un vrai pervers xD. Il n'est quand même pas allé dans la salle des Trônes avec la culotte de Lulla dans sa poche ?_

_Alec Vs Edward, ça promet d'être super =P._

_J'ai fait comme Lulla, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire pour le truc de "l'attentat à la pudeur" x)._

_HO, ho je veux trop voir Edward Vs Lulla, ça va être magnifique *-*._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Moi je serais ravie de te dire également waouh ^^. Tu sais, moi j'aime bien les couples où les deux tourtereaux sont assez discrets en public mais deviennent plus dépravés en privé. Même si moi je ne me prive pas pour faire des blagues graveleuses dés que l'envie m'en prend...à la fac on me prend pour une perverse ^^. Bref, pour la question concernant la culotte de Lulla dans la poche d'Alec, je dirais simplement que c'est plus amusant d'imaginer Alec l'ayant sur lui pendant la confrontation de New Moon, ça donne un petit côté amusant. Quand tu dis Alec Vs Edward ou Lulla Vs Edward, j'espère que tu ne penses pas qu'on va avoir droit à un combat ? Parce que se sera plutôt verbal...quoiqu'Alec voudrait bien arracher la tête à Edward, et vice-versa...en tout cas ravie de te faire rire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à une prochaine fois donc.

OoOoOoO

Ok...voilà pour la première partie, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et que tout le monde aura sortit son livre pour suivre les répliques unes à unes. Bref, je vais expliquer quelques petites choses à présent, des questions que vous vous êtes posés surement...

D'abord je tiens à expliquer pourquoi les deux Cullen ne comprennent pas que Lulla est autre chose qu'une humaine. Alors, mettez vous à la place de ces deux vampires, ils viennent d'arriver dans un environnement hostile et doivent absolument penser à tout ce qui pourrait les sauver. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps d'analyser les odeurs de chacun, soit dit en passant nombreuses. Ensuite, il y a l'élément Bella, son odeur est délicieuse et peut facilement masquer celle d'un autre humain ou non-humain, surtout quand les deux Cullen sont juste à côté de Bella. Même réponse pour le bruit du cœur de Lulla, il est masqué par celui de Bella, et accessoirement Edward est concentré sur sa chérie, pas vraiment sur autre chose...

Ensuite, le fait que le pouvoir de Lulla ait réussit à passer le bouclier de Bella sera développé dans quelques chapitres. Je vous laisse d'ici là sur votre fin, juste en rappelant que Lulla ne se contente pas d'envoyer des pensées ou des souvenirs...et que son don a un petit rapport avec celui de Jasper.

Bon, le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, et comme je n'ai pas cours de la journée normalement cela devrait le faire. Sauf si une météorite me tombe dessus ou tout autre type d'accident mineur...mais je suppose que vous devriez comprendre alors pourquoi je ne posterais pas... (Je plaisante, j'ai vraiment l'intention de poster.) ^^.

Donc à vendredi prochain, d'ici là j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez plus pour ce retard de post...et bien évidemment j'espère que vous aurez aimé que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Donc voilà la partie où je vais pouvoir vous exposer les problèmes plus ou moins foireux que j'ai eut cette semaine... D'abord mon nouveau prof de Bio. Végétale est un gros con...et j'ai plein d'arguments n'étant pas du tout en sa faveur... Ensuite j'ai eut mes notes, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle, **j'ai eut mon premier semestre avec mention Assez Bien ^^ !** Seulement, ces crétins de la fac ont fait une erreur sur ma note globale de TP de Bio. Cell., donc peut-être que j'ai au-dessus mais ça m'énerve d'avoir récupérer une note immonde à la place de la bonne note que j'étais sensée avoir... Après, vendredi matin mon sac a eut des ennuis, mon petit contrôle en TP de Bio. Végétale s'est mal passé et en plus j'avais un cours chiant de Chimie l'après-midi... Une de mes amies m'a agressé l'autre jour en venant me dire que j'avais sous-disant dis des choses ingrates et méchantes sur elle... Donc voilà, cet enchevêtrement de choses à fait que vendredi soir, je voulais juste parler avec mes deux meilleures amies par msn et ensuite me coucher fissa...en plus vu que le FBI s'est prit pour le Roi du monde, je peux plus télécharger mes séries... **Su-per semaine en vérité !** (Ironie quand tu nous tiens...bon d'accord mes notes ont été le meilleur moment de cette semaine...mais quand même...)


	84. Résolution Pov Lulla

Alors, j'espère que tout le monde va bien...moi en tout cas c'est le cas...j'ai passé une assez bonne semaine et je suis contente ^^.

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez la fin de la confrontation entre les deux Cullen, la petite Bella et les Volturi. Bien évidemment, je suis toujours plus ou moins le livre, avec la présence de Lulla en plus...n'oubliez pas que les Cullen ne s'apercevront pas encore que Lulla n'est plus humaine. Je pense qu'ils ont vraiment autre chose à penser...et comme Edward l'a salement dit à Bella, les vampires se laissent distraire souvent... En fin de chapitre il y aura une petite chose qui se passera, ce ne sera pas forcément agréable pour le moral de Lulla...

Allez bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 82 : Résolution

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Tu sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Aro ?_

La question de Marcus ne déclencha rien de probant chez Aro, celui-ci se contenta de soupirer un petit instant, réfléchissant certainement à l'issue de cette entrevue. Lulla aussi réfléchissait, et tout ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tête était la mort de la petite humaine, après tout Cullen avait trahit leur secret et l'humaine s'était retrouvée pendant de longs mois sans personne pour surveiller ses paroles, elle aurait put les trahir.

Cela semblait être également l'avis de Caius, car celui-ci prit la parole en sifflant carrément ce qu'il pensait, typique de Caius cela :

_- Elle en sait beaucoup trop...c'est un danger pour nous..._ Lulla était d'accord avec lui que cette Bella en savait beaucoup trop, néanmoins elle ne partageait pas vraiment les craintes de Caius, après tout elle n'était qu'humaine cette Bella Swan, si elle avait parlé de vampires à un quelconque autre être humain, il est fort probable qu'elle aurait finit en asile psychiatrique.

Mais Aro sembla accorder du crédit à ce que Caius disait, après tout la décision des trois Rois devait être commune, c'étaient les Volturi après tout. Alors le Roi aux cheveux noirs prit la parole, en gardant ses mains l'une dans l'autre :

_- C'est vrai..._ Comme l'avait deviné Lulla, le Roi accordait de l'importance à ce que son frère lui avait dit, néanmoins il semblait peu attiré par l'idée de perdre un potentiel tel que cette Bella, après tout Aro était presque un chasseur de talent, il rajouta un laconique, _Félix ! Occupes-toi de la punition d'Edward...il en mérite une, me semble-t-il._

A cet appel, le dit Félix avança, menaçant, vers Edward et son humaine, le premier étouffant un grondement qu'il croyait dissuasif, tandis que la seconde poussa un petit cri d'effroi. De l'autre côté, il y avait Alice qui tenta d'avancer de quelques pas, certainement pour tenter de dissuader Félix d'attaquer, malheureusement pour elle, Demetri réagit en deux millièmes de secondes.

La petite brunette fut attrapée par le cou et maintenue dans le fond de la salle, visiblement la véritable discussion commençait. Sous les yeux des gardes inactifs, Félix tenta de s'approcher de Bella et Edward, mais n'y parvint pas pour la bonne raison qu'entre lui et eux il y avait Edward, qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir sans que son humaine soit blessée.

Edward se mit en position, et éjectant son humaine d'une pression de la main, le ''végétarien'' se jeta sur Félix.

Aussitôt, Marcus soupira profondément, Aro partit s'affaler sur son trône et Caius se redressa sur le sien, complètement captivé par ce qu'il se passait. De leur côté, les jumeaux avaient chacun un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'ils étaient content de la tournure des choses, de son côté à elle, Lulla soupira, trouvant que l'esprit chevaleresque d'Edward était proprement ennuyant.

Le combat entre Edward et Félix était violent, mais il était évident pour tout le monde que c'était le Volturi qui avait l'avantage. En effet, il arrivait beaucoup plus souvent qu'Edward heurte vivement les dalles et casse par la même occasion le dallage marbré de la salle des Trônes. C'était proprement impressionnant, même Lulla le pensait, même si elle détestait Edward, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était assez courageux pour se mesurer à un Félix en pleine forme.

Car, Félix était monstrueux de cruauté, les coups étaient vicieux, et Cullen n'arrivait certainement à en échapper à quelques uns que grâce à son pouvoir. Le grand vampire fit heurter l'estrade de la salle des Trônes dans le dos de Cullen, qui poussa un gémissement reconnaissable de douleur.

Il était dans un sale état, tout comme la pièce où ils étaient, néanmoins Félix ne s'arrêta pas là, visiblement il avait vraiment envie de se défouler. Car il agrippa un des bras de Cullen, et doucement commença à tirer dessus, Lulla trouva cela vraiment sadique.

Alors qu'Edward et Félix cassaient les dalles de la salle des Trônes en grondant, tel des bêtes assoiffés de sang, la petite humaine ouvrait de grands yeux effarés. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la nature instinctive des vampires à l'œuvre, ou alors elle avait peur que Félix fasse de la pâtée de Cullen, mais Bella fit alors une chose étrange :

_- ARRETEZ ! NON ! NON ! PITIE ! PITIE..._ Commença à hurler la petite humaine, probablement terrifiée par les coups non dénués de violence que Félix lançait sur Edward, son appel n'émut personne dans la salle, il fit simplement réagir Aro.

_- Il suffit Félix...je pense qu'il a eut une punition suffisante, pour l'instant. Bien, maintenant, j'imagine qu'il est inutile d'espérer que tu ais changé d'avis ? Ton don serait un complément merveilleux à notre petit groupe..._ Demanda le Roi, avec l'espoir d'avoir un nouveau garde surpuissant, tandis que Félix remettait Edward sur pieds avec un air malheureux, visiblement le Volturi déplaisait de ne pas pouvoir démembrer Cullen.

Et Visiblement la punition d'Aro n'avait été suspendue de son cour, que parce que le Roi espérait que le Cullen rejoigne la garde. Lulla aperçut les grimaces de déplaisir qui fleurissaient telles des violettes dans un environnement particulièrement favorable à leur développement, ces grimaces pouvaient se repérer sur les visages des jumeaux, de Félix, de Demetri et même sur celui de Caius.

Heureusement pour tout ces gens, et pour Lulla car elle aussi avait un petit rictus qui confirmait qu'elle ne voulait pas du vampire rouquin dans le château, celui-ci répondit avec un air maladif, tout en allant reprendre péniblement sa place près de l'humaine :

_- Je n'aime mieux pas..._ On aurait dit qu'il mesurait soigneusement chacun de ses mots, mais cela n'enraya pas de beaucoup la bonne humeur d'Aro, car il enchaina aussitôt.

_- Et toi, Alice ? Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ?_ Demanda joyeusement le vieux Roi, et tandis que la brunette autrefois amie chère au cœur de Lulla, s'exprimait par un : _'' Non merci. ''_, elle était toujours sous la poigne de Demetri, qui ne voulait visiblement pas la lâcher, Aro rajouta à la grande surprise de tout le monde, _...et toi, Bella ?_

Un vent de protestation muette frappa les Volturi de la salle, tous étaient assez surprit par la demande d'Aro, quoique connaissant celui-ci on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais, ce fut Caius qui brisa le silence choqué, tandis que la petite humaine d'Edward avait l'air complètement larguée de la discussion, tout autant qu'Edward paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur Aro :

_- Quoi !_ Visiblement le vieux Roi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et devait certainement se demander si Aro avait encore toute sa tête, bien que Lulla ait certainement comprit ce qui motivait Aro, la chasse des talents était son amusement et son but, Aro s'expliqua donc.

_- Voyons Caius, tu as constaté son potentiel, non ? Depuis Jane, Alec et Lullaby, je n'ai vu de talent aussi prometteur. Tu imagines un peu les possibilités, une fois qu'elle sera des nôtres ?_

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas franchement l'air flatté par la comparaison d'Aro, Lulla elle-même ne savait pas si elle aimait être comparée à l'humaine qui se cachait dans l'ombre du Cullen. Par contre Caius n'avait pas l'air si conquis que cela par les arguments de l'autre Roi, Edward paraissait vraiment sur le point de commettre une erreur monumentale.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, l'humaine prit alors la parole, avec une voix aussi résonnante qu'un moineau qui murmurerait de frayeur :

_- Non merci._ Cela déclencha la fin du sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage d'Aro, sur le coup il sembla qu'il se flétrissait telle une fleur à la fin de l'été, mais dans sa bonne humeur habituelle et continuelle, il rajouta une exclamation en se plaignant vivement.

_- Quel dommage ! Quel gaspillage !_ Pépia Aro en agitant les bras sur son trône, Lulla trouva cela assez grotesque, il ne fallait pas exagérer, ce n'était pas une grande perte, d'ailleurs il semblait à la petite hybride que beaucoup des gardes avaient la même opinion qu'elle.

_- Se joindre à vous ou mourir, hein ? C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais quand nous avons été amenés ici. Si c'est ça, vos règles !_ Cracha Edward, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, mais Lulla avait déjà anticipé la suite de l'histoire, les Volturi étaient véritablement compromis, s'ils tuaient ses trois-là maintenant cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuse. Lulla comprit que quoi qu'il advienne, il vaudrait mieux que ces trois-là repartent chez eux, avec ou non une promesse quelconque.

_- Bien sûr que non ! Nous guettions simplement le retour d'Heidi, pas le tien. En revanche, il va nous falloir prendre une décision...tu as en effet révélé nos secrets. Cela implique une sanction, ce que t'as fait subir Félix n'était que l'avant-goût...à moins que..._ S'interposa Aro, visiblement mécontent par l'attitude d'Edward, le Roi rajouta dans un souffle, _...à moins que tu acceptes de lui offrir l'immortalité. Après tout, le problème est qu'elle est humaine, si tu la transformes, nous n'y verrions plus aucuns inconvénients...mais j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille ta sincérité la plus profonde pour pouvoir quitter Volterra en toute quiétude._

Edward sembla réfléchir à la proposition d'Aro, visiblement il avait dut penser que l'option de la transformation pour sa Bella était fortuite d'avance. Mais sûr la promesse de s'en sortir, peut-être aurait-il le bon sens d'accepter la requête d'Aro, car sinon Lulla était presque certaine que les deux vampires ne ressortiraient pas en bon état de Volterra, et l'humaine ne serait plus aussi vivante qu'auparavant, Lulla se rapprocha d'Alec. Dans sa tête, elle se souvenait que dés le début de leur rencontre, il voulait la transformer, il lui avait expliqué ses raisons, et elle les avait comprises, maintenant elle était heureuse que son amoureux ne soit pas aussi têtu que le Cullen.

Le ''végétarien'' avança vers Aro, qui à vitesse vampirique se leva de son trône, pour aller prendre impatiemment la sincère parole des pensées de l'autre. Mais, au dernier moment, un obstacle de petite taille, mais néanmoins de grande importance, se présenta :

Alice. En effet, elle réussit à se dégager doucement de la prise de Demetri, en murmurant quelques paroles qui attirèrent sur elle, le regard d'Aro :

_- Bella fera partit des nôtres. Car je l'ai vu...je la transformerais moi-même..._ Son intervention sembla effrayer Edward, car il regarda sa sœur adoptive avec de grands yeux effarés, mais déjà celle-ci enlevait un long gant rouge et présentait sa main à celle, avide, d'Aro.

Lulla était surprise par la démarche d'Alice, pourtant elle n'y pensa plus un instant plus tard, préférant se concentrer sur la mine réjouie d'Aro. Apparemment voir la vie entière d'Alice, avait le moyen de l'envoyer voir des étoiles, c'est du moins ce que pensa Lulla en voyant l'éclat de joie passer dans les yeux, assombris par la soif, d'Aro.

_- Ensorcelant, de voir avant même que les choses se passent..._ S'extasia Aro, avant de s'approcher brusquement d'Edward et de son humaine qu'il tenait serré contre lui en une vaine protection, il attrapa une mèche des cheveux bruns de l'humaine, et rajouta avec une lenteur propice à créer la peur, _...tes talents feront de toi une étonnante immortelle...Isabella._

Edward jeta un regard noir de fureur envers le vieux Roi, qui semblait s'amuser grandement de l'expression de dégoût et de terreur de la jeune humaine à l'instar de Jane et des autres gardes. Lulla n'en faisait pas partit pour une fois, elle s'était calmée depuis son envie d'aller tuer l'humaine, il fallait reconnaitre que cette petite avait du cran pour aimer un vampire, et aussi pour essayer de le sauver face aux Volturi, Lulla éprouva alors un embryon de respect.

_- Il est opportun d'en finir, Heidi peut arriver à tout moment...merci de votre visite._ Déclara Marcus en se levant de son fauteuil et en proclamant ainsi la fin de la petite réunion improvisée.

_- Nous vous rendrons la pareille...et je vous conseille de respecter votre engagement. Les Volturi n'offrent pas de seconde chance !_ Lança Caius pour clore sur une note plus sadique et changeante, avant de rajouter doucement, ..._Demetri et Lullaby se chargeront de vous montrer comment vous devrez sortir du château._

Alec se tourna alors d'un cran vers Lulla, celle-ci intercepta le regard furieux et en même temps agacé de son amoureux. Elle comprit aussitôt, qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle aille avec Cullen si proche d'elle, mais il savait que le repas allait bientôt arriver et que Lulla ne mangeait que séparément des autres. Pourtant, malgré son envie de rester tout contre Alec, elle dut se décider à partir pour montrer la sortie, elle murmura à Alec avant de se séparer de lui :

_- Garde-moi quelques...provisions. Je te rejoindrais dans notre salon..._ Aussitôt, elle vit s'épanouir un sourire sur le visage de son fiancé, elle eut un grand sourire et alla suivre le petit groupe qui passait la porte principale de la salle des Trônes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La haine. La colère. Et surtout le mépris.

Lulla avançait dans les couloirs de Volterra à une allure vive, quiconque aurait croisé son regard en cet instant aurait été surpris par la flamme de haine qui y séjournait. Car en effet, la petite hybride avait accompagné les Cullen et l'humaine devant le bureau de Gianna, puis Lulla avait engagé une conversation des plus banales avec la standardiste, histoire de passer le temps.

Le repas de Lulla se passait après celui des vampires, elle attendait dans la bibliothèque et généralement Alec lui gardait une ou deux proies et les lui amenait dans leur salon. Mais, en ce jour Lulla avait reçut la charge de surveiller les Cullen pour qu'ils n'aillent pas fureter dans le château, sinon Lulla ne serait pas restée.

Alice avait délaissé Bella pour aller lui parler, si la petite vampirette avait été surprise mais contente de la voir, Edward ne l'était pas du tout. Car, Lulla n'ayant pas dit qu'elle était une hybride et n'y pensant pas, Cullen ne l'avait pas vu, dans sa tête de ''végétarien'' Lulla était toujours humaine, ou du moins plus du tout puisqu'elle cautionnait ce qu'il se passait dans le château.

Lulla se demandait d'ailleurs comment son apparence qui avait changé ne l'avait-il pas mit sur la piste de sa nouvelle nature. Mais sur le moment, elle ne pensait pas à cela, elle essayait juste de ne pas montrer sa main gauche où séjournait sa bague de fiançailles. Lulla ne souhaitait pas voir les réactions des Cullen, encore moins celle de l'humaine. Pourtant, loin de remarquer sa bague, Edward était trop obnubilé par les pleurs de son humaine pour remarquer quoique ce soit d'elle, en revanche il ne tarit pas un flot de méchancetés en direction de Lulla, ce flot était aussi bien mental que vocal, il profitait de son pouvoir visiblement.

Que Lulla se fasse traiter de monstre, elle n'en disait rien, mais qu'Edward s'en prenne à Alec en disant que celui-ci aurait mieux fait de ne jamais la rencontrer, elle n'avait pas supporté. Alors, tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de regarder Cullen et sa copine qui chialait parce qu'elle venait de voir la véritable identité des vampires. Lulla était peut-être insensible aux supplications des humains qu'elle tuait, mais elle ne les torturait pas. Pourtant, bien que tous ses instincts de demi-vampire l'enjoignaient à aller tenter d'arracher la gorge d'Edward, elle n'en avait rien fait, elle s'était contentée de rester froide et digne au possible.

Pourtant sous la surface, elle bouillonnait, qui était-il pour se permettre de remettre en cause sa relation avec Alec ? Lulla était en colère, et sa colère était certainement perceptible par le pouvoir d'Edward, car il afficha un air satisfait, les yeux de Lulla en brillèrent de colère d'autant plus.

Puis, Demetri était revenu, plus rassasié que jamais, il avait indiqué aux Cullen qu'ils pouvaient partir avec l'humaine, sans attirer l'attention bien sûr. Alice avait prit Lulla dans ses bras, et avait lancé un clin d'œil en voyant en prenant sa main gauche et en la cachant à Edward, ce dont Lulla lui fut reconnaissante. Enfin les Cullen et l'humaine partirent loin de Volterra, puis le vampire blond s'était retourné vers Lulla et lui avait dit qu'Alec l'attendait dans leur salon, et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être venu la chercher en personne mais qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller les proies qu'Alec allait donner à Lulla.

Alors elle était partie dans les couloirs, tout en rageant monstrueusement contre Edward, il avait vraiment gâché ce beau mois d'Avril. Les pas rapides de Lulla, la menèrent vers les appartements qu'elle partageait avec les jumeaux. Ses sens lui indiquèrent que des humains étaient dans la pièce, en revanche elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient morts ou non.

Lulla s'arrêta un pas avant la poignée de porte du salon, elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de se calmer un minimum. Puis, ses mains poussèrent la porte tout en entrainant son corps vers la seule personne qui saurait la calmer en cet instant.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Très intéressant ce chapitre, quelques passages de Tentation. J'ai adoré._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé mon chapitre précédent, c'était un sacré cap à passer. Vu que j'ai repris vraiment l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer à ma sauce, bien sûr tout est à elle, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé mélanger le film et le livre... Donc heureuse que ça t'ai plut, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas avec le reste des films et livres Twilight que j'ai exploité...merci pour ta gentille review en espérant que ce chapitre-ci te plaira toujours, à une prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré comme d'hab. lol, moi aussi je te considère comme une amie et ça fait du bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi pour noël c'est pas grave je me rattraperais l'année prochaine, mdr oui c'est clair que voir mes enfants sourire c'est ce qu'il a de mieux. A bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette semaine ? Rien de grave j'espère._

_Bon courage, vivement la suite, gros bisous._

Coucou à toi ma chère, je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir te des nouvelles chaque semaine, en espérant qu'on recommencera à parler par mail. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, bon d'accord un petit peu quand même...bref, je pense que tu te rattraperas l'année prochain en cadeau. Après tout, se faire des cadeaux à soi-même c'est aussi bien...en plus on a des choses qu'on voulait vraiment...^^. Et les sourires c'est bien, donc sache que je souris à chaque fois que je lis de tes nouvelles et merci pour ta review. Quand à ce qui s'est passé comme trucs la semaine précédente...c'était une accumulation de plusieurs choses désagréables si bien qu'à la fin j'avais juste envie de me rouler dans un coin et d'oublier... Maintenant ça va beaucoup, suffit de quelques jours parfois et tout est plus coloré et plus beau ^^...aller à la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**° Lilly :** _Pour répondre à ta réponse, sur ma review précédente, non je ne m'imaginais pas un combat, en tout cas pas un combat physique. Plus un certain défit entre eux._

_Alala Félix. Ce n'est pas un Italien pour rien celui-là ^^._

_Lulla rongée par la jalousie, je la comprends, quand on est avec Alec on ne le lâche pas =P. Jane est vicieuse. Et jalouse de Gianna ? _

_On ne touche pas à un Volturi. Ils sont vraiment suicidaires ces Cullen._

_Super chapitre :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Ah, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là et que tu apprécies mon chapitre précédent, et merci beaucoup pour cette review. Quand à ta réponse sur cette histoire de défit et de combat, je pensais bien en effet que tu parlais d'un défit et pas quelque chose comme un combat physique, mais j'en étais pas certaine. Sinon, pour Félix, à force de vivre en Italie, on devient un peu Italien, non ? Et pour la jalousie de Jane...faut pas trop chercher à comprendre, Jane est difficilement compréhensible, du moins de mon point de vue. Lulla a attrapé Alec, elle ne va pas le lâcher, pour ça tu as tout à fait raison...elle va se coller à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe, et comme il est vampire et peut se passer de respirer, elle risque de le coller longtemps ^^. Les Cullen ne sont pas vraiment suicidaires, c'est juste Edward qui est un peu con, seulement à ce moment-là de l'histoire, il l'est parce qu'il essaye de protéger sa Bella... Enfin bref, je te remercie encore pour cette gentille review et à une prochaine fois, en espérant que tu auras aimé ce chapitre.

OoOoOoO

Bien, voilà pour New Moon, j'espère que vous aurez tous beaucoup apprécié et que vous espérez avoir avec impatience la suite. Sachez que Lulla est en colère mais que ses pensées ne trahissent pas vraiment sa condition de demi-vampire, disons que rarement quelqu'un pensera en lui comme étant un humain ou un vampire. Enfin moi quand je pense en moi-même, je m'appelle pas ''ma petite humaine''...après chacun pense comme il veut après tout.

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Lulla et Alec, le second va calmer la colère de la première, parce qu'elle ronge son frein. Edward a été salaud sur ce coup-là, je vous le fais pas dire...cependant c'est un ''végétarien'' bien ancré dans ses préceptes, il déteste les vampires dits ''traditionnels''. On ne peut pas certes le lui reprocher, sauf quand il s'en prend au Alec chéri de Lulla, elle a raison de se mettre en colère selon moi...quand à Alice, vous l'aurez comprit, elle est très gentille comme de coutume, ce n'est pas personnage que je vois méchant...

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, j'espère que d'ici-là vous aurez bien apprécié ce chapitre-ci et que vous me le ferez savoir...

A la prochaine donc, et merci beaucoup de me lire.

Anga


	85. Communion Pov Alec & Lulla

Hello à tout le monde, je sais que je poste tard mais que voulez-vous des fois vaut mieux tard que jamais...enfin bref, pardonnez-moi quand même.

Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à tout le monde, et que vous me pardonnerez le fait de faire encore un lemon ^^. Moi j'adore les écrire, celui-ci n'était à vrai dire pas du tout indispensable à l'histoire, j'aurais put me contenter d'un moment câlin entre Lulla et Alec, mais j'aimais quand même l'idée de ce lemon. Donc voici un petit lemon entre nos deux amoureux, quelques petites révélations en fin de chapitre mais rien de bien méchant...

Très bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 83 : Communion (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Lulla passa la porte rapidement, sentant parfaitement en son sein que ses instincts se réveillaient face à l'odeur des humains dans la pièce. A peine fut-elle entrée, qu'elle repéra avec bonheur le sourire ravageur de son Alec, elle tenta de lui répondre maladroitement, elle était toujours sous le coup de sa colère contre Cullen, Alec le sentit et lui parla rapidement :

_- Ma belle Lullaby. Viens ici, et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé..._ Ponctuant sa douce voix grave d'une main qui tapota le cuir du canapé où Alec était installé, Lulla alla le rejoindre à vitesse vampirique. A peine, fut-elle assise, qu'Alec attrapait son corps et le calait contre le sien, ainsi couvée, Lulla se sentit mieux, elle soupira de contentement.

Plutôt que de raconter de sa voix ce qu'il c'était passé, Lulla regarda attentivement le visage divin de son Alec, il attendait patiemment qu'elle parle. Alors, elle posa une main sur sa joue, et fit jouer de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait envoyer par le biais de son pouvoir à Alec.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut dans le salon, Alec avait sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant que Lulla surveillait les Cullen et l'humaine. Il l'enjoint donc à venir contre lui, car sa bête vampirique n'aspirait qu'à avoir sa compagne contre lui, puis il attendit qu'elle soit prête à lui raconter, car Alec ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer la belle hybride qui était la sienne.

Puis soudainement, des pensées affluèrent à son esprit, il comprit aussitôt que Lulla utilisait son pouvoir pour lui montrer l'attitude infâme d'Edward face à elle.

En une seconde, Alec eut également envie d'aller arracher la tête du Cullen il comprenait parfaitement Lulla, Alec attendit la fin du flot de pensées venants de Lulla. Puis, doucement il tenta de se calmer en se repassant la douceur de l'hybride près de lui, il devait se calmer, car de toute façon il ne pourrait guère rattraper Cullen à cette heure. Mais l'envie de lui en manquait pas, en même temps il ressentit de la gratitude envers Alice Cullen, celle-ci avait été gentille comme toujours. Alors qu'Alec continuait de ressasser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre par le biais du pouvoir de sa douce, il se souvint du pourquoi initial de sa venue si rapide.

Lulla sentit qu'Alec était furieux, elle le laissa l'être même si elle constata qu'il se calmait en induisant un bercement de leurs deux corps. Elle doutait d'ailleurs que ce soit complètement conscient, mais apprécia au-delà des mots, puis elle sentit qu'Alec se tendait légèrement et doucement il embrassa ses lèvres à elle, puis se reculant il dit doucement :

_- Je t'ai amené des provisions comme tu me l'as demandé...pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le temps de les déguster avant de revenir dans mes bras pour une longue nuit ?_ Lulla approuva de sa tête, étant reconnaissante, car bien qu'elle ait sentit des humains en entrant dans la salle, elle n'y avait pas fait plus attention que cela, sauf que maintenant sa soif était à son comble.

Alec dut parfaitement sentir son envie, car se détachant légèrement d'elle, il lui montra élégamment de la main, deux personnes endormies dans un coin. Lulla savait que cela devait être un garde qui avait dut leur donner un coup sur la tête quand Alec avait choisit quelles proies il allait lui rapporter, Lulla fut reconnaissante à Alec et se leva des genoux de celui-ci pour s'approcher des deux corps endormis.

Les mouvements de sa belle étaient félins, comme une panthère qui courrait dans l'herbe à la recherche de son gibier. Dans le cas de Lulla, Alec se chargeait de choisir les deux proies qu'il amènerait à sa douce pour qu'elle puisse manger, car Alec ne voulait pas qu'elle mange avec lui. Il trouvait cela trop dangereux, car absorbé dans leurs instincts de chasse, les autres vampires de la garde pourraient menacer Lulla, et cela Alec ne pourrait le supporter. De temps à autre, Alec faisait exprès d'amener des proies pour elle et lui, car sa bête vampirique ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Lulla, cela il le savait et il appréciait manger en compagnie de sa douce fiancée. Mais ce jour-là il n'avait pas voulut le faire, car il lui semblait vital de se calmer en se nourrissant avec les autres, la journée avait été riche en émotion.

Pour le moment, il était l'heure du repas de Lulla, alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vivement vers ses deux futures proies, Alec alla à vitesse vampirique vers la commode. Il se souvenait avoir été surprit par la confession de Lulla, quand elle lui avait avoué que boire à même la gorge des humains la révulsait, il avait alors concocté un plan pour permettre à sa douce de boire à son aise. L'idée était de verser le sang à boire dans un verre et de le donner à Lulla, pour cela Alec avait avidement acheté les plus beaux verres Murano qu'il avait put trouver.

Alec en prit un plus bleutée que vert et alla le tendre à Lulla, qui était en train de procéder à une petite incision à la base du poignet de sa proie. Ce faisant, tout en ayant parfaitement bien trouvé la veine, Lulla remplit facilement le verre, Alec lui en donna d'autres, dont elle remplit vite le vide. Alec trouva que Lulla était parfaitement sexy ainsi.

Elle sentait sur elle son regard, cela l'excita et la calma, car maintenant après quelques dizaines de verres de sang, Lulla semblait décontractée. Elle préféra oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, sachant que l'éternité lui donnerait peut-être une occasion de se venger des paroles d'Edward. Alors qu'elle avait vidé son avant-dernier verre du deuxième humain, Lulla tourna devant ses yeux la belle coupe remplit du liquide pâteux et rouge, elle trouvait cela beau.

L'odeur d'Alec l'enveloppa alors toute entière, elle comprit que c'était Alec qui c'était installé derrière elle, à même le sol et qui regardait lui aussi le verre et son contenu. Ce fut alors que les mains d'Alec se rejoignirent autour de sa taille, et qu'il murmura espiègle :

_- Si tu ne le bois pas...je me ferais une joie de le faire pour toi..._ Aussitôt, la partie primaire de son cerveau la fit siffler, un petit sifflement d'avertissement, et elle apporta le verre à ses lèvres et but à longues gorgées de sang délicieux du cadavre sous ses yeux. Boire ainsi avait peut-être le désavantage d'avoir un sang tiédit mais Lulla préférait cela, elle dégusta son dernier verre en sachant que la prochaine fois serait dans plus d'une semaine, puis elle sentit qu'Alec reprenait la parole, elle l'écouta s'exprimer, _...maintenant que tu t'es nourrit ma chère. Je peux te dire avec exactitude que lorsque tu es apparue dans la salle des Trônes tout à l'heure...tu étais...comment dire...digne d'une apparition, j'ai été fier de t'avoir près de moi. Et ta robe était si belle sur toi, que j'ai dut me concentrer pour ne pas l'enlever avec les dents devant tout le monde..._

Alec disait cela avec toute la vérité qu'il devait à sa Lulla, car il était vrai qu'il avait eut le souffle coupé par l'apparition de Lulla. Même s'il s'y attendait, la voir aussi belle et Volturi que jamais l'avait rendu plus fou d'amour que jamais. Apparemment les compliments qu'il lui faisait la gênèrent, car les jolies joues de Lulla virèrent à un rose soutenue, il trouva cela charmant et se dit que décidément il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Mais Alec aimait ces petits instants où la douce et innocente Lulla refaisait surface avec force, il avait presque l'impression de tenir encore la petite humaine fragile dans ses bras. Non pas que cela lui manque beaucoup, mais il était conscient que sa belle Lullaby avait changé, mais quand bien même elle restait identique à elle-même avec lui, il ne fut donc pas si surprit par sa réponse :

_- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu as le droit de l'enlever cette robe...même le devoir de l'enlever... Tu sais, j'ai beau détester Edward, je trouve que sa petite humaine mérite au moins un peu de respect pour s'être accrochée à lui...et ne dit pas que c'est parce qu'Edward est insupportable ! Enfin, là maintenant, je ne veux que toi...uniquement toi, et oublions tout le reste...mon Alec..._ Elle avait conscience d'être complètement calmée de sa colère envers Cullen, en revanche du désir qui pointait le bout de son nez et elle devenait bouillonnante.

Alec dut comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, car il les releva tout les deux, puis marcha à reculons en direction de leur chambre. Sur le parcours, les lèvres de Lulla et celles d'Alec se rencontrèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, passant près de la commode Alec pensa même à poser le verre Murano vide que Lulla avait encore à la main.

Mais, apparemment une idée avait traversé l'esprit d'Alec, car il s'arrêta à la moitié du chemin de leur chambre, elle lui jeta un drôle de regard. Soudainement, elle sentit distinctement une main froide se frayer un chemin sous la robe noire qu'elle portait, Alec alla toucher sa culotte, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de changer après le vol de culotte d'Alec dans la clairière. En voyant la moue déçue sur le visage d'Alec, Lulla explosa de rire et murmura :

_- Dommage, hein ? Enfin, tu as le droit de l'enlever mon cher Alec..._ Il la prit au sérieux, lui qui avait tant attendu de voir si elle avait ou non remplacé le morceau de dentelle qu'il avait refusé de lui rendre. Alec l'embrassa alors dans un baiser non conventionnel, et petit à petit tourna autour du corps de Lulla de façon à être derrière elle.

Il enveloppa le corps de son aimée dans ses bras, goûtant de ses sens la tiédeur qui s'échappait de sa fiancée, tout en mesurant avec distinction le bruit de son cœur. Alec aimait particulièrement le cœur de son hybride, la mélodie en était tellement douce et heurtée, qu'Alec adorait l'écouter. Doucement, toute à l'écoute des soupirs de sa Lulla, Alec glissa une de ses mains froides vers l'antre des délices, tout en maintenant le corps de Lulla contre le sien à l'aide de l'autre main.

_**¤¤ Douce Lulla, tu es à moi...j'aime tout de toi... Mienne. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla se perdait totalement, complètement gémissante sous les caresses de son amant, elle entendit à peine la voix murmurée de son doux fiancé. Il était si gentil, elle se devait d'être à son écoute, néanmoins avant même d'avoir put répondre à Alec, elle sentit qu'il avait passé outre son autorisation de venir toucher son sexe, elle poussa un long gémissement.

Alec était tellement doué, que Lulla ne douta pas qu'il puisse l'envoyer dans les étoiles en un temps record et simplement en utilisant ses doigts d'immortels. Elle se cabra légèrement contre le corps d'Alec, et celui-ci resserra sa prise sur sa taille, remontant légèrement sa main vers ses seins. Elle étouffa un miaulement dans sa gorge, et suivit le mouvement des doigts d'Alec, il était en train de visiter ce petit endroit précieux avec toute la douceur que Lulla pouvait espérer.

_**¤¤ Il faut juste que tu oublies tout, sauf moi et ce que je te fais...je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça pour moi, mon Ange. Je t'aime...as-tu conscience du désir qui a traversé ma personne quand tu es apparue dans la salle des Trônes ? J'ai voulu encore plus marquer mon territoire, déclarer vivement que tu m'appartiens...belle Lullaby... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Il lui parlait, lui racontait tout ce qui avait traversé ses pensées lorsqu'il avait entraperçut sa beauté, lorsqu'elle était venue. Elle avait fait tellement Volturi qu'il en avait été surprit, il adorait cette femme, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle irait aussi loin. Car Lulla n'est fondamentalement pas une Volturi, elle est innocente, douce et gentille, ce n'est pas un monstre, même si elle se nourrit d'humains, la voir poser leurs corps avec respect suffit à savoir qu'elle est plus humaine que la plupart des vampires et des demi-vampires. Mais, Alec aimait cet aspect de la personnalité de Lulla, il ne voulait pas d'une âme-sœur qui serait comme lui, il aimait l'idée d'être son protecteur, autant qu'elle semblait apprécier cette idée, même si elle revendiquait par moment son indépendance. Alec pensait à tout cela lorsqu'il accéléra doucement les mouvements de ses doigts, et comme toujours sentir que sa douce répondait positivement à ses actions, le rendait extatique.

Alors il fit basculer le corps de Lulla dans ses bras, tout en la tenant d'une main, il s'acharnait de l'autre à la rendre folle. Ainsi, il put embrasser les lèvres de sa belle, ce qu'il fit avec toute l'ardeur qu'il pouvait, tout en accélérant de plus en plus les mouvements de ses doigts. Puis, sentir les petits muscles de Lulla tenter de se refermer sur ses doigts, le rendit extatique, lui qui aimait tant donner du plaisir à sa douce fiancée.

Elle était submergée, d'abord par les douces paroles qu'Alec lui donnait par le biais de son pouvoir, et ensuite par le mouvement des doigts d'Alec en elle. Lulla savait que son orgasme ne serait pas loin, vraiment pas loin, elle en avait tout oublié si ce n'est Alec et les doigts de celui-ci. Pour l'instant son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'elle ressentait, et surtout le lien qu'elle sentait entre Alec et elle, Lulla se sentait lié en sa totalité avec Alec, et elle adorait cela.

Puis, elle sentit qu'Alec avait complètement réussit à la faire monter voir les étoiles, elle en fut heureuse et s'abandonna aux sensations délicieuses. Cela étant, elle ressentit parfaitement le plaisir la submerger, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple petite algue au milieu d'un courant marin des plus vigoureux.

Alors qu'elle criait en gémissant à qui mieux mieux, elle sentit parfaitement les bras d'Alec se resserrer autour d'elle. Et alors qu'elle descendait de cet orgasme doux et réconfortant, et croisa le regard affamé d'Alec, elle sut qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille avant un bon moment, car il lui fallait maintenant satisfaire les envies de son fiancé. Lulla le regarda un bon moment, respirant comme une folle après un gros effort, puis elle articula péniblement :

_- Soit, je suis peut-être fatiguée...mais...amène-nous dans la chambre mon amour...tu as besoin toi aussi d'un peu d'amour..._ Il la remercia d'un regard, sa main quitta la culotte de sa fiancée, et il attrapa celle-ci comme une princesse avant de la porter dans leur chambre, bien déterminé à lui faire l'amour d'une façon douce tout en oubliant leurs problèmes du même coup.

Alec aima particulièrement le fait que sa douce hybride se soit rendue compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle, car c'était en effet ce dont il avait besoin en premier. Car en bon fiancé, il avait préféré d'abord l'envoyer elle aux étoiles, puisqu'elle devait être calmée et adoucie, puis maintenant il avait besoin que l'on s'occupe quelque peu de lui, alors il fut heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla enserra le drap plus fortement, et se tourna quelque peu pour se mettre plus à l'aise contre le corps de marbre d'Alec. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, car à aucun moment de sa nuit agitée de demi-vampire il n'avait dit mot, ses mains de vampire étaient juste dans ses cheveux. Lulla savait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, mais pour le moment elle souhaitait qu'il se concentre sur elle, et uniquement elle.

Alors elle banda ses muscles pour atteindre le visage d'Alec, elle le regarda un long moment se repaissant de la beauté qu'elle voyait. Car bien qu'habituée à la beauté de son amour vampirique, Lulla ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder certaines fois avec une admiration non dissimulée, ce fut les lèvres d'Alec rencontrant les siennes qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Alec l'embrassa avec une douceur et en même temps une passion qu'elle adorait chez lui. Elle se décolla de ses lèvres de marbre un peu plus tard, et elle murmura :

_- Tu es dans tes pensées. Soit. Mais, je te prierais de ne voir que moi...je sais que c'est stupide mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'être jalouse quand tu as empêché Bella Swan d'aller au chevet de Cullen. Je n'en ai même pas honte..._ Alec était surprit, mais en même temps pas vraiment, car il est vrai que lors de la discussion dans la salle des Trônes, il n'avait pas manqué le regard de haine de Lulla vers l'humaine qu'il avait tenu, alors il s'était légèrement éloigné de l'humaine.

Car, Alec aimait bien que sa douce soit jalouse certes, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en joue, et surtout il comprenait Lulla. Alors, doucement il prit une boucle des cheveux presque roux de Lulla, et l'enroula autour de son index, sa fiancée sembla fascinée par ses gestes, il adora sa mine, mais décida d'attirer l'attention de sa future femme par sa parole :

_- Même si tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ais été. Quand à mes pensées, je réfléchissais à la future mission dont nous n'allons pas manquer d'être affecté, car tu as comme moi remarqué qu'Aro n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il veut cette gamine dans la garde, même si son pouvoir est intéressant je crains de ne pas trop l'apprécier, elle m'a l'air bien trop effarouché et effrayable. Aussi, je pensais à un moyen de venger les paroles suintantes de méchancetés d'Edward...mais quand bien même, une grosse partie de mon esprit n'est possédée que par toi...ma Lulla..._ La voix était douce et compréhensive, Lulla apprécia et fut tout à fait d'accord avec son fiancé, il paraissait évident qu'Aro n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, après tout c'était pour cela aussi qu'il était à la tête des Volturi.

Lulla était touchée par la confession d'Alec, car elle ressentait la même chose, alors doucement elle embrassa les lèvres froides et dures du vampire qu'elle aimait. Le temps où elle devait faire attention à ses dents lui semblait bien loin, maintenant elle ne courrait plus aucun danger de la part d'Alec en restant à ses côtés. Et, cela la rendait particulièrement heureuse, quand bien même qu'en tant que demi-vampire elle ne serait jamais que la petite protégée d'Alec, elle ne regrettait pas, car de même sa nature lui permettait d'être plus humaine.

Les lèvres d'Alec et les siennes entamèrent une danse douce et tendre, sous le soleil matinal de Volterra, Lulla avait retrouvé le calme qu'Edward lui avait fait perdre. Quand bien même, elle pensait tout de même qu'une petite vengeance ne ferait pas de mal au vampire ''végétarien'', car Lulla était à Alec et inversement. Cela, ne changerait pas.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, Lulla qui est d'accord avec Caius, bonne idée. Et la haine qu'elle ressent pour Edward, hum ça promet d'être intéressant pour la suite._

_A plus._

Hello, je suis vraiment, vraiment contente de voir que tu me suis toujours, j'ai un peu remarqué un une certaine baisse des lecteurs ces temps-ci...bon je me plains pas vraiment, je suis déjà bien contente d'avoir des gens qui le lisent. Après tout, le style Volturi ne peut pas être apprécié par tout le monde, en tout cas tu as parfaitement raison, la haine de Lulla à l'encontre d'Edward va faire pas mal de remous par la suite. Quand à la petite Lulla et son accord avec Caius, cela me semblait assez marrant que pour une fois elle soit du même avis que ce Roi-là...qui est pas mal antipathique il faut l'avouer...bon allez à la prochaine, en te remerciant pour ta gentille review.

**° Lilly :** _Oui, oui, oui, j'ai trop aimé._

_Super combat entre Félix et Edward. ALLEZ LES VOLTURI ! C'est bon je sors._

_Ils devraient penser à boire du sang mélangé à de la tisane. Ils resteraient plus zen =P._

_Ça fait un peu, le mec qui rapporte le petit-déjeuner au lit ^^._

_Super chapitre :)._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, le petit combat entre Edward et Félix...je ne sais pas vraiment s'il rend bien à l'écriture. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas franchement l'impression d'être spécialement parfaite pour décrire les scènes des batailles, mais si cela t'a plut, j'en suis très contente. Et pas la peine de sortir...moi j'aime bien que tu écrives en majuscule pour hurler ^^. Quand au mélange sang-tisane...je pense que tu pourrais déposer un brevet pour une nouvelle marque de thé-tisane : ''Liptsang'' ou quelque chose du même dérivatif de ''Lipton'' ^^. Bref, je pense que j'adore l'idée du petit-déjeuner au lit pour ma part...tous les mecs devraient faire ça...enfin bref, bonne lecture de ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras, à la prochaine fois.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Alors voila, après un petit -long- moment que je ne t'ai pas écrit de reviews, je me décide à t'en écrire une ! Franchement, je n'arrive pas à choisir quel chapitre est mon préféré, à chaque fois que j'en lis un, je me dis : ''Celui-là est mon préféré.'', mais à chaque fois, je me rappelle des précédents, et je ne peux tout simplement pas choisir ! C'est fantastique combien tu écris bien, tu es partie d'une petite inspiration venant d'une lecture d'une fiction d'une autre auteur pour devenir une méga auteur ! Tu mérites toutes les reviews que tu as ! Bonne écriture._

_Mandy. _

Coucou à toi ma petite Mandy, je suis très contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, comme à chaque fois, même si je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ses compliments. Cependant, je serais bien folle de ne pas accepter...donc un grand merci à toi, c'est très gentil ce que tu me dis... Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que mon histoire est génialissime, mais simplement d'avouer que pour ma part j'aime la relire, car j'aime mes mots ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, et à écrire toi-même de ton côté...si je me souviens bien tu as encore des histoires à faire partager, non ? Enfin, merci beaucoup pour cette review, et à la prochaine en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voici donc le lemon terminé, avec le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à des révélations peut-être un peu surprenantes. J'espère néanmoins que vous me suivre jusqu'au bout, parce que je commence tout juste à entrer dans l'écriture des chapitres fondamentaux de mon histoire, je suis en train de terminer le cent-quarante-sept ^^.

Donc dans le prochain chapitre, des révélations, un futur projet et bien évidemment un Alec protecteur et une Lulla amoureuse. Une discussion avec les Rois pourrait bien découler sur une future mission, et je suis quasiment certaine que tout le monde peut deviner ce que se sera.

Le prochain post sera vendredi ou samedi, j'ai un contrôle le vendredi après-midi, donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster. Ne soyez donc pas déçus, de toute façon je ne compte pas abandonner mon histoire, je l'aime vraiment trop pour cela, même si ces derniers temps j'ai un peu beaucoup de mal à écrire certains passages...

Enfin bref, à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Je tiens à faire juste un petit mot pour me demander quelle sera la personne qui aura l'honneur d'avoir **un titre prestigieux en me laissant la 500ème review ^^. **Aussi, en ce moment je suis en plein trip sur _Supernatural_...et sur Castiel...donc Anges & cies en fait ! Peut-être que je vais pondre une histoire au final...qui sait...


	86. Consolidation Pov Lulla

Allo, allo, hello...je sais que je poste samedi, mais j'avais prévenu qu'avec mon contrôle de maths cela risquait d'arriver, enfin bref, me revoici, me voilà ^^.

Donc, tout d'abord, je tiens à ce qu'on fasse une ovation toute particulière à **Cocochaton**, qui pour **sa première review** à réussit à gagner le titre prestigieux de **500ème review de ma fic !** J'en profite pour dire combien je suis heureuse de voir le nombre de gens lisant chaque semaine mon histoire, review ou non. Et également, je rappelle humblement que cette histoire est inspirée du monde de Stephenie Meyer, et que les personnages sont à elle, sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien du tout.

Dans ce chapitre, un peu transitoire il faut l'avouer, il y aura la préparation d'une nouvelle mission, pas tellement inattendue. Ensuite, vous aurez une petite démonstration de combien Alec peut être protecteur à l'égard de sa compagne, et combien celle-ci peut être attachée à son compagnon. Aussi pendant la réunion avec les Maîtres, il y aura une petite révélation peut-être pas si inattendue que cela, mais que j'expliquerais plus bas.

Alors, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 84 : Consolidation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla se demandait si la décision d'Aro n'était pas un peu précipitée, en effet les Rois et Reines étaient réunis dans la salle de Famille, accompagnés des jumeaux et de Lulla. Là, Aro leur avait, à tous, expliqué ses raisons le poussant à vouloir absolument Bella Swan dans la garde.

Mais, cela dit les raisons invoquées par Aro étaient compréhensibles et intéressantes, c'est aussi pour cela que Lulla était un peu d'accord avec le Roi. La seule chose qui lui semblait être un obstacle de taille était Edward, car il était évident que le roux n'allait pas laisser Bella aller dans la garde, il détestait bien trop les Volturi pour cela. Donc, Aro pensait à détruire les Cullen pour récupérer les membres intéressants, Lulla ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choquée par cette idée, après tout elle avait rencontré les Cullen dans leur totalité, et la nature de cette famille était proprement intéressante et gentille. Il semblait injuste de vouloir les tuer juste pour récupérer des pouvoirs en plus pour la garde.

Néanmoins, Lulla se garda bien de parler de ses sentiments sur l'affaire, elle n'avait que peu de poids dans une décision pareille. Elle n'avait aucun droit de demander à ce que l'on épargne les Cullen, elle ne pouvait pas, donc elle se contenta de suivre la discussion avec l'air le plus froid à sa disposition et surtout en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle n'était là que pour Alec.

Car, elle n'était pas idiote, si Alec ne faisait pas partit des Volturi, elle n'en ferait pas partit non plus, elle suivait son compagnon tout simplement. Celui-ci était d'avis de tout détruire, après tout ce sera plus facile, cela dit il était également pour tolérer la présence des compagnons de ceux qui seraient nouveaux dans la garde. Il ne fallait pas oublier que sans son compagnon, les vampires ont une forte tendance à dépérir.

_- ...si nous nous contentons de leur demander poliment s'il serait possible de venir à Volterra, peut-être aurions-nous du succès. Mais si nous choisissions la solution de les forcer, il sera peut-être important, voir essentiel, d'avoir Chelsea avec nous...parce que la philosophie de Carlisle n'est pas facile à enlever des esprits..._ Expliquait Marcus, le Roi était celui qui essayait de tempérer la discussion, et cela était très utile, car sinon cela ferait bien longtemps que les Volturi seraient bien moins diplomates, le vieux Roi rajouta d'ailleurs, _...de la diplomatie, je pense que c'est le mieux._

_- Certes, certes mon cher frère, mais ils risquent bien évidemment de dire non..._ Lança Caius de sa voix la plus froide, c'était l'un des partisans de la boucherie pure et simple, seulement Aro ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer son grand ami Carlisle, ou à faire du mal à celui-ci.

La discussion se poursuivit durant un long moment, où Lulla partit droit dans ses songes mentaux, perdue au milieu d'un rêve avec elle et Alec en personnages principaux, elle entendit à peine son prénom. Mais, ses sens de demi-vampire avaient tout de même perçut son prénom, alors elle écouta attentivement Aro qui parlait :

_- ...je pense que Lulla devrait aller avec vous. Non pas pour aider dans une bataille, s'il devait en avoir une, mais simplement par sa présence elle détraquera le don d'Alice. En effet, quand j'ai prit la main de cette jeune Cullen, j'ai vu que Lulla n'apparaissait pas dans ses visions et qu'elle brouillait ce qu'il se passait à Volterra. Je pense que c'est dut à sa nature de demi-vampire, mais je n'en suis pas certain...en revanche ce qui est sûr c'est que si elle est là-bas pendant une mission, elle brouillera les visions d'Alice et donnera un parfait effet de surprise..._ Commenta Aro en joignant ses mains sous son menton, Lulla souleva un sourcil face à son discours, elle ne pensa pas qu'Alice ne puisse pas la voir, après tout le pouvoir de celle-ci avait l'air assez puissant.

_- D'ailleurs comment expliquer pourquoi Lulla a réussit à passer outre le bouclier mental de la petite humaine ? Alors que même le don de Jane est resté sans effet ?_ Demanda Caius, avec un air curieux, mais à voir sa mine concentrée Lulla en déduisit qu'il était en pleine réflexion sur comment prendre les Cullen à revers et les pousser à entrer dans la garde ou les tuer.

Aro soupira et lentement entreprit de s'adosser à son fauteuil, derrière lui Sulpicia le gratifia d'une caresse sur la joue, Lulla regarda cela comme une enfant regarderait ses parents en train de s'adonner à une petite attention amoureuse, elle en sourit. A côté d'elle, Alec resserra sa prise sur sa taille à elle, elle apprécia ce petit geste, le Roi de Volterra finit par prendre la parole :

_- En vérité j'ai bien observé l'esprit d'Edward et celui d'Alice, il s'avère que Bella n'est pas hermétique aux dons d'Alice et de son compagnon. Vous souvenez-vous mes amis ? Celui qui manipule les émotions, je pense donc que parmi les sensations et les mots que Lulla a envoyé vers Bella Swan, se trouvait des sentiments, ceux-ci ont passé la barrière mentale de l'humaine..._ Dit-il en regardant Lulla droit dans les yeux, elle en rougit légèrement mais de gêne car toute la salle la regardait elle aussi, Aro expliqua alors, _...et vu la réaction de la petite Isabella, je doute que Lulla lui ait envoyé une déclaration d'amour...bref, c'est stupide de s'enticher d'une humaine et de ne pas vouloir la transformer, enfin on n'y peut rien ce sont des Cullen après tout. Aussi, je pense que nous allons mener le début d'une mission qui aura la tache d'aller vérifier auprès des Cullen qu'ils ont bien remplit la part de leur marché. Pour cela, nous y enverrons les jumeaux, Lulla et quelques autres gardes...d'abord les jumeaux parce que je ne doute pas de leur efficacité au combat, et Lulla parce qu'elle sera une parfaite couverture pour cette mission, elle protègera toute la mission des éventuelles visions d'Alice..._

Lulla ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie ou pleurer de dépit, elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de servir uniquement de parapluie protecteur. Mais en même temps, elle comprenait que cela serait sacrément utile pour mener à bien une mission pareille.

Mais en revanche, elle était heureuse d'aller pour une fois sur le terrain, elle qui souhaitait le moins possible quitter les bras d'Alec, elle était servie. Alors, elle eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, vague relief de sa joie intérieure à l'idée de ne pas quitter du tout son Alec, ni Jane d'ailleurs. Car comme de coutume, Lulla aimait beaucoup la petite blonde, elle l'estimait, et pensait que c'était de même du côté de la sœur jumelle de son amoureux.

A ses côtés, Alec était en train de s'agiter, il attrapa la main droite de Lulla dans la sienne, et la serra, avant de prendre la parole :

_- Vous savez ce que je pense de la présence de Lullaby sur le terrain, ceci dit dans cette affaire, elle sera certainement plus utile avec nous qu'ici. Mais, encore faudra-t-il qu'elle soit pleinement d'accord avec cela, et surtout qu'elle s'engage à respecter les instructions que je lui donnerais. Alors, Lulla ?_ Dit-il de sa belle voix grave, en se tournant vers elle, aussitôt elle tomba dans ses yeux rouges sang, et elle y resta accrochée, Lulla se contenta de hocher sagement la tête, elle était prête à suivre Alec partout où il voudrait, même en enfer, il lui lança un sourire éclatant et se reporta sur l'assemblée qu'ils avaient un instant oublié, Alec rajouta, _...bien cela étant réglé, j'aurais une question pour vous Aro. Pourquoi tant de précipitation dans cette mission ? N'aurions-nous pas put attendre quelques jours avant de prendre une décision ?_

Cette fois-ci, Aro eut un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, et il eut un petit ricanement, Lulla se concentra sur ce qui allait être dit. Le Roi se redressa de toute sa taille dans son fauteuil de soie rouge, en cet instant il représentait parfaitement le Maître des vampires, alors seulement il déclama sa réponse :

_- Parce que j'ai assez étudié l'esprit des deux Cullen pour savoir que bientôt ils allaient essayer de nous filer entre les doigts. Je profite des heures dont ils ont eut besoin pour rentrer chez eux pour parler, ensuite je n'aurais aucun poids dans vos décisions. En effet, vous serez un petit groupe de Volturi qui demeurera autonome pendant quelques semaines, le temps nécessaire pour effectuer cette mission. Cela étant, je ne devrais prendre aucune décision, de même que mes frères, nous devons simplement rester dans l'ombre. Ainsi Alice ne saura en aucun cas qu'il y a quoique ce soit qui menace les Cullen et vous serez libres d'agir..._ Lulla eut un frisson de peur mais aussi d'anticipation, car cela la boostait malgré le caractère horrible de la mission qui allait leur être conféré, à côté d'elle, Lulla nota que des sourires sadiques au possible ornaient les visages des gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Pendant un instant, elle eut peur. Puis sa position dans ce groupe de vampires lui revint, elle était l'âme-sœur d'Alec, et quand bien même un monstre il serait, elle l'aimait et serait prête à tout pour lui, à commencer par accepter de bonne grâce ses accès de sadisme envers les autres. Alors, Lulla mit un petit sourire léger sur ses lèvres, après tout, elle aurait peut-être une sorte de vengeance sur Edward finalement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En fait, au final la mission débuterait après quelques semaines, il y aurait les jumeaux, Lulla, Félix et Demetri à y participer. Mais, en revanche, cette mission serait totalement autonome comme l'avait annoncé Aro, même si les décisions devraient être communes et surtout réfléchies, avec bien sûr les jumeaux en décideurs finaux.

Lulla serait le pilier protecteur de la mission, elle serait juste chargée de rester à côté d'Alec et de ne pas quitter le groupe. Pourtant, Alec avait prit sa participation au sérieux, comme toujours, même si là elle serait juste sur place pour sa capacité à résister au pouvoir d'Alice. Alec l'avait mise en garde contre tout ce qu'ils pourraient leur arriver, il l'avait d'ailleurs obligé à faire des séances de combat pour être au top du top. Car, bien sûr dans l'intimité de leur lit de bois noir, Alec lui avait confié que bien que satisfait par sa présence dans cette mission, il avait peur pour elle, alors il lui demanda de rester dans l'ombre, tout près de lui.

Ce qu'elle accepta bien évidemment, après tout elle ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose à Alec, et il le savait et en profitait de temps à autre. Aussi, Lulla demanda à Alec si elle devait porter sa bague de fiançailles pour aller chez les Cullen, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons qui pourraient les pousser à ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre.

Le but ultime de la mission différait selon ce qu'ils pourraient rencontrer en cours de route, de toute façon ils étaient assez grands pour trouver des solutions tout seuls. Bien sûr, le but initial était de vérifier si Bella Swan était toujours humaine, mais le but ultime était de voir s'il y aurait la possibilité de convaincre certains des Cullen que leur présence serait bien au mieux au sein des Volturi, Lulla n'approuvait pas mais comprenait et se contentait de rester près d'Alec.

Toutefois, Aro leur avait appris en privé que les pensées d'Edward lui avaient révélé l'existence d'autres créatures. En effet, apparemment des espèces de loups-garous vivaient au abord de Forks, à cette nouvelle Caius avait voulut déclarer la guerre aux Quileutes, qu'ils s'appelaient.

Mais rapidement Aro l'avait réduit au silence en expliquant que ces loups-garous n'en étaient pas, on aurait dit des sortes de métamorphes capables de se transformer en loups géants à volonté et sans contrainte de la part de la lune. Là, Caius s'était tut, médusé, puis finalement Aro avait expliqué que ces métamorphes se transformaient à cause de la présence des vampires près d'eux, et que les Cullen avait créé un pacte de non-agression avec eux.

Visiblement les intentions pacifiques de Carlisle pouvaient dépasser les espèces, toujours est-il qu'à cette annonce Caius se relaxa, car selon lui si Carlisle le pacifiste pouvait vivre sans crainte près des loups géants, les Volturi ne craignaient pas grand-chose. Mais, l'esprit combatif de Caius ne se tut pas totalement pourtant il se rangea du côté d'Aro, et la discussion sur cette découverte d'une nouvelle espèce fut close.

Toutefois, Aro tint à leur dire de partir pour Forks au début du mois de juin, selon lui cela serait un délai suffisant pour que les Cullen aient put transformer l'humaine. Donc, en attendant cette date limite, la vie à Volterra reprit son cours.

Alec tint à ce que Lulla soit protégée durant la mission, pour cela elle dut, comme dit précédemment, participer à des séances de combat. Et, son amoureux était loin d'être un ange avec ses muscles de demi-vampire, car le Volturi voulait être certain qu'à moins d'une quantité extraordinaire de vampires en face d'eux, elle puisse au minimum s'enfuir.

Pour sa part, Lulla avait répliqué vivement, qu'elle ne considérait pas d'être une bonne fiancée si jamais elle s'enfuyait en laissant Alec face au danger. A cet instant, elle avait sentit en face d'elle, la douceur et l'amour d'Alec la submerger, elle essaya d'en faire fit et se concentra pour ne pas ressentir les pensées et les sentiments qu'Alec lui envoyait. Pourtant, malgré tout, Lulla se concentrait et recevait l'amour d'Alec, elle croisa les bras et se força à ne pas bouger.

Elle était au milieu de la salle d'entrainement privée, et Lulla refusait qu'Alec la force à dégager si jamais le danger était trop grand. Visiblement, Alec avait beau trouver cela admirable, il n'aimait pas cela, elle le sentait et le percevait parmi les pensées qu'Alec lui donnait :

_**¤¤ Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, ou du moins ce que j'imagine que tu peux ressentir, mais comprends-moi un peu. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te voir morte...maintenant, laisse-toi faire...s'il-te-plaît promets-moi que tu iras te cacher si jamais le danger devenait trop grand. Promets-moi... ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Lulla résistait, mais c'était dur, en effet entendre des paroles pareilles la rendaient toute chose, elle menaçait de s'écrouler à terre, terrassée par le flot de sentiments d'Alec. Celui-ci dut bien évidemment sentir sa résistance, il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Alec fit virevolter ses mains près du corps de Lulla, qui était toujours crispée, mais jamais il ne posa ses mains sur sa peau à elle.

Elle comprit que maintenant, il utilisait le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui à son encontre à elle, Lulla grimaça en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses bras. Elle força sa nuque à se redresser et elle fixa le regard d'Alec, ne désirant pas craquer pour rien au monde. Il fallait qu'Alec comprenne le besoin qu'elle avait de l'avoir près de lui, il le fallait, cela lui semblait vital. Lulla détailla la mine d'Alec, celui-ci regardait ses mains à elle, quand tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta.

Violemment, Alec avait saisit ses poignets et avait délié ses bras, empêchant Lulla de se concentrer pour ne pas craquer. Il eut un air malheureux, et déclara doucement par le biais du pouvoir de Lulla, tout en léchant doucement les marques des ongles que Lulla avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans ses bras pour garder son calme :

_**¤¤ C'est injuste n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas céder et tu ne veux pas non plus...je cherche à te protéger, tu veux bien mais tu cherches quand même à contourner la chose. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je t'en voudrais si tu te faisais du mal pour moi...je suis ton compagnon...je me dois de te protéger... accepte s'il-te-plaît. Je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparé...s'il-te-plaît ma Lullaby... ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Ponctuant sa demande d'un baiser sur ses lèvres, Lulla sentait que sa résistance cédait sous le poids des lèvres glacés de son vampire. Il avait raison, il se devait de la protéger, mais qui serait-elle si elle ne pouvait pas le protéger lui ? Lulla se laissa embrasser par les douces lèvres de son amoureux, restant éprise de leur douceur et de leur fermeté. Puis, Alec la relâcha doucement, il posa son front contre le sien, Alec attendait sa réponse, elle devait la donner :

_- Je te promets de m'enfuir si jamais le danger me parait trop grand pour que tu ne puisses te battre et me protéger dans le même temps._ Murmura-t-elle en ayant choisit soigneusement ses mots, après tout elle comptait là-dessus pour ne pas quitter l'ombre d'Alec justement, apparemment il comprit assez vite sa démarche, car il grogna bassement visiblement mécontent, Lulla baissa la tête mais pourtant elle ne regrettait pas. Soudainement, elle sentit distinctement les bras d'Alec se refermer sur elle, et alors il murmura à son tour.

_- Tu es maligne...j'aime cela. Au-delà de cette promesse tordue, et que tu ne manqueras pas de tourner à ton avantage...à mon tour, je te promets de faire en sorte que tu n'ais rien et surtout que tu puisses rester avec moi, partager notre éternité..._ Sa voix grave l'était encore plus à cause de son sérieux, Lulla se pelota contre le torse finement musclé de son vampire, celui-ci caressa ses cheveux un moment, puis il ajouta espiègle, _...allez, il faut se remettre au boulot, autant ta promesse me rend heureux et soulagé, autant tu dois encore t'entrainer, ma chérie, bientôt tu seras prête pour faire les Jeux Olympiques !_

Sous l'apparente pique amicale et douce, Lulla décela parfaitement le soulagement de son amoureux, il était heureux qu'elle ait quand même accepté de lui obéir. Pourtant, Lulla restait sceptique sur sa capacité à utiliser à bon escient cette promesse, elle pensait plutôt qu'Alec arrivait déjà tellement à faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il arriverait surement à la protéger malgré tout.

Lulla enferma ses réflexions dans sa tête, car déjà Alec se détachait d'elle avec un petit sourire et entreprenait de la booster à mort sur ses capacités. L'entrainement se prolongea pendant un moment, de temps à autres, à l'occasion d'un assaut manqué de la part de Lulla, Alec plongeait ses lèvres vers les siennes, à chaque fois Lulla se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de perdre directement pour avoir les lèvres d'Alec tout contre les siennes.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Salut, comme j'ai assez de temps devant moi, je t'écris une review, dès que j'ai vu ton chapitre en ligne, j'y ai couru à toute vitesse. Cette fois-ci, j'ai envi de te parler un peu des personnages de ta fiction, si cela ne t'embête pas, sinon, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout de sauter tout ce passage ^^. _

_Lullaby...tellement innocente, sage et intelligente, franchement, quelle fille ne voudrais pas être comme elle ? A part ça, une fille épanouie, j'apprécie énormément son sens du respect de la vie humaine malgré la "faiblesse" des humains par rapport à elle, il est vrai que tout vampire a un jour été humain. Quand à Alec, tu te doutes bien que c'est mon préféré ^^. Enfin, je pense ! En tout cas, toujours est-il que c'est mon personnage préféré, depuis que je l'ai vu dans New Moon, je ne peux plus m'en détacher, il est beau, mystérieux, et puis, dans ta fiction, on le voit différemment que dans les textes de Stephenie M., doux, gentil, protecteur, mais toujours aussi sombre et cruel ! J'aime beaucoup ta façon de le décrire en parfait amant et amoureux. C'est très chou !_

_Bon, je vais avec regret devoir te quitter, mes parents m'énervent pour aller à la TV...de vraies plaies, quand ils veulent ! Bref, je vais essayer de ne pas tenter de griller la TV pour revenir à l'ordinateur et, peut être essaierais-je de pouvoir repasser et terminer ma review, sinon, je vais tenter de finir ce commentaire, en attendant avec une grande impatience ton chapitre suivant. Mandy._

_Ps : Avant de partir, je te parle vite fait de mes fictions, comme tu en a parlé dans ta réponse aux reviews, en effet j'écris toujours mais j'ai du mal à poster régulièrement, tu vois, quand je poste, c'est souvent par gros paquet de chapitres mais à des mois d'intervalle ^^. Bon, sinon, je vais laisser ''Victime éprise'' en ligne, mais je pense que je vais mettre en pause prolongée l'autre fiction en ligne, et je suis en train de réfléchir a une troisième (En fait, j'en ai plus de dix sur Alec.). Mais bon, d'abord, je veux être sûre de pouvoir finir mes écrits ou du moins de bien les avancer et de pouvoir être capable d'écrire une fin à AU MOINS deux de mes fictions ! Voilà, en espérant te revoir très vite._

_Mandy._

_Ps (bis) : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais sur ff j'ai changé mon pseudo (Il s'est bien changé ?), maintenant, ça devrais être ''Lune de vie'', mais bon, si ça n'a pas changé, ce n'est pas grave._

_A++++ _

Hello à toi, je suis heureuse de voir que tu viens toujours faire un petit tour sur mon histoire ces temps-ci, donc merci à toi. Tu sais cela ne m'embête absolument d'avoir ton avis sur les personnages de mon histoire, au contraire j'aime cette initiative ^^. Pour ce qui est de Lulla, je suis particulièrement contente de ce personnage, certes de temps à autre elle peut faire un peu Mary-Sue, mais je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai du mal à m'en détacher. Mais je trouve qu'elle a quelques défauts, petits mais quand même bien là...pour ce qui est d'Alec, moi aussi je l'adore même si j'ai mit plus de temps à me rendre compte d'à quel point il était tout mignon. A cause du premier film je ne suis pas allée au cinéma voir le second, j'ai regretté ensuite...mais franchement le premier Twilight était mal fait, c'est du moins mon avis. Cela a commencé à me plaire quand les Volturi sont entrés en scène, maintenant je peux plus m'en détacher ^^. Aussi, je ne voyais pas ce personnage totalement sombre ou méchant, pour moi chaque méchant à quand même un trait de gentil, pour Alec c'est Lulla. Tu sais, profite encore de tes parents, après tu vas devenir grande et tout ce que tu voudras c'est de barrer mais tu voudras quand même revenir au giron familial...en tout cas moi j'adore mes parents ^^. Pour ce qui est de tes fictions, tu ne devrais pas te faire du souci, l'important c'est d'aimer ce que tu écris...alors écris, les posts viendront en temps et en heure ^^. Moi aussi j'ai énormément de fictions, trois en cours d'écriture plus un essai sur une quatrième et un projet de cinquième...et elles ne sont pas toutes sur Twilight. Pour ce qui est de ton pseudo, j'ai mit un temps à comprendre que c'était toi, mais un fois comprit tout passe...allez, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Hum, ce chapitre est très porté sur l'amour, c'est très bien retranscrit._

_A plus._

Coucou, je te remercie de ce petit bonjour que tu me fais avec cette review, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé mon précédent chapitre. Il est vrai que c'était surtout porté sur l'amour, mais en même temps, j'aime bien faire ce genre de petits moments pour Alec et Lulla, après tout le romantisme me fait craquer...j'espère que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Merci de me dire que c'était bien retranscrit, à vrai dire ce chapitre est tendre mais au niveau de l'écriture ce n'est pas un de mes préférés...en tout cas merci et à une prochaine fois, merci à toi en tout cas.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :**_ J'ai adoré comme toujours, j'ai hâte de lire la suite et de lire l'évolution de ton histoire._

Ah, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, que tu es là et que tu aimes me lire, c'est toujours aussi plaisant à savoir ^^. Alors tout d'abord merci à toi pour cette petite review, je suis heureuse que tu aimes le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront à la hauteurs des précédents...tu verras de quelle façon évolue l'histoire, j'espère que cela te plaira ^^.

**° Cocochaton : **_Salut !_

_J'adore ton histoire ! Elle est merveilleuse._

_Moi qui cherchais une longue fic avec les Volturi, je suis servie (__) !_

_J'adore le fait que Lullaby soit devenu une demi-vampire. C'est trop mignon... Et Alec est merveilleux, il ne passe pas pour le méchant._

_Sinon, bonne chance pour la suite !_

_-^w^-._

Hello à toi nouvelle venue, tu as eut la chance de mettre la 500ème review pour la première que tu mettais, tu as fait fort ^^. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies l'histoire, il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoires sur les Volturi, du moins de longues histoires, c'est regrettable mais c'est comme ça. Tout le monde n'aime pas les mêmes choses, et souvent ça tourne plus autour de Bella et Edward, qu'Alec et une hypothétique petite-amie ^^. Merci d'aimer le fait que Lulla ne soit pas un vampire...ça me fait toujours plaisir quand on me le dit, parce que comme ça j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix, de toute façon je ne le regrette pas. Sinon, il est vrai qu'Alec ne passe pas vraiment pour le méchant dans mon histoire, mais bon j'aime l'idée qu'il soit gentil et mignon avec Lulla... Donc merci pour cette review, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire, à une prochaine fois donc.

**° Lilly :** _Ho, je kiffe les verres même si ça fait bizarre à imaginer._

_Je vois déjà le garde arriver et assommer les humains dans la salle pour les amener dans la chambre x)._

_Hi hi, elle est chaude Lulla et Alec possessif =P._

_Super chapitre comme d'hab. :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Coucou à toi ma chère, je contente de voir que tu es là, et je te remercie tout d'abord pour cette gentille review à laquelle je vais me faire un plaisir de réponse. Pour ce qui est des verres, c'est vrai que si on n'a pas d'idée relative, on ne peut pas vraiment s'en faire...il va falloir vraiment que j'udapte mon blog pour vous mettre des images de telle ou telle chose... Enfin bref j'adore ton commentaire sur les deux tourtereaux...il est vrai que Lulla n'est pas un iceberg pour son Alec...c'est même plutôt aride comme climat entre eux...et dans un sens chaleur bien évidemment, ou alors tropical ^^. Pour ce qui est de la possessivité d'Alec, je pense que tu verras rapidement que c'est un trait le caractérisant, ça et la protection de Lulla. Enfin, merci pour cette review donc, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre aura plut à tout le monde, malgré le peu d'actions concrètes qu'il s'y passe. A vrai dire, c'est transitoire, simplement là pour montrer quelques petites choses et placer les prochains chapitres, qui eux bougeront un peu plus.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire quelques mots à propos des Quileutes, vous l'avez certainement remarqué les Volturi connaissent leur existence dés à présent. J'ai toujours trouvé ce point mystérieux dans les livres de Meyer, les Volturi avaient l'air de rencontrer vraiment les Quileutes lors de l'affrontement final dans Breaking Dawn. Ce qui me semble totalement impossible, Edward a donné sa main (Ça fait un peu bizarre de marquer ça...^^.) à Aro, celui-ci à_ forcément_ vu les souvenirs du Cullen ayant attrait avec les Quileutes. Soit dit en passant, pour le moment, les Volturi n'y accordent pas beaucoup d'importance, Aro est plus enthousiasmé par Bella que par les sacs à puces ^^ (Que les fans de Jacob me pardonnent.).

Donc voilà, je tenais à faire entrer dés à présent les Quileutes en scène, ou du moins leur présence, et à présent vous pouvez deviner la suite. En effet, la prochaine mission se passera à Seattle, et Lulla sera de la party, je vous laisse à l'imagination de la suite que prendra l'histoire, j'espère simplement que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi horaire tapante, vu que la semaine qui vient j'ai des vacances...bon sur mon emploi du temps c'est marqué ''suspension de cours''. Mais au final, c'est tout comme...donc je posterais en temps et en heure...en espérant que vous apprécierez.

A vendredi donc, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : **Petit message spécial à l'intention de mes amies sur Sky (Voltarées of course ^^ !)**, il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu un message de l'une d'entre vous me demandant pourquoi j'avais abandonné le groupe. La réponse est simple, j'ai rien abandonné du tout, je n'ai simplement pas le temps...c'est à peine si j'écris tout les soirs la suite de cette histoire. En tout cas, sachez-le, je vais revenir, peut-être pour cette semaine qui sait, de toute façon je compte tout faire pour avoir mon année et c'est bien partit pour ^^. Tient et pour le fun, je vous mets juste le nom de la musique que j'écoute en ce moment, elle est top : **Brand New Day by **_**Kari Kimmel**_, si vous avez tous _Youtube_, allez écouter !


	87. Initialisation Pov Lulla

Hello à tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine...moi, assez bonne, ça fait du bien de pouvoir dormir le matin ^^.

Alors, dans ce chapitre vous aller avoir véritablement le début de la mission pour aller essayer de récupérer Bella aux Cullen. Belle mission en vérité, mais un peu trop méchante à l'égard de l'amour inconditionnel que se portent Edward et Bella... Enfin, vous savez tous comment ça va se passer...dans ce chapitre, il y aura également un petit clache entre Lulla et une jeune femme dont personne ne connait le prénom (Et dont on se fout.) ...enfin vous verrez, ou plutôt lirez ^^.

Bon, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 85 : Initialisation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La mission allait débuter d'un instant à l'autre, du moins officiellement, car pour l'instant il n'y avait que les jumeaux et Lulla qui étaient au courant. Lulla était d'ailleurs en train de faire sa valise, celle d'Alec également, ils partaient pour au moins une semaine, mais cela risquait de mettre plus de temps. Entre temps, un autre anniversaire d'Alec était passé, et Lulla avait encore trouvé le moyen de gâter son amoureux avec un beau cadeau, que celui-ci avait apprécié vu le regard doux qu'il lui avait lancé après qu'elle lui ait donné.

Aussi, Gianna, la standardiste assez polie, avait remarqué une forte mortalité mystérieuse dans la ville de Seattle. La mission avait donc eut une nouvelle affectation, ils devaient à présent aller vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans ces meurtres voyants et surtout produisant des cadavres exsangues.

Lulla était en train de plier doucement une veste violette, elle savait que le temps dans l'état de Washington était long d'être doux et chaud. Pourtant, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de prendre une robe, au cas où il ferait beau, ce qui pouvait toujours arriver.

Soudainement, elle perçut un courant d'air arrivant derrière, associé à une paire de bras glacés qui se glissèrent autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre.

Ses sens de demi-vampire avaient bien sûr identifié l'identité de la personne qui venait de l'étreindre, il s'agissait bien sûr d'Alec. Son amoureux respira dans son cou et souffla doucement contre elle, mais bien que trouvant cela sensuel et parfaitement délectable, Lulla était embêtée légèrement car Alec l'empêchait de faire ses bagages.

Riante, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Alec resserra sa prise sur ses reins, et la retournant, il la regarda doucement droit dans les yeux. Alec prit son menton entre d'une de ses mains et expliqua doucement à Lulla pourquoi il la tenait prisonnière dans ses bras de glace :

_- J'ai envie de te garder dans mes bras un instant...puis-je, ma douce ?_ Dit-il de sa belle voix, il observa son visage tandis qu'elle avait un petit soupir face aux envies de son amoureux, pourtant elle ne refusa pas de s'abandonner dans les bras du vampire qu'elle aimait, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête, et Alec lui lança à son tour un doux sourire en coin qui fit merveille sur son cœur de demi-vampire, puis il rajouta, _...bien, maintenant ma belle Lullaby...laisse-moi le bonheur de te contempler...ma petite fiancée..._

Lulla sourit alors de toutes ses dents, contente de tant d'amour et de complaisance, elle se laissa aller dans les bras d'Alec. Celui-ci referma son étreinte sur eux deux, il semblait à Lulla qu'Alec était très entreprenant et doux dans ses gestes. Il la touchait encore plus lentement et doucement qu'une caresse d'une plume vraiment très douce et glacée, tellement doucement que les traces des doigts d'Alec restaient sur sa peau comme des brûlures d'amour.

Ses doigts de glace tracèrent le contour de ses lèvres, Lulla entrouvrit celles-ci soupirante du plaisir que les lèvres d'Alec ne manqueraient pas de lui provoquer si Alec l'embrassait. Lulla ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux doux doigts qui effleuraient ses lèvres.

Elle devinait le pourquoi de toutes ses attentions, la mission prochaine tracassait Alec, et il voulait oublier ses peurs dans ses bras à elle. Lulla en était fière, car cela voulait dire qu'elle était en effet la vraie et seule compagne à même de calmer Alec, elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant, mais Lulla adorait voir combien Alec pouvait dépendre d'elle. Alors, lorsqu'enfin Alec décida de l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire, se bornant à glisser ses mains dans les boucles brunes d'Alec.

Le baiser était en soit déjà succulent, mais Alec y incorpora ses sentiments par le biais du don de Lulla, celle-ci décida de faire de même. Alors que la langue d'Alec taquinait la sienne dans une danse pour le moins sensuelle, elle envoya un flot de pensées vers l'esprit d'Alec :

_**°° Alec...mon Alec, si tu savais comme j'aime que tu fasses autant preuve d'amour envers moi. Même si je sais avec certitude que tu m'aimes tout le temps, j'aime voir que tu le montres ainsi, mon Alec...je t'aime... Et, goûte donc un peu à mes sentiments...j'espère que tu aimeras ce que tu ressentiras...Alec... °°**_

Alec dut être vraiment surprit et content de sa réaction, car le baiser s'intensifia tellement qu'elle se laissa faire quand Alec bascula son corps dans ses bras. Lulla était contente, elle calmait Alec et en même temps le plaisir se faisait sentir dans ses membres. Il m'emmena jusqu'à leur lit, où il la posa doucement et tendrement, alors seulement leur baiser se termina et Alec relâcha ses lèvres.

_- J'étais venu te dire qu'on partait demain...mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie quand je t'ai vu aussi belle...aussi belle qu'un iris fleurit et iridescent..._ Lança Alec, en se baissant pour se mettre ses mains tout contre son visage, Lulla se redressa sur le lit, car bien que flattée par le compliment, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer quelque chose à Alec.

_- Merci pour ce compliment, mais je faisais notre valise, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas si sexy que cela... Mon Alec._ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, Alec au dessus d'elle se mit à rire carrément, et embrassa ses lèvres, avant de la plaquer sur le lit et surtout de tourner avec elle jusqu'à ce que Lulla soit au dessus de lui, alors seulement il daigna lui souffler ce qu'il pensait.

_- Ce sont mes yeux d'amoureux qui parlent ma chère et tendre amie. Je ne pensais pas à autre chose, et puis, les compliments que je te fais te font plaisir, si j'en crois tes joues. Bref, je suis content que tu ais fait la valise...même si tu l'as pas finit...tu auras le temps tout à l'heure. Ma douce Lullaby, nous allons donc nous câliner maintenant..._ Les mots d'Alec eurent-ils à peine dépassé sa bouche, que la main droite d'Alec s'abattait sur la nuque de Lulla pour que ses lèvres et celles de son amoureux entrent dans un contact langoureux.

Lulla souriait intérieurement en sachant que les yeux amoureux d'Alec étaient toujours là pour la regarder elle, Lulla se laissa doucement embrasser. Elle sut que sa valise devrait être finie dans juste avant le départ, même si elle n'aimait pas trop cela elle aimait trop Alec pour lui refuser un câlin qu'il réclamait avec autant de douceur. Lulla se laissa donc aller dans l'étreinte d'Alec, celui-ci semblait vouloir à tout prix enlever sa robe verte, il s'y appliquait d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de finesse, Lulla en était toute contente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première partie du voyage s'était bien passée, car les Volturi avaient prit un de leurs jets privés pour aller se poser aux abords de Londres. Lulla se souvenait que lors de son dernier voyage au Etats-Unis, les jumeaux et elle avaient profités d'un vol avec escale à Rome pour aller de Seattle à Florence, leur destination finale, aujourd'hui ils avaient dut modifier leur plan de vol en fonction des différentes escales possibles. En effet, il n'y avait pas de vol direct entre Seattle et Florence, donc obligation de faire une escale, et tous préféraient une première partie de vol sans humains à côté d'eux, même Lulla préférait ainsi, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Car à présent, assise dans la première classe à côté d'Alec, pour le vol le plus long du trajet, elle enrageait complètement. Ce n'était la faute d'aucun vampire, et Alec tentait de la calmer en mettant sa main froide sur sa cuisse, ce qu'elle appréciait, même si elle avait conscience que son amoureux agissait ainsi seulement pour que Lulla n'aille pas égorger l'hôtesse de l'air, qui regardait un peu trop son Alec.

Si Lulla était la plupart du temps une pacifiste convaincue, elle n'était pas du tout encline à laisser cette hôtesse de l'air s'en sortir, celle-ci regardait trop le corps de son Alec. Et surtout, Alec était son fiancé à elle, il l'aimait elle, et elle ne supportait pas de voir une telle humaine tenter de séduire son Alec. Alors, depuis le début du long vol, Lulla fusillait du regard la salope blonde en chaleur, sous les ricanements peu discrets de Jane, de Félix et même de Demetri.

Néanmoins, grâce à on ne sait qui, Lulla était au milieu de la rangée, elle ne pouvait donc pas faire de croche-patte à l'hôtesse de l'air. Heureusement Alec sentait parfaitement sa haine à l'égard de l'hôtesse de l'air, car il ne cessait de caresser sa cuisse comme un amant qui caresserait voluptueusement son amante.

Mais l'humaine blonde n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'allusion d'Alec, car elle passait et repassait sous le nez de celui-ci en roulant des hanches avec une telle provocation que les Volturi en serraient des dents à chaque passage. L'humaine était bien indécente, mais alors qu'elle disparaissait pour la centième fois derrière le rideau séparant les employées de la première classe, Lulla se permit de se relaxer, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de passer les dix heures de vol à serrer des dents comme une malade.

Quand tout d'un coup, l'hôtesse de l'air, qui aurait mieux fait de faire carrière dans une maison close, revint cette fois-ci avec les trois premiers boutons de son uniforme ouverts. Le tout était dégradant et les immortels dans l'avion se demandèrent comment les seins de l'humaine ne sortaient-ils pas de sa blouse.

Cette fois-ci, Lulla grogna carrément, et se demanda si elle devrait baiser carrément avec Alec au milieu de la rangée pour montrer à cette pouffe qu'Alec lui appartenait, prouver à tous qu'il était son fiancé à elle. D'une pression sur sa cuisse, Alec la rappela à l'ordre, mais Lulla était trop mécontente pour ne pas agir, elle siffla :

_- Elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura...non mais..._ Alors emportée, elle alla à une vitesse très rapide se placer à califourchon sur Alec, qui la regarda avec des yeux à la fois ronds de surprise et content également, et Lulla se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec, tout en prenant soin de bouger légèrement ses fesses contre Alec.

Heureusement, son amoureux la laissa faire et approfondit même le baiser, qui devint bien chaud à tel point que cela frôlait l'indécence. Mais visiblement, personne ne lui en voulut vraiment, du moins parmi les passagers, car quand Alec et Lulla délièrent leurs langues et leurs bouches, la petite demi-vampire vit avec satisfaction que l'humaine blonde avait un air dépité et remettait précipitamment son chemisier en place, ayant visiblement honte de sa tenue.

Extrêmement satisfaite, Lulla repartit s'assoir à côté de son amoureux, et ce faisant, elle croisa le regard d'une mamie assise à l'opposé d'elle. Un instant, Lulla eut peur de la réaction de cette dame, qui ne devait pas avoir les mêmes codes de décence qu'elle, pourtant Lulla vit distinctement la petite vieille lui faire un signe de victoire avec le pouce, la petite hybride se permit de lui sourire justement, appréciant qu'on ne l'ait pas jugé injustement.

Rassise, cette fois-ci Lulla croisa le regard amusé de Jane, celle-ci semblait comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle-même avait ressentit. Quand à Alec, il regardait le dossier du siège d'en face avec un vague air niais, Demetri et Félix ne se firent pas attendre pour ricaner doucement, sortant le Volturi de sa petite transe, Alec leur lança deux regards noirs, tellement noirs que les rires des deux gardes se figèrent dans leurs cordes vocales aussi sec.

Lulla remonta l'accoudoir la séparant d'Alec, et se faisant elle put alors se coller contre son amoureux, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle fit alors semblant de dormir, il restait encore certainement beaucoup d'heures de vol à parcourir, et elle souhaitait en profiter maintenant que la menace de l'hôtesse de l'air avait été réduite à néant.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux, que Lulla daigna sortir de son faux sommeil, qui lui avait semblé bien vrai. Alec était en train de lui caresser les cheveux doucement, Lulla fit style qu'elle baillait et puis elle vit les yeux de son amoureux, et comprit à son air qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, car un air sérieux se profilait déjà sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Alors, Lulla se redressa, remit l'accoudoir et croisant le regard amusé de Jane, elle mit sagement la petite ceinture autour de sa taille, tandis qu'une hôtesse passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que tout le monde mettait bien la ceinture, heureusement ce n'était pas la blonde de tout à l'heure.

Après quelques secousses propres aux atterrissages, ils arrivèrent à la douane États-Unienne, la parade était toute trouvée. Les papiers diplomatiques Italiens que les jumeaux présentèrent aux douaniers, suffirent à les faire rentrer dans le territoire, si seulement ils avaient sut quel genre de personne ils laissaient entrer, ils ne leur auraient jamais ouvert leurs frontières.

Plus tard, dans une voiture louée pour l'occasion, Lulla se posant des questions, se pencha sur Alec, qui heureusement ne conduisait pas, et lui demanda doucement :

_- Pourquoi on a put passer aussi simplement ? C'était de faux papiers diplomatiques ?_ Ces questions et bien d'autres tournaient dans la tête de Lulla, car bien que Volturi elle ne savait pas si les Volturi avaient des activités avec le gouvernement Italien, ce fut Jane qui répondit, Alec pour sa part se contenta de ramener les jambes de Lulla sur les siennes.

_- En fait, Aro a réussit à faire en sorte que notre clan devienne actionnaire dans le gouvernement Italien, donc c'était des papiers tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiels et vrais. Aussi, comme cela, on peut aller partout sur la planète sans problème d'aucunes sortes...c'est bien pratique... J'ai vraiment crut que tu allais la tuer cette blonde toute à l'heure !_ Lança Jane de sa voix claire, Lulla comprit les motivations des Volturi à communiquer avec le gouvernement Italien, en revanche elle se rembrunit face à la pique de Jane, et répliqua à son tour.

_- Elle me cherchait enfin...j'avais bien envie que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur elle, ceci dit..._ Dit-elle en croisant le regard sadique de la sœur jumelle de son fiancé, celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs sur le point de mourir de rire.

_- Certes, certes...mais cela n'aurait pas été prudent. Ah, nous arrivons à notre hôtel est là, nous allons pouvoir nous isoler un peu..._ Lança la sœur jumelle d'Alec, elle venait en effet de pencher sa tête vers la vitre et avait repéré l'hôtel bien avant que la voiture conduite par Félix soit engagée devant le dit hôtel.

Lulla détailla la devanture, et en déduisit que les Volturi voyageaient dans des conditions très au dessus de la norme. Devant le regard ébahit de la petite hybride, se dressait '' _L'Hôtel Vintage Park ''_ de Seattle, un hôtel visiblement réputé et surtout luxueux. Elle suivit Alec, tandis que celui-ci allait directement à l'accueil, en prenant soin de mettre des lunettes noires pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quand à ses yeux rouges, depuis le départ de la mission ils étaient tous avec des lunettes de soleil bien teintées, même Lulla.

Inutile de préciser que la précaution des lunettes de soleil extrêmement bien teintées était utilisée à toutes les missions des Volturi. Lulla l'avait remarqué dés le début de sa rencontre avec les jumeaux, ceux-ci faisaient alors bien attention à ne pas montrer leurs yeux.

Après une petite vérification auprès de l'accueil, ils purent monter dans leurs chambres réservées, soit trois chambres, histoire de faire bonne mesure. Alec avait décidé de rester avec Lulla, Demetri et Félix seraient obligés de ''dormir'' ensemble, seule Jane aurait un espace à elle seule. Lulla était bien contente de ne pas être obligée de quitter son Alec, c'était le point positif, mais il en eut un autre, non moins négligeable, quand Lulla découvrit quelle chambre Alec avait choisit.

Une suite. Ni plus ni moins, une belle suite, avec des meubles et de l'espace à s'en péter les cordes vocales de ravissement. Lulla se contenta de sourire à Alec pour lui montrer sa joie, mais elle était légèrement habituée au luxe et cela l'émouvait que peu, mais assez pour qu'elle ait envie de remercier Alec dans l'intimité.

Malheureusement pour elle, les trois autres Volturi, après avoir prit possession de leurs chambres respectives, virent dans la suite d'Alec et Lulla. Jane s'extasia une légère milliseconde sur les motifs des rideaux avant de prendre un air grave, et de s'assoir dans un fauteuil tout en indiquant aux autres de l'imiter, ce qu'ils firent, puis elle prit la parole :

_- Ceci sera notre Q.G., nous nous retrouverons ici quoi qu'il arrive. Bien, cette nuit, nous allons faire une petite mission de reconnaissance dans toute la ville, celui qui trouve quelque chose devra le faire savoir par sms, et on se regroupera. Nous fonctionnerons par groupes, un de deux et un de trois, Félix et moi d'un côté et Demetri, Lulla et Alec de l'autre. Est-ce clair ?_ Lança la petite blonde, qui ne paraissait pas aussi vampire qu'en cet instant, Alec sourit car il avait l'air d'aimer que sa sœur prenne les devants, lui qui préférait la tactique secrète aux paroles était servit, tous hochèrent donc la tête, et Jane reprit la parole, _...bien, nous aviserons en temps utiles. Et, aussi, il faut absolument que nous chassions le moins possible, pas question d'attirer l'attention sur nous...la reconnaissance de cette nuit commencera à minuit._

Après ce petit discours explicatif, Lulla et Jane se mirent à discuter un peu, tandis que Félix et Demetri entamait une partie de scrabble. D'ailleurs, Alec les regardait avec un air condescendant, l'air de se demander pourquoi deux Volturi jouaient à un jeu de mémé. Mais, loin de prendre la parole, Alec se colla contre Lulla, qui se laissa aller à l'étreinte de glace du vampire.

La mission commença réellement, quand les douze coups de minuit retentirent sur le réveil matin de la chambre de l'hôtel, Alec ayant activé le dit réveil pour cette heure. Les vampires et Lulla allèrent sur le balcon de la suite, et mettant tous l'uniforme des Volturi ils se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts pour retrouver des traces dans la nuit.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Euh...au risque de passer pour une imbécile...tu fais partie des Voltarées ? Sous quel pseudo ? O_O._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu viens toujours de temps à autre faire un petit coucou sur cette histoire. En ce qui concerne les Voltarées, j'en connais plusieurs, en théorie j'étais sensée m'intégrer joyeusement dans votre petite bande en septembre dernier, mais comme j'ai eut la fac qui recommençait j'ai dut me concentrer sur mes études. Ce qui est dommage, mon pseudo est le même que celui que j'ai sur fanfiction, je suis Anga...et j'adore la fiction de Renesmée-Volturi, la tienne aussi d'ailleurs...enfin bref, merci pour ta review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Bien le chapitre, Aro très manipulateur. Visiblement il veut à tout prix Bella et ne veut pas attendre. Prêt à utiliser Lulla qui n'est trop d'accord. _

_Le passage de Seattle, peut-être avec les nouveau-nés._

_A plus._

Coucou à toi, je suis contente que tu sois là et je commencerais par te remercier pour cette review... ^^. Aussi, tu as raison, Aro est le plus manipulateur de la bande, mais c'est un de ses traits de caractère, et Bella est son grand projet du moment... En fait je l'imagine bien comme un fanatique, quand il décide de vouloir quelque chose il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir... Lulla n'aime pas l'idée d'être un bouclier anti-vision d'Alice...et on la comprend...pour la suite, tu verras comment cela se passera avec les nouveau-nés... Enfin bref, je te remercie encore pour cette gentille review et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _Heureusement que Marcus est là pour calmer les choses._

_C'est bien vu pour le don de Lulla qui a fonctionné sur Bella. _

_Je veux voir une rencontre Loup/ Volturi, **._

_Alec le surprotecteur x)._

_Super chapitre :)._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Hello à toi, c'est gentil de venir me faire un petit coucou comme cela, comme toujours en fait, et je suis sensible à cela, donc merci. D'abord, merci de me faire un commentaire positif sur la façon dont je fais fonctionné le don de Bella, j'en étais à me demander si j'avais bien fait... Pour la rencontre Loup contre Volturi, il y en a une dans Breaking Down, bon certes pas vraiment une vraie confrontation...mais je garde l'idée d'obliger les Quileutes et les Volturi à travailler main dans la main... Cela me donnerait même une bonne idée cette histoire...enfin bref, tu as donc remarqué combien Marcus était le zen de la famille... Je crois que je vais lui faire péter un plomb un de ces jours, juste pour voir quelle tête ferait ses autres frères ^^. Pour ce qui est d'Alec...on peut pas le changer, il est comme ça...enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci, à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié sauf l'attaque envers les Cullen, je suis ok avec les pensées de Lulla par rapport à ça._

Coucou, je tiens à te faire savoir que je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes commentaires sur mon histoire, et de savoir que tu es là ^^. Alors, heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié, bon certes l'attaque envers les Cullen n'est pas très appréciable, mais c'était assez prémédité si on suit bien les pensées d'Aro. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer d'au moins un essai pour avoir Bella dans sa garde...enfin moi je le vois comme ça. Quand à Lulla, selon moi, elle ne pouvait réagir autrement...allez, à une prochaine fois, en espérant que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré les chapitres, mais Edward me fait chier, lol, et Alec est trop chou, même si je sais qu'il peut être sadique, mdr. Je comprends Lulla qui ne veut pas s'enfuir, mais Alec a raison aussi, halalalala c'est compliqué, lol._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que les cours ça va, bon moi ça va un peu mieux mais bon doucement quand même. Au fait, je vais peut-être avoir un appart pour le mois prochain, croise les doigts pour moi ^^._

_Oui, t'inquiètes je fais faire mon possible pour t'envoyer un mail cette semaine, je te dis bon courage, vivement la suite et gros bisous._

Ah, contente de voir que tu es là, cela me fait très plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir, comme tu es une amie, tes reviews sont encore plus motivantes. Egalement, je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je suis très contente de savoir que ta situation semble prendre une bien meilleure tournure. J'espère que tu auras l'appartement que tu souhaitais..._pss_...j'ai croisé les doigts ! Aussi, concernant les chapitres dont tu m'as parlé, je suis satisfaite de savoir qu'Edward te fait chier, son attitude est là pour cela. Pour mes cours, tout va bien, je reprends le travail lundi qui vient et ça va repartir pendant un long moment...croise les doigts pour que je travaille bien jusqu'à mes examens fin mai ! (Et ne croise pas les doigts trop longtemps, tu vas avoir des crampes ^^.) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, ainsi que la suite, pas grave pour le mail, fait selon ton temps et tes envies...à une prochaine fois, avec un gros bisou et de grands encouragements ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, ouf...vous savez que vous êtes en train d'avancer à vitesse grand V dans la chronologie de mon histoire. Pour ma part dans l'écriture, ça va un petit peu mieux depuis que je suis passée à un Pov Lulla...enfin j'en dis pas plus...juste laissez votre imaginaire dériver ^^.

J'espère que le petit truc se passant entre Lulla et l'hôtesse de l'air vous aura plut, ou fait rire, c'était un peu le but en même temps. J'aimais l'idée de montrer encore une fois que les vampires peuvent craindre pour leur espace personnel quand des groupies affamées de contact font leur apparition...pauvres vampires ^^.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez toute la scène avec les nouveau-nés et les Volturi en arrière plan qui se tapent la discute. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est cette dite scène, je vous conseille de prendre votre Dvd, et de regarder la scène avant ou après le discours de Jessica à la remise des diplômes (D'ailleurs je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi Jessica est une nouille, pas du genre à avoir d'assez bonnes notes pour faire le discours de fin d'année !). Donc la scène ne changea pas énormément, elle sera juste améliorée, si j'ai le droit de le dire, par la présence de Lulla, et vous entreverrez les hypothèses des Volturi.

Bon, le prochain post sera vendredi ou samedi, car j'ai un contrôle de Techniques de Labo. le vendredi, agrémenté d'une interro en TP de Biologie Végétale le matin...bienvenue dans la course aux études...^^.

Donc, à la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Bon, quelques autres lignes pour parloter un peu...je suis allée au cinéma cette semaine, j'ai vu **le dernier Underworld** qui vient de sortir... Tout ce que j'en dis c'est...j'adore ! De toute façon, moi tant que ça bastonne, qu'il y a quelques nanas de temps à autre, des bombes et des monstres en tous genres...j'aime bien...en fait **j'adore les films d'horreur ^^.** Aussi, en ce moment j'ai commencé une fic en m'inspirant de plusieurs autres œuvres, enfin j'ai écrit quelques pages pour voir ce que ça donnait...de toute façon ça restera dans mon ordi quoi qu'il arrive...alors j'ai largement le temps ^^.


	88. Constatation Pov Lulla

Bon...je le sais, vous me détestez parce que j'ai mit un long moment à poster aujourd'hui. Honnêtement, j'en suis désolée...mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire...

Bon dans ce chapitre il va y avoir un peu moins de tendresse et plus de choses concernant la mission dans l'état de Washington. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le petit groupe de Volturi est sensé ramener Bella à Volterra, mais aussi vérifier qui est responsable des meurtres commis dans la région de Seattle. Donc, si vous souhaitez avoir une idée de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre, je vous conseille de regarder une des scènes dans le film _Hésitation_.

En tout cas, bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 86 : Constatation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

L'air était froid sur les joues de Lulla, sa prise sur la taille d'Alec se renforça, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde, tomber du dos d'Alec. Surtout que cela signifierait qu'elle s'exploserait la tête en bas des immeubles qu'Alec sautait allègrement, et encore faudrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas rattrapée par Alec ce qui ne risquait pas vraiment d'arriver elle en était certaine, celui-ci n'était pas fatigué par le poids dans son dos. A côté d'eux, Lulla percevait la présence de Demetri, qui bondissait avec plus d'élan, comme pour essayer de prouver sa nature d'immortel indestructible.

Lulla était sur le dos d'Alec, perchée dessus comme un guetteur sur une tour d'alarme, elle se tendait complètement, cherchant grâce à son odorat une infime trace que les nouveau-nés pouvaient avoir laissé. Car, après deux jours d'observation à Seattle, les Volturi s'étaient rendus compte que les attaques sur les humains de la ville, pouvaient provenir d'une troupe de nouveau-nés, c'était du moins l'idée principale qu'ils avaient retenu de leurs balades nocturnes dans la grande ville côtière.

Alors, encore une fois, ils cherchaient inlassablement parmi les tours et les immeubles de Seattle, si une présence de vampire nouveau-né était là. Les narines de Lulla percevaient de multiples informations, surtout concernant des humains, malheureusement pour sa soif.

Car, Lulla n'avait pas avalé une goutte de sang depuis son départ de Volterra, il en était de même pour les vampires qui l'entouraient. Bientôt, la soif se ferait ressentir avec violence, et il faudrait qu'ils chassent, heureusement avec les massacres des nouveau-nés, s'ils mangeaient ils ne se feraient pas trop repérer.

Soudainement, une fragrance sur la gauche de Lulla se tata un chemin jusqu'à ses nerfs olfactifs, aux mouvements d'Alec, elle en déduisit que lui aussi l'avait perçut.

Le saut suivant d'Alec les porta sur un toit plat, souplement son amoureux se posa, Lulla toujours dans son dos avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait. Demetri atterrit à leurs côté un millième de seconde après eux, et lui aussi se concentra apparemment.

L'odeur était diffuse, comme si elle était là depuis un bon bout de temps, mais la douceur sucrée qui émanait d'elle, faisait penser à des vampires. Aussitôt, Lulla tenta de prendre l'essence caractérisant le vampire, mais peu douée elle ne réussit pas totalement, son nez était saturée par tout un tas d'odeurs parasites. Mais la conclusion restait la même, des vampires étaient passés par là récemment, ou alors cette trace datait d'il y a moins de deux jours, car le groupe était passé à cet endroit la première nuit suivant leur arrivée.

_- Captes-tu l'essence de ce ou ces individus, Demetri ?_ Demanda Alec, tout en rajustant sa prise sur le corps de Lulla, car Alec avait croisé ses mains dans le dos, se faisant Lulla avait un siège parfait où poser ses fesses, elle se pencha légèrement en avant et entoura le cou d'Alec de ses mains, elle sentit distinctement la respiration de son amoureux se relaxer.

A côté d'eux, Demetri semblait assez furieux, mais il rouvrit les yeux et balaya le coin de son regard avant de finir par planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec, semblait-il. Puis, le vampire blond, au don de traqueur ultime, décida de répondre à la question d'Alec :

_- Je peux distinguer trois vampires distincts, une femelle et deux mâles, en revanche pour les deux derniers, je ne peux pas dissocier les odeurs. C'est comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partit l'un de l'autre, mais qu'ils étaient légèrement différents, je n'arrive pas à les distinguer parfaitement...néanmoins je suis certain qu'il y a eut cinq vampires qui sont passés ici dernièrement, et surtout qu'ils venaient de boire..._ Dit-il, apparemment frustré par sa non capacité à dissocier deux vampires, pourtant Lulla trouvait qu'il était excellent, car elle-même n'avait pas distingué les différents vampires, et elle se doutait qu'Alec n'avait pas non plus atteint le niveau de distinction de Demetri.

_- Soit...ce n'est pas grave, cela nous met quand même sur une piste..._ Alors qu'Alec allait continuer sa phrase, une petite sonnerie discrète retentit dans les plis des vêtements que portait Alec, il ne chercha même pas à se tortiller ni à reposer Lulla sur le sol.

Car, elle prit les devants, et passa sa main dans le col d'Alec pour prendre le téléphone portable dernière génération, et surtout pour voir qui appelait. Mais, ce n'était pas un appel, après avoir déverrouillé le téléphone, car elle connaissait le code de son amoureux, Lulla se retrouva devant un message inattendu mais bienvenue, Lulla expliqua aux deux autres ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

_- C'est Jane, elle nous envoi un sms disant : '' Les nouveau-nés sont en train de se sustenter à l'ouest de la ville, rejoignez-nous en faisant le moins possible de bruit. ''._ Exposa Lulla, tout en prenant soin de faire voir le message à Alec avait toute chose, celui-ci hocha la tête, visiblement content par cette nouvelle qui s'annonçait salutaire, il s'écria alors.

_- Allons-y. En silence et en faisant en sorte de se mettre loin du sens du vent, Demetri, tu passes devant et tu repères l'essence de ma sœur, je te suis à quelques pas._ Ainsi, Alec avait parlé, après que Lulla ait remit le téléphone d'Alec en place, elle s'accrocha fermement aux épaules d'Alec, essayant d'offrir le moins de prises possible au vent, pas comme tout à l'heure où elle cherchait une odeur précise, là elle devait être un maximum contre Alec.

Les sauts d'Alec furent plus silencieux et précis, il resserrait sa prise sur le corps de Lulla de secondes en secondes. Devant eux, la silhouette de Demetri était pratiquement indétectable, seules les quelques lumières éclairant la ville, permettaient de voir le vampire. Du moins, Lulla voyait assez bien la cape volante de Demetri, et parfois elle distinguait même les cheveux éparts du vampire blond.

Lulla comprit qu'ils étaient en train de faire un grand tour pour éviter de montrer leur présence beaucoup trop tôt. Alec atterrit sur un toit en biais cette fois, Lulla resserra d'autant plus sa prise sur le cou d'Alec, que celui-ci grimpait à vitesse vampirique sur les tuiles sans en bouger une seule, cela étonnait toujours Lulla.

Finalement, un peu plus tard, elle commença à distinguer les parfums de Jane et Félix, ceux-ci étaient sur un toit, qu'Alec et Demetri se dépêchèrent de rejoindre rapidement. Lulla distingua alors l'odeur tiraillante du sang fraîchement tiré, tel un arôme de vin succulent.

Mais, Lulla se contint, elle savait faire en sorte d'oublier momentanément sa soif, à côté d'elle, elle remarqua le visage concentré de Demetri. Apparemment l'odeur du sang ne faisait pas de l'effet qu'à elle, enfin, elle se concentra sur le dernier saut d'Alec, jusqu'au toit où les attendaient Jane et Félix. De là où elle était, Lulla voyait qu'il y avait eut un incident dans la rue en contrebas à gauche, elle devina que c'était probablement la faute des nouveau-nés.

Une fois sur le bon toit, Alec s'approcha de sa sœur d'un pas large et conquérant, une fois devant sa sœur qui souriait, il relâcha ses mains. Permettant ainsi à Lulla de descendre de son dos, puis Alec attira Lulla contre lui, et regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux de sa sœur, qui dut comprendre car elle effaça son sourire pour parler :

_- En dessous, ils sont une dizaine et ne savent pas du tout se contrôler. On les a trouvés par hasard en entendant quelques gargouillements de leurs victimes...apparemment de ce qu'on peut voir, quelqu'un les entraine. Peut-être, il y a-t-il un vampire plus âgé derrière tout ça, apparemment le type qui tente de les arrêter n'est pas le chef suprême. En revanche, on a entendu parler qu'ils devaient attaquer des ''yeux jaunes'' sous les ordres d'une certaine ''Elle'', qui serait leur créatrice...troublant non ?_ Exposa Jane sous les hochements de tête de Félix, il avait l'air tout à fait d'accord avec les explications de Jane, même un peu trop enclin à céder à tout ce que disait Jane, Lulla trouva cela suspect mais ne s'y arrêta pas parce que la situation ne l'exigeait pas, en revanche elle écouta la réponse d'Alec.

_- Nous avions trouvé une piste ancienne de deux jours maximum, avec cinq vampires, reste à savoir s'ils sont ici même ou si s'en sont d'autres. Demetri ?_ Demanda rapidement Alec, en jetant un coup d'œil au vampire blond près d'eux, celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation, Alec sembla réfléchir une seconde et déclara, _...alors il y en au moins une quinzaine. Et, par ''yeux jaunes'', il me semble logique qu'ils désignent les Cullen. En ce cas, nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de soucis à nous faire du côté de notre mission, il suffirait d'attendre que cette armée de nouveau-nés attaque les Cullen pour ensuite discuter avec les survivants. Cela nous fera moins de travail, ma chère sœur. Mais, après tout, c'est toi qui auras le fin mot de l'histoire..._

L'espièglerie était présente dans les derniers mots de la phrase d'Alec, Jane eut alors un micro-sourire, avant que celui ne disparaisse vivement. Car, un cri retentit alors dans le silence de la nuit, les vampires et la demi-vampire sur le toit voisin ne manquèrent pas de l'entendre distinctement :

_- JE CROYAIS VOUS AVOIR DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS QU'ON VOUS REMARQUE !_ La rage de ce cri attira les Volturi à s'avancer vers le bord du toit, ils regardèrent un vampire en train de s'égosiller, Lulla devina que c'était celui qui n'était pas le commanditaire initial de la petite armée, beaucoup trop nerveux pour cela, le vampire en bas de l'immeuble était châtain avec des yeux si vifs que Lulla se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas rouge fluo, bref le vampire qui avait crié s'approcha d'une voiture renversée et empoigna les nouveau-nés qui tentaient de bouffer la conductrice, il les envoya valser, avant de prendre une portière et de la jeter violemment au sol, tout les nouveau-nés cessèrent de boire ou de tenter de boire, ils étaient aux aguets de ce que le vampire gueulard allait sortir, tout comme les Volturi, finalement il parla, _...le moment approche... Un moment plus fort qu'aucun d'entre nous et à moins d'être...en mesure de vous contrôler, nous allons tous périr._

Les mines des nouveau-nés se firent presque peureuses, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur de perdre, Lulla le comprit à l'instar des autres Volturi. Mais ce petit discours confirma que cette armée attendait un grand moment, et que le vampire qui les menait chasser était en train de les manipuler légèrement. Quand tout à coup, le vampire brun secoua la tête et agita la main en marmonnant pour les nouveau-nés autour de lui :

_- Ce qui est fait est fait...alors...nettoyez-moi tout ça._ Alors la dizaine de nouveau-nés se tortillèrent frénétiquement sur les quelques corps d'humains, bientôt l'air embauma le sang, Lulla trouva que la façon de boire des nouveau-nés était répugnante, elle espéra qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi frénétique face au sang quand elle était tout juste sortie de sa transformation en demi-vampire, parce que sinon elle aurait honte.

Alors que les joues de demi-vampire de Lulla se colorèrent en rose soutenue, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Le tout avait duré moins d'une milliseconde, mais elle sentit tout de même qu'Alec avait dut comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, car bien sûr c'était lui. Mais tout à coup, Demetri prit la parole, visiblement mécontent par ce qu'ils venaient tous de voir :

_- Ils commencent à attirer beaucoup trop l'attention._ Sa voix était basse, et on apprenait que vraisemblablement il détestait les manières des nouveau-nés, mais Lulla n'en sut pas plus car Félix prit à son tour la parole d'une telle façon que tous se tournèrent lentement vers lui.

_- Tout comme notre inaction..._ Lulla sut dés cet instant que quelque chose s'était passée entre Jane et Félix tout à l'heure quand ils étaient seuls, car elle sentait que Félix était en colère contre Jane, et surtout que sa phrase résonnait comme une accusation, mais déjà il enchainait avec la même désinvolture, _...certains vont s'interroger sur l'efficacité des Volturi._

_- Laisse !_ Dit simplement Jane en guise de réponse, elle était assez peu contente d'avoir Félix à côté d'elle qui tentait de faire valoir un jugement qui n'était pas le sien, mais alors que Lulla reportait son regard sur la scène d'en bas, elle sentit distinctement par ses sens que Félix venait de s'éloigner du bord du toit, ce fut là qu'il lança alors une nouvelle phrase.

_- Il faudrait peut-être consulter Aro..._ Lulla sut que Jane n'aimerait pas cela, car la petite blonde n'aimait pas que l'on mette en doute ses capacités de décision, alors la petite hybride s'attendit à ce qu'il allait probablement se passer, toujours est-il que tout le groupe était maintenant désintéressé de la scène en bas de la rue pour se concentrer sur les agissements de Félix qui était de dos, Lulla était juste devant Alec, qui gardait toujours une main contre sa taille.

Soudainement, Félix poussa un gémissement de douleur, il était évident que Jane venait d'utiliser son pouvoir pas aussi puissamment que d'habitude car sinon Félix hurlerait. Toujours est-il qu'il semblait qu'il avait quand même bien mal, Jane prit la parole à ce moment-là, et d'une voix douce mais froide au possible :

_- Les décisions d'Aro sont espionnées._ Le géant de glace retomba au sol, tandis que Jane relâchait son attention sur le pauvre Félix, Lulla n'avait pratiquement pas bronché, trop habituée, Jane rajouta alors, _...il nous faut décider._

Lulla était parfaitement d'accord avec Jane, et regrettait que Félix leur ait fait perdre tant de temps que cela, après tout il fallait être rapide. Après la prise de parole de Jane, Alec se détacha un instant de Lulla, juste pour faire un pas en avant, poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et lui murmurer doucement et presque tendrement, comme d'un frère à sa chère sœur :

_- Alors décide chère sœur, il est temps._ Encore une fois, Lulla était d'accord, de toute façon sa présence à elle empêchait toutes visions d'Alice de les concerner eux, c'était l'effet de surprise qui primait, mais maintenant il fallait décider de la suite de la mission, Jane eut un haussement d'épaules approbateurs à la phrase de son frère, avant de conclure dans un murmure.

_- Oui, il est temps..._ Le ton était calmé, ce qui rassura Lulla, après tout elle n'aimait pas que Jane soit de mauvais poil envers Félix, cela pouvait être dangereux pour tout le monde, mais déjà Jane se retournait vers les nouveau-nés en train de manger et elle rajouta, _...il faut les laisser accomplir leur mission, ou bien les éliminer... Décision... Décision..._

Le débat était lancé, Jane allait bientôt choisir, et Lulla doutait que ce soit en faveur des Cullen, elle pensait que les nouveau-nés allaient accomplir leur mission et que les Volturi se chargeraient d'éliminer les survivants. Le plan simple et facile, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, elle sentit qu'Alec l'attrapait vivement par la taille, avant de la coller contre lui comme une princesse, avec un dernier coup d'œil vers la rue en bas, elle comprit : le vampire brun allait regarder dans leur direction d'ici quelques millisecondes. Heureusement le timing d'Alec, leur permit de s'envoler en direction de leur hôtel, à quelques quartiers de là, les autres les suivaient en silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- La créatrice ? Tu veux vraiment aller la voir ?_ Demanda Alec, avec une voix divine d'après Lulla, celle-ci était présentement allongée sur le lit de la suite, Alec l'avait laissé se reposer et il discutait de l'autre côté de la porte avec sa sœur. Demetri et Félix étaient pour leur part, en train de chasser dans l'état de l'Idaho, après que les jumeaux et Lulla l'aient fait un jour avant.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'étaient aperçut de la présence de l'armée de nouveau-nés, ils cherchaient un moyen de les amener à attaquer les Cullen. De préférence avant que Jane ne pète les plombs face au climat, car la petite blonde n'aimait pas être ici.

Lulla se retourna et enlaça son oreiller, mais même ainsi, elle sut qu'elle avait assez dormit pour au moins trois ou quatre jours. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment dormir, car cela ne ressemblait pas trop au sommeil humain, Lulla ne faisait jamais au grand jamais de rêve, heureusement, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait put y trouver, vu les horreurs qu'elle voyait et faisait tout les jours.

Un léger grincement lui apprit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, si elle n'était pas demi-vampire elle n'aurait rien entendu. Un poids s'assit sur le lit, et l'odeur l'accompagnant rassura Lulla, pour autant elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant se complaire à faire semblant de dormir sous les yeux d'Alec, elle espérait un baiser au mieux, un câlin au minimum.

Ce fut une caresse sur sa joue, elle ronronna et entendit un écho provenant de la gorge d'Alec, celui-ci se pencha vers elle. Alec effleura ses lèvres, puis ses paupières fermées, et enfin encore ses lèvres, il approfondissait le baiser de façon très douce quand Jane entra à son tour dans la chambre d'hôtel :

_- Les tourtereaux arrêtent leur petit cinéma...Lulla, tu te lèves. On va aller voir s'il on peut rencontrer la créatrice de l'armée. Alec ne veut pas que tu viennes avec nous, néanmoins si on s'éloigne trop de toi, Alice pourra nous voir, ce qui serait désastreux._ Ainsi formulé, Lulla décida de se lever, Alec s'était reculé d'elle, une fois sa sœur entrée.

Lulla bailla un peu, se redressa et n'eut aucun mal à trouver les yeux d'Alec dans la pénombre de la chambre. Elle savait qu'il n'approuvait pas sa présence lorsqu'ils parleraient à la créatrice, néanmoins Jane avait raison, il fallait qu'elle soit là.

Alors, elle se leva courageusement, Alec l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de la laisser se préparer.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Coucou miss ^^. Alors voilà, j'ai le temps de te poster une review ! (Et surtout l'extrême envie.) Il me tarde tellement d'avoir la suite ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de mal à écrire avec les études et ect... Je suis toujours aussi émerveillée devant ton écriture tellement diversifiée ! Digne d'un écrivain ! Enfin voilà, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre tout mignon ! Et l'hôtesse ! O.M.G. ! Je crois que maintenant, elle ne regardera plus ses capacités et les couples d'un même œil ^^. En tout cas, j'ai plus qu'adoré, et il me tarde avec une impatience non cachée d'avoir la suite ! Voilà ! Bisous et bonne chance pour la suite !_

_Mandy __._

Hello à toi, comme toujours je suis très heureuse de voir que tu es là et que tu me submerges de compliments, merci à toi. Je ne sais pas si je les mérite tous, mais en tout cas je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...qui se plaindrait d'entendre des compliments aussi gentils ? Enfin bref, sinon je pense que j'arrive à écrire assez bien ces temps-ci, même si c'est plus lentement...j'espère que tu continueras à aimer mon histoire. En tout cas merci d'avoir aimé le précédent chapitre et toutes les petites mignonneries qui peuvent exaspérer au bout d'un moment... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire, et encore merci, à une prochaine fois donc.

**° Lilly :** _Alec a le pantalon en feux on dirait. Même si Lulla n'a pas l'air contre l'idée xD._

_Ha, Gianna que ferait-on sans elle =P._

_Pauvre Alec, dragué de partout. Lulla va vraiment arracher la tête à une fille un jour x)._

_Ils sont tranquilles les Volturi avec leurs papiers. _

_J'imagine bien Félix et Demetri dormir dans le même lit xD. Même s'ils ne dorment plus depuis déjà bien des décennies. Et je les vois bien faire un scrabble avec leurs langages des anciens temps x)._

_Super chapitre :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Coucou, tout d'abord je te remercie pour cette review si gentille, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours de me lire. Egalement, je tiens à dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Alec a le pantalon en feu...mais Lulla un peu aussi. En même temps, je ne vois pas comment une fille normalement constituée pourrait dire non à un Alec lui murmure des choses sexy à l'oreille...en tout cas ni Lulla, ni moi. Bref sinon tu as raison, Lullaby finira bien par arracher la tête à une fille un peu trop collante avec Alec...en tout cas j'imagine bien la scène. Sinon pour Félix et Demetri, je les imaginais bien dans la même pièce, et Jane en profiter pour avoir sa propre chambre...pour le scrabble je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à la prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, Lulla qui est jalouse et un Alec légèrement niais après le baiser de Lulla. J'ai bien rigolé._

_A plus. _

Hello à toi, je suis contente de te voir et je te remercie tout d'abord pour ta review, c'est gentil de venir me faire un petit coucou. Bref, le passage avec le Alec niais était juste là pour faire rire le monde, c'était vraiment une petite chose que je souhaitais mettre. Même si je me demandais si le Alec que j'avais élaboré pouvait faire cela, j'ai décidé qu'il pouvait le faire exceptionnellement... Enfin bref, merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci et peut-être même les prochains, donc à une prochaine fois ma chère.

**° Cocochaton :** _Encore des supers chapitres ! _

_J'ai adoré le passage dans l'avion. La belle blonde qui veut séduire notre cher Alec, heureusement Lullaby intervient, pas trop violemment (On la sentait prête à torturer cette hôtesse de l'air...) ce qui m'a fait bien rire c'est la mamie. Ça restera gravé dans ma mémoire x]._

_Demetri et Félix vont dormir ensemble ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Jane a vraiment tous les privilèges..._

_Bonne continuation et vivement la suite ! _

Hello, je suis contente de te revoir ma chère, cela me fait bien plaisir de voir que tu apprécies de me lire, c'est très gentil de ta part. Le passage dans l'avion était vraiment là pour le fun, j'ai adoré l'écrire et en plus il est venu comme ça s'intercaler entre les passages déjà prévus. Pour la mamie, ça aussi c'est venu comme ça, je pense que tu auras bien compris que c'était la touche comique du chapitre, et je suis ravie que cela t'ait plut. Jane a tous les privilèges, je n'imaginais pas le contraire en fait, c'était tout à fait logique pour moi...les autres doivent s'incliner devant sa volonté, je l'imagine bien en maître de la planète. Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre que je viens de poster te plaira, et encore merci pour cette review, à une prochaine fois donc.

OoOoOoO

Donc, tout d'abord, j'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez de poster si tard, mais ça a été un peu la débandade ces derniers temps. J'ai pleins de cours, pleins de contrôles et en plus pas assez de temps pour moi...mais c'est comme ça, j'ai juste le temps d'écrire les chapitres de mon histoire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas le temps de corriger et de fignoler les chapitres de la fiction que je fais avec ma meilleure amie sur les Volturi en première année de Médecine...

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un passage apparaît uniquement dans _La Seconde vie de Bree Tanner_, tous à vos livres donc. Je vous expliquerais en temps et en heures les subtilités que j'y ai apporté...j'espère que vous apprécierez de me lire...même si j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à vous envoyer ce chapitre.

Le prochain post sera plutôt samedi prochain, en raison d'un contrôle horrible le vendredi après-midi...horrible parce que c'est de la Biologie Animale. Je vais devoir bosser comme une folle pour réussir ce semestre...remarquez c'était à peu près la même chose au semestre dernier...

Enfin, à samedi prochain, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...ne me détestez pas (Le tout dit avec la bouille du chat Potté...).

Anga


	89. Intimidation Pov Lulla

Hello à tous...désolée encore une fois de poster si tard, j'en exposerais quelque peu les raisons plus bas...

Dans ce chapitre les Volturi ont donc décidé d'aller voir la créatrice des nouveau-nés de Seattle, et donc la responsable des multiples meurtres dans la région. Je vous laisse prendre vos exemplaires de _''La Seconde vie de Bree Tanner''_ et lire un peu...le passage n'est pas vraiment modifié mais j'aimais l'idée de montrer comment les Volturi avaient agit face à Victoria. Celle-ci à vraiment du pain sur la planche...de toute façon on s'en fout, elle finira en brochette made in Eddy-Land...

Bref, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 87 : Intimidation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Alors, elle se leva courageusement, Alec l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de la laisser se préparer.

Lulla alla dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, comme elle l'avait constaté à son arrivée dans l'hôtel cette salle de bain était plus que luxueuse. Mais cela ne faisait pas grand-chose à la petite hybride, en revanche quand elle alla sous le jet d'eau, se prendre le froid avant le chaud, la mit de mauvaise humeur.

Après avoir réprimé un cri de surprise, Lulla se lava consciencieusement en se demandant comment serait la créatrice de cette armée de vampires. Elle pensait qu'elle devait avoir une raison personnelle de l'avoir créé, car ce n'était pas une armée parfaite et entrainée comme il fallait, après le shampooing Lulla sortit et chercha un ensemble noir assez simple et Volturien. Il fallait faire bonne figure après tout, Jane allait certainement menacer la créatrice, il fallait donc qu'elle soit aussi froide et Volturi que possible, même si elle paraitrait toujours plus fragile que les autres.

Elle enfila donc un pantacourt noir et moulant, associé à une tunique noire elle aussi, de ce fait elle restait dans le ton des Volturi. Ensuite, devant la glace, Lulla brossa soigneusement ses cheveux, qu'elle arrangea en une longue tresse, avant de remettre ses bijoux habituels. En effet, au final la petite hybride se baladait avec trois bijoux différents, le collier avec le pendentif des Volturi, le collier avec le cœur en argent offert par Alec et sa bague de fiançailles.

Heureusement qu'elle avait eut la bonne idée de mettre sa valise dans la salle de bain, car elle distinguait de ses sens la présence des autres vampires dans la chambre d'à côté. Se balader sous une serviette devant Alec ne la gênait pas, ni Jane à la rigueur, mais pas devant Félix ni Demetri. Surtout que ce dernier l'avait déjà surprise en serviette étant humaine, elle n'approuvait toujours pas sa réaction à l'heure actuelle mais en faisait fit, après tout le vampire était plutôt sympa depuis sa transformation en demi-vampire.

_- Alors nous avons poursuivit la piste pendant quelques kilomètres. Juste le temps pour voir qu'elle menait à une maisonnette de mauvais goût, située en pleine forêt. Nous allons nous y rendre maintenant...je pense._ La voix était celle de Demetri, car après leur chasse dans l'Idaho, Jane leur avait ordonné de faire une reconnaissance qui indiquerait l'endroit où se cacherait la créatrice de l'armée, la véritable commanditaire.

Lulla attrapa une paire d'escarpin noir, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Alors elle se ravisa et les reposa pour prendre cette fois-ci une paire de bottine noire à talons, elle les mit noua les lacets, puis prit son long manteau presque noir des Volturi, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée, elle n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers les jumeaux, assit sur le lit où elle avait dormit. Puis, elle vit qu'Alec lui tendait une paire de gants noirs d'encre en soie, elle comprit en voyant que tous portaient des gants, il fallait être encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Alors, elle les prit et les enfila sous le regard doux d'Alec, elle nota tout de même un éclair d'amertume dans les yeux rouges d'Alec.

Lulla comprit que c'était parce qu'ils allaient au devant des dangers, alors elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit un instant sur ses genoux. Le regard qu'il lui lança la rassura, il était heureux et se calmait en la calant contre son torse sous les deux manteaux qu'ils portaient. Mais bien vite, ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers Jane qui parla d'une voix qui ne supporterait pas de contradictions :

_- Allons-y maintenant..._ La voix eut à peine résonnée que déjà, tous se levaient et allaient vers le balcon de la suite d'Alec et Lulla, une fois dessus les vampires et la demi-vampire s'élancèrent vers le toit d'en face, heureusement que la suite était au dernier étage.

Bien sûr, Lulla était dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci préférait qu'elle ne fasse rien tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur le plancher des vaches. Elle n'avait rien dit, préférant se complaire à respirer doucement le parfum de vanille qui émanait d'Alec, ce doux parfum qui emplissait ses narines, Lulla regarda la ville de Seattle qui dormait bercée par les étoiles lointaines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ri-di-cu-le.

C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Lulla, tandis que les Volturi marchaient à allure lente vers la maisonnette dans la forêt. Mais quelle maisonnette ! Une horreur de blanc, de rose et de vert pétants, absolument ridicule. Pour faire partager son avis, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de lancer sa pensée dans les esprits de ses camarades, en retour elle eut droit à tout un panel de réactions.

D'abord Alec et Jane qui approuvèrent son idée, puis Félix qui renchérit en disant que ça faisait petite maison en pain d'épices et Demetri qui soupira doucement. La formation passa alors l'orée des arbres, arrivant dans une grande prairie, au bout il y avait l'horrible maisonnette de très mauvais goût.

Ils avançaient en ligne tous sous les capuches de leurs manteaux qui faisaient très Volturi, avec les jumeaux et elle au milieu, Félix et Demetri se chargeaient de se mettre sur les côtés. Ils avançaient vite et bien, Lulla n'avait d'ailleurs aucun mal à suivre le rythme, car les jumeaux avaient calé leurs mouvements sur les siens, ce dont elle leur était reconnaissante. Jane était au milieu, à sa droite il y avait Alec et à sa gauche Lulla.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maisonnette, Jane envoya un message mental à Lulla, qui le récupéra facilement. Aussitôt en comprenant la teneur importante de celui-ci, elle le renvoya mentalement aux trois autres, il fallait se tenir près :

_**°° Jane me dit que l'odeur de la femelle dans la maisonnette, est celle d'une rousse appelée Victoria. Elle aurait survécut au massacre de sa famille, quand les maîtres étaient venus trouver Heidi...mais cette Victoria aurait réussit à s'échapper et à mettre en échec les Volturi, je ne doute pas que vous deviez déjà le savoir cela dit... °°**_

Lulla était surprise, la femelle vampire devait avoir un don pour échapper aux Volturi, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Le seul indice qui permit à Lulla de savoir que les autres avaient entendu sa phrase, fut les sensations que le pouvoir de Lulla lui adjoignait quand elle réussissait à envoyer à bon port ses messages, ils étaient maintenant sur le perron de l'horreur blanche, verte et rose.

Ce fut Jane qui entra la première, s'engouffrant confiante dans la maisonnette, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle ne craignait rien ni personne. Alec et Lulla furent les deuxièmes à rentrer, une fois dedans, ils allèrent automatiquement se placer de part et d'autre de Jane, en léger retrait cependant, Félix et Demetri complétèrent le groupe.

Tout les Volturi laissèrent la parole à Jane, comme cela se serait bien plus facile, et puis le charisme sadique de la petite blonde ferait de l'effet. Sous les yeux de Lulla, se trouvait le vampire brun qui avait hurlé il y a deux jours face aux nouveau-nés, d'ailleurs sa présence surprit légèrement Lulla, et également une femme rousse. Cela rappela Nina à Lulla, cette vampire qui avait voulu la tuer, mais que les jumeaux avaient tué dans la ruelle de Phoenix. Néanmoins la ressemblance s'arrêtait aux cheveux, car le visage figé d'horreur de la jeune femme était bien plus prompt à la haine qu'à la douceur. Jane n'attendit pas un geste de défense des deux vampires, elle parla dés le début :

_- Inutile._ Aussitôt, Lulla comprit que Jane avait prévu que les deux vampires pourraient peut-être avoir envie de partir, de fuir loin, mais déjà Jane enchainait sadiquement, _...je crois que vous savez qui nous sommes et qu'il est par conséquent vain de tenter de nous surprendre. Ou de vous cacher. Ou de lutter. Ou de vous enfuir._

Même si Lulla était habituée aux intonations sadiques de Jane, la voir en action était impressionnant en soit. En plus des mots provocateurs de Jane, Félix ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher de rire sournoisement, sachant que les deux vampires en face d'eux étaient prit comme des souris dans une boîte hermétique. Mais, Jane préférait agir seule, alors Lulla ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre réagir :

_- Du calme. Nous ne sommes pas venus vous détruire. Pas encore._ Lança sadiquement Jane, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

_- Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour nous tuer, alors...que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda alors la rousse, sa voix était tellement criarde que Lulla eut tout de suite mal aux oreilles, et elle se demanda aussi comment ces deux vampire ne pouvaient-ils pas s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas totalement vampire. Mais Lulla ne poussa pas plus loin, elle écouta la réponse de Jane.

_- Nous cherchons à comprendre quelles sont vos intentions. Et surtout, si elles impliquent...un ''certain clan local''. Nous nous demandons si ses membres ont un rapport quelconque avec les remous que vous avez provoqués dans les parages. ''Illégalement'' provoqués._ La voix était de plus en plus froide, Lulla ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié et en même temps elle était elle aussi curieuse de savoir ce qui avait provoqué la colère de cette rousse envers les Cullen pacifistes.

_- Oui. Mes plans sont entièrement liés à eux. Mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'agir maintenant. C'est trop compliqué._ Siffla la rousse avec un éclair de peur dans le regard, elle savait donc que créer des immortels n'importe comment était interdit, mais elle l'avait fait quand même, Lulla sut que quelle soit la réponse de la rousse ou l'issue de cette discussion, il viendrait un temps où Jane se ferait un plaisir d'appliquer les peines dans de pareils entorses au règlement. Néanmoins, maintenant les Volturi avaient la confirmation qu'ils attendaient, soit qu'en effet la petite armée était là pour attaquer les Cullen dans un futur proche, la rousse rajouta précipitamment, _...Je n'ai pas encore décidé. D'attaquer, s'entend. Et il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, de ceux que j'ai fabriqués, que d'attaquer..._

_- Brutal mais efficace. Malheureusement, ton temps de délibération s'est écoulé. Tu dois choisir, et maintenant, de quelle façon tu agiras avec ta petite armée. Sinon, il nous reviendra de te punir, comme l'exige la loi. Ce sursis qui t'es accordée, bien que court, m'étonne moi-même. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. Je te conseille de nous fournir un maximum d'assurances...et vite._ Ainsi Jane avait décidé de ne pas aller tuer les nouveau-nés maintenant, remarque cela semblait être aussi l'avis de tout les autres Volturi, ce serait plus simple et rapide. Le vampire brun, hurleur sur les nouveau-nés à ses heures, glapit alors pour essayer de faire apparemment partir plus vite les Volturi, cela se voyait qu'il avait peur.

_- Nous allons foncer tout de suite !_ Siffla-t-il avec une voix anxieuse, tout en reculant d'un pas, Lulla soupira doucement face à cette réaction normale face aux Volturi, mais elle garda pour elle ce qu'elle pensait. Toujours est-il que la rousse ne sembla pas du tout d'accord avec son compagnon, car elle s'écria vivement accompagnant sa parole par un feulement réprobateur à l'adresse du vampire mâle à ses côtés.

_- Nous irons dés que possible. Il reste encore beaucoup de travail. Je crois comprendre que vous souhaitez nous voir réussir, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda la rousse, mais aucun des Volturi ne fit de geste dans sa direction en signe ou non d'acceptation, la rouquine continua alors, ...d_ans ce cas, j'ai besoin d'un répit pour les entrainer, les instruire, les nourrir !_

Le petit groupe tomba dans une réflexion, du moins c'était Jane qui réfléchissait pour donner une réponse, ce qu'elle fit. Après tout, pour cette mission, c'était elle qui s'occupait de prendre toutes les décisions importantes, elle était quand même la presque fille d'Aro :

_- Cinq jours. Nous reviendrons à ce moment-là. Tu n'auras aucun rocher derrière lequel te cacher et, alors, tu auras beau fuir à toute vitesse, tu ne nous échapperas pas. Si tu n'as pas attaqué d'ici là, nous te réduirons en cendres._ La menace de Jane était palpable, complètement palpable, tellement que Lulla sut que la rouquine ferait tout ce qu'ils voudraient, absolument tout, elle était bien trop morte de peur pour opposer une quelconque résistance.

_- Et dans le cas contraire ?_ Demanda-t-elle quand même, pas si morte de peur pour renoncer à voir toutes les options. Lulla se demanda si cette femme serait prête à ramper à terre pour sauver sa peau, mais déjà Jane répondait avec tout engouement sadique qu'elle pouvait mettre.

_- On verra. Je suppose que tout dépendra de ton succès. Applique-toi à nous plaire._ Cette dernière réplique était une des préférées de Jane, elle adorait l'idée des gens qui se tortilleraient devant elle pour survivre.

Alors que les deux vampires de la maisonnée atrocement moche répondaient avec un '' _Entendu._ '', les Volturi firent une retraite vers la porte. Lulla ajusta légèrement sa capuche, qu'elle n'avait pas quittée tout le long de l'entretien, à l'instar des autres. Comme cela aucun des deux vampires n'avaient vu qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges, mais même ainsi Lulla se demandait comment ses deux vampires n'avaient-ils pas put s'apercevoir que son cœur battait doucement.

Ce fut alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la lisière de la forêt, laissant la maisonnette derrière eux, que Lulla sut que c'était Alec. Car une pensée effleura son esprit, elle la capta doucement, et reconnu dans les intonations, celles de son fiancé :

_**¤¤ Ne t'en fais pas...s'ils n'ont pas perçut ta nature de demi-vampire, c'est parce que j'ai saboté leur sens d'une façon minime. Comme cela, ils ne sentaient pas le parfum voluptueux de ton sang, ni le bruit doux de ton cœur. J'avais bien trop peur de leur réactions, sait-on jamais. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla eut un petit sourire, Alec la protégeait toujours, elle en fut heureuse, comme elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'Alec n'allait pas devoir se battre contre l'armée de nouveau-nés. Elle ne doutait pas de ses qualités de combattants mais plutôt des qualités et de la quantité de ses adversaires. Donc elle était rassurée, mais elle savait que cette décision avait été motivée par l'indolence de Jane, qui n'avait pas envie de trop travailler pour rien, elle préférait la facilité et cette Victoria la leur avait offert sur un plateau d'argent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec lui avait demandé de mettre une tenue classe et sexy, Lulla n'avait aucune idée de ce pourquoi son fiancé agissait ainsi. Mais, elle consentit tout de même à suivre la demande de son amoureux, elle choisit donc une robe violette assez longue et sexy selon elle, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'en penserait Alec.

Cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'ils étaient allés menacer la rousse et son acolyte, pendant ce temps, les journées et les nuits dans la suite étaient devenues tranquilles. Jane et Demetri jouaient à toutes sortes de jeux de société et Félix ruminait le temps sur des magazines de sport, alors ce soir-là quand Alec lui indiqua la salle de bain et lui demanda sensuellement et gentiment de mettre une tenue classe et sexy, elle avait bénit le ciel d'avoir un amoureux aussi prévenant. Même si Alec s'était fait mystérieux sur le pourquoi de sa demande, Lulla en était toute intriguée, elle adore cela.

Donc, une heure plus tard, après une douche rapide et un habillage lent, Lulla avait poussé la porte de la salle de bain. Curieusement, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de la suite, et ses sens de demi-vampire lui faisaient parvenir l'information que seul Alec l'attendait dans le salon de la suite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la petite hybride fit les quelques pas la séparant de la porte dans le silence le plus complet. Lulla ouvrit facilement la double porte, tombant sur Alec en face d'elle, adossé à la cheminée au fond de la pièce. Outre la beauté habituelle et sensationnelle d'Alec, Lulla remarqua qu'il était en costume trois pièces noir, à se demander s'ils fêtaient quelque chose, elle fronça les sourcils.

_- Tu es belle...si belle..._ Les mots étaient prononcés par la bouche sensuelle d'Alec, celui-ci avait parcouru les quelques mètres les séparant à la vitesse vampirique, maintenant elle se trouvait contre lui juste à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres, elle sourit, Alec lui répondit puis rajouta doucement, _...nous allons sortir ce soir, ma belle Lullaby. Si nous ne nous éloignons pas plus de quelques pâtés de maisons, tu pourras toujours couvrir le périmètre avec ta présence...allez, viens ma douce, je t'ai préparé une petite soirée pour nous deux..._

Lentement, Lulla étira sur ses lèvres un grand sourire radieux, dieu que cet homme était parfait, il avait tout de suite trouvé un moyen parfait de passer le temps agréablement et également de se divertir. Lulla sut que la soirée promettait d'être parfaite. Doucement, elle passa un manteau noir en velours et attrapa le bras d'Alec, comme seule une femme le peut, ils sortirent de la suite, Lulla ne savait toujours pas où elle allait, mais elle était heureuse d'y aller avec Alec.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salluuuuttt !_

_Super le chapitre, le passage de Seattle super. Impatiente de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, je suis contente de voir que tu as l'air aussi en forme que de coutume, merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review. Heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent te plaisait, pour ce qui est du passage à Seattle, je suis contente de voir que cela t'a plut. A vrai dire, c'est un passage assez difficile à écrire, entre regarder le livre d'un œil et écrire de l'autre, ce n'est pas facile...c'est encore pire quand j'ai fait les passages de New Moon... Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, prend ton livre cela devrait t'aider...à bientôt ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Lulla à dada sur son Alec =P._

_Se sont peut-être des Siamois les deux autres vampires xD. Ou alors c'est l'odeur de Fred, le vampire qui peut empêcher les autres de le regarder en les repoussant avec son don. Je pense que tu as lu ''La Seconde vie de Bree Tanner'' vu que tu mets qu'ils vont aller voir Victoria._

_Ils sont l'air super heureux d'être là, Félix et Démétri x)._

_Super chapitre :)._

_Vivement la suite =). _

Coucou à toi, je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis toujours mon histoire, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir donc tout d'abord merci à toi. Ensuite, il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Lulla collée sur le dos d'Alec pendant que celui-ci lui sert de monture dans la nuit de Seattle, ça fait très romantique ^^. Pour ce qui est des deux vampires dont les odeurs ne sont pas dissociables, j'avais pensé à des jumeaux...de vrais jumeaux je veux dire. Mais c'est que cela aurait put aussi bien être Freddy...il aura un rôle important à jouer d'ailleurs celui-là ^^. Bien sûr que oui que j'ai lut ''La Seconde vie de vie de Bree Tanner'', c'est même l'un des livres clef qui permet à tout bon auteur de comprendre un peu mieux le cerveau des vampires dit carnivores. Car à vrai dire, avec le reste des livres, tout est du Pov de Bella et c'est assez étrange de voir comment elle voit elle...donc pas top pour comprendre la manière de fonctionner des vrais vampires. Enfin bref, je suis très contente de voir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en est de même avec celui-ci, à une prochaine fois, et encore merci pour cette review.

OoOoOoO

Bon...j'espère que tout cela vous aura plut...et que vous aurez comprit comment Alec agit avec son pouvoir. A vrai dire, je pense qu'avec ses siècles derrière lui, il a apprit à parfaitement bien l'utiliser, et donc selon moi, quand il veut l'utiliser à petite échelle cela n'a pas l'aspect de la brume que ce pouvoir a quand il est utilisé massivement et pour faire tomber les vampires ''dans les pommes''... J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit cela, soit si c'est le cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de me répéter...mais si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-vous que j'ai tellement de petits détails à vous expliquer que des fois je me perds.

Le prochain chapitre est assez spécial...en plus il existe en deux versions, la version Pov double et l'autre version que vous découvrirez la semaine prochaine. J'ai gardé soigneusement la première version, parce que je l'aimais bien mais qu'elle ne cadrait pas vraiment avec l'habitude des Pov que j'ai habituellement... Je pense que si vous le souhaitez je la posterais à la fin de la fiction en tant que bonus...d'ailleurs devrait y en avoir d'autre.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez sur ce qu'Alec va bien faire faire à Lulla, en tout cas sachez simplement que cela risque d'être intéressant. Ceci étant, tous les deux vont apprécier leur soirée, et même plus ^^...donc voilà pour les informations sur le chapitre prochain.

Le prochain post sera pour le samedi prochain, car j'ai un contrôle de Chimie et Dieu seul sait combien je suis mauvaise dans cette matière...

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Pour ce qui de mon retard de ce jour, il est dut au fait que j'ai rangé/lavé/ramoné/ ma salle de bain... Donc un peu de boulot fait...sinon j'ai révisé aussi...et bien évidemment hier j'ai eut mon contrôle de Biologie Animale... Je suis assez contente, même maintenant je me souviens de pleins de choses (Du genre = _Actina equina_, _Euplectella aspergillum _ou encore _Chironex fleckeri _(Mortelle cette méduse ^^.)...si ça vous dit, cherchez sur Google image ^^ et j'en ai encore pleins d'autres en rab...). Sinon juste avant mon devoir, j'ai eut la bonne idée de vouloir mettre du parfum...sauf que j'ai raté mon poignet d'un centimètre et que ça a atterrit sur mon pull... Cela dit j'ai finit par respirer la manche de mon pull pendant tout le devoir...vive ma vie en somme...en vérité, je suis assez contente ^^.


	90. Séduction Pov Lulla

Coucou à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien...moi de mon côté je vais assez bien, je travaille bien et tout...j'espère que vous serez heureux de me lire aujourd'hui.

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous aurez tout le long du chapitre un moment de tendresse entre Alec et Lullaby, j'espère que vous aimerez. Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, ce chapitre a une précédente version, je pense que si vous le voulez bien, je le posterais plus tard, à la fin certainement. Donc, petit moment avec Alec et Lulla, celui-ci va emmener sa belle pour une petite balade romantique, vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de me lire ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 88 : Séduction

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Elle avait sentit son regard sur elle, son regard rougeoyant et mystérieux, pourtant de suite elle avait sut que son habillement lui plaisait. Alors Lulla se permit d'avoir un sourire indolent, heureuse qu'Alec apprécie ses efforts, elle savait qu'elle était plus ou moins belle mais entendre le compliment sortir de la bouche même de son amoureux avait quelque chose de magique.

Les yeux d'Alec avaient fait un tour en commençant par ses chaussures pas très stables mais tellement mignonnes, puis sur ses courbes. Une telle façon de se faire déshabiller du regard aurait dut gêner Lulla, mais tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit c'est le plaisir de plaire à Alec. Surtout quand elle avait noté l'arrêt qu'il avait fait sur ses seins enchâssés sous la soie de sa robe, Lulla avait alors voulut Alec plus que tout homme au monde. Lulla avait sut dans sa tête que la soirée, quelque soit la surprise de son amoureux, se finirait par leurs deux corps s'entremêlant dans les draps, rien que penser cela, Lulla rougit légèrement.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Lulla trépigna d'impatience, elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'Alec lui avait préparé. Même si elle commençait à deviner, il l'emmenait selon toute vraisemblance comme un riche humain emmènerait sa compagne, elle devina la prochaine étape : Le restaurant.

Mais cela elle ne crut pas vraiment en sa propre interprétation des faits, et finalement elle repensa au compliment dont Alec l'avait affuté. Il avait dit qu'elle était belle, et pour elle pas besoin de plus, tant qu'elle lui plaisait tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. D'ailleurs la beauté brute de son amoureux en costume-cravate n'avait pas échappé à Lulla. Elle était quand même contente que ses efforts en maquillage aient servit à quelque chose, elle remercia intérieurement Jane, Heidi et Meredith pour leurs conseils précieux.

L'ascenseur arriva bientôt en bas de l'hôtel, et Alec laissa galamment Lulla passer devant, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Une fois dehors, Lulla resserra le manteau de velours qui lui enserrait le corps pour préserver sa tiédeur, et elle leva la tête sur les étoiles. Alec la rejoignit alors qu'elle retrouvait Orion dans le ciel d'été, il passa un bras sous le sien à la manière d'un gentleman et la détacha de sa contemplation de la lune en murmurant quelques mots :

_- Sachant que cette sortie est sensée se conformer aux règles humaines...préfères-tu parcourir à pieds le chemin nous séparant de la prochaine étape, ou bien prendre un taxi ?_ Le ton d'Alec était légèrement anxieux, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction face à celle idée de sortie plus que bienvenue, Lulla lui sourit doucement et se pencha légèrement afin de lui répondre gentiment pour le rassurer.

_- Sachant que mon homme saura défendre sa dame...je m'engage sans problèmes dans le chemin à pieds...après tout que craindrons-nous ?_ La petite voix de Lulla apportait une légère ironie à ses propos, car elle faisait référence aux riches qui se croient trop supérieurs pour faire attention, mais elle faisait également référence à leurs natures à eux deux, qui n'avaient rien d'humaines et que donc ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose dans la nuit de Seattle, alors seulement Alec l'entraina dans les rues de la ville portuaire, tout en discutant avec elle.

Le chemin fut parcouru à une vitesse humaine, pendant ce temps-là Alec et Lulla discutaient agréablement de tout et de rien. Lulla avait prit garde à l'endroit où il l'emmenait, mais bientôt elle fut trop prise par la discussion avec son cher et tendre, qu'elle en oublia de regarder le chemin. Parler librement avec Alec était une chose qu'elle adorait faire, et cela depuis leur rencontre, heureusement il en était de même pour son amoureux.

Le froid était présent dans la ville de Seattle, ce soir-là, pourtant Lulla n'avait pas vraiment froid, elle flottait sur un petit nuage avec son vampire à côté d'elle. Vampire, qui resserrait sa prise sur elle, tandis qu'ils arrivaient bientôt devant la devanture d'un restaurant japonais chic.

Aussitôt, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, l'illusion était là et cela lui plaisait, après tout Lulla pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine. En effet, elle s'en était rendue compte quelques mois après sa transformation, malheureusement les arômes de la cuisine traditionnelle ne valait pas ceux du sang fraîchement tiré. Voilà pourquoi Lulla ne mangeait pas souvent de la nourriture normale pour les humains, mais il est vrai que de temps à autre elle aimait bien prendre une pomme ou deux, après tout elle sentait encore le goût, même s'il était plus fade qu'auparavant par rapport à la succulence du sang.

Doucement Lulla tourna la tête vers Alec, celui-ci était attentif, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne veuille pas d'une sortie pareille. Alors, elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de son amoureux et celui-ci lui décocha un sourire ravageur avant d'aller ouvrir galamment la porte du restaurant pour elle. Il attendit qu'elle ait complètement mit pieds dans le dit restaurant, avant de se glisser derrière elle, tout en maintenant sa main de glace contre les reins de la petite hybride, qui souriait toujours.

_- Nous avons réservé au nom de Volturi..._ Lança-t-il simplement de sa voix grave à une serveuse rencontrée deux secondes après leur entrée, Lulla ferma les yeux une seconde, histoire de goûter aux sonorités plaisantes de la douce voix de son amoureux. Elle nota cependant que son amoureux avait placé un bras protecteur et possessif autour de sa taille, elle aurait presque put en ronronner, car ainsi ceux qui les regarderaient sauraient qu'Alec était chasse gardé. Car Lulla est jalouse de toutes femmes posant un regard plus que poli sur son fiancé, et elle se doutait que du côté d'Alec, il était jaloux de tous ceux qui la regardaient un peu trop, ce qu'elle comprenait.

La serveuse acquiesça à l'annonce d'Alec et les pria de la suivre vers le fond du restaurant, car Alec avait apparemment réservé une petite alcôve au fond du restaurant. Lors de la traversée de la salle de restaurant, où de nombreux clients dinaient dans une ambiance douce et tranquille, Lulla surprit le regard de quelques femmes sur son Alec, elle en grogna légèrement, Alec resserra sa prise sur sa taille et même caressa un instant sa hanche, elle se détendit alors.

C'était un beau restaurant, il respectait un maximum les clients, et Alec avait bien choisit leur table, car ils se retrouvaient dans une autre salle où des alcôves étaient aménagées de tout côtés, ainsi il n'y avait qu'une ou deux tables qui pouvaient les voir tandis qu'ils ''mangeraient''.

Pour une fois, Lulla n'eut pas à être jalouse envers la serveuse, car celle-ci était très professionnelle, apparemment pas comme les femmes dans la salle. Lorsque Lulla enleva son manteau et le confia sous la garde de cette même serveuse, elle intercepta par ses sens de demi-vampire, un grognement provenant de la gorge de son fiancé, se retournant d'un léger cran elle comprit aussitôt que c'était la montagne de graisse située en face d'eux qui la regardait elle, comme un homme regarderait une prostituée, elle fut outrée mais pour autant parvint à se calmer, car elle savait que cet homme immonde ne pourrait rien lui faire.

Lulla attrapa la main droite d'Alec, ou plutôt le poing serré d'Alec, et le caressa une seconde, elle ne comptait pas gâcher la soirée par la présence de cet imbécile à l'autre bout du restaurant. Elle enjoignit Alec à s'assoir en face d'elle, heureusement c'était des chaises et des tables occidentales, une fois installée, Lulla tourna légèrement la tête et fut contente de n'être presque plus dans le champ de vision de l'homme bedonnant, elle dit alors à Alec qui se pinçait s'arête du nez pour se calmer visiblement :

_- Bien, commençons alors. Oublie cet imbécile, tu es toujours là pour me protéger et je te promets de ne pas bouger de ma place..._ Elle entendit distinctement un soupir provenir du torse de son amoureux, et ainsi elle sut qu'il était content qu'elle l'ait calmé. Son amoureux prit la carte du restaurant amenée par la serveuse, et doucement se pencha dessus et adressa un sourire goguenard à Lulla, avant de prendre la parole.

_- Certes...tu préfères commencer par quoi mon amour ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, il dut intercepter son regard à la fois amusé et surprit, car il rajouta doucement, _...comme je suis sensé respecter les règles humaines, il me semble logique de manger moi aussi..._

Lulla sourit alors de toutes ses dents, amusée par l'idée de faire manger de la nourriture humaine à son vampire préféré. Elle reporta son regard sur la carte et l'ouvrant elle tomba au milieu du pays du soleil levant, littéralement emportée par les différentes saveurs que cette carte lui proposait. Mais, finalement, elle fit son choix en fonction de ses préférences, tout en essayant un maximum de fermer les yeux sur les prix des plats, ils étaient sensés se détendre et profiter.

Ils commandèrent donc leurs repas, Alec se calquant sur ce qu'elle prenait elle, mais Lulla ne lui en voulut pas, après tout cette soirée était là pour les détendre pas pour les fâcher. Puis, attendant l'arrivée des plats, Lulla et Alec se lancèrent dans une discussion enjouée et tendre, ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais laissèrent l'un et l'autre leurs préoccupations de vampire et de demi-vampire derrière eux :

_- ...certes, on peut dire que ce que tu me dis...mais on peut aussi avouer que Roméo est surtout un imbécile qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour..._ Rajouta Alec en prenant une gorgée de thé vert, qu'ils avaient commandé comme boisson, pour parfaire l'illusion, son geste amena Lulla à lui sourire tandis que son amoureux grimaçait discrètement. Leur discussion avait finalement dérivée sur l'amour sous toutes ses formes, et Lulla avait cité Roméo et Juliette, Alec essayait de lui inculquer son point de vue à lui, elle l'écoutait attentive, alors qu'il rajoutait, _...en vérité Roméo ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il est tombé amoureux de Juliette en l'apercevant. Excuse-moi mon ange, mais un homme agissant ainsi ne peut être qu'un homme attiré par le physique et non le mental de la femme._

Lulla hocha la tête comprenant ce point de vue et elle fit dériver la conversation sur cet autre sujet, car elle aimait bien parler de cela. Donc, Lulla prit elle aussi sa tasse et portant le breuvage à ses lèvres, elle murmura doucement pour eux deux :

_- Oui, tu as raison...mais en même temps, n'est-ce pas le physique qui relie d'abord les personnes ? N'est-ce pas la première chose que tout le monde voit et donc apprécie ou déprécie ? Non ?_ Demanda-t-elle donc, sûre qu'Alec ne manquerait pas de lui éclairer la route de son point de vue, après tout le vampire avait eut des siècles pour réfléchir à toutes les questions théologiques et aussi psychologiques. Lulla but quelques gorgées de thé chaud, appréciant la saveur douce et âcre qui lui restait en bouche, devant elle Alec la regardait attendrit, c'est du moins ce qu'elle en déduisit en voyant son air.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'Alec avait presque ouvert la bouche pour exprimer son point de vue à Lulla et confirmer peut-être ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment, leurs repas arrivèrent. Enfin, le repas japonais, apparemment vu le regard d'Alec, il aurait préféré vider la serveuse que manger les sushis dans l'assiette, mais ils devaient tout les deux parfaire l'illusion, ils étaient là pour faire semblant et se détendre comme un couple presque normal, et Lulla aimait bien cet état de fait.

Sous ses yeux émerveillés par les couleurs de la cuisine du pays du soleil levant, Lulla détailla les nombreux plats devant elle. De son côté, Alec attrapait ses baguettes d'une main de maître et avalait une bouchée de riz, Lulla ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire en voyant la tête de son amoureux, néanmoins celui-ci se contint en lui souriant, et reprit la discussion :

_- Tu as raison...dans un sens c'est vrai, on voit le physique en premier et on se fait une idée dessus. Mais, également si le mental de la personne en face de soit n'est pas excellent ni développé ou encore pas à son propre niveau, on aura du mal à garder l'attirance de départ. Ou alors, c'est simplement que l'on n'est pas assez attentif..._ Lulla hocha la tête, elle était d'accord pour concéder ce point à Alec, heureusement que pour eux deux cela ne c'était pas passé ainsi, heureusement qu'ils s'harmonisaient au niveau mental, d'ailleurs Alec dut percevoir ses réflexions intérieures car il ajouta, _...la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je n'ai put m'empêcher de penser que tu étais très belle sous la lune. Mais, après avoir interprété mon instinct de protection, lors de notre deuxième rencontre j'ai sut que nous serions harmonisés d'un point de vue mental...tu étais intelligente et aussi extrêmement éclairée. Tu m'as plut autant par ton physique, qui a fait le premier pas, que par ton esprit qui a capté l'essence du mien..._

Lulla devint toute rose de gêne et elle se dit qu'en effet bien que ce soit d'abord le physique de son homme qui ait attiré ses yeux, son mental et son esprit avait fait le reste. Alec entama son repas, décidant certainement que leur conversation pouvait être remise à plus tard, mais cela n'était pas l'idée de Lulla.

Elle souleva une lamelle de saumon cru, et approchant ses baguettes de ses douces lèvres, elle dégusta un léger coin de la lamelle. Puis, reportant ses yeux sur Alec, qui devait ressentir soudainement du désir pour ses gestes sensuels, elle prononça quelques mots :

_- Si j'ai capté l'essence de ton esprit, alors sache que tu as capté celle du mien. Je suis tout simplement tombée sous ton charme, aussi bien physique que mental..._ Alec la regardait fasciné semblait-il par les mouvements de ses lèvres, Lulla s'en rendit compte et ses joues se colorèrent de rose, attisant de ce fait la dilatation des pupilles de son vampire en face d'elle à cause du désir qu'elle devait lui provoquer.

Désir qui devint plus évident quand Lulla avança une jambe jusqu'à la glisser plusieurs fois sensuellement le long de la jambe d'Alec, il se raidit mais apprécia le traitement opéré car ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée. Lulla s'aperçut alors d'une drôle de réaction de la part d'Alec, car bien que gêné par ses gestes sensuels, elle nota qu'il aborda un air fier et sournois, comme s'il la laissait faire afin de mieux la ferrer un peu plus tard, mais bientôt elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle lui faisait avec ses pieds, heureusement que la table avait une nappe tombant au sol.

Lulla savait que sa façon d'agir avait un impact dans les yeux d'Alec, et également dans une partie de son anatomie bien plus bas. Mais, elle ne renonça pas pour autant, ils étaient seuls tout les deux, ou du moins sans vampires les espionnant, elle prit alors plaisir à torturer sensuellement à son amoureux, déclenchant un dilatement des pupilles de son ange tout en jouant de ses pieds pour le faire languir d'une façon douce et agréable.

Mais, elle cessa son petit jeu pour se reporter sur son repas, dégustant les saveurs des poissons crus et de riz, ainsi que du salé de la sauce soja. Alec secoua doucement la tête, et se regardant de temps à autre dans les yeux, ils mangèrent doucement leur repas, même si Lulla savait parfaitement que les papilles d'Alec ne devaient pas goûter autant les saveurs que les siennes. Elle en fut désolée pour son amoureux, mais ne renonça pas pour autant à manger son plat.

Bien que les arômes soient bien moindres de sensation qu'étant humaine, Lulla appréciait, et elle apprécia encore plus de manger en présence d'Alec. Finalement, ils échangèrent quelques paroles douces, propres à se faire plaisir, Lulla tacha de ne pas trop attiser Alec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla souriait heureuse, bien que son estomac plein lui donne plus envie de se peloter dans un canapé pour attendre que sa digestion la délivre de ce poids. Mais pour le moment, Alec et elle étaient dans la rue, après avoir terminé leur repas, ils étaient sortis et à présent, Alec la menait par un itinéraire détourné à l'hôtel, elle le suivait en riant :

_- Tu es certain de la direction à prendre ?_ Elle se demandait en effet si la deuxième rue à droite n'avait été la bonne et s'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'égarer, mais Alec resserra sa prise sur sa main gauche, il lui tira un doux regard et répondit à sa demande railleuse mais aussi tendre.

_- Certain...me fais-tu confiance enfin ! Ma belle princesse, nous allons rentrer...j'ai encore une surprise, du moins une idée..._ Il avait dut fait exprès de moduler sa voix de façon à la faire rougir car elle était fortement gênée par l'emploi de son surnom et les hypothèses traversant son esprit propos de l'idée d'Alec, soudainement elle repéra un raidissement d'Alec.

Quelque chose de pas normal devait se passer, car le pas d'Alec ralentit de quelques degrés, et Lulla suivit le mouvement. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers Alec, mais utilisa ses sens pour essayer de découvrir ce qui rendait anxieux Alec. Mais, n'y arrivant pas, elle allait tenter d'utiliser son pouvoir sur son amoureux afin d'en savoir plus, quand tout d'un coup celui-ci bougea. Doucement elle sentit qu'il rapprochait leurs deux corps, et elle sentit rapidement le souffle froid et doux d'Alec effleurer son oreille gauche, elle porta attention à ce qu'il lui disait :

_- Je ne cherche à rien te cacher...derrière nous, il y a une dizaine de personnes, ils nous suivent à environ cinq cent mètres en bas. L'homme qui t'a convoité du regard au restaurant je pense que c'est un mafieux, et apparemment l'attroupement en bas de cette rue est certainement pour t'enlever à moi..._ Lulla se crispa d'horreur mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas se retourner, Alec était confiant bien qu'un peu tendu alors elle se calma mais elle resta attentive car Alec rajoutait rieur cette fois, _...dit-moi, chérie. N'as-tu pas envie de tester ta vitesse de demi-vampire ? On va les semer..._

Le regard tellement content et rieur d'Alec se posa sur elle, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet il serait bien intéressant de suivre son plan. Les mafieux en bas de la route seraient certainement stupéfaits de voir qu'ils aient disparu. Alors, Lulla hocha la tête à Alec, celui-ci murmura le top départ :

_- Allez, un...deux...trois..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Lilly :** _Petite maison en pain d'épices xD, _

_Jane en mode sadique accomplie. Elle ferait presque peur =P._

_J'aurais pensé que c'était Démétri qui aurait rit et pas Félix vu son don =/._

_Ho *-* ! La petite soirée toute mignonne qui se prépare *0*. Trop chou Alec._

_Super chapitre, j'adore :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Hello à toi, je suis très contente de te voir ici, donc tout d'abord merci d'avoir fait un petit tour sur le chapitre précédent et pour la review. Tout d'abord, tu as dut lire ''La Seconde vie de Bree Tanner'' et donc l'histoire de la petite maison en ''pain d'épices'' est véridique...mais très ridicule on est d'accord là-dessus. Jane est tout le temps sadique, ce qui ferait plutôt peur c'est qu'elle ne le soit pas pendant un moment...la voir sourire doit être un drôle de spectacle quasi-impossible. Pour la soirée mignonnette, j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras, merci encore pour la review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Saluuut !_

_Super le chapitre, Jane toujours aussi menaçante. J'ADOOORREE ! Et les Volturi sont toujours aussi manipulateurs._

_A plus._

Coucou, je suis contente de voir que tu es encore là pour lire mon histoire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, donc un grand merci. D'abord, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent, quand à Jane, elle est TOUJOURS menaçante. Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment comme étant une douce jeune femme, même quand elle aura trouvé son chéri, elle ne sera pas du tout amoureuse au point d'être gentille, elle sera sadique et froide. Quand à ce qui concerne les Volturi, ils sont menaçants en permanence, tel est leur crédo...j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà pour ce qui est de ce chapitre j'espère que vous serez heureux d'avoir la suite, ce sera facile à deviner je pense. Vu comment je passe pour une perverse pour beaucoup de monde, je pense que vous allez donc deviner ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre.

Donc, prochain chapitre égal intimité entre nos deux tourtereaux, aussi retenez bien ce qu'Alec s'est dit à propos des humains qui voulaient attaquer Lulla. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je trouvais complètement hilarant le fait que des vampires ou demi-vampires puissent s'enfuir en courant devant des humains. Sinon, concernant le fait que Lulla puisse manger des aliments humains, c'est une interprétation de ce que qu'on lit dans Breaking Dawn. Mais je pense que Renesmée n'aimait simplement pas les aliments parce qu'elle était trop petite, pas forcément parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger des plats humains.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain à cause d'un devoir de Physique le vendredi après-midi, j'espère que vous comprenez. A ce propos, je suis contente d'hier, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien réussit mon devoir, et j'ai eut de bonnes notes.

Bien, donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	91. Attraction Pov Alec & Lulla

Bonjour à tous, je suis contente de poster ce chapitre, même si beaucoup d'entre vous pourrait penser que c'est un peu trop romantique...

Donc, tout d'abord, sachez que ce chapitre est en **double Pov**, encore **un lemon** je sais...mais bon ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que vous aimerez encore me lire après ce petit moment romantique entre les deux tourtereaux. Ensuite, après ce chapitre, il y aura un peu plus de mouvement, j'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez ce modeste chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous alors,

* * *

Chapitre 89 : Attraction (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

_- Allez, un...deux...trois..._

A peine ses mots furent-ils hors de sa bouche, qu'Alec attrapait la taille de Lulla pour parer un éventuel problème de talons hauts, et il entraina sa belle hybride qui riait comme une petite folle dans une couse rapide mais courte. L'hôtel n'était qu'à une rue sur la gauche, il faudrait qu'ils s'arrêtent à l'angle de celle-ci, mais comme il était tard, Alec ne craignait pas un éventuel importun.

A peine quelques secondes après leur course folle et leur arrêt brutal, Alec ouvrait la porte vitrée de l'entrée de l'hôtel à sa fiancée. Entrant, il jeta quand même un œil sur la ruelle d'où ils venaient, et ses sens lui dirent qu'ils avaient échappé à leurs ''agresseurs''. Alec était quand même furieux d'avoir dut battre en retraite pour empêcher ces idiots de faire du mal à la douce peau tout de même fragile de sa demi-vampire, mais il laissa cette histoire de côté pour se concentrer sur la petite hybride qu'il adorait.

Alec rejoignit sa belle Lulla dans l'ascenseur, celle-ci était en train de le retenir pour laisser le temps à son amoureux de la rejoindre. Une fois dans l'étroitesse de la petite cabine, Alec intercepta le regard de Lulla, et ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire face au ridicule de la situation.

Lulla était morte de rire, elle venait de vivre une drôle d'expérience car le vent qui avait fouetté son visage avait ravivé sa flamme de désir pour Alec. Elle savait que la décision de courir n'avait été prise que pour sa sécurité, car sinon Alec n'aurait pas hésité à aller massacrer ces mafieux. Lulla n'était pas stupide, elle devinait que cela aurait été sanglant, d'ailleurs après leur crise de rire dans l'ascenseur, il le lui dit :

_- Ma Lulla...tu sais, s'ils n'avaient été autant et surtout que tu n'avais pas été si proche...je crois que je n'aurais pas hésité à aller les massacrer joyeusement._ La voix grave d'Alec raviva le désir de Lulla, elle sentit ses jambes trembler et son sexe devenir humide, elle voulait Alec maintenant. Alors, elle s'approcha de son amoureux, et planta ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec pour aller susurrer au creux de l'oreille gauche de son amoureux.

_- Tu sais mon amour...j'aurais été certaine que tu aurais put les massacrer sans qu'un seul ait eut le temps de me faire quoique ce soit. Tu es tellement fort mon Alec..._ Elle modula ses mots de façon à se rendre sensuelle, et doucement Lulla défit les premiers boutons de son manteau noir à elle, laissant le haut de sa robe violette être entrevue par les yeux de son vampire.

Il déglutit bruyamment, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, puis Alec planta son regard qu'il savait noir d'encre dans les yeux verts mais dilatés de Lulla. Il avait bien rit après l'épisode de leur couse, mais Lulla avait tord sur un point, il tacha de lui expliquer en la collant contre un coin de l'ascenseur, doucement cela dit :

_- Certes j'aurais put les tuer si facilement que cela en aurait été terriblement marrant, mais tu étais là ma douce...ta sécurité passe avant mes envies de meurtres. Mais, maintenant, je vais devoir me trouver une occupation donnant la même adrénaline plutôt que d'aller tuer ces mécréants...as-tu une petite idée ?_ Doucement ses lèvres froides de vampire effleurèrent celles douces de Lulla, il eut alors enfin en tête l'idée qu'il voulait mettre en pratique avant que les mécréants mafieux l'interrompent avec leurs sales intentions. Alec se jura tout de même d'utiliser ses talents relatifs de chasseur vampirique pour aller tuer cette dizaine d'hommes, surtout le bedonnant chef mafieux qui avait osé poser un regard immonde sur la beauté de Sa Lullaby.

Alec embrassa les lèvres douces et malléables de Lulla, il approfondit le baiser et se faisant il posa un de ses mains sur la fesse droite de Lulla. Aussitôt, il sentit sa douce gémir entre leurs lèvres liées, alors sa main s'appliqua à doucement faire le tour de la fermeté de la fesse de sa fiancée.

_- Une idée ! Je crois que je peux en proposer une...bien intéressante..._ Murmura-t-elle en essayant à tout prix de ne pas gémir face aux gestes sensuels et sexuels de son amoureux, mais elle y réussit qu'à moitié car alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait, Alec lui répliqua.

_- Oh, je vois quelle idée dont tu parles...reste à savoir si tu pourras être assez gentille pour suivre mon idée à moi..._ Alec entraina le corps de la petite hybride vers la porte de la suite, sortant la carte magnétique et ouvrant leur chambre, il reprit les lèvres de Lulla, qui commençait à être très excitée, puis il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'amena à vitesse vampirique vers le lit de la suite, après avoir fermé la porte, il rajouta en la posant sur les draps, _...mon idée est que tu ne bouges pas et que je te fasse plaisir...alors laisse-toi faire, mon ange._

Lulla ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse, même extrêmement curieuse, elle avait très envie de savoir quelle était l'idée d'Alec. Car, la dominance qu'il lui demandait était presque déjà tacite entre eux, Lulla laissait souvent à Alec le soin de mener la danse, bien que certaines fois elle veuille la main, ce qu'Alec lui laissait volontiers. Elle fut donc d'autant plus curieuse de savoir ce qu'Alec allait faire en ayant demandé le dessus sur elle.

Après avoir exposé dans l'ensemble l'idée qu'il voulait expérimenter avec Lulla, Alec croisa le regard interrogatif de Lulla. Il se demanda si elle pouvait avoir deviné son idée, puis il décida que non. Toujours rattaché au corps de Lulla par les jambes de celle-ci, il allongea plus confortablement le corps de son amante, et doucement entreprit de goûter les lèvres de celle-ci.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes, malléables et désirables, Alec s'en délecta pendant un long instant, laissant sa passion remporter sur sa raison. De toute façon, sa douce était une demi-vampire, il y avait peu de chance qu'en l'embrassant, il ne lui fasse du mal, alors il approfondit le baiser. Sous lui, il sentit le cœur de Lulla battre un rythme plus soutenu, ce cœur qui appartenait un peu à Alec, il y posa sa main, sur la poitrine ferme de sa fiancée.

Doucement, il lova sa main droite autour de la fermeté de ces petites boules de chair douces et tièdes, il sentit un gémissement sortir de la bouche de Lulla. Mais ses lèvres de marbre étouffèrent le dit gémissement, Alec retira ses lèvres de celles de Lulla et les posa sur les paupières de celle-ci, alors seulement il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour mener à bien l'idée qui avait traversé son esprit de vampire alors qu'il pensait à sa douce.

Lulla se laissa transporter par les sensations enivrantes et douces que les mains d'Alec lui procuraient, en même temps que les lèvres de celui-ci. Elle sentit soudainement que le baiser était terminé, elle se demanda se qu'il se passait, mais ne put ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer de ce qui se passait, car les douces lèvres froides d'Alec se posèrent sur ses paupières. Ainsi aveugle, elle décupla ses sensations quand Alec entreprit de retrousser le bas de sa robe violette tout en murmurant des mots contre ses paupières :

_- Laisse-toi entièrement faire. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose avec toi..._ Doucement, les lèvres d'Alec quittèrent ses paupières, Lulla étouffa alors un léger sifflement de réprobation, elle aimait avoir la peau d'Alec contre la sienne, néanmoins Alec mit une main sur les yeux de Lulla enfermant ceux-ci dans la nuit noire, seulement percée par les sensations douces que les mains d'Alec et ses mouvements continuaient de lui procurer.

Les mouvements d'Alec sur le matelas indiquèrent à Lulla qu'il fouillait dans la table de nuit à gauche d'elle. Puis, très doucement, elle sentit les mains d'Alec quitter ses yeux, mais elle ne les ouvrit par pour autant, mais fut extrêmement surprise en sentant soudainement sur ses paupières la sensation d'un tissu posé, elle comprit alors la manœuvre d'Alec : il lui bandait les yeux.

Il attrapa le petit morceau de mouchoir vert pomme, celui-là même que Lulla lui avait offert pour son anniversaire d'il y a deux ans. Alec en avait été content, comme il avait été content quand Lulla lui avait également offert un autre cadeau non moindre pour son anniversaire de cette année, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé une âme-sœur aussi parfaite.

Lorsque Lulla avait coupé son châle vert pomme, les deux moitiés qu'elle avait récupéré étaient plus proches du petit foulard que du mouchoir. Mais Alec utilisait ce mini châle pour se repaitre de l'odeur délicieuse de Lulla, quand celle-ci était trop loin de lui, en mission par exemple. Cependant ce jour-là, Alec comptait utiliser ce châle pour mener Lulla aux étoiles sans qu'elle n'y voit rien, ainsi il espérait qu'elle encore plus de sensation.

Alors doucement, il fit une boucle autour du visage de Lulla, maintenant le mini foulard sur les paupières de sa douce, elle n'y verrait rien. Alors seulement, il se pencha effleura les lèvres de sa belle, qui s'était raidie puis détendue après la pose du foulard sur ses yeux. Doucement, Alec entreprit de délacer la robe violette de Lulla pour mettre à nu la peau de sa fiancée.

Il l'avait privé de sa vue, alors son toucher, son odorat et son ouïe s'en étaient retrouvés renforcés, pas le goût puisqu'elle ne mangeait pas. Elle sentit qu'il enlevait sa robe, et elle sut que ses dessous l'avaient troublé car il mit une légère seconde de plus avant de poser ses lèvres froides sur son ventre, déclenchant un délicieux ronronnement dans sa gorge. Mais, Lulla devait se retenir de ne pas attraper Alec avec ses mains pour le déshabiller et accélérer le mouvement, elle devinait qu'Alec n'apprécierait pas forcément, alors elle parla :

_- Si tu veux que mes mains soient sages, il faudra les tenir. Sinon, je ne vais pas résister..._ Son murmure fut étouffé par les doigts d'Alec se baladant sur la lisière de sa culotte noire d'encre, mais elle sentit parfaitement qu'Alec remontait vers sa bouche, qu'il prit entre ses lèvres pour lui apposer un baiser sulfureux.

_- D'accord, on va faire en sorte, que tu sois encore plus à ma merci..._ Murmurèrent les lèvres douces d'Alec, Lulla perdit alors la sensation de froid que le corps d'Alec lui apportait quand il était sur elle, aussitôt elle eut peur, de ne pas savoir où il était passé, mais alors qu'elle se redressait sur les draps, elle sentit Alec revenir vers elle, il n'avait mit que quelques secondes.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir quel effet sa réplique avait faite sur lui, mais Alec était heureux, heureux d'avoir une fiancée aussi parfaite. Lulla avait accepté le jeu qu'il lui proposait, et même elle souhaitait encore plus lui donner la dominance de leur future union. Alec lui répondit puis se souvint de l'autre morceau de soie vert pomme, la moitié de l'ancien châle de Lulla.

Alec se sépara alors à grands regrets du corps doux de sa fiancée, il savait où Lulla rangea son morceau à elle de soie vert pomme. Alors, il alla à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la valise de son amoureuse, et entreprit de chercher le dit morceau de soie. Ce soir-là la chance fut avec lui, car il trouva en deux temps trois mouvements le précieux monceau de soie. Alec revint rapidement vers Lulla, celle-ci était déjà en train de se redresser sur le lit, Alec se précipita vers elle et posa rapidement son index droit sur les lèvres tièdes de son amoureuse.

_- Je vais attacher tes mains..._ Murmura-t-il tout en mettant tout son amour par le biais du pouvoir de Lulla, il sut qu'elle venait de recevoir les sentiments qu'il lui donnait, car elle poussa un gémissement contre son doigt ce fut ce qui poussa Alec à agir.

Il était revenu et la mettant dans tout ces états par le biais de son pouvoir, Lulla ne résista même pas et gémit à qui mieux mieux. Alec dut être très content de ce fait, car une milliseconde suffit pour qu'il attache ses deux poignets ensemble, tout en ayant prit soin de bazarder son soutien-gorge juste avant. Ce faisant, Alec remonta ses deux poignets liés en haut avec l'interdiction évidente de les rabaisser pour quoi que ce soit, et commença à flatter sa bouche, ses seins et sa gorge d'une attention flatteuse.

Mais Lulla ne voyant rien, était complètement enivrée par toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait, elle était en train de brûler de désir. Les mains d'Alec connaissaient son corps par cœur à force de leurs ébats, mais il la touchait toujours avec cette vénération, comme s'il avait un fragile objet précieux entre ses doigts de glace, Lulla adorait cela.

Alors qu'elle commençait à être prête pour le final de leurs ébats d'aujourd'hui, Lulla sentit parfaitement et distinctement les mains d'Alec enlever sa culotte. Elle se retrouva nue devant les yeux de son amoureux, ce fut là qu'elle se souvint qu'Alec n'avait enlevé que sa propre veste de costume et pas le reste. Bravant l'interdit, Lulla crocheta la nuque d'Alec avec ses mains liés, et entreprit de caresser les cheveux d'Alec, il dut comprendre ce qu'elle demandait implicitement car Alec se détacha de quelques petits centimètres d'elle, et entreprit de se déshabiller.

Alec était content, extatique serait le mot exact, le corps doux de sa Lulla le mettait dans tout ces états, mais c'était surtout les gémissements de luxure pure qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Lulla qui le motivait. Quand sa douce attrapa sa nuque, bravant l'interdit de ne pas bouger avec ses poignets liés, Alec ne lui en voulut pas, car il comprit qu'il était temps qu'ils se rejoignent enfin.

Alors il se détacha à regret encore une fois du corps délicieux de sa douce hybride, et enleva en un temps record ses vêtements. Nu, il se recolla contre le corps tiède de sa douce fiancée, aussitôt il sentit le frissonnement qui s'empara du corps de Lulla, sa froideur venait de lui donner une sensation, et s'il en croyait le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lulla, elle appréciait.

Doucement, Alec entreprit de vérifier soigneusement que le sexe de sa future femme était près pour lui, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui causer une douleur ou un désagrément. Puis, doucement il se lova contre Lulla, et fixant les yeux de Lulla sous le bandeau, il commença par écarter doucement les cuisses de sa douce pour y lover son érection, qui était présente depuis un bon moment, Lulla envoya sa tête contre les oreillers, telle une déesse en extase. A aucun moment, il n'avait voulut remonter les mains attachées de Lulla, qu'elle les laisse où bon lui semblait, maintenant il était temps qu'ils fassent ce pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Une fois contre son amoureux nu, Lulla sentit parfaitement que l'érection de son amoureux devait être présente depuis un bon moment. Elle se flagella mentalement en se souvenant de la façon honteuse dont elle l'avait aguiché un peu plus tôt au restaurant. Puis, il s'allongea sur elle, passa une main froide sur son sexe à elle, ce qui lui arracha un soupir non déguisé de plaisir, puis elle fut attentive à ce qu'Alec faisait. En quelques secondes, ils furent enfin unit, Lulla ne cacha pas le lourd gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge, elle adorait cela et Alec avait été tellement prévenant avant cette pénétration, qu'elle n'en ressentit que du plaisir, décuplé par l'effet que s'être privée de la vue lui causait.

Les mouvements d'Alec commencèrent à se faire plus présents, Lulla commença à gémir comme une petite folle. Et bien sûr, au dessus d'elle, Alec n'était pas en reste, car lui aussi était dans leur danse et y prenait apparemment un grand plaisir.

Leurs gémissements emplirent la suite, mais aucun des deux amants ne s'embarrassaient de faire quoique ce soit pour étouffer quelque peu leurs cris de plaisir. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, et cela faisait un bon moment qu'Alec s'acharnait à faire monter leur plaisir mutuel.

D'ailleurs, peu de temps après, Alec sut que leurs orgasmes respectifs n'étaient pas loin, car il commençait à ressentir de doux spasmes dans son corps. Et, sous lui, Lulla était également en train de se tendre, Alec redoubla alors d'ardeur. Il avait hâte d'exploser, c'était son but en cette nuit, alors il accéléra d'autant plus, redoublant d'une ardeur folle et propre à satisfaire les envies féroces d'amour qu'il nourrissait pour la douce déesse entre ses mains.

Puis, ce fut là, au même moment et la même seconde, ils explosèrent dans leurs jouissances respectives et partirent dans les étoiles, ils hurlèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre.

Une fois que leur plaisir fut consumé, ils retombèrent doucement de leurs orgasmes, restant collés l'un à l'autre, tel deux moineaux, le ventre soudé, qui venaient de s'embraser. Alec était particulièrement content, et doucement, il enserra plus fortement le corps tiède de sa compagne.

De son côté, Lulla se demandait comment remercier Alec, car cet orgasme avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie. Car, les sensations apportées par le fait d'être privée de la vue lui avait fait prendre conscience de pleins de choses. Lulla avait été transportée, car elle avait ressentit distinctement chaque poussée d'Alec en elle, chaque caresse qu'il octroyait après chacun de ses gémissements, et aussi la douceur des lèvres d'Alec sur elle. Lulla se dépêcha d'enlever le bandeau sur ses yeux pour pouvoir fixer son regard sur les prunelles rouges et flamboyantes de son amoureux, elle prononça simplement :

_- C'était une bonne idée...merci, mon Alec..._ Dit-elle avec plénitude et douceur, Alec en fut heureux, elle avait apprécié l'expérience. Il tenta de se reculer légèrement pour les délier, mais Lulla l'en empêcha enjoignant par ses gestes à ce qu'il se pelote contre elle, ce qu'il fit, heureux d'avoir put rendre heureux sa belle Lullaby.

Doucement ils firent un long câlin, car sachant tout les deux que le jour qui se levait sur la ville de Seattle, promettait d'être sanglant vers la côte. Lulla se demandait si la décision de laisser attaquer Victoria et ses nouveau-nés était finalement si bonne que cela. De son côté, Alec, lui, se demandait si la sécurité de Lulla resterait optimale, il avait un peu d'appréhension malgré tout.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _WAOUUUUUUUUUUUH !_

_J'ai adoré !_

_Hihihhihi !_

_Trop mignonnnn !_

_A quand la suite ? J'adore !_

Hello à toi, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là, cela me fait bien plaisir donc tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'a plut autant, je suis ravie que tu trouves cela mignon et pas cucul en fait...j'avais crains d'avoir fait quelque chose de trop mou. Mais, en même temps, un peu d'amour dans ce monde ne fait pas de mal...non ? Enfin bref, je te remercie encore pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite que je viens de poster...à une prochaine fois ma chère.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré le passage dans le restaurant. Lulla attire même les mafieux, et bien ça va leur faire drôle, aux mafieux, de les voir disparaître d'un coup, lol._

_A plus._

Coucou, je suis satisfaite de voir que tu ne m'as toujours pas abandonné pour d'adonner à d'autres activités peut-être plus intéressantes. Donc merci à toi d'être toujours là pour aimer cette histoire, cela me fait vraiment plaisir...tu ne peux même pas savoir ^^. Enfin pour ce qui est des mafieux et de Lulla, j'avoue que c'est un caprice d'auteure qu'elle attire d'autres hommes. J'aimais l'idée qu'Alec fasse un peu de ménage et surtout soit jaloux...il est tellement plus séduisant quand il est jaloux...enfin c'est mon idée. Merci d'avoir aimé le précédent chapitre donc, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là, allez à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié mais je la trouve un peu molle l'histoire, là. Désolée, mais j'ai hâte de lire la suite et voir l'évolution et la suite de ton histoire._

Hello ma chère, je suis tout d'abord très contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour venir me faire un petit coucou de temps à autre. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas si surprise de voir que tu trouves ça assez mou ces temps-ci...j'en un peu désolée, mais pas tellement. Je trouve qu'un peu de mollassitude de temps à autre c'est pas mal...enfin bref, je suis contente de savoir que tu souhaites savoir la suite de mon histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre que je viens de poster, malgré qui soit là pour faire joli et surtout pour le romantisme...donc à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _Trop mignonne la soirée *0*._

_Y a toujours des humains pour faire les cons sérieux :K._

_Lulla est en manque :P._

_Pauvre Alec, il doit maudire la nourriture humaine x)._

_Cours, cours Alec. Enfin marche vite sera bon =P. Je les vois déjà rentrer après leur soirée avec Jane, Félix et Démétri qui les attendent avec impatience et qui veulent des détails de la soirée xD._

_Super chapitre comme d'habitude :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Coucou ma chère, je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que tu es là pour me faire un petit coucou et me montrer combien tu es gentille ^^. Donc d'abord, merci pour cette review, ensuite je suis ravie que tu comprennes que les humains sont souvent, même trop souvent, stupides. Tu as un peu raison, Alec déteste la nourriture humaine ce qui est logique, mais tu remarqueras combien il est assez gentil pour manger avec Lulla ^^. Pour ce qui est de la fin de la soirée, tu as un peu beaucoup tord, comme tu as dut le remarquer quand tu as lut le chapitre que je viens de poster...j'espère que l'aura apprécié. Donc j'espère que aimeras la suite de mon histoire, merci encore pour cette review et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Bon, je sais que j'adore les lemons, que je suis une obsédée et tout un tas d'autres qualificatifs pas vraiment terrible. Mais je suis comme je suis, j'aime les petits moments romantiques et ce chapitre en fait partit, cependant j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé.

Le prochain chapitre bougea un peu plus, vu qu'on va enfin passer à ce qu'il se passe dans _Hésitation_, et vive les Cullen ! Donc vous allez revoir tous les Cullen, pour ceux qui les adorent ça va être marrant, ou pas...cela dépend si vous aimez les personnalités des Cullen. Je veux dire la façon dont j'ai interprété leurs personnalités, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil que celles que Stephenie Meyer leur avait donné. Mais bon, j'ai bien aimé les changer un peu, enfin j'espère que vous aimerez lire le prochain chapitre ainsi que le suivant.

Le prochain post sera pour le samedi prochain, en raison d'un contrôle de Chimie...si vous voulez tout savoir on a eut deux semaines d'intervalle entre les deux contrôles de Chimie. Etrange et chiant, parce que ça ne fait pas beaucoup dans le changement en fait...enfin bref, je ne pourrais vous donner le chapitre prochain que samedi prochain.

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé le chapitre, que je viens de poster, et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	92. Péroraison Pov Lulla

Hello à tout le monde, je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui, certes mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un petit peu.

Dans ce chapitre vous verrez les Cullen et Bree, en gros ce qu'il se passe après la bataille entre les Cullen et l'armée des nouveau-nés. J'espère que cela va vous plaire de lire cette version d'_Hésitation_, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de changement, il y aura juste la présence de Lulla en plus...j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 90 : Péroraison

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Les arbres les entouraient, et eux, couraient parmi ces dit arbres, Lulla trouvait que le paysage était vraiment vert. Pour autant, elle ne parvint pas vraiment à le trouver repoussant ou appréhendant, elle ressentait simplement les souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux, ces souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Alec.

Car, il ne fallait pas oublier que la forêt de Forks était celle qui avait vu l'amour naissant entre Alec et Lulla. Voilà pourquoi cette dernière se sentait presque coupable de devoir faire une justice sanglante entre ses arbres. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien, mais simplement elle envoya un message mental à son fiancé, Alec qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle :

_**°° Tu te souviens de cette forêt ? C'est celle où tu m'as dit que j'étais certainement ton âme-sœur, ta compagne...moi je m'en souviens...j'aime ces arbres. Il est dommage de les détruire pour la faute d'un seul être... °°**_

Le seul être dont Lulla parlait, était Edward, car pour elle, ce vampire n'aurait pas dut rester près de l'humaine dont il était amoureux. Car son égoïsme a amené les Volturi entre ces arbres, et ils étaient près à tuer, Lulla fut désolée pour la forêt, pour elle ce morceau de terre, avec ces arbres et ses animaux, restera à jamais ancré dans sa mémoire. Après tout, peut-être y aura-t-il une fin heureuse pour cette histoire ?

Car, à moins que Cullen n'ait transformé Bella Swan, Lulla doutait que Jane laisse passer la chance d'avoir les Cullen à sa merci. Bien que la vampire apprécie Carlisle et ses enfants, elle avait tout de même une dent contre tout les ''végétariens''. Lulla comprenait le point de vue de Jane, mais elle ne l'approuvait pas. Soudain, Lulla perçut une pensée provenant d'Alec, elle la réceptionna avec tendresse et s'appliqua à entendre la douce voix de son amoureux dans sa tête :

_**¤¤ Je sais, mais nous ne devons cela qu'à l'égoïsme d'un vampire, il aurait dut transformer son humaine. Comme je voulais le faire avec toi, s'il y a quelqu'un de responsable c'est bien lui, s'il l'avait transformé, nous ne serions jamais intervenus. Tiens-toi prête mon ange, nous arrivons. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Alors, seulement Lulla se calma, entendre la voix de son fiancé l'avait revigoré, elle se sentait d'attaque et son pas s'accéléra. Doucement, le petit groupe de cinq avançait vers l'endroit où les différentes odeurs des nouveau-nés de Victoria et celles des Cullen les menaient.

Ils étaient partit le matin même, rapidement et furtivement, les Volturi avaient quitté Seattle pour aller exécuter leur mission. Alec et Lulla avaient dut se lever de leur lit, au grand regret d'eux deux, qui ne souhaitaient pas vraiment y aller. Mais, la menace sous-entendue de Jane les avait fait bouger, celle-ci avait menacé de leur envoyer Félix et ses blagues pourries, allez savoir pourquoi Alec était moyennement content de cette idée, car lui et Lulla étaient toujours en petites tenues, alors ils avaient bougés.

Et maintenant, ils approchaient de ce qui semblait être un lieu de bataille, dans l'air flottait une odeur que Lulla reconnut. Elle ne l'avait pas sentit si souvent que cela, mais rien que penser à cela l'amena à saisir le manteau d'Alec entre deux doigts, elle avait tellement peur d'un jour sentir cette odeur mélangée à celle, divine, de son amoureux.

Pourtant, elle se contint, il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle fit grâce à un sentiment de douceur et de tendresse qui effleura son esprit. Ces sensations provenaient en partie d'Alec, et une partie moindre de Jane, Lulla était habituée à présent de ''discuter'' ainsi avec les jumeaux, elle ne fut par surprise par l'identité de la première personne, en revanche elle fut ravie que Jane soit aussi gentille.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit, qu'ils arrivèrent dans une trouée parmi les arbres, une large trouée même. En un instant, le temps que leurs pas les mènent vers les odeurs au milieu du champ d'herbe jaunissantes, d'immenses volutes de fumée mauves leur faisaient face.

Dés cet instant, ils eurent un doute normal sur la probable réussite des nouveau-nés, tous penchaient plus vers la défaite de ceux-ci. Pourtant, ils avancèrent dans un silence religieux, sachant par avance que les Cullen devaient les attendre sagement derrière le rideau épais de la fumée âcre, car Lulla pouvait même deviner les silhouettes des vampires ''végétariens''.

A cet instant, les Volturi surent qu'ils ne pourraient pas mener à bien le projet d'Aro, les Cullen avaient tout de même mit à sac l'armée de la rouquine. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient plus ou moins forts, d'un léger grognement de défaite de la part de Jane, assura aux autres que la mission serait de parlementer et de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Non pas d'attaquer les Cullen, après tout ils n'étaient pas suicidaires, Lulla grinça des dents car elle sut que sa vengeance contre Edward ne se ferait pas aujourd'hui.

Les Volturi ne firent pas le tour des volutes paresseuses de fumée, ils passèrent au travers, gardant leur formation. Lulla prit une légère respiration avant de passer la fumée, elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette odeur trop pénétrante et trop macabre, pourtant elle était assez près des autres pour voir des sourires vagues sur leurs visages, comme si l'odeur de mort leur apportait quelque réconfort, ils furent bientôt au centre de la fumée.

Avançant à allure réduite, bientôt l'écran de fumée céda la place à la scène derrière elle, montrant les Cullen sur les dents. Une petite silhouette et une odeur de vampire étaient présentes près du feu fumant, Lulla n'y accorda pas plus grande importance. Bien sûr, les Cullen étaient accompagnés de la petite humaine, celle-ci semblait plutôt crispée par leur arrivée, Jane renifla dédaigneusement en voyant sa présence d'humaine, mais en même temps Lulla devinait que la nature non changée de l'humaine l'encourageait à poursuivre leur avancée vers les Cullen, à ce moment-là Edward Cullen prit la parole :

_- Bienvenue, Jane._ Lâcha Edward en guise de salut, courtois mais extrêmement glacial, Lulla sut de suite qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de les voir. Les Volturi se détachèrent alors nettement du mur de fumée, révélant leurs nombres et leurs silhouettes taillées dans du noir et du gris, Lulla était entre Alec et Jane, c'était donc elle qui était au milieu, Alec en avait fait la demande à Jane, qui avait accepté, mais avait spécifié à Lulla de rester légèrement en retrait.

Les Cullen étaient à l'affut et quelques marques par-ci par-là indiquaient qu'ils avaient certainement dut se battre contre les nouveau-nés. Ce qui était étonnant en revanche c'était le fait qu'ils soient tous en vie, même l'humaine, qu'Edward serrait contre lui.

Alors que la voix froide d'Edward résonnait encore dans l'espace de la clairière, Jane et les autres enlevèrent leurs capuches. Ils révélèrent ainsi plus nettement leur identité, Lulla fut la dernière à enlever sa capuche, libérant un flot de cheveux bruns presque roux autour d'elle, elle n'aimait pas cela car la fumée odorante et âcre allait forcément imprégner sa chevelure. Tournant ces yeux verts en direction des Cullen, elle mesura la surprise dans leurs yeux, visiblement ils étaient surpris par sa présence, pourtant Edward avait dut leur rapporter qu'elle avait été là en Italie, il y a quelques mois, tout comme Alice devait l'avoir fait également.

Seule Alice eut un petit sourire léger en la voyant, mais ce sourire disparut alors que Jane se mettait à parler d'une voix froide mais avec une pointe de respect :

_- Impressionnant...je n'ai jamais vu de clan survivre à une attaque de cette ampleur._ La petite blonde avait simplement bougé les lèvres, pourtant Lulla vit rapidement un frisson grandissant de peur se propager dans les rangs, après l'avoir vu Lulla ne put s'empêcher de se rassurer intérieurement la peur de Jane leur accordait un avantage, car les Volturi étaient quand même en minorité numérique face aux Cullen.

_- On a eut de la chance._ Commença par dire Carlisle, il semblait à Lulla que le patriarche des Cullen était fortement déconcerté par sa présence à elle, mais il se reprit et se concentra sur Jane, Lulla trouva que c'était une sage décision, après tout c'était la plus dangereuse du groupe, toujours est-il que Carlisle semblait être en mode protection maximale.

_- J'en doute fort._ Répliqua Jane de ses lèvres pulpeuses, Lulla put constater qu'elle était surprise et intéressé par la manière dont les Cullen avaient put prendre l'avantage sur autant de nouveau-nés, car ce n'était pas chose facile.

Alors que Jane finissait sa phrase, Lulla sentit un léger mouvement en provenance d'Alec, elle sut aussitôt qu'il allait prendre la parole. Comme à chaque fois, Lulla fit de son mieux pour savourer la douceur de la voix d'Alec, même si en cet instant c'était plus froid qu'autre chose son ton :

_- Il semble qu'on ait manqué un combat divertissant._ A peine ses mots furent-ils hors de la bouche de l'amoureux de Lulla, que déjà Jane prenait la relève et ajoutait quelques mots en accord avec son frère jumeau.

_- Oui...nous avons rarement l'impression d'être inutiles._ Il aurait fallut un chamois aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que Jane était vexée, et seuls les Volturi savaient que c'était de ne pas avoir put voir la tête des Cullen au bout d'une pique. Ceux-ci devaient imaginer que la conscience professionnelle de Jane parlait, et qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir put elle-même démembrer tout un tas de petits nouveau- nés, vu qu'elle aimait tellement le sadisme et l'horreur.

Lulla jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers Edward, car celui-ci ne manquerait certainement pas ses réflexions intérieures. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le vampire ''végétarien'' était apparemment obsédé par l'esprit de Jane, car c'était elle qu'il regardait avec insistance, en rapprochant le corps de son humaine contre lui en une vaine protection contre les Volturi.

D'ailleurs, d'un ton condescendant, il répliqua quelques mots envers les Volturi, la voix était vraiment dédaigneuse et Lulla se demanda si Jane n'allait pas employer son don sur cet idiot, mais apparemment elle réussit à se contenir :

_- En arrivant une demi-heure plus tôt, vous auriez fait merveille._ Lulla haussa tout de même un sourcil face au ton d'Edward, mais elle reprit bientôt un masque de froideur. Lulla ne pouvait souhaiter que la peur des Cullen face à eux, et cela commençait par de la froideur envers eux, même si Lulla préférait employer cette froideur envers Edward, puisque c'était lui qui avait fait le plus de tord à Lulla, elle le détestait, mais pour autant la présence de l'humaine lui apportait encore un peu de respect envers cette créature fragile.

_- Quel dommage..._ Répliqua Jane de sa voix la plus froide mais également avec une mimique dans le ton qui suggérait qu'elle jouait la comédie, Lulla se dit que la technique de Jane était vraiment parfaite, car les Cullen eurent encore un léger frisson, puis la voix froide et dure de Jane reprit sur un ton plus curieux, ..._ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vous en ayez oublié une._

Alors, Lulla aperçut la présence discrète d'une petite silhouette près du feu, où les Cullen avaient manifestement brûlé les nouveau-nés. De petite taille et en plus accroupie au sol, sa présence passait presque inaperçue, Lulla ne s'y était pas attendue, mais la surprise qui la secoua un millième de seconde passa inaperçue car ne touchant que ses yeux.

La silhouette était celle d'une fille un tout petit peu plus âgée que Lulla, mais largement plus sauvage qu'elle. Car les yeux carmins, qu'elle abordait, ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur son régime alimentaire, et vu la conjoncture actuelle il semblait logique que ce fut une nouvelle-née. Lulla la détailla un peu plus longtemps, assez stupéfaite et curieuse de contempler celle qu'elle aurait dut être si Léontel ne l'avait pas capturé. La conclusion que la petite hybride en tira, fut qu'elle préférait sa nature d'hybride, car elle semblait bien moins torturée par ses instincts que la petite silhouette au pied de la montagne de cadavres enfumée.

Alors que Lulla se rendait compte que la nouvelle-née près du feu possédait des cheveux pas trop mal et un air apeuré, les Cullen tournaient leurs regards vers la fille. Puis, Carlisle se retourna vers Jane, et prit la parole de sa voix calme, Lulla loua sa sérénité en cet instant :

_- On lui a offert l'asile, parce qu'elle a accepté de se rendre._ Bien que la voix soit calme, Lulla dénota une légère appréhension face à la future réaction de Jane et des Volturi, déjà Lulla étant derrière surprenait un regard incrédule échangé entre Félix et Demetri.

_- Vous n'aviez pas à le faire._ Trancha Jane de sa voix la plus protocolaire, elle était visiblement outrée par cette histoire d'asile, et pour elle la seule sentence, pour les nouveau-nés qui étaient un peu trop actifs, était la mort pure et simple.

Pour sa part, Lulla n'était pas certaine que ce soit une solution profitable pour la réputation des Volturi. Au contraire, leur clan passerait pour vraiment sadique et méchant, et instaurer un climat de terreur n'est pas franchement propice à la discussion. L'âme de politicienne et diplomatique de Lulla se réveillait, elle était persuadée que tuer la nouvelle-née près du feu n'était pas forcément la seule issue possible à leur présence de Volturi près de Forks.

Pourtant, Lulla ne dit rien sur l'instant, ne cherchant pas à accaparer Jane de trop de demandes, après tout la petite vampire faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais également, parce que pour l'instant la discussion et la future décision de Jane ne la concernait pas personnellement, Lulla pensait donc qu'elle n'avait pas à y prendre part. La conversation entre Jane et les Cullen continuait toujours, simplement Lulla pensait un peu trop, elle parvint cependant à saisir ce qui se disait :

_- La décision t'appartient, Jane. Dans la mesure où elle était prête à renoncer à nous attaquer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la détruire. Personne ne l'a éduqué._ Exposa Carlisle de sa voix la plus calme qu'il devait avoir à disposition, Lulla loua une fois encore le courage et la détermination avec lesquels Carlisle exposait son point de vue. Ce vampire avait vraiment quelque chose de plus que les autres, Lulla l'avait toujours sentit mais maintenant c'était encore plus flagrant.

_- Voilà qui est hors de propos._ Compléta Jane, il semblait à Lulla qu'elle était agacée par la réplique de Carlisle, Lulla poussa un léger soupir face à toute cette discussion et croisa doucement les bras, attirant le regard d'Edward sur elle.

Face à l'examen oculaire d'Edward, Lulla se raidit, elle n'aimait pas du tout les manières de ce vampire, et bien qu'il doive savoir son mécontentement il continuait à l'observer. Mais, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour elle, il y avait Alec près de Lulla, celui-ci fusilla du regard Edward et dut faire quelque chose qui attira un regard furieux de la part du Cullen.

Alors qu'Edward délaissait Lulla du regard pour fusiller violemment l'amoureux de celle-ci, Carlisle répondit simplement à Jane, espérant surement la calmer avec ses mots simples et sans animosités :

_- A ta guise._ Sous les yeux surpris de Lulla, la petite blonde parut un léger instant décontenancée par la réponse formelle mais se reprit de suite et enchaina la suite de l'entretien.

_- Aro espérait que nous irions assez à l'Ouest pour te rencontrer, Carlisle. Il te salue._ Un sourire commercial et sans aucune chaleur se dessina sur les lèvres charmantes de Jane. Lulla connaissait ce sourire, il signifiait que Jane était en mission et ne laissait rien la distraire.

A partir de cet instant, Lulla décrocha légèrement de la discussion, cela ne l'intéressait que moyennement de savoir le nombre de nouveau-nés. Pourtant, une grosse partie de son cerveau était occupé par le suivit relatif de la dite discussion, mais Lulla porta de nouveau son regard sur la nouvelle-née. A ces yeux de demi-vampire, cette jeune fille avait quelque chose d'intéressant, et d'intrigant, car elle ne semblait pas attirer par son odeur d'hybride.

Puis, Lulla comprit que c'était la fumée du bûcher tout proche, qui devait saboter les sens de la nouvelle-née, ainsi que l'odeur de la copine d'Edward. A ce moment-là, la discussion porta sur le fait qu'Edward donnait le prénom de la créatrice même s'ils le connaissaient déjà par Jane, juste avant les Volturi avaient apprit le nombre de nouveau-nés que les Cullen étaient sensés avoir tué. Sensés, car Lulla ne les avait pas vu à l'œuvre et peinait à croire en la version des Cullen, mais l'information montra aux Volturi que la mission d'Aro ne pourrait être accomplie dans son entièreté.

Alors, après avoir apprit de la bouche d'Edward qu'il avait tué la rouquine, Jane se retourna en sifflant légèrement plus qu'elle ne parla durement à la petite silhouette de la nouvelle-née, toujours accroupie près du bûcher :

_- Toi ! Ton nom ?_

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, Alec dominant, pas mal du tout._

_Hâte de lire le chapitre avec les Cullen._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis sacrément contente de savoir que tu es toujours avec moi, donc encore et toujours merci de venir me faire un petit coucou à chaque fois. Sinon, je suis heureuse et satisfaite de savoir qu'un Alec dominant plait à tout le monde, ou en tout cas à toi...j'espère en tout cas que le chapitre sur les Cullen, le début de ce qu'il se passe, va te plaire ^^...allez, à une prochaine fois, et merci encore d'être là tout simplement.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Coucou miss, alors voilà, je me retiens pour ne pas t'asperger de mots tels que : j'adore, à quand la suite ?, c'était superbe et tout et tout. Au lieu de ça, je vais essayer d'argumenter, bien qu'assez étrange au début, l'idée d'Alec s'est retrouvée tout à fait normale au fil du chapitre. J'ai adoré comment tu as put transformer une idée tordue, en une géniale idée ! Et puis ce cher couple, quelle belle communication ! C'est tellement beau, que même si j'étais aveugle et qu'on me l'eut conté, je n'aurais jamais pu passer à côté de tant d'émotions ! En somme, j'ai plus qu'adoré ! Il me tarde d'avoir avec impatience la suite ! Bisous. _

_Mandy !_

_Ps : Sais-tu quand est-ce que sera la prochaine suite aux Volturi en 1ere année de Médecine ?_

_Bisous __._

Coucou à toi aussi la miss, je suis heureuse de voir que tu viens toujours me lire, c'est rassurant et très gentil pour moi, donc merci. En ce qui concerne le fait que tu puisses m'asperger de compliments, je crois qu'aucun auteur logique se permettrait de dire non...cependant, je craindrais de prendre la grosse tête ^^. Sinon tu as bien argumenté, je te remercie, merci d'avoir apprécié l'idée d'Alec...et je suis un peu perverse avec mes idées tordues...et j'en encore en rab. C'est vrai qu'entre Alec et Lulla, il y a une bonne communication...mais en même temps j'imagine souvent que c'est une particularité des âme-sœurs. Et, sinon il y a également le superbe compliment que tu me fais...j'en suis très honorée, j'espère que apprécieras la suite en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de la suite aux Volturi en 1ère année de Médecine, c'est à moi de la vérifier et de la rédiger encore un peu...et je commence à avoir un peu plus de temps pour cela. Alors, je te remercie encore une fois pour ta gentille review, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite...donc à une prochaine fois ma chère.

**° Lilly :** _Ho, les coquins ^^._

_Hé ben, il en a des idées Alec =P !_

_Ils sont vraiment, vraiment trop mignons tous les deux *-*._

_Super chapitre, comme toujours :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Salut à toi, je suis très contente de voir que tu as apprécié la lecture du chapitre coquin entre Alec et Lulla, c'était très gentil. C'est vrai qu'il en a des idées tordues et perverses le petit Alec, mais j'aime l'imaginer ainsi, pervers sur les bords et tout. Ravie de savoir que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci...à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Belladu57 :** _Génial, ^_^ ! _

Bonjour à toi, ou bonsoir sait-on jamais, je suis contente d'avoir un petit coucou de ta part, c'était très gentil, donc un grand merci à toi. Contente de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent, donc j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre, à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié les retrouvailles ''chaleureuses'' entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Bree, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de la laisser se faire tuer au final...sachez qu'au départ, elle était sensée rester en vie...mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis.

En effet, j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu avant de mettre Lulla en situation de défense par rapport à un condamné des Volturi. Mais, sachez que cela va arriver à un moment donné ou à un autre, pour moi, Lulla est une gentille, quand il n'y a pas de véritable raison nécessitant une mort, elle a du mal à l'accepter. Et, elle considère bien évidemment que survivre en buvant du sang humain fait partit d'une raison suffisante...remarquez qu'elle n'est pas trop sadique dans son genre. Des fois, j'en suis à me demander pourquoi je l'ai faite si gentille en contraste avec les jumeaux sadiques, puis je me souviens que c'est plus intéressant ainsi, tout en paradoxe.

Bref, le prochain chapitre portera sur la suite de la rencontre entre les Cullen et les Volturi, avec au programme la mort de Bree, les menaces de Jane et quelques autres petites choses. Aussi, sachez que vous aurez un résumé des deux chapitres portants sur cette rencontre ''enchanteresque'' d'un Pov Alec, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi qui vient, en raison d'un contrôle de Maths, d'ailleurs mes vacances approchent... Je vais pouvoir enfin me concentrer sur l'écriture de mes autres fics, en ce moment je me force juste à faire la suite de celle-ci...un peu tous les jours ^^.

Allez, à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié et que vous le ferez savoir, merci à tous de me lire aussi gentiment.

Anga

Ps : Je me suis achetée **le D.V.D. de **_**Breaking Dawn Partie 1**_, de quoi passer une bonne soirée et également de me languir gentiment de la suite... Sinon, en ce moment, je regarde tous les jours la suite de **Grey's Anatomy**...et maintenant ça me donne envie d'écrire. Oui, comme vous pourrez le remarquer, j'ai mes périodes, un coup c'est telle série, un autre coup c'est un livre...et ensuite je rêve comme une dingue sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer de marrant...et accessoirement j'écris des fics... ^^.


	93. Immunisation Pov Lulla

Coucou à vous tous mes chers petits lecteurs, j'espère que vous savez que j'apprécie vraiment le fait que vous me lisiez...et je sais que je poste tard ^^.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez la suite de ce qu'il se passe dans_ Hésitation_, au programme vous aurez de la torture et de la diplomatie. Egalement, comme toujours les sentiments de Lulla sur ce qu'il se passe...j'espère d'ailleurs que c'est assez complexe pour paraître probable. Des fois, je me demande si c'est bien la façon dont je mets en scène Lulla...quand à ce qui est de la fin du chapitre, vous verrez bien, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 91 : Immunisation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Toi ! Ton nom ?_

Lulla sut tout de suite quelle serait la direction de la discussion, Jane ne posait jamais un ordre ou une question sans obtenir de réponse. Et, si par malheur ou stupidité, elle n'en obtenait pas, et bien Jane allait simplement chercher les réponses directement.

Et, avec Jane, le directement était simplement l'utilisation de son pouvoir dévastateur sur la personne qu'elle interrogeait. Bien que Lulla l'ai vu et entendu pleins de fois, elle était tout de même touchée par les cris déchirants des victimes du pouvoir de Jane. Celle-ci le savait, mais était bien obligée de l'utiliser pour les missions et Lulla savait que la Volturi aimait employer son pouvoir, et la petite hybride s'y pouvait rien.

C'est pour cela, que Lulla ne dit rien et ne tressaillit même pas quand le pouvoir de Jane plaqua la petite nouvelle-née au sol.

Le hurlement de souffrance pure qui en suivit ne manqua pourtant pas de glacer le peu de sang qui circulait dans l'organisme semi-gelé de Lulla. Mais, faisant fit de ce qu'elle entendait, Lulla resta de marbre, d'ailleurs son contrôle sur elle-même semblait attrister les quelques Cullen qui tournèrent la tête vers elle. Lulla se demanda si c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle soit réactive et demande à Jane d'arrêter la torture, car ils devaient penser qu'elle avait ce pouvoir sur Jane.

Rien n'était plus faux, dés le début de sa relation avec Jane, Lulla et elle ne possédaient pas de pouvoir sur l'une l'autre. Le maitre mot était d'être indépendantes l'une de l'autre, même si Lulla serait toujours dépendante des jumeaux, après tout elle n'était que demi-vampire.

Lulla était liée aux jumeaux et elle le savait fort bien, l'amour la liait personnellement à Alec et l'amitié ainsi que la reconnaissance à Jane. Alors, Lulla fit de son mieux pour paraitre la plus Volturi possible tandis que le corps de la petite nouvelle-née était en train de se contorsionner sur l'herbe verte et mouillée de la prairie.

Les râles de souffrance de cet être déconcentraient quand même Lulla, alors son regard erra le long du rang des Cullen en face d'elle. Même si en tout premier plan, elle avait un pan du corps d'Alec qui faisait presque écran entre elle et les Cullen, à la droite de celui-ci Demetri souriait.

Les Cullen avaient presque tous baissés la tête, comme s'ils étaient devant leur mère et qu'ils craignaient une réprimande sévère. Cela dit avec Jane aux commandes, si punition il y avait, elle risquait d'être en effet bien sévère et certainement pas douce comme une caresse.

Soudain, au détour d'un embrassement du regard, Lulla croisa celui de Bella Swan.

Pour la seconde fois, Lulla plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux, marron chocolat en couleur dominante, d'Isabella. Aussitôt, Lulla se souvint de son semi-échec face au don de bouclier de cette étrange humaine, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'instinct de survie, vu la façon dont elle se terrait dans les bras d'Edward Cullen.

Cela dit, Lulla se sentait un peu mal placée pour faire une quelconque remarque sur l'absence d'instinct de survie de cette humaine. Car, Lulla également se terrait à un moment donné dans les bras d'un vampire, certes son âme-sœur mais tout de même Alec était un vampire sanguinaire pas franchement réputé pour sa bonté d'âme envers les humains. Donc, la seule réflexion que Lulla pouvait se faire était que l'humaine aurait put rester chez elle plutôt que de venir ici, c'était bien trop dangereux.

Le visage de Bella était en proie à l'émotion d'horreur que suscitait l'utilisation du pouvoir de Jane, Lulla haussa un sourcil. Tout de même, se mettre à pleurer, c'était vraiment...humain, ce fut ce que Lulla en déduisit, et elle sut alors qu'elle était belle et bien une demi-vampire. Car bien qu'ayant des difficultés à voir cette torture, Lulla la tolérait mais en cachant soigneusement ses véritables sentiments, pour Alec.

_- Inutile de faire cela...elle vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir..._ Demanda Esmée d'une voix angoissée, Lulla devina alors que la femme de Carlisle était vraiment trop gentille avec tout ceux qui passaient près d'elle, cette femme avait un lourd instinct maternel.

_- Je sais, j'en ai parfaitement conscience._ Lança Jane en affichant cette fois-ci un sourire inquiétant sur ses lèvres, Lulla devina que la manœuvre était de montrer son inhumanité et de faire peur aux Cullen, d'un regard Jane accentua légèrement son pouvoir sur la petite nouvelle-née, celle-ci hurla d'une voix aigüe au possible, puis Jane redemanda, inflexible, _...ton nom ?_

Haletante, comme une marathonienne après un effort particulièrement vigoureux, la fille se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes. Prit une inspiration particulièrement forte, Lulla eut un léger frémissement craignant que la vampire ne repère son odeur de semi-vampire. Mais apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas, car la nouvelle-née se contenta de cracher rapidement :

_- Bree._

Lulla trouva ce prénom singulier mais approprié pour cette fille et son physique, d'ailleurs la petite fiancée d'Alec commençait à trouver que la méthode de Jane était un peu trop agressive. Car, Jane voulait certainement évacuer sa colère, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas malmener les Cullen, Jane se rabattait sur la fille, Bree. Lulla eut pitié pour elle, car vraiment le don de Jane était horrible, même si la jumelle de son amoureux ne l'avait jamais utilisé sur elle, Lulla devinait la sensation.

La torture de Bree reprit une nouvelle fois, avec des cris encore plus aigus et monstrueusement durs à supporter pour Lulla. Néanmoins, elle parvint à se calmer en fixant Alec près d'elle, même si elle ne voyait pas le profil de son amoureux, elle se contenta de contempler la nuque divine d'Alec.

_- Pourquoi t'acharner ?_ Demanda Edward, en marmottant plus qu'en parlant, Lulla haussa un sourcil mais elle comprit alors que le but de Jane n'était pas de simplement torturer la nouvelle-née, mais également de faire craquer les Cullen, le rouquin rajouta nerveusement, _...elle te dira vraiment tout ce que tu veux savoir à présent..._

Le ton était tellement amer que Lulla fut heureuse d'avoir put au moins prendre sa revanche de cette façon détournée. Car, elle était parfaitement consciente que le don de Jane avait dut également torturer Edward par le biais du don de celui-ci.

_- J'en ai toujours bien conscience..._ Lança Jane avec une voix presque riante, Lulla la trouva grimaçante et se contenta pour sa part de serrer légèrement les dents. Après tout, Lulla avait beau être l'âme-sœur d'Alec, elle ne pourrait changer totalement son amoureux, alors elle tolérait le sadisme d'Alec ainsi que celui de sa sœur, celle-ci reprit alors, _...Bree, cette histoire est-elle vraie ? Etiez-vous vraiment vingt ?_

Toute la prairie se tourna vers la petite Bree qui haletait de la souffrance passée de Jane, elle reprit ses esprits assez rapidement. Lulla se souvint alors qu'Alec lui avait appris que les nouveau-nés étaient assez faciles à éduquer s'il on avait la méthode, soit d'utiliser la souffrance contre eux, le bâton marche mieux que la carotte avec les nouveau-nés. Bree se redressa quelque peu sur la terre mouillée, et siffla rapidement, craignant certainement le courroux de Jane :

_- Dix-neuf ou vingt, peut-être plus, aucune idée..._ Lâcha-t-elle, aussitôt Lulla devina que la rouquine n'avait pas vendu la mèche sur la visite surprise des Volturi, la petite hybride devina aussi que cela arrangeait Jane, Bree rajouta, _...Sara et un type, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, se sont battus en chemin..._

_- Cette Victoria t'a-t-elle créée ?_ Continua Jane imperturbable, Lulla trouva que l'explication sur les nouveau-nés tenaient la route, Alec lui avait bien expliqué combien les nouveau-nés sont prompts à suivre leurs plus bas instincts.

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est Victoria qui l'a créé...vous la connaissiez peut-être..._ Dit Edward, empêchant Bree de répondre elle-même, il semblait à Lulla que le rouquin essayait de protéger la nouvelle-née, ceci dit avec Jane aux commandes, il semblait que l'issue de la discussion ne soit pas très heureuse.

La prise de parole d'Edward entraina celle de Carlisle, visiblement peu content de la réplique de son fils adoptif face à Jane :

_- Edward, si les Volturi avaient eut connaissance de Victoria, ils l'auraient neutralisé..._ Puis après s'être assuré qu'Edward arrêterait avec ses insinuations, il se tourna vers Jane et ajouta doucement mais fermement, _...n'est-ce pas Jane ?_

_- Cela va sans dire._ La réponse de Jane avait été attendue par tout les Cullen, ils étaient apparemment attentifs à la parole de la jumelle d'Alec.

Puis, la petite vampire blonde se remit à interroger Bree, tout les Volturi furent surprit d'entendre que la rouquine avait tout prévu pour ne pas se faire pister par le don d'Alice. Puis, ils déduisirent que le vampire brun accompagnant Victoria s'appelait Riley, même si Lulla continua à l'appeler le gueulard dans sa tête. Lulla n'était gère intéressée par la suite du récit, alors se contenta de se concentrer un minimum, mais son esprit se concentra sur Alec, parce qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux et aussi parce que son amoureux ne quittait que rarement ses pensées.

Jane parut impressionnée par le récit des Cullen, mais ne sachant pas forcément la vérité vraie, ils ne dirent rien contre ce récit-là. Ensuite, Jane essaya encore une fois son pouvoir sur Bella, mais ne parvint à aucun résultat, d'ailleurs Edward fusilla du regard la petite Volturi.

_- Félix._ La voix froide de Jane résonna dans l'espace entre les Cullen et les Volturi, Lulla sut qu'ils y étaient enfin, Jane allait certainement faire tuer la nouvelle-née pour faire encore plus peur aux Cullen, ce qui pour la petite hybride n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution.

_- Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait..._ La phrase presque criée venait de la douce et tranquille Esmée, aussitôt Lulla sut que c'était son instinct maternel qui parlait, pourtant Lulla ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce serait pas mal que Bree s'en sorte, d'ailleurs Esmée rajouta vite fait pour tenter d'endiguer la décision de Jane ce qui marcha à moitié car elle mit son bras pour arrêter Félix dans son élan, _...nous en assumons l'entière responsabilité !_

Un instant il sembla à Lulla, que Jane allait se laisser fléchir et accepterait de laisser Bree en vie, car Jane n'était pas si monstrueuse. Mais, Carlisle fit alors une bêtise, cette bêtise décida de tout, soit de la fin peu enviable de Bree, car il dit quelques mots non choisis, et ces mots reprenaient une expression chère au cœur d'Aro :

_- Laissez-lui une chance._ Carlisle avait vraiment fait une bêtise, d'ailleurs l'air froid de Jane et celui, résolut, de Félix durent le convaincre qu'il s'était planté magistralement.

_- Les Volturi n'accordent jamais de seconde chance._ Exposa Jane de sa voix la plus polaire, même Lulla ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un très léger frisson le long de son bras gauche, elle n'aimait pas quand son amie parlait ainsi, cela la dérangeait, mais déjà Jane rajoutait pernicieusement, _...cela nuirait à notre réputation. A propos...Caius sera surement heureux de savoir qu'elle est toujours humaine._

Lulla comprit aussitôt que Jane parlait de Bella, et en effet il paraissait évident qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. L'engagement d'Edward et Alice de transformer Bella n'était toujours pas respectée, Lulla sut qu'ils reviendraient, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier l'accomplissement de l'engagement.

_- On a fixé la date..._ Grinça Bella d'une voix vive mais extrêmement terrifiée il lui semblait, cela dit la réponse ne déclencha qu'un haussement d'épaules de Jane, et celle-ci reprit.

_- Contente de t'avoir revu, Carlisle. A la prochaine, donc..._ Salua Jane froide et sans sentiments, au contraire sur le visage de Carlisle, Lulla discerna sans peine l'air ennuyé du patriarche des Cullen, mais déjà la jumelle de l'amoureux de Lulla continuait, _...occupe-t-en Félix. J'aimerais qu'on rentre._

Sous les yeux de Lulla, comme de ceux des autres, Félix s'avança parmi les Cullen et s'approcha de la petite Bree, qui semblait avoir comprit son sort. La part la plus vampire de Lulla était tout simplement insensible, tandis que la plus humaine désespérait de devoir voir un tel spectacle.

Mais, aux fils des mois passés avec les Volturi, Lulla avait apprit à accepter, après tout elle aussi tuait des humains. Alors, elle se contenta de regarder avec des yeux inexpressifs, tout en gardant dans son cœur le dégoût qu'elle ressentait, sachant à l'avance qu'elle en parlerait à Alec, et que celui-ci la câlinerait en lui faisant oublier. Lulla s'accrocha à cela, elle n'était là que pour Alec, certes un peu pour Jane, mais il s'agissait avant tout d'Alec. De toute façon, Lulla était immunisée par la violence, tant que cette violence ne menaçait pas ceux qu'elle aimait, elle ne dirait rien et se contenterait de garder pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lulla étouffa un râle d'énervement, démêlant vivement ses cheveux, elle enrageait car ses sens lui annonçaient une mauvaise nouvelle. La fumée opaque et d'encens, relief de la discussion avec les Cullen, avait imprégné l'odeur de mort dans ses cheveux.

Et, Lulla n'aimait pas sentir une telle odeur, alors après avoir fait le chemin inverse amenant à Seattle, elle avait demandé à passer quelques heures supplémentaires à l'hôtel, ne serait que pour se laver. Heureusement, Jane lui avait dit oui, tout en prévenant qu'elle et son frère allaient chasser, Lulla n'y était pas allée, elle n'avait pas vraiment soif à ce moment-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors, maintenant, elle se trouvait assise sur le rebord de la baignoire de la suite qu'elle partageait avec Alec, et elle se brossait énergiquement les cheveux. Toute nue, elle pestait à voix basse contre la fumée et son odeur macabre. Quelques cloisons plus loin, elle le savait, Demetri et Félix suivaient chacun des bruits qu'elle faisait, comme Alec l'avait demandé aux deux gardes.

Heureusement, aucun des deux n'avaient tenu à venir dans la suite, c'est pour cela que Lulla se permettait d'être nue avec la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Elle espérait également qu'Alec ne serait plus long à revenir, il lui manquait déjà.

Après un shampooing et un rinçage en plus, Lulla se leva et alla s'enrouler fermement dans une longue serviette blanche et douce. Puis, elle se frotta quelque peu, essayant autant d'enlever la sensation de malaise que la mort de Bree avait provoqué sur elle, que l'humidité sur sa peau.

Doucement, Lulla porta finalement une mèche de ses cheveux à son nez, et fut heureuse de se rendre compte que l'odeur macabre était extrêmement ténue. Finalement elle avait eut raison de faire une demi-dizaine de shampooing, cela avait porté ses fruits, Lulla laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol et fouilla dans sa valise, qui était posée en face de la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain pour se trouver quelque chose à mettre.

Quand soudainement, un courant d'air frais chatouilla ses reins, Lulla savoura la sensation de fraîcheur avant de se retrouver prise dans une étreinte de glace. Ses sens lui apprirent également qu'Alec portait une odeur prononcé de sang, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

_- Ne sais-tu pas que voir ton corps ainsi, me rends fou ? Tu es très belle..._ Enonça doucement la voix de son fiancé, Alec monta ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Lulla et entreprit de faire passer tout ses cheveux d'un seul côté de sa nuque. Puis les lèvres d'Alec effleurèrent sa nuque, Lulla se laissa aller dans l'étreinte douce de son amoureux, il rajouta, _...je suis heureux que cette odeur de mort ne soit plus près de toi. D'ailleurs, j'aime quand tu ne sens que toi et non pas cette odeur de mort, elle ne te va pas...tu es tellement fragile, ma douce. Permet-moi de te dire que je suis fier de toi, tu es restée aussi Volturi que jamais...et je sais comment je peux te faire voir que je t'aime de tout mon être. Et également te changer de tes idées sombres...ne pense qu'à moi..._

Lulla hocha la tête, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer sur Alec, lui qui la comprenait si bien. Alors, il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit d'aller les enlacer sur le lit de la suite, ce jour-là Alec lui fit l'amour avec une douceur peu commune, Lulla eut la sensation d'être comprise pleinement, elle souriait encore quand le sommeil l'emporta, la soustrayant au regard tendre d'Alec.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Ilyana :** _Comme d'habitude, chapitre super bien écrit. J'adore vraiment, surtout le chapitre 33, mon préféré. J'te laisse mon blog : xxxxxxx-xxxx . skyrock . com._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour venir lire mon histoire, et tout d'abord désolée d'avoir loupé de répondre à ta review sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai oublié d'aller faire un tour sur ma boîte mail avant de poster mon chapitre, cela m'arrive de temps à autre, donc désolée. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire, et également le chapitre 33 est un bon chapitre, je me demande ce qui fait que tu l'aimes tant, tu me le dirais ? Pour ce qui est de ton blog, j'irais le voir dés que j'aurais un peu plus de temps, en tout cas je te remercie humblement pour ta review...à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre. Ce "Point de vue" côté Volturi était très bien._

_A plus._

Coucou ma chère, ravie de constater que tu es toujours là pour venir me faire un petit coucou, d'ailleurs tu étais un peu la seule sur le chapitre précédent. En tout cas, je te remercie d'apprécier le Pov Volturi sur ce qui s'est passé pendant _Hésitation_...j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite... Lulla ne fait pas grand-chose dans ces chapitres, mais ce n'est pas grave j'espère...en tout cas, merci pour cette review, et toutes autres dont tu m'as gentiment affuté, je prie pour que tu apprécies vraiment la suite...à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Bon, bah voilà pour ce chapitre...j'espère que vous aurez aimé lire ces quelques lignes...moi en tout cas, comme toujours j'aime écrire. A vrai dire, j'adore écrire...c'est un petit plaisir dans ma vie, comme pleins d'autres trucs, que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire ces temps-ci.

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la même partie que nous venons de quitter, mais sera du Pov d'Alec cette fois-ci. Au programme, vous allez voir comment le cerveau d'Alec fonctionne...même si je pense que vous l'avez déjà vu...ça fait quand même beaucoup de Pov Alec que je vous écris. J'espère que vous allez aimer, et vous saurez pourquoi Alec revient auprès de Lulla avec une odeur de sang, après le passage avec les Cullen...vous pourrez même deviner à mon avis.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, en raison d'un devoir de Physique, je pense que vous allez aimer le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez...aussi, j'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas...sinon sachez que je vais bientôt être en vacances, et là se sera vraiment cool pour voir car vous aurez les posts un peu plus tôt...

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ^^.

Anga


	94. Juridiction Pov Alec

Coucou à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous allez aimer me lire aujourd'hui...en tout cas, je suis contente de vous retrouvez ^^.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent, mais du Point de vue d'Alec. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de faire cela, car Alec est bien différent de sa compagne, et c'est toujours bien d'avoir son Pov selon moi. En tout cas, vous aurez plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre les Cullen et les Volturi, et à la fin un petit passage bonus qui explique l'odeur de sang sur Alec à la fin du chapitre précédent.

Donc, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 92 : Juridiction

_(P.O.V. Alec)_

De l'encens, une odeur pénétrante d'encens lourde de sens, c'est ce que les narines d'Alec sentaient, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'odeur pour l'instant ténue. A côté de lui, sa Lullaby marchait comme eux, semblant glisser sur le sol et ses aspérités plutôt que de faire un pas devant l'autre. Heureusement pour Alec, sa sœur jumelle avait accepté de mettre Lullaby au milieu du groupe des Volturi, car le fiancé de Lulla n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller voir les Cullen.

Surtout maintenant que l'odeur d'encens embaumait l'air, et s'appliquait à étouffer toutes les autres odeurs de la nature. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment dérangé le vampire, en effet cette odeur avait pour lui une signification plus appréciable que celle que semblait avoir Lulla.

C'était à elle qu'Alec pensait, il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que sa douce hybride se trouve à quelques pas d'un bucher où rôtissait lentement des restes de vampire. Cela dégoûtait Alec, car trop proche de la lumière douce qui semblait émaner de sa Lulla, c'était sa fleur à lui. Les arbres dépassés par les Volturi semblaient presque implorer qu'ils aillent étouffer la fumée qui leur pourrissait leur atmosphère.

Mais cela n'aurait pas dérangé Alec si Lulla n'avait pas été là, car après tout sa seule priorité était sa belle fiancée, rien d'autre. Soudainement, il perçut dans sa tête, aussi clairement que si Lulla avait bougé ses lèvres sensuelles, la douce voix de son hybride :

_**°° Tu te souviens de cette forêt ? C'est celle où tu m'as dit que j'étais certainement ton âme-sœur, ta compagne...moi je m'en souviens...j'aime ces arbres. Il est dommage de les détruire pour la faute d'un seul être... °°**_

Alec savoura la douceur des mots de Lulla, et se plongea un instant, lui aussi, dans les souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec sa fiancée. Elle avait raison, cette forêt aurait toujours un goût particulier dans leurs souvenirs, car elle représentait les premiers temps de l'amour entre lui et sa chère et tendre. Puis, il fut d'accord avec l'avis de Lulla, elle avait raison, Edward avait fauté en refusant d'accepter de transformer Bella Swan dés le début, après tout s'il l'aimait autant qu'il le disait, il aurait voulu à tout prix la garder avec lui.

Utilisant le pouvoir de Lulla, ce fut ce qu'il répondit à sa douce, utilisant ses mots de façon à donner un sentiment d'amour pour sa douce Lullaby. Alec était attentif à tout ce qui touchait Lulla, mais parfois sa propre capacité à deviner les sentiments de sa belle le désarçonnait, mais comme Lullaby appréciait avec beaucoup de diligence qu'il la comprenne ainsi, il laissait ses propres instincts guider leur relation à tout les deux. Alec était presque persuadé que c'était le fait qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs, car Lulla également avait l'air de disposer d'un instinct la poussant à comprendre tout ses sentiments à lui.

Après avoir dit à sa douce qu'en effet, ils commençaient à distinguer parfaitement les odeurs des Cullen, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une prairie vide d'arbres. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous en superposant leurs pas à ceux, moins rapides, de Lulla, Alec s'aperçut qu'elle accélérait.

Quand tout d'un coup, il sentit une petite main tiède attraper doucement un pan de son manteau noir des Volturi. Aussitôt, il devina que l'odeur ténue de mort avait pénétré les tendres narines de sa fiancée, Alec lui envoya un peu d'amour par le biais du don parfait de Lulla, elle se détendit, et alors qu'Alec tourna légèrement la tête, il intercepta le regard amusé et doux que sa sœur jumelle posait sur Lulla. Alec comprit aussitôt que sa jumelle avait dut sentir elle-aussi la petite détresse de sa future femme à lui, et qu'elle avait dut tenter d'y remédier par le pouvoir de Lulla.

Pour l'instant, seules les odeurs des Cullen et celles des nouveau-nés de la rouquine les avaient menés vers cette trouée dans les arbres. Puis, une légère et ténue odeur de fumée âcre avait annoncé aux Volturi que la bataille avait mal finit pour un des groupes. Et, alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment vers la fumée et des silhouettes derrière un mur de fumée violette et sombre, Alec reconnut presque instantanément les silhouettes des Cullen.

L'odeur d'encens se fit plus forte, beaucoup plus forte, et les Volturi distinguèrent les silhouettes des Cullen, leurs odeurs et celles des nouveau-nés se mélangeaient, Alec devina que la famille de Carlisle avait dut s'en sortir et que c'était les nouveau-nés qui brûlaient, contre toute attente.

Les Volturi s'approchèrent en formation rapprochée du mur de fumée, cela semblait plaire à Jane, même si cinq secondes avant elle avait sifflé. Aussitôt, Alec avait comprit que sa sœur annonçait au reste du groupe des Volturi de sa décision de parler et non pas d'attaquer. Fin stratège, Alec approuva, car en effet si les Cullen avaient bel et bien tué la petite armée de la rouquine, alors il ne valait mieux pas trop s'attarder.

De toute façon, mieux valait être prudent et Alec savait parfaitement qu'Aro ne leur en voudrait pas pour cette décision. En revanche, il leur faudrait apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à apprendre sur ce qui c'était passé dans cette espèce de grande clairière, et également savoir si Bella Swan était toujours humaine. Auquel cas, il serait bon pour les Volturi de rappeler que cette humaine n'était en vie, ainsi que son amoureux, que pour qu'elle soit transformée.

_- Bienvenue Jane._ Déclara Edward justement, tandis que le groupe de Volturi passaient à travers la fumée violette et pénétrante. Ils n'avaient pas envie de faire le tour, pas assez théâtral pour eux, après tout ils étaient sensés respecter un certain standing.

La fumée leur sabota quelque peu les sens, d'ailleurs Alec entendit sa douce Lulla prendre une longue inspiration un peu avant, il l'approuva. Lui, il se contenta de cesser de respirer, l'odeur lui donnait envie de laisser libre court à son sadisme tout en protégeant sa Lulla. Car la bête vampirique grognait dans son âme, elle n'aimait pas savoir sa petite hybride si près du danger, et Alec ne pouvait qu'approuver, alors il resta sur ses gardes.

Puis, avançant et détaillant les Cullen, tout en ne manquant pas d'apercevoir la présence humaine de Bella Swan, les Volturi se placèrent face à eux. Jane enleva la première sa capuche, révélant clairement son identité, puis Félix et Alec suivirent religieusement la danse. Alec eut un léger froncement de sourcils en voyant que Félix agissait avec un zèle particulier avec sa sœur, mais bientôt Demetri enleva sa capuche également suivit rapidement par Lulla.

Aussitôt, Alec ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de contentement, sachant parfaitement que sa compagne était belle. Car, en effet, la beauté de Lulla était douce et brute en cet instant, il l'avait constaté lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la suite à Seattle. Alors, il avait vu les beaux cheveux brun-roux de sa douce, longs et attirants l'œil, Alec était content d'avoir une telle compagne et était parfaitement fier de montrer, à ces Cullen, la douceur apparente de son hybride. Egalement, il savait parfaitement que la famille de ''végétariens'' serait surprise par la présence de Lulla, alors le vampire savoura l'étonnement sur les visages des Cullen.

En effet, sa Lullaby était belle, et elle n'était qu'à lui, à cet instant la bête vampirique du vampire ronronnait presque comme une chaudière. Heureusement pour lui, Alec se contrôlait parfaitement, et la seule personne qui aurait put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Edward, était trop obnubilé par ce que sa sœur pensait visiblement. Mais Alec s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la fierté d'avoir une compagne telle que Lullaby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- La décision t'appartient, Jane. Dans la mesure où elle était prête à renoncer à nous attaquer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la détruire. Personne ne l'a éduqué._ Exposa Carlisle, tandis qu'Alec regardait d'un air dédaigneux la petite silhouette de nouveau-né qui était accroupie près du feu, il se disait que les Cullen avaient vraiment le chic pour voir le bien en toute chose, quand bien même devraient-ils briser des règles soigneusement établies par les Volturi.

En effet, Carlisle et son clan n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'accorder une grâce à cette nouvelle-née, elle n'avait pas respecté les règles, point. Il n'y avait pas à faire d'histoires, Alec était sûr de lui et de toute façon c'était ainsi, pas de discussion. Mais néanmoins, en bon compagnon, il sentit que la décision de tuer la nouvelle-née ne plairait pas à Lulla, elle était si douce et tendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcément concevoir que tuer cette petite soit une bonne chose.

_- Voilà qui est hors de propos._ Lança sa sœur jumelle d'une voix claire, Alec comprit qu'elle était agacée par tant de bonté de la part de Carlisle, autant agacée qu'admirative. Mais ce qui se passa dans les quelques secondes de la suite fit passer la discussion au second plan.

Presque derrière lui pour des raisons de sécurité, Lulla poussa un léger soupir face à la discussion entre Jane et Carlisle, cela ne l'intéressait vraisemblablement pas. Alec ne pouvait lui en vouloir, lui aussi cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, une partie du cerveau vaste et vampirique d'Alec était prise par la surveillance de ce que faisait Lulla. Il savait qu'il la couvait un peu trop mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, en cela il entendit parfaitement le mouvement qu'elle fit avec ses bras, il devina qu'elle avait changé sa posture en une mine plus attentive ou plus agacée.

Puis, une sensation de malaise parvint à Alec.

Alec connaissait ce genre de sensations depuis longtemps, Lulla avait un pouvoir qui avait tendance à fonctionner selon ce qu'elle ressentait. Donc, des fois, Alec sentait les émotions de Lulla avec précision, et devinait toujours qu'elle lui les envoyait de façon inconsciente, à chaque fois, Alec savait qu'il était le seul à les avoir, et préférait garder ce secret pour lui. Cela lui semblait important, et également cela lui permettait d'avoir un lien plus étroit avec sa compagne hybride.

En cet instant, aussitôt après cette sensation, il chercha automatiquement du regard la chose qui ennuyait Lulla. Ses yeux rouges se plantèrent vers le visage d'Edward Cullen, celui-ci avait le regard fixé vers sa Lulla à lui.

Rageant, Alec ne pouvait rien faire de significatif contre ce vampire, de peur de risquer l'incident diplomatique. De toute façon, Alec devinait qu'Edward devait simplement étudier en profondeur l'esprit doux de sa chère et tendre, et celle-ci n'appréciait que moyennement. Alec la comprenait parfaitement, alors il agit à sa manière.

Il savait comment fonctionnait le pouvoir d'Edward, alors il prit sur lui et força ses pensées à dériver de façon à hurler dans sa propre tête. Alec fit un léger écart de mouvement, pour soustraire très légèrement Lulla au regard inquisiteur du Cullen, aussitôt celui-ci sembla se concentrer sur lui, c'était ce que recherchait le Volturi.

Alors, faisant appel à toute son imagination, Alec se mit à penser de façon à montrer toute l'horreur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il torturait la petite humaine entre les mains d'Edward. Bien qu'il ait parfaitement conscience de la méchanceté de la chose, Alec était tout simplement en train de protéger sa compagne. Alors, il laissa libre court à sa bête vampirique et toutes les idées macabres qu'elle lui soumettait en susurrant que cela serait un réconfort et que c'était simplement pour le bien de sa douce Lullaby.

Heureusement pour Alec et ses idées morbides, ainsi que pour Edward et ses nerfs, car la couleur des iris de celui-ci était vaguement inquiétante, Carlisle dénoua le conflit verbal qui l'opposait à Jane. Mais également le conflit mental qui opposait Alec et Edward, bien qu'Alec ait parfaitement conscience que Carlisle ne saurait jamais qu'il avait empêché Edward de sauter à la gorge d'Alec, et inversement :

_- A ta guise._ Les mots du chef de clan des Cullen empêchèrent Alec de faire un massacre avec les intestins gelés d'Edward, derrière lui, Alec sentait que Lulla était redevenue calme et contente, car une pointe de douceur étreignit les pensées d'Alec, encore une fois cela était parfaitement inconscient pour sa compagne, il le savait.

Cela dit, même quand elle était humaine, Alec arrivait toujours plus ou moins à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il pensait vraiment que cette capacité était propre aux véritables âme-sœurs, mais néanmoins, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir vraiment si c'était le cas, il se contentait d'accepter le lien encore plus étroit qui les reliait.

_- Aro espérait que nous irions assez à l'Ouest pour te rencontrer, Carlisle. Il te salue._ La voix de sa sœur n'avait pas la chaleur qu'elle lui donnait à lui et à Lulla, cela dit le sourire de Jane était tout de même enjoliveur, même s'il ne venait pas du cœur.

Puis, Alec salua la performance à mentir de sa sœur, en effet la mission première de cette expédition à Forks était la vérification de l'engagement d'Alice et Edward envers les Volturi à propos de Bella. Et non pas simplement de vérifier la situation à Seattle, néanmoins la présence de cette armée de nouveau-nés, maintenant légèrement inutilisable, donnait aux Volturi l'alibi parfait pour leur présence, qui pouvait cette fois être sujette à controverse.

_- Merci de lui retourner la politesse._ Argua Carlisle, la conversation prenait un tour plutôt inintéressant, l'échange de politesses n'était pas le moment préféré d'Alec, alors il passa pour quelques minutes en stand-by. Tout comme sa Lullaby apparemment, car elle n'avait pas l'air d'écouter vraiment ce qui se disait, Alec le devinait aux mouvements inconscients mais présents du corps tiède de sa fiancée.

_- Naturellement._ Lança Jane, tout en sourires commerciaux et sans aucune chaleur, Alec n'aimait pas vraiment voir sa sœur ainsi.

Par la suite, Alec commença à penser à sa future traque dans la ville de Seattle, il avait l'intention de la faire le soir même. En effet, Alec n'avait pas oublié le mafieux de la soirée précédente et de ses manières laissant à désirer en matière de femmes et de décence. Alors, Alec avait l'intention de proposer une petite sortie dans la nuit de Seattle à sa sœur.

Il savait parfaitement que celle-ci serait prompte à vouloir se défouler après la discussion avec les Cullen. Vu que cette discussion ne semblait mener à rien, puisque techniquement les Volturi ne sont pas suicidaires et ne vont pas s'attaquer à un clan de sept personnes qui viennent de gagner une bataille sur une armée de nouveau-nés, alors qu'eux-mêmes ne sont que cinq. Dont une douce hybride trop gentille et douce pour être une guerrière sanglante, Alec la préférait ainsi, comme ça il la protégeait, même si pour le moment la situation actuelle le rendait quelque peu anxieux.

_- Vingt, donc._ La voix soufflée et impressionnée de sa sœur reconnecta les neurones d'Alec, et il enregistra et traita parfaitement l'information apportée par la discussion entre les Cullen et sa sœur. Il fut soufflé lui aussi, car en effet un clan de sept exécutant vingt nouveau-nés forts et monstrueusement rapides, cela avait de quoi rendre légèrement incrédule.

Alec haussa les sourcils d'un mouvement gracieux, il le savait parfaitement, les informations données par les Cullen le surprenaient. Et, s'il en croyait la mine de sa sœur et les regards échangés entre Demetri et Félix, eux aussi étaient surpris par les capacités décrites par les Cullen, comment avaient-ils put se débarrasser si facilement d'une vingtaine de nouveau-nés ?

A la rigueur, Alec pouvait comprendre que Jasper soit survivant, car très bon combattant, mais les autres n'avaient pas vraiment la carrure. Enfin, d'après la surprise générale chez leur groupe de Volturi, Alec pouvait imaginer que les Cullen avaient été aidés, après le tout était de savoir par qui.

La jumelle d'Alec rajouta rapidement, avec un froncement de sourcils, Alec la trouva sacrément surprise et se dit que ce genre de surprise pour sa sœur était rare :

_- Qui s'est occupé du créateur ?_ Demanda-t-elle, Alec s'attendit alors à ce que ce soit Jasper ou Emmett qui réponde, après tout ils étaient certainement les plus à mêmes de tuer une vampire plus expérimentée qu'un nouveau-né vagissant avec ses nouvelles perceptions.

_- Moi._ Répondit la voix d'Edward Cullen, à la grande surprise d'Alec, il ne pensait vraiment pas que le vampire ''végétarien'' puisse tuer cette rouquine de sang-froid, elle avait quand même l'air forte en combat et des plus coriaces. Cela rendit donc Alec incrédule, mais il se reprit et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, son esprit de combattant se dit que serait pas mal s'il se battait avec Edward, même si Alec avait de très grandes chances de gagner.

Par la suite, Jane utilisa joyeusement son pouvoir sur la petite nouvelle-née épargnée par les Cullen, d'ailleurs Alec les méprisait légèrement. En effet, si cette petite avait été tuée avant, elle n'aurait pas subit injustement les sévices du pouvoir de Jane. Car, bien que satisfait et admiratif par l'utilisation du pouvoir de Jane sur la gamine, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce qui l'avait amené ici, il le savait parfaitement.

Et, il sut aussitôt que si la créatrice avait été amenée devant les Volturi, ce serait-elle qui serait à la place de la nouvelle-née. Alors, pour toute réaction, Alec se contenta de suivre la discussion qui se tramait entre Jane et les Cullen. Il eut également un sourire satisfait en voyant les mines horrifiées mais également abattues des Cullen quand Félix tua la gamine. Alec entraina ensuite sa compagne, ainsi que tout le groupe, ils avaient plus ou moins accomplis leur mission, c'était cela qui importait, même si pour Alec s'était plus la douceur de sa fiancée dans ses bras de marbre qui importait vraiment à ses yeux de vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une gouttelette arriva à pleine vitesse sur le visage d'Alec, mais il ne chercha en aucun cas à l'éviter, il l'avait cherché. A côté de lui, sa sœur jumelle se délectait des râles de souffrance d'un mafieux, qui gisait misérablement à ses pieds.

De son côté, Alec s'amusait également beaucoup, il avait put laisser livre court à son sadisme envers ce groupe de mafieux. Il était en train d'arracher méthodiquement la main droite du chef des mafieux, celui-là même qui avait convoité du regard sa belle Lullaby à lui. Alors, il était en train de faire gicler beaucoup de sang un peu partout, mais Alec ne comptait pas boire ce liquide, il n'allait pas boire une chose pareille, cela le répugnait dans sa tête.

Même sa bête vampirique, bien qu'attirée par le fumet du sang qui allait sur lui, ne se résignait pas à boire cette boisson. Elle aussi était en colère après ces mafieux, Alec suivait totalement sa colère et ses idées sadiques. Alors, sa sœur et lui étaient en train de débarrasser la ville de Seattle d'une bande de mafieux particulièrement crétins.

Alec et Jane les avaient trouvé en un tour de main, il avait suffit à Alec de suivre une piste ténue de l'odeur d'hier soir, et ensuite ce fut du gâteau pour trouver la planque de la bande de crétins, après ce ne fut que de la rigolade. Un pur moment de bonheur pour lui et Jane, car depuis le début de cette mission ils n'avaient pas vraiment put mettre leur sadisme à l'honneur.

_- Tu n'aurais pas dut...vraiment pas...cette belle créature rousse est à moi seul... Convoiter la possession d'un autre, et tenter de la dérober par la force, cela me semble être un crime non ? Ma chère sœur, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Demanda Alec, par-dessus les cris d'horreur du mafieux gras qui était en train de se faire arracher la main, deux ou trois tendons craquèrent d'ailleurs le temps que sa sœur donne sa réponse.

_- La mort, mon frère. La mort...et surtout très douloureusement..._ D'un mouvement suivant ses mots, Jane se pencha à vitesse vampirique vers le cou de son supplicié à elle et le but avec force de râles, propres à effrayer à mort les acolytes crétins qui étaient immobilisés par le pouvoir d'Alec, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait attention à ne leur enlever que leur capacité à bouger.

Puis, Alec eut un rire cruel face à la réponse attendue de sa sœur, alors pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, les jumeaux s'amusèrent. A aucun moment, Alec n'avait été complexé par le fait de tuer ces humains, après tout la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était de rétablir l'honneur de sa douce Lulla.

Une fois qu'ils sortirent de l'entrepôt désaffecté qui avait accueillit leurs amusements sanglants, Alec savait parfaitement que la police retrouverait le lendemain matin des corps exsangues pour certains, et d'autres simplement mit en charpie. Mais, le fait d'avoir repeint les murs de tôles glacées avec du sang de mafieux, rendait Alec euphorique, il était fier de lui, il avait lavé l'honneur de son amoureuse dans le sang immonde de ces humains.

Avant de rentrer dans la suite que le vampire partageait avec sa douce hybride, Alec enleva minutieusement son manteau noir. Ceci fait, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à faire une petite toilette de chat pour enlever le sang légèrement poisseux qui collait encore un peu à sa peau. Alec n'allait pas voir sa fiancée en étant complètement couvert de sang.

Une fois dans la suite, il était passé par une fenêtre ouverte, sa sœur avait déjà rejoint sa chambre à elle. Alec utilisa son nez, et repéra aussitôt la présence de sa fiancée dans la salle de bain, il alla à vitesse vampirique la rejoindre. Mais, il s'arrêta automatiquement quand il aperçut la beauté de sa Lullaby.

Elle était dos à lui, mais surtout elle était nue, complètement nue et légèrement mouillée, à ses pieds gisait la serviette qui avait dut préserver sa nudité et sa sensualité. Alors, en un instant, Alec ne fut plus qu'obnubilé par le désir qui envahissait à une vitesse effarante ses veines gelés.

Lulla avait ses longs cheveux qui glissaient pratiquement jusqu'à ses fesses tendres, Alec ne voulut plus qu'aller les tenir entre ses mains. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de l'épaule de Lulla et alla tomber le long du dos de sa belle, Alec aurait voulut être cette petite goutte. Alors, il avança en direction de sa douce, bien déterminé à aller faire un doux câlin à sa Lullaby.

* * *

**_°° Blabla… °°_** = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Super le chapitre, j'ai adoré voir Lulla de marbre (Même si elle était dégoûtée de voir cela.)._

_J'ai hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Coucou ma chère, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là et avec une gentille review, donc je te remercie en tout premier lieu. Merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre, et également le fait que Lulla réussisse à être totalement de marbre, alors qu'en réalité elle souhaiterait aider Bree. J'ai pensé sur le moment, qu'il n'était pas encore temps que Lulla se permette de sauver les victimes de Jane...mais je pense que vous pouvez deviner qu'elle ne restera pas toujours ainsi. Donc, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira, ainsi que la suite de l'histoire bien évidemment...donc encore merci, et à une prochaine fois, ma chère.

**° Libel Fanny : **_Coucou ma chérie, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, désolée de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant, mais je n'étais vraiment pas bien, et en plus mon internet déconne. La misère quoi, il faut que je t'envois un mail pour t'expliquer tout ça mais j'ai perdu ton adresse mail. Tu pourrais m'envoyer un petit mail, pour que je puisse te contacter. Merci d'avance._

_En ce qui concerne les chapitres, ben j'adore et je trouve les Volturi bien effrayants, lol, c'est trop cool, mdr. _

_Bon courage, vivement la suite, gros bisous. _

_Ps : Nos conversations me manquent trop, n'oublies pas pour le mail, s.t.p. merci._

Ahhhh ! Je suis très contente de voir que tu es venue me faire un petit coucou, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir. Donc, tout d'abord, je vais assez bien, en plus je suis en vacances pour les deux prochaines semaines...en ce qui concerne le mail, je l'attends avec impatience... Je vais bien évidemment t'envoyer un petit mail tout mignon avec mon adresse mail dedans, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Aussi, je te remercie de trouver que les derniers chapitres sont biens, et je suis un peu d'accord avec toi, les Volturi sont légèrement effrayants parfois, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme. En tout cas, je tiens à te dire que nos conversations me manquent aussi, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de mon histoire, à la prochaine ^^.

**° Lilly :** _J'ai zappé le chapitre 92, =O._

_Bon, comme j'ai la flemme de faire deux reviews, =P, je vais en faire une grosse. Déjà ce sont deux supers chapitres. Ce passage du Pov Volturi est très bien fait et je l'attendais x). Mais je me suis toujours demandé, Démétri aurait dû sentir l'odeur des loups avec son odorat surdéveloppé._

_J'adore la tête des Cullen quand ils remarquent Lulla xD. En plus, c'est vrai qu'Edward et Alice auraient dû dire qu'ils l'avaient vue en Italie. _

_J'adore quand Jane utilise son don, on dirait une petite fille qui joue avec son cadeau de Noël xP._

_Pauvre Lulla, prise entre son côté humain et son côté vampire-Volturi. _

_Hé, hé x). Lulla a eut une petite consolation pour sa journée, =P._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Hello ma chère, je suis très contente de te voir, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, et ce n'est pas du tout grave de ne pas me donner de review à chaque fois. Tout ce que je vais faire c'est te remercier pour cette gentille review...qui compte pour deux alors ^^. Merci d'apprécier ces chapitres, c'est très gentil, et je suis contente que tu aimes ce passage en Pov Volturi plutôt que celui des Cullen. En fait, pour ce qui est de Demetri et de son pouvoir qui aurait du marcher sur les loups de la Push, je pensais que l'odeur du bûcher, où les nouveaux cramaient, serait extrêmement forte et empêcherait l'odorat de Demetri de marcher. Mais c'est mon hypothèse sur la question, après c'est ce que j'imagine c'est tout...Edward et Alice avaient autre chose à penser en rentrant d'Italie, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, pour ce qui est du don de Jane, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est comme une gosse le matin de noël...quand à Lulla, elle doit faire la part entre ses deux côtés dus à sa nature de demi-vampire. Quant en qui concerne Lulla et ses consolations, disons qu'Alec est très à l'écoute de ses besoins...en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et la prochaine ma chère.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _C'était trop coool ! J'ai adoré, ;) ! _

Coucou, je suis contente de voir que tu es venue me faire un petit bonjour, c'est très, très gentil de ta part, donc merci pour ta review. En tout cas, c'est très sympa d'être venue me dire que tu apprécies ces derniers chapitres, cela me fait plaisir, car des fois j'ai un peu peur de ne pas réussir à vous faire plaisir...enfin bref, j'espère vraiment que tu adoreras encore la suite, donc je te dis à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette longue lecture, et que le Pov d'Alec vous aura semblé cohérent. C'est un personnage difficile, même si à présent écrire ses Pov devient plus facile...c'est quand même l'Abominable Alec ^^.

Le prochain chapitre sera un retour au Pov de Lulla, le retour à Volterra, une petite surprise pas si sympathique que ça pour Alec. Et enfin, Lulla qui réagira face au trouble qu'elle aura ressentit à l'idée de ne pas avoir put aider Bree, qui, rappelons-le, était innocente comme un petit agneau qui vient de naître...bon peut-être pas ce point ^^. Enfin bref, Lulla va réagir et cela ne va pas forcément plaire à tout le monde, vous verrez bien ce qu'il se passera, mais je pense que vous pouvez cependant deviner assez facilement...ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop dans mon histoire.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, car ces deux prochaines semaines je suis en vacances...vacances que j'ai tant attendues. Je suis d'ailleurs très contente d'avoir enfin un peu de temps pour essayer d'avancer un peu plus rapidement sur les histoires que je dois écrire, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît de trouver du temps pour écrire et bosser...

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et les pensées de ce cher Alec ^^.

Anga

Ps : Pour **le petit mot de la fin qui ne sert pas à grand-chose**, j'ai eut quelques mauvaises notes ses temps-ci, mais le contrôle d'hier devrait les rattraper. Sinon, j'ai aussi, depuis peu, une petite passion pour le **Nail art**, donc vive les manucures sympathiques et pleines de couleurs. Et maintenant, j'ai envie d'écrire parce que mes séries T.V. me font toujours cet effet-là ^^.


	95. Emulation Pov Lulla

Hello à tous, sincèrement désolée de poster si tard mais j'ai été prise dans la lecture d'un merveilleux livre...je pense que vous connaissez ça autant que moi ^^.

Alors, dans ce chapitre nous allons voir le retour des petits Volturi dans leur base centrale, soit Volterra. Il se passera plusieurs choses intéressantes pendant ce voyage, dont une petite mésaventure entre Alec et Lulla dans l'avion, un petit indice : souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé à l'allé, cela vous donnera une idée. Ensuite, vous verrez que Lulla n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle le paraît, et que des fois, il semblerait qu'elle craque, le tout étant de voir comment les autres gardes vont le prendre...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 93 : Emulation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Le voyage du retour aurait dut être un moment de détente, mais en ce moment Lulla ressentait plus de l'agacement que de la détente. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Alec, il avait raison de s'être mit en colère, elle était simplement furieuse envers le crétin derrière elle.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi dans les chambres d'hôtel, ils étaient partit et maintenant le petit groupe de Volturi était dans l'avion. La direction était Volterra bien évidemment, et pratiquement tous avaient abordé un sourire satisfait en sachant qu'ils allaient rentrer. Mais cela, c'était avant que les passagers de la première classe arrivent tous au complet.

Alors, un homme aux cheveux bruns s'était assis à sa place, derrière Alec et Lulla, malheureusement cet homme avait un peu trop fixé du regard Lulla. Enfin, selon Alec, car à peine cet homme était-il apparut dans la cabine des premières classes, qu'Alec s'était raidit à côté de Lulla, et sa main de glace s'était emparée de la sienne pour se calmer apparemment.

Lulla n'avait rien dit, mais elle non plus n'aimait pas trop qu'un homme autre qu'Alec la déshabille du regard, elle trouvait ça trop vulgaire. Alec était la seule personne qui aurait droit de la regarder ainsi, et apparemment son avis était partagé par son amoureux.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, juste essayer de se calmer en prenant doucement les mains de Lulla dans les siennes. D'ailleurs, elle serra les doigts d'Alec dans les siens, après tout il y avait quelques heures c'était lui qui avait donné un orgasme si doux qu'elle en avait presque encore les jambes toutes tremblantes. Lulla regrettait presque que la mission soit finie, cette sortie à Seattle avait le goût du plaisir qu'Alec lui donnait. Même si bien évidemment, elle avait aussi le goût âcre d'avoir vu la mort de Bree, mais Lulla ne chercha plus à y penser.

Alec avait sut enterrer totalement la chose grâce à ses doigts merveilleux et sa douceur, elle ne doutait pas qu'Alec avait fait quelque chose avant qui l'avait mit de bonne humeur. Et, de son nez de demi-vampire, elle avait sentit le sang, Lulla avait alors put deviner que ceux qu'il avait tué lui avait donné le sourire, bien qu'elle n'ait pas deviné plus.

Un mouvement de l'homme derrière elle, incita Lulla à grimacer, après tout ils étaient en première classe donc il y avait de la place. Mais, ce fut la réaction d'Alec en voyant que le mec qui bougeait pour aller aux toilettes, puisque qu'ils étaient à leur altitude de croisière, qui fut surprenante.

Car l'homme brun en question n'arrêta pas de regarder Lulla lorsqu'il alla jusqu'aux dites toilettes, et la réaction d'Alec fut de grogner. Aussitôt, Jane à côté de Lulla siffla légèrement, il ne fallait pas se faire repérer, Lulla décida d'agir, il le fallait en effet, leur nature non-humaine ne devait pas être découverte, alors elle agit :

_**°° Calme-toi mon Alec... Nous ne sommes pas seuls, mon amour, essaye de tenir un peu... Après tout, comme ça tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit quand l'hôtesse de l'air t'avait dragué à mort la dernière fois. Calme-toi mon chéri... °°**_

Lulla espéra que sa voix douce et compatissante serait suffisante pour qu'Alec se calme un temps soit peu, après tout il était vital que leur nature ne soit pas révélée. Doucement, Lulla sentit le corps dur et froid de son amoureux en train de se relâcher, comme s'il avait accumulé une tension effrayante et la relâchait d'un coup, Lulla se demanda si elle avait réussit.

La réponse à sa question mentale lui vint par le biais de son pouvoir, heureusement elle était suffisamment concentrée sur son amoureux pour percevoir sa douce voix :

_**¤¤ Certes, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est à mon tour de subir le poison douloureux de la jalousie...même si je ne te blâme en rien. Après tout, ce n'est point ta faute si tu es si belle...d'ailleurs j'apprécie beaucoup donc je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à me calmer totalement...donc je voudrais ton accord pour évincer cet intriguant gênant...puis-je l'avoir mon amour ? ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla fut curieuse de savoir quelle serait l'idée d'Alec, bien que se souvenant de la sienne elle devina le plan de son fiancé. En effet, la dernière fois Lulla avait fait en sorte de montrer à l'hôtesse de l'air aguicheuse qu'Alec était à elle, alors elle supposa qu'Alec allait faire la même chose avec elle.

Déjà, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de s'humecter les lèvres d'impatience, après tout, elle adorait les baisers doux d'Alec. Utilisant son pouvoir très pratique, elle fit savoir son total accord à son fiancé, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait faire :

_**°° Je te donne mon accord...et je suis impatiente de savoir ton plan...mon Alec. °°**_

Lulla sentit alors une douce sensation de douceur envahir son esprit, et elle sut que cela venait d'Alec, elle en fut heureuse et savoura. Ensuite, elle sentit l'amour la frapper, et à ce moment-là elle vit que l'homme, qu'Alec détestait visiblement, était en train de sortir des toilettes.

Elle savait que le plan d'Alec allait bientôt commencer, alors elle sentit la curiosité monter en elle-même, elle fut très attentive à la suite. Car, la façon indécente dont le mec brun était en train de la regarder hérissait les quelques cheveux sur sa nuque, Lulla se sentait dévoilée par le regard de cet homme, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Seul Alec avait le droit de la regarder comme si elle était un gâteau à déguster, Alec en avait apparemment bien marre car il agit comme il l'avait prévenu.

Doucement, Lulla sentit la main froide et douce d'Alec se poser, comme un petit oiseau timide sur sa cuisse, au dessus de sa jupe verte. L'homme, qui regardait toujours Lulla, eut alors un recul faible mais évident pour les yeux d'un vampire ou d'une demi-vampire.

Lulla eut un petit sourire satisfait, elle allait peut-être être débarrassée de ce crétin.

Mais son sourire dut donner du courage au brun, car il réavança, Lulla comprit que son sourire satisfait avait dut être mal interprété par l'humain. Ceci étant, Alec le remarqua également, et doucement mais fortement il parla à Lulla, qui rougit aussitôt :

_- Mon petit ange...cela te dirais-t-il que nous allions à Venise pour le prochain voyage ?_ La question d'Alec semblait vraiment théâtrale, surtout qu'Alec roucoulait plus qu'il ne parlait, Lulla saisit ce qu'il était en train de faire, et alors elle entra dans le jeu d'Alec.

_- En effet, mon roudoudou...c'est tellement romantique..._ Lulla se tourna totalement vers Alec et papillonna des yeux comme si un grain de charbon gros comme un poing s'y était coincé, ceci fait, elle aperçut les visages amusés de Demetri et de Félix, qui étaient assis à côté d'Alec.

Le jeu se continua dans la veine des surnoms stupides, les Volturi autour d'eux étaient presque morts de rire. D'ailleurs, toute la cabine des premières classes profitait de la scène cucul à souhait, Lulla regarda alors Alec et captant son regard pétillant, elle dut faire une pose dans sa phrase, car sinon elle allait exploser de rire :

_- ...Darling. Nous sommes d'accord, après Venise, il faudra Paris pour compléter notre histoire...n'est-ce pas ?_ Toujours en papillonnant des yeux, Lulla observa l'air amusé d'Alec, celui-ci fit alors un clin d'œil à Lulla, et elle comprit que l'humain aux cheveux bruns et à la politesse inexistante était repartit s'assoir, Lulla espéra qu'il était suffisamment vexé pour ne plus la regarder comme un boucher regarderait une belle carcasse de bovin.

_- Tout à fait...mon petit cœur !_ Visiblement cette réplique nunuche eut raison de la scène sur-jouée des deux amoureux, et ils reprirent leur place après avoir échangé un baiser sulfureux et également bien collés-serrés.

Le souffle court et les lèvres gonflées par les attentions de celles d'Alec, Lulla se colla contre Alec, et poussa un soupir de contentement assez fort. D'après elle, mieux valait en rajouter un maximum pour que le crétin derrière elle ne se fasse plus aucunes idées.

_**¤¤ Excellent mon amour...tu sembles douée pour le théâtre. On devrait presque faire une scène de Roméo et Juliette la prochaine fois...ce serait encore mieux. En plus, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que le mec un peu trop regardant est vexé comme un pou...enfin, roudoudou ? Où diable, es-tu allée chercher cela ? ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

La douce voix d'Alec avait retentit doucement et tendrement dans sa tête, et Lulla ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle préférait les petits mots d'amour tendres qu'Alec lui affutait que les immondes surnoms cuculs d'il y a cinq minutes. Mais, Lulla réfléchit en effet à la possibilité offerte par le fait de faire fuir les prétendants et prétendantes à eux deux, Shakespeare paraissait le meilleur auteur pour cela.

Lulla pensa à la meilleure réponse à apporter à Alec, et doucement elle utilisa son pouvoir si pratique pour la soumettre à son amoureux :

_**°° Si le théâtre me permet d'évincer toutes femmes te regardant, alors je prends cette option avec joie...et en effet je suis contente que ce porc ne me regarde plus comme si j'étais un morceau de viande sous vide. Quand à ce surnom, je le trouve mignon moi... °°**_

Tournant doucement la tête vers Alec, elle lui lança un regard pétillant trahissant son amusement face à cette histoire de surnom. Son fiancé dut le comprendre un tour de main, car il eut un petit ricanement trahissant son amusement évident. Puis, dans sa tête, Lulla entendit une voix grave et tendre s'insinuer en elle, son pouvoir était vraiment intéressant :

_**¤¤ Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mignon... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Alors à cet instant, une discussion mentale s'engagea entre Alec et Lulla, elle dut d'ailleurs faire attention à fixer son regard sur autre chose que les yeux doux d'Alec. Car bien sûr, Lulla était toujours éblouie par la beauté de son fiancé, des yeux rouges à ses mains fines et élégantes, ainsi que très douées pour des jeux intéressants.

Ils discutèrent longtemps et doucement, prenant le temps de parler de tout et de rien, dont de l'expression à fois renfrognée et heureuse de Jane. Alec lui soumit qu'il pensait que sa sœur était encore très fâchée de ne pas avoir put torturer les Cullen.

Lulla n'avait pas put s'empêcher alors de soupirer, elle savait le fait que les jumeaux étaient sadiques, mais qu'on le lui rappelle sans cesse l'ennuyait. Enfin, Alec comprit la raison de son soupir peu discret, et gentiment enroula sa main autour de la sienne en signe évident de réconfort, aussitôt Lulla se sentit mieux et laissa tomber. Les jumeaux étaient des monstres sanguinaires, cela importait peu à Lulla, tant qu'ils étaient normaux avec elle, d'ailleurs cela lui donnait une place privilégiée qu'elle savait précieuse et uniquement pour elle.

Plus tard, au cours de la discussion, Lulla apprit qu'Alec avait tué les mafieux qui les avaient fait courir après leur sortie au restaurant. Plutôt que de faire les gros yeux face à l'air presque culpabilisé d'Alec on aurait dit un petit garçon coupable, Lulla se contenta d'effleurer les lèvres d'Alec avec les siennes, puis elle lui murmura tendrement qu'elle l'aimait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport tard ce matin-là, heureusement pour eux, à aucun moment ils n'eurent à s'exposer aux rayons du soleil matinal. Bien que dans le cas de Lulla, cela lui était égal de passer ou non dans la lumière solaire, en revanche pour les vampires l'accompagnant s'était plus délicat. Aussi, une voiture aux vitres teintées était venue les chercher dans le parking de l'aéroport, tout en permettant aux Volturi de profiter d'une bonne minute où le soleil fut caché par les quelques nuages de Florence.

Lulla se terrait donc dans les bras rafraîchissants d'Alec, dans la Jaguar noire qu'Heidi leur avait amené, elle était apparue d'ailleurs en sifflotant. Jane avait poussé un soupir de dépit en voyant sa meilleure amie au volant du bolide, mais Heidi n'avait pas cédé et était restée au poste de pilotage, en revanche, Jane s'était accaparée la place passager devant.

Demetri et Félix avaient dut s'entasser sur la banquette arrière, heureusement qu'Alec avait prit Lulla sur ses genoux, sinon il n'y aurait pas eut assez de place. Enfin, ils étaient tous serrés comme des sardines, une Jaguar ce n'est pas très grand, mais Lulla ne se plaignait pas, elle était quand même contre son Alec, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ce fut à leur arrivée que les choses changèrent, précisément quand Félix appuya sur le bouton fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur.

A ce moment-là, Jane eut un léger sautillement et marmonna dans une barbe dont elle ne possédait pas un poil :

_- Heureusement qu'on a des nouvelles fraîches de Cullen...après tout nous n'avons pas réussit à torturer les Cullen, comme c'est dommage..._ Lulla aurait put se contenter de soupirer et de passer la chose, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que Jane était ainsi et qu'on ne pouvait la changer. Mais mue par une force intérieure de révolte, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste de dire ça, Jane s'était parfaitement amusée avec Bree, et Lulla laissa quelques mots lui échapper, elle n'avait même pas put se contrôler.

_- Parce que tu crois que tu ne t'es pas amusée avec Bree, peut-être ?_ La question était purement rhétorique, Lulla n'attendait aucune réponse, et déjà elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas dut dire cela, mais le fait de voir Jane aussi désinvolte la mettait en colère.

Jane se tourna vers elle avec une expression proche de celle qu'un prête ferait si on lui annonçait que Dieu est en vérité le Diable. De l'incrédulité totale, notamment pour Demetri, Félix et Heidi qui poussèrent chacun un sifflement d'incompréhension.

Seul Alec ne bougea pas un cil, Lulla comprit qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait lâché ces quelques mots, et ne lui en voulait manifestement pas. Lulla n'avait pas peur de Jane, au pire elle savait qu'Alec viendrait à son secours, bien que ce choix le déchirerait. En revanche, Lulla avait plus peur que Jane ne lui en veuille vraiment et n'accepte plus son amitié, même si Lulla pensait son commentaire justifié.

_- Que..._ Commença Jane, d'une voix pas du tout menaçante mais plutôt à cheval entre incrédulité profonde et offuscation de surface.

Mais la petite Volturi ne put aller plus loin dans ses récriminations, car la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit en une petite clochette discrète. Jane balaya son regard une bonne seconde entre Alec et Lulla, puis la petite blonde se contenta de se retourner en se pinçant l'arête du nez, et elle prit la direction de la salle des Trônes.

Lulla savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, en effet son commentaire verbal inconsidéré mettait la position de Jane en jeu. Seul le fait qu'elle soit l'âme-sœur d'Alec avait dut empêcher Jane d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle, Lulla en eut conscience et se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas s'être tut tout simplement. En même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir vraiment, il fallait que Jane fasse attention à ses mots, enfin selon Lulla.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Gianna, celle-ci se leva et s'apprêta à leur dire un bonjour retentissant, mais le silence lui ferma la bouche avant qu'une seule syllabe ne s'en échappe. Car, en effet, à peine sortit de l'ascenseur qu'un lourd silence s'était installé, à cause de Lulla, elle se gifla mentalement, elle aurait vraiment dut se taire.

Mais, la mort de Bree l'avait plus touché que n'importe quelle autre, et Lulla ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses. Pas encore du moins, car elle savait que bientôt elle pourrait à nouveau ne rien en ressentir si elle y pensait, un peu de temps serait bien.

_**¤¤ Je sais que tu es désolée pour ce que tu as dit à Jane, ne le sois pas...je vais arranger cela tout à l'heure. Je la calmerais et tu iras lui expliquer, mais pour le moment calme-toi, nous allons raconter ce qui s'est passé avec les Maîtres. Ensuite, j'arrangerais la situation avec Jane...ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès et que cela venait de ton cœur. Alors pourquoi t'en voudrais-t-on ? Je te le dis...tu as même peut-être bien fait... ¤¤**__(Alec)_

Les mots doux venaient du cœur d'Alec, alors Lulla se permit de respirer plus librement, elle savait qu'il faudrait une discussion avec Jane pour arranger tout. Mais, elle n'eut pas peur, elle savait à présent que tout s'arrangerait, son amoureux était si compréhensif.

Jane poussa alors, plus violemment que d'habitude, les portes de la salle des Trônes, révélant la présence impatiente des Maîtres de Volterra, ils avaient l'air avide de nouvelles.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Le point de vue d'Alec est super, j'ai aimé aussi le passage où Jane et son frère massacrent les mafieux, toujours aussi sadiques._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, j'espère que tu vas bien et sache que je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour venir me faire un petit coucou, donc merci à toi. C'est bien que le Pov d'Alec te plaise, je n'étais pas sûre que ce serait le cas, donc j'en suis très contente...aussi concernant le passage bien sadique... Ben, en même temps, il fallait bien qu'ils soient un peu sadiques pour faire vraiment Volturi, en tout cas moi je trouve que c'est une donnée très importante chez les jumeaux...donc merci pour cette review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, c'est moi, lol._

_J'ai adoré le chapitre, et surtout le passage avec le mafieux, trop bien, je suis avec les jumeaux, mdr. J'espère que tu vas bien, j'attends ton mail avec impatience, bon courage, vivement la suite, gros bisous._

Coucou à toi aussi, je suis bien contente de voir que tu es toujours là...tout d'abord merci pour cette charmante review. Ensuite, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envoyé de suite le mail, j'ai un peu oublié, la faute aux vacances, ça faisait trop du bien de faire une pause... Sinon, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent, dont le passage avec les mafieux...au moins, ceux-là ils méritaient pas mal leur sort ^^. Donc, j'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain chapitre, je vais t'envoyer un mail...normalement tu l'as déjà, encore merci pour la review et à la prochaine ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le fait que Lulla décide d'arrêter de se taire même face à Jane. Vous verrez que celle-ci n'est pas du genre à pardonner totalement facilement, et j'espère que vous avez hâte de voir la réaction d'Alec face à tout cela, mais apparemment il ne semble pas trop en vouloir à sa compagne.

Donc le prochain chapitre sera d'abord consacré à ce qu'il va se passer entre les Rois et ceux qui viennent de rentrer. En d'autre terme, la récapitulation de ce qu'il s'est passé à Seattle et également les décisions des Rois à propos de cela. Aussi, un peu plus tard, vous aurez la réaction d'Alec face aux paroles de Lulla envers Jane, celle-ci n'est évidemment pas contente, et entend bien le montrer. Reste à savoir si Alec saura protéger sa compagne, en d'autre terme, il faut savoir dans quel camp il va se mettre ^^.

Le prochain post est indéfini, je vais en Ecosse la semaine qui arrive et je ne sais pas si la couverture réseau sera suffisante pour poster à temps le vendredi prochain. Auquel cas, je vous donne rendez-vous pour dimanche prochain ou pire le lundi suivant.

Donc à la prochaine, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre-ci et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	96. Fraternisation Pov Lulla

Je vous poste ce chapitre en sortant de ma douche...oui, je sais, vous en avez probablement rien à faire. Mais je vous conseille d'aller voir en toute fin de post pour connaître mes dernières aventures et comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt.

Bon alors, dans ce chapitre vous aller avoir tout d'abord le résumé de la mission fraîchement fait par les jumeaux aux Rois. Enfin résumé, Aro va se contenter de prendre leurs mains pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait...c'est quand même un peu vie public que vie privé chez les Volturi. Bref, ensuite, vous aurez ce qu'il se passera entre Alec et Lulla avant que Jane ne vienne faire un tour pour tenter de faire ravaler à Lulla les paroles qu'elle avait dite précédemment. Bien évidemment, j'espère que vous vous doutez qu'Alec ne sera pas franchement pour...ou alors si c'est pas le cas, vous sous-estimez l'Alec que j'ai élaboré ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 94 : Fraternisation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Jane poussa alors, plus violemment que d'habitude, les portes de la salle des Trônes, révélant la présence impatiente des Maîtres de Volterra, ils avaient l'air avide de nouvelles.

Le petit groupe avança pour se placer au milieu de la salle à peu près, là ils levèrent leurs regards sur les visages des Rois. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Aro se leva et commença à discourir comme à son habitude, Lulla ne put empêcher un léger sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres, ce Roi était vraiment bavard et engageant :

_- Excellent ! Vous êtes tous revenu en bonne santé, je suis impatient de savoir comme s'est passé votre mission les enfants...Heidi tu peux nous laisser..._ Dit-il avec engouement, Heidi qui était entrée avec le groupe, hocha la tête et se retira de la salle des Trônes en fermant la porte, Aro attendit la fin de tout cela pour continuer, _...bon, maintenant que nous sommes au calme continuons la discussion. Bon, d'abord..._

Lulla, comme les autres, savait parfaitement ce qui se passait, Aro allait prendre leurs mains à tous pour voir leurs souvenirs. Bien sûr ce fut d'abord Jane, Aro en fronça les sourcils d'ailleurs et regarda dans sa direction à elle, aussitôt Lulla sut que le Roi avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment dans l'ascenseur, elle eut un léger frémissement.

Ensuite Aro passa à la main d'Alec, elle savait que son fiancé n'aimait pas montrer ses pensées et elle non plus, surtout leurs souvenirs personnels. Puis, Aro prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement, Lulla n'osa pas lever les yeux.

Mais, le Roi mit son autre main sous son menton et le souleva avant de déclarer :

_- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ma fille. Cela se règlera en temps et en heure..._ Lança-t-il avec toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses mots, Lulla fut rassurée un peu, Aro ne lui en voulait pas, à côté d'elle Alec lui adressa un regard compréhensif, comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

Par la suite, Demetri et Félix aussi se soumirent à la formalité d'avoir leurs pensées regardées par Aro, et puis celui-ci tailla dans le vif du sujet. Aro alla rejoindre son trône et invita Alec à s'exprimer sur la mission, c'était lui le plus qualifié de tous les gardes, sa sœur se contenta de rajouter quelques petite piques de temps à autre :

_- Bon, tout d'abord il faut savoir que le début de la mission à été plutôt platonique. Nous sommes arrivés, et à ce moment-là les nouveau-nés ne s'étaient pas encore montrés à nous, ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que nous avons pu les surprendre et en apprendre plus..._ Résumait Alec de sa voix implacable de Volturi professionnel, mais même ainsi Lulla pouvait reconnaitre des intonations assez chaleureuses dans le ton, mais il semblait bien qu'elle était la seule à percevoir cela, Jane dut décider de rajouter quelques petites choses.

_- En effet, mais le destin a donné un coup de pouce...la soif de ces nouveau-nés bien sûr..._ Dit la petite blonde avec une voix professionnelle que Lulla se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas tout simplement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur, Lulla continuait de regretter quelque peu ses mots maladroits et son manque de contrôle.

Les trente minutes suivantes furent inintéressantes, Lulla savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé puisque qu'elle l'avait vécu en même temps que les autres. Alors, entendre le récit de leur mission ne la passionnait pas le moins du monde, elle s'ennuyait, mais savait ne pas le montrer. Après tout, elle était sensée écouter, alors pour se concentrer un temps soit peu sur ce qu'il se passait, Lulla observa les réactions des Rois et ses oreilles de demi-vampire s'appliquèrent à démonter la voix d'Alec pour mieux l'apprécier dans sa globalité et surtout la multitudes d'intonations sensuelles qui transparaissaient dans la voix de son fiancé.

C'était efficace, car sa position ne changea point mais son air devait être assez concentré pour que personne ne se doute qu'elle rêvassait. En revanche, sa nature de demi-vampire lui permettait d'avoir une petite partie de son cerveau qui était en train d'écouter attentivement, et surtout prête à la ''réveiller'' en cas de besoin.

Donc, ainsi la réunion se passa dans le calme, entre les deux voix des jumeaux et quelques questions des maîtres. Puis, Alec finit son récit par quelques mots flatteurs envers les Volturi, les Rois devaient parfaitement savoir que c'était simplement pour la forme :

_- ...bref, nous sommes donc revenus dans notre château bien aimé, et nous espérons que la prochaine mission ne nous enverra pas trop loin. Et, surtout, que nous aurons des ordres directs la prochaine fois...après tout nous ne sommes que vos exécuteurs, et non pas des décideurs dans l'âme._ Exposa la voix douce d'Alec, Aro claqua dans ses mains visiblement heureux que sa capacité à décider soit mise en avant, mais à la grande surprise de Lulla se fut Caius qui prit la parole pour signifier la fin de la réunion d'après-mission.

_- Soit, c'est véridique mon cher Alec. Bon, je suppose que nous ne pouvons absolument pas vous blâmer pour cette mission particulièrement difficile...cela dit, vous avez bien fait de ne pas attaquer...nous avons encore une chance de tenir les Cullen entre nos mains, et nous allons en profiter. Une petite sortie sera organisée à un moment donné, histoire de vérifier que l'humaine ne l'est plut...et si ce n'est pas le cas...et bien, je ne vous cache pas que nous aurons un travail à finir dans les temps..._ Marmonna le Roi en affichant un sourire sadique, et même si Lulla n'approuvait pas tout à fait, le fait de pouvoir enfin prendre une revanche sur Edward avait l'avantage de la même de plutôt bonne humeur, Caius reprit, _...donc, vous pouvez disposer et retrouver vos anciennes horaires de garde...la suite sera décidée plus tard. Mais, gardons à l'esprit que les Volturi ne vont pas se laisser humilier comme cela..._

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet, prendre une revanche en affirmant sur les Cullen la supériorité de leur clan serait pas mal. Car, cette mission n'avait pas été que profitable à la popularité des Volturi auprès des Cullen, cela dit, ils ne respectaient pas vraiment les règles donc les vampires de Volterra avaient une ouverture où agir.

Aro les enjoint à prendre congé d'un bref mouvement de la main, avant de fixer son regard sans celui de Lulla. Aussitôt, elle comprit la demande de son maître, et appuyant virtuellement sur son pouvoir et se concentrant, elle réceptionna une pensée en provenance de son maître, cela devait concerner Alec, Jane et elle :

_**¤¤ Ma fille, prévient mes jumeaux que nous aurons une discussion dans la salle de Famille vers dix heures ce soir même. Il faut que nous puissions mettre en place une stratégie tous ensemble...fait donc passer le message, je te pris... ¤¤ **__(Aro)_

Pour toute réponse, Lulla hocha discrètement la tête en direction de son père d'adoption vampirique. Et, elle se laissa entrainer doucement par les mains d'Alec, celui-ci la conduisait visiblement vers leur chambre, elle se laissa faire et se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle se réconcilie avec Jane, ce serait le mieux.

Demetri et Félix partirent faire un tour du côté d'une des salles de gardes, espérant surement rencontrer leurs collègues et leur parler. De son côté Jane partit sans un regard pour les deux amoureux, elle allait en direction de la salle d'entrainement.

Lulla eut comme un pincement au cœur, c'était sa faute, elle avait provoqué cela, et aussitôt ses yeux verts cherchèrent ceux d'Alec. Quand, Lulla y trouva le regard peiné, que posait Alec sur la silhouette de sa sœur qui disparaissait au bout du couloir, elle s'en voulut encore plus, et instinctivement elle le fit savoir par son pouvoir :

_**°° Je suis désolée...si tu savais comme je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dut me taire, vraiment, je suis déso... °°**_

Sa phrase n'eut jamais le temps ni l'envie de se terminer, Alec venait de couper court à toutes ses pensées en alourdissant son esprit par une flopée de sensations : il l'embrassait.

De toute ses forces apparemment car Lulla sentait fortement le corps d'Alec contre le sien, elle ne chercha même pas à protester. Elle était complètement envahie par des sensations qui étaient les siennes pour la plupart, mais également par des débordements de celles d'Alec, par son pouvoir elle sentait l'amour d'Alec, son désir et également sa non-acceptation des reproches qu'elle se faisait à elle-même.

_**¤¤ Ne t'en veux pas, je te dis que je vais régler cela... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Puis, alors que Lulla était toute retournée par le baiser sensuel d'Alec, elle sentit que les bras de celui-ci s'appliquaient à la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté le sol, Alec s'engagea à vitesse vampirique vers leur chambre qui leur avait quand même manqué.

Une fois sur place, après quelques baisers, Lulla se détacha d'Alec et déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle range leurs affaires. En effet, leurs valises avaient été gentiment apportées dans l'antre de leurs propriétaires par Heidi, Lulla se dit qu'en effet c'était bien gentil de sa part. Donc, Alec la reposa au sol, non sans laisser échapper un grognement désapprobateur.

Lulla laissa tomber mais entraina Alec, qui pour l'occasion s'était transformé en porteur de valises, et elle ouvrit leur dressing. Pour ranger, cette fois-là, ils mirent beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude, certainement à cause de l'attitude foncièrement collante d'Alec. On aurait qu'il ne souhaitait à aucun prix s'éloigner plus de quelques centimètres d'elle. Lulla en fut à la fois ravie et inquiète, mais elle se laissa faire, car elle devinait que la confrontation toute proche avec sa sœur jumelle ennuyait Alec, Lulla le câlina donc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla colla plus fermement son oreille sur la porte de sa chambre, derrière une scène importante se jouait, et Alec lui avait gentiment conseillé de rester un peu plus loin. Lulla ne s'était pas offusquée, car Alec lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa demande, soit que s'il parlait seul avec sa sœur ils pourraient mieux discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Donc, sagement Lulla avait accepté de rester tranquillement dans leur chambre, mais en aucun cas elle ne pourrait se concentrer sur le livre entre ses doigts. Elle était bien trop anxieuse pour ne pas laisser paraitre son inquiétude face à la future confrontation qu'elle devrait forcément avoir avec Jane, donc elle tortillait et entortillait ses doigts en écoutant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte en bois la séparant des jumeaux.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant et se refermant doucement, indiqua à Lulla que Jane venait d'entrer certainement dans la pièce où était son jumeau. D'ailleurs, celui-ci prit la parole lentement, pour commencer une discussion :

_- Jane._ Simple mot, mais grande impression car les intonations étaient évocatrices de l'état d'esprit d'Alec, soit qu'il voulait arranger le malentendu, Alec continua, _...en quoi la réplique de ma fiancée t'a-t-elle déplut ?_

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, elle savait que c'était sa faute, bien qu'Alec ne soit pas du tout d'accord avec son avis. Alec avait fait exprès d'insister en rappelant leurs fiançailles Lulla le savait, cela dit la réponse de Jane à la question d'Alec fut brève et assez agacée, du moins selon Lulla :

_- Elle n'avait pas à répliquer ainsi, peut-être est-elle au-dessus des autres gardes, mais elle est en dessous de moi...c'est simple, non ?_ La voix de Jane était claire et froide, comme si elle en voulait à Alec de parler de cela, quelques bruits de pas retentirent dans la pièce où était les jumeaux, Lulla prit conscience que ces pas venaient vers elle.

Mais, tout s'arrêta brusquement par l'apparition d'autres pas, plus furieux et plus rapides, la suite fit savoir une chose choquante à Lulla :

_- Tu ne la toucheras pas, et tu le sais. Je suis ici pour délier la situation...et aussi pour protéger ma fiancée de ton courroux, qu'elle n'a aucunement mérité._ La voix était dure, c'était celle d'Alec, Lulla comprit que Jane avait voulu venir vers elle pour certainement lui montrer sa supériorité par un passage douloureux avec le pouvoir machiavélique que la petite blonde possédait.

Lulla en recula de la porte de plusieurs mètres, comme frappée par la foudre, elle était choquée, jamais Jane ne lui avait voulu du mal. Du moins depuis que Lulla était l'âme-sœur officielle d'Alec, où était passé la Jane que Lulla connaissait ? Où ? Lulla avait beau savoir que la petite Volturi était un monstre avec les autres, jamais cette monstruosité n'avait été contre elle.

Sa main tiède de demi-vampire se porta automatiquement à sa bouche, elle était soufflée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le fut encore plus par ce qu'il se passa par la suite dans la pièce où les jumeaux se tenaient :

_- Elle t'a mit ici comme une lâche...tu ne devrais pas prendre position, c'est entre ta fiancée et moi, elle m'a mise en colère et c'est tout..._ La voix venait de Jane, et était tellement posée que Lulla se demandait si Jane n'était pas simplement en train de prendre le thé plutôt que d'essayer de venir lui remonter les bretelles à causes de ses malheureux mots, mais Alec gronda brusquement, Lulla le savait elle reconnaissait parfaitement les intonations provenant de la gorge d'Alec, celui-ci siffla alors à sa sœur.

_- Non ce n'est pas Lulla qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Je suis à cette place parce que je suis son compagnon, je me dois de la protéger...en outre, sache qu'elle a conscience d'avoir fait une bourde complète...Lulla ne le nie pas... Pour autant je ne peux accepter qu'elle souffre par ton pouvoir, je ne veux pas cela, alors je suis ici..._ Lulla se demanda si cela suffirait à Jane pour qu'elle cesse de vouloir régler cela par son pouvoir tortureur.

_- Certes..._ Répliqua la voix de Jane, un froissement de tissu indiqua à Lulla qu'elle venait certainement de se délier de la prise de son frère, Jane reprit alors, _...tu prendrais position contre moi, pour elle ?_

La question était presque étranglée, on aurait dit que Jane venait d'être surprise au plus haut point, Lulla en fut presque triste pour elle. Après tout, Jane était la sœur d'Alec, sa presque moitié spirituelle, il devait forcément être difficile pour elle de voir son frère, compagnon depuis sa transformation, se trouver une âme-sœur et se détacher d'elle. Heureusement, Alec n'était pas stupide, il comprenait sa sœur mieux qu'elle-même, et Lulla sut qu'Alec avait mit un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres douces quand il parla de nouveau à sa jumelle :

_- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Sache qu'en effet je prendrais position contre tout ce qui pourrait blesser ma compagne...tout comme tout ce qui pourrait te blesser toi, ma sœur. Je suis entre vous deux aujourd'hui, pour la bonne raison qu'il faut un médiateur dans ce conflit...parle-lui simplement...je suis certain que sa réponse te surprendra et que tu comprendras. Et, également accepte que je puisse m'opposer à toi, après tout elle est mienne et surtout elle est fragile...tout comme tu es ma sœur et ma confidente...Lulla est un barreau d'une échelle, celle de l'amour. Toi, ma sœur jumelle, tu es à un barreau d'une autre échelle, celle de la fraternité et de l'amour filial...je ne peux décemment pas laisser mes deux amours se disputer sans se comprendre...n'est-il pas ?_ Le discours d'Alec était beau, tellement beau que Lulla en eut les larmes aux yeux, il avait raison, Jane et elle représentaient les deux amours d'Alec, différents mais complémentaires et il avait raison de faire en sorte que ces deux amours ne se déclarent pas la guerre entre eux.

Un silence se mit en place après la question rhétorique d'Alec, Lulla se demanda comment Jane allait pouvoir réagir à ce discours extrêmement beau. Ce fut une réplique presque douce et insolente qui sortit de la bouche de Jane :

_- Si je comprends bien...tu me compares à une échelle ?_ Pour toute réponse à cette pique, Alec grogna et Lulla sourit toute seule en entendant cela, puis Jane reprit doucement, _...tu ne sais pas vraiment parler aux femmes, mon frère... Mais, hormis cela, je ne peux qu'approuver et louer ta compréhension du problème...maintenant, Alec, écarte toi de mon chemin tu n'as rien à craindre, je vais m'entretenir avec ta compagne...je tacherais d'écouter son avis et ses raisons..._

Lulla eut alors un grand sourire, et s'assit sur le lit noir d'Alec, elle entendit encore un soupir provenir du salon des jumeaux. Puis, doucement la porte de la chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Alec, s'ouvrit pour montrer l'arrivée de Jane.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Le passage de l'avion est absolument génial, Jane semble vraiment énervée après la phrase de Lulla. Hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Coucou à toi, je toujours aussi contente de voir que tu es venue me faire un petit coucou pour me dire bonjour et me donner de tes nouvelles. En tout cas, merci pour cette gentille review me confortant dans l'idée que faire un humain intéressé par Lulla, ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver Alec, était bien. Pour ce qui est de Jane, je ne la voyais pas vraiment réagir en étant compréhensive, elle est trop Jane pour cela ^^. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire, à une prochaine fois, et encore merci pour cette rafraîchissante review.

**° Lilly : **_*-* ! Ho, que j'aime ce chapitre._

_Jalousie les accompagnera toujours pendant leurs sorties, =P. _

_Faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète, Alec la calmera vite ^^. Je le vois déjà lui faire un câlin *0*._

_On aura le point de vue d'Alec quand il calmera Jane ?_

_Vivement la suite =)._

Hello à toi, tout d'abord sache que je suis toujours autant comblée de voir que tu es toujours là à me lire et à me donner ton avis. Ensuite, je suis très contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent a été à ton goût, pour ce qui est de la jalousie et des sorties, je pense que c'est une composante inévitable chez les vampires en vacances. En effet, vu qu'ils sont super biens gaulés, les humains les regardent, donc ça fait grincer des canines les pauvres compagnons qui sont juste à côté ^^. Alec est un super antidépresseur n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est du Pov d'Alec pendant qu'il calmerait Jane, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé du tout, cependant cela pourrait être intéressant de songer à incorporer ça quelque part...tu es en train de me donner des idées ^^. Enfin bref, je te remercie sincèrement pour cette review, en espérant que tu aimeras le chapitre que je viens de poster, et à une prochaine fois ma chère.

**° Libel Fanny :** _Coucou ma chérie, c'est encore moi, lol. Je sais, je suis débile des fois, mdr._

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, le passage avec le mec dans l'avion trop drôle, alors ''roudoudou'' t'as trouvé ça où ? Mdr._

_Aie avec Jane, j'ai un peu peur quand même, mais bon j'espère que ça va aller. Mais je trouve quand même que Lulla a raison, mais bon c'est mon avis. J'espère que tu vas bien et t'inquiètes c'est pas grave, les vacances ça sert à se reposer, t'as bien raison. Euh, j'ai pas reçu ton mail encore, tu l'as envoyé quand ? Bon courage et vivement la suite, mais vraiment vivement, car Madame la méchante, mdr, a coupé trop tôt, lol. _

_Gros bisous, à bientôt._

_Ps : Et, t'inquiètes, je t'ai déjà dit que je serais toujours là. _

Coucou à toi aussi, et c'est encore moi aussi, tu n'es pas débile ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela et sache que je suis très heureuse de voir que tu es revenue me faire un petit coucou. Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent, pour ce qui est de ''roudoudou'' c'est une référence à peine voilée à mon autre fic, celle que je poste avec ma meilleure amie ^^. Pour ce qui est de Jane, tu vas voir comment cela va évoluer, mais ne t'en fais donc pas trop, je n'ai pas pour habitude de trop torturer mes personnages quand même ! Sache que mon avis est identique au tien, Lulla a raison de s'opposer à ce que Jane dise des saloperies toutes les cinq minutes, un peu oui mais trop non... Quant à mes vacances, je les ai utilisées à bon escient, même si j'ai plusieurs jours de retard dans mon écriture. Pour ce qui est du mail, je me souviens l'avoir envoyé avant de poster le précédent post, et figure-toi que quelques jours plus tard je retrouvais sur ma boîte mail un message me disant que mon mail n'avait pu être délivré. J'ai pourtant utilisé l'adresse que tu m'as donné, la tienne pas celle de ta fille...en tout cas, tu me diras où est-ce que je dois envoyer. Sache aussi que nos conversations me manquent, et que j'adore couper aux bons moments dans les récits...bref, merci à toi, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors voilà, je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'Alec soit du genre à laisser sa compagne se faire torturer pour quelques malheureuses paroles. Celles-ci restant, au demeurant, très logiques, donc comme vous l'avez lu, Alec réagit en interceptant sa sœur jumelle. Celle-ci n'étant pas très coopérative, mais j'espère que vous attendez tous avec impatience ce qu'il se passera lors de la discussion entre Jane et Lulla.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc sur la discussion qu'Alec a si gentiment demandé, d'ailleurs ne me demander même pas où j'ai trouvé cette histoire d'échelles... Bref, ensuite vous aurez une petite anecdote sur la vie humaine des jumeaux Volturi...j'espère vraiment que cela va vous plaire, en tout cas moi je trouvais cela approprié. Aussi, vous aurez bien évidemment la suite de ce qu'il se passera entre Alec et Lulla, avec à la clef un petit moment de calînou évident ^^. En somme, il y a plusieurs choses intéressantes dans le prochain chapitre...

En ce concerne le prochain post, ce sera pour samedi prochain en raison des derniers contrôles continus que nous avons le vendredi qui vient. D'ailleurs j'espère vraiment les réussir, c'est quand même très importants les études...sinon, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre ^^.

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez ce chapitre-ci et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Alors pour la petite histoire, je suis allée à **Edimbourg en Ecosse**, donc j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans l'écriture de cette histoire... C'est pas la seule chose, je devais poster le vendredi précédent, mais j'ai pas eu le courage et je n'avais pas confiance, confiance en la connexion internet de l'hôtel... Donc j'ai reporté ça à dimanche, sauf que ce jour-là on a pris l'avion juste, juste, que je suis arrivée à la maison à vingt heures le soir, sans avoir pris de déjeuner, ni de goûter...et très fatiguée aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai même pas pu voter au premier tour des élections non plus... Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster...mais Edimbourg c'était si joli que je regrette pas d'y être allée ^^.


	97. Compréhension Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir cela dépend, je dois dire que je suis pleine de tous un tas de sentiments, j'en exposerais les principales raisons en fin de chapitre...en tout cas, merci à tous d'être là...

Dans ce chapitre vous aurez enfin la confrontation orale entre Jane et Lulla, j'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. D'abord, il y aura quelques révélations sur certains passages de la vie humaine des jumeaux, je compte sur vous pour comprendre que cela vient entièrement de mon imagination ^^. De plus, Alec réapparait avant la fin du chapitre, histoire de venir voir si sa compagne et sa sœur ne sont pas en train de faire un match de catch dans la boue...^^...je plaisante. Bref, attendez-vous à quelques petites révélations et pas vraiment d'action, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre que vous aurez des gros bras se battant en duel...

Donc bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez,

* * *

Chapitre 95 : Compréhension

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla eut alors un grand sourire, et s'assit sur le lit noir d'Alec, elle entendit encore un soupir provenir du salon des jumeaux. Puis, doucement la porte de la chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Alec, s'ouvrit pour montrer l'arrivée de Jane.

La frimousse parfaite de la sœur de son amoureux se dessina au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait, et Lulla n'en loupait aucun détail. Puis, comme une profane dans un temple d'une divinité inconnue, Jane avança de quelques pas dans la chambre commune de Lulla et Alec. Finalement la petite fiancée du vampire sanguinaire, qu'était Alec, prit la parole d'une voix douce :

_- Entre...vient, on doit parler si j'ai bien compris._ Dit-elle en commençant à descendre du lit de bois noir où Lulla s'était assise dans un premier temps, mais un geste de la main de Jane l'incita à écouter attentivement son invitée.

_- Reste où tu es Lulla...après tout, ce n'est pas ma chambre..._ Et, d'une vitesse toute vampirique Jane vint près d'elle et s'assit à une dizaine de centimètres de Lulla, sur la soie jaune qui composait la couette et la parure de lit que Lulla avait mis avant de partir pour Seattle, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Lulla ne savait pas où commencer, et Jane non plus apparemment.

Lulla finit par baisser les yeux sur sa jupe verte, et croisa les doigts dessus, tout en ayant prit soin de la lisser auparavant. Elle respira un grand coup afin de se donner du courage, et puis elle releva la tête vers Jane et la regarda pour souffler :

_- Je suis désolée..._

Son excuse ne résonna presque pas dans la chambre, mais Lulla savait qu'elle avait à présent commencé la discussion. Toutes deux savaient que la réplique malencontreuse de Lulla était bien plus importante qu'elle ne le paraissait au départ.

A côté d'elle, Jane expira une grande quantité d'air, avant de brusquement en reprendre pour lui permettre de parler à son tour :

_- Moi aussi...Lulla...moi aussi..._ L'intonation de Jane poussa Lulla à relever la tête vers celle de la sœur de son amoureux, celle-ci la regardait avec un sourire presque triste mais Lulla devinait une pointe de rancœur à son encontre, contre toute attente ce fut Jane qui reprit la parole, aussi lentement que précédemment, _...savais-tu que ce lit a été fabriqué des mains même d'Alec ?_

La question plongea Lulla dans une profonde perplexité, elle ne pensait pas que la petite vampire allait commencer la discussion ainsi. Elle en fut extrêmement surprise et cela devait se voir sur son visage de demi-vampire, car Jane eut un léger éclat de rire face à sa figure. Lulla tenta de se recomposer un visage serein, mais déjà Jane enchainait :

_- Je comprends qu'il ne te l'ait pas dit...c'est l'objet d'un pari que nous avions fait quand nous étions encore humains. J'avais dit à Alec de construire lui-même un lit pour remplacer celui qui commençait à pourrir dans un coin de notre maisonnée. Je n'étais pas forcément habile de mes mains, mais assez pour faire quelques coutures, alors il m'a dit que si je lui cousais une chemise à jabot il me ferait ce lit...j'ai accepté...par pure fierté..._ L'expression de Jane était douce mais également âcre, Lulla savait déjà par Alec que se rappeler de sa période d'humaine pour Jane était une chose douloureuse, elle ne tenta pas pour autant d'arrêter Jane dans son récit, non, Lulla était bien trop curieuse de savoir la suite, Jane continua, _...au final il a gagné. J'avais bataillé jusqu'au bout mais je n'ai pas put faire correctement cette maudite chemise, ma mère était peut-être couturière mais moi je n'avais pas hérité de son talent..._

Jane leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux, et les regarda comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Lulla pouvait presque deviner ce que pensait la petite vampire blonde, alors elle tenta de murmurer quelque chose de réconfortant pour son amie, après tout même si elles se disputaient à cause d'une simple phrase, Lulla avait fortement envie de la rassurer :

_- Les enfants ne peuvent avoir tout ce qui vient de leurs parents...défauts comme qualités. Je suis sûre que tu sais faire autre chose de merveilleux..._ Dit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur le bras gauche de Jane, insistant celle-ci à baisser ses bras, Jane répliqua alors.

_- Tu vois...tu es gentille, même un peu trop. Sache que mes mains ne sont pas celle d'une couturière capable de faire des merveilles avec un morceau de tissu à deux sous...non, j'ai les mains d'une meurtrière..._ Le ton n'était pas monstrueux, non Jane avait pas l'air si fière d'elle quand elle dit ces mots, Lulla savait que la nature monstrueuse des jumeaux n'était pas de leur fait, même s'ils avaient choisit cette façon d'être, Jane reprit, _...tu es parfaite pour mon frère, il a quelque chose d'autre à protéger maintenant. Et, il a raison, je suis désolée d'avoir voulut te faire du mal...je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas mon souhait intérieur, en revanche je dirais simplement que le jour où mon frère est venu tout feux tout flammes avec son nouveau lit en bois...je lui ais jeté l'ouvrage de sa chemise à la figure et je l'ai giflé...je n'aime pas perdre...je n'aime pas qu'on me rabaisse...mais je sais aussi que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès..._

Lulla comprenait mieux à présent, et comprit qu'il était dans la nature de Jane de ne pas vouloir perdre ni céder un pouce de terrain. Elle hocha la tête en cadence pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de s'arrêter et de tenter de s'expliquer avec Jane :

_- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas franchement réfléchit à ce que je disais, en revanche je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé...je n'aime pas la torture, même si je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait...mais je n'approuve pas...surtout pas pour Bree..._ Dit-elle clairement devant le regard de Jane, qui n'exprimait que de l'attention à ce qu'elle disait, alors Lulla continua, _...donc je n'aurais pas dut répliquer, certes, mais néanmoins...Bree n'avait pas mérité la mort...de toute façon tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de la tuer au départ, je me trompe ?_

Lulla se demanda si sa question n'était pas un peu osée, après tout valait mieux pas pousser Jane dans ses retranchements. Pourtant, pour toute réponse à cette question Jane se leva et fit quelques pas devant Lulla, plusieurs fois elle s'arrêta devant elle et tenta de dire quelques mots, puis visiblement Jane ne devait pas les trouver assez bien, car elle s'arrêtait et reprenait sa marche. Finalement, Jane dut trouver la bonne formulation, car elle s'arrêta et regarda attentivement le visage de Lulla, avant de prendre la parole :

_- Je comprends mieux à présent...mais tu as raison, j'aurais en effet prit plaisir à torturer Bree encore un peu. Mais, je me devais de donner une leçon aux Cullen, cette nouvelle-née était la coupable parfaite...je n'en ai pas honte mais maintenant je comprends...alors je te pardonne tout à fait..._ Le sourire de Jane accompagnant ses dires remplit Lulla d'une félicité nouvelle, elle avait réussit à s'entendre parfaitement avec la sœur si sadique d'Alec, celle-ci reprit, _...mais la prochaine fois je tenterais de ne pas trop montrer mon mécontentement à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait assez de mal, alors que toi, tu penses que j'en ai fait un peu trop. Cela dit, je te l'ai dit je n'aime pas perdre...même ta relation avec Alec m'a parut vraiment dérangeante au tout début, je trouvais que tu me volais mon frère...mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es là simplement, et ta place est celle d'être mon amie, même si je serais toujours une de tes protectrices...Alec a eut vraiment raison de nous laisser nous calmer et parler entre femmes..._

Dans sa petite tête d'hybride, Lulla se disait qu'en effet, Alec avait eut une riche idée de mettre Jane et elle toutes seules pour discuter. Elles étaient amies, bien que Lulla soit toujours derrière les jumeaux, pour sa protection, et maintenant elle comprenait mieux les agissements de Jane. Celle-ci ne voulait pas perdre et refusait d'être vue comme autre chose qu'une sadique et horrible femme qui torture inlassablement, mais ce masque n'avait pas lieu d'être avec Lulla, elle en fut contente.

Aussi, Lulla souffla un bon coup, elle était contente également que la jumelle d'Alec ait si bien cerné son problème. Car, en effet, voir la mort d'une innocente, qui aurait put être elle, ne l'avait pas mise en joie, alors qu'on passe au-dessus de cela comme un moineau passerait à une autre graine, en effet cela l'avait mise en colère, Lulla était plus confiante à présent et elle répliqua :

_- Certes, il a eut raison...si nous nous disputions ensemble, toi et moi, où irait le monde ? Il a eut raison, si haine il y avait entre nous...immanquablement nous le rendrions malheureux, et nous avec...bref, on ne peut que dire merci à Alec de nous avoir comparé à des échelles..._ Lança Lulla dans un sourire, devant elle, Jane éclata d'un rire argentin, aussi doux mais plus aigu que les éclats de rire de son frère, Lulla eut un fou rire elle aussi, Jane rajouta.

_- Pas échelle...non...on est les barreaux de deux échelles différentes...mon cher frère a de drôles d'idées parfois..._ Fanfaronna une Jane morte de rire, en effet la comparaison d'Alec laissait à désirer, mais elle était quand même pas mal sur le plan pratique, néanmoins cela suffit à Jane et Lulla pour rire encore un peu.

Un coup de vent souleva et les mèches de Lulla et celles de Jane.

Puis, une froideur caractéristique enveloppa le corps de Lulla, elle comprit aussitôt que son vampire préféré était revenu. Visiblement la situation riante des deux jeunes femmes lui plaisait, car il ne dit mot et les laissa se calmer doucement, puis il répliqua :

_- Vous vous entendez mieux à ce que je vois...les deux femmes de ma vie..._ Lança-t-il avec bonne humeur, heureux que sa sœur et Lulla aient fait la paix, celles-ci croisèrent leurs regards, et si Lulla se contenta de penser, Jane dit carrément ce qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux.

_- Deux femmes de ta vie ! Tu fais dans la polygamie maintenant ?_ Le ton était enjoué, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de pouffer comme une collégienne en face d'une star de cinéma, Jane la suivit et finalement même Alec les suivit dans leurs rires.

En effet, la phrase gentille d'Alec faisait assez macho et surtout polygame, après tout Lulla était la seule et unique personne à avoir le droit de posséder Alec. Il était sien, même si de temps à autre Lulla prêtait Alec à la sœur de celui-ci, pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie, en tout honneur bien sûr. Impensable que l'inceste soit possible entre ces deux là, Lulla le savait parfaitement, l'amour qui les reliait était bel et bien uniquement filial.

Puis, après que les rires se soient calmés, Lulla se souvint de la demande d'Aro à son égard, il fallait qu'elle leur fasse part de la réunion approchante. Alors, elle prit la parole, alors que le torse d'Alec tressautait encore sous la fin de rire de celui-ci :

_- Hum...Aro m'a dit de vous prévenir que ce soir, vers dix heures tapantes, il y aurait une réunion dans la salle de Famille. Pour prévenir d'un plan sur la suite de ce qui se passera avec les Cullen a-t-il précisé..._ Lança doucement Lulla, en prenant soin de préciser tout ce que son Roi lui avait dit, les jumeaux la regardèrent attentivement et hochèrent la tête de concert.

Puis, Jane leur dit qu'elle allait faire un tour, Lulla supposa qu'elle allait aller dans la salle d'entrainement pour se défouler encore un peu. Mais, à peine la présence de Jane hors de leur chambre, que déjà Alec retournait le corps de Lulla et embrassait celle-ci pour son plus grand bonheur et sa plus grande félicité.

Les lèvres sensuelles de son amoureux épousèrent les siennes, se délectant de l'odeur vanillée qui émanait de son amoureux, Lulla ferma les yeux. En dernier lieu, Alec détacha un tout petit peu ses lèvres des siennes, juste le temps de murmurer tendrement :

_- Et bien, tu as réussit à bien t'entendre avec ma sœur...maintenant, mon amour, pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas à profit les quelques heures qui nous restent avant cette réunion ?_ Demanda Alec de sa plus belle voix, pour toute réponse, Lulla se contenta d'agripper de ses mains le crâne d'Alec de façon à recoller leurs bouches, elle fondait littéralement de désir, et Alec avait l'air prêt à la satisfaire, alors elle se laissa aller contre la soie jaune du lit en bois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla se redressa de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour apercevoir le réveil matin digital posé sur la table de nuit pas loin d'elle. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il leur restait environ une heure avant le début de la réunion avec les Rois, elle se redressa encore un peu de façon à être sûre.

Soudainement il l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire retomber sur lui.

Les lèvres d'Alec s'emparèrent des siennes comme si elle n'était que glace à la vanille, même si dans son cas c'était plutôt pêche. Lulla ne protesta pas, elle aimait elle aussi sentir les douces et dures lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Alors, doucement elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour que sa langue puisse entrer en contact étroit et langoureux avec celle de son vampire de fiancé.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher, Lulla se passa la langue sur les lèvres comme une lionne qui aurait vu une belle antilope pour le dîner. Ce petit geste anodin eut pour effet de faire naitre un début de rire dans le torse musculeux de son amoureux, après tout c'était Alec le chasseur, et non pas une proie. Pourtant, Lulla essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire replonger Alec et elle dans une débauche de plaisir sensuel, après tout la réunion était pour dans pas longtemps, il dut le comprendre car il relâcha son étreinte et croisa ses bras de marbre dur et froid derrière sa tête de mignon petit vampire, avant de parler :

_- Tu es belle quand tu essayes de passer pour la méchante chasseuse intrépide...mais je remarque que tu as raison de te retenir...nous devrions nous préparer..._ Le ton était cajoleur, et les yeux pétillants d'Alec montraient qu'il pensait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire, Lulla avait l'impression qu'il l'enjoignait à continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer, elle répliqua donc.

_- Nous devrions nous préparer..._ Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et replongea avec enthousiasme sur les lèvres tendres de son amoureux, qui n'eut qu'un sourire satisfait, comme s'il avait ardemment espéré qu'elle ferait cela.

Ce baiser fut tendre, et Lulla prit soin de maintenir les mains de son amant derrière la tête de celui-ci, elle prenait les commandes. Il la laissa faire, elle lui en fut reconnaissante, et doucement elle approfondit le baiser, qui passa de minuscule frôlement à une façon indécente de se goûter les lèvres mutuellement.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta attention à rien d'autres qu'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de heurtement se fasse entendre à la porte de leur chambre, et les fasse réagir.

Alec se détacha de Lulla, elle retint avec peine le grognement de fureur qui pointait de sa gorge pour engueuler l'importun. Son fiancé n'eut pas cette retenue, car il prit la parole, mais ses mots étaient plus grognés que véritablement articulés :

_- Qui ose déranger mon repos et celui de ma compagne ?_ La question était assez bien dosée pour passer facilement quelque soit la personne derrière la porte, si c'était Jane elle le prendrait à la rigolade, si c'était un autre garde, il aurait tellement peur du courroux d'Alec qu'il se hâterait de répondre et de les laisser tranquille par la même occasion.

_- Les vampires ne se reposent pas mon cher Alec...préparez-vous, la réunion commence dans peu de temps, et elle est importante..._ Contre toute attente, la voix qui résonna derrière la cloison entre la chambre des deux amoureux et le salon des jumeaux, fut celle de Sulpicia, mais le ton était compréhensif en même temps que donneur d'ordres stricts.

Alec fit une grimace sous Lulla, elle comprit qu'il avait peur de se faire engueuler pour avoir répondu sans politesse aucune à une de ses Reines. Néanmoins, Lulla pensait le contraire, Sulpicia avait dut venir jusqu'ici pour les faire venir plus rapidement à la salle de Famille.

Alors, de concert, ils se levèrent, bien Alec ait chiné un bisou rapide mais intense à Lulla, avant de s'habiller pour aller discuter avec les Rois et Reines. Lulla partit donc nue dans le dressing qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé, celui-ci la suivait tout aussi nu qu'elle. Cela la rendait particulièrement fébrile et elle tenta de ne pas regarder du côté d'Alec, apparemment il comprit son problème et en joua car il prit le parti de se montrer le plus provocant du monde, sans sombrer dans l'excès.

Lulla jeta un regard agacé en direction d'Alec qui adossé au mur du fond du dressing paraissait aussi sexy que jamais, il répliqua avec un sourire. Elle lui tourna le dos pour aller se vêtir convenablement, mais ne put faire un pas de plus, les mains d'Alec étaient sur elle.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras froids, elle frissonna et s'accrocha aux avant-bras de son amant, elle voulut dire que cette réunion pouvait aller au diable.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré la confrontation entre Alec et Jane, Aro toujours égal à lui-même._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis ravie de voir que tu as tout de suite réagit quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, donc merci à toi. Ensuite, je suis très contente de savoir que la confrontation entre les jumeaux a paru réelle et intéressante...je ne savais pas comment mes très chers lecteurs pourraient prendre cette confrontation. Après tout, pour beaucoup, Alec et Jane c'est presque immuable...moi je les vois bien se disputer et surtout s'opposer l'un à l'autre, à ce propos ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que cela arrivera... Bref, heureusement qu'Aro reste le même que prévu, ce serait trop bizarre s'il changeait...en tout cas, je te remercie pour cette review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Coucou ! ALORS LA : j'ai failli me suicider ! Non, je plaisante, non mais perso., je me suis détestée ! J'ai tellement de messages, qui ne viennent de je-ne-sais-pas-où, dans ma boite mail, et je n'ai même pas vu le message alerte de ton chapitre ! Heureusement que j'ai fait une recherche dans ma boite mail ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas vu ! Bref, sinon ce chapitre était essentiel, Jane peut avoir un esprit très ouvert quand elle le veut, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette différence entre l'âme-sœur et la sœur jumelle ! C'était magnifique ! Bonne chance pour la suite, bisous, Mandy ^^._

Ah, je suis très contente de voir que tu es venue me faire un petit coucou, sache que moi aussi ma boîte mail est encombrée...principalement de la pub d'ailleurs... Bref, c'est pas grave, faut pas se suicider pour si peu, de toute façon, tu aurais vu ce chapitre un jour ou l'autre, de cela je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ravie de savoir que toi aussi tu as vu la notion essentielle de ce chapitre en ce qui concerne les relations dans le trio : jumeaux-Lulla. Jane n'est pas si horrible que cela si elle prend la peine d'être un peu plus gentille, malheureusement cela arrive bien rarement et seulement avec quelques personnes précises. J'espère que la suite te plaira, dont la discussion entre Lulla et Jane...j'ai hâte d'avoir des avis dessus ^^...merci à toi pour cette review et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Alors voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et apprécié ce chapitre, en tout cas moi je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. En effet, au départ je n'avais même pas prévu la petite histoire humaine entre Alec et Jane, c'est venu d'un coup sans prévenir et pof j'avais soudainement quelque chose de très bien.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez trouvé cela bien...ou au moins appréciable...dans le prochain chapitre il va se passer quelques petites choses. D'abord, vu la fin de ce chapitre on peut se demander si oui ou non, nos deux tourtereaux vont résister et tomber dans les affres de l'amour plutôt que d'aller à la réunion... Je pense que vous détenez la solution dans vos têtes, bref pour ce qui est de la réunion, vous allez le voir, il y aura une nouvelle mission d'annoncée, et elle pourrait bien plaire énormément à Lulla... Enfin, vous verrez cela en temps et en heures, garder à l'esprit que Lulla n'a pas encore parlé de toutes les histoires de sa famille à son compagnon.

Bref, le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, en raison d'une semaine tranquille où je n'ai cours que le mercredi... Vous avez le droit de vous exclamer : _Oh, que c'est bien la fac, j'ai hâte d'y être..._ Je confirme c'est bien la fac, ça finit tôt dans l'année...cependant vu combien on a de temps d'attente avant les examens, j'aurais préféré qu'ils étalent un peu plus les cours...histoire qu'on finisse moins tard...mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous aurez la bonté de me le faire savoir...

Anga

Ps : Je dois dire qu'à mon retour d'Ecosse j'étais partagée entre plusieurs sentiments, je ne crois pas avoir réellement réussi à faire le ménage d'ailleurs. Donc en fait, pour l'explication, mon animal de compagnie est mort pendant mon voyage à l'étranger...si vous voulez savoir de qui je parle reportez-vous à la fic que je tiens avec ma meilleure amie... Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, mais je tiens juste à faire savoir que cette semaine c'était un peu morne de ce côté-là, et que cela le sera surement jusqu'au moment où je craquerais et que je pleurerais... Oui, je sais je fonctionne bizarrement, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas pleurer au bon moment...des fois il peut se passer des mois avant que je prenne réellement conscience qu'il est temps de pleurer... En tout cas, **à tous ceux qui ont perdu un de leurs animaux de compagnie aussi soudainement que moi, je leur souhaite de bien se rétablir**...moi j'espère juste être en bonne voie...


	98. Planification Pov Lulla

Hum...hello à vous, je sais j'avais dit que je posterais vendredi...et puis, je suppute que vous commencez à me connaître : moi et les délais, ça fait beaucoup !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'explique un peu plus bas pourquoi j'ai pris tellement de retard...en tout cas il va se passer des choses dans ce chapitre. Donc, tout d'abord vous verrez de vos propres yeux si Alec et Lulla vont craquer l'un envers l'autre et envoyer cette satanée réunion aux oubliettes... Après, il y aura l'annonce d'une nouvelle mission, après tout faut bien qu'ils fassent quelques voyages...s'ils restaient confinés à Volterra, j'aurais plus qu'à prendre ma retraite ^^...la destination de la nouvelle mission va plaire à Lulla, mais vous verrez ça...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 96 : Planification

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras froids, elle frissonna et s'accrocha aux avant-bras de son amant, elle voulut dire que cette réunion pouvait aller au diable.

Et apparemment son sentiment était partagé par Alec, car la vigueur avec laquelle il éteignit son corps la poussa à laisser un gémissement lui échapper. Mais, malheureusement pour eux, ils eurent apparemment la même conscience professionnelle qui fit qu'ils cessèrent de se caresser mutuellement pour se détacher et prendre consciencieusement des vêtements décents en évitant de se regarder, sinon ils allaient se resauter dessus.

Lulla enfila une robe blanche, avec un charmant petit nœud bleu ciel autour de la taille, elle se coiffa les cheveux sommairement. Puis, les entortilla avec une baguette chinoise et improvisa un chignon, enfin elle mit à la vas vite des sandales vertes, autant que de l'herbe fraîchement poussée sous un soleil estival.

A côté d'elle, Alec avait enfilé une indécente chemise noire, ce qui moulait un peu trop les muscles de son amoureux. Ensuite, le vampire de Lulla avait simplement passé un jean noir et une main dans ses cheveux de façon à se donner un petit air de Bad-boy. Lulla se contenta de sourire en voyant la beauté féline et presque agressive qui s'échappait de son compagnon.

Elle était fière d'être à lui, alors elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise noire et s'en aida pour aller poser un baiser fiévreux sur les lèvres douces de son amant. Alec, se contenta pour sa part d'un sourire en coin extrêmement sexy, avant de balader indécemment une main le long de sa hanche à elle, tous deux savaient qu'ils venaient de se faire la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'ils seront seuls, et bien qu'ils ne joueraient certainement pas aux dames, ni aux échecs. Les jeux, qui les attendaient, étaient bien plus passionnants et passionnés que les jeux de société.

Ils sortirent ensemble du dressing, et c'est également ensemble qu'ils retrouvèrent Jane et Sulpicia dans une discussion importante. Apparemment chacune des deux donnaient des arguments pour une éventuelle modification de la tapisserie du salon des jumeaux.

L'arrivée de Lulla et Alec déclencha le retrait de la discussion, pour l'heure, il fallait se rendre dans la salle de Famille. Ensuite, ils savaient qu'ils en auraient certainement pour la nuit à discuter de mission et également des choses étonnantes apprises par Aro dans son inspection de l'esprit d'Edward Cullen, même si cette inspection datait de la dernière Saint Marcus. Les Volturi devaient discuter de leur prise de position face à la situation alarmante avec les Cullen et l'humaine dont Edward se disait être véritablement amoureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Environ quinze minutes après le début de la réunion entre les Rois, Reines, les jumeaux et Lulla, que déjà de l'agacement se faisait ressentir. En vérité, cette agacement émanait surtout d'Aro, en effet le Roi était agacé par sa propre décision qui consistait à attendre quelques temps avant de se rendre chez les Cullen pour vérification de la nature de l'humaine.

Cette décision s'était imposée, en effet après discussion à propos de la dernière mission, il paraissait évident que les Volturi devaient attendre. Car, la dernière mission de vérification chez les Cullen et, il faut l'avouer, de tenter de les rallier par la force avait échoué. Encore heureux qu'il y ait eut ce problème de nouveau-nés à Seattle pour permettre de couvrir leur visite surprise chez les Cullen, même si Lulla doutait qu'Edward ait été dupe.

Donc maintenant, après quelques paroles, la priorité était d'attendre, et Lulla connaissait suffisamment les Volturi pour savoir que l'attente pouvait être longue. En effet, une des devises préférées des Rois était de dire que la patience est une vertu.

Ainsi, il paraissait évident que les Volturi ne rendraient visite aux Cullen que dans quelques années, même si Caius n'était pas d'accord avec cela. De toute façon, Lulla avait rarement vu ce Roi émettre de la prudence et de la patience, non Caius était tout feux tout flammes, et apparemment ce trait de caractère ressortait facilement, comme Lulla pouvait le constater en cet instant. Car, le Roi était présentement en train de pratiquement sautiller d'indignation sur son fauteuil :

_- Pour permettrions-nous à ces ''végétariens'' d'avoir une chance de survie et également une porte de sortie...trop dangereux, il vaut mieux préparer la garde à une attaque éclair..._ Telle était la position indéfectible du Roi, et il agrémenta sa prise de position de mouvements de mains vigoureux, à côté d'elle, Lulla sentait de l'impatience ainsi qu'une pointe d'incompréhension sortir du corps de son amoureux.

Apparemment son amoureux serait heureux de l'éventualité d'une bataille, au contraire de Lulla, mais également Alec semblait dubitatif. Et, visiblement il ne fut pas le seul, car Aro prit la parole en appliquant sur son visage parfaitement vampirique une grimace face à la position de Caius :

_- Non, mon frère, cela ne serait pas indiqué..._ Commença à expliquer Aro, Lulla ne voyait toujours pas en quoi la proposition de Caius était peu intéressante, en dehors du fait que cela amènerait plus facilement les Volturi à faire du tartare avec des Cullen, et elle ne fut pas la seule car Caius ne cacha pas le grognement qu'il émit à la réplique d'Aro, celui-ci grimaça un instant mais reprit, _...je ne pense pas que les Cullen aient tué tout seuls l'armée de nouveau-nés de cette Victoria. Non pas que nos chers petits jumeaux n'aient pas réussit à avoir les bonnes informations, après tout je doute qu'on leur ait mentit véritablement sur quoique ce soit. En revanche, je pense que les Cullen ont bénéficié d'une aide quelle qu'elle soit._

L'idée d'Aro déclencha chez tout le monde une intense réflexion sur la possible aide envers les Cullen, Lulla était curieuse. La première chose à laquelle Lulla pensa fut de se demander quelles personnes seraient assez folles pour aider des Cullen déjà mal vu dans le monde vampirique.

En toute logique on peut penser en premier lieu à des vampires ayant le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen. Lulla pensait en effet, qu'ils devaient bien s'entraider entre vampires se considérant comme différents des autres, c'était une hypothèse probable. Hors, d'après ce que savait Lulla, le seul clan de vampires assez proches émotionnellement et idéologiquement des Cullen, était le clan Denali, en plus ils étaient proches géographiquement.

Donc, Lulla pensait que cela pouvait être les Denali qui avaient aidé les Cullen, après tout elle les avait brièvement rencontré chez les Cullen lorsqu'elle débarquait tout juste dans le monde vampirique. Et, les deux familles avaient assez l'air attaché l'une à l'autre, restait à savoir pourquoi les Denali seraient partit en entendant les Volturi arriver après la bataille avec les nouveau-nés, si c'était eux les fameux alliés des Cullen.

Lulla se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient peur d'afficher leur soutien aux Cullen, après tout Éléazar et les siens avaient l'air particulièrement attaché à leur tranquillité. Donc, il était probable que ce soit eux.

Alors que Lulla réfléchissait intensément, à l'instar des autres dans la même pièce qu'elle, Jane prit la parole pour énoncer son idée apparemment :

_- Je pense que les Denali ont pu aider...après tout, les Cullen et eux se considèrent comme cousins et entre cousins il faut s'entraider..._ Lulla faillit applaudir, car l'hypothèse de Jane était également la sienne, elle fut contente de ne pas être la seule à penser cela. La théorie de Jane plongea tout le monde dans une réflexion pour étudier ce que Jane avait dit, puis ce fut Alec qui prit la parole, il avait manifestement une autre idée.

_- Non, si les Denali étaient venus pour aider les Cullen, nous aurions aussitôt sut par le pouvoir de Demetri qu'ils y étaient allés. Je pense plutôt à une aide extérieure, je ne sais pas encore qui serait assez fou pour aider les Cullen, mais manifestement les Denali n'étaient pas venus à Forks...donc je penserais à d'autres personnes..._ Exposa l'amoureux de Lulla, même si son expression était plus proche de celle du guerrier sans faille, que celle de l'amoureux doux et tendre que Lulla adorait, cela dit l'air sérieux d'Alec la plongeait dans une béatitude, elle le trouvait tellement beau, et ne se priva pas pour se repaitre de la vision idyllique de son Alec.

_- Certes, tu as raison, Alec. Les Denali auraient été de bons alliés, mais je pense que tu as raison, Demetri n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de leurs odeurs, vu qu'il les connait bien. Aussi, même avec la fumée qui a accaparé vos sens, je ne pense pas que Demetri ait pu passer à côté de la plaque...à vrai dire, je me demande si ce serait obligatoirement des vampires qui auraient aidé les Cullen..._ Lança Aro en mettant consciencieusement un doigt sur son menton comme pour réfléchir à ses propres paroles.

L'hypothèse d'Aro était valable, Lulla n'avait en premier lieu pensé qu'à une aide vampirique, mais pas à autre chose. Elle réfléchit alors un instant, quels genres d'autres créatures pouvaient tuer des vampires, qui plus est des nouveau-nés ? La question semblait sans réponse pour Lulla, il y avait bien les enfants de la lune, mais ceux-ci étaient vraisemblablement en Russie et surtout n'avaient pas l'air commode et surtout pas du genre à aider pour un quignon de pain.

Pourtant, Lulla avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, elle avait l'idée sur le bout de la langue, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Caius prit la parole en montant quelque peu dans les aigus, Athenodora mit sa main sur celle de son époux pour le calmer alors qu'il parlait avec force et inquiétude :

_- Tu ne penses tout de même pas à ces sacs à puces russes, Aro ?_ La question était claire, et Lulla se félicita d'avoir réussi à penser à la même chose que Caius, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, avant même qu'Aro ait put répondre à la question de son frère, elle prit la parole.

_- Je ne pense pas que les enfants de la lune soient à l'origine de l'aide que nous cherchons, d'après ce que j'ai appris ce ne serait vraiment pas leur genre d'aider autrui. Ils n'ont pas l'air de bons samaritains, enfin, c'est que j'ai retenu..._ Si le début de sa phrase avait été pleinement dit avec assurance, vers la fin alors que tous les regards étaient vers elle, Lulla balbutia ses derniers mots, sentant avec force la main d'Alec contre la sienne, il était là et c'était ce qui comptait.

_- Lullaby a parfaitement raison, cela dit je pencherais pour une espèce proche des enfants de la lune, sans en être parfaitement..._ Dit Aro en conclusion de ce qu'avait dit Lulla, puis son ton s'était fait mystérieux, et tout le monde se pendit aux lèvres du Roi de Volterra, finalement après quelques secondes à faire souffrir en silence son assistance, il reprit, _...vous vous souvenez des Quileutes, je vous en avais parlé car ces créatures avaient communiqué avec les Cullen. Peut-être est-il possible que ce soit eux qui les aient aidés..._

_- En quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés être ennemis mortels avec les Cullen, ça me parait un peu gros quand même de recevoir de l'aide de ses pires ennemis..._ Commenta lentement Marcus, Lulla n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec lui, en effet l'idée qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue il n'y a pas cinq minutes était l'existence de ces Quileutes, donc elle fut heureuse qu'Aro y ait pensé.

_- Certes, mon frère...peut-être nous trompons-nous... Enfin, maintenant, ce que nous allons décider est de ne pas penser à aller voir les Cullen avant quelques années. Donnons-nous le temps, et donnons-leur également le temps de transformer cette jeune humaine... De toute façon, nous avons mieux à faire...apparemment plusieurs vampires chasseraient un peu trop souvent dans le nord de l'Allemagne. Je vous mettrais sur cette mission, mes enfants, si vous le souhaitez...cela devrait vous distraire quelque peu..._ Exposa Aro de sa voix claire sans faille, vers la fin il s'était tourné vers les jumeaux et Lulla, ceux-ci et elle s'entreregardèrent avant que Lulla ne capte le regard étincelant de Jane, elle devait avoir envie d'aller faire un petit tour pour distraire sa fin d'année et également utiliser à bon escient son pouvoir.

Pour sa part, Lulla était parfaitement d'accord avec ce projet de mission, elle aimait l'Allemagne puisque c'était son pays. Alors, qu'on lui propose d'aller y faire un tour la mettait en joie, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la mission se déroulerait pas loin du château familial de la famille de mère, comme ça Lulla retrouverait un peu les murs qu'elle connaissait.

Elle leva un œil précautionneux sur son fiancé, elle savait parfaitement qu'Alec n'appréciait pas forcément qu'elle aille près du danger. Pourtant, en le regardant, elle capta son sourire et sut qu'ils iraient en Allemagne, de toute façon sur le terrain, Lulla savait qu'elle finirait par trouver un moyen de se rendre utile, il le fallait, elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être vue comme un poids mort. Enfin, Alec se tourna vers les Maîtres et les Dames, et prit la parole :

_- Je pense qu'à la vue des étincelles dans les yeux et de ma fiancée et de ma sœur...vous pouvez deviner que nous irons volontiers faire un petit tour en Allemagne. Cela nous fera prendre l'air, et surtout oublier les désagréments que la proximité des Cullen entraine._ La diction de son Alec était parfaite, Lulla eut un souri en voyant son fiancé agir ainsi, la prochaine mission allait être intéressante sur bien des plans, d'ailleurs Aro applaudit la décision des jumeaux et elle, avant de reprendre la parole pour définir la future mission.

_- Bien, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté, la mission se déroulera dans quelques semaines, le temps de préparer et surtout de vérifier que les chasses de ces impertinents sont toujours d'actualité...bref, nous avons encore du travail sur la planche. Donc, on verra ça plus en détails un peu plus tard, maintenant je pense que cette petite réunion est terminée..._ La fin de la phrase d'Aro était clairement une autorisation à quitter la salle de Famille, d'ailleurs Alec se leva entraina sa fiancée vers la sortie, avant de sortir totalement ils dirent tout de même quelques mots aux Rois et Reines, la courtoisie ne fait pas de mal, Jane les suivait.

Après avoir décidés d'aller à la bibliothèque, ils marchèrent quelques pas vers un des ascenseurs du château des Volturi. Ce fut Alec qui poussa le bouton d'appel, tandis que de son autre main, il caressait distraitement la paume de la main droite de Lulla, à côté Jane avait l'air de réfléchir à la réunion qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_- Ah, on va pouvoir faire un peu de sport...l'Allemagne, c'est une bonne destination..._ Répliqua Jane, une fois dans l'ascenseur à côté d'Alec et Lulla, d'ailleurs celle-ci se demandait si c'était le pays qui intéressait Jane ou bien le fait de pouvoir aller tuer quelques vampires pour se défouler après le semi-échec à Forks. Semi-échec, car au final les nouveau-nés avaient bien été réduits en cendre, seulement les Volturi n'avaient malheureusement pas ramené de nouveaux membres. Lulla pensa alors à une bonne petite réplique, presque inconsciente vu la vitesse à laquelle elle dépassa ses lèvres.

_- C'est bien, comme ça je vous ferais visiter la maison de la famille de ma mère, si nous allons assez au nord, cela dit..._ Fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, car pour une fois qu'elle pourrait encore aller sur un des lieux de son enfance elle avait hâte d'y aller, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si la mission les y conduirait.

Etrangement, sa remarque en fit naitre deux autres identiques dans les bouches des jumeaux, apparemment elle les avait surpris :

_- Encore une maison !_ S'écrièrent en chœur Alec et Jane, bizarrement, Lulla les regarda avec de grands yeux surprit, tout comme les jumeaux la regardaient, puis ils comprirent apparemment ce qui l'avait surprise, elle.

Lulla n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les jumeaux aussi extravertis, en effet la plupart du temps ils étaient amorphes plus ou moins. Les entendre répliquer vivement et avec autant de sentiments dans la voix, avait de quoi surprendre Lulla, mais en même temps les entendre réagir ainsi avec elle, la rendait parfaitement heureuse. Car, Lulla savait ainsi que les jumeaux s'ouvraient encore plus à elle, Alec fut le premier à se reprendre et à croiser ses bras derrière la tête, avant de répliquer avec minutie alors que l'ascenseur arrivait à bon port :

_- Hum...ça doit être parce qu'on est entre nous...désolé...donc tu disais que tu avais une maison familiale au nord de l'Allemagne..._ La voix était toujours aussi douce, et en quelques secondes la réaction chaleureuse des jumeaux fut presque oubliée, mais Lulla gardait ce souvenir dans son cœur, après tout elle adorait voir les jumeaux ainsi, elle répliqua alors à Alec.

_- Je n'ai pas tant de maisons que cela, c'est simplement des héritages familiaux pas très commodes, j'y suis pas pour grand-chose. A vrai dire, la seule maison que j'ai véritablement adoré c'est celle que vous avez vu à Heidelberg...en tout je dois avoir quatre ou cinq maisons pleines de poussière collante...mais aussi et surtout de fantômes du passé_... Sa réplique fit naitre un éclat de compréhension dans le regard de son fiancé et de la sœur de celui-ci, ils savaient en effet combien les fantômes des temps révolus peuvent être poisseux d'angoisse, les jumeaux étaient les mieux placés pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait, elle décida de rajouter quelques paroles plus joyeuses, _...bon le nord de l'Allemagne est une bonne destination, on va aller voir pleins de musées...enfin j'espère..._

Son enthousiasme débordant fit naitre des sourires sur les visages des jumeaux, celui d'Alec était plus une promesse de caresses que celui de sa sœur, mais cela détendit l'atmosphère tandis qu'ils allaient d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_La confrontation entre Lulla et Jane m'a beaucoup plu, les passages de leur vie humaine étaient très touchants._

_Le passage de tendresse et très bien écrit._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, c'est toujours aussi gentil de ta part de prendre le temps de me faire un petit coucou à chaque fois, donc merci beaucoup. Je sais que je me répète souvent dans les réponses aux reviews, cependant je peux assurer à tout le monde que je pense vraiment ce que j'écris...donc sache que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir à chaque fois. Bref, c'est bien que la confrontation entre la jumelle et la compagne du jumeau soit à ton goût, moi-même j'ai énormément apprécié écrire ce passage... Ainsi qu'inventer les passages de leur vie humaine, je pense que je réutiliserais cette idée un peu plus tard, car c'est intéressant de voir comment les jumeaux ont évolué. Merci de me dire que j'ai bien écrit le petit passage tendre, moi c'est vraiment les passages que je préfère, en fait je crois que je n'écris que pour cela ^^. Bref, je te remercie encore une fois, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, ainsi que toutes les aventures qu'il reste à vivre aux deux amoureux ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié, vivement la suite. J'ai hâte de lire un chapitre avec les fiançailles et le mariage de Lulla et Alec. Et surtout de sa grossesse il me tarde, si tu le fais bien sûr. _

Coucou à toi, je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis quelques temps...donc tout d'abord merci pour cette review. Ensuite, comme tu abordes les points intéressants et surtout futurs de ma fiction, je vais t'en dire un peu... Néanmoins, j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je ne te fais pas partager le récit total de l'histoire...un peu de mystère cela fait toujours du bien. Bref, pour ce qui est des fiançailles, je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler, peut-être est-ce une réception ou autre ? Parce qu'à mon avis, les deux tourtereaux se sont fiancés à peine la bague, offerte par Alec, sur le doigt de Lulla... En ce concerne le mariage, il va se faire désirer...j'aime l'idée que les deux amoureux restent en état de fiançailles pendant un temps. De plus, il va se passer des évènements qui retourneront le monde vampirique avant que le mariage d'Alec et de Lulla ne se passe. Quant à la dernière idée dont tu me fais part...je ne dirais rien de précis, simplement que tu verras bien et que j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Donc voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ce que tu voulais que je réponde, encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _Hihi, ^^, j'adore ce chapitre._

_Super discussion entre Jane et Lulla. Tout ce qu'il faut sans superflu, =)._

_J'adore la réponse de Sulpicia à la question d'Alec. J'ai bien ris ^^._

_Impossible de les détacher ces deux là =P._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Hello, je suis très contente que tu sois là pour me communiquer ta bonne humeur et ta joie, ainsi que de gentilles réflexions sur le chapitre précédent. Donc tout d'abord, un grand merci pour avoir prit le temps de me composer une gentille review...ensuite, je suis très contente de savoir que tu as aimé. Pour ce qui est de la discussion entre Jane et Lulla, ravie de savoir que tu ne trouvais pas ça un peu trop too-mutch... Quant Sulpicia, je ne la voyais pas réagir autrement, et puis une petite pique de temps à autre c'est très bien, non ? Alec et Lulla sont amoureux, ils sont encore et toujours dans la phase Je-colle-l'autre-et-je-m'en-porte-pas-plus-mal...enfin pour moi les amoureux agissent ainsi... Bref, je te remercie encore, et j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre, à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon bah voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais je vais m'expliquer dans le Ps plus bas. Bref, sinon, j'espère aussi que le fait d'envoyer les jumeaux et Lulla en mission ne vous semble pas de trop dans l'histoire.

En même temps, il faut bien trouver des moyens d'agrémenter l'histoire avec des passages comme ceux-là. De plus, pendant cette mission, il va se passer quelques petites choses, et également Lulla racontera une petite partie de son histoire maternelle...j'espère que vous avez un peu hâte. Surtout que ce récit aura une importance assez capitale pour la grande affaire de cette histoire, c'est en quelque sorte un indice sur la suite.

Donc pour ce qui est du chapitre prochain, il parlera du départ des jumeaux et de Lulla de Volterra, avec au début un petit passage marrant. J'espère à ce propos que mon humour ne vous fait pas sauter au plafond, des fois on a tendance à me dire que je ne suis pas si drôle que cela...aussi, une petite révélation sentimentale à la fin du chapitre prochain.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, je vous jure que je le ferais en temps et en heure, excusez-moi encore pour le post de cette semaine...

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir posté avec un jour de retard.

Anga

Ps : Alors, pour ce qui est des causes de ce retard, et bien j'avouerais qu'elles sont multiples. D'abord, en ce moment je dirais que je suis en plein tripe géant que je pourrais résumer par un mot : **dragon, dragon, **(Bon aller un deuxième mot...)**, dragonnier, etc...** Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai lu **le dernier tome de la Trilogie de L'Héritage**...tout ce que j'en ai à en dire c'est _« Wahou trop cooooool...ça me donne envie d'écrire une fic ! »_ Vous l'aurez compris, mon esprit se met à foisonner de tous un tas d'idées...mes meilleures amies ont dues s'en rendre compte jeudi dernier... Aussi, je suis allée au ciné avec elles, voir** Avengers**...qui s'avère être un film sympa...avec une 3D moins sympa...je préfère les écrans que mon père me fait rester de temps à autre... Et, sinon aujourd'hui, samedi de ce jour, mon père a décidé d'aller faire un tour à Caen, ce qui s'est encore avéré être surtout un bouffage monstre de mon temps... Bref, sachez que je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite, et de donner toute une liste de raisons qui n'en sont pas...mais bon, **si j'arrive à écrire la fic que j'ai dans la tête, j'espère que vous aurez la gentillesse de me pardonner ^^.**


	99. Excursion Pov Lulla

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien...pour ceux qui ont des examens j'espère que ça se passe bien (Je précise que je ne vais pas mettre ce petit mot toutes les semaines jusqu'en juin...mais sachez que je vous encourage pour vos examens.) ^^.

Bon, dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir un petit avancement dans le temps, et également de la légèreté pour cette fois. En effet, un petit passage très léger, un peu là pour faire rire ou sourire, ainsi que pour le fun, j'avais juste envie de le mettre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de faire subir pareille ''épreuve'' à Lulla. Bref, à la fin une révélation intéressante dans la vie sentimentale à Volterra, en gros les Feux de l'Amour vers Volturi...je plaisante ^^...en tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez un peu cette légèreté ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 97 : Excursion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière mission à Forks, la vie à Volterra avait repris un cours normal. Alec et Lulla étaient toujours aussi amoureux, Jane toujours aussi sadique, Aro toujours aussi déjanté avec ses algues et ses oiseaux. Tout était normal au final, et en plus de cela la ville possédait pour une durée limitée un beau soleil assoiffant.

Certes assoiffant pour les humains, mais Lulla souffrait aussi pas mal de la chaleur, donc Alec la gardait le plus longtemps possible contre lui. Pour une fois que la fraîcheur des vampires servaient de climatiseur, tout le monde était content, enfin surtout Lulla.

Les demi-vampires sont sensibles à des températures extrêmes, et quarante degrés à l'ombre est une température extrême. Alec fit son possible pour la soulager, quitte à l'entrainer le temps d'un après-midi dans les catacombes de Volterra. D'ailleurs, Lulla trouvait cette idée intéressante, bien que légèrement glauque, pourtant en tant que demi-vampire accompagnée de son compagnon vampire, ce n'était pas quelques rats qui allaient lui faire peur.

En effet, si la chaleur n'existait pas pour les catacombes, les rats en revanche proliféraient à vitesse lumière. Cependant, ce qui était marrant, c'était que les catacombes sous Volterra étaient sous l'administration des Volturi, en gros pas de problèmes d'humains s'y aventurant, ou bien de cadavres puants à cause de la mafia locale. En effet, les égouts de Volterra étaient enfoncés au-dessus de leurs têtes, et surtout dans l'imperméabilité la plus totale, si bien que la galerie où étaient Alec et Lulla leur paraissait aussi sèche qu'un désert.

Lulla était dans le noir le plus complet, mais ses sens parvenaient à la guider quelque peu grâce à quelques lueurs lointaines, et des bruits ambiants. Si elle savait que les rats étaient là, et bien tout simplement grâce à des petits grattements pas trop loin, mais pas trop près non plus, cela intrigua Lulla, qui se tourna vers l'endroit où Alec était censé être :

_- Les rats...pourquoi n'ont-ils pas peur en nous voyant venir ?_ Demanda-t-elle au noir autour d'elle, sa voix eut un écho peu rassurant dans la galerie où ils étaient, et une main s'empara de la sienne, heureusement que son odorat de demi-vampire situait Alec dans ce secteur-là, sinon elle aurait certainement hurlé.

_- Vu que la plupart du temps nous passons par ici sans les tuer, je pense qu'ils se sont plus ou moins accommodés de notre présence...alors, c'est assez frais pour toi, mon amour ?_ Demanda la douce voix d'Alec, et pendant qu'il parlait, Lulla sentit distinctement son corps froid se rapprocher du sien, il entoura sa taille avec un bras glacial, rendu encore plus glacial par le peu de chaleur ambiante. Pourtant malgré sa capacité à savoir qu'Alec était froid, Lulla ne sentait pas trop ce froid, elle eut tout au plus un frisson assez prononcé, puis elle exposa à Alec.

_- Je n'ai pas froid la température est excellente même, heureusement que je ne suis plus humaine, j'aurais finit en glaçon dans cet endroit... Tout de même, ces rats sont bizarres..._ Alors qu'elle finissait à peine de dire cela, doucement et tendrement, elle sentit les lèvres gelées et vanillées d'Alec effleurer la courbe de la mandibule, elle se laissa goûter par la langue gelée d'Alec, à cet instant elle ressentit en effet le froid, mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

_- Oublie l'endroit où nous sommes, ne garde que la fraîcheur du lieu..._ Bien que la demande soit assez saugrenue pour cet endroit, Lulla trouva ça un poil existant, tellement qu'elle exécuta la demande d'Alec, et celui-ci en profita pleinement, tout comme elle.

Elle avait beau savoir parfaitement qu'Alec n'était pas aveugle dans ce noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la découvrait au toucher. Les mains d'Alec et les lèvres de celui-ci s'affairèrent à tracer les contours de son visage, de ses hanches et de ses seins. Lulla se contenta de respirer plus profondément en se demandant si elle ne devrait pas tout simplement s'abandonner dans les bras de son doux vampire.

Dans le noir, avec pour seules amies les bras tendres d'Alec ainsi que ses lèvres, on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle redécouvrait l'amour. Pour autant, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre totalement, certainement la proximité des rats.

Mais, Lulla ne dit rien sur l'instant, restant simplement là à goûter le parfum des lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes. Doucement, mélodieusement et distinctement il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces apparemment, car les bras d'Alec entrainèrent le corps de Lulla pour l'arquer et permettre un meilleur approfondissement de la situation.

Lulla ne sentait pas la fatigue dut à l'étirement de ses articulations, le mouvement était naturel et surtout Alec la tenait fermement. Puis, doucement leurs lèvres se délièrent, Lulla s'accrocha à la nuque d'Alec tandis que celui-ci la remettait en position verticale naturelle. Elle se blottit contre lui, et lui murmura doucement :

_- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire l'amour dans des catacombes..._ Demanda-t-elle, en fourrant ses doigts dans la nuque d'Alec et en y tirant tendrement les quelques cheveux bruns qui s'y trouvaient, Alec appuya son menton sur sa tête à elle, se faisant, il dut forcément tendre le cou car Lulla était plus petite que lui de moins d'une tête, il ricana à sa remarque, pas un ricanement dédaigneux, plutôt tendre, puis il lui répondit de sa voix divine.

_- Je serais un bien mauvais fiancé et futur époux si je décidais de faire cela dans des catacombes, avec des rats pas loin. Non, rassure-toi, je faisais simplement un peu d'amusement, après tout ici tu es refroidie tranquillement, et il serait malvenu de te faire l'amour dans un endroit pareil...ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce... Aussi cet endroit fait plus style du méchant prédateur qui emmène les jeunes filles dans les catacombes avant de les dépecer et de les rôtir pour son dîner !_ La dernière remarque déclencha un éclat de rire provenant autant d'Alec que de Lulla, en effet le lieu n'était pas approprié aux choses intimes et tendres de l'amour, Lulla savoura néanmoins le moment qu'elle partageait avec Alec.

Ils se séparèrent tendrement, et Alec posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même dans le noir, Lulla devina qu'Alec devait également lui sourire, alors elle fut contente d'avoir acceptée cette petite balade dans la nuit des catacombes de la belle petite ville toscane de Volterra.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation humide, visqueuse et froide, même terriblement froide se fasse sentir sur la sandale gauche de Lulla.

_- HYYYAAAAHHHH !_ Cria-t-elle en sautant carrément dans les bras d'Alec ou la direction supposée de ses bras, elle le trouva cependant et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la porter dans ses bras comme une princesse, elle ne hurla pas une seconde fois, en revanche Lulla planta ses ongles dans l'épaule d'Alec pour se maintenir hors de portée de quoique soit cette chose par terre, puis elle bredouilla, _...pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de lampe torche...c'est stupide...gluant et froid en plus...vois rien..._

Puis, faisant attention à son environnement, elle sentit que son porteur était secoué par des tremblements. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était parce qu'elle lui avait fait mal avec ses ongles, puis la réalité s'imposa, Alec était en train de mourir de rire.

Vexée, Lulla décida de bouder pour montrer que la réaction de son fiancé ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

Pourtant, toute à sa bouderie et également à l'observation des rires d'Alec, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il la tenait fermement. Apparemment, il se moquait juste un peu, mais Lulla n'allait pas laisser sa fierté de femme outrée de côté. De son côté, Alec se rétablissait de sa petite crise de rire, et tenant toujours sa fiancée comme on porte une mariée, il lança :

_- Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur...ce n'était qu'un rat...ma chérie ? Pourquoi tu réponds plus ? Ouh Ouh ? Ah...tu boudes...mon amour, je suis désolé...pas prémédité sur ce coup-là...je ne savais pas que les rats allaient essayer de venir te voir...Lulla..._ La fin de sa prise de parole fut extrêmement suppliante, et même dans le noir, Lulla devinait la bouille tristounette et gentillette qu'Alec devait aborder, mais elle resta dans son silence butée, et quitte à ce qu'il voit dans le noir, elle le fusilla du regard, il réagit alors en rajoutant, _...pitié Lullaby, ma chère Lullaby...je te promets de faire ce que tu veux une fois sortit de là...je suis désolé. Mais avoue tout de même que la situation était désopilante... Bref, s'il-te-plaît ma Lulla, mon amour arrête de me faire la tête, je ne supporte pas ça..._

Lulla savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Alec était bien trop doué pour la calmer et la câliner pour qu'elle lui en veuille longtemps. En revanche, le rat, si c'était bien un rat, allait périr sous la sandale vengeresse de Lulla, elle n'aimait pas qu'un animal aussi peu ragoûtant vienne tripoter sa sandale, tant pis pour les défenseurs des animaux, les rats fouineurs sont des plaies.

_- Tu avais dit qu'ils étaient habitués, mais pas au point de venir sur moi..._ Lança-t-elle sèchement, encore boudeuse mais pas totalement, sous elle, elle sentit le corps d'Alec expirer comme pour montrer qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle fasse son boudin encore longtemps.

_- Ils n'ont peut-être jamais rencontré ton odeur d'hybride, ça doit être cela...en tout cas, je suis sincèrement désolé...quant à la lampe torche, cela aurait suffi à attirer tout un tas de bestioles dont tu voudras certainement te passer...mais, je n'aurais pas du rire, mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher..._ Dit-il en réponse à ce que Lulla avait lancé quelques instants plus tôt, elle eut un soupir, mais ne dit rien, en revanche son amoureux dut comprendre que la promenade insolite était terminée, alors Alec rajouta de sa voix la plus cajoleuse et gentille, _...tu veux que l'on rentre mon amour ?_

A cette question, Lulla ne répondit pas par voie orale, en revanche, elle hocha la tête, et Alec marchant elle sut qu'il l'avait vu. Pourtant, malgré sa bouderie récente, elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Alec, en vérité c'était surtout à sa réaction tellement fille qu'elle en voulait.

Alec marcha un bon moment, et peu à peu ils remontèrent à la surface, et surtout à la chaleur intense du soleil de Toscane. Lulla décida de montrer de la bonne volonté, alors ses doigts s'égarèrent dans la nuque douce de son fiancé, et elle fit mine de regarder sans sentiments aucuns droit devant elle. Car elle savait que les yeux de son amoureux ne manqueraient pas de se poser sur elle, ce qu'il se passa, il dut comprendre qu'elle lui pardonnait, car elle sentit nettement la caresse presque magique des lèvres froides de son amoureux sur son front tandis que la clarté du soleil enveloppait la sortie des catacombes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla boudait encore un peu, plus par principe que par une réelle envie de tourner le dos à son amoureux. Surtout, après que celui-ci ait conté à Jane l'aventure dans les catacombes, Lulla s'appréciait pas trop, mais gentiment Jane avait ri cinq minutes avant de se recomposer un visage de marbre et de leur expliquer pourquoi elle les attendait à la sortie du souterrain.

En effet, la jumelle d'Alec leur avait dit que les Rois avaient décidé que l'heure était venue d'aller explorer les villages de l'Allemagne nordique. Lulla avait alors entrainé Alec pour qu'ils fassent leurs valises, ils rentrèrent donc tous les trois vers Volterra.

Sur le chemin, Jane leur apprit qu'en vérité les quelques potentiels vampires au nord de l'Allemagne s'étaient manifestés en tuant un village entier. Lulla n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que l'attitude de ces agresseurs sans discrétion avait irrité les Rois de Volterra, donc il était parfaitement logique que la mission soit en phase de préparation avancée.

Au final, en quelques heures, les jumeaux et Lulla eurent une réunion avec les Rois dans la salle des Trônes. A l'issue de cette réunion, il fut décidé que Meredith et Santiago accompagneraient les jumeaux et Lulla. Le groupe n'était pas bien grand, mais avec les pouvoirs des jumeaux combinés à celui de Meredith, tout cela serait suffisant.

Donc, à peine l'aube du jour naissant arrivant, Jane se mit au volant d'une belle berline pour mener leur groupe à leur mission. Meredith s'assit à côté de Jane et entreprit avec celle-ci de discuter des mœurs bizarres de Chelsea et Afton, Lulla qui était derrière écoutait cela avec peu d'attention.

En effet, elle boudait doucement, en regardant obstinément à la fenêtre, elle était toute à gauche, tandis qu'Alec était au milieu et que Santiago complétait par la droite. Une des mains d'Alec était en train de tracer des arabesques sur son genou droit, mais Lulla essayait vainement d'oublier cette sensation douce et chaude qui s'installait en elle et réclamait qu'elle donne à Alec son pardon complet. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les pensées de son amoureux étaient entièrement dirigées vers elle, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas totalement occulter son don :

_**¤¤ Chère et douce Lulla...pourquoi me laisses-tu dans ce silence ? Je sais et je sens que tu ne m'en veux plus qu'à moitié…alors pardonne-moi je t'en prie, je ne répèterais jamais assez que je suis désolé...pardon... Permet à ta bouche de recevoir la mienne...je t'en prie, tu sais que je déteste me trainer à genoux devant qui que ce soit à par toi...ma fiancée...arrête de m'en vouloir et laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla pesa le pour et le contre, elle était tentée de dire céder à Alec, et tout son être n'aspirait qu'à cela, elle le laissa fléchir par ses instincts. Alors, en quelques secondes, Lulla tourna la tête vers celle de son fiancé, il la regardait intensément et elle sut qu'il s'en voulait quand même un peu de l'avoir mise en colère, même si ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'elle se reprochait à elle-même, alors elle tenta de s'expliquer :

_**°° Je t'aime Alec, et je ne t'en veux pas...en vérité je dirais que c'est ma propre réaction un peu trop faiblarde à mon goût qui ne me plait point. J'ai pas été à la hauteur, j'aurais dut sentir la présence de ce rat et ne pas avoir peur...alors, ne t'en veux plus et surtout arrête de tout raconter à ta sœur...et enfin en dernier lieu, je souhaite que mes lèvres reçoivent les tiennes... °°**_

A peine ses mots furent-ils envoyés par son pouvoir, que déjà les lèvres d'Alec emplissaient les siennes comme si elles ne les avaient pas touchés depuis des siècles. Lulla sentit les mains d'Alec emprisonner son visage comme s'il avait touché un petit oiseau fragile, elle frémit sous la caresse sensuelle des lèvres vanillées et douces d'Alec.

Alors que ces douces lèvres touchaient les siennes, Alec dut décider de toucher le plus profond de son être également, car elle attrapa facilement une pensée émanant de son fiancé :

_**¤¤ Tu n'as pas à te dire faible, je t'ai laissé haletante après un baiser sulfureux venant de moi, où est le drame...je t'ai distraite. Et ta réaction n'était pas si désagréable pour moi, j'ai aimé que tu ais décidé en un seul battement de cils de venir dans mes bras...ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même...tu es bien trop gentille et exigeante...j'aime ta réaction et je suis certain que Jane a apprécié de savoir que tu étais ainsi. Après tout, je t'aime pour toi et tout ce qui te fait...ma douce...mi dolce Lulla... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Alec savait où appuyer pour qu'elle laisse tomber sa réaction et l'oublie totalement, Lulla en fut contente mais pas surprise. Alec savait la comprendre en un regard, et alors elle oublia totalement qu'un rat lui avait fait peur parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez attentive après un baiser.

Elle se blottit doucement dans les bras musclés de son amoureux, et ainsi elle sentit la respiration d'Alec se faire plus calme. Car bien que son vampire n'ait pas besoin de respirer, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le faire, aussi bien pour pouvoir sentir les odeurs l'entourant que pour passer simplement pour plus humain.

Alors que Lulla avait délaissé le paysage de Toscane où ils roulaient depuis une heure, et s'était blottit contre Alec. Lulla remarqua le regard étrange que Santiago posait sur eux, elle sut que ce n'était pas de l'envie qui dominait son regard mais plutôt de la tristesse, et quelques millièmes de secondes après qu'elle eut remarqué cela, Lulla vit la véritable direction dans laquelle Santiago regardait ses yeux semblaient attirés par une des deux femmes à l'avant de la voiture, et Lulla sut que Santiago les regardait, elle et son fiancé, ainsi car il ne pouvait faire de même avec la femme qu'il fixait des yeux.

Cette femme était plutôt une petite à peine sortie de l'enfance : Meredith.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Pas mal du tout ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé la réunion de "famille"._

_A plus._

Coucou à toi, je suis ravie que tu sois là pour venir me donner un petit peu de tes impressions sur chacun de mes chapitres, donc un grand merci en premier lieu. Sache que c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des reviews, et encore plus quand on sait qu'on est suivi depuis longtemps...bref je suis très contente. Donc, pour ce qui est de la réunion de ''famille'', il est vrai qu'il faut mettre des guillemets parce qu'ils sont plutôt professionnels à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, je rappelle que les Reines ainsi que les Rois considèrent les jumeaux comme leurs enfants, surtout Aro et Sulpicia...enfin c'est toujours mon avis sur cette question. En tout cas, je suis très contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent était à ton goût, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci même s'il y a un peu plus de légèreté ^^...allez, à la prochaine.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour ta réponse, et pour ce chapitre. _

Hello, je suis extrêmement flattée d'avoir un de tes gentils petits mots, cela fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour m'écrire. Bref, merci à toi, quand à ce qui concerne la réponse que je t'ai donné dans la précédente réponse aux reviews, je dirais que je n'ai fait que mon devoir...tout comme le post du dernier chapitre. D'ailleurs, je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser du retard du post de la dernière fois...bref, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce passage dans les catacombes de Volterra...mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié un minimum. En ce qui me concerne, quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je n'avais même pas conscience que j'étais en train d'écrire une scène plutôt burlesque et un peu en désaccord avec la ligne directrice de cette fic. Néanmoins, j'ai gardé toute cette scène parce que je la trouvais intéressante et marrante, un peu de légèreté ne fait de mal à personne. J'espère que vous aurez ri un peu ou au moins souri en lisant la petite mésaventure de Lulla dans les catacombes de Volterra.

En ce qui concerne la possible histoire d'amour qu'il pourrait y avoir entre Meredith et Santiago, sachez que c'est prévu depuis un moment. Cependant, étant donné que cette fic suit surtout le couple Alec/Lulla, les autres couples ne sont qu'abordés par les quelques petites choses visibles aux yeux d'Alec ou de Lulla. Sauf pour un des couples prévus, mais cela est une autre histoire et cela devrait venir dans de nombreux chapitres. Ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que Meredith saute sur Santiago pour lui arracher ses vêtements, s'ils le feront ce sera seuls et on en saura pas grand-chose avant un moment.

Le prochain chapitre parlera un peu de Meredith et Santiago, très légèrement au début, et ensuite ce sera la continuité de la mission. Sachez que celle-ci se poursuivra sur plusieurs chapitres et sera ponctuée de nombreuses révélations, aussi bien dans le monde vampirique que dans la relation entre les jumeaux et Lulla.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, sachez qu'à ce moment-là je risque fort d'être très flippée de la vie... En effet, la semaine après la semaine prochaine, j'ai mes derniers examens, ceux qui décideront de mon avenir en Licence de Biologie, autant dire beaucoup d'efforts que j'ai fournis tout au long de l'année...

En tout cas, je vous retrouve vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre-ci et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	100. Assignation Pov Lulla

Hello à vous, nobles lecteurs...j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de poster si tard dans la journée, mais comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière...je risque d'être un peu sur les nerfs ^^.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez entendre un peu parler du futur possible couple Meredith/Santiago, j'espère que vous appréciez ce couple d'ailleurs. Aussi, vous allez avoir une énorme révélation, qui prendra ses explications un peu plus tard, tout ça pour rappeler un élément apparu des chapitres plus tôt. Aussi, la mission continuera de se dérouler, avec au programme un peu de programmation pour nos Volturi...

J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 98 : Assignation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Cette femme était plutôt une petite à peine sortie de l'enfance : Meredith.

Lulla ne fut pas choquée par sa découverte, et elle aussi se plongea dans une attention minutieuse de la personne de Meredith. Celle-ci était devenue une amie chère au cœur de Lulla, en effet elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis leur captivité commune.

Rien que penser à cela mettait Lulla en émoi, alors d'elles-mêmes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers l'attention de Santiago pour Meredith. A première vue, sans savoir quoique ce soit sur eux deux, on était forcément choqué par la différence d'âge très apparente entre les deux êtres. En effet, Santiago a l'apparence d'un jeune homme mûr de dix-neuf ans, tandis que la juvénilité des douze ans de Meredith donnait un contraste saisissant. Mais au-delà de ça, Lulla savait que s'ils s'aimaient ce n'était pas leur problème, après tout la maturité de Meredith n'était plus à prouver.

Alors, doucement et presque imperceptiblement, Lulla afficha un sourire satisfait, savoir son amie casée avec Santiago lui plaisait. Et, si cela était leur désir à tous les deux, elle aiderait à forger cette union, l'intérêt de Meredith pour le beau et sombre Santiago n'était plus à discuter.

En effet, Lulla put à loisir se remémorer avec facilité le jour où elle avait vu l'attirance de Meredith pour Santiago, il y a six mois. Alors qu'elle souriait, Lulla intercepta le regard surpris et surtout angoissé de Santiago, il savait maintenant qu'elle avait vu son amour pour Meredith.

D'un mouvement de tête discret, Lulla indiqua à Santiago qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, ce faisant, elle attira sur elle l'attention d'Alec. Son regard n'était pas réprobateur, ni vaguement inquiétant, pourtant Lulla eut la sensation qu'elle devait le rassurer, alors de son pouvoir si pratique, elle fit en sorte de murmurer :

_**°° Je viens de voir quel sera le prochain couple qui défrayera les chroniques à Volterra. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Meredith est intéressée par Santiago et celui-ci se meurt d'amour pour elle...je compte aider...et je viens d'affirmer à Santiago que je savais qu'il aimait notre petite Meredith... Me donneras-tu un coup de main, mon amour ? °°**_

Lulla croisa les doigts s'en dessus-dessous de ceux d'Alec, celui-ci remarqua évidemment son action, et eut un sourire. Alors que Jane arrivait à un péage en maugréant entre ses dents, Alec parla carrément de haute voix, permettant à Lulla de s'émerveiller encore sur la gamme de tonalités présentes dans l'alto d'Alec :

_- Je ferais selon ton appréciation ma Lulla...tu es la muse qui pourra par son chant guider plus que ma propre voie..._ Aussitôt, les joues de Lulla se teintèrent d'un rose soutenu, après tout les compliments d'Alec lui donnaient des ailes, mais également déclenchèrent un petit ricanement en provenance de Jane, Meredith se retourna et haussa un sourcil en regardant fixement Alec et Lulla se demandant certainement ce qu'il prenait à Alec, quand à Santiago, il fut apparemment réduit au silence face à sa proximité avec la chère et tendre de son cœur, Alec eut un sourire en coin séduisant, puis il reprit, _...chère sœur, où passerons-nous pour aller en Allemagne ?_

_- Je ne sais pas exactement encore, Meredith prend la carte, je te pris et regarde s'il est possible de passer plutôt en Autriche. D'après Aro, la plus grande concentration de meurtres sont dans le secteur au-dessus de Berlin et à l'Est de celle-ci._ Demanda Jane d'une voix assez agréable, Lulla fut contente que Jane fasse des efforts avec Meredith, après tout la jumelle d'Alec avait souvent eu du mal à s'entendre avec autrui.

Meredith se contorsionna quelques secondes à peine, juste le temps de prendre plusieurs cartes, toutes d'un pays différent. Lulla ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que les gens éditant les cartes routières auraient mieux fait d'en faire une européenne. Cela dit, au pire, les Volturi pourraient toujours avoir recours au G.P.S., même si le faire marcher pourrait s'avérer difficile.

Lulla se souvenait encore d'une mission précédente, où Jane énervée avait donné le G.P.S. à Félix, qui l'avait inévitablement réduit en pièce. Ces petits outils électroniques étaient peu maniables par des vampires, surtout si ceux-ci n'étaient pas de nature patiente. Cela dit, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de penser que donner quoique ce soit à Félix était inévitablement risqué, le vampire à la carrure de déménageur n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse.

L'heure suivante fut consacrée au débat concernant l'itinéraire à suivre, certains voulaient passer par le Liechtenstein d'autres non. Il fallait exposer ses arguments et se battre contre ceux des autres, même si Lulla ne voyait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à la chose. Finalement, Jane n'en pouvant plus d'entendre des délibérations interminables entre Santiago et son passage par Bâle alors qu'on avait dit que les cibles de la mission devait se trouver à Berlin et sa banlieue, aussi il y avait Meredith qui disait que Nuremberg serait mieux, Jane poussa un '' _Stop !_ '' retentissant, et les discussions s'arrêtèrent.

_- On va passer par Vienne, Dresde, et enfin Berlin...un trajet simple en ligne droite vers Berlin et sa côte au nord._ Conclut Jane d'une voix ferme et intransigeante, aussitôt, tous se turent et regardèrent dehors, Lulla eut une mauvaise sensation en elle, Vienne n'éveillait plus que pour elle, la douloureuse et immonde captivité d'il y a quelques années déjà.

Apparemment, Alec dut parfaitement sentir ce qu'elle ressentait, car l'étreinte de celui-ci devint plus sérieuse et moins douce. Alec la serrait presque à l'étouffer, mais elle ne dit rien, elle comprenait, Alec lui faisait simplement savoir que lui aussi avait eu bien peur de la perdre au milieu des folies apportées par celle de Léontel.

Penser à lui, rendit Lulla songeuse, mais elle oublia tout à fait ses pensées pas très joyeuses, en sentant les lèvres d'Alec sur son front. Il amena ses jambes à elle sur les siennes, et doucement entreprit de dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur ses genoux, elle se détendit. Puis, toute abandonnée sur Alec, elle regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et ferma son cœur en se disant que l'approche de Vienne ne devait rien lui faire, Alec était là pour la protéger, tout comme elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, elle savait qu'il donnerait la sienne pour elle. Les lèvres dures et froides de son vampire sur son front en étaient la meilleure preuve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le voyage dura longtemps, même si la conduite rapide et souple de Jane les avança de quelques heures sur la durée initiale. Heureusement, aucun passager n'avait besoin de manger ou de s'arrêter pour quoique ce soit, vu que la durée initiale du trajet était de quinze heures, une sacrée trotte quand même.

Lorsqu'ils étaient passés près de Venise, Lulla n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'aller se promener là-bas serait pas mal. Alec avait dut voir son regard d'envie, car soudainement son pouvoir lui permit d'entendre la voix tendre de son fiancé :

_**¤¤ Hum...à la fois pour me faire encore pardonner de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ses catacombes, et également pour te faire plaisir, je veux bien te promettre formellement qu'un jour prochain je t'emmènerais à Venise. Je te ferais découvrir cette belle ville, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras, tu as toujours du goût...ma Lullaby... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Aussitôt, Lulla n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tourner souriante au possible vers Alec, et ses yeux devaient pétiller et indiquer son avis car Alec l'avait embrassé. Lulla avait savouré tendrement les lèvres dures et froides de son amoureux, tandis qu'elle pensait en elle-même qu'elle était bien heureuse d'avoir rencontré Alec. Se faire aimer par lui et l'aimer était véritablement un bonheur, et Lulla savait qu'elle avait de la chance.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Santiago et Meredith, si elle pourrait les rapprocher, elle en serait très heureuse. Après tout, il n'y a rien de mieux que de tenter de répandre du bonheur autour de soi quand on est soi-même dans le bonheur.

Un peu plus tard, même plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent près de Vienne, aussitôt une tension s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Lulla essaya doucement de se concentrer uniquement sur autre chose que le paysage qui lui rappelait des souffrances. De même, Meredith fermait les yeux et se taisait, elle aussi en avait vu de belle dans cette ville.

Soudainement, Lulla se souvint de quelque chose qui était resté dans sa mémoire pendant longtemps. Elle n'y avait pas repensé car sa transformation avait été trop proche de l'évènement, mais à présent elle se souvenait d'une chose assez surprenante, Lulla prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avec la voix la plus calme qu'elle avait à sa disposition :

_- Meredith...je viens de me souvenir d'une chose...tu serais assez forte pour que je te pose une question ?_ Demanda-t-elle avant toute chose, Lulla ne voulait pas mettre Meredith mal à l'aise, mais cela rata. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir la tension émanant du petit corps de la jeune fille qu'était Meredith.

Lulla se mordit les lèvres, mais elle voulait quand même poser sa question, les bras d'Alec se refermèrent plus étroitement autour d'elle. Lulla savait que son amoureux était curieux de savoir quelle question elle voulait poser, à l'instar de tous les passagers de la voiture, il avait compris que sa question portait sur Vienne et ce qu'il s'y était passé il y a quelques années.

_- Lulla...tu peux demander...mais je ne saurais pas forcément répondre..._ Exposa Meredith de sa voix apparemment calme, Lulla hocha la tête pour elle-même et prit son courage à deux mains.

_- L'endroit où nous étions sous Vienne, précisément sous la Hofburg. Sais-tu comme il...Léontel avait su pour cet endroit ?_ Dit Lulla, s'appliquant à appeler son ancien agresseur par son prénom, ce qui était toujours un grand pas pour elle. Et, en effet elle se souvenait avoir reconnu l'endroit où elle avait été enfermée, le couloir et ses peintures de chaque côté, ainsi que le passage secret, tout cela avait un sens pour elle, et Lulla devait savoir si Léontel savait qui elle était quand il l'avait emmené dans cet endroit.

De là où elle était, Lulla put quand même mesurer la surprise qu'apporta sa question à Meredith, à l'instar des autres. A présent, tout le monde dans la voiture était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait affronté ses démons pour poser une question pareille. Heureusement, Meredith prit la parole pour répondre à Lulla, et elle l'espérait apporter quelques réponses :

_- Je crois que cette cachette lui a été montrée par son père, mais je n'en suis pas sure. En revanche, ce dont je suis certaine c'est que Léontel s'était montré surpris de voir le couloir aux peintures, il pensait être le seul à connaitre cet endroit..._ Expliqua Meredith en fronçant les sourcils, elle devait certainement essayer de se souvenir avec précision de cette partie de sa vie qu'elle devait également avoir envie d'oublier.

_- Et, son père s'appelait comment à Léontel ?_ Demanda Lulla, elle ne savait pas avec précision si c'était la personne qu'elle connaissait par les écrits de sa famille, ce fut Alec qui lui répondit en se retournant légèrement sur son siège pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_- Ambroise Marchand si je me souviens bien...c'était ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans les fichiers informatiques que j'ai lu...pendant ta disparition... Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?_ La question était douce, et Lulla eut une vague ferme de reconnaissance envers Alec, il savait si bien la comprendre, elle lui envoya un sourire confiant, et il lui répondit, Lulla décida d'exposer le début de ce qu'elle devait expliquer.

_- Je connaissais cet endroit bien avant que Léontel ne m'y enferme..._ Sa réponse jeta une marée de surprise sur les autres personnes dans la voiture, Alec la tint dans ses bras mais se contenta de lui jeter un regard de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle s'explique, elle rajouta alors avec toujours un sourire pour Alec, _...je vous raconterais tout ce qui fait que ce couloir et moi sommes de vieux amis...mais cela appartient à l'histoire de la famille de ma mère. Et, je ne raconterais tout cela qu'une fois dans le château familial...je peux même vous montrer quelques petites choses en plus qui vous convaincrons de la véracité de ce que je raconterais..._

Lulla espéra que son petit discours serait assez convainquant, même si Alec devait déjà plus ou moins deviné quelque peu ce qu'elle voudrait aborder. Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé, tout comme lui, donc le vampire savait l'histoire globale de la famille de sa mère, et Lulla pensait que cette mission en Allemagne signifiait qu'il était temps de tout exposer en détails.

Alec embrassa son front, dans un signe évident d'acceptation, elle eut un ronronnement sourd en sentant cette douce sensation. Meredith la regarda d'un air compréhensif, Santiago avait un air un peu perdu et Jane, que Lulla ne voyait pas, déclara alors :

_- Je vois...tu nous raconteras cela plus tard. Tout d'abord, nous allons faire un petit tour à Berlin, histoire d'essayer de repérer une trace quelconque...même si Demetri aurait bien été utile pour cette mission je pense qu'on s'en sortira haut la main. Egalement, pour moi, il semble évident que les quelques vampires qui font des bêtises dans cette région allemande du nord n'habitent pas à Berlin mais s'en servent comme garde-manger. Donc, il semble logique que l'on mette un point d'honneur à utiliser le château de Lullaby comme base et qu'on cherche ensuite ses vampires si peu discrets._ Ainsi Jane avait parlé, et Lulla approuva sa décision, le plan était bête, tout passerait par le fait que les vampires ont des sens excellents et perçoivent la présence des leurs à des centaines de kilomètres.

Tous furent d'accord avec ce plan, et bientôt le silence reprit la voiture, jusqu'à ce que la tension de tout à l'heure refasse son apparition. Heureusement, Santiago eut alors la bonne idée de sortir un paquet de cartes de sa poche et de proposer à tous, sauf Jane, une partie de poker. La suite du voyage se passa dans une meilleure ambiance et bientôt Vienne ne fut plus qu'un point disparaissant derrière la vitre arrière de la berline, Lulla et Alec, tout comme Meredith, en eurent un soupir discret de soulagement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla réfléchissait depuis un bon moment à la meilleure façon de présenter les histoires de la famille de sa mère, ce qui en soit prenait toute son attention. Alec serrait toujours son corps contre le sien, ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, même si cela entachait légèrement sa concentration.

En effet, avoir le corps d'un dieu vivant sous soi n'était pas la meilleure et idéale façon de résister au pouvoir tentateur d'Alec. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'en rendait compte, Lulla pensait que non, son chéri était parfait, même des fois un peu trop, cela dit cela ne les empêchait pas de se disputer de temps à autre. Comme la bouderie après la petite virée dans les catacombes par exemple, heureusement qu'ils se disputaient d'ailleurs, pour Lulla les couples qui sont trop parfaits ont forcément quelque chose à cacher.

A force de penser à Alec, ses idées dérivaient forcément, et elle pinçait les lèvres chaque fois que ses sentiments s'approchaient trop de la luxure. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de sauter sur Alec pour lui faire des choses interdites, ils avaient tout de même une mission à faire. Lulla n'aimait d'ailleurs pas cela, les missions étaient pour elle assez ennuyeuses, elle préférait rester dans les bras d'Alec dans leur chambre à Volterra.

Alors, que Jane dépassait un camion à une allure extrêmement vive, vu que les limitations de vitesses en Allemagne n'existent pas, Santiago vit apparemment quelque chose qu'il décida de faire partager à tout le groupe :

_- Nous y serons presque...Berlin n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres._ Exposa-t-il, tandis que levant les yeux très rapidement, Lulla eut tout juste le temps de lire le nombre de kilomètres restant sur le panneau, puis Santiago rajouta, _...vu que cette affaire de meurtres en série inquiète la région, il est probable que les médias berlinois en parlent...dont la radio..._

Aussitôt, Lulla posa ses yeux sur la radio sophistiquée sur le tableau de bord à droite de Jane, évident à l'instar de tous les autres Lulla trouva que c'était une bonne idée. Jane également apparemment, car loin de dire non, elle se pencha légèrement et appuya sur un bouton, malheureusement une forte musique dissonante retentit dans l'habitacle.

Tous grimacèrent violemment en entendant ces sons si peu élégants à leurs oreilles vampiriques et demi-vampiriques.

Heureusement, Meredith eut la bonne idée de baisser le son au minimum et surtout de changer de canal, cherchant une radio berlinoise. Les oreilles vampiriques et demi-vampiriques étaient utiles, même très utiles, car le son était au minimum et pourtant après quelques essais de la part de Meredith, ils trouvèrent une chaine de radio diffusant des faits divers, Lulla reconnut sa langue natale et surtout l'importance de ce qu'il s'y disait, elle s'écria pour empêcher Meredith de changer de chaine :

_- Attends, je crois que c'est bon..._ Le silence le plus total se fit dans l'habitacle de la voiture, certes le ronronnement du moteur de la berline couvrait un peu les sons, mais Lulla se redressa sur Alec, qui entoura ses bras plus fermement autour d'elle, et Lulla écouta attentivement.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Le passage dans les catacombes est plutôt marrant, avec les rats, j'ai hâte de voir comment ça se passera entre Meredith et Santiago._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis ravie de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu viens encore et toujours me faire un gentil petit coucou, donc merci à toi. Ensuite, ravie d'avoir pu te divertir avec le passage dans les catacombes, il est vrai que c'était réellement un élément comique plus qu'autre chose. Aussi, concernant Meredith et Santiago, il va quand même falloir attendre un peu, et surtout se dire que comme presque tout est du point de vue de Lulla, elle ne saura pas toute l'histoire. Néanmoins, il y aura des passages sur ce nouveau couple, bref j'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain chapitre, en te remerciant encore, et à la prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :** _(1) Coucou ma chérie, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, moi ça va, devine quoi ! J'ai enfin trouvé un appart, mdr, je t'expliquerais mieux dans le mail, je te donne le mien : xxxxxxxxx hotmail . fr (Sans les espaces bien sûr, mais je pense que tu le sais, lol.)._

_En ce qui concerne les chapitres, j'ai adoré surtout la réaction des jumeaux, ils se lâchent, ça fait du bien, lol._

_Vivement la suite, bon courage, bisous._

_(2) Coucou ma chérie, _

_C'est encore moi, je fais n'importe quoi moi, j'ai oublié de lire un chapitre avant de mettre un mot. Comme je ne sais pas si tu l'auras, je te le refais, mdr._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, moi ça va j'ai ENFIN trouvé un appart, lol. Je t'expliquerais mieux dans le mail que je t'enverrais, d'ailleurs voici le mien : xxxxxxxxx hotmail . fr (Sans les espaces bien sûr, mais bon je pense que tu le sais, mdr.). Sinon pour les chapitres, ben j'ai adoré, j'aime bien la réaction des jumeaux dans le précédent, ils se lâchent, ça fait du bien, lol._

_Et dans celui-là, les rats c'était trop drôle, une demi vampire qui a peur des rats je trouve ça hilarant, mdr. Désolée, je crois que j'ai fumé la moquette, mdr, et surtout le prend pas mal, j'ai vraiment adoré ça, ça change c'est bien. _

_Vivement la suite, bon courage, bisous._

_Ps : Vivement ton mail, ça me manque nos conversations. _

Ah, je suis très contente de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu as eu de bonnes nouvelles ainsi qu'un nouvel appart ^^. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ces deux reviews, c'était très gentil de ta part, pour ce qui est du mail, je le ferais dès que possible. En effet, la semaine prochaine c'est les examens, je n'aurais pas la tête à écrire des mails ^^, bref, j'apprécie vraiment que tu viennes me faire un petit coucou ma chère. Concernant tes impressions sur mes chapitres, il est vrai que les jumeaux se lâchent, mais que ça fait du bien pour tout le monde...à noter que cette attitude est rare chez eux. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se mettent à faire des blagues à tout bout de champ, c'est pas vraiment leur genre... En tout cas, je te ferais remarquer que Lulla n'a pas spécialement peur des rats, simplement des rats d'égouts qui ont la ''bonne idée'' d'aller se poser sur ses pieds dans le noir... A mon avis, rien qu'à la sensation, j'aurais hurlé aussi, sauf que moi j'ai peur du noir, donc déjà ça aurait pas été possible ^^. Rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que tu ais fumé la moquette, ou alors si c'est le cas, je suis dans le même alors...allez, je vais t'envoyer ce mail dès que possible, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Intéressant, vivement la suite._

Coucou à toi, je suis contente d'avoir un petit bonjour de ta part, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir, sache-le. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as trouvé cela intéressant, au moins j'ose espérer que tu as apprécié la tentative d'humour avec les rats ^^. En ce qui concerne la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire, en tout cas merci pour cette review, et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Alors, j'espère que vous avez un minimum aimé, je sais que dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose. C'est plus des descriptions, heureusement pour vous, je n'atteins pas le niveau de Tolkien pour cela...sinon, vous vous boufferiez des pages à gogo...

Bref, le prochain chapitre aura pour thème : la traque des vampires chassant n'importe comment, en fait d'abord savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Après tout, pour savoir comment attraper une bande d'animaux, si on ne sait ni leurs techniques de chasse, ni leur nombre. En gros, ce sera du renseignement principalement, aussi il y aura quelques petites choses, dont un peu d'actions, pour pimenter un peu le tout. A vrai dire, je pense que je vais même vous apprendre quelque chose sur la façon de fonctionner des vampires...je veux dire physiquement...et y aura de l'action ^^.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous m'encouragerez un petit peu pour mes examens. En effet, ceux-ci sont pour la semaine prochaine, autant dire que je trépigne de ''joie'' à l'idée d'aller les passer...en fait je meurs de trouille, plus les heures passent, plus le stress monte. Mais ça va redescendre dans pas longtemps, et après je vais chouiner une demi-heure avant d'entrer en salle d'examen...je fonctionne bizarrement.

Donc, à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre un peu mollasson et que vous le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	101. Investigation Pov Lulla

Oups...je m'excuse d'avoir mis un jour de trop à poster, mais j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner en sachant que j'ai eu mes exams cette semaine et que je voulais un peu profiter du beau temps que nous avons en ce moment même en Normandie...et c'est rare !

Bref, ce chapitre va parler un peu **Allemand**, désolée d'avance si vous voyez des fautes, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à contacter ma traductrice habituelle. Mais, j'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez...en tout cas, nous allons avoir la suite de la mission en Allemagne. Avec à la clef un passage un peu plus sportif, pas tellement mais moins mou que le chapitre précédent en tout cas...les vraies scènes de bagarre relatives à cette mission se sera pour plus tard. Sinon, un point intéressant à noter que je vais expliciter en fin de chapitre et qui a rapport avec ce qu'il se passera dans ce chapitre-ci. Egalement, la fin ouvre sur certaines possibilités de suite, vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre, mais cela risque de choquer…ou pas.

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez mon retard de post,

* * *

Chapitre 99 : Investigation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Les sons de la langue natale et adorée de Lulla roulaient à ses oreilles, elle écoutait attentivement, cherchant à saisir toutes les nuances de la voix. La petite radio émettait du son de qualité, après tous les Volturi se payent le meilleur, Lulla parvint enfin à entendre quelque chose pouvant les concerner directement :

_- ...serial Killerzellen... Wir erinnern unsere Zuhörer, dass die Welle von Morden so empörend für die Polizei nur wurde durch ein neues Tötung abgeschlossen. Tatsächlich fanden an diesem Nachmittag über 5 Uhr...Panketal Polizei einen neuen Körper unblutig... __*****_ La suite se perdit alors que Jane doublait un nouveau camion, mais Lulla savait désormais où ils devaient chercher.

_- Panketal...ils viennent de dire qu'un nouveau corps y a été retrouvé...nous devrions peut-être aller y jeter un œil..._ Murmura Lulla en essayant de saisir d'autres informations de la radio, mais elle n'en tira rien de plus, le journaliste était en train de dire que la population était terrorisée par ce tueur de la région berlinoise, Jane demanda alors.

_- Tu es formelle, Lulla ? Ce meurtre est bien l'un ceux que l'on recherche... ?_ La demande de Jane aurait pu vexer Lulla, mais celle-ci savait que c'était simplement la conscience professionnelle de Jane qui parlait, alors avec gentillesse Lulla répondit.

_- J'en suis certaine...où alors c'est un meurtrier humain qui laisse des corps exsangues derrière lui..._ La fin de sa phrase n'était pas vraiment moqueuse, mais elle eut le mérite de dérider tout le monde, ils avaient un but, atteindre Panketal et chercher sur place.

Par la suite, la grande question à quelques millions étant de savoir comment se rendre à ce dit patelin de Panketal. Meredith se mit en tête de faire marcher le G.P.S. de la voiture, Jane lui sourit alors et lui souhaita bonne chance, la petite hybride qu'était Meredith, ne releva pas la remarque et se mit au travail.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lulla, Alec et Santiago avaient récupéré une carte du nord de l'Allemagne et ils cherchaient à l'arrache ce patelin. Pour le moment, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient trouvé, leurs yeux étaient penchés sur la même carte depuis un petit moment quand soudainement :

_- LA !_ La réplique un poil agressive provenait de Santiago, Lulla sursauta de ce fait son épaule entra en contact direct avec le menton d'Alec, mais il ne lui en voulut apparemment pas car au contraire il s'appuya sur son épaule, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de frémir, alors que Santiago posait brusquement son doigt sur la carte et rajoutait, _...Panketal...ici...au nord de Berlin, Jane. Prend le nord, la sortie 10 de la E55, je ne suis pas sûr...mais je pense que ça devrait être marqué..._

Alors que Santiago tentait d'expliquer le trajet à Jane, il enleva son doigt permettant à Lulla et Alec de voir le petit point représentant la ville sur la carte. Au nord de Berlin en effet, Lulla n'aimait pas Berlin, alors elle fut contente que leurs recherches les mènent directement à côté.

Restait à savoir ce que Panketal allait receler comme secret, et également le nombre de vampires qui avaient cru intelligent de chasser en excès. Lulla se cala contre Alec, blottissant sa tête sur la plastique parfaite de son vampire, elle sentait d'ailleurs les muscles d'Alec frémir et se contracter tandis qu'elle se pelotait contre lui. Puis, doucement, une des mains d'Alec vint se fixer sur sa cuisse gauche, tirant doucement sur sa jupe noire, elle comprit qu'il évitait qu'elle n'expose trop ses jambes. Lulla se demanda si c'était à cause de la présence de Santiago, elle en conclut que oui, après tout son amoureux était jaloux de tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle, mais Lulla ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, cette attitude lui plaisait beaucoup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une odeur de sang.

C'était ce qui avait guidé les Volturi vers un coin désert de Panketal, odeur douce mais en même temps âcre. Pour Lulla ce ne faisait aucun doute, le sang avait été versé la nuit dernière et surtout en moindre quantité, mais ce sang avait quand même quelque chose d'attirant.

Lulla grinça des dents pour la centième fois au moins, sentir cette odeur ouvrait ses sens dans un but ultime de chasse. Hors, il n'était pas question de chasser quelque habitant que ce soit, Panketal ne devait pas s'apercevoir de leur présence non-humaine. Cela rendait Lulla extrêmement fébrile, et à en juger par l'expression de Meredith, la fiancée d'Alec en déduit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la soif.

Devant elle, Alec était accroupit au sol en train d'humer profondément la grande marque à la craie en forme de corps. Il était évident que c'était celle d'un corps enlevé par la police allemande, et près de cette silhouette grotesque en craie, quelques taches de sang attiraient l'œil et la gourmandise de Lulla.

Ils étaient dans un parking à l'abandon, et surtout derrière un entrepôt désaffecté, heureusement personne ne pouvait les voir. Jane se concentrait apparemment sur une seconde silhouette en craie, où malheureusement pour Lulla, il y avait plus de sang.

Au final, en entrant dans le petit patelin, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes, ils avaient eu la chance de sentir aussitôt le sang du meurtre déjà commis. Alors, ils étaient allés sur place, et maintenant ils regardaient tous avec des mines circonscrites les sept silhouettes dessinées à craie par les enquêteurs de la police allemande.

Lulla était assez intelligente pour déduire quelques idées à partir des indices que les vampires avaient laissés en prenant leur dîner. Elle se serrait dans ses propres bras, non pas de froid, mais de soif, heureusement près d'elle, il y avait Alec et il ne manquerait pas de l'aider à se calmer si elle avait envie d'aller boire quelques habitants. Après tout, ce petit village avait une belle tragédie sur les bras, pas question d'en rajouter une autre.

_- ...hum...je pense qu'ils ont amené leurs victimes ici et les ont ligotés avant d'en avoir suffisamment pour faire un copieux repas. Ce n'est pas un mode de fonctionnement très commun...mais ça pourrait montrer une cohésion dans le groupe..._ Marmonna Santiago en examinant le mur de l'entrepôt abandonné, Jane prit la suite de ce qu'il disait.

_- Exact, et ça montre qu'on aura peut-être un peu plus de mal à se débarrasser d'eux...les médias allemands ne parlaient pas des détails des meurtres. Dommage, si ça avait été le cas on aurait peut-être rajouté un vampire de plus dans le groupe...remarque, je pense qu'on s'en sortira quand même...en revanche, il faudra préparer le terrain. Il est hors de question de perdre, alors on va monter un plan..._ Murmurait la jumelle d'Alec, Lulla était d'accord avec elle, la façon d'agir de ce groupe de vampire était assez bizarre, d'ailleurs Jane rajouta, _...ils étaient quatre si je compte bien les odeurs, dont un qui n'a pas participé au rassemblement des victimes. Ils sont méthodiques, bref...nous savons ce qu'il y a à savoir...partons..._

Lulla eut un relâchement dans sa posture, ils allaient enfin repartir, elle n'aurait plus cette odeur délicieuse juste sous le nez. Ce faisant, Lulla inspira à fond, cherchant instinctivement à confirmer le nombre de vampires donné par Jane, ce faisant elle eut sur ses nerfs olfactifs une délicieuse odeur, promesse de mort.

Un humain, quel qu'il soit, était en train de remonter la rue, au bout de laquelle ils étaient, et son sang était bien trop attrayant.

Depuis qu'elle était demi-vampire, Lulla avait un contrôle assez conséquent sur sa soif, car moins intense que chez les vampires. Mais, agiter quelque chose d'immensément attirant sous son nez la rendait aussi prompte à suivre ses instincts qu'un nouveau-né en face d'un festin des plus copieux. Heureusement, Lulla eut le réflexe de pousser un gémissement, non pas d'amour ou de plaisir, non, de douleur, car elle tentait encore de résister. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il fallait résister, Jane l'avait précisé avant de sortir de la voiture tout à l'heure, rien ne devait trahir leur présence.

Ses instincts la poussèrent pourtant à bout, et d'un bond, Lulla détacha ses bras de leur position initiale, pour tenter d'aller vivement vers sa future source de nourriture. Le sang de l'humain qui arrivait, était malheureusement assez goûtu, du moins en termes d'odorat.

Un millième de seconde et un poids conséquent s'enroula autour de Lulla et la poussa vers l'entrepôt abandonné, qui était entre la route et le parking ou les Volturi étaient.

Un millième de seconde plus tard, elle percuta le mur, ou du moins en eut-elle l'impression de le percuter. En réalité, Lulla avait juste eut la répercussion du choc, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était enfoncée dans le mur, elle prit alors conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alec avait sauté sur elle, l'empêchant de continuer sa route vers l'humain tentateur, et dans son mouvement les menant tous les deux à grande vitesse vers le mur de l'entrepôt, Alec avait inversé leurs positions. C'était donc lui qui avait tout prit dans son dos, mais pour autant sa prise sur elle ne s'était pas desserrée, Lulla tenta de lutter une seconde, avant d'être totalement immobilisée par les bras d'Alec, celui-ci se pencha sur elle et murmura :

_- Chut...tente de résister, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire repérer. Même si c'est plus ou moins déjà le cas, cesse de respirer, mon amour..._ Automatiquement, Lulla cessa en effet de respirer, l'arôme de l'humain du bas de la rue se dissipa dans ses narines, et toute sa force mentale lui fut utile pour dissiper également l'arôme de son esprit. Alec la tenait toujours, et ne desserrait pas sa prise d'un millimètre, finalement Lulla prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir failli céder à l'humain qui marchait toujours inconscient du danger, du moins si elle en croyait ses oreilles.

Meredith était plaquée au sol par les bras puissant de Santiago, sous le regard de Jane qui tendait l'oreille pour savoir si l'humain partait ou non. Mais, Lulla n'était pas stupide, et voyait parfaitement la crispation des muscles de Santiago, le rictus contracté de Jane et le raidissement des membres d'Alec : tout le groupe était attiré par cet humain.

En soit cela n'aurait pas dut arriver, mais Lulla devina alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cette perte de contrôle. Les oreilles délicates de Lulla enregistrèrent la bifurcation de l'humain dans la rue, un peu plus bas.

Pendant presque un quart d'heure, chacun d'eux resta où il était, aussi immobiles que des statues, attendant la disparition complète de l'humain. Alec desserra sa prise sur Lulla après un long moment, et elle lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir encaissé le choc à sa place, cette attitude chevaleresque était agréable pour Lulla, elle était reconnaissante à Alec de l'avoir protégée de son corps pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas le mur. Lulla ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Alec, il avait beau lui sauter dessus pour l'arrêter, elle savait toujours qu'à aucun prix, il ne lui ferait du mal, il s'arrangeait toujours pour atténuer les coups.

Alec garda quand même une main sur la taille de Lulla, elle sourit et alors qu'il se redressait, elle regarda le mur où ils avaient atterrit tous les deux. Un beau cratère de quelques centimètres d'enfoncement était visible, mais Lulla mesura parfaitement qu'Alec n'avait pas du tout mit toute sa force pour la pousser sur le côté, néanmoins elle demanda :

_- C'est normal que le bruit n'ait pas attiré la populace ?_ En effet, bien que faible, le coup d'Alec avait porté quand même une belle cavité dans le mur, ça avait dut forcément faire un bruit, pour ne pas dire un bruit d'enfer, Alec attira son corps contre le sien et expliqua.

_- Pas tant que cela, j'ai pratiquement tout amortit sur le sol avant de percuter le mur, et puis cet...humain...était trop loin... D'ailleurs, pourquoi il nous a fait cet effet là à tous ?_ Demanda alors Alec en se tournant vers sa sœur et les autres, d'ailleurs Santiago remettait Meredith sur le sol avec force d'excuses timides, Lulla trouva ça très mignon.

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il saignait légèrement sous un pansement, et je pense que c'était également un humain ayant pris un médicament quelconque...des fois ça repousse les vampires, d'autres fois ça les attire. Si les médecins humains savaient ça...certains traitements seraient interdits..._ Répondit Jane, en exposant alors quelque chose que Lulla savait déjà en partit, en effet Alec le lui avait dit, certains médicaments peuvent rendre l'arôme d'un sang bien moins appétissant, et Lulla pensait qu'en effet l'inversement pouvait être tout à fait vrai, Jane rajouta alors, _...je pense que si les autres vampires trainent dans le coin...Panketal aura un nouveau meurtre sur les bras...cet arôme sucré peut disparaitre rapidement cela dit..._

Lulla réfléchissait toujours sur cette histoire de médicament attirants les vampires, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour les malades. Si c'était la vérité sur cet arôme, alors Lulla se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle traine loin des hôpitaux ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité et évidemment celle des malades. Cela dit voler la vie de gens destiné à mourir ne semblait pas si barbare à Lulla, c'était même plus humain que de les laisser pourrir dans une enveloppe corporelle en train de malheureusement mourir, Lulla se promit d'en parler à Alec.

Mais également, Lulla se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé remontait à une semaine, leur soif à tous avait joué un rôle également. De toute façon, c'était un concours de circonstance qui avait amené les Volturi à être complètement émoustillé par cet humain. Mais, en même temps, Lulla pensait comme Jane, les vampires qui avaient déjà tué dans Panketal avaient raté une cible de choix.

De toute façon, ils s'en fichaient à présent, Lulla se laissa entrainer par Alec vers la voiture, il était temps de partir, ils savaient ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Soit, que vaincre quatre vampires un peu trop indiscrets pourrait s'avérer funeste s'ils n'avaient pas un minimum de préparation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maintenant, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Lulla, celle-ci commençait à ressentir de l'angoisse, et elle montait lentement mais surement. Ainsi qu'un peu de joie, elle savait que la réaction de ses comparses risquait fort d'être de la surprise.

Lulla était en train d'appréhender l'arrivée du petit groupe devant sa maison dans le nord de l'Allemagne. Tout cela car la maison qu'elle allait leur montrer n'en était pas une, ou du moins pas vraiment. Aussi, elle était située face à un petit village, lui-même situé entre les deux villages de Südperd et Thiessow. Lulla la possédait depuis que sa mère était morte, c'était un vrai bijou de famille, la propriété des Institoris, la famille de sa mère, Griselda.

Repenser simplement à ce prénom fit baisser la tête à Lulla, elle aimait sa mère et savait parfaitement que celle-ci avait profondément aimé sa fille.

Même si Griselda avait dut mourir en laissant une fillette de trois ans, celle-ci avait grandi en aimant sa maman. Et, maintenant, la douceur maternelle qui lui avait manqué étant enfant, émanait d'une autre maman de cœur cette fois, Sulpicia. Lulla le ressentait maintenant, et savait que Griselda aurait été heureuse de savoir sa fille si bien entourée.

Tout comme son père n'aurait pas manqué d'avoir de la fierté pour sa fille, Lulla le savait, après tout elle connaissait ses parents. Non pas en les ayant côtoyé, ça elle n'avait pas put, en revanche une étrange coutume commune aux deux familles dont elle était issue lui avait faire extrêmement plaisir même si cela réveillait les fantômes du passé.

Les journaux intimes.

Bizarrement beaucoup de ses ancêtres avaient la manie d'écrire leurs pensées sur des carnets, et la coutume était de les garder. Lulla avait donc connu ses parents à travers leurs écrits, et elle en était heureuse, Lulla avait tenu un journal intime. Mais, elle avait arrêté après avoir rencontré Alec et Jane, jamais elle ne l'avait repris depuis qu'elle savait que l'immortalité existait.

Soudainement, alors que Jane roulait le long de la côte, un château au loin apparut, il était sur une île et paraissait orangé sous l'aube naissante. Santiago lança alors quelques paroles moqueuses mais pas vraiment méchantes :

_- C'est quand même pas ça la maison de Lulla ? Un château ?_

* * *

_*** **__- ...meurtres en série... Nous rappelons à nos chers auditeurs que la vague de meurtres si outrageant pour la police vient de se compléter par un nouvel homicide. En effet, cet après-midi vers cinq heures..., la police de Panketal a retrouvé un nouveau corps exsangue..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Pas mal du tout ce chapitre, les passages des échanges entre Alec et Lulla sont mignons._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, ravie de voir que tu es passée me faire un petit coucou, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir donc merci tout d'abord. Ensuite, je dirais que je suis très contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent était à ton goût, et que tu as apprécié la mignonnerie des échanges entre nos deux tourtereaux...après tout, que serait l'amour sans un peu de mignon et de tout doux ? Bref, je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que ce présent chapitre va être à ton goût, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu tarabiscoté ^^, à une prochaine fois en tout cas.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié ton chapitre et le passage qui rappelle les rats._

Coucou ma chère, j'étais très contente de voir ton pseudo apparaître dans les reviews du précédent chapitre. Donc d'abord merci à toi, ensuite je suis très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent, malgré un peu mollasson ait été à ton goût. Sinon pour le rappel sur les rats, heureuse de savoir que le fait de parler de ses petits rongeurs peu ragoûtants ne rebute personne...après tout, imaginer est parfois pire que de voir en vrai. En tout cas, je te remercie de cette gentille review, ce petit bonjour, et j'espère que tu apprécieras le présent chapitre, et à la prochaine.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Salut, salut ça va ? Bouuuuh, j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Que s'est mignooooooooooon ! Alec serait prêt à suivre Lulla jusqu'au bout de la terre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette idée de couple entre Meredith et Santiago ! Très intéressant ;). Bisous Mandy._

Ah, tu m'avais manqué, je suis vraiment très contente et intéressée d'avoir ton avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. Donc merci à toi pour cette review, sinon heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours me lire et que tu n'es pas dégoûtée de lire du mignon un peu partout sur mes chapitres ^^. Alec serait prêt à suivre Lulla un peu partout, j'avoue que c'est mignon, mais en même temps un peu logique puisqu'ils sont âme-sœurs. Quant au couple Santiago/Meredith, ravie de savoir que cela te plaît, tu verras au fil des chapitres qu'il y aura de petites allusions, comme Jane/Félix en fait. Mais bon, comme le couple principal c'est Alec/Lulla, il ne faut pas trop s'éparpiller, juste montrer que les autres aussi ont droit à leur part de bonheur. Car, après tout, selon moi, devenir vampire et vivre pour l'éternité, cela doit être uniquement génial si on trouve son bonheur ^^. Oui, je sais je suis très romantique sur les bords...bref, merci encore pour cette review, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Sorry, pour mon absence._

_Super chapitre en tout cas. _

_Santiago, mon beau Santiago *-*, avec Meredith, ça va être trop mignon **._

_J'imagine trop bien les chamailleries pour choisir un itinéraire._

_Vivement la suite :)._

Ne t'excuses donc pas pour ton absence, cela n'a pas lieu d'être, on ne peut pas être tous là aux bons moments...moi, par exemple, je ne suis pas un modèle de régularité dans les posts... Bref, je te remercie pour cette gentille review en tout cas...ton beau Santiago ? Est-ce donc lui qui ferait battre ton cœur de pauvre mortelle ^^ ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre dans son ensemble, et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes le chapitre précédent. Sinon, concernant les chamailleries sur le chemin à prendre, ben je me suis dite que les vampires étaient des humains à la base, donc forcément ce genre de situation devait arriver ^^. Merci à toi en tout cas de m'avoir fait un petit coucou, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Lune-de-vie :** _Salut, c'était pour savoir quand il y aura une suite à ''Les Volturi en première année de médecine'' ?_

_Désolée si je t'embête, mais la fic est trop géniale et il me tarde le prochain chapitre ;). Bises !_

Hello à toi, sache que tu ne m'embêtes pas dans que cela puisque c'est à moi de m'excuser de mettre autant de temps à terminer un chapitre avec mon amie. Soit dit en passant, elle n'est aucunement responsable du temps que j'ai mis à terminer de fignoler le prochain chapitre sur les Volturi en Médecine. Cependant, je trouve que tu aurais pu simplement m'envoyer un PM, tu m'en as envoyé un certes...mais je ne suis pas très contente de voir une review sur ma propre histoire à moi alors qu'elle n'a rien à faire là. Mais, je comprends tout à fait...enfin bref, oui il y a bien une suite à ''Les Volturi en première année de Médecine'', j'ai d'ailleurs finit de fignoler ça y a pas si longtemps...la suite arrivera donc bientôt.

OoOoOoO

Bien, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour mon retard de post, mais je pense que vous devez commencer à me connaître. Je ne suis pas très à cheval sur les délais, sauf si c'est un peu trop officiels pour que je m'en sorte avec de simples excuses ^^. Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, pardonnez-moi en tout cas...sincèrement je crains de ne pas avoir d'assez bonnes excuses pour vous satisfaire ^^.

En tout cas, concernant ce chapitre, je souhaiterais aborder cette histoire de médicament et de leurs effets sur le sang humain. C'est une chose suggérée dans la série de S. Meyer, je ne fais que reprendre l'idée, en y incorporant également le fait que si un médicament peut déclencher la répulsion chez les vampires, le corollaire peut exister. Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller regarder sur les boîtes de vos médocs en flippants ^^, il y a pas mentionné : Repousse/Attire les vampires en mal d'amour. Quoique, cela pourrait faire un scénario de fiction...ou pas du tout, bref retenez à l'esprit que les médicaments ont des effets sur le sang, donc sur les effluves odorantes qui attirent ou repoussent les vampires...

En l'honneur du centième chapitre...ouais, cent déjà ^^, et bien ce centième chapitre sera un Pov Alec, après tout je trouvais cela un peu normal. Bref, vous y découvrirez le château des ancêtres de Lulla, gardez à l'esprit que nous sommes dans une fiction, je fais un peu ce que je veux. Avec à la clef de ce chapitre, un petit moment en amoureux, ce sera un peu plus tendre dans le prochain chapitre, l'action sera pour dans quelques chapitres. Il y a encore de nombreuses choses à dire, et comme je suis du genre à écrire des pages et des pages pour parler et parler encore...vous aurez encore pleins de choses à lire.

Le prochain post, ah là je dois dire que je sais quand est-ce que je vais poster, ce sera vendredi prochain, obligatoirement ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement, donc vous l'aurez obligatoirement vendredi soir, et je vous ferais pas faux bond, je ne peux simplement pas...je vous expliquerais cela dans le prochain post.

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir posté en retard...

Anga


	102. Emotion Pov Alec

Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir...j'espère que vous allez tous bien, en tout cas moi j'ai fait fissa mes bagages, j'expliquerais cela en fin de chapitre...

Bon, dans ce chapitre vous avez un **Pov Alec**, le centième chapitre étant consacré au point de vu de ce personnage, en signe d'hommage bien sûr. Sachez que je remercie humblement toutes les personnes qui ont un jour posé leurs yeux sur mon histoire, cela fait quand même presque un an et demi qu'elle existe...et **c'est le centième chapitre, ça se fête !**

Bref, dans ce chapitre, Alec et les autres vont arriver dans le château familial de Lulla, vous allez ce n'est pas du chiqué. Donc, d'abord un petit moment intéressant entre Alec et Lulla, le tout fait de coups d'œil pas forcément discrets ainsi que de quelques pensées échangées...ouh les amoureux ! Ensuite, pas réellement d'action, juste de la description...désolée si cela ne passionne pas vraiment les foules. Enfin, les deux amoureux seront seuls, avec quelques baisers au programme ainsi que quelques indices quant au chapitre suivant ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous de ce centième chapitre ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 100 : Emotion

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

_- C'est quand même pas ça la maison de Lulla ? Un château ?_

Alec haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le paysage visible à travers la vitre du côté de sa compagne. Il était certain que celle-ci avait un air amusé, car il sentit une vague d'amusement effleurer sa conscience, Lulla utilisait encore inconsciemment son pouvoir. Et, comme toujours, il n'était pas du tout mécontent d'avoir cet effleurement d'émotions venant de sa compagne, il l'aimait tellement.

Son esprit enregistra alors le paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux, un château en effet et un petit village en bord de mer. Le château paraissait presque orangé sous l'aube qui se levait sur la côte de la Baltique, et Alec distingua quatre îles entourant l'île principale où était le château.

Alors qu'il se demandait quel seigneur et maître pouvait bien posséder ce château magnifique selon lui, Lulla prit la parole :

_- Ben...si. C'est le château des Institoris...la famille de ma maman..._ Murmura la douce voix de son hybride chérie, puis Alec enregistra parfaitement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La surprise fut telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner violemment pour fixer le regard vert de sa douce fiancée. Celle-ci était amusée, et Alec comprit qu'elle s'amusait relativement beaucoup de leur surprise, car Alec entendait parfaitement les exclamations qui n'avaient pas manqué de surgir de la bouche de leurs compatriotes.

Les yeux rouges d'Alec se fixèrent plus intensément dans ceux de sa compagne, et il se souvint alors de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt. Alec avait été obligé de sauter sur Lulla pour l'empêcher d'aller bouffer l'humain si appétissant, mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver collé-serré contre sa chère et tendre.

Malheureusement pour lui, en homme qu'il était, Alec avait senti un désir implacable nager furtivement dans ses veines gelés. Pour autant, son environnement était trop présent pour qu'il saute sur sa douce, mais dans ce grand château qu'elle disait être à elle, ils auraient peut-être et même certainement un instant de pur plaisir ensemble.

Cet espoir enfla dans le cœur d'Alec, un espoir pervers cela-dit, automatiquement son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le château baigné par l'aube. Puis, ses yeux retrouvèrent les prunelles de Lulla, il haussa légèrement le menton, et fut certain que sa douce avait compris son intention, Alec le voyait à ses pupilles qui s'éclairèrent. Mais, il fut tiré de sa contemplation de sa compagne par une question pratique posée par sa sœur :

_- Et, on s'y rend comment sur cette île ? A la nage ?_ En effet, Alec trouva la question logique, ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'y rendre à la nage quand même, pas que cela dérange Alec, puisque de toute façon nager n'était pas un problème, se mouiller par contre.

Lulla dut trouver quelque chose d'immensément drôle, car elle eut un rire joyeux et frais, cela fit du bien à tout le groupe. Après tout, leur petite virée à Panketal avait finir en eau de boudin avec cet humain à l'arôme un peu trop parfumé. Puis, Lulla prit la parole, Alec ne put s'empêcher de savourer l'accent et la douceur de la voix de sa fiancée :

_- Non, pas à la nage. Il y a des barques dans le village juste à côté...et puis si on n'a vraiment pas envie de passer par la mer. Je peux toujours voir si le passage secret est viable..._ L'air amusé de Lulla continuait de séduire Alec au possible, il posa une main froide sur la droite de sa fiancée. Et apprécia la texture douce et tiède de celle-ci, tandis que Meredith répliquait d'une voix de petite fille émerveillée.

_- Un passage secret ? On est dans l'île aux trésors ?_ Lulla explosa carrément de rire cette fois, et dut s'appuyer sur Alec, qui n'en était pas mécontent du tout, il adorait le rire de sa belle et encore plus quand elle s'appuyait sur lui, son désir revenait d'ailleurs.

_- Presque... Disons que ce château est assez vieux...je crois que je dirais sept cent ans...enfin la base. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des passages secrets, il y en a en effet, beaucoup...je me souviens que je me suis perdue plusieurs fois... Et, si tu veux tout savoir, Meredith, les pirates sont en effet les ancêtres de la famille Institoris. Donc, tu peux en effet dire que c'est un chapelet d'îles aux trésors..._ Cette fois-ci, toute les personne présentent dans la voiture pouvaient dire que les dires de Lulla faisaient rêver. Qui n'a jamais eu de fantasme avec des pirates et des trésors à trouver ? Beaucoup de monde en effet, même Alec n'y avait pas fait exception, même si pour sa part, il y rêvait quand il était petit et que cela se faisait à son époque, de partir à l'aventure, la vraie.

Alec se tourna plus fermement vers le château visible depuis la vitre, il était en effet vieux, même si Alec savait qu'il ne l'était pas plus que lui. Lulla devait avoir raison, les fondations devaient bien dater du XIème ou XIIème siècle, ce qui était pas mal pour une construction de ce genre. Sa fiancée avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement ce château, car elle avait un air doux, tandis que Jane conduisait la voiture vers le village en bord de la Baltique.

_- Bien...je pense qu'on va aller voir si le souterrain est peut encore emmener des gens vers l'île principale. Jane, prend à droite s'il-te-plaît, puis à gauche et longe la colline sur le petit chemin...il n'est pas très praticable mais tu devrais y passer..._ Rajouta Lulla sous le regard tendre qu'Alec posait sur elle, bien que son regard soit également porteur de désir à l'encontre de la petite hybride à ses côtés.

Alec était vraiment surpris des fois de voir combien il était dépendant de la présence rassurante de sa fiancée. Tout comme Alec avait besoin de sa sœur pour être stable, il avait également énormément besoin de son âme-sœur à ses côtés, comme une drogue douce. Une fois, il avait demandé des explications à Marcus, celui-ci lui avait dit que les âmes-sœurs étaient très dépendantes l'une de l'autre quand elles avaient partagé leur accouplement.

Donc, Alec devait en permanence s'assurer que Lulla allait bien et qu'elle était près de lui, mais autant par envie que par obligation. De toute façon, Alec savait déjà que certaines fois des pressentiments lui indiquaient si sa compagne était en danger ou pas. C'était déjà arrivé, comme avec son enlèvement par Léontel, et Alec prêtait une attention particulière à ce qu'il pouvait pressentir. Après tout, les âmes-sœurs sont un mystère même chez les vampires, c'est le destin qui a voulu qu'Alec soit à Lulla et inversement, tout comme le destin avait été bienveillant en les réunissant. Un vampire pouvait très bien rester sans âme-sœur, tout simplement parce que son âme-sœur est déjà morte depuis des siècles ou parce qu'elle n'est pas née et ne le sera jamais.

Ainsi, Alec mesurait la chance d'avoir rencontré la sienne, c'était un évènement rare et intense, et il savait sa chance. Alors, quand il entendit la voix de Lulla retentir dans sa tête, il fut totalement serein et également très content :

_**°° Alec...je sais ce que tu veux en ce moment. Je peux pas promettre quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre de faire avant un certain temps. Donc, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que le château Institoris est grand et que Jane décrétera forcément à un moment donné qu'il serait temps d'aller chacun dans son coin...je te montrerais un secret d'ailleurs...mon amoureux... °°**_

Avec toute la douceur qu'il se savait, Alec eut un grand sourire à destination de Lulla, qui répondit avec ferveur. Il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il attendait, Lulla en avait envie autant que lui...ce qui était rassurant, et extrêmement attirant pour lui. Alors, avec indolence, Alec passa son bras derrière le corps de Lulla, juste pour la rapprocher de lui tandis que Jane conduisait sur une petite route caillouteuse et également un peu boueuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalement, le passage secret montré par Lulla était assez praticable, sauf qu'ils durent laisser la voiture au milieu. La voie descendait profondément sous terre, et sous la mer, malheureusement à mi-chemin elle n'était plus aussi large qu'au début. Et les Volturi durent laisser la voiture dans une espèce de grotte aménagée, où ils virent un ancien carrosse rongé par les mites.

Lulla leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient dans une espèce de garage de survie, ensuite la pierre avait été trop dure pour creuser plus large. Donc, en file indienne, ils s'immiscèrent dans un souterrain recouvert de toiles d'araignées, Alec avait été chargé de passer devant avec une toile cirée tenue devant lui afin de ne pas se prendre toutes les toiles tissées par ces chères petites araignées. Lulla avait dit que le passage n'avait pas été utilisé depuis environ cent ans, autant dire que les générations d'araignées s'étaient succédées.

En vérité, c'était lui qui avait tenu à passer devant, il n'était pas question que sa douce Lulla se salisse autant. Et il était gentleman de sa part de prendre le devant de ce souterrain, et puis le regard admiratif et content de Lulla valait bien ses efforts.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier en colimaçon, derrière Alec se tenait Lulla avec deux valises dans ses bras. Et puis, encore derrière venait Jane avec une valise qui ressemblait plus à une malle, puis ensuite Meredith et une valise pleine. Au final, Santiago terminait la file, avec trois valises à sa seule charge, ainsi qu'un sac à dos, Jane l'avait forcé rien qu'avec un coup d'œil, Alec n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela.

Donc, Lulla leur montra l'escalier d'un geste de la main, puis elle tourna la tête vers les valises, il faudrait mieux accélérer tout ça. Alec sentait que c'était ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant, alors il prit la parole, prêt à tout pour le confort de sa douce Lulla :

_- Bon, comment est la fin de cet escalier ? Je peux monter à vitesse vampirique puis redescendre et vous aider à monter ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en direction de sa Lulla, bien sûr ils ne se voyaient que grâce à deux lampes de poches que tenaient Lulla et Meredith, après tout s'étaient les seules à ne pas voir bien dans le noir total.

_- Oui, mais fait attention, l'escalier est vieux et je ne suis pas sûre que le haut soit en très bon état...je vous avais prévenu tout à l'heure, je connais ce passage mais je ne l'ai jamais pris. Bref, en haut il y a quelques marches en bois...si elles sont pourries on est dans la merde...donc fait gaffe...je n'ai pas envie de te voir dévaler toutes les marches jusqu'en bas. Ensuite, la fin du passage se fait par un petit couloir, je te conseille de ne pas t'y avancer plus de cinq mètres environ...et puis reviens vite..._ Explosa Lulla, en finissant sa phrase avec un sourire tendre, Alec comprit qu'elle était amusée d'avance, alors Alec lui fit un sourire en coin signifiant qu'il reviendrait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour qu'elle ait eu le temps de trop s'inquiéter.

Alec resserra un tout petit peu la nappe cirée autour de lui, après tout son boulot était de faire fuir les toiles d'araignées. Dommage que celles-ci ne savent pas qui il était et sa nature de monstre sanguinaire, sinon il n'aurait pas à tendre cette nappe cirée.

La vitesse fut facile à atteindre, et ensuite, il n'eut plu qu'à faire attention où il mettait les pieds et également à bien sautiller sur les marches. Au début, il n'eut que des marches en pierres solides, puis au bout de très exactement cinquante-trois marches, Alec posa le pied sur la première marche en bois pratiquement vermoulu.

Se disant que sa Lulla n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il se serait cassé la figure alors qu'il savait le ''danger'' qu'il risquait. Alec s'arrêta une milliseconde, avant de poser prudemment mais fermement un pied sur la marche, elle grinça légèrement mais sembla tenir son poids.

Alors, Alec grimpa pendant encore quatorze marches environ, toutes craquèrent au passage de son poids. Dont une qui faillit se casser sous lui, heureusement il allait tellement vite qu'il ne risquait pas de se casser la figure. Alec retint que la septième marche en bois était plus vermoulue que les autres, et bientôt il constata que le bois l'entourant se faisait de moins en moins vermoulu.

Enfin, il arriva à un palier terminant l'escalier, Alec avança dans le petit couloir, et suivit les informations données par Lulla. Puis, après avoir fait tout ce chemin, Alec redescendit les marches deux par deux, en prenant soin de ne pas poser un pied sur la septième en bois et en montant.

Les cheveux presque roux de Lulla furent de nouveau visible un tout petit peu plus tard, l'aller-retour d'Alec n'avait pris que trois secondes. Pourtant, le sourire de Lulla était éblouissant, et surtout elle avait une lueur rassurée dans le regard, Alec le détecta en une milliseconde, il connaissait bien sa compagne.

_- La septième marche en bois est assez peu stable...le reste tiendra si on ne fait pas de tango collé-serré dessus. Passe-moi tes deux valises ma chérie._ Lança Alec avant de prendre délicatement les deux valises que portait Lulla précédemment, avant il avait roulé en boule la nappe cirée dans un coin de l'escalier, au pire ils reprendraient en passant, Lulla n'aimerait certainement pas qu'ils laissent des déchets dans sa maison.

Lulla passa devant, à une vitesse loin d'être naturellement humaine, Alec la suivit, à l'instar des autres. La montée se passa bien, Alec devait juste regarder si sa belle compagne faisait attention, il était prêt à lâcher ses valises si jamais elle trébuchait. Autant éviter à sa compagne d'avoir une cheville cassée, surtout que cela entraverait leurs projets, et là il parlait de ceux qu'il avait très envie de réaliser aujourd'hui en câlinant possessivement son âme-sœur.

Lulla sauta carrément par-dessus la marche trop vermoulue, la septième, et bientôt ils furent tous dans le minuscule couloir. Sa douce compagne s'approcha du mur gauche, et tapota pendant deux secondes dessus, puis elle sembla trouver quelque chose sous ses doigts et appuya dessus en poussant sur la droite.

Un panneau en bois pivota sur la droite montrant un couloir bien plus grand et bien plus luxueux vu le tapis au sol. Ils entrèrent tous et virent que ce couloir avait une lumière grisâtre au bout, Lulla éteignit sa lampe et Meredith l'imita.

_- Nous sommes au deuxième étage. Et en théorie je peux refaire marcher l'électricité, faudra juste aller jusqu'aux fusibles..._ Exposa Lulla en prenant les devants de la petite troupe, elle lui reprit une valise et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Deuxième étage ? Pourquoi ? Les fusibles où sont-ils ? Loin ?_ Lança Santiago, sa ribambelle de questions déclencha un arrêt chez Lulla et un sourire, Jane avait également un air interrogateur, Alec ne s'étonnait pas de sa sœur, c'était habituel.

_- Ce château fait environ cinq milles mètres carrés habitables...chercher les fusibles, si on ne sait pas où ils sont, est stupide. Quand à ce passage au deuxième étage...je confirme que c'est bizarre mais c'est fait exprès...bon nous sommes dans l'aile ouest, on va au bâtiment du milieu, je connais une bonne salle qui fera office de salle de réunion._ Expliqua Lulla avant de commencer à avancer en douceur dans le couloir luxueux, Alec remarqua alors avec surprise que les vitres qui laissaient passer un peu de lumière étaient des vitraux.

Il trouva ça étrange mais décida de ne pas s'en faire, tout ce qu'il voulait était en train de marcher devant lui. En effet, Alec ressentait maintenant plus fort qu'avant du désir pour sa petite compagne, elle était si sexy quand elle marchait, mais il étouffa son désir en trainant sa valise sur le sol du couloir, le tapis atténua tous les bruits, laissant la demeure somptueuse des Institoris pratiquement aussi silencieuse qu'auparavant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La réunion s'était terminée par une Jane demandant un peu de tranquillité, ce qui était normal de la part de sa sœur. Après tout Jane avait toujours été une femme préférant les repos avant les batailles, et celle qu'ils devaient mener dans quelques jours serait particulièrement intéressante.

Même si Alec n'était pas convaincu que sa Lulla serait en sécurité, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite hybride avec quelques capacités de combat. Pas de quoi tuer un vampire en quelques seconde, mais Alec se chargerait de la protéger, à tout prix. Après tout, il était le compagnon d'une douce petite femme, qui maintenant tirait sa main dans la sienne pour le mener vers un secret qu'elle avait cité précédemment.

Ce secret était loin, un peu trop à son goût et à son désir, celui-ci enflait au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait sa belle compagne en train de marcher devant lui. Voir le corps de sa belle avait tendance à lui faire monter son envie, et là Alec était à un point presque culminant :

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir me montrer ton secret...parce que là j'ai besoin de toi._ Dit-il alors que sa douce ralentissait devant une série de panneaux en bois, Alec en profita pour glisser un bras autour du corps tiède de sa fiancée.

_- Tient-toi encore quelques minutes...je tiens à te montrer un endroit dans ce château... Sache aussi que j'en ai envie autant que toi...mon Alec..._ Lança Lulla en se retournant vers Alec et en lui embrassant les lèvres, il ne retint même pas son sourire joyeux, elle appuya alors sur le panneau de bois derrière elle et celui-ci montra aux yeux d'Alec, un escalier montant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'embrasser alors Lulla dans un baiser collé-serré, mais cela ne marcha pas car sa Lulla avait une autre idée. Elle eut un petit rire et passa dans le passage secret, Alec eut un rire également et lui courut presque après. Il pensait que ce château avait beaucoup trop de passages secrets, s'était un coup à perdre beaucoup de monde.

Si Lulla voulait jouer à ça, elle avait trouvé preneur avec lui, car Alec ne la laisserait pas s'échapper, il avait bien trop envie d'elle. Alors, il suivit la douce femme de son cœur le long de l'escalier qui menait vers le haut du château Institoris. Alec arriva en haut de l'escalier et vit sur un tout petit palier sa fiancée le regardant avec un air mystérieux, derrière elle se trouvait une porte avec un pélican sculpté dessus, il remarqua alors la serrure :

_- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une clef, mon amour ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, et il eut le bonheur de voir en direct des paillettes de douceur et d'amour étinceler dans les yeux verts de la femme que le destin avait choisi pour lui, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

_- Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère maternelle a jeté la clef en disant que le temps des secrets finissait telle une clef jetée à la mer...moi je dirais simplement qu'il n'y a jamais eu besoin de clef. Viens, Alec...rentre dans le laboratoire de Nestor Institoris, mon ancêtre...et ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, il y a de quoi faire ce que tu veux depuis tout à l'heure..._ Lança Lulla avant d'ouvrir la porte avec ses mains dans son dos et de rentrer dans le laboratoire dont elle venait de lui parler, il la suivit, par envie et en remerciant sa Lulla d'avoir pensé à son désir qu'il avait pour elle, et Alec sentait un désir similaire au sien venant de sa fiancée.

Entrant dans la pièce du haut, Alec s'aperçut bien vite que ce laboratoire comme elle lui avait dit était grand et surtout possédait un jardin. Il savait qu'il avait monté plusieurs étages depuis leur départ de la salle de réunion en bas, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient à présent sous les toits du château.

Et, rapidement, Lulla l'amena en quelques foulées vers le jardin, Alec manqua de laisser une exclamation lui échapper alors que sa douce l'emmenait droit dedans. Mais les plantes n'étaient pas bien méchantes, justes un peu grandes, Alec devina que c'était parce qu'il y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elles. Lulla marchait sans complexe, elle savait où elle allait, et bientôt, Alec comprit pourquoi elle l'avait mené droit vers ce jardin exotique intérieur.

La vue.

Tout simplement, Alec en était époustouflé, il s'arrêta à côté de Lulla, celle-ci avait un sourire sur le visage, mais Alec faillit ne pas le voir. En effet, la vue donnée par le château Institoris était magnifique, ce laboratoire sous les toits possédait une verrière et elle montrait la mer et des îles.

En face se tenait une île qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la côte, avec son phare rouge et blanc, tel un œil mystérieux. La mer, légèrement déchainée, avait des reflets verts et bleus, Alec trouvait le paysage assez enjôleur, encore plus sous le soleil matinal de cette journée. Alec eut conscience que sa compagne lui prenait doucement la main, il baissa les yeux sur sa douce.

Alec vit le sourire doux de Lulla, elle était fière de l'avoir surpris, alors il lui rendit son sourire, et remarqua l'appel dans les yeux de sa fiancée. Alors, sûr de lui, il se pencha légèrement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son âme-sœur, le baiser se prolongea un long moment, et il approfondit le baiser, puis relâchant les lèvres de Lulla, celle-ci prit la parole :

_- Voilà. C'est le laboratoire des Institoris, je sais que les plantes ont beaucoup poussé...enfin maintenant je suis désolée mais..._ Lança Lulla, avant de se taire brusquement et de se jeter à son cou et à ses lèvres, Alec comprit instantanément qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir et il comprenait parfaitement son besoin.

Aussitôt, ses mains se mirent au devoir de prendre doucement le corps de Lulla contre le sien, et doucement Alec emmena sa Lulla au sol du jardin. En effet, il avait parfaitement remarqué que la pelouse au sol était tendre et bien verte, il savait que ce serait parfait pour faire quelques petites choses dessus, et Lulla n'avait pas l'air contre.

Alors, Alec posa ses mains sur les boutons du cardigan noir de Lulla et commença à le déboutonner, en continuant d'embrasser sa fiancée.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Lune-de-vie : **_J'ai beaucoup aimé. Il me tarde la suite._

Coucou à toi, je suis contente que tu sois revenue faire un petit coucou pour me donner ton avis, sache que j'apprécie réellement. Donc merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite de l'autre histoire que je fais avec ma meilleure amie... Sinon, pour ce qui est de cette fiction-ci, je suis très contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, en espérant qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Pas mal du tout, apparemment Jane à l'air de bien aimer Meredith, j'ai hâte de lire à quoi ressemble le château des ancêtres de Lulla._

_A plus._

Hello ma chère, comme toujours j'étais très impatiente d'avoir ton avis sur mon chapitre, donc un grand merci à toi ma chère. Pour ce qui est de l'amitié que Jane porte à Meredith, je dirais que le fait que cette dernière paraisse enfant et sympathique y soit pour beaucoup... Mais, bon ce genre de sentiment ne fait trop bon ménage avec la personnalité de Jane, cela dit je trouve que cela lui va bien... Après tout, même les plus grands sadiques avaient leurs amis ^^, bref j'espère que la description du château de Lulla te plaira... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera à ton goût, en espérant te revoir sur ces pages, à une prochaine fois et merci encore pour la review ^^.

**° Liline78 : **_Erf, il manque les traductions non ? Dis-moi c'est possible de mettre les traductions directement derrière (A la place de les mettre en fin de chapitre.) ?_

_Je t'avouerais que je lis beaucoup sur mon I-phone et c'est de moins en moins pratique d'aller voir à la fin pour les traductions et de retrouver ensuite où on en était._

_J'attends les traductions pour pouvoir lire ce chapitre._

_Vite, vite, vite._

Coucou, j'ai l'impression de connaître ton pseudo...mais bon je ne m'avancerais pas en disant que je t'ai déjà vue dans les reviews. Bref, tout d'abord merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire quelque chose, ensuite je t'avouerais que je ne comprends pas vraiment ta première question. J'ai vérifié et revérifié, j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir mis la seule traduction en Allemand à la fin du chapitre...à moins que mon ordi ne déconne... Sinon, pour ce qui est de ta demande sur les traductions, je veux bien en faire part à tous mes lecteurs, j'espère avoir quelques réponses...je préfère demander l'avis des gens avant de changer ma façon de faire, j'espère que tu comprends. D'ailleurs, sache que moi je te comprends parfaitement, c'est compliqué de lire sur son portable, encore plus si tu as uniquement la version mobile de FF. net. N'attends pas les traductions parce que j'ai réellement l'impression de les avoir mises... Enfin bref, je te remercie de cette review, en espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire, et que j'aurais le plaisir de te revoir une autre fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, ayant une fin pas réellement surprenante, vu les nombreux regards que les amoureux se sont échangés. Sachez que cette mission est assez importante, on va y apprendre plein de choses, et l'action va finir par arriver, ça va juste prendre quelques chapitres.

Donc, comme vous vous en doutez certainement Alec et Lulla ne sont pas des saints, donc le prochain chapitre sera consacré à ''d'acrobatiques'' retrouvailles ^^. En gros **lemon la prochaine fois**, tenez-vous prêt, et j'espère que vous aimez quand même lire mes lemons parce que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Oui, je suis une grande amie des citrons...donc prochain chapitre sur les tourtereaux et leur amour mutuel, j'aime les scènes de tendresse ^^.

Le prochain post sera aléatoire, voir tout en bas où j'en explique la raison, mais si j'ai de la chance et vous aussi, le prochain post sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain. Je précise que je prendrais le rythme vacance, c'est-à-dire deux posts par semaine, après avoir eu mes résultats de mes examens...cela ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs...le onze juin, les jeux seront faits 0_o.

Donc à vendredi/samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga

Ps : Alors la raison du prochain post à date aléatoire, c'est un beau voyage que je vais faire avec mes parents. Oui, je voyage encore avec mes parents...que voulez-vous, je les adore. Bref, nous allons **visiter la côte Est** (**Des USA**, pas de l'Inde ^^.), ce qui en soit est un superbe voyage, pensez à moi...surtout si vous voyez des crashs d'avions aux infos...je plaisante ^^. Bref, je vais voyager donc avec de la chance il y a des connections internet potables donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre ainsi que le suivant avec USA marqué dans la case country de mon profil... Sinon, suite à une review d'une de mes gentilles lectrices, je vais vous **poser une question** à tous (En espérant que vous aillez eu le courage de venir lire jusqu'ici.) : **Est-ce que vous souhaitez que les traductions, des phrases en langues étrangères, soient mises juste derrière les astérisques (Sous-entendu derrière les phrases en langues étrangères.) ? **Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous passez de bonnes vacances, ainsi que de ''chaleureux'' examens ^^, bonne chance à tous.


	103. Friction Pov Alec & Lulla

**How are you ?** Hum...tout ça pour dire que les Américains utilisent cette phrase pour dire bonjour... En tout cas, de mon côté les vacances sont presque terminées, je rentre samedi, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt...les raisons seront expliquées en bas ^^.

Alors, dans ce chapitre vous avez **un double Pov, donc un lemon**, j'espère que tout le monde aime cela, parce que moi j'adore. En fait, il y a quelques jours, une annonce est passée sur ff, disant que **les lemons explicites n'étaient pas désirés sur le site**... J'en profite donc pour vous faire savoir que je vais vous expliquer mon point de vue après le chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que tout le monde trouvera que c'est plus un moment tendre entre deux amoureux qu'un lemon destiné à faire réagir les foules...

Bref, bonne lecture à tous, en m'excusant de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt,

* * *

Chapitre 101 : Friction (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla) _

Elle avait voulu lui montrer le panorama, mais après voir l'air émerveillé et appréciateur d'Alec avait ravivé son désir. Lulla avait donc sauté sur les lèvres d'Alec, les explications sur ce qu'elle voulait expliquer viendraient plus tard, elle avait mieux à faire.

Une fois encore après qu'Alec ait enlevé son cardigan noir, Lulla bénit son arrière-arrière-grand-mère Tess d'avoir insisté pour planter cette variété d'herbe au sol. En effet, alors qu'Alec emmenait Lulla au sol, elle sentait la pelouse fraîche et tendre ployer sous son poids, néanmoins elle était assez agréable pour que Lulla ne dise rien et se laisse allonger sur le sol par Alec. En plus, son compagnon s'allongea également au sol, au lieu de se mettre sur elle, elle apprécia pleinement et gémit alors que les mains d'Alec partaient à la conquête de sa poitrine.

Avant de poser totalement au sol, Alec lui enleva son cardigan, doucement leur baiser devint bien plus chaud bouillant. Il sentait le désir revenir, car le paysage avait légèrement évanouit son désir pour Lulla, mais à présent il revenait plus fort que jamais. Alors, Alec emmena doucement le petit corps tiède de sa chère et tendre sur l'herbe verte et douce.

Il était électrisé par le contact langoureux des hanches pleines de Lulla, cela le décida à se lever et à enlever son manteau noir de Volturi. Lulla le regarda faire, avant de prendre les devants et de l'embrasser en le poussant à s'allonger sur l'herbe.

Lulla lui monta dessus, pour son plus grand plaisir, après tout avoir une déesse qui vous déshabille est une véritable délectation. Elle embrassa ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de décider qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce qui fut chose faite quand il se retrouva uniquement torse nu, les mains tièdes de sa fiancée parcoururent son torse, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur ses tétons, Alec eut alors un soupir de plaisir et entreprit de reprendre les lèvres de son âme-sœur.

Elle était à califourchon sur lui, et maintenant elle entreprenait de le caresser, après tout d'habitude c'était elle qui était en dessous. Lulla voulait avoir un peu le dessus pour une fois, et Alec le lui céda bien gentiment, il aimait ça apparemment. Elle replongea sur les lèvres d'Alec, profitant du manteau noir du Volturi qui faisait une corolle derrière celui-ci, protégeant leurs deux corps de l'herbe, après tout elle pouvait être assez froide et salissante.

Lulla embrassa le menton d'Alec, laissant ensuite ses lèvres glisser sensuellement le long du cou de son amant, qui entreprenait avec soin dans son coin de pétrir ses fesses à travers sa jupe. Elle déplaça ses caresses le long du torse musculeux et parfait de son amoureux, elle récolta un gémissement irrésistible quand ses dents effleurèrent doucement les tétons de son Alec.

Puis, elle baissa ses mains, attrapant la ceinture de son cher et tendre, qui pour sa part était en train de s'acharner à remonter son haut. Lulla le lâcha un instant, juste le temps de faire voler son haut blanc par-dessus sa tête, montrant aux yeux de son amant, la dentelle verte qui lui tenait lieu de sous-vêtement, elle reprit alors ses investigations :

_**°° Je sais que ce n'est pas bien seyant pour nous de faire ceci ici...mais l'envie est plus importante que l'endroit. Et, de toute façon, je suis certaine que le cadre te plait malgré tout...Alec...puis-je te demander d'accélérer...et également de me toucher ? °°**_

Il était déjà complètement rendu fou par les caresses de sa fiancée, alors ses mots lui donnèrent la force nécessaire. Alec attrapa les cuisses de sa future femme et remonta vivement ses mains en direction de la dentelle verte qui enserrait la poitrine douce de Lulla.

Alec regardait Lulla droit dans les yeux, tandis que ses mains étaient en train de triturer gentiment les seins de sa douce. Celle-ci prit le parti de continuer à enlever sa ceinture, et bientôt Alec sentit avec distinction la main tiède de sa fiancée sur son sexe, déjà bien stimulé depuis un bon moment. Lulla afficha alors un sourire satisfait, et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres d'Alec, qui pendant ce temps-là était en train de titiller le téton droit de sa future femme d'une main ferme.

Il pensa alors à sa douce, et entreprit de lui demander une faveur, après tout il savait qu'elle dirait certainement oui. Lulla aimait bien lui faire plaisir, et encore plus quand elle savait qu'elle profiterait elle aussi de ce plaisir, les lèvres de Lulla étaient titillées par les dents d'Alec. Il pensa alors fortement à ce que sa douce devrait recevoir, il recommença ensuite à mordiller fermement mais doucement les lèvres tièdes et roses de sa fiancée :

_**¤¤ Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes...à la condition que tu accèdes à la mienne. Déshabille-toi, enlève-moi ce soutien-gorge, cette jupe...ta culotte...je crois qu'à ce moment-là je pourrais reprendre mes activités...mon amour... ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Elle reçut la demande d'Alec avec perplexité mais également envie, Lulla voulait bien lui faire ce plaisir, surtout si Alec accélérait enfin par la suite. Alors, elle pensa fortement à sa réponse, sachant parfaitement qu'Alec l'avait reçu quand les yeux de celui-ci se mirent à briller d'une convoitise qu'elle était ravie d'exciter :

_**°° Tu me veux nue...tu m'auras...Alec...mon Alec... °°**_

Lulla replongea pour un dernier baiser sur les lèvres tentantes d'Alec, avant de se reculer doucement. Son amant chéri eut alors un sourire en coin, et mit ses mains derrière la tête, elle allait le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Le soutien-gorge tomba le premier sur le champ de bataille de l'amour, les yeux d'Alec se mirent à briller, et Lulla caressa un tout petit instant sa propre poitrine. Cette fois-ci, un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Alec, elle sut que le sexe de celui-ci devenait plus dur de seconde en seconde. Alors, elle se coucha sur Alec, lascivement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les joues d'Alec, et recula en une seconde, avant de se lever et d'enlever d'un mouvement sa jupe noire.

Cette fois-ci Alec était complètement fou, il dut s'enfoncer ses propres ongles dans ses mains pour s'empêcher d'aller se jeter sur Lulla. Elle était tellement désirable, tellement parfaite...tellement bandante, Alec avait presque honte de penser comme cela, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Elle avait enlevé son soutien-gorge comme une parfaite petite danseuse de danse sexy, il a adoré ce petit speech. En tout cas, Alec était content, mais en même temps pas du tout, car il devait résister à son propre désir de sauter sur sa douce future femme. Lulla revint directement à califourchon sur lui, après avoir envoyé balader sa jupe, Alec retint ses mains d'aller sur les cuisses désirables de Lullaby.

Celle-ci comprit certainement qu'il se retenait, car Alec sentit bientôt les lèvres de Lulla se poser doucement sur les siennes. Puis, doucement les mains de sa Lulla allèrent se poser sur ses bras et remontèrent doucement jusqu'à ses mains qui se meurtrissaient l'une l'autre, elle dénoua ses mains et les posa sur son dos tiède, puis Lulla recula un tout petit peu avant de prendre les deux fils de sa culotte de chaque côté pour dénouer sa culotte, il la bénit intérieurement pour avoir choisi cette culotte-là.

Lulla l'embrassa, car elle avait remarqué qu'Alec se retenait en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans les mains, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du mal. Elle l'adorait tellement son Alec, son âme-sœur, alors elle posa les mains fraîches de son amoureux sur son propre dos, près de ses omoplates. Elle croisa le regard d'Alec, et comprit qu'il était vraiment content qu'elle l'ait fait, puis Lulla prit la décision qu'il était temps de faire enfin l'amour.

Elle dénoua les deux côtés de sa culotte, pour mieux enlever facilement sa culotte, le matin-même elle l'avait choisi uniquement pour sa couleur. Mais à présent, elle adorait cette culotte, elle était vraiment pratique, Alec eut alors la réaction la plus logique qu'il pouvait avoir, vu le désir que Lulla ressentait par simple pression de son corps sur celui d'Alec.

Alec empoigna son cou et l'attira dans un baiser sulfureux, puis il prit la situation en main, en la retournant totalement. Il prenait le pas sur elle, bientôt, elle se retrouva à sa place allongée sur le manteau en cuir noir du Volturi, avec son amoureux tout contre elle.

Il était complètement fasciné par les yeux verts de sa future femme, elle paraissait si sûre d'elle et en même temps si fragile. Alec embrassa les lèvres désirables de sa douce, et doucement entreprit de caresser tendrement le corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Sauf que ce corps était toujours un délice à retrouver sous ses doigts, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil à Lulla, il vit que sous les gémissements habituels jaillissait de l'envie profonde. Aussitôt, Alec sut qu'elle se passerait de préliminaires, elle le voulait maintenant, alors il se dit que de toute façon il pourrait toujours la câliner après avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Alec entreprit alors de d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer avec hâte, donc à vitesse vampirique, et ensuite de se rallonger tout contre la femme de sa vie, elle chercha ses lèvres, il les lui donna. Et, avec toute la douceur possible mais en même temps de la passion, Alec écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Lulla pour y loger son sexe dans celui de sa fiancée.

Elle avait bien sûr apprécié particulièrement les caresses douces de son amant, mais elle le voulait à présent en elle. Au fil du temps et de leurs relations sexuelles, Lulla n'avait plus aucun mal à accueillir parfaitement le sexe de son fiancé dans le sien. Il fallait bien sûr y avoir quelques préliminaires, mais ce jour-là, Lulla savait qu'elles avaient eu lieu rien qu'entre leurs coups d'œil respectifs dans la voiture, devant le château des Institoris.

Quand Alec prit la situation en main, après avoir envoyé balader ses derniers vêtements, elle ressentit parfaitement le plaisir. Dont la différence de température entre leurs deux sexes, ce qui la fit gémir toute la seconde où Alec s'introduisit avec amour en elle.

Une fois complètement reliés, Alec agrippa alors ses lèvres entre les siennes, et donna alors un rythme des plus soutenus. Tout le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis le matin était en train de ressortir sous les va-et-vient de son fiancé. Lulla s'accrocha à Alec comme à une bouée, rejetant la tête sur le manteau en cuir d'Alec, et sentant au plus profond d'elle l'amour de son âme-sœur, en même temps qu'elle sentait la terre meuble et l'herbe ployer sous son poids, elle se rendit alors vraiment compte, elle faisait l'amour avec Alec dans l'endroit préféré de ses ancêtres, cela l'excita.

Il avait senti que Lulla se détendait totalement quand il fut en elle, Alec le savait, elle était vraiment faite pour lui. Une lame dans son fourreau, et quel fourreau, si beau et si gracieux, même si avec cette comparaison, Alec se sentait le devoir d'être une lame fiable qui protégerait toujours le beau et si parfait fourreau reposant dans ses bras.

Constater cela l'amena à accélérer avec d'autant plus d'intensité, sous lui, sa compagne avait des gémissements qui retentissaient tel un opéra à son oreille vampirique. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de lui donner du plaisir, et par la même occasion de se faire plaisir.

Alec accéléra en poussa quelques râles lui-aussi, il savait que cela devait faire au moins vingt minutes qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Sa jouissance était presque là, mais il lui fallait faire venir sa fiancée avec lui, sinon où serait l'intérêt de la chose. Sa future femme avait besoin d'être totalement satisfaite, alors Alec agrippa de sa main gauche la cuisse tendre et douce de sa fiancée, tout en donnant un à-coup particulièrement vigoureux à Lulla, elle poussa un miaulement aigue. Aussitôt, il se décida et posa son front contre celui de Lulla, usant à la perfection du mouvement de va-et-vient pour faire crier de plaisir sa fiancée.

_**¤¤ Si tu entends ses mots...vient avec moi...avec moi...ma Lullaby... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla perçut ses mots dans le tourbillon de sensations qui l'assaillaient, elle n'en comprit le sens que quelques secondes plus tard. Son esprit avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer, et elle sut qu'avoir perçu les mots de son Alec était un miracle. Sentant dans son corps des tensions familières, elle décida de suivre ce que voulait son Alec, se concentrant sur son propre plaisir, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides d'Alec.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais elle savait qu'Alec avait posé son front contre elle, elle savait aussi qu'il remontait sa cuisse droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle comprit le but de la manœuvre en sentait parfaitement que la dernière poussée d'Alec était bien plus vigoureuse que jamais. Son orgasme ne devait vraiment pas être loin, elle le sentait dans ses os et dans son corps, il ne devait pas lui rester plus que quelques secondes avant de plonger littéralement dans un plaisir au-delà des mots, emportée par les vagues d'un plaisir donné par son Alec.

Soudainement ce fut là, elle hurla carrément, se fichant comme pas possible que les autres, en bas du château, entendent son plaisir. Ses ongles crissèrent sur les épaules d'Alec, sans pour autant les entamer, et Lulla gémit encore un moment, les yeux fermés concentrée sur son plaisir.

De son côté, Alec avait senti l'orgasme de sa fiancée comme si c'était le sien, quand quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il ressentait le sien. A son tour, il gémissait à qui mieux, mieux, tout en continuant quand même quelques derniers va-et-vient avant de s'effondrer contre le corps de sa Lulla qui se tendait sous le sien.

Car, sous leur plaisir mutuel, Alec sut qu'il était certainement le seul à se rendre compte de leurs contorsions et de leurs tremblements. L'orgasme qui les avait frappés tous les deux à intervalle minuscule était le meilleur de leur vie, Alec se pelota contre la tiédeur de son amoureuse, tandis qu'il sentait que sa semence allait rejoindre le nid chaud où son sexe était niché. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, du moins Alec n'était pas au courant d'une pareille possibilité, même si avoir un petit ayant les yeux de sa fiancée lui plairait bien.

Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il fit fut de doucement se dénouer de sa compagne, après leurs orgasmes mutuels. Puis, doucement il renversa le corps de sa compagne frémissante sur le côté, de façon à s'allonger sur le côté face à Lulla, elle aussi face à lui et sur le côté. Le sourire sur les lèvres de sa fiancée était tellement éloquent qu'il eut également un sourire.

Alec avait eu la délicatesse de d'abord la serrer dans ses bras avant de se dénouer d'elle, à son plus grand dam. Puis, il avait tourné son corps dans ses bras, mais Lulla n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis son orgasme fulgurant, mais elle sentait un regard doux sur elle. Les bras d'Alec l'entourant, elle devina qu'il était face à elle en train de la regarder avec toute la douceur du monde, tout en caressant et ses bras et son corps.

_**¤¤ Ma petite Chérie...tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais...je ne vais pas te manger, mon ange. Je t'ai donné tant de plaisir que ça ? ¤¤**_ _(Alec)_

Lulla entendit les mots tendres d'Alec dans sa tête et se décida à ouvrir les yeux sur le regard flamboyant et rougeoyant d'Alec. La petite question un peu perverse d'Alec ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle lui plaisait beaucoup, aussi prit-elle doucement tout son temps pour répondre à la question douce et sexy de son fiancé :

_- Oh que oui, tu m'as donné du plaisir...même beaucoup..._ Dit-elle avec un sourire énorme, Alec ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait une petite étincelle dans le regard qui devait certainement dire qu'elle était partante pour un second tour de manège.

Pour autant, quand il se pencha vers elle en l'attirant dans un baiser torride, tout en passant sensuellement sa main plus si froide que ça sur le dos de Lulla, il sentit quelque chose. Non pas de la résistance, il ne forçait pas sa Lulla, mais de la préoccupation, Alec sentit que sa compagne ne se laisserait pas aller complètement dans le baiser parce qu'elle voulait parler avant de quelque chose. Il se dit que cela devait certainement avoir un rapport avec les choses qu'elle lui avait dit vouloir lui dire, Alec délaissa un instant les lèvres douces de sa compagne.

Il la regarda de ses yeux rouges ténébreux, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, il dut savoir qu'elle allait lui parler et il dut se tenir alors près à l'écouter. Donc Alec l'embrassa encore une fois de ses lèvres désirables, avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, elle se mit à rire :

_- Mon Alec... Tu me connais si bien, je crois que je ne pourrais rien te cacher...absolument rien, je t'adore en tout cas mon amour._ Fit Lulla en se penchant à son tour pour embrasser les lèvres d'Alec, il était compréhensif et amusant, Alec l'avait comprise en quelques secondes, il était doué pour la décrypter, elle repensa à ce qu'elle pensait quelques minutes auparavant, _...je t'aime tant, et je dois te parler de certaines choses. Dont l'histoire la famille de ma mère ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur cette maison...comme ça tu sauras tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi._

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Lune-de-vie : **_Coucouuuuuu ;). C'ETAIT TROP MIGNON ! Bon...ils sont un peu impatients, mais tu écris tellement bien ! O_O ! Il me tarde la suite, biz ;)._

_Mandy._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu es venue faire un petit tour sur mon histoire et me dire quelques mots ce que tu as aimé. Donc merci à toi, sinon je suis très contente que tu considères que ce que j'écris est mignon, car c'est tout à fait le but recherché. Merci de me dire que j'écris bien, c'est un beau compliment, et je l'accepte en tant que tel...toi aussi, tu es pas mal niveau écriture ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit lemon mignon et tendre entre les deux tourtereaux, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Pas mal du tout, j'ai adoré la description que tu as faite._

_A plus._

Coucou à toi, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu me suis avec autant d'asciduité, c'est très sympa de ta part. Tout d'abord merci donc, ensuite je suis satisfaite de savoir qu'on apprécie mes descriptions...vu que j'ai la nette impression d'être une fan de descriptions longues et tortueuses plutôt que de simples dialogues... En tout cas, je suis très contente de savoir que tu as aimé, en espérant qu'il en sera de même pour la suite, à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen : **_J'ai apprécié ce chapitre, vivement la suite._

Hello, je suis contente de voir tes petits mots arriver au milieu des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de toi et ce que tu apprécies. En tout cas, sache que je te remercie humblement d'avoir apprécié le précédent chapitre, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant...en tout cas merci, j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre, à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé lire ce petit lemon, destiné à montrer un peu l'amour entre les deux tourtereaux... Moi, pour ma part, j'aime écrire les lemons parce que je trouve dommage de se limiter à _''...et ils firent l'amour tendrement.''_. Sérieusement, c'est dommage de ne pas expliciter un minimum pour montrer de la tendresse...ce n'est pas seulement une scène de sexe dont on parle mais aussi un moment intime et tout mignon...

Bref, vous devinez donc mon avis sur le post sur la page d'accueil du site , je suis d'accord avec eux mais pas totalement. En fait, mes lemons répondent à ma description d'un lemon explicite, soit que cela se passe entre deux personnes consentantes, ayant des sentiments plus ou moins amoureux, pas de langage grossier... Et encore, je trouve que lire une fic avec un lemon MA au bout d'une vingtaine de chapitres, lemon se déroulant entre les deux amoureux de l'histoire, c'est tout à fait acceptable... En revanche, j'avoue avoir du mal à accrocher avec certaines histoires qui commencent tout de suite par embrayer sur du lemon MA pas franchement beau pour les yeux... Et, il y a bien des horreurs lemonesques MA qui trainent sur , surtout dans les fics en anglais...bref, il faut être pragmatique et ne pas tout enlever sous le prétexte qu'une partie des lemons sont MA choquants, voir carrément révoltants.

**Je tiens à faire savoir que je sais parfaitement que m'expose à voir ma fic enlevée du site en donnant mon avis et en le publiant.** Mais, si c'était le cas, je trouverais bien le moyen de la poster autre part, simplement j'aime beaucoup ce site...et puis je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire, j'aime trop mes deux tourtereaux pour les abandonner ^^.

Bref, pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à quelques petites choses se passant entre les deux amoureux. D'ailleurs à prévoir, un peu de beurre de cacahuète (Non, je vous rassure il y a rien de pervers là-dedans !), quelques autres petites choses et des informations sur les Volturi. On va parler un peu d'un personnage ce qui va être récurant par la suite, c'est le point clef de l'histoire, ouvrez vos mirettes ^^.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, je promets solennellement de le poster à ce moment-là ^^. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre-ci, un peu la faute aux connections internet d'hôtels.

Bref, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir, à vendredi prochain.

Anga

Ps : Alors, pour les curieux, j'ai eu des connections internet qui marchent, d'autres qui rouillaient sur place, et la dernière m'oblige à me terrer dans l'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que je suis en train de me péter les jambes pour vous poster ce chapitre... Aussi, sachez que les U.S.A. c'est beau, hier je suis allée **en haut de l'Empire State Building**...si vous allez à N.Y.C., ne montez **JAMAIS **en haut de ce building, sauf si vous aimez faire la queue comme des gros débiles... J'ai mal aux pieds, aux jambes...heu en fait partout, les musées me fatiguent, bien qu'il y ait de jolies choses... Ouais, j'aime les musées, j'aime les peintres et les sculptures... Je rentre vendredi soir, mais avec le décalage horaire, il sera déjà samedi matin très, très tôt pour vous en France. **Priez pour moi, pauvres pécheurs, je reprends l'avion**...et aussi, j'ai plein de photos de New-York City, Boston, New Haven, Philadelphie, Baltimore et Washington D.C., c'est toi qui va être contente mon Elodie ^^.

Ps (Bis) : Aussi, pour que je ne critique pas sans rien faire, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu de boutons pour indiquer qu'une fic est dangereuse pour les yeux. Si ça existe déjà, pardonnez-moi, j'ouvre pas beaucoup les yeux... En tout cas, si cela n'existe pas, autant écrire aux administrateurs du site pour qu'on puisse nous-mêmes faire le ménage dans les fics carrément flippantes au niveau MA...lemon ou non d'ailleurs. Genre une alerte équivaudrait à une petite vérification de la part des administrateurs...ou quelque chose comme ça...à mon avis, cette idée a déjà été proposée, mais je la mets quand même **par acquis de conscience** ^^.


	104. Oppression Pov Lulla

Hello à vous tous...je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que peux faire le décalage horaire sur une pauvre petite auteure comme moi...je suis fatiguée aux mauvais moments et surexcitée en plein milieu de la nuit...

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez tout d'abord un passage de tendresse et d'amour, pour ne pas changer, j'espère que vous aimez cela ^^. Ensuite, nous passerons à quelque chose de légèrement plus sombre, avec l'évocation d'une personne qui deviendra importante par la suite, essayez d'être attentif donc. Puis, un peu de taquinerie et enfin une ouverture sur la fin du chapitre menant Lulla a raconter des histoires de famille ayant attraits avec le château des Institoris...tout un programme donc, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 102 : Oppression

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Elle pensait et repensait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Alec, à tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire part, de l'histoire de sa mère. Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur ceux d'Alec, elle comprit alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Lulla se demanda si elle avait bien fait de dire ça de but en blanc.

Les bras d'Alec se refermèrent plus fermement autour d'elle, se faisant son corps nu se colla plus fermement contre celui d'Alec. Elle rougit alors de toutes ses forces, le désir la reprenait, pour autant elle ne tenta pas de repousser un peu Alec, elle voulait autant que lui ce contact rapproché. Puis, avec toute la douceur du monde, Alec posa sa main libre sur le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Lulla et remonta avec lenteur, elle respira fortement et constata un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres de son amoureux, il se mit à parler :

_- Mon amour, j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix me raconter le passé de ta famille...mais je ne trouve pas juste que Jane n'ait pas l'opportunité d'avoir ce même droit. C'est entre nous deux, que tu avais raconté l'histoire de la famille Richford...entendre celle des Institoris sera certainement intéressante...mais pour autant...je préfèrerais que ma sœur soit avec nous..._ Expliqua Alec en remontant toujours de ses doigts fins la colonne vertébrale de Lulla, elle eut un long frisson, et comprenait parfaitement son amoureux, il avait raison, mieux valait avoir Jane avec eux, comme ça pas besoin de raconter deux fois la même histoire, Alec reprit, _...en revanche...nous deux nous avons encore quelques bonnes heures devant nous..._

Le sourire coquin d'Alec renseigna Lulla sur les intentions non catholiques de son amant, elle était d'accord. Après tout, de toute façon, en effet, il fallait bien passer le temps et le faire ainsi paraissait être une excellente idée. Lulla approuva la décision de faire encore une fois l'amour avec Alec, même si elle avait bien envie de parler également.

_- D'accord, j'attendrais qu'on aille voir ta sœur..._ Lança-t-elle avec un sourire, aussitôt Lulla sentit les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, puis Alec la fit rouler sur lui, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, avec son corps collé contre le sien, profitant d'un instant sans les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, elle rajouta, _...tu n'as quand même pas proposé cela juste parce que tu avais absolument envie de faire l'amour avec moi ?_

Elle rajouta un sourire malicieux et une moue d'enfant, Alec eut un petit rire et leva un peu son corps pour poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Lulla comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de poser cette question, Alec avait encore envie d'elle et d'une façon très intéressante.

Ses hanches et son bas-ventre étant collés contre Alec, elle sentait parfaitement le désir dur et tellement masculin sur elle. Cela la stimula et Lulla se jeta alors sur les lèvres d'Alec, il la colla encore plus fermement contre lui, tout en l'embrassant de toute sa passion qui devait bruler en lui. En savoir cette passion aussi forte entraina Lulla à se jeter à corps perdu dans quelques heures de plaisir conjoint avec son amoureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois ou quatre heures après leurs ébats amoureux dans le laboratoire des ancêtres de Lulla, celle-ci avait remis patiemment ses vêtements. Sous le regard amoureux d'Alec qui enlevait pensivement un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux bruns-noirs.

Ils avaient vraiment donné libre court à leur passion et leur amour, car rapidement après leur première fois dans ce laboratoire, la fine protection offerte par le grand manteau d'Alec était devenu obsolète. Car ils avaient fini par se rouler de plaisir dans les fines herbes du jardin exotique des Institoris, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de plantes piquantes.

Lulla referma le dernier bouton de son cardigan noir, Alec s'approcha d'elle avec une mine de petit garçon amoureux. Il l'enlaça doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Lulla glissa ses mains dans le cou d'Alec, elle ébouriffa un peu plus la coupe de cheveux de son fiancé, puis alors que leurs lèvres se lâchaient tout juste, elle murmura :

_- Heureusement que tu as proposé ces heures de...tranquillité ! J'en suis heureuse...maintenant, visitons un peu ce laboratoire avant de partir voir Jane._ Dit-elle avec un sourire, car en effet ces heures qu'ils avaient passé étaient vraiment délicieuses, alors Lulla le remerciait.

Alec se contenta d'un simple regard dans ses yeux, et Lulla comprit qu'il approuvait ce qu'elle lui disait, alors elle se mit en marche. Dépassant la petite clairière où ils avaient fait l'amour toute la matinée, elle l'emmena rapidement par la main vers le bord nord du jardin sous les toits. Là, elle dégagea un petit coin d'herbes du pied et déclara :

_- Ici, sous nos pieds...repose Nestor Nepomuk Institoris. Mon ancêtre le plus ingénieux et celui qui fit connaitre la famille Institoris dans le milieu du XIXème siècle._ Déclara-t-elle avec un large mouvement de la main, Lulla intercepta également le regard intéressé d'Alec, et sentit les mains de celui-ci sur ses hanches et elle eut un doux frisson.

Puis, avec un mouvement de sa tête pour la poser contre l'épaule d'Alec, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et intercepta son regard interrogateur. Il devait certainement se demander pourquoi un homme était enterré dans un jardin sous les toits d'un château.

Finalement, elle reprit son chemin et emmena Alec vers le fond du laboratoire, passant une porte et entra dans une petite bibliothèque. Derrière elle, Lulla savait qu'Alec devait se baisser légèrement pour qu'il ne se prenne pas le haut du plafond. Mais bientôt, elle s'avança vers l'endroit qu'elle voulait, Lulla montra alors un vitrail précis et lança :

_- Retient la forme et ce qu'il y a de marqué dessus...c'est un carré magique...tu connais, mon Alec...ça te dis quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mignon, elle voulait savoir s'il savait quelques petites choses sur les carrés magiques...parce que sinon elle serait obligée de tout expliquer en détails et ça l'ennuyait rien que d'y penser, trop compliqué.

_- Oui je connais...Jane et moi avons été formés juste après notre transformation. Parmi cette formation très complémentaire, il y avait des cours de mathématiques, avec évidemment des notions en carrés magiques...même s'ils n'ont de magique que le nom._ Déclara Alec en observant attentivement le vitrail coloré et représentant un carré magique précis, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, Lulla trouvait que c'était vraiment bien d'avoir un compagnon aussi intelligent et raffiné, il rajouta, _...savais-tu que c'était Marcus qui avait fait notre éducation à tous les deux ? D'ailleurs à cette époque, il était bien plus souriant et avenant...un peu cynique aussi...c'est dommage que tu ne l'ais pas connu à ce moment-là...ma belle Lulla._

Lulla apprécia le compliment glissé à la fin de la phrase d'Alec, car elle trouvait son compagnon extrêmement prévenant. Aussi, elle trouvait en effet qu'il était regrettable de ne pas avoir connu Marcus alors qu'il était bien plus heureux, avec sa compagne encore vivante. Lulla avait beaucoup entendu parler de Didyme, la défunte femme de Marcus, qui la pleurait amèrement encore aujourd'hui.

Même Alec lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois, et lui avait confié que la défunte femme de Marcus était douce et prévenante. Lulla en voyant le drame qui avait touché les deux compagnons pour l'éternité, qu'étaient Didyme et Marcus, elle se disait que si son Alec venait à disparaitre, elle ne pourrait lui survivre, elle ne pouvait le concevoir.

La vie sans Alec lui semblait impossible, elle l'avait rencontré, avant partagé son âme, son corps et son cœur avec lui. Il lui était hors de question de briser cela, Lulla ne pourrait pas s'éloigner d'Alec plus que le nécessaire aux missions, et encore.

Sachant certainement ses pensées, Alec enlaça son corps avec fermeté et tact, Lulla eut un frémissement et leva ses yeux sur le visage d'Alec. Il la regardait avec toute la douceur du monde, et soudainement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, liant leurs bouches. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, uniquement sur leurs lèvres et par le biais de celles-ci, ainsi que leurs langues également, puis doucement Alec la relâcha. Les yeux rouges de son compagnon se fixèrent dans les siens et doucement il appuya un doigt froid sur sa lèvre inférieure et la caressa avec lascivité mais également compréhension, puis il déclara :

_- Tu ne me perdras pas...je te le promets. Je ferais attention à ce qu'on reste toujours ensemble...mon amour, crois-moi tu ne me perdras pas, et je ne te perdrais pas._ Exposa la voix douce d'Alec, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait donner, et Lulla comprit que lui aussi avait peur de la perdre, ils étaient compagnons, il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble, puis Alec reprit d'une voix plus joyeuse, _...vient, allons faire un tour en bas...voir Jane et raconter ensuite ton histoire...je suis certaine que ce sera extrêmement intéressant._

Lulla le regarda avec onctuosité et remarqua son impatience, cela la poussa à prendre une des deux mains d'Alec pour le tirer vers la sortie du laboratoire. Ils allaient descendre des toits et parler avec Jane, Lulla pourrait raconter un peu l'histoire de la famille, cela ne la touchait pas tant que cela, c'était simplement une histoire ancienne et étrange.

Après le passage secret dans les escaliers, Lulla entraina Alec vers les couloirs du grand château des Institoris. Elle se souvenait s'être perdue dans ses couloirs, aussi fit-elle particulièrement attention où elle allait, mais elle se souvint quel endroit il lui fallait.

Alec la suivait de très près, à chaque intersection, elle ralentissait et sentait le souffle de celui-ci sur son cou, aussi doux qu'une brise d'été. Puis, alors qu'ils avaient descendu tous les escaliers à descendre, ils arrivèrent en bas de la pièce principale, celle de l'escalier d'honneur et surtout à côté de la très grande cheminée. Lulla savait qu'on pouvait y cuire un bœuf entier sans avoir de problème majeur de place.

Elle passa à côté et entraina Alec vers la cuisine, celle-là même où ils avaient tenu leur conseil le matin même. Avant qu'Alec et elle ne montent vers les toits et les délices qu'ils s'y étaient prodigués mutuellement, Alec passa à côté d'elle, apparemment heureux de s'être retrouvé dans cet énorme château et le comprenait, il lui prit la main et poussa la porte de la cuisine.

_- Vous avez pris du temps... J'espère que ça ne t'embêtes pas que j'ai fouillé dans ta cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger, Lulla ?_ Voilà ce qui les accueillit tandis qu'ils passaient la porte de la cuisine et qu'ils arrivaient dans celle-ci, c'était Meredith qui venait de parler et elle avait un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète apparemment selon l'odeur.

Sous les yeux de Lulla et Alec, s'étalait une scène intéressante et surprenante, dans la cuisine il n'y avait que Santiago et Meredith. Le premier faisait des sandwiches au beurre de cacahouète pour la seconde, et celle-ci avait l'air de se régaler. Le seul point qui surpris vraiment Lulla était qu'il y ait eut du pain et du beurre de cacahouète dans cette maison sensée être inhabitée. D'ailleurs elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer tandis qu'elle suivait Alec qui allait voir la carte étalée sur la plus grande table de la cuisine :

_- Tu peux te servir dans ma cuisine. Je me demande juste d'où tu sors ce pot de beurre de cacahouète... ? Et puis, depuis quand tu aimes ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle tout en se demandant également en son for intérieur où pouvais bien être Jane, pourtant au tout début de leur entrée dans la maison, Lulla avait prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'y promener sans la connaitre un minimum.

_- J'avais faim...très faim...et bizarrement pas de sang._ Expliqua Meredith avec une pause entre deux bouchées de sandwich, Lulla la comprenait, elle aussi avec quelques fois des poussées d'envie qui l'amenait à se jeter sur de la nourriture humaine, mais cela n'arrivait que rarement et généralement Lulla préférait rapidement revenir à une alimentation à base de sang humain.

Le sang humain était indispensable, Alec l'avait souvent répété à Lulla, elle ne pourrait pas arrêter de se nourrir pendant une grande période. Aussi de toute façon, ses instincts la poussaient toujours à aller se nourrir, d'ailleurs heureusement que Jane avait dit gentiment qu'ils iraient se nourrir avant d'aller effectuer leur mission.

_- C'est un besoin bizarre...heureusement que Meredith a trouvé un pot de beurre de cacahouète dans un placard en haut...il avait l'air abandonné. Et, comme Meredith avait trop faim, on a cherché du pain dans le village à côté de ton château...puis je lui fais ces sandwiches..._ Exposa Santiago, répondant ainsi à la première question de Lulla, celle que Meredith n'avait pas répondue, apparemment trop prise par la dégustation de son sandwich, Lulla les félicita intérieurement d'avoir retrouvé le passage secret menant à l'extérieur.

_- Vous savez où est ma sœur ?_ Demanda alors Alec, tout en passant derrière Lulla pour la prendre par la taille avec ses bras froids, et en effet Lulla était d'accord avec sa question, après tout ils n'avaient quitté le cocon au-dessus des toits que pour aller voir Jane et que Lulla puisse raconter l'histoire familiale de sa mère.

Meredith arrêta de manger son sandwich et Santiago s'arrêta à son tour en train d'étaler du beurre de cacahouète. Lulla se demanda si Alec ne leur avait pas soudainement demandé la lune, c'était juste de Jane dont on parlait, pas du croque-mitaine ! Quoique, en y réfléchissant, quand elle souriait sadiquement, Lulla trouvait qu'on pouvait presque la confondre avec les montres des contes pour enfants.

_- Heu...elle est partie tout à l'heure, en disant qu'elle allait chercher...je ne me souviens plus. Désolé Alec..._ Bredouilla Santiago avec une mine vraiment désolée, Lulla comprit qu'il craignait la colère d'Alec si celui-ci n'avait pas les informations qu'il souhaitait dans la minute, mais elle pensait que son chéri n'agirait pas ainsi alors qu'elle était là.

Pourtant, elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer le froncement évident des sourcils d'Alec, il n'était pas content. Et Lulla savait qu'Alec était le garde ayant la position la plus dominante dans la hiérarchie des Volturi, il n'acceptait pas les échecs, ni les non-réponses à ses questions. Mais pour autant, Lulla savait qu'il se calmerait, Alec lui avait souvent dit que lorsqu'elle était là il hésitait à être véritablement sadique.

Ce jour-là, elle lui avait soigneusement dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, même si bien évidemment elle savait que ce ne serait pas agréable à regarder. Lulla se tint prête, surtout à ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments filiaux que lui apportaient Meredith, car si Santiago était blessé, Lulla était sûre que Meredith le serait aussi.

_- Chercher le G.P.S. de la voiture, Santiago._ Lança une voix presque guillerette venant de la porte principale de la cuisine, celle par laquelle Alec et Lulla étaient entrés, ils se retournèrent tous, surpris d'avoir entendu la voix de la sauveuse de Santiago.

C'était Jane.

Lulla trouva ça, en effet, surprenant que Jane ait presque prit la défense de Santiago, elle qui habituellement se délecte des tortures les plus sauvages. Et surtout, pas toujours justifiées, donc c'était surprenant, pourtant Lulla se dit que cela devait être important, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, c'était important ou alors elle jouait avec Santiago.

Mais Lulla n'y croyait pas vraiment, Jane devait avoir une bonne raison d'avoir empêché Alec de montrer sa supériorité. Elle attendit donc un peu, tout en se terrant dans les bras de l'être qu'elle aimait, Jane finit par reprendre la parole :

_- Quoi ? Nous avons des affaires plus importantes que cet afflux de testostérone que je sens dans cette pièce. Ce G.P.S. fait partit de notre plan, ne l'oubliez pas...voyons...de toute façon les cartes sont de mauvaises choses... Je demanderais donc à Santiago et Meredith de rester dans cette cuisine et de voir comment marche cet outil, ne faites pas comme Félix, sinon il vous en coûtera... Sinon, mon frère, Lulla, je crois que nous allons monter dans une pièce en haut._ Lâcha Jane en posant délicatement le G.P.S. sur la table la plus grande la cuisine, et Lulla bénit Jane d'avoir compris immédiatement qu'Alec et elle devaient la voir.

Lulla leva un œil sur ceux d'Alec, et comprit à son regard qu'en effet, ils allaient monter en haut pour parler un peu. Son amoureux l'enjoignit à bouger en la poussant à l'aide d'une de ses mains au creux de ses hanches, elle apprécia. Puis, ils sortirent de la cuisine, laissant une Meredith qui remâchait son sandwich et un Santiago soulagé de ne pas s'être fait rabaissé par Alec.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier principal, en passant près de la grande cheminée d'honneur, Lulla eut encore un sourire en voyant cette cheminée. Mais déjà, ils étaient en train de passer dans le couloir du premier étage, Lulla prit alors les devants du groupe.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Hum c'est chaud, chaud, chaud entre ces deux-là, j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Alec a des envies de paternité, trop mignon..._

_A plus._

_Ps : Bon vol de retour !_

Hello à toi, je suis toujours ravie de voir que tu fais des petits tours réguliers sur mon histoire, donc un grand merci à toi. Ensuite, également ravie de savoir que tu aimes le fait que ce soit plutôt chaud entre les deux amoureux...moi je pense que l'amour entre deux partenaires passe forcément par ce genre de scène ^^. Sinon, concernant Alec et ses envies de paternité, je suppose que tout le monde est pareil et que même les hommes éprouvent à un moment donné l'envie de propager leurs gènes avec un bébé bien joufflu ^^. En tout cas, dans le cas d'Alec, on ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'aura pas attendu...bref, sinon merci à toi j'ai passé un bon vol de retour à regarder la télé...vive Air France après tout...ou pas, leurs repas sont dégoutants. En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir aimé ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant, à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _En tout cas, préviens-moi si tu dois poster ailleurs que sur ce site. Sinon j'ai apprécié ce moment intime entre Lulla et Alec._

Coucou, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent, malgré le fait que je sois une indéniable fan de l'écriture des lemons ^^. En tout cas, merci pour cette review très gentille...sache que je préviendrais bien évidemment si je décide de quitter ce site ! Mais tant que l'on ne m'aura pas viré de ce site, j'y resterais fermement accroché, c'est quand le même le meilleur pour poster des histoires et les lire... En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec le suivant...à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà...j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce petit chapitre et que vous attendez les prochains avec une grande impatience. En tout cas, sachez que pour ma part j'ai l'impression d'avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot sourd, muet et pris de spasmes gastriques... En effet, le voyage et son décalage horaire ont pas mal ralentit ma progression d'écriture, cependant je pense reprendre dans quelques jours...mais sachez que je suis au tout début du chapitre cent soixante-cinq quand même !

Alors, pour le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez une histoire inspirée, largement, d'un livre que j'ai cité dans les inspirations de cette fiction. Il s'agit de_ La fille de l'alchimiste_ de Kai Meyer, c'est un très bon livre que je conseille à tous, cependant j'ai modifié certaines choses pour coller au mieux avec l'idée que je me faisais du passé de la famille de la mère de Lullaby. Si vous avez lu le livre, vous ne manquerez pas les ressemblances plus que nombreuses, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille tout en vous disant que ce que Lulla dit peut facilement passer pour un résumé.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, je reprendrais le rythme de vacance dans peu de temps. En fait, j'essayerais de savoir quand est-ce que je pars en vacances chez mes grands-parents, car là-bas il n'y a pas internet comme vous le savez déjà...et je suis toujours au courant des départs que moins de quarante-huit heures à l'avance ^^.

Bref à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié et que vous le ferez savoir.

Anga


	105. Indication Pov Lulla

Bon, voilà, voilà...j'avouerais que je suis en pleine période de trainasse, je n'écris rien en ce moment c'est la dèche de la motivation pour écrire la suite...et woups...

Bref, au programme dans ce chapitre, du récit et encore du récit, ne vous attendez pas à de l'action palpitante ou alors c'est dans le récit. Donc, Lulla va raconter l'histoire de la famille de sa mère, je vous préviens tout de suite ce n'est pas joli, joli... En tout cas, tenez-vous prêt à lire des pages et des pages de récit, j'ai quand même fait en sorte de séparer un peu tout ça pour avoir un minimum de confort de lecture, je n'aime pas les gros pavés...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous, sachez que vous adore ^^,

* * *

Chapitre 103 : Indication

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Lulla se repérait aux vitraux différents de la maison, car elle savait qu'on avait vite fait de se perdre dans les nombreux couloirs. Derrière elle, elle savait qu'Alec et Jane étaient en plein échange de regards, ils devaient se marrer un peu en la voyant à moitié perdue dans sa propre maison, mais ils avaient le gentillesse de ne pas rire trop.

En effet, Lulla avait un peu de mal avec tous ces couloirs, si elle savait quelques passages faciles, elle ne connaissait pas la totalité du château. C'était une construction qui avait été embellie par des tonnes de passages secrets et de couloirs au fils des siècles, dur de s'y repérer. De plus, elle n'avait jamais été dans ce château en tant que demi-vampire, cela avait tendance à envahir ses sens, ce faisant, elle avait un peu de mal en repérage.

_- J'ai du mal, hein ?_ Lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant encore une fois pour regarder dans quelle direction il fallait aller pour trouver la pièce qu'elle voulait, ses sens lui apprirent que deux mains s'étaient posées chacune sur une de ses épaules, Lulla se sentit mieux et rajouta, _...je ne suis pas venue souvent ici, je connais que quelques cheminements dans cette maison. Et, je sais parfaitement qu'elle est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. En plus, je cherche une pièce précise...sais savoir pour autant parfaitement où elle est..._

_- T'en fais pas ma chérie...on a du temps. Et puis, nous sommes assez loin de la cuisine maintenant, on pourrait carrément prendre une pièce au hasard... Sinon, sache que ce n'est pas bien grave...cette maison est grande et si les autres n'avaient pas su retenir le chemin de la cuisine aux voitures, ils n'auraient jamais pu trouver du pain pour Meredith..._ Murmura la voix douce et agréable d'Alec, Lulla fut revigorée par la douceur de son compagnon, et elle savait que la sœur de celui-ci était compréhensive, Lulla prit alors une décision.

_- Bien...on va faire ça au hasard. Jane ?_ Demanda Lulla en se tournant vers les jumeaux qui avaient changé sa vie par une soirée d'aout, elle vit les regards amusés mais aussi compréhensifs d'Alec et Jane, puis celle-ci comprit qu'elle devait choisir une pièce.

Le regard de petite fille gâtée que Jane posa sur Lulla la convainquit qu'elle avait eut raison de faire confiance à l'idée d'Alec. Cela faisait un bon moment que Lulla avait remarqué le sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur le visage angéliquement vampirique de Jane. Elle avait remarqué cela depuis leur départ de Volterra, apparemment c'était la perceptive d'aller faire un petit pâtée de vampires, et maintenant Jane avait l'air contente d'avoir quelque chose à choisir.

Sous les regards amusés de Lulla et Alec, Jane se mit à fureter dans le couloir où ils étaient, ouvrant et fermant les portes au hasard. Le tout à la vitesse vampirique, avec la démarche sautillante de Jane, Lulla avait l'impression d'assister au ballet d'une petite fée dansante au milieu d'une forêt enchantée.

Finalement, Jane dut trouver que la troisième porte à droite était parfaite, car elle la poussa et en ressortit en une seconde avec un sourire. Lulla échangea un regard avec Alec avant de s'avancer et d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alec alla s'assoir sur le lit, car la pièce était une chambre, Lulla alla se poser un fauteuil et le plaça en face d'Alec, Jane pour sa part se mit à plat ventre sur le lit à côté de son frère jumeau.

_- Je suppose que notre petite virée dans cette chambre est logique...je l'ai dit, je dois vous raconter certaines choses. Je vous ais déjà raconté l'histoire de la famille de mon père, nous sommes dans le château familial de ma mère...donc je vais vous raconter un petit bout de l'histoire des Institoris...cela s'impose je crois._ Exposa Lulla pour commencer doucement et ordonner lentement ses propres pensées, elle se relaxa dans le fauteuil sous elle et regarda les jumeaux, Alec était détendu, presque prêt à dormir s'il avait pu et Jane avait son menton dans ses mains, prête à l'écouter parler, Lulla commença donc, _...je vais commencer par parler de mon ancêtre, Nestor Nepomuk Institoris, ce fut l'un de ceux qui fit connaitre la famille dans toute l'Europe. En vérité, c'était simplement un fou qui vécut au XVIIIème siècle...il était fou des sciences et en particulier d'une seule : l'Alchimie. J'ai dit une fois à Alec, qu'il était marrant que je sois devenue immortelle alors que mes ancêtres avaient cherché pendant des siècles à le devenir._

Cette fois-ci, les yeux d'Alec et Jane se mirent à pétiller, Lulla savait qu'elle allait les captiver avec son histoire. Mais, elle ne pensait pas que cela leur plairait autant, Lulla remit encore un peu d'ordre dans ses idées et continua son récit :

_- Donc, je parlais de Nestor, en vérité ce personnage ne m'a toujours inspiré que du dégoût...à cause de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. En effet, il a fait partit des Templiers, et à ce titre à put avoir accès à certaines informations secrètes depuis des siècles. Un écrit lui a mis une idée monstrueuse en tête...et malheureusement il a décidé de la mettre en pratique. Cette idée était d'obtenir ce qui s'appelle la Pierre des Sages, et un des moyens, dit-on, est de boire le sang de sa propre fille vierge et de procréer avant avec celle-ci dans le but d'avoir une autre fille...procréation puis mort, voilà la clef de l'immortalité en laquelle croyais Nestor._ Annonça sombrement Lulla en croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux, sous ses yeux, elle voyait les jumeaux être complètement abasourdis par la crédulité et la monstruosité de cette idée, Lulla ne les laissa pas trop longtemps sans raconter l'histoire, elle rajouta, _...et, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il avait une fille ainée. Elle s'appelait Aura, et au moment de la ''découverte'' de Nestor, elle avait environ cinq ans. Donc il a attendu, et malheureusement pour lui il y a eu une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. En délaissant sa femme, Charlotte, celle-ci a cherché à avoir de l'amour ailleurs, et elle l'avait trouvé en adoptant des orphelins...c'était peut-être une bonne idée, mais elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Car, elle adopta un orphelin, Daniel, et malheureusement Aura avait environ seize ans, ils n'étaient pas frères et sœurs et se côtoyaient en tant que seuls adolescents dans ce château...vous pouvez facilement imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé...ou du moins les sentiments qui les ont envahis petit à petit._

Lulla fit une petite pause, elle comprenait son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, celle-ci avait dut composer avec un père qui restait sous les toits dans son laboratoire et une mère incompréhensible. Il était normal, qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Daniel, le seul adolescent arrivé sur l'île l'avait séduite, alors Lulla la comprenait, elle décida de reprendre la parole :

_- Nestor était à ce moment-là en permanence dans son laboratoire sous les toits, mais à travers la verrière qu'il y avait aménagé, il les a vus. Sa fille, celle avec qui il voulait expérimenter son idée malfaisante, et l'orphelin que sa femme avait choisi pour supporter son exil sur l'île. Disons qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié ce rapprochement naissant entre les deux adolescents, mais décidant de laisser couler encore un peu... Environ un an plus tard, même moins, Nestor eut l'opportunité d'agir, en utilisant une drogue qui rendit fou le cheval que montait ce jour-là Daniel. Les conséquences de l'accident qui survint fut la perte de masculinité de Daniel, ainsi que de la mobilité de ses mains, Aura ne comprenait pas. Et Nestor avait décidé d'agir pour que sa fille ne soit à nul autre que lui avait l'heure qu'il déciderait..._ Murmura Lulla, toujours prise dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait du journal personnel d'Aura, journal troublant mais intéressant également, Jane avait l'air captivée ainsi que révulsée, et Alec serrait les poings, peu heureux de savoir de telles horreurs, Lulla reprit doucement, _...il avait décidé de l'envoyer dans une école spécialisée pour les jeunes filles de bonnes familles, près de Zurich en Suisse. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas plus à Aura, c'était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, elle n'avait pas envie de s'enterrer en Suisse. Donc, elle n'était pas contente du tout, pendant ce temps-là beaucoup d'évènements étaient en train de se passer. D'abord, Charlotte prit le parti de faire venir un autre orphelin, presque pour remplacer l'infirmité de Daniel, ce nouveau s'appelait Christopher. Ensuite, beaucoup plus loin, à Vienne, un ennemi et ancien ami de Nestor avait des projets sombres...tuer Nestor. Et pour cela, il utilisa les talents d'un tueur perfectionniste...Gillian...un hermaphrodite._

Cette fois-ci, Alec et Jane avaient tous les deux l'air fasciné par ce qu'elle racontait, cette histoire d'hermaphrodite était intrigante. Aussi, ne fut-elle pas surprise par le fait d'entendre la voix d'Alec prendre la parole pour lui demander quelque chose :

_- C'était un vrai hermaphrodite ? C'est rare, encore plus à cette époque..._ Dit-il avec un sourire dans sa direction, Lulla était contente de voir que cette histoire presque sordide par moment était appréciée et suivie, elle décida de répondre et de continuer, ils n'avaient pas vraiment toute la journée, Jane voulait que la nuit serve à leur mission.

_- Exact, un véritable hermaphrodite, et il avait une mission, aller tuer Nestor, il prit donc un train et quitta le repère de l'ennemi de Nestor. Je pense que vous pouvez deviner quel était ce repère...l'ennemi de Nestor s'appelait Lysander, même si en vérité c'était un autre ennemi qui se cachait sous cette personne, Morgantus. Et, Lysander enfin Morgantus, avait acheté les caves de la Hofburg, en ce temps-là il y installa ses quartiers._ Exposa Lulla, mettant un point final au repère choisit par Léontel, en vérité ce repère était celui d'un des ancêtres de Lulla, c'est grâce aux journaux intimes de la famille qu'elle avait su où elle était, Lulla enchaina, _...donc, Lysander se paya les services de Gillian, qui se rendit dans ce château. Bien évidemment, c'était un professionnel il ne manqua pas sa cible, ni de dire une petite phrase du cru de Lysander : '' Tá an sower roth nua. '' Ce qui est devenu la devise familiale, en revanche ce que Gillian ignorait c'était que Christopher avait été présent lors de ce meurtre, il savait donc qui était le meurtrier. Le jour suivant, Aura quittait la propriété pour aller en Suisse, le hasard fit que Gillian se trouvait dans le même train qu'elle. Ils discutèrent, et Gillian se souvenant de certaines consignes marquée dans une lettre de Lysander, essaya de tuer Aura. Elle lui échappa s'en alla en Suisse, en découvrant à son arrivée un papier froissée, relief de la lettre que Lysander avait écrite à l'intention de Gillian pour l'aider dans son meurtre. Aura découvrit alors les sombres desseins de que son propre père avait pour elle, tout changea alors dans sa vision des choses._

Lulla fit une petite pause, le temps nécessaire pour bouger un peu sur son fauteuil, cherchant une position adéquate. Puis, alors que Jane se mettait sur le dos mais avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle, Lulla reprit la parole :

_- Aura chercha à partir de l'étrange pension pour filles, où son père l'avait parquée jusqu'au jour où elle serait majeure et apte à servir à ses sombres projets. Elle refusa en son cœur de servir à cela, et chercha à s'enfuir, en y réussissant presque elle tomba dans une petite maison en hauteur de la pension. Là, elle assista au meurtre prémédité d'une de ses camarades, elle ne savait pas alors quelle en était la raison. Mais par la suite, elle apprit que Morgantus avait de sombres idées consistant à se baigner dans du sang de jeunes filles...et les jeunes demoiselles de la pension servaient en ce sens. Aura réussie à s'enfuir encore une fois et allant dans la vallée chercher un secours, elle tomba sur des policiers. Ils ne crurent pas un seul de ses mots, et la renvoyèrent à la pension, là elle fut mise sous drogue...mais bien heureusement, Gillian entra à cet instant en scène. Il avait pour sa part prit la poudre d'escampette à Paris, mais des attachés de Lysander l'avaient retrouvé, il les tua puis décida d'aller demander de l'aide à Aura pour anéantir Lysander, il la sauva alors de la pension près de Zurich._ Simplifia Lulla, occultant volontairement le fait que les serviteurs de Lysander tués par Gillian étaient des jumeaux, elle ne pensait pas que cela soit d'une grande importance pour le reste du récit, Lulla pencha la tête et reprit, _...ils allèrent à Vienne, faisant bien attention pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pendant ce temps-là, Christopher avait reprit les travaux de son beau-père, qu'il avait soigneusement enterré dans le jardin sous les toits. Il devint presque aussi fou que ne l'était Nestor, et déclencha la panique dans le château, demandant des choses à Charlotte, qui croyait que son mari était toujours vivant et donnait des ordres par le biais de Christopher, ne disait rien. Celui-ci découvrit que Charlotte avait pour amant un ami de la famille, Friedrich, il tenta de faire chanter celui-ci. Malheureusement, Friedrich n'était pas un homme à se laisser faire, il tenta de tuer Christopher, mais c'est celui-ci qui l'abattit par une nuit de tempête. Maintenant, je vais vous révéler un autre protagoniste de cette histoire, Sylvette, la fille de Charlotte, mais pas de Nestor, on verra plus tard. Celle-ci était une grande amie de Christopher, et celui-ci l'appréciait beaucoup, malheureusement le véritable père de Sylvette avait eut vent des idées macabres de Nestor envers Aura, et avait décidé de les expérimenter avec Sylvette. Celle-ci fut enlevée, et vous devinez certainement où elle fut emmenée...non ?_

Lulla avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, mais ce sourire n'était pas joyeux, simplement là pour confirmer que Sylvette avait été enlevée par une personne autrefois proche de Nestor. Ce fut Jane qui trouva la solution, mais Lulla vit parfaitement les lèvres d'Alec former silencieusement les mêmes syllabes que celles prononcées par Jane :

_- Lysander ?_ C'était à mi-chemin entre l'interrogation et la certitude, Lulla en était certaine, mais malheureusement ils avaient parfaitement raison, et les jumeaux en face d'elle durent le comprendre grâce à son léger hochement de tête, juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

_- Exact, Sylvette avait été enlevée par Lysander, sous les ordres de Morgantus, même si à ce moment-là tout le monde l'ignorait. Christopher partit à sa suite, espérant la retrouver, il fut suivit par Daniel, qui était toujours là. Arrivés à Vienne, ils tombèrent par hasard sur Aura et Gillian, Christopher reconnut d'ailleurs le meurtrier de Nestor. Ensemble, ils parlèrent de tout ce qu'ils savaient et décidèrent d'aller directement dans l'antre de Lysander pour y chercher des réponses et également retrouver Sylvette. La nuit précédant leur descente dans les égouts de Vienne, Gillian et Aura partagèrent une nuit...tout comme un homme et une femme normaux l'auraient fait. Par la suite, avec l'aide des gueux, les pêcheurs de gras, vivant directement dans le sous-sol de Vienne, ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de Lysander. Là-bas, il y eut une confrontation, avec la trahison des pêcheurs de gras et l'arrivée inopinée des gardes de la Hofburg. Christopher fut arrêté et prit pour un tueur de jeunes filles, fut enfermé dans une prison. Daniel mourut, Gillian se prit une balle en pleine poitrine, seule Aura ressortit vivante et en bonne santé des égouts de Vienne ce jour-là...ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Sylvette et savait juste qu'elle serait placée en sommeil pendant dix ans, pour qu'elle soit assez âgée pour servir aux desseins de Morgantus..._ Exposa Lulla, terminant ainsi une première partie du récit, elle savait que la seconde serait plus courte, car elle avait l'intention de raccourcir un peu le récit, après tout pas besoin de tout raconter dans les détails se serait bien trop long, aussi reprit-elle, _...sept ans passèrent, Aura trouva le laboratoire au-dessus des toits et devint une férue d'Alchimie. Même si elle avait des réserves sur les moyens immondes auxquels Nestor pensait avant de se faire tuer. Aura fut déclarée apte à la succession du château Institoris au bout de sept ans, le temps nécessaire pour que des médecins déclare la pauvre Charlotte folle à lier. Aura pris la direction de Vienne, où elle alla rendre visite à son frère adoptif, Christopher, toujours enfermé. Elle le libéra contre son aide pour retrouver Sylvette, le moyen de sa libération étant de payer le médecin pour le faire passer pour mort. Ensuite, avec un groupe armé de mercenaires ayant combattu dans les Balkans. Ils arrivèrent tous sans grande encombre dans l'antre de Lysander, où ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était plus que l'ancien antre de Lysander...ils y rencontrèrent une fillette et un vieil homme malade..._

Lulla fit une petite pause, sa voix commençait à s'échauffer et à la tirailler légèrement, elle fit un sourire d'excuse en direction des jumeaux. Heureusement, ils semblèrent comprendre facilement son problème et Alec se leva du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, il dut y trouver le nécessaire. Car il revint avec un verre remplis d'eau, Lulla le prit délicatement et gratifia son amoureux d'un sourire enjôleur, puis elle reprit alors qu'Alec allait se rassoir à côté de sa sœur, celle-ci c'était assise plus confortablement :

_- Aura crut à ce moment-là que le vieil homme presque mourant était Lysander, et encore à cette époque elle croyait que c'était lui investigateur de toute l'affaire. Elle ordonna à ces mercenaires de tuer celui qu'elle croyait être Lysander...Christopher s'y opposa, arguant que ce serait un péché. Il avait énormément changé pendant sa captivité, Aura se laissa fléchir et décida d'épargner la vie du vieil homme, elle était certaine qu'il mourrait. Ils rentrèrent au château, là-bas, Christopher apprit l'existence de Gian, fils d'Aura. Et, vous le devinez surement, l'enfant de Gillian...ils emportèrent la fillette qu'ils avaient rencontré, elle se nommait Tess. Cette petite fille leur dit qu'elle était l'enfant de Sylvette et de Lysander...Aura et Christopher en déduisirent que la Pierre des Sages n'existait pas, car ils supposaient toujours que le vieil homme qu'ils avaient vu était Lysander sur le point de mourir. Pour autant, les deux petits enfants avaient de drôles de dons, soit de voir certaines choses...Aura et Christopher émirent l'hypothèse que c'était dut à l'Alchimie et au sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Toujours est-il que leurs dons donnèrent à Aura et Christopher l'idée d'aller dans une région de la Svanétie pour y chercher leur sœur._ Murmura Lulla avec douceur, elle savait que ce récit avait de grandes connotations bizarres, en effet comment était-il possible que ces ancêtres soient doués du don de voyance ? Elle s'était toujours posée la question en lisant les écrits de la famille de sa mère, et elle ne fut pas la seule.

_- Des dons ? Comme les nôtres ?_ Demanda Alec, en fronçant gracieusement les sourcils tentant certainement de saisir ce que la petite hybride était en train de leur apprendre, celle-ci en regardant Jane, sut qu'elle aussi se posait la même question.

_- En vérité, Aura et Christopher sont partit du principe que Tess et Gian étaient des enfants d'Alchimie et que c'était cela qui donnait à leurs esprits des pouvoirs. D'abord Gian, parce que son père était un hermaphrodite, ce qui en Alchimie signifie..._ Commença à répondre Lulla, avant de se faire couper par un souffle provenant de la gorge délicate de Jane, Lulla ne lui en voulut pas.

_- La recherche de la perfection..._ Murmura donc la voix de Jane, complétant celle de Lulla, celle-ci et Alec regardèrent Jane qui avait l'air d'être surprise de sa propre prise de parole, puis elle secoua la tête sous les sourires des deux autres et reprit, _...Les principes féminin et masculin décident du cours du monde. La procréation n'en est qu'un exemple...les alchimistes partent du principe que les deux éléments sont présents en eux et qu'il suffit de les redécouvrir et de les utiliser pour atteindre une perfection... C'est purement théologique et philosophique..._

Lulla était d'accord avec Jane, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête, après tout il fallait peut-être connaitre certains principes et pas forcément les prendre pour argent comptant. Bref, Lulla eut un grand sourire face à ce que Jane avait expliqué, et tout ce que trouva Lulla à dire, fut :

_- Marcus vous a bien formé..._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Super chapitre, Meredith et Santiago se rapprochent doucement._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, sache que je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir une de tes reviews au milieu de ma boîte mail, cela me réchauffe le cœur ^^. Donc merci à toi tout d'abord, ensuite je suis bien évidemment contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent. Pour ce qui est du couple Meredith/Santiago, il est vrai qu'ils se rapprochent doucement...mais leur histoire sera lente, beaucoup plus que Lulla et Alec. Enfin bref, j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera à ton goût, même s'il est purement narratif, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

**° Mandy-Volturi/Lune-de-vie : **_Coucou. Encore une fois, super chapitre ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire tellement je dis tout le temps les mêmes choses concernant ta fiction ! Très mignon et mystérieux, je me demande pourquoi Jane a empêché Alec d'affirmer son autorité sur Santiago. Mais je pense qu'elle a une bonne raison, ou alors l'aurait-elle fait sans le savoir vraiment ? En tout cas j'ai adoré une fois de plus et je peux affirmer que tu t'améliores de chapitres en chapitres ! Je suis, pour ma part, de plus en plus intriguée et hypnotisée par ta fiction au fil des chapitres ! Après tout, je ne peux que l'adorer, tu décris si bien Alec (Mon personnage préféré !) ... Félicitation, il me tarde d'avoir le prochain chapitre ! Bises._

Coucou à toi, comme toujours je suis très heureuse d'avoir ton avis sur l'avancée de ma fiction, ton avis m'est très précieux à force ^^. Donc merci pour cette gentille reviews, et même si tu ne sais plus quoi dire, rien que de le dire cela me fait déjà très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Jane, elle est un peu du genre à faire tout ce qu'elle veut et également à réfléchir qu'il vaut mieux rester unis un maximum avant la bataille avec les vampires qui trainent en Allemagne. C'est selon moi la meilleure explication que je peux donner à son comportement, elle préfère qu'Alec et Santiago gardent leur hargne pour les combats prochains ^^. Quand à ton admirable compliment sur la qualité de mon écriture, je n'oserais dire que je suis d'accord mais en revanche sache que j'apprécie pleinement ce compliment. Il est vrai que lorsque je relis les chapitres du tout début, je dénote rapidement que j'ai beaucoup changé de style... Enfin, ravie de savoir que le temps que je mets à profit pour la description, dont Alec, est apprécié...j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de mon histoire, à une prochaine fois, gros bisous à toi ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, certes vous n'avez pas la suite et peut-être êtes-vous en train de me maudire tellement vous êtes pris dans l'histoire des Institoris... Je l'espère un peu...ou pas, bref vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre avec des rebondissements. Certes, je trouve un poil dommage que l'intrigue de _La fille de l'Alchimiste_ soit ainsi dévoilée...mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre tout cela dans mon histoire.

Cependant, je vous conseille d'être attentif à cette histoire, car elle est importante pour la suite de ma fiction. Tout comme ce que Lulla avait raconté précédemment sur l'histoire des Richford, en fait j'ai fait en sorte de tout utiliser pour avoir des attaches avec l'intrigue principale de ma fiction...l'endroit où je sèche par manque de motivation...

Donc dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la suite de l'histoire, avec les ancêtres de Lulla qui ne sont pas dans la merde... A ce propos sachez que quasiment tout ce qu'a raconté Lulla est présent dans la version réelle du livre, que je vous conseille de lire, encore plus si vous aimez les histoires tortueuses, compliquées et un peu sadiques. Egalement, dans le prochain chapitre une petite allusion à l'intrigue principale de cette histoire, vous avez le droit de chercher les indices, quant à moi je me réserve le droit de ne pas confirmer vos soupçons ^^.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi prochain, en théorie...mais de toute façon, si j'ai un quelconque problème je vous ferais savoir cela assez vite. J'aime cette histoire, et je compte la finir, faut juste que je me remette dans le bain...^^.

A vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Anga


	106. Imbibition Pov Lulla

Bon...j'ai toujours pas retrouvé la motivation de l'écriture...pourtant je vous rassure, mes pensées sont dirigées sur l'histoire d'Alec et Lulla (Ainsi que pleins d'autres histoires...).

Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir le plaisir, je l'espère, de lire la suite des aventures de Gillian et Aura. En espérant bien évidemment que tout le monde aura lu attentivement le chapitre suivant, soyez attentif, il y a des indices pour la suite que prendra tout la fiction. Ensuite, après la séance indice, vous aurez le plaisir d'avoir un peu de sadisme et également un peu d'amour, oui j'aime les quelques petits moments amoureux qu'Alec et Lulla s'échangent...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 104 : Imbibition

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

_- Marcus vous a bien formé..._

Ce petit commentaire déclencha des rires chez Alec et Jane, Lulla se joignit à eux en souriant, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de l'hilarité des jumeaux. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la façon de rires des jumeaux, entrainant et en même temps extrêmement intriguant, elle ne contint donc pas.

_- Pardonne-nous. Mais, en vérité...nous étions bien jeunes et actifs à ce moment-là, on a plus eu l'impression d'être des gosses de maternelle tellement on embêtait Marcus à cette époque-là. On a grandi depuis...encore heureux..._ Expliqua Alec avec un sourire attendrit, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de particulièrement drôle, Lulla pour sa part avait du mal à imaginer les jumeaux en enfant dissipés.

Pour autant, elle devina que leur transformation avait dut faire ressortir d'eux toute leur malice qu'ils pouvaient avoir en réserve. Car, Lulla devinait parfaitement que leur vie dure d'humains ne leur avait pas beaucoup laissé de place à l'amusement. Elle fut contente que les jumeaux aient pu avoir un semblant d'enfance en étant arrivé à Volterra, même si bien sûr les jumeaux s'étaient comme ils avaient dit, englués dans l'horreur pour oublier les leurs.

_- Donc je parlais de Gian, avec son père hermaphrodite. De l'autre côté, il y avait aussi Tess et ses parents qui étaient liés par des liens filiaux, elle avait été créée dans un but Alchimique, mais bien sûr la Pierre des Sages avait été le but ultime de sa naissance. Donc, Aura et Christopher prirent la direction de la Svanétie, c'est une petite région de la Géorgie. Après une trahison de la part de leur guide, Aura fini par entrer seule dans le grand monastère qui fut autrefois remplis de Templiers. Christopher s'étant fait tuer par les Svanètes qui n'avaient pas voulu le laisser entrer dans le monastère, seule Aura réussie à y aller. Là-bas, elle arriva jusqu'à Lysander, et comprit alors que celui-ci et Sylvette étaient retenu par des hommes de Morgantus. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit également que Morgantus était le vrai méchant dans l'histoire et surtout qu'il n'était pas en Svanétie..._ Lança Lulla avec l'intention évidente de provoquer un peu de surprise dans ce qu'elle racontait, et cela marcha un peu du moins ce fut ce qu'elle en déduisit en voyant les yeux des jumeaux pailleter dans le soleil, elle continua, _...en effet, pendant ce temps-là, au château Institoris plusieurs choses s'étaient passées. Tess et Gian étaient tous seuls et avaient un jeu qui tourna mal...Charlotte devenue folle empoigna Tess et l'emmena avec elle. Gian était bien trop petit pour faire quoique ce soit, alors un homme étrange lui vient en aide...il s'appelait Gillian. Et évidemment c'était le Gillian d'Aura, le propre père de Gian. Il ''sauva'' les deux enfants et les emmena avec lui, à Venise au Q.G. des Templiers, là il expliqua quel était cet ordre et surtout leur exposa comment il avait survécut. Mais, un télégramme venant d'un allié près du château Institoris avertit les Templiers de Venise que Morgantus était au château et avait pris Charlotte en otage. Gillian décida que c'était là le moyen le plus simple d'en finir avec l'Alchimiste à moitié fou qui avait de temps à autre des crises de goutte qui le laissait pratiquement mort sur son lit, c'était pour cela qu'Aura et Christopher s'y étaient laissés prendre à Vienne._

Lulla fit de nouveau une petite pause pendant quelques secondes, elle savait qu'elle arrivait près de la fin de son histoire. Même si après tout, elle n'était jamais finit puisque c'était l'histoire d'une famille et que Lulla était toujours là. Alec et Jane étaient toujours en train de la regarder avec attention, alors Lulla décida de continuer son récit :

_- Les quelques Templiers, vieux, qui restaient décidèrent d'aller au-devant de Morgantus, de reprendre donc le château Institoris. C'était véritablement une petite armée, bien vieille et pas forcément performante...il devient évident d'imaginer que Gillian fut l'un des seuls à survivre. Il le devait, d'abord pour son fils et puis ensuite pour Aura. Donc, une bataille eut lieu dans entre ses murs, Gillian arriva jusqu'à Morgantus, qui s'était réfugié dans le phare accompagné par une bien malheureuse Charlotte. Morgantus la laissa dans le phare, autrefois propre mais laissé à l'abandon depuis des siècles, les miasmes des mouettes et autres volatiles marins endommagèrent pour toujours ses yeux et ses muqueuses... Pendant que Charlotte suffoquait dans le phare, Gillian tentait de tuer un Morgantus au meilleur de sa forme. Avant d'y parvenir, Morgantus eut le temps de cracher que Gillian était son enfant...avant d'aller s'écraser quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, dans les rochers parsemant le pied de l'île où le phare siégeait. Tout finit donc bien du côté de Gillian, qui fit ramener les deux enfants, restés à Venise le temps des hostilités...du côté d'Aura, c'était une autre affaire..._ Compléta Lulla avec une grimace au souvenir des lignes d'écriture qu'elle avait lu sur ce que Morgantus avait dit à son propre enfant, Gillian, Jane et Alec se taisaient, respectant ses pensées, Lulla les rassembla une nouvelle fois, bien décidée à terminer ce récit, elle rajouta, _...elle devait d'échapper du Temple où elle était enfermée, mais elle n'y arriva pas toute seule. Après que Lysander lui ait expliqué son histoire et les véritables motivations de Morgantus. Aura permis à Sylvette et Lysander de passer par une fenêtre, mais elle ne put en sortir elle-même, ce fut la guide Svanète qui vint la sortir de là. Sylvette et Aura rentrèrent au château Institoris, Lysander était bien trop âgé et surtout à moitié mort, il resta en Svanétie et y mourut certainement. Aura retrouva son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait, et tout est bien qui finit bien, Tess et Gian se marièrent et eurent un fils, Baptiste, qui est mon arrière-grand-père._

Lulla termina son récit avec un sourire satisfait, elle était contente de la fin de cette histoire, car elle finissait bien. Les yeux d'Alec et Lulla étaient intéressés mais également heureux pour cette histoire car elle finissait d'une façon heureuse. Finalement, Lulla reprit une gorgée d'eau, se délectant du goût frais sur sa langue, avant d'entendre la voix de Jane :

_- Au moins c'est une histoire qui finit bien...c'est rassurant. Mais je me pose la question suivante, Aura n'a-t-elle pas tenté de chercher par la suite l'immortalité ?_ Demanda la voix douce de Jane, Lulla avait presque prévu cette question logique, aussi eut-elle un sourire et se décida à répondre avec les informations qu'elle possédait.

_- En vérité, je l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'ai pas insisté, Aura était fondamentalement différente de son père et ne cherchait pas à tout prix l'immortalité. En revanche, il est vrai qu'avec l'aide de Gillian, elle a cherché longtemps d'autres moyens d'acquérir une vie plus longue, mais son journal ne disait pas si elle avait réussi...toujours est-il que je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en Russie, car Aura avait écrit qu'elle en était revenue : '' Folle d'entre les folles, puisque ce que je cherchais a enfin trouvé une micro réponse. '' A présent, je me demande si elle n'avait pas rencontré un enfant de la Lune..._ Murmura Lulla en tournant le liquide dans le verre d'eau qu'Alec lui avait apporté gentiment précédemment. Son discours déclencha une réflexion chez les jumeaux, car ils échangèrent un regard avant de détourner leurs yeux et de réfléchir chacun de leurs côtés.

A vrai dire, Lulla n'était sûre de rien, après tout, on ne pouvait pas être certain que c'était véritablement des enfants de la Lune qu'Aura et Gillian avaient rencontré. Pour autant, maintenant que Lulla faisait partit des immortels, elle pouvait envisager toutes sortes d'hypothèses, déjà qu'elle avait de bonnes recherches en terme de venins vampiriques, elle avait à faire.

Ce fut, Alec qui parla, déclenchant du même coup une discussion passionnante entre les jumeaux et Lulla. Cela faisait, un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de débat entre eux, mais ils y prirent plaisir :

_- Possible...mais alors tes ancêtres ont dut forcément leur parler...étrange quand on considère que les enfants de Lune sont des sauvages... _Voilà la pensée qu'Alec dit à voix haute, aussitôt la discussion s'engagea, Lulla essayant de se souvenir si Aura et Gillian avaient tenu un journal après ce voyage en Russie.

Ce qu'elle savait c'était que Tess et Gian s'étaient déjà mariés quand Aura et Gillian avaient décidé de faire leur petit voyage initiatique, les arrières-arrières-grands-parents de Lulla n'avaient donc pas participé, donc moins à ce qu'il paraissait. Lulla fit part de tout cela aux jumeaux, tandis que Jane s'efforçait d'expliquer le peu qu'elle connaissait des enfants de la Lune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla n'était pas contente, pas contente du tout, mais s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, après tout ce n'était pas véritablement la faute de quelqu'un. Elle était simplement en train de boire du sang humain, à même la carotide de la personne, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu emporter ses verres si précieux et surtout si fragiles.

Le goût était par contre largement compensateur, délicieux, chaud et goûtu, Lulla adorait littéralement et cela se voyait. Aucunes gouttes n'étaient perdues, elle faisait exprès de ne pas en mettre à côté, c'était bien trop bon pour un tel gâchis.

Alec, Lulla et Jane avaient discuté un long moment, mettant un commun tout ce qu'ils savaient et se demandant par la même occasion quelques questions. Lulla avait beaucoup appris sur les enfants de la Lune cette nuit-là, et maintenant elle savait presque comment les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Aussi, elle avait fait part aux jumeaux de son idée concernant Aura et Gillian, si ceux-ci avaient trouvé les enfants de la Lune, pourquoi pas les vampires ? Enfin, Lulla et les jumeaux avaient décidés qu'il était temps de mettre en place le plan de Jane, ou du moins de démarrer la première phase.

Première phase du plan de Jane, qui consistait tout simplement à chasser, les Volturi avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces et également d'un peu de ''sport''. Même si Lulla n'avait pas apprécié particulièrement l'idée de courser des humains à travers un champ, de toute façon c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir aux jumeaux et à Santiago. Meredith et Lulla étaient restées à l'orée du champ choisit et s'étaient simplement assises dans l'herbe, attendant qu'Alec et les autres rapatrient les proies.

Alec avait été gentil et compréhensif, il avait ramené très exactement six proies pour Lulla et lui, elle avait apprécié. Son compagnon était véritablement gentil, même s'il avait mordillé un peu la quatrième proie, Lulla ne lui en avait pas voulu. La suite l'avait convaincu que ce sang, et bien, elle en avait bien besoin, à présent rassasiées comme les autres, elle dégustait plus lentement sa dernière proie, sa troisième en fait.

Lulla n'avait pas demandé à Alec comment il avait fait, pas plus qu'à Jane ou Santiago. Les Volturi s'étaient juste éloignés de quelques kilomètres de l'Allemagne, et chassaient pour le moment en Pologne, même s'il fallait un peu de préparation pour chasser dans de bonnes conditions.

La femme dans les bras de Lulla essayait vainement de se débattre, mais celle-ci avait trop soif pour faire quoique ce soit. Lulla ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur en buvant des humains, mais pour autant, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire que boire le sang des animaux serait mieux, elle aimait mieux boire les humains entre les deux choix.

A quelques mètres d'elle, sur sa droite, Alec était en train de déguster vraiment lentement un homme pour sa part. Et, le fiancé de Lulla avait franchement l'air de s'en foutre complètement de lui faire du mal ou pas. Cela ne dérangea pas vraiment Lulla, elle connaissait Alec et sa part sombre, elle le savait et l'acceptait, après tout de toute façon, il fallait bien se nourrir de quelque chose, que ce fut de l'humain ou de l'animal. Lulla pressa plus fortement ses dents dans le cou de la femme blonde entre ses bras, celle-ci commença à ne plus beaucoup réagir.

Le sang était véritablement délicat, met immensément appréciable sous la langue, Lulla le fit tourner dans sa bouche avant d'avaler gorgée par gorgée.

Elle avait souvent l'impression qu'une autre part d'elle-même prenait les commandes quand elle se nourrissait, c'était comme si elle n'était que spectatrice de ce qu'elle faisait. Lulla était à la fois horrifiée de prendre une vie de plus, mais en même temps tellement hypnotisée par le goût du sang qu'elle le lapait de plus en plus rapidement.

C'était limite si elle n'avait pas un orgasme sur place, trop contente d'assouvir sa soif intense de sang humain. C'était véritablement une drogue, un besoin impérieux de se nourrir qui ne tolérait pas un refus, pour autant avant de se manifester sous cette forme si impérieuse, la soif de Lulla était contrôlable, plus que celle des vampires. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ressentait un vampire si on le privait de sang pendant une longue période.

Ses dents de demi-vampire s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la plaie qu'elles avaient créées dans le cou de l'humaine blonde. Lulla sentait, bien malheureusement, que la vie était en train de quitter le corps de chair de l'humaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle relâcha le corps et le déposa à terre avec le plus grand respect, c'était devenu son rituel. Elle les tuait peut-être mais ne les jetait pas tels de simples pantins, après tout leurs vies venaient de contribuer à la sienne. Lulla posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, cherchant à savoir si elle avait du sang partout.

_- Tu as la beauté sauvage du vampire qui vient de se nourrir sensuellement...ou du moins demi-vampire..._ Exposa une voix douce, Lulla leva la tête et tomba sur Alec qui la regardait en lui tendant gentiment une main, il avait visiblement finit de se nourrir, elle se sentit à la fois belle et extrêmement dangereuse, cela l'excita.

Prenant de bon cœur la main froide et blanche de son amoureux, elle se mit debout, enfin, Alec la hissa plus qu'elle ne se mit debout par ses propres moyens. Une fois presque à la hauteur d'Alec, elle observa le carmin flamboyant des yeux d'Alec, il avait eu véritablement besoin de se nourrir.

Elle savait qu'il devait rester quelques gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres, et elle voyait qu'il en était de même pour Alec. Mais, Lulla ne dit rien et savoura, car les lèvres dures et froides de son fiancé se posèrent tendrement mais possessivement sur les siennes. Le gout du sang envahit alors plus intensément Lulla tandis qu'Alec quémandait un passage dans sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue, Lulla le lui offrit bien volontiers.

Une seconde plus tard, elle s'accrochait à la nuque d'Alec pour une pas tomber, leur baiser était savoureux vraiment délectable. Autant par le fait de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues, mais également et surtout par le sang qui restait sur leurs lèvres et dans leurs bouches.

Si le gout de la femme que Lulla avait but était assez sucré, celui de la proie d'Alec, maintenant morte, était plutôt acide. Le mélange des deux rendait leur baiser terriblement excitant, et cela se sentait, rien qu'avec le geste possessif d'Alec, qui amena la main droite de celui-ci à empoigner ses fesses pour approcher plus fermement leurs deux corps.

Alors qu'Alec relâchait légèrement leurs deux bouches, pour permettre à Lulla de respirer un peu, elle n'en avait pourtant pas du tout envie. Elle le regarda et vit dans les yeux de son amoureux la confirmation qu'elle voulait y voir. Il avait envie d'elle, et apparemment il savait que ce n'était pas trop le moment, car Alec recula un peu.

Cela ne plut pas du tout à Lulla, alors elle se jeta en avant, n'avançant pas ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec pour une fois. Mais au contraire, sa langue, qu'elle passa doucement tel un chaton gourmand sur celles d'Alec, celui-ci sembla jeter ses résolutions à l'eau, car il enroula de nouveau ses mains autour du corps frémissant de Lulla. Son compagnon la comprenait, et Lulla continua pendant quelques secondes à enlever toutes traces de sang sur les lèvres délectables de son Alec.

_- Voilà._ Fut ce qu'elle dit comme finition, en reculant de quelques centimètres des lèvres désirables d'Alec, elle savait qu'il fallait partir, ses oreilles entendaient déjà Jane finir sa proie et Meredith se relever.

Sauf qu'Alec en décida autrement.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les enfermant dans un baiser torride, avant de faire exactement comme elle, soit de la nettoyer de sa langue. Sensuellement, pour autant Lulla avait l'impression qu'Alec tentait à la fois de se rassurer et de la rassurer, car en effet dans quelques heures le plan de Jane et la résolution de la mission allaient se jouer.

Lulla répondit en embrassant doucement Alec après que celui-ci lui ait fait une petite toilette, puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, ni d'utiliser son pouvoir, Lulla savait qu'Alec l'avait comprise, ils resteraient ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.

Alec ne se détacha pas d'elle, Lulla comprit qu'il attendait que les autres aient véritablement finit leurs proies respectives. Elle comprit son besoin, et se cala plus fermement contre le corps froid et à la fois si sensuellement bouillant de son amoureux. Alec caressa ses cheveux, quand tout d'un coup la voix de Jane retentit, de bonne humeur apparemment :

_- Bien...cachons ses corps. Puis, la véritable mission peut commencer._ Dit-elle en repoussant fermement le cadavre de qui elle avait pris le fluide vital, Jane se tourna vers Alec et Lulla, ceux-ci s'étaient détachés de leur étreinte douce sans pour autant cesser d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Meredith et Santiago se relevaient aussi.

La mission allait véritablement commencer.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Pas mal du tout ce chapitre j'ai été littéralement captivée par l'histoire des ancêtres de Lulla._

_A plus._

_Astasia._

Coucou à toi, sache que je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, semaine après semaine, donc un grand merci à toi pour cette review. Ensuite, je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que l'histoire des ancêtres de Lulla te captive, je te conseille vraiment de lire le bouquin parce que mon résumé n'a bien sûr rien à voir avec la qualité de l'ouvrage initial. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras savoir la suite de l'histoire, ainsi que les petites choses qui se passent dans ce chapitre-ci, en espérant que tu aimeras, à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Sarah :** _Salut je m'appelle Sarah, je lis ton histoire depuis le début. Je n'ai encore jamais mis de review, mais j'adore. J'espère qu'il y aura plein d'autres chapitres._

_Bonne chance pour la suite._

Bonjour à toi et bienvenue aussi, c'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de venir me faire un petit coucou grâce à une review. Donc je te remercie tout d'abord de m'avoir suivie depuis tout ce temps, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^, ensuite je pense qu'il y aura encore de nombreux chapitres, je suis loin d'en avoir finis avec Lulla et Alec. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, un grand merci pour cette review, en espérant que tu prendras toujours plaisir à venir me lire ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite._

Ah, j'attendais ton petit mot gentil, donc tout d'abord je suis très contente de savoir que tu me suis toujours, merci beaucoup. La suite, ben j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût et également dans la continuité des chapitres précédents, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre et à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**Lilly :** _Désolée pour la longue absence. Sache que j'ai continué à lire tes chapitres, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de mettre une review (Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, j'ai jamais les idées très claires :P.). Bref, je suis déjà perdue avec ce nouveau mode pour poster les reviews, je vais essayer de me concentrer sur ta fic :). _

_J'ai bien sûr beaucoup aimé tes chapitres. Toujours autant d'amour, de passion, d'écoute, de compréhension et de...sadisme :). Je me perds avec toutes les personnes dans les récits de Lulla, mais je les apprécie quand même beaucoup. Et Santiago et Meredith *-*._

_En tout cas, vivement la suite :)._

Hello à toi, ne t'excuses pas de venir pas très souvent, ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant, et je t'en remercie sincèrement. Sache que moi non plus, je n'ai pas réellement le courage de mettre des reviews, et encore moins avec l'arrivée du nouveau mode. Cela me fait un peu trop bizarre pour le moment...bref je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire. Et également que le sadisme soit apprécié, à vrai dire la tendresse c'est mignon tout plein, mais un peu de piment ne fait pas de mal... C'est vrai qu'on se perd un peu avec les personnages des récits de Lullaby, mais bon j'aurais du mal à couper l'histoire sans perdre un peu de saveur, j'espère donc que tu pardonnes le nombre de personnages ^^. Ensuite, pour Meredith et Santiago, je vous conseille à tous de baver abondamment dessus, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à se rouler des galoches dans la salle des Trônes...^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci, avec un peu de sadisme en fin de chapitre, et merci pour cette review, à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, personnellement la fin est venue comme une cerise sur le gâteau, je la trouvais parfaitement adaptée. Le fait de finir sur la séance bouffe des vampires était un passage qui est venu s'intercaler joyeusement au milieu. Ce genre de chose m'arrive souvent, j'ai à peu de choses près l'histoire globale dans la tête et en écrivant j'invente au fur et à mesure, ce doit être pareil pour tous les auteurs...

Le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé, attendez-vous à du lourd, ça va bouger, en même temps vous l'attendiez certainement. La mission va réellement commencée, au départ ce sera timide mais ça va bouger dans les prochains chapitres, c'est moi qui vous le dit...en même temps je l'ai écrit. Lulla va être potentiellement en danger, et cela ne plaira évidemment pas du tout à Alec, ce dernier fera l'objet d'un chapitre avec son Pov. En tout cas, attendez-vous à du sport sur les prochains chapitres, je crois que je l'avais déjà promis...même si je ne suis pas vraiment une as pour décrire les scènes de combat.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain normalement, je ne sais toujours pas quand je pars en vacances, ce qui est très énervant croyez-moi. Donc, je vous ferais parvenir le chapitre en avance si jamais j'apprends qu'on part trop tôt...je me débrouillerais...

A vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	107. Effusion Pov Lulla

Bon, je suis très contente de poster mon chapitre aujourd'hui dans les temps, sachez que je commence à me remettre à l'écriture de cette histoire, ce n'est pas de la tarte mais on va y arriver ^^.

Alors, dans ce chapitre vous aurez la mission qui commence, mettez-vous la musique de Mission Impossible, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance. Bref, Lulla et Meredith vont partir devant, et comme je l'avais promis il y aura de l'action, certes pas toute l'action, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Egalement, la mission ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu, ben oui ce serait trop facile sinon, bref attendez-vous à quelques rebondissements.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 105 : Effusion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La mission allait véritablement commencer.

La douzaine de cadavres fut emmenée quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut dans la colline, après que Santiago ait creusé un trou. Facile pour un vampire de faire cela apparemment, Jane avait tenu à cette façon de procéder, elle disait qu'il valait mieux ne laisser aucune trace possible, la présence de vampires ou de demi-vampires devait rester discrète.

Lulla et les autres se rendirent donc à la voiture, une fois tous assis dedans, Jane se tourna vers ceux sur la banquette arrière. Soit, Lulla, Alec et Santiago comme au début du voyage, Meredith, à sa place de devant avait à la fois l'air impatiente et également peureuse, Jane prit la parole :

_- Bien, vous vous souvenez...nous avons situés la possible cachette de ces vampires dans la région de Bad Freienwalde... _Murmura la voix de Jane, Lulla s'en souvenait en effet, vu qu'ils avaient retracé patiemment pendant quelques heures les meurtres commis en Allemagne dans la région de Berlin, mais également en Pologne.

Ce qui les avait simplement amenés à la conclusion que les vampires se cachaient dans la région de la petite boutade de Bad Freienwalde. Lulla se demandait si leur analyse n'était pas un peu simpliste, cela dit la façon dont Jane avait déduit et délimité le terrain de chasse possible des quatre vampires qu'ils avaient compté à Panketal était étonnante et non-sujette à caution.

Cela dit, Lulla n'était pas si angoissée, un peu mais pas tant que cela, après tout Alec allait utiliser son pouvoir. Cela faisait partit du plan, du moins tous espérait qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur des dons plus puissants que les leurs.

_- La mission commence...et nous allons tout faire pour la mener à bien._ Dit-Lulla pour soulager tout le monde de leurs réflexions intérieures, il fallait maintenant se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire, un point c'est tout. Les quatre autres dans la voiture la regardèrent avec surprise puis avec compréhension, Lulla se comprit qu'ils appréciaient sa prise de parole.

Ces vampires chassaient avec bien trop peu de précautions, et en cela, c'était un motif suffisant pour les éradiquer. Après tout, nul n'est censé ignorer la loi, pourtant Lulla n'aimait pas les missions et pour se consoler, elle se colla à Alec. Celui-ci enroula une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt, elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa aller. Dans quelques heures, le plan de Jane allait pouvoir dénouer toutes ses subtilités.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla était en train de se demander si le pantalon style corsaire qu'elle avait mis était une si bonne idée que cela finalement. Car, elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer dessus depuis cinq minutes, à côté d'elle, Meredith avait l'air tendue, mais pour autant la petite demi-vampire avait l'air de mieux supporter sa tenue que Lulla, qui trouvait que c'était vraiment trop.

En vérité, le plan de Jane commençait par une phase de repérage, mais cette phase ne devait être faite que par les deux demi-vampires du groupe. Car, ainsi ils n'allaient pas attirer l'attention des vampires qu'ils voulaient tuer.

Donc, Meredith et Lulla se retrouvaient à marcher dans les rues du petit village de Bad Freienwalde, cela ne les enchantait guère. Lulla envoya pour la sixième fois un message mental pour son amoureux, à quelques kilomètres de là, qui attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour foncer voir les vampires qui avaient fauté en chassant sans précautions. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, dans la voiture les menant à Bad Freienwalde, Lulla avait entendu quelques mots en Allemand à la radio, ils disaient qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé à Panketal. Les journalistes avaient rajouté qu'il était dommage que cette personne en rémission de son cancer et à peine sortie de l'hôpital soit morte.

Lulla en avait déduit, ainsi que les autres Volturi, qu'il s'agissait de l'humain qu'ils avaient failli tuer. Jane avait grincé des dents, à l'idée que le groupe de vampires qu'ils essayaient de trouver soit au courant de leur venue, et surtout de la sentence qu'ils risquaient. Car bien évidemment, si les vampires qu'ils cherchaient étaient revenus à Panketal, il était non négligeable qu'ils aient pu sentir l'odeur des Volturi, et donc savoir que ceux-ci étaient sur leur piste.

Pour autant, Jane avait quand même voulut aller au-devant des dangers le jour-même, après tout il ne servait à rien d'attendre. Et, puis c'était le moment où jamais, ils étaient tous rassasiés, c'était bien suffisant, pour autant Lulla était pleine d'appréhension. Elle avait le sentiment que les vampires qu'ils cherchaient savaient pour leur venue, et en cela elle avait vraiment peur que toute la mission dérape.

Mais, elle garda ses craintes pour elle, enfin presque car elle envoyait ses pensées vers Alec, et celui-ci la rassurait de son mieux. Alors que Meredith et elle étaient en train de tourner une fois encore dans une ruelle, Lulla reçut alors un doux message de la part d'Alec :

_**¤¤ Calme-toi, mon amour... Tu ne crains rien...de toute façon, je suis certain que tu es capable de t'en sortir, et puis nous ne sommes pas loin... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Même dans ce message si gentil et si réconfortant, Lulla ne manqua pas de percevoir le grincement de dents qu'Alec devait avoir. Car, bien évidemment le plan de sa sœur ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n'était pas pour envoyer Lulla au-devant du danger. Bien qu'elle comprenne, Lulla avait voulu quand même aller avec Meredith, et comme Jane l'avait si bien précisé, sous quelques douches et des vêtements frais, elles passeraient toutes les deux pour des humaines ordinaires.

C'était du moins sur cela qu'elles comptaient, pour le moment seul une maison avait semblée suspecte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elles comprennent que c'était simplement quelqu'un qui aimait un peu trop la musique métal et que cela empêchait les deux hybrides d'entendre le bruit heurté de son cœur, elles commençaient à en avoir marre.

Lulla resserra ses bras autour d'elle, croisant ceux-ci dans une position d'attente volontairement posée. Elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas préférable que les vampires qu'ils attendaient se pointent enfin, histoire de régler tout cela avant l'aube qui allait bientôt se lever.

Elle était habillée comme une Volturi, c'est-à-dire en noir, d'abord une chemisette en soie noire, puis le corsaire noir qui exposait un peu ses jambes. Ensuite, une veste en laine noire et enfin un manteau noir venait compléter le tout, suivit bien évidemment de gants noirs et surtout d'une belle paire de converses noires. La tenue parfaite pour une mission impossible en fait, limite braqueuse de banque, c'était surtout pour cela qu'elle trouvait sa tenue trop peu adaptée au décor.

Après tout, on peut difficilement passer inaperçue dans la rue quand on porte un ensemble total en noir et surtout qu'on a des cheveux pratiquement roux. Car les cheveux de Lulle ne lui permettaient pas de passer pour une gothique en puissance, les gothiques ont les cheveux noirs, les ongles noirs et aussi les yeux noirs, très cliché en fait.

A côté de Lulla se trouvait Meredith, assortie à elle, simplement la tonalité de noir était plus grise que la sienne. Lulla savait que c'était parce que le noir chez les Volturi représentait la royauté, et donc la famille royale, Lulla pouvait porter cette couleur comme les jumeaux, mais pas Meredith.

Soudainement, un petit bruit déconcentra les deux hybrides dans leur marche silencieuse le long du trottoir de la rue dans laquelle elles étaient.

En vérité, elles avaient déjà plus ou moins leurs oreilles complètement saturées par tout un tas de bruits parasites. En effet, les humains font pas mal de bruit en dormant contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, donc Lulla les percevait à l'instar de Meredith, pourtant leurs oreiller perçurent et captèrent des sons qui étaient des paroles :

_- Blut...blut...essen. Ich habe nicht genug trinken, Alja... __*****_ C'était plus un murmure ténu qu'une véritable prise de parole, Lulla eut beaucoup de mal à le dissocier du ronflement d'un vieil homme qui dormait tranquillement dans la maison à côté des deux hybrides.

Lulla et Meredith se regardèrent attentivement, l'une cherchant à savoir si ce que l'autre avait entendu était intéressant ou non. Elles étaient presque à l'orée de la ville, car la ruelle où elles étaient sortait de la ville et s'enfonçait clopin-clopant dans la forêt entourant le village. Lulla avait eu l'impression que la voix était celle de quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas d'être contredit ou ne comprenait pas, comme un enfant quémandant, ou un fou en fait.

Lulla avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de percevoir, et contrairement à Meredith, elle parlait couramment Allemand. D'un léger signe de la main, Lulla indiqua à sa comparse qu'en effet, elles avaient peut-être repéré les bonnes personnes, restait à savoir d'où venait la voix, car c'était pour cela qu'elles étaient dans la nuit en train de chercher à repérer les vampires qui n'avaient pas respecté les règles des Volturi.

_- Wir haben schon eine Weile her...entfernt, und wir sind mit anderen, dass wir... __******_ Dit alors une voix différente de la précédente plus résignée par les déclarations de la voix précédente, Lulla eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait, les vampires qu'ils cherchaient étaient là, elle se prépara à avertir son amoureux, quand la voix plus grave murmura alors plus doucement à la grande horreur de Lulla, _...nimmt zwei...Ich glaube, dass die menschliche Weibchen am Rande des Dorfes sind...werde schauen...die anderen Vampire wird uns nicht angreifen in diesem Teil. Sie fühlen sich gut...für einen Angel-und Heidelbeeren für einander..._ _sie wird unser Frühstück_.ÉcouterLire phonétiquement Dictionnaire _*******_

Lulla renifla alors avec toute la vitesse qu'elle put, oui elle sentait la pêche pour elle-même, et malheureusement l'odeur de Meredith c'était de la myrtille. Cette fois-ci, il fallait compter sur la rapidité d'action. Lulla prit la main de Meredith et sans demander son avis prit à gauche, s'éloignant à la fois du village mais également de la direction de la voix, elle prit soin de le faire à vitesse humaine, tout en hurlant par son pouvoir :

_**°° ILS NOUS PRENNENT POUR DE VRAIES HUMAINES...REJOINGNEZ-NOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! A L'OUEST DU VILLAGE, JE COURS VERS LE NORD...ALEC, JANE, SANTIAGO... °°**_

Elle sut que son cri avait dut se répercuter avec force dans les têtes de tous les Volturi de leur groupe, Lulla espéra qu'ils seraient assez rapides. Pour autant, elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à en vouloir au plan de Jane, après tout Meredith et elle avaient fini par les dénicher, il n'était pas prévu du tout que ces crétins aient encore soifs et cherchent à s'abreuver.

Meredith aussi avait été prise dans le cri mental de Lulla, et maintenant elles étaient deux à courir aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient. Pour autant, leurs sens ne distinguaient pas encore les vampires qui devaient les suivre, cela inquiétait beaucoup Lulla.

Elles entrèrent à pleine vitesse dans la forêt, heureusement que la direction nord qu'elles avaient choisi était en fait celle où était le reste de leur groupe. Finalement, entre les arbres, elles durent légèrement ralentir leur progression, pendant ce temps-là Alec était en train de faire voler ses pensées dans celles de Lulla, qui les réceptionnait par son pouvoir :

_**¤¤ Nous ne sommes pas loin...mon amour. Ils ne sont pas encore à pleine vitesse sur vous...j'arrive ma Lulla...je suis plus très loin... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla comprit que ce n'était pas seulement pour la rassurer qu'Alec parlait ainsi, il lui indiquait en effet que les trois Volturi arrivaient rapidement. Elle se douta que c'était Alec qui courait le plus vite, et Lulla savait que trop pourquoi, il était son âme-sœur, elle ne devait pas le perdre, mais lui non plus ne devait pas la perdre.

Meredith s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu d'une clairière Lulla s'arrêta également et comprit que c'était pour donner un espace dégagé pour le futur combat. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Lulla comprit qu'elle ne courait plus à vitesse humaine mais bien à la vampirique. Pour autant, elle n'en avait rien à faire, il lui fallait Alec, tout de suite, elle avait bien trop peur.

Quelque chose de froid et de dur s'enroula fermement autour de son corps.

Mais rapidement, Lulla ne hurla pas, son odorat presque essoufflé par la course qu'elle venait de faire avait perçu rapidement l'odeur de vanille d'Alec. Rassurée, elle se laissa reposer dans les bras qui l'entouraient, aussitôt une voix retentit, et comme le torse où elle était blottit bougeait, elle en déduisit facilement que c'était Alec qui parlait, d'ailleurs cela s'entendait également à la voix douce de son amoureux, même si elle était plutôt implacable en cet instant :

_- Jane ! Ton plan a failli être un fiasco total...j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._ Martela la voix dure d'Alec, tandis que les mains de celui-ci étaient sur les cheveux de Lulla, qui se cramponnait à Alec pour essayer de calmer son souffle court d'avoir couru.

Lulla continua de s'accrocher à Alec, avant de se détacher très légèrement histoire de voir comment cela se passait dans la clairière. Elle tomba sur Jane à sa droite, qui semblait furieuse, et qui regardait l'orée des arbres en face, d'où venait Lulla et Meredith, à côté d'elle se tenait Santiago, Meredith avait pour sa part reculé derrière Jane et se tenait les côtes comme pour clamer un point de côté. Ce fut alors que Jane prit la parole, avec hargne :

_- Je sais ! J'en ai bien trop conscience, mon frère...mais ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela...ces crétins sont vraiment bizarres. Ils ne craignent pas d'attirer l'attention, mauvais pour eux ça, et surtout étrange... _Murmura Jane en continuant d'observer l'orée de la forêt, Lulla devina par ses sens que le groupe de vampires qu'ils cherchaient depuis tout à l'heure allaient arriver.

Alors que Lulla commençait à se relaxer intérieurement, car contre son amoureux, elle comprit Jane et se souvint alors de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose pouvait avoir une importance capitale, en vérité c'était surtout une idée que pouvait avoir Lulla, avec son pouvoir, elle la fit savoir à tout le monde :

_**°° Je crois que j'ai une petite idée concernant leur bizarrerie...une première voix était plus exigeante que la seconde. Pas comme un nouveau-né en fait...mais plus comme un fou...je pense que c'est cela...Jane n'a pas à s'en vouloir... Ils ont juste sentit nos odeurs et la seconde voix à lancé la chasse presque par dépit... °°**_

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge d'Alec en entendant les pensées de Lulla, elle sut qu'il n'était quand même pas heureux de la tournure du plan de sa sœur. Pour sa part Lulla aussi n'en était pas vraiment contente, elle n'aimait pas le danger qu'elle avait eu l'air de courir. Maintenant, tout contre Alec, sentant les muscles de celui-ci, elle ne se relaxait un peu, pas totalement car il restait la suite de la mission à exécuter.

Un craquement de brindille retentit à quelques mètres sous les arbres bordant la clairière.

Lulla, à l'instar des autres Volturi, n'eut pas peur et ne sursauta pas, elle s'y attendait à vrai dire, même si elle ne comprenait pas. Les vampires qui avaient voulu l'attaquer, Meredith et elle, auraient pu simplement rebrousser chemin et ne jamais aller à la rencontre des Volturi, même s'ils avaient l'air d'ignorer quel genre de personnages ils étaient.

Quatre silhouettes se mirent en place à l'orée des arbres, Lulla se demandait si ces gens savaient qui étaient les Volturi. Enfin, elle distingua une femme et trois hommes, la femme était blonde et avait un air hargneux, Lulla le distingua plus facilement quand les quatre vampires se mirent un peu plus dans la clairière. Puis, deux autres mâles, un brun et un autre aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs être passablement le chef, vu qu'il était celui qui était au-devant. Enfin, le dernier, un blond, regardait Lulla comme un humain regarderait une pâtisserie, Lulla supposa que c'était celui qu'elle prenait pour un fou.

Alec avait bien remarqué le regard appréciateur du vampire un peu timbré sur elle, car doucement il la fit passer dans son dos. Lulla sentait que son amoureux se concentrait pour ne pas aller arracher directement la tête de ses gens, sans savoir ce qu'ils savaient.

_- Etrange._ Murmura la voix du type aux cheveux noirs, Lulla se demanda ce qui pouvait être étrange et aussi pourquoi il parlait la même langue qu'elle et les autres Volturi, après tout dans l'histoire c'était bel et bien eux qui étaient vraiment bizarres, le vampire releva plus fermement son visage et l'offrit à la lueur pâle de la lune en précisant sa pensée, _...des vampires et des humaines. On aura tout vu... Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur notre territoire ?_

Lulla, à l'instar des autres Volturi, sentit la rage la parcourir toute entière, tant d'arrogance l'agaçait prodigieusement.

* * *

_*****__ - Sang...sang...manger. Je n'ai pas assez bu, Alja..._

_**** **__- Nous avons déjà chassé il y a un moment...et nous sommes avec d'autres que nous..._

_*******__ - Tient...je sens que deux femelles humaines sont à l'orée du village...allons les chercher...les autres vampires ne nous attaquerons pas dans cette partie-là. Elles sentent bons...pêche pour l'une et myrtille pour l'autre...elles seront notre petit-déjeuner._

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super chapitre, la fin de l'histoire de Lulla est toujours aussi géniale._

_J'ai hâte de lire les chapitres de la mission._

_A plus._

_Astasia._

Hello à toi, je suis toujours autant heureuse de voir que tu es venue me faire un petit coucou en montrant ton appréciation, donc merci à toi. Ensuite, je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire racontée par Lulla t'a plu, d'ailleurs retint bien la fin, elle est importante ^^. Sinon, pour les chapitres concernant cette mission, j'espère que tu aimeras même si je dois dire que je ne suis pas un grand as de l'écriture des scènes de combat... En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci et que tu continueras à me lire pendant encore longtemps ^^, à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié ce chapitre, et je te suis toujours, et j'attends le moment où ça va arriver ce que j'espère. Et dont je t'ais parlée dans des reviews précédentes._

Ah, comme toujours avoir ton petit mot me fait plaisir, ça fait un peu beaucoup de ma routine maintenant, donc merci beaucoup. Alors, je suis très contente de savoir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre et que tu me suis toujours avec assiduité. Ensuite, concernant le moment où ce-que-tu-veux-qui-arrive va arriver ce sera dans un bon moment, si je devine bien de quoi tu veux me parler...mais je pense avoir deviné ^^. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira, merci encore pour cette review et à la prochaine.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Coucou ;). C'est Mandy-Volturi. J'ai beaucoup aimé la fin de l'histoire et le petit moment tout mignon, c'était vraiment mignon ! Il me tarde d'avoir la suite ;)._

_Bises !_

_Ps : Ton histoire est toujours aussi accrochante !_

Coucou ma chère, je suis très contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, cela me fait très plaisir tu peux pas savoir ^^. Bref, je suis contente que la fin de l'histoire racontée par Lulla te plaise, il est vrai que c'est une fin assez ouverte que j'ai fait là. Sinon pour les moments mignons, c'est normal qu'il y en ait de temps à autre, je suis une fan de tout ce qui est moment mignon... Mais ça tu devais déjà l'avoir deviné, en tout cas je te remercie avec beaucoup d'effusion pour ton gentil compliment à la fin de ta review, c'était vraiment très de ta part. Et, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, que tu continueras à me lire avec ton enthousiasme ^^, et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, certes un peu mystérieux sur la fin mais qui va trouver des réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Alors, pour ce qui est des vampires étrangers qui ne reconnaissent pas les odeurs des demi-vampires, ben cela me semble logique. Les demi-vampires c'est un peu le sujet sensible, leur existence n'est pas très connue, et surtout les hybrides sont très souvent pris pour des humains, cela reviendra souvent.

Pour ce qui est des nouveaux venus, vous allez voir qu'ils vont vite déchanter dans le prochain chapitre et dans les suivants. D'abord, le prochain chapitre sera un Pov Alec, pour bien voir son avis sur cette mission et le fait qu'elle ait failli mettre en danger sa compagne. Egalement, vous allez voir que ce cher petit Alec a plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'il est prêt à tout pour sa compagne. Aussi, ça va beaucoup plus swinguer dans les prochains chapitres, je rappelle que je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes de combat, vaut mieux aller regarder Matrix plutôt que de me lire, ça vous donne une idée des scènes...

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain en théorie, je vous le ferais savoir si jamais cela change, tout en sachant que je vais bientôt aller passer les vacances chez mes grands-parents. Oh, joie...il y a juste pas internet c'est le seul problème potentiellement terriblement chiant...

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

Anga

Ps : Je suis allée voir **Peter Parker au cinéma**, je dois dire que je le trouve très sexy notre nouveau tarzan-araignée... Bref, également je suis très contente de vous annoncer **que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette histoire**, après plus d'un mois et demie sans rien écrire... Cela dit j'ai tellement d'idées que j'écris trop maintenant, cependant je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ^^. Et pardon d'avoir mis les traductions comme d'habitude, cependant j'avais posé la question si l'on voulait que cela change, mais n'ayant pas eu de réponses, je n'ai pas changé.


	108. Balkanisation Pov Alec

Heu...alors je vais vous donner le droit de me zigouiller à coups de graviers...je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre et le suivant...je m'excuse humblement et j'espère que vous serez magnanime à mon égard...

Donc, dans ce chapitre, comme promis c'est un** Pov Alec**, donc c'est plus long que de coutume, et en plus on a les pensées du Volturi. Bref, vous aurez d'abord un petit retour en arrière pour voir comment se met en place le plan de Jane, ensuite le capotage total du dit plan et enfin la suite de ce qu'il se passe. Mettez-vous bien en tête qu'Alec est un personnage qui souhaite tout faire pour que ceux qu'il aime soit en sécurité...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop,

* * *

Chapitre 106 : Balkanisation

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Alec avait eu un gros coup de chaud ce soir-là, surtout à cause des lèvres désirables de sa fiancée en vérité. Il savait que l'embrasser ainsi allait attiser son désir pour elle, mais la perceptive de la mission approchante ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Il avait eu besoin de ce baiser, pour se rassurer mais également pour rassurer sa petite hybride de fiancée, Alec en avait besoin. Donc, quand ses lèvres avaient trouvé celles de Lulla, il avait savouré, et maintenant, assit dans la cuisine du château de Lulla, il s'en mordrait presque les doigts, son désir revenait encore plus fort.

Car pour que le plan de Jane fonctionne, il fallait que Meredith et Lulla se fassent passer pour de parfaites petites humaines. Et, en cela, elles devaient prendre plusieurs douches afin que les odeurs vampiriques d'Alec, Jane et Santiago s'éloignent d'elles suffisamment. Mais, Alec attendait et cela, malheureusement pour sa tranquillité, il imaginait que trop bien le corps délicieux de sa future femme sous l'eau de la douche.

A côté de lui, Jane tapotait ses doigts sur la table de la cuisine, à la fois angoissée et extrêmement excitée par la suite de la mission. C'était l'idée de sa sœur, de faire passer Lulla et Meredith pour des humaines afin de ne pas trop alerter les vampires qu'ils cherchaient, tout cela dans le but de les retrouver bien évidemment.

Alec n'en était pas content du tout, à vrai dire ce plan l'enrageait littéralement, il n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre de sa douce aussi près du danger. Même si Jane ne faisait que répéter que cela ne serait pas dangereux puisqu'elle disait que les vampires recherchés n'étaient pas si cons au point de commettre des meurtres dans un périmètre réduit autour de leur résidence. Alec n'était pas d'accord du tout, pour lui, rien ne devait approcher Lulla, et il osait espérer que cette mission se passe sans encombre.

Mais pour le moment, la seule à laquelle il pensait pour se calmer était le corps doux et tendre de sa princesse. D'ailleurs, la première fois que Jane avait évoqué son plan, quelques heures plus tard Lulla et lui s'entrainaient à une danse sensuelle au-dessus des toits du château Institoris.

_- Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien...franchement, ces vampires ne sont tout de mêmes pas si bêtes...dévoiler leur présence ainsi ne leur sera pas bénéfique... _Marmonna Jane pour certainement essayer de le calmer, mais pour autant Alec n'en était pas plus calme, un peu plus apaisé mais toujours aussi déterminé à ce que cette mission se termine au plus vite.

Pour toute réponse envers sa sœur jumelle, Alec eut un léger grognement, pas méchant simplement un avertissement. Il ne pourrait pardonner à personne qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa chère fiancée, même si Jane serait certainement la seule à mériter son pardon.

Car en effet, au-delà de la dimension sentimentale que le plan de sa sœur lui apportait, d'un point de vue stratégique c'était brillant. Et surtout simple, pas de problème de ce côté-là, et Jane le savait, c'était simplement le fait de savoir Lulla impliquée là-dedans qui rendait Alec de mauvaise humeur, même s'il le cachait assez bien. D'ailleurs, seule Lulla et Jane avaient dut comprendre qu'il était sur les charbons ardents, aussi Alec n'avait consentit à la présence de Lulla si près du danger que parce qu'elle l'avait demandé, surtout de façon à ce que Meredith n'y aille pas seule.

Sur ce point-là, Alec avait dut lui céder, lui-aussi n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de laisser une petite puce comme Meredith toute seule. C'était quand même un bon élément, et son pouvoir était terriblement intéressant, alors Alec avait consentit à ce que Lulla participe activement à cette mission, mais il avait pris à part Meredith un peu plus tôt, simplement pour la prévenir que si les vampires recherchés étaient trop proches d'elles, Meredith devait utiliser son pouvoir pour emmener Lulla loin de tout cela.

Meredith l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux surpris, puis elle avait dut comprendre les motivations d'Alec. Ce n'était pas simplement le syndrome du mâle qui ne veut pas de sa femelle près de lui alors qu'il se bat, non, Alec voulait cela dans un but de protection, uniquement.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, une petite silhouette noire toute pimpante vint faire son apparition dans la cuisine des Institoris.

Alec leva les yeux sur la nouvelle arrivée, sa belle Lulla le regardait avec un sourire et ses cheveux encore fraîchement mouillés ne la rendaient que plus belle. Il eut aussitôt envie d'aller l'embrasser, juste pour sentir la douceur de ses lèvres désirables sur les siennes.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, tuant directement son idée d'aller prendre Lulla dans ses bras.

Alec fusilla du regard sa sœur jumelle, qui affichait un sourire nettement amusé sur le visage, riant apparemment de son désir ardent pour Lulla. Jane prit alors la parole, tandis que Meredith arrivait dans la cuisine, elle aussi en noir avec une serviette encore sur les cheveux :

_- Alec...on a dit pas de contact avec nos deux petites espionnes en herbes. Comme ça pas d'odeurs et pas de traçage possible de la part de ces vampires..._ Commença Jane, Santiago poussa un soupir mais également un soupçon de rire, lui aussi se marrait qu'Alec soit au supplice de ne pas pouvoir toucher du doigt sa belle compagne, Jane rajouta, _...soit, maintenant que tout le monde est là...nous allons y aller._

Ceci fait, tous ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent, et tout de concert allèrent vers le passage secret du second étage. Afin d'aller dans la voiture et de prendre la direction du petit village de Bad Freienwalde, Lulla passa devant Alec, qui se contenta de respirer profondément l'odeur sucré et tentante de sa fiancée.

_**°° Alec...je me contenterais de te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, puisque que je n'ai pas la possibilité de te serrer dans mes bras, comme il se doit...je t'aime... °°**_

Ce simple petit message spirituel de sa compagne eut le mérite de mettre Alec de meilleure humeur. Il savait déjà que sa fiancée avait l'étrange pouvoir de savoir le rendre heureux et également confiant, c'est donc avec amour qu'il pensa avec force à ce qu'il voulait que sa compagne entende :

_**¤¤ Mon amour...je pris que cette mission se passe bien... En attendant, sache également que tu as tout mon amour...puisque je n'ai pas le droit de te baiser les lèvres comme il se devrait...mais j'en ai vraiment très envie... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla eut un petit rire, et Alec ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux de l'avoir rendue heureuse, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. La petite troupe de Volturi en mission se dépêcha d'aller à la voiture, il fallait passer à l'action avant l'aube et sa lumière salvatrice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A vrai dire, Alec s'ennuyait et s'inquiétait à la fois, Lulla et Meredith était dans le village de Bad Freienwalde. Les autres Volturi attendaient presque anxieusement que le pouvoir de Lulla les avertisse que les deux petites hybrides avaient trouvé quelque chose.

Jane était assise sur un arbre couché au sol, probablement abattu par une précédente tempête, d'ailleurs la jumelle d'Alec avait rechigné à s'assoir dessus, même si elle en avait envie. Alec ne la comprenait pas sur le moment, mais il savait par contre que sa sœur était de très bonne humeur, surtout à l'idée de la bataille prochaine. A l'instar de Santiago, qui de son côté était adossé à un arbre, attendant le message d'alerte de Lulla.

Car, en vérité, le pouvoir de la douce compagne d'Alec devait toucher les trois gardes Volterriens en même temps s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'anormal. Alec attendait ce signal avec impatience, il était pour sa part debout les bras croisé mais le corps tendu près à partir à la rencontre de sa fiancée en un temps record.

_**°° Puff...toujours rien...que des rues vides de tout gens. Remarque, vu l'heure ce n'est pas étonnant...je commence à me demander si ces vampires sont bien ici... Alec...j'ai un peu peur...je préférerais vraiment que tu sois là avec moi... °° **_

Murmure doux provenant presque de la voix de Lulla, même si en vérité c'était le pouvoir de celle-ci qui se manifestait. Alec savait également que la dernière phrase n'avait été entendue que de lui, également il sentit nettement une vague de demande de douceur en provenance logique de sa compagne. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre, comme cela le pouvoir merveilleux de sa compagne marchait à pied d'œuvre.

Alec savait que celle-ci n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se retrouver à marcher dans les rues du petit village sans lui. Surtout depuis qu'ils savaient par quelques mots à la radio allemande qu'un homme avait été retrouvé mort à Panketal après leur passage.

Il savait que cela pouvait vouloir dire que les vampires qu'ils cherchaient savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés, et ce n'était pas bon. Sa compagne devait avoir ce même sentiment que lui, pourtant Alec savait qu'il n'était pas bien loin de sa fiancée, tout au plus une dizaine de kilomètres au nord de Lulla et Meredith, cette distance était très facilement parcourable en quelques minutes à vitesse vampirique, aussi il trouva les mots pour rassurer sa douce petite Lulla :

_**¤¤ Calme-toi, mon amour... Tu ne crains rien...de toute façon, je suis certain que tu es capable de t'en sortir, et puis nous ne sommes pas loin... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Il sut qu'il avait réussi à la calmer quand il ressentit une vague douce de reconnaissance émanant forcément de sa Lullaby. Pour autant, Alec n'était pas lui-même rassuré par le fait que sa douce soit près du danger, il n'aimait tout simplement pas.

Lulla était une douce petite créature qui était à lui, en cela il se devait de la protéger, surtout contre ces vampires. Alec n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait d'envoyer Lulla avec lui en mission, mais il acceptait car elle était un élément intéressant et surtout ainsi elle restait avec lui. Mais, en bon mâle, Alec aimait que sa compagne soit en sécurité, tout comme sa sœur d'ailleurs.

Alec eut un léger grincement de temps, à peine perceptible, mais il sut que sa sœur l'avait entendu, car celle-ci eut également un même grincement de dent. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait beau trouver son plan assez intelligent, envoyer Lulla et Meredith au-devant du danger n'était pour la réjouir. Car, Alec l'avait bien remarqué, sa sœur tenait beaucoup à Lulla mais aussi à Meredith, celle-ci était une amie chère, gentille.

En plus, maintenant, grâce aux capacités d'observation de Lulla, Alec savait que Santiago était amoureux de Meredith. Ce qui devait légèrement le déconcentrer et le mettre en colère de savoir Meredith au-devant du danger.

Alec était en train de se demander si les vampires, qu'ils cherchaient depuis quelques heures déjà, ne s'étaient pas échappés soudainement. Une voix cria avec une force particulière dans sa tête, il sut que sa sœur et Santiago l'avait également entendu, Alec avait reconnu les intonations particulières de sa douce fiancée.

Et c'était proprement inquiétant :

_**°° ILS NOUS PRENNENT POUR DE VRAIES HUMAINES...REJOINGNEZ-NOUS TOUT DE SUITE ! A L'OUEST DU VILLAGE, JE COURS VERS LE NORD...ALEC, JANE, SANTIAGO... °°**_

Alec ne se laissa que le temps de lancer un regard noir de fureur envers sa sœur, peu content de la tournure que prenait cette mission. Puis, déjà avec toute la vitesse qu'il possédait, Alec se rua en avant allant à vitesse proche de la lumière vers la femme de sa vie.

Il l'avait dit cette idée d'envoyer Lulla et Meredith aussi près du danger n'était pour lui plaire, mais maintenant l'inquiétude profonde prenait le pas sur tous ses autres sentiments. C'était sa compagne, la douce petite femme qu'il lui fallait, il ne devait pas la perdre, elle était à lui. Ces vampires allaient le regretter s'ils lui faisaient quoique ce soit, sa bête vampirique était en train de se lécher les babines d'avance mais également de peur qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa douce.

Alec courut comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

La peur donne des ailes, l'envie de tuer ces vampires était plus là également et plus forte de secondes en secondes. Pourtant, Alec trouva la force et l'envie profonde de rassurer sa douce compagne, dont il sentait la peur par le biais du pouvoir instinctif de celle-ci :

_**¤¤ Nous ne sommes pas loin...mon amour. Ils ne sont pas encore à pleine vitesse sur vous...j'arrive ma Lulla...je suis plus très loin... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Les mots qu'il venait d'envoyer à sa douce fiancée étaient destinés à rassurer Lulla, même si pour sa part, Alec continuait de courir de toutes ses forces. Les arbres qui l'entouraient défilaient comme de sombres signes disparaissant à mesure qu'Alec avançait, il allait vraiment vite et il le savait. Pour autant, sa bête vampirique, forte du sang dont il s'était abreuvé il y a peu, le poussait à aller encore plus vite.

Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, ses narines sentirent l'odeur sucré et douce de Lulla, Alec accéléra d'autant plus. Il lui fallait être avec sa compagne, tout le reste importait peu, il lui fallait Lullaby, et c'était sa seule priorité, sa bête le criait presque, grondant d'avance si un seul vampire de cette région osait poser une de ces molécules sur l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Ses pas rapides le menèrent plus vite que sa sœur et Santiago, tellement qu'il entra à pleine vitesse dans une clairière. L'odeur de pêche était plus forte, et Alec repéra avec distinction les cheveux de sa fiancée, il se jeta sur elle.

Plaquant avec force son corps glacé contre celui de Lulla.

Enfin, précisément, il enroula son corps froid contre celui de sa fiancée, elle était plus chaude que tiède, certainement d'avoir couru. A côté de Lulla, se trouvait Meredith, qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer, Alec pour sa part n'en avait rien à faire, il passa et repassa ses mains pendant une seconde autour du corps tiède de son hybride.

Alec l'avait senti sursauter quand il l'avait attrapé dans ses bras, mais elle s'était vite relaxée, et maintenant elle se blottissait contre lui. Elle cherchait du réconfort et surtout, il le sentait, Lulla était plus que contente d'être de retour dans ses bras.

Pour autant, Alec était en rage, modérée, contre sa sœur, et levant les yeux de la petite chose fragile qu'il souhaitait protéger, il regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci avait les traits tendus, et Alec sentait aussi qu'elle devait s'en vouloir, mais cela ne l'attendrit pas sur le moment :

_- Jane ! Ton plan a failli être un fiasco total...j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._ Dit-il avec hargne, bien que sachant que sa sœur lui pardonnerait son écart de langage, il s'agissait tout de même de sa compagne, Jane le comprit bien et déclara en regardant toujours dans la direction d'où Lulla et Meredith étaient venues.

_- Je sais ! J'en ai bien trop conscience, mon frère...mais ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela...ces crétins sont vraiment bizarres. Ils ne craignent pas d'attirer l'attention, mauvais pour eux ça, et surtout étrange... _Exposa Jane en regardant toujours avec attention et minutie les arbres à l'orée de la clairière, Alec sut qu'elle attendait le combat prochain, même si pour sa part, Alec trouvait ses vampires un peu stupides, valait mieux s'enfuir que de se ruer vers deux proies sensées être humaines mais courants à vitesse vampirique.

Cela dit, ils s'étaient calmés, car ils venaient vers la clairière mais à vitesse plus modérée, Alec le sentait dans l'air. Et, ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur, encore trop de danger pour sa compagne, quand soudainement, celle-ci lui fit savoir une petite chose qui pourrait tout changer.

Le pouvoir de Lulla se chargea de raconter la pensée qu'elle avait : Un des vampires semblait être plutôt fou, et le chef essaierait de le contenir.

D'un point vu stratégique la remarque de Lulla était extrêmement intéressante, et Alec la prit avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour sa compagne. Mais dans les mots qu'elle murmurait dans les têtes de leur groupe, sa compagne sous-entendait qu'il ne devrait pas en vouloir à Jane. Pourtant, Alec lui en voulait quand même, alors sa bête vampirique lui fit pousser un grognement, à la fois réprobateur et également avertisseur, ses sens repéraient de nouveaux venus.

En une petite dizaine de secondes plus tard, la clairière venait de gagner quatre membres de plus entre ses herbes. Alec ne s'arrêta pas une seconde sur les visages de ces vampires, il n'en avait rien à faire, il cherchait le chef de cette petite meute. Mais son regard fut attiré par celui d'un crétin de vampire qui regardait avec un air appréciateur sa Lulla.

Alec le prit assez mal, et comme en terme diplomatique il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter à la gorge de cet impertinent. Il se contenta de mettre sa petite Lulla derrière lui, cachant de ce fait le corps désirable de cette petite hybride qu'il adorait. Puis, Alec croisa les bras décidé à montrer que la petite femme aux cheveux presque roux derrière lui, était à lui et seulement lui. Soudain, un des vampires s'approcha d'un pas, et prit la parole, il avait les cheveux noirs d'encre :

_- Etrange. Des vampires et des humaines. On aura tout vu... Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur notre territoire ?_ Murmura-t-il avec une voix arrogante, Alec n'apprécia pas du tout, à l'instar de tout le groupe des Volturi, ils n'étaient pas contents de voir une telle arrogance dans la bouche d'un crétin pareil, ces vampires ne savaient vraiment pas grand-chose.

Alec sentit que sa sœur n'allait pas forcément prendre bien la remarque de cet impertinent, donc il leva une main. Ce faisant, tous les Volturi reprirent une attitude plus digne, il le fallait, Alec ne manqua pas de noter que ce petit groupe de vampires impertinents et stupides n'avaient toujours pas comprit que Lulla et Meredith n'étaient pas humaines. Finalement, Alec baissa sa main et sentant sa compagne se retirer dans son ombre, il prit la parole de manière tout à fait désinvolte, bien décidé à démonter ces crétins :

_- Nous sommes les Volturi._

Si trois des membres du groupe de ces crétins ne bronchèrent pas, semblant ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'Alec avait dit, en revanche celui aux cheveux noirs frémit. Ses yeux rouges se dilatèrent, et Alec sut que c'était purement de peur, le nom de famille des Volturi faisait en effet bien peur, et il en était heureux.

Pour autant, prévenant, Alec mit son pouvoir en action, enfin commença à le mettre en action soit en commençant à créer la brume presque imperceptible de son pouvoir paralysant. Mais en quelques secondes, il comprit autre chose, le vampire qui avait regardé Lulla avec insistance glissait sous son pouvoir sans y être atteint, Alec serra les dents.

Cela n'était pas prévu.

Le pouvoir d'Alec était censé pouvoir tous les paralyser, pas vraiment de bonne augure pour la suite de la mission. Surtout pour la sécurité de la petite hybride derrière lui, Alec prit la décision de demander quelque chose au vampire qui semblait savoir qui était les Volturi :

_- Bien...maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes, pouvons-nous vous demander, avec toute la délicatesse que vous nous connaissez, ce qu'il vous prend de tuer autant ?_ Demanda Alec, en croisant les bras plus fermement, sa posture était celle d'une défense mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, Alec attendait un seul geste déplacé pour se jeter sur l'impertinent et lui faire regretter d'être né.

Le type aux cheveux noirs prit la parole, essayant de cacher aux Volturi presque extatiques sa peur palpable. Alec était content de savoir qu'il faisait peur à ce crétin, mais il sentit dans son dos deux petites mains tièdes se poser avec douceur, tandis que celui qui passait pour le chef de la bande de vampires impertinents exposait :

_- Je m'appelle Alja. Je suis le chef de cette meute...et si nous chassons tant que cela, et bien, c'est à cause de ma femme, Igoberge. Elle s'est prise d'amitié et surtout d'affection pour un humain, il y a quelques temps...elle l'a transformé et est venue me voir. Igoberge m'a supplié de ne pas le tuer, elle le considère comme son enfant...il n'a pas de nom particulier mais nous l'avons surnommé le Fou. Car, ma femme l'a recueilli dans un asile...elle n'a pas eu une bonne idée, certes...j'en suis conscient..._ Expliqua le dit Alja sous les yeux surpris des Volturi, c'était une simple affaire de famille tournant au drame qui avait causé ces remous dans la région, les Volturi se demandèrent comment cet Alja n'avait-il pas pu tuer le fauteur de troubles ou du moins essayer de le contrôler, Alja rajouta, _...mais j'aime ma femme...je me suis rangée de son côté...je suis sincèrement désolé. __Mais nous devons au moins essayer...sie tun würden, uns zu schaden, sie anzugreifen. __*****_

A peine cet ordre fut-il sortit de la bouche d'Alja, qu'Alec décidait d'amener Lulla loin de l'affrontement qui ne manquerait pas de se produire, uniquement par sécurité. Pour cela il hurla de toutes forces, en poussant légèrement sa Lulla, cela déchira son cœur mort :

_- MEREDITH ! Respecte ce que je t'ai demandé._

Et, Alec se jeta dans le tas de vampire en face de lui, entendant, presque rassuré, un cri de mécontentement de la part de Lulla. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, et il était également persuadé que Santiago aussi aurait préféré savoir Meredith loin du combat.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

_*****__ - ...ils nous veulent du mal, attaquez-les._

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, j'ai également hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu ne m'as pas abandonné, après tout je ne suis pas du tout un modèle de publication régulière... Bref, je te remercie du fond du cœur de continuer à lire mon histoire et à l'apprécier, c'est très gentil à toi. Egalement, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas fait de remarques sur le plan de Jane, j'avais tendance à trouver bancal l'histoire de faire passer Meredith et Lulla pour des humaines...mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées. En tout cas, sache que je te remercie pour cette review, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, ainsi que me pardonner le retard de publication...à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Le chapitre m'a plu et merci pour ton petit mot, même si des fois je ne laisse pas de review, je continue de lire._

Coucou ma chère, heureuse de lire une fois encore tes petits mots, c'est toujours aussi réconfortant ^^. Donc tout d'abord un grand merci à toi d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent, et également d'avoir laissé une review. Aussi, ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas laisser de review quand on n'a pas le temps...j'espère que tu me pardonneras mon retard de publication et que tu apprécieras les chapitres postés aujourd'hui...à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite est dans le chapitre suivant (Logique.), que j'ai posté aujourd'hui également, pour me faire un peu pardonner. Bref, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne me jetterez pas trop de tomates, je n'ai vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup-là et je regrette sincèrement...

Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais le pouvoir de Meredith est la lévitation, c'est toujours bien de le rappeler. Donc, Alec fait tout pour protéger sa compagne, ce qui en soit est chevaleresque, mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Dans le prochain chapitre, la page juste après, le Pov de Lulla va vous éclairer sur ce qu'elle en pense, elle, des plans de son cher et tendre...je plaisante...ou pas.

En tout cas, veuillez m'excuser sincèrement pour ce retard inexcusable de publication, je tente de m'expliquer dans le chapitre juste à côté (Cliquez sur le bouton si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.).

Anga


	109. Réversion Pov Lulla

Heu...je vais juste réitérer ma proposition : si vous m'en voulez trop, je vous propose un lancer de graviers sur ma personne...ou pas.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, posté pour me faire pardonner un peu, vous allez avoir de une la suite et également le Pov de Lulla sur ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment. Reste à savoir comment la petite Lullaby va réagir face à l'instinct surprotecteur de son Alec, Meredith ayant accepté d'user de son pouvoir pour s'éloigner elle et Lulla de la zone de combat. Aussi, vous allez découvrir un petit truc ayant un vague rapport avec Bella Swan, je vous préviens c'est très vague et j'expliquerais ça dans le prochain chapitre...

Donc bonne lecture...ah, et pardonnez-moi encore pour ce retard de publication,

* * *

Chapitre 107 : Réversion

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

La prise de parole du chef de ce petit clan avait tout pour mettre le petit groupe de Volturi en rage. Car sa phrase était proprement arrogante au possible, Lulla était outrée, comment pouvait-il se permettre d'être ainsi avec les autres sans savoir qui ils étaient, sans les avoir reconnu à leurs habits, qui étaient parfaitement dans l'esprit Volturien.

Lulla manqua de grogner littéralement sur ce crétin, à l'instar de Jane qui se contrôlait difficilement, pourtant Alec leva une main et enterra dans l'œuf le grognement de sa sœur. Lulla savait que Meredith et elle pouvaient passer pour des humaines, mais tant de temps que cela, cela paraissait impossible, et en plus ce vampire se permettait d'être insolent. Il devait pourtant y en avoir au moins un des quatre qui connaissait les Volturi. Les chefs du monde vampire étaient bien connus, ces quatre-là étaient bien présomptueux.

Alec abaissa sa main, il reprenait sa place de médiateur mais également et surtout celle de chef de la mission. Lulla recula un peu dans l'ombre d'Alec, elle était peut-être une demi-vampire mais si un seul de ces crétins s'en prenait à son Alec, elle le réduirait aussi sec en bouillie, Alec ignorant l'état d'esprit de sa fiancée, prit la parole à son tour :

_- Nous sommes les Volturi._

Les intonations veloutées d'Alec étaient proprement charmeuses mais également porteuses d'une terrible menace. Même Lulla pouvait s'en rendre compte, elle savait que ces quatre vampires feraient mieux d'avoir peur de cette simple petite phrase, avant que le sadisme des jumeaux ne se révèle à la lune qui baignait la clairière d'une douce lueur.

Lulla remarqua tout de suite les pupilles du type qui paraissait être le chef, il savait qui était les Volturi et faisait bien d'en avoir peur. Elle remarqua aussi que les trois autres ne paraissaient pas vraiment surpris, conclusion, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les Volturi et ce qu'ils représentaient, soit la famille royale des vampires. Même si cette famille royale n'en était pas vraiment une, mais leurs actions la rendaient digne de cette appellation. Lulla n'était pas vraiment concernée par cette histoire de famille royale, du moins elle ne se sentait pas concernée, elle était simple avec les Volturi pour suivre et rester avec son compagnon.

Elle sentit que celui-ci était d'ailleurs légèrement concentré sur le chef des vampires en face de leurs yeux. Ainsi, Lulla ne fut-elle pas surprise de ne pas le voir lever encore une fois la main en réponse au léger grognement et à la posture que prit Jane.

Lulla connaissait bien celle-ci, à force de passer du temps avec elle et son frère, aussi Lulla devina que Jane était agacée au plus haut point. En effet, la petite vampirette aimait beaucoup que les autres se jettent au sol en la voyant ou en entendant le nom des Volturi, cela l'amusait beaucoup, Lulla trouvait cela un peu absurde mais n'en disait rien.

Soudainement, Lulla sentit de l'agacement provenir d'Alec mais également un poil de peur et d'appréhension. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait, et sut que ces perceptions provenaient de la façon particulière qu'Alec avait de se tenir. Cela faisait partit des choses que Lulla devinait sur Alec, elle sentait par ses agissements comment il se sentait. Lulla se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Alec ait un agacement visible.

Elle ne put pas y penser plus longtemps, son amoureux prenait une position avec ses bras croisés, l'air faussement détendu. Lulla le connaissait bien, trop parfois, elle devinait qu'il cherchait à faire croire aux vampires en face d'eux, qu'il était rassuré et surtout de feindre d'être un peu moins sur ses gardes, Alec prit alors calmement et fermement la parole :

_- Bien...maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes, pouvons-nous vous demander, avec toute la délicatesse que vous nous connaissez, ce qu'il vous prend de tuer autant ?_ Lança donc la voix sensuelle de son amoureux, Lulla sentit que le chef de la petite meute en face d'eux avait toujours aussi peur d'eux, elle décida pour sa part de rassurer Alec en allant poser doucement ses mains sur le dos de son âme-sœur, imperceptiblement celui-ci changea de posture, s'étant légèrement relaxé, elle le sentait sous ses phalanges.

_- Je m'appelle Alja. Je suis le chef de cette meute...et si nous chassons tant que cela, et bien, c'est à cause de ma femme, Igoberge. Elle s'est prise d'amitié et surtout d'affection pour un humain, il y a quelques temps...elle l'a transformé et est venue me voir. Igoberge m'a supplié de ne pas le tuer, elle le considère comme son enfant...il n'a pas de nom particulier mais nous l'avons surnommé le Fou. Car, ma femme l'a recueilli dans un asile...elle n'a pas eu une bonne idée, certes...j'en suis conscient..._ S'appliqua à dire le chef des trois autres vampires, soit Alja, Lulla ouvrait de grands yeux face aux révélations exposées par Alja, pour autant elle ne cautionnait pas la prise de risques de cette Igoberge, Lulla devina que c'était la blonde à côté de cet Alja, celui-ci reprit alors la parole, _...mais j'aime ma femme...je me suis rangée de son côté...je suis sincèrement désolé. __Mais nous devons au moins essayer...sie tun würden, uns zu schaden, sie anzugreifen. __*****_

Lulla manqua de crier de peur, cet imbécile allait quand même tenter de les attaquer en sachant parfaitement qui il affrontait. Mais, elle n'eut que le temps d'analyser trois choses se passant à quelques millièmes de secondes les unes des autres.

D'abord, son amoureux fit un pas en avant, dénoua ses bras et la poussa fermement derrière lui, pourtant elle sentit qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. La seconde chose fut d'entendre de ses oreilles ultrasensibles, un cri provenant des cordes vocales de son aimé :

_- MEREDITH ! Respecte ce que je t'ai demandé._

La dernière chose que Lulla sentit fut une paire de bras s'enrouler fermement autour d'elle, dénouant son corps de la terre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une toute petite seconde supplémentaire pour comprendre que Meredith venait de lui sauter dessus et d'activer son pouvoir de lévitation sur elles-deux.

Le vent fouetta aussitôt le visage de Lulla et elle comprit dans le même temps qu'Alec avait demandé ce service à Meredith. Mais, Lulla n'était pas d'accord là-dessus, laisser son âme-sœur toute seule face à un danger, ne la mettait pas de bonne humeur, elle glapit :

_- Alec !_ Son glapissement qui aurait pu facilement passer pour un cri ne fit pas retourner Alec, du moins dans les quelques millièmes de secondes qu'il fallut à Meredith pour qu'elles ne soient plus en vue de la clairière.

Lulla essaya tant bien que mal de bouger dans les bras de Meredith, même si elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas prudent. Elle n'était qu'une simple demi-vampire, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment avoir que dalle en finissant sur le sol, vu à la hauteur à laquelle Meredith l'avait mené. D'ailleurs, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de hurler mentalement cette fois-ci, tentant vainement de convaincre Meredith que leur fuite n'était pas une bonne idée :

_**°° Meredith ! Je t'en prie...ramène-moi au sol...Alec a besoin de moi... S'il-te-plaît, je veux juste être près de lui...et quoiqu'il en dise, il a besoin de moi...Meredith... °°**_

Ses paroles ressemblaient plus à une supplique qu'à autre chose, Lulla était l'âme-sœur d'Alec, elle se devait d'aller près de lui. Alec avait besoin d'elle, elle le savait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, Lulla attendit dans les millièmes de secondes suivantes de voir quelle serait la réponse de son amie, maintenant en train de l'éloigner de son amoureux :

_**¤¤ Je ne peux pas...comprends-moi. Alec m'a fait jurer de t'emmener loin du champ de bataille si jamais il trouvait que la situation était trop compliquée. Je ne peux que l'approuver, Lulla...il tente de nous protéger toutes les deux... J'ai promis... ¤¤**__ (Meredith)_

Les paroles de Meredith déclenchèrent l'amour de Lulla pour son Alec, pour autant, elle ne parvenait pas à être d'accord. Lulla aurait abandonné son idée de rejoindre Alec si elle n'avait pas senti Meredith avoir du mal à lui répondre, Lulla se souvint alors des rougeurs de Meredith à l'égard de Santiago.

Lulla avait peut-être là sa chance de voir son amie les ramener vers la petite bataille en dessous d'elles, une chance. Lulla réfléchit alors bien à ce qu'elle allait dire, tandis qu'elles-deux passaient au milieu d'un nuage, les mouillants entièrement, elle prit la parole :

_**°° Meredith. Si moi je veux retrouver Alec...toi tu as dans tes yeux l'amour que tu sembles porter à Santiago... Ramène-nous s'il-te-plaît... °°**_

Lulla se dit que ce serait sa dernière tentative, si Meredith ne disait rien et ne bronchait pas, Lulla accepterait et attendrait anxieusement son Alec. Pourtant, Lulla mourrait d'envie de sauter d'entre les bras de Meredith et de se laisser tomber au sol, mais elle savait que c'était bien trop dangereux, beaucoup trop, Lulla espéra entendre la réponse de Meredith.

Elle ne vint jamais.

Du moins, de manière orale, car imperceptiblement mais fermement Lulla sentait que Meredith et elle étaient en train de descendre de leur altitude. Lulla murmura un merci à l'égard de Meredith, mais ne sut jamais si son amie l'avait perçu, car le vent tourbillonnait comme un fou autour de leurs deux corps qui se serraient et qui redescendaient sur la terre ferme. Lulla avait réussi à faire désobéir Meredith, mais elle-même avait également désobéit aux injonctions d'Alec.

Lulla se prépara à assumer cette responsabilité.

Soudain, leur descente se fit plus soudaine, et Lulla baissant légèrement la tête vers le vas, vit distinctement Jane, Santiago et Alec aux prises avec le vampire fou d'un peu plus tôt. Les trois autres vampires étaient figés au milieu de la clairière, Lulla devina que celui qui restait était hermétique au pouvoir d'Alec. Pas vraiment de chance, Lulla et Meredith descendirent les cent derniers mètres à une vitesse proche de la vampirique. Leur petite virée dans les nuages n'avait duré en tout qu'une trentaine de secondes, et n'avait laissé que leurs vêtements mouillés pour seule preuve leur petite fuite.

Lulla se détacha de son amie sitôt après avoir senti sous ses pieds la malléabilité de la terre meuble d'Allemagne. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, elle vit sans peine le vampire fou, celui qui n'avait pas de nom d'après Alja, se jeter sur elle et Meredith.

_- Non !_ Hurla la voix angoissée d'Alec, Lulla sentit que les trois Volturi se jetaient vers elle et Meredith, Lulla pour sa part se concentra dans les quelques millièmes de secondes pour éviter ce vampire qui croyait intelligent de lui sauter dessus.

La fiancée d'Alec se souvenait des leçons de son amoureux, aussi elle accrocha le coude de Meredith et la tira sur la droite. Juste avant que le vampire fou ne s'aperçoive qu'il venait de rater sa cible, il alla bouger porté par son élan à quelques trois mètres derrière elles.

_- J'avais demandé à ce que vous soyez en sécurité..._ Lança vertement la voix d'Alec, Lulla sentit alors une poigne ferme et presque douloureuse s'emparer de son bras gauche, son amoureux venait de l'attraper et surtout de la mettre derrière lui, tout en fusillant du regard les deux demi-vampires qui venaient de braver un ordre de sa part.

Lulla essaya tant bien que mal de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec, de façon à tenter de le calmer, mais cela ne réussit pas à grand-chose. Car, à cet instant, le pouvoir d'Alec ne marcha sans doute plus, et Lulla sentit doucement mais de façon soutenue la main glacée d'Alec, celle qui tenait son bras une seconde auparavant, se poser sur son estomac et la pousser loin de lui.

Plusieurs détonations de heurtements se firent entendre. Suivit de près par des halètements de souffrances.

Lulla prit alors conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Le pouvoir d'Alec n'avait plus agit, la question du pourquoi personne n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment. Il fallait juste retrouver l'avantage sur cette meute de vampires un peu trop belliqueux.

Jane se chargeait de la femme, cette Igoberge, et celle-ci prenait en pleine face une bonne dose de souffrance, d'où les halètements de douleur. Alec était aux prises avec le certain Alja, et apparemment celui-ci se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Santiago avait pour sa part l'autre vampire, celui dont aucuns des Volturi n'avait ni entendu le nom, ni entendu la voix.

Lulla comprit qu'il manquait le dernier. Le fou.

Elle eut la sensation d'un déplacement soudain d'air dans son cou, et se jeta en avant par instinct, Lulla avait peur. Une roulade plus tard et un demi-tour plus loin lui apprit qu'elle avait échappé au vampire qui souhaitait apparemment la tuer.

Un nuage de d'odeur de myrtille s'empara du bras droit de Lulla, elle comprit aussitôt que c'était Meredith qui venait la toucher. Levant les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait dans la clairière, Lulla prit conscience que Jane était en train d'en finir avec la femelle, que Santiago se débrouillait et que l'amoureux de Lulla était encore en train de combattre. Il ne fallait plus que Meredith et elle occupe le vampire à moitié fou pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'un Volturi se libère et aille s'occuper de trancher la tête du vampire qui venait de tenter d'attaquer Lulla.

Car, si Meredith et Lulla étaient demi-vampires, elles n'en étaient pas moins incapables d'arracher fermement la tête d'un vampire. Non pas question de volonté ni dégoût, mais bien par question physique, il fallait un vampire pour démembrer un autre vampire. Lulla prit conscience de tout cela en quelques secondes, et utilisa son pouvoir pour prévenir Meredith de son plan :

_**°° Meredith...on va l'occuper. °°**_

Lulla n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux sur ceux bleus nuit de Meredith, elle savait déjà que son amie était prête. Le temps de décider cela n'avait pas été du tout long, tout au plus une dizaine de secondes, le vampire fou tenta alors de les attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Se jetant sur elles dans une prise folle et démesurément rapide.

Meredith fit un demi-tour et lança son pied en latéral, provoquant simplement un déséquilibre de l'attaque du vampire.

Lulla entra en scène, prenant une impulsion du pied, et s'aidant de l'épaule-même de son adversaire, elle se hâta de passer derrière lui. Utilisant son coude gauche, Lulla se souvint des leçons de son amoureux et porta un coup franc mais glissant sur la nuque de son assaillant. L'action n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde, le tout à vitesse vampirique.

En quelques bonds, les deux petites demi-vampires se retrouvèrent loin du vampire qui tentait de les attaquer depuis tout à l'heure. Elles échangèrent un regard, et reportèrent leurs attentions sur le vampire qui se massait la nuque, avec un air incrédule.

Lulla sut que leurs attaques simultanées avaient surpris le vampire, mais que la prochaine fois, il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Elle commença à avoir peur pour elle et son amie, également bien évidemment, il y avait aussi la peur qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment à l'égard de son amoureux, Alja avait quand même l'air d'un bon combattant.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de penser à son fiancé plus longtemps, Meredith prit sa main et la tira violemment sur la gauche. L'écartant du même coup de la trajectoire d'un morceau du vampire que Jane était en train de réduire en charpie.

Le vampire fou dut profiter de ce moment-là pour s'approcher d'elles sans problèmes, mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu ce qui se passa ensuite.

Emportée par l'élan donné par Meredith, Lulla trébucha sur de la mousse des bois.

Elle s'écrasa au sol, et eut juste le temps de prendre conscience que quelque chose venait de passer à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête. Lulla retint son souffle, mais une détonation monstrueusement proche d'elle retentit, suivit qu'un hurlement :

_- NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FIANCEE !_ Rien qu'aux intonations sadiques et surtout à l'appellation, Lulla comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Alec, aussitôt la peur de savoir Alja encore libre de ses mouvements se répandit dans ses veines.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Lulla se releva et regarda derrière elle.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

_*****__ - ...ils nous veulent du mal, attaquez-les._

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre-ci ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre, vous remarquerez temporellement parlant, que ce chapitre décrit quelques minutes à peine dans la vie de Lulla. Je vous rassure c'est le seul chapitre dans ce cas-là, j'avoue que j'eu finit de l'écrire, j'étais assez stupéfaite de voir que j'avais pu mettre autant de qualificatifs et de phrases pour décrire juste quelques minutes...

Le prochain chapitre reprendra du Pov de Lulla et se situera tout de suite après la prise de parole enflammée d'Alec. Vous aurez également sa réaction à lui, face à la ''désobéissance'' de Lulla et de Meredith face à ses ordres, ainsi que le retour à Volterra, avec une super preuve ^^. Sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la façon dont Lulla réagit en voyant son compagnon l'envoyer léviter en l'air avec Meredith. Je n'imaginais pas vraiment Lulla en train de s'enfuir, ni même de se mettre en colère contre Alec, mais être désespérée de le rejoindre, ça oui.

Hum...le prochain post...quand je dis ça, je pense à ma bêtise d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster et je m'excuse encore... Bref, le prochain post se fera après mes vacances, normalement je dois revenir avant le vendredi dix-sept Août, rendez-vous médical oblige. Donc je pense que le post sera pour ce jour-là ou pour le jour suivant...ce sera selon l'arrivée de chez mes grands-parents...

Au dix-sept Août donc, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez le retard impardonnable de publication.

Anga

Ps : Heu...je n'ai pas réellement d'explications pour le retard de post, disons simplement que j'ai pleins de choses à faire et à penser. Ce qui en soit est étrange en pleines vacances, mais je pense que c'est juste parce que C'EST les vacances que je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Sinon, je me suis prise de passion pour **Smallville**, chouette ça fait dix saisons d'un coup... Bref, je n'ai pas d'excuses, c'est pourquoi j'implore votre pardon à genoux...enfin presque, c'est tellement le bordel dans ma chambre à cause du départ que je ne saurais pas où m'agenouiller ^^. Donc en tout cas, **pardonnez-moiiii**...


	110. Exfiltration Pov Lulla

Hum...hello à vous, je sais que je poste un peu en retard mais j'ai une sacrée bonne excuse cette fois-ci...vous la lirez plus bas, cependant j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même.

Alors, dans ce chapitre-ci nous allons voir d'abord comment se termine le combat entre les Volturi et les vampires Allemands... Surtout la réaction d'Alec face à sa Lulla en danger mortel, vous remarquerez que cette dernière a eu beaucoup de chance...en même temps je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'elle soit blessée... Bref, ensuite vous aurez une discussion entre Alec et Lulla, avec cette dernière consciente d'avoir fait quelque chose d'un peu idiot, cependant je ne la voyais pas réagir autrement... Et enfin, il y aura le retour à Volterra, avec une preuve de ce qu'il s'est passé pour Aro, vous devinerez certainement comment cela se passera en lisant les dernières lignes de ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 108 : Exfiltration

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Lulla se releva et regarda derrière elle.

Sous ses yeux ronds, elle vit Alec en train de tenir fermement la gorge du vampire qui avait voulu l'attaquer elle. Lulla eut soudainement une brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque, elle se sentait désolée de ne pas avoir respecté la demande d'Alec.

Mais, bien que désolée, elle ne regrettait pas une seconde, Lulla devait être dans cette clairière, près de son âme-sœur. Prenant véritablement appuis sur ses coudes et ses jambes, elle se remit debout, et jeta un regard à la ronde, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait sinon. Jane allumait un feu et y jetait Igoberge, de même que Santiago avec les morceaux de son ancien assaillant, Lulla vit alors les restes d'Alja, Alec l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire, mais il valait mieux le jeter aux flammes, elles l'anéantiraient pour de bon.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, Lulla intercepta le regard angoissé de Meredith, pour toute réponse, la petite hybride fit un geste. Lulla désigna de la main le corps d'Alja, Meredith n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre l'ordre que lui donnait son amie.

Lulla fit alors plusieurs pas en avant, s'approchant d'Alec, qui tenait toujours le vampire entre ses mains, en l'empêchant de bouger. Le temps que Lulla se relève et indique à Meredith ce qu'elle devait faire, il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quelques secondes. Lulla s'approcha d'Alec, plus près, elle savait qu'il serait furieux.

Et, il le fut. Car, elle entendit distinctement son grognement à son encontre.

Elle aurait pu être terrifiée ou malheureuse, Lulla se contenta d'avancer plus et de poser sa main sur l'épaule droite d'Alec. Il tenait toujours le vampire par la gorge d'une main et de l'autre enfermait fermement les poignets du vampire. Le lourd manteau du Volturi était noire d'encre, et Lulla savait qu'il serait de même pour les yeux de son amant, mais elle réprima son envie de lui supplier de la pardonner, elle dit alors doucement :

_- Alec._ Sa voix était murmurante, un poil trop suppliante à son goût, mais Lulla ne fit rien de plus, car elle avait parfaitement sentit des sentiments effleurer fermement mais également tendrement sa conscience, son merveilleux pouvoir de demi-vampire.

D'abord de la colère, noire et sombre comme une tempête.

Puis également une pointe de déception, qui fut bien vite remplacée par de la reconnaissance, de la peur et également du désir. Alec venait simplement de passer tout ce qu'il ressentait à Lulla, sans passer par des mots, simplement des sensations. La dernière qui toucha Lulla fut de la protection, elle comprit alors qu'elle devait reculer un peu.

Lulla avait déjà désobéit à Alec, mais elle ne voulait pas recommencer, pas du tout, pour rien au monde, elle avait déjà des excuses à donner. Alors, elle recula de trois pas, lâchant à regret l'épaule glacée de son vampire à elle, elle eut bien fait à la vue de ce qu'Alec fit dans la seconde suivante.

Car, son amoureux jeta le vampire fou au sol, et se mit en un centième de seconde derrière lui, au-dessus et attrapa son cou avant de le détacher brusquement.

Le bruit caractéristique de déchirure retentit.

Lulle eut l'impression que son Alec essayait de dépenser son énergie et sa colère sur le corps de ce vampire presque complètement dingue. Elle se sentit alors assez coupable, elle n'aurait pas dut pousser Meredith à redescendre de leur ancienne altitude de protection, Lulla baissa la tête.

Soudainement et fermement, l'odeur d'Alec l'entoura toute entière dévoilant des douces notes sucrées. Suivit par une pression glacée contre son corps de demi-vampire, elle leva la tête et tomba directement sur le tissu du manteau de velours de son amoureux. Alec entoura son corps avec ses mains, la rapprochant de lui, et elle perçut alors :

_**¤¤ Je suis heureux que tu n'ais rien...on parlera tout à l'heure...Lullaby. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par un petit surnom, il était en colère, et il avait malheureusement raison. Pourtant, Lulla pouvait deviner que tout cela s'arrangerait, elle y mettrait toute son ardeur.

Alec se détacha d'elle, mais attrapa possessivement sa taille un instant, il la pressa doucement, elle se demanda comme il faisait pour savoir comme elle se sentait. Mais, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, car Alec alla bientôt ramasser les morceaux du vampire qu'il avait décapité il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, Lulla resta pour sa part où elle était, attendant le retour des autres, elle ne voulait pas s'approcher du bûcher.

Si Jane avait un petit sourire en quittant la clairière, Lulla se sentait encore sur la sellette, elle devrait calmer Alec dans l'intimité. Santiago regardait un peu beaucoup Meredith, et celle-ci avait un bon petit sourire sur les lèvres. Lulla était certaine que son amie était contente d'être revenue pour aider le petit groupe de Volturi, de toute façon c'était Lulla qui avait pris la décision de revenir dans la clairière, elle allait l'assumer.

Ils avaient brûlé les vampires qu'ils avaient recherché, la mission était terminée, à présent il fallait faire une petite pause au château des Institoris. Histoire d'avoir une petite discussion sur le fait que le pouvoir d'Alec ait soudainement cessé de fonctionner. Lulla comptait en profiter pour se réconcilier avec Alec, et lui demander humblement pardon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla essora ses cheveux en les entortillant entre ses mains pour enlever le plus d'eau possible, un filet d'eau roula le long de son corps. Elle frissonna sous l'assaut froid de l'eau qui coulait sur elle, mais se contint, sa mission à présent était de mettre une serviette et d'aller voir Alec.

Ils étaient rentrés dans le château Institoris et Jane avait décrété qu'ils repartiraient pour Volterra le lendemain matin. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés en fait, une nouvelle réunion aurait lieu un peu plus tard dans la journée. Mais pour le moment, Lulla était montée dans une chambre qu'elle avait occupé il y a déjà des années, Alec l'avait suivi, de mauvaise humeur, toujours prit dans ses réflexions, Lulla était partit prendre une douche.

Elle comptait sur une petite serviette pour s'excuser et ainsi porter un peu plus de poids à ses excuses. Et, Lulla espérait qu'Alec serait sensible à une petite session de charme, et ainsi elle pourrait lui donner ses regrets mais également ce qu'il l'a poussé à désobéir à son ordre. Mais, elle avait vraiment eu envie d'aller près d'Alec, elle avait eu un besoin viscéral.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lulla enroula fermement une serviette autour de son corps, épongeant ainsi le plus gros de l'eau. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain, et tombant directement sur un Alec assit pensivement sur le couvre-lit, elle demanda :

_- Tu es toujours fâché ?_ Sa question résonna dans la pièce presque vide de meubles, Lulla en fut assez contente, elle savait que cela ferait un poids suffisant pour faire lever suffisamment vite les yeux d'Alec, ce qu'il fit.

Aussitôt, les yeux de son amant, déjà assombris par la colère, virèrent à une couleur et une dilatation qui fit presque sourire Lulla. Elle avait plus ou moins réussit à émouvoir Alec avec son corps nu sous une serviette, elle devait à présent être la plus gentille possible et surtout lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait poussé Meredith à désobéir à Alec. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, prit une inspiration bien inutile pour sa nature et répondit :

_- Non..._ Murmura la voix d'Alec, mais ses yeux encore sombres démontraient qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en ce qu'il affirmait, Lulla s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés, son fiancé baissa la tête et rajouta, _...enfin...si. Encore un peu..._

Lulla prit encore une fois son courage à deux mains, elle posa doucement ses mains autour du visage d'Alec. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il soit encore fâché, mais ses yeux étaient justes tristes, comme emplis par une révélation funèbre, elle dit alors de sa plus belle voix :

_- Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dut prendre ce risque, Alec...pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver juste...j'avais besoin de toi. Je ne voulais plus que toi dans les quelques secondes où j'ai été au-dessus des nuages avec Meredith...toi et seulement toi. Je m'inquiétais avec force, tout ce que je voulais c'était toi... Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dut céder à mon angoisse...je sais que cela t'as fait de la peine...Mon Alec._ Expliqua calmement Lulla, tout en continuant de regarder les yeux profonds de son amoureux, celui-ci la fixait avec attention, semblant parfaitement la comprendre, mais Lulla savait qu'en vérité il la comprenait parfaitement, il ne semblait pas il comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les nuages cette nuit-là.

Les prunelles d'Alec, si chères au cœur de Lulla, se tintèrent de tendresse, d'une profonde tendresse enfouie sous les cils noirs de son amoureux. Lulla lâcha le visage parfait de son Alec et posa à présent ses mains sur les épaules de son amoureux, car il lui semblait que celui-ci allait prendre la parole, elle espéra que ce fut pour lui pardonner :

_- A vrai dire...je t'en veux un peu oui. Mais, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as fait, j'ai ressenti le même besoin...tu n'as fait que suivre tes instincts..._ Lâcha finalement Alec, Lulla se sentit tout de suite mieux et expira assez bruyamment, Alec lui jeta alors un petit regard encore plus tendre que le précédent, elle en fut extrêmement heureuse, il posa doucement un doigt de glace sur ses lèvres à elle et reprit, _...en revanche...j'ai compris autre chose, Lulla. Je ne peux pas me permettre que tu sois en danger...mais le véritablement problème est que je comprends qu'il faut que nous soyons tous les deux... Je te pardonne volontiers, et te demande également de me pardonner...je ne voulais pas que tu sois aussi mal quand je t'ai envoyé en sécurité. Je suis désolé ma Lulla...mon amour...mais comprends-moi, j'avais tellement peur pour toi..._

Les dernières paroles de son Alec se perdirent tandis que celui attrapait fermement le corps de Lulla et le mettait sur ses genoux. Elle se retrouva contre lui, et sentit alors doucement la main droite de son Alec se poser sur son estomac, elle sut qu'il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir poussé fortement, mais elle n'avait pas mal, elle le fit savoir :

_- J'ai compris...et te pardonne volontiers. La prochaine fois, demande-moi directement de partir du champ de bataille, et je te donnerais ma réponse. Je sais reconnaitre une situation dangereuse quand j'en vois une...là, si Meredith et moi n'avions pas été là, nous n'aurions pas pu distraire le vampire fou..._ Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, Alec avait délaissé son ventre et à présent caressait ses genoux, déclenchant quelques doux frissons le long du corps de la demi-vampire.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi le pouvoir d'Alec avait cessé de marcher après avoir bien fonctionné. Cela semblait impossible, à moi d'avoir Bella Swan dans les parages, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup les vampires dits carnivores.

Alec prit le parti de l'embrasser avant de répondre à ses interrogations muettes, c'est du moins ainsi qu'elle prit l'action délicieuse d'Alec. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres fraîches sur les siennes, puis bougeant à un rythme connu de lui seul, Lulla eut un léger gémissement, facilement étouffé par leurs lèvres collées. Alec attrapa alors un pan du bas de sa serviette, puis lâchant ses lèvres, il l'éclaira de sa voix douce et grave :

_- Mon pouvoir ne marchait apparemment pas contre ce vampire fou, il glissait comme sur une patinoire, ça c'est l'explication logique. Ensuite, quand vous êtes revenues, ce vampire en a profité pour aller ''défigé'' ses trois amis apparemment...par la suite, je n'ai pas vraiment pu utiliser de nouveau mon pouvoir, trop dangereux quand un combat est engagé. Enfin, nous savons à présent que le pouvoir de cette Bella Swan n'était pas unique, même si de toute façon ce vampire fou ne savait pas vraiment qu'en faire..._ La voix douce d'Alec était parfaitement claire, et Lulla comprit qu'en effet, Bella Swan n'était pas unique au monde, et également qu'Aro ne leur en voudrait pas d'avoir tué ce vampire, il n'était pas contrôlable du tout, Alec détourna l'attention de Lulla en rajoutant, _...mon amour...je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai pas su contrôler ma colère envers cet impertinent, ta peau doit être la plus protégée possible, ma Lullaby._

Lulla fut extrêmement touchée par cette déclaration si douce et si gentille de la part de son amoureux. Il était tellement gentil et lui avait pardonné, aussi elle fut plus qu'heureuse en s'apercevant des projets de son amant, en sentant avec distinction et frémissement une main froide d'Alec enlever délicatement la serviette qu'elle avait enroulé autour d'elle il y peu.

Alec lui sourit, de sa façon si douce et si particulière de le faire, Lulla répondit et embrassa les lèvres de son amoureux. Elle se laissa porter sur le lit douillet, Alec écarta la couette, et ils virevoltèrent pendant un temps dans les affres délicieux de l'amour et de la réconciliation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se couchait et colorait la campagne toscane et le petit village de Volterra, Lulla, pour sa part, était un peu anxieuse de la réunion qui allait se dérouler d'ici quelques minutes dans la salle des Trônes. Puisque que le petit détachement de Volturi était passé à côté d'un vampire ayant le quasi-même pouvoir que Bella. Et, vu que ce pouvoir intéressait Aro et les autres Rois, Lulla s'en entortillait presque les mains de fébrilité.

Leur petit groupe était partit d'Allemagne le matin même, Jane voulait retourner à Volterra au plus vite, Lulla la comprenait. Enfin, dans une certaine mesure, car elle avait du mal à quitter le beau château de ses ancêtres, Alec l'avait bien comprit.

Car, celui-ci avait fait en sorte de la câliner, tandis que la voiture conduite par Santiago cette fois-ci, quittait le souterrain et le château des Institoris. Alec lui avait bien pardonné, et avait montré son amour pour elle pendant une longue partie de la matinée après le combat dans la clairière du petit village de Bad Freienwalde.

Ensuite, ils avaient eu une réunion, pour décider d'un rapport commun à donner aux Rois et également d'une pièce maîtresse. Celle-ci serait utile pour prouver aux Rois que le vampire fou, ayant le même pouvoir que Bella Swan, n'aurait pas pu être transportable.

Pour sa part, Lulla avait été assez dégoûtée par la pièce maîtresse en question, mais en même temps, elle la trouvait fort utile. Donc, elle avait juste eut un reniflement de dégoût, avant de laisser tomber et d'être un peu contente à l'idée de retrouver sa chambre, à elle et Alec. Meredith avait eu peur de la réaction d'Alec, lors de leur réunion au château Institoris, mais Alec s'était contenté d'avoir un léger froncement de sourcils. Lulla avait été heureuse qu'Alec n'en veuille pas plus à Meredith pour sa désobéissance, car c'était bel et bien la faute la faute de Lulla. Et, elle l'avait assumé quand elle avait demandé humblement pardon à son fiancé.

Maintenant, Lulla et les autres étaient dans l'ascenseur qui allait les mener vers les Rois dans la salle des Trônes. Pas le temps d'aller se reposer, il fallait dès à présent aller faire leur rapport à leurs maîtres, ils étaient tous en habits de gardes, Lulla y comprise.

Ils passèrent à vive allure devant le bureau de Gianna, après que l'ascenseur les ait déposés bien évidemment. La standardiste tenta de leur fournir un ''bonjour'' retentissant, mais Jane tourna à cet instant la tête dans sa direction. La voix de l'humaine, au service des Volturi, fut réduite à néant avant même d'avoir commencée à se faire entendre.

_- Bien, vous voilà revenus. Vous aviez manqué à ce château..._ Clama joyeusement la voix d'Aro tandis que Jane et les autres avançaient au milieu de la salle des Trônes, Lulla exécuta une révérence à l'instar d'Alec, Jane, Santiago et Meredith. Ce fut Alec qui prit la parole à la suite de celle d'Aro, il fallait dès le début montrer leur pièce maîtresse.

_- Le château et le soleil d'Italie nous ont manqué également. Notre mission s'est bien déroulée...à l'exception d'une chose, un des vampires pour être exact. Et, malheureusement, nous pensons qu'avoir détruit ce vampire ne sera pas forcément à votre goût..._ Commenta Alec en approchant avec une boîte en bois entre ses mains, Lulla réprima un frisson en pensant à cette pièce maîtresse contenue entre l'ancienne écorce d'un arbre, Alec rajouta alors en s'approchant d'Aro, _...je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce procédé, Aro. Mais, il convient en cet instant..._

Sous le regard dégoûté de Lulla, ainsi que Meredith apparemment, Alec commença à soulever le couvercle de la boîte. Celle-ci venait des affaires de Jane, qu'apparemment cela ne dérangeait pas que la pièce maîtresse y soit entreposée pendant leur retour à Volterra.

Aro s'approcha l'air grave, sous les regards de la salle il enleva un petit paquet de soie noire et en déroula l'enveloppe. Apparemment le Roi de Volterra avait compris ce qu'Alec avait sous-entendu, Alec pour sa part se recula près d'elle, Lulla en fut heureuse.

La soie noire révéla un doigt, ayant été arraché au niveau de la seconde phalange.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Pas mal du tout, j'ai adoré !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien que tu viennes encore me faire un petit coucou de temps à autre, donc un grand merci. Ensuite, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié les chapitres précédents, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon travail est apprécié. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre-ci, et les suivants également, encore merci pour cette gentille review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai hâte de lire la suite._

Coucou ma chère, je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles avec tes petits messages, cela me fait plaisir. Donc tout d'abord merci à toi pour cette review, ensuite j'espère réellement que tu vas aimer la suite...et comprendre comment Lulla et les autres vont se sortir de la situation avec les vampires Allemands. En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me faire un petit coucou, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire, à la prochaine ^^.

**° Mandy-Volturi :**_ Coucou ! Pour ma part, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Je comprends tes motivations ! Et puis moi-même, je comprends ta soudaine passion pour Smallville, bien que je n'aime pas trop cette série, j'ai récemment été passionnée par TeenWolf (XD.). Voilà, sinon concernant tes deux chapitres, j'ai plus qu'adoré ! C'était tellement bien ! Mais à la place de Lulla, je serais un peu gênée d'avoir déclenché toutes ces difficultés ! Néanmoins, j'adore ton idée ! Ton histoire est toujours aussi géniale, voir plus ! Bis._

Ah ! Que je suis contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, cela me fait très plaisir...en fait ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review ^^. Bref, merci à toi tout d'abord, ensuite je te remercie de ne pas m'en vouloir pour le retard de publication avant mes vacances, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci... Bref, toi aussi tu as des périodes de passions soudaines pour des séries apparemment, je suis contente de ne pas être la seule. Je ne connais pas TeenWolf...il a tellement de séries de toute façon...Smallville, je dirais que c'est bien même si je note de sacrées incohérences dans le scénario...mais c'est mon avis. Bref, pour ce qui est de Lulla, elle est consciente d'avoir engendré des difficultés, mais je pense que c'était quand même une bonne chose qu'elle ait réussi à redescendre de son vol avec Meredith... Mais c'est mon avis, et je te remercie humblement d'aimer toujours autant mon histoire, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances...merci encore et à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, en ce qui concerne la fin sur cette histoire de doigt coupé, l'explication est dans le chapitre suivant. Mais, je pense qu'il est assez facile de deviner, ce n'est pas bien dur quand on prend en compte la nature du pouvoir d'Aro...

Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura bien évidemment la scène avec l'explication concernant l'apparition du doigt coupé... D'ailleurs ce passage m'est venu comme ça, il n'était pas sensé exister au départ...mais c'est comme ça pour la plupart des passages présents dans cette histoire. En fin du chapitre prochain, vous allez avoir une petite surprise qui vous fera soit sourire, soit anticiper la suite... Je vous laisse deviner, mais je vais quand même donner un indice : cela a rapport avec les Cullen.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain, j'espère que d'ici là j'aurais retrouvé la motivation pour écrire... Et, oui, j'ai tout dans ma tête, mais j'ai du mal à avoir l'envie d'aller sur le fichier Word pour écrire...ça se soigne selon vous ^^ ? Bref, j'ai quand même toute la fin de la fic dans la tête, et j'en suis présentement au chapitre cent soixante-cinq...il y a quand même de la marge par rapport aux posts...

Donc à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir mis du temps à poster.

Anga

Ps : Alors **ma super excuse** c'est d'abord que je suis rentrée de chez mes grands-parents, avec un voyage de dix heures pendant la nuit. Ensuite, on a pris un peu notre temps à la maison, avant que mon père ne décide de décoller le papier peint du mur du loft à côté du garage... Je vous le donne dans le mille, le papier peint c'était de la merde, il se décollait pas bien, il faisait des fibres, et la décolleuse est tombée en panne...la galère. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai récupéré des ampoules et des plaies pleins les mains... Ensuite, il y a eu l'épisode peindre une porte, suivit de près par passer du goudron sur le toit du garage...j'ai récupéré de nouvelles ampoules... Et enfin, hier c'était le summum, j'ai passé le karcher sur la terrasse...grande terrasse quand même...j'avais des picotements dans les doigts jusqu'à ce que je sois allée dormir... **S'il y en un seul qui dit que je fous rien pendant les vacances, JE LE TRUCIDE !**


	111. Interprétation Pov Lulla

Hum...au moment où j'écris, je viens juste d'arrêter d'arracher sauvagement les dalles du loft à côté du garage...si jamais vous faites des travaux un jour, assurez-vous qu'on puisse retirer votre ouvrage par la suite, sinon bonjour la galère !

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez principalement du récit, Lulla qui pense comme toujours, de toute façon c'est logique, elle a un cerveau, elle pense. Aussi, ce qui concerne cette histoire de doigt coupé...je m'explique un peu plus bas sur ce que j'en pense. Ensuite, quelques petites choses concernant nos jumeaux adorés et sadiques à souhait, après il y aura une révélation qui apportera bien évidemment son lot de réactions...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 109 : Interprétation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

La soie noire révéla un doigt, ayant été arraché au niveau de la seconde phalange.

Lulla était septique face à ce doigt, Alec lui avait souvent parlé des pouvoirs des vampires depuis leur rencontre. Dont, celui d'Aro, le fonctionnement de celui-ci était assez simple, il suffisait au vieux et noble vampire de toucher une partie d'un autre vampire, demi-vampire ou humain.

Donc, il était parfaitement possible pour Aro de voir les pensées d'un vampire mort, ou du moins les souvenirs s'il avait entre les doigts un morceau du vampire. Quand à tuer un vampire, il fallait le brûler, mais à partir du moment où on avait brûlé la tête, les morceaux restant n'étaient plus que des résidus, un vampire ne se régénère pas.

Aro pouvait donc voir les pensées du vampire mort une fois un des résidus entre ses mains, la pièce maîtresse de ce jour-ci avait un rôle capital. Ainsi, Aro aurait un accès aux pensées et souvenirs du vampire fou et comprendrait de lui-même que celui-ci n'aurait pas été transportable. En vérité, Lulla était presque certaine que le vieux Roi se serait contenté de leurs paroles à eux cinq et de leurs souvenirs. Mais, Alec avait préféré jouer la carte de la sincérité la plus profonde en donnant à Aro des preuves encore plus fiables.

Lulla pensait que c'était plus pour prévenir la possible colère du maître de Volterra face à la perte d'un pouvoir presque pareil que celui de Bella Swan. Car, en effet l'engouement d'Aro pour le pouvoir incroyable de la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen, était assez effrayant des fois.

La fiancée d'Alec reporta son attention sur Aro qui prenait délicatement le doigt qu'Alec avait arraché au vampire fou avant de mettre le reste de son corps dans le feu. Alors que les doigts du Roi entraient en contact avec le morceau qui fut autrefois de la chair, Lulla remarqua aussitôt le sursaut du Roi.

Elle se souvint alors que le vampire, dont Aro lisait les souvenirs, était mort, avoir ce genre de souvenirs dans sa tête n'était pas agréable. Lulla le devinait, autant par la tête d'Aro que par sa propre logique et déduction qu'elle fit dans sa tête.

A vrai dire, Lulla était toujours dégoûtée par cette histoire de doigt arraché, et rien que d'imaginer son amoureux en train de faire cela la mettait dans un drôle d'état. Elle réprima encore une fois un haut de cœur, pourtant elle était une demi-vampire, vomir n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Son malaise devait se sentir auprès de ceux qui étaient à quelques pas d'elle, car elle entendit sans problème et avec grande douceur la voix de son fiancée dans sa tête :

_**¤¤ Soit forte ma douce, je ne suis vraiment pas loin...pense à autre-chose. De toute façon, se sera bientôt terminé et je détournerais ton attention...ma Lulla. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Tandis qu'Alec modulait sa voix pour la calmer, il glissa doucement une main froide dans la sienne, sous le couvert du large manteau noir qu'elle portait. Aussitôt la félicité se répandit dans ses veines, et elle oublia totalement Aro et le doigt dont il déchiffrait les souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus que la fraîcheur de la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

Il serrait ses doigts de demi-vampire avec délicatesse, tout en volupté, elle apprécia et fut fortement rassurée par ce geste. Même s'il était anodin, elle savait que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle des Trônes, leur couple préférait les alcôves.

Soudainement, quelques paroles prononcées par Aro sortirent Lulla de ses réflexions sur la douceur des mains d'Alec. Le Roi affichait à la fois un air compréhensif et également mécontent, pourtant il ne fut pas si colérique que cela, sa voix était certainement ensommeillée par les souvenirs qu'il venait de voir :

_- Hum...je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez amené ce doigt, et également pourquoi vous avez détruit son ancien propriétaire. Je mentirais si je disais que cette dernière action est à mon goût mais en revanche...il parait logique et irréfutable qu'elle était inévitable. _Conclut Aro pour le plus grand soulagement de Lulla, qui avait légèrement craint un emportement de la part du Roi légèrement capricieux quand il s'agissait de pouvoirs intéressants, Aro rajouta, _...j'aimerais savoir en son ensemble ce qui s'est passé, les bribes de souvenirs de ce nouveau-né n'étaient pas réellement si explicatives que cela...mais elles apportaient une information capitale : Ce vampire ne pouvait vivre plus longtemps, il était trop instable._

Lulla était assez attentive pour remarquer que Caius et Marcus étaient intrigués par ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Normal, ils ne pouvaient savoir exactement s'ils ont ne leur disait pas tout explicitement. Donc, Lulla ne fut pas surprise de voir Alec avancer de quelques pas pour d'abord récupérer la boîte en bois et le doigt, ainsi que pour tendre sa main à son maître.

Ceci était, Lulla ne retint pas le légère grimace sur son visage de demi-vampire, à l'idée qu'Aro sache avec exactitude leurs activités pendant cette mission. Et, elle ne pensait pas à sa propre désobéissance envers la demande de sécurité d'Alec, mais plutôt aux moments où Alec lui avait fait violemment et tendrement l'amour. C'était cette aspect du pouvoir d'Aro que Lulla détestait, ses pensées auraient dut rester entre elle et Alec, mais pour autant, Aro n'avait pas vraiment de frein à son pouvoir.

Lulla se demanda comment Sulpicia faisait avec un mari qui connaissait jusqu'à sa plus secrète pensée. Cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, voilà ce à quoi Lulla pensait quand une main froide s'empara de la sienne.

Elle sursauta légèrement mais eut bientôt le regard compréhensif d'Aro sous le nez, c'était lui qui venait de prendre sa main droite. Alec avait lâché la gauche depuis qu'il avait repris le coffret en bois, Lulla lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante, rien que voir ce coffret et imaginer le doigt qui avait retrouvé sa place dedans la mettait mal à l'aise. Lulla comprit également que les autres vampires et demi-vampires de leur groupe étaient tous déjà passé par la poigne savante d'Aro, elle attendit patiemment qu'Aro ait lut tout ce qu'il y avait à lire dans son esprit.

_- Ne t'en veux pas trop, ma chère fille. Alec a bien compris qu'il a plus ou moins fait une bêtise, de même que toi... Bien, après cette petite lecture intéressante et riche en informations sur la mission qui vient de se terminer, je demanderais à l'un d'entre vous d'exposer dans l'ensemble ce qu'il s'est passé...Alec ? Jane ?_ Exposa la voix grave et amusé d'Aro, il lâcha la main de Lulla et alla prendre place sur son trône à vitesse vampirique, ses derniers mots étaient pour savoir lequel des jumeaux aurait la tâche d'exposer aux Rois ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la mission.

Lulla avait encore un petit sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à ce qu'Aro venait de lui dire pour la réconforter sur sa petite désobéissance envers les ordres d'Alec sur Meredith. Quand elle remarqua un regard s'échanger entre Alec et sa sœur jumelle, Lulla se demanda lequel des deux pourraient bien prendre la parole.

Il ne fallait pas croire que les jumeaux étaient toujours d'accord sur tout, Lulla l'avait bien comprit en côtoyant souvent les jumeaux. Alec avait en théorie la place de commandant en chef de la garde, c'était le plus haut gradé et il avait les compétences pour. Juste en dessous venait Jane, qui était en quelque sorte la sous-commandante en chef, elle avait un poste juste en dessous de son frère. Mais par bien des côtés, Lulla voyait de temps à autre que les jumeaux étaient en fait plus sur le même pied d'égalité qu'autre chose. Ils commandaient ensemble, mais n'avaient aucun problème à déléguer leurs tâches à l'autre, quelques qu'elles soient.

Néanmoins, par leurs physiques qui les faisaient paraitre moins compétents en apparence, ils préféraient faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons combattants. Alec avait confié à Lulla qu'ils préféraient jouer la carte des jumeaux trop jeunes et qui se reposaient sur leurs pouvoirs.

Rien n'était plus faux. Lulla le savait fort bien.

Alec et Jane étaient des combattants fortement armés contre l'adversité, et donc deux armes extrêmement précieuses aux Volturi. Cela aussi, Lulla le savait, son amoureux et la sœur de celui-ci étaient des piliers pour les vampires gouvernant depuis Volterra. Lulla se détacha un instant de ses pensées pour entendre et voir Jane prendre la parole :

_- Nous avons été dans la région berlinoise, Lulla a entendu quelques informations à la radio en allemand. Nous avons suivi les indications, et nous avons trouvé un endroit où le groupe de vampires que nous cherchions avait mangé... _Commença Jane de sa voix cristalline et un poil douce, Lulla décrocha rapidement de ce récit pas si intéressant, car elle l'avait quand même vécu donc entendre ses mots n'était que d'un ennui profond.

Aussi, Lulla fit-elle en sorte de regarder droit devant elle, comme si elle était absorbée par le récit de Jane, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait sur place. L'avantage à être une demi-vampire, ou un vampire d'ailleurs, est qu'on n'est jamais vraiment fatigué, donc elle put rester debout sans vraiment bouger pendant un long moment.

Néanmoins une partie moindre de son cerveau écoutait les mots et les phrases racontés par la sœur de son fiancé. Ainsi, elle replongea dans ses propres souvenirs et se dit que définitivement, elle n'aurait pas dut pousser Meredith à désobéir à Alec.

Pourtant, elle se souvenait fort bien de la sensation urgente qui l'avait assaillit quand Meredith avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle pour les faire monter dans le ciel. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie pour Alec, elle craignait pour la protection de sa peau d'ivoire, de ses yeux rouges et de cette voix angélique qu'elle chérissait.

Ses sens perçurent qu'Alec avait donné la boîte avec le doigt à Santiago, elle se demanda pourquoi avant de comprendre une seconde plus tard. Une nouvelle fois, Alec profita du couvert du manteau noir de Lulla pour prendre les phalanges de celle-ci dans une étreinte douce et fraîche. Lulla eut un regain d'intérêt et écouta attentivement Jane en train de parler du combat dans la clairière avec le groupe de vampires, dont le fou ayant un pouvoir semblable à Bella Swan.

Les réactions de Caius et Marcus ne furent pas vraiment surprenantes.

Un grognement visiblement peu content pour le premier, et un haussement léger des épaules pour le second Roi. Cette histoire avec Bella Swan ne semblait pas vouloir en finir, Edward Cullen n'avait qu'à la transformer et puis basta, du moins c'était l'avis de Lulla.

Le récit de Jane prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait par ailleurs insisté sur la beauté du château des Institoris. Lulla n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire également de rougir, elle était tout de même timide. La poigne d'Alec se resserra légèrement sur ses doigts, tandis qu'Aro reprenait lentement la parole après le récit de sa presque fille :

_- Hum...maintenant tout le monde a pu se rendre compte, par les mots de Jane, de la nécessité de tuer ce vampire complètement fou, il faut l'avouer. Je dois avouer que ses pensées et son esprit étaient difficiles à déchiffrer, vous aviez raison mes enfants... Le détruire était certainement la seule solution... Je ne connaissais pas cet Alja...il a été faible, et sa compagne encore plus. Enfin, la discussion est close, vous retournerez à vos activités après un bon repas, servit demain midi...je suis véritablement content de vous revoir._ Lança Aro avec un mouvement pensif de sa main sur son menton, Lulla, à l'instar des jumeaux, connaissait assez Aro pour savoir que le vieux Roi avait quelque chose à rajouter en privé.

Donc, elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir la main d'Alec la tenir fermement, tandis que Meredith et Santiago sortaient de la salle. Avant cela, Caius cracha avec son dédain habituel qu'il ne fallait prendre pour soi :

_- Santiago, Meredith. Allez brûler le dernier reste de ce fou._ Lulla eut un léger froncement de sourcil, elle aimait beaucoup Meredith donc elle n'appréciait pas trop la façon de parler de Caius, pour autant elle pouvait deviner que quelque chose avait dut se passer pendant leur mission.

Aro secoua la tête sous les regards surpris d'Alec, Jane et Lulla, ils se demandaient tous ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant leur absence. Puis, à la grande surprise de Lulla comme des autres, ce fut Marcus qui prit la parole en toussotant :

_- Je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre mission en Allemagne. Donc, il faut que vous sachiez que Gianna nous a apporté un pli il y a quelques jours...une lettre assez surprenante._ Souffla la voix presque inaudible de Marcus, Lulla se dit que ce Roi avait toujours plus ou moins l'air malade, ou fatigué toute la journée, Marcus rajouta alors dans un souffle, _...c'était une invitation ou du moins une information concernant le mariage prochain entre Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan...extrêmement surprenant._

Tous commentaires furent étouffés dans la gorge de Lulla.

La surprise la cloua presque sur place, le rouquin avec l'humaine ? Ils se marient, de plus en plus bizarres, ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de faire comme tout le monde. Enfin, bref, Lulla était complètement surprise, et elle devait arborer une belle expression de stupeur.

Alec et Jane pour leurs parts eurent des exclamations de surprise pure, Lulla sentit la surprise de son fiancé par leurs mains liées. Car, la main glaciale de son amoureux se referma fortement autour de la sienne, sauf qu'il fit quand même attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle en fut heureuse, car après tout son Alec était encore un vampire, prompt à suivre ses instincts, mais apparemment pas avec son âme-sœur, donc elle.

_- CULLEN ET L'HUMAINE !?_ Voilà la réplique, au combien surprise et surtout extrêmement audible, qui sortit, de concert, des bouches de Jane et Alec, pour sa part Lulla se contentait de se demander comment on pouvait se marier si jeune, mais elle était aussi surprise par le fait qu'Edward Cullen allait être bel et bien casé.

Les interlocuteurs des Rois étaient toujours avec une expression entre la surprise et l'incrédulité profonde sur leurs visages. Quand soudainement, ce fut un léger rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'amoureux de Lulla, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Lulla était surprise par la réaction de son fiancé, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'amusant dans cette histoire de mariage, Alec décida de d'exprimer :

_- Enfin...on dirait presque qu'Edward Cullen cherche à copier Lulla et moi. Je trouve ça hilarant, d'imaginer un mariage pareil..._ S'écria un Alec avait un air joyeux sur le visage, il est vrai que la perspective de ce mariage était marrante, après tout imaginer le rouquin un peu trop télépathe avec la petite humaine fragile avait de quoi faire rire.

Par la suite, chacun y alla de son petit commentaire sur la question de ce mariage, surtout Caius qui se demandait quand la petite humaine n'en serait plus une. Après tout, il fallait en effet que cette chère petite Bella Swan devienne un vampire, Lulla se demanda si le mariage que les Cullen projetait pour dans moins d'un mois ne serait pas uniquement là pour ça. Peut-être que juste après la noce, les deux jeunes époux iraient en lune de miel et malheureusement leur avion s'écraserait. D'après ce que Lulla se souvenait des Cullen cela ressemblait bien à leur façon de faire.

Aro avait un air presque désespéré sur le visage, il en exposa la raison aux jumeaux et à Lulla, car cette raison était intimement liée à l'information concernant le mariage prochain se passant dans la région de Forks. Le vieux Roi expliqua que sa femme, cette chère Sulpicia avait eu vent du prochain mariage, et tentait de convaincre par tous les moyens son cher époux d'aller voir les Cullen à cette occasion. Histoire de renouveler le contrat de la prochaine transformation de Bella Swan, et également une occasion pour que Sulpicia montre ses talents de couturière et de parfaite femme. Aro avait l'air d'un condamné à mort, quand il dut mettre fin à la réunion pour aller retrouver sa chère femme, qui, il le savait, allait encore jacasser sur ce mariage.

Marcus pour sa part ne se cachait pas pour pouffer de rire, sachant apparemment combien Sulpicia pouvait être énervante quand elle se mettait à parler pour ne rien dire. Caius était d'accord avec Sulpicia, mais pas pour la beauté des petits fours de la future noce, il préférait les bains de sang et la perspective d'aller faire un tour chez les Cullen n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Alec et Lulla étaient en train de finir de déballer leurs affaires dans leur chambre commune. Lulla posa un jean sur la pile, car il ne lui avait pas servi pendant la mission, elle se retourna et dit :

_- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont copiés avec cette histoire de mariage ?_ Sa demande lui paraissait être celle d'une gamine pourrie gâtée, pourtant, elle aurait aimé se pavaner devant les Cullen en exposant son bonheur de femme marié, en vérité surtout Edward, elle ne l'aimait toujours pas.

_- Rien n'arrive par hasard, mon amour... _Répondit son Alec, en fermant sa valise vide et en allant la poser plus loin avant de revenir à vitesse vampirique et de prendre Lulla dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, portant Lulla vers leur lit hors du dressing, il rajouta, _...mais je crois que nous sommes bien heureux de notre condition de fiancés, en tout cas, elle me convient. Mon amour, nous avons l'éternité pour préparer un grand et beau mariage...pour l'heure, j'ai une envie intense de vous faire l'amour, ma tendre fiancée..._

Lulla lui fit un sourire, et se laissa porter dans les draps frais de leur lit de bois noir, elle était contente. Car, Alec avait raison, ils avaient bien le temps de penser à leur mariage, pas la peine de se précipiter, ce n'était pas que deux noms sur un bout de papier, c'était plus que cela.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'attends avec impatience le prochain !_

_A plus._

Salut à toi, je suis toujours autant heureuse que tu viennes me faire un petit coucou pour me dire que tu as apprécié, donc merci à toi. Ensuite, pour le prochain chapitre, ben le voici ^^, j'espère qu'il te plaira, vu que l'on va arriver à un moment clef de l'histoire... Certes, on n'est pas encore sur la grande révélation...mais presque...j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour ce chapitre. J'ai hâte que l'histoire avance un peu plus._

Coucou ma chère, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour me faire profiter de tes petites reviews ^^. Cela me fait très plaisir comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes puisqu'on va s'axer à présent sur l'arrivée prochaine du mariage de Bella et Edward... Certes, cela n'a pas grand rapport avec Alec et Lulla, mais tout ça pour dire que Breaking Dawn a commencé temporellement parlant... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, encore merci pour ta review, et à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre-ci...j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si cela ne bouge pas tellement on entrevoit la direction des prochains chapitres. Donc, concernant le pouvoir d'Aro, à mon avis il agit quand Aro touche un être humain, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi sur un morceau de cadavre, cela ne pourrait pas marcher ?!

Enfin, Aro n'aime pas se servir de son don sur les cadavres, il n'a pas que ça à foutre non plus...et puis sinon en théorie son don pourrait marcher sur les objets. Ce qui ferait d'Aro une sorte de voyante tactile...mais ça c'est une autre histoire et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'Aro sera capable de savoir l'histoire de son savon quand il le prend sous la douche... Dans cette histoire du moins, je rappelle que c'est une histoire romantique, certes sadique sur les bords, mais ce n'est pas vraiment humoristique en fait...

Bon dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un passage dans le temps pour arriver jusqu'à un moment intéressant en rapport avec Breaking Dawn. Je pense que vous pouvez d'ors et déjà de quel moment je parle, ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela et ça va faire avancer l'histoire ^^.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre-ci... La rentrée c'est dans pas longtemps, j'espère que vous avez tous fait vos cartables, je plaisante...pour ma part, il faut encore que je range mon bureau et que je finisse de faire le ménage...vive la rentrée en somme !

Allez, à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous le ferez savoir.

Anga


	112. Dénonciation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à tous camarades, j'espère que vous avez tous retroussés plus ou moins vos manches...la rentrée approche mes chers petits ^^... Enfin bref, j'ai posté aujourd'hui pour cause de fabrication imprévue d'emploi du temps...ils ont essayé un nouveau système à la fac...un jour je poserais une bombe dans leurs locaux, ils ne comprendront pas ce qui leur arrivera ^^. (Je plaisante évidemment.)

Bon, dans ce chapitre-ci vous allez avoir une ellipse temporelle, désolée d'en faire souvent, mais sinon je serais capable de vous écrire trop, beaucoup trop de pages. Donc, d'abord une petite ellipse temporelle avant de reprendre sur Lulla dans sa bibliothèque, avec à la clef une petite scénette un peu cucul, il faut l'avouer. Cependant, vous l'avez surement bien compris, j'aime quand c'est un poil niais...donc ensuite, l'arrivée inopinée d'une nouvelle personnalité dans le château... (Je dis ''personnalité'', mais ce n'est pas Britney Spears, hein !) Bref, vous pouvez deviner facilement qui cela peut être...laissez votre cerveau faire le reste !

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 110 : Dénonciation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Les mois avaient passé, entre la douceur d'Alec et la chaleur de l'été à Volterra, qui était bien présente pendant les derniers mois. Enfin, Lulla était plutôt contente de ses derniers mois, Alec continuait à la couver et elle adorait cela.

En vérité, elle se doutait qu'Alec agissait ainsi pour la coucouner, mais elle ne devinait pas vraiment pourquoi. Toujours est-il que le mariage, qui était passé entre temps, de Bella Swan et Edward Cullen n'avait pas été agrémenté par la présence des Volturi. Aro avait décidé de rester sur sa position concernant le fait de ne pas aller à Forks, Sulpicia avait un peu fait la tête mais avait vite laissé tomber.

En revanche, Caius avait de gros problèmes pour accepter le fait de ne pas aller emmerder les Cullen directement au mariage de deux des leurs. Mais, Marcus et Aro avaient réussi à calmer leur frère d'éternité, mais Caius avait souhaité tout de même rappeler les Cullen au bon souvenir des Volturi, par le biais d'un présent de mariage.

Ce fut donc un beau présent de mariage qui fut envoyé par Aro aux Cullen, en espérant que ceux-ci aient quelque peu peur des Volturi. Car, Caius avait fait en sorte de négocier avec Aro une petite visite surprise aux Cullen dans quelques mois. Le temps qu'Edward Cullen transforme sa douce humaine en une vampire extrêmement forte. Lulla était toujours septique face aux hésitations d'Edward Cullen, car elle repensait à la façon dont Alec n'avait pas du tout hésité à vouloir la transformer en vampire. Même si elle n'avait pas été au final transformée en vampire, elle ne regrettait pas sa transformation en demi-vampire.

Tous les jours, elle appréciait un peu plus sa nature de demi-vampire, car elle adorait sa façon d'être encore un peu humaine. Et, Lulla savait qu'Alec adorait voir ses joues se colorer quand il la complimentait sur quoique ce soit, ou toutes ses petites choses qui faisaient qu'elle paraissait presque humaine, aux yeux des moins attentifs.

Le cadeau qu'Aro envoya aux jeunes mariés Cullen, fut un collier ayant un magnifique diamant au milieu. Lulla avait admiré le présent avant qu'il soit mis dans une boîte toute aussi belle, c'était un monceau de l'héritage de Jean sans-terre, un roi anglais.

A cette occasion, Sulpicia eut pas mal d'anecdotes intéressantes à raconter à Lulla, qui l'écouta avec un air de petite fille émerveillée. Alec était quasiment mort de rire quand il avait vu Lulla revenir dans leur chambre avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Puis, son fiancé avait décidé de lui raconter les anecdotes historiques que lui il connaissait.

Cette petite discussion ayant prise un tour historique et amusant, Alec en avait profité pour clouer Lulla à leur lit pendant deux jours entiers. Bien qu'étant affamée en sortant de la chambre, Lulla était tout de même affreusement contente d'avoir eu ce moment intime avec Alec.

Autre bon point pendant ses derniers mois, la situation dans le monde vampirique était stable, sans heurt aucun. Donc, Alec et Jane n'allèrent pas en mission, à l'instar de Lulla qui fut extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir rester à Volterra, où elle préférait résider. Car, en effet, au fil des années, cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans qu'elle connaissait la ville, Lulla appréciait les pierres composants Volterra, des ruelles escarpées à la chaleur étouffante qu'il y régnait en été.

L'éternité était relative, Lulla était voyait simplement les jours couler comme de l'eau dans une rivière, mais elle était avec Alec. D'ailleurs, de temps à autre, elle se disait qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir Alec pour l'éternité, car une vie humaine ne lui aurait pas suffi pour se repaître de son fiancé, et elle savait que c'était le cas également d'Alec.

Finalement, la chaleur étouffante de l'été et ses herbes odorantes avaient laissé place à l'automne et sa douceur faussement compatissante. Encore heureux que le climat de Volterra soit carrément plus doux que dans les autres endroits de la terre, Lulla préférait avoir un peu chaud que grelotter de froid. Puis, par la suite, l'hiver était arrivé, son anniversaire était passé depuis quelques jours, Alec l'avait remarquablement gâté, ce qui l'avait gêné mais pas rebuté. Lulla aimait les cadeaux d'Alec, donc elle prit plaisir à mettre le collier qu'il lui avait offert, un superbe collier ras-de-cou avec une magnifique pierre de lune, de taille plus que respectable.

Alec l'avait passé à son cou alors qu'elle était en serviette de bain, ce matin-là, celui de son quatrième anniversaire depuis qu'elle connaissait son fiancé. Les premiers mots d'Alec furent doux et réconfortants : _'' Pour que tu puisses étinceler comme une bougie dans la nuit... Dans ma nuit de ténèbres, tu es ma lumière. ''._

Pour toute réponse face à cette gentillesse exacerbée de la part de son amoureux, Lulla l'avait embrassé de toutes ses forces. La matinée du six décembre de cette année-là fut consacrée à se faire l'amour de la plus douce des façons.

Lulla savait que la mission de reconnaissance auprès des Cullen était prévue pour le printemps de l'année prochaine. Alec s'en inquiétait dès maintenant, Lulla le sentait, son amoureux n'aimait toujours pas l'idée d'aller trainer du côté des Cullen. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer, Edward Cullen lui donnait toujours plus ou moins la nausée, ce personnage était vraiment celui qu'elle détestait. Alors, elle ne comprenait pas qu'une petite humaine ait pu l'intéresser, et encore moins l'épouser.

Cela dit, comme Jane l'avait dit une fois alors que Lulla lui en avait parlé dans la salle d'entrainement : _'' Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas... Cullen a trouvé une jolie humaine, mais son égoïsme le tarde à la transformer, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. ''_. Lulla n'avait rien répliqué, si ce n'est qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Jane.

Après tout, dans l'histoire quelle était la plus égoïste des réactions ? Car, si Lulla avait bien comprit, Bella Swan souhaitait être transformée, dès lors pourquoi diable, Edward Cullen ne la transformait-il pas ? Elle le veut, il la veut tout de même pour l'éternité, Lulla était quand même bien perplexe face aux réactions du Cullen. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de doute, quand on aime quelqu'un et que celui-ci vous aime, autant aller au bout de tout ce qui est possible pour rester avec lui, c'était ainsi que Lulla voyait les choses.

De toute façon, pour le moment, Alec et Lulla étaient dans la bibliothèque, en train de ranger quelques livres à leurs bonnes places. Car, bien évidemment la bibliothèque des Volturi avait également pour fonction de prêter des livres aux vampires du château.

Lulla étant en charge de ce travail, tous les jours, elle avait son lot de livres rapportés à remettre à leur place. De temps à autre, Alec l'aidait, Lulla commençait fortement à penser à une aide bibliothécaire, histoire de pouvoir effectuer ses recherches sur les vampires tranquillement. Car, bien sûr, Lulla n'avait pas abandonné l'idée relative de tout savoir sur les vampires.

Elle avait déjà fait pas mal de recherche sur les vampires, ayant passablement découvert comment marchait le venin vampirique. Puis, bien évidemment, elle s'était penchée sur le cas des demi-vampires, étant particulièrement curieuse de savoir comment ceux-ci étaient viables.

Mais ses recherches avaient beaux être très intéressantes, par moment elles agaçaient énormément Alec. Celui-ci était quelques fois vexé de voir que Lulla restait plus longtemps dans son laboratoire pour savoir comment ''marchait'' les vampires. Alors, de temps à autre, un Alec vexé et surtout frustré venait enlever une Lulla trop scientifique et l'amenait dans leur chambre. Pour sa part, Lulla ne disait rien et acceptait les ''enlèvements'' de son fiancé, elle savait qu'elle avait de temps en temps tendance à en faire trop.

Ce jour-là n'était pas un jour comme cela, Lulla était au premier étage de la bibliothèque accompagné de son amant. Elle était en train de placer un livre intitulé : ''_Rimes et espoirs au XIVème siècle'', _quand le livre manqua de lui échapper des mains.

Bien évidemment, elle lança sa main pour le rattraper, en même temps qu'Alec.

Ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre, Alec portait déjà une caisse de livres dans les mains, aussi Lulla prit-elle le livre qui venait de manquer de se faire la malle. Elle le cala sous son menton, comme une petite fille, et eut un petit rire :

_- On a failli le laisser choir..._ Murmura-t-elle, en vérité au moment où ses doigts avaient rencontré la surface rugueuse du livre elle avait eu aussi la texture douce et dure de la main de son amoureux, Lulla avait l'impression d'être une simple adolescente frémissante.

Pour autant, la suite de ce qu'il se passa ne fut pas du tout en relation directe avec les amourettes de deux adolescents. Car, Alec portant la caisse de livres d'une main et l'éloignant de leurs deux corps, il baissa le livre portée par les mains de Lulla, et profitant de cet espace, Alec avança ses lèvres vers celles de Lulla, elle se laissait faire, totalement sous le charme :

_- Exact._ Ce simple petit mot fut suivit par un déchainement de passion, autant de la part de Lulla que de celle d'Alec, ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant totalement le monde les entourant. Alec laissa tomber la caisse au sol, Lulla posa le livre entre ses mains sur le rebord de l'étagère derrière elle.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, il y avait bien au moins une journée entière qu'ils n'avaient pas fait passionnément l'amour. En vérité, la dernière fois, remontait à une balade qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, voilà presque vingt-quatre heures, dans la neige, près du chêne au fond de la forêt. Et pour tous les deux c'est une durée bien trop longue, donc Lulla s'attendait à ce qu'Alec la coince contre l'étagère et lui fasse l'amour. Elle le voulait véritablement, les lèvres d'Alec étaient douces et fermes, tout comme les mains de son amoureux qui caressent son corps de demi-vampire.

_- Alec ! Lullaby !_ Cria une voix qui empêcha Alec et Lulla de poursuivre leurs activités si intéressantes et si douces, Lulla détacha à regret ses lèvres de celles d'Alec, à l'instar de celui-ci elle avait reconnu parfaitement l'identité de la personne qui avait crié et les avait dérangé : Jane.

Restait à savoir pourquoi diable, Jane avait-elle crié en entrant dans la bibliothèque ? Il ne devait normalement rien se passer dans ce coin, en théorie. Alec poussa un soupir et rapprocha le corps de Lulla du sien, elle manqua de lui répliquer qu'on venait de les appeler. Mais, elle comprit juste qu'Alec était pas forcément content et se calmait en posant un baiser sur son cou à elle, puis son Alec prit la parole, soupirant :

_- Qu'y a-t-il Jane ?_ Demanda la voix d'Alec, tandis que les mains de celui-ci se hâtaient de quitter le giron du corps de Lulla, elle regretta car la pression douce des mains d'Alec était toujours réconfortante en même temps que stimulante.

_- Une réunion complète de tous les gardes...apparemment une grande nouvelle... _Commença à dire la voix de Jane, Lulla et Alec s'étaient tournés vers l'escalier, ils entendaient les bruits que Jane faisait sur les marches en fer forgé, soudainement, ils virent tous les deux la tête de la sœur jumelle d'Alec se profiler en bas de l'escalier, puis celle-ci eut un sourire indolent en arrivant à leur niveau et Jane lança, _...oh, vous êtes bien amoureux, bande de petits pervers !_

C'est alors, que Lulla se souvient qu'elle était collée dans les bras d'Alec, et les mains de celui-ci étaient quasiment sur ses fesses. Aussitôt, elle se mit à rougir, mais ne manqua pas les yeux, de son Alec, se lever vers le plafond, Jane se contenta de sourire contente d'avoir fait chier le monde.

Tout d'un coup, Lulla intégra parfaitement ce que Jane avait dit, en effet elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire cette réunion inopinée. Elle sentit avec douceur le corps d'Alec relâcher le sien, tout en maintenant tout de même sa main dans la sienne. Les jumeaux et Lulla sortirent alors vers la salle des Trônes, Jane ayant précisé que la réunion était pour dans les cinq minutes et surtout qu'elle était extrêmement importante.

Ils arrivèrent à une vitesse plus vampirique qu'humaine, mais les jumeaux eurent la gentillesse de se calquer sur le pas d'hybride de Lulla. Puis, ce fut Alec qui poussa une des portes de services de la salle des Trônes, Jane avait voulu passer par là pour des raisons pratiques.

Jane et Alec furent les premiers à passer le pas de la porte, Lulla distingua alors les identités des personnes présentent dans la salle des Trônes, une fois qu'Alec fut légèrement sur le côté. Bien sûr, Lulla reconnut parfaitement les Rois, les Reines, et la plupart des gardes dans la salle des Trônes, mais également une inconnue debout droite sur le carrelage.

Ses souvenirs d'humaines remontèrent alors qu'elle vit cette femme au milieu de la salle des Trônes, une vampire qu'elle avait rencontré quand elle était humaine.

Irina.

Lulla se souvenait assez peu de cette personne, elle se souvenait simplement qu'elle était brune, qu'elle était ''végétarienne'' et qu'elle faisait partie du clan Denali. Mais c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait, que faisait cette vampire aux yeux d'or au milieu de la demeure des Volturi ?

C'était la question que se posait Lulla, la question qui montait dans ses yeux, Alec dut le sentir, certainement parce que Lulla avait sursauté en voyant Irina. Celle-ci avait même jeté un coup d'œil surpris et stupéfait dans la direction de Lulla, celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle entendit dans sa tête la douce voix de son amoureux, alors que les derniers gardes entraient dans la salle des Trônes, Alec la calmait doucement par ses mots :

_**¤¤ Je sais que ça parait bizarre, je te le concède volontiers, et elle n'est pas franchement commode la petite Irina…ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, Aro va nous exposer la présence de cette ''végétarienne''...ma douce... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla se sentit alors bien mieux, les petites attentions d'Alec lui plaisaient énormément, et elles étaient souvent là. En vérité, de temps à autre, Lulla avait l'impression que son cerveau était connecté avec celui d'Alec, le pouvoir de Lulla était un lien qui les reliait de la plus tendre des façons : les mots d'amour murmurés seulement dans la tête l'un de l'autre.

Soudainement, la porte principale de la salle des Trônes se referma assez violemment en laissant passer un dernier garde retardataire. Puis, Aro se leva, un air plus que grave sur le visage, il avait vraiment dut se passer quelque chose de très grave, le Roi prit la parole :

_- Cette chère Irina, ici présente, nous a appris en quelques mots et en quelques souvenirs, une situation critique se déroulant en ce moment-même à Forks. _La voix d'Aro renseigna toute la garde qu'il y avait vraiment un gros problème, Lulla se demanda lequel c'était et surtout en quoi cela concernait les Cullen, vu que Forks était leur résidence principale, Aro rajouta alors en se rasseyant, _...Irina, la parole est à toi, très chère. Raconte donc ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure à nous autres, Rois de Volterra._

Lulla comprit automatiquement pourquoi Aro préférait que ce soit Irina qui parle, c'était la tactique préféré du Roi. Ensuite, Lulla vit tout de suite le malaise d'Irina face à sa future prise de parole, Lulla était au niveau des Trônes à côté de celui de Caius, et surtout derrière Alec et Jane. Au final, Irina prit une inspiration inutile et se tortilla un peu les doigts avant d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence sujette à caution :

_- Je suis allée voir les Cullen il y environ un jour. En passant par la montagne enneigée, je suis tombée sur un groupe de Cullen en train de chasser...sauf qu'en regardant mieux j'ai distingué parmi la neige une petite fillette avec de grands yeux presque dorés qui chassait des animaux. Vous en déduirez facilement la même chose que moi..._ Exposa la voix de plus en plus assurée d'Irina, sous les grands yeux surpris et également les murmures abasourdis de toute l'assistance des Volturi, Lulla était proprement surprise par les révélations de la Denali, celle-ci rajouta durement,_ ...les Cullen ont créé un enfant immortel. Voilà, ce que je suis venue dénoncer._

Lulla fut estomaquée.

Littéralement déboussolée, elle ne pensait pas que les Cullen puissent faire une chose pareille, cela semblait impossible. Et pourtant, cette jeune femme était ici et déclarait avoir vu la famille Cullen en chasse avec une enfant immortelle, c'était incroyable.

Les remarques fusèrent dans la salle des Trônes, sous le regard un poil gêné d'Irina, et celui simplement patient des Rois. Ils devaient avoir eu le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle surprenante, pour sa part Lulla en était encore au stade du déni. Elle savait parfaitement que créer des enfants immortels était prohibé, comment les Cullen, famille si respectable, avaient pu commettre un tel acte.

_- Bien, si ce que dit cette Denali est vrai...les Cullen sont d'hors et déjà morts._ Martela la voix impatiente de Caius, lui qui voulait avoir une opportunité d'aller faire un carnage chez les ''végétariens'' de Forks, il en avait une belle servie sur un plateau par Irina.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai adoré ce chapitre._

_Hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Hello ma chère, je tiens à te dire que je suis toujours autant heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles à chaque chapitre qui passe. Merci à toi de venir me faire un petit coucou pour me dire que tu as apprécié, c'est véritablement gentil de ta part. Aussi, je suis très contente de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment basé sur l'action, cette dernière chose arrivera bien assez vite, comme on peut le constater dans le chapitre que je viens de poster. Sinon, je te remercie encore une fois d'être venue me faire un petit coucou, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à une prochaine fois...ah, et ce n'était pas grave d'être ''en retard'', ce qui compte vraiment c'est que tu ais lu et que tu ais aimé ^^.

OoOoOoO

Hum...voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous avouerais franchement que j'ai longtemps pensé attendre de voir le dernier morceau de Breaking Dawn pour écrire quelque chose en m'inspirant de ce film. Mais bon, je n'allais pas attendre aussi longtemps, donc j'ai pris la décision de laisser mes pensées me guider pour écrire quelque chose, j'espère que vous aimerez ma version de Breaking Dawn.

Bref, pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, je dois dire que j'avais une idée particulière dans la tête, je l'ai suivie ^^. Les deux prochains chapitres seront postés ensemble, comme vous pouvez le deviner si vous suivez depuis assez longtemps mes posts, cela signifie que c'est un lemon généralement. **Lemon coupé en deux, et surtout en double Pov**...bien sûr, je ne passe pas directement de cette fin de chapitre abrupte à un lemon, il y a un petit temps d'explications, ensuite se sera les retrouvailles d'Alec et Lulla.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain, déjà désolée d'avoir posté ce samedi mais j'étais un peu prise hier soir o_0. Bref, je posterais les deux chapitres comme je fais d'habitude, j'espère que vous serez gentils et surtout que vous aimerez me lire ^^.

Allez, à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que l'arrivée d'Irina vous aura attiré à lire la suite.

Anga


	113. Irrésolution Pov Alec & Lulla

Bonsoir à tous, désolée de poster si tard...j'avoue que la reprise des cours a été plutôt dure, j'ai même faillit m'endormir mercredi en cours de Physiologie Végétale, c'est dire ^^ !

Bref, pour ce post, j'avais prévenu, il va y avoir **deux chapitres**, c'est-à-dire qui font un **lemon** avec bien évidemment le **double Pov** habituel. Alors, vu la fin abrupte du chapitre précédent il est évident que je vais passer d'un seul coup à une scène d'amour, voyons les choses en face, il faut un passage d'adaptation... Ensuite, et bien vous aurez les deux tourtereaux qui feront des ''choses'' ensemble...je vous cache pas que j'adore écrire ces moments-là ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 111 : Irrésolution (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla)_

Si les vampires s'agitaient dans la grande salle, les réflexions dans la tête de Lulla s'agitaient également, un tourbillon interminable. Elle n'était pas sûre que les Cullen soient capables d'une telle chose, certes la parole d'Irina avait l'air sûre, mais celle-ci pouvait aussi bien se tromper.

Lulla avait quand même du mal à croire la parole d'Irina, elle n'était pas certaine que ce fut une bonne idée de partir dès le départ dans l'idée que les Cullen avaient fauté. Pourtant, la compagne d'Alec ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire quoique ce soit, ce n'était d'abord pas poli envers ses maîtres. Et, ensuite, elle n'avait aucune preuve pour infirmer ou affirmer les dires d'Irina.

Alec était stupéfait, à l'instar de presque toute la salle, mais il se demandait aussi comment Carlisle avait pu se laisser influencer. Car, c'était lui le chef de famille, donc la création de l'enfant immortel avait dut forcément passer par lui, c'était du moins l'avis d'Alec. A côté de lui, il sentait le doute et la confusion émaner de sa compagne, Alec devina que Lulla ne croyait pas vraiment que les Cullen fussent ceux qui désobéissent aux lois. A vrai dire, il était presque d'accord avec elle, qui pouvait dire qu'Irina ne faisait pas cela par vengeance.

Mais, en même temps, sa loyauté de Volturi allait à ses maîtres, et Alec sentait qu'Aro, Marcus et Caius étaient certains de la bonne foi d'Irina. D'une part parce qu'Aro avait certainement dut déjà vérifier dans les souvenirs d'Irina, et d'autre part, par ce que déclara un Marcus fatigué par les chuchotis peu discrets des gardes :

_- Il est du devoir des Volturi d'aller vérifier ces faits. Sachez que votre maître, Aro, a été à l'observation des souvenirs d'Irina Denali. En conclusion, mon frère a déclaré que la dénonciation devait être prise en compte..._ Dit la voix fatiguée du maître le plus silencieux d'ordinaire, Lulla fut peu rassurée, et se dit que c'était peut-être possible que les Cullen aient fait cela, si les souvenirs d'Irina ne mentaient pas tout pouvait passer, Marcus rajouta, _...une mission sera organisée dans une à deux semaines. Cette affaire doit être réglée au plus vite, l'enjeu étant l'honneur des lois des Volturi._

Ainsi Marcus avait parlé, Lulla comprit alors que cette mission serait décisive pour les Cullen, qu'ils aient fait ou pas quelque chose de répréhensible. En vérité, une pensée avait traversé Lulla et elle énonçait que peut-être le pouvoir d'Aro avait été manipulé comme avec Léontel par le pouvoir de Dalya. Mais, bien vite, elle se souvint des dires d'Alec là-dessus, il avait précisément dit que la certaine Dalya était en Géorgie la dernière fois que les Volturi avaient perdu sa trace.

Et cette information datait de moins de deux jours, Alec l'avait souligné à Lulla dans une de leur conversation, Dalya n'aurait de toute façon apparemment rien à gagner à aider les Denali à confondre les Cullen. La conclusion de Lulla étant que les souvenirs d'Irina étaient vrais, et quelque soit la fin de cette histoire, les Volturi iraient faire un tour du côté de Forks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec sentait la colère de sa compagne, une colère ténue mais présente, car il la sentait tant par leur lien mental que par son observation. Le Volturi attrapa la main de sa douce compagne, elle le laissa faire, mais Alec sentait qu'elle était en train de ruminer.

Et, le vampire savait parfaitement ce qui mettait de si mauvaise humeur sa douce, il le savait car il la connaissait bien. Et, en même temps, il était fier d'elle, Lulla n'avait pas laissé sa colère transparaitre pendant la réunion privée dans la salle de Famille. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les deux dans le couloir menant à leur chambre que la colère de Lulla était devenue palpable. Mais, en même temps, il comprenait sa compagne et blâmait presque les Rois pour leurs paroles malencontreuses qui avait mis de si mauvaise humeur son âme-sœur. Elle était si fragile, si douce et si gentille que le plan style bulldozer de Caius ne pouvait que lui déplaire.

Lulla sentit la main froide et douce de son amoureux s'emparer de la sienne, douce et tendrement, elle se calma légèrement. Pas vraiment, car le plan secret que les Rois avaient adopté à l'égard des Cullen la rendait presque folle de rage. Et, elle savait parfaitement qu'Alec s'en rendait compte, surtout parce qu'il venait de prendre tendrement sa main.

Les Volturi allaient aller chez les Cullen, le plan secret étant de leur faire peur, de les terrifier qu'Irina ait faux ou pas. Lulla savait les raisons poussant les Volturi à agir ainsi, mais elle ne parvenait pas à y trouver quelques excuses valables d'afficher la tactique de la terreur. Et surtout, les Volturi allaient bien sûr détruire tous les Cullen si Irina avait vu juste, ce qui d'après Aro était la vérité. Seulement la tactique de faire de la présente affaire des Cullen un exemple, ne plaisait pas à Lulla, car selon le plan il devrait bien y avoir des morts, qu'Irina ait raison ou pas, c'était cela que Lulla ne concevait pas.

_- Lulla._ Murmura Alec en s'arrêtant de marcher, ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un couloir, Alec vit le regard toujours furieux de sa Lullaby, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait que les Volturi veuillent horrifier les Cullen au mieux, ou les tuer au pire, mais c'était presque vital, il rajouta plus doucement, _...nous sommes obligés de leur faire peur. Ne serais-ce que pour donner un exemple...surtout s'ils ont fait la folie de créer un enfant immortel, mais là se sera la mort._

Il mesura à la fois la moue déçue et mécontente de sa compagne, et en même temps la douceur qui émanait des yeux verts de Lullaby. Elle était si belle en cet instant, même avec sa moue de petite fille boudeuse, qu'Alec sentit le désir, qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, revenir avec encore plus de force et de panache.

Les mots d'Alec lui arrachèrent une moue contrariée, car elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'Alec parle avec le pronom ''nous''. Lulla sentait par cette utilisation non volontaire de son amoureux, qu'il était bel et bien un Volturi insensible. Enfin, presque insensible, car avec elle, Lulla le savait, Alec était une douceur vivante, elle était la seule à réveiller la douceur d'Alec. Ce constat, qu'elle avait déjà fait bien évidemment, lui arracha un contentement qui dut se voir dans ses yeux, car Alec la fixait avec envie.

Elle le savait, car les yeux d'Alec parlaient pour lui, sous la lumière du couloir du château des Volturi, Lulla comprenait presque les pensées d'Alec. La couleur rouge rubis, des iris d'Alec, tombait rapidement dans les affres des ténèbres, donnant la couleur noire habituelle du désir de son fiancé. Et, Lulla devinait que son amoureux pensait à leur étreinte langoureuse dans la bibliothèque, elle décida de mettre sa colère et son mécontentement au placard, et prit la parole :

_- Hum...cette histoire me rend furieuse. Mais, je dois dire que...je...je peux comprendre. Dans une certaine mesure, cependant..._ Murmura la voix douce de sa Lulla, Alec eut un soupir, il savait que sa compagne était bien trop gentille et bonne pour être enchantée comme il l'était à la perspective d'une bataille, entendant ce soupir Lulla s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa bouche, Alec manqua la combustion spontanée, Lulla rajouta lentement, _...calme-moi._

Le désir, qui envahissait son cœur et ses veines, fut suffisant pour qu'il lance à vitesse vampirique ses bras autour de la taille de Lulla, la serrant contre lui. Celle-ci abordait toujours une moue légèrement boudeuse, Alec se fit un plaisir de calmer ce rictus par ses lèvres de marbre posées avec passion sur celles de Lulla. On aurait dit qu'elle n'attendait que cela, car Lulla enfonça profondément ses mains dans sa chevelure, griffant presque le crâne d'Alec. Celui-ci ne fut pas en reste, Alec prit le corps de sa tendre princesse dans les bras et la porta ainsi à une vitesse toute vampirique vers leur chambre.

Le soupir de son amoureux face à ses premières paroles l'avait finalement décidé, elle voulait qu'ils continuent ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la bibliothèque. Lulla avait la sensation que seules les mains d'Alec contre sa peau nue sauraient mieux que jamais la calmer intérieurement. Elle ne voulait plus penser aux Cullen et à leurs histoires, il n'y avait qu'Alec et elle, dans un couloir vide de vampires ou de demi-vampires, seulement eux. Alors, de sa voix la plus sensuelle à sa disposition, elle demanda à Alec de la calmer, il le ferait, elle en était certaine.

Ce fut ce qu'il se passa, car les lèvres dures et froides de son amant s'emparèrent des siennes, effaçant toutes contrariétés dans son âme. Alec entama une légère danse sensuelle entre leurs lèvres, avant de soudainement la prendre dans ses bras et de la mener à grande vitesse vers leur chambre commune.

Une fois sur place, Alec la déposa sur le lit qu'il avait fait étant humain, le bois noir contrastait étrangement avec la peau de sa compagne. Mais, il s'en fichait totalement pour le moment, car ses mains s'appliquaient à grande vitesse et dextérité à enlever le pull de sa Lulla. Un instant, tout de même il eut une réflexion intérieure sur le pourquoi de l'angora bleu composant le dit pull.

Mais, une seconde et un chemisier enlevé plus tard, Alec se complaisait à lécher avidement tous les morceaux de peau tiède hors du carcan de soie de sa chère et tendre. Celle-ci triturait les cheveux bruns-noirs d'Alec, en poussant des gémissements dignes d'une déesse extatique.

Le plaisir pur, que ressentait Lulla, avait commencé à peine quelques secondes après leur entrée fracassante dans leur chambre. Heureusement, Lulla n'avait pas vu Jane dans le salon des jumeaux, cela aurait été bien gênant sinon. Mais, toutes ses pensées assez cohérentes furent chamboulées totalement par les sensations apportées par son Alec.

Il la touchait comme un dévoué toucherait une divinité, elle apprécia le traitement opérée par les mains expertes d'Alec. Et, il était à elle, Alec lui appartenait, elle ne sut pas d'où provenait cette presque hargne qu'elle ressentait, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait. Ses mains se murent de façon à approcher le visage d'Alec du sien, elle l'embrassa mordillant les lèvres désirables de son fiancé, goûtant à sa peau de vampire. Sous cette embrassade plutôt passionnée, Lulla en profita pour faire ramper sa main entre leurs deux corps collés-serrés, elle enleva les boutons de chemise d'Alec, pouvoir profiter de la fraîcheur de la peau de marbre de son vampire.

Elle dut certainement trouver qu'il fallait qu'ils se mettent à deux plutôt qu'à un seul qui gémit et l'autre qui donne du plaisir. Car, Alec sentit les mains de sa Lulla happer son visage pour qu'ils échangent un long baiser, qu'Alec trouva extrêmement bon. Pendant ce temps-là, il perçut avec distinction les mains de sa fiancée en train d'enlever sa chemise noire.

Une fois tous deux presque torse nu, Alec finit le baiser sur une note légèrement amère, il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais, il se recula de quelques centimètres, juste pour voir sa fiancée se mordiller la lèvre avec sensualité, il ne raisonnait plus dès lors.

Un grondement retentit dans l'intimité de leur chambre, aussitôt Lulla sut que sa façon de se mordiller d'attente la lèvre avait eu raison d'Alec. Ou plutôt de la part toute gentille et mignonette de son amant, car c'est avec passion et sans réelle prévenance qu'Alec empoigna sa taille et alla de ses doigts virer le jean qu'elle portait ce jour-là.

Pour une fois qu'elle en portait un comme toute jeune fille normale, Alec se chargeait de le virer de façon très abrupte. Mais, sous l'impatience et la dureté apparente d'Alec, Lulla sentait parfaitement que la bête vampirique, qui avait pris le contrôle d'Alec, était étonnamment attentive à elle.

Lulla se retrouva bientôt seulement en sous-vêtements, ce fut à cet instant que sa colère de tout à l'heure revint imperceptiblement. Elle secoua la tête sous le regard interrogatif d'Alec, elle était censée se calmer, pour cela, la petite hybride envoya ses bras en avant, interceptant le cou d'Alec et embrassant celui-ci. Elle se devait d'oublier les Cullen, cette histoire, tout cela avait été légèrement ravivé par les secondes d'attente où Alec avait enlevé ses vêtements. Visiblement Alec dut la comprendre parfaitement, car il attrapa son menton dans une main, et pétrit avec passion son sein droit de l'autre. Sous le gémissement de plaisir brut qu'elle poussa, Lulla s'aperçut qu'Alec était en train de lui faire parvenir un message mental :

_**¤¤ Oublie tout sauf moi. Concentre ta pensée sur moi...tu es à moi, mienne... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Toutes les pensées d'Alec se confondaient les unes dans les autres, seule une chose restait indifférente à cette tempête. Il fallait qu'il couvre d'amour sa belle Lullaby, qu'elle oublie les problèmes qui ne les concernaient pas directement, qu'elle se concentre sur lui.

Qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui, alors ses mains s'affairèrent à enlever le soutien-gorge de Lulla, révélant deux seins qui attendaient ses caresses. Alec eut un grondement de plaisir avancé, et plaqua le corps de sa compagne sur la couette matelassée, Lulla eut un léger miaulement dans sa gorge quand la langue froide d'Alec trouva un de ses tétons, lui, il se contenta d'en sourire justement, il était heureux qu'elle soit si réactive.

Alec était véritablement doué, autant par sa façon de l'émoustiller de la langue, que par ses douces mains sur son corps. Lulla était complètement en train de frémir littéralement de plaisir, elle savait qu'Alec n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il ne lui ferait jamais ça, alors elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans ses miaulements et ses gémissements.

Elle savait bien que cette façon bizarre qu'elle avait de gémir, intensifiait le désir et surtout la fébrilité d'Alec. Car, quelques secondes après que le premier miaulement qu'elle poussa, elle sentit distinctement celui-ci se relever et plaquer ses lèvres de marbre sur les siennes. Lulla était heureuse, mais également elle savait que si elle n'avait pas été demi-vampire, la pression des lèvres d'Alec l'aurait amoché, elle en profita encore plus. Emoustillée par toute cette passion qui les animait tous les deux, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre Alec, pressant ses seins contre le torse dur de son amoureux, c'était si bon qu'elle en perdait presque la tête.

Il était carrément en train de perdre totalement le contrôle de la situation, totalement, car sa bête vampirique prit les commandes. Celle-ci entreprit de plaquer les lèvres du vampire sur celles de son amoureuse, une seconde Alec crut qu'elle allait avoir peur de sa réaction excessive et peut-être trop instinctive. Mais toutes ses réflexions partirent un souffle, alors que sa compagne se trémoussait sans vergogne sous son torse.

Cette fois-ci, impossible pour lui de tenter de reprendre les rênes et de prolonger leurs préliminaires par de la douceur. Le vampire était bien trop obnubilé par sa fiancée, alors d'une main fluide et experte en la matière, Alec glissa presque rageusement une de ses mains dans le dernier sous-vêtement que portait sa compagne, Alec chercha de ses doigts le sexe de celle-ci.

Aussitôt, Alec sentit le plaisir et la surprise qui envahirent sa compagne, elle lui mordit carrément la lèvre inférieure. Il la regarda, s'attardant sur les rougeurs exquises qui parsemaient les joues de sa belle hybride, pour toute réponse à cette morsure involontaire il le savait, il effectua un petit mouvement circulaire avec sa main, glissée dans la culotte de sa fiancée.

Elle était en train d'inonder sa culotte de désir, littéralement, mais elle fut véritablement surprise de sentir la main gelée de son amoureux s'y faufiler. Lulla était à ce moment-là en train de faire un ballet de langues avec son fiancé, elle réprima son envie de gémir, mais ne put empêcher ses dents de se refermer sur la lèvre d'Alec. Heureusement, quand elle regarda attentivement le visage d'Alec, elle sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, au contraire on aurait dit qu'il adorait.

Mais, en vérité, elle ne le comprit qu'à la seconde suivante, Alec était en train de lui préparer un sale coup. Car, son amant venait de bouger sa main sur la partie de son anatomie féminine qui était plus en train de ressembler à un océan de désir en cet instant.

Elle lâcha les lèvres d'Alec, achevant leur baiser, et blottit sa tête dans le cou d'Alec en poussant un long gémissement. Lulla trouva que son Alec était véritablement doué, il la poussa plus profondément sur la couette moelleuse et la cloua au matelas, tandis que sa main de marbre était en train de plonger Lulla dans un abysse de plaisir.

Alec installa sa compagne, doucement et tendrement il entreprit d'explorer le sexe doux, tiède et excitant de Lullaby. Celle-ci terrait sa tête dans son cou et soufflait des gémissements directement à son oreille de vampire. Alec trouva ces chuchotis de plaisir plus émoustillants et sensuels que n'importe quelle autre chose, et il savait cela avait un effet sur son propre sexe. Même s'il doutait sincèrement que sa compagne soit en état de remarquer le sien, il prit son mal en patience, désirant d'abord envoyer sa Lullaby dans les étoiles, la calmant par la même occasion.

Alors que Lulla continuait de gémir à qui mieux, mieux, Alec décida de passer à un niveau supérieur. Il savait en effet, que sa compagne aimait beaucoup qu'il remplace sa main par ses lèvres et sa bouche dans le même genre de situation. Alors, doucement, Alec se décida à descendre vers les seins de Lulla, elle voulut d'abord le retenir par les cheveux mais s'avoua vaincue par l'entrée des doigts immortels d'Alec au sein de son vagin.

Le vampire prit en bouche un téton de sa compagne, le suçotant un instant, récoltant de ce fait un glapissement de plaisir. Il décida de descendre le long du ventre de sa fiancée, mitraillant tout son chemin de baisers et de coups de langue lascifs, pour arriver à l'aube du plaisir de Lulla.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Chapitre très intéressant, Alec et Lulla toujours très amoureux. Et Irina, qui débarque ! Ça promet de l'action !_

_A plus._

Bonjour à toi ma chère, je suis toujours autant heureuse quand je vois que tu es venue faire un petit tour sur mon histoire et poster une review. Donc merci à toi, ensuite je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent ait été intéressant, quand à Irina, en effet sa présence promet forcément beaucoup d'action. Mais en même temps, il fallait bien arriver à un moment où à un autre à cette histoire de bébé-vampire-qui-n'en-est-pas-un ^^, bref j'espère que les deux chapitres d'aujourd'hui seront à ton goût et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _Helloooo :). _

_Me revoilà après plusieurs chapitres :). _

_Je ne sais pas si tu sais voir l'heure à laquelle on t'écrit des reviews (23h15 :p.). C'est la petite phrase pour te dire que je suis désolée de ne pas toujours t'en mettre mais qu'à des heures pareilles (Je lis les chapitres plus ou moins toujours à cette heure-là.). Je n'ai pu vraiment la force d'écrire, mais là je me sens motivée. _

_Bon commençons, premier point, j'ai lu tous les autres chapitres auxquels je n'ai pas mis de reviews, même si je sais plus trop ce que ça dit, et que je les adore tous, je sais c'est super vague :D. Nan, sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup tes chapitres. Même si Alec semble parfois un peu trop protecteur et pervers :P. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire que j'adore les chapitres où on est un peu hors Twilight et ceux où on s'en rapproche plus. (Les moments où on revient un peu à l'histoire du livre.) _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis un premier point, mais je vais en mettre un deuxième pour pas faire cloche :D. Donc deuxième point, à chaque chapitre, je reviens sur la petite qu'ils ont hébergé un court moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'attends son retour dans l'histoire. _

_J'arrête avec mes points même si ça fait joli (Faut s'imaginer un pitit smiley avec des lunettes de soleil et un sourire colgate spécial blancheur en lisant le journal). _

_Jane, serait-elle aussi taquine que son frère ou juste masochiste ou suicidaire ? Pauvre Alec qui ne peut même plus profiter de sa chérie sans se faire harceler par sa sœur chérie qu'il aime tant depuis des siècles :p._

_Hahaha, on arrive à un super moment de l'histoire de Twilight, hâte, hâte de voir la suite :)._

_Donc désolée._

_Vivement la suite :)._

Coucou à toi, comme d'habitude je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir, donc merci à toi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment possible de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est tout à fait normal puisque je fais pareil avec les fics que je lis ^^. En tout cas merci pour cette longue review, pour l'horaire, j'avoue ne pas y faire particulièrement attention. Mais, comme je poste le soir, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire, pour Alec c'est vrai qu'il est trop protecteur, mais c'est une partie de sa personnalité que je voyais bien s'exprimer avec Lulla. Quant à la perversité, que veux-tu, on ne changera pas les hommes ^^... J'avoue aimer les moments où je réincorpore les évènements de la saga Twilight, ça donne un peu plus de crédibilité au texte...mais c'est mon avis. Pour ce qui est de la petite, je ne vais pas spoiler...mais je dirais que dans un sens tu as raison et dans un autre tu as tord ^^. Quant à Jane, elle est Jane, c'est tout ce que je peux en dire...pour ce qui est du grand moment dans l'histoire de Twilight, j'espère que tu aimeras. Sinon, ne t'excuses pas de poster un peu rarement, cela n'en donne que plus de saveur évidemment ^^...j'espère que tu aimeras ce lemon, ainsi que la suite, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que vous aurez aimé et surtout que vous serez assez curieux et surtout avides de savoir la suite, même si elle est évidente. Quant aux sentiments de Lulla à l'égard du plan des Volturi pour les Cullen, il ne faut pas oublier plusieurs choses. Les Cullen sont tout d'abord, pour la plupart, ses amis, elle les aime beaucoup, même si le petit passage dû à New Moon a mis à rude épreuve cette amitié. Ensuite, il ne faut pas oublier que même si Lulla déteste cordialement Edward, c'est quand même lui qui lui a fait prendre conscience qu'elle était amoureuse d'Alec.

Les premières étreintes de Lulla et Alec ont été partagées à Forks, ça donne une saveur particulière à l'endroit, non ? Bref, je voyais mal Lulla ne pas être touchée par un plan aussi peu sympatoche à l'égard des Cullen, et je ne voyais pas Aro ne pas être attiré par l'envie de châtier et de tenter de récupérer les pouvoirs qu'il convoite.

Bon, pour savoir la suite de ce lemon, je vous encourage vivement à appuyer sur le bouton ''_next_'', et j'espère que vous aimerez évidemment ^^.

Anga


	114. Vacillation Pov Alec & Lulla

Me revoilà, j'espère que vous trépignez tous d'impatience de vous mettre à lire avec une impatience démesurée pour lire la suite ^^.

Bon, évidemment, ceci est la** partie deux du lemon précédent**, donc en **double Pov**, attendez-vous à de la scénette d'amour entre les deux amoureux. Comme d'habitude quand je pense ce genre de chapitres, je me demande si je ne passe pas pour une perverse auprès de mes lecteurs...mais j'avoue ne pas pouvoir m'en empêcher. Pour moi, c'est d'une importance capitale de montrer les passages où les amoureux sont les plus unis comme les passages où se disputent...sinon ça donnerait pas beaucoup de sauce à l'histoire...non ?

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 112 : Vacillation (lemon)

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla)_

Tout en elle criait de désir, de la plante de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux presque roux, Lulla était abandonnée au plaisir procuré par Alec. Elle savait qu'elle offrait à son amoureux une image bien peu reluisante de prestance, elle n'en avait cure. Des doigts gelés à la langue lascive et froide de son amoureux, en passant par les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle sentait contre elle, toutes ces petits détails sensuels complétaient le tableau de son plaisir présent.

Puis, elle sentit avec distinction la seconde main d'Alec tirer sur sa culotte, de façon à l'enlever pour qu'Alec puisse accéder à son sexe. Lulla eut un éclair de compréhension, en analysant qu'Alec n'avait pas l'intention d'enlever manuellement sa culotte, Jane allait être contente, elles pourraient faire du shopping un peu plus tard.

Soudainement, Alec fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grondement de plaisir et le ronronnement, Lulla sentit alors la bouche de son amoureux s'ouvrir. Bien que la peau de son bas-ventre soit à proximité des dents de son amoureux, elle n'eut pas peur et se contenta de gémir en sentant le souffle gelé de son amoureux.

Il était proche de poser ses lèvres sur la partie privée de son amoureuse, sa main droite était prise dans un ballet de va-et-vient dans le sexe de sa compagne. Sa seconde main lui servit à empoigner la culotte de sa compagne, mais il comprit aussitôt que pour l'enlever normalement, Alec devrait s'éloigner un peu de sa fiancée. Il ne le voulut pas, ce fut ce qui le décida, Alec entrouvrit ses lèvres, posant un dernier baiser sur le petit nœud en soie qui accessoirisait la culotte de sa compagne, Alec finit par agripper un morceau du sous-vêtement de Lulla entre ses dents.

Ce faisant, les dents d'Alec, armes mortelles et pour les humains et pour les culottes apparemment, déchirèrent le tissu fragile, il fit de même de l'autre côté, de façon à mettre Lulla totalement à nue. Aussitôt, Alec perçut sans peine le rythme cardiaque de son hybride augmenter, presque à égaler celui d'un humain en bonne santé. Alec recula un tout petit peu, et jeta un œil à sa compagne, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait totalement abandonné à lui.

Cela le décida, il mit avec rapidité mais douceur la cuisse droite de Lulla sur son épaule, s'abaissant un peu, il souffla sur le sexe maintenant nu de sa fiancée. Le tamtam du cœur de Lulla s'emballa, de sa main libre, il effleura la marque de morsure que sa douce avait au creux de sa cuisse droite, puis posa avec avidité ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amoureuse.

Il venait de lui arracher sa culotte, avec les dents, Lulla n'avait jamais ressenti autant de tension sexuelle entre eux. Alec venait de la faire mouiller encore plus, et tandis qu'il enlevait les restes de soie de la victime de la soirée, les va-et-vient des doigts froid d'Alec continuaient, déclenchant moult sensations de plaisir dans le corps de Lulla.

Puis, elle sentit une des mains d'Alec toucher la marque de morsure qu'elle avait au niveau de sa cuisse droite, celle-là même que Lulla avait quémandée à Alec lors de leur accouplement. Elle manqua un gémissement, mais la seconde qui suivit la décida à hurler son plaisir.

La langue, organe sensuel et froid, de son amoureux venait de se poser avec apparemment délice sur son clitoris. La vague de plaisir fut si forte, que Lulla en attrapa les cheveux d'Alec, plantant presque ses ongles de demi-vampire dans le cuir chevelu du vampire de son cœur. Celui-ci était absorbé par sa tâche, et ne parut pas se rendre compte que Lulla lui tirait ses beaux cheveux. Quant à elle, Lulla hurlait littéralement, se fichant du monde et des autres habitants du château, toutes les caresses, d'Alec à son égard, avaient pour but de la calmer, ou du moins de faire en sorte qu'elle évacue son mécontentement à l'égard du plan contre les Cullen. Et, cette manœuvre délicate remplit parfaitement son office, car Lulla ne pensait qu'aux mains d'Alec et à la bouche de celui-ci, qui était en train de la faire devenir folle.

Alec goûtait sa douce, il goûtait au plaisir de son amante, et surtout il savait qu'ainsi elle ne penserait plus à son mécontentement de tout à l'heure. Ses dents mordillèrent avec douceur et surtout beaucoup de prudence le doux bouton de rose, qui en cet instant appartenait à une Lulla déchainée car elle empoigna les cheveux d'Alec avec force. Mais, Alec savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour l'empêcher de continuer à lui donner du plaisir.

Il continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient, mais les ralentit nettement pour que sa langue soit la plus rapide. Car, Alec le sentait sa propre résistance était presque à son terme, il devait faire en sorte que sa compagne jouisse avant que sa bête vampirique ne décide que s'en était assez et fasse en sorte d'aller directement les réunir tous les deux.

Sa résistance était presque atteinte, presque, il devait finir de faire monter sa Lulla, avant de la prendre pour l'attirer encore plus haut. Alec savait également que sa douce devait encore avoir un bon bout de temps avant de jouir, il commençait céder à sa bête vampirique.

Alors qu'elle poussait un miaulement rauque, car sa bouche sèche par tout ce plaisir lui donnait du mal à gémir convenablement. Lulla sentit un ralentissement des va-et-vient des doigts d'Alec dans son vagin, aussitôt son premier réflexe primaire vu de grogner. Elle ne voulait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Lulla était bien trop ancrée dans le plaisir.

Puis, elle comprit que c'était à la fois volontaire et non volontaire, les mouvements de langue d'Alec étaient plus rapides. Lulla comprit que c'était pour qu'elle ait plus rapidement un orgasme, aussitôt, elle devina également que c'était parce qu'Alec avait du mal à résister. Elle le sentait surtout par le lien mental qu'il y avait toujours entre eux. Des vagues de désir et de plaisir provenaient d'Alec, il avait envie d'elle, et tentait de la mener quand même d'abord aux étoiles, avant lui, elle eut chaud au cœur d'avoir un fiancé si prévenant.

Mais, Lulla ne voulait pas qu'il fasse cela, alors elle se redressa, ouvrit ses yeux, fermés auparavant sous le plaisir, et commença à combattre son propre plaisir, ce qui était difficile. Mais, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aient leur orgasme ensemble, alors elle resserra sa prise dans les cheveux d'Alec, et tira. Pas de façon à lui faire mal, juste pour rappeler sa présence et l'enjoindre à la regarder. Après un dernier long et langoureux coup de langue, qui fit vaciller la résolution de Lulla, Alec leva ses yeux noirs de désir sur elle, Lulla prit son courage à deux mains, prenant sur le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, elle articula :

_- Pas...sans toi... Vient...Alec..._ Lulla venait d'articuler ses quelques mots d'une voix rauque et extrêmement ténue, mais Alec l'entendit quand même de son oreille vampirique, aussitôt, l'amour empli son cœur et son âme, sa douce avait compris son besoin, et elle souhaitait ce que sa bête vampirique lui chuchotait à l'oreille depuis plusieurs minutes.

Alors, Alec entama une poussée de ses doigts dans le vagin de Lulla plus forte que tout à l'heure, il vit distinctement sa douce pousser un cri de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers de leur lit. Puis, ses lèvres donnèrent un dernier baiser au clitoris tiède de sa compagne, avant de se reculer brusquement, à une vitesse inimaginable, même pour un vampire.

Alec vira en moins d'un millième de seconde, son pantalon, son boxer et même ses chaussettes, tant il était pressé d'aller rejoindre sa compagne. Celle-ci, peu heureuse de ne plus rien sentir contre elle, commençait déjà à se relever, Alec ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la plaqua contre le lit, goûtant avec délice à la tiédeur de la peau de Lulla tout contre lui, alors qu'il se pressait nu contre sa douce. Celle-ci eut un petit gémissement, avant d'agripper sa nuque et d'amener le vampire à l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut des plus sensuels, car Alec prit par ses envies de plus en plus fortes, se mit à gigoter contre sa douce, cherchant la meilleure position possible.

Nu et froid, voilà ce qui commençait à déclencher l'amour et le désir de Lulla, son amoureux après un dernier va-et-vient avec ce doigt et un dernier coup de langue. Son cher et tendre s'était reculé du corps de Lulla, elle l'avait mal prit, et commençait déjà à se redresser, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, moins d'un millième de seconde plus tard, elle était absorbée par les sensations provoquées par le corps nu d'Alec contre le sien, terriblement bon.

Lulla crocheta le cou de son fiancé, liant leurs lèvres, elle était pressée d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait, le sexe d'Alec dans le sien. Car, rien que de sentir la dureté d'Alec contre son bas-ventre avait l'art de la faire gémir, mais ce qui la fit encore plus gémir de plaisir fut de sentir son propre goût sur les lèvres d'Alec. Lui, qui si gentiment, avait voulu d'abord la mener, elle, jusqu'aux étoiles, Lulla mordilla la lèvre d'Alec. Tandis que celui-ci se trémoussait contre elle, de façon à ce qu'ils soient bien placés pour la suite des festivités.

Elle sentit qu'une des mains d'Alec se perdait dans ses cheveux presque roux, tandis que l'autre contribuait à les relier. Lulla avait les yeux fermés, mais elle perçut les lèvres d'Alec se décoller des siennes et glisser sur son cou et sa gorge, ce fut alors qu'Alec écarta suffisamment ses cuisses pour s'y loger passionnément, Lulla poussa un gémissement de plaisir dans les cheveux d'Alec.

Rien que de sentir qu'il ne lui fallait que quelques gestes supplémentaires pour les amener tous les deux à crier de plaisir, Alec en était fébrile. Pourtant, c'est avec fermeté qu'il mit fin au baiser avec sa douce, avant de glisser au creux du cou de celle-ci. Au plus près de la carotide battante de sa demi-vampire, Alec glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, enjoignit les cuisses de sa compagne à s'écarter doucement, puis passant sa main au creux des reins de Lulla, Alec la souleva légèrement, de façon à lui donner encore plus de plaisir dans la seconde suivante.

Car, alors qu'il plongea au cœur de sa compagne, Alec perçut avec netteté, par-dessus son propre plaisir, le gémissement excitant de sa fiancée. Cela le poussa à entamer plusieurs va-et-vient plutôt généreux, et bientôt entendre une musique de gémissements et de miaulements s'échapper des lèvres de sa future femme, cela le contenta plus que tout au monde.

Pourtant, il sentait son propre plaisir sur le point d'exploser, et Alec sut qu'il n'aurait pas tenu si sa fiancée n'avait pas gentiment demandé à ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Content d'avoir une future femme lui ait demandé cela en le comprenant, il commença par des poussées un peu sauvages.

Elle exultait complètement, Alec était vraiment un amant à tomber par terre, et savoir qu'il serait pour toujours à elle-seule l'excitait beaucoup. Lulla était vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré son compagnon, mais ses pensées bien coordonnées cédèrent bientôt la place à ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir. Alors qu'Alec lui donnait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et surtout plus fort, le sexe avec Alec était vraiment extraordinaire.

Lulla ne savait pas si c'était l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Alec, qui faisait qu'elle était tant émoustillée par les poussées du sexe de son fiancé dans le sien. Mais, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle allait avoir son orgasme plus rapidement que prévu, ce soir-là.

En effet, Alec l'avait presque poussé à bout avec ses caresses manuelles et linguales, alors Lulla savait qu'elle était toute proche. Mais, pour autant, elle essayait vainement de se contenir, voulant à tout prix avoir son orgasme en même temps que son fiancé. Celui-ci s'échinait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure, quand Lulla sentit dans son corps, les ondulations toutes proches et familières.

Alec s'était un peu reculé pendant l'acte, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas et soulevant le bassin de sa Lulla de l'autre. Ainsi, cette position permettait à Alec de pousser au plus loin dans sa compagne, qui frémissait et gémissait sur la couette.

Lulla avait une main passée autour du cou d'Alec, l'autre reposait sur les oreillers et en triturait l'aspect douillet. Il la trouva plus sensuelle que jamais, sa Lulla était tellement belle ainsi, complètement abandonnée dans le plaisir, que lui, vampire et Volturi, lui donnait. Puis, il constata que sa compagne commençait à resserrer les parois de son vagin autour de son sexe, il sut aussitôt qu'elle allait être proche de son orgasme. Alec sut aussi que Lulla essayait de se retenir, pourtant, il savait qu'elle irait au-devant de son orgasme masculin.

Alors, basculant sur elle, Alec fit l'effort de volonté, d'enlever sa main sur les reins de Lulla et de la passer entre leurs deux corps. Il la mit pile sur le clitoris de sa compagne et avec deux ou trois petits cercles bien vifs et coordonnés, Alec rencontra le regard surpris de sa compagne. Lulla venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur lui, pour autant Alec ne s'arrêta pas et une seconde plus tard, voyait de ses propres yeux, l'orgasme de sa compagne dans les yeux verts et dilatés de celle-ci.

Une sensation encore plus vive et intensive entrainait Lulla vers les méandres du plaisir, elle eut conscience qu'Alec la touchait pour lui donner son orgasme. Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir ceux d'Alec, déterminés à lui donner sa félicité, que le plaisir la clouait sur place, elle poussa un long gémissement, en retombant sur les oreillers doux, arquant son corps sous la force de sa jouissance.

Vaguement, elle eut conscience qu'Alec retirait sa main froide de son clitoris, pour mettre rapidement ses deux avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête de demi-vampire. Elle continuait de voguer sur les flots de sa félicité, mais sentait qu'Alec continuait ses va-et-vient sauvages, elle aurait voulu participer pour le faire monter lui-aussi, mais la force lui manquait.

Alors, Lulla resta où elle était, essayant de redescendre de son nuage, quelques poussées bien plus sauvages plus tard. Alec poussa un grognement de mâle en rut et s'effondra sur elle, s'il avait été humain il aurait été en sueur. Avec perceptibilité, Lulla sentit entre ses cuisses, au fin fond d'elle-même, la jouissance de son fiancé, elle eut la force de refermer ses bras autour d'Alec, tandis que celui-ci blottissait sa tête dans son cou, gémissant encore.

Elle était venue avant lui, sur la pression sensuelle de sa main sur son clitoris, mais Alec ne regrettait pas vraiment. Lulla n'aurait pas pu tenir de toute façon, et l'orgasme d'Alec avait commencé à s'accélérer vraiment à partir du moment où les petits muscles vaginaux de sa compagne d'éternité s'étaient resserrés contre son sexe.

Ensuite, les yeux de Lulla avaient roulé sous ses paupières et dans les dix secondes suivantes, Alec avait observé avec attention la beauté de sa fiancée en extase. Il garda cette image sensuelle dans son esprit et s'y concentra, si bien qu'en quelques poussées vivaces de plus, son propre orgasme se déclenchait. Il avait eu vaguement conscience de sentir le corps de sa compagne devenir tout mou dans ses bras, Lulla était épuisée, mais Alec avait continué de son côté avant de pouvoir jouir et d'aller se blottir dans les bras aimants de sa compagne si parfaite.

Maintenant, il reposait, la tête enfoncée dans le cou de Lulla, le souffle éteint, et ses sens prenants conscience que sa compagne était en train de respirer bruyamment. Alec devina qu'elle essoufflée comme pas deux, en même temps c'était vraiment du sport ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

_- Hum..._ Fit la voix sensuelle d'Alec, tandis que Lulla sentait que son fiancé bougeait un peu, de façon à placer sa tête de vampire sur le côté, Lulla devina qu'il la voyait, elle bougea lentement un de ses bras autour du dos d'Alec, appréciant sous sa peau les courbes des muscles puissants qui façonnaient le corps musculeux d'Alec, celui-ci rajouta, _...es-tu relaxée ma douce compagne ? Parce que sinon...je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait te détendre mieux que cela..._

Ce commentaire pervers de la part d'Alec fit sourire Lulla, elle était heureuse et en effet elle était calmée par ce moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé. Doucement, mais fermement, Lulla s'agrippa aux épaules d'Alec pour permettre à ses jambes de s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Alec, mais Lulla ne put à peine faire mieux que croiser ses chevilles derrière les fesses de son cher et tendre. Pourtant, elle sentit avec certitude que le sexe d'Alec venait de reprendre du service, Lulla décida de répondre, presque insolente, à la question d'Alec :

_- Pas encore totalement. Il va falloir me satisfaire encore une fois...mon cher Alec. Et, de la manière précédente bien entendu... _

Alec eut automatiquement un sourire en entendant ces mots, sa compagne était prête pour une suite à leurs ébats. Il se redressa, faisant sagement reposer son poids sur ses bras de chaque côté du charmant minois de sa compagne. Alec lui jeta un regard et comprit aussitôt son envie, Lulla n'était plus motivée par le besoin de se calmer par la passion, à présent elle souhaitait de l'amour pur et des étreintes caressantes.

Il la comprit, alors doucement Alec alla poser une main douce sur la cuisse droite de douce, répartissant son poids sur son autre main. Avec sensualité, il effleura du bout de ses doigts, plus si gelés que ça, la douceur et la fermeté de la peau presque ivoirine de sa fiancée. En vérité, faire l'amour avec Lulla en demi-vampire lui apportait de la chaleur, mais pas aussi forte que quand sa chère et tendre était humaine. Alec se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Lulla, elle tremblait presque, cela le décida à prendre la parole :

_- Bien entendu. Votre chevalier servant a entendu votre requête, noble dame...il se prépare à vous satisfaire._ Réplique digne d'un roman de capes et d'épées, Lulla allait avoir un petit rire, mais celui fut vite écourté par les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes, caressant chaque parcelle de ses lèvres avec les siennes, Alec la rendait presque folle.

Puis, avec toute la sensualité du monde, Alec souleva sa cuisse droite avec la main qui effleurait celle-ci, il n'y a pas un instant. Et, avec plus de douceur mais autant de passion, ils se remirent à effectuer une nouvelle danse de l'amour, Lulla oubliant tout, sauf les sensations de plaisir causées par le fait qu'Alec lui fasse tendrement l'amour.

* * *

_(Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre-ci ^^.)_

OoOoOoO

Voilà donc pour ces deux chapitres montrant encore une fois les sentiments et les liens existant entre Alec et Lulla. Ainsi que les passages chauds qui se passent entre eux, évidemment...sinon, pour ce qui est de la méthode de relaxation rapide d'Alec, je dois dire que Lulla a l'air d'apprécier particulièrement ^^.

Bon, le prochain chapitre suit tout de suite après celui-ci, une idée m'est venue soudainement après un spoiler qui passait sur la toile à propos de la deuxième partie de Breaking Dawn. Ça concernait la grande bataille à la fin avec cette histoire de on voit la prédiction de la bataille et Aro décide de changer le cours du temps (Apparemment, il tenait à garder sa tête sur les épaules...je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve ça plutôt normal.). Bref, le prochain chapitre commencera par Lulla qui rêve...je vous laisse facilement deviner la teneur du rêve, ensuite il y aura un peu de même câlin, et un évènement inattendu inspiré de la bande annonce de Breaking Dawn...tout un programme ^^.

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain, mais je pense que ce sera samedi vu comment mon emploi du temps est gaulé. C'est fou ça, on est une année test en fait...ils ont changé le programme entre l'année dernière et cette année...si bien que c'est un peu le bordel, et c'est un euphémisme de le dire !

Donc à vendredi ou samedi, plutôt samedi, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce lemon et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	115. Vaticination Pov Lulla

Hello à vous tous, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ne de ne poster que le samedi mais mon emploi du temps n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler souple...enfin j'espère que vous allez tous bien...

Bon, je vais avouer ce chapitre a tout d'abord une petite connotation assez tragique, mais je dois dire que c'est aussi un passage que je trouvais à la fois nécessaire et surtout que j'ai aimé écrire. Ensuite, il y a un passage plein de douceur entre nos deux tourtereaux adorés...et après, il y aura un petit contre temps avant la grande mission des Volturi vers les Cullen et leur potentiel erreur...et dans quelques chapitres on arrivera à la grande bataille de Breaking Dawn.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 113 : Vaticination

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

'' _Des flocons, pleins de flocons. _

_Ils tournoient dans le ciel, répandant leurs délicatesses par de-là les ténèbres qui entourent Lulla. _

_Elle a instinctivement peur, et comprend, quelques secondes plus tard, pourquoi..._

_Les Cullen._

_Une ligne serrée devant elle, tous avec des airs plus ou moins haineux, elle comprend alors...Lulla est au milieu de la clairière près de Forks. Celle-là même où, il y quelques mois, un petit groupe de Volturi rencontrait presque diplomatiquement les Cullen._

_Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprend vite que la diplomatie n'est pas de mise... Les arbres pas tellement loin mais noirs comme de la suie, attisent sa peur, mais ce n'est pas le seul élément..._

_Trois corps reposent au sol._

_Un près de la ligne de Cullen haineux et les deux autres près de Lulla._

_Elle a peur, vraiment peur. Ses yeux se fixent sur le corps le plus proche des Cullen. Il est petit, et de sa vision de demi-vampire, Lulla comprend que c'est l'enfant immortel dont tout le monde parle... Elle le trouve chétif._

_Mais, Lulla ressent un frisson des plus inquiétant en constatant que les yeux rouges de cet enfant sont ouverts mais vides de la lumière propre aux êtres vivants._

_C'est un cadavre..._

_Prenant peur, Lulla baisse les yeux et rencontre alors la pire image de son immortalité, la plus odieuse et la plus monstrueuse. Sa peur la plus profonde._

_Car, la perte de la lueur de vie dans les yeux de l'enfant d'immortel, est présente sur les deux autres corps..._

_Alec et Jane._

_Elle comprend alors que c'est sa pire peur qui se dessine sous ses yeux, perdre les jumeaux...mais elle ne sait pas qu'elle est dans un cauchemar._

_Alors, elle hurle.''_

La sensation d'être secouée comme un prunier lui fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux, ceux-ci se remplirent automatiquement de larmes. Lulla prit alors conscience que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était qu'un cauchemar, bien qu'un cauchemar monstrueux.

Elle renifla inélégamment et alors que ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu, elle comprit qu'elle était plaquée avec force contre le torse musculeux d'Alec. Celui-ci étant allongé sur les oreillers de leur lit, et Lulla plaquée sa peau de vampire et il lui caressait le dos en murmurant :

_- Chut, mon amour. Je suis là...je vais bien... Tu es avec moi, et nulle part ailleurs. Calme-toi, ma Lulla...je suis là..._ L'angoisse était présente dans la voix d'Alec, et Lulla se rendit compte que c'était véritablement un cauchemar des plus extrêmes, elle trembla alors comme une feuille, se souvenant que trop bien des prunelles froides et inertes des jumeaux dans son cauchemar, plus particulièrement de son Alec, son âme-sœur.

Malgré le fait d'entendre la voix de son amoureux, elle n'était pas totalement rassurée, alors elle repoussa Alec pour le voir, constater qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Elle resta un millième de seconde, à essayer de le regarder, mais les larmes coulants de ses yeux verts l'en empêchèrent. Alors, avec rapidité, elle les essuya et tomba sur le visage plus que surprit de son Alec, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement apaisée, pas encore vraiment certaine.

Avec dextérité et une vitesse surprenante, Lulla attrapa le visage d'Alec, qui se laissa faire, apparemment décontenancé et toujours surpris, et Lulla observa la teinte bien vivante et réelle des yeux rouges de son fiancé, la peau douce, du visage d'Alec, qui tenu dans la lumière étincelait. Mais, elle s'en fichait, car elle voyait bien que son amoureux était là, près d'elle bien vivant.

Elle eut presque honte d'avoir fait cela, mais ne regretta pas, elle aimait trop Alec, son soupir de soulagement dut s'entendre à des kilomètres. Lulla se jeta sur les lèvres désirables de son âme-sœur, effaçant dans son cauchemar, par ce baiser salvateur. Pour sa part, Alec l'avait juste regardé avec beaucoup de surprise, mais il avait dut comprendre ce qui lui faisait peur. Alors, pour toute réponse à son comportement étrange, il l'embrassa également prenant une part non-négligeable dans leur baiser.

_- Tu es là. Alec...oh, Alec... Je n'aime vraiment pas ce plan...pas du tout. Alec..._ Murmura-t-elle entre deux petits baisers, aussitôt, elle sentit par son pouvoir l'incompréhension d'Alec mais également sa peur face à son comportement si bizarre, elle en avait conscience elle-même.

Mais, Alec eut l'air de comprendre sa détresse, pas la cause, mais il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin d'être rassurée. Alors, doucement il rapprocha leurs deux corps nus pratiquement cachés par les draps de soie de leur lit commun. Puis, il mit fin à un long baiser, Lulla le fixa droit dans les yeux, se repaissant de la lumière rougeoyante émanant des yeux de son amoureux. Bien loin des prunelles froides et inertes de son cauchemar, il leva alors son menton.

Baissant la tête sur le côté, Alec la contempla, pour sa part Lulla restait énormément soulagée de n'avoir fait qu'un cauchemar. Car la lueur éclairante et réconfortante émanant de chaque pore de la peau d'Alec la confortait dans l'idée que son amoureux allait bien. Alec prit son visage de ses mains de marbre et effaça quelques larmes restantes sur ses joues d'hybride, elle perçut alors :

_**¤¤ Je. Vais. Bien. Je te le promets, ma douce...tu n'as rien à craindre du tout. Tu es à Volterra, en ma compagnie, et nous avons fait l'amour une grande partie de la nuit...avant que tu t'endormes sur moi... Rien que cela, tu n'as rien à craindre, nous allons parfaitement bien...ma douce Lullaby... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Mot par mot, Lulla reprit confiance en elle-même, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, et en effet, elle avait juste dormit après avoir fait l'amour avec Alec. Rien qu'à ces mots-là, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rougissement sur ses joues, elle était gênée par ce rappel de la part de son fiancé.

Alec semblait avoir compris qu'elle allait mieux, car il relâcha son visage, au profil de son cou gracile de demi-vampire. Pour la seconde fois en cette matinée, leurs lèvres entamèrent un ballet plutôt sensuel, mais Lulla avait besoin de se confier. Elle sentit que son cauchemar devait être pris en compte et non pas oublié dans un coin, elle devait lui dire. Alec saurait la calmer et la rassurer mieux que personne, elle en était certaine, alors elle se lança :

_**°° Je...je dois te faire voir quelque chose... J'ai fait un cauchemar, tu as dut t'en rendre compte...mais je crois que tu devrais le voir... °°**_

A peine ses mots furent-ils hors de la bouche de Lulla, que déjà elle utilisait son pouvoir pour passer ses souvenirs de son cauchemar par le lien mental l'unissant à Alec. Les lèvres de son amoureux se détachèrent des siennes, elle sut qu'Alec était touché au plus haut de voir son cauchemar. Car, les douces lèvres de marbre d'Alec se retroussèrent quelque peu, exposant à la lueur matinale les reflets ivoire de ses dents.

Lulla n'eut que le temps d'avoir une mine anxieuse, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut mettre Alec en colère, même si elle savait pertinemment que cette colère n'était pas contre elle. Non, Alec devait plutôt maudire en silence les Cullen d'avoir amené Irina à venir déclencher une mission périlleuse qui lui avait fait faire des cauchemars, à elle.

Une seconde passa, Lulla posa ses mains tièdes sur les joues, douces et de texture si sensuelle, de son âme-sœur. Les deux yeux rouges de son fiancé rencontrèrent les siens, et le millième de seconde plus tard, elle le passait la tête fourrée dans le cou d'Alec. Celui-ci avait calé son propre visage dans ses cheveux bruns-roux, elle le sentait. Alec prit une grande inspiration, avant de triturer ses longs cheveux, Lulla se contenta de respirer le parfum vanillé du cou de son fiancé, qui finalement décida de prendre la parole, pour réagir à ce qu'il avait vu :

_- Tu étais si sensuelle, allongée sur moi, dormant alors que mes mains se chargeaient de peigner tes longs cheveux... Puis, tu t'es tournée et retournée en tous sens, j'ai eu peur...et j'ai compris que tu rêvais... Enfin, plus exactement cauchemardais, car tu as hurlé, ma douce. Si, tu savais combien je déteste cela...je haï t'entendre hurler, cela me brise intérieurement..._ Exposa la voix d'Alec, Lulla l'entendait presque étouffée dans ses cheveux, elle tenta de bouger pour aller réconforter son amoureux, mais celui-ci resserra ses bras autour d'elle, avant de rajouter, _...non, ne bouge pas...pas encore. Cette histoire t'a vraiment retourné, j'en suis désolé...si tu savais combien je peux détester cette Irina et ces Cullen en cet instant. Tu sais, j'ai bien compris, la plupart des Cullen, tu les considères comme des amis, pas Edward bien entendu. Et, je comprends parfaitement ce cauchemar, je...je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas. Je te l'ai déjà promis, mais je te le promets encore, et je le promettrais toujours pour te calmer et pour te convaincre de la réalité de cette promesse. Alors, ma douce Lulla, laisse-toi aller à mes bras...je te promets que ce cauchemar ne sera jamais réalité. Je te protègerais, et comme je sens que tu en as le besoin...je prendrais ce cauchemar en compte quand nous créerons notre plan d'attaque...je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela...je le sais. Je comprends, et peut-être même j'approuve, mais je te calmerais, et surtout je te promets que tout ira bien...ma Lullaby..._

Le discours réconfortant d'Alec calma tout à fait Lulla, elle se dit que finalement ce cauchemar était certainement une façon de faire comprendre à Lulla qu'il fallait une stratégie imparable. Pour la petite demi-vampire, il n'était pas envisageable de perdre Alec, ni Jane, elle comptait donc bien participer, ce cauchemar lui avait fait comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe il fallait qu'elle soit à Forks le jour où les Volturi décideraient de rendre une visite non-courtoise aux Cullen.

Finalement, le flot de gentillesses orales d'Alec se tarit quelque peu, Lulla sentait encore les paumes des mains d'Alec sur ses cheveux. Elle en ronronna d'aise, reprenant parfaitement confiance en elle, et surtout oubliant tout sauf la douceur du corps nu d'Alec contre elle.

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme cela..._ Murmura-t-elle les lèvres tout contre la peau fine et dure comme le marbre de son Alec, celui-ci sembla vouloir parler, mais Lulla le coupa de court, voulant à tout prix finir sa phrase, _...mais, d'accord, je crois ta promesse...j'ai tellement besoin de toi, mon Alec..._

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les méandres de sa gorge, car l'air qui frôlait ses lèvres avait été remplacé par les douces lèvres glacées de son vampire. Ils s'embrassèrent, avec sensualité et douceur, cherchant l'un comme l'autre à oublier cette histoire d'enfant immortel, ce fut ce qu'ils firent dans les heures suivantes, sous le soleil matinal et hivernal de Volterra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine et quelques jours étaient passés, Lulla se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Alec l'avait rassuré à propos de son cauchemar. En revanche, à l'instar de tous les habitants du château, elle ressentait de la fébrilité et de l'anxiété. Même si, dans son cas, elle était plus anxieuse qu'autre chose, car elle avait toujours peur des conséquences de la mission à Forks, tout comme elle était toujours un peu furieuse du plan d'attaque voulut par les Rois.

Alec était de plus en plus impatient à l'idée d'aller sur le terrain, Lulla le sentait et ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. D'abord parce qu'elle se rangeait toujours de son côté, mais également parce que son cher et tendre n'avait pas eu d'adversaire digne de ce nom durant les derniers mois. Aussi, les Volturi avaient été prévenants dans leur préparation, Alec avait eu la gentillesse d'incorporer les faits du cauchemar de Lulla. Mais, elle avait eu plus l'impression que c'était pour la rassurer que parce que c'était vraiment important. Pour autant, elle ne lui en voulut pas du tout, Alec était déjà tellement prévenant qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Irina était restée à Volterra, sous étroite surveillance, car les Rois avaient décrété que puisqu'elle avait dénoncé, il fallait qu'elle aille avec eux. Lulla avait appris d'Alec que les Rois préféraient avoir l'atout de s'être déplacé avec l'accusateur, pour confronter celui-ci à la situation qu'il aura engendré. Aussi, les Rois avaient grincé des dents pendant quelques jours, car quelques dizaines d'heures avant l'arrivée d'Irina et ses explications, Alec avait emmené Lulla à leur arbre, le chêne, pour s'y promener sous la neige. Aro craignait qu'Alice Cullen n'ait eut une vision entre-temps, ce qui était tout à fait possible, mais comme ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de savoir, les Volturi étaient restés sur leur plan de départ. De toute façon, si les Cullen essayaient de s'échapper, Demetri les retrouverait rapidement, sauf Bella, mais elle serait certainement avec son jeune époux.

Bref, la stratégie d'attaque s'affinait, même si pour Lulla cela restait encore trop simpliste, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de plan B. Mais, en bonne compagne, elle se taisait, laissant les Rois et les Reines débattre avec les jumeaux, Lulla préférait se peloter contre Alec et profiter de la douceur de celui-ci à son égard.

En revanche, son amoureux avait parfaitement reprit son rôle de commandant en chef de la garde des Volturi. Pas qu'il l'ait perdu avant, simplement Alec avait privilégié la discrétion de sa position dans la garde, à présent pour préparer cette mission, il reprenait pleinement son poste.

C'est pour cela, que ce jour-là, toute la garde était dans la salle d'entrainement, Alec et Jane était un bout de la salle, Lulla juste à côté d'Alec. Depuis environ dix minutes, Alec exposait le plan simple d'attaque envers les Cullen, pratiquement tout le monde était là. Car Lulla, à l'instar des jumeaux, n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir de l'absence de Demetri. Pourtant, Alec avait juste secoué la tête avant d'entamer son discours, Lulla le suivait avec attention bien évidemment, même si elle était aussi sous le charme de la voix angélique de son compagnon :

_- ...bien, les Maîtres nous ont informés qu'en théorie il n'y aurait que les Cullen. Certes, ces informations paraissent justes...pour autant, dans un souci de montrer un exemple, la totalité du château participe à cette mission. Mon but, pendant les quelques jours qui nous restent, est de faire en sorte que nous puissions nous coordonner parfaitement..._ Déclamait Alec d'une voix n'admettant aucunes répliques, Lulla savait que c'était le stratège qui parlait, mais elle était sagement à côté de lui, elle faisait attention à copier parfaitement la position de Jane, car Lulla avait parfaitement remarqué Renata au premier rang des gardes en face d'Alec, et cette garce la regardait avec haine, Alec reprit, _...nous avons fait déjà l'expérience d'une attaque parfaitement groupée et coordonnée, lors de l'enlèvement de ma compagne ici présente. Seulement, nous étions divisés en petits groupes, afin de se fondre dans le décor de Vienne... Il n'en sera pas de même pour la prochaine mission...nous aurons une grande forêt, pas de témoin, donc une attaque parfaite doit être programmée._

Alors qu'Alec soulignait sa présence par un léger geste de la main dans sa direction, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de relever légèrement la tête. Fière d'être la compagne du commandant en chef de la garde, mais surtout d'Alec, elle aimait quand celui-ci la déclarait devant tout le monde comme étant à lui.

Alec fit une petite pause d'une petite seconde dans son récit, cherchant parfaitement ses mots, il ne restait en effet qu'environ une petite semaine avant de partir selon la date fixée par les Rois et Reines. Ceux-ci avaient effet décidé que l'attaque devait se passer avant la fin de l'année, donc automatiquement, Aro avait pointé du doigt le trente décembre, ce qui leur laissait assez de temps pour tout préparer, et en ce jour présent on était à la veille de Noël.

A la grande surprise de Lulla, ce fut Jane qui prit la parole à la suite de son frère, avec ses bras croisés et son air sadique, elle en imposait tout de suite. Mais Lulla comprit automatiquement que les jumeaux étaient une nouvelle fois en parfaite harmonisation, elle écouta attentivement :

_- Donc, nous attendons de vous une parfaite coordination, nous allons donner des affectations à chacun d'entre vous. Vous serez tenu de respecter les règles données, est-ce clair ?_ Tonna la petite voix froide de Jane, Lulla put parfaitement voir des frissons se propager dans toute la salle d'entrainement, elle remarqua également Alec en train de fusiller du regard Renata, qui semblait absorbée par l'observation passionnante de ses chaussures, Jane reprit, _...bien, nous allons commencer, par des échauffements simples...tachons de nous préparer activement._

A ce moment précis, tout le monde eut un très léger soupir de soulagement, Lulla avait l'impression que tout le monde se disait que la tempête, nommée Jane, était passée. Tous les vampires se dispersèrent dans l'immense salle d'entrainement, étant assez grands pour choisir des partenaires de travail et entamer des échauffements simples, même Meredith et Lulla étaient de la partie, enfin elles étaient encore à côté d'Alec et Jane.

Alors que Meredith se tournait vers Lulla dans l'intention évidente de lui proposer d'être sa partenaire d'entrainement, une odeur effleura les narines délicates de Lulla.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut ! Chaud, chaud, chaud, ces deux chapitres ! _

_J'ai hâte de lire la suite !_

_A plus._

Coucou ma chère, je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, comme toujours en fait, et merci pour cette review ainsi que d'avoir aimé ces deux chapitres. Pour ce qui est du fait que ce soit chaud, bah j'ai rien à dire de plus que j'adore écrire cela...et pour la suite, j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres, à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai hâte d'être au chapitre du mariage de Lulla et Alec et ce qui s'en suit._

Hello à toi, je suis très contente de te savoir près de moi, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir un nouveau petit mot de ta part. Quant à ce qui concerne le mariage de Lulla et Ale, j'avoue...je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, par contre j'ai tout ce qui va se passer dans la tête...dont quelques petites choses que personne ne peut deviner ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécies quand même les chapitres d'en ce moment, et que tu apprécieras la suite, à la prochaine.

**° Flore Volturi :** _Coucou, je suis ton histoire depuis ses débuts et je l'adore ! Ne t'arrêtes jamais d'écrire Anga :). J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Je te comprends pour cette année dure, je suis aussi en médecine (PACES)._

_Bisous Floflo._

Hello, je suis extrêmement heureuse de compter une nouvelle revieweuse pour mon histoire, je te remercie donc pour cette review et également pour avoir lu cette histoire avec asciduité. Cela me fait très plaisir, aussi je pense que je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire même si en ce moment ce n'est pas trop ça. Quant à ce qui concerne mes études, je ne suis plus en PACES, cela fait deux ans que j'ai quitté ce cursus, maintenant j'ai entamé la deuxième année de Licence de Biologie...cela dit ce n'est pas si facile que cela y paraît. Aussi, je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton année de Médecine par contre, crois-en toi ^^...sinon j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à une prochaine fois.

**° Libel Fanny :**_ Coucou ma chérie, j'ai adoré tous les chapitres que je viens de lire, ça faisais longtemps ça m'a fait du bien, lol._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, désolée de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, je t'expliquerais dans un mail. Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas je te passe mon mail xxxx . xxxxx hotmail . fr (Sans les espaces bien sûr.). Donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu peux, merci d'avance, bon courage et gros bisous, tu m'as manquée :). _

Coucou à toi, je dois dire que je suis très heureuse que tu ais fait un petit tour sur mon histoire et que ais mit une review. Donc tout d'abord, je te dois un grand merci, cela m'a fait très plaisir...et je suis heureuse que ça t'ai fait du bien ^^. Pour ce qui est de t'envoyer un mail, je vais faire ce que je peux, mais en ce moment, je dois dire que je dois faire des efforts pour suivre l'emploi du temps de ma deuxième année. D'ailleurs, je suis très contente d'être passée, j'espère que de ton côté cela va quand même assez bien...toi aussi tu m'as manqué. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras la suite de mon histoire et que tu auras moins de problèmes, à une prochaine fois, et encore merci ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bon pour ce qui concerne le rêve bizarre de Lulla, je vous le dis tout de suite j'ai eu cette idée en navigant sur les sites internet donnant des spoilers sur Breaking Dawn Partie II. Je trouvais ça assez logique d'avoir une Lulla qui rêve de de ce qu'il pourrait se passer de pire dans une bataille comme celle que prépare les Volturi. Et puis, en même temps, Lulla tient plus que tout à Alec et Jane, elle imagine donc le pire, et Alec la rassure bien évidemment.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira quel est le contre temps à la mission dont je parlais plus tôt, je vous mets au défi de trouver l'odeur que Lulla sent. Ce n'est pas très difficile, et ça a rapport avec les vampires évidemment, sinon il y aura également le départ des Volturi pour leur grande mission. Ensuite, ça bougera un peu plus pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres, j'espère seulement que vous aimez les grands discours d'Aro, parce qu'il va en faire...et puis, on reverra les Cullen évidemment.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain au final, j'avoue que j'ai un peu trop de cours ces temps-ci. Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de poster toujours le soir, c'est un peu compliqué avec mes matières ces temps-ci, y en a que je virerais bien de mon emploi du temps.

Alors à samedi prochain, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	116. Organisation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à vous tous, ou plutôt bonsoir, enfin bon...j'ai passé une semaine un poil trop longue, les cours sont trop longs et je fais une overdose complète du mot MEIOSE, mais à part ça je suis vivante et je vous livre le prochain chapitre ^^.

Alors, dans ce chapitre on va avoir enfin un mot sur l'odeur que le nez de Lulla avait sentie précédemment dans la salle d'entrainement. Je pense que c'est assez facile à deviner, mais bon, je vois laisse découvrir quand même...le pourquoi de cette odeur est assez bizarre et sur le coup je m'étais juste inspirée de la bande-annonce de Breaking Dawn partie II. Mais, après j'ai trouvé une explication assez logique, bien qu'elle ne sera connue que de moi seule juste qu'à un certain stade de cette histoire, cela n'a pas une grande importance pour Lulla et Alec sachez-le. Ensuite, en fin de chapitre on aura Alec et Lulla se préparant pour la grande mission, comme vous pouvez déjà le deviner Alec va vouloir à tous prix protéger sa compagne ^^...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 114 : Organisation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Alors que Meredith se tournait vers Lulla dans l'intention évidente de lui proposer d'être sa partenaire d'entrainement, une odeur effleura les narines délicates de Lulla.

Et, elle reconnut instantanément cette odeur délicate et fragile, ainsi qu'attirante au possible pour tous les vampires de la salle. D'ailleurs, tous les mouvements dans la salle d'entrainement se suspendirent, tous avaient un air surpris face à cette odeur.

Celle du sang fraîchement tiré.

Aussitôt, elle eut envie de se précipiter vers la source de cette si délicieuse odeur, c'était instinctif, un besoin. Car même si elle avait un contrôle plus performant que les vampires, Lulla était quand même prompte à suivre ses instincts surtout quand on lui agitait un fumet de sang sous les narines, en plus le repas n'était prévu que pour le midi-même, ce qui faisait que sa soif était assez grande, mais pas encore totalement dévastatrice.

Pourtant, elle eut l'intelligence de tourner la tête droit vers Alec, qui captant son regard se précipita sur elle, et attrapa doucement ses mains dans une des siennes. A l'instar de Lulla, tout le monde semblait obnubilé par l'odeur qui folâtrait à leurs narines, il est vrai qu'elle était assez exquise.

_- Cessez de respirer. Allez en silence et rapidement dans le garde-manger, que chacun prenne un peu de sang. Ce n'est pas le moment de déclencher une émeute. _Martela soudainement et précipitamment la voix de Jane, avant que celle-ci ne se taise et cesse tout simplement de respirer.

Tous les vampires de la salle l'imitèrent, à l'instar d'eux, Lulla fit de même et sentit Alec continuer à la tenir contre lui. Les gardes se dispersèrent rapidement, tous dans la direction opposée à celle du sang, heureusement que les Volturi avaient été tous plus ou moins entrainés à résister un petit moment à du sang humain. Et également, la date du repas avait été avancée pour permettre un meilleur cadrage avec la mission qui se profilait.

Sinon, il y aurait certainement eut une cohue et de gros problèmes, car Lulla devinait parfaitement que ce n'était pas leur futur dîner qui avait été tué. Il s'agissait d'une seule personne, vraisemblablement, et soudainement Lulla devina de qui il s'agissait.

Gianna.

Lulla passait de nombreuses fois devant le bureau de celle-ci et avait appris à composer avec l'odeur rosée et douce de la jeune standardiste. Au départ c'était un peu compliqué, mais elle apprit à oublier les instincts que son odorat appelait. Lulla se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, elle leva les yeux sur la salle, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus que les jumeaux et Meredith avec elle, d'ailleurs Jane avait le bras de Meredith sous le sien, comme deux amies.

Voir cela, amena Lulla à sourire, elle était contente que la petite jumelle d'Alec aime bien Meredith, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Puis, Lulla leva les yeux sur son fiancé, celui-ci la regardait avec attention, elle ne manqua pas pour sa part de s'apercevoir que le rouge des yeux de son amant avait viré au noir d'encre, soudain, elle perçut :

_**¤¤ Ça va, mon amour ? Tiendras-tu ? Dis à ma sœur et à Meredith, que nous allons tous voir qui a déclenché le retrait de notre réunion...si je tenais cet abruti. Tuer Gianna alors qu'on n'a pas encore mangé...il méritera une punition. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla était heureuse de voir que son amoureux avait formulé la même hypothèse qu'elle, quand à la source du sang fraîchement tiré. Et, bien que Lulla devine quel genre de punition Alec voudrait imposer à l'assassin de Gianna, elle comprenait. Car, la personne en question n'avait pas été très maligne, mais en parallèle Lulla pensait que craquer une fois ou deux pouvait arriver, ce n'était juste vraiment pas le bon moment. A tout autre jour, aucun problème, tous les vampires presque assoiffés n'auraient pas été à proximité, enfin, encore heureux que le repas ait été prévu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Hochant la tête aux paroles d'Alec, Lulla se chargea de transmettre mentalement le message d'Alec aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle d'entrainement. Puis, Lulla ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à Alec, elle était curieuse tout de même :

_**°° Penses-tu que ça puisse être Demetri ? Il doit quand même y avoir une raison...il ne ferait pas ça pour s'amuser...on a quand même besoin de cette standardiste...**_ °°

Sa demande fit froncer les sourcils d'Alec, apparemment on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà réfléchit à cette hypothèse. En même temps, Demetri était le seul garde à ne pas être allé à la réunion, pourtant importante. Si Lulla supposait qu'il avait dut se passer quelque chose de plus qu'une simple envie d'encas, c'était uniquement, comme elle l'avait dit, à cause de l'utilité de Gianna.

Car, Lulla côtoyait depuis assez longtemps les vampires, pour savoir que ceux-ci aiment beaucoup jouer avec leurs proies. Hors, Demetri avait l'air d'être ce genre de personnage, du moins Lulla en avait l'impression. Bref, Alec ne répondit pas à Lulla, il se contenta de serrer légèrement ses mains avant d'en relâcher une et d'entrainer, de l'autre, Lulla vers la sortie de la salle d'entrainement, il était temps d'aller voir qui avait tué Gianna et ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils partirent donc à quatre dans les couloirs, essayant de rejoindre le bureau de la standardiste, supposant que c'était de là qu'il fallait partir pour chercher. Dans les couloirs, ils ne croisèrent personne, ce qui était normal vu que la totalité des gardes avaient été réquisitionnés pour la réunion, qui s'était terminée plus tôt que prévu.

Alec marchait devant, à côté de lui sa sœur avait un air assez hargneux sur le visage, de l'autre côté d'Alec se tenait Lulla. Derrière eux trois, il y avait Meredith qui faisait la grimace, visiblement de se retenir de respirer trop longtemps. Car, à la différence des vampires, les hybrides peuvent retenir leur respiration un moment, plus longtemps que les humains mais pas indéfiniment comme pour les vampires. Aussi, c'est toujours désagréable de perdre son odorat, cela ne plaisait pas non plus à Lulla, qui avait un léger froncement des sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle tiendrait encore au moins cinq minutes sans air, au-delà, elle ne pourrait pas tenir, heureusement ils arrivèrent tous les quatre à un croisement menant droit au bureau de Gianna.

La première chose qu'ils virent tous fut Demetri.

Il était de dos et semblait légèrement hargneux, comme s'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais qu'il croyait avoir eu raison de la faire. Ensuite, Lulla ne manqua pas de voir le cadavre de Gianna et des gouttelettes de sang chaud qui étaient en train de se répandre sur le sol.

De ce qu'elle voyait de la scène, Lulla devinait que Demetri avait lancé Gianna dans le mur, où celle-ci avait dut s'exploser les cervicales. Ensuite, et bien, Lulla devinait que Gianna avait servi de dessert, certainement en entendant leur arrivée, Demetri se retourna et déclara pour toute décence face à son geste :

_- Elle m'a provoqué. Et, je n'accepte pas qu'une humaine me provoque..._ Clama-t-il en croisant les bras, Lulla eut un haussement de sourcil en voyant de sang dégouliner sur son menton, puis elle comprit que Demetri n'avait pas voulu se nourrir de Gianna mais simplement passer sa colère sur son corps de chair et de sang.

Aimant un peu la standardiste discrète, Lulla eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais pas grand-chose en vérité. La mort d'humains ne lui laissait pas de goût dans la bouche autre que celui du sang, elle était une hybride et se nourrissait d'humains. Alec prit la parole en lâchant la main de Lulla et en allant prendre Demetri par l'épaule, l'amoureux de Lulla déclara :

_- Peut-être._ Lança d'une voix implacable Alec, Lulla sentait qu'il n'était pas content que ce ne soit qu'un aussi simple malentendu qui ait déclenché la fin de la réunion, Alec rajouta, _...mais tu as provoqué des ennuis avec la réunion tenue dans la salle d'entrainement. Enfin, j'entends Heidi revenir avec notre repas...tu auras une punition, Demetri._

Pour toute réponse, Demetri hocha la tête, essuyant d'un geste de la main, le sang qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Lulla se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, qu'avait donc dit Gianna pour déchainer la rage de Demetri ? Elle se douta qu'on ne le saurait jamais, en tout cas, toute cette histoire avait eu pour seule conclusion d'attiser sa soif, il était temps qu'Heidi rentre de sa ''chasse''.

Lulla ne put se retenir à ce moment-là et respira un grand coup, exposant le sang en train de coaguler de Gianna à ses narines. Pourtant, elle réussit à se contenir, car l'odeur du sang de Gianna s'était refroidit, tout à l'heure, encore chaud, il était beaucoup plus appétissant que froid. Alec fit un geste envers sa sœur, qui prit Lulla et Meredith chacune par un bras et les entraina vers le château, s'éloignant du cadavre et des deux autres vampires.

Lulla accrocha le regard de son amant un instant, il lui envoya une petite vague d'amour, elle sut qu'elle le retrouverait un peu plus tard, certainement avec le repas vampirique qu'elle prendrait dans le salon des jumeaux. Pour sa part, Meredith prenait ses repas dans sa chambre, quelques portes plus loin que les appartements des jumeaux et de Lulla.

Après un dernier signe de la main pour son Alec, Lulla se retrouva dans les couloirs du château dans la direction de ses appartements, les trois demoiselles croisèrent beaucoup de gardes se rendant dans la salle des Trônes. Apparemment ils allaient aux nouvelles, et voulaient certainement savoir qui avait mis fin à la réunion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La matinée précédant leur départ groupé pour Forks, les Rois et Reines firent un beau cadeau à leurs gardes en faisant venir une quantité énorme d'humains. Le repas de jour-là fut copieux, et Lulla se sentit rassasiée comme jamais auparavant, elle était gorgée de sang, plus forte donc.

Lâchant doucement le corps de la femme dont elle venait de prendre la vie, Lulla alla s'assoir sur l'extrémité d'un des canapés du salon des jumeaux, un dernier verre de sang à la main. Alec était en toujours en train de se nourrir d'une femme, quand il eut terminé, l'amoureux de Lulla se redressa avec grâce, chassant une poussière imaginaire de son col, le remettant ainsi en place. Alec se tourna vers Lulla, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère, même si l'anxiété et, elle devait l'avouer, l'impatience l'envahissaient.

Lulla fit tourner le liquide pourpre dans son verre de Murano, se délectant d'avance du goût sucré et acidulé du sang de sa dernière proie. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur en sachant que ce liquide emplissait il y a peu les veines délicates d'une humaine fragile. Mais Alec arrivant vers elle avec un sourire doux sur ses lèvres désirables la contraint à avaler le liquide avec rapidité, elle posa le verre sur une tablette à côté du canapé, et regarda attentivement son vampire :

_- Hum...j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, ma Lulla..._ Commença à dire la voix d'Alec, Lulla fut légèrement surprise par sa prise de parole, Alec se mit alors à genoux devant elle, attrapant ses mains tièdes dans les siennes, il rajouta en détachant chaque syllabe, _...je t'aime. Alors, je souhaite que durant cette mission tu sois protégée au mieux, j'ai demandé l'autorisation aux maîtres, ils ont accepté de donner suite à ma requête. Celle-ci est simple, je te demande de rester avec les Reines, avec elles et leurs gardes... Je sais déjà que tu vas dire qu'il y aura Renata, mais je te rassure, elle sera aux côtés d'Aro...tu n'auras que Meredith, et d'autres gardes, dont Agathe, tu te souviens d'elle ?_

Lulla aurait pu répliquer, tempêter un peu pour faire savoir à son amoureux qu'elle préférait être à ses côtés. Mais, elle se souvenait que trop bien de la mission en Allemagne, celle où elle avait désobéit en poussant Meredith à faire de même.

Elle baissa la tête, autant touchée comme toujours par la prudence d'Alec à son égard, il cherchait toujours à la protéger. Sa déclaration d'amour et le fait que Renata ne soit pas près d'elle, convainquirent Lulla d'accepter la requête de son fiancé. Mais, pour montrer que cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle enleva ses mains de celles d'Alec et croisa les bras, sous le regard d'Alec, finalement Lulla décida de prendre la parole :

_- Je me souviens d'Agathe._ Furent ses premiers mots, elle sentit les mains de son fiancé se poser de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, déclenchant par mégarde un doux frisson de plaisir dans son corps de demi-vampire, puis elle rajouta, _...tu me fais faire une promesse qui ne me plait pas. Je n'aime pas te laisser seul...même après notre mission précédente...je t'aime trop pour te tourner le dos et m'enfuir...beaucoup trop..._

Soudainement une sensation intense de froid lui fit lever les yeux de ses pensées, elle comprit alors que son corps avait quitté le canapé de cuir.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait calé dans les bras froids de son fiancé, celui-ci avait enroulé ses jambes à elle autour de sa taille à lui. Ceci fait, Alec tint d'une main ses reins et de l'autre caressa sa joue, instinctivement Lulla cala ses mains autour du cou d'Alec pour ne pas tomber, elle sentit avec distinction son amoureux se mettre debout, avec elle autour de sa taille. Il fit courir ses lèvres de marbre le long de sa mâchoire tiède avant de murmurer :

_- Je sais, je sais..._ Prononça la voix douce de son compagnon, elle sentit que son cher Alec était plus doux que jamais, et qu'il la comprenait mieux que personne, Lulla attendit la suite des paroles d'Alec, sachant qu'il tenterait encore de la convaincre de faire selon ce qu'il voulait et elle savait qu'elle cèderait, il rajouta alors, _...je sais que tu me tourneras jamais le dos. Tu es bien trop parfaite pour cela, je sais aussi que tu es un peu bougonne, mais ne t'en fais donc pas...tu seras avec nous, mais simplement derrière la garde, bien protégée. C'est tout ce que je veux...on pourra même se parler par le biais de ton pouvoir...et je promets de te revenir et aussi qu'il ne nous arrivera rien...ma Lullaby..._

Pour toute réponse à ce discours plein de tendresse, Lulla hocha la tête, après tout les Cullen n'étaient pas censés excéder le nombre de neuf, en comptant Bella Swan et l'enfant d'immortel dénoncé par Irina. Que pourraient-ils faire face à la totalité des Volturi ?

Forte de ce constat, Lulla sentit la tension se relâcher dans son corps, son cauchemar d'il y a une bonne semaine n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle enroula fermement ses mains autour de la nuque d'Alec, bougeant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de celui-ci. Puis, Lulla alla poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec, prenant pour une fois le pas sur Alec, rythmant leurs lèvres avec douceur et lascivité.

Elle sentit que son amoureux allait vers leur chambre, la portant toujours alors que ses jambes étaient autour de lui. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux arrêter de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Car, la mission allait bientôt commencer, en vérité ils partaient tous dans environ deux heures, mieux valait qu'elle lâche les lèvres désirables de son Alec, elle le fit et souffla :

_- Je resterais près des Reines...pour cette fois._ Dit-elle en regardant attentivement les yeux d'Alec se tinter d'un soulagement profond, elle en fut heureuse même si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à rester loin de son Alec pendant la visite à Forks. Elle voulut rajouter qu'ils feraient mieux de se lâcher pour ne pas être en retard, mais Alec l'en empêcha.

Car cette fois-ci les lèvres d'Alec entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, mais avec une force peu commune. On aurait dit qu'Alec l'embrassait pour la dernière fois, elle eut un pincement au cœur en constatant cela, alors elle serra rapidement les lèvres de son amoureux entre les siennes, ainsi Lulla espérait l'enjoindre à la douceur et au calme. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne leur arriverait rien, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils seraient réunis.

Alec comprit son intention, car son baiser se prolongea sur une note douce et sucrée, Lulla se laissa bercer par les lèvres froides de son futur mari. Elle était l'âme-sœur d'un vampire, elle ne serait pas loin de lui lors de cette bataille, même si elle aurait préféré être tout à côté de lui, elle ne serait pas bien loin.

_**¤¤ Il nous reste encore une bonne heure avant de devoir réellement penser à cette mission et ce qu'elle impliquera...laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime...ma Lullaby... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Les mots donnés par Alec la convainquirent de se laisser aller, Lulla mit fin au baiser et regarda les yeux rouges de son fiancé. Elle hocha la tête, et ne fut pas surprise de sentir son amoureux partir à vitesse vampirique vers leur lit de bois noir. Là, Alec la déposa avec délicatesse sur les draps moelleux, Lulla se laissa donc aller, à l'instar d'Alec, tous deux oubliant de penser pendant une heure leur prochaine mission qui se rapprochait à grands pas.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Hum le cauchemar de Lulla est bien décrit. Et la scène entre Lulla et Alec est très touchante._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, comme toujours je vais d'abord te dire que je suis très contente de te voir, et donc que je te remercie pour cette review. Alors, pour ce qui est du cauchemar, je suis contente qu'il soit bien décrit, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit assez graphique, de décrire ce que j'avais dans la tête en fait. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la scène entre nos deux tourtereaux, et bien comme d'habitude je répliquerais que j'aime les voir ensemble... Même si les derniers chapitres que j'ai écrit les mettent à deux endroits différents de la planète...j'ai déjà une bonne idée de leurs retrouvailles ^^. Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que le reste de mon histoire te plaira toujours, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen** :_ Merci pour ta réponse et ton chapitre vivement la suite._

Coucou ma chère, je suis toujours contente de voir que tu laisses toujours tes habituels petits mots, en tout cas merci beaucoup. Quant au fait que j'ai répondu à ta review précédente, et bien je dirais que c'est normal de répondre quand on reçoit une marque de gentillesse ^^. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire, il est vrai que dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas encore la grande bataille de Breaking Dawn, mais ça va venir rapidement. En tout cas, merci à toi, en espérant que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres, et à la prochaine ^^.

**° Flore Volturi :** _Coucou :)._

_La pauvre Lulla, le cauchemar qu'elle a fait est peut être prémonitoire :$._

_Mon passage préféré est la fin, lorsque Jane fait descendre la température de la salle d'entraînement, mdr. Pour l'odeur que Lulla a sentie, je donne mon cou au vampire, lol._

_En tout cas, bon courage pour la suite !_

_Bisous, Floflo._

Héhé, encore toi, je suis ravie de voir que tu fais encore parler de toi, cela me fait très plaisir alors je te remercie humblement pour cette review. Pour ce qui est du cauchemar, je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai prévu de grandes aventures pour Alec, Lulla et Jane...les faire mourir ne fait partis du programme. De toute façon, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires qui se finissent bien...donc voilà...quant à Jane, il est vrai qu'elle paraît un peu trop sadique... Mais, j'aime assez l'idée qu'elle arrive à faire geler un vampire de peur rien qu'en arrivant dans une pièce...au moins ça montre qu'elle a une sacrée autorité...je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit ma mère ^^. ''Je donne mon cou au vampire'' ? Je te félicite pour cette expression, j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je la vois...et j'aime bien...je te répondrais que si tu donnais ton cou au vampire au final l'odeur qui résulterait serait celle que Lulla a sentie. Bon, je dois dire que je te remercie vraiment pour cette gentille review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci ainsi que les suivant, à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le geste futile et malencontreux de Demetri peux vous faire prendre conscience de deux choses. D'une, il a mentit, enfin pas vraiment, disons juste qu'il n'a pas dit toute la vérité, mais ça il n'y a que moi pour le savoir. De deux, vous pouvez potentiellement deviner car le pourquoi de ce geste de fureur a un rapport étroit avec un sujet évoqué dans une des reviews du chapitre précédent. Ensuite, j'espère que personne ne regrettera vraiment Gianna, parce que moi je l'aimais pas tellement, elle devait forcément mourir à mon sens.

Pour ce qui est de la grande bataille de Breaking Dawn, cela aura lieu dans les chapitres prochains, je vous préviens ce sera long. Ben oui, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être connue pour expédier mes sujets, de plus cela se fera en alternance entre Pov Lulla et Pov Alec. J'avoue qu'au départ j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à coordonner les chapitres concernant cette mission, mais à la fin j'ai trouvé une solution. Bon, sachez qu'il n'y a que quelques petites choses qui vont changer, donc certes certaines seront prévisibles et d'autres non, enfin j'espère.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, je mets plus vendredi parce que je finis trop tard mes cours, d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps avec la dernière matière... Vous voulez que vous dises, il y a vraiment beaucoup de cours que j'enverrais balader de mon emploi du temps si je le pouvais...

Bon à samedi prochain alors, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié et que vous le ferez savoir.

Anga


	117. Confrontation Pov Alec

Bonjour à vous mes petits lecteurs...je sais, je poste tard, mais bon en même temps j'ai beaucoup à faire, vu le nombre de cours qu'on a...dont une partie serait à jeter d'ailleurs !

Bref, pour ce chapitre vous aurez tout d'abord un **Pov Alec**, je vous avais dit que la mission de Breaking Dawn serait en alternance de Pov entre les deux tourtereaux. En tout cas, c'est maintenant que tout va commencer, je vous conseille d'ouvrir vos livres aux bonnes pages, ça vous donnera une bonne idée de ce qu'il y a et de ce que je n'ai pas mis dans mon histoire. Car bien évidemment, présence même de Lulla va changer des choses, enfin vous verrez cela au fur et à mesure du chapitre...

Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas,

* * *

Chapitre 115 : Confrontation

_(P.O.V. Alec)_

Il neigeait, voilà ce à quoi pensait une partie du cerveau vaste d'Alec, tout le reste était concentré sur ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Le fait de devenir un vampire avait des avantages, certes, mais également des désavantages, en ce moment-même Alec réfléchissait aux deux, surtout pour essayer également de se mettre dans la peau des ''végétariens''.

Alec ne comprenait pas vraiment cette philosophie, car pour lui, les vampires sont à un bout de la chaine alimentaire et c'est tout. Mais ses pensées hautement philosophiques furent interrompues par un message mental provenant de sa douce compagne :

_**°° Alec ? Tout va bien ? Hum...je commence à avoir peur... °°**_

Aussitôt, en bon compagnon il devina que sa compagne avait dut remarquer quelque chose émanant peut-être de lui. Car, en bonne âme-sœur, Lulla percevait certainement ses sentiments, il eut un léger sourire, à côté de lui, Jane lui retourna son sourire, le prenant vraisemblablement pour un sourire d'anticipation de la bataille. En vérité, il était juste heureux d'avoir une compagne comme Lullaby, mais était également mécontent de ne pouvoir la voir d'où il était. En effet, les Volturi, à leur grand complet, étaient en train de marcher en bataillon serré, sa Lulla était à l'arrière de la troupe, sous le couvert des gardes des Reines.

Cela le rassurait bien peu à vrai dire, il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée de savoir son amoureuse aussi près du champ de bataille. Elle était bien trop fragile physiquement pour opposer une véritable résistance si jamais on tentait de l'attaquer. Pourtant, il se reprit, et se calma en envoyant un message à sa compagne, associé à une vague d'amour :

_**¤¤ N'ais crainte. Je vais bien...je tâcherais de faire attention à moi, mon amour... Nous arrivons... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Et en effet, ils arrivaient, après délibération, les Rois avaient décidé d'aller vers la résidence permanente des Cullen. Mais, ils s'étaient rendu compte, par des odeurs dans la forêt, que les Cullen ne les attendaient pas à cet endroit, alors ils étaient tous allés en direction de la grande clairière. Qui il y a quelques mois accueillait une confrontation entre l'armée de nouveau-nés et les Cullen. L'assombrissement des arbres décrépis par l'hiver était autour d'eux, et avec perceptibilité de trop nombreuses odeurs parvinrent aux narines des Volturi, dont Alec bien évidemment.

Il y avait là un panel de créatures extraordinaires, des vampires bien évidemment, mais plus surprenant une odeur absolument immonde, se répétant plusieurs fois.

Seulement le panel d'odeur apportait une information vitale et peu réjouissante à la totalité des Volturi, les Cullen ne seraient pas que neuf. Il y en avait beaucoup plus, dont quelques créatures ayant une odeur mouillée et désagréable au nez.

Pourtant, ils avancèrent résolument vers la large trouée entre les arbres, glissant sur la neige, Alec ressassait tous les plans possibles d'attaque. Il espérait que sa douce compagne serait malgré tout en sécurité, mais il sentait déjà l'appréhension et la peur croissante de celle-ci par le biais du pouvoir de sa Lulla. Pour autant, il se calma en se disant que la pire chose en cet instant serait de paniquer, alors Alec envoya un sentiment de réconfort à sa compagne, avant de faire un léger geste de la main, indiquant ainsi à toute la garde de continuer à avancer. Il perçut sans peine, le regard compréhensif et attentif de sa sœur jumelle, ainsi que l'acceptation des Rois, qui étaient proches de lui, à peine quelques mètres.

Ce jour-là, les Volturi avaient décidé de frapper fort, aussi se mirent-ils au complet, c'est-à-dire à plus de soixante-dix membres. Cela faisait beaucoup, mais c'était nécessaire, en vérité, ils étaient même plus que lors de l'enlèvement de Lullaby et la tentative de putsch de Léontel.

Néanmoins, l'appréhension gagnait Alec, pour la sécurité de sa compagne, mais dans le même temps, il y avait aussi l'impatience. En effet, imaginer une bataille était pour le meilleur moyen pour lui de se défouler, de se mesurer et de s'amuser. Aussi, ce fut sans peine qu'il afficha un sourire sadique sous sa capuche en entrant dans la clairière, à l'instar de toute la garde.

Finalement, sous leurs yeux se dessina un groupe hétéroclite qui était à l'autre bout de la clairière et semblait les attendre. Aussitôt, Alec devina que sa balade avec Lulla, il y a quelques semaines, avait permis à Alice d'avoir une vision prévenant de leur arrivée.

Ils étaient nombreux, mais Alec fut quand même rassuré, ils ne l'étaient pas assez pour poser un véritable problème pour éradiquer les Volturi. Néanmoins, le Volturi resta sur ses gardes, préférant attendre d'être loin de tout cela pour se laisser aller à se relaxer dans les bras de sa fiancée. De ce qu'il voyait, Alec ne manqua pas le loup géant qui siégeait, langue pendante, au milieu des Cullen et, apparemment, des alliés que ceux-ci s'étaient trouvés.

Alec haussa un sourcil en constatant cela, c'était vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, mais il réagit finalement en laissant tomber. Mais, Alec remarqua un instant, l'absence d'Alice et de Jasper, le Volturi se demanda où les deux vampires avaient pu aller. Les Volturi continuèrent d'avancer, et ne manquèrent pas les mimiques de surprise foudroyante qui inondèrent le camp adverse.

Car, Aro avait décidé d'inviter de nombreuses connaissances.

C'était une tactique propre au père adoptif d'Alec, Aro aimait avoir un public permettant ainsi d'avoir des témoins de ce qu'il ferait faire dans quelques minutes. Ainsi les grandes actions des Volturi avaient des témoins à mêmes de reporter l'évènement dans sa globalité et également de ne pas douter de la bonne foi d'Aro. Ce que les témoins voyaient ferait de parfaites rumeurs à même de propager un peu de la terreur inspirée par les Volturi. Encore plus lors de cette journée, car les Volturi suivaient le plan disant d'inspirer de la terreur au Cullen.

Ainsi, une quarantaine d'autres vampires avaient rejoint l'arrière du groupe des Volturi, Alec n'aimait pas trop cet attroupement derrière lui. D'abord parce qu'il était trop proche de sa compagne à son goût et ensuite parce qu'avoir quelqu'un, en qui on n'a pas forcément confiance, derrière vous n'est pas vraiment ni enchanteur ni rassurant.

Alec reporta son attention sur les nombreuses personnes accompagnants les Cullen, il reconnut plusieurs d'entre eux. Et, ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Stefan et Vladimir dans les rangs, après tous ces deux-là cherchaient toujours à se montrer arrogant avec les Volturi. Aussi, Alec reconnut les Denali, pas leur grand complet puisqu'Irina était dans le groupe formée par les Volturi. Egalement, Alec vit avec surprise le clan des Irlandais, les Egyptiens et quelques nomades, qu'il connaissait déjà ou non.

Les Cullen avaient rassemblé, là, une belle brochette de vampires apparemment prêts à tout.

Même si Alec doutait que les Cullen et leurs alliés réussissent à vaincre les Volturi, la perspective d'une bataille le mettait en légère rogne. Car, un combattant poussé par le courage, comme semblait l'être ces vampires en face de lui, pouvait être finalement assez dangereux. Et, Alec avait une compagne hybride et douce à protéger, pas question qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

De toute façon, il doutait que les Reines permettent qu'on touche à Lulla, Alec se relaxa légèrement mais resta sur le qui-vive. Finalement le groupe de Volturi s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres du groupe formé par les Cullen et leurs si troublants alliés.

Alec était entre Marcus et Jane, elle-même entre lui et Demetri, de l'autre côté de Marcus, à sa gauche précisément, se tenait Aro puis Caius. Derrière Aro, il y avait Renata, Alec était d'ailleurs content que la garde soit derrière leur maître. Car, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cette femme pour protéger les Reines, et surtout Lulla, Renata n'était pas vraiment du genre à abandonner. Pas comme Chelsea, qui une fois écrasée après l'épisode de quand Lulla était humaine, avait décidé tout simplement d'ignorer le plus possible la compagne d'Alec. Il préférait cette attitude à la rigueur, car Renata n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un d'honorable, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Car, Alec constatait avec un air sadique les mines effrayées sur les visages de ses adversaires, il en était heureux et se délectait d'avance. Des murmures montaient dans le groupe des Cullen, les Roumains se permirent même de faire des commentaires négatifs sur les Volturi. Ensuite, les amis d'Aro, ceux qui devaient par la suite prêcher la ''bonne information'', eurent des grondements de colère en apercevant dans les rangs des Cullen et compagnies, la bouille enfantine et doucettement parfaite d'une toute jeune enfant.

Ainsi, Irina n'avait pas faux. Les Cullen allaient finir en sauce tartare selon le Volturi, mais avant Aro tenterait tout de même d'éviter la bataille.

Car, Alec ne manquait pas de voir que même s'ils remporteraient la victoire, le groupe adverse semblait assez dangereux. Les Volturi s'en sortiraient, de cela Alec en était certain, en revanche il risquait d'y avoir des pertes vu le nombre de vampires et de créatures en face d'eux, alors Alec jeta un œil sur Aro ne sachant que penser. Son père adoptif fit un très léger signe de tête, montrant vraisemblablement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'attaquer dès le début, de toute façon Aro aimerait d'abord savoir certaines choses de toute manière.

_- Aro, vieil ami, voilà des siècles que nous nous sommes croisés !_ Claironna la voix de Carlisle Cullen, le patriarche des Cullen déclencha ainsi la première parole de la soirée, car la nuit tombait lentement mais sûrement sur la tension régnant entre les deux groupes.

Carlisle s'était avancé vers les Volturi, bras écartés en signe évident d'amitié mais également pour prouver qu'il venait en ami. C'est du moins ce qu'en déduisit Alec, pour autant rien ne bougea de sa place dans les rangs de la garde des Volturi.

Alec était assez content de ses entrainements de la semaine dernière, de l'ordre et de la discipline, en vérité il fallait de temps à autre ce genre d'entrainement. Car, bien que les Volturi soient des dominants et des combattants depuis des siècles, les changements dans la garde étaient assez fréquents, ce qui rendait les cohésions dans la garde à renouveler de temps à autre. La perceptive de la bataille avec les Cullen en était un parfait exemple, Alec était content car aucun des gardes n'avaient été désordonnés. Pas comme les connaissances d'Aro, qui se baladaient sans grande homogénéité, et le jumeau sentait une satisfaction identique émaner de Jane, vu son sourire.

La tension montait dans la prairie saupoudrée de neige.

Chacun se demandait comment agir, les Volturi étaient quand même ici pour régler une affaire de la plus grande importance. Mais, Alec connaissant son maître, à l'instar de sa sœur, ne fut pas vraiment surprit par le geste d'Aro qui survint dans les secondes suivantes.

Car, le Roi fit quelques pas fermes en direction du groupe adverse.

Aussitôt la débandade fut du côté des Volturi, personne n'était franchement content de voir le Roi marcher dans la direction de Carlisle. Cependant, Renata avait eu la bonne idée de suivre son maître, tenant entre ses doigts le manteau d'Aro. Alec lui concéda cette bonne initiative, pour sa part, il mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps de face à essayer de contenir les vampires qui commençaient à grommeler essayant de montrer ainsi leur supériorité aux Cullen et aux alliés de ceux-ci.

Mais, Alec était sur le qui-vive quand même, sans y penser vraiment ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents parfaitement tranchantes. Dans le même temps, une légère vague d'anxiété parvint à Alec, il devina qu'elle provenait de sa douce fiancée, mais sur le moment Alec se concentrait sur ce qu'allait faire Aro, et cela ne tarda pas :

_- Paix ! _Ordonna sèchement Aro en levant une main, les gardes qui s'étaient accroupis pour se jeter dans une éventuelle bataille se relevèrent et reprirent comme si de rien n'était leurs positions initiales, Alec relâcha sa position et redressa son col en effleurant l'esprit de sa compagne par une vague d'apaisement, Aro rajouta alors après trois pas supplémentaires, _...belles paroles, Carlisle. Qui me semblent déplacées, cependant, à en juger par l'armée que tu as assemblée pour me tuer et tuer ceux qui me sont chers._

Le ton d'Aro ne laissait aucun doute possible, il était assez furieux, lui qui croyait n'avoir qu'une simple famille se retrouvait devant un groupe combatif. Alec était dans le même état, sa compagne était trop proche du futur combat, beaucoup trop proche, et pour Alec, risquer une seule molécule de sa Lullaby était inenvisageable.

_**°° Je n'aime pas ça, Alec...je n'aime pas ça...Sulpicia également, elle s'inquiète... °°**_

La voix de Lulla était un murmure dans son esprit, mais le sentiment d'oppression, qu'elle lui envoya, n'était pas si petit que cela. Alec eut une légère grimace, mais reprit bien vite son rôle d'observateur, en pensant de toutes ses forces à toutes les retraites possibles et toutes les solutions. Puis, il composa une réponse à sa compagne, la calmant, même s'il aurait mille fois préféré être loin de cet endroit avec elle.

_- Il te suffirait de me toucher pour découvrir que telle n'a jamais été mon intention._ Murmura la voix cristalline mais grave de Carlisle en avançant une main comme si les mètres le séparant du Roi des vampires n'existaient pas, Alec se méfia aussitôt à l'instar d'Aro apparemment, vu comment celui-ci répondit au patriarche des Cullen.

_- En quoi tes intentions comptent-elles, Carlisle, au regard de ce que tu as fait ?_ Lança Aro avec lassitude, Alec sentait que son père adoptif répugnait vraiment à tuer le Cullen, après tout celui-ci avait quand même été un grand ami d'Aro.

Par la suite, Carlisle essaya tant bien que mal d'exprimer que personne n'avait enfreint la loi concernant les enfants immortels. Alec se sentit lassé par tout ce cirque, Aro n'intervenait pas alors que Caius avait pris la relève de son frère d'immortalité et interrogeait Carlisle. Enfin, Caius essayait plus de faire valoir son jugement par des mots plus hauts que ceux de Carlisle.

Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle disent quelques mots qui semèrent le doute dans l'esprit d'Alec, et apparemment dans ceux de tous les Volturi :

_- ...regarde-la, Caius, vois le sang circuler sur ses joues d'humaine..._ Exposa presque plaintivement la voix de Carlisle, Alec regarda alors attentivement la minuscule silhouette qui se terrait sur le dos du loup géant couleur caramel.

Une légère vague de stupeur régna dans les lignes des Volturi, tous eurent presque un léger mouvement de tête vers les trois hybrides de la garde. Alec fit de même, mais ne put voir sa compagne, elle était trop loin, en revanche il percevait ses sentiments, et en cet instant c'était plutôt chaotique.

Alec prit sur lui, et se concentra pour envoyer un sentiment de réconfort ainsi que de l'amour à sa douce compagne. Mais, dans le même temps, il regardait fixement l'enfant aux joues roses, et en effet, il remarqua que celle-ci avait plus les yeux bruns que rouges ou ors.

_- Artifice !_ S'écria Caius, coupant court aux pensées d'Alec, apparemment le Roi ne croyait pas aux affirmations énoncées par Carlisle, même si il savait parfaitement que les hybrides existaient, Caius rajouta alors, _...où est notre informatrice ? Qu'elle s'avance !_ Cette fois-ci, le message était clair, savoir ou non si Irina les avait fait se déplacer pour rien, Caius ainsi que la garde toute entière se retourna pour chercher Irina du regard, Alec la vit alors derrière les Reines, l'air apeuré, dans la même seconde Alec vit également le regard vert et aimant de sa compagne, il eut un sourire tandis que Caius crachait, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, _...toi, là-bas ! Viens ici !_

Alec reporta alors son regard sur la vampire aux yeux d'or, et remarqua que celle-ci semblait hébétée, et hors du temps. Près de lui, Caius exécuta un claquement de doigts impatient, Agathe, au niveau des Reines, comprit le message et prit la Denali par le bras avant de la pousser vivement vers le devant de la confrontation.

Irina fit quelques pas en direction de Caius, qui excédé par la lenteur, alla prendre le bras d'Irina et tira sans douceur aucune celle-ci jusqu'au niveau d'Aro. Alec se demandait si la réaction du Roi n'avait pas été un peu trop brutale, car il entendait parfaitement des murmures provenir de leurs ennemis, toujours en ligne face aux Volturi.

Dans la minute suivante, Irina bredouilla des pseudos explications comme quoi la fillette en face d'eux n'était pas tout à fait identique à ses souvenirs. Caius, de son côté, semblait véritablement s'énerver, Alec le comprenait puisque le comportement d'Irina avait de quoi irriter.

Aro finit par intervenir, calmant son frère, et prit la main de la Denali, Caius prit sur lui et alla reprendre sa place près de Marcus. Aro finit par prendre un air un peu plus joyeux, avant de revenir à ses moutons et de déclarer qu'apparemment l'enfant aurait grandi. Alec eut alors véritablement l'impression qu'Irina s'était trompée, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne bougeait plus beaucoup, en revanche, il percevait de douces pensées émanant de sa fiancée :

_**°° ...étrange. On dirait qu'Irina s'est trompée...de plus en plus bizarre... Alec, je n'aime pas vraiment cette histoire...même si elle commence à s'éclaircir un peu. °°**_

La voix de Lulla murmurait des choses en effet bien réelles, Alec y répondit avec sincérité, tandis qu'Aro énonçait préférer voir les pensées d'Edward. Rien qu'entendre ce prénom eut pour conséquence de faire gronder l'esprit d'Alec, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, pas question d'être celui qui manquerait de contrôle.

Le Cullen presque appelé par Aro se déplaça, mais avant de quitter son groupe, il posa ses lèvres de ''végétarien'' répugnant sur les fronts de l'enfant et également de la vampire qui se tenait devant elle. Alec comprit alors que la nouvelle vampire était bel et bien Bella Swan-Cullen, il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de la regarder avec attention, la seconde suivante, il le fit et trouva que l'immortalité allait bien à cette jeune femme. Mais, bien évidemment, à ses yeux, elle n'atteignait pas le millième de la beauté de Lullaby. Pourtant, voir Edward Cullen agir ainsi avec non seulement sa femme mais aussi l'enfant dont il était question depuis un bon bout de temps, amena Alec à réfléchir, il se demanda qui pouvait être cette enfant pour ce vampire.

Alors qu'Edward Cullen s'approchait à grands pas d'Aro, et donc des rangs des Volturi, Alec remarqua un bref rire apparaitre sur les lèvres de la femme du Cullen. Il ne savait ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et de toute manière, cela lui était égal, pour le moment Alec se concentrait sur l'arrivée d'Edward, il ne manqua pas d'apercevoir le rictus satisfait de sa sœur.

Avec toute l'arrogance qu'il possédait, Edward alla tendre sa main de ''végétarien'' à Aro, qui la prit comme un trésor. Dans la même seconde, tous les Volturi furent encore plus sur le pied de guerre, Alec pour sa part fixa son regard sur le Roi et le Cullen, il devait certainement plisser légèrement ses traits de marbre. Mais, bientôt, alors qu'Aro était plongé dans les souvenirs du ''végétarien'', Alec remarqua de l'agitation du côté de l'autre groupe, apparemment la femme d'Edward n'était pas ravie de savoir que les pensées de son mari seraient partagées avec Aro.

Alec pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela, lui-même avait énormément de mal à accorder ses pensées à Aro, pourtant son père adoptif. Tous les instants passés avec Lulla devraient rester dans sa tête, leurs langoureuses étreintes ne devraient être que pour eux.

_- Tu vois ?_ Exposa la voix d'Edward Cullen, avec un léger rictus pouvant laisser à penser qu'il était totalement détendu, Alec ressortit de ses pensées concernant Lulla et lui, pour se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres devant lui.

_- Oui... Je doute que les dieux ou les mortels aient jamais vu aussi clairement. _Claironna Aro d'une voix presque amusée, Alec sut aussitôt que quoi que son père adoptif ait pu voir, celui-ci croyait Edward, pourtant cela n'empêcha pas le Volturi, à l'instar de toute la garde, d'avoir une mine perplexe, Aro rajouta alors, _...tu me donnes matière à réflexion, mon jeune ami, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais... Ainsi qu'une explication envers vous pourrait être profitable..._

Cette fois-ci, suite à ses paroles un peu obscures, pour ne pas dire totalement, à la plupart des protagonistes présents dans la prairie, des exclamations de surprise et d'incrédulités secouèrent les rangs des deux côtés de la trouée dans les arbres. Alec était, pour ainsi dire, légèrement dépassé par les évènements arrivants ce jour-là.

_- Mais... ? Que... ?_ Marmonna un Edward surpris au plus haut point, Alec se demanda vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer pour mettre le Cullen dans un tel état, car Edward lâcha la main d'Aro et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux, ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward croisa le regard d'Alec, l'air toujours aussi surpris.

De son côté, le Volturi sentait l'incrédulité et l'impatience provenir de sa compagne, mais également de l'agacement de son propre côté. Il se demanda ce pouvait vouloir le Cullen en le regardant ainsi, ce fut Aro qui éclaira les pensées d'Alec :

_- Bien, je crois qu'une petite séance d'explications ne sera pas de trop... Ce que nous sommes venus juger, nous Volturi, est caduque... _Lança le Roi avec un léger pas en arrière, certainement pour permettre aux gardes de mieux le protéger en cas de problème, puis Aro se mit légèrement de biais et le regarda lui, Alec sentit que ça allait le concerner, Aro rajouta_, ...Alec. Je sais que tu n'apprécieras pas ce que je vais te demander à présent. Néanmoins, pour que cette explication soit profitable à tous, il faudrait mieux que ta compagne soit présente... Je demanderais donc à Lullaby, Meredith et Orlando de venir près de moi, pour corroborer mes futures explications._

Ce fut alors qu'Alec comprit, la petite silhouette aperçue par Irina était une demi-vampire, très certainement la fille d'Edward Cullen et Bella Swan-Cullen. Cela manqua de le faire rire, mais en réalité il était presque en train d'irradier de colère.

Sa Lulla devait venir à l'avant, entre les deux groupes, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Merci pour tes réponses et je continue de lire ta fic mais j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, lol._

Hello à toi, sache que je suis toujours contente d'avoir toujours de tes nouvelles, donc d'abord, comme d'habitude, merci pour cette review. Ensuite, je dois dire que c'est un ''de rien'' sincère que je vais te dire, puisque je trouve tout à fait normal de répondre à toutes les reviews que les gens prennent la peine d'écrire. Et enfin, je comprends que tu puisses avoir hâte de lire la suite, c'est normal après tout...en tout cas, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, ainsi que ce chapitre et les suivants, à une prochaine fois et encore merci ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super le chapitre. Gianna est morte, bon. Pas des plus tristes mais bien orchestré._

_A plus._

Coucou ma chère, comme toujours merci d'être venue me faire un petit coucou pour me faire ton petit topo sur ce chapitre. Je dois dire que tu as tout à fait raison, Gianna morte ce n'est pas réellement une grande perte, peu de gens vont la regretter... Mais, bon en même temps, elle a pas vraiment fait de grande apparition...donc voilà...en tout cas, merci beaucoup de me dire que cela ne semblait pas trop bizarre qu'elle meure ainsi et dans des circonstances étranges... En même temps, quand on vit avec des vampires, les circonstances étranges abondent à mon avis...mais bon en tout cas, merci pour cette review, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à la prochaine ^^.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Coucou ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt ! Mais comme je suis en internat, il a fallu m'organiser et tout, et tout... En tout cas j'ai dévoré les chapitres que je n'avais pas lus ! J'ai adoré et je me suis surprise moi-même : je n'ai rien oublié de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents (Alors qu'en général, j'oublie ce que j'ai lu si je ne lis plus pendant un petit moment.), ton histoire est vraiment marquante (Dans le bon sens du terme.) et vraiment extraordinaire ! J'ai adoré une fois de plus et j'espère que tu adores toujours autant l'écrire ! M'enfin, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et il me tarde déjà de voir le prochain chapitre. _

_Bisous. Mandy :), :)._

Salut, bien évidemment que je me rappelle de toi...certes des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir la mémoire vive d'un poisson rouge...mais quand même, j'aurais du mal à t'oublier ^^. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que l'on ne peut pas être partout quand on le voudrait...la preuve des fois je mets un peu plus de temps à poster les nouveaux chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère que la vie en internat c'est bien...moi j'en ai jamais fait l'expérience... Aussi, merci de me dire que mon histoire est marquante, c'est très gentil de ta part, j'espère vraiment que je mérite le compliment. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas vraiment ma période ces mois-ci...mais comme j'ai toute l'histoire dans la tête, ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais réellement. Mais, maintenant c'est à moi de te dire merci, parce que tu viens de me redonner le courage qu'il me manquait pour écrire la suite ^^. Alors, je te remercie sincèrement, et j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite de cette histoire, à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bon, alors soit vous prenez les Cullen pour des cruches de ne pas avoir remarqué que Lulla était une demi-vampire, soit vous acceptez que les vampires puissent être distraits ^^. Oui, alors reprenons, dans New Moon, Edward était totalement obnubilé par sa Bella pour faire tant que cela attention à Lulla. De même, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur la petite rousse qu'il croyait morte, alors qu'il cherchait des informations à même de le secourir lui et sa famille. Dans Eclipse, l'odeur du brasier des nouveau-nés masquait celle de Lulla, et les Cullen étaient bien trop angoissés pour s'attarder sur la compagne d'Alec.

En fait, il y aurait bien une seule Cullen qui aurait su la vérité à propos de Lulla, je pense que c'est Alice, mais qu'elle aurait gardé cela pour elle. Lors du passage de New Moon, elle aurait vu que son amie n'était pas morte, qu'elle était fiancée également, et aurait soupçonné quelque chose. Je pense aussi qu'Alice est du genre à garder souvent des informations pour elle, et aussi à savoir parfaitement déjouer le pouvoir d'Edward, ainsi qu'à comprendre que la nature de Lulla n'avait pas grande importance jusque-là. Je ne voyais pas les Cullen s'intéresser de trop près à Lulla, à part peut-être Esmée qui aurait demandé à Alice, après New Moon, comment la nouvelle compagne d'Alec semblait aller. En fait, avec les problèmes apportés par Bella, oui faut pas se leurrer elle en apporte, les Cullen n'avaient pas franchement d'intérêt poussé à se poser des questions sur la petite Lullaby. Après tout, ils sont vampires, ils ont l'éternité pour se poser des questions et avoir les bonnes réponses, selon moi, ils ne sont pas du genre à se précipiter.

En tout cas, dans le chapitre prochain, il aura bien évidemment la suite de cette confrontation tant attendue entre les deux parties. Cela ne va pas réellement chauffer, mais Edward va encore démontrer qu'il n'est pas totalement intelligent comme tout le monde semble le croire. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup montrer que ce personnage n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air, un peu trop instinctif parfois en fait...

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, comme précédemment en vérité, j'ai un peu trop de cours le vendredi après-midi pour avoir le temps de poster. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que j'ai souvent l'impression de perdre mon temps le vendredi après-midi à la fac.

Allez...à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir ^^.

Anga


	118. Disposition Pov Alec

Heu...je sais que je poste tard, je m'en excuse mais bon j'avais à faire aujourd'hui et je me suis achetée un beau manteau jaune donc je suis contente ^^...

Donc, ce chapitre va être de nouveau un** Pov Alec**, ensuite on devrait passer aux impressions de Lulla sur cette confrontation. Alors, vous allez avoir Edward Cullen qui va une nouvelle fois de plus agir un peu trop précipitamment, espérons qu'avec les siècles prochains, Bella arrivera à lui faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle. Bon, alors il y a l'explication des Volturi sur les hybrides et leur existence, ensuite une petite ellipse temporelle pour arriver au grand moment de Breaking Dawn : Bella qui utilise son pouvoir à grande échelle !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 116 : Disposition

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Sa Lulla devait venir à l'avant, entre les deux groupes, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Alec manqua de pousser un grondement de rage, mais il se contint, par obéissance mais aussi pour montrer sa maitrise de lui-même. Pour autant, le fait de faire venir à l'avant de cette confrontation une douce demi-vampire, cela le mettait en rogne. Lulla était fragile, ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre, Alec était prêt à refuser la demande de son Roi.

Mais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela, alors d'un simple coup d'œil à sa sœur, Alec quitta les rangs à une vitesse bien loin de la vampirique. Les gardes lui ménagèrent un chemin entre eux, tout en refermant le dit chemin une fois qu'Alec y fut entré.

Alec ne pouvait pas refuser la demande d'Aro, en revanche, il était hors de question que sa compagne aille là-bas sans lui. Elle était beaucoup trop précieuse pour lui, d'ailleurs Lulla avait des sentiments assez contradictoires en elle, et elle lui fit savoir :

_**°° Je sais que cela ne te plait pas du tout. Je le sens...en revanche, pour ma part, je suis partagée... Je suis assez contente de t'avoir près de moi, mais effrayée à l'idée de servir de preuve aux explications d'Aro... °°**_

En quelques phrases sa compagne venait de lui prouver que cette situation ne la réjouissait en rien, Alec hocha alors la tête. Car, approchant rapidement de sa compagne, le Volturi ne douta pas que celle-ci verrait son mouvement. En effet, rapidement Alec était arrivé au niveau des Reines, et à présent contemplait sa compagne qui allait vers lui à petits pas, ses cheveux presque roux cachés sous la capuche de son manteau.

La douceur de la pêche, odeur délicieuse émanant de sa compagne, le frappa de plein fouet, tandis que sa princesse allait poser sa joue contre son torse enchâssé dans un manteau conventionnel de la garde des Volturi. Alec savait qu'ils ne devaient pas afficher profondément leurs liens affectifs, surtout en ayant les invités d'Aro qui les regardait, mais il ne put résister à l'attrait de la peau douce et tiède de sa fiancée. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Alec enroula un bras de glace autour de la taille de sa compagne et embrassa avec amour les lèvres de celle-ci.

Se délectant un long instant de la fermeté et de la douceur émanant de sa compagne, Alec n'était pas vraiment rassuré pour autant. Pour lui, Lullaby aurait dut rester au fond de la prairie, assez protégée en cas de bataille imminente, elle n'était pas sensée se trouver au-devant, il exposa alors par le biais du pouvoir de sa fiancée :

_**¤¤ Tu restes près de moi, que je leur montre quelle belle compagne j'ai la chance d'avoir...je t'aime ma Lullaby... Ne faisons pas plus attendre Aro. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Le Volturi relâcha les lèvres de sa compagne, avant d'attendre un millième de seconde la réponse de celle-ci face à sa demande. Lulla hocha sa jolie tête, faisant ployer légèrement son gracieux cou, Alec fut content d'avoir l'assentiment de sa fiancée.

Il enroula sa main froide autour de celle de sa Lulla, avant de jeter un regard aux Reines, Alec croisa le regard interrogatif et inquiet de Sulpicia. Pour toute réponse à la question silencieuse de sa Reine, Alec fit une très légère courbette, sa presque mère avait visiblement peur de tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans cette confrontation. Puis, l'amoureux de Lulla fit un geste précis de la main, indiquant aux gardes formant le gros de la garde de remplacer les trois hybrides dans la garde personnelle des Reines. Car, évidemment les vampires finissant le gros de la garde étaient légèrement tournés vers ce qu'il se passait près des Reines.

Puis, de ses mains de glace, Alec entraina sa compagne vers le devant de la confrontation du jour, il n'était pas content mais respectait les ordres d'Aro. Lulla était quand même proche de lui, Alec était bien décidé à protéger sa compagne contre toute tentative d'attaque contre elle, il l'aimait tellement que le mot ''perte'' ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Alec s'approcha d'Aro mais resta à une distance prudente, Jane se sépara des rangs des Volturi pour aller à la droite de Lulla. Pour leur part, Orlando et Meredith se mirent en arrière, apparemment attentif mais peu enclins à venir au tout devant. Alec prit soin de mettre légèrement en arrière de lui, le corps précieux et fragile de sa compagne, elle était trop exposée sinon, finalement Aro prit la parole à peine furent séparés du gros des rangs des Volturi :

_- Ah, les voilà._ Dit Aro, avec un sourire, Alec pour sa part, amena sa compagne devant mais prit soin de garder la main tiède et de douce de Lulla dans la sienne, au moindre mouvement suspect, il se déchainerait, en lui, sa bête vampirique geignait de rage en sachant sa belle âme-sœur aussi proche du danger, puis Aro rajouta, _...bon, maintenant que les gardes, que j'ai demandé, sont là, je vais pouvoir vous parler de ce nous, Volturi, avons découvert un jour, il y a au moins un bon millénaire. Vu, qu'apparemment vous venez juste de découvrir l'existence des demi-vampires._

Les sens vampiriques d'Alec ne manquèrent pas de lui apprendre la surprise que l'annonce d'Aro avait provoquée. Mais, à vrai dire, Alec s'en fichait totalement, toute sa personne n'était plus qu'obnubilé par Lulla, il n'y avait qu'elle et uniquement sa présence à elle.

Alec remarqua que sa compagne observait avec attention le groupe formé par les Cullen et leurs alliés, il se demanda ce qu'elle en pensait. Mais, il ne put vraiment lui poser la question, puisqu'en très peu de temps, Caius décida d'intervenir de façon à en venir au fait et de ne pas trainer en longueur sur les exclamations de surprise :

_- Bien, à présent que les exclamations pour le moins...enthousiastes sont terminées. Nous allons peut-être entrer dans le vif du sujet._ S'écria Caius, Alec l'approuva vivement mentalement, entendre tous ses vampires en train de chuchoter des commentaires et de s'exclamer bruyamment avait quelque chose de dérangeant pour Alec, à côté de lui, Lulla semblait absorbée par l'observation de deux vampires, situés dans un coin de la prairie.

Alec fixa lui-aussi le même endroit, et remarqua la présence des deux Roumains, il se demanda si sa compagne savait qui ils étaient. Mais, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se poser des questions mentales, Aro décidait de calmer son frère d'éternité et par ailleurs de s'expliquer :

_- Paix, mon frère. Donc, je disais que les Volturi avaient découvert l'existence des demi-vampires il y a déjà un bon bout de temps. Néanmoins, ce genre d'êtres étant rares au possible, nous n'avons pas vraiment créés de loi spéciale les entourant ainsi que des précautions à prendre...mais à la vue des derniers évènements entourant cette affaire, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'apporter quelques règles pour parfaire la vie en communauté... ! Donc les hybrides existent. Devant vous, se trouvent la compagne d'Alec, une des amies de celle-ci et un autre hybride. En réalité ces trois hybrides ne sont pas nés de père vampire et de mère humaine...leur nature est due à un pouvoir que possédait un autre hybride. Dans les grandes lignes, disons que cette hybride avait un venin, qui combiné à celui d'un vampire favorisait l'obtention d'un hybride... Après, je suis peut-être un Roi et un vampire sage, je n'ai pas tout à fait les capacités pour exposer des principes génétiques. Donc, voilà, dans notre garde nous avons des hybrides..._ Discourra Aro avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce qu'Alec ne comprenait pas vraiment vu la situation présente, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre son père adoptif, son attention était sur Lulla, celle-ci semblait septique face à la joie d'Aro, visiblement cela ne l'émouvait pas vraiment.

Aro fit un large geste de la main, englobant les trois hybrides derrière lui, dont la compagne chérie d'Alec, celui-ci gonfla presque la poitrine. En effet, les regards du groupe d'en face venaient de se diriger en direction des trois demi-vampires transformés, Lulla était évidemment la plus belle. Enfin, aux yeux d'Alec, elle paraissait toujours éclipser toutes les autres femmes, tant sa douceur attirait le cœur d'Alec. D'ailleurs, en son for intérieur, Alec s'était toujours dit que même si il n'avait pas été l'âme-sœur de Lullaby, il aurait été fortement facile de tomber amoureux d'elle, même s'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit alors humain.

Car, Alec ne se voilait pas la face, sa résistance au sang de Lullaby, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire du mal venait du fait qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs. Sa bête vampirique avait reconnu en elle, la compagne parfaite, et Alec lui donnait fortement raison, Lulla était faite pour lui. Soudainement, quelques paroles arrachèrent violemment Alec à ses pensées douces concernant Lullaby :

_- En quoi ces hybrides...corniauds ont-ils à voir avec ma fille ?_ Gargouilla misérablement Edward Cullen, à la plus grande rage d'Alec, une vague de tristesse l'envahit alors et il devina que c'était sa Lulla qui était blessée par les immondes paroles d'Edward.

Un grognement de rage pure sortit de sa bouche de vampire.

Sa bête vampirique voyait rouge sang, elle voulait déchiqueter ce ''végétarien'', il dépassait les bornes, Alec ne tenait presque plus. Il eut vaguement conscience que d'autres vampires se mettaient à grogner en réponse aux paroles pas vraiment sympathiques d'Edward Cullen.

Pour sa part, Alec sentit instinctivement ses membres fléchir, sa main lâcher celle de Lulla tout en poussant légèrement celle-ci derrière lui, et son corps se mettre devant sa compagne. Edward devait payer pour la vague de tristesse qui avait émané de sa Lullaby, elle était bien trop gentille et ce crétin méritait une punition. Celle proposée par sa bête vampirique étant d'arracher purement et simplement la tête du Cullen, et cela lui plaisait que trop, il s'en léchait presque les babines.

Soudain, une douce étreinte tiède se positionna autour des épaules d'Alec.

Cela le stoppa dans son mouvement inconscient vers Edward, il fut surpris et sa bête vampirique encore plus estomaquée. Lulla venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou de vampire, l'empêchant d'aller attaquer le ''végétarien'' et de faire un massacre des codes de la diplomatie.

_- Je retire ! Je retire !_ Déclara brusquement Edward, mais cela n'avait aucune quelconque importance pour Alec, on ne pouvait retirer la tristesse qu'Alec sentit émaner de sa fiancée, alors il resta accroupit, même s'il avait les bras de sa Lulla autour de son cou.

D'ailleurs la seule chose, retenant vraiment Alec, était le fait que sa compagne ait ses bras tièdes et doux autour de son cou à lui. Car, Alec se souvenait que trop bien du coup qu'il lui avait donné lors de la dernière mission en Allemagne, même si c'était pour la protéger. Il s'en voulait quelque peu, sa douce avait dut quand même avoir un peu mal en recevant sa main de glace sur l'estomac, il voulait éviter de réitérer cela.

Alors, il se contenta de fixer haineusement Edward Cullen, en pensant fortement à toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait effectuer. Le parfum de pêche de sa fiancée l'empêchant de sauter sur le ''végétarien'', finalement Aro décida de reprendre la parole :

_- Il va falloir que nous légalisions les hybrides et leurs particularités...quand à toi, Edward, je te saurais gré de ne pas t'en prendre aux membres de notre garde... Comme tu as pu le voir, nous sommes tous solidaire les uns des autres._ Déclama d'une voix froide le presque père d'Alec, ce fut à cette instant que celui-ci se souvint que la totalité de la garde avait réagi en grognant quand Edward Cullen avait insulté les trois hybrides vivant à Volterra.

Alec eut un sourire, car il savait parfaitement que ces trois hybrides étaient très appréciés par toute la garde. Autant par leur compétence que par leur gentillesse ou bien encore tout simplement leur présence, et Alec savait parfaitement combien sa propre compagne pouvait réussir à s'attirer la sympathie de beaucoup de gens. Généralement sans s'en rendre compte vraiment, mais Lulla était foncièrement gentille, et certains gardes devaient bien évidemment vouloir qu'elle arrive à le rendre assez gentil, lui, pour que les entrainements de la garde soient moins difficiles.

Cela n'arriverait pas, Alec fonctionnait différemment dès que sa compagne était dans l'équation, elle le rendait en effet plus gentil mais seulement avec elle. Les autres, Alec n'en avait toujours rien à faire, seul lui, sa sœur et sa compagne comptaient. Il continua d'ancrer son regard noir de rage dans les yeux dorés insolents du Cullen, Lulla glissant ses doigts dans le col de son manteau noir, Alec se calma un petit peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Réunissons-nous en conseil._ Proposa la voix de Caius, visiblement toute la procédure ayant été mise plus ou moins à mal avec le témoignage, qui s'était révélé faux, d'Irina. D'ailleurs à propos d'elle, Alec n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, Lulla avait réussi à plus ou moins sauver la ''végétarienne''.

Même si le terme ''sauver'' n'était peut-être pas applicable dans le cas précis, tout ce que Lulla avait fait était de demander à Aro de ne pas tuer Irina, c'était même Alec qui lui en avait donné l'idée. Le Roi avait demandé à la compagne d'Alec une raison suffisante, à cet instant-là, Alec n'avait pas manqué de voir le regard plein de réflexions contenues de sa compagne, apparemment Lulla n'avait pas d'argument autre que de sauver une vie dans cette clairière.

Mais, l'idée en elle-même était venue non pas de Lulla, mais d'Aro, il s'était souvenu que Lulla avait besoin d'aide dans ses expériences relatives au fonctionnement des vampires. A présent, Irina devait un siècle entier aux Volturi, et elle le passerait dans le laboratoire sous la bibliothèque sous les ordres de la compagne d'Alec.

Alec avait bien vu alors le regard presque désespéré de Lulla, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, il la comprenait. Mais, il ne pouvait rien dire, et il se disait qu'au moins Irina ne serait pas morte, elle serait simplement ''occupée'' pendant un certain temps.

Soudain, Alec reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'instant présent, il entendit à peine Marcus répéter la proposition de Caius. Mais, il ne manqua pas de voir ses trois maîtres se réunir en cercle, certainement pour débattre de ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, Alec connaissait bien cette méthode de la part de ses maîtres, leur conseil donnait libre court aux pouvoirs de Jane et du sien pour immobiliser leurs adversaires, mais aussi les autres pouvoirs de la garde des Volturi bien entendu, le but étant de mettre en le clan adverse à leurs pieds.

En vérité la méthode était utilisée aujourd'hui car les Rois essayaient de régler plusieurs points, dont le fait de laisser les Cullen tranquilles. Déjà la déclaration d'Irina s'était révélée fausse et Aro était peu content de voir autant de pouvoirs lui échapper si une attaque était donnée. Donc certainement, la tactique de la terreur allait être employée, celle-là même que sa compagne avait détesté avant de demander à Alec de la calmer dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

En revanche, un autre point le laissait perplexe, Aro avait décidé de légaliser l'existence des demi-vampires. Sur ce point, il ne parlait pas des demi-vampires transformés, comme sa Lulla, mais des demi-vampires comme la fille d'Edward Cullen. Le conseil des trois Rois devrait certainement apporter quelques réponses, restait à savoir lesquelles.

Alec n'était toujours pas vraiment relaxé, bien que plus calme que tout à l'heure avec cette histoire d'insultes lancées par Edward. Pour autant, la présence rassurante de sa compagne à ses côtés l'aidait, mais était aussi une source d'angoisse. Alec reporta son attention sur le clan adverse, tenant doucement la main tiède de sa Lulla dans la sienne.

Après qu'Edward eut mis en état de rage contenue l'amoureux de Lulla, Aro était allé voir de lui-même la fille issue du Cullen et de Bella Swan-Cullen. Alec, tout comme sa sœur, n'avait pas été franchement ravit de voir partir son maître à l'aventure. Même si l'aventure en question n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, c'était bien trop dangereux, mais Aro étant Aro, celui-ci n'en avait eu cure.

Mais, cela s'était plutôt bien passé, ensuite Aro avait convaincu Caius de ne pas tuer Irina au profit des expériences de Lulla. Et enfin, Aro avait interrogé les témoins des Cullen, qui témoignaient que la jeune hybride en était bien une, tous s'accordaient sur la vitesse surprenante de croissance de la fillette. Pour sa part, Alec n'en avait rien à faire, la seule hybride parfaite et surprenante était sa compagne. Des témoins des Cullen, Alec avait repéré un certain Garrett qui avait réussi à faire partir plusieurs des témoins d'Aro avec un seul discours à tenant particulièrement révolutionnaire, Alec le tenait à l'œil.

Sauf que déjà la discussion principale s'orientait d'une autre façon, Aro fit parler toute la garde, de façon à bien montrer aux Cullen et leurs alliés que les Volturi n'abandonneraient pas, même si les témoins d'Aro étaient partis la queue entre les pattes. Donc, Caius avait proposé ce conseil, et à présent Alec devinait que Chelsea était en train de tenter de dénouer les relations dans le camp d'en face, Jane avait l'air de se concentrer également.

Alec avait presque un sourire content sur les lèvres, avant même de voir un des Cullen ou des alliés de ceux-ci, au sol en train de se tortiller. Mais, bien vite, Alec s'aperçut que sa sœur s'énervait et comme personne n'était au sol, il devina qu'un autre pouvoir était à l'œuvre.

Dès lors, il devint évident pour Alec, que la femme d'Edward arrivait à contrer le pouvoir de Jane.

A côté de lui, Lulla regardait de tous côtés, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre véritablement ce qu'il se passait. Alec allait lui envoyer un message mental pour lui exposer ce qu'il se passait quand soudainement un cri extrêmement aigu sortit de la bouche rosée de sa jumelle de sang, Alec en fut à la fois mortifié et touché.

Alors que plusieurs des gardes changeaient leur conformation car surpris au plus haut point par la réaction de Jane, Alec pour sa part fut obligé d'agir. Sa main de glace se mit alors à vitesse vampirique sur le bras de sa sœur, car Jane était véritablement en train de péter les plombs. Alec l'avait senti et il avait bien fait, sinon Jane serait partit sauter à la gorge de Bella Swan-Cullen seule, ce qui aurait été dramatique. Alec apposa une petite tape douce sur l'épaule de sa sœur, de façon à l'enjoindre à se calmer un petit peu.

_**°° Alec...que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? °°**_

La compagne d'Alec avait murmuré avec toute la douceur du monde, mais Alec sentit quand même un peu de frayeur provenir de sa Lulla. Ce fut le déclencheur de sa bête vampirique, plutôt que d'attaquer par la force, ce fut son pouvoir qui eut sa préférence.

Lentement, Alec se concentra sur son pouvoir, car quand il voulait toucher beaucoup de personnes il devait se concentrer énormément. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'Alec n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir sur une telle ampleur, alors il se concentra avec beaucoup de force. Pour autant, il lança une réponse à sa compagne, pour la rassurer et lui expliquer, sinon il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas vraiment à se concentrer :

_**¤¤ Jane n'arrive pas à utiliser son pouvoir contre ceux d'en face...je vais essayer. Par prudence, mon amour, recule derrière moi... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla lui envoya un sentiment d'acceptation, et Alec sentit que sa compagne reculait de quelques pas et se mettait derrière lui. Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il libéra le barrage de son pouvoir, doucement avec toute la vitesse d'un escargot, Alec envoya la brume anesthésiante caractérisant l'utilisation en grande ampleur de son pouvoir.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Alec constata la petite brume presque imperceptible volant presque au raz de la neige toute fraiche. Il sentit alors deux petites sources de tiédeur se poser sur ses omoplates, sa bête vampirique en ronronna presque. Puis, il sentit doucement un sentiment de fierté et de surprise effleurer son esprit, cela le poussa à accélérer l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Bizarrement, cette fois-là ce fut plus facile, d'habitude Alec aurait dut se concentrer pendant un temps plus long pour arriver au même résultat. Le Volturi en conclut que la présence de sa compagne jouait sur sa facilité d'utilisation de son pouvoir.

Puis, soudainement du vent souffla en direction de la brume du pouvoir d'Alec.

Il eut alors un sourire satisfait, sachant parfaitement que cela ne suffirait pas du tout à repousser son attaque. En revanche, Alec chercha du regard le vampire en face qui avait certainement créé ce vent, Alec pensa même qu'il avait rêvé quand tout d'un coup un tremblement de terre et une énorme fissure fut créée entre les deux camps, sa Lulla en sursauta apparemment bien surprise.

Un déchainement de surprise déferla de tous les côtés, de la part des Cullen comme des Volturi.

Les trois Rois se séparèrent de leur conseil, et affichèrent de très grands yeux surpris, tout cela semblait vraiment invraisemblablement. Mais ce qu'Alec avait sous les yeux était véritable, mais sa brume paralysante passa par-dessus la faille sans grand problème. Derrière lui, Alec sentait la surprise de sa douce compagne, visiblement la démonstration de son pouvoir avait eu un grand impact sur sa fiancée.

Et apparemment pas qu'elle, puisqu'Alec sentit un sourire s'apposer sur les lèvres de sa sœur jumelle, Jane était contente de voir son pouvoir à l'œuvre. Alec pour sa part, continuait de se concentrer avec toute son énergie, la tiédeur de Lulla dans son dos l'aidant à avoir une concentration stable.

Quand tout d'un coup, Alec sentit un obstacle.

Comme si on aurait soufflé de la fumée de cigare sur une vitre, la brume se heurtait à un ennemi invisible, un mur. Alec le sentit en lui, puisque la brume était l'extension de son pouvoir et de lui-même, derrière lui une vague de surprise rua de l'esprit de son âme-sœur à son esprit à lui.

Le doute s'empara du Volturi, apparemment Bella Swan-Cullen contrôlait son bouclier et l'avait même projeté entre les deux camps. Pourtant, Alec ne voulut y croire vraiment et s'acharna à pousser la brume à s'éparpiller sur l'obstacle invisible révélant un immense couvercle ovale protégeant les Cullen et leurs alliés. De nombreuses exclamations de surprise retentirent de tous côtés, révélant à tous qu'ils pensaient qu'Alec allait réussit. Lulla pour sa part, se contenta d'agripper ses épaules visiblement peu sûre d'elle, Alec ressentit sa tiédeur comme un baume réconfortant après cet échec contre le pouvoir étonnant de la femme d'Edward Cullen.

Car, oui, Alec le reconnaissait, il ne réussissait pas à percer l'étrange bouclier imperceptible de la toute nouvelle immortelle en face de ses yeux.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super le chapitre ! C'était très bien retranscrit._

_J'ai hâte de lire la suite._

_A la semaine prochaine._

Coucou à toi ma chère, comme de coutume je suis très contente d'avoir une fois de plus de tes nouvelles, c'est très gentil. Donc tout d'abord merci à toi pour cette review, ensuite je suis satisfaite de savoir que tu as aimé la façon dont j'ai remis Breaking Dawn à ma façon. En tout cas pour le début...en ce qui concerne la suite, la présence des demi-vampires va évidemment changer des choses à l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants, encore merci pour cette review et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai aimé ce chapitre, cela change des précédents et ça avance dans l'histoire._

Hello, je suis bien contente d'avoir une petite review de ta part, comme toujours cela fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Alors merci pour la review donc, ensuite je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre...en effet, cela change un peu des précédents puisque l'on passe à nouveau avec les Cullen dans l'équation. Et oui, cela avance l'histoire, parce qu'ensuite on passera à une partie du monde de Twilight qui ne suit plus la trame principale laissée par Stephenie Meyer...en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, j'avouerais que j'ai été très contente d'écrire le passage où le pouvoir d'Alec est bloqué par celui de Bella. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée d'avoir la façon de penser d'Alec sur ce passage particulier, après tout c'est rare de voir le pouvoir d'Alec se faire contrer de cette façon.

Concernant Irina...vous l'aurez surement deviné en lisant les quelques mots juste après l'ellipse temporelle, j'ai décidé de la laisser vivante. Elle aura une importance assez capitale pour la suite de l'histoire, disons simplement que j'ai décidé de rendre les Volturi un peu plus humanisé en ne tuant pas Irina Denali. Mais ne compter pas sur les Volturi pour laisser passer ce qu'elle a fait, ni même ce qu'elle aura fini par déclencher par sa nature de rapporteuse...mais ça, se serait avancer sur mon scénario ^^.

Donc, le prochain chapitre est en Pov Lulla, il reprendra ce qu'il se passe depuis le début du chapitre précédent. Et, ne vous inquiétez pas on reverra un Pov Alec, en effet toute la partie sur Breaking Dawn se déroule sur** huit chapitres, moitié Pov Lulla et moitié Pov Alec**...je sais c'est long, mais il y a des passages que je marque plus chez un personnage que chez l'autre. Dans le prochain chapitre en tout cas, vous aurez les sentiments personnels de Lulla, tout en sachant qu'elle sera à ce moment-là à l'arrière du groupe des Volturi, conformément au souhait d'Alec.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, probablement comme toujours dans la soirée également. J'avouerais que je commence à être fatiguée d'être retournée à la fac, on commence bien trop souvent trop tôt, mais bon les quelques que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant sont très bonnes donc je suis bien contente ^^.

Alors à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga


	119. Inversion Pov Lulla

Bon, je suis désolée de poster si tard mais j'ai été obligée de faire des manips sur mon ordi, ça m'a pris du temps...d'ailleurs ce n'est toujours pas fini, donc sorry ^^...

Donc, dans ce chapitre on aura le Pov de Lulla sur une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant. Donc au programme, il y a un Alec un poil stressé, un Aro extrêmement extatique comme de coutume en fait...ah, et un Edward encore trop malpoli pour plaire à tout le monde. Bref, juste ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à un moment précis, et un peu plus tard, vous saurez ce que Lulla a bien pu faire pour sauver Irina.

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 117 : Inversion

(P.O.V. Lulla)

Heureusement qu'Alec était là, mentalement, pour la rassurer, car en réalité Lulla était véritablement et extrêmement fébrile. Elle était trop loin d'Alec, bien trop loin, toutes les molécules de son corps réclamaient la présence de son vampire, son âme-sœur.

Comme un mécanisme de défense en vérité, Lulla n'était pas du tout contente de rester à l'arrière avec les Reines. Celles-ci tentaient bien de la distraire un peu, mais toutes les deux, tout comme elle, étaient plongées dans la contemplation de ce qu'elles voyaient de ce qu'il se passait devant. Et, pour ainsi dire, Lulla ne voyait pas grand-chose, elle ne pouvait que deviner d'après les paroles que ses oreilles de demi-vampire percevaient :

_- Aro, vieil ami, voilà des siècles que nous nous sommes croisés !_ A l'oreille, Lulla reconnut la voix de Carlisle Cullen, elle se souvenait que trop bien du patriarche aimant envers sa famille et également envers les humains.

Lulla sentait derrière elle, la tiédeur de Meredith, celle-ci était tout simplement derrière les Reines et Lulla, protégeant et prévenant de tout danger. La petite garde des Reines était composée de Meredith justement, Agathe, Orlando, Santiago, une poignée d'autres gardes bien entrainés et, au malheur de Lulla, Corin.

Heureusement pour elle, le vampire ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle, pour autant elle se souvenait que trop bien de l'attitude de celui-ci. Mais, ce soir-là, Corin était obnubilé par ce qui se passait au-devant de leur petit groupe. Derrière elle, Lulla sentait la présence des amis d'Aro, elle n'aimait pas trop savoir ces gens derrière elle, mais en faisait fit. Elle préférait se concentrer sur l'esprit de son fiancé, elle n'aimait vraiment pas être loin derrière, cela la déstabilisait.

Déjà que savoir qu'il y avait bien plus de personnes face à eux lui donnait des peurs, alors que son Alec soit là-bas sans elle, la mettait en rogne. Mais, elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir vraiment à son fiancé, lui si doux et si patient avec elle, ainsi que véritablement protecteur.

Dans les minutes suivantes, Aro exposa alors une peur des plus profondes à Lulla, en demandant presque pourquoi les Cullen avaient réuni une telle armée. Lulla fut en colère mais également peureuse comme jamais, pas dans le sens où elle courrait loin du danger, elle pensait plus à se précipiter pour être près d'Alec, le toucher de ses doigts et se convaincre qu'il ne leur arriverait rien à tous les deux.

Ses sentiments s'axèrent sur de la peur et l'impression d'être une minuscule souris prise au piège, Lulla sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Car, près d'elle, Sulpicia fit du sur-place pendant quelques secondes, la belle vampire blonde devait certainement avoir peur pour son mari.

Lulla fut un instant décontenancée par le fait de voir la femme d'Aro aussi fébrile, fébrilité qui l'atteignit. Aussitôt, son esprit utilisa son pouvoir pour envoyer un message à son fiancé, essayant de se rassurer elle-même, en voulant entendre la réponse d'Alec. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, et Lulla se laissa une seconde portée par la douceur du timbre reconnaissable de son amant :

_**¤¤ Calme-toi ma douce, il n'y a rien à craindre pour le moment. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être à l'arrière, mais calme-toi...je t'aime... De toute façon, les connaissances d'Aro seront là pour donner un coup de patte en dernier recours...et souviens-toi...nous en sortirons à deux. Sulpicia ne devrait pas avoir peur, Aro sait ce qu'il fait. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla se relaxa un petit instant, voguant dans son esprit dans les notes graves et douces de son fiancé, elle l'aimait tellement. En cet instant, elle ne voulait pas être à cet endroit, pourtant elle se calma, concentrant ses oreilles sur ce qu'il se passait devant la scène, à défaut de voir de ses yeux verts, elle pourrait au moins entendre. Avantage des oreilles de demi-vampire, Lulla entendait énormément mieux qu'un humain, pas forcément mieux qu'un vampire, mais Lulla se concentra quelques secondes à essayer de repérer le son de la respiration de son fiancé. Ne pouvant le voir, elle se contentait de cela, mais rapidement ses oreilles pointèrent leur attention sur ce que disait Aro avec lassitude envers Carlisle :

_- ...je t'assure que rien ne me ravirait plus que de te garder en vie aujourd'hui._ Prononça Aro, Lulle pouvait presque sentir la tristesse dans les mots d'Aro, celui-ci aimait beaucoup son ami ''végétarien'' et répugnait visiblement à le détruire, pourtant si ce qu'Irina avait dit été vrai, les Cullen et les alliés étaient des morts en sursis.

Le patriarche des Cullen tenta de dire alors que la loi prohibant les enfants d'immortels avait été respecté, bien évidemment Caius n'apprécia pas cette parole. Et le débat continua autour de cette idée, comme quoi les Cullen disant qu'ils n'avaient pas fauté, et Caius qui s'énervait.

Ce fut un commentaire provenant de Carlisle, qui changea la donne, Lulla se sentit brutalement plongée dans une horde de pensées. Car, Carlisle venait de faire une remarque concernant la coloration des joues de la petite enfant d'immortelle. Lulla était trop loin pour vérifier d'elle-même, mais savoir cela la choqua un peu, et elle pensa automatiquement qu'Irina s'était trompée. Lulla ne manqua pas de sentir doucement une sensation rassurante provenir d'Alec, elle eut un petit sourire alors que Caius s'emportait véritablement.

Connaissant bien ce Roi, Lulla savait que c'était la personnalité de celui-ci, il s'emportait souvent et seul Marcus, Aro et Athenodora arrivaient à lui faire entendre raison. Ce jour-là Aro n'intervint pas de suite, pensant certainement que les arguments mentaux d'Irina étaient suffisants. Caius finit par appeler Irina directement sur place, celle-ci avait été à côté des Reines et de leurs gardes juste avant. Lulla avait d'ailleurs capté plusieurs fois le regard soupçonneux de la blonde aux yeux d'ors sur elle, mais Lulla ne disait rien et attendait simplement.

Mais la suite la fit complètement tiquer, en effet, Aro venait de confirmer que la possible enfant immortel avait grandi, le Volturi ayant décidé de calmer Caius en prenant la main d'Irina. Aussitôt, l'incrédulité remplaça la peur, car Lulla pensait que ça pourrait vouloir dire que la raison de la présence des Volturi était fortuite.

Elle le fit savoir à Alec, par le biais de son pouvoir, tout en se disant qu'un enfant d'immortel ne pouvait grandir. Soudainement la voix de son fiancé retentit une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, elle en fut heureuse, même si le fait d'être loin d'Alec la gênait :

_**¤¤ Possible ce que tu me dis...Irina avait l'air sincère de plus. Ma douce, je pense qu'on va éviter un affrontement total aujourd'hui, du moins tout ce que j'espère c'est d'être contre toi en peu de temps...mon amour. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

A peine les mots doux de son fiancé analysés par Lulla, que déjà Aro prononçait un prénom qui allait forcément mettre en fureur Alec : Edward. Elle devina que son âme-sœur n'allait pas afficher un grand sourire en entendant ce prénom, Lulla elle-même n'était pas franchement contente d'entendre parler de ce rouquin peu plaisant avec elle.

Par la suite, Lulla devina qu'Edward était en train de s'approcher des rangs des Volturi, elle le devinait aux pas étouffés par la neige au sol. Mais, étant trop loin pour voir ce qu'il se passait, surtout avec la masse de vampires entre elle et la scène au-devant, elle laissa son esprit dériver sur son Alec, mais également sur la prétendue enfant immortel. Car, à présent il ne faisait aucun doute à Lulla qu'Irina s'était trompée, Lulla se demanda quel genre de châtiment les Volturi lui réserveraient, après tout, ceux-ci n'aiment pas se déplacer pour rien.

_- Tu vois ?_ Lança la voix arrogante et désagréable d'Edward Cullen, Lulla manqua de grimacer face à cette presque attaque sonore, en même temps la curiosité émanait d'elle, car Aro ne manquerait pas de voir ce que le Cullen voulait qu'il voit, Lulla pour sa part se demandait ce qu'était le sujet principal des souvenirs du Cullen.

_- Oui... Je doute que les dieux ou les mortels aient jamais vu aussi clairement. Tu me donnes matière à réflexion, mon jeune ami, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais... Ainsi qu'une explication envers vous pourrait être profitable..._ Prononça la voix d'Aro, Lulla fut alors encore plus curieuse que jamais, et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, à côté d'elle, Sulpicia manqua de faire un pas en avant, apparemment perplexe mais inquiète pour son mari, ce fut Athenodora qui la retint la son bras.

Dans les dix centièmes suivants, Lulla perçut une exclamation virulente de stupeur provenir d'Edward Cullen, il avait dut comprendre quelque chose. Pour autant, Lulla ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et trouvait que cette attente était véritablement frustrante. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela, les exclamations de consternation se multipliaient des deux côtés de la prairie saupoudrée de neige.

Lulla était en train de pratiquement mourir d'impatience, mais également elle ressentait beaucoup d'incrédulité, se demandant quand même ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut alors, que les mots d'Aro mirent une explication relative dans son esprit :

_- Bien, je crois qu'une petite séance d'explications ne sera pas de trop... Ce que nous sommes venus juger, nous Volturi, est caduque... Alec. Je sais que tu n'apprécieras pas ce que je vais te demander à présent. Néanmoins, pour que cette explication soit profitable à tous, il faudrait mieux que ta compagne soit présente..._ Demanda Aro, ou plutôt exigea, car Lulla savait que son compagnon ne voudrait pas qu'elle, petite demi-vampire soit au-devant de ce qui allait se passer, mais dans le même temps elle devina que l'enfant immortel était en vérité une enfant d'immortel, la fille d'Edward si Lulla devinait bien, Aro rajouta. _...je demanderais donc à Lullaby, Meredith et Orlando de venir près de moi, pour corroborer mes futures explications._

Cette fois-ci le doute n'exista plus dans l'esprit de Lulla, c'était une demi-vampire qu'Irina avait prise pour une enfant immortelle. Elle fut à la fois assez contente de savoir qu'elle allait être proche de son fiancé, tout en étant assez anxieuse de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer par la suite.

Mais déjà, les murmures retentissaient dans la prairie, provenant surtout du clan adverse, donc les Cullen et leurs alliés. Lulla se tendit et attendit sagement que son fiancé vienne la chercher, elle voyait les rangs des Volturi bouger devant elle, après un dernier regard aux Reines, qui lui sourirent en encouragement, Lulla fit quelques pas. Soudain, apparaissant majestueusement, son Alec fut enfin là, il s'approcha à grands pas d'elle, et Lulla comprit sa colère, tout comme elle la sentait par leur lien.

A peine avait-elle vu son visage, que Lulla envoyait un message mental qu'elle espérait réconfortant à son amoureux. Une seconde plus tard, elle put constater de ses propres yeux la réponse d'Alec, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et Lulla fit une bonne dizaine de pas vifs pour aller vivement poser sa joue contre le manteau lourd manteau de velours noir de son fiancé.

Pour une fois, ils ne cherchèrent pas à atténuer leurs liens affectifs. Car, c'est avec fougue qu'Alec serra sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**¤¤ Tu restes près de moi, que je leur montre quelle belle compagne j'ai la chance d'avoir...je t'aime ma Lullaby... Ne faisons pas plus attendre Aro. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Les mots d'Alec avaient coulés comme de l'eau dans son esprit, Lulla en fut contente, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Alec prit sa main tiède dans la sienne, jeta un regard aux Reines et fit quelques mouvements de la main envers les gardes des Reines avant d'entrainer Lulla vers les rangs des Volturi, qui se reséparèrent pour laisser passer les deux presque enfants d'Aro et Sulpicia. Meredith et Santiago les suivaient, tandis que trois gardes se séparaient des rangs de devant pour remplacer les trois hybrides manquants dans la garde personnelle des Reines, certainement à cause d'un petit mouvement de main fait par Alec.

Les vampires créaient un passage au sein de leurs rangs, refermant celui-ci dès leur passage, telle une toile d'araignées. Mais Lulla n'avait plus vraiment peur, sentir la douceur de son Alec près d'elle lui suffisait pour afficher un air froid et digne, après tout c'est elle la compagne d'Alec.

Elle avança à côté d'Alec, mais percevait parfaitement la pression de celui-ci sur sa main, comme pour l'amener derrière lui. Lulla savait que c'était presque inconscient, son fiancé essayait à tout prix de la protéger, Jane se sépara du gros des rangs pour s'avancer proche à la fois de son frère mais également de son maître, lui qui avait l'air ravit par leur arrivée :

_- Ah, les voilà._ Enonça joyeusement Aro en claquant dans ses mains, Lulla eut plus l'impression d'avoir fait quelque de chose de merveilleux que simplement d'avoir fait quelques petits pas, elle leva bien haut la tête, sa main toujours prisonnière dans celle de son Alec, finalement le Roi des Volturi rajouta, _...bon, maintenant que les gardes, que j'ai demandé, sont là, je vais pouvoir vous parler de ce nous, Volturi, avons découvert un jour, il y a au moins un bon millénaire. Vu, qu'apparemment vous venez juste de découvrir l'existence des demi-vampires._

Lulla ne manqua pas les énormes manifestations de surprise provenant d'en face, mais elle était plutôt absorbée par l'observation des vampires en face d'elle. Car, sous ses yeux d'hybrides se tenaient une bonne vingtaine de vampires, elle remarqua aussi la présence d'une créature genre loup géant couleur caramel, sur celui-ci se tenait une minuscule silhouette.

L'amoureuse d'Alec plissa légèrement les yeux en regardant le petit bout de chou qui trônait sur les poils drus du loup géant. Des boucles presque rousses rappelaient Edward Cullen, cela fit légèrement grimacer Lulla, mais déjà elle constatait que certains des traits de la petite reprenaient ceux de sa mère. D'ailleurs, la petite hybride ne manqua pas de voir le regard franchement surpris de celle-ci, Bella Swan-Cullen avait changé et était à présent une belle vampire. Aussi, les yeux de Lulla ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'absence d'Alice et de Jasper, Lulla eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la première. Mais, bientôt Lulla passa son regard sur tous les protagonistes dans la clairière, presque caché dans un coin et ayant des expressions pas franchement commodes, elle eut un éclair de lucidité, et ce dit que ce devrait être les roumains si embêtants envers les Volturi.

_- Bien, à présent que les exclamations...pour le moins enthousiastes sont terminées. Nous allons peut-être entrer dans le vif du sujet._ Suggéra maugréant Caius, qui apparemment ne supportait pas vraiment le silence étonné des vampires en face de lui, en même temps Lulla connaissait le Roi et savait qu'il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, Aro le sachant, décida certainement de mener à bien la discussion.

_- Paix, mon frère. Donc, je disais que les Volturi avaient découvert l'existence des demi-vampires il y a déjà un bon bout de temps. Néanmoins, ce genre d'êtres étant rares au possible, nous n'avons pas vraiment créés de loi spéciale les entourant ainsi que des précautions à prendre...mais à la vue des derniers évènements entourant cette affaire, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'apporter quelques règles pour parfaire la vie en communauté !_ S'exclama Aro avec joie, Lulla se demanda quand est-ce que le Roi allait enfin parler du véritable sujet de la discussion et du débat qui avait attiré les Volturi près de Forks, mais Aro dut remarquer l'air dubitatif de tout le monde face à ses paroles, et il décida certainement de s'expliquer, car il rajouta, _...donc les hybrides existent. Devant vous, se trouvent la compagne d'Alec, une des amies de celle-ci et un autre hybride. En réalité ces trois hybrides ne sont pas nés de père vampire et de mère humaine...leur nature est due à un pouvoir que possédait un autre hybride. Dans les grandes lignes, disons que cette hybride avait un venin, qui combiné à celui d'un vampire favorisait l'obtention d'un hybride... Après, je suis peut-être un Roi et un vampire sage, je n'ai pas tout à fait les capacités pour exposer des principes génétiques. Donc, voilà, dans notre garde nous avons des hybrides..._

La dernière phrase d'Aro se termina par un geste ample de la main désignant toute la masse de Volturi derrière lui. Le Roi était plutôt joyeux dans ses explications, Lulla pour sa part les trouvait un peu vague, mais en même temps l'heure n'était pas à la discussion autour d'un thé.

_- En quoi ces hybrides...corniauds ont-ils à voir avec ma fille ?_ Cracha Edward, sous les yeux surpris mais également blessés de Lulla, ce vampire n'avait pas changé, sa femme et sa fille ne l'avaient pas changé, c'était toujours un idiot, mais elle ne fut pas la seule à réagir.

Car la prairie saupoudrée de neige se vit envahir par un concert de grondement.

Alec attrapa sa taille de sa main droite et la fit passer derrière lui, en un geste évident de protection et de non acceptation de la façon de parler du Cullen. Carlisle poussa un sifflement à l'égard de son fils adoptif, mais ce sifflement passa presque inaperçu car la totalité des Volturi se mit à gronder avec force, Meredith fut retenue par Caius et Orlando par Jane. En réponse, les Cullen et leurs alliés se mirent également à gronder, avec plus ou moins d'entrain, Lulla repéra même Esmée en train de secouer la tête de dépit.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai aimé ce chapitre, mais sur ce sujet en 8 chapitres ça fait long._

Hello à toi ma chère, je suis contente d'avoir encore une fois la joie de lire un de tes petits messages, donc merci tout d'abord. Ensuite, je suis heureuse de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'avait plu, pour ce qui de la longueur plus que conséquente que je consacre au sujet de Breaking Dawn et la bataille finale, je dois avouer...je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses 0_o. C'est un peu parce que je voulais absolument faire les deux Pov pour les deux tourtereaux...je trouvais que c'était plus logique, bien que cela me fasse prendre de la place. De plus, dans le livre ça prend quand même pas mal de pages, et en comptant que je rajoute des choses, au final, oui ça prend de la place. Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même me lire, en espérant que la suite de l'histoire te plaira, à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Trop géniiaaallll ! J'ai adoré ce chapitre, vraiment ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite !_

_A plus._

Salut à toi, heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, j'avoue sans peine que tu fais partie du quotidien maintenant ^^. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que le chapitre t'a enthousiasmé, même si Edward n'est pas vraiment au top de son intelligence c'est vrai. Eh bien, je suis bien contente de savoir que tu as apprécié, j'espère que tu aimes également les petites modifications que j'ai faites par rapport au livre ^^. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants te plairont, ainsi que la suite de l'histoire évidemment, j'espère que tu me feras encore part de tes impressions sur mes chapitres, à la prochaine ^^.

**° Inconnu :** _Bonjour, je ne suis pas certaine mais il y a une fiction qui a des ressemblances avec ta fiction (''Après tout'' de Naouko.). Juste pour te prévenir si c'est du plagiat._

Salut cher Inconnu, je ne sais pas si c'est le site qui a traduit ou toi qui a souhaité rester volontairement anonyme. Bref, je dois dire que je te remercie pour cette review, mais je ne la trouve pas réellement claire...je connais ''Après tout'', je lis cette fiction. Donc, à vrai dire je ne vois vraiment pas la ressemblance avec la mienne, ou alors si quelqu'un est coupable de quelque chose c'est de s'être inspiré...ce qui n'est pas réellement du plagiat. Plagiat, qui je le rappelle signifie copier-coller simple et méchant, il ne me semble pas avoir retrouvé des morceaux de mon histoire dans celle de Naouko, ni l'inverse. Quant à me prévenir, je dois dire que ta dernière phrase est peu claire, est-ce moi que tu accuses de plagiat, ou Naouko ? Parce que si c'est moi qui est accusé, je te répondrais fermement d'aller regarder attentivement les dates de mises en ligne des deux fictions, histoire de comparer. Si c'est Naouko qui l'est, sache que j'aime beaucoup son histoire, même si certains passages ne sont pas totalement à mon goût. En tout cas, je dois te remercier, tu m'as donné envie d'aller relire la fiction de Naouko...en tout cas, j'espère que malgré ça tu aimeras quand même lire mon histoire, à plus.

OoOoOoO

Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre, j'avoue comme toujours que j'ai un peu beaucoup fait en sorte de faire passer Edward pour un salaud complet. Ok, en fait c'est plus un gros idiot qu'autre chose, mais bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'espère, au moins on voit qu'il est moins parfait qu'il n'en a l'air dans les livres, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé plus ou moins exaspérant.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il aura la suite, évidemment, ce sera toujours du Pov de Lulla, et on verra comment elle s'en sortira pour sauver Irina. Ainsi que ce qu'Alec va faire concernant la réflexion pas très intelligente d'Edward, mais bon cela on l'avait déjà plus ou moins vu dans le chapitre précédent du Pov d'Alec. Ensuite, il faut retenir plusieurs choses de cette grande bataille, c'est la première fois depuis des siècles que les Volturi se sont sentis menacés. Gardez bien ça en mémoire, parce que cela aura une importance capitale pour la suite de mon histoire.

Concernant le prochain post, ce sera pour samedi prochain, comme toujours, mais bon je suis assez contente : cette année on a des vacances de la Toussaint ! Ouais, c'est miraculeux, sauf que les jours sont beaucoup plus longues à mon avis, et en plus on a des matières à tuer...tellement nulles que s'en est déprimant, genre Informatique...

Bref, à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié de lire ce chapitre.

Anga


	120. Embrocation Pov Lulla

Hum...je suis désolée de poster avec un jour de retard, en fait c'est totalement de ma faute, j'ai pas mal été prise par mes révisions pour lundi qui vient...en tout cas, sincèrement désolée...

Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir tout d'abord le Pov de Lulla sur ce qu'il s'est passé suite à la malencontreuse parole d'Edward. En effet, même si Alec meure d'envie d'aller cogner le Cullen, il se retint, et ce grâce à son entrainement mais aussi à sa compagne ^^. Ensuite, vous aurez le passage où Lulla réussit à trouver le moyen de sauver Irina de la mort certaine que Stephenie Meyer lui avait réservé. Personnellement, j'ai décidé de la sauver, elle aura une certaine importance par la suite en tant qu'argument...mais j'en dis pas plus...

En tout cas bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop,

* * *

Chapitre 118 : Embrocation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La trouée entre les arbres était à présent remplie par deux choses, d'un côté des grognements vampiriques et de l'autre une tension inimaginable. Les paroles d'Edward étaient véritablement choquantes pour beaucoup de monde, Lulla se demandait pourquoi la garde entière avait réagi, Alec, s'étant accroupit, manqua de faire un bond en avant.

Mais Lulla se chargea de le canaliser, en enroulant fermement mais tendrement ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux. Il ne bougea plus du tout, mais son regard était rivé sur Edward, qui sentait certainement qu'il n'aurait pas dut parler ainsi, pourtant cela aurait dut être évident :

_- Je retire ! Je retire !_ Cria Edward en reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière, apparemment voir le clan en entier gronder lui faisait peur, les grondements s'atténuèrent, même si Alec était toujours presque accroupit, près à sauter au moindre signe de la part d'Aro ou des autres Rois.

Finalement, tout le monde put voir Aro secouer la tête, il poussa un soupir, et décida de parler, utilisant une voix pas du tout apaisante :

_- Il va falloir que nous légalisions les hybrides et leurs particularités...quand à toi, Edward, je te saurais gré de ne pas t'en prendre aux membres de notre garde... Comme tu as pu le voir, nous sommes tous solidaire les uns des autres._ Exposa Aro, tandis que les Volturi se relaxaient peu à peu, exception faite d'Alec qui resta à fixer Edward avec haine, Lulla posa ses mains tièdes sur les épaules de son fiancé, et attendit la suite de la confrontation.

La neige se mit alors à tomber à gros flocons, parsemant de leur fraicheur et de leur blancheur les cheveux de Lulla, pour sa part, elle restait à se demander pourquoi la garde avait agi avec autant de zèle concernant l'insulte lancée par le Cullen.

Alors qu'Aro reprenait la parole et demandait à Edward Cullen s'il pouvait voir la fille de celui-ci, Lulla resserra sa prise sur les épaules d'Alec. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il était passé par la tête de tous les vampires de la garde pour réagir ainsi, Alec avait dut leur faire la morale. Lulla imaginait assez bien son compagnon demander à tous de la respecter elle, parce qu'elle est son âme-sœur. Pourtant, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement les quelques mots de simple courtoisie qu'elle échangeait avec tous ceux qui empruntaient les livres de la bibliothèque, après tout son boulot était de faire tourner la bibliothèque des Volturi.

Mais rapidement, Lulla délaissa cette histoire de réactions bizarres, elle avait trop à analyser avec ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté de la prairie. Car, Aro était en train de gazouiller devant la petite demi-vampire aux cheveux de cuivre, Lulla écouta attentivement et comprit le prénom de la petite.

Renesmée.

Aussitôt, Lulla se demanda comment des parents responsables et intelligents pouvaient nommés leur enfant avec un prénom aussi tarabiscoté. Mais, elle finit par secouer un instant la tête, avant de se dire que son propre prénom était déjà pas mal étrange, elle avait souvent eut des réflexions à ce sujet étant petite.

Les yeux d'Alec semblaient toujours fixés sur les cheveux de cuivre d'Edward, Lulla le tenait pourtant dans ses bras. Mais, elle savait que l'attention d'Alec était entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté, mais doucement, elle sentait tout de même son compagnon en train de se redresser. Alors qu'Aro amenait par un commentaire mal placé les immenses loups à gémir de concert en signe de protestation, Alec se redressa tout à fait. Lulla se décala sur le côté, et se retrouva entre les jumeaux, sa main droite entre les doigts froids d'Alec et à sa gauche, Jane qui avait un air pincé sur ses lèvres rosées, visiblement avoir vu son maître complimenter Bella Swan-Cullen ne la mettait pas de bonne humeur.

Finalement, Aro demanda à la garde de venir jusqu'à lui, ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment, les deux camps n'avaient pas été plus proche. Aussitôt une discussion venimeuse eut lieu entre les Rois, enfin principalement entre Aro et Caius, puisque Marcus se contenta de renifler une ou deux fois.

Lors de l'avancement vers Aro, Lulla avait senti nettement la main douce et froide de son compagnon se refermer sur sa taille frêle. Elle n'avait pas manqué de sentir un frisson la parcourir toute entière en même temps que des émotions provenant de son fiancé. Alec avait repris sa main droite une fois leur nouvelle position près d'Aro stabilisée.

La discussion entre les Rois tourna rapidement autour des loups géants, bien que les Volturi les connaissent déjà grâce aux pensées d'Edward, Caius s'obstinait à les détester. Enfin, surtout à les considérer comme de vrais loups-garous, ce qu'Aro tenta de lui inculquer le contraire, mais Caius étant Caius, la tâche s'annonçait ardue.

Cependant, Caius ne put trouver de prétexte suffisamment fort pour demander à détruire les ''faux'' loups-garous, qu'Aro avait nommé les modificateurs. A ce moment-là, Lulla devina que la rage du Roi allait se reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre, elle vit rapidement le Roi regarder Irina.

La petite demi-vampire devina que ce serait la Denali qui subirait le courroux du Roi.

Aussitôt, Lulla fut assez mécontente, elle se souvenait que trop bien de sa propre colère après avoir appris le plan de terreur proposé par Caius. La nature de Lulla n'était pas de vouloir des meurtres à tout bout de champ, hors la petite demi-vampire devinait que Caius allait demander la mort d'Irina pour faux témoignage, c'était gros comme une montagne.

Lulla se demanda quoi faire, Alec dut sentir sa détresse émotionnelle, car d'une pression de la main elle tourna son regard vert dans celui d'Alec. Le rouge était revenu, après la disparition du noir caractérisant sa rage contre Edward Cullen, elle s'y noya presque. Puis, regardant attentivement, elle entendit quelques paroles qui la poussèrent à agir :

_- Tu en voulais aux Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?_ Railla d'une voix presque sournoise le Roi le plus enclin à faire passer les solutions de tuerie avant la diplomatie. Lulla sut qu'elle devait agir, c'était en son âme et conscience qu'elle devait faire cela, Irina était innocente et Lulla ne voulait pas participer de près ou de loin à sa mort.

Jamais, la petite hybride n'avait été du genre à tuer pour tuer, ou pour obtenir quelque chose d'autre que du sang nécessaire à sa survie. Elle n'était pas ainsi, et Alec semblait l'avoir compris, car il tira légèrement sur sa main et envoya une unique pensée par le biais du pouvoir de Lulla :

_**¤¤ Aro...essaye de passer par Aro si tu veux vraiment essayer, mon amour. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Aussitôt, Lulla reconnut que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, car essayer de faire changer d'avis Caius pourrait s'avérer difficile voire impossible. Il est donc plus bénéfique pour tout le monde de passer par Aro, Lulla hocha la tête discrètement, et se prépara mentalement. Alec reporta son attention sur ce qui se disait devant, soit Irina qui exposait pourquoi elle avait été furieuse contre les Cullen, Lulla capta que c'était à cause d'un vampire qui aurait été tué par les modificateurs :

_- Parce que les loups-garous avaient tué mon ami. Et que les Cullen refusaient de me laisser les punir._ Couina presque Irina, Lulla saisit la seconde où Aro avait l'air de vouloir rectifier l'appellation de ''loups-garous'' en ''modificateurs'' qui était plus véridique, il fallait faire vite, si Lulla voulait vraiment sauver cette Denali innocente.

_**°° Maître ? Cette jeune femme est innocente, vous le savez comme moi. Je vous en prie, essayer de la sauver...créer encore plus de tension entre les deux camps ne seraient pas vraiment bon dans notre situation... °°**_

A vrai dire, Lulla avait cité un argument qui n'en était pas un, elle le sentait elle-même, les Volturi n'étaient pas encore en position de faiblesse. Elle ne manqua pas le regard surpris du Roi sur elle, mais elle le soutint s'accrochant à l'idée que ce Roi ne lui en voudrait certainement pas d'avoir agi, au pire il garderait cette conversation mentale pour lui.

Aro eut un air légèrement réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, il prit alors une inspiration bien inutile vu sa nature de vampire et rectifia les dernières paroles d'Irina. Tout cette série d'actions n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, les mots d'Aro s'égrainèrent :

_- Les modificateurs ma chère Irina... Quand à toi, ma chère enfant...Lulla...donne-moi un seul argument arrivant à la conclusion de la demande que tu m'as faite._ Déclara Aro, en ayant tourné la tête vers elle alors qu'il lui demandait un argument, Alec resserra à cette instant sa poigne sur sa main, Lulla se sentit véritablement soutenue, Caius se mit à répéter ses précédentes paroles d'Irina en utilisant le terme reprit par Aro mais en étant franchement mauvais avec de sacrés sous-entendus, les Cullen furent sacrément choqués.

Pour autant, elle était fortement surprise, si ce n'est complètement perdue, car Lulla ne savait pas quel argument servir à son Roi. Elle réfléchissait rapidement, essayant de se servir de son esprit de scientifique pour compartimenter sa pensée et construire une idée.

Mais, elle savait parfaitement que l'innocence d'Irina ne pourrait lui servir d'argument, cela ne marcherait pas avec Caius. Puis, hormis le fait d'épargner une vie, Lulla n'avait pas d'idées du tout, pas d'arguments, elle ne savait pas quoi sortir. Elle savait que son visage devait refléter son état d'esprit, d'ailleurs, elle sentit la main d'Alec lâcher la sienne, au profit de sa taille, Lulla se sentit un tout petit peu mieux, mais n'avait toujours rien à répondre à Aro.

Sa logique scientifique semblait l'avoir complètement délaissé, Lulla se sentait sans protection et surtout sans argument. Elle n'aimait pas cet état de fait, d'habitude c'était bien évidemment elle qui mettait les autres sans arguments, Alec apposa doucement un mouvement de bas en haut sur sa taille, comme une caresse, cela la relaxa vraiment très doucement.

Soudainement, Aro eut un regain d'énergie, juste sous le nez de la garde toute entière, le vieux Roi eut en vérité un léger sautillement dans sa posture.

Au même instant, Caius suggérait, mauvais, à Irina de porter plainte envers les Cullen, Aro fit un pas vers son frère d'éternité. Lulla ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne le savait pas du tout, mais elle pouvait presque deviner que cela avait avoir avec la survie d'Irina. Du moins, elle l'espérait véritablement.

_- Non. Je ne le ferais pas._ Murmura la voix d'Irina, la blonde remonta alors son port de tête, elle fixa Caius avec un air sûre d'elle tandis qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne porterait pas plainte contre les Cullen, Lulla l'avait presque deviné, mais elle se méfiait des idées de Caius, sauf que déjà Irina reprenait ses paroles en se tournant vers tous les Volturi, _...vous êtes venus ici pour détruire un enfant immortel, or il n'y en a pas. Je me suis trompée et je suis prête à assumer mon erreur. Mais les Cullen sont innocents, et plus rien ne vous retient ici. Je suis navrée..._ Déclara la Denali en tournant son regard d'or sur les Cullen les détaillant, et Lulla devina que la blonde essayait véritablement de leur faire voir sa tristesse face à sa dénonciation et ses conséquences, puis Irina se retourna vers les Volturi et prit une voix forte en rajoutant, _...il n'y a pas eu de crime. Inutile que vous vous attardiez._

Lulla se demanda ce qu'il allait de passer, mais elle avait plus ou moins une idée, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait trouvé d'argument convaincant. Lulla se disait pourtant qu'elle aurait pu insister, car elle n'avait pu sauver Bree, elle pouvait au moins essayer de sauver Irina. Soudainement, Lulla comprit pourquoi elle avait essayé de sauver Irina, c'était parce qu'elle ressentait toujours plus ou moins une culpabilité à propos de la mort de Bree.

Mais, elle ne put penser plus longtemps à ses problèmes de conscience, en effet, Caius se mettait à lever la main quelques secondes après la fin de la phrase d'Irina. Lulla devina que ce serait un signe pour les gardes près d'elle, ils sauteraient certainement sur Irina, et celle-ci ne serait bientôt que flamme et cendre.

Quand tout à coup, un évènement imprévu se profila à l'horizon.

Aro couvrit la maigre distance le séparant de Caius, et mit sa main de marbre sur le bras du Roi belliqueux et souhaitant la mort d'Irina. Toute la prairie en eut le souffle coupé, Lulla se demanda si Aro avait lui-même trouvé un argument pour la survie d'Irina, ou tout simplement la plaidoirie de Lulla avait pu faire ses preuves.

_- Non, mon frère. J'ai une meilleure idée, plus prolifique que de la faire entièrement assumer son erreur ou devrais-je dire consumer son erreur en même temps qu'elle-même. _Exposa la voix claire mais grave d'Aro, Caius le regardait l'air choqué, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, beaucoup de vampires tournèrent leurs regards vers Lulla se demandant certainement si c'était elle qui avait été à l'origine de la soudaine clémence d'Aro, mais celui-ci continua, _...il est indéniable qu'une erreur impardonnable a été commise par Irina Denali. Nous en sommes tous conscients, malgré tout, je crois que nous serons assez magnanimes aujourd'hui. Je propose en définitive qu'Irina soit condamnée à passer un siècle au côté des Volturi... J'ajoute même à sa peine le fait de devoir assumer sa fausse déclaration en aidant la compagne d'Alec, Lullaby...elle qui se charge en ces temps modernes de découvrir certaines particularités génétiques chez les vampires... C'est la seule chance d'Irina...si un seul ''non'' apparait sur ses lèvres...elle ne sera plus._

On aurait dit qu'un vent de stupéfaction profonde venait de tomber sur la clairière près de Forks, presque tout le monde était tétanisé. Lulla la première, elle, qui en effet avait besoin d'une aide dans ses recherches, ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver avec Irina.

Les exclamations de fureur retentirent du côté des Cullen, visiblement ils dépréciaient de devoir se passer d'Irina pendant une période donnée. Pourtant, elle avait quand même plus ou moins trahit en allant raconter des choses entraperçues aux Volturi. De l'autre côté, très proche de Lulla, Alec avait un air un peu choqué par la proposition d'Aro. Tandis que Caius regardait son frère d'éternité avec une expression posée, mais Lulla devinait tout de même la tension l'habitant.

_- Es-tu certain de ta décision, Aro ? _Fit la voix posée et fatiguée de Marcus, Lulla ne l'avait pas vraiment sentit si impliqué que cela dans la discussion, elle eut donc un léger sursaut en entendant la question, Alec se chargea de la calmer en posant sa main de glace plus sur son ventre que sur sa taille, elle apprécia le contact de son amoureux mais se concentra sur la réaction d'Aro.

_- Certain. C'est la meilleure solution._ Répondit Aro, avant de lâcher le bras de Caius, en effet Aro l'avait tenu tout le long des exclamations de fureur émanant des Cullen, finalement Caius eut un rictus méprisant envers Irina, et Lulla se dit que le Roi légèrement belliqueux allait faire des petites visites de contrôle dans la bibliothèque, elle sentait comme pas possible.

Soudain, Caius s'approcha d'Irina comme un serpent et lui mit une claque retentissante.

Le choc se répercuta dans les oreilles de Lulla, on aurait dit que c'était comme si Caius essayait d'éliminer sa rage par une simple tape. Pourtant, les Cullen se déchainèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et Lulla vit distinctement les autres Denali se voir retenir ou plutôt plaqués au sol par la force brute des Cullen. Lulla remarqua aussi, de ses oreilles de demi-vampire, que les vampires amenés là par Aro, ses témoins à lui, venaient d'avoir quelques hoquets de frayeur, apparemment la sauvagerie de Caius était connue.

Lulla comprit aussi que le Roi avait voulu tenter de mettre suffisamment en colère les Cullen et leurs alliés pour les pousser à attaquer les Volturi. Elle tressaillit et se retint avec le corps d'Alec, toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, Lulla voulait revenir à Volterra avec Alec.

_- Maintenant, elle a assumé son erreur._ Martela la voix de Caius, tandis qu'il reculait de plusieurs pas, tirant le bras d'Irina, qui eut un misérable gémissement, Lulla se demanda si son action pour la sauver n'était pas plus sadique que de laisser Caius la tuer.

Pourtant Lulla sentait qu'elle avait eu la bonne décision, elle n'avait pas pu sauver Bree, mais elle avait réussi plus ou moins à épargner la vie d'Irina. La conscience de Lulla était en phase et relaxée, elle eut un vrai sourire mental, encore plus en sentant sur ses côtes la main douce de son fiancé. Elle était soutenue, c'était tout ce qui comptait, car Alec aurait pu aussi bien lui déconseiller de demander une faveur à Aro.

Lulla eut un sourire, léger, tandis qu'Irina était ramenée dans les rangs des Volturi, Aro s'avança et demanda à s'entretenir avec certains des témoins des Cullen.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très intelligent sur ce coup-là, Edward._

_A plus pour le prochain chapitre._

Hello à toi ma chère, toujours et encore je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, cela fait toujours plaisir tes reviews, donc un grand merci à toi. Par la suite, je ne peux que le redire, j'ai fait un Edward un poil moins intelligent que d'habitude...ou alors plutôt plus impulsif que la normale. Mais ça fait pas intelligent c'est vrai, ou alors suicidaire...mais ça on le savait déjà puisque le rouquin préféré de Bella est quand même allé jusqu'à demander le droit de crever à Aro ^^. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivants, sera à ton goût, en espérant avoir une fois encore de tes nouvelles, à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Flore Volturi :** _Aie, aie, aie ! Il y a de la bataille dans l'air me demande comment Lulla va faire pour sauver Irina, surtout connaissant le caractère Caius mdr. Ce qui serai amusant c'est que Alec remette Edward à sa place et l'envoie dans le décor, mdr :D._

_Bon courage pour la suite et tes manipulations technologiques, sans oublier bien sûr les cours :/. _

_Bisous. _

_Floflo. _

Coucou à toi ma chère, je suis contente d'avoir ta petite frimousse sur cette fiction, donc tout d'abord merci à toi pour cette review. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du sauvetage d'Irina par Lulla, tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Lulla a influencé les pensées d'Aro... Enfin, j'ai tendance à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de tuer Irina, puisqu'elle va quand même passer un séjour pas forcément génial chez les Volturi. Quant à Caius, comme tu l'auras remarqué, il est toujours aussi hargneux, mais je compte bien le soigner un peu quand même. Pour Alec, il a une grande envie d'envoyer Eddy dans le décor, mais il se calme pour des raisons politiques...mais j'ai prévu une scène comme cela, dans un bon moment par contre. Merci de m'encourager, c'est très gentil de ta part, les manips d'ordi sont terminées normalement, quant à mes cours, je suis ravie de mes notes en ce moment ^^. En tout cas j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre, et que tu aimeras les suivants, à une prochaine fois ma chère.

OoOoOoO

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre-ci, je dois avouer que sauver Irina était à mon esprit dès le début de l'écriture de cette histoire. Un moment j'ai même considéré que sauver Bree Tanner était aussi une alternative intéressante, mais j'ai renoncé par que sa mort avait un intérêt dans l'histoire.

Irina a fait une incommensurable erreur, et Caius souhaitait la punir, mais j'ai considéré que la sauver pourrait servir les intérêts de mon intrigue principale. En effet, comme voulez-vous que les Volturi soient bien vu par la communauté vampirique s'ils tuent les autres pour des motifs aussi peu élevés. La Denali n'avait pas réellement fait de dégâts, à part peut-être les frais de carburants des Volturi pour leur déplacement jusqu'à Forks, et encore. En tout cas, gardez à l'esprit que la survie d'Irina est un argument pour la suite, que je suis en train d'écrire ces temps-ci d'ailleurs. En fait je considère cette bataille de Breaking Dawn comme était un élément déclencheur de quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au pouvoir de Bella et à sa manifestation très attendue par tout le monde dans cette fichue prairie. Et ensuite, en toute fin de chapitre on aura l'arrivée inopinée mais au combien importante d'Alice et de ceux qu'elle a amené avec elle. En d'autres termes c'est bientôt la fin de cette confrontation, et comme je l'ai déjà souligné, il faut se souvenir qu'elle laissera des séquelles.

Pour le prochain post, ce sera pour samedi prochain, et cette fois-là je ne serais pas débordée par les cours. En effet, dans leur grande bonté, les administrateurs de la fac ont décidé que cette année, nous aurions droit à une semaine de vacances, chic ^^.

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce retard.

Anga

Ps : Alors pour faire court, disons que j'ai deux contrôles continus ce lundi qui vient, et que les matières sont assez compliqués. Enfin pas au sens où il y a des tonnes d'informations à retenir mais au sens où il faut saisir quelques subtilités pour comprendre et faire les exercices au mieux...ces matières sont la **Physiologie Végétale** et la **Génétique**. Et à mon avis, celui qui posera le plus de problème c'est la Génétique, on a par exemple des questions concernant le nombre total de Crossing-over possible pour UNE altération de la Méiose, et de les dessiner...je dis ça juste en exemple, et c'est ce genre de question que je redoute. Bref, en tout cas, **je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à envoyer ce chapitre** pour vos petits yeux ^^.


	121. Pétrification Pov Lulla

Bonjour (Ou Bonsoir.) à tous, j'espère que ceux qui ont des vacances de la Toussaint sont hystériques, et que ceux qui n'en ont pas se consolent en se disant que Noël arrivera vite...pour ma part, j'ai une petite semaine de vacances...hourra !

Bon, dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir le Pov de Lulla sur la démonstration tant attendue du pouvoir de Bella. En effet, c'est certes très impressionnant, et surtout au demeurant, très inattendu pour les Volturi, ils vont devoir revoir tous leurs plans. Mais, bien évidemment, l'élément déclencheur de la ''paix'' entre les deux camps, c'est Alice ! Et oui, elle va revenir avec un lot d'informations très importantes dans son sac à main...brave Alice, toujours là pour sauver la situation (On devrait l'appeler SuperGirl non ^^ ?).

Bref, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 119 : Pétrification

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla eut un sourire, léger, tandis qu'Irina était ramenée dans les rangs des Volturi, Aro s'avança et demanda à s'entretenir avec certains des témoins des Cullen.

A cet instant, Lulla commença à décrocher, elle réfléchissait en vérité au pourquoi de sa demande de grâce envers Irina. En même temps, bien qu'étant une meurtrière, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Lulla avait quand même beaucoup de mal à tuer des innocents, encore plus si cela n'était nécessaire que dans le but de frapper les Cullen psychologiquement.

Car, Lulla ne doutait pas, si Irina était tombée, les Volturi auraient eu des relations bien difficiles avec eux, il fallait un minimum préserver cela. La fiancée d'Alec réfléchissait à cela dans un but stratégique, il valait mieux avoir des alliés méfiants que pas du tout d'alliés.

Même si en cet instant, il n'y avait pas d'alliance possible, vu les regards haineux que posaient la plupart des Cullen sur les Volturi. Elle eut mal au cœur en constatant que certains des Cullen la regardaient elle, comme si Lulla était responsable du futur malheur d'Irina. Lulla baissa la tête, elle n'était pas assez forte pour supporter des regards aussi haineux, même en sachant que cela devait surtout être pour déchainer virtuellement leur colère. Elle imaginait que trop bien ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle menait à bien des expériences immondes avec des humains et des vampires en guise cobaye ? Si c'était le cas, Lulla les méprisait tous, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle faisait avec ses tubes et ses solutions salines, soudain une pression sur sa hanche le fit relever la tête.

Lulla leva légèrement la tête, et tomba sur les yeux d'Alec.

Au même moment, Aro demandait à un de ses vieux amis, Amun, si celui-ci était pour qu'on laisse vivre Renesmée, des cris de protestation, du côté des Cullen, retentirent à peine les paroles d'Aro hors de la bouche de celui-ci :

_- Et es-tu d'avis qu'il faille l'autoriser à vivre ?_ Prononça donc Aro, mais Lulla n'en avait cure, ses yeux étaient fixés dans le rouge sombre des yeux de son fiancé, un sentiment de confiance et d'amour l'aspira toute entière, elle ne put résister à cette immense vague, ses mains tièdes de demi-vampires cherchèrent automatiquement à se raccrocher à Alec.

Amun était apparemment un Egyptien, Lulla ne le connaissait pas du tout mais en revanche, elle avait vite remarqué qu'il était du genre à fuir devant le danger, vu la façon dont il essaya d'échapper à la question d'Aro. Dans le même temps, Lulla sentit une pensée affluer d'Alec vers elle, par le biais de son propre pouvoir si pratique et si intense :

_**¤¤ Tu es une femme douce et gentille, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Je t'ai conseillé de demander à Aro...tu l'as fait grâce à tes convictions personnelles. Je ne les partage pas, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te comprendre totalement...tu as bien fait. Irina sera vivante en quittant Volterra, quand bien même ce sera dans un siècle...je t'aime. Ne doute pas ma Lulla, tu as fait ce que ta nature profonde t'ordonnait...et je t'aime aussi pour cela ma Lulla. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Le petit discours d'Alec eut plus de résonnance d'amour que toutes les plaidoiries du monde, Lulla était touchée par les mots de son amant. Il la comprenait et c'était tout ce qui comptait, Lulla prit sur elle, et leva la tête exposant son regard vert aux Cullen et à leurs alliés, elle était forte et avait Alec pour la comprendre et l'aider dans sa marche, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques discussions avec les alliés connus des Cullen, Aro avait laissé un instant la parole à un nomade que Lulla ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci avait cru bon de parler de nombreuses choses dont l'absence, selon lui, de liens affectifs et familials unissant les Volturi.

A cet instant-là, Lulla s'était crue touchée en plein cœur, elle qui avait un tas de relation plus ou moins familiales avec des membres des Volturi. Elle qui avait tout quitté afin de suivre son vampire, son âme-sœur, alors voir ce Garrett, ce nomade, se permettre de faire des remarques injustes envers les membres des Volturi la mettait en colère.

Mais, Lulla s'était contentée de fermer les yeux une seconde, ce nomade n'avait raison qu'en une chose, les Volturi n'avaient pas le droit de réclamer autant de pouvoirs. Car, en effet, tel était le but ultime d'Aro et sa chasse aux talents, pour autant s'entendre traiter de clan plutôt que de famille la mettait hors d'elle. Alec avait dut sentir sa fureur à l'entente des mots de Garrett, car ses doigts glacés caressèrent un instant sa main, Lulla se sentit mieux et leva la tête et se relaxa ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec. Cependant, à la fin de la tirade un poil révolutionnaire de Garrett, elle fut extrêmement soulagée de ne plus l'entendre. Car, après tout, Lulla était l'âme-sœur d'Alec, et Aro et Sulpicia la considéraient comme leur fille. Lulla n'aimait pas entendre donc que les Volturi étaient incapables d'amour et étaient justes des vampires avides de pouvoirs.

Lulla se concentra sur l'instant présent et ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, soit les trois Rois qui étaient en cercle, Lulla regarda de tous côtés, cherchant à anticiper la suite de la confrontation, elle savait que c'était loin d'être finit. Lulla était depuis assez longtemps chez les Volturi, elle connaissait les règles et les idées des Rois, dont leur tactique en gros groupe, cette tactique avait été exposée par Alec à Lulla.

La petite hybride ne pensait pas que cela allait être utilisé si près d'elle, pourtant elle se tint prête, en théorie rien ne lui arriverait. Mais, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se tourner dans tous les sens, essayant à tout prix d'avoir un coup d'avance sur les autres.

Sa main était en train de réchauffer celle d'Alec, mais Lulla ne le lâcha pas, elle tenait bien trop à lui et savait quand celui-ci déciderait qu'il serait temps pour elle de se reculer. Car, Lulla le savait, Alec était absolument et extrêmement prévenant envers elle, Lulla devinait qu'il essaierait de la pousser hors du champ de bataille de façon à être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien, cela la rassurait, elle avait bien de la chance de l'avoir lui pour compagnon.

Soudain, un cri perça l'espace dans la prairie, inondant de ses notes aigües les oreilles de demi-vampire de Lulla.

C'était un bruit inattendu, pas anodin du tout, car c'était Jane qui avait poussé ce cri, et Lulla sentait que c'était de frustration. Elle se tourna à vitesse vampirique vers son amie et sœur de son fiancé, Jane avait ses traits de marbre déformés par une colère évidente.

Lulla tourna la tête vers le groupe des Cullen et de leurs alliés, Jane regardait avec insistance Bella Swan-Cullen, ou du moins son alter-ego en vampire. La fiancée d'Alec comprit que le pouvoir de Jane n'agissait pas sur les Cullen, Jane avait donc pété les plombs. Alors que la sœur d'Alec allait s'élancer vers les Cullen, son frère la rattrapa par le bras.

La petite hybride prit alors conscience du boucan fait par les gardes derrière elle, visiblement voir la grande Jane se faire rabaisser leur faisait beaucoup d'effet. L'amoureux de Lulla donna une petite tapette affectueuse sur le bras de sa sœur, Lulla était pour sa part assez peu sûre d'elle, elle décida de demander conseil à son fiancé :

_**°° Alec...que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? °°**_

Lulla était effrayée, elle le sentait elle-même, car si Jane n'arrivait pas à utiliser son pouvoir, cela laissant peu de champ pour ne pas avoir d'affrontement direct avec les Cullen. Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Lulla, semant tel un poison mortel sa peur de voir les Cullen attaquer, et surtout gagner en faisant du mal à Alec, à Jane, aux Rois, aux Reines et bien d'autres encore.

Soudain, comme un vent doux et réconfortant au creux d'une tempête des plus effroyables, Lulla sentit un effleurement dans son esprit. Elle releva un peu la tête, tombant sur le visage d'Alec, au même moment, elle analysait ce que son amoureux lui disait :

_**¤¤ Jane n'arrive pas à utiliser son pouvoir contre ceux d'en face...je vais essayer. Par prudence, mon amour, recule derrière moi... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla savait que son fiancé avait une bonne raison de lui demander de se reculer, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Cependant, elle se plia à la demande d'Alec, il voulait la protéger tout comme elle voulait le protéger, mais elle était lucide et savait qu'il la protégerait mieux qu'elle le protégerait lui. Alors, Lulla prit son temps pour envoyer un sentiment doux d'acceptation à Alec, avant de bouger son corps pour le mettre derrière celui de son compagnon, elle était protégée et était tout de même contre son cher amoureux.

Au début, Lulla ne voyait rien, elle sentait juste devant elle son amoureux en train de se concentrer placidement, ou du moins elle le croyait. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut une espèce de brume volant au ras du sol enneigé, Lulla mit une seconde de plus à comprendre.

C'était la manifestation physique du pouvoir d'Alec, lorsqu'il l'utilisait à grande échelle.

Aussitôt, un sentiment s'empara de Lulla, le pouvoir de son amoureux était véritablement impressionnant, elle le voyait les yeux presque écarquillés. Car, elle voyait pour la première fois la brume paralysante dont son fiancé lui avait parlé, c'était véritablement une surprise de voir cette brume presque incolore sur la neige, en train de ramper vers les Cullen et leurs alliés.

Puis, Lulla sentit que sa réaction se muait en un tout autre sentiment, elle était fière, fière d'être l'âme-sœur d'un vampire pareil, de son Alec. Mais, la vision de cette brume lui rappela étrangement quelque chose, le pouvoir de Jane n'avait pas marché, elle eut soudain un doute.

Et si le pouvoir d'Alec ne marchait pas non plus ? Cette question apportait une réponse affreuse, Lulla essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ses propres pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle distrait son Alec, alors elle tenta de se rassurer, et la seule manière qu'elle trouva fut d'aller poser ses deux petites mains sur les omoplates froides de son vampire.

Lulla se rassura par cette action, et eut un souffle plus régulier dans les secondes qui suivirent, son Alec était là, contre elle. Et, elle savait pertinemment que son fiancé ne laisserait rien ni personne l'approcher, elle savait que cela ne lui irait pas si tout le monde mourrait sauf eux deux. Mais penser à la protection de son Alec lui donnait assez de calme pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, elle se rassurait encore quand un petit vent souffla sur la brume du pouvoir de son Alec.

Elle l'observa de ses yeux verts, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle devait en penser, car Lulla ne pensait pas qu'il y avait tant de vent que cela dans cette prairie. Alors, qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, les doigts collés au manteau de velours de son Alec, un autre incident se produisit.

Un bruit infâme retentit dans la trouée entre les arbres décrépis par le vieux bonhomme Hiver.

Les iris verts de Lulla scannèrent la scène et produisant par la vision une intense surprise à leur propriétaire, Lulla sursauta. Un tremblement de terre suivit d'un déchirement du sol avait créé une faille entre les Volturi et les autres, la surprise retentit pourtant de chaque côté de la faille. Apparemment, les Cullen avaient avec eut un vampire doué un pouvoir intéressant, les Rois s'étaient, juste avant cette démonstration, relâchés les mains et regardaient à présent la trouée au sol avec de grands yeux surpris, Aro avait un air plus ravi que les autres.

Mais déjà, la brume du pouvoir du fiancé de Lulla passait au-dessus de la faille, Lulla eut de la surprise, elle ne pensait pas la brume à ce point immatérielle. De plus, elle avait tout de même un pincement au cœur en voyant autant de manifestations si peu rationnelles face à la science, aussi Lulla était surprise et à la fois légèrement triste.

Sauf que, déjà, la brume arrivait en vue des premiers alliés des Cullen, Lulla sentait presque une pression énorme peser sur ses épaules. Elle se demandait vraiment si le pouvoir d'Alec allait marcher, elle l'espérait, car sinon il faudrait trouver une autre solution.

Soudain, la brume presque imperceptible s'écrasa contre quelque chose d'invisible formant une barrière.

Lulla comprit aussitôt que le pouvoir d'Alec se heurtait à celui de Bella Swan-Cullen, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un gros coup de surprise. Elle sut alors qu'en elle-même, elle imaginait que son fiancé allait réussir et non pas tomber sur un mur invisible. La peur se répandit en elle doucement, cela la poussa à agripper de ses mains de demi-vampire les épaules froides de son amoureux, elle se raccrochait à lui au milieu de la marée des exclamations de surprise émanant de tous côtés.

Car, Alec poussa quand même sa brume paralysante à prendre de la hauteur, montrant ainsi aux regards de ceux présents dans la prairie la grandeur du bouclier de la femme d'Edward Cullen, Lulla était un poil soufflée. Elle se raccrocha encore plus fermement aux épaules de son amant, regardant avec peur la louche retournée invisible qui faisait office de bouclier aux Cullen et à leurs alliés, elle se sut qu'il aurait bataille, Lulla ne voyait aucuns moyens d'empêcher cela.

Elle ne désirait absolument pas en arriver là, surtout quand ceux d'en face se mirent à chuchoter, et que Lulla entendit nettement un des Roumains demander la tête de son Alec. Si elle avait été une vampire, elle aurait sauté la distance la séparant de ce vampire et l'aurait purement et simplement tuer, mais Lulla était une demi-vampire, elle put se calmer quelque peu.

Lulla tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas aller tenter de sauter à la gorge de cet infâme vampire qui voulait tuer son Alec. Celui-ci mit une main derrière lui, la touchant elle, et Lulla reçut alors plusieurs sentiments dans sa tête, dont un avertissement et un appel au contrôle, elle lutta contre ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de tuer ce Roumain.

_- Avant que nous votions...laissez-moi vous rappeler que quelle que soit la décision du conseil, la violence n'est pas nécessaire._ Déclara la voix d'Aro, il avait dut constater l'échec d'Alec et tentait vraisemblablement de gagner quelques secondes avec la décision du conseil, Lulla se blottit contre le manteau de son fiancé, à côté d'elle, Jane sautillait presque, impatiente de tomber dans la bataille, mais Lulla devinait qu'elle espérait pouvoir reconquérir sa position mise en péril par le pouvoir de Bella, Lulla se demanda si Alec voulait faire de même, mais déjà Aro rajoutait en écho au rire dédaigneux poussé par Edward de l'autre côté de la prairie, _...vous perdre sera un véritable gâchis, surtout toi, jeune Edward, de même que ta compagne. Les Volturi accueilleraient volontiers quelques-uns des vôtres dans leurs rangs. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. Des voies s'ouvrent à vous. Réfléchissez. _S'enthousiasma Aro avec un grand geste de la main, comme s'il présentait le journal du soir, pour sa part Lulla savait qu'aucun des Cullen ni de leurs alliés n'iraient avec les Volturi, ils étaient trop attachés les uns aux autres pour vouloir se sauver, Aro sembla un instant véritablement malheureux de perdre tous ces pouvoirs mais rajouta, _...très bien votons._

Alors que Caius exposait son point de vue tout à fait mortel pour l'enfant d'Edward et de Bella, Lulla devinait que la tactique de la terreur passerait par ça, Alec envoya quelques mots à Lulla. Elle les reçut et les trouva un poil dramatiques, mais ne dit rien, elle sentait la peur l'effleurer, Alec voulait qu'elle courre se mettre à l'abri dès le début de la bataille.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout en vérité, mais elle décida de faire confiance à son fiancé, même si elle n'était vraiment pas pour s'enfuir. Alors, qu'elle répondait avec amour à son Alec, Marcus exposait ses raisons selon lesquelles, la fille du Cullen n'était pas dangereuse immédiatement.

Quand tout à coup, une exclamation changea la donne, Aro finissant à peine de noter qu'il allait être celui qui trancherait dans le vote. Edward Cullen eut une exclamation donc, extrêmement forte et surtout étrangement enthousiaste :

_- Super !_ S'exclama avec joyeuseté Edward Cullen à la plus grande surprise de Lulla, le roux ressemblait à un crétin qui vient de trouver que mourir n'est pas si horrible que ça, et visiblement le surprise de Lulla était visible également sur les visages des autres Volturi présents, puis Edward prit de nouveau la parole avec élan, _...Aro ?_

Dans les cinq minutes suivantes, Aro et Edward se mirent à discuter, Lulla se demanda si Edward n'essayait pas tout simplement de gagner du temps. Edward tentait de faire dire à Aro que le problème résidait au fait de laisser une hybride sans protection aucune et trop proche des humains. Puis, soudainement Aro demanda à tous d'écouter le Cullen, car Jane tentait toujours d'utiliser son pouvoir sur Bella, et puis, tout d'un coup Edward déclara quelque chose d'assez incroyable :

_- Et si tu te joignais à nous, Alice ?_ Déclara Edward avec un mouvement de bras et une voix donnant beaucoup de force à ses mots, Lulla écarquilla les yeux à l'instar de beaucoup de vampires dans la prairie, elle était un peu et même beaucoup surprise.

Alice ? Lulla avait en effet remarquée que la vampire gentillette et sautillante aux yeux d'ors n'était pas là au début de la confrontation, un tas de questions se posèrent dans l'esprit de Lulla.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super chapitre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour l'intervention de Lullaby. _

_A plus._

Hello à toi, comme de coutume je suis très contente d'avoir un petit message de ta part pour m'encourager, donc merci à toi. Ensuite, je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plut, et en ce qui concerne l'intervention de Lullaby en faveur d'Irina, j'ai préféré que Lulla ne s'explique pas trop à haute voix. En effet, je trouvais que c'était plus intéressant si Lulla restait encore un peu dans l'ombre des Volturi, et surtout qu'elle ne montre pas trop son désaccord avec certaines décisions des Rois. Mais, crois-moi, durant la suite, Lulla prendra un peu plus d'assurance et fera savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement aux Rois, sans pour autant que ce soit avec un énorme public. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci ainsi que les suivants, à une prochaine fois ma chère ^^.

OoOoOoO

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre-ci, l'arrivée d'Alice sur la fin, et des démonstrations de pouvoirs divers pour le reste. J'espère que vous avez de temps à autre le temps d'ouvrir le livre Breaking Dawn pour voir que je respecte à peu près tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Bon certes, j'ai sauvé Irina, mais comme c'est sous-entendu plusieurs fois, la survie de la Denali permet d'infuser un peu ''d'humanité'' aux Volturi.

Le prochain chapitre repassera en Pov Alec, pour avoir son avis sur la petite Cullen qui vient faire une entrée en fanfare dans la prairie. Cette dernière va bien évidemment présenter les nouveaux venus, et donner implicitement une future mission aux Volturi : trouver Joham bien sûr. Ce personnage est simplement évoqué dans Breaking Dawn, pour ma part, j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser pour la suite... Même si dans ma tête, je le trouve tout à fait répugnant pour un vampire, ou alors tout simplement fou à lier...

Bref, le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, vu que je suis en vacances j'aurais le temps de trouver une heure pour vous préparer ça pour vendredi... Entre les révisions pour les prochains contrôles et les grasses matinées ''obligatoires'' après ces longues semaines de cours.

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Anga

Ps : Alors, juste un petit mot pour exprimer mon avis sur un livre (Ou une trilogie.) qui déchaîne les foules ces temps-ci : _**je parle des Fifty Grey's**_. J'ai lu le premier livre en Français, intitulé _''Cinquante nuances de Grey''_, et au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans ma lecture, je me disais : _j'ai la putain d'impression d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part !_. Et bien figurez-vous qu'après une petite recherche sur internet, il s'est avéré que cette histoire romantico-sadomaso était à l'origine une fanfiction sur Twilight, impliquant bien évidemment le couple phare : Bella et Edward.

A ce moment-là, j'ai été à la fois contente et peu contente, je m'explique. En fait j'ai toujours trouvé dommage que certaines fanfictions ne puissent être publiées en tant que livres, alors qu'elles ne font que reprendre les noms des personnages ainsi qu'un peu de leur psychologie. De ce point de vu là, je trouvais donc que la chanceuse auteure de ce livre-fanfiction marquait un bon point. En revanche, j'ai également trouvé cela un peu malhonnête de ne pas mettre un tout petit minuscule ''_je remercie Stephenie Meyer pour l'inspiration qu'elle m'a fourni_'' à la fin du livre. Certes, vous me direz, on ne peut pas toujours remercier tous les auteurs qui nous ont inspirés quand on écrit et qu'on publie un livre... Oui, je suis d'accord en général...mais pas quand on a clairement écrit une fanfiction, l'avoir posté sur ce site, avant de trouver un éditeur, de retravailler l'histoire et de se faire des millions...mettre un petit mot, c'était le minimum syndical.

Sinon, à part ça, j'ai trouvé la ''nouvelle'' version meilleure que celle qui trainait sur ce site il y a quelques temps. Mais, sans être vexante, à la fin j'ai finis par simplement remplacé dans ma tête les ''nouveaux'' noms des personnages par leurs ''anciens''. Ah, et aussi, cela peut facilement passer pour une fiction classé M, mais pas pour autant pour un roman bien sexuel et sadomasochiste... Vu qu'à la base c'était sur Bella/Edward, on peut pas s'attendre à autre chose qu'à un final romantique...mais bon, pour le moment j'ai juste lu le premier tome et je compte bien lire la suite...

Tout ça pour donner mon avis sur ce que j'ai lu, ainsi que faire passer le message, n'oubliez pas d'où sort votre inspiration, surtout quand la pompe ''allègrement''. A part ça, moi je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire de l'argent...selon moi, _la première règle pour être une ''bonne'' auteure de fanfiction c'est : j'écris mon histoire pour me faire plaisir ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs, et non pas pour mon porte-monnaie_.


	122. Légalisation Pov Alec

Bonjour (Ou plutôt Bonsoir.) à tous, j'espère que ceux qui ont des vacances sont contents de les avoir, et que ceux qui n'en ont pas se consolent avec l'approche de Noël ^^, ma semaine de vacances à moi est presque terminée en tout cas...

Alors pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, vous aurez le **Pov Alec** comme promis, on verra l'arrivée d'Alice par ses yeux à lui. Evidemment Nahuel fera son arrivée avec sa tante adorée, et ils ''raviront'' les Volturi et les Cullen avec une ''joyeuse'' histoire de Noël... Bref, on va apprendre ici l'existence de Joham ainsi que de ses filles, sachez que ces dernières feront leur apparition dans cette histoire...bah oui, fallait bien que j'exploite au maximum les pistes laissées par Stephenie Meyer. Donc voilà, un chapitre consacré aux Volturi qui apprennent de nouvelles choses sur le monde qu'ils gouvernent, dont l'existence de ce cinglé de Joham...

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 120 : Légalisation

_(P.O.V. Alec)_

Un sentiment de colère et de haine se répandit en Alec, il comprit aussitôt que ce sentiment provenait inconsciemment de sa compagne. D'un battement de cils, Alec comprit que c'était l'insulte et la menace, lancée par Vladimir il y avait quelques minutes, qui avait fait une vraie mauvaise impression à sa Lulla.

Pourtant, bien que flatté de comprendre que sa compagne avait presque l'intention de sauter sur Vladimir pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, Alec savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. En effet, tout de même si sa douce petite demi-vampire se jetait vers les Cullen et leurs alliés, la bataille serait engagée, et ce sera trop dangereux pour Lulla.

Alors, Alec n'eut pas le choix, il dut mettre sa main en arrière de lui, pour retenir sa douce compagne, craignant qu'elle se jette en avant. Il eut bien fait, car il sentit la pression du corps tiède et parfait de son ange personnel sur sa main, Alec eut un sourire intérieur en sentant cela.

Alec envoya un petit panel de sentiment en utilisant le pouvoir de sa compagne, puis il repensa à son échec d'il y a pas bien longtemps. En effet, cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'Alec s'était avoué à lui-même son propre esprit sa non-capacité à passer le pouvoir de Bella Swan-Cullen. Pendant quelques minutes il avait été vexé, même un peu beaucoup, mais son rationalisme lui avait permis de passer au-dessus de cela. Il était un Volturi, hors de question de se permettre de piquer une colère, et de toute façon Alec pensait à sa douce Lulla pour se calmer, c'était le meilleur moyen selon lui pour évacuer ses tensions. De plus, en son cœur, Alec pensait sérieusement à blottir le corps de sa compagne contre le sien, il avait peur pour elle.

_- Avant que nous votions...laissez-moi vous rappeler que quelle que soit la décision du conseil, la violence n'est pas nécessaire._ Déclara Aro d'une voix triste tout de même, Alec devina que son père de substitution essayait à la fois de gagner un peu de temps et puis également de montrer la tristesse qu'il avait à la presque vue de la future bataille. Aro continua de parler et essaya de recruter de nombreux vampires présents dans le camp d'en face, seul le silence lui répondit, de fait, Aro rajouta âprement déçu tandis que la compagne d'Alec se blottissait contre lui avec douceur, il apprécia mais écouta les mots d'Aro, _...très bien votons._

_- L'enfant est une entité presque inconnue..._ Commença à déblatérer rapidement Caius, Alec pour sa part se désintéressa complètement de ce que son Roi disait, il n'avait presque pas de doutes sur l'issue du vote, la bataille aurait lieu selon lui.

Hors, sa compagne, sa douce fiancée fragile était proche de lui, bien trop proche à son goût, il devait lui demander quelque chose. Lulla devait aller se sauver près des Reines, celles-ci protégeraient sa compagne, Alec en était sûr, alors il réfléchit consciencieusement et envoya une pensée par le biais du pouvoir de Lulla :

_**¤¤ Ma douce compagne, je vais te demander...non, je te le dis franchement, je t'ordonne d'aller courir et d'aller près des Reines à peine le début de la bataille, qui ne devrait tarder. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, et te savoir en danger ne peut que me mettre moi-même en danger...crois-moi ma douce fiancée, ma Lullaby, cours dans la direction opposée. Je te promets de faire attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Jane et moi...je te reviendrais...mais je t'en prie de tout mon cœur vampirique...cours te mettre loin de ce carnage futur... S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à ta peau douce et à tes cheveux si doux...je m'en voudrais à jamais, promets-le moi ma Lullaby... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Alec associa sa demande avec un sentiment de peur qu'il ressentait pour la sécurité de sa compagne, il avait peur que Lulla dise simplement non. Car, Alec était quand même un vampire qui respecterait les choix de son âme-sœur, cependant il ne voulait plus jamais à avoir à donner un coup pour éloigner sa compagne du danger.

Il se souvenait que trop bien de la pression de sa main de glace sur l'estomac délicat de sa compagne, il s'en était voulu. Même si Lulla avait alors fait désobéir Meredith, Alec s'estimait responsable de la situation, quand bien même il en avait quand même un peu voulut à Lulla, mais celle-ci avait rapidement sut lui demander un pardon qu'il lui avait accordé rapidement. Alec sentit la pression des mains de Lulla sur ses épaules augmenter, il devina que sa requête purement sécuritaire ne plaisait pas à Lulla, mais il sentit aussi que la pression s'amenuisait, Alec espéra que c'était d'acceptation.

_**°° Je dirais non si j'étais dans une autre situation, tu le sais... Je n'aime pas l'idée de t'abandonner et de courir sans un regard derrière moi, tu comptes trop pour que je me permette de faire une chose pareille. Mais...pourtant, une partie de moi sait que tu as raison... Alors, je le ferais Alec, j'irais courir vers les Reines, mais ce ne sera pas de gaîté de cœur mon amour. °°**_

Le vampire amoureux se retint de souffler bruyamment de soulagement, il était à présent bien plus rassuré que tout à l'heure. Il avait tout de même peur pour sa compagne, mais sentir sa compagne avoir peur pour lui avait tendance à lui procurer un plaisir assez bizarre, pourtant il ne s'attarda pas dessus et prit tout de même une respiration inutile mais plus confiante qu'il y a cinq secondes.

Alec nota la réponse évasive et pleine d'ennuis de Marcus, celui-ci avait fait part à tous de son vote pendant que Lulla murmurait dans l'esprit d'Alec. Heureusement que le cerveau vaste d'Alec lui permettait d'entendre avec attention tout ce qu'il se disait près de lui. Aussi, Alec approuva la décision de Marcus, même si son envie de se battre se faisait présente, de même il envoya un sentiment doux de chaleur à sa compagne. Celle-ci était toujours contre lui, et Alec entendait son petit cœur de demi-vampire battre à un rythme plus soutenu que d'ordinaire.

Pourtant Alec ne se fit pas de soucis, sa compagne était juste émotive, et il l'aimait ainsi donc il se contenta de sourire sadiquement. Le Volturi attendait son heure, à côté de sa sœur qui rongeait son temps par un trépignement qu'Alec connaissait bien. Aro prit juste la parole d'une voix presque triste, juste pour rappeler que ce sera sa voix qui aurait le dernier mot dans le conseil :

_- Il semble donc que je vais devoir trancher..._ Enonça du bout de ses lèvres de marbres vieillies par les âges et les siècles, Aro semblait assez peu content de mettre en application la bataille qui allait simplement terrifier au plus haut point les Cullen.

En vérité, Alec doutait même que le plan continue ainsi, les démonstrations de pouvoir avaient dut pousser Aro dans ses derniers retranchements, Alec se doutait que ce serait une bataille amenant une mort pure et simple pour les Cullen qui avaient osé se dresser devant les Volturi et les provoquer ouvertement.

_- Super !_ Fut la réplique joyeuse qui brisa la concentration d'Alec envers le cœur de sa compagne, car cette réplique incongrue l'était à cause de la bouche d'où elle avait jaillit tel un geyser de bonheur pervers ou incompris : Edward Cullen. Mais celui-ci reprit vite la parole, laissant tout de même les Volturi un peu circoncept, dont Alec, _...Aro ?_

La prise de parole déclencha de la surprise pure chez bien des vampires ce jour-là, Alec également et il sentait que sa compagne n'était pas en reste. Dans les cinq minutes qui s'écoulèrent par la suite, Edward tenta de faire valoir qu'il pouvait y avoir des explications précises concernant les demi-vampires et leurs particularités.

Pour sa part, Alec avait compris depuis un bon moment que la principale raison à présent d'attaquer les Cullen tenait en un prénom : Léontel. Bien que ce prénom fasse rugir Alec intérieurement, il savait que les Volturi voulaient éviter un nouveau demi-vampire tentant de prendre le pouvoir.

Rien que de penser au demi-vampire, qui avait fait tant de mal à sa Lulla, mit Alec en rage, mais il cacha celle-ci sous un masque de sourire sadique. Pourtant, il était légèrement surprit et attentif à ce qu'il se disait entre Aro et Edward, intrigué par tout le bruit que faisait le second :

_- Paix, mes très chers. Ecoutons-le._ Déclara Aro en levant une main en réponse pour montrer à Jane qu'elle devait arrêter de tenter de passer le bouclier de Bella, tous les Volturi furent encore plus attentifs à la prochaine phrase d'Edward, Alec se tenait prêt à attaquer et surtout à laisser sa compagne aller partir se mettre à l'abri.

Alec se rendit compte de suite que sa sœur montrait ses dents, apparemment bien furieuse de ne pouvoir aller torturer ceux d'en face. Mais il comprenait parfaitement sa sœur, mais fut évidemment, énormément surpris par ce qu'il se passa une seconde plus tard. En effet, quelques mots s'échappèrent des lèvres d'Edward Cullen, répandant surprise et suspicion :

_- Et si tu te joignais à nous, Alice ?_ Fit fortement la voix criarde et peu appréciable d'Edward, Alec se retint de grimacer, mais c'était le fait de mentionner Alice qui fit froncer les sourcils du Volturi, apparemment à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres, car de nombreux murmures emplirent la prairie saupoudrée de neige.

La question du Cullen avait été posée à la cantonade, Alec devina que c'était pour faire un grand effet d'annonce et donc de retenir le vote d'Aro. Pourtant, Alec était intrigué, il avait bien évidemment remarqué l'absence de la petite puce aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'ors, mais il avait simplement supposé qu'elle était partie pour éviter les Volturi. Apparemment, la petite vampire avait pris le risque de revenir, Alec ne douta pas que cela devait avoir une raison logique la poussa à mettre les pieds dans cette prairie, elle qui avait dut avoir une vision de la visite pas du tout courtoise des Volturi.

De nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans les secondes suivantes, Alec reconnut l'un d'eux exclamatif sur les lèvres de la femme du patriarche des Cullen. Esmée semblait troublée, Alec la trouvait toujours aussi gentille, et cette femme faisait partit des Cullen qu'Alec appréciait, et il ne doutait pas que ce fut le cas également des Rois.

De leur côté à eux, Aro semblait stupéfait, pour sa part Alec sentit un sentiment mêlé de joie et d'incompréhension émaner de sa compagne. Au même moment, une exclamation de surprise sortie de la bouche d'Aro, alors que les oreilles vampiriques de beaucoup de vampires percevaient les bruits d'une course dans les bois, Alec comprit dans le lot.

Les sens vampiriques d'Alec indiquèrent à celui-ci que sa Lulla ne percevait pas encore les pas précipités émanant de la forêt environnante. Mais, il sut que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et eut raison quand une seconde plus tard les doigts doux de sa compagne se refermèrent sur ses épaules, emprisonnant de leur chaleur la volonté d'Alec. Il était prêt à tout en cet instant, prêt à tuer à déchirer la chair de toutes personnes s'approchant de sa compagne, Alec se reposait sur la chaleur de sa compagne pour laisser progressivement les rênes de sa bête intérieure, il se tenait prêt avant toute bataille.

Tout le monde se figea, attentifs aux bruits de course qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Alec remarqua une vague d'anxiété émaner de sa compagne. Ce fut tout son être qui répondit, bête vampirique comprise, le Volturi envoya plusieurs vagues d'amour alors que des silhouettes se dessinaient au sud de la prairie.

D'abord, Alec distingua la silhouette bondissante et féminine d'Alice, la petite Cullen avait un air assez content sur le visage. Jasper suivait avec un air habituel du soldat sur un champ de bataille avant la bataille, puis trois autres silhouettes surprirent Alec, à l'instar des Volturi.

Puis, Alec aperçut une grande femme longiligne aux cheveux bruns, les pommettes osseuses et ses mouvements emprunts de grâce amenèrent Alec à deviner que cette femme était aux affuts. De même sa peau, aux légers reflets olivâtres, amenait à penser qu'elle avait des origines latines ou sud-américaines, il en était presque sûr. Derrière cette singulière vampire baguette de pain ambulante, Alec vit une petite vampire avec une peau pratiquement identique et une longue tresse aux cheveux noirs qui rebondissait à chacun de ses pas, la façon nerveuse qu'elle avait de regarder partout autour d'elle renseignait Alec sur son mental et donc potentiellement comment la battre.

Mais, derrière elle se dessinait une silhouette comportant de-ci de-là des indices affirmant qu'elle n'était pas celle d'un vampire ni d'un humain. Car des ténèbres sombres de la forêt environnante, émergea un jeune homme avec une peau couleur chocolat, et aux yeux presque marrons sombres. Ce jeune homme était très beau, et une tresse plus courte que la femme précédente battait la mesure de ses pas dans son dos, puis alors qu'il s'approchait tous perçurent un bruit vital et presque incongru, mais Alec s'y était attendu :

Un cœur battait une chamade d'un essoufflé, mais n'atteignant point le cœur humain rejetant la précieuse molécule que les vampires adorent, l'hémoglobine. C'était donc un demi-vampire.

Les vampires invités par Aro et qui étaient restés, eurent probablement de nombreuses manifestations de surprise. Cependant, les Volturi, eux, restèrent passablement normaux, sans aucunes distensions mais la surprise se tenait dans les regards. Dont, celui d'Alec, mais il sut que la surprise clouait également sa compagne, car Lulla se recroquevilla contre lui, enroulant cette fois-ci ses bras tièdes autour de sa taille, les petites mains de Lulla ne pouvaient pas entourer véritablement le torse d'Alec, vu la couche de velours que le manteau des Volturi conférait.

Les nouveaux venus allèrent directement vers les Cullen et leurs alliés, et passèrent sans difficultés apparentes le bouclier de Bella Swan-Cullen. Aussitôt Alec sut qu'il pourrait en tirer partit, et vu le mouvement de tête que fit Félix, le bouclier purement psychique de Bella avait été repéré par bien d'autres, ce qui était une bonne chose.

_- Ces dernières semaines, Alice a cherché ses propres témoins._ Déclara la voix d'Edward, au grand dam d'Alec qui voulait encore un peu penser à comment passer le bouclier de la nouvelle femme d'Edward, il parut au Volturi que le Cullen avait comme une rage contenue dans ses mots, comme si certaines pensées venant d'autres le dérangeaient, Alec eut presque un sourire narquois alors qu'Edward rajoutait, _...comme vous le constatez, elle ne rentre pas les mains vides. Et si tu nous présentais tes amis, Alice ?_

Tout en Alec hurlait que c'était pure mise en scène, et sa bête vampirique avait du mal à se retenir de gronder, les préliminaires n'étaient pas pour elle. Car, Alec avait beau être diplomate souvent, il aimait les batailles, et la mort qu'il provoquait.

Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, de toute façon il n'avait pas peur d'exposer sa facette sombre, il n'aurait eu peur que de le faire devant Lullaby. Seulement, celle-ci lui avait dit souvent qu'elle acceptait sa nature de chasseur et de tueur, elle l'aimait et cela suffisait au Volturi. Pourtant, il se contint et analysa la réplique cinglante que Caius assena à Edward :

_- L'heure des témoignages est achevée !_ Expédia Caius avec une voix ne supportant nulle négociation, Alec se délecta de voir l'expression presque abattu d'Edward, celui-ci alla lui lancer un regard noir, visiblement les pensées d'Alec ne lui plaisaient pas, mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire, et écouta le Roi colérique rajouter, _...ton vote, Aro !_

Cependant, Alec ne sut pas précisément ce qu'il se passa dans la tête d'Aro, mais toujours est-il que celui-ci leva la main. Ce signal tua dans l'œuf toutes autres demandes de la part de Caius, apparemment Aro voulait écouter, Caius fit une grimace, mais respecta ce choix, croyant peut-être que cela ne pouvait être pire comme situation.

Alec croisa les bras, plaçant ses paumes sur les bras de sa compagne enroulés autour de lui, appréciant de ses doigts la tiédeur de la peau de Lulla. Une vague d'impatience déferla sur lui, sachant que c'était inconscient, Alec se contenta de sourire et de faire une ou deux arabesques de ses doigts glacés sur les monceaux de peau nue de sa fiancée, qu'Alec pouvait atteindre.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur le camp avec les Cullen et compagnies, Alice Cullen fit un pas en avant, l'air déterminé. Elle devait avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, toute la prairie se tut, écoutant avec attention ce que la petite vampire ne manquerait pas de dire :

_- Voici Huilen et son neveu Nahuel._ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, Alec eut un léger moment de compréhension, et devina qu'une histoire intéressante se cachait sous cette déclaration, qui eut le mérite de déclencher de la surprise et des sifflements.

Les Cullen arboraient tous un air assez satisfait, Alec se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils croyaient être en train de changer le monde des vampires. Mais, n'était pas vraiment le cas, du moins pas encore, Aro voulait écouter ce qu'Alice avait à dire, ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ensuite, Alec se demanda si la bataille aurait toujours lieu, sa bête vampirique ronronna d'espérance, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tiédeur de sa compagne, mais avec douceur bien évidemment.

_- Parle, Huilen ! Fais-nous part de ton témoignage._ Martela Aro avec une légère impatience, Alec devina facilement que ce n'était pas de pouvoir voter mais bien d'écouter Huilen raconter son histoire et épancher ainsi la soif de savoir du vieux Roi.

La plus petite vampire, celle à la longue tresse de cheveux noirs s'avança, Alec reçut un sentiment d'impatience provenir de sa compagne. Celle-ci voyait en effet ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'Alec n'était pas bien grand et permettait ainsi à sa compagne de voir quelque peu par-dessus son épaule gauche. Après un regard angoissé auprès d'une Alice encourageante, celle qui semblait être Huilen prit la parole, l'autre vampire nouvellement arrivée posa une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade l'encourageant à raconter :

_- Je m'appelle Huilen. Il y a cent cinquante ans, je vivais avec les miens, le Mapuche. Ma sœur se prénommait Pire. Nos parents l'avaient baptisée ainsi en l'honneur de la neige sur les montagnes, car elle avait la peau blanche. Elle était très belle. Trop belle. _Commença à raconter la petite vampire nommée Huilen, Alec l'écouta et comprit à son accent et à ses problèmes de prononciation que Huilen n'était pas anglaise pour deux sous, elle avait dû répéter son texte, mais Alec devinait par sa sincérité et ses mouvements corporels qu'elle disait vraisemblablement la vérité, la vampire reprit le court de son histoire, _...un jour, elle vint me trouver en secret pour me parler de l'ange qu'elle avait rencontré dans les bois, et qui lui rendait visite la nuit. Je la mis en garde. Comme si ses hématomes ne suffisaient pas ! J'avais deviné que l'ange n'était autre que le Libishomen de nos légendes. Malheureusement, Pire refusa de m'écouter. Elle était ensorcelée._ _Elle m'annonça par la suite qu'elle était certaine d'attendre un enfant de son ange noir. Elle voulait s'enfuir, et je ne la décourageais pas, car nos parents exigeraient que l'enfant soit détruit, de même que Pire. Je l'accompagnais au plus profond de la forêt. Elle chercha son démon, en vain. Je m'occupai d'elle, chassant à sa place quand les forces vinrent à lui manquer. Elle mangeait des animaux crus, buvait leur sang, je n'eus pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire pour savoir ce qu'elle portait dans son ventre. J'espérais réussir à l'épargner avant de tuer le monstre. Mais, elle aimait son enfant. Elle l'appelait Nahuel, comme le gros chat de la jungle. Il grandit, forcit et brisa ses os, elle ne cessa pas de l'aimer pour autant._

Huilen fit une petite pause dans son récit, Alec avait un air stupéfait et horrifié, lui qui avait fait l'amour avec son humaine. Il avait fallait mettre sa propre compagne dans une situation aussi monstrueuse, cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Car, entre savoir qu'un vampire et un humain pouvaient avoir un enfant, et entendre en direct le fait de savoir que la naissance comportait autant de risques le mettait de mauvaise humeur contre lui-même.

Sa douce compagne dut sentir son sentiment, car elle resserra sa poigne sur son torse et envoya un sentiment d'acceptation et d'amour. Lulla ne lui en voulait apparemment pas de lui avoir fait courir un risque mortel, Alec fut content d'avoir une telle compagne et lui envoya un beau sentiment d'amour pur, mais déjà Huilen reprenait son récit :

_- Je ne pus la sauver. L'enfant la déchira de l'intérieur pour naître, et elle mourut rapidement, me suppliant de m'occuper de Nahuel à sa place. C'était son ultime souhait, j'acceptais. Sauf qu'il me mordit quand j'essayai de le prendre dans mes bras. Je m'enfuis en rampant dans la forêt afin d'y mourir à mon tour. Ma souffrance était telle que je n'allai pas bien loin. Il me retrouva. Le nouveau-né était blotti contre moi dans les broussailles et m'attendait. Quand j'émergeai de la douleur, il dormait à mon flanc._ Raconta Huilen avec un peu moins de problèmes de prononciation, apparemment elle tenait beaucoup à ce qu'elle racontait, du moins selon Alec, mais déjà la petite vampire continuait son récit, _...Je m'occupai de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour chasser tout seul. Nous hantions les villages alentour quand nous avions faim, sinon, nous restions seuls. C'est la première fois que nous nous aventurons aussi loin de chez nous. Nahuel désirait voir la petite._

A peine le récit terminé, qu'Alec se demandait l'intérêt de cette discussion, en effet, les Volturi connaissaient les demi-vampires. Donc, plus besoin de prouver que la petite gamine d'Edward Cullen en était bien une, il devait y avoir autre chose que les témoins d'Alice n'avaient pas encore dévoilés, Alec ne doutait pas que la petite femme de Jasper savait ce qu'elle faisait.

_- As-tu vraiment cent cinquante ans, Nahuel ?_ Demanda Aro en plissant les lèvres, Alec devina que c'était purement pour la forme et que le vieux Roi regrettait presque d'avoir accepté que les témoins d'Alice prennent la parole, Huilen pour sa part se recula dans l'ombre de la grande vampire svelte, qui était arrivée en même temps qu'Alice et Jasper.

_- A dix ans près, oui. Nous ne tenons pas de registre..._ Répondit le demi-vampire appelé Nahuel, Alec remarqua la voix velouté qui semblait faire son effet sur beaucoup de femelles vampires, mais le Volturi fut tout à fait ravit de sentir que cette voix ne provoquait rien chez sa compagne, pas qu'il ait eu peur, savoir qu'elle n'était pas attirée, lui rappelait tout simplement que c'était tout simplement lui qui était au cœur de son cœur délicieux de demi-vampire.

Alec aimait tant sa compagne, il resserra doucement sa poigne sur les bras de sa douce, sentant en lui la chaleur de sa douce se propager à lui-même. Finalement, Alec releva la tête, fort de la chaleur de son âme-sœur demi-vampire et se concentra sur la suite de la discussion.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire le Pov d'Alec._

_A plus._

Coucou à toi ma chère, je dois dire que comme toujours je suis contente d'avoir une de tes reviews qui m'attends au chaud dans ma boîte mail. Mais en ce moment, je suis particulièrement heureuse que tu continues de me faire énormément plaisir en m'envoyant des reviews, donc un énorme merci pour toi ^^. En ce qui concerne le précédent chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il ait été à ton goût, j'espère réellement qu'il en sera de même avec ce dernier. Tu verras le Pov d'Alec est intéressant, mais on aura également le Pov de Lulla sur cette partie un peu plus tard, en fait c'est un peu complémentaire je pense. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu continues de venir prendre le temps de m'écrire une review, encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire, et à une prochaine fois j'espère ^^.

OoOoOoO

Hum, voilà donc pour ce chapitre-ci, avec un récit bien gore soigneusement récité par Huilen, franchement quand j'ai lu ce passage pour la première fois...heurk. C'est encore pire d'imaginer certaines scènes que de les voir, la scène de l'accouchement de Bella s'était pareil, mais bon avec le film ça va mieux...ou pas.

Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner un point important, on est bien d'accord qu'un gosse est soigneusement ''coucouné'' dans la partie inférieur du corps de sa mère. Alors qu'on m'explique pourquoi Bella hurlait de douleur quand Edward s'est fait les quenottes sur elle, ALORS que Bella s'était faite brisée la colonne vertébrale par Renesmée juste avant. Je ne vais pas faire une définition de tétraplégique ou paraplégique...vous aurez compris ce que je veux dire, Bella était sensée ne rien sentir du tout en fait. Ou alors, elle a un putain de problème anatomique...mais après c'est plus de mon ressort.

Bref, sinon pour le prochain chapitre on est sur un Pov Lulla, avec son avis sur le récit d'Huilen ainsi que la conclusion de cette grande confrontation. Bon, on sait déjà que ce ne sera pas la guerre entre les deux camps, puisque tout le monde s'est rendu parfaitement compte qu'en cas de bataille les pertes seraient intenses des deux côtés. Sinon, rappelez-vous de cette confrontation entre ces deux camps, car cela va donner des idées à d'autres cette histoire de ''gagner'' face aux Volturi...et la suite de l'histoire portera là-dessus.

Sinon pour le prochain post se sera pour samedi prochain, étant donné que le vendredi prochain j'ai deux contrôles très importants que j'ai malheureusement pas encore commencé à réviser. Honte à moi...bref, faut que je le fasse, et également je suis contente d'avouer sans peine que mon semestre est presque terminé...hourra...

Alors, à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous me laissez un petit mot s'encouragement.

Anga


	123. Aversion Pov Lulla

Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui avaient deux semaines, moi j'ai eu ma rentrée lundi dernier...et demain, c'est mon anniversaire ^^ ! Chouette...ou pas...vu que je passe dans la vingtaine...je vieillis...snif...^^.

Bref, pour ce chapitre on a le Pov de Lulla sur l'arrivée d'Alice, avec les sentiments de la petite hybride là-dessus. Après tout, n'oublions pas qu'Alice et Lulla étaient d'assez bonnes amies il fut un temps, même si elles se sont éloignées, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elles conservaient l'une envers l'autre une certaine tendresse. En tout cas, ensuite on aura le récit de Huilen, moins détaillé que pour le Pov d'Alec, mais plus avec les sentiments de Lulla dessus. Et en tout dernier la conclusion que tout le monde attendait sur cette grande confrontation...vous verrez ça...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez,

* * *

Chapitre 121 : Aversion

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Dire que Lulla était surprise aurait été un euphémisme, en vérité elle était complètement retournée par l'annonce faite par Edward. Alice ? Alice allait venir, la compagne d'Alec se demandait dans quel but véritable, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi maintenant.

Mais, Lulla était heureuse à l'avance, Alice Cullen était toujours son amie, une amie précieuse, qui n'avait pas semblé la détester après l'épisode de l'armée de Victoria. Alors, Lulla se tendit, attendant anxieusement et avec attention l'arrivée de son amie, même si en cet instant Lulla se doutait que la survie des Cullen importerait plus à Alice que son amitié avec Lulla.

De nombreux murmures se profilèrent sur les lèvres des vampires environnants, Lulla remarqua que les Cullen avaient tous l'air enchanté par la perceptive de retrouver Alice. Pour sa part, Lulla était contente mais également suspicieuse, elle ne comprenait pas la pourquoi de la chose, et un tas de questions tournait dans son esprit. Elle se demandait entre-autre, qu'est-ce que l'arrivée d'Alice pouvait apporter de nouveau, si ce n'est de l'espoir aux Cullen et à leurs alliés. Dans le camp des Volturi, Aro laissa une exclamation de stupeur lui échapper, rendant à Lulla la tâche plus facile, tout le monde attendait l'arrivée d'Alice et les réponses qu'elle apporterait certainement.

Lulla sentit que son fiancé se tendait, elle devina qu'Alec entendait certainement les pas d'Alice, alors la petite demi-vampire attendit patiemment son tour. Elle fut donc préparée à entendre ce qu'elle allait entendre, quand ce fut le cas elle ne sursauta pas, à contrario de Meredith.

En effet, après toute la petite explication d'Aro sur les demi-vampires, Orlando et Meredith n'étaient pas revenus à l'arrière de la garde. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas reçu d'ordres pour reculer dans l'ombre, alors ils s'étaient tous les deux contentés de se fondre légèrement dans la garde, remettant leurs capuches avec zèle. Lulla avait toujours sa capuche d'ailleurs, mais ses cheveux tombaient de chaque côté, encadrant son visage, et ses yeux verts.

Donc, Meredith sursauta en entendant les bruits de course provenant de la forêt, Lulla se posa de nombreuses questions à ce moment-là. Elle sentit soudainement une vague d'amour provenir de son fiancé, Lulla se demanda si son anxiété se sentait, elle resserra très légèrement ses doigts sur les épaules de son amour, heureuse de se sentir protéger par son Alec.

Puis, Lulla eut à peine le temps de se reconcentrer sur les bruits de course qui montraient qu'il y avait certainement plusieurs personnes. Car, la silhouette bondissante et frétillante d'Alice montra le bout de son nez au sud de la prairie, accompagnée de plusieurs autres silhouettes.

Aussitôt, Lulla ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en voyant combien Alice n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Derrière la Cullen venait la silhouette pragmatique et faussement détendue de Jasper, Lulla devinait que le vampire blond étudiait avec minutie la situation, Alec avait souvent dit à sa compagne qui était réellement Jasper. Apparemment, il serait un vampire ayant une grande expérience au combat, Alec même avait du respect pour ses actes, Lulla vit soudainement plusieurs autres silhouettes se dessiner derrière les deux Cullen.

D'abord, une vampire grande, à peau aux reflets olivâtres et longiligne, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris ses bras et ses jambes pour les allonger le plus possible. Il en résultait une silhouette rappelant plus les elfes dans les œuvres de Tolkien que les pygmées, Lulla trouva cette femme fascinante. En tant qu'anthropologue, elle connaissait ce genre de particularité physique résultant d'un jeu du hasard au niveau des pays d'Amérique du sud. Pourtant, elle ne manqua pas d'être surprise, puis elle détailla une seconde vampire qui suivait la première.

Une tresse se balançant aux grés de ces mouvements, et des coups d'œil presque apeurés de tous côtés, Lulla sentait que la seconde femme était plus fébrile que la première. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que cela, un bruit détrompait sa concentration :

Un bruit de pulsation mouillée, presque alléchant pour la demi-vampire qu'elle était, cependant la pulsation de cœur n'était pas assez rapide pour appartenir à un humain.

Une dernière silhouette se dessinait à l'orée de la forêt, montrant un jeune homme à la peau chocolat et aux yeux couleur terre. La surprise la statufia sur place, Lulla était véritablement soufflée par l'apparition de ce personnage, ce demi-vampire.

De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit de demi-vampire, avec en premier savoir si ce jeune homme était né demi-vampire. Lulla était habituée à la présence de Meredith et Orlando, pour autant, elle n'avait pas rencontré d'autres demi-vampires depuis Léontel, elle ne comptait pas Renesmée dans le lot, Lulla n'était pas allée la rencontrer de près. Pas loin d'elle, Meredith et Orlando eurent un sursaut de surprise, Lulla sentait cette même surprise continuer de la clouer sur place.

Son esprit de demi-vampire agit alors à l'instinct, entrainant Lulla à enrouler ses bras tièdes autour du torse d'Alec, blottissant son corps contre le dos de son Alec. Elle fut contente de comprendre que son fiancé avait l'air plutôt réceptif à sa réaction, alors elle serra un peu, mais ne put faire le tour en entier du torse de son fiancé, sous ses doigts le velours du manteau de son amant empêchait ses propres doigts de se rejoindre. Lulla leva la tête légèrement, regardant par-dessus une épaule de son Alec, elle se préparait à recevoir des réponses à ses questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peut-être que voir aurait été moins flippant que d'imaginer la scène, mais Lulla n'avait que la parole de Huilen pour se faire une idée. Et, celle-ci était loin d'être totalement belle et reluisante, en vérité, Lulla se battait avec ses instincts, elle était horrifiée.

Complètement tétanisée de savoir comment naissait un demi-vampire, également tremblante en sachant que ce qu'elle avait risqué. En effet, Lulla avait couché avec Alec alors qu'elle était encore humaine, elle aurait pu être enceinte et en mourir, la peur la cloua sur place. Non pas qu'elle en veuille à Alec, ni rien, elle ne voulait pas avoir un enfant si elle devrait en mourir en accouchant dans les bras de son âme-sœur.

Pourtant, cette prise de risque, elle ne pouvait la regretter, Alec l'aimait et au moment où ils avaient fait pour la première fois l'amour, ils en avaient besoin. Alors, quand Lulla sentit que son Alec se tendait dans ses bras, elle sut qu'elle devait le rassurer, lui montrer combien elle l'aimait.

Car, Lulla ne doutait pas que son Alec serait en colère contre lui-même, elle le connaissait bien, Alec souhaitait toujours la protéger. Et, savoir que faire l'amour avec elle étant humaine aurait pu amener sa mort devait forcément mettre Alec en boule, alors elle resserra ses bras autour du torse d'Alec, utilisant son pouvoir pour envoyer son amour à son fiancé.

Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle était juste horrifiée par l'idée de mourir en mettant au monde un enfant, heureusement elle se calma rapidement en pensant au fait qu'elle n'était plus humaine, elle était demi-vampire. De plus, Lulla s'était toujours plus ou moins doutée de la nature sanglante de la naissance des demi-vampires, seulement personne ne lui avait confirmé. En vérité, elle doutait même que son Alec ait sut ce détail avant ce jour, son amoureux n'était pas du genre à demander au premier demi-vampire venu comment celui-ci était né.

Lulla se calma doucement en serrant son fiancé dans ses bras, elle essayait de ne plus penser à l'horreur que l'histoire d'Huilen appelait. Déjà, Aro posait une question pressée à Nahuel qui répondait d'une voix presque monocorde et légèrement imbue, si Lulla ne se trompait pas, tandis qu'Alec lui envoyait une vague d'amour, elle en frissonna.

Alec était si doux, cela lui rappela vivement la douceur des mains d'Alec sur les siennes juste avant le récit de Huilen, Lulla se força à oublier cette histoire. Lulla sentait que sa chaleur passer dans Alec, réchauffant sa peau de marbre, au même moment où Lulla souriait doucement les lèvres posées sur le manteau de son Alec, celui-ci resserra ses mains autour des mains de Lulla. Mais, déjà Aro trouvait une autre question à poser à Nahuel, le vieux Roi ressemblait à un enfant a qui on aurait donné un somptueux cadeau de noël :

_- Tu as été capable de créer une immortelle..._ Lança un Aro interrogatif, certainement prit en pleines réflexions intérieures, Lulla reconnut la justesse de la question, mais celle-ci vint apporter de mauvais souvenirs à Lulla, si bien qu'elle se rendit à peine compte que son amoureux poussait un léger grondement faisant trembler leurs deux corps reliés par les bras de Lulla.

Des souvenirs peu agréables affluèrent dans l'esprit de Lulla, elle tressaillit légèrement mais se reprit, elle ne voulait pas donner une image fragile. Car, les paroles d'Aro avaient réveillé l'idée concernant Léontel, celui-ci avait un venin qui tuait les humains, à l'inverse de Nahuel. Et, penser à Léontel, même s'il était mort, était toujours déplaisant pour Lulla, elle le détestait véritablement.

_**¤¤ Mon ange...ne pense pas à ce sagouin de demi-vampire... Ou, si tu n'arrives à penser à autre chose...retrouve dans ta mémoire la sensation de ta main écrasant sa nuque et réduisant à jamais son futur et toutes les atrocités qu'il aurait commise. Tu es forte ma Lulla, forte comme un ange...écoutons ce que Nahuel va répondre... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Elle se reprit totalement en se concentrant sur la pression de son corps sur celui de son amant ainsi que les mots charmants de celui-ci à son encontre, son Alec était si gentil. Tant et si bien qu'elle faillit totalement décrocher de la conversation entre Aro et Nahuel. Ce fut pourtant la réplique suivante, qui lui fit légèrement lever la tête :

_- Oui, mais je suis l'un des seuls._ Sous-entendit Nahuel, Lulla ne tilta pas de suite, elle qui d'habitude avait un cerveau allant plus vite que la moyenne, se retrouva simplement à penser goûteusement à l'amour qui avait émané des paroles mentales de son Alec.

Puis, elle eut un instant de flottement où Lulla s'aperçut de l'ahurissement ambiant.

Elle repassa les paroles précédentes du demi-vampire venant du sud, et buta intérieurement sur la formulation de sa phrase. Elle se demanda un instant si le demi-vampire en avait fait exprès, les murmures ahuris continuaient de retentir dans la prairie, Lulla se demanda s'il était possible d'une telle chose...

_- Parce qu'il y en a d'autre !?_ Prononça un Aro surpris et presque affolé par tant de possibilités, Lulla reconnut que savoir cela avait de quoi faire légèrement peur, des demi-vampires qui ne rencontraient peut-être pas des vampires et ne respectaient peut-être pas les règles des Volturi, cela avait de quoi légèrement affoler.

Cependant, Lulla ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi d'autres demi-vampires pouvaient avoir un impact si fort sur tous les Volturi. Après tout, elle-même était demi-vampire, mais Lulla reconnut aussitôt que son cas était exceptionnel, elle était la compagne d'un des garde, bien peu de gens s'en prendrait à sa nature, elle était protégée. Puis, elle comprit à la raideur du corps d'Alec...

Les Volturi ne voulaient pas de fiasco comme avec Léontel.

Voilà la véritable motivation du conseil de tout à l'heure ainsi que du vote, il n'était plus vraiment question d'appliquer un plan de terreur. Il s'agissait d'éviter un fiasco, un désastre, une déconfiture totale, une catastrophe, bref Lulla venait de comprendre le revirement du plan des Volturi.

_- Mes sœurs._ Répliqua Nahuel, alors que Lulla se demandait pourquoi elle avait tant été dans la lune pendant une grande partie de cette confrontation, mais elle laissa vite tomber en vérité, elle se doutait que son Alec avait dut comprendre facilement le revirement mental d'Aro, Lulla supposa qu'elle n'avait pas été assez attentive, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de son Alec, alors qu'Aro avait l'air assez stressé par quelque chose et répliquait à Nahuel.

_- Et si tu nous racontais le reste de ton histoire, puisque celle-ci n'est pas terminée, apparemment ?_ Lança Aro en croisant les bras, bien décidé à vouloir la suite de l'histoire visiblement, pour sa part Lulla se laissait aller à rêvasser quelques secondes, surtout à penser comment elle avait pu passer à côté du changement de plan des Volturi.

Mais, elle se dit au final que tout cela n'avait pas une grande importance, elle avait compris, certes un peu tard, mais elle avait compris. De toute façon, cette soirée avait été bien remplie, autant par du stress que par des révélations étonnantes, Lulla frissonna en se souvenant de tout ce qui lui avait fait peur dans cette soirée. Surtout ce qui avait concerné son amoureux, elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui, son cher et doux Alec, qui voulait toujours la protéger.

Puis, les révélations de Nahuel furent intéressantes, même fortement en vérité, et Lulla vit facilement un Caius en train de s'énerver. En même temps, Lulla comprenait pourquoi le Roi entrait peu à peu en fureur, c'était le fait de savoir qu'un vampire créait en toute impunité des demi-vampires comme on créé des petits pains. Lulla trouvait cela écœurant, et elle se doutait que le père biologique de Nahuel n'avait pas aimé la mère de celui-ci, et Nahuel ne donnait pas l'impression d'aimer beaucoup son père également.

Contre son corps de femme, Lulla sentait presque le cerveau de son Alec tourbillonner. Elle devina que son amoureux réfléchissait à la suite de ce qu'il allait se passer, puis Lulla entendit un Caius coléreux prendre la parole :

_- Et comment se nomme ton père ?_ Fusa la voix froide de Caius, à peu près aussi froide que le zéro absolu, Lulla devinait que les Volturi allaient certainement parler au père de Nahuel, et que la rencontre ne risquait pas d'être à l'avantage du géniteur de Nahuel, celui-ci répondit à Caius.

_- Joham... _Répondit un Nahuel grimaçant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aimer son père, en même temps Lulla le comprenait c'était simplement son géniteur, qui de plus avait tué sa mère par procuration, car Joham n'était qu'un vampire cinglé, en faisant prendre autant de risques à des humaines, Nahuel rajouta cette fois-ci avec un air pincé, _...il se considère comme un scientifique, il pense créer une nouvelle race, une super-race._

La dernière prise de parole de Nahuel fit son petit effet, Lulla grimaça envisageant la façon de faire du certain Joham comme étant anti-scientifique et surtout cruelle. En même temps que complètement fou de la part de Joham, vu que la façon dont Nahuel le décrivait était plutôt en faveur de la folie que d'autre chose.

Puis la question du venin chez les demi-vampires revint, Caius demandant à la femme d'Edward si leur fille avait cette capacité. Devant la réponse négative, le Roi belliqueux et prompt à la décapitation alla proposer une solution extrême à Aro. Celui-ci ressemblait à un enfant sur un nuage, perdu dans son propre monde.

Pour sa part, Lulla avait encore une fois un petit moment de flottement horrible où elle pensait à Léontel, car les mots ''venin'' et ''demi-vampire'' dans la même phrase ramenait Lulla à des souvenirs peu agréables. Elle eut un très léger frémissement, mais se reprit sans qu'on puisse déceler son léger instant de faiblesse, du moins elle le pensait.

Un petit message doux et réconfortant passa d'Alec vers Lulla, elle le reçut avec un grand sourire, cachant celui-ci derrière l'épaule froide son amant. Son fiancé savait comment la calmer, malgré toutes les révélations plus ou moins abominables de cette confrontation. Alec était véritablement son âme-sœur, elle ne pouvait expliquer autrement l'étrange capacité de son Alec à savoir comment elle allait et son anticipation des demandes de tendresses qu'elle voudrait.

Aro était toujours dans l'observation du clan des Cullen, et Lulla observa à son tour et vit que Bella Swan-Cullen regardait avec attention dans la direction d'Aro. La petite fiancée d'Alec devina que le Roi et la Cullen se regardaient dans les yeux, la seconde certainement pour essayer de faire fléchir le Roi.

Puis, Aro eut un léger froncement de sourcil, Lulla l'observait sur le côté et elle vit nettement par la suite le visage du Roi devenir plus décontracté, le Volturi prit alors la parole :

_- Mon frère, il semble bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. La situation est inhabituelle, je n'y détecte aucune menace toutefois. Ces enfants à moitié vampires nous ressemblent beaucoup, apparemment._ Exposa d'une voix calme Aro, en parlant à Caius avec une voix montrant qu'il était sûr de lui, Lulla approuva la décision d'Aro, elle la trouvait juste, cependant Caius pourrait ne pas approuver cette prise de position, d'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole juste après.

_- Est-ce là ton vote ?_ Demanda un Caius amère, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas sa bataille aujourd'hui, mais Lulla le connaissait assez bien pour deviner qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire d'un claquement de doigts, pourtant Lulla se relaxa un peu beaucoup à la réponse claire d'Aro.

_- Oui._ Enonça limpidement Aro, Lulla caressa un instant le torse de son fiancé, étant calme du fait de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de bataille, et que son cher Alec ne serait pas en danger, Alec relâcha légèrement la pression de ses bras autour de ceux de Lulla, montrant ainsi qu'il était plus relaxé maintenant que pendant tout le reste de cette longue confrontation.

Puis, Caius tenta de faire valoir un point de vue concernant Joham, Aro reconnut qu'ils devraient aller parler à ce vampire. Lulla était également d'accord, Nahuel apporta son grain de sel en demandant à Aro de ne pas tuer ses demi-sœurs biologiques, estimant qu'elles n'avaient rien fait, Lulla haussa un sourcil tout de même. Mais, déjà Aro hocha la tête à Nahuel, puis se retourna vers toute la garde, et prit la parole avec un grand sourire sur son visage de marbre :

_- Nous ne nous battrons pas aujourd'hui, mes très chers ! _Déclara un Aro tout sourire, déclenchant une relaxation intense chez toute la garde, Alec retira son pouvoir, Lulla sourit, les lèvres posées sur l'épaule d'Alec, elle était contente qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bataille.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super chapitre, toujours aussi bien écrit._

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, comme toujours je suis bien contente d'avoir un peu de tes nouvelles, cela me fait très plaisir, donc merci à toi. De plus, je te remercie pour ce compliment sur mon écriture, même si je ne suis pas réellement sûre de le mériter... Après tout, je fais des fautes d'orthographe quand même, et certains passages ne sont pas forcément clairs...bref, en tout cas merci à toi cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir cette review. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci sera également à ton goût, ainsi que la suite de l'histoire, encore merci et à la prochaine ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci, j'avoue que je voulais absolument faire le Pov de Lulla sur le récit sanglant de Huilen. Cela aura son importance par la suite, ne serait-ce que pour que Lulla apprenne exactement de quelle façon les hybrides viennent au monde en temps normal. Egalement concernant Joham, qu'elle voit à peu de choses près comme Léontel, ce qui n'est pas forcément faux, les deux voulaient créer une race et ''dominer le monde''. L'archétype du grand méchant en fait...en ce qui concerne Joham, il aura quand même un certain rôle à jouer je l'ai déjà dit...

Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons la fin de la confrontation du Pov d'Alec, avec les quelques mots qu'Aro et Carlisle s'échangent sur la fin. Surtout Aro qui demande d'un air visiblement attristé s'ils reprendront de meilleures relations dans l'avenir...et Carlisle qui répond tranquillement que ce sera si les Volturi arrivent à le mériter... Enfin bref, cette confrontation très longue est presque terminée, et par la suite, l'histoire se retrouvera donc entièrement en dehors des ''cases'' délimitées par Stephenie Meyer, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais vous donner rendez-vous pour samedi prochain, ou dimanche, j'ai aucune idée de comme je vais m'organiser. En effet, j'ai une de mes adorables meilleures amies, Elodie, qui m'a proposée d'aller voir Twilight au ciné...sauf que je ne sais pas à quelle heure...on verra bien, en tout cas le prochain chapitre est pour le week-end prochain.

Donc à samedi ou dimanche prochain alors, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Anga


	124. Conclusion Pov Alec

Bonsoir, je sais que je poste seulement Dimanche, mais j'avais prévenu...pour plus d'explications rendez-vous en fin de chapitre, en tout cas salut à vous !

Alors dans ce chapitre, nous clôturerons enfin cette grande confrontation de Breaking Dawn, l'apogée de l'histoire de Bella et Edward mais pas celle d'Alec et Lullaby. Donc dans ce chapitre d'abord un petit retour en arrière pour le fun, ou pas, Aro qui change finalement d'avis, on ne sait trop pourquoi. A mon avis personnel, c'est probablement pour se garder quand même encore un peu une réserve de pouvoirs à disposition, même si les possesseurs des dits pouvoirs ne sont pas chauds à l'idée d'aller en Italie. Donc la fin de la confrontation du **Pov d'Alec**...

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Chapitre 122 : Conclusion

_(P.O.V. Alec) _

Aro avait un air assez empreint de réflexions, le Roi devait certainement se poser tout un tas de questions mentales. Alec ne chercha pas à réfléchir vraiment, laissant ses maîtres le faire pour lui, il préférait se concentrer simplement sur ce qu'il se disait et penser à protéger sa compagne. En effet, Alec n'était toujours pas satisfait de l'idée de savoir Lulla si près du danger, c'était toujours un dilemme chez lui, la protéger sans trop la materner.

Il savait que sa douce Lulla n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on la prenne pour une petite puce qui viendrait juste de sortir de l'enfance. Lulla ne devait pas être maternée, pourtant Alec le faisait de temps à autre quand bien même, il eut un sourire mental et écouta Aro parler :

_- Tu as été capable de créer une immortelle..._ Reprit Aro avec un air surpris et à moitié sévère, ce fut à cet instant qu'Alec reconnut que c'était une excellente question, en effet pour le moment les seuls demi-vampires qu'ils avaient rencontré ne pouvait transformer des humains en vampires, ils se contentaient de ne pas les tuer, à l'exception de Léontel. Alec se mit à grogner légèrement à sa propre pensée, haïssant toujours ce demi-vampire même s'il était mort.

Car repenser à Léontel avait pour conséquence qu'il se raidit entre les bras de sa compagne, mais il sentit des sentiments négatifs effleurer sa conscience. De la colère en tout premier lieu et également un sentiment de malaise, sa Lullaby pensait à quelque chose qui la mettait pas de vraiment bonne humeur.

Alec devina aussitôt que sa douce Lulla avait dut penser à la même chose que lui, et que le prénom de la vermine d'hybride qui avait fait tant de mal lui donnait de mauvaises pensées. Alec resserra doucement ses bras autour de ceux de sa compagne et lui envoya une pensée, juste avant d'entendre Nahuel répliquer à Aro :

_- Oui, mais je suis l'un des seuls._ Répondit Nahuel, tous les Volturi se rendirent facilement compte que le demi-vampire sous-entendait facilement qu'il n'était pas le seul, c'était un point important, Alec s'en rendit compte en une seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer.

Evidemment, cela ne rata pas, la plupart des vampires présents dans la prairie se mirent à bougonner d'incompréhension et de surprise.

Pour sa part, Alec se contint facilement, des siècles de pragmatisme et de maîtrise faisaient qu'il était parfaitement capable de ne pas trop réagir. Parfois c'était même plutôt bizarre, Alec était un vampire ayant une plus forte tendance que les autres à l'immobilité, il se figeait souvent et partait dans des réflexions intérieures connues de lui seul. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre d'immobilité ne lui était pas arrivé, surement à cause de sa fiancée pensait-il.

Alec reporta donc son attention sur sa compagne, et ne sentit pas sa surprise par leur lien mental, il faillit la féliciter intérieurement pour son contrôle. Mais, ce fut avant de s'apercevoir qu'en vérité, Lulla avait juste eut un temps de retard, elle devait certainement être prise dans des pensées, savoir cela fit sourire Alec.

_- Parce qu'il y en a d'autre !?_ S'exprima Aro de vive voix, Alec connaissait assez bien son maître pour savoir qu'il était en train de monter tout un tas d'hypothèses mentales pour faire en sorte de prendre avantage des nouvelles informations qu'on lui apportait. Alec se concentra sur ce qu'il se disait devant lui, et après une réponse pragmatique de Nahuel : ''Mes sœurs.'', Aro remit ses idées en place et rajouta, ..._et si tu nous racontais le reste de ton histoire, puisque celle-ci n'est pas terminée, apparemment ?_

Alors qu'Aro terminait de formuler sa demande pour Nahuel, Alec, lui, se mettait à ronronner intérieurement. En effet, sa douce compagne avait posé son menton délicat sur son épaule à lui, provoquant un afflux doux de tiédeur sur son épaule gauche, et donnant une bonne raison à sa bête vampirique pour ronronner.

_- Mon père est revenu quelques années après la...mort de ma mère. Il a été...heureux de me voir..._ Marmonna Nahuel avec peu de conviction, Alec devina facilement que le jeune demi-vampire n'avait pas été franchement heureux de voir son géniteur, ce qui en soit était parfaitement logique, mais déjà Nahuel laissait tomber sa grimace de dégoût pour continuer, _...il avait deux filles, mais j'étais son fils unique. Il voulait que je me joigne à lui, comme mes sœurs. Il a été étonné de constater que je n'étais pas seul. Les sœurs ne sont pas venimeuses. Est-ce dû au hasard ou à la génétique... Bref, Huilen était avec moi, je la considérais comme ma famille, alors j'ai refusé l'offre de mon père. On se croise de temps en temps. J'ai une nouvelle sœur. Elle a atteint sa maturité il y a une dizaine d'années._

Alec avait quand même ouverts de grands yeux, car les informations données par Nahuel avaient de quoi semer beaucoup de surprise. Et, si Alec en croyait les sentiments inconscients émanant de sa compagne, la façon ignoble de se conduire du père de Nahuel avait de quoi choquer. Cela dit, Alec était presque d'accord, mais son esprit était plutôt en train de réfléchir aux possibilités de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Il cherchait en effet à prévoir tous les scénarii possibles, tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer, tout cela dans le but de protéger sa compagne. Tout en faisant en sorte de gagner et de revenir rapidement dans les bras tièdes et aimants de sa Lulla, même si une partie de son esprit était également occupé par la protection de sa sœur.

En vérité, Alec ne se posait jamais vraiment la question de protéger sa sœur, il savait qu'elle détesterait savoir qu'il la protégeait encore. Alors, le Volturi se contentait de garder un œil sur Jane, espérant surtout avoir le temps de protéger sa sœur et sa compagne dans le même temps, elles lui étaient si précieuses.

_- Et comment se nomme ton père ?_ S'exclama un Caius complètement furieux, Alec devinait qu'une mission prochaine allait certainement être annoncée, vu comment Caius avait l'air de vouloir aller arracher lui-même la tête de l'impertinent père biologique de Nahuel.

Alec se désintéressa légèrement de la réponse orale de Nahuel, il n'en avait à vrai dire rien à faire de comment s'appelait le père biologique du jeune demi-vampire. Sauf que le prénom, Joham, agit alors sur Alec comme un haussement de sourcil surpris, en effet ce prénom avait de quoi être bizarre, tout comme Nahuel aussi. Le Volturi se demanda si c'était une manie en Amérique du sud de mettre des prénoms imbuvables pour les enfants.

Puis, Nahuel continua sa phrase en parlant du fait que ce Joham croyait créer une super-race, Alec ne pouvait croire Joham plus stupide. Ou plus dangereux, Alec avait l'envie profonde d'aller tuer ce vampire qui se croyait assez intelligent en faisant des essais génétiques monstrueux et surtout illégaux, et au nez et à la barbe des Volturi.

Ensuite, Caius posa une question sur le venin qui serait dans le système sanguin de la fille d'Edward Cullen, en gros pour savoir si celle-ci pouvait transformer un humain en vampire. Sauf que cela apporta un sentiment de malaise intense à Alec, il devina en très peu de temps que c'était simplement un dépassement des sentiments de Lulla par le pouvoir de celle-ci.

_- Occupons-nous des aberrations ici présentes, puis filons vers le sud._ Siffla un Caius bien remonté, alors qu'Alec se contentait de comprendre que sa compagne venait de nouveau de penser à Léontel et aux conséquences des actes immondes de celui-ci.

Alec se crispa légèrement, mais se relaxa presque aussitôt, le demi-vampire était mort, sa douce compagne avait juste une crispation. Mais, cela n'énervait pas vraiment Alec, il n'avait jamais voulu essayer de faire comprendre à sa compagne qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre par un acte désespéré comme en secouant Lulla. Jamais ce genre de chose se passerait, jamais, Alec en était certain, tout ce que sa bête vampirique lui conseillait était de murmurer un mot doux dans l'esprit de sa compagne en utilisant le pouvoir de celle-ci :

_**¤¤ Mon Amour, je pourrais essayer de te faire comprendre que tu n'as rien à craindre par un geste plus fort que ma simple parole... Mais, je pense que tu comprendras que je décide de ne pas faire cela...au contraire, je te murmurerais amoureusement jusqu'à la fin des temps que tu n'as rien à craindre...calme-toi ma Lulla...c'est ton passé, et je t'aime. Tu n'as rien à craindre... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Aussitôt après sa prise de parole, Alec sentit une vague d'amour pur l'effleurer, et sa bête vampirique ronronna. Il savait qu'il faisait bien de simplement s'occuper de rassurer sa compagne, c'était la meilleure tactique pour qu'elle oublie totalement ce que Léontel avait osé lui faire.

Alec était donc assez content de sa décision, de toute façon il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre Lulla arrêtait tout simplement de repenser avec horreur à ce pan de son passé. Sa satisfaction intérieure poussa Alec à simplement afficher un air froid et digne, en même temps qu'il voyait d'un coup d'œil qu'Aro semblait être un peu dans les nuages.

Cela lui fit légèrement hausser les sourcils, car Alec avait parfaitement remarqué que son Roi regardait les yeux de la femme d'Edward Cullen. Et, cela lui amena une réponse à sa question mentale : Aro essayait certainement de construire son vote, car bientôt la voix d'Aro retentit :

_- Mon frère, il semble bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. La situation est inhabituelle, je n'y détecte aucune menace toutefois. Ces enfants à moitié vampires nous ressemblent beaucoup, apparemment._ Grinça la voix joyeuse d'Aro, celui-ci avait un air décontracté sur le visage, sa décision était fermement arrêtée, Alec en était certain et savait que bien que la décision ne fasse pas plaisir à Caius, Aro ne changerait pas d'avis.

Pour ce qui était de la décision d'Aro, Alec n'en pensait strictement rien, pour sa part, il avait juste un léger soulagement. Surtout à l'idée que sa compagne ne serait pas en danger ce jour-là, mais son avis personnel de guerrier froid ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir le sentiment émergeant de sa douce compagne. Comme de coutume, ce sentiment était diffus et provenait de la partie inconsciente du pouvoir de Lulla, Alec se demandait si un jour il n'irait pas avouer à sa compagne qu'il sentait certaine fois son état d'esprit.

Bref, tout ce qu'Alec savait c'est qu'en cet instant où Aro affirma ne pas voir de danger à la vie de la fille demi-vampire d'Edward Cullen, Lulla envoya un sentiment de justice rendue à Alec. Il ne l'approuva pas ni ne la discrédita pas, au contraire il la trouva elle-même juste, Alec savait que Lulla était toujours sa douce demi-vampire, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Alec ne put penser plus longtemps, car déjà Caius reprenait la parole pour demander à Aro de confirmer son votre en faveur de la survie des Cullen. Aro confirma, mais Caius n'était toujours pas satisfait, mais cela était fortement habituel. Depuis qu'il était devenu vampire Alec ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Caius satisfait, celui-ci répliqua donc :

_- Et ce Joham ? Cet immortel éprit d'expérimentations ?_ Martela un Caius pas vraiment convaincu par les précédents arguments d'Aro sur les demi-vampires, de toute façon Alec pensait que Caius ne serait jamais convaincu par rien, autrement que par sa femme, Athenodora était la seule personne sur terre à posséder les clefs de l'esprit tortueux de Caius, cela Alec le savait depuis sa première semaine à Volterra, alors qu'il était encore un nouveau-né instable.

Cette période de la vie d'Alec n'avait pas été rose du tout, en vérité, il sentait et sa bête vampirique-même était d'accord pour dire que son éternité avait pris de vraies couleurs à l'arrivée de sa compagne. Même si Jane, sa chère sœur, avait quand même été une grande aide et une grande amitié pendant tout le temps qu'il avait fallu à Alec pour trouver son âme-sœur. Alors qu'Alec pensait à cela, Aro prit la parole pour répondre à Caius :

_- Nous devrions en effet lui parler._ Reconnut Aro en faisant un geste de la tête confirmant sa pensée, mais Alec devinait que les Volturi ne feraient certainement pas que parler avec ce Joham, en effet Caius semblait presque plus décidé à mettre la tête du vampire sur une pique que de discuter avec lui autour d'une tasse de thé.

_- Liquidez-le si vous voulez...mais laissez mes sœurs tranquilles. Elles sont innocentes._ Intervint Nahuel pour défendre la cause de ses demi-sœurs, Alec n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de cette intervention, en revanche, il fut assez surpris de voir son maître hocher simplement la tête.

On aurait dit que la gentillesse apparente, d'Aro, était là pour racheter ce qu'il avait voulu faire à son ami Carlisle. A vrai dire, Alec se demandait vraiment pourquoi son maître se laissait faire ainsi, il devait y avoir une raison plus profonde que cela. Certainement que le Roi n'avait toujours pas désespéré de voir un des Cullen entrer dans la garde.

De cela, Alec en doutait fortement, à la rigueur un des leurs pourrait vouloir se détacher légèrement du groupe mais c'est tout, comme ils se plaisaient à le dire, les Cullen formaient une famille. Hors, les membres d'une même famille ne vont pas aller dans une autre, de sur quoi alors que cette autre famille a menacé un des leurs. Mais, Alec ne pouvait déjà plus penser à cela, car Aro venait de se retourner vers la garde avec un grand sourire sur son visage, le Roi prit la parole :

_- Nous ne nous battrons pas aujourd'hui, mes très chers ! _Pépia Aro d'une voix parfaitement claire et surtout bien joyeuse, mais Alec était fortement habitué à la voix d'Aro et aux manies de celui-ci. En vérité, en vivant avec les Volturi, il fallait vraiment s'habituer aux petites habitudes de ce cher Aro, Alec était content que sa future femme s'y soit faite assez rapidement.

A la déclaration d'Aro, toute la garde fit un petit acquiescement commun, Alec retira totalement son pouvoir du bouclier de la femme d'Edward Cullen. Pourtant, il intercepta le regard de Bella qui continuait de le fixer lui, on aurait dit qu'elle craignait quelque coup bas de la part d'Aro. Cependant, il n'avait rien à craindre, Aro n'était pas vraiment du genre à reprendre sa parole alors qu'il l'a exposé devant plein de monde.

Devant Alec, Aro se retourna de nouveau mais vers les Cullen et leurs alliés cette fois, le vieux Roi les regarda simplement. Evaluant certainement dans sa tête, pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, pendant ce temps-là, Alec donna un léger signe à toute la garde, en gros un pas sur le côté, Lulla suivit le mouvement, toujours rattachée à lui par ses bras tièdes.

Les Volturi reprirent une conformation assez formelle et impassible, Alec venait d'en donner le signe en tant que commandant en chef de la garde. Lulla sentit également ce mouvement bien évidemment vu qu'elle l'avait suivi, mais elle dut certainement croire qu'elle était également concernée par ce signe. Car, sa douce Lulla essaya de retirer ses bras d'autour de son corps de vampire, Alec n'apprécia pas vraiment. Il considérait que sa douce n'était pas concernée par les signes qu'il envoyait à la garde, à ses yeux, elle était simplement en dehors de la garde, sa sœur également en fait.

Mais, Lulla avait vraisemblablement compris qu'elle devait bouger, alors Alec réagit en enroulant fermement ses bras et en tirant ceux de sa compagne autour de son propre torse. Il sentit sa douce se retrouver collée contre son dos, mais il sentit l'incompréhension de celle-ci par son pouvoir et également une pensée qui alla murmurer dans son esprit :

_**°° Mais ? Que ? Pourquoi tu... °°**_

Alec n'avait nul besoin d'en entendre plus dans sa tête pour comprendre que son âme-sœur était interloquée par son action. Il desserra légèrement sa poigne sur les bras tièdes de sa future, alors que les témoins d'Aro, au fond de la prairie, partaient vers la forêt, ayant apparemment comprit qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus. Alec pencha légèrement son corps pour regarder les mains de sa Lulla reposer entre les siennes, puis il prit une légère inspiration et regardant droit devant lui d'un air impassible du plus digne des Volturi, il envoya un message mental à sa douce :

_**¤¤ Tu n'es nullement concernée par ce signe de mise en formation...tu es ma compagne, Lulla...ma compagne. A ce titre, tu passes au-dessus des autres, quand bien même tu voudrais me dire que tu veux te fondre dans la masse...ce n'est pas possible. Alors, douce Lulla, laisse ton corps près du mien, jusqu'à ce que je te fasse le signe de rejoindre les Reines...je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ces Cullen... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Alec ne manqua pas la tendresse qui l'atteignit alors par vagues, il eut un sourire mental, tandis que sa bête vampirique ronronnait. Il savait aussi que sa compagne n'aimait pas vraiment être au centre de l'attention, pourtant il la mettait dans cette situation, mais il ne pouvait s'en excuser, Lulla était sa compagne, point barre, elle restait près de lui, sauf s'il y avait du danger trop près des douces cellules composant l'être qu'il chérissait.

A propos de cela, Alec relâchait légèrement son attention envers les Cullen, il tendait à être plus tranquillisé par la situation. En revanche, du côté de sa bête vampirique c'était tout l'inverse, celle-ci rongeait encore son frein, elle était toujours sur les dents, Alec avait peur pour sa compagne, il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il pourrait se passer, alors il continuait de porter une attention sur les Cullen et leurs alliés.

Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention d'Alec, Aro venait de lever la main.

Le mouvement aurait presque pu être un geste d'excuse envers les Cullen, toujours est-il qu'Alec le prit surtout comme un appel à la retraite. Comme le Roi l'avait dit précédemment, la confrontation était terminée, le retrait des troupes devait en effet s'opérer à un moment donné ou à un autre, Alec était bien d'accord.

Il envoya un sentiment d'amour à sa compagne, avant de doucement détacher ses mains des siennes, Lulla se retrouva à côté de lui. Entre temps, il s'était légèrement retourné, et voyait parfaitement la garde se retirer peu à peu, les Reines s'étaient éloignées mais stagnaient encore au niveau de la lisière des arbres, elles regardaient dans leur direction. Aussi, Caius et Marcus étaient également en train de partir vers les arbres et donc dans la direction de leur chère ville de Volterra.

_- Va près des Reines, ma Lulla..._ Murmura Alec en posant une main sur le dos de sa compagne pour l'inciter à aller en direction des Reines et donc potentiellement être en sécurité, sa douce lui jeta un coup d'œil à la fois peut réjouit mais également compréhensif et plein d'amour, Jane à côté d'eux leur jeta un œil.

Alec rencontra donc le regard de sa chère sœur, alors qu'il poussait légèrement sa compagne à s'éloigner, Jane paraissait être en train de réfléchir. Puis, sa sœur fit quelques pas en avant pour prendre l'épaule de Lulla, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la sœur d'Alec, celui-ci eut un petit sourire et regarda sa sœur emmener sa compagne vers les Reines.

Au final, il resta Aro et quelques-uns de ses gardes, Alec y compris, celui-ci regarda encore un peu sa compagne partir avec sa sœur. Cela le rassurait pas mal en vérité, un contact visuel perdura quelques minutes de plus avec Lulla, avant que celle-ci ne se retourne et qu'Aro prenne la parole :

_- Je suis ravi que le conflit se soit résolu sans violence. Carlisle, mon ami, quel bonheur de pouvoir te qualifier à nouveau d'ami ! J'espère que tu n'éprouveras pas de rancœur. Tu comprends le fardeau qui est le nôtre et auquel nous ne saurions déroger._ Fit un Aro de façon à tenter de renouer des liens moins dramatiques que tout au long de cette confrontation, Alec pour sa part se contentait d'attendre impatiemment la fin de la discussion pour aller se terrer comme un simple homme dans les bras de sa fiancée.

Du côté des Cullen, Carlisle répondit plutôt sèchement à Aro, Alec pouvait comprendre cela mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'avoir un froncement de sourcil. Surtout quand le Cullen évoqua que les Volturi ne feraient mieux pas de chasser l'humain dans le secteur, ceci devait être un choix des Volturi. Et non pas une demande des Cullen, pourtant Aro acquiesça à cette demande de la part de son ami Carlisle, ou plutôt son nouveau ami.

La petite discussion entre Aro et Carlisle continua, le premier demanda au second ne pas trop lui en vouloir pour toute cette histoire. Alec eut vraiment l'impression que ces paroles n'étaient là que pour meubler le vide avant que les Volturi ne s'en aillent. Tout d'un coup, une vague de douceur et d'impatience frappa Alec comme un raz-de-marée, il comprit aussitôt que sa compagne se languissait de lui et souhaitait qu'il revienne. Il le comprit tout à fait, et reporta son attention sur la réponse de Carlisle, en espérant que ce serait bientôt finit.

_- Avec le temps, pourquoi pas ? Si tu nous prouves que tu es redevenu un véritable ami. _Dit Carlisle de sa voix de chef des Cullen, Alec ne manqua pas le mouvement de tête plein de remord de son maître et estima que son Roi avait beau estimer beaucoup Carlisle, il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus, mais bien vite Alec s'aperçut qu'on le fixait.

Edward Cullen jetait un regard dédaigneux à Alec, en mettant une de ses mains de rouquin belliqueux sur la taille de sa nouvelle femme. Le Volturi haussa un sourcil bien haut, se demandant pourquoi le Cullen faisait cela, mais Alec se contenta de fusiller du regard Edward pour la forme.

Aro recula et se retourna pour partir vers la forêt et rejoindre les Volturi et donc Alec en fut heureux car il allait rejoindre sa compagne. Cela le poussa à tourner le dos facilement aux Cullen et aux yeux et esprit inquisiteurs d'Edward Cullen.

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, le groupe composé d'Aro et de ses gardes, donc Alec, rejoignirent les autres Volturi. Donc, Alec put enfin retrouver la tiédeur rassurante de sa fiancée, Lulla était à côté de Jane et l'attendait, il se jeta presque dans ses bras, et respira un instant son odeur de pêche qui émanait de ses doux cheveux, sous le sourire de Jane, un peu amer peut-être. Une pensée fit son chemin de l'esprit de Lulla à Alec :

_**°° C'est fini ? Vraiment fini ? °°**_

Alec eut un sourire, se releva légèrement de son étreinte contre sa compagne, il posa ses lèvres de marbre sur celles de sa Lulla. Puis, il eut un léger petit rire, très léger, puis il ébouriffa un instant les cheveux presque roux de la femme qu'il aimait, avant de prononcer quelques mots :

_- Oui, ma douce... Oui. Cette histoire est réglée._ Prononça-t-il avec une grande conviction, et fut particulièrement heureux de voir un sourire s'étaler sur le visage de sa douce, Aro fit alors un signe de la main, montrant qu'ils allaient rentrer à Volterra, enfin.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Flore Volturi :** _Oulàlàlà, tu nous as fait stresser pendant toute la scène, mdr j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer :)._

_J'ai adoré le suspens, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite :)._

_Au fait, j'ai une question à propos d'une de tes fics : j'ai vu que tu allais faire une suite à ''Jusqu'à la Mort des Etoiles'' mais en faisant un Demetri/OC, je voulais savoir si tu allais bientôt commencer à la poster ? Parce que je suis une grande fan de ce cher Demetri :D._

_Bon anniversaire et ne t'inquiète pas, on devient vieille seulement à la quarantaine, tu vois bien que les Volturi ont tous dans la vingtaine, en apparence ;)._

_Gros Bisous et bonne chance pour la suite._

_Floflo_

Hello à toi, je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, donc en tout premier je te remercie pour cette gentille review. Ensuite, je suis assez contente de faire stresser un peu mon public, je trouve plus intéressant de ressentir directement des émotions en lisant un texte, mais c'est mon avis. Certes, ils ne sont pas entre-tués, mais cette confrontation est à mon avis d'une importance capitale pour le monde des vampires, et non pas simplement une conclusion comme Stephenie Meyer l'a laissé sous-entendre. Concernant la suite de ''Jusqu'à la Mort des Etoiles'' elle est dans ma tête, bien que pas tout à fait construite...j'avouerais que je préfèrerais attendre de finir de poster celle-ci. Avant de donner enfin l'occasion à ce cher Demetri de montrer ses talents d'orateurs en matière de drague de filles ^^. Je sais qu'on devient réellement âgé que beaucoup plus loin que l'âge que j'ai à présent...mais c'est quand même un choc de passer dans vingtaine ^^. Et oui, les Volturi ont bien de la chance...après tout, avec l'immortalité à notre porte on pourrait faire enfin tout ce qu'on veut...tout ce qui n'est pas possible dans le laps de temps extrêmement court d'une vie humaine. Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci aura été à ton goût, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec les suivants, à une prochaine fois, et encore merci ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Ah, l'arrivée d'Alice et de ses témoins. J'ai adoré !_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

_A plus._

Coucou ma chère, une fois de plus tu viens de faire le plaisir de laisser un petit mot gentil sur cette fiction, donc un grand merci à toi. Heureuse que tu ais aimé le passage de l'arrivée d'Alice, qui était quand même un grand moment intéressant dans le bouquin je trouve. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu continues toujours de me lire, en espérant que tu aimeras cette suite, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci ainsi que pour la grande confrontation finale, disons qu'à présent l'histoire sort totalement des limites imposées par Stephenie Meyer. Ce n'est pas plus mal, et disons quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire, j'ai casé plus ou moins la mienne à côté de celle de Bella et Edward. D'ailleurs, ces derniers reviendront un peu plus tard, ainsi que cette chère Renesmée, en fait tous les Cullen reviendront faire un tour. Bien évidemment, Edward sera toujours aussi peu diplomatique, quoiqu'un peu moins, sa chère femme, Bella, faisant des merveilles avec le caractère de son mari à mon avis.

Donc dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera du Pov de Lulla, nous aurons le retour à Volterra avec une évocation de ce qui peut poser problème avec la conclusion de cette confrontation. Egalement, un passage que j'ai toujours souhaité mettre, cela aura un franc rapport entre le caractère de Lulla et ceux des Rois. Attendez-vous à un petit clash, quelques paroles qui devaient forcément sortir un jour ou l'autre des lèvres de Lulla...je n'en dis pas plus.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, j'ai encore cours le vendredi après-midi, mais mes cours sont presque terminés. D'ailleurs dernièrement j'ai eu le retour d'une note d'un contrôle que j'avais commencé à réviser le jour même de l'examen, j'ai eu 17,5...^^.

En tout cas à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Alors pour la petite histoire, je suis allée voir **Twilight IV Part II** au cinéma ce samedi, donc déjà ça m'a bouffé pas mal de mon temps. Et ensuite, j'ai eu mon compte-rendu de Biophysique à écrire, on n'avait qu'une semaine pour le faire et non pas deux comme prévu initialement, bref ça m'a bouffé le reste de mon temps. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne Breaking Dawn partie 2, je dois dire que j'ai des impressions bonnes et d'autres moins. D'abord le début un est un poil trop rapide pour bien apprécier Bellinouchette en nouvelle vampire, ensuite Renesmée... Au tout début, vive les images de synthèse, et ensuite ça va déjà mieux... Les Volturi, ah ! Mais on n'a pas assez de plan de Cameron Bright pour bien apprécier la chose...heu l'acteur ^^. Les fringues d'Aro durant la fin...ça fait mauvais genre moi je dis, surtout tout ce style de cape volante...trop too mutch ! Le coup de la vision où tout le monde meure...il y avait que moi dans la salle à savoir qu'il aurait ce truc ?! Le pouvoir d'Alec...brume transparente ne signifie pas brume noirâtre et limite ''démoniaque'' comme dans Supernatural ! Jane dans la vision...c'est moi, où elle ressemble à une petite fille toute gentille qui se fait lâchement arracher la tête ? Ah...dans les pours, il y a : Edward le pervers, Jacob le strip-teaser de talent, les fringues de Jane quand les Cullen parlent des enfants immortels, le type qui fait de l'escalade qui ne connaît même pas sa bonne étoile, les cris de ravissement d'Aro, la bataille qui fait plutôt pagaille... Bref, dans l'ensemble je dois dire que j'apprécie ce dernier film...même s'il y aurait des choses que j'aurais changés volontiers...mais on ne peut pas tout avoir !

Ps (bis) : Vous n'étiez pas obligé de lire le Ps...j'ai juste déliré pendant une bonne partie de sa rédaction...


	125. Exécration Pov Lulla

Bonsoir à tous, je sais que je poste tard, j'en suis désolée...mais bon, je faisais un peu les achats de noël, alors...bref, en tout cas, salut à tous...

Donc ce chapitre est **un Pov Lulla**, il reprend quasiment directement après le chapitre précédent, on reprend donc avec le retour des Volturi à Volterra. Ils repartent donc, tout en ressassant sans relâche les derniers évènements, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est l'une des rares fois où les Volturi se sont vus mis au ''tapis''. Forcément, ça les mets dans une étrange humeur, en tout cas, sachez qu'il va y avoir un clash de la part de Lulla, clash qui aura des conséquences...la petite demi-vampire va faire entendre sa voix...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez savoir,

* * *

Chapitre 123 : Exécration

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La vanille enveloppait Lulla comme une cape enveloppe un corps sous une nuée de neige tombant des cieux, elle sentait de la fraîcheur également. Elle ne chercha pas à bouger, elle se contenta de respirer légèrement plus fort, s'imprégnant de la vanille des îles qui folâtrait à ses narines, Lulla savait que cela signifiait que son doux Alec la tenait contre lui.

D'ailleurs, son corps de demi-vampire était peloté contre un torse froid, qui ne pouvait bien évidemment qu'appartenir à son Alec. En vérité, Lulla ne voulait pas vraiment ouvrir les yeux, elle se complaisait à respirer par petites doses l'odeur délicieuse et alléchante de son Alec.

Et, elle mettait un point d'honneur à penser que toute la confrontation avec les Cullen était terminée, véritablement terminée. Lulla avait en effet beaucoup de contentement à cette pensée, car elle avait quand même eut bien peur pour son doux Alec et la charmante sœur de celui-ci. A ce propos, Lullaby ne manqua pas de sentir l'odeur de Jane, douceâtre et réconfortante pour Lulla, le miel distillé dans la plus tendre et horrible ruche à la fois. Car, Lulla ne se leurrait jamais, elle était entourée par les jumeaux, des bourreaux pour bien des gens, et si pour elle, rien de cela n'avait d'importance puisqu'elle les aimait quand même, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Des murmures commençaient à envelopper Lulla, jusque-là c'était juste son odorat qui s'était réveillé le premier, c'était toujours comme cela.

Lulla se réveillait par palier, d'abord sa sortie de rêve, ensuite son odorat, rapidement suivit par le toucher et l'ouïe, puis enfin la vue. Enfin, elle retrouvait la vue une fois qu'elle avait décidé de se lever, généralement Alec l'embrassait et elle faisait l'effort de lever ses paupières pour lui répondre avec sensualité. Car, son amant savait toujours quand elle se réveillait, autant quand elle était humaine que depuis qu'elle était demi-vampire, il disait que c'était facile.

Pourtant ce jour-là, elle sentait que son Alec devait savoir son réveil mais qu'il la laissait pleinement profiter de sa paresse. En même temps, elle le pouvait de toute façon cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, ils étaient dans le plus gros avion privé des Volturi, qu'ils avaient déjà pris à l'aller et le vol durait quelques heures.

D'ailleurs le modèle d'avion, que les Volturi avaient depuis quelques décennies, faisait pas mal de bruit, et Lulla commençait à s'en rendre compte. Elle bougea légèrement sous l'assaut misérable des bruits provenant des réacteurs de l'avion, et elle sentit facilement qu'Alec resserrait sa poigne autour d'elle, les quelques secousses de l'avion achevèrent de la réveiller, Santiago ne pilotait pas si bien que cela selon Lulla.

_- ...ne suis pas d'accord, nous aurions pu essayer quelque chose. Cette demi-vampire pourrait être un problème à l'avenir._ Marmonna assez rageusement une voix, Lulla reconnut facilement que cela devait être Caius, pour sa part Lulla ne bougea pas mais condamna l'attitude du Roi, Renesmée Cullen-Swan n'avait en aucun cas mérité de mourir.

_- Certes, de toute manière...nous n'avons jamais dit que nous ne tenterions plus rien contre les Cullen, notre parole n'est pas en jeu..._ Répliqua un Aro qui semblait vouloir calmer son frère mais également montrer le sadisme des Volturi par sa phrase, Lulla le ressentit au fond d'elle-même et ne fut pas d'accord avec ce projet qui promettait d'être sanglant.

Elle décida de se réveiller pleinement pour avoir un aperçu plus grand de sa situation, Lulla bougea légèrement contre le torse de son fiancé. La petite demi-vampire avait, humaine, l'habitude de s'étirer avant de se lever, sauf quand elle était contre Alec, c'était le seul moment où elle ne s'étirait pas, elle savait que son corps était contre la fraîcheur rassurante de son Alec.

Une autre secousse de l'appareil mena Lulla à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut un haussement de sourcil en se souvenant du nom de cet avion. Alec avait raconté à Lulla, que c'était Athenodora qui avait nommé l'avion sous le nom de ''_Sangue Fiori_'', autrement dit la fleur de sang en bon anglais.

Les yeux de Lulla tombèrent tout d'abord sur le tissu fluide et noir de la chemise de son Alec, il avait certainement enlevé son manteau de velours pour être plus à l'aise. Elle réalisa alors que sa position était presque celle d'un bébé dans les bras de sa mère, Alec la tenait contre lui, alors qu'il aurait pu simplement la poser délicatement sur une des banquettes de la cabine des Rois et des Reines. Elle eut chaud au cœur en constatant cela, Alec tourna alors son regard vers elle, alors que les autres personnes présentes dans la salle continuaient de parler.

Alec relâcha légèrement son étreinte sur elle pour lui permettre de se relever légèrement de sa position, pour sa part Lulla était fascinée. Elle se sentait mieux que jamais, requinquée par le rouge bordeaux des iris de son fiancé, elle s'aida pourtant du cou d'Alec pour se redresser et se retrouver assise sur les genoux froids de son Alec.

_- De toute façon, nous avons beau avoir gagné, entre guillemets, cette confrontation...les Volturi ont tout de même eut un coup dans cette affaire._ Déclara sagement Marcus, alors qu'Alec attirait légèrement le visage de Lulla contre le sien, elle colla bien volontiers sa joue tiède contre celle de son Alec, se repaissant de la fraicheur douce de la peau de marbre de son fiancé, Lulla se tourna légèrement et prit conscience de la position des autres dans l'avion, elle ne manqua pas d'ailleurs le sourire de Marcus qui la regardait elle et Alec.

Sinon, le ''_Sangue Fiori_'' était un avion type militaire russe, un Iliouchine Il-76, mais les Volturi l'avaient retapé pour en faire un parfait avion à même de transporter tous les Volturi. Ils avaient même aménagé un étage privé, avant la cabine de pilotage. Cabine où Alec, Lulla, Jane, les Rois et les Reines étaient présentement, cette cabine était privée et Lulla savait que les autres Volturi étaient répartit dans les autres pièces toutes aussi luxueuses de l'appareil.

Lulla était proche d'un hublot, elle était à droite, calée dans les bras de son amoureux, à côté de lui se tenait Jane sur la même banquette en demi-lune. En face, Athenodora et Sulpicia lisaient un magazine ensemble en train de murmurer à voix basse des commentaires sur les nouvelles collections de voilages à Paris. A gauche d'où était Lulla, sur des banquettes également en demi-lune se tenaient les Rois. Les deux banquettes en demi-lune se faisaient face, formant une espèce de conseil, Lulla se redressa un peu plus et ne cacha pas son bâillement, elle avait quand même été pas mal fatiguée pour dormir malgré le bruit incessant de l'appareil.

_- Bien, Lullaby est réveillée à présent... Si nous en revenions à ce que nous disions...les Cullen ont réussi à fomenter une coalition. C'est inadmissible ! Bien trop dangereux_. S'énerva Caius en posant brutalement un poing sur son genoux, Lulla sentait que le Roi n'était vraiment pas content d'avoir dut laisser les Cullen et leurs alliés s'en sortir, certainement que le seul fait d'avoir rassemblé une brochette de vampires prêts à tout était un crime à ses yeux de Roi.

Du côté de Lulla, la chose était nettement plus mitigée, en effet elle était peu contente de la tournure que la confrontation avait failli prendre. Mais là était tout le paradoxe, cela avait failli finir en eau de boudin mais cela ne s'était pas fait, cela voulait simplement dire que cela avait été une probabilité et non pas une chose qui s'était produite.

Mais, l'avis de Lulla n'avait pas l'air d'être celui d'Aro comme des autres, elle se colla contre son Alec, qui posa son menton sur son crâne à elle, alors qu'Aro prenait la parole :

_- Certes, mon cher frère, tu as raison, le simple fait d'avoir vu tant de vampires rassemblés par les Cullen est inquiétant. Je le conçois aisément...cependant, nous n'aurions pas pu faire grand-chose, déjà que le pouvoir de Bella Swan-Cullen était assez bien maîtrisé par celle-ci..._ Déclara Aro en se gratouillant le menton comme s'il possédait une barbichette, Lulla n'appréciait pas d'entendre que les Rois croyaient les Cullen si mauvais que ça, elle fut d'autant plus furieuse d'entendre Aro rajouter quelques mots, _...et comme je l'ai déjà dit, notre parole n'est pas en jeu._

Lulla serra les dents, fortement ébranlée par le fait de voir Aro en train de vouloir la mort des Cullen, alors que ceux-ci n'étaient pas les plus dangereux. Car, oui, Lulla considérait que les plus dangereux n'étaient pas les Cullen, qui avaient quand même amené plein de vampires à se rassembler pour sauver une des leurs. Non, Lulla devinait simplement que le monde des vampires avait vu que beaucoup de vampires osant se dresser devant les Volturi pouvait représenter une menace pour ceux-ci, c'était finalement potentiellement préjudiciable ou inquiétant au mieux, cependant Jane prit la parole pour exposer son point de vue :

_- Exact, Aro...père. Le temps passe vite, et les heureux, d'avoir échappé à la mort, peuvent facilement oublier que nous pouvons facilement revenir..._ Susurra une Jane sadique au possible, Lulla observa les ongles de Jane que celle-ci mit sur ses lèvres en prenant une expression sadique, la petite fiancée d'Alec en eut froid dans le dos, en même temps elle était furieuse.

La seconde suivante apporta d'autres éléments qui achevèrent de faire monter la colère de Lulla, et de la faire exploser. D'abord, Athenodora et Sulpicia levèrent la tête de leur magazine et eurent un sourire sur leurs lèvres, apparemment en entendant Jane parler. Puis, Caius eut un sourire plus que sadique sur ses lèvres fines de marbre, crispant encore plus Lulla.

Mais, le plus dramatique, fut Alec, Lulla savait qu'il n'avait pas fait vraiment exprès mais cela l'énerva quand même. Alec devait sentir sa rage qui montait de plus en plus haut, il dut décider gentiment de la calmer par une pression sur sa taille, et une caresse de sa main de glace.

Cela aurait dut la calmer habituellement, mais cela décupla sa rage, elle n'était pas contente que les autres ne voient pas ce qu'elle voyait, alors Lulla explosa :

_- MAIS VOUS ÊTES HALLUCINANTS ?! VOUS VOYEZ PAS A QUEL POINT C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI, C'EST PAS DES CULLEN QU'IL FAUT SE MEFIER !_ Cria-t-elle, évacuant de ce fait sa rage, elle en avait marre, totalement marre, c'était comme si elle avait été une cocotte-minute et qu'elle accumulait depuis qu'Irina était venue dénoncer une chose fausse et que cela avait entrainé une idée de plan plus ou moins horripilante pour Lulla.

La stupéfaction se vit sur tous les visages des vampires, et Lulla s'était levée des genoux confortables et agréables d'Alec. Elle sentit sa colère retomber légèrement mais pas totalement, elle était bien trop ancrée dans sa colère pour retomber comme un soufflé.

_- Lulla ?!_ Marmonna un Alec surpris, Lulla se décala légèrement sur le côté et vit les yeux rouges de son cher fiancé être totalement dilatés par la surprise et il n'était pas le seul, Jane semblait être tombée d'un étage particulièrement haut, les Reines avaient la bouche ouverte, Caius et Aro haussaient les sourcils bien haut, seul Marcus avait l'air égal à lui-même.

Lulla se déplaça de quelques pas sur le côté et se laissa retomber sur la banquette en cuir couleur crème, elle croisa les bras comme une enfant, et décida d'expliciter son point de vue :

_- C'est vrai quoi ! Vous avez l'air ne de ne pas comprendre ce que je pense... Les Cullen n'ont pas rassemblé tous ces vampires pour essayer de faire preuve de désobéissance envers les Volturi...et vous le savez très bien._ Déclara Lulla, au début de sa prise de parole, sa voix était nettement hésitante, puis elle avait pris de l'assurance, elle croyait en ce qu'elle allait dire, alors Lulla décroisa légèrement les bras avec aisance et répliqua, _...les Cullen ne sont pas les plus à craindre, car la confrontation a été faite sous le regard des Roumains. Et, ceux-ci sont à redouter et vous le savez...tout comme vous savez que je n'aime pas la violence gratuite entre guillemets._

Elle finit par mimer des guillemets avec ses doigts, et un sentiment de douceur et de compréhension s'approcha de son esprit. Lulla comprit facilement que c'était son Alec qui réagissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle espéra que ses paroles les avait fait réfléchir, mais elle apprécia particulièrement de ne pas sentir de déception dans les sentiments de son fiancé.

Mais, Lulla vit facilement les regards à la fois surpris et intrigués des Rois et des Reines, pour sa part Jane la regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Lulla pouvait avec facilité deviner que la vampire était songeuse à ce que Lulla avait dit, certainement à propos de la violence. Soupirant, Lulla resserra ses bras autour d'elle, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut en faire autant, pourtant, elle était lancée et ne pouvait s'arrêter, ce n'était pas dans sa nature :

_- Je ne suis pas tout à fait vampire, même si je comprends les besoins de ceux-ci, je ne suis pas une garde parfaite...même si j'ai une place. Cependant, je vous trouve médisants et grossiers à parler ainsi des Cullen, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, ces vampires sont familiaux, tout comme ce conseil ici présent. Les Cullen ne sont pas des ennemis...ce ne sont pas eux les plus dangereux..._ Marmonna Lulla avec les yeux fuyants tout de même, elle était gênée de prendre ainsi la parole pour se permettre de critiquer les Rois et Reines, et elle savait que Caius n'allait pas tarder à prendre la parole pour la remettre à sa place.

Et, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, car Lulla ne manqua pas la bouche de Caius se torde en une grimace assurant à Lulla une réplique cinglante, elle se tint prête.

Lulla sentit alors une main froide mais en même temps douce, se mettre sur ses épaules, elle leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux de son Alec. Celui-ci coupa court à la réplique cinglante de Caius pour prendre la parole et ''sauver'' en quelque sorte Lulla, elle écouta la voix grave de son fiancé :

_- Un débat vient d'être lancé...ma Lulla est consciente de ce qu'elle vient de provoquer, mais ce n'est pas bien grave n'est-il pas ?_ Dit d'une voix forte un Alec qui se leva en entrainant Lulla, elle eut un léger air interloqué, mais se reprit en voyant Aro hocher très légèrement dans la direction de Lulla et d'Alec, elle pensa en effet qu'il valait mieux aller faire un tour.

A peine furent-ils hors de la petite salle privée où se tenait encore le conseil des Volturi, que déjà Lulla ne manquait pas d'entendre Caius se plaindre de sa voix profonde et impressionnante :

_- Comment peux-tu la laisser nous parler ainsi ? Aro ! Elle est peut-être la fiancée de ton fils adoptif, elle n'en a pas pour autant ce droit..._ Fit la voix étouffée de Caius, Lulla eut un frissonnement, mais ne s'en voulut pas pour autant, elle n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, car la porte de la salle s'était totalement refermée et l'insonorisation était excellente, en plus du bruit ambiant dans l'appareil, Alec l'avait fait sortir vers la queue de l'appareil en posant toujours sa main de glace sur le bas de son dos.

La structure de l'avion se poursuivait par un couloir et un grand espace au bout, un genre de salon, Lulla ne manqua pas de voir quelques Volturi qui semblaient observer de loin. Elle fonça les sourcils, puis Lulla sentit des pensées effleurer son esprit, Alec lui parlait, elle écouta :

_**¤¤ Ma douce Lullaby...je te connais bien, alors je prends ton coup d'éclat comme une critique sortie sans le faire exprès de tes délicieuses lèvres... Ma Lulla... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

La voix mentale douce et rassurante de son Alec acheva de mettre Lulla à l'aise, elle sourit heureuse, elle savait que sa critique pouvait être mal prise mais aussi de façon à faire réfléchir. Et c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle avait cherché, Alec attrapa doucement le bras de sa compagne et l'emmena dans une petite salle sur la gauche de l'avion, un genre de chambre, Lulla fut heureuse d'être plus loin des vampires de la salle au fond de l'appareil. Elle sentit son fiancé lui prendre le visage dans les mains, à peine la porte de la petite cabine fermée, elle se souvint alors de comment elle avait crié tout à l'heure.

Cela la rendit brusquement rouge de honte, enfin plutôt rose de honte, puisque qu'elle n'était que demi-vampire, mais elle avait honte. Alors, elle jeta un regard sincèrement désolé à son Alec, qui la regarda alors d'un air interrogatif, Lulla décida de s'exprimer par le biais de son pouvoir :

_**°° Je suis désolée d'avoir crié...je devrais appliquer mes propres conseils...désolée. Mais, je le pensais Alec, je pensais chaque mot...les Cullen ne sont pas à craindre. Ils ont eu la vie sauve, maintenant le plus fort à faire sera de composer avec tous ces vampires qui sauront qu'une coalition pourrait être dangereuse contre les Volturi...même si nous n'avions pas vraiment été en danger mortel... J'ai quand même frémit plusieurs fois pour toi, mon Alec... °°**_

Au moment-même où elle finissait de parler que ses oreilles d'hybride entendirent facilement un ralentissement des propulseurs de l'avion. Puis, elle sentit que l'avion commençait à descendre, cela se passa bien trop vite, et une énième secousse mena Lulla droit dans les bras d'Alec.

Celui-ci pour sa part n'avait pas l'air déstabilisé par la brusque façon de piloter de Santiago, même si Lulla ne lui en voulait pas du tout en cet instant. En effet, être propulsée contre son cher Alec, se retrouver collée avec fermeté contre les muscles de son cher fiancé, ainsi que plonger ses yeux verts dans le rouge de ceux d'Alec, elle adora cela.

_**¤¤ Quand tu es en colère, tu es belle...bien qu'un poil surprenante ma Lulla, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ma part. Cela devait arriver à mon avis, ce n'est pas du tout ton habitude de renfermer tout tes sentiments, tu n'es pas ainsi ma Lulla...tu es ce que tu es...et tu es ma Lulla, cela me suffit amplement. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Alec posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, amenant une vague de bonheur à Lulla, elle se serra contre le torse froid de son fiancé. Santiago était en train de descendre l'avion vers l'aérodrome de Florence, ils étaient rentrés en Italie, tous entiers, Lulla en fut simplement heureuse.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super le Pov d'Alec. Hâte, hâte, hâte de lire la suite._

_Je suis allée voir Révélation Part II, aujourd'hui, et j'ai adoré !_

_A plus._

Salut à toi ma chère, comme toujours je suis ravie d'avoir une petite review de ta part à chacun de mes chapitres postés, donc un grand merci à toi. Merci aussi de me complimenter le Pov d'Alec, je trouvais intéressant comme toujours d'avoir son avis à lui sur la question. En plus, comme il est largement plus âgé que Lulla, il sait forcément un peu plus de choses sur le monde des vampires, en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci. Concernant la dernière partie de la saga Twilight au cinéma, j'ai bien aimé, même si certaines choses étaient fortement perfectibles... En tout cas, c'est bien que tu ais aimé, sinon je trouvais marrant de terminer mes chapitres concernant Breaking Dawn alors que la deuxième partie sortait au cinéma... Bref, j'espère que tu auras aimé cette suite, et que tu continueras toujours à me faire un petit coucou après chaque chapitre, encore un grand merci à toi, à la prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Bien, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, sachez bien évidemment que la petite crise non-protocolaire de Lulla aura des conséquences. Evidemment, je souhaitais que mon personnage ait un seuil de tolérance, Lulla a tendance à être un peu trop gentille par moment, je me le dis souvent. Donc qu'elle prenne le risque et surtout l'envie de parler/crier ainsi aux Rois, c'est qu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Aussi, je pense sincèrement que toute cette histoire autour de Renesmée Cullen-Swan aura été un peu éprouvante.

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre on verra donc la réaction des Rois face à la prise de parole de Lulla, également peut-être leur prise de conscience. Car après tout, les Cullen n'étaient pas les plus dangereux dans cette confrontation, le vrai problème c'est qu'ils ont montré qu'avec un peu d'habileté, on pouvait échapper aux Volturi... Enfin bref, sachant qu'Alec a l'air plus que près à protéger sa compagne d'éternité, il ne devrait pas lui arriver grand-mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bon, le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, j'ai encore cours le vendredi prochain, fallait bien caser les quelques heures de perdues à cause des contrôles continus. Enfin, j'ai quasiment terminé mon semestre, et j'ai déjà mes dates d'examen, c'est le 19 et le 21 décembre (Oui, le jour de _La FiN dU mOnDe_ !).

En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, à samedi prochain.

Anga


	126. Consomption Pov Lulla

Hello à vous, petits lecteurs...désolée de poster un jour en retard, j'ai une bonne excuse vous en faites pas ^^...je plaisante, bref en tout cas un grand bravo à **Flore Volturi** qui remporte le titre mirifique de **600ème revieweuse** (Oui déjà 600 reviews !), applaudissez-la ^^ !

En tout cas, dans ce chapitre vous aurez le début des réactions des Volturi face à ce que Lulla a hurlé précédemment. Non pas qu'elle ait tort, à mon avis Lulla a raison elle aurait dû peut-être être un poil plus diplomatique...mais où serait l'intérêt littéraire si c'était le cas. Bref, Lulla va se retrouver à parler un peu avec ceux qui étaient là lors de son coup d'éclat...ce n'est pas encore la grande discussion. Oui, parce qu'avant cela, mon cerveau à brusquement décidé d'incorporer une scène un poil tendre entre les deux tourtereaux...mais vous verrez cela par vous-même...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez savoir,

* * *

Chapitre 124 : Consomption

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Le bruit mécanique des propulseurs commençait tout juste à s'effacer de l'esprit de Lulla, que déjà un silence tendu prenait largement la place. L'avion piloté par Santiago avait atterrit avec quelques rebonds qui avaient achevé de mettre Lulla tout contre son Alec. Puis, les Volturi étaient tous descendu sur le tarmac désert du petit aérodrome, Lulla s'était alors rapprochée plus que jamais de son fiancé, craignant les réactions des Rois et des Reines face à ses paroles presque malencontreuses de tout à l'heure.

Mais en vérité, elle avait quand même pu échapper à la voiture où les Rois et Reines s'étaient engouffrés avec plus ou moins des expressions pincées. Lulla avait remarqué un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres de Sulpicia, visiblement il n'y avait pas eu que de mauvaises réactions face à sa précédente prise de parole plutôt vive.

Alec avait entrainé sa compagne dans une voiture aux vitres teintées, Jane avait pris le volant et c'était là où ils se trouvaient présentement. Le silence était presque religieux, hormis le ronronnement du moteur bien évidemment, Lulla se trouvait à l'arrière.

_- Est-ce que..._ Commença Jane d'une voix hésitante, ce que en soit suffi à faire sursauter Lulla, car voir cette chère Jane hésitante avait quelque chose d'inédit, Alec qui était à côté de Lulla échangea un regard avec celle-ci, alors que déjà Jane se reprenait et rajoutait avec plus de fermeté, _...est-ce que l'horreur qui nous enveloppe, nous jumeaux Volturi, te pose-t-elle un véritable problème, Lulla ?_

La question n'était pas posée négligemment ou sadiquement, non, Jane l'avait prononcé avec toute la douceur d'une amie. Lulla sut que la sœur de son amoureux se demandait simplement si la compagne de son frère avait un véritable problème avec le sadisme des jumeaux.

En vérité, Lulla s'attendait presque à cette question et en même temps pas du tout, mais elle eut un sourire sincère et heureux sur les lèvres. Jane avait la gentillesse de penser à ses sentiments d'hybride, et Lulla savait que cet attitude était foncièrement quelque chose de rare de la part de la sœur d'Alec, alors elle mesura sa chance. A côté d'elle, elle sentait son compagnon la regarder avec attention, elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait, mais déjà elle voyait Jane mener la voiture à arriver en vue de Volterra, alors Lulla décida de parler :

_- Je ne peux pas dire, que le sadisme dont vous faites preuve auprès de vous, ne me fait pas un petit pincement au cœur...je suis encore à moitié humaine... Donc, en effet c'est un problème...cependant, il passe en second plan...même plus loin. J'aime Alec, Jane, j'aime ton frère...je ne remets pas en cause ce qu'il est, cependant c'est un amour avec moi, cela me suffit, et toi, ma chère Jane...je suis très heureuse de voir que tu puisses me demander cela...mais sache que ce problème, comme tu le dis, passe bien loin au-dessus de ma tête...je n'en ai rien à faire. Tant que vous êtes toujours mes jumeaux préférés..._ Murmura-t-elle avec un léger abaissement de sa tête, elle trouvait que ses propres mots apportaient pas mal d'incohérences, mais Lulla laissa complètement tomber en sentant une main froide s'emparer de sa main gauche, elle leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard extrêmement heureux provenant de son Alec, elle eut un sourire.

Car son pouvoir, de sentir les émotions et les pensées, lui envoyait en ce moment même des vagues d'amour et de bonheur, ainsi que de reconnaissance. Comme de coutume, Lulla était presque noyée sous la masse d'amour mental effleurant doucement son esprit, mais étonnamment une petite partie de cette appréciation provenait de Jane.

Lulla eut un instant de surprise, puis elle leva légèrement les yeux et croisa le regard de Jane dans le rétroviseur, les deux femmes de la vie d'Alec se jetèrent un regard. Elles eurent un sourire commun, alors que Lulla remarquait qu'ils entraient dans la ville, le ballet des autres voitures où se tenait les autres Volturi les suivant tel un cortège funèbre, car ils n'étaient pas ressortit vainqueur de la confrontation, simplement acteur. Jane prit alors la parole, reportant son attention sur la ville avec un sourire, elle était apparemment heureuse d'être rentrée à Volterra :

_- Bien, je suis satisfaite d'entendre cela... _Conclut une Jane apparemment ravie, la voiture fit quelques tournants assez serrés pour aller jusqu'au parking souterrain menant au château des Volturi, Lulla ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir que Jane était un peu plus professionnelle à mesure que les secondes passaient, à l'instar d'Alec, finalement la sœur de celui-ci rajouta, _...il ne faut pas s'en faire pour Caius et les autres. Ta prise de parole était peut-être un peu trop vive à leur goût, cependant les questions que tu as soulevé, Lulla, sont dignes d'être étudiées, voilà nous sommes arrivés._

A peine ces mots furent-ils hors de la délicate bouche de la vampire, que la voiture était garée en bataille aussi parfaitement qu'il était possible de le faire. Le trajet n'avait pas duré plus de trente minutes, même moins, Jane avait eu l'air plus pressée de rentrer que de coutume, Alec entraina Lulla vers l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle eut un grand sourire en constatant que son Alec lui tenait avec grande solennité la portière, Lulla apprécia.

Une fois dehors, elle apprécia un instant la fraicheur du parking souterrain des Volturi, avant qu'Alec ne lui tende un petit bagage. Elle haussa un sourcil en constatant que son amoureux avait beau lui tendre un vanity à porter, il prenait pour sa part tout le reste, même la valise de Jane, et dieu seul savait combien elle était lourde.

_- Tu comptes porter les bagages de tous les Volturi ? _Demanda Jane avec un air à la fois sarcastique et ironique, Lulla eut un petit rire en entendant la question de Jane, c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle pensait elle dans son coin, Jane et Lulla se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et eurent un autre rire, avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

Alec était devant elles, il n'avait pas vraiment bronché face à leurs petites moqueries, mais avait un simple sourire sur les lèvres. Le fiancé de Lulla porta tous les bagages dans l'ascenseur unique, les autres vampires se reculèrent pour le laisser passer, visiblement son aura était toujours là.

Mais Lulla s'en fichait pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle pensait c'était qu'elle était contente d'être revenue, même franchement heureuse. De l'odeur douce qui était si caractéristique de Volterra, à la légère chaleur ambiante qu'elle sentait sur sa peau malgré la climatisation, en passant par le sourire ravit de son amoureux. L'ascenseur monta, emmenant les trois immortels vers les étages supérieurs du château, Lulla se contentait d'être heureuse d'être rentrée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla ramena une poignée de mousse jusque devant ses lèvres avant de souffler dessus, et elle regarda rieuse les quelques bulles s'envoler. L'eau était chaude et elle avait largement le temps de profiter de son bain, alors elle se prélassa en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux.

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain pivota sur ses gongs, livrant le passage à son doux compagnon, Lulla regarda son amoureux entrer. Il avait un air ravi sur le visage, encore plus en constatant qu'elle était nue sous la mousse recouvrant la surface de l'eau dans la baignoire, Lullaby laissa un sourire s'égarer sur ses lèvres.

_- Hum...comment résister à une déesse sous un nuage charmant de mousse ? Je crois que vais plonger en enfer, ne serais-ce que me damner pour te vouer un culte ma chère... _Prononça un Alec rieur et extrêmement séducteur en cet instant, Lulla ne cacha pas ses joues roses de stupeur mais également de plaisir, elle regarda avec un léger embarras, son amoureux venir s'agenouiller devant la baignoire, mettant son visage de marbre au niveau du sien.

_- Ne résiste pas._ Souffla Lulla en posant ses bras croisé sur le rebord de faïence de la baignoire, elle croisa les yeux noirs d'encre de son fiancé, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, tellement proche et pourtant elle sentait qu'il allait lui dire autre chose.

Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec la réunion qu'elle avait préféré rater, en effet après sa prise de parole incongrue dans l'avion, Lulla tentait de se faire un peu oublier. A vrai dire, Alec était d'accord avec elle, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé ranger leurs affaires, pendant que lui prenait tous les risques en allant à la réunion seul et en affrontant certainement les Rois et Reines. Lulla fut curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait être ressortit de cette réunion, Alec pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tel un ange parfait.

Son Alec avança alors une main vers elle, Lulla le regarda droit dans les yeux se demandant ce que son doux compagnon allait faire. Eh bien, il se contenta de poser le marbre de ses phalanges sur ses lèvres à elle, on aurait dit qu'Alec contemplait une peinture d'une exceptionnelle beauté, Lulla en frissonna, et encore plus quand elle perçut :

_**¤¤ J'aimerais délicieusement me glisser à tes côtés, que ce soit nu ou habillé...n'en doute pas, tu représentes en cet instant une des plus belles images de mon éternité. Toi, alanguie sur ce bord de baignoire couleur crème, telle une sirène sortie des eaux...je me vouerais à ton culte pendant une éternité s'il le fallait... Cependant, tu le devines, la réunion a découlé sur une autre, plus privée, où ta présence est requise... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla ne se cacha ni pour rougir et caresser du bout de ses doigts mouillés la joue d'Alec, face à ses paroles toutes gentilles et poétiques. Ni pour pousser un soupir déçu en constatant que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'Alec et elle feraient des choses propres à l'amour entre deux amants.

Alec eut un léger rire en constatant qu'elle avait lâché le bord de la baignoire pour croiser les bras comme une enfant mal comprise. Elle fut prise d'une folle envie de lui tirer la langue comme toute sale gamine le ferait, mais elle oublia bien vite en voyant son amoureux retrousser ses manches, comme s'il allait mettre les mains dans l'eau.

_- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu..._ Commença une Lulla particulièrement stupéfaite par la suite des actions de son doux fiancé, car quand celui-ci eut finit de retrousser ses manches jusqu'aux coudes environ, il mit ses deux bras dans l'eau, effleurant de sa peau de marbre le corps alangui de Lulla.

_- Puisque tu sembles peu coopérative pour sortir, et que moi-même, je combats totalement contre mes instincts me hurlant de te faire hurler, toi, de plaisir...j'ai décidé d'agir pour le bien de la réunion qui sinon va se finir sans nous deux..._ S'écria un Alec décidé, Lulla jeta un œil précis à son fiancé et reconnut qu'en effet si cela continuait, ni elle ni lui ne seraient en état d'aller à cette maudite réunion, alors Lulla se tendit attendant les bras de son fiancé autour d'elle, qui la soulèveraient des eaux, entourées de mousse.

Alec et Lulla se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, tandis que les doigts du premier tatillonnaient sur le corps frémissant de la seconde. L'eau n'atténuait pas les sensations, au contraire, elle amplifiait le bien-être qui envahissait Lulla à mesure que les mains de son doux amant se faufilaient sous son dos et sous ses cuisses.

Son compagnon se garda bien de trop approcher ses phalanges de l'intérieur des cuisses de Lulla, ils n'en auraient jamais fini sinon. Bientôt Lulla souleva son bras gauche pour le placer sur les épaules d'Alec, celui-ci avait de la mousse plein les bras, elle se laissa faire par la suite.

Une seconde plus tard et Lulla se retrouvait à la merci de la fraicheur de l'air ambiant ainsi que du regard appréciateur de son Alec. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de mousse et envoûté l'un par l'autre, mais Lulla décida de prendre les choses en main, sinon ils allaient finir par faire l'amour à même le tapis de la salle de bain. Donc, elle gigota un léger instant pour décrocher quelque peu le regard d'Alec et décida d'utiliser son pouvoir :

_**°° Allez, pose moi...sinon tu sais comment cela va finir inévitablement. Et, je devine que les Rois et Reines ne seront pas si patients que cela... °°**_

Elle ne manqua pas de voir son Alec déglutir, alors qu'il n'en avait nul besoin, mais elle ne dit rien et attendit que son fiancé la repose. Ce qu'il fit avec douceur, Alec se permit un dernier baiser sur son front, et en un léger courant d'air, Alec était repartit un peu plus loin fermant doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

Lulla secoua un instant la tête, essayant à tout prix de se débarrasser des images érotiques qui l'envahissaient, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle enleva la bonde de la baignoire, prit une serviette pour tenter de se sécher avant de laisser tomber et d'aller se passer une seconde sous le jet de la douche pour enlever les restes de mousse. Enfin, elle se précipita à vitesse quasi-vampirique sur le tas de linge qu'elle s'avait préalablement préparé, et s'habilla avec.

Puis, Lulla prit la sortie pour chercher son amoureux, elle eut la surprise de ne point le voir dans leur chambre, elle poussa les recherches jusque dans le salon des jumeaux. Son Alec se trouvait bel et bien dedans, assis sur un des canapés, les yeux fermés, l'air abandonné à quelques réflexions, elle décida de le sortir de son immobilisme :

_- __Il mio Alec__... __*****_ Murmura-t-elle doucement, de façon à ne pas faire sursauter son doux vampire, pourtant elle sentit qu'elle l'avait surpris, et Alec ouvrit les yeux sur elle.

Aussitôt, Lullaby ne manqua pas le regard tout de suite plus assombris par le désir de son amant, Alec était attiré comme un papillon par elle. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de rougir et de faire quelques pas en avant, mais déjà Alec se levait de sa place et se jeta vers elle pour lui prendre le poignet, et Lulla sentit dans sa tête la douce voix de son fiancé :

_**¤¤ Ma Lulla...allons-y avant que je ne décide de te faire l'amour sauvagement... Tu es tellement désirable... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Son fiancé ponctua sa prise de parole assez sexy par un baiser doux sur son front, Lulla eut un rougissement avant de se faire entrainer vers la réunion. Elle repensa alors à sa tenue d'aujourd'hui, et se dit que son amoureux était véritablement attiré, car Lulla ne trouvait pas que c'était véritablement sexy. Lulla avait passé un jean et un débardeur vert clair, un foulard rouge carmin complétait le tout, ses cheveux presque roux étaient complètement désordonnés et retombaient le long de sa tête et de ses épaules.

Alors qu'ils approchaient à une vitesse toute relative de la porte extérieure de la salle de Famille, Lulla sentit la pression monter. En effet, elle avait tout de même osé crier sur les Rois et Reines pour les faire réagir, mais elle ne savait pas s'ils lui pardonneraient facilement.

_**¤¤ Arrête de te prendre la tête, ma Lulla, Aro m'a promis de ne pas trop t'en vouloir, nous allons parler simplement... Je suis là pour te protéger...au pire, ce serait Caius qui te donnerait une corvée du genre de récurer au coton-tige la bibliothèque... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

La tentative d'Alec pour la faire rire réussit très facilement, en même que ces paroles la rassurèrent totalement. Alec s'était arrêté de marcher environ une dizaine de pas avant la porte, et il se tourna vers une Lulla qui souriait, car s'imaginer avec un coton-tige dans la bibliothèque avait le don de la faire rire intérieurement.

Elle finit par se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre son courage à deux mains, elle sentit celle d'Alec prendre la sienne, lui donnant le courage nécessaire. Lulla fit les quelques pas restants et poussa la porte de la salle de Famille, pour entrer dans la pièce aux couleurs rouges pâles.

Alec la poussa légèrement et entra avant elle, elle eut un haussement de sourcils mais comprit que c'était simplement un instinct de protection de la part de son fiancé. Alors, elle laissa faire et s'élança à la suite de son amant, entrant dans la cage aux fauves pensait-elle, mais elle vit bientôt le sourire rassurant de Sulpicia qui acheva de lui donner le courage nécessaire. Ils s'assirent dans le silence le plus complet, Alec l'entraina sur le canapé où était Jane, Aro ne s'était pas permit de prendre la parole, ce qui n'était pas son habitude en vérité.

_- Bien... A présent que nous sommes réunis tout comme il y a quelques heures, nous allons pouvoir parler de ce qui en a découlé._ Grimaça Caius ou plutôt grinça, Lulla manqua de sursauter un peu trop fortement, mais Alec resserra sa main dans la sienne, cela incita Lulla à se tenir totalement calme.

Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, après tout, Lulla n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'on lui crie dessus, alors elle décida de prendre la parole pour s'excuser. Lulla allait prendre la parole pour se permettre de s'excuser gentiment envers les Rois et Reines quand quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Une pression sur sa main droite l'incita à regarder son amoureux, celui-ci décida de lui jeter juste un regard d'avertissement. Elle se demanda ce que cela voulait dire, elle comprit une seconde plus tard en voyant Caius qui reprenait la parole plus fortement que tout à l'heure et surtout un peu plus méchamment, elle se tint prête :

_- Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas tout à faire bien pris en compte la dangerosité qui a résulté de la confrontation avec les Cullen ne tenait pas seulement à eux. De cela nous en sommes conscient à présent, puisque cette petite hybride a pris le temps de le dire..._ S'écria un Caius plus fortement que tout à l'heure, on aurait dit qu'il souhaitait que Lulla perde son sang-froid et se permette de crier ou de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais elle sentait la pression de la main de son Alec s'accentuer, elle comprit que c'était en quelque sorte un test.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait tenter de prendre la parole pour répliquer combien elle était désolée, et combien elle pensait que cela avait été utile, Aro prit vertement la parole :

_- Caius ! Enfin voyons, qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé !_

* * *

_*****__ - Mon Alec..._

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Flore Volturi :** _Coucou !_

_Lulla rebelle power :). J'adore la réaction qu'elle a eu :)._

_Si ça avait été un autre vampire, il n'aurait déjà plus de tête à mon avis, heureusement Alec est intervenu._

_J'ai hâte de voir comment vont réagir les rois :) !_

_Bisous._

_Floflo_

Hello à toi, j'espère que tu vas bien, en tout cas sache que je suis très contente de voir que tu es venue faire un petit coucou sur cette fiction. Apparemment, tu as gagné le titre de 600ème revieweuses, dommage j'ai pas trophée à faire parvenir...^^. Bref, je suis contente que tu ais aimé la réaction de Lulla, à vrai dire j'avais peur qu'on n'accepte pas de voir qu'en fait elle n'était pas si fragile que ça... Oui, si ça avait n'importe quel autre vampire, sa tête serait partie voler, mais Lulla était la compagne d'Alec, sa place à une certaine importance. Et, les Rois ont bien conscience qu'ils ont intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'ils font à Lulla...ne serait-ce que parce qu'Alec pourrait très bien se casser de chez les Volturi...et certainement avec Jane en plus... Enfin bon, la réaction des Rois ne va pas tarder, il est vrai que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais une subite envie de la scène dans la baignoire avec la mousse... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à ton goût, et que tu aimeras aussi les prochains, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review et à la prochaine ^^.

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_C'est toujours un plaisir de te faire un petit coucou. J'aime bien ce trait de personnalité de Lulla._

_J'ai hâte de lire la suite._

_A plus._

Coucou à toi ma chère, comme toujours je suis très heureuse d'avoir toujours un de tes petits mots dans ma boîte mail, donc un grand merci à toi. Ah, et je suis très contente qu'on accepte ce trait de la personnalité de Lulla, un peu sauvage et gueularde quand il le faut. Après tout, on a vite fait d'oublier qu'elle n'est pas QUE la compagne d'Alec, elle a quand même des tripes pour oser hurler sur les Rois... Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite, encore merci pour ta review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Thilou :** _Salut, j'adore ta fiction !_

_A quand la suite ?_

_Bonne continuation, bisou vampirique._

Hello, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu sur les reviews de cette fiction, en tout cas bienvenue et un grand merci, d'abord pour ne serait-ce que me lire, et ensuite pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, cela fait toujours un grand plaisir à entendre... Pour ce qui est de la suite, normalement je mets toujours en fin de chapitre quand je compte poster, même s'il peut arriver, comme cette semaine, que je sois un peu en retard... En tout cas, merci pour cette review, c'était très gentil à toi, je te retourne le bisou vampirique (Protèges-toi avec une minerve ^^.), et à une prochaine fois.

**° Julianna :** _Salut, j'ai suivi ton histoire et je trouve que c'est original et j'adore vivement la suite !_

Bonjour à toi, je te dis bienvenue et merci tout d'abord, parce qu'il me semble que c'est la première fois que tu mets une review ici. En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu suis mon histoire, cela fait toujours un grand plaisir pour l'auteur derrière l'écran d'ordi, donc merci ^^. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si mon histoire est réellement originale, mais en tout cas cela me fait plaisir que tu me le dises ^^. Donc merci pour cette review, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, ainsi que la suite, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié de voir les deux tourtereaux partager un petit moment entre eux. Bon, certes, ils ne sont pas allés bien loin dans le câlin, mais en même temps il ne fallait pas trop faire attendre les Rois.

Remarquer que pour les prochains chapitres, je vais aborder un peu le personnage de Caius, qui à mon avis est le plus impulsif des Rois. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à pardonner à Lulla d'avoir dit ces quelques mots, ou plutôt hurler, même si les Reines ne seront pas de son avis. De toute façon, dans ma tête, faire entendre à Caius qu'il a tort, c'est comme essayer d'appâter un âne avec un morceau de steak...ce n'est pas dans sa nature en gros.

Le prochain chapitre traitera donc de Lulla et de ce qui va découler de son petit coup de gueule du chapitre précédent. Certes, elle a eu raison de s'énerver pour montrer son désaccord, même s'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne crie pas... Cependant, je ne la voyais pas réagir autrement, et puis sinon je n'aurais pas vraiment matière à raconter...donc Lulla va faire face aux conséquences de ces paroles, tout en les explicitant. Ce qui amènera brièvement à penser à ce qui sera la suite de cette fiction, à ce propos j'ai l'impression de laisser tellement d'indices que s'en devient facile de deviner la grande énigme de cette histoire, mais je me trompe peut-être...

En tout cas, je suis désolée d'avoir posté un jour en retard, j'explique les raisons un peu plus bas, cela dit le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain. En effet, j'ai plus cours à partir de jeudi qui vient, donc ensuite je suis ''libre'' de réviser pour mes examens...^^.

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

Anga

Ps : Alors la principale raison expliquant mon retard de publication c'est les contrôles continus que nous avons demain et après-demain, jeudi aussi mais je le compte pas. Bref, j'ai quand même quatre matières à réviser, c'est tellement bien fait que mardi je passe non pas un, ni deux, mais trois contrôles...chouette (Je plaisante.). Ensuite, j'ai dû prendre pas mal de temps hier pour rédiger le compte-rendu d'un TP de Biophysique, qui n'était pas passionnant d'ailleurs... Donc j'ai perdu du temps...désolée donc d'avoir dû vous faire attendre un jour de plus...mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une semaine de retard... En tout cas, désolée de l'attente.


	127. Conciliation Pov Lulla

Hello à vous tous qui me lisez, je sais que je poste tard, mais bon c'était les courses pour embellir le sapin de noël aujourd'hui...d'ailleurs il est devenu très, très beau le dit sapin ^^.

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez donc les réactions des Volturi face à ce que Lulla avait dit, ou plutôt hurlé, il y a deux chapitres. Alors, certes Caius est l'âne des Volturi, dans le sens où il n'aime vraiment pas qu'on lui tienne tête...bon il est sadique aussi... Cela dit, je ne suis pas là pour psychanalyser Caius, mais dans les quelques chapitres qui suivent, on se centrera un peu sur ce personnage, comme je l'avais déjà dit. Ah, et évidemment, on va en venir à parler de la prochaine mission des Volturi...ce cher Joham et ses idées pas très cool pour les humaines... Egalement, en fin de chapitre, un évènement, qui je l'espère sera inattendu, arrivera...juste histoire de placer un peu les choses...mais aussi d'explorer un autre côté des Volturi...vous verrez cela...

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez savoir,

* * *

Chapitre 125 : Conciliation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Caius ! Enfin voyons, qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé !_

L'exclamation d'Aro fit que Lulla ouvrit de grands yeux, elle qui pensait que sa petite crise de tout à l'heure serait mal perçue par tout le monde. Caius se renfrogna sur son siège et croisa même les bras sur son torse tandis qu'Athenodora posait une main sur son bras en un signe évident de consolation, Caius finit par reprendre la parole :

_- Je sais, on ne doit pas s'en prendre à la compagne d'Alec. Elle n'a fait que dire ce qu'elle pensait et à bien fait car nous avons à présent une véritable piste à suivre...et nous l'avons eu rapidement en plus..._ Marmonna un Caius câliné par sa douce femme, Lulla eut encore de grands yeux surpris par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle qui pensait se faire rabrouer par sa prise de parole inconsidérée, Alec avait dut prendre sa défense, de cela elle en était sûre.

Alors, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers son doux compagnon qui la regardait avec bienveillance, mais elle remarqua également les autres regards qui allaient vers elle. En effet, ses sens de demi-vampire lui permirent de se rendre compte facilement que presque tous les regards étaient portés sur elle, quelques-uns plutôt heureux. Mais, d'autres un peu plus renfrognés, comme si Alec avait réussi plus ou moins à les convaincre, car comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne doutait pas du tout que son fiancé avait dut faire une belle plaidoirie en sa faveur.

De toute façon, pour le moment, Lulla pensait fortement à s'excuser publiquement et humblement, elle le devait bien après tout. Les Rois et Reines étaient déjà bien gentils de ne pas trop lui en vouloir pour avoir crié comme une folle sa colère, Lulla se décida :

_- Hum...je dois dire que Caius a quand même un peu raison..._ Murmura-t-elle avec douceur, mais elle s'interrompit un instant quand elle entendit Alec grogner doucement quand Lulla parla de Caius, cependant elle sut également qu'elle avait certainement été une des rares à avoir ressenti l'agacement de son amoureux, leurs mains liées avaient tremblées, finalement elle décida de reprendre la parole et le fil de ses excuses, _...j'ai crié quand même. Je n'aurais pas dut en vérité, j'avais beau ne pas être d'accord avec vos idées, j'aurais dut me taire...ou bien vous le faire savoir plus gentiment. Donc, je tiens à m'excuser de ma conduite précédente...vraiment désolée par mes paroles d'il y a quelques heures._

Lulla termina sa déclaration par un mouvement de la tête, en vérité elle baissa la tête presque comme une soumise, ce qu'elle voulait paraitre pour ses excuses. En tout cas, cela ne dut pas vraiment plaire à son fiancé, car elle sentit la main d'Alec lâcher la sienne et venir poser ses phalanges froides sur son menton et l'obliger à lever la tête. Mais, aucuns des vampires dans la salle de Famille ne prêta attention à l'action douce et tendre de son Alec envers elle, ils étaient tous en train d'écouter attentivement les paroles d'Aro :

_- Bien, les excuses de Lullaby ont à présent rassuré tout le monde, et nous les acceptons bien évidemment. Aussi, les idées apportées par Lullaby nous ont permis d'avancer dans notre façon de voir la confrontation avec les Cullen._ Annonça Aro en croisant les doigts, Lulla pour sa part entendait bien les paroles d'Aro mais ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux d'Alec, elle y vit de la non-acceptation, elle comprit que son compagnon ne voulait pas qu'elle se soumette, mais déjà Aro reprenait le fil de ses paroles, _...sinon, tout ceci nous aura fait réfléchir, nous les Rois. Donc, la conclusion de la réunion précédente est une future mission dans quelques temps. Je pense que vous pouvez facilement deviner à quel endroit précis du globe._

Les dernières paroles d'Aro sortirent Lulla de ses pensées sur l'action de son fiancé, elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé de significatif dans la confrontation avec les Cullen. Lulla se rappela simplement de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nahuel et son histoire si bizarre.

Mais Lulla n'eut pas le temps de réagir en pensant plus précisément à la dernière confrontation d'il y a quelques jours, car Jane prit la parole. Aussitôt, Lulla se tendit impatiente d'avoir l'avis de sa future belle-sœur, rien de que de penser à ce titre Lulla en rougissait presque, elle était fiancée à son Alec, sa fiancée, elle se concentra sur les mots de Jane :

_- Le vampire expérimentateur, Joham... ?_ Insinua la petite vampire blonde, et Lulla sut aussitôt que sa pensée était juste, s'il y avait bien un sujet fâcheux pour les Volturi c'était bien celui-là, Caius parut totalement déchainé à l'entente de ce prénom.

En même temps, c'était compréhensible, Lulla serra les dents en se souvenant du vampire qui créaient des hybrides à la pelle sans problèmes apparents. Elle se souvenait que trop de la nausée intense qui avait pris place comme une boule dans sa gorge, au récit de Huilen par rapport à la naissance de Nahuel. Alec dut sentir sa détresse car il resserra ses doigts sur les siens avec douceur, alors que Caius se mettait à bramer de rage envers ce Joham :

_- Il faut trouver cette vermine ! Qui se permet de faire de tels écarts envers les lois des Volturi, et qui nous fait passer pour des arrivistes. On va chercher ce vampire et lui parler bien gentiment...mais pas trop bien évidemment._ S'écria un Caius de plus en plus remonté, Lulla ne manqua pas le haussement de sourcil de Marcus, visiblement habitué aux frasques sonores de Caius, elles n'en étaient pas moins toujours surprenantes.

Si Caius se trémoussa un instant sur sa chaise, Lulla pensait que c'était à l'idée de voir le dit Joham sans tête, mais déjà Aro décidait de répondre à son frère :

_- Certes mon frère, certes... Mais un peu de finesse ne sera pas de trop...comme vous l'avez entendu il y a quelques heures, j'ai promis à ce demi-vampire d'épargner ses demi-sœurs. Bien évidemment, vous me connaissez tous, je respecte mes promesses, en conséquence il faudra organiser une mission... Cette mission aura pour but d'aller rencontrer Joham, et de lui exposer la situation en des termes simples..._ Argua Aro dans un registre plus sobre que Caius, cependant Lulla perçut beaucoup de sadisme derrière ces mots, elle eut un tressaillement en entendant cela mais en même temps elle se disait que ce serait pas mal si Joham avait une correction, vu qu'il était si monstrueux avec les humaines, Aro rajouta quelques petits mots, _...bien évidemment cette histoire de mission ne sera avancée que lorsque nous aurons des informations concernant l'endroit où se terre Joham. A ce moment-là, nous aurons plus de facilité à faire du tartare de ce vampire...en respectant ma promesse bien sûr._

Rapidement des sourires sadiques s'appliquèrent sur les visages de tout le monde, sauf Lulla bien évidemment. Elle eut simplement envie de grimacer légèrement, artifice d'un sourire pour montrer combien elle détestait Joham pour ses actes et qu'elle voulait le voir punit.

Pour autant, comme de coutume Lulla n'était pas vraiment pour la violence, cependant elle ne montra pas véritablement ses sentiments. La discussion entre les Rois et Reines continua, s'accentuant plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la confrontation avec les Cullen. Lulla écouta mais ne réagit pas beaucoup, comme toujours elle se contentait de rester contre son fiancé, profitant des caresses de celui-ci sur sa main.

Lulla était songeuse, elle pensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur voyage éclair dans la région de Seattle. Mais, elle était parfaitement contente d'être revenue entière, accompagnée de son doux fiancé et de la sœur de celui-ci, elle le savourait d'ailleurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques temps après la confrontation avec les Cullen, le calme commença à revenir à Volterra, en effet la garde avait tendance à être survoltée pendant quelques temps. Car, les conséquences de la confrontation n'avait pas tardé à revenir en pleine figure des Volturi, leur soi-disant peur par renoncement avait fait le tour du monde vampirique. Caius était celui qui avait été le plus furieux, et ses foudres n'avaient pas tardé à retomber au sol, ou plus exactement sur tous les malheureux vampires se trouvant à proximité.

Lulla avait fini par décider de laisser tomber cette histoire, la compagnie et la douceur de son compagnon suffisait amplement à son bonheur. De plus, toute cette histoire de confrontation avait déjà pas mal bougé le quotidien de Lulla, comme de tous les Volturi d'ailleurs.

Lulla se trouvait présentement dans la bibliothèque, elle rangeait des livres soigneusement sur une étagère, elle cherchait même la lettre T. Elle était au rez-de-chaussée, sachant parfaitement qu'Irina était au premier en train de ranger sa part de livres, en effet la vampire servait d'assistante à Lulla, et présentement d'assistante à la bibliothèque.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle reposait le livre sur une étagère, une douleur intense prit forme dans son esprit, le livre tomba au sol.

Douleur aiguë, comme une aiguille transperçant la pulpe tendre d'un doigt humain, répandant un sang vermeil sous une douleur toute aussi aiguë.

Le bruit sourd du livre tombant au sol rappela Lulla à la réalité, elle comprit aussitôt quelques petites choses, qui combinées lui faisait peur. D'abord, la douleur s'était éteinte aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue cela lui permit de se sentir mieux. Aussi cette douleur ne provenait pas d'elle, sa brièveté et surtout la façon dont Lulla l'avait ressenti indiquait que c'était une émotion apportée par son pouvoir. Elle devina également que l'envoyeur n'était autre que son Alec, la peur la paralysa presque instantanément sur place.

Lulla lâcha sa pile de livres au sol, n'ayant pour une fois aucun respect pour les livres comme son oncle lui avait pourtant appris. Elle perçut une exclamation étouffée provenant du premier étage de la bibliothèque, certainement Irina qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Mais déjà Lulla était en train de marcher à grands pas vers la source de l'odeur dont elle percevait les effluves, une odeur vanillée et caractéristique. La peur était plus forte à chaque pas, on aurait dit que Lulla venait de revenir à la confrontation avec les Cullen. Son instinct lui disait que cela avait forcément à voir avec cela, et déjà elle parvenait en vue de la porte de la salle des Trônes, Lulla sentait que son fiancé était dedans, elle accéléra.

Mais elle n'eut pas à faire plus de chemin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec, qui accrocha son regard de braise au sien, elle perçut par un rictus légèrement crispé que son fiancé avait un peu mal. Une rage sans non nom prit place dans ses veines, mais cela dut se voir :

_**¤¤ Arrête ! Ne sois pas en colère, cela attiserait la flamme qui vient de me brûler... Ma Lulla, pardon...tu as dut sentir ma douleur... Mais ne sois pas en colère, ne fait rien d'insensé, je n'ai rien, je suis résistant... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Dans les quelques secondes suivantes, Alec prit le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle avec vitesse vampirique et surtout de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmena en vitesse un peu plus loin environ trois couloirs, et doucement il lui exposa ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bien que combattant exceptionnel, Alec n'avait rien pu faire face à Caius et le coup que celui-ci lui avait donné, un gros coup en vérité. Caius avait envoyé Alec dans un mur avec violence, ce que Lulla avait eu comme douleur était plus de la gêne. Car, Alec lui jura qu'il n'avait pas eu si mal que cela, et il serra les dents en lui expliquant pourquoi il avait réussi à mettre suffisamment en colère le Roi belliqueux, Lulla voulut à la fois lui secouer les puces et également lui dire merci.

Caius était encore en colère contre Lulla, toujours pour son emportement de la dernière fois, Alec l'avait défendue, et Caius avait pété un câble. Elle voulut arracher la tête de Caius, même si c'était irréaliste, Alec la secoua légèrement et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir :

_**¤¤ NON ! Jamais ! Que je me fasse envoyer dans un mur pour mon impertinence et ma non patience quand il s'agit de ta protection est une chose... Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une folie pareille, Caius était furieux, j'aurais dut me taire et supporter ses répliques mesquines envers toi...mais je n'ai pas pu. En théorie, celui qui a commencé c'est moi...mais je t'en prie, je sais que c'est Caius le vrai coupable pour toi comme pour moi... Mais j'aurais beau supporter le peu de douleur que j'ai eu...la tienne serait impossible à supporter... Je t'en prie, fait le pour moi... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Alec insista pendant encore quelques minutes, et Lulla laissa tomber, pour le moment du moins, elle était furieuse envers Caius. Et, surtout elle le resterait, le Roi n'avait pas à toucher à son amoureux, même si Caius avait été en rage et qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Son fiancé lui répéta surtout que ce coup n'était rien, et qu'il l'avait un peu cherché, Alec avait dit que ce genre de chose arrivait rarement, Lulla savait qu'elle garderait une rancœur profonde contre Caius.

Respirant un bon coup pour se calmer, Lulla posa son front sur une des épaules d'Alec, respirant fortement pour essayer de ne pas faire de bêtises. Elle savait que son fiancé avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, pourtant elle rêvait en cet instant d'aller faire payer ce Roi impertinent et surtout si peu reconnaissant.

_- Alec ? Alec ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ Fit une voix parfaitement reconnaissable aux yeux de Lulla, car c'était Jane, pourtant alors qu'Alec faisait un pas en arrière pour essayer de voir sa sœur qui approchait, mais Lulla resserra brusquement ses bras autour d'Alec, elle ne savait pas si elle résisterait à sa rage en lâchant son compagnon.

Lulla sentit la surprise de son fiancé comme si s'était la sienne, mais un millième de seconde plus tard, elle sentait les mains froides de son amoureux resserrer doucement autour de son dos. Mais, Alec ne dut pas manquer l'expression de surprise de Jane, certainement de voir Lulla tout contre Alec et refusant de le lâcher :

_- Que..._ Marmonna une Jane surprise, Lulla était collée à l'épaule d'Alec mais de l'autre côté où se situait apparemment Jane, Alec devait certainement avoir un air assez compréhensif pour sa sœur, car celle-ci reprit doucement, _...tu peux lâcher ton compagnon Lulla, Caius est loin... D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre la défense de mon frère...mais sachez tous les deux qu'Aro n'est que peu heureux d'avoir vu ce petit accrochage...notre...père a ordonné à Caius de te faire des excuses._

Lulla sentit la perplexité l'atteindre, elle n'y comprenait goutte, comme Aro pouvait-il demander cela à son frère, et surtout comment Caius accepterait-il ? Bref, Lulla se posait des questions, et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule, reculant légèrement mais prenant soin de garder une des mains d'Alec dans la sienne, celui-ci parla :

_- Des excuses, ma sœur ? Caius aurait-il accepté de se laisser faire par son frère tel un tigre harcelé par son frangin tout cela pour jouer ?_ Demanda Alec, Lulla haussa un sourcil en entendant son amoureux parler ainsi, comme si son envoi dans le mur n'était rien pour lui, comme si l'action inadmissible de Caius pouvait être acceptée, elle serra les dents.

_- Oui, des excuses._ Assura Jane, Lulla se tourna vers elle, déliant ses pensées de son Alec et de l'attitude étrange de celui-ci, Lulla n'était pas certainement que des excuses suffiraient à la faire changer d'avis concernant Caius, c'était véritablement un vampire prompt à l'emportement.

Puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser également qu'Alec avait pris un coup à cause d'elle, à cause de ce qu'elle avait crié, elle commença à culpabiliser. Car Alec connaissait Caius depuis plus de trois siècles, il devait forcément connaître et savoir éviter les sautes d'humeur du Roi belliqueux, donc s'il avait pris un coup c'était forcément à cause d'elle, c'était du moins sa pensée.

Les jumeaux et Lulla s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes, Lulla était toujours furieuse contre Caius et honteuse également. Jane lâcha que les Rois et les Reines les attendaient dans la salle de Famille, Alec attrapa le bras de Lulla avec douceur et celui de sa sœur, ils partirent tout trois.

Rapidement, de leurs pas vampiriques ou demi-vampiriques, ils arrivèrent devant une des entrées extérieures de la salle de Famille. La culpabilité de Lulla envers son fiancé redoubla, mais se fut sa rage qui la consumait presque entièrement sur place, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude fortement conseillée en présence des Rois, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, son Alec dut se rendre compte de son état d'énervement, car elle entendit une voix douce :

_**¤¤ Ma Lulla...ta colère est quasiment en train de te dévorer sur place mon amour...calmes-toi ma douce...très doucement... Laisse ta colère de côté, et souviens-toi que je ne survivrais pas mentalement à l'idée de te voir souffrir... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

La voix d'Alec fit frémir Lulla, elle refoula ses sentiments intérieurs alors que Jane ouvrait la porte de la salle de Famille. Un silence assez pesant accueillit leur arrivée, Lulla repéra aussitôt Caius, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard avant de baisser la tête et de suivre Alec et Jane vers l'un des canapés.

Soudain, alors qu'Alec allait s'assoir sur le canapé, Sulpicia se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras comme une maman le ferait avec son enfant. Lulla eut un air interloqué avant de se reprendre, Sulpicia n'était pas menaçante pour son couple avec Alec. La femme d'Aro avait un air assez furieux en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alec, avant de laisser celui s'assoir, Sulpicia mit alors ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara :

_- Caius, il va falloir de sérieuses excuses._

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Flore Volturi : **_J'ai gagné ! Mdr ! Ça va barder pour Lulla. _

_Selon moi, il va y avoir une guerre avec les derniers Roumains "en vie", :)._

_Bisou, bisou._

_Floflo_

Coucou à toi ma chère, je suis contente que tu sembles apprécié ton nouveau titre, après tout 600ème review ce n'est pas rien, ^^ ! Bref, je te remercie pour cette review, oui ça risque de barder un peu pour Lulla, mais faut pas oublier que Super-Alec la protège... Quant à ta suggestion, je ne peux rien dire...motus et bouche cousue...bah oui, je ne vais quand même pas dévoiler l'intrigue principale. Cependant, j'aime l'idée de laisser des indices pour mettre les gens sur la voie...ou pour les tromper... Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire, ainsi que ce chapitre-ci, à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_J'ai adoré le petit passage dans la salle de bain et dans la voiture. Caius a la rancune tenace, il faudrait qu'il arrive à se contrôler, lol._

_A plus._

Hello, comme toujours j'attendais ta review avec impatience, et je ne suis pas déçue, donc un grand merci à toi. Ensuite, merci de me dire que le passage dans la salle de bain était bien...j'avoue qu'il s'est vraiment inséré comme ça sans raison particulière à part peut-être uniquement pour Lulla et Alec. Enfin, oui...Caius a une rancune qui dure, mais qui dure...y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment la tête de mule des Volturi... Pour se contrôler, il a bien Athenodora, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue comme étant capable de taper du pied...elle sait qu'elle ne changera pas son âne de mari ^^. En tout cas, je te remercie encore pour cette review, en espérant que la suite sera également à ton goût, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Julianna : **_Coucou, oui c'était ma première review et quand je dis que c'est original c'est parce que c'est la première fanfiction que je lis avec un Alec amoureux. Bref, j'attends la suite avec impatience ! A plus :)._

Salut à toi, ravie de te revoir en tout cas, comme toujours recevoir une review d'un lecteur cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. En bref, je sais que les fictions sur Alec sont rares, encore plus là où il est amoureux...en fait c'est pour ça que cette fiction est née... Entre temps, je n'ai pas l'impression que le côté français des fanfictions sur Alec se soit si développé que cela... Si tu aimes, j'espère que tu as des idées...parce que franchement quand on n'a pas ce qu'on veut, autant l'écrire... Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, ainsi que les suivants, à une prochaine fois j'espère.

OoOoOoO

Alors voilà, comme vous l'avez vu...Caius ne se contente pas de chouiner et de râler affreusement contre tout et rien. J'espère que vous ne le détesterez pas trop, mais je pense que montrer que même Alec, le commandant en chef de la garde, puisse avoir son clapet rabattu de temps à autre est important. En effet, faut pas oublier que même si Alec et Jane ont un statut privilégié au sein de la sphère royale des Volturi, il est quand même un garde avant tout. Disons, que même Alec peut se prendre un baffe de la part d'un oncle qui en a franchement marre, et qui en plus cherche quand même un peu la petite bête...

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux conséquences des actes de Caius à l'égard d'Alec, et une Lulla en colère évidemment. Vous remarquerez que ce cher Caius est un poil obligé de faire des excuses sur deux chapitres d'affiler, le simple fait de le faire une fois explique la baffe. Bah, oui, Caius n'est pas du genre à se ''laisser marcher sur les pieds'', il aime à ce que le monde sache qu'il a raison même quand il a tort...enfin...ça finira par s'arranger au final... Egalement quelques phrases chocs, qui laisseront les Rois pantois, avec un Alec sûr de lui...

Le prochain chapitre sera pour vendredi prochain, étant donné que c'est ma semaine de révision qui arrive. J'ai quatre matières à réviser, oui mes examens sont avant les vacances de noël, ce qui est un sacré plus quand même, je n'aurais pas à réviser tout en m'extasiant sur mon cadeau de noël.

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant vous aurez aimé ce chapitre-ci.

Anga


	128. Abjection Pov Lulla

Hello à vous, je dois dire que je suis désolée de poster avec un jour de retard alors que je n'ai pas réellement d'excuses : en effet j'avais pour ainsi dire oublié qu'hier on était vendredi…j'expliquerais ça plus bas...

Bref, mis à part ce retard dont je m'excuse je vais vous parler de ce nouveau chapitre qui parlera des nouvelles excuses de Caius. Il n'a vraiment pas fini d'en faire, je dirais bien le pauvre mais vu ce qu'il fait comme conneries ces temps-ci, je le dirais pas. Ensuite, on aura un petit moment entre les deux amoureux, où Lulla sera toujours en colère contre Caius malgré les excuses de celui-ci, et où Alec essayera de lui faire entendre raison...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir posté un peu en retard,

* * *

Chapitre 126 : Abjection

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_- Caius, il va falloir de sérieuses excuses._

Le ton plaintif de Sulpicia était en même temps particulièrement autoritaire, Lulla leva vers Caius, qui avait l'air assez rétisant. Mais, Lulla n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur à se laisser attendrir par le vieux Roi belliqueux, celui-ci méritait une bonne raclée pour avoir osé toucher le compagnon tendre de Lulla.

Cependant elle avait également un sentiment de satisfaction, Sulpicia avait l'air d'accord avec elle, ce qu'avait fait Caius n'était pas admissible. Aro, pour sa part, poussa un soupir en entendant sa femme être aussi autoritaire, le Roi prit donc la parole :

_- Assez...Sulpicia, je te pris, ma chérie, de te rassoir. Ta colère est compréhensible, comme la mienne en vérité... Je suis atterré de voir qu'on puisse faire autant de remous...cette colère était compréhensible, Caius, tu étais furieux...mais enfin, mon frère... _Exposa un Aro se pinçant l'arête du nez, Lulla comprit alors d'où venait ce tic qui prenait de temps à autre Jane, mais sa rage était encore là contre Caius et elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse comprendre la colère de Caius, pour elle cela n'excusait rien du tout, Aro reprit la parole, _...cependant, je suis également en colère, Caius. Alec n'avait pas à subir ton courroux...encore moins devant de nombreux membres de la garde... Tiens-tu à faire encore plus passer le message d'un déclin prochain des Volturi, Caius ? Je ne pense pas mon frère...tu dois faire des excuses, nous en avons déjà discuté._

La voix d'Aro martela les derniers mots, Lulla eut un très léger contentement en elle, Caius avait un air torturé et peu content. Elle devina que c'était de devoir faire des excuses personnelles à Alec, ou alors c'était à l'idée que les Volturi soient encore plus humiliés par cette altercation.

Cependant, Caius semblait être au pied du mur, Lulla se demandait ce que cela lui ferait de voir le grand Caius devoir poser des excuses. Après tout, c'était vraiment une personne qui avait un gros égo, du moins Lulla le devinait fortement depuis qu'elle était à Volterra, alors elle n'eut pas de surprise à voir Caius soupirer en grinçant des dents. Elle était toujours aussi énervée, et Lulla ne manqua pas de sentir la main d'Alec serrer la sienne alors que Caius prenait la parole :

_- Si mon frère ne me mandait un pardon, je ne ferais pas ce que vais faire à présent. Après tout, je suis un Roi, mes décisions tout comme mes actes ne devraient pas être remis en question...ni même discutés..._ Martela Caius, avant de tourner ses yeux rouges assez furieux dans les siens, Lulla se put s'empêcher d'être fortement irritée, mais alors qu'elle tentait de continuer à lever les yeux dans ceux de Caius, mais Alec tira sur sa main et Lulla baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées, dans la même seconde Caius reprenait, _...bref, nous sommes des Volturi et nous avons des valeurs. En vertu de celles proclamées avec sincérité et enthousiasme de mon frère, je vais faire mes excuses à Alec. Je m'excuse donc de mon comportement inadapté face aux paroles que tu as porté contre moi, Alec._

Lulla manqua de rater complètement les excuses publiques de Caius envers Alec, car elle était obnubilée par celui-ci. En effet, le serrement qu'avait ressenti Lulla était comme un ordre de la part d'Alec, un ordre pour qu'elle arrête de ''défier'' Caius du regard. Elle était à la fois peu satisfaite de la demande d'Alec, mais également tout à fait touchée par le fait que son fiancé la protège avant tant d'assiduité.

Car, elle avait deviné que son Alec l'avait empêché de fusiller Caius du regard dans l'optique qu'elle ne soit pas prise pour être la prochaine tête de turc du Roi. Finalement, Lulla se reconcentra et ne manqua pas le sous-entendu sous les excuses de Caius. Le Roi sous-entendait que c'était de la faute aux mots d'Alec s'il avait pris un coup, Lulla serra les dents extrêmement contrariée, et culpabilisant également, alors qu'Alec secouait la tête en acquiescement et disait :

_- Cela arrive. La colère peut dépasser bien des obstacles..._ Exposa un Alec fataliste, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Lulla, elle n'était pas heureuse de voir son fiancé aussi peu actif par rapport à l'acte de violence commit par Caius, mais en revanche Alec n'avait pas dit clairement qu'il acceptait les excuses du Roi, finement mené par ses idées mentales Alec rajouta, _...mais en revanche, la cause de cette conséquence fâcheuse, nécessitant ses excuses, est ma compagne. Sachez que je prendrais toujours faits et causes pour Lullaby._

La dernière phrase n'était pas simplement pour Caius, Lulla le sentait et le voyait parfaitement, Alec était en train de positionner plus facilement sa position à elle. Lulla se sentit envahie un sentiment profond de protection, et elle sentait parfaitement que cela ne venait pas que des sentiments provenant de son Alec.

Celui-ci avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec volonté, et en plongeant son regard dans tout ceux de ceux présents dans la salle de Famille. Lulla avait presque sentit la stupeur et de la compréhension envahir la pièce, surtout de la stupeur en fait.

Alec venait de mettre Lulla en sécurité mais également en léger danger, qui proviendrait plus de la stupeur des Rois et des Reines. Car, son fiancé venait de signifier qu'il était prêt à la suivre quoiqu'elle ferait, Jane n'avait pas l'air surprise par ce que son frère jumeau venait d'affirmer. Lulla se souvint alors du jour où elle et la sœur d'Alec étaient en froid, il en avait résulté qu'Alec avait dit à sa sœur qu'il prendrait toujours la défense de Lulla.

La culpabilité de celle-ci revint, avec plus de force, après tout, c'était quand même sa faute si son Alec avait été envoyé dans un mur. Tout cela à cause de son emportement soudain envers les Rois et Reines dans l'avion, elle baissa les yeux, mais Alec commença à dessiner des ronds sur sa main droite, calmant un peu ses sentiments intérieurs, tandis qu'Aro prenait la parole :

_- Bien... Puisque tout vient de s'être réglé...nous pouvons passer à une autre question, qui a été posée il y a déjà quelques temps._ Déclara le Roi en ayant tout de même un air soucieux sur le visage, Lulla devina que c'était véritablement d'avoir vu Alec décider qu'il la protégerait toujours envers et contre tous, cela devait faire travailler l'esprit du Roi, mais déjà Aro décidait de préciser sa pensée, _...bref, il y a environ une journée de cela, Chelsea en mission au Mexique, pour voir la situation dans ce pays, a repéré quelques petites anecdotes portant sur une fille ayant disparue il y a quelques années et qu'une autre femme serait réapparue en ayant presque la même apparence et se déclarant comme étant la fille de la disparue. Sauf que cette jeune fille avait marqué les esprits de ses grands-parents apparents par ses cheveux différents et surtout sa beauté assez envoûtante... Il semblerait que cette jeune fille ait raconté à ses grands-parents que son père s'appellerait Joham..._

Lulla sursauta en entendant cette histoire, elle fit rapidement le rapprochement dans son esprit avec la confrontation avec les Cullen. Mais également, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que pouvait bien faire Chelsea au Mexique, puis elle se souvint que le Mexique était le berceau des guerres utilisant les nouveau-nés.

Elle devait froncer les sourcils de ne pas comprendre vraiment la mission de Chelsea, même en ayant compris que celle-ci était partie en ne la voyant pas ces derniers jours. A vrai dire, Lulla n'aimait pas Chelsea et n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa présence, mais Lulla entendit soudainement une douce voix grave dans sa tête :

_**¤¤ Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ma chère...Jane et moi, nous devions trouver une certaine Maria et la tuer... Elle était une chef de guerre utilisant des nouveau-nés, les guerres du sud...nous l'avons détruite durant notre mission, toi tu dormais lovée dans la Mercedes, ma douce. En vérité, la destruction de cette Maria a déclenché une recrudescence des guerres du sud au Mexique et dans le sud des Etats-Unis...d'où la présence de Chelsea. En revanche je ne sais pas comment elle a obtenu ces informations...bref, voilà pour le petit récapitulatif ma douce Lullaby. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Le petit discours de son fiancé avait duré à peine quelques minutes, mais Lulla apprécia de voir que son Alec soit si gentil et compréhensif avec elle. Elle lui pardonna donc un peu son habitude de vouloir toujours la protéger, surtout quand ce doux sentiment de protection qui l'envahissait s'accompagnait d'une culpabilité.

Et, Lulla savait également que cette culpabilité devait se faire sentir par Alec, ou alors il devinait parfaitement quand elle se sentait mal. Cependant, déjà, Aro reprenait la parole, apparemment sa déclaration n'avait pas que déclenché des questions du côté de Lulla :

_- Silence._ Se contenta de dire Aro, il tenait dans chacune de ses mains un de ses accoudoirs, Lulla le trouva plus Roi que jamais, en même temps elle se rendait compte que les réactions, dans la salle de Famille, avaient été plutôt bruyantes, mais cela se tut sous le simple mot d'Aro, et celui-ci décida de reprendre la parole, _...je comprends que cela vous fasse réagir si rapidement et aussi violemment. Après tout, Joham nous a créé des petits problèmes...ce qui est presque un euphémisme. Bref, vous le devinez surement, on a une mission à proposer, et elle se passera dans quelques temps...et je souhaiterais la participation, de vous, mes jumeaux ainsi que de toi, Lulla._

Lulla leva aussitôt lever les yeux vers Aro, et vit le sourire compréhensif de son père adoptif, elle se demanda s'il était gentil pour ne pas se mettre Alec à dos. Mais, en une seconde, Lulla comprit qu'Aro voudrait certainement sa présence pour sa nature d'hybride dans cette mission.

Cependant, Lulla leva les yeux vers ceux d'Alec, et ne manqua ni le regard assez peu content, ni même le sentiment de malaise provenant d'Alec. Elle comprit tout simplement que son fiancé avait peur pour elle et ce qu'il pourrait se passer pendant cette mission non dénuée de risques, elle comprit la détresse de son fiancé. Aussitôt, elle envoya un doux sentiment de compréhension à son amoureux, pour le rassurer, elle lui ferait confiance et se cacherait derrière lui. Même si elle avait un peu beaucoup peur pour lui, après tout, c'était quand même sa faute si Alec s'était retrouvé envoyé dans le mur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Irina était partie se ''reposer'' dans sa chambre, Lulla savait que la vampire n'était pas heureuse avec les Volturi, et elle comprenait cela. Mais, Irina savait parfaitement que ses services pour les Volturi ne dureraient pas toute sa vie, Lulla avait pour sa part conscience que la Denali la détestait et était persuadée que c'était Lulla qui était responsable de sa présence forcée pour un siècle.

Cependant, Lulla était bien contente d'avoir une aide dans la bibliothèque et également dans le laboratoire qu'elle continuait à utiliser. Aro avait bien spécifié qu'il faudrait que Lulla cherche toutes les pistes possibles et pensables sur les vampires.

En ce moment-même, Lulla était en train de finir de rédiger son traité anthropologique sur les vampires, même si cela ressemblait plus à une thèse. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle travaillait dessus, toujours à y apporter des petits détails et de nouveaux chapitres propres à mieux expliquer le fonctionnement anthropologique des vampires. Elle était fière de sa thèse, vraiment très fière, car ses expériences avançaient, pour le moment, elle était en train de faire en sorte d'écrire tous les gènes présents dans le venin vampirique.

Mais Lulla avait l'esprit préoccupé par beaucoup d'autre chose, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la lamelle sous le microscope optique. L'air était assez frais sous la bibliothèque, la réserve était sombre, après tout il devait être environ cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Alec emplissait ses pensées, elle sentait que son fiancé avait senti la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers ce qu'il s'était passé avec Caius. Mais également, elle savait parfaitement qu'Alec était également de mauvaise humeur à cause de la mission prochaine, en effet se retrouver proche du vampire taré qui fait des hybrides à la pelle.

Soudain, une odeur arriva jusqu'à ses narines.

Aussitôt, elle arrêta de tourner légèrement sur son fauteuil, de se tortiller les cheveux, de faire tourner les objectifs de son microscope optique. En d'autres termes, Lulla se redressa, car la senteur, qui était douceâtre à ses narines, était de la vanille, donc Alec arrivait près d'elle.

Elle eut à la fois peur, mais également elle eut beaucoup d'impatience, car après tout Lulla était coupable d'avoir parlé trop méchamment aux Rois.

_- Arrête._ S'écria une voix que Lulla ne reconnut que trop, des bras froids l'entourèrent étreignant ses épaules, Lulla put enfin se reposer sur le torse de son Alec, en revanche elle sentait comme des reproches envers elle, et également elle se posait la question de savoir comment Alec avait fait pour connaître aussi facilement son état d'esprit, celui-ci rajouta d'ailleurs, _...ma douce Lulla, je sais que tu te prends la tête avec des reproches qui n'ont rien à faire dans ton joli crâne. Tu es ma Lulla, et ce que Caius m'a fait n'a à voir avec toi que ta protection...je suis têtu ma douce, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de toi... Arrête de te dire que tu as fait une bêtise...ce n'est pas le cas._

Elle eut beau trouver les paroles de son Alec réconfortantes, en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Elle baissa les yeux, sentant sur sa nuque, le souffle aérien de son compagnon, Lulla finit par lâcher le stylo noir qu'elle tenait encore en main quand Alec avait débarqué, elle était toute à l'écoute de son Alec.

Sauf que celui-ci avait arrêté de parler, alors Lulla se concentra un petit instant sur la respiration de son compagnon. Mais, sa culpabilité était toujours là, tout comme sa rage qui continuait de couver en son sein à l'égard de Caius et de ce qu'il avait fait à son fiancé.

Soudainement, Lulla fut soulevée et embrassée avec passion par son Alec.

En effet, Alec avait fait tourner le fauteuil pour lui permettre de l'attraper et de la soulever afin de la poser sur une table et de l'embrasser. A vrai dire, les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes arrivèrent à la détendre complètement, elle se laissa aller avec douceur et langueur. Alec tira sur son chignon pendant un petit moment, avant de réussir à libérer ses cheveux presque roux, ceux-ci cascadèrent tandis que Lulla trouvait plus intéressant d'ébouriffer largement les cheveux de son amoureux, puis alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser à l'aide de sa langue, en rencontrant une autre froide et douce, son pouvoir lui fit percevoir :

_**¤¤ Il va falloir que je le répète en quelle langue ! Tu n'es responsable de rien dans cette histoire, de rien... Caius est un vampire assez capricieux et surtout très attaché à tout un tas de valeurs pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour...moi, je suis un vampire plutôt têtu, je te l'ai dit, mais également amoureux... Et, en bon fiancé que je suis...je te protège... Honnêtement, Lullaby...ce coup n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu recevoir dans ma longue vie... Aussi, je te prierais d'arrêter de croire que c'est de ta faute...sinon je serais obligé de sévir...même si je doute que tu me trouves sévère en sachant quel programme je te réserve... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Si le début de la phrase avait été plutôt sévère, presque comme un professeur à une élève, la fin de la phrase était devenue carrément douce et limite perverse. Lulla mit fin au baiser, et baissa les yeux en comprenant quelles intentions perverses son fiancé avait, elle entendit facilement que son Alec avait un rire, certainement en voyant qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Soudain, Lulla prit conscience où Alec l'avait posé sur une table pas vraiment libre, elle eut une exclamation peu contente en constatant cela. Des papiers s'étaient étalés au sol, mais Alec avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement, ses mains de vampire étaient sur ses cuisses à elle.

_- Alec ! Que..._ Commença doucement Lulla, avant de se faire couper avec tendresse mais également beaucoup de passion par les lèvres d'Alec, elle chercha à se détacher légèrement de son compagnon, pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait exactement faire à côté d'une centrifugeuse et d'un microscope électronique à balayage, finalement elle put profiter d'une légère pause dans leur baiser fougueux pour reprendre, _...qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire dans cette pièce, Alec ? Nous sommes dans la réserve, entre les expériences scientifiques que je mène...et il n'est pas conseillé de faire l'amour avec son fiancé dans son laboratoire..._

Elle ne manqua pas le sourire d'Alec, apparemment ses paroles précédentes faisaient rire intérieurement son fiancé. Celui-ci caressa un long instant ses cuisses enchâssées sous un collant bleu intense, Lulla eut un frémissement de gémissement, mais déjà Alec prenait la parole :

_- Certes...as-tu un problème de contamination de tes expériences en cour ? Ou plutôt, es-tu vraiment certaine de préférer l'arrêt de ce que je te fais ?_ Demanda Alec avec un sourire indolent, il savait parfaitement qu'elle adorait sentir ses mains de marbre sur sa peau d'hybride, alors elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son crâne, Alec reprit alors, _...donc, nous allons continuer... Cependant, j'aurais une condition. Dis-moi, que tu ne prends plus de culpabilité par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Caius, mon amour...dis-le moi, susurre-le moi..._

Lulla n'était pas surprise par cette demande, absolument pas surprise du tout, et elle en baissa la tête de réflexions intérieures. Après tout, elle était coupable un peu tout de même, Lulla baissa doucement la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, toujours prise dans ses réflexions, et elle espéra trouver les bons mots.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Sarah : **_Salut, je n'ai jamais posté de commentaire mais j'ai découvert ton histoire il y a un an et depuis je la lis et j'adore. Je voudrais que tu saches que j'adore ton histoire et certaines autres que tu as écrits cette fic est vraiment super. J'espère qu'il y aura pleins d'autres chapitres, biz._

Hello à toi, saches tout d'abord que je suis très heureuse que tu ais pris le temps de poster un chapitre sur mon histoire, donc merci. Ensuite, je ne peux que te remercier encore une fois de me faire tous ses compliments, c'est gentil de suivre mon histoire. En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire t'a tellement plut que tu as continué à la lire pendant un long moment, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, encore merci et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Toujours là pour lire ta fic._

_Caius toujours également à lui-même, Lulla est furieuse et une Sulpicia en mère en colère. J'ADOORREE !_

_A plus._

Coucou, comme toujours je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir tes petits mots. Ravie de savoir que tu trouves que Caius est égal à lui-même, cela me fait plaisir parce que j'ai l'impression de respecter l'idée que je me fais de son caractère. Quant à Sulpicia, je suis contente même très contente qu'elle passe vraiment pour la mère en colère, parce que c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Donc, j'espère juste que la suite sera tout à fait à ton goût, encore merci pour cette review, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Titi : **_Salut ça fait quatre jours que je lis ton histoire et j'adore. Alec est un de mes personnages préférés et cette histoire est vraiment passionnante. J'aime beaucoup ton style d'écriture et j'ai hâte de lire la suite !_

Salut, je dois dire que je suis contente de voir que je peux encore avoir de nouvelles lectrices aussi enthousiastes et gentilles que toi. Donc d'abord merci à toi pour cette review encourageante pour moi, évidemment tu l'auras deviné, Alec est un de mes personnages préférés. Aussi, je sais que mon style d'écriture a changé entre le début de cette histoire et maintenant, mais je te remercie pour ton compliment c'était très gentil de ta part. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci ainsi que les suivants, encore merci pour cette review mais aussi pour toutes les précédentes, à une prochaine fois.

**° Julianna : **_Salut, me revoilà._

_J'ai adoré tous tes chapitres et je continue d'adorer, pressée pour la suite._

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Bisous._

Salut à toi aussi, et me revoilà également, normal je réponds toujours quand on est sympa comme toi et qu'on me donne son avis. Très gentil de continuer à aimer mon histoire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toutes les mésaventures que je réserve encore à Alec et Lulla. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez aimé comment cela se termine pour ce chapitre-ci. Certes, on peut presque présager pour la suite, mais je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer, mais bon Alec n'est pas content que Lulla aille à la mission, cette dernière est furieuse contre Caius, ce qui laisse présager de la passion pour évacuer.

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à Alec et Lulla avec, vous l'avez surement deviné, un lemon. Ce sera donc un double Pov qui reprendra les secousses de l'amour entre nos deux tourtereaux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de lemon. C'est tout à fait vrai que j'aime les lemon, ça je l'avais déjà dit, mais j'espère que vous aussi vous les appréciez, au moins un petit peu.

Pour le prochain post, j'avouerais que je ne sais pas réellement quand je vais pouvoir poster, en effet mes examens sont le mercredi et le vendredi. En conséquence, il y a également le départ chez les grands-parents qui s'y ajoute...je pense que ce sera pour jeudi ou vendredi...

Donc à jeudi ou vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Anga

Ps : Donc comme je l'avais dit précédemment, j'ai eu un petit souci technique mental, en effet ce vendredi je ne savais plus que c'était vendredi... J'ai donc oublié plein de petites choses, dont certaines très importantes comme publier le chapitre ou bien avoir mes conversations msn hebdomadaires avec ma meilleure amie... Sinon, en fait hier je suis allée au cinéma voir **Le Hobbit-machin-truc-Tolkien**, ce qui fait bien 3 heures de film... Bon, bah à part un début très lent à se mettre en place, c'était plutôt pas mal...en fait j'avoue j'aime beaucoup Tolkien, le ''_machin-truc_'' auquel je fais référence c'est le titre du film qui est naze à mon avis (''_Un voyage inattendu''_...ah, ah ben tient !). Bref, je conseille d'aller le voir, mais prenez votre temps pour bien le digérer, parce que sinon vous sortez du cinéma avec la tête comme une pastèque et vous oubliez le jour qu'on est...^^. Enfin, j'espère que vous pardonnerez ce retard...ah, aussi je me suis refait **tous les Star Wars** ^^ !


	129. Exultation Pov Alec & Lulla

Hello à vous, je sais j'ai un petit jour de retard, la raison tient qu'on part demain toute la journée...j'avoue avoir pris mon temps pour poster mais aussi pour faire mes valises...oui, je suis très vilaine de prendre ainsi du temps...désolée ^^.

Alors, dans ce chapitre on aura **un double Pov**, donc **un lemon** entre nos deux tourtereaux, ce qui commençait à manquer un peu dans l'histoire. Enfin, moi pour ma part j'aime écrire les lemons, donc celui-ci concernera Alec qui tentera de convertir Lulla à ses idées... N'oublions pas que cette dernière est en colère contre Caius, et d'ailleurs tout ce lemon est important, et de toute façon tous les lemons sont importants ^^.

En tout cas bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous pardonnerez ce retard,

* * *

Chapitre 127 : Exultation

_(P.O.V. Alec & Lulla)_

Lulla se concentra quelques instants pour produire une réponse assez convaincante à son fiancé, elle voulait le rassurer. Car, elle n'avait pas manqué de sentir la peur de son fiancé entre ses mots langoureux, il voulait se rassurer en la rassurant, cela la fit sourire avant qu'elle prenne la parole :

_- Alec...mon Alec. On peut difficilement enlever ses sentiments sur demande...cependant j'ai pris note de tous tes arguments, mon amour. Je comprends ton point de vue, et je peux l'accepter, mais pour moi, c'est quand même un peu ma faute... Quand à ma rage contre Caius...je pense la garder, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait ce qu'il mérite..._ Répondit Lulla, avec difficulté en vérité, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer, elle leva les yeux dans ceux d'Alec, fixant doucement ses iris dans le rouge de ceux d'Alec, Lulla devina qu'il lui demandait implicitement si elle donnait son accord pour faire l'amour dans la réserve, Lulla hocha alors la tête.

Elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en voyant le sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'Alec, avant de sentir son Alec la soulever, certainement pour la placer un peu plus loin et lui faire tendrement l'amour, faisant ainsi passer ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

Cela faisait un bon moment, qu'Alec tournait et retournait le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait senti émaner de sa douce compagne. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se décider sur la manière de convaincre sa compagne, et en l'entendant parler ainsi, lui dire qu'elle avait beau le comprendre, qu'elle ne renonçait pas pour autant à sa culpabilité. Alec en pinçait légèrement ses lèvres, mais il renonça sa Lulla avait l'air plus ou moins convaincue, il se dit qu'il arriverait à la convaincre en lui faisant passionnément l'amour. Alec se concentra dessus, et eut un sourire en entendant que Lulla ne voudrait jamais pardonner à Caius avant qu'il ait une punition plus forte, puis il enroula ses mains autour de la taille tiède de sa compagne.

Lulla se laissa passablement faire, et Alec la porta un peu plus loin, précisément sur une table en bois que sa compagne n'avait jamais utilisé pour son laboratoire. En effet, il y avait tout de même pas mal de tables dans la réserve, il était normal que Lulla ne les ait pas toutes utilisées, alors Alec en profita pour poser délicatement les fesses de sa Lullaby dessus.

Aussitôt, Alec se jeta sur les lèvres de Lulla, qui apparemment ne demandait que cela, car elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque de vampire. Ils se câlinèrent un instant, Alec caressa un instant du bout des doigts les cuisses de sa fiancée.

Elle commençait à sentir son désir monter par vagues, comme un tsunami qui menacerait une côte, il arrivait, fulgurant et indomptable. Ses ongles, pourtant peu longs, s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le cuir chevelu d'Alec, griffant avec passion le crâne du vampire qui la faisait gémir d'impatience du bout de ses doigts froids.

Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs en train de remonter sous sa jupe, déclenchant une sensation étrange et plaisante pour Lulla. En réalité, le contact des mains froides d'Alec et de son collant, déclenchait vraiment une sensation enivrante, Lulla s'en délecta mais décida de passer à une autre étape.

Mettant fin à leur baiser, Lulla haleta un instant, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alec, qui lui semblait brûlant malgré le froid de son vampire. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de la taille d'Alec, plaquant fermement leurs deux corps, elle ne manqua pas le grondement qui sortait petit à petit du torse de son fiancé. Celui-ci enleva brutalement ses mains de ses cuisses, pour les reposer tout aussi brutalement sur son corsage, déliant les boutons noirs et laissant tomber son cardigan noir, Alec se recolla contre elle.

Alec sentit que sa compagne réagissait bien à ses mains sur ses cuisses, en vérité de son côté, l'aspect lissé et doux du collant de sa Lulla l'excitait. Alors, sentant sa Lulla terminer leur baiser et mettre son regard effréné dans le sien, Alec en fut totalement rendu fou. Sa bête vampirique le poussa à enlever ses mains des cuisses de sa Lulla, pour aller enlever avec rapidité le cardigan noir de sa douce fiancée, et ensuite aller se recoller contre Lulla.

Plutôt que de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec passion, bien qu'il en ait envie, Alec décida d'aller humer avec volonté le cou diaphragme de sa fiancée. Celle-ci eut un léger grognement, relent intéressant de sa nature de demi-vampire, il eut un sourire en emplissant ses narines de l'odeur de pêche pénétrante qu'il adorait.

Il posa un baiser sur l'épiderme du cou de Lulla, tandis que ses mains passaient sous le débardeur de Lulla, celle-ci se cabra carrément sous ses phalanges. Alec eut un sourire en entendant le soupir de contentement provenir de sa Lulla, il était déterminé à donner du plaisir à sa compagne.

Lulla fut mécontente en s'apercevant que son fiancé ne l'embrassait pas d'un coup, mais se contentait d'aller rôder de ses lèvres sur son cou. En vérité, elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement, après tout, elle attendait les lèvres douces de son Alec. Mais, une seconde plus tard, Lulla eut un très léger frémissement en sentant le souffle glacial de son amoureux en train de balader ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

Si Alec posa un léger baiser sur sa peau, il passa également ses doigts sous son haut, Lulla se cabra dans les bras forts et vigoureux de son compagnon. Il lui faisait tant d'effet, alors elle poussa un soupir de plaisir non déguisé, il ne lui servait à rien de masquer son plaisir, Alec allait certainement lui en donner beaucoup.

Finalement, Alec décida d'enlever soudainement son débardeur avec rapidité, tellement que Lulla ne comprit juste qu'elle venait de lever les bras. Et, Alec la poussa sur la table, Lulla le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de se laisser allongée, avant de sentir bien évidemment le plaisir des mains d'Alec s'égarant sur elle. Elle se mit à en gémir, car Alec trouva rapidement ses seins, et posa ses lèvres de marbre sur son sous-vêtement bleu roi.

Il céda à ses envies les plus profondes en allant retirer à toute vitesse le débardeur de sa Lulla, tellement que sa Lulla resta une seconde de plus les bras en l'air. Mais, déjà, Alec coucha sa Lulla sur la table en bois, prenant soin de le faire avec toute la douceur possible, tout en gardant un œil véritablement conquis par les dessous de sa Lullaby.

Le bleu roi aguichait son œil, comme une fleur iridescente à un papillon, cela le poussa à aller poser ses lèvres et ses phalanges dessus. La douceur de la peau de Lulla fut pour lui une révélation, il se laissa aller à frôler et à embrasser les seins enchâssés de soie.

Lulla posa ses mains sur ses cheveux, tirant dessus, alors qu'Alec décidait l'enlever le soutien-gorge de sa compagne. Il envoya celui-ci voler à travers la réserve, Lulla fit mine de se lever à ce moment-là, Alec la cloua avec force sur le bois embrassant sa fiancée.

Alec avait envoyé son dessous voler dans la pièce, Lulla avait voulu le réprimander à ce moment-là, mais elle ne put pas. Car son fiancé plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle décida de prendre les devants et tira fortement sur la chemise noire de son Alec, il comprit son besoin, car il se détacha légèrement d'elle, pour aller virer la dite chemise. A ce moment-là, Lulla ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ronronnement de plaisir en voyant sous ses yeux les muscles bien dessinés de son compagnon, mais par la suite, le plaisir l'entoura totalement.

Car, bien évidemment, le torse nu d'Alec contre ses seins déclencha du plaisir en elle, Lulla regardait les yeux d'Alec à ce moment-là. De ce fait, elle constata de visu les sentiments de son fiancé, il y prenait du plaisir visiblement, Lulla sentit sa propre bouche s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un léger gémissement de plaisir.

_- Alec... Mon Alec... Il mio Alec. __*****_ Marmonna très sincèrement Lulla, avec un soupir en allant susurrer ces mots près de l'oreille de son compagnon, elle ne doutait pas que cela atteindrait son cher amour et accélérerait les choses de façon extrêmement rapide, elle ne demandait que cela.

Ces mots, dieu que ces mots faisaient de l'effet à Alec, il se sentit dominé par ses instincts, qui lui hurlaient de faire des choses à sa demi-vampire. Il eut à peine conscience de se redresser et de gronder férocement sur Lulla, déjà sa bête vampirique le poussait à aller littéralement arracher le collant fluide et bleu de sa Lulla.

Celle-ci sursauta, et réagit par un ronronnement à la fois désapprobateur mais également appréciateur, Alec enleva les lambeaux de collant. Les jambes nues de sa compagne l'attiraient intensément, et ses mains froides tirèrent sur la jupe noire à froufrous de sa douce Lulla, qui se laissait faire. Elle avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, apparemment très contente de le sentir s'activer à enlever ses vêtements, pour compléter le tout, Alec desserra sa ceinture et se rallongea contre sa compagne qui avait déjà attrapé son cou et le tirait.

Lulla enroula de suite ses jambes autour de sa taille, Alec ressentit le plaisir de sa compagne aussi facilement que si c'était le sien. En tout cas, Alec embrassa les lèvres de sa compagne, avant de décider d'envoyer une pensée à celle-ci, espérant la convaincre encore une fois :

_**¤¤ Je sais que ce n'est pas fair-play d'insister en cet instant...mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Tu n'es pas coupable de ce que Caius m'a fait...je veux te faire l'amour aussi passionnément que jamais pour te le prouver...mon amour. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Elle était à présent presque totalement nue, le corps plaqué sur celui d'Alec, ses lèvres bougeant avec sensualité sur celles d'Alec. Elle se souvenait avoir sursauté comme une folle en sentant les mains puissantes de son fiancé enlever avec rapidité son collant, réduisant celui-ci à l'état de loque. A présent, les petits mots de son Alec arrivèrent à son esprit, elle eut du mal à accepter ce qu'il lui disait et surtout à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais, en même temps, elle sentait parfaitement que cela avait beaucoup d'importance pour Alec, énormément d'importance. Alors, doucement, elle décida de hocher la tête tandis que son fiancé lâchait doucement ses lèvres, son Volturi préféré la regarda avec un air vraiment heureux et dut décider d'accélérer les choses. Car, Alec recula et alla enlever son dernier sous-vêtement, empêchant leur union, aussi Lulla savait que son cher fiancé n'allait pas enlever son pantalon, simplement à présent Alec la voulait entièrement et surtout maintenant.

Le hochement de tête de Lulla eut pour conséquence d'amener de la joie à Alec, il arrivait à la convaincre, il allait y arriver dans peu de temps. Il sut aussitôt que son obstination à vouloir persuader sa compagne qu'elle n'était coupable de rien allait payer.

Cela le poussa à enlever le dernier sous-vêtement de sa Lulla, et de se replaquer contre elle, avec l'intention évidente de lui faire l'amour. Lulla dut comprendre facilement ce qu'il voulait car elle ronronna doucement avant d'enrouler plus fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alec caressa avec passion le corps frémissant de sa compagne, se délectant comme à chaque fois des gémissements roucoulants de Lulla.

Plus les mains douces d'Alec se baladaient sur elle, plus Lulla avait envie que son fiancé lui fasse l'amour, pourtant il prit son temps. Car, Lulla avait beau sentir que son compagnon mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, celui-ci prenait le temps d'effleurer chacune de ses courbes avec lascivité, et elle gémissait de plus en plus. En même temps, le bonheur d'avoir son doux fiancé aussi prévenant envers elle, lui donnait vraiment envie de faire l'amour dès maintenant, de plus cela faisait beaucoup de préliminaires qu'ils faisaient. Lulla décida d'agir, elle qui sentait la dureté de son amoureux contre elle, alors qu'Alec effleurait son sexe avec douceur.

_- Mon doux Alec...je te souhaite...en moi, maintenant._ Marmonna Lulla entre deux gémissements, elle eut brusquement conscience des gestes de son Alec quand celui-ci lui envoya un sentiment d'amour et également l'embrassa, avant d'enlever totalement les dernières barrières de tissus qui les empêchaient de faire l'amour, et de commencer à entrer en elle, Lulla se mit automatiquement à soupirer, toute à l'écoute de son plaisir.

Entendre les mots de Lulla attisa Alec, totalement, embrassant avec passion sa compagne, envoyant son sentiment profond d'amour, Alec décida d'accélérer les choses. Ses mains se mirent au devoir de faire en sorte de pouvoir aller écarter ses vêtements pour accéder au fait de faire l'amour à sa belle. Plutôt que de se reculer et baiser sa fiancée, Alec décida se coller contre elle et de la voir frémir de plaisir, avant de commencer à entrer en elle, le plaisir commença à être vraiment plaisant pour Alec.

Une main tiède s'empara de son poignet, Alec regarda les yeux verts de sa Lulla, et comprit parfaitement qu'elle était contente. Sur une impulsion amoureuse, Alec enroula ses doigts dans ceux de sa Lulla, et entama une danse de l'amour, rapidement ils se mirent à gémir de concert.

Dès que le sexe glacé de son fiancé fut en elle, Lulla fut à la fois un peu dérangée avant de ressentir une plénitude, comme de coutume. Elle mit une seconde avant de vouloir que son fiancé bouge, lui donne du plaisir, alors elle envoya sa main droite sur le poignet gauche de son fiancé, qui était allongé sur elle, Alec la regarda droit dans les yeux. Lulla trouva qu'il avait un regard particulièrement tendre, sous le plaisir qui couvait quand même dans ses belles prunelles rouges. Il enroula leurs mains avant de décider de faire l'amour avec elle en bougeant et en déclenchant ainsi leurs plaisirs mutuels.

Lulla se sentit vraiment comme étant la compagne d'Alec, autant pas les mouvements de son Alec, que par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Car, à vrai dire, Lulla commençait à devenir totalement folle en sentant ces mouvements si sensuels en elle, elle rougissait et ronronnait. Elle était allongée sur la table en bois noir, complètement soumise aux mouvements de plus en plus rapides de son fiancé, celui-là était à moitié sur elle, reposant son torse sur ses seins, déclenchant plus de plaisir en elle à chacune de ses poussées.

Alec se recula de sa Lulla au bout d'un moment, prenant bien son élan et ayant toute la précision qu'il fallait en cet instant. En vérité, ses vas-et-viens devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés, après tout Alec n'était qu'un mâle, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre son envie. Cependant, le plaisir de sa Lulla se sentait par les sentiments qu'elle lui envoyait par vagues, ainsi que les doux gémissements qu'Alec entendait.

Mais, l'amoureux de Lulla savait que cela faisait un long moment qu'ils s'activaient ensemble, Lulla bougeait sur lui comme une petite folle. Si sa douce fiancée avait fermés ses beaux yeux et avait rejeté la tête en arrière, de son côté Alec était véritablement en train de commencer à sentir qu'il allait bientôt avoir son orgasme.

Alors que Lulla commençait à sentit de petites ondes familières se propager de son ventre à tout son corps, faisant frémir chacune de ses cellules. Son Alec s'était reculé d'elle, et à présent seuls leurs bassins reliés se touchaient, déclenchant beaucoup de plaisir à Lulla comme à son fiancé.

Alec sentait la chaleur qui émanait de sa compagne, certes pas comparable à celle que Lulla dégageait quand elle était humaine. Mais, Alec ressentait nettement les vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à onduler de leurs deux corps reliés pour s'étendre à tout son corps, le vampire se pencha alors et prit sur lui un instant. Il savait qu'il ne manquait que quelques poussées avant de jouir et il souhaitait bien évidemment emmener Lulla en même temps que lui.

Donc, Alec se pencha sur Lulla, collé contre elle, il se concentra sur ses vas-et-viens, voulant à tout prix faire venir sa belle hybride. Puis, alors qu'il donnait un vigoureux coup de rein provoquant un parfait ronronnement de la part de Lulla, ce fut-là.

Alec décida certainement de la faire venir en même temps que lui, car il se pencha contre elle, et poussa en elle une dernière fois avec passion. Lulla sentit facilement son orgasme se déclencher avec rapidité, et elle eut conscience que son corps s'arquait sous un plaisir intense. Elle eut également la sensation du plaisir de son Alec, car celui-ci alla mordiller son cou, elle eut un prolongement de son plaisir, les avant-bras d'Alec étaient posés autour de la tête de Lulla.

Rapidement, Alec relâcha son cou, mais Lulla était toujours en train de voguer sur son plaisir, ses mains étaient plaquées sur les cheveux noirs de son fiancé. Elle haletait encore de tout ce plaisir qu'elle avait reçu par son fiancé, celui-ci haleta quelques mots contre elle, au creux de son cou, déclenchant un frémissement chez elle :

_- Alors... ? Ma douce Lulla, es-tu satisfaite ?_ Murmura un Alec complètement épuisé, ou cependant avait simplement l'air épuisé, parce qu'au fond de lui, Alec savait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir reprendre du service, quelque soit celui-ci, il fut attentif à la réaction de sa compagne, qui fut de ronronner bienheureusement contre son cou, Alec décida de passer à la seconde partie de son plan en déclarant, _...mienne. Je t'aime mon ange, et à présent que je t'ai satisfaite au plus haut point...je voudrais que tu reconnaisses enfin que tu es merveilleuse. Que tu es la plus parfaite des hybrides, ma compagne à moi...et que mon devoir est de te protéger, autant ton physique délicieux, que ta simple réputation... Alors, je veux que tu me dises, que tu me crois quand je te dis que ce n'est pas ta faute si Caius a eu ce geste envers moi..._

Alec décida que ce serait la dernière demande qu'il ferait à sa compagne, si elle refusait de dire qu'elle ne se croyait pas coupable Alec abandonnerait purement et simplement l'idée de lui faire comprendre cela. Après tout, sa douce Lulla ne devait pas être forcée, si elle voulait rester elle-même, Alec l'y aiderait. Cependant, il ne manqua pas les mouvements de sa Lulla pour se redresser, elle allait répondre, Alec s'y prépara, plongeant un regard de braises incandescentes, dans un regard particulièrement emplit de réflexions.

* * *

_*****__ - Mon Alec._

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super le chapitre, hâte de lire le prochain._

_A plus._

Salut à toi, je suis contente comme toujours que tu viennes me faire un petit coucou sur mon histoire, donc encore et toujours merci. Ensuite, je suis bien heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, malgré ce cher Caius qui continu toujours de n'en faire un peu qu'à sa tête, mais j'avoue aimer le faire passer à la fois pour gentil et méchant. Entre les deux quoi...enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci, ainsi que les suivants, encore merci et à la prochaine.

**° Flore Volturi :** _Hey Anga !_

_J'adore le coté pervers que tu donnes à Alec :-D Et le coup du batifolage dans le laboratoire fait beaucoup penser à la médecine :-)._

_Moi aussi j'ai mon concours mercredi :'-(. Alors je suis contente que tu postes un lemon jeudi ou vendredi ça me remontera le moral (Parce que tu les écris très bien.)._

_Ps : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le sujet "Le Hobbit-machin-truc-Tolkien", mdr._

_Bonne chance pour tes exams et moi je vais essayer de ne pas mourir durant le concours pour pouvoir te poster une petite review :-)._

_Bisous. _

_Floflo_

Hello, je suis contente d'avoir une gentille review de ta part, elle m'a remonté le moral il faut bien l'avouer ^^. En tout cas merci, et ensuite je suis bien contente que le fait qu'Alec soit pervers sur les bords te plaise, mais en même temps qui n'aimerait pas Alec ^^ ? Batifolage, hein ? Bah, amoureux ils ont bien le droit à mon avis...je suis désolée d'avoir posté un peu plus tard que prévu, bagages à faire ! Bref, pour ton concours, j'espère que cela s'est bien passé et j'espère de ton mon cœur que la chance a été avec toi... Pas comme nous en Génétique où la prof s'est fichtrement foutue de notre gueule...enfin bref... J'espère que le lemon te plaire, et je te remercie pour le beau compliment que tu m'as fait ^^, c'était très gentil. Quant à Tolkien, avec son style d'écriture ça n'étonnera personne que les films tirés des livres soient looooongs... Allez, j'espère que cela s'est bien passé mercredi pour toi, encore merci et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Titi :** _Salut ! J'adore ce chapitre, il est vraiment trop bien. J'ai hâtes de lire la suite! J'aime ton personnage de Lullaby et son couple avec Alec est vraiment trop mignon !_

_Au prochain chapitre ! Bonne chance pour la suite !_

Hello, je dois avouer que j'aime ton pseudo, j'imagine d'ici le petit oiseau qui virvole ^^, enfin bref merci pour cette review en tout cas. Heureusement que tu trouves Alec et Lulla mignons ensemble, je dois dire que je les ai créé ainsi pour cela... Enfin surtout Lulla, mais j'ai quand même bidouillé un peu le caractère du Alec de S. Meyer...je préfère que ce soit un peu plus romantique... En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécié le chapitre._

Coucou à toi, j'ai l'impression que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, ni vu un de tes gentils petits mots. Alors, je te remercie humblement de me dire que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, même si ce cher Caius et son caractère éclipse un peu les deux tourtereaux. Enfin, ce qui est bien c'est que dans ce chapitre-ci, on aura les deux amoureux juste tous les deux...en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire, encore merci et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**Julianna :** _Salut, j'ai bien aimé ton chapitre mais je trouve qu'il manque un peu d'action._

_Voilà, bisous. A la prochaine fois._

Coucou, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre précédent, et je te remercie de cette gentille review. Alors, je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec ta remarque, il manque en effet un peu d'action ces temps-ci, mais ça va arriver dans pas longtemps...la mission concernant Joham... Enfin, j'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement branchée scènes de bataille, tout simplement parce que c'est dur à décrire, et que j'ai tendance à tout voir graphiquement dans ma tête, comme un film quoi, avant de le retranscrire à l'écrit. Je suppose que tous les auteurs font ça...en tout cas, tout ça pour dire que les cascades c'est facile à voir dans sa tête mais à faire aux lecteurs par des mots, c'est un peu plus dur... Enfin, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu m'ais envoyée cette review, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez aimé Alec ''batifoler'' avec sa fiancée dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui n'est pas spécialement discret, il faut l'avouer, mais en même temps avec des vampires dans les parages la moindre parole devient public alors...

Enfin, pour le prochain chapitre on aura la réponse de Lulla concernant le petit discours de son amoureux. La fiancée d'Alec risque d'être un peu catégorique, tout en restant à l'écoute de son amoureux, également à souligner un poil d'humour. Puis, une séance d'entrainement sabotée généreusement par une Lulla récalcitrante face aux séances d'entrainements massives de son fiancé. Vous verrez bien, mais je crois que je me suis largement amusée à imaginer ce qu'il va se passer, un peu humoristique... Et puis, ensuite on commencera à reparler un peu de cette future mission pour aller ''arracher'' diplomatiquement la tête à Joham...

Le prochain post sera pour la semaine du 1er janvier, plutôt vers la fin de semaine évidemment, personnellement je rentre en cours le 7 janvier. Donc forcément faut être revenu avant, ah...et je souhaite à tout le monde un **JOYEUX NOËL** et une **BONNE ANNEE EN AVANCE** ^^.

A la prochaine, vers le 5 janvier pour le prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce **lemon-cadeau de noël** !

Anga


	130. Récupération Pov Lulla

Hum...je dois dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de poster avec plusieurs semaines de retard... J'ai une petite excuse cela dit...ouaip, _petite excuse_ parce que j'avais encore la force d'aller comater sur les bancs de la fac.

Vous l'aurez compris **j'ai été malade**...je le suis toujours d'ailleurs...et si je n'ai pas de bol, ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Mais j'expliquerais cela en fin de chapitre avec plus de précision...

En tout cas désolée... A propos, **bonne année en retard **sinon...et ne me dites pas ''bonne santé'', parce que je vais crisser.

Donc, pour reprendre sur mon histoire, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici après tout, dans ce chapitre on a la fin de la discussion entre les deux amoureux. Ils vont donc terminer leur petite conversation avant de parler de la prochaine mission, qui je le rappelle va se dérouler dans l'idée d'aller à la recherche de ce _cher_ et _adorable_ Joham... Malheureusement pour nos deux amoureux, ils vont avoir quelques petites choses en plus à gérer. La seconde partie du chapitre va une nouvelle fois porter sur un point cher au cœur immortel d'Alec : la protection de sa compagne. Et, c'est sur ce point-là que les surplus vont venir, il y aura un poil d'action avant de terminer sur une note en demi-teinte...vous verrez bien...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

* * *

Chapitre 128 : Récupération

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Si Lulla voguait encore sur la félicité que son Alec lui avait donné, elle avait également beaucoup de réflexions portées sur ce que son fiancé avait dit. En effet, elle avait beau se dire que son cher amoureux exagérait un peu beaucoup en lui redemandant cela, Lulla savait parfaitement que son fiancé était simplement prévenant envers elle.

Cela la poussa à se dire qu'elle devrait réfléchir véritablement à la demande de son vampire, elle le repoussa légèrement avec douceur. Les yeux rubis de son Alec reflétaient une sincère demande, Lulla ne prit pas cela à la légère, et mit un sourire avenant sur son visage.

De même, elle resserra les jambes autour du corps de son Alec, celui-ci ronronna bienheureusement puisqu'ils n'étaient pas déliés. Ses mains tièdes allèrent se poser sur les joues de son compagnon, qui la regardait la tête penché comme s'il se posait de multiples questions sur la théorie de l'univers ou autre. Lulla décida de prendre la parole pour dire à son Alec ce qu'elle pensait, elle commençait à comprendre que son doux fiancé avait peut-être raison, alors elle exposa d'une voix plus que jamais douce :

_- Je suis plus que satisfaite par...tes talents... Je t'aime, Alec...tu es le premier homme que j'aime, mon vampire, mon âme-sœur. En ce sens, je comprends ce que tu me dis, mais également je pense que...tu as peut-être raison...peut-être... Après tout, je suis ta fiancée, je dois te croire...ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si Caius a pété les plombs._ Marmonna Lulla avec peu de conviction, pourtant ses quelques mots eurent une réaction assez inattendue chez son fiancé, qui se jeta à ses lèvres plaquant leurs deux bouches avec passion, Lulla se laissa faire avec facilité, après tout elle aimait cela, mais son fiancé finit par relâcher leurs lèvres, elle lâcha alors, _...en revanche, je refuse de pardonner à Caius. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable._

Lulla était convaincue que c'était le fait que son Alec soit son âme-sœur qui avait réussi à la convaincre ce qu'Alec voulait qu'elle dise. Aussi, elle fut particulièrement heureuse de constater combien son fiancé paraissait heureux d'avoir réussi à la convaincre. Car, Alec eut un grand sourire et alla refermer ses bras de glace autour de son cou, avant de la soulever comme l'hors d'un gros câlin, elle se retrouva bientôt assise sur la table en bois noir.

Bien évidemment, dans ce mouvement heureux d'Alec, ils furent déliés, et les derniers restes de leur séance privée d'amour se trouvaient dans les légères courbatures qui étaient présentes chez Lulla, ainsi qu'une froideur caractéristique au fond d'elle.

Mais déjà, elle ne pensait plus aux sensations qui lui restaient depuis sa séance délicieuse avec Alec, car Alec commençait à bouger. En vérité, son doux compagnon alla prendre ses mains, les serrant avec confiance et ayant un sourire sur le visage, Alec embrassa leurs mains reliés, Lulla eut un sourire assez bizarre. Elle comprenait le bonheur de son amoureux, le ressentait par son don, mais n'en comprenait pas vraiment la cause, d'accord elle avait cédé à son fiancé, mais ce n'était pas un miracle tout de même. Alec se mit à parler, sous ses mots particulièrement doux, elle repéra un léger petit sentiment moins positif, elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être :

_- Tu sais, je m'étais dit que ce serait la dernière fois que je te soumettais ma requête... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'acceptes, maintenant que c'est fait, je suis heureux... Je dois te faire la confidence et te promettre que tu seras toujours protégée par moi... Tu es une douce compagne, il est de mon devoir de te protéger._ Ronronna Alec en embrassa un instant ses lèvres, prolongeant ainsi Lulla dans une légère félicité, elle eut un sourire mais vit que son fiancé allait bientôt reprendre la parole, elle écouta, _...quand à ma confidence, tu es parfaitement au courant de la prochaine mission..._

A la surprise de Lulla, Alec ne continua pas sa phrase, il se contenta de suspendre celle-ci avec des sous-entendus qu'elle comprit bien. Car, elle savait que son fiancé allait forcément avoir des réticences envers cette mission, où elle serait exposée.

_- Chut... Je sais..._ Murmura Lulla, en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs et bruns de son fiancé, celui-ci se laissa prendre dans les bras de Lulla comme un enfant par sa mère, elle savait que la prochaine mission ne serait pas sans risques, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment se disputer avec son compagnon concernant sa propre capacité à elle de pouvoir se défendre et également celle de son Alec à la défendre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole pour exposer son avis, _...cependant, je suis capable de défendre mon honneur et même de te défendre... Après tout, j'ai eu les cours du meilleur des combattants vampiriques..._

Ces dernières paroles étaient assez tordues, car c'était à la fois un compliment mais il possédait une part d'accusation. Alec eut un sourire très peu content, comme s'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle, Lulla et Alec se redressèrent plus fortement, Lulla s'entoura dans ses propres bras, brusquement sujette à sa nudité.

Elle voyait les yeux rouges de son fiancé en train de penser simplement, elle se posa de nombreuses questions sur les questionnements de son compagnon. Mais, Lulla n'était pas dans la tête de son Alec, elle sentait simplement la concentration émaner du corps de son amoureux.

Alec se recula plus loin d'elle, pour sa part Lulla alla attraper son débardeur qui trainait pas loin, et le passa, même si elle n'avait pas son soutien-gorge. Elle resta un instant sur la table, entendant brusquement la voix pressante de son Alec, apparemment il avait fini de réfléchir et décidait certainement de vouloir lui exposer son point de vue :

_- Lulla._ Commença Alec avec une presque exagération du mouvement sensuel de sa bouche, Lulla eut à la fois chaud mais également peur de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter par la suite, alors elle se concentra sur ce qu'il racontait, _...tu es vraiment une petite compagne ayant un caractère bien à elle... Mais, si j'ai un peu beaucoup de déplaisir à te voir ressortir ce sujet de discorde entre nous...je te comprends également. Quand à cette histoire de meilleur combattant...je crois que nous allons reprendre nos entrainements ma Lulla._

Elle baissa la tête sur le côté, à la fois parce qu'elle comprenait, mais également parce qu'Alec voulait reprendre les entrainements. Aussitôt, elle eut une légère rougeur sur ses joues en repensant à toutes ces heures d'après-entrainements où Alec et elle avaient fait des choses plus moins réprouvées par la morale.

Alec finit sa phrase par un baiser sur son poignet, qu'il avait attrapé entre temps, puis il remit à vitesse vampirique son pantalon. Lulla eut une rougeur plus profonde, elle remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, rassemblant ainsi sa chaleur autour d'elle.

Elle rougissait en pensant à tout le plaisir que lui provoquait son Alec, en même temps elle avait beaucoup de mal avec cette histoire de mission. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement que son amoureux avait le droit de ne pas vouloir qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, Alec était tellement protecteur envers elle, tellement qu'elle en avait un sourire paresseux sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Un souffle froid, mais tellement brûlant, paressa le long de son avant-bras gauche, Lulla sursauta.

Elle leva les yeux, et tomba rapidement sur le visage de son Alec, qui la regardait avec un air particulièrement doux et compréhensif. Lulla plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec, complètement hypnotisée par les iris rouges d'Alec, elle faillit manquer les vêtements dans les bras d'Alec. Car, Alec portait sa jupe au bout de sa main, elle rougit une nouvelle fois et prit la dite jupe des mains froides de son fiancé, et sauta de la table en bois noir pour la mettre. Alec éclata de rire et l'embrassa, Lulla laissa tomber ses réflexions sur les entrainements privés d'Alec et alla se débrouiller pour remettre ses vêtements sous les rires presque étouffés de son fiancé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec est un vampire, cela Lulla le savait, mais en cet instant elle avait conscience de l'inhumanité de son fiancé, une vraie inhumanité. A son égard en plus. En effet, Lulla se trouvait présentement au sol en train de faire des pompes depuis au moins trente bonnes minutes. Et, malheureusement pour elle, son fiancé n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser se reposer un instant :

_- Allez. Encore un peu. Tu fais encore quelques pompes, et on passe aux choses sérieuses, ma chérie..._ S'écria Alec, tournant autour d'une Lulla en plein effort physique et qui commençait d'ailleurs à avoir de sérieuses envies de meurtres envers son cher fiancé, après tout elle en avait véritablement marre, Alec tournait autour de Lulla en ayant ses mains croisées dans le dos, elle fit encore une petite dizaine de pompes avant qu'Alec ne déclare, _...voilà...tu peux arrêter, on va commencer notre véritable entrainement..._

Dire que Lulla s'effondra était illusoire, elle s'affala plus qu'autre chose sur le plancher de la salle d'entrainement privée servant uniquement à elle et Alec. La fraicheur du parquet s'imprima sur sa joue, elle en avait vraiment bavé, elle était peut-être une demi-vampire, mais cela voulait bien dire qu'elle n'était pas un vampire. La fatigue se ressentait chez elle, encore plus quand elle avait un fiancé qui lui faisait de nombreuses choses intenses la nuit.

En même temps depuis, presque deux jours, qu'Aro avait annoncé la prochaine mission et que son cher fiancé lui avait fait l'amour dans la bibliothèque, Lulla sentait une tension provenir de son Alec. Car, si Lulla avait laissé tomber son histoire de culpabilité, tout en voulant toujours à Caius, de son côté, Alec avait apparemment une tension qui montait.

Mais pour autant, Lulla prit sur elle, assuma son métabolisme de demi-vampire et leva ses fesses du parquet de la salle d'entrainement. Rapidement elle se retrouva debout, Lulla eut un léger étourdissement mais qui ne dura pas, car déjà Alec enchainait :

_- Bien, nous allons commencer à faire notre véritable entrainement. On va commencer par un entrainement simple...je vais tenter de t'attaquer, et tu vas me résister._ Exposa un Alec complètement professionnel, Lulla eut un léger sourire crispé en constatant que son fiancé était déterminé à faire devenir Lulla une spécialiste des combats, au détriment d'un peu de douceur, elle en était irritée, même si elle comprenait son fiancé.

Alec se mit en position de garde, Lulla se hâta de l'imiter le plus vite possible, elle se tint prête, même si elle avait quand même beaucoup de pensées en elle. Un souffle profond alla la calmer quelque peu, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur ce que faisait Alec.

Et elle fit bien, car elle dut rapidement se jeter sur le côté, Lulla était passée à un cheveu de perdre face à Alec.

Soudain, elle manqua encore plus de se jeter à terre pour éviter un mouvement à vitesse vampirique de son cher amoureux. Cela la poussa à se poser des questions et surtout à avoir un regain d'énergie, elle eut même une idée qui pourrait peut-être avoir une issue intéressante, et qui plairait peut-être à Alec au bout du compte.

Son esprit se concentra sur deux choses à la fois, ce n'était pas si facile que cela, mais son idée n'aurait qu'un bon impact si elle ne se faisait pas arrêter par Alec. Alors, Lulla se mit au devoir de ne pas se faire attraper par son fiancé, se jetant sur le sol en plaquant dessus comme une moule sur un rocher. Dans ce mouvement, elle en profita pour dénouer les quatre premiers boutons de son corsage, en vérité Lulla arracha plus les dits boutons, mais elle eut de la chance ils ne s'arrachèrent pas vraiment.

Alec essaya d'agripper son poignet, mais Lulla roula à vitesse vampirique sur le sol, les doigts d'Alec ne firent que l'effleurer. Elle se leva et se tourna à toute vitesse vers Alec, celui-ci était en face d'elle, ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Lulla ne constate la réussite de son idée.

Car, bien évidemment, elle montra sa gorge aux yeux rouges d'Alec, et ceux-ci devinrent plus noirs que rouges, elle savait qu'elle venait de provoquer le désir de son fiancé.

Mais, Alec secoua très légèrement la tête, elle sut qu'il tentait de ne pas lui céder, il partit se jeter sur elle à une vitesse plus que vampirique. Lulla décida que c'était le moment d'agir, de faire faiblir le grand vampire qui venait de la torturer avec des pompes à gogo. Alors, elle fit quelques pas sur le côté pour essayer avant tout de ne pas se faire attraper par Alec, mais en vérité, Lulla fit exprès de trébucher, et d'accrocher son corsage pour montrer un peu plus sa gorge à Alec.

Cela ne manqua pas du tout, Alec la rattrapa avec douceur, la serrant rapidement et tendrement contre son torse, elle eut un sourire intérieur. Alec poussa une espèce de soupir en la calant contre lui, avant de réagir en parlant de sa voix profonde de vampire :

_- Que cherches-tu ?_ Dit un Alec avec apparemment un agacement profond, Lulla se sentit brusquement surprise par ses propres réactions, elle devait vraiment en avoir eu marre de cette histoire de pompes pour faire cela, ou alors c'était parce qu'Alec était vraiment agaçant avec sa peur pour la mission prochaine, Lulla décida d'être assez conciliante et de s'expliquer avec lui.

_- Je...je suis désolée...mais en même je ne le suis pas. Tu devais arrêter un instant, après tout tu m'as pas mal embêté avec tes pompes..._ Lâcha Lulla avec humeur, regrettant par la suite, après tout, Alec était simplement stressé par la mission prochaine, son fiancé la regarda avec un air à la fois surpris mais également peu content, avant qu'il ne décide de prendre la parole histoire de donner son point de vue, Lulla reprit la parole, _...enfin Alec, je suis bonne en combat et tu le sais...alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te prendre la tête, mon Alec. J'en ai assez de devoir vivre depuis ces quelques jours...avec ce poids sur moi... Tu as peur, d'accord...mais parle-en, arrêtes de ne rien dire...tu dois juste me dire pourquoi tu as si peur..._

La fin de son petit discours était improvisé, Lulla ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien de faire cela, après tout cela ne faisait que deux jours. Mais, en même temps, la tension d'Alec était vraiment palpable, elle la sentit plus profondément tandis qu'Alec poussait un soupir profond, sans pour autant lâcher son corps. Elle se laissa coller contre lui avec douceur, mais pour autant elle avait quelque regrets d'avoir parlé avec autant d'humeur à Alec, celui-ci prit la parole :

_- Je vais essayer d'arrêter de stresser autant, mais je crois que j'aurais du mal à y arriver... Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée de toi, ma douce compagne, près d'un lieu de combat...près d'un endroit dangereux..._ Commença à marmonner un Alec dans les cheveux presque roux de Lulla, elle se laissa porter par les mots sentant un pur sentiment de protection profonde passer d'Alec à elle, son fiancé reprit, _...tu es tellement douce, tellement femme à protéger. Mais, en vérité, depuis la mission chez les Cullen, je n'arrête pas de repasser le fait qu'on a vraiment failli se faire attaquer... Ta peau a vraiment failli être en danger, j'ai peur pour toi ma douce, vraiment peur... Maintenant, je pense que toutes les missions impliquant ta présence me font à présent vraiment peur...mais réellement ma Lulla. Alors, je m'excuse d'être si...étrange ces derniers temps mais je crois que je n'arrive même pas à m'en empêcher... et désolé de te pousser à devenir meilleure en combat...ou plutôt de t'embêter avec cela..._

Lulla se sentit à la fois rassurée par ses mots venant d'Alec, mais également frustrée car elle sentait parfaitement qu'Alec ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. En effet, elle était persuadée que son fiancé avait beau tenter d'essayer de ne pas trop la couver, il le ferait quand même, quitte à piquer une colère mémorable si elle se cassait ne serait-ce qu'un ongle durant cette mission.

Elle se décolla un instant d'Alec, regardant les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, et sachant qu'il était presque malheureux de ne pouvoir lui assurer un parfait contrôle. Elle le comprenait mais en même temps, elle devinait qu'une dispute allait pointer le bout de son nez.

_- Je...si je dis quelque chose, Alec, je crains que nous ne partions alors dans une discussion qui pourrait s'avérer fatale...une dispute... Et, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me disputer avec toi, mon doux amour..._ Marmonna Lulla, même si elle n'était pas elle-même convaincue par ses propres paroles, elle devinait, elle palpait le fait que s'il se passait quoique ce soit d'un tant soit peu sortant de l'ordinaire dans la prochaine mission, Alec se mettrait en colère et du même coup la mettrait elle de mauvaise humeur.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur une corde raide, Lulla n'avait pas le don d'Alice, mais elle pressentait des choses surtout quand elles concernaient son fiancé. Alec l'embrassa, d'un baiser qui signifiait autant pardon pour les pompes et l'entrainement de fer, qu'un avant-goût de leur réconciliation, si jamais réconciliation il devait y avoir.

Alec ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, du genre reprendre l'entrainement, mais Lulla se força à le fusiller du regard. En bon fiancé et bon amoureux, Alec comprit instantanément et se força à serrer les mâchoires, Lulla eut un léger soupir, avant de se terrer dans les bras de son vampire, espérant que la mission prochaine ne déclencherait pas leurs foudres à tous les deux.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_C'est ''caliente'' dans la réserve. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ta fic._

_Joyeux noël !_

_A plus._

Salut à toi, je dois dire que je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu une gentille review de ta part, alors un grand merci à toi. En tout cas, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est très chaud entre les deux tourtereaux, ce que j'aime particulièrement retranscrire. J'espère que pour ta part, tu me pardonneras d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster...ah, et bonne année à toi, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre, ainsi que ces suivants, encore merci et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _Bonnes fêtes et, oui j'ai apprécié ce moment à deux d'Alec et Lulla. Par contre, je n'apprécie pas Caius, bref j'ai hâte que leur situation de couple avance._

Hello ma chère, comme toujours je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, c'est très gentil de ta part, merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié le petit moment adorable entre les petits tourtereaux. Pour ce qui est de Caius, certes on peut ne pas l'aimer, mais en même temps c'est un peu son personnage qui veut ça, non ? Bref, pour leur situation de couple, on verra cela un peu plus tard, attendre qu'ils mûrissent un peu quand même...enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, merci pour la review et à la prochaine.

**° Julianna :** _Salut, pressée de lire la suite avec la réponse de Lulla._

Coucou, je dois dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir un petit mot de ta part, et aussi merci beaucoup pour cette review. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite, surtout quand on sait que Lulla devait sortir sa prochaine réplique... En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci, encore merci pour cette review, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Laurianna06 :** _Coucou, tu sais que tu te fais désirer ? Lol. Ton histoire est trop bien, j'adore ! Tu la mets quand la suite ? Préviens-moi ! Sinon, bonne continuation._

Hello à toi, je dois d'abord te dire merci pour ta review, et également que je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire. Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, il faut dire que j'ai une excuse quand même, bon certes un peu faiblarde... En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir posté si tard, et merci beaucoup d'aimer mon histoire, à une prochaine fois.

**° Mimi :** _Salut ! _

_Comme je vois que tu n'as pas posté depuis quelques temps je m'inquiète, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! _

_Je suis ta fiction depuis un moment maintenant et même si je m'exprime peu par commentaire sache que je te lis chaque semaine avec grand plaisir !_

_Reviens nous vite,_

_Bisous._

Bonjour à toi, je dois dire que je suis à la fois ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaît tant que cela et en même temps mortifiée de mon propre retard. Donc saches que je suis bien vivante, un peu comateuse certes, mais quand même là, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses personnes qui lisent sans poster de review, j'en fais moi-même partie à vrai dire la plupart du temps. Donc, j'en veux à personne quand on ne me poste pas beaucoup de reviews ^^...en tout cas je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu la lis avec assiduité. Allez, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, en espérant me faire pardonner pour ce grand retard, encore merci et à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Lilly :** _Hello, :). Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais je n'avais pas trop le moral pour écrire des reviews. Bref, tes chapitres toujours au top. Je vais passer pour une perverse, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu un lemon dans les chapitres, ;p... Je ne sais pas dire plus pour le moment. Je suis sur mon iPod (J'espère que tu auras la review d'ailleurs.) et je ne sais pas relire le chapitre en écrivant. Sinon continue comme ça et vivement le prochain chapitre, :)._

Hello ma chère, tout d'abord je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu es passée faire un petit tour sur mon histoire, un grand merci à toi. Ensuite, certes toi, tu n'avais pas le moral pour composer des reviews, et bien moi, j'étais pas en grande forme pour poster non plus...on se comprend donc. Bref, ravie de savoir que mes lemons te plaisent, non tu n'es pas perverse à mon avis tu es simplement normale... Cela dit, il y aura un grand nombre de chapitres par la suite où il n'y aura pas de lemons...mais j'en dis pas plus... En tout cas, même si tu écris depuis un iPod, moi j'ai vu très bien ta review, donc Apple fait son boulot en fin de compte ^^. Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, que ton humeur reviendra au beau fixe, pas facile avec la météo ces temps-ci, encore merci pour la review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Flore Volturi :** _Coucou, super chapitre ! Le titre correspond vraiment très bien, :)._

_Mais tu as du retard dans les postes de tes chapitres, j'espère que tu vas bien, :). Hâte d'avoir le chapitre suivant._

_Bisou, bisou. Floflo._

Hello, je suis contente de voir que tu es passée faire un petit tour sur mon histoire, c'est très gentil de ta part, donc merci. Je suis absolument ravie de savoir que le titre est bien trouvé à ton goût, j'essaye de rester un minimum dans l'esprit du chapitre... Mais, on va dire qu'à force d'utiliser tout les mots de terminaison ''ion'', j'ai plus beaucoup de choix au bout d'un moment. Je sais que j'ai du retard, à vrai dire je comptais poster hier, mais je suis rentrée trop tard...bref, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ce retard de publication... Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme le précédent, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

OoOoOoO

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre, avec la demi-teinte dont je parlais...nos tourtereaux sont sur le point de se disputer violemment. Ce qui est normal, puisque je rappelle aimablement à tout le monde que les disputes de couple sont un fait essentiel de la vie...même chez les vampires. On se dispute, pour se réconcilier et c'est comme ça...enfin personnellement je trouve plus rassurant de voir des gens se disputer et se réconcilier joyeusement que des couples froids et _trop_ parfaits.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le début de la mission pour retrouver Joham, avec au programme juste quelques petites piques. Ah...et surtout la présence non-négligeable d'un individu que Lulla n'aurait préféré pas avoir pendant cette mission, c'est assez facile de deviner de qui je parle. En fait, c'est un chapitre de transition, de voyage plus exactement, avec quelques réflexions sur cette future dispute, future parce qu'elle ne manquera pas d'arriver. Et, surtout parce que les deux tourtereaux ont besoin de se disputer de temps à autre...de se réconcilier également. Aussi, à noter qu'en cherchant bien, on peut trouver une petite référence à la drôle de relation de couple entre Félix et Jane...soyez attentifs donc.

Pour le prochain post, normalement si je ne retombe pas malade, je posterais vendredi ou samedi prochain. En effet, après cette pause comateuse, je peux enfin reprendre les posts réguliers, sauf si je retombe malade...je me répète parce que j'ai des chances d'avoir une reprise de mes symptômes...

Enfin à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cet énorme retard dans les posts...

Anga

Ps : Alors, je dois dire que je suis malade depuis un bout de temps...depuis le 1er janvier en fait. Donc ne me dites pas ''bonne santé'', je râle sinon...au départ j'ai attrapé la gastro, comme tout le monde en fait... J'ai guéri normalement et ensuite je me suis attrapée un _gentil_ et _affectueux_ virus qui m'a donné une laryngite, que j'ai encore d'ailleurs, ça fait trois semaines que ça dure. Le souci c'est que le virus m'a refilé une otite moyenne aigüe, ce qui m'a donné des maux de tête à tuer... J'ai encore mal à tête, j'ai eu droit aux corticoïdes, aux antibiotiques et quelques autres trucs...et là, je viens de finir les antibiotiques mais j'ai encore une mini pression dans l'oreille, d'où ma peur de rechuter. Voilà, voilà...je n'ai pas encore donné toute la liste des symptômes mais bon...l'idée c'est que j'ai juste fait en sorte d'aller à la fac, et ensuite de m'écrouler à la maison pour dormir... Visiblement **2013 ce n'est pas mon année**.


	131. Nébulisation Pov Lulla

Hello à vous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine...me concernant, elle a mal commencé avant de se terminer de la meilleure des façons ^^.

Enfin bref, voici pour ce chapitre peu d'action je le crains, mais ne vous inquiéter pas trop, cela devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques temps... En effet, la mission concernant Joham s'avère commencer de façon délicate, et va être sportive c'est moi qui vous le dis. Le Joham est plutôt dur à attraper, ce qui est relativement logique...bref, le voyage se passera relativement calmement. Nos deux tourtereaux sont en sursis de dispute, laquelle ne manquera pas d'arriver...néanmoins cela n'enlève rien de leur affection mutuelle ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre,

* * *

Chapitre 129 : Nébulisation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Si Lulla savait que son amoureux détestait paraitre aussi faible à ses propres yeux, elle le constatait à présent en direct. En effet, quelques heures après un peu de rangement dans la bibliothèque et cette histoire de salle d'entrainement et de discussion, Alec et elle avaient été appelés dans la salle de Famille. Elle n'avait alors pas manqué du tout la crispation de la joue d'Alec, cela la conforta dans son idée qu'Alec bouillonnait sous la surface décontracté qu'il affichait sur sa peau de marbre délicieuse.

Ils étaient présentement dans la salle de Famille, Lulla était à côté d'Alec et le voyait bien en train de se crisper fortement. Alors qu'Aro était en train d'annoncer que Chelsea était au Guatemala et les attendait pour dans deux jours, la mission alla vraiment commencer :

_- Bien, Chelsea nous a contactés ce matin, elle disait en gros, qu'elle attendait votre arrivée pour qu'une mission s'organise. J'espère que vous serez prêts d'ici quelques heures, est-ce clair ?_ Dit la voix plus ou moins formelle d'Aro, Lulla se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelques informations pour commencer la mission, elle devina que les prochaines paroles d'Aro iraient en ce sens, tout comme elle sentait la pression monter du côté d'Alec, Aro finit par rajouter, _...cette mission se passera pas tout à fait comme les autres. En effet, après maintes discussions, Caius s'est dévoué pour aller avec vous sur le terrain. Il s'agit donc là d'une mission essentielle à la bonne vision des Volturi dans le monde vampirique. Le groupe sera donc composé de Caius bien évidemment, puis des jumeaux ainsi que de..._

Aro continua de déblatérer un certain petit nombre de noms de gardes, Lulla en faisant partie, elle était en train de prendre sur elle. En effet, vu la façon dont Aro avait parlé, elle doutait que Caius se soit ''dévoué'', en vérité elle devinait que le Roi avait dû insister pendant des heures pour aller enfin botter le train de ce Joham.

Autant la présence rassurante des jumeaux et d'autres gardes contribuait à la relaxer, autant le Roi belliqueux pour commandant la contractait au plus haut point. Et, à la poigne resserrée de son fiancé sur sa main droite, elle devinait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à craindre les décisions futures de Caius, il n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse, ni son sens du tact. Aussi, Lulla trouvait cela assez étrange de partir en mission avec le vieux Roi.

Mais, elle redoutait plus fortement le fait que le Roi n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle ait prit la parole pour hurler aux Volturi ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, Lulla se tint droite, tandis que Caius se redressait pour sa part avec beaucoup de majesté, tout cela pour dire quelques mots :

_- Voilà, la prochaine mission se passera sous mon commandement. En somme, vous serez à mes ordres...j'exige un maintien de votre part, en excellent maintien même. Aucun écart ne sera toléré, je compte sur vous, les jumeaux, pour faire respecter cet ordre._ Martela un Caius d'une voix plus que ferme, Lulla eut un frémissement intérieur en entendant que le Roi voulait que les jumeaux se chargent de la discipline, elle eut peur que Caius puisse faire en sorte que les jumeaux la punissent elle, pour n'importe quel motif.

Lulla regarda ses mains avec obéissance, ne manqua pas la peur et la rage s'infiltrant par le lien qui la reliait à son doux fiancé. Tout comme elle ne manquait pas du tout le serrement de la main d'Alec, Lulla sentit le regard âcre de Caius passer au-dessus d'elle, elle se garda bien de lever la tête avec insolence.

_- Bien, puisque tout est clair à présent. Vous allez pouvoir prévenir les autres gardes que nous avons appelés et donc véritablement préparer la mission_. Annonça un Aro plutôt dans l'idée d'éviter un conflit, Lulla eut un remerciement mental à son père adoptif, qui en cet instant protégeait ses presque enfants d'un oncle plus ou moins prompt à la violence plutôt qu'à la parole purement diplomatique.

Alec se leva et entraina la main de Lulla dans la sienne, ils se levèrent et accompagnés par Jane, ils partirent donc se préparer pour la prochaine mission. Lulla ne regretta pas du tout de partir de la salle de Famille, même en sachant que ses parents adoptifs étaient encore dans la salle.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Lulla n'écouta pas véritablement la légère discussion entre les jumeaux, elle en saisit simplement la substance principale. En gros, Jane se proposait pour aller faire seule la commission aux gardes, Lulla devina presque que la sœur d'Alec allait faire un peu de grabuge auprès des gardes. Jane descendit donc un étage plus bas qu'Alec et Lulla, aussitôt que Jane eut fait disparaitre sa frimousse de vampirette magnifique, Alec se tourna vers Lulla.

Elle le regarda avec une grande perplexité, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait vouloir en la regardant avec cet air si beau sur son visage. Mais, elle remarqua avec circonscription que son fiancé avait une mine plus que sérieuse ainsi qu'un poil inquiet, Lulla se tint prête :

_- Ma douce, je crains qu'après toutes ces informations, nous ne devrons faire preuve de beaucoup de prévenance et de prudence à l'égard de Caius._ Marmonna son amoureux en prenant sa main dans la sienne, Lulla ne put s'acquiescer à ces sages paroles, après tout il était évident qu'il n'était pas temps de fanfaronner auprès de Caius, elle écouta Alec rajouter, _...je te demanderais donc de faire bien attention à tout ce que tu vas dire ou faire. Je crains, que Caius ne soit capable de t'accuser du pire à partir d'un argument composé du meilleur... Et, je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas réagir de la pire des façons._

Lulla trouva que son amoureux était prévenant, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son compagnon trop derrière elle. En effet, elle trouvait que son fiancé exagérait peut-être un peu en lui disant de ne pas faire de vagues, même bienveillantes.

Mais Lulla savait que c'était simplement une façon de la protéger, car Caius était certainement le vampire capable de chipoter le plus. Elle prit une inspiration, et alla embrassa son Alec en allant passer sa main derrière son cou, puis elle prit la parole :

_- En somme, tu me conseilles de me taire et de rester derrière toi ? Je ne suis pas une femme qui aime sciemment rester derrière son compagnon...je sais que tu ne me demandes pas ça par hasard, mais toi comme moi savons que nous sommes en sursis de dispute. Alors, j'espère vraiment qu'on ne se disputera pas...et que je saurais rester derrière tes douces épaules, et que tu tiendras malgré les mauvaises paroles qui ne manqueront tout de même pas de sortir de la bouche de Caius..._ Déclara Lulla, Alec lui jeta un regard avec beaucoup de sentiments contenus, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste avec son histoire de dispute en sursis, pourtant c'est avec amour et réconfort qu'Alec entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras de marbre, elle eut un sourire et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Elle savait que, tout comme elle, son fiancé était en train de prier silencieusement pour que la mission se déroule sans encombre. Lulla espéra vraiment que Joham se laisserait attraper, même si elle en doutait quand même, et que Caius serait moins furieux et ne tenterait rien contre elle. Car, Lulla ne savait pas si elle réussirait à retenir la colère qui poindrait à la moindre chose ou mot en défaveur de son doux compagnon contre lequel elle terrait sa chaleur de demi-vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil éblouit un instant Lulla, elle ferma les yeux, bien évidemment c'était un réflexe, le bruit ambiant de l'avion lui vrillait les oreilles. Mais, celles-ci entendaient quand même la conversation de Jane et de Caius, elle savait que la sœur de son fiancé faisait tout pour attirer l'attention du vieux Roi sur les futures tortures de Joham plutôt que sur quiconque composant la mission.

La main de son Alec était sur la sienne, serrant de temps à autre ses doigts tièdes entre les siennes, Lulla sentait la tension émaner de son fiancé. Elle sentit soudainement que son Alec commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, après tout cela faisait presque dix heures de vol qu'ils voyageaient à destination du Guatemala. Heureusement, le commandant de vol annonça que l'arrivée était dans environ une demi-heure, Lulla eut un soupir de contentement, heureusement intérieurement, elle n'oubliait pas les recommandations d'Alec.

Aussi, elle s'appliquait à isoler ses pensées et ses gestes du reste du monde, sauf d'Alec, avec qui elle partageait ses pensées de temps à autre. En même temps, le voyage avait été bien long, et de plus ils étaient à présent dans un avion purement piloté par des humains, elle devinait que même s'ils avaient la première classe à eux tous seuls, cette présence dérangeait tout le monde.

D'un accent hollandais, le pilote annonça de nouveau que l'arrivée était imminente, Lulla laissa sa main se faire cajoler par celle d'Alec. Soudainement, Caius se redressa sur son siège coupant d'un léger geste de la main Jane toujours en train de parler, le Roi déclara d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

_- Nous sommes en mission sous ma responsabilité. Retenez-le, je suis votre seigneur et maître, il n'y aura pas de deuxième avertissement. _Prévint Caius en allant croiser ses mains autour de son menton, avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, Lulla ne soutint par le regard froid du Roi, elle baissa la tête sur ses mains enlacées avec celles d'Alec, une vague de tension lui parvint.

Et, elle n'était pas la seule à sentir cette tension, en effet une agitation palpable se répandait dans la cabine des premières classes. Jane, Alec, Lulla, Demetri et la dizaine d'autres eurent forcément la même pensée, selon Lulla, comme quoi la présence d'Aro canalisait Caius et que cette mission ne serait définitivement pas facile à mettre en œuvre.

La descente de l'avion mena tout le monde à regarder ailleurs, Lulla ne retint même pas un sourire en sentant la sensation d'atterrissage de l'appareil. Très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous à attendre la descente des passagers des autres classes, des humains. Alec avait décidé cela au début du voyage, dans l'idée de ne pas exposer trop les gardes aux humains, son amoureux avait dut d'ailleurs négocier avec Caius pour cette demande.

Déjà, Lulla se retrouva à porter un léger sac, Alec avait pris tout le reste de leurs bagages, elle sortit dehors et eut beaucoup de soleil dans les yeux. Mais, elle suivit avec rapidité et surtout efficacité son fiancé qui allait déjà se terrer loin du soleil du Guatemala dans une limousine.

Le court trajet entre l'avion et la limousine permit tout de même à Lulla d'utiliser ses narines, elle y perçut la vie parcourant la ville de Guatemala. Entre la puanteur ambiante, elle repérait tout de même les affres délices chauds des tropiques, les odeurs exotiques et autres perles odorantes. Mais déjà la climatisation de la limousine noire effaçait toutes ces odeurs, Lulla s'assit à côté d'Alec et se laissa porter par une discussion mentale avec son Alec.

_- La prochaine étape est Flores, Caius ?_ Demanda Jane presque comme dans un numéro de charme, Lulla eut une grimace intérieure en voyant sa presque belle-sœur agir ainsi, mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à réagir négativement à ce que faisait la jumelle de Jane, en effet elle remarqua que Félix avait une crispation, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, prêtant plutôt son oreille d'hybride à Caius qui répondait.

_- Oui, nous allons y aller dès aujourd'hui...notre mission doit être brève, nous ne pouvons pas attendre trop longtemps. De plus, Chelsea nous attend pour nous rendre compte de la situation, il faut que nous mettions tout en place rapidement._ Martela le Roi avec beaucoup de conviction, tandis que la limousine traversait un quartier bruyant, elle était suivit d'une autre limousine portant les autres Volturi faisant partit de la mission, Lulla eut l'impression que c'était simplement Caius qui ne pouvait attendre d'aller arracher la tête de Joham.

Lulla se disait simplement que la route serait longue jusqu'à Flores, elle avait regardé la carte avec son fiancé avant de sortir de l'avion. Elle eut un très léger soupir, qui passa presque inaperçu entre la poissonnière dehors qui hurlait que son poisson était bon dans un espagnol plutôt criard, cependant Alec dut entendre son soupir, car elle perçut mentalement :

_**¤¤ Essaye de penser à moi et à toi, nous allons arriver à passer outre les commentaires négatifs de Caius...bref, ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à nous... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Ces quelques murmures mentaux achevèrent de relaxer Lulla, en effet entre temps les mains d'Alec caressaient les siennes. Son amoureux lui avait parlé sans la regarder, et Lulla devinait que c'était pour ne pas donner l'impression à Caius de comploter. Car cela faisait très longtemps que Lulla avait appris combien le Roi était paranoïaque, elle s'appliqua à penser à toutes sortes de choses, et comme l'avait conseillé Alec, elle pensa surtout à Alec et elle.

En vérité, elle pensait beaucoup à la future dispute qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir pendant cette mission, entre Alec et elle. Elle ne doutait pas, surtout parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas convaincue qu'elle n'était pas responsable du geste physique et foncièrement méchant de Caius à l'égard de son doux compagnon. Cependant, il fallait noter que Lulla avait dit à Alec qu'elle n'avait plus de culpabilité, pour la simple et bonne raison de que les mains froides d'Alec sur sa peau de demi-vampire avaient causé un doute à sa culpabilité. A présent, Lulla se réfugiait dans une colère à l'égard du vampire belliqueux qui avait osé toucher la peau de son vampire à elle.

Certainement inspiré, Félix ouvrit une des multiples fenêtres de la limousine, et Lulla fut distraite par les odeurs agréables de l'extérieur. En même temps, c'est vraiment enivrant de sentir tout cela, mais étrangement triste, Lulla eut une pensée mélancolique à l'idée que les humains hors de cette voiture ne connaissaient pas les vampires et leur monde impitoyable.

Mais, Lulla rencontra les yeux rouges d'Alec, elle sentit son cœur fondre comme une pauvre glace sous le soleil du Guatemala. Elle avait un compagnon vampire, certes, elle était une demi-vampire, certes, elle allait bientôt se disputer avec son Alec, certes, tout cela elle le savait et l'acceptait. Mais, au final, elle avait surtout l'amour d'Alec pour elle, elle était sa fiancée, sa future femme, à ce titre tintant doux à ses oreilles, elle sourit et écouta le vent siffler alors que la limousine continuait de rouler à vive allure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle devina qu'ils étaient arrivés quand le chauffeur de la limousine, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être Santiago, freina un instant plus fortement que précédemment. Lulla commença à sortir de ses pensées sur Alec et elle, elle sentit une pression sur sa main droite, elle leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard de son Alec, Lulla se prépara mentalement à ignorer Chelsea une fois arrivée.

Lulla n'avait pas l'impression que cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis de l'aéroport, elle n'avait pas encore vu vraiment la couleur du soleil. Alec dut comprendre ce qu'elle pensait car elle sentit la main douce de son fiancé prendre la sienne, après tout, cette mission était d'extérieur.

_- Ah, enfin ! Ce trajet n'a que trop duré._ Râla Caius en commençant à se trémousser sur son siège en cuir de vachette, Lulla haussa un sourcil en constatant combien le Roi pouvait être énervant, elle se pensa en elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment trouvé très engageant mais que depuis que ce que faisait Joham était connu, Caius était insupportable.

Mais, Lulla ne dit rien, elle se contenta de soulever son sourcil et de sentir la voiture ralentir et tourner à gauche, ils arrivaient. Rapidement, la voiture s'arrêta, et Caius alla sortir de la voiture avec rapidité, Jane le suivit, et Alec amena Lulla dehors d'une main ferme et froide avec douceur, tel un chevalier galant.

Une légère fraîcheur s'insinua sous son haut, chatouillant son ventre comme un amant parfait, presque comme les doigts froids d'Alec. Lulla eut un sourire en constatant cela, cette comparaison lui semblait presque parfaite, après tout, elle adorait Alec et savait qu'il l'adorait également.

Le soleil du Guatemala était moins resplendissant, certainement le soir d'après Lulla, soudainement, elle remarqua l'endroit où elle était. Un parking tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, Lulla devina que c'était d'un hôtel, elle vit également Chelsea qui les attendait à l'ombre d'un arbre quelques pas plus loin. Bien évidemment, Lulla était la seule à être sans vêtement noir sur sa peau, la seule à ne pas étinceler au soleil, donc finalement tous les vampires de la mission étaient en tenues noires.

Lulla ne put s'empêcher de penser que la mission venait de commencer, Chelsea avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Certainement un signe de ce qu'elle savait sur ce qui allait se passer, Lulla devina qu'une réunion se profilait d'ici quelques temps.

Elle passa derrière Alec comme une parfaite fiancée, consciente que cette mission n'était pas comme les autres du fait de la présence non négligeable de Caius, ce serait forcément différent.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut et bonne année 2013 à toi aussi !_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire le suivant._

_A très vite !_

Salut à toi aussi, je suis ravie que tu ne m'ais pas oubliée après ma longue absence, donc tout d'abord un énorme merci à toi. Ensuite, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre, je dois dire que dans celui-ci, il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'excitant. Enfin, faut bien les faire voyager, et je n'aime pas trop les éclipses en plein milieu d'une mission...enfin faudra se préparer, parce que j'ai quand même prévu du sport ^^. Allez, j'espère que tu vas bien, encore merci, également j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ainsi que les suivants, à la prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, la présence de Caius va à la fois être un atout et une source d'emmerdes ^^. Ce cher Volturi est du genre tatillon, et en plus il est rancunier, il a tout pour plaire n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, je plains un peu cette chère Athenodora, elle a beaucoup de patience pour supporter son mari... Mais bon, en même temps je l'aime bien Caius, et il sert à mettre en place un peu de tension entre les deux tourtereaux ^^.

Alors, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu d'action au programme, mais pas encore tout à fait la mission proprement dite. Alec et Lulla vont avoir encore un peu de tension entre eux, et Caius manquera presque d'en profiter... Je vous promets un peu d'action donc, et de la tension...quelques effets dramatiques aussi je pense...enfin vous verrez bien ^^.

Le prochain chapitre sera pour vendredi ou samedi prochain, ça dépend de si j'arrive tard le vendredi ou pas... Cela dit, ce semestre, on est véritablement heureux, les emplois du temps sont pas chargés par rapport au précédent semestre...ce qui me fait dire qu'ils ont encore des choses à revoir dans leur programmation de l'année...

Bref, à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

Anga

Ps : Pour la petite histoire, j'ai pleins de choses à raconter chaque semaine de toute façon...bref, je suis über/super/ultra/génialissimement (_Rayer la mention inutile._) heureuse...**j'ai eu mon premier semestre de ma seconde année de Licence** ^^ (Mention Assez Bien apparemment.). Youhou ! Heu...sinon, lundi à huit et quelques j'ai découvert que mon nouveau portable (Samsung Galaxy Note) était un connard qui n'avait plus de batterie...donc journée de merde. Et, sinon la semaine a très bien finie parce que j'ai eu mes résultats, évidemment...^^.


	132. Suffocation Pov Lulla

Salut à vous, je poste avec du retard je sais...j'en suis désolée mais j'avais beaucoup à penser ces temps-ci...et à faire aussi. Bref, j'espère que juste que vous pardonnerez ce retard.

Dans ce chapitre, Alec et Lulla vont devoir être prudent comme des toutes petites souris face au grand méchant chat, alias Caius. Car, il a bien l'intention de compliquer les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux, ce qui évidemment conduira à la dispute tant redoutée. Cependant, aucun de nos deux tourtereaux n'oublie l'amour intense qu'il éprouve pour l'autre, donc ils se protègent mutuellement avant cette mission qui s'annonce longue...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 130 : Suffocation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

La réunion avait été reportée à un peu plus tard dans la matinée suivante, et un grand nombre de réflexions plus ou moins intéressantes avaient été soulevées, mais ce qui avait énormément d'importance, à cette instant pour Lulla, était la chaleur. En effet, le premier jour de leur arrivé, la fraîcheur venait surtout du soir, maintenant Lulla sentait la chaleur par tous les pores de sa peau.

Elle en était à un tel point que cela la mettait de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui lui semblait normal puisque la chaleur fait ressortir la fureur. Et, à présent, chaque mot de Caius remontait Lulla contre celui-ci, elle était assez furieuse de voir le Roi commander sans vraiment écouter Alec.

_- Maître, il serait plus prudent de parler simplement avec Joham, plutôt que de mettre en place un piège et de le mettre automatiquement en action..._ Conseilla un Alec plutôt honnête, Lulla grimaça intérieurement en entendant son fiancé appeler le Roi par un ''maître'', elle qui avait tant œuvré pour que les jumeaux laissent cette appellation et prennent plutôt les prénoms des Rois et Reines, cependant même ces conseils judicieux venant d'Alec, Caius n'avait pas l'air de les entendre et encore moins de les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

_- Certes, certes..._ Se contenta de dire Caius en balançant sa main autour de sa tête comme s'il chassait une mouche, Lulla ne manqua pas de sentir par son pouvoir l'agacement de son doux compagnon, Caius était du peu dur à comprendre, et il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait comme plan, _...nous allons créer un piège qui attirera Joham comme un papillon à une flamme... Et, quel meilleur moyen d'attirer un vampire qui créé des hybrides à la pelle, que de s'aider de la présence d'une hybride faisant partie de la garde ?_

Un silence des plus désagréables retentit après cette annonce plutôt sadique de la part de Caius, car celui-ci parlait bien évidemment de Lulla. Car, pour cette mission, elle était la seule hybride à y participer, mais pour le moment Lulla ne pensait même pas aux raisons poussant Caius à avancer cette idée, elle savait juste que la fureur d'Alec allait bientôt retentir.

Et, cela ne rata pas en effet. Un sentiment de rage passa dans le cerveau de Lulla, et il ne provenait pas d'elle mais bien de son compagnon.

Tous les gardes faisant partis de la mission ne manquèrent pas le grondement sourd sortir de la poitrine de l'amant de Lulla. Pourtant, même si elle était furieuse contre Caius, elle savait que la rage apparente et palpable d'Alec ne manquerait pas d'attiser Caius à faire en sorte de punir son amoureux, et cela, Lulla ne le tolèrerait pas. Si bien, qu'elle décida de se hurler littéralement, sans prendre en considération quoique ce soit d'autre que ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, bien évidemment ce cri mental ne fut modulé qu'à l'esprit d'Alec, par le biais du pouvoir de Lulla :

_**°° ARRETE ! C'est ce qu'il cherche et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Applique tes propres conseils à ton égard, mon amour... Pour ma part, je ne supporterais pas de voir Caius décider de te punir une nouvelle fois... Modères-toi amour. °°**_

Alec tourna sa tête d'ange vers elle à une vitesse surprenante, Lulla sut que ses mots l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. S'il arrêta apparemment de vouloir gronder de saintes menaces envers Caius, son envie de faire avorter l'idée du Roi était toujours là, car il déclara, avec un calme tout juste retrouvé :

_- Maître. Il me semble difficile...voire impossible, d'envoyer une simple hybride en reconnaissance. Perdre des membres de notre clan se serait pas une bonne idée par les temps qui courent._ Dit-il avec force de conviction, mais Lulla vit le sourire de Caius se faire un peu plus grand, elle sut et appréhenda le fait que le Roi n'abandonnerait pas, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant qu'Alec ne perde son calme.

Elle le connaissait tellement bien son Alec, les résistances de celui-ci étaient presque atteintes, même si elle avait essayé de le calmer. Après tout, son amoureux était toujours un vampire impulsif, et Lulla savait à quel point Alec pouvait l'être lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, aussi décida-t-elle que s'en était assez, et avant que les lèvres d'Alec ne profèrent quelques menaces pas très bonnes pour sa santé, elle s'écria :

_- Maître Caius, si cette idée vous tient tant à cœur, j'accepte de faire partie de ce plan. Hors, comme vous l'avez constaté, mon compagnon n'apprécie guère l'idée de me faire courir un risque...il me semble donc logique que votre noble idée soit utilisée dans un cadre restrictif, ne serait-ce que pour calmer les réticences de mon fiancé._ Dit-elle en choisissant chaque mot de telle façon que sa parole apporterait assez de flatterie et de diplomatie pour aiguiser Caius et faire oublier à celui-ci de faire quelque chose envers elle.

Des vagues de stupéfaction parvinrent à Lulla, tous les gardes portèrent leurs regards rouges sur elle, Alec en tête avec Jane, mais Lulla perçut également une pointe de colère du côté de Caius.

Il paraissait évident que personne n'avait prévu que Lulla accepte, elle acceptait pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne supporterait qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Alec. Caius était trop sur les dents pour ne pas laisser passer une opportunité d'avoir un peu de violence, Lulla espéra vraiment qu'elle serait capable de présenter, telle Judith avec la tête sanglante d'Holopherne, celle de Joham et d'ainsi avoir enfin la paix pendant une bonne décennie.

_**¤¤ Lullaby...je... Jamais tu n'aurais dû prononcer ces mots...même s'ils sont pour moi... Il va sans dire qu'il faudra que je veille avec grande attention sur toi, Joham ne te touchera pas... Cependant, je...je suis en colère... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Les mots d'Alec l'attristèrent, mais Lulla n'en montra rien, soutenant le regard rouge et flamboyant de Caius, elle tiendrait, Alec la protégerait. Bien évidemment, la confession de son fiancé, à moitié étouffée sous la masse de peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de passer trop proche du vampire confectionneur d'hybrides, elle savait que sa dispute avec Alec allait certainement commencer une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux seuls dans leur chambre. La chaleur étouffait toujours Lulla, mais à présent elle ne doutait plus de ce qu'elle devait faire, Caius détourna la tête, et dut certainement laisser tomber, Lulla devrait vraiment rapporter la tête de Joham, elle le devait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La soie composant les rideaux attirait l'œil de Lulla, en vérité, elle préférait contempler cela plutôt que de voir son Alec entrer. Après la réunion qui avait bien duré quatre heures, un plan était né, mais elle savait pertinemment que son compagnon ne l'acceptait pas.

De nouveau la chaleur moite du Guatemala ruait sur la peau de Lulla, comme une gangue de moiteur assez peu ragoûtante. Elle se sentait comme une mouche collée sur une vitre d'été, une bien désagréable sensation, encore plus en sachant qu'elle avait mis en colère Alec. Mais, Lulla ne regrettait pas du tout, Alec avait été sur le point de se faire réprimander durement par Caius, et cela, la petite hybride ne le souhaitait pas du tout.

Bref, juste après la réunion, Alec avait lancé un regard à Lulla avant de prendre le large, elle devinait que son compagnon voulait se calmer un peu. Les Volturi restant s'étaient dispatchés dans les différentes chambres du petit hôtel choisit par Chelsea pour son isolement. A présent, Lulla se trouvait assise sur le grand lit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Alec, et elle entendait nettement les pas, de celui qu'elle aimait, se rapprocher de la porte. Elle savait que c'était lui grâce à son pouvoir qui percevait les sentiments de fureur légèrement calmées provenir de son fiancé, pour autant Lulla ne regrettait pas.

Elle avait mis environ vingt minutes à réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle avait dit à Caius pour sauver Alec, et sa conclusion était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir vraiment. Lulla se leva du lit et fit quelques pas au milieu de la chambre, elle attendait qu'Alec ouvre la porte.

La poignée tourna, révélant bientôt le visage étrangement inexpressif de son amoureux.

Elle le dévisagea avec attention, cherchant quelques détails sur l'angélique visage de son fiancé qui pourraient lui indiquer ses intentions. Alec alla près d'elle et se colla presque à elle de façon quasi-agressive, mais Lulla sentait également que le but d'Alec était de simplement l'avoir près de lui, Alec leva une main et posa celle-ci sur sa joue de demi-vampire en disant :

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû._ Commença par marmonner Alec en soufflant ces mots de façon plus ou moins sensuelle selon Lulla, elle baissa les yeux mais serra les poings, car elle avait décidé en son for intérieur qu'elle avait eu raison de devenir l'appât dans le plan voulut par Caius, mais elle entendait déjà son fiancé rajouter, _...sais-tu où je suis parti calmer mes nerfs ? Dans la forêt, et là-bas...au milieu des arbres tropicaux...j'ai pensé à ma colère, et à toi... Je t'en veux Lulla...je t'en veux de te mettre en danger pour moi...je m'en veux pour ma part de ne pas pouvoir te protéger comme il se doit de Caius..._

Lulla leva les yeux avec rapidité, elle savait que plusieurs fois depuis leur rencontre Alec lui en avait voulu. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Alec lui avouer oralement qu'il lui en voulait pour ses paroles à but de protection envers Caius.

_- Tu m'en veux..._ S'étrangla Lulla en un souffle, elle se sentait comme accusée, elle l'avait sauvé de la colère de Caius tout de même, et même au-delà de cela, elle avait une pointe de tristesse en entendant Alec parler ainsi d'elle, _...je ne peux pas m'excuser Alec, j'ai fait ça pour que Caius ne se jette pas su toi, tel un chien sur une dépouille puante pour la dépecer... Tu peux ne pas aimer ce que j'ai fait...mais comprends-le !_

Elle avait presque perdu patience en sentant de la colère la submerger, et à sa grande surprise cette colère commençait à s'orienter vers Alec. Ses mains de demi-vampire allèrent se mettre sur les épaules froides de son amoureux, celui-ci avait quelques stigmates de rage sur sa belle peau, Lulla se demanda si elle avait bien fait.

En fait, elle se posa cette question juste avant qu'Alec n'enroule brutalement son bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps encore plus si c'était possible. Elle sentit les lèvres d'Alec se plaquer sur les siennes avec force, écrasant de leur fermeté ses lèvres d'hybride.

Aussi rapidement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, entre-temps elles avaient entamé un ballet incessant et surtout délicieusement inexplicable. Mais, alors que leurs lèvres se détachaient, Lulla rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait dû fermer sous le plaisir du baiser profond d'Alec, elle détailla d'expression d'Alec et comprit facilement qu'il était toujours en fureur. En revanche, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé ses lèvres de marbre sur siennes, et encore moins pourquoi avec autant de force. Leurs yeux étaient en train de se fixer, et Lulla savait que leur dispute été toujours là sous la force de leur précédent baiser, les lèvres d'Alec se délièrent et formèrent quelques mots :

_- Je t'en veux...oui c'est vrai. Mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais je n'approuve pas mon amour... Je suis furieux c'est vrai, surtout envers Caius._ Se contenta d'énoncer son compagnon, Lulla sentait leur dispute prendre un tour nouveau, Alec la relâcha complètement, et alla pensivement s'allonger sur le canapé agrémentant leur chambre, Lulla hocha la tête de compréhension, elle ne savait si elle allait pouvoir se retenir de s'en prendre à Alec.

Alors, pour toute réponse, elle décida d'aller se coucher, implorant ainsi que sa nuit d'hybride arrange un peu la situation. Mais, Lulla était fâchée que son compagnon ne comprenne pas mieux son geste, quand bien même comprendrait-elle les raisons de son fiancé. Lulla se mit rapidement en pyjama, ou plutôt en nuisette, et eut beaucoup de plaisir à constater qu'Alec avait une légère accélération de sa respiration pourtant inutile à sa nature de vampire. Se cachant sous les étoffes douces du lit, elle essaya de fermer les yeux sans penser à la chaleur, mais plutôt en nourrissant sa haine envers Caius, celui qui avait, à ses yeux, créé cette dispute entre Alec et elle

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chaleur et moiteur étaient toujours là, Lulla les ressentait plus que jamais, et cela la dérangeait beaucoup même énormément. Pourtant, elle serra les dents et accepta de ne pas montrer sa dispute avec Alec, Caius était en train de les regarder s'entrainer.

En effet, à peine la moitié de la nuit passée, Caius avait tenu à faire en sorte que les Volturi composant la mission s'entrainent. Le Roi était en ce moment même assit comme un siège comme sur un trône, et observait Alec en train de diriger l'entrainement. Dès le réveil de Lulla, Alec lui avait explicitement demandé de ne pas montrer qu'ils se disputaient, dans l'intérêt de ne pas déclencher des idées saugrenues de la part de Caius.

Cependant, selon Lulla, c'était très visible qu'Alec et elle étaient en froid, d'abord parce qu'ils se collaient plus, et cela manquait à Lulla. Ensuite, Alec la regardait plus souvent que jamais, il devait certainement se dire qu'il fallait la protéger, elle le devinait par le biais de son pouvoir, elle sentait sa colère mais également son amour.

_- Allez Lulla. Refais-moi encore quelques pompes et puis on passera à l'entrainement tous les deux..._ Lança Alec, Lulla le maudit un peu plus pour cet entrainement de fer, tout en sachant que c'était Caius qui avait provoqué tout cela, elle avait remarqué également que son fiancé avait usé d'un ton doux et chaleureux, elle en fut heureuse malgré la chaleur.

Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit encore quelques échauffements, entendant Alec faire des remarques négatives envers un garde. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Lulla se releva et décida de passer toute seule de son fait à l'entrainement. Elle chercha du regard son Alec et le trouva en train de la regarder avec un air quasi-horrifié.

Lulla comprit aussitôt qu'elle aurait dû attendre l'assentiment d'Alec.

Car, Caius allait forcément en prendre note, Alec était son compagnon mais également son maître instructeur pour la séance d'entrainement. Forcément, elle devait obéir à tout ce que pouvait dire Alec, et malheureusement, elle n'y avait pas pensé en se relevant. Pourtant, Alec mit toutes les chances de leur côté, en marmonnant, pourtant assez fortement :

_- Bien, heureusement que ton pouvoir est là...Aro a raison, c'est mieux que le téléphone._ Dit donc la voix de son compagnon, Caius eut une moue un peu déçue, Lulla bénit son compagnon d'avoir réagi si rapidement.

Pour autant, elle était toujours en colère contre son compagnon, et devina que c'était inconsciemment qu'elle avait voulu se lever et presque provoquer Alec. Elle laissa son fiancé l'amener un peu plus loin, pour faire une petite séance d'entrainement légèrement plus éloignée de Caius et du regard inquisiteur de celui-ci.

Lulla était la seule hybride de la mission, et elle avait trop chaud, elle était en colère et en avait assez de sentir le regard suspicieux de Caius sur elle. En outre, elle ne voulait pas que son compagnon et elle soient en colère, elle tenait tant à Alec, tellement. Enfin, elle se mit en garde suivant les mouvements de son fiancé, bien qu'ils se disputent, elle sentait par son pouvoir combien ils souffraient chacun de leur côté de ne pouvoir s'enlacer.

Cela la mit en rage contre Caius, et dans cette optique, elle fit en sorte de canaliser sa colère de façon à faire une belle petite séance d'entrainement avec Alec. Celui-ci sentit sa détermination, et fit un hochement de tête à son encontre, il allait la ménager un minimum, elle le sentait.

Pour autant, elle devinait également que son compagnon n'allait pas être vraiment un mauvais bougre avec elle, de cela elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Alec était une crème avec elle, mais elle devait faire un effort pour paraître être une combattante d'un bon niveau, ne serait-ce que pour faire disparaître le sourire insolent des lèvres de Caius. Celui-ci était vraiment un sourire désagréable pour Lulla, elle se jeta toute entière à éviter les pseudos coups que son compagnon lui lançait, il ne cherchait vraiment pas à la blesser.

Un coup à gauche, une feinte par contournement sur la droite. Pirouette du bout de son pied, évitant le bras d'Alec pourtant tellement désirable à ses yeux.

Quatre petites secondes de plus et elle dépasserait son propre record de survie face à Alec, et cela la poussa à en faire de plus en plus. Elle eut à peine conscience d'une multitude de regards sur elle, que son Alec envoya son bras vers le sien, essayant de la bloquer d'une astucieuse clef de bras, mais elle réussit à s'échapper.

Avant de tomber dans un piège et de trébucher sur la jambe de son fiancé et d'atterrir dans ses bras, Lulla crispa ses lèvres en une moue peu contente.

L'entrainement se finit à ce moment-là, car Alec la serra contre lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Elle se demanda pourquoi mais savoura ce court moment douçâtre entre les bras froids de son amoureux, soulageant l'étouffement qu'elle ressentait à cause de la chaleur ambiante.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut ! Caius toujours aussi désagréable. J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre._

_C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, comme de coutume je suis très honorée et heureuse de voir que tu es encore là pour me lire, donc merci à toi. Ensuite, oui en effet, Caius n'est pas franchement l'individu idéal pour passer des ''vacances'' tranquilles...je suis sûre qu'il serait mauvais perdant à tous les jeux de société auxquels on pourrait penser ^^. Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour donner ce chapitre, j'espère cependant que tu aimeras quand même lire celui-ci, ainsi que les suivants, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

**° Flore Volturi :** _Coucou ! Dit donc, il est supra-rancunier le petit Caius ! Je confirme Athenodora doit avoir envie de le tuer parfois. Quoique peut-être que c'est elle qui "porte la culotte" dans leur couple et cela expliquerait pourquoi Caius est toujours aussi ronchon, sadique, rancunier, énervé etc...mdr. C'est une bonne piste, :-)._

_Il faut espérer que Lulla et Alec ne feront pas de faux pas sinon..._

_Hâte de lire la suite._

_Ps : J'ai eu les résultats de la première partie du concours et ce n'est pas brillant, je crois que je suis bonne pour refaire une année, :-$. Mais bon tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir, ;-)._

_Bisous._

_Floflo_

Coucou à toi aussi, contente que tu ais fait une petite apparition pour me donner ton avis, c'est très gentil merci à toi. Ensuite, certes Caius est rancunier mais j'ai bon espoir qu'Athenodora soit en fait la personne qu'il faut pour le calmer un peu... Mais avec un mari pareil, tu as raison, elle doit avoir envie de le jeter dans la cheminée de temps à autre... Cela dit, ton idée selon laquelle Athenodora serait en fait l'origine même du Caius-ronchon...bah je dois dire que j'y avais pas pensé... Pour moi, Caius est chiant, méchant, sadique naturellement, mais Athenodora ne doit pas arranger les choses quand elle doit le faire ''dormir'' sur le canapé parce qu'il lui a tapé sur les nerfs ^^. Pour Alec et Lulla, je pense que tu peux t'inquiéter un peu mais pas trop, je suis romantique, je ne risque pas d'assassiner mes personnes principaux... Pour ton concours, c'est dommage d'avoir ''loupé'' le premier semestre, essaye de te rattraper au second, et puis t'as bien raison tant que tu respires et que tu peux baver sur Alec (Ou quiconque de ton choix), tu peux avoir tout l'espoir du monde ^^. Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci pour ta review, et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**° Laurianna :** _Hey, salut ! J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu t'es bien rétablie. Chapitre génial pour ne pas changer. Hâte d'avoir la suite, c'est long une semaine... _

_Bonne continuation. Bisous !_

Hello à toi ma chère, comme toujours je suis contente d'avoir des reviews, donc un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de l'envoyer. Oh, je vais mieux, cependant mon père est allé aux USA, il est revenu malade...vive les aéroports, et j'ai peur d'avoir attrapé la même chose que lui...-_-. Merci de ce beau compliment sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci, désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster, encore merci et à la prochaine.

**° Julianna :** _Salut. Me revoilà, je t'attends avec la suite. Bisous._

Coucou à toi, je suis heureuse de voir que tu ais pris le temps de venir me faire un petit coucou, merci beaucoup. Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Allez, j'espère que tu aimeras lire ce chapitre, malgré la dispute entre les deux tourtereaux, merci encore et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le fait que les deux tourtereaux se disputent ne vous embêtera pas trop. Mais, en même temps je ne voyais pas ni Alec, ni Lulla réagir autrement, et Caius était sensé leur rendre la vie dure... Quant à l'entrainement, je voyais bien Caius rester là, dans un coin, en regardant tout le monde d'un air sournois, l'attendant que le bon moment pour attaquer...mais Alec a réussi à déjouer ses plans.

Pour le chapitre prochain, ce sera **un Pov Alec**, reprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ce chapitre-ci, mais du point du vue du Volturi. De plus, il y aura un passage expliquant l'idée miraculeuse pouvant servir à Alec lorsque Lulla jouera à l'appât... Il était évident que le Volturi allait quand même finir par trouver un moyen de garder sa compagne hors des dangers... Cependant, Alec ne devrait pas oublier que cette mission est périlleuse, et sera longue et tortueuse pour débusquer Joham et ses filles...

Le prochain post sera pour vendredi prochain, obligé mes chers...vu qu'ensuite j'ai ma semaine de vacances et que je pars en Allemagne à Nuremberg. Donc, obligatoirement vendredi qui vient, juste après les contrôles que j'aurais eu dans la journée...eurff...

Donc à vendredi prochain, en espérant que vous pardonnerez ce retard,

Anga

Ps : Bon, disons que samedi dernier j'ai acheté le dernier tome de la série ''_Fifty shades_'', donc je l'ai lu de bout en bout... Donc ça m'a pris toute ma soirée, et après j'avais des choses à réviser pour mes devoirs, ranger l'énorme pile de cours qui s'entassait sur mon bureau et de ceci en cela, j'ai pris du retard... Je suis impardonnable, je sais...mais après tout, derrière l'écran on a tous une petite vie, et c'est que malgré tout, elle prend de la place ^^.


	133. Dissension Pov Alec

Hello à vous, mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez tous bien...personnellement je suis bien contente d'avoir quelques jours de vacances, même si c'est juste après les contrôles...

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez un **Pov Alec**, pour expliciter ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent. Surtout avoir le point de vue de ce cher Alec sur tout ça, ainsi que sa merveilleuse idée et également savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il allait faire un tour. En tout cas, ce n'est pas encore le chapitre où la mission commence réellement, celui-là c'est le prochain, même si c'est légèrement calme j'espère que vous apprécierez...

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise,

* * *

Chapitre 131 : Dissension

_(P.O.V. Alec)_

_- Certes, certes...nous allons créer un piège qui attirera Joham comme un papillon à une flamme... Et, quel meilleur moyen d'attirer un vampire qui créé des hybrides à la pelle, que de s'aider de la présence d'une hybride faisant partie de la garde ?_ Prononça Caius de sa voix insupportable aux oreilles d'Alec, en bougeant la main dénigrant ainsi les précieux conseils que le fiancé de Lulla avait prodigué à peine quelques mots avant.

Mais ce qui déclencha sa rage profonde fut l'idée même de savoir que sa Lulla pouvait être mise autant en danger par une idée stupide de Caius. Il sentit son sang, qui n'existait pourtant plus en théorie, bouillir sous l'effet de sa colère, Lulla était trop précieuse pour être mise en danger par les idées illusoires de Caius.

Aussi facilement qu'un loup hurle à la lune, Alec poussa un grognement digne des plus grands interprètes de l'horreur. Il était furieux, complètement et totalement, Lulla était sa fiancée, sa compagne et la seule femme qui méritait qu'il se jette devant Caius pour la protéger. Hormis sa sœur jumelle bien évidemment, Jane était vraiment une personne à part pour Alec. En tout cas, pour le moment tout son être était concentré sur Caius, faisant abstraction presque totale des expressions d'ahurissement des autres Volturi.

_**°° ARRETE ! C'est ce qu'il cherche et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Applique tes propres conseils à ton égard, mon amour... Pour ma part, je ne supporterais pas de voir Caius décider de te punir une nouvelle fois... Modères-toi amour. °°**_

Le cri mental venait bien évidemment de sa compagne, Alec tourna la tête vers elle à une vitesse assez rapide, même énormément. Les yeux de sa fiancée le suppliaient, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse encore disputer par Caius, mais Alec devina autre chose derrière ce regard. Lulla était toujours en train de se dire qu'elle était coupable de ce que Caius lui avait à lui, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se déleste de sa culpabilité.

Se rendre compte de cela l'énerva d'autant, mais étrangement ce n'était pas vraiment contre Lulla, il savait que la culpabilité de celle-ci avait baissé après leur moment tendre dans la bibliothèque l'autre fois. Pourtant, même toutes ses pensées ne détournaient pas Alec de son idée, il devait tout essayer, Lulla était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour aller trop près du danger, Alec prit donc la parole pour essayer de faire changer d'avis le Roi :

_- Maître. Il me semble difficile...voire impossible, d'envoyer une simple hybride en reconnaissance. Perdre des membres de notre clan se serait pas une bonne idée par les temps qui courent._ Dit-il avec tout le tact qu'il possédait, et Alec fit en sorte de baisser légèrement la tête pour que Caius se sente plus fort par rapport à lui, cela lui arracha un sourire intérieur en s'apercevant qu'il était capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour sa compagne.

Mais, Alec entendit un sentiment angoissé émaner de sa compagne, il releva la tête avec prudence, et constata rapidement ce qui gênait sa compagne. Caius était en train de le regarder, lui, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres de marbres, Alec devina que sa compagne avait peur.

Alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait falloir insister pour que sa compagne ne soit pas mise en danger, une petite voix douce retentit, et Alec la connaissait que trop bien :

_- Maître Caius, si cette idée vous tient tant à cœur, j'accepte de faire partie de ce plan. _Lança Lulla avec un tact doux comme une brise de printemps, mais Alec était en colère, il sentait que sa compagne le faisait pour lui, pour lui éviter une quelconque réaction significative de Caius, mais déjà la fiancée d'Alec reprenait, _...hors, comme vous l'avez constaté, mon compagnon n'apprécie guère l'idée de me faire courir un risque...il me semble donc logique que votre noble idée soit utilisée dans un cadre restrictif, ne serait-ce que pour calmer les réticences de mon fiancé._

Colère et douceur affluaient dans la tête d'Alec, en effet, il avait beau reconnaître le doigté de sa compagne, il était furieux contre elle. C'était à lui de la protéger, même si c'était noble de la part de Lulla de faire cela, Alec n'était pas heureux, elle serait en danger et surtout tout cela était la faute de Caius.

La stupéfaction due aux paroles de Lulla s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et Alec s'en rendait que trop compte. Tous les vampires regardaient dans la direction de Lulla, outre le mélange de jalousie et de fierté qu'il sentait en sentant tous ces regards sur sa compagne, Alec sentait que tous avaient beaucoup de surprise. Mais, Alec était surtout assez furieux de savoir qu'à présent sa compagne serait utilisée comme appât, une seconde fois, et la première en Allemagne avait failli finir en fiasco total, il décida de réagir à sa manière :

_**¤¤ Lullaby...je... Jamais tu n'aurais dû prononcer ces mots...même s'ils sont pour moi... Il va sans dire qu'il faudra que je veille avec grande attention sur toi, Joham ne te touchera pas... Cependant, je...je suis en colère... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

A peine eut-il dit ses mots, qu'Alec commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être un peu trop méchant de dire cela à sa Lulla. Elle qui avait été assez bonne pour se laisser berner par Caius, car en vérité, Alec était persuadé que le Roi avait voulu que ce soit Lulla qui aille au-devant, qu'elle accepte de peur que Caius ne fasse quelque chose de mal envers lui.

Du moins c'était la pensée d'Alec à ce moment-là, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le profil délicieux de sa douce compagne. Lulla avait un air décidé, et Alec sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la convaincre de ne pas faire cette mission, sa fiancée allait être en danger.

Mais déjà la suite de la réunion se profilait, Alec se laissa submerger par celle-ci sans chercher pour le moment à penser à sa compagne. Il aurait tout le temps de ruminer sa colère et de la changer en quelque chose de plus positif pour la protection de sa douce Lullaby. En effet, il avait quand même une chose en tête en écoutant Caius parler d'une voix intraitable, Alec allait tout faire pour assurer la protection de Lulla face à Joham.

Plus le plan de Caius se mettait en place, plus Alec réfléchissait, et plus il perdait en attention, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour protéger sa compagne. Ses yeux étaient attirés par l'éclat roux de ses cheveux, par ses courbes, Lulla l'attirait comme un papillon mais Alec était en fureur, car sa fiancée se mettait en danger pour le protéger lui.

Ce furent quelques mots qui sortirent Alec de ses pensées, bien évidemment ils provenaient de Caius, Alec écouta, sans pour autant détacher vraiment ses yeux de sa Lulla :

_- La réunion est terminée. Que chacun se souvienne du plan et n'oublie pas sa place dans le dit plan..._ Exposa un Caius reposant sur son fauteuil comme un seigneur sadique au possible, Alec avait haussé un sourcil en constatant cela, vraiment cette histoire de vampire créant des demi-vampires motivait le Roi à un point inimaginable.

Rapidement, il n'y eut plus beaucoup de monde dans la salle où la réunion s'était tenue, Alec leva les yeux vers sa future femme. Il utilisa bien sûr ses yeux rouges sang, qui devaient plus paraître noirs de rage en ce moment même, Alec regarda donc sa douce future femme et celle-ci le regardait, heureusement Caius était sorti le premier et ne les avait donc pas en ligne de mire.

Les iris verts de sa compagne étaient en train de le scruter comme si Lulla cherchait à se faire pardonner, il le comprenait aisément. Cependant Alec n'avait pas encore fait vraiment le tri dans ses sentiments et sentait que si jamais il prenait la parole, il pourrait le regretter.

Alors, Alec fit un mouvement de tête à Lulla, et également à Jane qui était derrière sa fiancée, il fallait bien que sa compagne soit protégée. Et, Alec vit Jane prendre le bras de Lulla, il fut assez rassuré pour prendre une porte extérieure et s'enfoncer dans la chaleur du milieu de journée, il passa rapidement sous la loggia ombragée pour éviter les rayons du soleil.

Heureusement que le petit hôtel, choisit par Chelsea, était isolé et surtout que les Volturi en occupaient la majeure partie. Cela permit à Alec de passer en vitesse vampirique entre la loggia et la forêt fortement opaque aux rayons solaires, Alec avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour penser.

L'air ambiant était saturé par tous un tas d'odeurs plus ou moins satisfaisantes, mais Alec s'enfonça dans la forêt guatémalienne. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit relativement calme pour que ce calme passe à lui et lui permette de penser convenablement à ce qui s'était passé pendant la réunion ordonnée par Caius.

Alec écarta d'une main une large feuille entravant son chemin, heureusement que sa nature de vampire lui donnait souplesse et bonne vue. Ainsi, il ne manqua pas les petits animaux de la forêt tropicale se barrer en courant comme des possédés alors qu'il passait près d'eux. Il n'eut aucune réaction, après tout c'était un vampire pas un bisounours, Alec continua de s'avancer dans la broussaille pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes.

Puis, il entendit un bruit mouillé, de l'eau coulait quelque part pas très loin de lui, Alec suivit son instinct et donc suivit ce bruit. Ses pensées étaient énormément centrées sur sa Lulla, il devait la protéger, alors il pensait à elle, et essayait de ne pas trop lui en vouloir.

Alec arriva finalement dans une petite clairière où coulait un petit ruisseau à l'eau claire, le cadre était assez enchanteur. Il eut conscience que sa présence avait fait fuir tous les animaux du coin et qu'il n'y avait aucuns humains dans les parages, alors il n'eut aucun problème à s'assoir sur un rocher qui était dans un coin et qui était légèrement éclairé par le soleil de midi.

Aussitôt qu'Alec fut assis, sa colère revint, autant pour Caius que pour Lulla, il commença à se concentrer sur lui-même. Et, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, s'isoler dans sa propre tête, comme s'il se soumettait à son propre pouvoir.

Il eut un sourire mental en constatant qu'il n'avait pas fait cela depuis très longtemps, sa Lulla était presque tout le temps sa conseillère. Alec posa avec attention ses pensées sur elle, oui il lui en voulait pour sa prise de parole qui à présent la mettait en danger, mais en même temps, il avait parfaitement conscience, et se l'était déjà dit, que c'était pour le protéger lui. Alors il arriva à se détacher un peu de sa colère, Lulla était à lui, à présent sa tâche était de la protéger, quand bien même se serait-elle mit en danger.

Après tout, Lulla était beaucoup trop gentille, rien que de penser à sa douce et à sa gentillesse ramena Alec à ses désirs envers elle. Alec sentait qu'il allait devoir déployer tous ses talents pour que son hybride soit en sécurité, cette pensée le ramena à penser à Caius.

Ses poings se serrèrent, il sentit même le poison vampirique emplir sa bouche, brûlant légèrement sa gorge, Alec était plus en colère que jamais contre son Roi. Il savait que le Roi agissait exactement comme il avait agi pour sa campagne contre les loups-garous, avec aussi peu de considération pour les autres. Caius cherchait à exterminer Joham, pas à s'embarrasser de la protection de ces gardes, son plan n'était pas bien choisit aux yeux d'Alec.

Et pas seulement parce que cela impliquait sa douce compagne, car Alec pensait vraiment qu'il fallait mieux simplement privilégier la discussion. Avec cette histoire de piège, il y avait quand même de grandes chances pour que Joham puisse s'enfuir. Avec beaucoup de discipline, Alec délaissa ses pensées critiques, tout cela dans le but de se concentrer pleinement sur ce qui concernait la protection optimale de Lulla, et également analyser ses sentiments intérieurs.

Cela prenait du temps, mais Alec était patient, et utilisait tout son art mental pour que sa compagne soit protégée. Il se décida à faire cela très lentement, méthodiquement, il pouvait bien prendre son temps, Jane allait protéger Lulla quelques heures.

Une fois qu'Alec se sentit plus calme, après avoir fait le vide dans ses pensées, et déchargé toute sa colère en serrant simplement les poings, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Alec se releva de son rocher, et constata avec un certain amusement qu'un tatou était à quelques pas de lui, apparemment ne pas avoir bougé pendant des heures avait rassuré les animaux.

Cependant à peine Alec s'était-il relevé, que déjà le tatou commençait à partir plus rapidement, le vampire haussa un sourcil et eut une idée futile. Après tout, il ne mangeait que les humains, mais Alec finit par laisser tomber, il fallait qu'il rentre pour aller rejoindre sa compagne.

Il prit donc la route du retour à vitesse vampirique, il y serait dans moins de cinq minutes, laissant un tatou parano dans la clairière qui l'avait aidé à réfléchir. Alec avait hâte de revenir près de la douceur de sa demi-vampire, même en colère modérée contre elle, il n'avait qu'une hâte : se retrouver assez près d'elle pour respirer son odeur délicieuse de pêche. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance avec les autres dans la protection de sa Lulla, à la rigueur seule Jane avait ce monopole. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à penser à sa colère avait découlé sur un plan personnel à appliquer pour que sa douce Lullaby soit protégée quand elle exécuterait sa mission pour Caius.

Alec arriva rapidement dans l'hôtel, monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre qu'il allait partager avec sa compagne. A peine dedans, que déjà il se jetait directement vers sa compagne, repérant simplement les cheveux presque roux de sa Lullaby, elle l'attendait debout, avec un air légèrement inquiet.

Cela le poussa à se rapprocher, ça et évidemment le fait que sa Lulla l'attirait encore et toujours, il se précipita à vitesse vampirique vers elle. Collant presque leurs corps, presque agressivement, comme si Alec souhaitait marquer plus amplement son territoire, il fixait les yeux verts de sa compagne, plongeant ses yeux sans problème dans une immensité verte et surtout à tendance claire, il murmura :

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû._ Commença-t-il simplement en posant doucement sa main sur la joue délicate de sa compagne, Alec eut beau remarquer que sa compagne avait un léger petit tic nerveux par le sentiment inconscient qu'il sentit émaner d'elle, elle lui en voulait un peu de dire cela, mais il décida de s'expliquer.

Il avait bien réfléchit pendant sa petite virée dans les bois, Alec décida de s'expliquer avec sa compagne, après tout sa douce devait savoir. Quand bien même ils ne se réconcilieraient pas, au moins ils auraient posé les bases de leur future renonciation, Lulla était une femme douce et savait écouter quand on lui parlait, quand bien serait-elle en colère ou contrariée.

Alec savait qu'elle l'écouterait et qu'ils pourraient ensemble chercher une solution à ce que Caius avait demandé comme plan contre Joham. Alors il observa avec délice les cheveux de sa fiancée, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour la protéger de Caius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec sentait la fureur de sa compagne de là où il était, soit à peine quelques pas, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Lulla était présentement en train d'exécuter un bel échauffement au sol, elle faisait des pompes, et Alec savait combien elle détestait cela, encore plus en ayant les yeux de Caius en train de l'observer.

L'amoureux de Lulla avait bien du mal à ne pas grincer des dents, après tout le Roi exagérait pas mal en surveillant autant l'entrainement. Cependant, Alec devait avouer que le fait que le Roi regarde avec attention mettait beaucoup de gardes dans une situation de stress, si bien que la plupart d'entre eux se surpassaient. Alec était le commandant en chef de la garde, alors voir les gardes être aussi bons dans l'entrainement le mettait d'assez bonne humeur.

En revanche, que sa compagne soit de mauvaise humeur, et surtout qu'ils soient en froid tous les deux le mettait dans une relative mauvaise humeur. Alec observa pendant une seconde sa compagne être en train de faire quelques dernières pompes.

Il se souvenait que trop bien du désir qui l'avait envahi le soir même, sa Lulla était à lui, cela ne changerait rien qu'ils se disputent. Alors quand elle fit l'erreur de commencer à se relever, Alec sentait la fatigue émaner de son lien mental avec sa fiancée, tout comme sa colère latente envers Caius, ce qu'Alec comprenait parfaitement.

Sauf que, parce qu'il y en avait un, Caius avait les yeux fixés sur Lullaby.

Aussitôt, Alec devina que le Roi allait en profiter pour que sa compagne soit ennuyée, et cela le vampire protecteur, qu'il était, ne le supporterait pas. Alors, prenant sur lui, Alec utilisa d'un coup tout son cerveau et son instinct pour marmonner :

_- Bien, heureusement que ton pouvoir est là...Aro a raison, c'est mieux que le téléphone._ Dit donc Alec avec conviction, avant d'aller poser sa main sur le dos de Lulla et de la conduire un peu plus loin, même si cela n'empêcherait pas tout le monde de les voir s'entrainer.

Alec se mit en position et attendit quelques secondes que sa douce compagne mette toutes ses pensées dans le petit combat à venir. De son côté, Alec s'efforça d'oublier que c'était Lulla qui était en face de lui, tout ça dans le but de pouvoir vraiment se concentrer et effectuer un entrainement profitable à sa compagne.

Rapidement une danse fut entamée entre lui et sa Lulla, une danse comme un combat bien sûr, Alec se laissa porter. C'était lui qui devait essayer de toucher sa compagne, à vrai dire il en mourrait presque d'envie, Lulla était tellement jolie comme de coutume.

Cependant, Alec se rendit vite compte que sa compagne cherchait à se surpasser, dans l'idée de l'aider parfaitement, il décida de faire de son mieux. Seconde après seconde, sa Lulla l'étonnait, et lui tentait de penser à ne pas être trop gentil avec sa compagne, alors qu'elle était en train de tournoyer sur elle-même. Alec se mit en tête d'augmenter la difficulté pour sa Lullaby, et se baissa à vitesse vampirique, essayant de percer la défense de sa compagne, il regardait sa fiancée et observait ses mimiques.

A vrai dire, Alec n'aimait pas trop le fait de faire cela, cependant Lulla avait besoin d'avoir un entraineur parfait. Il détesterait que sa Lulla se batte contre qui que soit d'autre que lui, alors Alec pensa comme un parfait combattant, projetant dans sa tête une idée relative des prochaines actions de sa douce Lullaby. Tout en ayant une petite seconde où il se rendit compte que l'entrainement qu'il menait avec sa compagne avait attiré les regards de beaucoup de gardes et évidemment de Caius. Ce qui n'étonnait pas outre mesure Alec, après tout, Lullaby avait une capacité de résistance face à lui qui était assez intéressante. Il ne l'avait pas entrainée pour rien, bien que demi-vampire Lulla était quand même une bonne combattante, même si elle ne faisait qu'éviter avec brio.

Puis, il arriva à deviner une série d'actions que mit en place sa compagne, après tout c'était lui qui le lui avait appris. Alec sentit que sa Lulla partait vers le bas, il fit un pas en avant suivant insidieusement son instinct, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et il eut bien fait en sentant brutalement sa compagne se prendre les pieds sur sa jambe, elle chuta.

Alec se pencha quand même un peu et récupéra avidement le corps de sa compagne, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser tomber.

Il ne manqua pas le regard étrange de Caius, et comprit que Caius avait dut être stupéfait par les certaines compétences de Lulla. Alec espéra que cela permettrait à Lulla d'être un peu plus tranquille, même si Alec ne doutait pas vraiment que le Roi trouverait rapidement une autre tête de turc à aller martyriser, c'était dans sa nature.

_- L'entrainement est terminé._ Déclara Alec d'une voix plus que froide, il resserra ses bras de glace autour du corps de sa compagne, celle-ci avait un air content qui flottait sur ses lèvres, Alec en fut relativement heureux, après tout ils étaient censés se disputer.

D'ailleurs à ce propos, Alec voulait régler un peu plus en profondeur la chose, alors il continua de tenir sa compagne dans ses bras. Il prit la direction de l'hôtel, pas vraiment à vitesse vampirique, mais assez vivement, Alec avait hâte de parler à sa compagne, il avait besoin de lui dire quelques mots, après tout bientôt la mission allait commencer.

Alors qu'il menait sa compagne plus loin, la portant comme une princesse, Alec se rendit compte qu'elle l'attirait énormément. Comme toujours en vérité, mais Alec le sentait plus que jamais à présent, Lulla l'attirait plus parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se coller comme de coutume. Ils étaient en pleine dispute, cette constatation mentale amena Alec à murmurer quelques mots à l'égard de sa Lulla, qui l'observait avec un sourire ravit, il se demandait quand même pourquoi elle avait ce sourire :

_- Pourquoi souris-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il, puis Alec devina que sa compagne s'attendait à ce qu'il lui présente des excuses et ainsi terminer leur dispute, malheureusement ce qu'il avait à lui dire était tout autre, alors il eut une grimace en attirant une sur le visage de Lulla qui venait de comprendre, pourtant elle ne gigota pas dans ses bras, Alec décida de cesser de la faire attendre, _...je sais ce que tu viens de penser...je m'excuse vraiment de ne pouvoir nous permettre de mettre fin à ce dispute... Je voulais juste te prévenir de mon plan pour la mission, plan qui serait là pour ta protection...ma Lulla. En gros, je vais me cacher dans la forêt, et je me concentrerais uniquement sur toi, ton pouvoir nous maintiendra reliés...quant à toi, suis le plan de Caius, je vais aller l'avertir que je partirais le mettre en place. Il est évident que je vais laisser ta protection aux mains de Jane...elle est une parfaite combattante et te protégera...en revanche Lulla, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas trop prendre la parole en présence de Caius..._

Alec ne manqua pas Lulla en train de faire une belle petite grimace, il sut qu'elle était en colère qu'il lui fasse remarquer son petit écart de tout à l'heure. Cependant, Alec posa un instant ses lèvres de marbre sur celles de sa compagne, avant de la reposer à terre, et de la prendre un instant dans ses bras, puis il recula de quelques pas et décida de mettre en place son plan, même si cela impliquait de devoir être loin de sa fiancée pendant quelques heures.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire le prochain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tu mets du temps à écrire, je serais toujours là pour lire ta fic !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, comme toujours je suis heureuse d'avoir un petit mot d'encouragement de ta part, c'est très gentil donc merci. Ensuite, je dois dire que je suis touchée par ce que tu m'as dit, je sais que je mets du temps à écrire, et j'espère surtout que mon histoire continuera à te plaire. En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent ait été à ton goût, celui-ci reprend certes le précédent, mais je trouvais qu'il avait sa place dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaire, ainsi que les suivants, encore merci à toi et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Julianna : **_Salut, vivement la suite. J'adore ton histoire je l'ai même recommencée._

Salut à toi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois venue faire un petit tour pour me faire le plaisir de me donner une review. Donc tout d'abord merci à toi, ensuite je dois dire que je te trouve courageuse ainsi que flatteuse... Tu as réellement repris depuis le début, toute l'histoire ? Parce que c'est plutôt long il faut dire...et ce n'est pas encore finit. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ainsi que la suite en général, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, je dois dire que l'idée, qu'un vampire puisse passer inaperçu auprès de mère nature en étant immobile, m'est venue comme ça. Au départ, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire cela, et puis finalement je me suis dite que c'était tout à fait possible. Il suffit de ne pas bouger pendant un long moment pour que les petits oiseaux prennent le courage d'aller picorer à vos pieds...pourquoi pas un vampire ^^.

Bref, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, on va réellement entrer dans le vif du sujet avec le plan concocté par la garde et Caius. Attendez-vous à de nouveaux personnages, normal pour Joham certes, mais j'en ai encore inventé de nouveaux. Egalement, Lulla sera en charge de la mission d'infiltrer le groupe de Joham, cela risque de s'avérer difficile. Cependant, Alec veillera sur elle, et cela risquera d'être musclé dans les prochains chapitres, Joham n'est pas un genre de vampire facile à attraper.

Pour le prochain post, et bien se sera vendredi ou samedi prochain, ou peut-être un peu plus tard, étant donné que je rentre jeudi d'Allemagne. Cependant, j'attendrais d'avoir l'avis de ma meilleure amie sur le chapitre prochain, elle qui a l'immense privilège de pouvoir lire avant tout le monde ^^, elle est un peu ma bêta, elle corrige certains fautes et me relève les incohérences qui apparaissent de temps à autre, bénie soit-elle !

Donc à vendredi ou samedi prochain ou un peu plus tard, en espérant que vous aurez aimé.

Anga


	134. Altération Pov Lulla

Hum, hello à vous, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu _(A mon avis, oui.)_ mais la Normandie a été sous la neige pendant un long moment...bref, j'espère que vous pardonnerez ce retard...

Alors, dans ce chapitre, on va entamer les réjouissances, la mission va réellement commencer, avec en première ligne cette chère Lulla. Evidemment, Alec la protège, comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait précédemment, en perspectives vous aurez de nouveaux personnages tout d'abord. Même, si cette mission est loin d'être terminée en un seul chapitre, il en faudra bien plus...avec toutes sortes de scènes amusantes, ou pas...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous pardonnerez le retard,

* * *

Chapitre 132 : Altération

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla se sentait comme si elle avait trop joué dans la boue, comme si elle s'était roulée dans de l'herbe fraichement coupée. En vérité, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais tel était le plan de Caius, à vrai dire Lulla le trouvait pas mal, si ça n'avait pas été elle qui aurait été choisie pour tenir le rôle d'appât.

Alec lui manquait, et pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait quitté ces bras, elle se languissait de lui, de son odeur comme de tout le reste. Même s'ils étaient en pleine dispute, Alec l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait porté comme une mariée ou une princesse de conte de fée, et lui avait confié son plan. Elle se concentrait présentement sur Alec, son pouvoir sentait que son amoureux était immobile, et qu'il s'ennuyait, cela elle le savait grâce aux sentiments qu'Alec souhaitait bien lui envoyer.

C'était étrange de se sentir extrêmement complice avec une personne, tout en étant fâché contre lui, Lulla était un peu perdue. Elle ressentait énormément de sentiments, mais s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec chacun d'entre eux, elle sentit à peine Jane lui tirer les cheveux en plaçant un morceau d'herbe dans ses cheveux.

En effet, le plan de Caius consistait à faire passer Lulla pour une hybride essayant d'échapper aux Volturi, d'où l'intérêt de le faire passer pour une rescapée. Donc à présent, elle était habillée avec des habits à moitié déchirés et également des branches dans sa chevelure pour parfaire le tout.

_- Tiens-toi plus droite, Lulla._ Ordonna Jane de sa voix fluette et chantante, Lulla eut un sourire en voyant que la jumelle d'Alec se prenait tant au jeu de la transformer en une parfaite sauvageonne, Lulla se remit droite, suivant les conseils de Jane.

La brosse, que tenait Jane, passait et repassait dans ses cheveux aux reflets roux, Lulla se laissait faire, mais avait une grimace en sentant ce que faisait Jane. Car bien évidemment, le but de cette coiffure n'était pas d'être nickel mais bien d'être la plus brouillonne possible. Lulla savait que c'était futile d'avoir de telles pensées sur ses cheveux alors que son Alec était loin d'elle, si loin d'elle qu'elle sentait sa perte jusque dans ses entrailles.

Pour autant, elle avait une grimace mentale en se souvenant du presque reproche d'Alec concernant le fait qu'elle s'était relevée sans autorisation tout à l'heure à l'entrainement. Lulla secoua un tout petit peu la tête, essayant de ne plus du tout penser à sa colère contre Alec, son geste de la tête déclencha un grondement chez Jane.

Lulla eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à sa dispute avec Alec, alors elle se concentra sur la sœur de celui-ci. Cependant, même en pensant uniquement aux gestes de Jane, Lulla revenait encore à avoir des pensées parasites.

Précisément sur son compagnon, elle avait peur pour lui, comme elle était en train d'appréhender sa future rencontre avec Joham. Lulla poussa un soupir profond, s'attirant certainement les regards des vampires présents dans la salle où Jane était en train de la transformer en parfaite sauvageonne. En effet, pour un maximum d'efficacité, Lulla devait passer quelques heures avec les autres vampires de la garde, de façon à prendre différentes odeurs sur elle. Comme cela, l'histoire qu'elle servirait à Joham paraitrait un peu plus crédible.

Alors qu'une pensée effleurait son esprit, Alec lui faisait savoir qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il souhaitait savoir où elle en était, un bruit déconcentra Lulla. La porte de la salle, où étaient les gardes assignés à la mission, s'ouvrit, Lulla se tourna légèrement, et sut que Jane en faisait de même, la fiancée d'Alec s'aperçut que c'était Caius qui venait d'entrer :

_- Que regardez-vous !_ S'écria Caius d'une voix forte, apparemment voir tout le monde en train de le regarder, alors qu'il entrait, ne lui plaisait pas, Lulla baissa son regard sur ses mains, elle suivait les conseils de son doux compagnon, cela ne l'empêcha certainement pas d'entendre Caius répliquer vivement quelques mots, _...elle n'est pas encore prête ?_

Lulla serra les dents en entendant cela, elle savait parfaitement que Caius parlait d'elle-même, après tout au final c'était elle l'élément principal du plan. Sa mission était simple, passer la frontière du Mexique en courant, soit disant poursuivie par les Volturi, ensuite elle irait ''par hasard'' vers le petit village que Chelsea avait repéré.

En effet, la rumeur selon laquelle une fille à la beauté presque irréelle aurait été voir des habitants d'un village perdu et aurait dit qu'elle était la fille de leur fille disparue et d'un certain Joham. La mission de Lulla était de trouver cette fille, la potentielle fille de Joham, en vérité Chelsea était presque certaine des informations données aux Rois, car elle avait dit avoir vérifié en allant à quelques kilomètres du dit village.

Lulla arrêta soudainement de penser à sa mission, et à ses inquiétudes quant à elle, également elle envoya une pensée à Alec qui explicitait que Caius venait de rentrer dans la pièce où elle était. Jane prit la parole envers le Roi, d'une voix que Lulla qualifia automatiquement d'assez douce, la jumelle d'Alec avait l'air de vouloir amadouer le Roi belliqueux :

_- Nous avons bientôt finit, maître. Lulla sera bientôt prête à aller jouer son rôle...j'espère simplement que Joham tombera dans notre piège..._ Déclara Jane, exprimant ainsi une des peurs de Lulla à l'encontre de la mission qu'elle allait devoir exécuter, Caius fit un hochement de tête à l'égard de Jane, avant de se tourner vers les autres gardes, Lulla ne vit pas ce qu'il fit alors, mais toujours est-il que la plupart des gardes partirent de la salle, ou commencèrent à partir.

Jane lâcha ses cheveux, Lulla se demanda pourquoi mais comprit qu'elle allait chercher une dernière branchette à coller dans ses cheveux. La fiancée d'Alec resta où elle était, se contentant de se penser quelques instants à ce qu'elle pourrait envoyer comme pensées à son amoureux pour lui éviter de trop s'ennuyer. Quand elle sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna sur le côté, tombant sur Caius, qui lui dit alors :

_- Tu as les capacités pour réussir cette mission._ Murmura le Roi, Lulla comprit alors plusieurs choses, entre autre, elle supputa que Caius venait par ces simples de lui faire des excuses voilées par rapport à son attitude de ces dernières semaines.

Si Caius recula aussitôt après avoir soufflé ces quelques mots, Lulla eut un large sourire intérieur, prenant à une mesure réelle les mots du Roi. Elle devina que sa petite performance à l'entrainement contre Alec avait dû faire comprendre à Caius quelques petites choses, dans le même temps, elle ne doutait pas que son fiancé ait pu parler au Roi. Cependant, Alec n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller narguer un de ses maîtres, encore plus quand il s'agit des retombées que cela pourrait avoir sur elle.

Jane revint rapidement, tellement que Lulla douta même qu'elle soit partie, elle en vint presque à douter des mots qu'elle avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Caius. Ce fut une pensée qui vint effleurer sa conscience qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se reprendre, pendant ce temps-là, Jane mettait consciencieusement une branchette dans ses cheveux presque roux :

_**¤¤ Ma Lulla ! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Caius a fait quelque chose ? ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Nul besoin d'être un ingénieur qualifié pour comprendre ce que disait son fiancé, Lulla se redressa soudainement, elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait envoyé quelques secondes auparavant une pensée à Alec précisant l'arrivée de Caius dans la pièce où elle était. Lulla se dit qu'il valait garder pour elle ce que le Roi lui avait dit, car celui-ci n'aimerait certainement pas qu'elle explicite à tout le monde les presque excuses qu'il lui avait fait.

Aussi, Lulla se tendit un instant, Jane posa une dernière branche dans ses boucles, avant de reculer et de déclarer qu'elle avait terminé. Aussitôt, la fiancée d'Alec se sentit comme perdue, elle eut peur, avant de se reprendre, Alec avait confiance en elle et Caius venait également de lui le lui dire, alors Lulla envoya une pensée à Alec, se levant de sa chaise :

_**°° Rien...il ne se passe rien de grave, mon Alec... Simplement, Caius vient de me faire un presque compliment voilé sur mon entrainement... Sinon, mon Alec, je commence à avoir peur pour la suite de la mission. °°**_

A peine ses mots furent-ils hors de sa bouche, que Lulla sentait soudainement un sentiment de protection l'effleurer, cela la réconforta mieux que tout. Elle eut un sourire faiblard, Jane le prit pour elle et lui serra l'épaule, à présent la mission reposait sur les épaules de Lulla, il allait falloir jouer, et apparemment tous avaient la certitude qu'elle serait capable de mentir à Joham et à ses filles, elle espéra qu'elle serait assez forte pour cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Courir, elle ne pensait qu'à cela, alors elle courait, après tout elle devait paraître encore plus sauvageonne quand elle arriverait à destination. Lulla eut une petite pensée pour Jane en sentant que son artistique coiffure de perdue dans la forêt était en train de se faire la malle, puis elle se reprit et continua de courir ne s'arrêtant même pas, courant simplement dans la direction qu'on lui avait expressément indiqué.

Après quelques petites recherches, Chelsea avait déclaré que la région où se situait le patelin de Yaiak devrait mener sur la bonne voie. Alors, Lulla se retrouvait à courir dans cette direction, en espérant que ce soit la bonne, celle qui la mènerait à la fille de Joham, puis à celui-ci.

Le vent soufflait en face d'elle, donc Lulla ne percevait pas les fragrances des Volturi, pourtant elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en train de la suivre. C'était le plan, faire croire qu'elle était une réfugiée et qu'elle possédait des informations précieuses à la survie de Joham, elle devrait paraître aussi sûre d'elle que possible. Alors, Lulla se servit de tout son être pour se mettre à penser à autre chose que son amoureux, en effet celui-ci était en connexion presque permanente avec elle, et elle le sentait en train de s'agiter légèrement.

Lulla était toujours aussi surprise et troublée par le fait d'être complètement connectée à son fiancée, alors qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre lui. Cependant, elle avait en même temps l'impression que ce moment d'intimité d'esprits les rapprochaient et arrivait presque à les réconcilier. Toujours est-il que Lulla sentait que son fiancé se tendait, elle devina qu'il devait certainement la sentir venir de loin, car il avait beau être dans la forêt il avait encore ses sens en tout à fait bon état. Lulla secoua la tête, tout en sautant par-dessus un tronc qui gisait au sol, elle approchait de sa cible, il fallait qu'elle se mette dans un état d'esprit propre à réussir particulièrement bien sa mission.

Des odeurs de vie commençaient à affluer à son nez, elle approchait de la civilisation, bientôt elle allait peut-être rencontrer la fille de Joham, et celui-ci aussi. Lulla serra les dents, mais accepta avec beaucoup de bonheur et de reconnaissance le sentiment de confiance que son fiancé lui envoya, son Alec était véritablement attentif à elle.

Ce fut une odeur de papaye qui avertit Lulla de l'arrivée imminente d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le vent était complètement face à elle, alors elle devina que la personne en question lui arrivait pile dessus, le tout était de savoir qui c'était. Lulla ne ralentit pas vraiment, elle tenta juste de faire un écart sur la gauche, exactement comme si elle avait peur de la personne qui arrivait en face.

Alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle attendait, il ne fallait juste pas qu'elle se fasse rattraper par l'odeur inconnue trop tôt. Lulla envoya une pensée à Alec, elle avait volontairement été vers la gauche, car elle savait que son compagnon était quelque part sur la droite, elle ne souhaitait pas que l'odeur inconnue s'aperçoive de la présence de son compagnon.

Ce fut après au moins un kilomètre de course en plus, à vitesse semi-vampirique, que Lulla se stoppa, elle sentait que l'odeur de papaye se rapprochait d'elle. Elle s'arrêta et chercha un arbre auquel s'adosser, petite idée provenant de Jane, si Lulla se plaçait dos à un arbre, elle paraitrait assez sur ses gardes pour que celui ou celle arrivant vers elle ne se doute pas qu'elle jouait la comédie. A peine quelques secondes après son arrêt, et une bonne seconde pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux au niveau de sa respiration, l'odeur de papaye arriva pile en face d'elle.

Lulla respira profondément l'odeur de papaye, avant de se concentrer sur la silhouette qui commençait à se former en face d'elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir la tension d'Alec, qui sentait certainement ses sentiments confus en voyant l'inconnu se dessiner devant elle.

Ce fut assez surprenant, car ce n'était pas un homme comme elle l'avait craint, mais bien une femme, et Lulla devina par ses yeux bruns que c'était une hybride. La demi-vampire en face d'elle avait une peau des plus chocolatée, mais ses cheveux à tendance blonde lui donnait un petit côté bimbo assez bizarre aux yeux vert prairie de Lulla.

Lulla se concentra pour avoir l'air la plus menaçante possible, assez peu réalisable avec la tête de déterrée qu'elle devait avoir. Mais, toujours est-il que la femme en face d'elle, ou plutôt la fillette, car la bimbo ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ans, s'était arrêtée net. Elles se jaugèrent, Lulla essayant de ne pas céder à ses instincts de Volturi qui lui disaient de ne pas se replier sur elle-même mais bien de se redresser et de lancer un regard assassin à l'hybride en face de ses yeux. Cependant, sa mission ce n'était pas du tout ça, et Alec lui envoyait de la douceur par leur lien, alors elle fit comme si elle était un chat en train de faire le gros dos, rien que de penser à cela lui rappela le surnom que lui donnait Jane quand elle était humaine. Mais aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait que ce soit plus paraître être une méchante tigresse plutôt qu'un petit chaton.

_- Qui es-tu ?_ Se contenta de prononcer l'inconnue en face d'elle, Lulla fut surprise d'entendre une telle voix, veloutée presque envoûtante, elle devina que cela cachait une tendance à influencer les gens, Lulla ne frémit même pas, elle allait monter son personnage de toutes pièces, il était temps de prendre enfin la parole et décliner une fausse identité, c'était préférable et ça permettrait à Lulla de ne pas trop s'impliquer personnellement.

_- Ellen._ Grinça Lulla d'une voix volontairement lointaine, comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait pris le prénom de son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un hommage que de l'utiliser ainsi, Lulla cracha avec un air volontairement pas rassurée, après tout elle était censée être poursuivit par les Volturi, _...et, toi, t'es qui ? Tu es avec eux c'est ça ? Encore un piège de leur part !_

L'hybride en face d'elle parut vivement choquée et surprise au plus haut point, apparemment la présence d'Alec et des Volturi dans le coin était passé inaperçue. L'interlocutrice de Lulla secoua la tête, avant de faire un pas en arrière, elle leva les mains en signe universel de paix, la fiancée d'Alec pour sa part fit exprès de se crisper sur son arbre, alors que l'hybride en face d'elle prenait la parole :

_- Mon prénom est Liys... Je ne sais pas qui te recherche, Ellen...mais je ne fais partie d'aucun clan si ce n'est celui que je forme avec mon père et mes sœurs. Il n'y a pas de piège, j'ai juste senti une fragrance de pêche et je suis allée aux nouvelles comme me l'a souvent montré mon père...il est très doué pour la chasse, j'avoue ne pas avoir hérité de tous ses talents._ Dit la dite Liys, Lulla trouva que son prénom était joli et admira la façon d'agir de cette hybride, en effet celle-ci manipulait Lulla, ou tentait, en parlant de sa vie, de son clan, Liys essayait de gagner du temps, Lulla en était que trop consciente.

Mais, le temps que Liys gagnait était également du temps gagné pour Lulla, car il fallait qu'elle trouve une façon de réagir aux informations apportées par Liys. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller un peu en confiance, mais pas trop, alors elle se releva légèrement, et décida de murmurer quelques mots :

_- Ils me cherchent... Si tu n'es pas avec eux, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes avec moi...c'est trop dangereux, je ne sais pas s'ils me suivent toujours ou non._ Proposa-t-elle, avec l'envie ferme que la jeune hybride en face d'elle ne dise pas oui mais au contraire dise non et tente de la convaincre d'aller voir Joham, c'était exactement ce que souhaitait Lulla, et elle comptait sur le fait que Liys semblait dévouée à son père et ne veuille pas s'en aller sans au moins le lui dire, et son idée ne rata pas du tout.

_- Non. Viens plutôt voir mon père, ou du moins te reposer quelques heures le temps de discuter...mon père me protège, et il est très, très fort... _Exposa Liys avec un air tellement convaincu que Lulla faillit s'y laisser prendre, avant de se souvenir de la façon dont Joham avait ses filles, en laissant mourir des femmes qu'il avait fécondé, cela suffit pour Lulla serre les dents, et que Liys la relance, _...allez, je te promets sur mon honneur qu'il ne t'arrivera rien._

Lulla se força à décoller du tronc d'arbre, avant d'aller faire un pas en avant, elle perçut un sentiment de légère angoisse provenir de son fiancé, elle lui envoya une réponse douce, avant d'avancer plus près de Liys, il fallait qu'elle enclenche vraiment sa mission.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews : (vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_Super chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé le point de vue d'Alec._

_A plus_

Hello à toi ma chère, comme toujours je suis très heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fois de tes nouvelles, donc merci beaucoup. Ensuite, contente de savoir que le Pov d'Alec a été à ton goût, je pensais que c'était une bonne solution de faire ''parler'' une nouvelle fois le Volturi. Après tout, sinon on aurait uniquement le Pov de Lulla et j'aime bien changer de temps à autre, me mettre dans la tête d'Alec est devenu assez facile en plus. Bref, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite, ainsi que la suite de l'histoire en général, encore merci et à bientôt ^^.

**° Laurianna06 :** _Coucou, super chapitre, on comprend mieux les réactions d'Alec vis à vis de Lulla. J'ai adoré la comparaison bisounours/vampire c'était drôle. Caius m'énerve de plus en plus, il ne sait pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_Bonne continuation, bisous._

Coucou à toi aussi, je suis contente de pouvoir te dire de nouveau un petit coucou, et merci beaucoup pour cette review. Ensuite, je suis satisfaite que tu trouves que le Pov d'Alec apporte réellement quelque chose, quand à mes pointes d'humour... Il est vrai que ce n'est pas réellement une fic humoristique, il faut le dire, mais j'aime bien mettre des petites piques de temps à autre, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Pour Caius, oui il sait très bien embêter le monde, et il change de tête de turc de temps à autre, suffit de patienter...surtout être zen ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, ainsi que les suivants, en te remerciant de nouveau pour cette review, et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Julianna :** _Salut. Me revoilà, alors oui, j'ai recommencé du début. Là je suis à la moitié. J'ai aimé ton chapitre et j'attends la suite avec impatience._

_A la prochaine fois. Bisous _

Hello à toi, comme toujours je suis très heureuse et flattée d'avoir une review sympathique, donc un grand merci à toi. Alors, tout d'abord je dois te féliciter d'avoir eu le courage immense de reprendre toute ma fiction depuis le début, ça en fait des chapitres... Enfin, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour l'attente et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, encore merci et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Alors, je ne vais pas demander comment vous trouver Liys, après tout pour le moment on ne la connait que depuis quelques paragraphes. Mais, la mission de Lulla s'avèrera délicate, car elle devra convaincre Liys et ses sœurs, mais également Joham... Heureusement qu'un délicat Alec veille de loin sur sa tendre compagne, elle en aura besoin croyez-moi.

Dans le prochain chapitre on n'aura pas encore de la bagarre, mais ça viendra, tout d'abord la discussion inévitable entre Liys et Lulla. Personnellement, au début je n'aimais pas trop mon personnage de Liys, et puis je me suis mise à l'apprécier de plus en plus... Bref, on apprendra de nombreuses choses sur Liys et sa vie, ainsi que le mensonge concocté par Lulla, qui à mon avis devrait faire du théâtre. Bref, la bagarre n'est pas pour maintenant, en revanche on va avoir de nouveau élément, mais je vous promets du mouvement dans quelques chapitres...

Alors, pour le prochain post, étant donné le retard que j'ai pris, je vais le poster vendredi ou samedi qui vient. Vu qu'on arrive à la fin du semestre, je commence à avoir un peu de temps, même si la neige, de la semaine dernière, a ralenti un peu les cours.

Donc à vendredi ou samedi prochain, en espérant que vous pardonnerez le retard.

Anga

Ps : Alors, je suis bel et bien allée en Allemagne, je suis revenue en un seul morceau grâce aux pilotes d'Air France _(Merci à eux !)_. Tient, devinez quoi, en arrivant à Nuremberg il y avait de la neige, et le jour suivant il neigeait vingt centimètres de neige... Histoire de faire savoir que j'ai cavalé en talons hauts dans la neige à Nuremberg. Tout ça pour dire que lundi dernier quand il a neigé, je me suis dit que c'était vraiment la saison...ou pas. Bref, on a eu trois jours de cours en moins à la fac, tout était bloqué. Tout ça pour dire qu'habituellement avec les Normands, trois centimètres de neige = apocalypse, mais que pour le coup, **là c'était VRAIMENT l'apocalypse** ! Pour ce qui est du retard de publication, j'ai attendu sagement que ma bêta adorée me donne le feu vert. Je ne dis surtout pas ça pour que vous la maudissiez, au contraire, remerciez-la, sans sa motivation cette histoire aurait probablement eu du mal à être publié...moi être timide à montrer mes ''_œuvres_'' ! _(Merci Elodie !)_

Ps (bis) : **Et coucou, à celui qui aura eu le cran et le courage d'arriver jusqu'à cette phrase de fin**, j'ai vraiment déblatéré pendant un long moment.


	135. Affabulation Pov Lulla

Hello à vous, je sais, je poste encore en retard, ça va finir par devenir une maladie...désolée de mettre tant de temps, mais j'avais des choses à faire... Cependant, comme je suis polie, je m'excuse à genoux et vous supplie d'être miséricordieux avec moi...

Bref, dans ce chapitre vous aurez la suite de la mission concernant Joham, Lulla va devoir la jouer serrer pour avoir le droit d'être en présence du ''mirifique'' Joham. En premier, il va falloir que les deux petites demi-vampires fassent un peu connaissance, Liys n'étant pas une ''adulte'' encore, nous aurons donc un nouveau personnage. Et, certes la rencontre entre Joham et Lulla n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre, en revanche on aura droit aux magnifiques compétences en mensonge de Lulla. Et, bien évidemment, Alec ne sera pas bien loin d'elle, il ne laisserait pas la moindre chose interféré entre lui et sa compagne voyons...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous pardonnerez le retard de post,

* * *

Chapitre 133 : Affabulation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Liys avait de grands yeux bruns, Lulla les fixait avec attention tandis qu'elle avançait suffisamment devant, près de la fille de Joham. Au final, Liys partit devant, et Lulla trouva que c'était foncièrement stupide car après tout Lulla pourrait essayer de s'en prendre à elle, si Liys était devant. Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout sa mission, elle devait rester avec Liys jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait la bonne idée de l'amener à Joham, là le piège se refermerait.

Pour le moment, Lulla se retrouva à courir derrière Liys, qui avait un bon pas, à la surprise de Lulla, leur direction n'était pas celle d'où Liys était venue. Lulla devina qu'elles n'allaient pas en direction de Joham, mais très certainement vers un endroit où Liys s'assurerait qu'elle n'était pas une méchante espionne.

Ce qu'elle était bien évidemment, mais Lulla n'allait pas se laisser coincer ainsi, elle était la fiancée d'un Volturi quand même. Egalement, elle avait une petite angoisse en pensait à ce que cette hybride pourrait lui faire si sa promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal s'avérait être fausse.

Mais, Lulla avait son compagnon pas loin, et celui-ci était concentré sur elle à un tel point qu'elle sentait l'esprit de celui-ci comme si Alec était contre elle. C'était assez dérangeant de se sentir si proche de son compagnon tout en était éloigné de lui de plusieurs kilomètres. Lulla sauta par-dessus un arbre couché au milieu de la forêt, et s'aperçut que Liys ralentissait sa course, faisant de même la compagne d'Alec s'arrêta presque net, avant que l'hybride aux yeux bruns ne s'arrête également et ne se tourne vers elle :

_- Je t'emmène dans un village...mes grands-parents y habitent. Sauras-tu contenir ta soif, Ellen ? Je tiens à eux..._ Demanda Liys avec un air propre à vouloir convaincre Lulla, ou plutôt Ellen, qu'il fallait qu'elle commence à la croire, Lulla décida d'être la plus sotte possible, sotte mais également pas mal prudente et farouche, elle se construisait un personnage.

_- Je survivrais... Tu as des parents en vie ?!_ Demanda Lulla avec un air particulièrement bien réussit de fausse surprise, Ellen la fugitive n'était pas du tout sensée savoir qu'une des filles de Joham était venue voir la dernière famille maternelle qu'il lui restait.

_- Oui. N'est-ce pas merveilleux...j'ai une famille, mon père d'abord, et ensuite mes sœurs, avec pour finir mes grands-parents !_ S'écria une Liys très heureuse d'étaler son bonheur, cela surpris Lulla au plus haut point, cette Liys avait l'air d'être véritablement une toute petite fille, apparemment peu habituée à parler avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, ses sœurs devaient être plus âgées qu'elle.

Lulla se concentra une seconde sur ce qu'Ellen, petite fugitive sans famille aucune, pourrait répondre à cette démonstration de bonheur. Elle trouva une façon de réagir en reculant de plusieurs pas, comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Lulla fit en sorte que son visage prenne une expression peinée, juste de quoi faire comprendre à Liys qu'elle était blessée.

Ce qui était assez vrai, mais pas forcément de la manière dont Liys pourrait le croire, Lulla sentait sa haine de Joham arriver. Ce vampire se croyait tout permit, au point de créer une fille en lui laissant l'illusion qu'elle aurait sa famille jusqu'au bout, car Lulla devinait bien que les filles de Joham n'avait pas l'air d'être des enfants de cœur. Comme Joham lui-même, les grands-parents maternels de Liys n'allaient pas survivre assez longtemps, de cela Lulla pouvait presque parier.

_- Oh... Pardon, Ellen._ Murmura Liys avec un air tellement désolé que Lulla se sentit presque honteuse d'avoir fait celle qui était blessée, mais déjà Lulla décidait de prendre une expression moins peinée, pour sa part la fille de Joham reprit, _...viens, je t'emmène voir ma grand-mère. On y sera en sécurité, après tout, ceux qui te cherchent ne penseront jamais à le faire chez des humains. Et encore moins près de l'endroit où ils auront perdu ta trace..._

Lulla hocha la tête, faisant semblant d'être convaincue par les arguments de Liys, qui n'étaient pas si stupides après tout. La petite hybride aux yeux bruns partit devant, Lulla la suivit doucement en faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds, valait mieux pas qu'elle se casse la figure.

Rapidement, elles arrivèrent en vue de Yaiak, vraiment un tout petit patelin mais Lulla trouva que ce village mexicain avait du charme. Elle vit rapidement que Liys quittait la route où elles venaient à peine de poser les pieds, apparemment elles allaient arriver rapidement à la maison des grands-parents maternels de Liys.

Liys entraina Lulla dans la végétation luxuriante et touffue d'un champ, les feuilles vertes semblaient caresser la peau de Lulla. Cela lui rappela qu'elle était en mission, et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Joham, Lulla sentit précisément la présence mentale d'Alec, au moment même où Liys poussait les plantes permettant à Lulla de voir une petite maison cachée dans une petite clairière au creux du champ de plantes vertes. Elle trouva du charme à la dite petite maison, avant d'envoyer posément une image mentale de l'endroit où elle était à son fiancé, il valait mieux qu'il sache parfaitement où elle était.

D'un pas de conquérante sur un territoire bien à elle, Liys s'engagea sans problème sur un chemin de terre, droit vers la porte de la maison. La dite demeure était toute petite avec des murs décrépis, Lulla devina que la mère de Liys avait dut être littéralement envoûtée par Joham, lorsque celui-ci avait dut faire son apparition parmi la pauvreté ambiante.

Tout comme Lulla avec Alec, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait automatiquement pensé à un ange. Et c'était ce qu'il était, son ange ténébreux à elle, uniquement à elle.

Soudainement, Liys se tourna vers elle, Lulla ne mit qu'une microseconde pour enlever le sourire qui trônait une seconde auparavant sur ses lèvres. La fille de Joham la regarda un instant l'air de se demander si elle avait des hallucinations, Lulla décida qu'Ellen, l'Ellen qu'elle incarnait, prendrait un air surpris et surtout celui d'un animal presque pris au piège.

Alors, Lulla recula de quelques millimètres, mettant un air suspicieux sur ses traits, Liys la regarda un long moment, avant de lui faire un sourire timide. Apparemment cela devait suffire à ce que Lulla soit de meilleure humeur et laisse tomber son air d'animal pris au piège. Quand soudainement, elle entendit quelques bruits provenir de la maison en face d'elle, cela suffit à la faire reprendre un air plus docile. Dans le même temps Liys se retournait vers la porte de la maison, Lulla regarda attentivement ce qu'il allait se passer :

La porte en bois tourna sur ses gongs en grinçant, révélant une vieille femme à la figure toute ridée, comme un chêne millénaire.

La nouvelle venue les détailla toutes les deux, passant successivement son regard de Liys à Lulla, les yeux de la vieille dame étaient dubitatifs. Lulla se demanda si c'était finalement une bonne idée d'avoir suivi Liys sans insister pour rencontrer Joham en tout premier. En effet, la vieille dame semblait avoir envie de mettre Lulla dehors à coup de balais bien sentis, d'ailleurs rien qu'à la façon dont elle s'exprima, Lulla sut qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue :

_- ¿ Quién es ella, Liys ? Una de ellos... __*****_ Marmonna la vieille dame, Lulla comprit aussitôt que c'était la grand-mère de Liys, ce qui était logique, mais également que cette femme était presque au courant pour les vampires, cela se voyait à son air franchement haineux qu'elle posait sur elle.

C'était franchement étrange, Lulla trouva cela extrêmement étrange, c'était surtout parce que de coutume ce n'était pas elle la méchante. Elle était presque toujours derrière son compagnon, et celui-ci passait vraiment pour beaucoup plus méchant qu'elle, carrément en fait. Ce qui fait, qu'être considérée comme dangereuse par quelqu'un était bizarre pour elle. Cependant, Liys prit la parole pour calmer sa grand-mère et la rassura, la fille de Joham alla s'approcher de sa grand-mère et souffla quelques paroles en prenant le coude de celle-ci :

_- No, Mamita. ¿ Es como yo, podemos ir ? __******_ Déclara Liys, Lulla prit un air plus docile, la dite Mamita finit par hocher la tête l'air grave, Lulla avait juste réussit à comprendre le prénom de la grand-mère, et encore elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre.

La grand-mère sembla réfléchir encore un peu, avant de s'effacer sur le côté, Lulla comprit qu'elle venait d'être acceptée pour un temps. Nul doute que la grand-mère de Liys l'aurait à l'œil, mais Lulla n'en avait rien à faire, elle espérait que dès le lendemain elle pourrait refermer le piège sur Joham, même si pour cela Liys devrait périr.

Bien que la jeune hybride soit assez gentille avec elle, au final, Lulla savait qu'il y aurait des pertes, Caius ne s'en était pas caché pendant la réunion. Bien qu'Aro ait promit à Nahuel qu'aucun mal ne serait fait aux demies-sœurs de celui-ci, il paraissait évident que des pertes pourraient arriver.

Lulla rentra mécaniquement dans la maison, à la suite de Liys et de la grand-mère de celle-ci, la fiancée d'Alec découvrit l'intérieur de l'habitat. Une grande pièce pratiquement la seule pièce de la maison, Lulla le devinait, c'était bel et bien une maison de pauvres. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, même si les rangées de poissons séchés au niveau du plafond et le manque de meuble attiraient ses yeux. Liys la mena vers l'arrière de la pièce, là elle poussa un instant sur un panneau de bois, ouvrant celui-ci sur une espèce de loggia décrépite. La fille de Joham s'abaissa au sol, Lulla remarqua qu'un vieil homme trainait au fond de la pièce, les mains prises dans un filet de nylon entremêlé.

La fiancée d'Alec n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard noir que ce vieux mexicain lui avait lancé, apparemment pas grand monde n'était bienvenue ici. La Mamita de Liys était partie dans une autre pièce, un débarra avec des bocaux en verre si Lulla s'en tenait à ses oreilles.

Lulla imita Liys et s'installa au sol, mettant ses jambes sous elle, en seiza en somme, elle furetait des yeux dans toute la maison. Elle s'étonnait pas mal de voir tant de pauvreté, et elle eut un sourire intérieur en songeant qu'elle allait parfaitement dans le décor avec son apparence de sauvageonne, Lulla sentit l'esprit d'Alec qui affleurait au sien, elle se tendit légèrement.

_- Elle s'appelait Neckla..._ Dit une voix que Lulla reconnut comme étant celle de Liys, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter violement sur le plancher de bois pratiquement pourri, Lulla se tourna vers la fille de Joham avec un air pas mal surprise, celle-ci avait les bras autour de ses jambes, Liys reprit, _...Neckla c'était ma mère. Elle a aimé mon père...elle avait dix-sept ans._

Lulla se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Alec et les autres Volturi. Liys risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'elle se permette de prendre la parole et surtout qu'elle émette un jugement hâtif pourtant facile à émettre. Lulla en savait suffisamment sur Joham pour le haïr au plus profond de son être, Liys avait toujours les yeux baissés sur ses mains, comme la petite fille qu'elle était, la fille de Joham prit la parole très doucement :

_- Je sais ce que tu penses...sache que je pense pratiquement à l'identique de toi : Comment une femme, a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ? Cependant, je crois que mon père l'a aimé...un peu du moins. Assez pour lui faire un enfant, moi... J'ai quatre ans humains, pourtant mon apparence est celle d'une jeune adolescente..._ Annonça sobrement Liys, Lulla sursauta, pourtant la jeune hybride avait parlé avec beaucoup de douceur, la jeune femme avait beaucoup de tendresse dans ses paroles, mais également beaucoup de tristesse, cela n'échappa pas à Lulla, elle le sentait, Liys était particulièrement triste.

Finalement, Liys parla pendant des heures, sa grand-mère amena de l'eau dans des verres à l'aspect hygiénique douteux. Pourtant, Lulla écouta avec attention Liys et prit avec politesse l'un des verres, même si l'eau ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose. Elle prit de-ci de-là des informations données par Liys au milieu du récit de son histoire.

Bien évidemment, Liys demanda à savoir l'histoire d'Ellen, Lulla dut s'inventer une histoire en s'aidant des idées données par Jane. Précédemment, la jumelle d'Alec avait donné des idées intéressantes à Lulla, des idées d'histoires potables. En vérité, Lulla savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte d'anéantir tous les soupçons que Liys aurait pu avoir sur elle. C'était sa mission de faire cela, pourtant mentir à cette hybride si sûre d'être dans son bon droit lui semblait un peu monstrueux. Pour autant elle continua la discussion, c'était sa mission, et Lulla sentait l'esprit de son doux fiancé accompagner ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lulla sentait qu'Alec commençait à s'impatienter, elle le sentait autant par l'impatience qui affleurait à son esprit. Que par les quelques pensées que son fiancé lui donnait, apparemment attendre pendant des heures n'était pas extrêmement passionnant, ce que Lulla comprenait aisément, elle-même commençait à devenir impatiente.

En effet, parler pendant des heures, cela n'avait jamais été son truc, il y a des gens qui peuvent parler des jours sans problème, pas Lulla. Elle aimait parler, mais à vrai dire avec modération tout de même, cependant bavarder avait l'air d'être l'art de Liys.

_- ...et donc je suis allée à..._ Racontait Liys avec quelques mouvements des mains, elle s'interrompit avec vivacité, Lulla écouta attentivement dans la seconde suivante, histoire de déterminer ce qui avait arrêté Liys dans son explication si intéressante de son premier voyage avec son père, voyage qui les avaient mené au Texas.

Quelques petits bruits indiquèrent à Lulla que quelqu'un étant en train de passer à travers le champ de tout à l'heure. Les feuilles étaient train d'être repoussées, et Lulla chercha les yeux de Liys, celle-ci murmura :_ ''Ne bouge pas, je reviens.''_. Lulla hocha la tête, devinant que cette nouvelle présence n'était pas humaine, alors elle vit sans surprise Liys se lever pour aller passer la porte. La grand-mère de Liys se releva de son ouvrage de dentellerie et scruta Lulla qui se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée de rester seule un instant face à cette vieille femme apparemment rendue vengeresse envers les vampires et demi-vampires.

Les sens de Lulla étaient affutés, et donc elle put écouter avec discrétion la légère conversation qu'elle entendait entre le nouveau venu et Liys. Malheureusement, très rapidement, ses oreilles lui rapportèrent des chuchotements en espagnol, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette langue. Alors, elle laissa tomber, et se concentra sur ses mains, elle essaya de les faire paraître plus blanches et se concentra sur son Alec, et faillit manquer, l'appel de Liys :

_- Ellen, viens._ Prononça doucement la voix douce de Liys, Lulla se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se lever, sous le regard mauvais de la grand-mère, Lulla se leva et partit en direction de la porte où elle était rentrée tout à l'heure, elle fut bien heureuse de quitter l'atmosphère de pauvreté qui régnait dans cette petite maisonnette.

Elle n'en eut même pas honte, et laissa rapidement tomber, prenant son courage à deux mains pour pousser la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci grinça légèrement sur ses gongs, Lulla la passa rapidement, trouvant avec surprise la fraîcheur du soir. Apparemment la discussion avec Liys avait duré plutôt longtemps, la nuit était entamée, mais Lulla voyait plutôt bien dans le noir.

Et la lune éclairait la scène, et Lulla réprima un frisson, il faisait bien plus froid tout d'un coup, après la chaleur du jour c'était étrange. On étant en janvier, et même si les deux jours précédents il faisait plutôt chaud, cette nuit, il semblerait que le froid prenait le pas sur la chaleur.

Lulla faillit regretter cette chaleur, car elle avait plutôt froid en cet instant, surtout en regardant la nouvelle venue et Liys.

Une blonde, encore une fois, avec des yeux de glace mais une beauté qui trahissait ses origines, l'hybride sous les yeux de Lulla était flippante. Liys paraissait aussi belle à ses côtés, mais ses origines mexicaines étaient plus prononcées, Lulla eut l'impression de se retrouver face à deux déesses de l'antiquité, elle espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas plus d'hybrides. La blonde secoua la tête légèrement, ses yeux bleus froids ne quittèrent pas ceux de Lulla, et celle-ci eut une crispation face à cette observation minutieuse.

_- Ellen...je te présente ma sœur ainée, Serena._ Commença par dire Liys avec un air enjouée, Lulla se surprit à penser que cette hybride devrait plutôt prendre un air grave à certains moments, aussi elle pensa que le prénom de la sœur de Liys était bien choisi, Liys rajouta, _...nous allons te présenter à..._

_- Liys._ Coupa glacialement Serena, Lulla la trouva antipathique, Liys pour sa part fut réduite au silence et resta une seconde la bouche ouverte avant de baisser la tête et de reculer derrière Serena, celle-ci avança légèrement et fit un geste de la main, _...ma chère petite sœur est allée à la rencontre d'une inconnue dans la forêt. Je viens de te voir...et je pense que mon père sera intéressé par une rencontre avec toi. Suis-nous._

Lulla trouva que c'était plus un ordre qu'une petite proposition innocente, elle eut un frémissement mais hocha la tête avec docilité. Cependant, en son for intérieur, elle murmura quelques mots mentaux à l'égard d'Alec et des Volturi, à l'aide son pouvoir fort utile :

_**°° Une de filles de Joham va me conduire à lui...tout s'accélère. °°**_

* * *

_*****__ - Qui est-ce, Liys ? L'une d'entre eux..._

_**** **__- Non, Mamita. Elle est comme moi, pouvons-nous rentrer ?_

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut ! _

_Pas mal, pas mal du tout._

_Continue, j'adore !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, je suis comme de coutume très contente d'avoir une fois de plus de tes nouvelles, donc merci. Ensuite, encore merci d'apprécier mon histoire, ainsi que le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que tu aimes, cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les lecteurs apprécient ^^. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec cette suite, ainsi que les prochains chapitres, merci encore et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly** : _Hello, me revoilà :D. Comme toujours tes chapitres sont géniaux. On a une chouette version de la rencontre avec Joham. L'idée de passer par une de ses filles est bien pensée. J'imagine assez bien Lulla ressemblant à une vagabonde ;p. Pauvre Alec toujours en mode ''stress''._

_Bon courage pour la suite et Vivement la suite :). _

Coucou ma chère, moi aussi me revoilà ^^, bref tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier de venir une fois encore me confier tes impressions sur mon chapitre, merci ! Ensuite, je dois dire que je me sens rougir sous tes compliments, donc merci encore...pour la rencontre avec Joham, je pensais bien que ce dernier n'allait pas venir de lui-même. Après tout, il doit bien savoir que coucher avec des humaines dans le seul de procréer des hybrides serait pas bien vu par les Volturi. Enfin bref, il me fallait un appât...et Lulla était là, donc autant l'utiliser...pour ce qu'elle ressemble en vagabonde, je dois dire que je l'imagine assez bien aussi... Quant à Alec, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit moins stressé, heureusement qu'il est immortel, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque... Bref, je te remercie encore pour cette review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à une prochaine fois ma chère ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _[...]_

Hello, je pense que tu as eu un léger souci pour poster ta review, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien ^^...ça arrive à tout le monde de taper sur le bouton au mauvais moment. En tout cas, je te remercie quand même d'avoir ''poster'' une review, puisque j'imagine que c'était pour me faire un petit coucou ^^. Enfin, je suppute que c'était ça...je ne suis pas Alice après...^^...en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Ah, Serena...finalement, après une large et longue réflexion, j'aime bien ce personnage, même si on ne la voit vraiment pas longtemps. J'aurais bien aimé l'utiliser encore une fois, elle est antipathique, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Quasiment amoureuse de son père, le considérant comme un dieu, c'est un personnage intéressant...par contre, je n'aime pas Joham... En même temps, il a tout pour déplaire ce type, ce sont ces filles, qui gravitent autour de lui, qui sont très intéressantes dans leur genre...

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre ça va bouger...enfin vous direz-vous...Lulla va pouvoir rencontrer Joham et lui parler un peu. Mais, évidemment comme tout ne va pas dans le meilleur des mondes, il va y avoir un élément imprévu, bah oui, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon. Quelque chose va venir perturber la mission au plus haut point, je me demande si vous pouvez deviner ce qu'il en est...mais à mon avis, vous ne devinerez pas... Enfin bref, disons donc que Joham va être sur les nerfs, mais pas que lui...et que la mission va être accélérée, voire changée ^^.

Alors, pour le prochain post, je promets sur ma petite vie (_Et, j'y tiens voyez-vous ^^._) que je posterais samedi prochain. J'ai vraiment pris trop de retard ces derniers temps, et à force je pense que vous allez m'en vouloir véritablement...donc samedi prochain, promis.

Donc à samedi qui vient, en espérant que vous pardonnerez le retard de cette semaine, mais aussi tous les autres retards...

Anga

Ps : Alors, pour la petite histoire, sachez qu'en fait, vu les cours qu'on avait manqués à cause de la neige, la fac nous en a fait rattraper pas mal la semaine dernière et cette semaine. Donc ça faisait un emploi du temps plus chargé que prévu et des cours qui se collent un peu partout...donc voilà, voilà la raison principale du retard de post... Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vous **demander pardon humblement** ^^.


	136. Vitupération Pov Lulla

Hello à vous tous, je suis comme toujours ravie de pouvoir vous donner un nouveau chapitre à lire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire...et que vous vous épanouirez en le lisant (_Pas comme le printemps en ce moment 0_o._).

Bref, dans ce chapitre Lulla va enfin pouvoir continuer sa mission sur fond de mensonge et d'un imprévu qui manquera de tout faire rater. Alors, la petite fiancée d'Alec va rencontrer pour de bon ce cher Joham, qui ne lui laissera pas qu'une simple impression banale... Et, évidemment, parce que ce serait trop facile sans, il y aura un gros imprévu qui manquera de faire tout rater. Noter que cet imprévu en question, sera de nouveau ''utilisé'' pour un peu plus tard...donc retenez-le...c'est important d'une certaine façon pour la suite...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez,

* * *

Chapitre 134 : Vitupération

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

_**°° Une de filles de Joham va me conduire à lui...tout s'accélère. °°**_

Un fort sentiment de prudence s'imposa à l'esprit de Lulla, ce sentiment provenait d'Alec, son doux compagnon avait toujours son esprit qui effleurait le sien. A peine Serena, avait-elle dit à Lulla que Joham allait bien vouloir la recevoir, l'hybride avait pris la direction de la forêt avec beaucoup de grâce et surtout d'assurance.

Liys jeta un coup d'œil mal assuré à Lulla, celle-ci hocha la tête et s'élança à la suite des deux autres hybrides. Ce sera intéressant de savoir que Joham pourrait avoir à lui dire, Lulla avait quand même un peu d'appréhension en avançant dans la forêt sombre et peu accueillante.

_**¤¤ Lulla...ma douce, fais bien attention aux mots que tu prononceras devant Joham. Ce vampire amateur d'expériences est doué pour manipuler les esprits, Nahuel l'a sous-entendu...fais attention ma douce fiancée. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Alec lui envoya ses paroles autant protectrices et assez doucement pour lui plaire, Lulla était en train d'avancer dans les bois. La nuit était véritablement très étrange ce soir-là, Lulla sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, tout comme elle savait que son amant était en train de se déplacer silencieusement dans la forêt.

Elle se sentit rassurée par les paroles d'Alec, elle lui envoya un remerciement, à présent tout passerait par elle. Lulla était la femme qui allait amener Joham sur la voie du piège concocté par Caius, elle avança à une vitesse plus grande, ne souhaitant pas se faire distancer.

Liys et Serena avançaient à une vitesse assez grande, et surtout plutôt croissante, Lulla commença à percevoir des odeurs différentes. Son odorat était déjà assaillit par tout un tas d'odeurs plus ou moins appréciables, mais celle qu'elle sentit fut tout à fait déstabilisante. En effet, c'était une odeur profonde d'anis, cette odeur était presque dérangeante, et couvrait tout un panel d'autres odeurs, Lulla s'en rendait compte. L'anis empêchant Lulla de ressentir vraiment les arômes de gingembre et clou de girofle, elle en déduisit qu'il y avait deux autres personnes avec l'anis, elle supputa que l'odeur d'anis appartenait à Joham.

Ce fut Serena qui ralentissait et se retrouvant presque à son niveau qui la déconcentra de son odorat malmené et surstimulé. La blonde diaphragme la fixa avec beaucoup de sentiments, Lulla se déconcentra des odeurs, pour regarder de ses yeux verts la fille ainée de Joham.

Le regard de Serena était porteur de menaces, si seulement cette hybride devinait ce qu'il se passait elle attaquerait tout de suite Lulla. Celle-ci était en train de comprendre la position hiérarchique des filles de Joham, et devinait que Serena occupait une place importante, tout comme Liys ne semblait pas en occuper une très grande.

Lulla devina que les deux autres odeurs, qu'elle avait senti, appartenaient à d'autres hybrides très certainement, et ces autres hybrides complèteraient la hiérarchie. Serena renifla dédaigneusement, avant de se poster à côté de Lulla, tandis que celle-ci suivait toujours Liys en train d'avancer avec plus d'empressement, visiblement l'idée de voir son père lui plaisait. Lulla sentit soudainement Alec lui envoyer une image mentale de sa position, apparemment il n'était vraiment pas loin, tout comme les Volturi qui commençaient à se répandre autour de la zone où Lulla était en train d'entrer, le piège commençait à peine à se refermer.

Soudainement, Liys bifurqua vers le bruit d'eau que Lulla entendait depuis un bon moment, visiblement Joham était par là. En vérité, Liys accéléra et se mit à courir plus qu'à marcher rapidement, Serena et Lulla accélérèrent aussi, Liys s'écria alors, d'une voix claire et surtout comme celle d'une enfant ravie de revoir son père :

_- Père !_ S'écria une Liys toute contente, Lulla fut surprise de trouver une Liys aussi expansive, même si elle était plutôt bavarde au possible que trop expansive, du moins c'était ce que Lulla avait retenu de la demi-vampire, maintenant elle était un peu surprise.

Les trois demi-vampires arrivèrent beaucoup plus rapidement au niveau de l'eau qui coulait, ce fut là que Lulla le vit pour la première fois.

La lune éclairait parfaitement bien le petit coin sans arbres, avec de l'eau qui coulait depuis une espèce de cascade. Lulla ralentit totalement et resta à l'orée des arbres, se rassurant dans les ténèbres de la forêt du Mexique, sous ses yeux Liys s'approcha à grande vitesse du vampire qui était planté dos à elles.

Lulla vit qu'il avait les cheveux noirs d'encre, cela lui rappela bizarrement son fiancé, son doux Alec, qu'elle avait rencontré elle aussi sous un clair de lune. Cependant, Joham se retourna pour accueillir sa fille cadette, elle le vit vraiment.

Et sut aussitôt qu'il était mauvais.

Oh, il était beau, angélique, pratiquement parfait, elle voyait la beauté émaner de ce vampire, elle pouvait presque la palper. Mais, les yeux rouges de cet homme, le carmin qui les composait clamait clairement sa vraie nature, c'était un monstre, un vampire prêt à tout pour avoir des hybrides près de lui. Lulla sentit que Joham n'était pas bon, qu'il ne possédait pas une once de gentillesse, que même l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à ses enfants n'était là que pour une raison plus pratique que de l'amour.

En même temps qu'elle pensait cela, elle entamait une série de comparaisons entre le vampire à la beauté sauvage et malsaine et son compagnon, Alec, Volturi jusqu'aux bouts des cheveux. Lulla avait beau avoir un compagnon comme Alec, elle savait qu'il possédait une partie d'humanité, certes elle ne se révélait qu'avec elle, mais il en avait une, mais pas chez Joham.

Lulla prit conscience de son environnement immédiat en entendant quelques murmures provenant de devant elle. Apparemment Liys était en train de confier le déroulement de son après-midi à son père, elle remarqua sans vraiment de surprise que Joham avait maintenu sa fille à quelques pas de lui, apparemment il n'aimait pas trop que ses filles soient trop proches de lui. Lulla remarqua également que Serena était toujours à son niveau, elle ne voulait visiblement pas la laisser derrière, c'était sage selon Lulla.

Les chuchotements se turent, Lulla regarda du côté de Joham et retint un frisson en voyant que celui-ci la regardait. Le vampire devait croire qu'elle était apeurée par sa présence, car il fit un geste lent de la main et prit la parole d'une voix grave qu'elle trouva macabre :

_- Ma chère fille me dit que tu t'appelles Ellen. Viens donc, il ne t'arrivera rien... Et tu pourras te confier de tes problèmes, la vie d'un demi-vampire n'est jamais facile._ Déclara pensivement le vampire en face d'elle, Lulla sentait que chacun de ses mots était pesé, étudié et autre, tout cela dans le but d'apprivoiser ou tout du moins d'atténuer ses soupçons.

Mais Lulla n'était pas du tout convaincue par les paroles de Joham, elle sentait que ce n'était pas la vérité, tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Pourtant, l'Ellen qu'elle incarnait devait réagir en étant rassurée par les paroles de Joham, alors elle se força à faire une grimace-sourire au vampire, avant de faire quelques pas dans la lumière de la lune.

Tâchant de garder un air digne devant l'examen oculaire du vampire en face d'elle, Lulla était gênée mais elle respira profondément. Son esprit était en une telle communication avec son fiancé, qu'elle perçut beaucoup d'amour, et cela la poussa à relever la tête et à affronter du regard le vampire qui avait osé mettre enceinte toutes ces femmes, les condamnant par la même occasion. Joham la regardait avec un sourire assez effrayant, Lulla remarqua à cet instant deux autres demi-vampires qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, hormis leurs odeurs. Apparemment les deux autres demi-vampires étaient les autres filles du vampire, l'une d'elle était typée américaine et l'autre plutôt espagnole ou tout du moins hispanique.

_- Bienvenue dans mon clan, petite Ellen. Si tu nous racontais ton histoire à moi et à mes chères et tendres filles...mes déesses personnelles._ Dit Joham avec un sourire avenant dans la voix et sur son visage d'ange, cependant Lulla sentait que c'était faux et elle sursauta en entendant la voix du vampire, Joham lui mentait et essayait de la manipuler, cependant, il fallait qu'elle réponde, mais le vampire reprit, _...oh mais je suis si impoli, excuse-moi. Mon prénom est Joham, tu as rencontré mes filles, Serena et Liys, laisse-moi te présenter Maysun et Jennifer. A présent que tu sais nos prénoms, raconte-nous ton histoire._

Lulla avait bien enregistré les prénoms donnés par Joham, elle essayait de gagner du temps, car elle n'avait que peu d'idées concernant l'histoire qu'elle pourrait leur servir. Intérieurement, elle commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi inventer pour contenter Joham, et surtout lui permettre de gagner quelque peu sa confiance, et surtout de gagner du temps pour la mission.

_**¤¤ Improvise ma chérie...tu en es parfaitement capable. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Ces paroles furent un véritable baume sur le cœur de Lulla, sa panique intérieure se dissipa, elle avait juste à parler et à improviser. Alors, elle prit la parole en prenant surtout un air assez sûr de ce qu'elle allait raconter comme cracs à Joham et ses filles :

_- Mon prénom est Ellen, comme vous l'a dit Liys... Je lui ai d'ailleurs raconté quelques petites choses sur mon passé. Je veux bien reprendre encore une fois mon histoire..._ Annonça Lulla avec un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres, elle pensa un instant à partir dans une histoire totalement étrange et tortueuse, avant de décider de garder quelques éléments de sa propre vie à elle, et surtout elle se dit que commencer par exposer qu'elle était poursuivie serait pas mal et également de garder les choses qu'elle avait dites à Liys, _ ...je suis poursuivie par les Volturi. Vous devez les connaître, ils se prennent pour les Rois du monde vampirique...et ils me recherchent avec passion..._

Lulla se força à mettre dans ses derniers mots du dégoût, elle fit cela en pensant fortement à Joham, tout en regardant celui-ci avec fermeté. Puis, elle frémit sous la caresse froide du vent de la nuit, Lulla vit avec distinction des frémissements chez le clan en face d'elle, ils connaissaient les Volturi et en avaient peur, elle décida de jouer sur cela :

_- Je suis une hybride, fruit d'une expérience illicite des Volturi. Mon père, vous le connaissez surement, s'appelle Aro...il m'a créé dans le but de connaître le développement exact des hybrides...cependant, je ne suis pas un sujet d'expérience._ Martela Lulla, tout en s'extasiant sur ses capacités de comédienne et en sachant qu'Aro ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de le faire passer pour son père, Lulla attendit que les exclamations de surprise de son public soient un peu moins grandes et elle reprit, _...alors j'ai attendu un peu et j'ai pris la fuite. En fait, mon père m'a créé en cachette avec une scientifique venue en Amazonie pour des recherches, il souhaitait au départ une sauvage, mais n'a pas réussi. Il s'est rabattu sur ma mère, elle est morte à ma naissance et les gens de la tribu d'à côté m'ont chassée... C'est le cadavre de ma mère qui m'a servit de première nourriture...mais je suis partie à quatre pattes. J'ai grandi rapidement, sous le peu de soins apportés par des gardes à la solde de mon père biologique. C'est quand il est venu me voir que la surveillance s'est assouplie...j'en ai profité. Cela fait des jours que je cours vers le nord, je ne pensais pas tomber sur des vampires, et encore moins des demi-vampires..._

Lulla fit en sorte de prendre un air plutôt surpris et dubitatif, comme si elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux de les avoir rencontrés. Joham semblait pris dans ses pensées, mais Lulla devina qu'elle avait su lui faire avaler son mensonge, du moins elle espérait de tout son cœur, car sinon cela voudrait dire qu'elle était en danger.

La fiancée d'Alec observa les réactions en face d'elle, Serena avait l'air surprise et fronçait les sourcils, les autres filles avaient l'air plutôt fermées. Cela semblait étrange de la part de Liys, elle semblait être comme une poupée qu'on aurait mise sur le bouton ''off''. Lulla trouvait cela étrange après avoir parlé des heures durant avec Liys, elle était sensée être une bavarde invétérée, pas une poupée complètement soumise. Puis, Lulla porta son regard sur Joham, celui-ci avait son regard complètement fixé sur elle, elle eut peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Et pensa que c'était presque avec raison quand Joham releva la tête vers elle.

Ses yeux rouges carmin la fixaient avec attention, Lulla prit un air gêné et surtout assez peu sûre d'elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se permette de lui tenir tête. Alors, elle baissa la tête, tout en sentant que son fiancé était en train d'aller vers elle, avec toute la discrétion qu'il pouvait, après tout Alec tentait de ne pas se faire repérer avec Joham.

Celui-ci fit un pas en avant, penchant la tête avant de plisser les yeux, apparemment l'histoire d'Ellen était du flan même pour lui. Lulla sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Alec était trop loin pour venir à son secours rapidement, elle lui envoya un petit signal d'alarme alors que Joham prenait la parole :

_- Tu es donc la fille d'un Volturi._ Argua Joham en rejetant la tête en arrière, Lulla comprit aussitôt qu'un détail semblait plutôt bizarre aux yeux du vampire et il le faisait savoir avec une espèce de sous-entendu bizarrement, Lulla hocha la tête à son affirmation, tandis que le vampire reprenait avec un peu moins de moquerie sous-entendu dans la voix, _...étrange qu'ils t'aient laissée presque seule dans la forêt amazonienne. Aro aurait été bien peu de jugeote à faire cela...cependant, ma fille te fait confiance alors je vais te faire confiance également, Ellen._

Lulla prit un air de bête blessée dans son honneur, et fit un pas en arrière, elle voulait faire croire à Joham que ses soupçons la dérangeaient. Ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs sa tactique marcha au-delà de ses espérances, car Joham afficha bientôt un sourire avenant, mais Lulla le trouva factice.

_**¤¤ Le piège est en place, Lulla. Si nous avançons trop à présent, nous nous ferons repérer...à toi de jouer pour qu'il ne t'attaque pas durant les trois minutes qu'il nous faudra pour arriver. ¤¤**__ (Jane)_

La fiancée d'Alec savait que sa future-belle-sœur allait bientôt la contacter, mais elle trouvait qu'il était un peu trop tôt. Elle venait à peine de rencontrer Joham et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir alors qu'il comprendrait qu'il était au cœur d'un piège tendu par les Volturi. Lulla envoya ses pensées à Alec, lui exposant que le piège allait bientôt se refermer sur Joham, et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne la retrouver le plus vite possible.

Lulla ne doutait pas que son compagnon allait venir pour être près d'elle et la protéger de ce que Joham risquait de lui faire. De son côté, Lulla essaya de masquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti comme sentiment de joie à l'idée d'avoir bientôt terminé sa mission et bientôt elle irait se terrer dans les bras de son doux fiancé, même s'ils étaient plus ou moins en pleine dispute.

Elle se demandait comment faire pour captiver suffisamment longtemps l'attention de Joham pour que le piège se referme assez rapidement. Lulla se retourna la cervelle pour réussir à trouver quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant pour Joham, et elle se souvint de ce cher Nahuel parlait de son père comme si celui-ci le recherchait. Voilà sa solution, elle décida de prendre la parole, et d'inventer encore quelque chose d'autre, tout en essayant de faire passer le tout pour de la simple coïncidence :

_- Dite-moi, je pense que... En vérité, j'ai un peu menti sur quelques détails, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre que je pouvais raconter ce que j'ai à raconter...on m'a fait promettre le silence. Mais, vous me faites confiance, vous venez de le dire..._ Baratina Lulla avec un air faussement désolé, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Joham avait un air mi-furieux mi-curieux, elle compta sur sa curiosité pour qu'il lui laisse le temps de parler, le temps de le subjuguer, Liys avait mis sa main sur le bras de son père, celui secoua son bras pour faire bouger sa fille, Lulla décida de continuer, _...en fait, je me suis échappée grâce à une aide. En effet, Aro n'était pas assez stupide pour me laisser sans protection...c'est un hybride qui m'a aidé, avec sa tante. Il ne souhaita pas que je donne son prénom à tout le monde, mais je vous fais assez confiance pour savoir que vous ne le répèterez pas...l'hybride s'appelle Nahuel et la vampire s'appelait Huilen..._

Aussitôt que Lulla dit cela, elle arrêta de parler, elle avait en effet remarqué que Joham et ses filles s'étaient figés. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire, en effet Joham avait un tel air sur le visage qu'elle semblait être extrêmement suspecte tout d'un coup. Ce qui n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait loin de là, le vampire en face d'elle sembla reprendre un peu de présence, et il se tourna vers elle avec un air complètement surpris :

_- Comment... Etrange, que tu ais..._ Commença Joham, avant de s'interrompre brutalement et brusquement il se tourna vers elle avec un air meurtrier sur le visage, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre vraiment, Liys posa sa main sur le bras de son père, il se dégagea une nouvelle fois et Lulla sentit soudainement une odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant.

De la menthe fraîche, douce sous la langue de celui qui la goûterait, Lulla savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce vampire. Pourtant, elle devina à la mine furieuse de Joham qu'il la croyait responsable, alors elle sentit qu'il lui fallait appeler son fiancé, et Jane d'ailleurs :

_**°° ALEC ! JANE ! Il y a un intrus qui ne fait pas parti de la mission...Joham croit qu'il est avec moi, il va falloir précipiter la mission. Viens à mon secours, mon amour. °°**_

A peine Lulla eut-elle envoyé ces quelques paroles, que Joham faisait un pas menaçant vers elle, Lulla fit un pas en arrière. Elle sentit la frayeur de son Alec, et elle sut qu'il n'était pas loin, il lui fallait gagner au moins une minute, peut-être moins, elle se tint prête.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_J'adore toujours autant._

_Continue._

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, bien évidemment comme toujours je suis très contente et flattée que tu continues à venir lire mon histoire. Donc merci en tout premier lieu, ensuite je suis ravie de savoir que cela te plait toujours autant, j'espère pour ma part, réussir encore un peu à te surprendre ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût, dont ce chapitre suivant, encore merci pour ta gentille review et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'ai apprécier le chapitre._

Coucou, cette fois-ci je constate que tu n'as pas oublié d'écrire dans la case qui s'impose ^^, en tout cas un grand merci. Heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent, il est vrai que moi-aussi je l'aime bien. Tout bonnement parce qu'introduire un nouveau personnage me paraît toujours extrêmement excitant quant à la suite... Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, encore merci pour cette review, et une prochaine fois peut-être.

**° Julianna :** _Salut, me revoilà. Je t'attends pour la suite avec impatience :)._

Salut à toi, je suis contente, une fois de plus tu es revenue me donner ton avis ^^, donc merci beaucoup ma chère, c'était très gentil. J'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas morte d'impatience derrière ton écran ^^, il est vrai que j'ai tendance à poster un peu en retard... Bref, j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût, notamment avec le ''petit'' grippage dans les rouages de la mission soit disant bien huilée de Caius...encore merci et à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Voilà, pour ce chapitre c'est terminé, maintenant de nombreuses questions se posent naturellement. A commencer par l'identité du perturbateur de mission, qui n'est ni un Volturi, ni un membre de la famille hétéroclite de Joham... Je vous laisse ouvrir les paris, mais à mon humble avis, vous serez bien en peine de deviner, surtout que je ne vous donnerais pas de petite piste ^^.

Egalement, on se pose une question fondamentale, à savoir si Alec aura assez de temps, ou le reste de garde, pour arriver jusqu'à sa fiancé. Joham est très dérangé dans ma fiction, en même temps je ne l'imaginais que comme cela, il risque donc de poser de sérieux problèmes.

Dans le prochain chapitre ça va bouger un peu plus, il va y avoir de la bataille, enfin me direz-vous, mais bon je ne suis pas réellement douée pour décrire les scènes de combat. Généralement, je mets des tonnes et des tonnes de paragraphes pour quelques actions décisives certes, mais c'est quand même long. Bref, vous verrez bien par vous-même si Joham réussit ou non à blesser Lulla, et à s'échapper par la même occasion...la mission est loin d'être terminée.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, comme cette fois-ci donc, vu qu'on arrive presque à nos vacances d'avril. Manque encore deux semaines de cours, surtout des cours magistraux qu'on avait ratés à cause de la neige...j'espère qu'il va faire beau, par pour le moment c'est maudasse comme pas possible...

A samedi prochain donc, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Anga

Ps : Pour la petite histoire, et raconter un peu ma vie aussi, j'ai fait une superbe dissection mercredi dernier... Oui, c'est horrible, mais au bout d'un certain temps on finit par s'y faire...sauf que cette fois-ci la grenouille à disséquer était vivante... Oui, oui, elle était juste démédullée et décérébrée, donc elle sentait rien en gros, mort cérébrale... Mais, après c'est assez étrange...et vous savez quoi, c'est carrément plus facile de disséquer une grenouille décérébrée qu'une grenouille morte... Oui, je suis gore...mais après je fais juste mon TP comme tout le monde, j'ai juste la décence de faire une **petite ''prière'' mentale** à l'égard de la pauvre petite bête...


	137. Crépitation Pov Lulla

Hello à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir tardé pour poster ce chapitre, j'étais pour ainsi dire un peu occupée... En tout cas, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez le retard...même si vous devez certainement en avoir marre...

Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre-ci, il va bouger ça c'est sûr, je pense que vous avez cherché sans deviner qui est le perturbateur de la mission... De toute façon, vous ne saurez pas qui est c'est avant un moment, voilà pour le petit mystère du moment. Ensuite, concernant Lulla et Alec, dans ce chapitre ils vont avoir des ennuis, Joham n'est pas du genre à se laisser avoir si facilement... Et, évidemment, la mission ne se passera pas comme prévu...de toute façon, les plans sont faits pour être revus aux derniers instants...

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous pardonnerez mon retard,

* * *

Chapitre 135 : Crépitation

(P.O.V. Lulla)

Lulla recula lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux Joham, elle attendait le bon moment pour prendre la parole, Alec était en route. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait là dans peu de temps, il lui fallait cependant gagner de précieuses secondes, alors elle se prépara à parler pour distraire Joham.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Joham prenne la parole, Liys était à côté de son père et son regard était horrifié et porté sur elle. Lulla recula encore un peu, elle prit une seconde pour mettre sur ses traits un air vraiment surpris, comme si elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, ce qui était le cas, Joham cracha à cet instant :

_- Je vois ! Une espionne, ou alors un de ces jouets à Aro... Les Volturi sont perfides, mauvais, sache cela Ellen, si tu t'appelles bien Ellen... Sache que celui à l'odeur de menthe fraîche ne viendra pas à ton secours...tu seras morte avant cela._ Discourra Joham en pesant chacune de ses phrases par un pas vers elle, Lulla se sentait mal, vraiment mal en fait, elle avait de plus en plus peur, et sentait que son fiancé était encore un peu loin, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, il fallait qu'elle essaye de plaider sa cause et son innocence quant à cette odeur de menthe.

_- Mais, je ne connais personne qui ait cette odeur ! Je le jure, mon histoire est réelle, Aro est mon père ! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?! Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous faire changer d'avis sur moi à part cette odeur qui n'a rien à voir avec moi._ Déclara Lulla en laissant place aux suppliques par de la colère, elle ne la feignait même pas, sa peur se manifestait simplement ainsi, et elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de prendre la parole quand elle vit que Joham s'était arrêté de marcher vers elle, son air était plutôt surpris, Lulla savait qu'elle tenait là sa chance de gagner quelques secondes de plus.

Lulla devinait qu'Alec n'était plus si loin à présent, son esprit se rapprochait du sien à grande vitesse, elle sentait la fureur de son fiancé. Joham était pour sa part en train de réfléchir, mais elle sentait qu'il était frustré et qu'il n'était pas convaincu, pas du tout :

_- Tu crois que je suis si stupide. Ellen, ou qui que tu sois, j'ai derrière moi de longs siècles d'existence, et je dois ma survie qu'à la confiance que je n'accorde à personne. Tu vas mourir...parce que tu es simplement un témoin gênant. Et que ma confiance ne t'est pas accordée, d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais même te torturer...tu sais trop de choses, il serait bon pour moi que je les sache également._ Susurra Joham en allant se placer à vitesse vampirique près elle, Lulla tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses pieds heurtèrent une pierre au sol, elle respira de façon saccadée, elle avait peur de Joham, et Alec qui n'arrivait toujours pas, elle remarqua quand même que Liys tentait de prendre la parole mais Serena plaqua soudainement une main sur la bouche de sa demi-sœur, Joham reprit, _...témoin gênant, dommage ton histoire me plaisait. Sache que je mens souvent, petite Ellen...même si tu as dit la vérité, je ne dois pas prendre de risque du tout, alors je vais te tuer, petite..._

Elle sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine et également un peu de contentement en constatant que Joham était aussi mauvais qu'elle l'avait supposé. Lulla sentait que Joham ne mentait pas dans ce qu'il disait, il allait véritablement lui faire du mal, elle s'attendait à cela, mais en était quand même morte de peur.

Joham avança vers elle, Lulla retint un petit cri, tout en sentant que son fiancé arrivait, elle se concentra pour ne pas hurler. Il fallait qu'elle ne hurle pas, elle se devait de repousser Joham, de ne pas se faire tuer, c'était une évidence, mais également elle sentait Alec, elle vit alors par son pouvoir une demande d'Alec, un ordre :

_**¤¤ Ne bouge pas ! ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Elle suivit à la lettre cette demande, refoulant son envie de fuir en courant quand elle sentit la main de Joham se poser sur sa joue. Elle crut l'entendre murmurer une nouvelle fois les derniers mots de sa dernière prise de parole, avant qu'il ne se passe soudainement quelque chose de différent.

Alec venait d'arriver, et de sauter avec rapidité sur Joham, l'éjectant de la proximité de Lulla, celle-ci tomba en arrière.

Elle savait qu'il lui fallait à présent réagir en allant canaliser les filles de Joham, le temps que Jane et les autres arrivent. Ne prenant que le temps de comprendre qu'Alec et Joham étaient en train de s'envoyer violemment l'un l'autre sur le sol et sur les pierres, Lulla se releva et chercha des yeux Serena, certainement celle qui serait la première à réagir face à l'attaque que subissait son père.

Lulla la vit en train de partir à vitesse vampirique vers le combat en train de se dérouler à quelques pas de là, Serena avait une tête déterminée. Alors, Lulla sut qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour que la blonde ne s'en prenne pas à son fiancé, quand bien même serait-elle en pleine dispute avec lui. Alec était à elle, et Lulla ne tolérait pas qu'on puisse toucher son fiancé, qu'on puisse lui faire du mal lui était insupportable.

Cet état de fait suffit à lui faire prendre une vitesse de pointe extrêmement élevée, superbement élevée en vérité. Et Lulla se jeta sur Serena, griffant de ses ongles le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme, se jetant entre cette idiote d'hybride et son fiancé qui se battait.

Dans son élan, Lulla croisa le regard surpris de Serena, avant qu'elles ne tombent toutes les deux vers l'eau qui coulait plus bas. Sauf que Serena n'attendit pas la morsure glacée de l'eau sur elles, car Lulla sentit un coup dans son ventre, elle répondit par une griffure de la joue de Serena, celle-ci poussa un cri, qui les accompagna dans l'eau froide.

Juste avant d'entrer en collision avec l'eau, Lulla sentit un parfum dans l'air qui ne laissa nul doute : Jane et les autres étaient proches mais pas encore là. La fiancée d'Alec prit avec rapidité une idée dans sa tête, et décida de l'appliquer.

A cet instant, Lulla et Serena se retrouvèrent totalement sous l'eau, heureusement elle avait bien prit sa respiration avant de se retrouver dans cet espèce de rivière. Lulla devinait que le courant allait bientôt les emporter, si cela n'avait pas déjà commencé, elle mit son idée en pratique tandis que Serena tentait de l'étrangler. Lulla savait que c'était dans le but qu'elle ouvre la bouche, alors elle mit ses mains sur le menton de Serena et poussa, puis s'aidant d'un pied, elle donna un bon coup de pied dans le plexus solaire de la fille de Joham.

Celle-ci fut dérangée dans ses actions, et lâcha son cou, Lulla en profita pour donner un second coup violent sur l'abdomen de Serena, celle-ci partit en arrière.

Lulla agita les bras dans l'eau, de façon à essayer de remonter vers la surface, elle avait mal au cou et devait aller respirer. Sous elle, Serena heurtait un rocher et ouvrait la bouche, les yeux de glace de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand sous le coup. Lulla se battit avec l'eau pour essayer d'aller rattraper Serena dans la vague idée de ne pas vouloir la tuer, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Lulla était en train de remonter à la surface.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir la demi-vampire se faire emporter par un courant de fond, avant de crever la surface et de pouvoir enfin respirer. Lulla eut tout juste le temps de prendre une goulée d'air avant de la perdre d'un coup, car elle était poussée par un courant et heurta une pierre de plein fouet, expirant ainsi toute l'air de ses poumons.

Mais déjà elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de l'eau, le temps qu'elle avait mis sous l'eau était à peine celui d'une poignée de secondes.

Cependant, elle fallait qu'elle aille aider Alec, alors Lulla supposa que Serena était mise hors concours, et elle prit sur elle pour ramper hors de la rivière gelée. Une fois cela fait, Lulla utilisa son odorat un peu malmené par l'eau pour savoir où était les Volturi, ils arrivaient rapidement mais pas assez pour empêcher les trois dernières hybrides d'ennuyer suffisamment longtemps Alec.

_- Ne touches pas à mon père !_ S'écria une voix que Lulla n'avait encore jamais entendu mais elle sut aussitôt que c'était Maysun ou Jennifer, les deux hybrides qu'elle n'avait pas entendu en fait, cependant Lulla savait que cela signifiait qu'Alec était en danger, entre battre un vampire et également trois hybrides, elle devait faire vite.

Lulla savait qu'il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle aille sauver son doux compagnon, elle l'entendait haleter légèrement sous l'effort. Ce fut entendre cela qui la poussa à se relever et à partir à toute vitesse vers les bruits de lutte qu'elle entendait, cela la mena à voir où son compagnon et dans quelle situation.

Alec essayait à la fois de balancer Joham au sol et de repousser les trois hybrides qui l'attaquaient par tous les côtés. Lulla agit en allant attraper brutalement les chevelures des deux hybrides les plus proches, étrangement c'était Maysun et Jennifer.

Les deux jeunes femmes hurlèrent, mais déjà Lulla ne se préoccupait pas plus longtemps car elle attrapa le bras de Liys. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ceux de Liys étaient étranges, en vérité Lulla voyait beaucoup de choses, de l'angoisse, et peut-être une pointe de reconnaissance. Mais elle ne s'appesantit pas sur ces considérations, Lulla tira le bras de la demi-vampire avec rapidité, se disant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire du petit cri de douleur poussé par la jeune femme.

Soudainement, Lulla sentit quelque chose l'effleurer, elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter en arrière et de tomber au sol.

Elle leva les yeux et comprit aussitôt que Joham avait tenté de profiter de la seconde qu'elle avait passé à regarder Liys. Sauf qu'Alec avait bien évidemment attrapé Joham et l'avait tiré loin d'elle, d'ailleurs elle le savait également grâce un cri poussé par son fiancé :

_- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !_ Hurla Alec en bloquant la tête de Joham sous son bras et en envoyant celui-ci sur les pierres parsemant le sol, Lulla remarqua la différence de carrure entre les deux combattants, Alec était bien plus petit mais avait l'avantage dans ce combat.

Alors qu'elle regardait le combat entre les deux vampires, Lulla tâcha de tenter de deviner où étaient les hybrides. Ce fut un panel d'odeurs qui lui permit de penser qu'elle était entourée par les hybrides, Lulla huma plus profondément l'air et comprit que les Volturi étaient très proches.

Quand soudainement quelque chose lui agrippa les cheveux et la tira en arrière, Lulla poussa un cri en sentant des ongles s'enfoncer dans son crâne.

Mais le pire fut la douleur qu'elle éprouva en heurtant une pierre au sol, Lulla poussa un lourd cri de douleur en éprouvant cela. Et de suite, elle devina qu'elle s'était blessée, l'odeur du sang se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses narines, mais elle resta à terre.

En vérité, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se lever, sa vision était trouble, et elle ne sut pas vraiment qui l'avait envoyé au tapis ni ce qui se passait. La personne qui venait de l'envoyer sur cette pierre l'avait fait à une assez grande vitesse, du moins assez pour l'étourdir totalement. Elle manqua de sentir un coup sur ses côtes, quand soudainement Lulla entendit plusieurs bruits et cris signifiant l'arrivée des Volturi, le gros de la troupe en somme.

_- Lulla ! Lulla ! Réponds-moi !_ S'écria une voix que Lulla connaissait particulièrement bien, c'était celle d'Alec en vérité et elle sentait également l'anxiété de son fiancé par son pouvoir, elle poussa un gémissement en sentant qu'on la bougeait, cela faisait moins d'une minute qu'elle était dans le flou et déjà ses sensations lui revenaient, sa condition de demi-vampire lui épargnait des blessures mais n'épargnait pas la sensation de flou et de trouble quand les coups sur la tête étaient forts.

Lulla rassembla ses esprits, essayant de rassembler toutes ses idées et ses sensations qui lui revenaient plus fortement. Elle ne put cependant pas prononcer quelques mots, préférant attendre un peu, alors elle utilisa son pouvoir pour rassurer son compagnon, pouvant à peine penser doucement tellement elle se sentait mal :

_**°° Je...je vais bien, Alec. Juste...mal à la tête, je crois que j'irais mieux d'ici deux minutes...c'est juste le coup... Ne t'inquiètes pas... °°**_

Cependant, les bras froids, qui étaient autour d'elle, avaient l'air crispés et pas du tout rassurés, et compte tenu de l'odeur de vanille, elle savait que c'était Alec. Elle poussa un gémissement peu reconnaissable, tout en mettant péniblement ses mains sur sa tête, tâtant son crâne et elle retira sa main droite pour la porter sous ses yeux, le rouge qui y était la fit frissonner.

Lulla entendait des voix autour d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux, son fiancé la serra contre lui, apparemment furieux qu'elle soit blessée. Elle se serra contre Alec, qui embrassa son front, elle entendit soudainement la voix reconnaissable de Caius, celui-ci avait l'air agacé :

_- Il s'est échappé... On bouge. Lulla est-elle blessée profondément ?_ Demanda le Roi, Lulla n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, préférant attendre un petit peu, histoire de voir vraiment quand elle les ouvrirait, cependant, elle entendit la réponse de son Alec : _'' Elle ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes, l'hybride lui a simplement amoché la tête. ''_, Lulla manqua de grimacer en entendant les mots de son fiancé, mais déjà Caius rajoutait, _...bien, si elle va bien on va avancer. Alec, tu as laissé ce vampire t'échapper, comme les demi-vampires également. Cependant, j'ai conscience que ta compagne et toi étiez en combat inégal...et qu'étant blessée, elle a fait échapper ton attention. Maintenant, j'estime que nous devons nous mettre en chasse, Alec portera Lulla, nous allons prendre les voitures...les Volturi partent en chasse._

Lulla n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux préférant attendre encore un tout petit peu, mais elle fut largement contente d'avoir entendu les mots de Caius. En effet, le Roi n'avait pas été méchant, juste pressé dans ses paroles, mais Lulla pouvait comprendre cela. Aussi, elle n'était que moyennement surprise de savoir que son Alec avait été déconcentré quand une des filles l'avait envoyé au tapis.

Après tout, son fiancé était du genre protecteur, ça elle le savait depuis un long moment, mais c'était à la fois réconfortant et étouffant. Alec se leva en la portant, ses mouvements étaient doux, Lulla apprécia et commença ouvrir les yeux avec précaution. Heureusement la nuit avait l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir l'éblouir, le temps qu'elle ouvre ses yeux Alec s'asseyait dans une voiture, elle se retrouva assise à sur les genoux de son doux compagnon. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur la chemise de son fiancé, barbouillé de terre, mais c'était à son Alec, elle se colla contre lui et son regard dériva vers Jane, qui était assise à côté d'eux.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ S'enquit la vampire, Lulla eut un sourire en constatant que la jumelle d'Alec était aussi gentille avec elle, elle mit une main sur sa tête, histoire de vérifier si elle saignait toujours, cette fois-ci elle ne sentit rien d'humide sous sa main tandis que la voiture roulait à vive allure sur une route assez mauvaise.

_- Oui. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, j'ai été distraite..._ Répondit Lulla en faisant une grimace car elle tâta fortement son crâne pour essayer de déceler un quelconque problème, Alec attrapa sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'un cahot de la voiture la projetait plus profondément contre son fiancé, il eut un sourire et elle aussi.

_**¤¤ Je suis heureux que tu n'ais rien de grave ma douce. Je ne sais pas si tu as tout vu mon combat avec Joham, mais j'étais presque en train de gagner, cependant ils étaient trop nombreux. Ce que cette petite hispanique t'a fait m'a déconcentré, Joham en a profité pour filer, ses filles aussi, d'ailleurs elles devaient avoir compris comment me déconcentrer. J'ai eu très peur...cependant, j'ai remarqué qu'une d'entre-elles n'avait pas bougé, et était plutôt déconnectée. Présentement, Caius et sept gardes sont en train de courir dans la direction exacte qu'à prise Joham. Je suis surpris que notre maitre soit si compréhensif par rapport à notre échec, mais j'en suis heureux...je ne vais pas m'en plaindre... En tout cas, à présent nous restons ensemble mon amour, et les voitures suivront la piste que nous indique Caius... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla assimila les informations données par Alec, et se sentit coupable l'espace d'une seconde du fait que son fiancé avait raté la capture de Joham par sa faute. Mais, Alec dut sentir ce qu'elle pensait ou du moins ses sentiments, car il resserra sa prise sur elle, à côté d'eux, Jane avait l'oreille vissé à un portable :

_- ...oui, maître Caius. ... Au sud ? Rooh...on n'aurait pas dû tous aller mettre en place ce piège...à présent, Joham peut aller où il veut, et il y va vite._ Marmonnait la petite blondinette, Lulla se tourna vers elle, observant les lèvres délicates de la sœur de son amoureux, elle se remettait doucement du coup qu'elle avait eu à la tête, Jane fit une pause dans ses paroles, avant de rajouter, _...oui, nous suivons le plus rapidement possible. ... Ah ? Lulla va mieux... Bref, Félix, accélère !_

Jane resta l'oreille collée sur son portable noir d'ébène, Lulla se pelota contre son amoureux et leva les yeux vers lui. Alec lui rendit son regard, une de ses mains la tenait tout contre lui, tandis que l'autre était posé sur sa tête, Lulla l'interrogea du regard. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle lui posait comme question, mais elle devina ensuite qu'ils n'étaient plus en pleine dispute, ils étaient réconciliés.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Oliveronica Cullen Massen :** _J'attends avec impatience le mariage entre Lulla et Alec, ainsi que la grossesse, lol._

Hello à toi, comme de coutume je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as pris le temps de venir m'écrire un petit mot, donc d'abord merci à toi. Ensuite, il faut dire que certes le mariage de Lulla et Alec est un moment attendu, mais où serait le plaisir si on avait tout, tout de suite ! Enfin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand j'ai lu ton petit mot, tu es très impatiente ma chère...mais c'est bien. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu garderas ton impatience, également merci beaucoup et à une prochaine fois.

**° Astasia :** _Salut ! _

_J'adore, vite la suite._

_A plus._

Salut à toi ma chère, évidemment comme toujours que je suis contente d'avoir de tes petites nouvelles, merci beaucoup pour cette review aussi. Egalement, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies mon histoire, c'est toujours gratifiant de quand on quelqu'un le dit... Enfin, encore une fois merci pour cette review, j'espère réellement que la suite va être à ton goût, et à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**° Julianna :** _Salut. Il est vrai que j'attends la suite avec impatience tous les week-ends, mais j'adore ton histoire. Au fait, il y a combien de chapitre en tout ?_

_Bisous, à la prochaine :)._

Bonjour, j'espère que de ton côté tout va bien, en tout cas moi, je suis très contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, donc merci pour la review. Ensuite, je dois dire que je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu attends le week-end avec impatience, cependant...j'avoue avoir honte vu que je suis en retard dans mes posts. En tout cas, merci d'aimer mon histoire...et concernant le nombre de chapitres, il était sensé il y en avoir qu'une vingtaine au départ, mais cela a largement changé... A présent, j'avoue ne pas savoir exactement combien de chapitres il y aura, probablement deux cent à peu de choses près... En tout cas, un grand merci pour cette review ma chère, également j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras la suite, à la prochaine.

OoOoOoO

Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que la petite bataille entre Lulla, Alec, Joham et ses filles vous aura plu. En tout cas, comme de coutume je trouve que ce n'est pas terrible, je n'ai jamais trouvé ça bien quand j'écrivais des scènes de bagarres... Enfin, j'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même, de plus ce cher Joham a échappé au ''merveilleux'' piège de Caius...

Bref, concernant le prochain chapitre, les scènes de bagarre vont se calmer un peu, certes ce sera un peu calme, mais pour mieux recommencer plus tard. Egalement, la pauvre Lulla a eu des petites blessures, méchantes demi-vampires n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle a la chance de guérir vite, et elle pourra compter sur son cher compagnon pour la protéger de toutes les péripéties qui pourraient bientôt leur tomber dessus...héhé...

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, et je vais m'y tenir, il faut vraiment que je prenne l'habitude de le faire... Ou plutôt que je reprenne l'habitude de le faire, faut dire que j'ai parfois la mémoire d'un poisson rouge et l'engouement d'un paresseux sur sa branche...oui, une vraie ménagerie ^^.

Enfin bon, à samedi prochain donc, en priant de toute mes forces que vous pardonnerez le retard de post.

Anga

Ps : Je dois dire que je n'ai pas de vraie excuse, à part que je suis fatiguée ces temps-ci, et que je suis bien contente que mes vacances arrivent... De votre côté, j'espère également que vous avez la chance d'avoir un peu de tranquillité et surtout de longues vacances bien sereines... En tout cas, bien à vous, j'espère **que vous apprécierez la suite de cette histoire**...


	138. Progression Pov Lulla

Hum...hello à vous, alors je sais très bien que je suis en retard sur mes publications, **j'en suis désolée** mais j'étais fatiguée et je suis feignante en ce moment, ainsi qu'un voyage non prévu au programme... En tout cas, cela n'excuse pas mon manque de post, mais bon j'essaye personnellement de voir le bon côté des choses...je n'ai pas mis un an avant de poster la suite.

Mais, bon certes cela n'excuse rien, donc je vous fais humblement mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce long retard... En espérant que vous apprécierez la suite en tout cas, et que vous me pardonnerez ces longues semaines de retard...

En tout cas, concernant ce chapitre nous avons droit à un déroulement beaucoup plus lent, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Enfin, personnellement je trouve que ce chapitre est intéressant et important également, même si ce n'est pas sportif. On y verra la suite de la poursuite de Joham, ce dernier ne se laissera pas attraper de sitôt, en même temps ce ne serait vraiment pas marrant sinon et vous seriez moins contents de me lire, non ? Enfin bref, c'est un chapitre pour retomber un peu sur nos pattes et atténuer l'adrénaline du chapitre précédent...en espérant que vous apprécierez...

En tout cas bonne lecture, en espérant que vous pardonnerez le retard,

* * *

Chapitre 136 : Progression

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Le jour s'était levé, et ils roulaient toujours à une vitesse loin au-dessus des limitations de vitesse du Guatemala, suivant le groupe de Caius. Celui-ci donnait toujours ses instructions à Jane, qui avait de multiples cartes sur les genoux et guidait Félix, aux commandes de la voiture.

Après avoir eu beaucoup de réflexions avec cette histoire de piège raté, Lulla avait posé une question à Alec, concernant à l'étrange odeur de menthe. Son fiancé avait secoué la tête, tout en lui expliquant que Caius avait été furieux qu'un vampire extérieur fasse capoter la mission, Alec lui avait expliqué que Santiago avait été dépêché.

Sauf que celui-ci avait appelé quelques heures plus tard pour avertir qu'aucune piste n'avait pu être détectée. Le vampire les suivait, rentrant auprès des Volturi, malheureusement avec la chasse qui suivait son cours, Santiago se retrouvait à la traine, loin derrière. De temps à autre, il appelait Alec sur son portable pour lui indiquer sa position, et couvrir leurs traces, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui était allé à l'hôtel réglé la note et récupérer les affaires de tout le monde, avant de prendre une voiture et de les suivre.

Lulla se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques heures, son coup à la tête était passé totalement, elle en gardait juste une rancœur. Car d'après la description d'Alec, elle en avait conclu que c'était Maysun qui l'avait envoyé bouler dans les pierres.

Cela la mettait de mauvaise humeur de savoir qu'elle avait manqué l'attaque de la fille de Joham, mais elle était également dubitative. En effet, d'après les paroles de son Alec, une des demi-vampires était restée sans bouger, Lulla en avait déduit que c'était Liys et que celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir la mort de Lulla.

C'était assez bizarre et en même temps réconfortant, Liys n'était pas une mauvaise demi-vampire, pas du tout, elle était gentille. Cependant, sa dépendance face à Joham était horrible pour elle, alors Lulla espéra que la mort de Joham détruirait le lien entre Liys et lui, avant que la jeune hybride ne vive vraiment sa vie. Liys était intéressante, bien que son apparence de bimbo soit un peu antipathique, cette jeune hybride était gentille, et Lulla l'appréciait. De toute façon, elle se dit qu'une fois la menace Joham hors du cadre, Aro avait promis que les filles de Joham seraient survivantes au contraire du vampire.

Lulla était pelotée contre Alec avec toute la douceur qu'elle possédait, depuis le temps ses vêtements avaient séché. Au début d'ailleurs elle avait demandé à Alec pourquoi il la prenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait été trempée comme un chaton après son combat avec Serena dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Son amoureux lui avait répondu qu'il préférait la garder dans ses bras, il lui avoua même par le biais de son pouvoir qu'il avait eu affreusement peur pour elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant les lèvres tentantes de son fiancé quitter son front, elle sentit Alec bouger pour la caler contre lui en sortant son portable. Ce fut à cet instant que Lulla prit conscience qu'une sonnerie retentissait dans la voiture, Alec répondit :

_- Santiago ? ... Oui...nous avons passé cette frontière il y a dix minutes, va donc dans cette direction..._ Exposa Alec en caressant son bras avec douceur, en vérité Lulla ne faisait aucun effort de concentration minime pour entendre le reste de la conversation du côté de Santiago, tout comme elle s'efforçait d'ignorer la voix de Caius qui retentissait tout de même du portable de Jane.

_- Il faut bouger, nous les rattraperons dans trois siècles si ça continue. Demande à Félix d'accélérer, Jane et de se ranger. Vous allez nous rejoindre._ Prononçait de son côté Caius avec beaucoup de fermeté, Lulla ferma les yeux et s'isola du reste du monde, préférant ne pas entendre la suite, cependant elle perçut tout de même qu'ils allaient devoir y aller à pattes, et que Santiago continuerait de les suivre avec les affaires de chacun.

Alec se tourna vers Lulla et la regarda avec douceur, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle penserait de devoir courir. Elle lui rendit son regard, tandis que Félix accélérer et dépasser une voiture, avant de faire un brusque coup de frein, le conducteur s'engageait sur une petite route à droite, mais déjà Alec lui envoyait quelques pensées :

_**¤¤ Es-tu assez bien pour courir ? Je resterais près de toi, ma douce...mais je veux m'assurer que tu as assez de force. ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

Lulla le trouva gentil de vouloir la protéger ainsi, alors elle se redressa sur ses genoux glacés, malgré les chaos de la mauvaise route. Elle posa doucement une main sur la joue gelée mais douce de son compagnon, puis elle chuchota juste pour lui, préférant utiliser sa voix :

_- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Alec. Je suis plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît, mon amour._ Murmura Lulla avec toute la gentillesse dut à son amoureux, Alec lui tira un sourire avant de resserrer sa poigne contre elle, elle devinait qu'il avait dut avoir véritablement peur quand elle avait été mise à terre par l'attaque de Maysun.

Cependant Alec hocha la tête, mais à son regard elle devina qu'il ne souhaiterait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop et qu'elle l'aurait sur le dos. Sauf qu'elle avait l'habitude, et surtout Alec avait une bonne raison de le faire, tout comme elle avait une bonne raison de couver du regard son fiancé, après tout, elle aussi, elle avait eu peur pour son amoureux.

Félix s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, aussitôt les vampires sortirent de la voiture, Alec portait Lulla dans ses bras avec douceur. Il la posa sur ses pieds, tandis que Félix poussa d'un mouvement de bras la voiture dans la forêt, celle-ci émit de longs crissements, mieux valait effacer ses traces.

Puis Jane prit d'autorité la tête de la chasse, se mettant à courir dans la direction indiquée par Caius un peu plus tôt. La sœur d'Alec avait jeté un sac contenant les cartes à l'un des gardes, de son côté Alec attrapa la main de Lulla avant de courir également. Elle fut enivrée par la vitesse aussitôt qu'elle fut dans le bain, les gardes les suivaient, Lulla remarqua également que Félix suivait d'assez près les jumeaux et elle. Un instant, elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle pourrait en déduire, mais elle finit par noter dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'elle remarquait.

A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre de ce que pouvait faire Félix, c'était simplement Alec qui l'intéressait. Son fiancé était sa seul priorité. A force de courir et de suivre Jane, ils finirent par retrouver la trace odorante de Caius et des autres.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela, les odeurs sont tenaces, et les vampires assez forts pour les détecter pleinement. Bon, certes Lulla était une demi-vampire mais elle avait quand même un bon odorat, tout comme son toucher était performant, chaque cellule de sa main gauche sentait la fraîcheur émaner de la main de son compagnon.

Elle mit quelques minutes pour l'immiscer uniquement dans le ressentit de ses sensations, elle ne faisait pas ça très souvent. Sa nature de demi-vampire était bien pratique, elle pouvait souvent se permettre de la faire taire à un minimum. Donc, ce jour-là, Lulla avait envie de faire ressortir sa partie vampirique, celle que le venin d'Alec avait fait venir, tout comme il lui avait sauvé la vie. En vérité, la vraie raison qui la poussait à vouloir se préparer à utiliser sa part vampirique était la haine envers Maysun et la blessure qu'elle avait eue à la tête.

Même si cette blessure s'en était allée rapidement, Lulla était furieuse quand même, et elle sentait qu'Alec l'était également. Peut-être que la jeune hybride ne serait pas tuée, mais Lulla savait que son compagnon ne laisserait pas sa blessure précédente être sans conséquence.

Bref, Lulla se concentra sur ce qu'elle sentait, sur ce qu'elle touchait, sur ce qu'elle entendait, et sur ce qu'elle souhaitait sentir sur sa langue. Car Lulla commençait à avoir soif, ce qui lui semblait assez normal, elle n'avait pas but depuis un bon moment, et sa gorge commençait à souffrir.

Elle ne cria pas, ni rien, aucun gémissement ne sortit de sa bouche, pourtant elle commençait à avoir besoin de se nourrir. Lulla se sentait pourtant bien dans ces bois, un poil tropical, ils étouffaient la chaleur du soleil, tout en maintenant une humidité constante. Alec pour sa part était égal à lui-même, pas de différence de comportement, il était simplement mouillé et avait une tête de tueur, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit, c'était celle du portable de Jane, Lulla se demanda si c'était Caius qui appelait pour quelque chose de précis. Bref, Jane sortit son portable, pour autant leur course ne s'arrêta pas du tout, cette fois-ci Lulla se concentra totalement sur ce qui allait se dire dans le téléphone :

_- Joham est plus intelligent qu'on ne le pensait. En passant près de Rama au Nicaragua, vous serez titillés par l'odeur de plusieurs meurtres... Joham essaye de détourner notre attention._ Annonça assez froidement Caius, Lulla laissa de côté le reste de la conversation, cela ne l'intéressait pas de savoir la suite, en revanche elle réfléchissait sur le comportement de Joham, et au fond elle ne le trouvait pas si stupide que cela, Caius avait raison, ce vampire était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs centaines de kilomètres qu'ils suivaient la piste du vampire, Caius et les gardes en traçaient le chemin. Joham avait dû certainement savoir qu'il était suivi, et si au début il avait bien gentiment évité les villes et les villages. A présent, il devait avoir deviné que la meilleure manière de retarder les Volturi, était en les titillant par leur odorat.

Cela n'aurait pas vraiment posé de problème si tous les vampires composant la mission s'étaient tous nourris récemment. En vérité, c'était presque le cas pour tout le monde, car avant son passage dans la forêt avec Liys, Lulla et les gardes avaient eu un repas copieux un peu plus au sud, pour reprendre des forces. Sauf que Lulla avait dû se battre avec beaucoup de vélocité, surtout contre Serena, et le coup à l'arrière de sa tête n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa soif de sang humain. Elle serait une véritable bombe à retardement pour les Volturi si jamais ils passaient trop proches d'une scène de crime créée spécialement par Joham pour eux.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de se pencher vers son compagnon pour le lui dire, afin que celui-ci prenne la mesure la plus solide qu'il pouvait. Elle serra un instant la main d'Alec, une pression plus forte que la simple pression qui maintenait leurs mains liées malgré les aléas de la forêt de Rus Rus, grâce à un beau panneau ils le savaient, elle utilisa son pouvoir pour informer Alec :

_**°° Je vais vous poser problème, mon amour... Ma lutte avec Serena et le coup que m'a gracieusement offert Maysun me m'ont pas vraiment arrangée...j'ai soif, Alec. Si on passe près d'un endroit où du sang en grande quantité a été répandu récemment, je ne vais pas tenir... Il va me falloir du sang... °°**_

Alec lui jeta un coup d'œil doux et gentil, il était compréhensif de la douleur qui commençait à ronger sa gorge. Son fiancé lâcha du regard ses yeux verts, pour aller poser sa main libre sur l'épaule de sa sœur jumelle, sans pour autant arrêter de courir, il murmura :

_- Il va falloir qu'on fasse un arrêt, Lulla ne tiendra pas face à du sang en grande quantité._ Dit Alec autant pour Jane que pour Caius, toujours à l'autre bout du téléphone tenu dans la main de marbre d'albâtre de la sœur de l'amoureux de Lulla.

Jane se tourna un peu vers Lulla, celle-ci fit en sorte de laisser ressortir un instant la souffrance qui élisait domicile dans sa gorge. La jumelle d'Alec hocha la tête, elle devait certainement comprendre et Jane confirma de sa voix enchanteresse le discours d'Alec pour les oreilles de Caius. Tout le groupe n'avait pas cessé de courir, il était assez facile de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois quand on était vampire. Lulla en tant que demi-vampire l'était un peu moins, mais Alec compensait ce manque par sa main dans la sienne, il l'empêchait de heurter un arbre par exemple.

_- Tuer quelques humains quelconques dans un village quelconque. Mais, ne perdez pas de temps, expédiez ça._ Lança la voix de Caius, Lulla fut assez contente que le Roi ne décide pas tout simplement que les vampires qui l'entouraient présentement soient en charge de la tenir quand ils arriveraient en vue de Rama, ce ne serait pas juste pour elle, alors elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir se nourrir.

Rien que de penser à du sang frais sous sa langue, elle s'en léchait les babines comme une enfant en manque de sucreries. Lulla essaya de se concentrer sur sa part humaine plutôt que sur sa part vampirique qui réclamait du sang, même beaucoup de sang.

Cependant, elle tenta de se contrôler, elle avait beau avoir très soif, ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter comme une louve affamée sur tout ce qui bougeait. Alors, Lulla se contenta de compter les secondes la séparant de son repas prochain, elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même. Et encore, elle trouvait cela étrange, d'ordinaire quand elle buvait ses sens prenaient le pas sur sa raison, mais pour le moment elle ne faisait que penser à boire. Enfin, Lulla sentit une fragrance dans l'air, cette fragrance indiquait des humains à quelques kilomètres légèrement sur la gauche, ce fut la direction prise par le groupe de vampires, accompagné par une demi-vampire qui commençait à avoir soif.

_**¤¤ Pense à tout sauf à ta soif, mon amour. Nous allons te trouver des proies à te mettre sous les dents, ma douce... ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Lulla fut contente d'entendre la voix de son compagnon, peut-être avait-elle serré trop fort la main douce de son Alec ? En tout cas, elle était satisfaite de savoir que son vampire avait senti qu'elle avait soif, et avait surtout sentit l'ampleur de son besoin. Lulla essaya de mettre en application ce que conseillait son Alec, soit de penser à autre chose que sa soif de sang, de toute manière celle-ci serait bientôt satisfaite.

Alors Lulla se mit à penser à quelque chose de complètement différent, soit à son Alec, selon elle s'était le meilleur sujet qui pouvait la détourner de sa soif. Alors, elle tourna légèrement la tête, et pensa à leur précédente dispute, ils avaient beau s'être réconciliés, Lulla était encore fébrile de l'espèce de dispute bizarre qu'ils avaient eu.

Ils ne s'étaient pas criés dessus, pas de hurlement, pas de réelle dispute, et pourtant Lulla n'avait pas manqué de ressentir un froid entre eux. Alec avait été en colère qu'elle ait accepté de jouer les appâts pour le plan de Caius, de son côté elle lui en voulait de lui en vouloir pour cela.

Mais pour autant, elle sentait qu'elle avait quand même eu chaud dans cette histoire d'appât, Alec avait dut venir la sauver. Donc, elle se sentait un poil fautive et extrêmement reconnaissante envers son compagnon, elle devrait le lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir vraiment pris au sérieux les dangers du plan de Caius, et également de s'être mise en danger.

Car, elle sentait que son fiancé avait été grandement secoué par la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Mais alors qu'elle pensait à son doux compagnon qui avait eu une de ses plus grandes peurs, quand tout d'un coup elle sentit à ses narines une odeur d'humains.

Aussitôt, en réponse à cette odeur, sa course s'accéléra et elle prit une large bouffée d'air.

Sa tête la picotait doucement, l'endroit où Maysun l'avait envoyé buter dans les pierres, elle avait besoin de sang pour compenser sa blessure. La main d'Alec était crispée sur la sienne, l'empêchant de trop s'avancer, apparemment tous avaient compris qu'elle avait besoin de se nourrir :

_- C'est une ferme isolée. Tu vas te nourrir, Lulla. Vas-y avec Alec._Déclara Jane de sa voix habituelle, soit froide mais en même temps, Lulla sentait qu'il y avait un peu de douceur, la sœur jumelle d'Alec fit un geste de la main vers son frère et Lulla, les autres vampires s'arrêtèrent, ils allaient les attendre apparemment.

De toute façon peu importait à Lulla, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était se nourrir de sang humain de façon à calmer sa soif et arrêter le picotement. C'était une soif intense, et elle se laissa cependant guidée par la main d'Alec, c'était son amoureux qui l'aiderait à boire convenablement, sans faire trop de remous et lui qui la protégerait.

Pas qu'elle soit vraiment en danger, simplement un humain pouvait la blesser par arme à feu par exemple, ce genre de danger Alec pouvait les éviter. Alors Lulla se laissa guider, tout en essayant de repérer les humains qu'elle allait manger à l'aide de son odorat, elle en repéra trois.

Alec l'emmena vers une espèce de ferme, dans un genre mexicain en fait, même si c'était plus un amas de tôles rouillés. Une odeur de patate douce était présente au niveau de l'amas de tôles, une d'amande derrière la maison et une odeur présente de fève près d'eux. Cette troisième odeur était trop près pour que Lulla résiste, elle tira sur la main d'Alec, il devait la laisser se nourrir, son fiancé croisa son regard et hocha la tête.

Tout comme elle, il savait que plusieurs humains allaient mourir, Lulla avait trop soif, et la traque de Joham s'annonçait trop longue pour qu'on puisse se permettre de prendre du retard, Caius ne laisserait pas passer des minutes perdues.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :** _Salut !_

_C'esstt ttrroooppp gééniiialllll !_

_Continue._

_A plus._

Hello à toi, évidemment je me répète un peu beaucoup à chaque réponse aux reviews, mais là est l'intérêt, non ? Bref, je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, ainsi que des appréciations sur le chapitre précédent. Donc merci pour cette review, et également sache que je suis très contente que tu trouves le chapitre précédent aussi bien... Ah, et je compte bien continuer mon histoire, même si j'ai tendance à mettre un peu trop de temps à poster mes chapitres, désolée d'ailleurs... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à son goût, merci encore pour cette review, et à une prochaine fois.

**° Julianna :** _Coucou. Pour le retard, ce n'est pas grave dans ces cas-là je regarde tous les jours si tu mets la suite, comme aujourd'hui. Sinon pour l'histoire, j'attends la suite et tant mieux ils se sont enfin réconciliés :). Bonne continuation._

_Bisous. _

Coucou ma chère, tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta gentille review, et comme toujours sache que je suis très contente d'avoir des nouvelles de mes lectrices. Egalement, un grand merci pour ne pas trop m'en vouloir de mettre du temps à poster mes chapitres ces derniers mois. J'espère en tout cas, que cela ne t'embêtes pas trop d'être obligée de vérifier tout le temps si j'ai posté ou non... Concernant l'histoire, j'espère en tout cas que la suite sera à ton goût, et oui en effet c'est plutôt cool qu'ils se soient réconciliés, ils sont bien plus mignons. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci pour la review, et à une prochaine fois ma chère ^^.

**° Nerina12345 :** _Coucou, alors ta fiction est juste magnifique. Comment je déteste quand Alec et Lullaby se disputent, sinon je me pose des questions assez chelou : quand Lullaby était humaine comment elle faisait quand elle avait ses règles ? Je sais mes questions sont bizarres, mais ça me trotte dans la tête. Tu pourrais peut-être faire un OS, j'imagine le titre : ''Avoir ses règles dans un nid de vampires, c'est pas cool (Extrait des péripéties de Lullaby)'', non je déconne. J'espère que tu répondras à ma question, j'attends la suite pour quand tu la mettras._

_Bref, à bientôt. _

_Ps : Si tu veux, tu peux quand même faire cet OS ^^._

_PPS : Dépêche-toi pour la suite, sinon je vais me suicider et tu NE VEUX PAS QUE JE ME SUICIDE HEIN !_

Hello à toi, que dire en tout premier à part que tu as tellement d'enthousiasme que s'en est rafraîchissant ^^. En tout cas, merci pour cette longue review, je vais essayer de répondre du mieux que je peux, après tout je ne suis qu'une humble auteure de fanfiction ^^. Concernant ta question dite ''chelou'', bah je me l'a suis posée également vois-tu, et d'après S. Meyer, l'auteure bienaimée/détestée de toute la saga, voilà sa réponse : le sang des règles est dit ''mort'' donc moins appétissant pour un vampire que du sang circulant (Oui, c'est terriblement ragoûtant ce que je raconte ^^.). D'après mon expérience de ''scientifique'', le sang n'est pas mort puisqu'il sort bien d'un vaisseau sanguin quelconque, bref S. Meyer se fout de notre gueule... Pour en revenir à ta question, je dirais que cela poserait un problème...mais auquel cas, toutes les standardistes ne survivraient pas plus de vingt-huit jours à Volterra... Ce qui, certes ferait baisser le taux de chômage à l'ANPE italienne la plus proche, mais augmenterait considérablement les tombes dans le cimetière d'à côté... Donc, en fait j'ai fait comme tous les auteures de fanfiction sur Twilight de ce site ainsi que S. Meyer, j'ai ignoré le problème ! Mais, je veux bien avancer un début d'explication en disant pragmatiquement que les vampires Volterriens ont une meilleure résistance au sang, après tout il faut bien ne pas attaquer tout de suite sa proie... Quant à ton idée d'OS, elle est très bonne, mais je ne mettrais pas Lulla moi...plutôt ''Les aventures de Gianna au pays des tordus du sang fraîchement tiré''... Bref, merci encore pour cette review, en espérant avoir répondu un minimum, et j'espère également que la suite te plaira, même si elle a mis du temps à venir...et ne te suicide pas, tu ne voudrais pas ne pas pouvoir lire la suite, hein ^^ !

OoOoOoO

Bon, bah voilà pour ce chapitre-ci, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus même s'il ne bouge pas beaucoup et aussi parce que j'ai mis du temps à le poster. En tout cas, personnellement le fait que Lulla ait soif, cela est intervenu totalement par hasard, ce n'était pas prévu au départ. Et puis, ensuite j'ai voulu faire intervenir un autre moment qu'on voit peu : la chasse en milieu naturel (_On dirait que je fais un reportage télévisé sur les mœurs d'une espèce particulière _^^) chez les vampires.

Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura légèrement plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent, même si ce ne sera pas encore le grand moment... Joham aura du mal à survivre dans toute l'agitation que les Volturi ont créé, en plus personne n'a encore deviné qui était le vampire ayant fait capoter le plan foireux de Caius. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'a pas encore tout donné, il a une dernière idée pour s'occuper de ce cher Joham, qui je vous le promets va avoir de sacrés ennuis.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, même si j'ai des examens la semaine suivante, j'espère bien d'ailleurs avoir ma seconde année. Donc, voilà pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera bien la semaine prochaine et pas quelques semaines après.

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous aimerez la suite.

Anga

Ps : Donc, voilà pour ce qui est de mon retard, comme je l'ai déjà dit je n'ai pas réellement d'excuses en fait. Bien, qu'il y ait eu un voyage totalement non prévu au programme, et le truc c'est qu'en fait j'ai rien pu poster à cause d'un internet déficient... D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pu prévenir ma meilleure amie que je ne pourrais pas être sur msn...un vrai truc de dingue je vous dis... Enfin, bref il n'empêche que je suis terriblement désolée pour cette attente impardonnable, donc **désolée à tous et merci d'être là pour me lire**.


	139. Alimentation Pov Lulla

Hello à vous mes chers petits, je dois dire que je suis un peu surbookée ces derniers temps, vu que la semaine qui va arriver concerne mes examens...je n'ai pas intérêt à les rater ^^.

Bref, voici ce qui va concerner le chapitre suivant, il y aura un petit peu de sang, vu que Lulla a faim c'est un peu normal. Alec et Lulla vont donc aller se faire une petite fringale de sang humain, enfin plus Lulla qu'Alec...également il y aura un petit peu d'avancée du côté de la relation entre Alec et Lulla. Un petit détail les concernant en fait...et ensuite, on retournera à la chasse avec un nouveau plan de Caius, ce dernier plan ne plaira toujours pas à Alec... En fait, Caius a de drôles d'idées, et Lulla va avoir quelques petits ennuis, pas bien graves, rassurez-vous tout de suite...mais disons qu'attirer Joham va nécessiter quelques petits sacrifices...

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça va vous plaire,

* * *

Chapitre 137 : Alimentation

_(P.O.V. Lulla) _

Lulla se laissa guider par ses instincts, la chasse était un instinct vieux comme le monde pour les vampires comme pour les demi-vampires. Alec resta légèrement en retrait, pourtant elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas la quitter des yeux, cela la dérangeait un peu quand même. Car, elle était comme tout vampire, ou tout du moins demi-vampire, et en cela, elle avait du mal à accepter un spectateur trop près d'elle quand elle se nourrissait.

Et encore, Alec était une exception à cette règle, car étant son compagnon il avait une place que nul ne pouvait remplacer. Lulla se concentra sur ce qu'elle sentait, et commença sa chasse, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps, elle devait trouver du sang.

La première odeur était celle de la fève, apparemment la personne ayant cette odeur était en train de venir par ici. Soudain, elle se retrouva en face de lui, c'était un homme d'âge mûr, et apparemment il était partit pour aller couper quelques plantes. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander quelque chose, mais déjà Lulla lâchait la main d'Alec pour aller se jeter sur la gorge de l'humain.

A vrai dire, à peine l'avait-elle vu, que remarquer le sang qui passait et repassait dans ses artères et veines lui donnait envie de boire.

Elle réagit donc à l'instinct, d'ailleurs elle eut bien fait et Alec n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter, il eut bien fait, Lulla n'aurait pas forcément bien réagit dans un premier temps. En tout cas, elle alla empoigner le corps de l'humain à vitesse vampirique, sans faire attention à la machette que celui-ci portait à la main.

Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait planté ses dents dans sa carotide, qu'elle remarqua la présence d'Alec à côté d'elle. Il venait d'empoigner la machette tenue par la main de l'humain, celui-ci bougeait encore désespérément, Lulla ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Elle grogna un avertissement à l'adresse d'Alec, tout en sachant que ce n'était probablement pas la bonne façon de réagir.

Cependant, Alec ne parut pas lui en vouloir, il arracha la machette de la main de l'humain, avant de se reculer lentement. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, pendant ce temps-là, Lulla le regardait avec un air instinctif, une partie d'elle était furieuse de voir un vampire près de son repas, tandis qu'une autre partie d'elle-même savait parfaitement qu'Alec voulait éviter que l'humain ne la blesse. Après tout, une machette est une arme efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de faire mal à un demi-vampire, comme à une feuille de palmier d'ailleurs.

Lulla laissa tomber les tergiversions de son esprit et reposa son regard sur le sang qui coulait avec frénésie du corps de sa victime. Dans les dix secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour regarder Alec et se convaincre qu'il ne tentait pas de prendre l'humain, le sang de celui-ci avait goutté à grandes eaux. Pourtant, Lulla se repencha sur la plaie qu'elle avait créée précédemment de ces dents, aspirant le sang goulûment, elle avait faim.

Rapidement, cependant, elle s'aperçut que sa victime était morte et son sang était bien plus froid que prévu, elle ne trouva pas ça très goûtu. Pourtant, elle se força à boire, en sachant que ce serait certainement une prise de sang tout à fait nécessaire. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais il le fallait, alors elle finit jusqu'à la dernière goutte le précieux nectar, bien qu'il soit froid, elle aimait quand même au point de finir et de s'en lécher les lèvres.

Elle se releva laissant l'homme à terre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit pour le cadavre, elle était en encore affamée. En effet, le sang de l'homme avait beau avoir commencé à calmer sa soif, mais il avait également donné envie de beaucoup plus de sang à Lulla.

_- Va chasser les autres humains présents, ils n'ont pas entendu l'attaque que tu as faite sur cet humain._ Déclara Alec d'une voix prudente, Lulla se tourna vers lui lentement, elle était moins hostile que tout à l'heure, pourtant Alec était prudent comme il l'aurait été avec vampire nouveau-né ou un ennemi, Lulla fit un sourire à son fiancé.

Son doux compagnon sembla un instant décontenancé, certainement de voir combien elle changeait de ton en quelques secondes. Mais rapidement, il fit un léger sourire avant de tordre la machette entre ses mains, la rendant inutile pour quiconque, et la jetant sur le côté. Lulla ne lui prêta plus attention, enfin presque plus, elle se concentrait sur la prochaine odeur qui se portait à ses narines de demi-vampire.

Elle décida de procéder par étape, si elle rentrait dans la ferme de tôles, elle risquait d'alerter la personne qui était à l'extérieur. Surtout en renversant une table par exemple, elle avait plus de chance de réussir à attirer l'attention qu'autre chose, elle décida donc d'attaquer l'humain portant l'odeur d'amande.

Sa vitesse de demi-vampire la mena avec rapidité devant la ferme en tôles rouillés, ses instincts la guidaient, et surtout son odorat. Lulla localisait sa future proie derrière la ferme, cependant, elle fit bien attention à ne pas passer devant les espèces de fenêtres agrémentaient la façade de la ferme.

Elle essayait de ne pas alerter l'humain à l'odeur de patate douce, ses instincts ayant décidés que ce serait la dernière à mourir ce jour-là. Pour autant, elle commençait à ressentir les mêmes dérangements qu'au début de sa transformation en demi-vampire, soit de ne pas aimer boire à la gorge des gens, préférant des verres. Cependant, elle avait conscience qu'il n'y avait pas de récipient aujourd'hui, alors elle accepta et dépassa le coin de la maison, pour se retrouver face à l'odeur d'amande.

Sauf que Lulla recula aussitôt, de peur que l'humain ne la repère, c'était un enfant.

Et, Lullaby refusait de faire le moindre mal à un enfant, elle aurait dû deviner à l'odeur que c'était un garçon et non pas un homme. En effet, l'odorat de Lulla percevait beaucoup de choses sur les odeurs et sur les personnes qui les portaient, en temps normal à vrai dire.

Là, elle était trop prise par sa partie de chasse pour avoir remarqué que c'était l'odeur corporelle d'un enfant, elle avait été surprise. Heureusement que le sang de l'homme avait légèrement jugulé son envie profonde de chasse et de sang, même si cela avait l'avait également exacerbé. Lulla se retourna d'un bond, et prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne, celui-ci avait un air surpris, mais elle prit son temps pour mettre un doigt sur les lèvres de son fiancé, avant de murmurer :

_- Alec...c'est un enfant. Je ne peux pas m'en prendre à un enfant...même complètement prise par ma chasse, je ne peux pas._ Chuchota très doucement Lulla, avec tellement peu de bruit qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu entendre ses paroles, Alec fixa ses yeux dans les siens, elle y vit la même pensée que la sienne, les enfants n'étaient pas un met consommable, du moins dans la tête de Lulla, comme dans celle d'Alec, et des Volturi.

Bien entendu, si Lulla n'avait pas été une demi-vampire, elle aurait pu être totalement absorbée par sa chasse et sa soif de sang. Cependant, elle avait eu le temps de calmer légèrement son envie sanguine sur le chemin entre l'endroit où elle avait vidé l'homme et la ferme de tôles.

Lulla leva un sourcil en voyant que son fiancé avait sa main fourré dans son costume de Volturi, un peu abimé par son séjour dans la forêt. Elle le vit sortir un mouchoir, elle lui tira une drôle de tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à se moucher, quand bien même cela serait possible pour un vampire ou encore un demi-vampire. Alec mit le mouchoir sur sa joue, elle leva automatiquement la main vers celle-ci, ne comprenant pas les actions de son fiancé avant de percevoir :

_**¤¤ Essuies ton visage, ma douce. Je pense qu'on peut essayer d'envoyer cet enfant loin de cette ferme, je sens un village pas loin. En l'envoyant si loin, on peut espérer que des forces de police trouveront les corps avant lui, on les déplacera d'ailleurs... ¤¤**__ (Alec)_

L'idée donnée par Alec était assez simple, et Lulla n'adhéra avec son plan que dans l'idée que le garçon ne voit pas ses parents morts. En vérité, elle aurait préféré partir de là vite fait, mais oublia cela car elle sentait qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de sang pour continuer la chasse de Joham.

Alors, elle prit le mouchoir des mains d'Alec, essuyant ses lèvres, enlevant le sang qui les maculait après qu'elle se soit nourrie de l'humain précédent. Elle faisait confiance à Alec, même si elle n'était pas convaincue que son apparence puisse rassurer un petit garçon qu'elle ne lui voulait que du bien. C'était le cas, puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas tuer un enfant, et commençait même à regretter d'avoir attaqué l'homme de tout à l'heure sans savoir s'il avait un enfant. Mais, Alec avait l'air de lui faire confiance, alors elle arrangea sa tenue avec l'aide d'Alec, puis tous les deux se regardèrent droits dans les yeux.

Lulla laissa Alec mener la danse, il allait s'assurer d'envoyer cet enfant assez loin pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui trouve les corps. Même si cela ne serait jamais pareil pour sa vie future, Lulla ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire partie de cette manipulation, mais devinait qu'Alec voulait avoir une présence féminine pour ne pas trop effrayer l'enfant. Alors, elle se mit derrière lui, et suivit chacune de ses demandes, il s'agissait d'abord de ne pas réagir au sang de l'enfant, et ensuite de ne pas paraître trop méchante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chasse avait repris, ils étaient passés près de Rama, Lulla avait tenu mais avec beaucoup de difficulté tout de même. Car, le sang l'avait tout de même attiré, en même temps peu de vampires restaient insensibles à du sang humain exposé à leurs narines. Cependant, le fait que le sang date un peu avait aidé quand même pas mal, de même que le fait de s'être nourris des deux humains présents dans la ferme de tôles rouillés précédemment.

Alec avait réussi à faire fuir le garçon, enfin il lui avait dit plus poliment qu'il valait mieux partir car son père et sa mère s'étaient fait attaquer par une panthère pas bien loin. L'enfant n'avait pas l'air de croire Alec, mais Lulla avait réussi à aider en prenant un air effrayé et Alec avait dit qu'elle était sa femme, et cela avait suffi à convaincre l'enfant qu'il valait mieux partir.

Puis son fiancé avait dit qu'il restait pour essayer d'affronter la bête, et qu'en vérité il manquait leur sœur à tous les deux. En gros, Alec avait servi une telle histoire au petit garçon que celui-ci l'avait cru, mais Lulla sentait que sa présence avait été un effet déterminant.

Une fois l'enfant loin, Lulla avait bu sa mère, les deux Volturi avaient fait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour avertir la femme dans la ferme. Elle s'était sentit coupable de boire une femme qui aurait pu élever son enfant, mais sa culpabilité s'était envolée quand elle avait senti le goût du sang sur sa langue. Déjà qu'elle avait dut faire preuve d'une retenue qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible pour elle lorsqu'elle avait vu son fiancé parler avec l'enfant.

Durant la reprise de la course, Lulla n'avait qu'une pensée : Alec aurait pu inventer un tout autre lien entre lui et elle lors de son mensonge envers le petit garçon. Alec aurait pu dire qu'elle était sa sœur, mais il avait sciemment dit qu'elle était sa femme, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec leurs allures de jeunes adolescents.

Bref, elle était contente qu'il l'ait dit, en vérité elle était même extrêmement satisfaite de voir que son compagnon l'ait nommé ainsi. Lulla était la fiancée d'Alec, mais savoir qu'il désirait qu'elle soit sa femme était quelque chose de très satisfaisant, elle se sentait plus rassurée.

La chasse avait repris avec beaucoup d'attention, et Caius n'avait pas hésité à râler au téléphone en voyant combien Lulla et Alec avaient pris du temps pour le repas privé de la première. Seulement, Lulla avait senti que c'était uniquement pour la forme, car Jane, elle, quand Alec lui avait résumé la chasse près de la ferme aux tôles rouillées, avait juste eut une grimace de compréhension. Bien que le fait d'épargner des humains ne lui sied pas au teint, Jane n'avait jamais été du genre à tuer de sang-froid des enfants, du moins c'était ce que Lulla pensait.

De toute façon, ils avaient avancé dans la chasse à Joham, continuant de courir avec rapidité, tout en sachant qu'ils ne faisaient que se ruer après Caius et son groupe. D'ailleurs, à force de courir avec tant de rapidité et de vélocité, ils étaient à présent carrément à la frontière avec le Panama, et apparemment c'est la proximité avec cette frontière qui décida Caius pour monter un autre plan.

Entre temps, le temps avait largement passé, cela faisait presque un jour et demi qu'ils courraient tous, et la lassitude commençait à être présente. La distance entre le Guatemala et le Panama n'était pas si grande, mais Joham n'avait pas fait de chemin direct et essayait de semer ses poursuivants avec des chemins tarabiscotés.

_- ...bien, maître Caius, nous vous rejoignons._ Disait Jane d'une voix assurée, les syllabes étaient à moitié emportées par le vent de leur course, mais Lulla comprit l'essentiel parce qu'elle avait une assez bonne ouïe.

En tout cas, elle avait compris que Caius ne comptait pas continuer la chasse au Joham jusqu'en Antarctique, ce qui lui sembla logique en même temps. Elle devinait qu'il fallait laisser Joham croire qu'il n'était plus suivit, Lulla se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu contradictoire, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que les Volturi abandonnaient.

Mais courir pendant un très long moment n'allait pas forcément rapporter ses fruits, car la fatigue n'était peut-être pas un problème mais la lassitude si. Et, Lulla se sentait de plus lasse de devoir courir à vitesse vampirique, la main d'Alec dans la sienne l'aidait à ne pas trop faire voir qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre. Egalement, il pouvait y avoir le problème de la soif, en définitive, Lulla trouvait que la décision de Caius était probablement la plus juste.

Leur groupe parcouru quelques vingtaines de kilomètres supplémentaires, quand les odeurs de Caius et du reste des Volturi se firent plus fortes. Lulla fut surprise, car elle ne pensait pas que leur groupe n'était pas si proche de celui de Caius, cependant, elle ne dit mot.

Sachant tenir sa place dans la mesure du possible, elle se contenta de serrer la main d'Alec quand leur groupe rejoignit celui de Caius plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Le Roi avait l'air agacé, peut-être par leur lenteur à les rejoindre ou quelque chose d'autre, Lulla se contenta de se mettre en retrait d'Alec et de laisser les jumeaux devant. Cependant, elle prit soin de se tenir assez près de son compagnon, elle ne comptait pas le laisser sans sa protection, même faible celle-ci pouvait avoir un simple effet dissuasif face à quiconque.

_- Nous sommes sur les hauteurs d'une petite ville, Uatsi. Et, nous allons attendre quelques heures, que la nuit nous protège... Joham va se rendre compte que nous n'avons pas bougé et je pense que j'ai un plan pour attirer ce vampire à se poser des questions._ Annonça sobrement Caius, le Roi la regarda elle, Lulla devina que le prochain plan la concernerait directement, Alec n'allait pas être ravit et elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas envie que son compagnon soit encore plus sur les nerfs, les plans de Caius n'avaient pas vraiment tendance à rendre Alec heureux.

Cependant, Alec se redressa sur sa position, l'air intéressé par ce que Caius disait, Lulla était plus réservée pour sa part. Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue par ce que le Roi allait proposer, ce fut son fiancé qui prit la parole avec assurance, pour savoir le nouveau plan :

_- Quel est votre nouveau plan, maître ? _ Demanda poliment et surtout très délicatement Alec, après tout s'il n'avait pas les bonnes intonations Caius pourrait se vexer, Lulla était presque sûre qu'Alec saurait faire en sorte que le Roi ne soit pas vexé, même si celui-ci semblait plutôt excité à l'idée d'exposer son nouveau plan.

_- D'abord, nous allons tous nous nourrir un peu plus haut...ensuite je pense que Lulla a attiré l'attention de ce vampire._ Exposa Caius avec une voix surexcité, Lulla pensa un instant à prendre la parole pour réfuter cet argument, mais elle y réfléchit tranquillement quelques secondes, et vit que c'était peut-être vrai, Caius rajouta, _...elle devra saigner un petit peu. Vraiment peu...mais juste assez pour que le vampire soit intéressé et revienne. La plupart d'entre vous devrez être à la chasse ou sur le point de revenir. Même s'ils n'approchent pas jusqu'à nous, au moins ils ne seront pas loin...et au pire nous suivrons leurs traces s'ils ne mordillent pas l'hameçon._

Lulla trouva le plan assez bof-bof, ou tout du moins bien maigre face aux chances que Joham soit loin, même très loin d'eux. Cependant, en même temps, ce vampire était un scientifique et une personne qui souhaitait avoir des réponses, pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un s'échapper. Il était plutôt du style à vouloir tenter le diable en allant vérifier pourquoi les Volturi ne le suivaient plus, alors qu'il pourrait peut-être mordre à l'hameçon tendu par Caius.

Cependant, Lulla ne manqua pas se sentir soudainement une vague de colère brute émaner d'Alec, son fiancé n'était pas d'accord avec le plan. Elle serra sa main fragile de demi-vampire autour de la sienne, espérant gagner quelques secondes précieuses avant que son fiancé prenne la parole.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'Alec allait tenter de convaincre Caius, que le plan ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia :**_Salut !_

_Ne t'excuses pas de mettre du temps pour écrire tes chapitres...car ils sont géniaux ! J'adore toujours autant te lire, même si en ce moment, je suis un peu surbouquée avec des papiers administratifs._

_Enfin bref...j'attends la suite tranquillement et patiemment._

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, évidemment comme toujours je suis terriblement contente de savoir que tu es encore là pour me lire. Donc, en premier lieu, merci à toi pour cette review...et également merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir d'avoir mis du temps pour poster mon chapitre. C'est super si tu aimes toujours autant me lire, et je te souhaite également bonne chance avec tes papiers administratifs... C'est vrai que c'est la saison des inscriptions en tous genres, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite en tout cas, merci encore et à la prochaine fois ^^.

**° Julianna :** _Salut, je commençais à désespérer de ne pas voir la suite mais elle est enfin arrivée mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu. J'attends la suite, bonne continuation. A la semaine prochaine peut-être. Bisous._

Salut à toi, j'espère que tu vas bien ces temps-ci, et également que tu ne désespères pas trop pour la suite de l'histoire... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir attendu la suite, même si ce n'était pas très rapide. Bref, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci, merci pour cette review en tout cas, à une prochaine fois en tout cas.

**° Camiille : **_Salut, je lis depuis le début ta fanfiction, et je la trouve superbe :D ! J'attends toujours la suite de ton histoire avec impatience car je la trouve fascinante. J'adore Alec et Lulla qui forment un très beau couple. _

_Continue à écrire comme ça c'est génial._

_Bisous bon courage :) !_

Coucou ma chère, je dois dire que, comme à chaque fois, je suis très contente de savoir que j'ai de nouvelles revieweuses. Donc merci à toi ma chère, c'est extrêmement gentil d'avoir suivi mon histoire depuis ses tout débuts, et merci aussi pour tous ces beaux compliments. Egalement, je suis satisfaite de savoir que le petit couple de tourtereaux te plaît à ce point, et sache que je compte bien continuer à écrire... Même si en ce moment l'écriture n'est pas dans mes priorités, en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, encore merci, et à bientôt ^^.

**° Nerina12345 :** _Coucou, c'est encore moi. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas suicidée, en même temps ma mère faisait des pains au chocolat, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça (Pain au chocolat \bave/.). Et oui, on se fout bien de notre gueule, bref que dire sur l'histoire : ah oui, C'EST TROP MIGNON !_

_Alec est tellement attentionné avec Lullaby si je pouvais rencontrer un homme comme ça, le rêve ! Et je crois bien qu'il se passe bien quelque chose entre Félix et Jane. Allez tu peux tout me dire, je sais garder un secret (MENTEUSE ^^.). _

_Sinon, tu écris super bien, on se croirait vraiment dans l'histoire c'est incroyable, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas COMPRIS ! Rebref, une petite question il y a combien de chapitre dans ta fic ?_

_Rerebref, bonne continuation et bonne chance pour écrire la suite._

_Ps : Tu sais comment j'ai découvert que tu avais mis un nouveau chapitre ? Et bien, c'est en voulant montrer ta fic à ma meilleure amie, et ouais je te fais de la pub, on dit merci à qui ? À Bibi._

_Allez à bientôt._

Coucou à toi, une fois encore, et comme je l'ai vu, tu ne t'es pas suicidée, ce qui est très bien, même magnifique... Faudrait pas que je pousse mes lectrices au suicide, ce ne serait pas terriblement pour ma renommée ^^. Bref, personnellement les pains au chocolat ce n'est pas mon truc, je préfère les crêpes au Nutella, et autres petites choses sucrées. Egalement, merci beaucoup pour cette longue et plaisante review...c'est vrai qu'on aimerait toute rencontrer l'âme-sœur, et de préférence un garçon adorable... Bon, certes Alec est également très sadique et méchant mais il est attentionné avec sa Lulla, l'amour et l'attention exclusive d'un adorable vampire. Bref, pour le couple mignon Jane/Félix, c'est un couple qui ne risque pas de se mettre en route avant un petit moment. Et, merci pour ces beaux compliments sur mon écriture, également sache qu'il y a cent soixante-cinq chapitres écrits et terminés, mais environ deux cent de prévus... Ah, et un grand merci de me faire de la pub, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et à une prochaine fois ma chère.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je sais que cela ne bouge pas encore tout à fait parfaitement, mais dans les prochains chapitres il y aura plus d'actions. Vu que la mission pour attraper Joham n'est pas encore terminée, il reste encore quelques péripéties à ajouter dans le menu. Egalement, pour ce qui de l'idée de Caius, elle est certes un peu bizarre et tortueuse, mais à également des chances de marcher... Vu, combien Joham a l'air d'apprécier les demi-vampires, je me suis dite qu'il devait être forcément curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver à Lulla...en plus il se prend pour un scientifique donc il est curieux de nature.

Donc, pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura Lulla qui va faire en sorte de convaincre Alec que le plan de Caius est, certes pas terrible, mais qu'il faut le mettre en œuvre... Ensuite, il aura la mise en place de ce plan, et avec un Alec effrayé à l'idée de blesser sa compagne, vu que cela est complètement contraire au lien entre âmes-sœurs... Donc, vous aurez un Alec complètement déchiré entre deux sentiments, celui de protéger sa compagne, et celui de mener à bien cette mission pour arrêter Joham.

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain, en espérant que je sois assez en forme pour poster, ou de bonne humeur. Donc, voilà pour le prochain post, après mes examens, et j'espère que je les réussirais avec brio, croisez les doigts pour moi ^^.

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût,

Anga


	140. Excoriation Pov Lulla

Bonjour à vous tous mes petits lecteurs, j'espère que mon histoire vous a manqué au moins un tout petit peu, et je prie pour que cela vous plaise... Et, non je ne suis pas morte, juste occupée à cause des examens ainsi que l'attente pour les résultats...en tout cas désolée de ce retard...cela dit maintenant je suis en vacances ^^.

Pour ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à Lulla tentant de convaincre son amoureux de l'utilité du plan bizarre de Caius. Et, ce cher Alec ne va pas être content de devoir appliquer ce plan...tu m'étonnes en même temps, il est sensé tout faire pour protéger sa compagne, pas la blesser. En tout cas, vous allez voir ce qu'il va se passer concernant ce plan chelou et surtout savoir s'il va marcher ou non...après tout le but est d'attraper Joham. Pour ce qui est des scènes d'action, je dois dire qu'il y en a peu dans ce chapitre, mais qu'il y en aura un peu plus tard ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous pardonnerez le retard impossible,

* * *

Chapitre 138 : Excoriation

_(P.O.V. Lulla)_

Elle ne doutait pas qu'Alec allait tenter de convaincre Caius, que le plan ne lui plaisait pas.

Seulement, Lulla doutait que son compagnon parle avec beaucoup de retenue, il fallait qu'elle le calme, elle seule y arriverait. Et ensuite, seulement, s'il voulait parler vraiment à Caius de son plan bizarre, il faudrait qu'il puisse le faire calmement avec politesse, c'est cette certitude qui la poussa à utiliser son pouvoir sur son fiancé :

_**°° Alec ! Tu dois te contenir, pense à ce que Caius pourrait faire si tu...réduisais son enthousiasme à l'idée de ce nouveau plan... Je ne le trouve pas terrible non plus, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer, demande juste à rester près de moi, mon amour... °°**_

Elle avait susurré ses pensées dans la tête d'Alec, elle sentit qu'il avait réagi car il resserra sa main sur la sienne avec douceur. Cependant, elle sentit que son fiancé avait un beau complexe du mâle protégeant sa femelle, car il la mit derrière lui avant de prendre la parole d'une voix apparemment calme :

_- Vous souhaitez donc faire couler le sang de ma compagne pour attirer ce vampire à moitié fou, maître ? Puis-je avoir quelle quantité de sang comptez-vous faire couler ?_ Demanda froidement Alec, cependant le ton avait beau montrer combien il n'était pas en adéquation avec la proposition de Caius, Alec était assez intelligent pour avoir un ton extrêmement poli et neutre, assez en tout cas pour ne déclencher qu'un léger froncement de sourcil chez le Roi.

Lulla avait parfaitement compris que son compagnon avait usé de mots assez délicats et de tonalités neutres. En fait son fiancé avait usé de tout son talent diplomatique pour poser sa question à Caius, qui fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec avant de répondre d'un ton mordant :

_- Elle devra saigner suffisamment pour que son odeur se propage dans le vent et fasse en sorte de s'étendre sur quelques kilomètres. Lullaby devra être dans le vent à ce moment-là, cela ne devrait pas correspondre à une grande quantité de sang...moins d'un litre en tout cas. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas cet état de fait, Alec. C'est la meilleure chose à faire...alors, tu vas devoir chasser avec une partie des gardes, puis tu te chargeras de blesser ta compagne et de la soigner. Ensuite on fera une parfaite mise en scène avant d'attraper Joham dans nos filets._ Déclara Caius avec une expression sanguinaire sur la fin de sa phrase, Lulla ne dit rien mais n'approuvait pas ce plan en vérité, elle savait juste que son fiancé aurait beaucoup de problème à l'idée de la blesser, et pour sa part elle aurait du mal à le convaincre de le faire.

Lulla sentit que son compagnon tendu, en même temps c'était totalement normal selon elle, Alec se tendait à la perspective qu'elle soit blessée. Elle se colla à lui, vu qu'il l'avait fait passer dans son dos, elle n'était plus que complètement collée à lui, Lulla sentit la fraicheur émaner de son fiancé, en même de temps que de la colère.

_- Cela ne me plait pas._ Annonça Alec en croisant les bras en une attitude qu'il avait déjà usé plus ou moins avec Lulla, elle savait que cela le plaçait dans sa position de commandant en chef de la garde des Volturi, même cela c'était un argument face à Caius.

Celui-ci ne fit rien face à la façon d'agir d'Alec, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard assez furieux, avant de brusquement faire cesser son regard. Le Roi fit alors quelque chose que Lulla n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait, il se mit une main sur le menton en signe universel de réflexion, Lulla trouva cela étrange mais laissa tomber totalement.

En effet, elle se concentra sur son doux Alec, celui-ci avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas craquer et dire à Caius qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre en place son plan. C'était pourtant un plan purement dans l'intérêt du Roi et non celui de Lulla, et surtout son fiancé ne pouvait accepter qu'elle soit blessée, cela elle en était certaine. Alors, elle se blottit contre la fraîcheur de son compagnon, celui-ci se relâcha quelque peu sans pour autant qu'il ne soit détendu, il ne le serait probablement pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés à Volterra.

_- Allez chasser. Dans le sens inverse où est partit Joham bien évidemment._ Ordonna Caius avec un ton tellement sûr de lui que Lulla ne pensa même pas un seul instant à remettre en doute sa parole, d'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas déchainer sa colère, et ensuite parce qu'Alec décroisa les bras et prit sa main dans la sienne, Caius rajouta, _...le premier groupe de chasse sera composé des jumeaux et de leur groupe qui vient juste d'arriver. Faites vite._

Ce fut la dernière parole que le Roi leur adressa, par la suite, il se contenta de se retourner vers le Panama et d'y fixer son regard perçant. Lulla se demanda s'il était en train de penser à Joham et au fait de le coincer un de ces jours, elle finit par ne plus y penser quand Alec se tourna doucement vers elle.

Il lui mit la main à sa joue, avant de l'entrainer vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus, pourtant elle avait deviné quelque chose à propos de son compagnon. Alec allait vouloir lui parler, et elle devina qu'il lui demanderait de ne pas céder au plan de Caius ou tout simplement de discuter du plan.

Mais, Lulla commençait à avoir soif, en tant que demi-vampire elle avait soif à force de faire de la course et la précédente avait été rude. Elle se dit donc qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller boire selon ce que commandait Caius, et Alec la poussait avec douceur à courir derrière Jane. De toute manière, elle sentait beaucoup d'amour de la part de son amoureux, et se sentit mieux à l'idée que celui-ci la protège, même si Caius n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui on pouvait dire non. Elle espéra que son compagnon comprendrait que de toute façon le plan pourrait marcher et surtout si elle pouvait supporter une coupure, tout comme son compagnon, car c'était bien Alec qui pourrait poser le plus de problème.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils burent plusieurs villageois sans défense, Lulla dut une fois de plus se passer de ses verres pour boire le sang. Cela la dérangea de nouveau, pour autant, elle but avec avidité quatre personnes, toutes assez vieilles, ils avaient frappé dans une maison de retraite en vérité, les vieilles personnes n'étaient pas si mauvaises au final. Alec resta tout proche de Lulla pendant toute la durée de la chasse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une en fait, il attendait un petit instant qu'ils soient seuls.

Elle savait qu'Alec voudrait parler plus avant qu'ils commencent à mettre en place le plan de Caius, Lulla se demanda ce qu'Alec voudrait faire contre ce plan. En effet, le Roi n'avait pas l'air enclin à le changer, et bien cela ne plaise pas à Lulla de devoir se faire blesser, même par Alec, elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir le faire.

Alec entraina Lulla vers les cuisines de la maison de retraite, on était en pleine nuit et les Volturi avaient fait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. La prudence était de mise dans ce village, il valait mieux ne pas trop faire de vagues, Jane les regarda partir mais se reconcentrer sur sa proie.

Lulla suivit son compagnon dans la cuisine de la maison de retraite, elle ne savait pas s'il allait à cet endroit pour qu'ils soient seuls ou autre chose. En tout cas, elle le suivit, et le regarda fouiller dans les tiroirs, elle était assez surprise par ses réactions, mais elle était rassasiée et savait qu'il en était de même pour son fiancé, alors elle monta s'assoir sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

Soudainement Alec sortit un long couteau d'un tiroir, et s'approcha de Lulla, elle eut un sursaut.

Alec avait l'air plutôt sanguinaire avec ce couteau, Lulla aurait dû ne pas reculer car c'était son compagnon mais ce fut une réaction instinctive. Son fiancé eut soudainement une expression de pure surprise, avant d'éloigner le couteau d'elle tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Lulla lui fit un léger sourire, avant de sentir Alec se pencher vers elle, et surtout de sentir qu'il usait de son pouvoir à elle pour lui parler :

_**¤¤ Désolé d'avoir mis ce couteau trop près de toi...je n'aime pas que tu ais peur de moi, mon amour. Je t'aime tant, et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois blessée, cela me hante à présent... Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, tu es ma compagne... Je dois te protéger, ma douce. ¤¤ **__(Alec)_

Son compagnon posa le couteau sur la table où Lulla s'était assise, il approcha d'elle et se blottit contre elle avec beaucoup de précaution. En vérité, on aurait dit qu'Alec craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuit, pourtant elle aimait tellement son compagnon que son mouvement de recul avait été simplement de la surprise.

Ce fut donc pour cela qu'elle resserra fortement ses bras autour d'Alec, son étreinte dut rassurer son compagnon car il la serra également avec force. Elle décida qu'il était temps de parler à son fiancé pour essayer de le raisonner quand à suivre le plan de Caius :

_**°° Je n'ai pas eu peur pour moi. Même si la présence d'un couteau entre tes mains n'est pas rassurante pour quiconque autre que moi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Alec. Quand à ce qui concerne le plan de Caius, je suis désolée de te le dire...mais je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix en fait... Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me blesses plutôt que Caius...tu sauras faire en sorte de ne pas me faire trop de mal. °°**_

Elle murmura les derniers mots dans l'esprit d'Alec, celui-ci semblait plonger son visage dans sa chevelure presque rousse. Il resta là sans y bouger, sans respirer, avant de reculer de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux rouges la fixer. Alec effleura ses lèvres, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas eu un à eux, pour autant Lulla ne souhaitait pas faire quelque chose de pervers dans la cuisine d'une maison de retraite. Aussi, ne fit-elle rien pour encourager les douceurs d'Alec, sans pour autant les refuser, on ne refuse pas un cadeau d'une telle douceur et d'un tel délice. Cependant, elle savait qu'il allait lui exposer comment il comptait réagir face au plan de Caius, et pourquoi il avait sorti ce couteau des tiroirs de la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alec lui murmura des petits mots doux à l'oreille, Lulla se sentit prête même si elle ne le serait jamais totalement. Le couteau qu'Alec avait pris dans les cuisines de la maison de retraite était un couteau avec un bord tranchant, mais son fiancé l'avait bien affuté dans les cuisines, de façon à ce qu'il entaille comme un couteau à beurre dans du beurre.

C'était le but de la manœuvre d'Alec en vérité, que le couteau rentre dans sa peau d'hybride sans qu'elle sente trop la douleur. Cependant, elle sentait qu'elle aurait quand même mal, même si Alec lui susurrait des douceurs à l'oreille pour la calmer et la relaxer, de façon à ce que son sang s'écoule rapidement sans trop coaguler. Elle savait que sinon, elle mettrait plus de temps à attendre les soins qu'Alec ne manquerait pas de lui apporter. Lulla se trouvait assise sur une pierre, Caius était face à elle, son doux fiancé était agenouillé devant elle, soupirant de devoir se faire blesser volontairement, elle enleva son manteau, celui qu'on lui avait donné des heures auparavant avant de commencer à traquer Joham.

Elle le mit sur ses épaules, pour essayer de conserver sa chaleur, mais cela n'avait pas grand effet, elle l'avait enlevé uniquement parce que sinon ses manches pourraient faire un effet garrot. Et, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'un garrot empêche son sang de couler et donc de mettre plus de temps à produire assez de sang pour attirer Joham. Alec regarda Lulla droit dans les yeux, avant de poser doucement la lame sur son bras, en travers de son avant-bras, il baissa la tête sur sa blessure et décida de suivre le plan de Caius.

Alec apposa le couteau avec une presque délicatesse, mais il enfonça la lame dans sa chair, Lulla poussa un gémissement.

La blessure en elle-même ne fit mal qu'une fois le couteau sortit, sur le coup elle ressentit juste un pincement pas franchement terrible. Mais en suite, elle ressentit une vive douleur au bras droit et tenta de tirer son bras de l'étreinte d'Alec mais son fiancé tenait fermement son bras.

A peine la lame l'avait-elle effleuré que Lulla avait fermé les yeux, se fiant à ses sensations pour se dire où elle avait mal. Alec avait relevé la lame très rapidement, et à présent Lulla ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur sa blessure qui la lançait, Lulla vit aussitôt un flot de sang qui dégoulinait tombant par terre, elle fit confiance à son instinct et agita le bras, bizarrement Alec ne l'en empêcha pas.

Des gouttelettes de sang se répandirent autour d'elle, pourtant aucun des vampires autour d'elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Alec resta près d'elle, juste à ses pieds, il y avait une boîte à pharmacie ouverte, son fiancé comptait lui bander la main rapidement après que l'odeur se soit suffisamment étalée dans la nuit.

_- Je pense que cela suffit. Mets-lui un bandage, Alec._ Lança soudainement Caius, en se retournant vers la nuit et l'endroit d'où Joham était censé venir, la curiosité devait le pousser à revenir sur ses pas, apparemment le Roi estimait que Lulla avait versé assez de sang.

Ce fut alors qu'Alec prenait avec délicatesse son bras et commençait ses soins, que Lulla se rendit compte que l'odeur de son sang était presque étouffante. Son odeur était de pêche, et elle n'en eut que trop conscience en cet instant, pourtant elle vit que les vampires qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas plus préoccupés par son sang. Apparemment, ils se concentraient sur l'arrivée hypothétique de Joham près d'eux, Lulla couina tandis qu'Alec serrait le pansement sur son bras.

Son fiancé la prit dans ses bras un long instant, prenant doucement de sa chaleur pour se calmer et essayer de soulager sa douleur. Car elle avait quand même mal au bras, même si Alec avait fait en sorte de la couper à un endroit où elle n'aurait pas trop de nerfs. Puis, Alec se releva et prenant la trousse à pharmacie dans sa main, il la ferma et la cacha soigneusement derrière le rocher où Lulla était assise, ensuite il l'aida à se relever et laissa Caius effectuer son plan :

_- GRACE A TOI, PETITE IDIOTE, ON A PERDU SA TRACE !_ Hurla Caius, en mimant des gestes saccadés de colère, Lulla recula d'un pas et manqua de se casser la figure sur le rocher derrière elle tellement c'était un beau jeu d'acteur de la part du Roi, car son plan était de s'égosiller pour essayer d'attirer plus rapidement ce cher Joham, ce qui pourrait sembler étrange, mais déjà Caius reprenait, _...J'ESPERE SEULEMENT QU'ON VA RETROUVER LEUR TRACE ! ET ARRETE DE SAIGNER, TON SANG VA POLLUER L'AIR !_

La performance d'acteur de Caius n'était plus à prouver à présent, Lulla trouvait que c'était même un peu trop réel pour être vrai. Le Roi avait vraiment beaucoup de facilité à se mettre en colère, l'idée de Caius était que Joham, attiré par le sang et les hurlements, serait en mesure de faire quelques pas vers eux et donc d'attirer son attention sur elle.

Lulla se laissa tomber au sol remettant son manteau pour cacher son tout nouveau bandage, et prit quelques gouttes de sang en se les étalant sur le visage. Elle devait donner l'impression d'être une pauvre petite jeune fille qui s'est faite frapper par son maître, les autres vampires devaient rester de marbre. La scène était assez réelle, Caius avait vraiment l'air en colère, Alec serrait les poings et le reste de la garde prenait un air inexpressif, comme si c'était totalement normal.

Bien évidemment, Alec n'était pas franchement heureux à l'idée qu'elle se fasse hurler dessus, et il s'était donc placé entre elle et Caius. Le Roi lui avait demandé de ne pas réagir trop fermement, ou plutôt il avait ordonné cela avec un air pas franchement commode.

_- Maître, il faudrait peut-être vous calmer._ Dis doucement Jane, comme pour ne pas effrayer le Roi ou pour qu'il ne s'emballe pas, de son côté Lulla trouva que cette mise en scène commençait à craindre totalement, elle voulait qu'on en finisse et vite.

_- CETTE PETITE IDIOTE D'HYBRIDE NOUS A FAIT PERDRE LA POSSIBILITE DE PARLEMENTER AVEC CE VAMPIRE !_ Cria Caius pour seule réponse envers la remarque de Jane, tout cela avait beau être une mise en scène, Lulla trouva cela très réel, mais le fait est qu'il fallait piquer la curiosité de Joham, en espérant qu'il soit toujours dans les parages.

Car, s'il on pouvait imputer la peur à l'immobilisme des vampires environnant, en vérité ils étaient tendus et respiraient à grandes inspirations. En effet, ils tentaient de percevoir la fragrance de Joham et surtout où il était, une façon de savoir si le plan de Caius avait marché ou non, Lulla pour sa part en avait assez d'être au sol et de faire la blessée.

Quand soudainement, un raidissement environnant informa Lulla que quelque chose se passait.

Pour sa part, elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'y pouvait provoquer cette réaction chez les vampires de la garde, mais elle espéra que c'était Joham. Son propre odorat était saturé par la propre odeur de son sang, alors elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait réellement, et supposa donc que les Volturi avaient repéré l'odeur de Joham sous la sienne. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas encore, il fallait qu'elle laisse les vampires de la garde se jeter la poursuite de Joham avant de bouger elle-même, c'était une demande d'Alec.

Soudain, une odeur arriva à son nez, et du vent annonça à Lulla que la chasse avait recommencé.

* * *

_**°° Blabla… °°**_ = Les messages spirituels provenant de Lulla.

_**¤¤ Blabla… ¤¤**_ _(la personne envoyant le message)_ = Les messages spirituels arrivant à Lulla.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :(vous remarquerez que vos messages ont perdu subitement leurs abréviations...faut pas chercher j'écris sur Word et les petits traits rouges ont une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs) ah aussi quand il y a plusieurs reviews du même auteur je réponds aux deux (ou trois d'ailleurs) en même temps !

**° Astasia : **_Salut !_

_Comme tu vois, je suis toujours là pour te lire, et j'adore toujours autant._

_Je t'en prie c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire !_

_A plus._

Hello à toi ma chère, évidemment comme toujours je suis ravie comme pas possible d'avoir une nouvelle fois de tes nouvelles. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et également c'est très gentil de m'assurer que tu vas continuer à me lire...et je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plaît toujours. Donc au final, j'espère que tu aimeras surtout me lire, également que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

**° Julianna : **_Salut, j'attends la suite en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de disputes entre Alec et Lulla. Bonne continuation et bonne chance pour tes examens. _

_A la prochaine. Bisous._

Salut à toi ma chère, évidemment je suis toujours contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ma chère, c'est très sympa de ta part. Egalement, je te remercie pour la review, et aussi en ce qui concerne les disputes entre Alec et Lulla, je dirais que des disputes sont importantes. C'est assez bizarre, à mon sens, un couple qui n'arrive pas à se disputer, certes on peut être dans une relation saine et stable, mais les disputes sont inévitables et importantes pour évacuer et reprendre à zéro. En tout cas, merci pour mes examens, je pense les avoir réussi au mieux, en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira, et à la prochaine.

**° ? :** _?_

Hello à toi, petite anonyme, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as cliqué sur le bouton de review sans faire exprès. Cependant, je pense que tu es quand même venu ici pour lire mon histoire, donc un grand merci à toi pour ceci, en espérant que la prochaine fois tu posterais une review, en bonne et due forme ^^.

**° ? :** _Vraiment bien. Vivement la suite._

Coucou à toi, je suis contente d'avoir reçu des encouragements, même si je ne sais pas qui tu es et si c'est la première fois que tu postes une review... En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review, également je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plaît. Quant à la suite j'espère que le fait d'avoir dû attendre autant ne t'aura pas trop embêté...aussi, je prie pour que tu aimes la suite de mon histoire, encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

OoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je dois dire que le plan de Caius est certes un peu bizarre, mais je trouvais qu'il apportait quelque chose à l'histoire... L'idée qu'Alec soit obligé de blesser sa compagne était intéressante, on en reparlera un peu plus tard de cette petite chose... Mais il faut bien comprendre qu'Alec et Lulla sont des âmes-sœurs, et qu'en conséquence ils sont liés au point d'en être obligés à se protéger l'un l'autre de toutes leurs forces...et je trouve ça trop mignon.

Dans le chapitre prochain, on aura un Pov Alec, pour observer la bataille vu du point de vue d'un vrai guerrier. Donc, vous serez dans le feu de l'action, et ce cher Joham a du souci à se faire, même énormément de souci, les Volturi sont rarement sympas avec ceux qui décident de s'en aller en courant...

Le prochain post sera pour samedi prochain normalement, même si techniquement je serais en vacances assez loin je devrais pouvoir poster. Sinon, je m'excuse encore pour le retard que j'ai accumulé concernant ce post-ci, je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps...

Donc à samedi prochain, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Anga

Ps : Alors pour ce qui est de mon retard, il faut dire que j'ai eu mes examens (Où je me suis faite ''mordre'' par un radiateur en pleine épreuve de Physiologie Animale !). Puis, ensuite j'ai eu les sorties à la Prairie de Caen, où je me suis gelée pendant trois heures sous la pluie...oui, on n'a pas eu de chance pour l'Ecologie Végétale. Ensuite, il y avait les exploitations TP de ces mêmes sorties à la Prairie...et enfin les résultats pour ma seconde année de licence. Et, donc je suis ravie de dire que **je passe en troisième année**, youhou ^^ !


End file.
